Academia Sanctuary
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Saori Kido es una niña rica de 12 años que jamás ha asistido a una escuela normal, hasta que por fin se le permite asistir a la Academia Sanctuary. Es aquí donde pasará nueve años de su vida, conociendo a personas nuevas, teniendo gratas experiencias, otras no tan agradables, y donde conocerá a una persona especial que cambiará su vida. Milo/Saori. Portada por chiisai hoshi.
1. Romance de Secundaria

**¿Cómo están? Soy Daniel, me conocen como FriendlyMushroom, y soy el orgulloso autor de: "Guerras Doradas", una dramática historia de actualmente 51 capítulos que se convirtió en mi proyecto más grande de todos. Estoy tan orgulloso del resultado de "Guerras Doradas", ya que a pesar de ser un universo alternativo a muchos les ha fascinado, en especial por el cómo manejé la relación de Saori y Milo en esa historia.**

**De igual manera, debido al éxito, y debido a que no hay muchas historias Milori (Saori y Milo), he decidido convertirme en un impulsador de esta pareja, así que nació esta historia. Se trata de un universo alternativo, tristemente, después de Guerras Doradas agoté todas mis historias de acción, repetirlo hubiera sido repetitivo, así que los transportaré a otra realidad, donde todos los caballeros de Athena asisten a una academia. Imagínense un anime "school-life" japonés, pero con los caballeros de Saint Seiya. En fin, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Para objeto de la historia, todos los personajes tienen un año menos, por ejemplo, Saori, en lugar de tener 13 años tendrá 12, y Milo en lugar de 20 tendrá 19. Además, los personajes tendrán apellidos que espero les agraden. No me atrevo a dar muchos detalles por el miedo de aburrirlos, pero les pido que le den una oportunidad a esta historia, espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**08 de Abril de 1985.**

—¡Más rápido, Tatsumi! ¡Más rápido! ¡Ya quiero llegar! —una joven señorita de apenas 12 años de edad, con cabellera morada y larga, miraba impaciente a través de la ventana de su limosina, y una gentil sonrisa se dibujaba en sus bellos labios rosados mientras veía a jóvenes estudiantes, todos uniformados, dirigirse a una hermosa y extensa academia de gran prestigio—. ¡Por fin! ¡Seré una niña normal! ¡Haré a muchos amigos! ¡Conoceré mucha gente interesante! ¡Ya no tendré que estudiar en esa aburrida mansión! ¡Estoy muy emocionada! —continuó la niña, y su chofer, Tatsumi Tokumaru, comenzó a preocuparse.

—Señorita Saori —comenzó mientras veía a la niña pegar la cara a la ventana, sumamente emocionada—. Con el debido respeto mi señorita, permítame recordarle que su estado social es muy superior al de la mayoría de estos plebeyos. Me preocupa el hecho de que su abuelo, el señor Mitsumasa que en paz descanse, haya accedido a dejar en su última voluntad el permitirle realizar sus estudios de secundaria en una institución privada —la niña lo ignoró rotundamente—. Señorita Saori, no olvide que el nombre de la familia Kido es sinónimo de grandeza. Me temo que el comportamiento de sus nuevos compañeros podrá parecerle… pues… mundano —insistió Tatsumi.

—Te preocupas demasiado, Tatsumi —respondió Saori—. Tengo 12 años, ya sé cuidarme yo sola —continuó la niña, mientras Tatsumi bajaba la velocidad para estacionar su limusina—. Por fin mi abuelo accedió a dejarme estudiar en una escuela normal, por fin conoceré a más personas de mi edad, será perfecto, tendré muchos amigos que sean iguales a mí —sonrió la niña, y la puerta de su limosina fue abierta desde afuera—. Tranquila, no pasa nada —sonrió Saori—. Solo sé tú misma y todo saldrá bien —y Saori salió, tomando la mano de quien la esperaba fuera de la limusina, un apuesto hombre de cabellera larga y rubia, que la recibía con una sonrisa.

—Sea bienvenida, señorita Saori Kido —habló el hombre invitándola a salir, y Saori reverenció con modales propios de una señorita de alta sociedad, mientras salía a una alfombra roja, y era bañada por pétalos rosados de los árboles de cerezo plantados alrededor de todo el instituto—. Mi nombre es Shion Starlight —comenzó el hombre—. Y soy el director de Sanctuary, una academia de renombre a nivel mundial, y donde entrenamos a distinguidos caballeros para formar parte de una sociedad respetable y activa —y Shion la presentó, y diez estudiantes de los últimos grados, cinco de cada lado, reverenciaron a la señorita recién llegada—. Sea bienvenida, a la Academia Sanctuary —y Saori sonrió, dio su primer paso, y comenzó su primer día de clases, rodeada de los rumores de los no tan influyentes, que comenzaban a llamarla una niña presuntuosa por llegar en limosina a la academia.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Academia Sanctuary.**

**Capítulo 1: Romance de Secundaria.**

* * *

—Permítame mencionarle, señorita Saori, que nos enorgullece tener a una miembro de la familia Kido en Sanctuary —comenzó a explicar Shion, mientras caminaba con ella alrededor de los corredores de la academia. Todos los estudiantes la miraban, lo que hacía a Saori muy feliz, pues pensaba que la miraban porque era linda, lo que la hacía pensar que se volvería muy popular. La realidad sin embargo era muy diferente, mientras algunos la admiraban por su dinero ya que llegó en una limosina, otros tantos la repudiaban por la misma razón y comenzaban a juzgarla sin siquiera llegar a conocerla. Un grupo de seis estudiantes seguía a Shion y a Saori mientras fungían como escoltas, y escuchaban todos los rumores que se contaban.

—Rayos… es el primer día del nuevo periodo… somos estudiantes Universitarios, deberíamos estar conociendo a nuestras nuevas compañeras. No sabemos siquiera en qué grupo quedamos —se quejó uno de los estudiantes, tenía cabellera café con un ligero tono rojizo, iba al frente de la fila. Junto a él iba un joven de cabellera rosada, que suspiraba intranquilo—. Vamos… Mu… sé que eres muy serio pero, ¿en verdad quieres seguir con esta farsa? A nadie le importa la nueva princesita de la escuela. No puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo —insistió.

—Es lo que se espera de nosotros, Aioria —respondió Mu tranquilamente—. Somos los estudiantes más destacados que se graduaron e ingresaron a sus estudios universitarios. Lo cual es mucho decir, nadie se esperaba que terminaras en sexto lugar —continuó Mu, y detrás de Aioria, un joven de cabellera azul comenzó a reírse.

—Cierra tu maldita boca, alimaña ponzoñosa —recriminó Aioria, y el joven que se reía tras de él sintió que una vena le saltaba en la frente y pateó a Aioria—. ¡Si serás! —se quejó Aioria, pero Mu le golpeó el pecho con el codo, tranquilizándolo—. Lo arreglaremos en la salida —refunfuñó el castaño rojizo.

—Te estaré esperando, gatito cobarde —respondió el de cabellera azul y despeinada que viajaba detrás de él, y que de pronto sintió un fuerte tirón en su oreja cuando el que caminaba a su derecha siguiendo a Mu como escolta, comenzó a jalarle la oreja con fuerza—. Camus… suéltame… ya… me comportaré… —se defendió el joven.

—¿Por qué siempre estás metiéndote en problemas, Milo? —recriminó Camus, un joven de cabellera azul suave, y de una apariencia bastante tranquila—. Eres mejor que Aioria, muestra tus modales. Actúa siempre con respeto, como se espera de ti —y Milo se mordió los labios con molestia, pero asintió, se tranquilizó, y siguió la línea, lo que molestó a Aioria quien quería seguir teniendo pelea.

—Ah, lo que daría por que volviera a ser el primer día de clases —sonrió un inmenso estudiante universitario, que tenía su cabello amarrado en una coleta muy fina, y de tez bronceada—. Ser tan inocente, hacer nuevos amigos, suena muy divertido, estoy con Aioria. Deberíamos estarnos divirtiendo en lugar de actuar de guías. ¡JA JA…! —comenzó el gigante, pero un joven rubio a un lado de él lo obligó a callar momentos antes de que Shion y Saori descubrieran el origen de tan sonora risa.

—Aldebarán… tu risa… —suspiró el joven rubio, que viajaba detrás de Milo en la línea—. Es muy sonora… no olvides que me lastima los oídos —y Aldebarán se preocupó y se avergonzó—. Estoy caminando sin mi bastón. Tengo que poner mucha atención por donde voy. Tu risa es demasiado sonora, me desconcentra, trata de controlarla por favor —y Aldebarán asintió, y tanto Milo como Aioria voltearon a ver al rubio preocupados.

—Lo lamento… Shaka… sabes que no era mi intención ser tan ruidoso —se disculpó Aldebarán, y Shaka sonrió, asintió, y se detuvo junto al grupo mientras Shion entraba en la oficina de la dirección junto a Saori, dejando al grupo de seis escoltas fuera—. Pero sabes… algo me preocupa… hay muchos rumores —comenzó Aldebarán al ver que todos hablaban en voz baja a su alrededor.

—No son buenos rumores —agregó Shaka, agudizando su oído, y sacando un bastón de ceguera para moverse junto a Aldebarán y descansar su espalda contra la pared—. Por más prestigiosa que sea esta academia, los estudiantes son todos humanos. Y los humanos buscan morbo que les sirva de distracción de sus aburridos estudios. Han comenzado a correr rumores sobre la riqueza de la niña nueva… Saori, creo que se llama… —terminó Shaka, y Milo y Aioria se preocuparon al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Inventan rumores? —mencionaron los dos al unísono, que inmediatamente descubrieron que habían dicho lo mismo, se avergonzaron, se dieron las espaldas, se cruzaron de brazos, y suspiraron enfadados.

—Si… rumores… —continuó Shaka—. ¿Les preocupa? —y ambos se ruborizaron—. Era de esperarse de los autoproclamados policías de pasillo. Por favor cuiden de su nueva compañera. Será pequeña, pero necesita de buenos guardianes —y al escuchar esas palabras, tanto Milo como Aioria cerraron sus puños en determinación, Camus y Mu por su parte, se mostraron preocupados.

—Shaka siempre está moviendo los hilos de esos dos… —habló Camus intranquilo, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano en señal de preocupación—. Seguro van a hacer una tontería… estoy seguro… definitivamente lo harán —terminó Camus.

—Si… y como siempre… nos van a arrastrar a sus idioteces de una forma u otra —prosiguió Mu—. Esos dos… por más que se odien el uno al otro la verdad es que comparten un mismo sentimiento de la justicia… que envidia me dan… —sonrió Mu—. Bueno… hay que apoyarlos —y Camus lo negó.

—Deberías de dejar de alimentar las idioteces de estos dos, Mu… no lo apruebo —terminó Camus cruzándose de brazos—. No debemos incitarlos… sino corregir su camino… Milo, déjate de tonterías y compórtate —ordenó Camus, y Milo se avergonzó, asintió, y se calmó.

Dentro de la oficina, Shion jalaba de la silla de Saori, y la empujaba para que la joven se sentara. Saori estaba sumamente agradecida, y sumamente feliz. Estaba impaciente de que sonara la campana, y esperanzada de que comenzaran las clases. Quería conocer a buenos amigos, tener pláticas de alta sociedad, e impresionar a todos con sus buenos modales. De esa forma había sido educada después de todo, por lo que estaba impaciente.

—Espero que el breve recorrido haya sido de su agrado —comenzó Shion—. Y espero no le haya molestado el ser acompañada de estudiantes universitarios —y Saori se impresionó de escuchar esa parte—. Saori, están por comenzar sus estudios de secundaria. Pero aquí en Sanctuary, nos interesa conservar a los estudiantes, y formarlos hasta su formación universitaria —y Saori asintió—. Por nueve años, convivirá dentro de esta institución, conocerá a muchos amigos, y despedirá a grandes compañeros cuando estos se hayan graduado —y Saori volvió a asentir—. Desde el primer año hasta el noveno, tendrá una de las formaciones académicas más prestigiosas a nivel mundial. Le explicaré cómo está dividida nuestra academia. Los uniformes de nuestra academia son todos iguales, con una sutil diferencia en el emblema. Los estudiantes de secundaria, llevan un emblema de bronce. Los estudiantes de preparatoria, llevan un emblema de plata. A los universitarios se les condecora con un emblema de oro —prosiguió Shion—. Para cada emblema, se necesitan cursar tres grados. Los grados del 1-A al 3-A, y del 1-B al 3-B, son grados de bronce, allí es donde usted tomará sus primeros estudios, mi señorita —y Saori asintió nuevamente, mientras Shion le entregaba su boleta—. Espero que su estadía en la Academia Sanctuary sea muy grata, y llena de buenas experiencias. Permítame acompañarla a los tableros para verificar su salón —terminó de decir Shion.

—Por favor, no se moleste —agregó Saori con alegría, mientras Shion se encontraba a medio esfuerzo de levantarse de su silla—. Quisiera valerme por mí misma de ahora en adelante. En la mansión Kido siempre están atendiendo a todas mis necesidades, no me dejan hacer nada, y ya es tiempo de que comience a conocer a buenos amigos —continuó Saori, se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia, y comenzó a retirarse—. Muchas gracias por todo, señor Shion —insistió Saori, salió del salón, y Shion de inmediato corrió tras de ella.

Los distraídos estudiantes universitarios de séptimo grado, no se esperaban ver a Saori salir por sí misma. La niña sonrió ante ellos, hizo una reverencia, y los universitarios le regresaron la reverencia, y le permitieron retirarse.

—¡Señorita Saori, espere! —se quejó Shion, preocupado por la niña, y entonces miró a los universitarios—. ¡Ustedes! —mencionó Shion, y los seis se sobresaltaron—. La señorita Saori es la sobrina del principal accionista de la Academia Sanctuary. Jamás se le ha permitido socializar fuera de los círculos de la alta sociedad. Necesito que uno de ustedes actué de guardaespaldas de la señorita Saori, y se cerciore de que nada le pase. Hay que mantener a la familia Kido despreocupada de su heredera —en un principio, todos se miraron mutuamente en confusión, pero de inmediato, Milo y Aioria cruzaron miradas, como leyendo la intención del otro, y ambos levantaron la mano al unísono, sorprendiendo a Shion, y forzando a Camus y a Mu a golpearse los rostros al mismo tiempo—. Bien, Milo es más responsable que Aioria. Confío en ti, Milo —agregó Shion.

—¿Eh? ¡Un director no debería hacer ese tipo de distinciones! —se quejó Aioria, viendo a Milo con desprecio. El joven de cabellera rebelde tan solo sonrió con malicia—. ¡Como sea! ¡Al menos no estaré actuando de niñero de una princesita! —se quejó Aioria.

—Como si me importara, con derrotarte me basta —sonrió Milo con malicia—. Es obvio que el director Shion hizo la selección más acertada. No lo defraudaré, señor Shion —y el director asintió, y entró de nuevo en su oficina—. Perdedor, Aioria perdedor —insultó Milo en susurros cuando se cercioró de que Shion no podía escucharlo, y entonces comenzó a retirarse.

—¡Te mataré! —gritó Aioria, y Mu tomó a Aioria de los brazos impidiéndole intentar lastimar a Milo—. ¡Maldito ponzoñoso! ¡No eres más que un sirviente del director! ¡Sin voluntad propia! ¡Lame botas! ¡Manipulador ponzoñoso! —y Aioria forcejeó contra Mu.

—¡Aioria! ¡El manipulador ponzoñoso se está regocijando en tu desprecio! —lo hizo entrar en razón Mu, y Aioria se mordió los labios con odio, y se quitó a Mu de encima—. Por todos los cielos, Aioria. En lugar de preocuparte por quién es el niñero de la niña nueva, mejor vamos a asomarnos a los tableros para cerciorarnos de que hayamos quedado en el mismo grupo —y Aioria parpadeó en un par de ocasiones.

—Es verdad… no los hemos revisado todavía —y Mu suspiró, preocupado por la poca seriedad de Aioria—. Como sea, mientras no me toque en el mismo grupo que el malnacido de Milo. No soportaría otro año con él. Siempre está fastidiándome, no sé cómo puedes aguantarlo —recriminó Aioria.

—Di lo que quieras, Milo y tú han sido rivales desde que éramos estudiantes de acero. Pero no cambia el hecho de que los dos parecen los mejores amigos —agregó Mu con un ligero tono de molestia, y Camus reaccionó a esas palabras también con desprecio.

—No digas eso, Mu —comenzó Aioria—. Tú eres mi mejor amigo, eso nadie lo cambia —continuó Aioria—. Milo es mi rival, nunca será más que eso. Ese ponzoñoso escorpión del demonio. Uno de estos días le voy a partir la… —y Mu le golpeó la nuca a Aioria con fuerza—. Iba a decir cara —se quejó Aioria mientras se sobaba la nuca, y ambos salieron en busca de los tableros, seguidos de Camus, Aldebarán y Shaka.

* * *

—Creo que me perdí… —susurró Saori para sí misma, y miró a todos los estudiantes de nivel de bronce a su alrededor. Todos susurraban, y Saori los miró y sonrió. Algunos se rieron a forma de burla, otros tantos solo la ignoraron, un grupo de tres chicas que se veían mayores sin embargo, comenzaron a rumorear entre ellas, y se acercaron a Saori—. ¡Muy buen día! —reverenció Saori—. Mi nombre es Saori Kido, es educado presentarse antes de hacer una petición. Ya que me he presentado sin embargo, quisiera preguntarles sobre la ubicación de los tableros, creo que estoy un poco perdida —y una joven de cabellera morada oscuro, y piel pálida, se rio con malicia mientras sus dos acompañantes, una joven de mirada agresiva y cabellera de color verde, y la otra con una mirada gentil y aparentemente preocupada y que tenía cabello rojo y ojos azules, se acercaban tras de ella como sus guardaespaldas.

—Mi nombre es Pandora Heinstein, mis amigas son Shaina Ofiuco y Marín Icarus —presentó Pandora a sus amigas, y Saori asintió y reverenció nuevamente—. Así que, princesita, eres nueva en la academia. Sería una pena que te toparas con chicas malvadas —sonrió Pandora, y Shaina se rio de igual manera. Marín por su parte veía a Saori con preocupación—. Lindo cabello —continuó mientras tomaba la cabellera de Saori, y la acariciaba con gentileza—. Pero, podría verse mejor. Soy buena con las tijeras, ¿qué te parece un pequeño corte de cabello? Te haría verte más popular —prosiguió Pandora.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Saori emocionada, y en ese momento, Milo caminó por los pasillos, y se horrorizó al ver a Pandora—. Sería increíble. Muchas gracias pero, ¿no llegaremos tarde a clases? Además, debo primero encontrar mi salón de clases —comenzó la niña.

—No te preocupes, aún hay tiempo —insistió Shaina, tomando a Saori de la mano, Pandora tomó su otra mano, y ambas comenzaron a jalar a la incrédula de Saori en dirección a los baños cuando Milo se posó frente a ellas, asustándolas a las tres—. ¡Ah! ¡Señor Milo! —se avergonzó Shaina—. Se-se-señor Milo. Que grata sorpresa es verlo —continuó Shaina, peinándose el cabello de forma nerviosa—. Felicidades… por graduarse de la preparatoria plateada.

—Ya basta, Shaina —comenzó Milo fríamente, y todos los estudiantes de bronce miraron lo que estaba ocurriendo. Después de todo, un universitario estaba entre ellos—. Estoy decepcionado de ti. ¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar hacerle daño a la señorita Kido? —recriminó Milo, y Shaina se estremeció y retrocedió apenada—. Señorita Kido, con el debido respeto —prosiguió Milo—. Permítame llevarla a los tableros. Las clases no tardan en empezar, y usted aún no ha encontrado su salón —prosiguió Milo, y Saori parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, y observó al mayor frente a ella extenderle la mano.

—No te metas, estás en el ala bronce —mencionó Pandora malhumorada—. Saori, si quieres ser popular, harás lo que yo te diga —prosiguió Pandora, y Saori miró a la joven con una sonrisa—. Yo puedo hacerte popular. Tú quieres ser popular, ¿no es así? —y Saori asintió.

—Perdóneme, señorita Kido —interrumpió Milo nuevamente—. ¿Pero qué podría hacerla más popular? ¿Un nuevo corte de cabello? ¿O poder presumir a sus amigos en su nuevo salón que usted ha paseado por los pasillos tomada de la mano de un universitario del ala de oro? —prosiguió Milo, y los murmullos alrededor de todo el pasillo estaban dirigidos en admiración a Milo, comenzando rumores no muy agradables para el universitario, pero que eran mejor que lo que podría pasarle a Saori si se quedaba con Pandora.

—Acepto su invitación —sonrió Saori, hizo una reverencia, y aceptó la mano de Milo mientras se ruborizaba un poco—. ¡Pandora! ¡Te veré en el receso! ¡De verdad me gustaría que me cortaras el cabello! —sonrió Saori mientras movía su mano en dirección a Pandora, y Milo la guiaba lejos de las tres problemáticas.

—¡Anda! ¡Vete con el escorpión! ¡Eso no te hará popular! —recriminó Pandora—. ¡Te arrepentirás, Saori! ¡Nadie niega a Pandora! —continuó quejándose, pateó el suelo con fuerza, y miró a sus amigas—. ¡Nos vamos! —comenzó, y observó a Shaina mordiéndose los labios y temblando de odio mientras lágrimas de ira intentaban escapar de sus ojos.

—¡Está tomando de la mano al señor Milo! —enfureció Shaina, y tanto Pandora como Marín la observaron fijamente—. El señor Milo es… la persona que más me importa… esa mocosa la va a pagar muy caro… ¡Me hierve la sangre! —continuó Shaina.

—Descuida —sonrió Pandora—. Va a pagar. Ella quiere ser popular, y aún le debemos un corte de cabello —insistió Pandora—. Cuando terminemos con ella, ni siquiera los bronces de primer grado la querrán cerca. Esa niña rica está a punto de descubrir que el mundo real, puede ser muy cruel —y Pandora rio con una delicadeza malévola.

* * *

—Señorita Kido, lamento la inoportuna intromisión —comenzó Milo—. Pero tendré que pedirle de la forma más amable posible, el que evite tener contacto con los Heinstein —continuó Milo—. Puedo asegurarle, que ese supuesto corte de cabello no la ayudará a ser más popular. Hay gente mala en este mundo, señorita —prosiguió Milo.

—Me temo que no puedo tomarme muy enserio las palabras de un completo extraño, mi señor escorpión —y Milo se sorprendió por la mención, y observó a Saori detenidamente, mientras la guiaba fuera del edificio, y en dirección al patio de la academia—. No se ha presentado formalmente, solo escuché su apodo, escorpión —y Milo soltó a Saori, y la miró fijamente—. Me presentaré yo primero si no le molesta —y Saori se tomó de la falda, e hizo una reverencia—. Mi nombre es Saori Kido, aunque, al parecer usted ya lo sabía —terminó Saori.

—Tiene unos modales excepcionales, señorita —la alagó Milo, e hizo una reverencia también—. Mi nombre es Milo Antares, tengo 19 años de edad, recientemente me gradué de la academia de plata de Sanctuary, y comenzaré mis estudios universitarios en la academia oro de la misma institución, con especialización en la medicina —prosiguió Milo—. Es un placer conocerla —terminó con excelentes modales.

—El placer es todo mío —sonrió Saori—. ¿19 años? Es genial, un universitario se ha fijado en mí —susurró Saori, y Milo la miró curioso—. Me guiaba a los tableros, joven Milo —y el universitario asintió, le ofreció su mano, y todos los estudiantes en el patio miraron a Saori asombrados.

—Es por aquí —prosiguió Milo, y Saori asintió agradecida, mientras Milo la llevaba ante los tableros—. Veamos, usted es una estudiante de primero, y solo hay dos tableros por grado, así que, su salón deberá ser el 1-A o el 1-B —y Milo comenzó a buscar—. Cefius… Heinstein… Kido, aquí está —apuntó Milo al encontrar su nombre en el primer tablero—. Su salón es el 1-A con el profesor Aioros. Es muy afortunada señorita, Arles es el maestro de 1-B, y tiene la fama de ser un tirano a momento de dejar tareas, yo lo sé, fue mi maestro —le explicó Milo.

—Grupo 1-A con el maestro Aioros —se alegró Saori—. Le agradezco todas sus atenciones, señor Milo. Ojala pudiera pagárselo de alguna manera —prosiguió Saori sumamente agradecida, y Milo asintió a esas palabras.

—Si en verdad desea pagarme el favor, solo aléjese de los Heinstein —agregó Milo—. No puede hacerse amiga de ellos, hablo enserio —y Saori comenzó a preocuparse—. Ellos no la harán popular, nadie puede ayudarle a hacerse popular —y Saori cerró sus manos en puños—. La popularidad no es algo que… —intentó decir Milo.

—¡Suficiente! —habló Saori en un elevado tono de voz—. Primero me aleja de la señorita Pandora. Pensé que era una especie de aproximación pero ya veo qué es lo que está ocurriendo —aseguró Saori—. Quiere alejarme de la señorita Pandora porque ella muy amablemente me ofreció un nuevo corte de cabello. Usted egoístamente está negándome este acercamiento asegurándose de que no escale en la línea social, no puedo creer semejante egoísmo —finalizó Saori.

—¿Ah? —se preguntó Milo de forma incrédula—. ¿Acaba de escuchar lo que acaba de decir? No tiene ningún sentido —prosiguió el joven, pero Saori estaba ofendida, e indispuesta a seguir escuchando las explicaciones de Milo—. Escuche señorita Kido, si sabe lo que le conviene, en verdad se alejará de los Heinstein, entiéndalo —trató de explicar Milo.

—¡Ya he escuchado suficiente! —prosiguió Saori con molestia—. Buen día, señor Milo —y la enfadada joven se retiró, con los cachetes inflados por el desprecio, y el joven universitario la miró con confusión sin saber lo que había ocurrido, pero permitiendo a la joven retirarse. Después de todo, ya tenía una dirección que seguir.

—¡Excelente trabajo, papanatas! —escuchó Milo una voz que le molestó demasiado, y miró a un universitario de tez morena, una sonrisa malévola, y cabellera azul oscura y revuelta—. ¿Qué mejor forma de comenzar tu año escolar como un dorado, que haciendo enojar a una pequeña de bronce? Tal vez te juzgué mal, tienes un corazón negro, escorpión —se burló el de tez morena, que iba acompañado de dos universitarios más, uno de cabellera verde y corta, que parecía molesto todo el tiempo, y el otro de cabellera larga y de un color azul muy suave, tenía la piel bastante fina, y cargaba una rosa en sus labios.

—Perfecto —se quejó Milo—. Mephisto Carcinus, el bueno para nada. Shura Capricorn, el emotivo busca pleitos. Y Afrodita Picsius, la mujercita de los de noveno —se burló Milo, y el trio lo miró con desprecio—. No me compares contigo, sucio cangrejo cobarde. Yo fui un pandillero de honor. Me sorprende que Shura siquiera continúe juntándose con ustedes, par de perdedores —gritó Milo furioso.

—¿Quieres pelear, escorpión? —se acercó Mephisto con una mirada sombría—. ¿Qué te parecería ser expulsado en tu primer día de clases por levantar tu puño contra un superior? No eres más que un debilucho de séptimo —insistió Mephisto.

—¿Por qué no te llevas a tu novia y a tu guardaespaldas fuera de mi vista antes de que decida golpearte y se queden los tres otro año en la academia, ancianos —continuó Milo, y los alumnos comenzaron a agruparse alrededor de ellos—. ¿Qué esperas, Mephisto? ¡Pruébame! —gritó Milo.

—¿A quién llamas novia, ponzoñoso animal? —agregó Afrodita, y antes de poder tomar a Milo del cuello, una mano tomó la de Afrodita. Era Shura, que lo detenía—. ¿De qué lado estás? —preguntó Afrodita molesto.

—Del lado que te mantenga en la academia, Afrodita —contestó Shura, y apuntó con la mirada a espaldas de Milo—. Yo no los apoyaré en sus peleas infantiles. Pero les aconsejo que no busquen peleas que no puedan ganar —terminó Shura, y Afrodita miró a espaldas de Milo, encontrando a Aioria respaldándolo—. Vámonos… tienen suerte de que los profesores no hayan visto nada —y Afrodita se sacudió la mano de Shura, y siguió al arrogante en dirección a los salones.

—Uno de estos días, escorpión… —comenzó Mephisto—. Terminaremos lo que empezamos. Voy a darte una paliza tan brutal que llorarás porque te deje en paz —se burló Mephisto—. Un día en que tu amiguito no esté fastidiando —prosiguió Mephisto.

—¡No necesito de ayuda alguna para ponerlos a los tres en su lugar! —aseguró Milo, que se dio la media vuelta, y observó a Aioria detenidamente—. No necesito de tu ayuda. Sé cuidarme solo —insistió Milo, y lo empujó fuera del camino.

—¡De nada! —gritó Aioria molesto—. Es un maldito pesado —continuó Aioria, y Mu se reunió con él—. No deberíamos ayudarlo. Es un tonto, me molesta. No quiero verlo cerca —insistió Aioria, y Mu suspiró en señal de molestia.

—Oye, trata de entenderlo —comenzó a explicarle Mu, y Aioria bajó la cabeza, preocupado—. Sin Camus para ayudarle a bajar su rabia, Milo terminará expulsado si no nos tiene cerca para ayudarle a calmarse. Va a ser un año muy difícil para Milo —prosiguió Mu, y Aioria asintió.

—¡Camus! —gritó Milo, que encontró a Camus sentado en una banca, mientras miraba al suelo, visiblemente entristecido—. ¡Camus! ¡Por fin! ¡Alguien civilizado con quien hablar! —se alegró Milo—. Vamos, hay que conocer a nuestras nuevas compañeras. Este año pretendo enamorar más chicas que tú —sonrió Milo.

—Sí… todos los años dices lo mismo… —comenzó Camus en un tono muy bajo de voz—. ¿No has visto las listas, cierto? —preguntó Camus, y Milo recordó que no había buscado su nombre para saber qué salón le tocó—. Me tocó con Aldebarán y con Shaka… —mencionó Camus débilmente.

—¡Oh! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Podremos tomar té con Shaka en la hora del descanso! —mencionó Milo—. ¡Y tener a Aldebarán ayudándome a mantener los pasillos controlados será más sencillo que estando solos tú y yo! —prosiguió Milo, y Camus movió su cabeza en negación.

—Milo… —habló Camus sombríamente—. Más te vale no hacer que te expulsen… no me causes demasiadas preocupaciones… —prosiguió Camus, y Milo parpadeó en un par de ocasiones—. No es el fin del mundo. Solo trata de graduarte conmigo, ¿quieres? —y Camus se puso de pie, y caminó en dirección a Aldebarán y a Shaka—. Increíble… juntos desde la escuela de acero… no sobrevivirá solo… comienzo a preocuparme… —y tanto Shaka como Aldebarán sonrieron gentilmente ante las quejas de Camus.

—Momento… —comenzó Milo—. Eso significa… —y Milo se horrorizó, corrió hasta las listas, y comenzó a buscar su nombre—. ¡Antares Milo! ¡7-A! Pe-pe-pe-pero. ¿Dónde está Acuarión Camus? ¡Siempre somos los dos primeros de la lista! —se preocupó Milo.

—A Camus le tocó estar en el salón 7-B —explicó Aioria, y Milo lo observó horrorizado—. Estás con Mu y conmigo —apuntó Aioria, y Mu lo saludó en silencio—. No me agrada la situación… pero no me gustaría que te expulsaran tampoco… —terminó Aioria.

—Esa es la forma muy particular de Aioria de decir: 'hay que llevarnos bien, todos somos amigos' —sonrió Mu, y Aioria se ruborizó—. Lamento que no compartas salón con Camus, pero anda. Ya es hora de ir a clases. Tenemos de profesor a Gemini —explicó Mu.

—¿Kanon o Saga? —preguntó Milo, y Aioria bajó la mirada intranquilo—. ¿Sa-Sa-Sa-Saga? ¿Nuestro profesor es Saga? —se horrorizó Milo—. ¡No sobreviviré sin Camus para ayudarme a estudiar para los exámenes de física quántica de Saga! ¡He escuchado que la pregunta del examen final de física de primer años de la academia dorada es el calcular la energía quántica requerida para hacer estallar toda una galaxia! ¿Pero cuál galaxia? —gritó Milo, y Aioria colocó su mano en el hombro de Milo.

—Comprendo tu dolor —lloró Aioria junto a Milo—. Solo tenemos una solución —y tanto Milo como Aioria voltearon a ver a Mu, e hicieron una reverencia antes de que ambos gritaran al unísono—. ¡Por favor cuide de nosotros, maestro Mu! —y eso molestó a Mu.

—¡No les pasaré las respuestas! —se fastidió el de cabello rosa—. Ustedes tendrán que pasar los exámenes por sus propios medios. Ahora dejen el drama y vamos a clases —y Mu se retiró, seguido por el par de resignados.

* * *

—¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Seguro estaba celoso porque estaba haciendo amigas tan fácilmente! —se molestó Saori, mientras buscaba su salón a paso apresurado por los pasillos vacíos de la academia. Las clases ya habían comenzado—. Y yo que pensé que estaba siendo amable. ¿Cómo alguien tan guapo puede ser tan despreciable? ¡Lo odio! —se quejó Saori, y entonces llegó a su salón, encontrando la puerta abierta, y a su maestro, de rostro gentil y cabellera café cremosa, en medio de una presentación.

—¡Oh! ¡Parece que tenemos aún a una compañera que no se ha presentado! —agregó el maestro—. Perdona, acabamos de terminar de presentarnos, supongo que tendrás que conocer a tus compañeros por cuenta propia, pero te ayudaré un poco —y el maestro le extendió la mano—. Mucho gusto en conocerte. Mi nombre es Aioros Regulus, soy maestro en la academia Sanctuary en el salón 1-A. Me gusta dar clases y cuidar del torpe de mi hermano molestándolo porque aún no tiene novia —y Aioros se soltó a reír, y nadie se rio de su chiste. Al parecer era la cuarta o quinta vez que lo contaba—. Ahora tú —ofreció Aioros, ayudando a Saori a pararse frente al grupo.

—¡Ah! ¡Mucho gusto en conocerlos! —agregó Saori, e hizo una reverencia—. ¡Mi nombre es Saori Kido! Antes de venir a la Academia Sanctuary, yo estudiaba en casa, era muy aburrido, y no tenía amigos… por eso… mi principal objetivo es hacer a muchos, muchos amigos —se alegró Saori, y sus compañeros comenzaron a tener una buena impresión de ella.

—Perfecto, Saori —aplaudió Aioros—. Ahora… ya que eres bastante enana… ¿dónde te voy a acomodar…? —y el grupo comenzó a burlarse de Aioros por el comentario acerca de la estatura de Saori. Inmediatamente sin embargo, un estudiante levantó su mano—. ¿Qué pasa, Jabu? —preguntó Aioros.

—¡Maestro Aioros! ¡Yo le cederé mi lugar a la señorita Saori! —se ofreció el joven, que se sentaba en frente hasta la derecha, pegado a la ventana—. Me correré al asiento de atrás para que Saori pueda ver mejor —insistió.

—¡Oh! ¿Quieres caerle bien a la señorita Saori? ¡Buen movimiento! —agregó Aioros, avergonzando a Jabu, y forzando a todo el grupo a burlarse de él—. Anda, Saori, no hay que desperdiciar el esfuerzo de tu nuevo fan —y Saori asintió, y se sentó en el pupitre hasta el frente, y el avergonzado de Jabu se corrió al pupitre de atrás.

—Debes sentirte sumamente ridículo, Jabu —se burló un joven en el asiento a la derecha de Jabu, tenía la piel ligeramente morena, cabello café, y se reía estúpidamente de Jabu—. Hola, mi nombre es Seiya, Sainto Seiya —se presentó el joven, avergonzando a Saori—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el curioso niño.

—Nada… es solo que… —comenzó Saori—. Nadie jamás se había presentado con tan pocos modales. ¿Fuiste criado por cavernarios? —preguntó Saori, y Seiya se molestó, Jabu tan solo se soltó a reír con fuerza.

—Perdónelo, señorita Saori —comenzó un joven que se sentaba a la derecha de Saori. Tenía la cabellera verde, y parecía más una niña que un joven—. Seiya es de familia campesina. Pero es muy buena persona, lo conozco desde que éramos estudiantes de acero —y Saori asintió—. Mi nombre es Shun, mi apellido es Heinstein —se presentó Shun.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo, joven Shun —se alegró Saori—. Espera… ¿Heinstein? —preguntó Saori—. ¿Eres hermano menor de Pandora? —preguntó Saori, y Shun sonrió ante aquella mención—. ¡Tu hermana es divina! ¡Espero que seamos buenas amigas! —se alegró Saori.

—Hermanastra —corrigió Shun—. Mi madre y su padre se casaron. Pandora es mi hermanastra mayor —corrigió Shun, y Saori se impresionó—. También tengo un hermano mayor, su nombre es Ikki Heinstein, está en segundo grado —explicó Shun—. Son muy buenas personas —aseguró Shun, y Saori asintió.

—Conocí a un mentiroso que dijo lo contrario —se molestó Saori—. Él dijo que la señorita Pandora no era una buena persona, y me pidió no acercarme a nadie de los Heinstein. Es un tonto, aún no puedo creerlo. Y se veía tan apuesto —continuó Saori.

—¿Apuesto? —escucharon todos—. Pobre Jabu, se va a desilusionar —y todos se percataron de que Aioros estaba sentado en el suelo frente a ellos escuchando toda la conversación, y se avergonzaron—. Oh, vamos, tienes que decirme quien era. ¿Qué pasa si lo conozco? Podría hacerte el favor a cambio de tu lonche por dos semanas —bromeó Aioros, y el grupo se echó a reír—. Moraleja de esta historia, no platiquen durante mi clase, o le chismearé todo a los otros maestros —y Saori se ruborizó y movió su cabeza en negación—. ¡Bien! ¡Comencemos con la clase! —y todos se entristecieron—. Lo sé, yo también odio el primer día de clases. Pero hagamos un trato, ustedes no se quejan, y una semana antes del examen les doy una guía de estudio para su examen. Se quejan o no ponen atención, y no hay guía —y todos se preocuparon, pero se callaron, y tomaron sus clases con educación y silencio—. ¿Quién dijo que hacer tratos con los estudiantes no era fructífero? —sonrió Aioros—. Debajo de su pupitre encontrarán su material escolar. Saquen el libro de griego y ábranlo en la página… —continuó Aioros, y durante toda la clase, Saori se alegró de por fin pertenecer a una escuela. Nada podría arruinarle el día.

* * *

—¡Llegan tarde! —pero para los universitarios, el primer día no era del todo agradable—. Antares Milo… Hamal Mu… Regulus Aioria… sepan desde ahora que no toleraré retardo alguno, ni siquiera en el primer día de clases —recriminó Saga Gemini, el instructor de los estudiantes de séptimo grado del nivel oro—. ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa? —preguntó Saga, y el trio se miró mutuamente.

—Con el debido respeto, maestro Saga —comenzó Milo—. Por instrucciones del Director Shion Starlight nos vimos en la obligación de servir de escoltas de una distinguida nueva adquisición de nuestra academia, su nombre es Saori Kido —y Saga asintió—. Lamentamos sinceramente la demora. Podemos hablar con el director si es necesario —prosiguió Milo.

—¿El director Shion? —preguntó Saga, y Milo asintió—. Ya veo, pueden irse a sus lugares —y Milo hizo una reverencia, y se dirigió hasta el final del salón a tomar un lugar viendo a la ventana y al fondo. Mu y Aioria tan solo se impresionaron por la manipulación de Milo—. Comenzaremos las clases estudiando la teoría del multi-universo. ¿Alguien sabe lo que significa el multi-universo? ¿Alguien? —preguntó Saga mientras el trio se sentaba, Aioria delante de Milo, y Mu a su derecha—. ¡Aioria! —y el joven se paró de forma militar de improviso—. Explícanos con tus palabras qué es la teoría del multi-universo —terminó Saga.

—Pero maestro… es el primer día… nadie estudia el primer día… —se defendió Aioria, y todos se rieron de él. Saga se mostró molesto ante semejante respuesta, Mu suspiró en señal de molestia, y se preparó para levantar la mano e intentar salvar a Aioria de la vergüenza que estaba pasando, pero Milo levantó la mano primero.

—Maestro Saga, permítame enmendar mi retardo respondiendo por Aioria —se ofreció Milo, y Saga asintió, Milo entonces se puso de pie—. La teoría del Multi-universo, es una teoría que explica que existe una cantidad infinita de universos paralelos, o las llamadas Otras Dimensiones —explicó Milo—. Es una teoría que dicta que existe una fuerza denominada cosmos, una energía dentro de todos los seres vivos, dentro de toda la existencia, que fluye a través de nuestros cuerpos como una fuerza universal —y Saga asintió—. Se cree que esta fuerza, es capaz de dividir la realidad en lo que se conoce como el multi-universo. Existen dentro del mismo plano existencial, pero separadas por campos vibraciones enteros —y Milo observó la pizarra, y Saga se hizo a un lado, y le permitió pasar, tomar un gis, y comenzar a escribir—. Un individuo ocupa un lugar en el tiempo y el espacio, dentro de nuestra dimensión —prosiguió Milo—. Pero existe una pequeña variación que se produce en el cosmos cuando se toma una decisión. Piensen en una moneda al ser lanzada al aire. Si yo elijo Euro, y cae emblema, entonces yo pierdo, y se forma la realidad donde perdí —y Milo dibujó una línea, con el símbolo del Euro—. Pero, la teoría dice que hay una realidad donde elegí emblema en lugar de Euro —y Milo dibujó otra línea, una línea con un escudo—. Pero también hay otra realidad donde elegí Euro, y cayó Euro —y Milo dibujó otra tercera línea, con un Euro, y una paloma indicando la correcta elección y caída de la moneda—. Y otra, donde elegí Escudo, y cayó escudo —y Milo dibujó una cuarta línea—. Puede existir también una realidad donde no elegí lanzar una moneda, u otra realidad donde nuestra moneda no es el Euro, y tiene otra denominación, y otra cara, puede ser incluso de otro material, y todo abre más y más líneas, formándose un mundo infinito de realidades que se detonan, por el poder de la decisión. También habría miles de realidades donde se obtuvo el mismo resultado, pero cuando entra un segundo individuo en el teorema —y Milo volvió al principio, y comenzó nuevamente—. Este individuo, también toma decisiones, y crea sus propios universos paralelos, sus propias otras dimensiones —y Saga asintió—. Por ejemplo, pudo existir una dimensión paralela donde Aioria decidiera contestar a la pregunta del maestro Saga, u otra realidad donde me decidí a no ayudarle. Podemos irnos más atrás, y en definitiva podríamos decir que hay otra realidad donde nuestro maestro es Kanon —y todos rieron al recordar al gemelo de Saga—. U otra, donde los padres de ambos los nombraron al revés, y el maestro Saga sería la misma persona, pero su nombre sería Kanon —y todos volvieron a reír—. No hay forma de saberlo, es solo una teoría que desafía las barreras de la realidad. Podría existir un mundo, donde no somos estudiantes, y somos guerreros luchando por salvar el universo de dioses que en esta realidad no existen, pero que en la otra, tendrían el poder de destruirnos a todos. O simplemente puede existir una realidad donde no existe la vida en la tierra. Tal vez en alguna realidad tenemos otros hermanos, otros nombres, otros padres, otras parejas, las posibilidades son infinitas —y la clase aplaudió a las palabras de Milo, que hizo una reverencia, y se dirigió a su lugar, sorprendiendo a Mu y a Aioria.

—Excelente —respondió Saga—. No podía esperar menos de uno de los diez primeros lugares de la Academia Sanctuary —prosiguió Saga—. ¡Aioria! ¡Espero que en esta dimensión, puedas seguir conservando tu puesto honorífico como uno de los diez primeros lugares también! ¡O te enviaré a la Otra Dimensión! —apuntó Saga a un par de estudiantes sosteniendo cubetas de agua fuera del salón—. ¿He quedado claro? —preguntó Saga.

—¿En verdad tiene que llamarle a un castigo la Otra Dimensión? —preguntó Aioria en un susurro—. ¡Ha quedado claro, maestro! —prosiguió Aioria, y Saga asintió, y comenzó a borrar lo dibujado por Milo, y a escribir su propia teoría—. Saga está demente —susurró Aioria a Mu.

—La teoría de la Otra Dimensión es al menos más completa y concreta que la teoría de su hermano Kanon sobre las dimensiones portátiles —comenzó Mu—. Aún no he logrado olvidar el sermón sobre una dimensión entera existiendo dentro de un triángulo dorado creado por el cosmos. Como si eso fuera posible. Sería más fácil extinguir todas las luces de las estrellas —terminó Mu.

—O transmitir la fuerza de un relámpago en el estado plasmático de la materia —se burló Aioria—. Recuerdo que hice estallar el laboratorio de ciencias intentando transformar los electrones de un relámpago en materia plasmática para mi examen final de quinto grado de la academia de plata. Casi me expulsan. ¿Cuál fue tu proyecto, Milo? —y el joven de cabellera azul se fastidió.

—No le dicen escorpión por nada, Aioria —explicó Mu—. Trabajó con quince venenos distintos intentando encontrar la cura a varias enfermedades. Su reporte logró impresionar a la comunidad científica, comenzaron a llamarlo el señor de los escorpiones. Pero Milo tenía que realizar pruebas con humanos. Y se negó —y Milo se fastidió—. Lo último que recuerdo es que se usó a sí mismo como sujeto de experimentación. Estuvo a punto de morir, pero al mismo tiempo, al parecer, su sistema inmunológico mejoró al nivel de que jamás se ha enfermado. Pero al perder credibilidad con la comunidad científica pues… —y Milo observó a Mu con desprecio.

—Me obligaron a abandonar la senda de la medicina —respondió Milo fríamente—. Solo me permitirán continuar con mis experimentos si me gradúo como uno de los diez primeros lugares de la Academia Sanctuary. Todos me llaman escorpión como recordatorio de mi fracaso, y claro… porque antes de experimentar con escorpiones… yo era un pandillero que jugaba con veneno… además es mi signo zodiacal… —terminó Milo—. Pero eso no tiene importancia. Lo importante es graduarme, y crear esas medicinas capaces de crear milagros. No abandonaré mi tesis… la completaré… cambiaré la precepción que todos tienen de los escorpiones… no son criaturas malvadas… son mortíferas, elegantes… e incomprendidas… —y Milo observó por fuera de la ventana—. Que fastidio… en lugar de pensar en ello, me rebajo a ser niñero de una chiquilla malcriada… debería olvidarme de ella y seguir con mi vida… —y Aioria observó a Milo—. ¿Qué quieres? —se fastidió.

—No vas a dejar que Pandora se meta con ella de nuevo e intente jugar a la estilista con Saori, ¿o sí? —y Milo se molestó por los comentarios de Aioria—. Sabes que Pandora no se detendrá hasta que sea la chica más popular del nivel de bronce, para así poder graduarse y llegar al nivel de plata con una reputación innegable. Ella siempre humilla a las nuevas, en especial a las princesitas —insistió Aioria, y una sombra lo rodeó, y el joven se sorprendió, y se horrorizó.

—¡Aioria!—recriminó Saga, como si una fuerza dorada y hermosa le rodeara el cuerpo—. ¡A la Otra dimensión! —gritó Saga, y Aioria se sobresaltó, y Milo se burló en silencio, mientras su rival era forzado a cargar cubetas de agua fuera del salón de clases.

* * *

Dio la hora del recreo. Saori no comprendía lo que ocurría cuando Aioros se despidió y les dijo que los volvería a ver dentro de dos horas. Todos los estudiantes del aula 1-A salieron del salón, o se preparaban para irse. Pero Saori, confundida, se quedó sentada en su pupitre sin saber qué debía hacer. ¿Cómo eran los recreos para la gente normal? En la mansión, simplemente tomaba el té y esperaba el regreso de sus maestros, pero aquí, todos esperaban impacientes el campanazo de libertad.

—¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros? —preguntó Shun, y Saori lo observó con curiosidad—. Siempre comemos todos juntos en el recreo. Seiya y Jabu siempre están discutiendo, pero llegarán a agradarte, te lo aseguro —y un par de niñas se acercaron, y esperaron a Shun—. June, Shunrei, ¿no les molesta que comamos con Saori? —preguntó Shun.

—De ninguna manera —sonrió June, una joven rubia que se acercó a Saori, e hizo una reverencia—. Mucho gusto en conocerte. Mi nombre es June Cefius, espero que seamos grandes amigas —y June se hizo a un lado, para que otra joven, de cabellera negra amarrada en una extensa trenza, saludara a Saori.

—Es un placer —reverenció—. Mi nombre es Shunrei Librus. Soy una estudiante de intercambio de China —se presentó la joven, y Saori se puso de pie y reverenció de igual manera—. Sería un placer el que nos acompañes a comer —invitó Shunrei.

—Me encantaría —agregó Saori, y en ese momento, Pandora, Shaina y Marín entraron en el salón—. ¡Ah! Pero primero se lo prometí a Pandora —se disculpó Saori, y tanto June como Shunrei intercambiaron miradas de preocupación—. Lo lamento mucho. Pero ya quedé mal con ellas hoy, no me gustaría fallarles dos veces. Será la próxima ocasión —y June sonrió, ligeramente preocupada. Quería decir algo, pero Shun era su amigo y no pudo arriesgarse.

—¿Comerás con mi hermana? ¡Eso es fantástico, Saori! —prosiguió Shun, que miró a Pandora, y sonrió—. Cuida bien de mi amiga, hermana —sonrió Shun, y Pandora se preocupó un poco, pero asintió de todas formas—. ¡Muchas gracias, hermana Pandora! —prosiguió Shun.

—No… no tienes nada que agradecerme… hermanito —prosiguió Pandora, que se acercó a Saori, la tomó de la mano, y la jaló fuera del salón—. Anda, Saori. Vámonos antes de que ese ponzoñoso… —comenzó Pandora, que al salir del salón sin embargo, se sobresaltó—. ¡Eeek! —agregó por la sorpresa.

—¿Ponzoñoso? Me pregunto de quien estás hablando —agregó Milo de forma sombría, y Pandora se preocupó, Shaina se avergonzó, y Marín suspiró aliviada—. Señorita Kido… tendré que volver a advertírselo. Los Heinstein no son una buena influencia —prosiguió Milo—. Anda… la acompañaré a comer —insistió Milo.

—¡Creo que nadie te pidió tu opinión! —contestó Saori malhumorada, y Milo se sobresaltó, y todos los de bronce observaron al universitario, curiosos—. ¡No necesito una niñera! ¡Puedo cuidarme yo sola! ¡Y Pandora es mi amiga! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ponzoñoso! —gritó Saori, y escuchar ese insulto, forzó a Milo a morderse los labios.

—Esperaría… escuchar ese insulto de quien sea… —comenzó Milo, temblando por el desprecio—. Pero escucharlo de usted… por alguna razón me fastidia… —y Milo tomó aire, y se tranquilizó—. Concéntrate, no pierdas la calma… concéntrate, no pierdas la calma… concéntrate, no pierdas la calma… —y Milo soltó el aire, más relajado—. Es la última advertencia… señorita… —comenzó Milo—. Si se niega a atenderla… me temo que no me quedará más que dejar que aprenda por la experiencia… preferiría evitarle ese dolor… —insistió.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Saori—. ¡No quiero tu falsa estima! ¡Solo me sigues a todas partes porque de seguro el director te lo pidió! —prosiguió Saori—. ¿Crees que soy una niñita indefensa? ¿Crees que no veo que lo único que haces es seguir órdenes? ¡No eres más que un obediente esclavo del director! ¡Sin identidad! ¡No haces más que obedecer y fingir portarte bien! ¡Incluso tu cortesía es falsa! —y Milo se impresionó.

—¿Falsa? —preguntó Milo—. No comprendería la falsedad incluso si esta le tomara de la mano —apuntó Milo a la mano de Pandora—. Se equivoca, señorita Kido. Mi cortesía no es falsa. Trato a todos con el respeto que se merecen, eso no es ser falso, se llama ser cortes y tener educación —prosiguió Milo—. Usted es mejor que esto, puedo verlo en su rostro, en su gentileza. Por eso la trato con la cortesía de un caballero que se dirige a una princesa. Pero si la princesa no desea aceptar esa cortesía, entonces a pesar de que en efecto, fue una orden del director, me temo que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer —terminó Milo, hizo una reverencia, y comenzó a retirarse—. Probablemente mi error fue, el tratarla como una princesa, cuando debí tratarla como a una niña. Usted disculpe —y Milo se retiró.

—¿Mi-Milo se retiró? —preguntó Pandora—. ¿Así de simple? —y miró a Marín y a Shaina—. Pero ya no podemos hacer nada. Independientemente si nos dejó solos o no, continuar con el plan podría… —comenzó Pandora preocupada, y Shaina cerró sus manos en puños en intensa molestia—. Shaina, nos arriesgaremos a ser vistas como unas malvadas… —susurró Pandora.

—No me importa… —prosiguió Shaina—. El señor Milo… se portó como todo un caballero a pesar de las palabras de Saori… —y Shaina se mordió los labios—. El Milo que conozco… hubiera humillado a Saori con sus palabras, la habría hecho quedar mal, y sin embargo… Milo retrajo su aguijón. ¿Por qué? —lloró Shaina—. No es el Milo que conozco… no es el Milo que amo… —prosiguió, y Pandora observó a su amiga—. Hagámoslo —suplicó.

—Recuperar mi popularidad después de esto será muy difícil —suspiró Pandora—. Pero me agrada más la idea de darle una lección a ese escorpión —prosiguió Pandora, y comenzó a jalar a Saori. Shaina las siguió a ambas, Marín dudó, pero obedeció de todas formas, mientras Pandora entraba al baño de las niñas—. Sáquenlas —ordenó Pandora, y tanto Shaina como Marín comenzaron a desalojar el baño. Por fortuna solo había niñas maquillándose—. Es momento de que todos en la escuela tengan una impresión de ti que jamás pensaste siquiera tener —y Pandora sacó unas tijeras—. ¡Sosténganla! —ordenó Pandora.

—¿Sostenerme? —preguntó Saori, mientras Shaina y Marín la tomaban cada una de una mano, y Saori comenzó a ponerse nerviosa—. Amm… Pa-Pandora… yo… creo que después de todo me gusta mi cabello así como está… —sonrió Saori con nerviosismo.

—A todos les gusta tu cabello tal como está, Saori —continuó Pandora, abriendo y cerrando las tijeras—. Eso te hace llamar mucho la atención, y me molesta bastante. Nadie puede tener más atención que nosotras. ¿Lo entiendes? —y Pandora comenzó a jalar la cabellera de Saori con fuerza, y a cortarla.

—¡No! ¡Pandora! ¡Me estás lastimando! —se quejó Saori, mientras su cabello caía al suelo en mechones completos—. ¡No! ¡Pandora! ¡Me estás cortando mucho! ¡Suéltame! —pero Pandora solo seguía cortando, y Shaina sonreía con malicia. Marín por su parte, se repugnó de sus acciones, soltó a Saori, y le permitió zafarse.

—¿Qué haces? —se quejó Pandora, mientras Saori escapaba del baño de las niñas—. No importa. Puede que no haya terminado mi obra maestra pero… el daño ya está hecho —agregó Pandora, y cuando Saori salió al pasillo, con su cabello hecho un desastre, las risas de los estudiantes de bronce resonaron.

Los estudiantes la rodeaban, todos se burlaban, le decían cosas horribles, y Saori, lloró. Lloró con fuerza, y salió corriendo por los pasillos sintiéndose humillada, y adolorida en su pecho. Su frágil corazón se había roto.

—¡No la dejen escapar! —habló un joven de tez bronceada, cabello largo y café oscuro—. ¡Reda! ¡Spica! ¡Atrápenla! —ordenó, y dos jóvenes, uno de cabellera azul y corta, con un tatuaje de una estrella rosada en su mejilla derecha un poco por debajo de su ojo, y otro de cabellera rosada y larga peinada para arriba, sostuvieron cada uno a Saori de una mano, y la forzaron a ver al grupo de bronces que se burlaban de ella, mientras el ultimo buscaba en su bolsillo una cámara, y comenzaba a tomar fotos—. Dile adiós a tu vida social, pequeña niña rica —se burló el moreno, antes de recibir una patada en el rostro, que lo derribó al suelo.

Reda y Spica, los jóvenes que sostenían a Saori, fueron tomados del cuello. Spica fue lanzado a los casilleros, mientras Reda era sostenido del cuello, y aplastado por la mano poderosa de un furioso Milo, que lo ahogaba quitándole el aire.

—Spica Casiopeia… Reda Doradus… y Ohko Tigris… —habló Milo de forma sombría—. Siempre tengo que darles una paliza. Pero no me esperaba que fuera tan temprano en el periodo escolar —y Milo pisoteó la camara de Ohko con fuerza, rompiéndola en pedazos—. ¡Todos ustedes mírense! —gritó Milo—. ¿No les da vergüenza burlarse de una pequeña que ha sido irrespetada? —y Spica se puso de pie para intentar defender a Reda, solo para que Milo lanzara a Reda al joven y ambos terminaran en el suelo—. Escúchame bien… Ohko… el que seas un estudiante de segundo no te da derecho a hacer menos a los de primero, así como ser de séptimo no me da derecho a burlarme de los de segundo —comenzó Milo de forma sombría—. Pero te lo advierto… vuelve a meterte con Saori… y te aseguro, que vas a conocer el por qué me llaman escorpión. ¡Ahora lárguense! —gritó Milo, y los tres huyeron tan rápido como pudieron—. Saori… —comenzó Milo, y Saori se quedó, allí parada, con su cabello hecho un desastre, y la mayoría de los estudiantes de bronce en los pasillos apenados por su comportamiento—. No… se-señorita Kido… —corrigió Milo—. Permítame por favor… —y Milo recibió un abrazo de Saori, que pegó el rostro a su vientre, y tras haberlo hecho, Saori comenzó a llorar con fuerza, y Milo se agachó, y le regresó a la niña el abrazo—. Todo estará bien… Saori… no dejes que la broma de Pandora te afecte, no todos en la academia son malos, y esto les servirá de experiencia… comprenderán que ridiculizar a los demás, no es sinónimo de popularidad… es lo más bajo de todo, es repugnante —y los de bronce se avergonzaron—. Solo piensen, en que todos ustedes pudieron hacer algo para evitar esta tragedia. Pero en lugar de ayudar, se burlaron. Son tan sucios como esos tres —y el silencio imperó en los pasillos, mientras Milo le secaba las lágrimas a Saori—. Ven… no es un caso perdido aún… voy a rebajarme a un nivel que me repugna demasiado, pero… creo que sé cómo podemos arreglar este… pues… —y Saori aspiró con fuerza—. Umm… llamémoslo desastre de la moda —y Saori asintió nuevamente.

* * *

—¡Maldición! ¡Shura no está en nuestro grupo! —en el comedor, Mephisto se quejaba sonoramente, mientras Afrodita y Shura comían sus almuerzos—. Y nos tocó con Suikyo Garuda de profesor. Se le conoce como el terror del 9-B. Será un último año escolar de pesadilla. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Quisiera arrancarle ese maldito rostro sereno que tiene! ¡Me fastidia que me mire así todo el tiempo! —se quejó Mephisto.

—¡Mephisto! ¡Estoy comiendo! —se quejó Afrodita—. ¡No quiero esa imagen mental en mi cabeza! ¡Es horrible y de mal gusto! —prosiguió Afrodita—. Por tu culpa ya perdí el apetito. ¿Cómo puedes decir cosas tan horribles? De todas formas, aunque Shura esté en el 9-A nos vamos a seguir juntando para estudiar —insistió Afrodita—. ¿Verdad, Shura? —preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa, y Shura miró a otro lado.

—No me mires de esa forma tan repulsiva —fue la fría respuesta de Shura, que molestó a Afrodita, y forzó a Mephisto a reírse con fuerza. Shura de pronto encontró a Milo caminando en dirección a su mesa, no estaba usando la chaqueta de su uniforme, y caminaba con una Saori que ocultaba su cabeza debajo de la chaqueta de Milo—. ¿Vienes a pelear? Lo arreglaremos en la salida, ahora estamos comiendo, y en la academia, hay que comportarse como es debido, con honor, y respeto —terminó Shura.

—Por todos los cielos… no entiendo cómo puedes juntarte con estos dos… eres en extremo honorable —y Shura lo agradeció con silencio y asintiendo con la cabeza—. Seguro no te dejaron otra alternativa, vieron que eras listo y se te pegaron como el par de alimañas que son intentando aprovecharse de tu honor y sentido de la justicia al usarte de guardaespaldas —terminó Milo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Básicamente así fue —mencionó Mephisto—. Pero eso fue cuando éramos estudiantes de bronce, ahora Shura, aunque no comparta nuestros métodos, es uno de nosotros. Y te partirá el rostro de ser necesario —se quejó Mephisto—. ¿Qué quieres? Intento comer y tu rostro me va a hacer vomitar —continuó Mephisto.

—¡No vine por ti! ¡Vine por la princesa! —apuntó Milo a Afrodita, que se sobresaltó por la noticia, y enfureció al ser llamado princesa—. Tengo una emergencia de moda —continuó Milo, y Afrodita parpadeó en un par de ocasiones.

—¿Emergencia de moda? —preguntó Afrodita—. ¿Moda como en ropa? ¿O como en cabello? —y Milo tomó su cabello—. ¡Un lienzo que moldear! —se alegró Afrodita—. Oye pero espera… yo te odio… ¿por qué razón habría de ayudarte a ser bello y hermoso? —y Milo enfureció—. Digo… si me viera como tú buscaría ayuda desesperadamente pero… rebajarte a este nivel… a quien quieres impresionar debe de ser toda una diosa —y Milo se molestó.

—¡No es para mí! —gritó Milo furioso—. Pon tu maldito precio de una buena vez, antes de que decida lastimarte y forzarte a ayudarme —y Saori se impresionó. El caballeroso Milo se había transformado en todo un demonio en tan escaso periodo de tiempo. De pronto, las palabras de Milo de tratar a todos como se merecen, rodearon su mente.

—Umm… —se preguntó Afrodita—. Hoy encerramos a un gordito en un casillero, y el muy tonto nos delató —comenzó Afrodita—. Pero como no conoce nuestros nombres, el malnacido dijo que había sido una mujer muy fuerte como para levantarlo, y claro, me descubrieron —enfureció Afrodita.

—¿Me preguntó por qué habrá sido? —agregó Milo con sarcasmo—. Bien… le daré un susto a ese gordito, pero no lo voy a lastimar mucho, no sería justo —continuó Milo, y Afrodita lo detuvo, con una sombría sonrisa.

—Olvida al gordito —comenzó Afrodita—. De todas formas, Shura ya se vengó por eso —y Shura asintió—. Lo que no puedo remediar sin embargo, es mi castigo. Lavar los baños… ¿puedes imaginarlo? ¡Yo, el pináculo de la belleza, desinfectando el asqueroso suelo de un baño con mis bellas y hermosas manos! ¡Se llenarán de arrugas! ¡Además el desinfectante no es bueno para la piel! ¡No señor! ¡No es un castigo siquiera digno de mi persona! —y Milo se preocupó—. ¡Te ayudaré con la condición de que limpies los baños por mí! —apuntó Afrodita.

—Los baños… de las chicas… ¿verdad? —y Afrodita enfureció, tomó una silla, y se preparó para azotarla contra Milo—. ¡Bien! —agregó Milo arrogantemente, y mientras se sonrojaba de la vergüenza—. Me denigraré a la labor de lavar los baños. Pero a cambio, me ayudarás con mi problema —y Afrodita asintió, y Milo le extendió la mano—. ¿Tenemos un trato? —preguntó Milo.

—Un segundo —respondió Afrodita, tomó alcohol etílico y un pañuelo, vertió un poco de alcohol en este, y comenzó a limpiar la mano de Milo, que se moría de la vergüenza, ya que solo una vez que su mano estuvo limpia, Afrodita le tomó la mano y selló el trato—. Te verás hermoso cuando termine contigo —agregó Afrodita.

—¡Con un demonio! ¡Que no es para mí! —gritó Milo—. Sígueme, princesita —y Milo se retiró, seguido de Afrodita. En el comedor sin embargo, Aioria y Mu se habían parado a medio camino a sus mesas con las bandejas de su comida para observar lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Qué crees que haya pasado para que Milo se rebajará a ese nivel? —preguntó Aioria, y Mu movió sus hombros arriba y abajo sin saber qué responder—. Oye, Mu… —comenzó Aioria nuevamente—. Quiero quedarme después de clases un poco más —terminó.

—Bien… —terminó Mu—. Te acompañaré… pero no voy a hacer tu tarea —terminó Mu, y Aioria asintió—. Comamos ahora que podemos. Tengo un presentimiento que me dice que no vamos a querer cenar esta noche —y Mu continuó su camino en búsqueda de una mesa.

* * *

—¿El baño de niñas? —se quejó Afrodita, y Milo se avergonzó y asintió—. Si esta es otra de tus sucias bromas, Milo… —prosiguió Afrodita en tono molesto, y Milo enfureció—. Ustedes y sus continuas burlas. ¿Acaso un hombre no puede ser hermoso? —preguntó.

—¡No estoy bromeando! —gritó Milo—. Y para probártelo, yo voy primero —agregó Milo, entró en el baño, y todas las niñas dentro se horrorizaron y gritaron apenadas—. ¡Todas fuera! ¡Hay una rata en el baño! —y todas se asustaron, y salieron del baño a toda prisa—. Vamos, antes de que sospechen —terminó Milo, y Afrodita se puso nervioso, pero entró en el baño seguido de Saori—. Ella es la del problema —apuntó Milo—. Y no podía meterla al baño de chicos, así que será mejor que trabajes rápido.

—No apresures a la belleza —se quejó Afrodita—. Ahora veamos —y Afrodita le quitó la capucha a Saori de encima, y al hacerlo, Afrodita infló sus mejillas de la risa, se dio la media vuelta, y rio con fuerza, sosteniéndose el estómago, e incluso llorando por lo que acababa de ver—. ¡Eso tiene Pandora dibujado por todo el cabello! —se burló Afrodita, y Saori comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

—¡Deja de burlarte! —se quejó Milo—. Solo mírala. ¿Te parece eso divertido? —preguntó Milo, y Afrodita sintió que el corazón se le rompía en pedazos—. Es su primer día de clases… es el día en el que creas bellos recuerdos… y mira lo que el primer día de clases le ha hecho. ¿Crees que es justo? —preguntó Milo.

—Si lo pones así… es terrible… —lloró Afrodita un poco, y se secó las lágrimas—. Bien… veré que puedo hacer… esto es un desastre —y Afrodita acercó su mano a Saori, que se retrajo, asustada—. No puedo trabajar así —explicó Afrodita.

—No debiste reírte en primer lugar —explicó Milo—. Saori… ven… —agregó Milo, extendiéndole la mano—. Confía en mí… —y Saori se ruborizó, asintió, y tomó de la mano de Milo—. Afrodita es una princesa, pero es bueno con las tijeras —agregó Milo.

—Vuelve a llamarme princesa, y te juro que mis tijeras visitarán tu cabello —agregó Afrodita, y comenzó a trabajar en Saori—. Hay que darnos prisa, no quiero que me vean salir de este baño y se inicien rumores.

—No te preocupes —agregó Milo—. Tengo un leve presentimiento que me dice, que estamos bien resguardados —explicó Milo. Fuera del baño de las niñas, Mu y Aioria hacían guardia. Pero el pasillo estaba inexplicablemente vacío.

—Oigan… no necesitamos de su ayuda… —habló Aioria, y Mu sonrió junto a él, y miró por los pasillos—. Podemos asegurar la reputación de Milo nosotros solos —insistió Aioria, y Mu volvió a reír—. No le veo la gracia —agregó Aioria.

—Nosotros hacemos lo que nos viene en gana, Aioria —gritó Mephisto, se encontraba en un extremo del pasillo, evitando que los estudiantes se acercaran, Shura estaba en el otro haciendo lo mismo—. De todas formas, lo hacemos por Afrodita, no por Milo.

—Pensé que lo hacíamos por la niña —respondió Shura desde el otro extremo del pasillo, y Mephisto se ruborizó—. Pero si es por Afrodita, los dejaré pasar —insistió Shura en señal de molestia, y Mephisto se molestó.

—¡Bien! ¡Lo hacemos por la niña! —gritó Mephisto—. ¡No me gustó para nada ver ese rostro lleno de lágrimas, que fastidio! —se avergonzó—. ¡Pero métetelo en la cabeza, gato tonto! ¡No somos amigos! —gritó Mephisto, y continuaron con su guardia.

* * *

—¿Qué habrá pasado con Saori? —preguntó Aioros mientras miraba su reloj, la clase ya había comenzado, y Aioros se preparaba para tomar asistencia, pero el pupitre de Saori estaba vacío. Shun, Seiya, y Jabu, mostraron su preocupación al intercambiar miradas—. No me gusta poner faltas en el primer día pero… supongo que no tengo otra alternativa —comenzó Aioros, pero la puerta se abrió de repente, mostrando a Milo—. Um… este es 1-A —mencionó Aioros.

—Sé perfectamente qué grupo es —comenzó Milo—. Le traigo a una desertora, no es bueno que se pierda su primer día de clases —agregó Milo avergonzado—. Anda, tienes que entrar —y Aioros alcanzó a ver unos mechones morados moviéndose como si alguien negara con la cabeza escondiéndose detrás del marco—. Te ves bien, ¿cuántas veces tengo que mencionártelo? —se avergonzó Milo—. Demasiado bien… como lo odio a ese princesito —se quejó Milo—. Confía en mí —y Saori asintió, y entró en su salón, impresionando al grupo.

—Perdone… la tardanza… Maestro Aioros… —agregó Saori, y el grupo estaba sin habla. Su cabello estaba corto hasta la altura del cuello, y había sido rizado. Un pequeño mechón le caía por enfrente de la cabeza, era el mechón que Aioros vio negar con fuerza. Saori estaba apenada, asustada, y sonrojada, nadie podía quitarle la vista de encima, mucho menos Milo, que intentaba desviar la mirada solo para volver a posarla en ella—. Muchas… gracias… señor Milo… —se avergonzó Saori, y Milo asintió, y salió del salón, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Horas más tarde, sonó la campanada para salir de clases. Milo sin embargo, no se había ido, permanecía fuera de los baños, esperando a Afrodita, que llegó con los utensilios de limpieza, se los entregó a Milo, y se retiró con una burla sonora.

—¡Lo detesto! —agregó Milo, subiéndose las mangas, y sosteniendo un cepillo en su mano—. Me he rebajado más que nunca. Este será un día muy difícil —prosiguió Milo, y una mano entró en su cubeta tomando la esponja—. ¿Eh? ¿Aioria? —se preguntó Milo, y de pronto, otra mano tomó un atomizador y un trapo—. ¿Mu? —preguntó Milo nuevamente.

—No fastidies y deja que te ayudemos —agregó Aioria, y entró en el baño—. Trabajando juntos seguramente terminaremos más rápido —insistió el joven, y sonrió para Milo.

—Pero eso no lo hará menos asqueroso —terminó Mu, y se amarró el trapo a la nariz—. Si me desmayo, sácame lo más rápido que puedas y llévame a la enfermería —ordenó Mu con molestia.

—Par de necios —sonrió Milo—. Pido los baños de las niñas —agregó Milo y corrió por la puerta rosada, y Aioria se sobresaltó—. Por cierto, gracias por la ayuda, Aioria. Yo invito la cena si te queda hambre —terminó Milo.

—¡Vas a tener que pagar fideos de los más caros! —se quejó Aioria—. Si es que salgo de esta con vida. ¡Púdrete Milo! —y Aioria entró en el baño de chicos—. ¡Aaaaah! ¡No puede ser tan difícil atinarle! ¡Qué asquerosos! —y Mu suspiró, y entró al baño de chicas a ayudar a Milo.

* * *

—¡Se-se-se-señorita Saori! —gritó Tatsumi sorprendido cuando Saori llegó con el nuevo corte de cabello a la mansión—. ¿Pe-pe-pe-pero que le pasó a su cabello? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No le hicieron daño? —preguntó Tatsumi en repetidas ocasiones.

—Fue… —comenzó Saori, y Tatsumi la miró con curiosidad—. Fue… muy amable conmigo… —sonrió Saori, y Tatsumi no supo qué decir—. Creo… creo… —comenzó Saori—. Creo que estoy enamorada… —suspiró Saori, y Tatsumi cayó en shock, y se desmayó—. Milo Antares… —suspiró Saori—. Ya quiero que sea mañana… quiero volver a verte… gracias… —se sonrojó Saori.

* * *

—¡Vomitaré! —gritó Milo—. ¿Quién iba a pensar que incluso las mujeres pueden ser tan sucias? ¡Esos baños estaban sumamente asquerosos! —se quejó Milo, y comenzó a temblar de miedo—. El color rosa no le quita lo horripilante, lo hace peor —se estremeció Milo.

—No quiero volver a ver un baño en toda mi vida —comenzó Mu—. Me convertiré en ermitaño, solo haré mis necesidades detrás de árboles… está es la última vez que me dejo convencer de hacer esto —prosiguió Mu, con el rostro verde del asco.

—¡Ustedes no tuvieron que destapar baños tapados! —gritó Aioria, y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos—. Como sea… hay que borrar esa imagen de nuestras mentes… —y tanto Milo como Mu asintieron—. ¡Cenemos! —agregó Aioria.

—¿Ah? —se quejó Milo—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en cenar tras esa experiencia tan desagradable? —se quejó Milo, y Aioria sonrió—. ¿Mi estómago está por estallar y tú te atreves a pensar en comida? —se quejó.

—¡Tú prometiste comida y quiero comida! —se quejó Aioria, y Mu suspiró, ignorándolos a ambos y siguiendo con su camino—. Es lo menos que puedes hacer. Además a mí me tocó el baño de niños —continuó Aioria.

—¡Bien! ¡Los invitaré a cenar! ¡Pero no me agradas, Aioria! —continuó Milo, y Mu tan solo sonrió—. Hay un restaurante de fideos cerca de la estación. Ahora apresurémonos, no quiero que me vean con ustedes, se me pegará lo pensador e inútil de Aioria —y el trio se retiró, llevándose bien, a pesar de todas sus diferencias—. Este será un largo año escolar.

* * *

**Ok, espero haber logrado hacer ver a los dorados en una luz distinta a la habitual. La verdad estoy satisfecho con el resultado pero ustedes decidirán que tanto sobrevivirá esta historia. Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, muchas gracias por leer y que disfruten su fin de semana.**


	2. Clubes Sociales

**Hola gente, muchas gracias por sus reviews, estoy completamente agradecido. Me da mucho gusto también ver a mis fieles lectoras de "Guerras Doradas" dándole la oportunidad a esta historia, pero me faltaron dos que empiezan con D, me sentí traicionado por ellas T_T, jajaja es broma, es broma. Ahora, permítanme hacer algunas aclaraciones antes de que lean este capítulo. En definitiva, es un universo alterno, Milo incluso hizo la explicación en su pizarrón. Ahora, alguien mencionó el pizarrón de gises, bueno, ya que estamos en eso, sí, actualmente no hay pizarrones de gises, pero estamos hablando de 1985, un año antes de que empiece la serie original, así que, no sé ustedes, pero en ese tiempo todavía había pizarrones de gises. Ahora, también es importante aclarar que la moneda es el Euro, que entró en vigor el primero de enero de 1999, pero hay que aclarar que este es un universo alternativo y puedo tomarme algunas libertades, pero las explicaré ahora mismo:**

**1 – El año es 1985**

**2 – La moneda principal es el Euro**

**3 – La historia sucede en Grecia**

**4 – Japón es la primera potencia mundial en lugar de Estados Unidos**

**5 – Europa está sufriendo un proceso de globalización Japonés**

**Esos son los principales cambios. Recuerden, es un universo alternativo, hay variaciones, y puedo tomarme estas libertades, no voy a exagerar mucho en las libertades como en "Guerras Doradas", pero sí habrán alguno que otro detalle, trataré de explicarlo cuando se presenten.**

**Ahora, no iba a poner este capítulo aún, pero curiosamente cuando me asomé a ver mis estatus, vi que llevaba 88 hits, así que. ¡Gracias por 88 hits a mi historia! Sé que solo es un número, pero son los 88 caballeros de Athena, me dieron ganas de actualizar antes para celebrarlo. Ahora, antes de que llegue el hit 89, a contestar reviews:**

**TsukihimePrincess: Señorita, al menos el 90% de las veces eres la primera en dejar reviews, gracias. Milo en verdad es un caballero, su personalidad es muy compleja, de hecho tiene la personalidad más compleja de todos los dorados, y no lo digo porque yo sea un Escorpio. En este capítulo exploraremos un poco más su personalidad. En cuanto a Pandora, en efecto, es la malvada chica popular, Shaina y Marín son sus aliadas básicamente porque tienen la misma edad, en esta historia, hay 18 grupos, del 1-A al 9-A, y del 1-B al 9-B, tengo incluso un Excel en el que separé a los personajes por edades y grupos, en total saldrán 95 personajes, de los cuales: 76 son estudiantes de los niveles bronce, plata y oro. 13 son el personal docente de la Academia Sanctuary. Ninguno es personaje original, bueno, miento, solo dos que aparecen en "Guerras Doradas", y los voy a reciclar. En cuanto a Milo como Erudito en física cuántica, Milo es uno de los diez primeros lugares de la academia, así que prácticamente, sí, lo es. Y los ataques de los dorados seguirán saliendo como un toque cómico de la historia. Gracias por tu review, y disfruta.**

**Liluz de Geminis: Señorita, puede que se haya unido tarde al grupo de lectoras de "Guerras Doradas", pero me alegra mucho que sigas otra de mis historias y lo mejor de todo, desde el principio, muchas gracias por darme otra oportunidad. Lo que mencionas de Saori vengándose, lo lamento, pero no va a suceder, Saori no es así, jajaja. Es verdad, tengo problemas con las edades de los personajes, y algunos pensarán que las parejas son pedófilas como lo mencionan algunos, pero no puedo hacer mucho con tan poco reparto de personajes cercanos a la edad de Saori, después de Kiki, Saori es la menor de toda la serie, wow. Camus es frívolo, no puedo hacer mucho al respecto, pero intentaré hacer relucir su personalidad de la forma más adecuada. Qué bueno que te gustó la escena del baño, trataré de darle un toque cómodo entre romántico y cómico a esta historia sin caer en ridiculizar a los personajes como en otras historias que he leído, saben que mi fuerte es el sufrimiento, la sangre y el drama, con esta historia exploraré terrenos muy diferentes. Claro que Saori terminará uniendo a todos, este capítulo lo demuestra. Qué bueno que te gustó el castigo de la Otra Dimensión, jajajajaja, habrá más referencias a los ataques de los dorados. La personalidad de Aioros la estoy extrayendo del Episodio G, espero no les moleste, lean el Aioros Gaiden para que me entiendan. ¿Estabas hambrienta de fics? Espero que no estés adieta, porque me conocen, y saben que mis historias son altas en calorías.**

**Isagamboa7: Lo entiendo, pero espero que me expliques mis calificaciones, Isa, realmente quiero saber qué estoy haciendo mal, tienes que admitir que eres bastante exigente señorita.**

**Roygvid: Mi brother como estás, uno de mis pocos lectores hombres, jajaja, que bueno que estás por aquí nuevamente. Espero no haberme acabado los chistes, quiero que sea una historia cómica sin terminar en ridiculizar a los personajes, tengo mucho respeto por todos los dorados y sus personalidades, el resto no me importa mucho, jajaja. ¿Milo de lolicon? Jajaja, no, la verdad no, Camus lo explica bien en este capítulo, lo que Milo tiene es un complejo de paternidad, Saori es la rara aquí. Camus en esta realidad seguirá siendo el mejor amigo de Milo, no sé si vaya a durar, la verdad estoy muy encariñado con el trio de los milagros y Camus no entra en esa imagen todavía, mi objetivo sin embargo, es que lo sea. Gracias por tu review, espero verte por mis historias más seguido.**

**cuatecatl88: ¿Qué traigo contra el cabello largo? Amiga, mi novia tiene el cabello largo, jajajajaja. Hay una razón para dejar a Saori "sin melena", en Saint Seiya, Saori tiene trece años, pero se ve de 17 o 18, y lo que yo trato de hacer es quitar a la diosa Athena, y mostrar a Saori tal como era a inicios de la serie, inocente, algo infantil, testaruda, todos recuerdan a esa Saori que nos duró hasta que Jaiman del Cuervo se la robó y empezaron a madurarla a la fuerza. Pero la actitud es solo uno de los problemas, el otro es la apariencia, ¿cómo puedo escribir una historia con una Saori inocente, si todos la imaginan como en la serie original? Digo, tiene 12 años. Así que la manera más sencilla de denotar inocencia, es cortándole el cabello, así que, tienes cierto grado de razón, le corto el cabello a Saori, pero porque es mi manera de distinguir a la Saori inocente, de su Saori futuro, la de cabello largo. Así que siempre que tenga que usar a una Saori "joven", tristemente tendré que desproveerla de su cabellera para dar la ilusión de juventud que requiero en esta historia, y que vieron en "Guerras Doradas". Pandora, nuevamente reitero, es la mala de la película, pero no saldrá en todos los capítulos, este por ejemplo. En verdad quiere a Shun, como todos los animes escolares, incluso los malos tienen su corazoncito, jajajajaja. Solo una corrección, Milo definitivamente, no ve a Saori bajo la misma luz que Saori comienza a ver a Milo, de lo contrario, la historia sería muy obvia.**

**mermaid-amazon: Bienvenida a la lista de los que dejan reviews, jajajajaja. Espero verte por aquí en más ocasiones. Mi historia como precursor del Milori comenzó en "Guerras Doradas", y desde esa historia me dí a la tarea de contestar reviews públicamente. ¿Por qué? Pues porque había lectores que no tenían cuenta, firmaban de Guest o anónimo, y no había forma posible de contestar esos reviews, por ello, para ser parejos, contesto en público. Bienvenida, y espero que igual que con los cinco anteriores, que me han seguido desde "Guerras Doradas", te identifiques con la historia, formes parte de ella, crezcas con ella, y mis lectores no me permitirán mentir, incluso tomo en cuenta las opiniones de mis lectores para darle forma a la historia, incluso para formas parejas. Disfruta de tu estadía, y muchas gracias por dejar review. Y no sé si Milo sea sexy, me vería muy raro si lo mencionara, soy hombre, jajajajaja.**

**Perfecto, ya terminé, y siguen siendo 88 hits. En fin, no tengo idea, y lo digo enserio, de cuantos capítulos tendrá esta historia. Supongo que dependerá de cuantos quieran ustedes que tenga. Saben que soy capaz de llevar una historia hasta los 50 capítulos, "Guerras Doradas" lleva 51 y todavía no acaba, por Athena, estoy loco. Lo que sí, aclaro desde ahora, me aburrí de mi cerebro y lo desechó la terapia, no lo verán aquí en "Academia Sanctuary", el nació producto de la cafeína y los efectos especiales de "Guerras Doradas", les manda saludos de todas formas, él trabaja en "Guerras Doradas" Actualmente, muahahahaha. En fin, gracias por su tiempo, y a leer se ha dicho, disfruten.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Mansión Kido. 09 de Abril de 1985.**

Era el segundo día de clases, y pese a lo problemático del primer día, Saori estaba decidida a no dejarse intimidar, y a lograr su sueño de tener una vida normal como cualquiera otra niña de su edad. Sonrió ante su reflejo en el espejo, y jugueteó con sus nuevos risos, impresionada por el cómo se le veían, y del cómo resaltaban sus ojos color zafiro suave.

Ayer había llorado mucho, había sido humillada, se le había roto el corazón. Pero ayer también se sintió aliviada por un calor muy sobrecogedor en su pecho, mientras un estudiante universitario se preocupaba por ella hasta el grado de ayudarla en sus momentos difíciles, y borrar el gran daño que le habían hecho. Su nueva cabellera era la prueba definitiva de la preocupación genuina de un universitario que la trataba como a toda una princesa.

Un rubor le coloreaba las mejillas gentilmente, mientras recordaba la gentileza de Milo, quien a pesar de haber sido insultado por Saori, había actuado con respeto, y desinteresadamente, había transformado lo que bien pudo haber sido el peor día de su vida, en algo mágico y lleno de esperanza en la bondad del corazón humano.

—Me comporté como toda una egoísta —se apenó Saori—. Y él fue muy gentil. Quiero volver a verlo. Quiero que vuelva a tratarme como a una princesa —sonrió Saori, se puso de pie, tomó su maletín con sus pertenencias, y salió de su habitación con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro—. Milo Antares —sonrió Saori—. Por favor cuida de mí hoy también —y con una sonrisa, Saori bajó las escaleras y salió de su mansión. Tatsumi ya la esperaba con la puerta de su limosina abierta, y la niña corrió a los interiores de su vehículo—. ¡Rápido Tatsumi! —gritó Saori, confundiendo a su mayordomo—. ¡Ya quiero llegar! ¡Rápido! —y Tatsumi cerró la puerta, y comenzó a conducir en dirección a la Academia Sanctuary.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Academia Sanctuary.**

**Capítulo 2: Clubes Sociales.**

* * *

—¡Estoy agotado! —gritó Milo con molestia, mientras caminaba bostezando a cada dos pasos, con su maletín en su mano derecha colgándole tras la espalda. Incluso al caminar, Milo tenía un porte que denotaba seguridad en sí mismo, y un leve grado de soberbia—. No dormí muy bien… salí muy tarde de la academia anoche, y ese tonto de Aioria quiso cenar —prosiguió Milo, mientras Camus lo escuchaba a medias pues caminaba mientras leía un libro. En ocasiones inclusive, Milo terminaba jalándole el brazo para que Camus evitara golpearse con algo mientras caminaba—. ¿Cómo está ese libro? —preguntó Milo.

—Aburrido —respondió Camus—. Los protagonistas simplemente no tienen personalidad, y el autor no mantiene un estilo de narración concreto. Primero habla con modales, y a la página siguiente habla con rudeza —prosiguió Camus, y Milo nuevamente lo jaloneó antes de que se diera de cara con un poste de luz—. Me es más interesante saber por qué saliste con Mu y Aioria ayer… ¿qué ocurrió? —volvió a preguntar Camus.

—¿Estás celoso? —preguntó Milo, y Camus cerró su libro con fuerza, lo que sorprendió a Milo—. No le pusiste el separador… —apuntó Milo al libro, y Camus le prestó muy poca importancia y en su lugar observó a Milo fijamente—. No hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Mu y Aioria solamente me ayudaron con un pequeño problema que involucra a Saori —y Camus parpadeó en un par de ocasiones—. ¿Qué? —preguntó Milo.

—¿La niña rica del salón 1-A? —y Milo asintió—. Milo… las jovencitas como Saori no cuentan en la competencia de quién enamora a más chicas —habló Camus con frialdad, y Milo se sobresaltó por la revelación—. De todas formas… podrías ir a la cárcel si las autoridades sospechan que estás interesado en una niña tan joven —y Milo se sonrojó.

—¡Claro que no! —le gritó a Camus, y el joven se sorprendió hasta el grado en que se quedó boquiabierto—. ¡Ah! ¡Perdona Camus! ¡No era mi intención alzarte la voz! —se disculpó Milo, y varios estudiantes que caminaban rumbo a la academia, pararon su caminar para observar al par de universitarios—. Qué vergüenza… le grité a Camus… eso no está bien… —se preocupó Milo, y Camus observó a su amigo, y sonrió.

—Relájate, Milo —agregó Camus, y Milo asintió sumamente avergonzado por su comportamiento—. No estoy molesto. Simplemente me sorprendiste con tus preferencias —y Milo se sobresaltó, y abrió la boca intentando hablar—. Es broma —interrumpió Camus, y Milo se sintió manipulado—. Te conozco, sé que no puedes evitar el querer cuidar de los demás. Bajo esa actitud de maloso que tienes la verdad es que está encerrado un hombre de buen corazón, que siempre se preocupa por los demás, incluso si va en contra de su propia voluntad —y Milo se molestó un poco por ser psicoanalizado por Camus, pero lo soportó por tratarse de él—. De todas formas, a Milo le gusta dominar a las chicas. Una pequeña tan sumisa como Saori no representa un reto para el desvergonzado escorpión —terminó Camus, y continuó su camino.

—Si lo mencionas de esa forma me haces sentir sucio, Camus —continuó Milo, y la limosina de Saori llegó, justo en el momento en que el par se preparaba para entrar a la academia. Tatsumi bajó, le abrió la puerta a Saori, y la niña bajó con excelentes modales, aunque al ver de reojo a Milo, sonrió, y el arrogante de cabellera azul despeinada se ruborizó por la sonrisa, forzando a Camus a parpadear extrañado por la reacción.

—Muy buenos días, señor Milo —agregó Saori, e hizo una reverencia. Milo simplemente se mordió los labios, intentando controlarse. Suspiró olvidando la vergüenza, e hizo una reverencia en dirección a Saori, que se sonrojó por el gesto—. Espero… verlo más tarde… —y Saori comenzó a caminar dentro de la academia, mirándose los zapatos en todo momento, y con un gentil rubor en su rostro. Milo entonces dejó la reverencia, y miró a Camus, que lo observaba con ojos de desaprobación.

—No me juzgues —recriminó Milo—. Me agradan los niños… y no me gusta que estén tristes —agregó Milo con un rubor en su rostro, y Camus se rascó la barbilla, y miró a Milo fijamente—. Oye… me estás poniendo nervioso —se sobresaltó Milo, y Camus entonces sonrió.

—Ya entendí —continuó Camus, y Milo sintió que sudor frio le caía de la frente—. Milo tiene complejo de paternidad —y Milo se sonrojó aún más—. Entonces quieres tener una hija igual a Saori. Eso explica muchas cosas. Por un momento me preocupé y pensé que tenías una mente sucia —y Milo se mordió los labios con molestia—. Todos los Escorpio quieren ser padres, pero adoptar a una niñita imaginariamente. Milo… eres despiadado —se burló Camus.

—Camus… te agradecería que dejaras de jugar al psicólogo conmigo —comenzó Milo—. Preferentemente, evitarlo en las puertas de entrada de la academia, donde todos se enteran de lo que dices —y Camus se percató de que varias muchachas veían a Milo con gentiles sonrisas en sus labios—. ¿Ves lo que causas? —preguntó Milo.

—Si… —comenzó Camus—. Veo que voy perdiendo en el juego de quien enamora a más compañeras… —y Milo se golpeó la frente con fuerza—. Tal parece que me llevas un amplio margen de ventaja —y Milo suspiró, sumamente avergonzado.

* * *

—¡Saori! —gritó Jabu mientras Saori paseaba con la mente en las nubes, y el joven frenó su correr frente a la niña, al parecer se había esforzado por alcanzarla cuando la vio. Seiya llegó con él, aunque él no parecía tan cansado como Jabu—. Saori, que bueno que te encuentro. ¿Ya elegiste a qué club unirte? —preguntó Jabu, y Saori parpadeó en un par de ocasiones.

—¿Club? —preguntó Saori, miró a su alrededor, y encontró a varios estudiantes de todos los grados, desde bronce hasta el oro, recorriendo los alrededores de la entrada principal con letreros y anunciando sus clubes mientras buscaban a nuevos miembros—. ¿Por qué están todos aquí afuera? Las clases comienzan en cinco minutos —se preguntó Saori.

—Hoy es el segundo día de clases —agregó Seiya—. En el primer día se conocen a los profesores, pero en el segundo el director nos da la oportunidad de invertir el día en la búsqueda de un club al cual pertenecer —explicó Seiya—. La Academia Sanctuary es famosa porque ha adoptado las tradiciones orientales de fomentar los clubes sociales como en Japón. El movimiento ha tenido tanto éxito que otras academias comienzan a hacer lo mismo, pero la Academia Sanctuary es la más reconocida por esta iniciativa. Tanto, que los clubes ya son una forma de vida para los estudiantes. Aunque yo ya tengo un club. El club de regresar a casa —se burló Seiya.

—¡Ni de broma! —se escuchó el grito de un adulto, que le dio un coscorrón a Seiya por su imprudente comentario—. Escúchame bien. Aquí en la Academia Sanctuary, el pertenecer a un club no es una opción, es una obligación —prosiguió el maestro, de tez ligeramente morena, cabello rojizo castaño, y apariencia fiera.

—Dohko, ¿Qué te he dicho de golpear a los alumnos? —interrumpió Shion, que llegaba junto a Dohko—. Te pido una disculpa, Seiya —continuó Shion—. Dejé al profesor Dohko Librus a cargo de la administración de los clubes. Pero al parecer sigue tan agresivo como siempre. Los estudiantes del aula 9-A ya han reportado tus abusos muchas veces, Dohko, y es apenas el segundo día de clases —reprendió Shion.

—En mis tiempos a los irrespetuosos se les reprendía severamente, Shion —prosiguió Dohko, sumamente molesto por la flojera de los estudiantes—. ¡Seiya! ¡Déjate de esas tonterías del club me voy a casa y busca un club al cual pertenecer! ¡De lo contrario te inscribiré a mi club de Karate! —agregó Dohko, presentando la bandera de su club frente a Seiya—. En mi club, no se admiten flojos. ¿Lo has entendido? —prosiguió Dohko.

—¡Puede que me inscriba! —desafió Seiya—. Yo no soy ningún perezoso, y te lo probaré al inscribirme a tu tonto club —continuó Seiya, y Dohko sonrió, y colocó una forma de inscripción frente a Seiya, que la tomó, agarró a Jabu del hombro, lo volteó, y comenzó a escribir en su espalda—. Yo te enseñaré. Verás que no soy ningún perezoso —continuó Seiya.

—Estas cayendo de lleno en el juego del maestro, Seiya —agregó un estudiante, que llegaba con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Tenía cabellera larga y negra, y piel pálida—. Shiryu Draconis —se presentó el joven—. Soy el actual capitán del club de Karate —y un joven rubio y de piel pálida, y con apariencia de extranjero, llegó tras de él—. Él es Hyoga Cristal, el vicepresidente. Te lo advierto, Seiya, si deseas unirte a nuestro club, debes hacerlo por las razones correctas, no porque el maestro te engañe al reclutamiento —prosiguió Shiryu.

—Oye, Shiryu —se molestó Dohko—. No me estés espantando a los miembros —continuó Dohko, que entonces se aclaró la garganta, y se dirigió a Seiya con solemnidad—. Pero hablando enserio. Si te unes a mi club, estarás regido por las normas de la disciplina, y el honor en la batalla. Me encargaré de convertirte en un campeón, como otros campeones de mi escuela. Shura Capricorn por ejemplo, le decían Excalibur, por su potente golpe de cuchilla que noqueaba a sus oponentes al instante. También fueron mis discípulos Aldebarán Taurus, una pared de músculos poderosos que destrozaba a sus oponentes. Pero los más grandes fueron siempre Aioria Regulus, con sus puños veloces y poderosos, y Milo Antares, veloz e imposible de golpear —prosiguió Dohko.

—¿Milo fue parte del club de Karate? —se asombró Saori, recordando la facilidad con que Milo derribó a los abusadores que intentaban tomarle fotos de su cabellera mal cortada—. Eso explica muchas cosas. El señor Milo es muy fuerte, y ágil —prosiguió Saori, y Dohko sonrió orgulloso—. ¿Milo aún es parte del club? —preguntó Saori.

—Lamentablemente, tanto Milo como Aioria fueron expulsados del club —explicó Shion, y Saori se entristeció pues quería saber más de Milo—. Ambos usaron lo aprendido de forma equivocada. Eran violentos, sin principios. Se les prohibió volver a competir —terminó Shion.

—Tenían un futuro brillante, Shion —recriminó Dohko—. Pero siempre se estaban metiendo en problemas. Pudieron haber llevado a la Academia Sanctuary a las nacionales pero… su comportamiento fuera de los templos de entrenamiento era bastante… inaceptable… —y Saori parpadeó en un par de ocasiones.

—El señor Milo era toda una leyenda en mi vecindario —habló Hyoga—. Se metía en muchos pleitos bastante violentos. Se dice que es una persona peligrosa, y que todos los que son cercanos a él resultan lastimados de algún modo. Hay incluso una leyenda urbana que dice que el señor Milo se enfrentó él solo a 800 pandilleros y salió victorioso. El señor Milo tiene un grupo muy selecto de amigos por la misma razón, y se recluye a sí mismo —terminó Hyoga—. Es el principal ejemplo de que sin honor, no se puede triunfar en las artes marciales —y Dohko asintió.

—¿Milo es violento entonces? —se sorprendió Saori—. No lo imaginaría —continuó, recordando a Milo y sus buenos modales. Era cierto que había usado la violencia para ayudarla, pero Saori lo vio como una violencia justificable. Pero al parecer los rumores que rondaban alrededor de Milo eran más profundos que lo que aparentaba su apariencia gentil y modesta.

—¡Me uniré! —gritó Seiya emocionado, y Dohko se alegró—. No me importa lo que digas, ni quienes sean los legendarios discípulos de Dohko. Yo quiero aprender, volverme el más fuerte —prosiguió Seiya, y se inscribió—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Jabu? —preguntó Seiya.

—No… yo creo que ingresaré al club de atletismo —explicó Jabu—. Soy mejor con las piernas que con los puños de cualquier forma —terminó Jabu, y Seiya terminó de llenar su forma y se la entregó a Dohko.

—Perfecto, bienvenido al equipo —sonrió Dohko—. Nos veremos todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes por las tardes. No llegues tarde mañana, Seiya —aclaró Dohko, que se retiró, seguido de Shiryu y Hyoga. Shion los vio retirarse, y antes de irse él también, observó a Saori detenidamente.

—Señorita —comenzó, y Saori miró al director—. ¿Ya ha pensado a qué club se unirá? —preguntó Shion, y Saori no supo qué decir—. Le recomiendo que se apresure a decidir. Si un estudiante no ha elegido club para el final del día escolar, entonces los profesores se tomarán la libertad de acomodarlos en los clubes que se encuentren faltos de miembros. Dudo mucho que le guste que la acomoden en el club de Karate en contra de su voluntad —terminó Shion, y Saori se preocupó al escuchar eso último.

—Buscaré un club, director Starlight —se apresuró a decir Saori, y Shion asintió, hizo una reverencia, y se retiró—. Definitivamente no quiero pertenecer al club de Karate —continuó Saori—. ¿Qué clubes hay disponibles? —preguntó, y miró alrededor de toda la escuela.

—¡Inscripciones abiertas para el club de lucha deportiva! ¡JA JA JA JA JA! —resonó la poderosa voz de Aldebarán, a quien Saori recordaba como uno de sus escoltas—. Vengan a romper espaldas como grandes gladiadores. Confíen en mí, nos divertiremos —prosiguió Aldebarán y rio con fuerza nuevamente—. ¡Oye, Shaka! ¡Ven y únete a mi club! —gritó Aldebarán.

—Tengo mi propio club, muchas gracias —respondió Shaka, sentado en posición de loto y sobre un mantel justo al lado de donde Aldebarán invitaba a los miembros del club de lucha deportiva—. Aldebarán, arruinas el ambiente de mi club de té —insistió Shaka.

—Vamos, Shaka. No me digas que sigues empeñado en buscar miembros para ese club de perezosos —prosiguió Aldebarán, pero Shaka lo ignoró rotundamente, tomó una taza de té, y se relajó mientras bebía—. Eres increíble, Shaka. ¡JA JA JA JA JA! ¡Tal vez me una a tu club! —continuó Aldebarán al notar la concentración de Shaka.

—Indudablemente asustarás a los miembros de mi club —terminó de decir Shaka, y continuó bebiendo—. Nadie se acerca… Aldebarán… ¿podrías llevar tu escandaloso club a un lugar más alejado de mi jardín zen? —preguntó Shaka, y Aldebarán volvió a reír con fuerza.

—Creo que el club de té sería bueno para empezar —habló Saori, pero le daba miedo acercarse por el agresivo de Aldebarán—. Creo que mejor no… —suspiró Saori intranquila cuando la risa de Aldebarán invadió sus oídos—. Pobre Shaka —terminó Saori, que entonces viró en otra dirección buscando otros clubes.

—¡Ex…! —se escuchó el resonar de una poderosa voz—. ¡…calibur! —prosiguió la voz, y Saori notó a Shura, del otro lado de la entrada principal, blandiendo una espada de madera, y cortando a la mitad un madero, e impresionando a todos los presentes—. Club de Kendo —terminó Shura, sin decir más, y varios estudiantes aplaudieron sorprendidos.

—Esa es una forma bastante original de hacerle publicidad a tu club —mencionó Jabu impresionado, y Seiya asintió—. Ese sujeto es increíble… partió un madero con una espada de madera, imagina si fuera una espada de verdad —prosiguió Jabu.

—Si pero… —comenzó Seiya—. Yo me pregunto si había una razón para gritar Excalibur de la forma en que lo hizo —y tanto Jabu como Seiya se miraron mutuamente, y se rascaron la barbilla, curiosos—. ¡Definitivamente no había razón! —concluyeron los dos. De inmediato, ambos escucharon un grito infantil de Saori, que había sido tomada de los brazos y subida a la fuerza a un banco por Afrodita.

—¡Solo observen esta magnífica expresión del arte plasmado en la cabellera de esta dulce niña! —gritó Afrodita orgulloso, y usando una rosa como si fuese un micrófono—. ¡Es la expresión del arte de manos de un artista cuyo lienzo son las personas! ¡Únanse al club de estilistas! ¡Creen arte, con lienzos hermosos como este! —prosiguió Afrodita, y varios aplaudieron mientras veían a Afrodita—. Por cierto, Saori, ¿quieres inscribirte? —preguntó Afrodita, y Saori se preocupó.

—El club de las princesas es lo que es —mencionó Milo, que llegó en auxilio de Saori cuando evidentemente estaba siendo obligada a unirse a un club al que no quería pertenecer al ser expuesta al público—. Ya te lo dije, Afrodita, ese club no existe —continuó Milo.

—Existirá si tiene al menos tres miembros como el club de Shaka —se quejó Afrodita—. Por cierto, ¿a quién llamas princesa, ponzoñoso? —prosiguió Afrodita, sumamente molesto—. Vamos, Saori. Solo tienes que unirte, y juntos encontraremos a un tercer miembro y tendremos nuestro club —insistió Afrodita, y Milo caminó en dirección a Saori, la ayudó a bajarse del banco, y le ofreció su mano, la cual Saori tomó con un ligero tono de vergüenza—. ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Ladrón de socios de clubes! —gritó Afrodita.

—Soy el guardaespaldas asignado, supéralo —prosiguió Milo, y Afrodita se molestó, pero continuó buscando miembros para su club—. Quédese conmigo, señorita Saori. Me aseguraré de que no la obliguen a unirse a un club que no quiera —y Saori asintió, y Milo se percató de que Seiya y Jabu seguían a Saori con sus brazos detrás de las nucas—. ¿Y estos? —preguntó Milo.

—¡Son solo amigos! —se apresuró a decir Saori mientras se ruborizaba, y Milo alzó una ceja en señal de curiosidad, vio al par, y al hacerlo soltó la mano de Saori para evitar que se formaran ideas equivocadas—. Muchas gracias por ayudarme nuevamente, señor Milo —y Milo asintió, y siguió caminando—. Si no es indiscreción… —comenzó Saori—. ¿A qué club ingresará usted, señor Milo? —preguntó Saori.

—Ya soy el capitán de un club —explicó Milo, y Saori se impresionó—. Pero lo más importante es encontrar el club al que usted desea pertenecer, señorita Kido —prosiguió Milo—. Espero no parecer entrometido. Como le expliqué el día de ayer, en efecto es mi responsabilidad el ver que se adapte a la nueva vida estudiantil que ahora vive —y Saori se entristeció un poco al escuchar eso último, y Milo lo notó, pero no hizo nada para remediar lo que había dicho, tan solo continuó con su responsabilidad fríamente—. La acompañaré hasta que encuentre un club que sea de su agrado —y Saori asintió, y continuó buscando.

—¡Vengan al club de video! —escuchó Saori, y de inmediato encontró a un joven con maquillaje negro chorreándole de los ojos, y una mirada sombría dirigida a Saori, que se asustó y tomó de la mano de Milo inmediatamente—. Únanse al club que les ha traído tan sobrenaturales películas a través de ocho años repletos de horror, sangre, y sufrimiento —continuó, era Mephisto, e incluso Seiya y Jabu se sobresaltaron al ver su rostro tan horriblemente maquillado—. Solo necesito que firmen con su sangre —continuó mientras sacaba un cuchillo de hule—. ¡JA JA JA JA! —prosiguió el universitario.

—Mephisto… con esa actitud me sorprende que tu club siga existiendo —terminó Milo, sobresaltado por la actuación de Mephisto que asustaba a todos los estudiantes con su macabra apariencia—. Tus películas son buenas, pero tienes muy poco reparto de actores. Si te dejaras de tonterías con el maquillaje probablemente tendrías más miembros —terminó Milo.

—¡No entiendes la sombría genialidad de mis películas! —sonrió Mephisto, y Milo suspiró en señal de molestia—. Solo quienes lo entienden tienen derecho a pertenecer a mi club. El resto, que vaya a jugar con tijeras en el club de Afrodita —y Mephisto observó a Saori—. Necesitamos una víctima inocente. Ese bello rostro tuyo se vería bien lleno de sangre —y Saori se horrorizó, y se escondió tras Milo—. Tú te lo pierdes. Seguiré buscando víctimas. Solo los mejores rostros permanecen en pantalla, inmortalizados en mis películas —y Mephisto continuó buscando miembros para su club, mientras movía sus manos como enfocando una cámara, y tras encontrar a miembros potenciales, se iba tratando de reclutarlos.

—Ya se fue —mencionó Milo, y Saori asintió y salió de detrás de él confundida—. Las películas de Mephisto son buenas. Pero tristemente, siempre tiene muy pocos actores. Una vez obligó a Afrodita a interpretar el papel de la reina mala en una de sus películas —y Saori se lo imaginó, y no pudo evitar reírse al ver esa imagen plasmada en su mente—. Sigamos —pero entonces se deprimió al ser testigo de la frialdad de Milo. Saori entonces miró a Jabu y a Seiya, que se abrazaban el uno al otro asustados por la horrible cara de Mephisto, y en cuanto se dieron cuenta, se empujaron mutuamente, molestos por la acción del otro.

—Mephisto, aquí tienes mi solicitud para unirme al club de video —escucharon entonces, y Milo se sorprendió al ver a Camus entregándole una solicitud a Mephisto, que sonrió y aceptó la solicitud del nuevo integrante de su club.

—¿Camus? —preguntó Milo sorprendido, y Camus lo miró, mientras Mephisto se reía malévolamente, burlándose de Milo, que lo observó furioso—. ¿Te estás uniendo al club de video? —preguntó Milo y se acercó furioso a Mephisto, que comenzó a alejarse a paso apresurado creyendo que habría problemas—. ¿Qué le hiciste, Mephisto? ¡Te mataré si me entero de que lo amenazaste para que se uniera! —gritó Milo furioso.

—¡Fue por su propia voluntad! ¡No fastidies! ¡Aún necesito reclutar a más miembros! —le gritó Mephisto desde lejos—. ¡Después arreglaremos nuestros pendientes, tonto escorpión! —y Milo enfureció y estuvo a punto de correr tras de Mephisto, pero se tranquilizó y miró a Camus con preocupación y curiosidad.

—Dime que te forzó —mencionó Milo como pidiendo permiso de Camus para ir tras de Mephisto, pero Camus movió su cabeza en negación—. Pero. ¿Qué hay del club de natación? —preguntó Milo preocupado por la selección de clubes de su amigo.

—Me apetece intentar algo nuevo —respondió Camus—. Club de ajedrez, club de lectura, club de natación. No importa lo que elija de todas formas tú no te unes al mismo club —prosiguió Camus, burlándose de Milo—. ¿Por qué habría de preocuparte porque me una al club de video? —preguntó, y Milo observó a Mephisto de forma sombría, quien sintió la mirada a pesar de la distancia, se dio la vuelta, y le sacó la lengua a Milo de forma infantil—. Pienso que es uno de esos clubes que no deben de perderse. Es el último año de Mephisto después de todo —y Milo se preocupó—. Además, es mi oportunidad de escribir un guion —terminó Camus.

—Voy a matarlo —mencionó Milo, mientras imaginaba de fondo a Mephisto rodeado de fuego azul de almas y sosteniendo un documento que decía: 'contrato', y que tenía el nombre de Camus escrito con letras rojas como si fueran de sangre—. Le acabas de vender tu alma al diablo —insistió Milo, y Camus le prestó poca importancia a las palabras de Milo.

—No lo entenderías aunque te lo explicara, Milo —agregó Camus, y entonces vio a Saori, que parpadeó en un par de ocasiones al ver que Camus la miraba fijamente—. Comienzo a sospechar que no es un síndrome de paternidad —y Saori alzó una ceja confundida, y Milo se ruborizó.

—¡Te digo que no es de esa manera! —se quejó Milo, y Camus asintió. Milo de pronto recuperó la compostura—. Saori, te presento a Camus —agregó Milo, y Saori hizo una reverencia, Camus le regresó la misma impresionado por los modales de la niña—. Es mi mejor amigo, y era el capitán del club de natación… hasta ahora… —prosiguió Milo.

—Un placer conocerla, pequeña señorita —agregó Camus de forma respetuosa, y Saori hizo otra reverencia sintiendo que debía hacerlo—. Me pregunto quién cuida a quién —apuntó Camus a Saori, y Milo se fastidió, pero no podía gritarle a Camus como le gritaba a Aioria—. Cuida bien de mí querido amigo. Tiende a meterse en más problemas de los que puede solucionar —y Camus se retiró, siguiendo a Mephisto, que le entregó unos panfletos para que comenzara a distribuirlos—. ¡Club de video! ¡Únanse al club de video! —prosiguió Camus.

—No puedo creerlo —se molestó Milo—. Sin Camus para liderar el club de natación, eso significa que tendré que dar visitas continuas para asegurarme de que no lo arruinarán. Hemos sido los

campeones a nivel regional de natación por dos años consecutivos, se supone que este año deberíamos tener la copa por tercera ocasión —y Saori observó a Milo curiosa, y al notar su mirada, Milo decidió explicárselo—. Cuando una escuela gana la copa tres años consecutivos, la institución se queda con la copa al volverse tricampeona. Además de que el consejo estudiantil de la prefectura debe pagar una compensación económica a la academia por el éxito deportivo obtenido, y debe mandar hacer una nueva copa, ya que la copa del tricampeonato es ahora una presea perteneciente únicamente al tricampeón, es el honor más grande de una institución a nivel deporte —y Saori comenzó a comprenderlo—. Como capitán, Camus logró obtener la copa dos veces. Pero ahora se ha cambiado de club. Como ex-miembro del club de natación no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como nos arrebatan la copa. Tendré que asegurarme de que el reemplazo de Camus no lo arruine —terminó Milo.

—¿Eso significa que visitará el club de natación recurrentemente? —y Milo asintió, y Saori lo pensó por unos instantes, y entonces sonrió—. ¡Lo he decidido! —reaccionó Saori—. ¡Entraré al club de natación! —y Milo la observó, parpadeó un par de veces, y se sorprendió.

—¿Tú en el club de natación? —preguntó, y Saori asintió—. Pero… ¿sabes nadar? —y Saori asintió nuevamente—. Ya veo… eres enana, y ligera, seguro te moverías bien en el agua —y Saori sintió que una ceja le vibraba con molestia ante las palabras de Milo—. El club de natación es un club de alto prestigio en la academia. Normalmente a los novatos les hacen la vida imposible. ¿Estás segura? —y Saori asintió nuevamente—. Entonces te llevaré, pero no puedo llevar a esos dos —y Saori miró a Jabu y a Seiya—. Solo aspirantes y ex-miembros. Los miembros del club de natación son bastante estrictos, y no quieren mirones —terminó Milo—. Ahora largo —continuó.

—Aguafiestas —se quejó Jabu, y se retiró junto con Seiya, que hasta ese momento no había comprendido el por qué Milo los quería lejos, pero que al comprenderlo, se ruborizó, y miró a Saori, que de inmediato se cubrió como imaginando lo que Seiya estaba tan indecentemente pensando—. ¡Oye! —se quejó Jabu al notar la mirada pervertida de Seiya—. ¡Deja de imaginarte esas cosas! —gritó Jabu con molestia, y él y Seiya comenzaron a discutir.

—Niños —se quejó Milo—. Vamos entonces, antes de que se acaben las inscripciones. En estos momentos los miembros del club de natación femenino deben estar entrenando —y Saori asintió, y siguió Milo hasta el auditorio donde se reunía el grupo de natación.

* * *

—¡Alto allí, pervertido! —a su llegada al centro acuático sin embargo, una joven rubia vistiendo un traje de baño escolar, detuvo a Milo cuando llegaron ante las albercas, y todas las miembros del club de natación se cubrieron apenadas—. ¡Este es el horario de entrenamiento de las chicas! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Fuera de aquí! —se quejó la niña.

—¡Sabes perfectamente quien soy, mujer! —respondió Milo con brusquedad, sorprendiendo a Saori nuevamente, que seguía impresionándose por el lado agresivo de Milo—. De todas formas, es imposible que tú seas la nueva capitana. ¿Quién está a cargo, Tethis? —preguntó Milo, y Tethis se cruzó de brazos—. No me hagas perder el tiempo. Solo faltan unos minutos para la entrega de boletas de inscripción —continuó Milo.

—Entonces, Milo planea volver a unirse a nuestro prestigioso club —habló un joven desde el otro lado de la piscina. Vestía un traje de baño, y a pesar de ser un hombre no lo sacaban como Tethis intentaba hacer con Milo—. Déjalo pasar, Tethis. Milo Antares solía ser el asistente del instructor, Camus Acuarión, hace dos años. Sería un verdadero honor volver a tenerlo en el equipo —prosiguió el joven—. Gustoso aceptaré su solicitud —terminó.

—¿Julián Solo? —se sorprendió Milo—. No es posible que seas el nuevo capitán del club de natación —agregó Milo, y el joven sonrió, y asintió respetuosamente—. No puedo creerlo, pero no me corresponde juzgar. De cualquier forma no es de mi interés el entrar al club de natación. Es a ella a quien quiero presentar —explicó Milo, y Julián observó a Saori.

—Es un placer conocerlo, señor Solo —reverenció Saori, y el joven no podía quitarle la mirada de encima—. Mi nombre es Saori Kido, de 1-A. Quisiera unirme a este club si me lo permite, capitán —terminó de presentarse Saori, y Julián nuevamente no dijo nada, y continuó observando a Saori fijamente—. Por alguna razón… me siento más incómoda que si estuviese usando un bañador —susurró Saori a Milo, y el universitario alzó una ceja y miró a Julián fijamente, y al hacerlo, sudó frio por la sorpresa.

—No es cierto —reaccionó Milo sintiendo pena ajena—. Saori, creo que este club no es recomendable para ti —comenzó Milo, y Saori parpadeó un par de ocasiones sintiéndose confundida—. Mejor busquemos otro club, como el de música, o el de artes —prosiguió Milo.

—Un momento —habló Julián tras despertar de su trance, aunque lo hacía como si no hubiese quedado cautivado por Saori como Milo sabía que había ocurrido—. Yo no he dicho que rechazaré a la señorita Kido —y Julián se acercó a la niña—. Permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Julián Solo de 4-A, un estudiante de plata —reverenció Julián—. Dígame señorita Kido. ¿Sabe nadar? —preguntó Julián, y Saori asintió—. Evaluaré su técnica. Tethis, quedas a cargo temporalmente —y Tethis asintió y comenzó a ordenar a las bañistas—. Normalmente entrenamos por las tardes, pero el club está abierto hoy por las inscripciones. Acompáñame a los vestidores, le conseguiré un tarje de tu talla —prosiguió Julián, ofreciéndole su mano a Saori. Solo que Milo se interpuso.

—Me temo, Julián, que no pretendo dejar a la señorita a solas contigo —y Saori se confundió, y Julián miró a Milo con desprecio—. ¿Qué talla eres, Saori? Te buscaré un traje de tu talla —y Milo movió la cabeza, indicándole a Saori que lo siguiera, y Saori obedeció.

* * *

Un silbatazo de Julián anunció que Saori debía lanzarse al agua. La niña se había vestido en un bañador, y aunque se encontraba avergonzada por ser vista por Milo, dio todo de sí para ser aceptada en el club.

Se le pidió que probara con los 4 nados: el crol, el dorso, el pecho, y la mariposa. Saori los conocía todos, aunque no tenía condición, y su técnica era deficiente por la poca práctica. Y sin embargo sabía moverse sin ahogarse, y su velocidad era un poco por encima del promedio.

Milo la observó mientras iba de un lado de la piscina al otro, Saori estaba agotada, tomaba largos descansos entre viaje y viaje, pero se forzaba a seguir adelante cada vez que se daba cuenta de que Milo la observaba. La niña terminaba ruborizándose, los ojos de Milo eran penetrantes, y Saori se sentía más expuesta de lo que realmente estaba, por lo que aún si estaba agotada, volvía a zambullirse, y nadaba, sabiendo que el agua le cubría mejor. Julián por fin silbó el fin de la evaluación, y Saori pataleó para quedarse a flote, y se aferró a la orilla de la alberca, mientras Julián pensaba en el veredicto de la sesión de evaluación.

—En el club de natación rara vez aceptamos a principiantes —comenzó Julián—. Su técnica necesita bastante refinamiento, y su velocidad y resistencia son muy cuestionables —y Saori miró a Milo, y se deprimió por saber que no había logrado su cometido—. Un principiante en nuestras albercas retrasaría el progreso de los demás. Sería arriesgado aceptarte —y Saori asintió, y se hundió hasta las orejas y comenzó a soplar burbujas a manera de depresión—. Sin embargo… pienso que tiene potencial… —y Saori sonrió, y Milo observó a Julián con curiosidad—. Tomaré el riesgo con usted, señorita Kido. Bienvenida sea al club de natación —terminó.

—¿Enserio? ¡Graci…! —comenzó Saori, pero al alzar sus manos para celebrar, se soltó de la orilla y comenzó a hundirse. Pero salió a flote y se colgó de la escalera de salida—. Esta fría… —se quejó Saori, y Julián se burló un poco de Saori en silencio. Milo lo notó, y se molestó un poco—. ¿No es genial, señor Milo? ¡Soy parte del club! —se alegró Saori.

—Si… parte del club… —habló Milo de forma sombría, y Saori lo notó—. Sal y date un baño. Ya casi es hora del receso, y a pesar de que no hay clases hoy, es la única oportunidad de llegar a la cafetería —y Saori asintió—. Báñate, yo prepararé tu forma de inscripción —y Saori comenzó a salir, pero se detuvo a medio camino, se ruborizó, y se soltó para caer nuevamente al agua y cubrirse—. ¿Qué fue eso? —se preocupó Milo, y Saori movió su cabeza en negación mientras usaba el agua como cobertor improvisado—. ¿A qué se debe esa reacción? —y Saori desvió la mirada—. Eres bastante rara —sonrió Milo, y entonces se retiró, pero no sin antes mirar a Julián de forma sombría, quien le regresó la mirada al notar el cómo se comportaba Saori en la presencia de Milo, tanto como para no dejarlo verla en bañador.

—Déjeme ayudarle a salir —ofreció Julián, y Saori observó la escalera de la que estaba colgada—. Aquí en el club hay una regla —sonrió Julián—. La escalera, es solo de adorno, o para los que se están ahogando. ¿Se está ahogando señorita? —preguntó, y Saori lo negó con la cabeza—. Entonces debe de salir por la orilla. Le ayudaré en lo que se acostumbra —y Julián le tendió la mano, y Saori la tomó, y comenzó a jalarse hacia arriba. En cuanto sus pies estuvieron ambos en la orilla, Julián la jaló con fuerza, y la forzó a un abrazo desvergonzado, que terminó con ella y Julián a escasos centímetros de compartir un beso—. La tengo —sonrió Julián, y Saori se avergonzó más que nunca, y se separó de Julián gentilmente—. Las clases terminan a las tres de la tarde, de allí en adelante, es horario de los clubes. Los clubes de natación femenino son de tres y media a cinco de la tarde, todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Los hombres entrenan los martes, jueves y sábados —y Saori asintió—. ¿La veré más tarde hoy, señorita Kido? —preguntó, y Saori sintió que su espina se congelaba por la sorpresa de la pregunta—. Los entrenamientos continuarán todo el día. Hoy es día de clubes después de todo. Los alumnos no podrán salir de la academia hasta las tres de la tarde. Pero si se aburre, puede venir a nadar con nosotros —y Saori se puso nerviosa—. ¿Y bien? —preguntó Julián.

—Lo… lo… lo pensaré… —susurró Saori, y comenzó a retirarse. Mientras lo hacía sin embargo, Milo regresó con el papeleo de Saori, y ella y Milo se vieron fijamente. Saori entonces se ruborizó más, se cubrió el cuerpo, y Milo parpadeó en un par de ocasiones—. ¡No me mire por favor! —y Saori salió corriendo a los vestidores, dejando a un curioso Milo con la documentación de Saori en sus manos, y a Julián observándolo con desprecio.

* * *

—Qué vergüenza… me uní al club de natación para poder pasar más tiempo con el señor Milo pero… no admito el pensamiento de que me vea en traje de baño —se ruborizó Saori, que tras bañarse y vestirse nuevamente, se encontraba en la cafetería de la academia intentando comprar el almuerzo. Se encontraba esperando, sola en una mesa, mirando a todos lados, como si buscara a alguien.

—¿Saori? ¿Estás sola? —preguntó June. Saori la recordaba del día anterior cuando Shun se la presentó. Detrás de ella venía Shunrei, ambas cargaban una bandeja—. Por más que veo tu nuevo peinado, no dejo de impresionarme. ¿Podemos sentarnos contigo? —preguntó June, y Saori asintió con una sonrisa.

—Eso me encantaría —agregó Saori, y las chicas se sentaron con ella—. Solo desearía que el mesero llegara ya… muero de hambre… que pésimo servicio… —y tanto June como Shunrei se sorprendieron de escuchar esas palabras, y vieron que Saori miraba a todos lados—. ¿Dónde estarán los meseros? Veo a todos con comida pero a nadie tomar las órdenes —se quejó Saori.

—¿Estás hablando enserio, Saori? —preguntó June, y Saori parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, y asintió—. Shun ya me había advertido que era diferente tratar contigo… no me esperaba que el nivel socioeconómico fuera tan abismal —continuó June—. Tienes que ir a hacer fila y comprar tu comida, Saori. No hay meseros, solo vas y compras. Hay incluso que llegar temprano, o la fila se vuelve interminable —apuntó June, y Saori notó la larga fila—. Además, la mejor comida es la primera, el resto no son más que sobras. ¿En verdad es la primera vez que comes en una cafetería? —preguntó June.

—A decir verdad… —habló Saori nerviosa—. Si lo es… he vivido recluida dentro de las mansiones de la familia desde que nací. Mucho de lo que pasa me es increíblemente extraño —y Saori bajó la cabeza, apenada—. Y todo este tiempo… yo estaba esperando al mesero… —terminó Saori, y entonces una bandeja fue colocada frente a ella, y Saori se sorprendió, y encontró a Milo a su lado—. ¿Señor Milo? —se avergonzó Saori.

—Te fuiste antes de que pudiera explicarte —y Saori se sonrojó y asintió—. Puedes comer mi almuerzo. Pero mañana te comprarás el tuyo —y Saori asintió, y Milo comenzó a retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo, tomó la manzana de la bandeja, la limpió, y la mordió—. Esta es mi paga —y Milo se retiró, y Saori lo observó mientras lo hacía.

—Ese Milo… siempre cuidando de los más débiles… —sonrió June, y Saori la observó con curiosidad—. No te preocupes, incluso si tratas de regresar el favor, Milo no lo aceptará. Es orgulloso, le gusta ayudar, pero no le gusta que nadie le ayude —explicó June, y Saori asintió, y comenzó a comer la comida que Milo le había obsequiado—. Conozco a Milo desde hace tres años cuando yo estaba en la primaria de cobre. En ese tiempo él era un plata de primer año, que visitaba a los de cobre y acero continuamente, nos regalaba dulces, y nos regalaba banditas cuando nos lastimábamos —sonrió June—. Los años pasan, pero Milo sigue igual de gentil —continuó—. Mi hermano mayor, Albiore, es un año menor a Milo y está en 6-A. Él y Milo se convirtieron en buenos amigos, aunque mi hermano dice que Milo tiene una personalidad más agresiva y que suele ser bastante violento. Pero normalmente, es de buen corazón y sumamente educado —terminó.

—El lado violento del señor Milo… no es malo… —agregó Shunrei tímidamente, y June la miró alegremente, ya que Shunrei era un poco recluida—. Shiryu… dice que ha visto el lado violento de Milo… lo ha visto pelear, muy agresivamente… pero siempre por un bien… —y Saori recordó nuevamente el cómo Milo humilló a Ohko, Reda y Spica, tres estudiantes del 2-B. Fue violento, pero no inhumano—. Al menos es lo que Shiryu dice —terminó Shunrei.

—Shiryu es el novio de Shunrei —explicó June, y en ese momento Shunrei se avergonzó e intentó ocultarse debajo de la mesa, Saori por su parte, azotó sus manos en la mesa por la sorpresa intentando mirar a Shunrei—. Bueno, novios es una forma de decirlo. Los dos se quieren mucho, de una forma bastante especial. Es más que obvio, pero Shiryu aún no se le ha declarado —y Saori sonrió al pensar en ello—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Saori? ¿Hay alguien que te guste? —preguntó June, y Saori se ruborizó de igual manera.

—¿A-a-alguien que me guste? —preguntó Saori avergonzada—. No es que no lo haya pero… tampoco puedo asegurarlo… —recordó Saori a Milo, pero de inmediato recordó también a Julián, y tanto su mente como su corazón entraron en conflicto. Era la primera vez que Saori interactuaba con chicos del todo, por ello no comprendía el sentimiento. Inicialmente pensó que era amor, pero tras la desvergonzada avanzada de Julián, ya no sabía qué pensar—. ¿Qué hay de June? —preguntó.

—¡Amor no correspondido! —se quejó June, y tanto Saori como Shunrei se sobresaltaron—. No tiene importancia. Es solo que ya se lo dije pero… él simplemente dijo: 'yo también te aprecio mucho, June', y actuó como si mi confesión hubiera sido un simple comentario al aire —continuó June—. El muy tonto no lo comprendió. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que él tiene la cabeza en las nubes, o es simplemente muy inocente como para comprenderlo —terminó June, y en ese momento, llegó Shun a la mesa, acompañado de Seiya y Jabu.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Shun, y June bajó la cabeza, suspiró, y observó a Shun con una sonrisa—. ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes? —y June asintió, permitiendo que Shun se sentara junto a ella—. ¿Cómo va tu día, Saori? —preguntó mientras se sentaba, Seiya y Jabu se sentaron cada uno a un lado de Saori también—. ¿Ya has elegido club? —preguntó Shun, que entonces agudizó la nariz—. Espera… huele a cloro… —y Shun se acercó un poco a Saori—. Ya veo… club de natación —se alegró Shun—. Saori seguro que se ve hermosa en traje de baño —y Saori se avergonzó, Jabu tragó saliva con fuerza, y Seiya hizo una mirada un tanto pervertida, pero de inmediato miró a otro lado intentando tranquilizarse.

—Descuida, no lo hace con dolo —explicó June tras notar la vergüenza de Saori por el movimiento de Shun—. Shun es demasiado distraído para darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir —y Shun parpadeó en un par de ocasiones. No entendiendo lo que había dicho mal—. Shunrei y yo ingresamos al club de repostería. Nos estamos preparando para el futuro. El estómago es el nuevo método de conquista —terminó June.

—Yo solo quiero aprender a cocinar arroz sin que se queme —aclaró Shunrei—. A Shiryu… le gusta el arroz hervido… tengo que aprender a prepararlo… —y Saori admiró la determinación de Shunrei—. También ayudaré a Shaka en el club de té en los eventos de la academia. Pero mi intención es aprender a cocinar para convertirme… en… una buena esposa… —y tanto June como Saori se ruborizaron por el pensamiento.

—Shunrei… —comenzó June—. Estoy orgullosa por lo mucho que has progresado en hablar en sociedad pero… hay cosas que de verdad debes mantener para ti misma —y Saori de inmediato asintió sintiéndose apenada—. Shunrei no hablaba con nadie por ser una estudiante de intercambio, pero lentamente se acostumbró. Su progreso ha sido bastante esperanzador, ya lleva dos años en Grecia. Aunque sus raíces siempre serán chinas —sonrió June, y entonces miró a Jabu—. ¿A qué club entraste, Jabu? —preguntó June.

—¡Atletismo! —mencionó Jabu sacando el pecho, sintiéndose sumamente orgulloso de su elección e intentando impresionar a Saori—. Seré el más rápido en las pistas. No habrá quien pueda vencerme. Mis zancadas serán como el galope de un… —continuó.

—¡Unicornio! —interrumpió Seiya, y todos en la mesa se rieron, y Jabu se molestó—. Eres tan soberbio que tu supuesta grandeza en las pista de carreras será mítica, solo real en tus sueños —continuó burlándose Seiya, y mientras todos reían, Saori se sentía alegre. Por vez primera, sentía que pertenecía a un grupo. No estaba sola. Se sentía bastante cómoda rodeada de tanta gente, que a pesar de ser extraños y que hablaban con tan poca cortesía, no rondaban en lo irrespetuoso—. Yo entré a un club de verdaderos hombres. El club de Karate, ¡Yaaaaah! —gritó Seiya demostrando su determinación de forma ridícula.

—¡Yo también! —respondió Shun, y todos en la mesa lo voltearon a ver con curiosidad y sorpresa—. En realidad, mi hermano mayor fue quien me obligó a unirme al club de Karate. Dice que va siendo momento de que comience a valerme por mí mismo —prosiguió Shun.

—Pero Shun —comenzó June, evidentemente intranquila—. En el club de Karate terminarán lastimándote. ¿En qué está pensando tu hermano? Además, no puedo creer que hayas aceptado —insistió June, víctima de la preocupación. Pero Shun tan solo sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga, y Saori comenzó a recordar lo que había dicho Milo acerca de los Heinstein, y a pesar de que Shun no parecía una mala persona, tras lo ocurrido con el forzado corte de cabello, no sabía si confiar en Shun o no.

—Mi hermano Ikki sabe lo que es mejor para mí —explicó Shun—. Desde el jardín de acero, Ikki me ha cuidado. Siempre está protegiéndome —continuó Shun—. A mí no me gusta el Karate, pero así al menos podré pasar más tiempo con mi hermano. En casa, Pandora siempre está conmigo, y a Ikki no le agrada mucho Pandora. Por ello, apenas y veo a mi hermano. El Karate me parece una excelente oportunidad para llegar a pasar más tiempo con él —terminó Shun.

—Shun… —se preocupó June, que entonces se dio cuenta de que Saori miraba su comida sin decir palabra alguna—. Tranquila… Shun no es como Pandora… —susurró June, y Saori la miró fijamente—. Shun es noble. Milo se equivoca, no todos los Heinstein son malos —y Saori observó a Shun, que charlaba con Seiya, como intentando comprender el cómo funcionaba el Karate. Saori entonces sonrió, asintió, y se sintió más cómoda con la presencia de Shun.

En otra mesa, Milo observaba desde lejos a Saori integrarse a la sociedad estudiantil. Su estómago gruñó, y se avergonzó. Camus, que compartía la mesa con él, escuchó las quejas del estómago de Milo, y le ofreció su manzana. En un principio Milo lo negó, pero un segundo gruñido forzó a Milo a aceptar la oferta.

—Puedo darte algo de té si quieres —comenzó Shaka, que también estaba en la mesa. Aldebarán, Aioria y Mu también los acompañaban—. Hiciste algo muy noble al regalarle tu comida a Saori. Pero tienes práctica después del receso, y aunque no es recomendable hacer ejercicio con el estómago lleno, tampoco lo es hacerlo con el estómago vacío —y Shaka colocó una taza de té frente a Milo—. Adelante. Con el presupuesto del club de té, no tendré problemas en conseguir más sobres con hiervas —terminó Shaka.

—¿Entonces conseguiste suficientes miembros nuevamente? —se impresionó Milo, y Shaka asintió con una serena sonrisa en su rostro—. Increíble… hasta Shaka consigue más miembros que Afrodita —prosiguió Milo.

—¡Te escuché! —gritó Afrodita en la mesa detrás de la de Milo, en la cual él, Mephisto, y Shura, comían solos como era costumbre—. Saori era mi esperanza de obtener nuevos miembros para mi club. ¡Pero mis esperanzas fueron rudamente destrozadas por el egoísmo de alguien que interfirió con mi presentación! ¡Ahora mi club corre el riesgo de no ser abierto nuevamente! ¡Espero que estés satisfecho por romper mis sueños y aspiraciones! —se quejó Afrodita.

—¿Por qué se sentaron tan cerca de nosotros? —preguntó Aioria—. Se nos pegará lo descerebrado —agregó con molestia, y Milo se rio, e igual lo hizo Aioria. Afrodita era un manojo de furia, incluso sus ojos ardían con el fuego de su desprecio.

—Ya deja de quejarte, Afrodita —continuó Mephisto, escribiendo en su mesa—. El club de video tampoco tiene suficientes miembros, pero no hay razón para permitir que dos clubes desaparezcan. Solo únete a Camus y a mí, y seremos los tres miembros que necesitan los clubes para subsistir en vista de que Shura decidió traicionarnos —agregó Mephisto con molestia.

—Soy el capitán del club de Kendo —agregó Shura—. No me metas en tus historias. Mi corazón pertenece a la espada —continuó Shura, observando su espada de madera con orgullo—. Excalibur… —susurró Shura, y Mephisto y Afrodita lo miraron con curiosidad.

—¡JA JA JA JA JA! —se burló Aldebarán, y Shaka se cubrió los oídos por la sonora carcajada de su amigo—. Ya deberíamos juntar nuestras mesas, esos tres son muy divertidos. Además de que es el último año de los tres —sugirió Aldebarán—. Siempre estamos del cuello del otro. Deberíamos cambiar las cosas, nos conocemos desde el jardín de acero —insistió el moreno.

—Nos odiamos desde el jardín de acero —aclaró Milo—. Acéptalo, Aldebarán. Ni siquiera nosotros nos caemos bien del todo. Que separaran nuestros grupos y a ambos nos siguieran los conocidos no nos hace amigos —explicó Milo, y Aldebarán lo observó curioso—. Aioria y Mu me siguieron, ustedes siguieron a Camus. Normalmente Camus y yo comemos solos —terminó Milo con arrogancia.

—Milo y su sentido de la independencia es sobrecogedor —agregó Mu mientras terminaba de comer—. Te seguimos porque los tres nos inscribimos al mismo club, capitán —prosiguió el de cabello rosado—. Además, no nos caes mal —prosiguió Mu.

—Aunque seas un pesado —agregó Aioria—. No somos amigos, somos rivales, pero admito que tienes un sentido de la justicia que me ínsita a querer ayudarte en tus locuras. Ayudaste a Saori ese día. Eso cambió mi percepción de ti —terminó Aioria, y le entregó su manzana a Milo.

—¡No quiero tu caridad! —se fastidió Milo, mientras seguía comiendo la manzana de Camus, a mordiscos pequeños pues no quería que se acabara. El estómago de Milo entonces gruñó nuevamente, Milo se avergonzó, y tomó la manzana de Aioria—. Gracias… supongo… —y Mu parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, Aldebarán sonrió, Shaka suspiró impresionado, y Camus se mostró incrédulo.

—Eso tengo que oírlo otra vez —mencionó Mu, tomó su manzana, y la colocó frente a Milo, que alzó una ceja, curioso—. Es una ligera sospecha, pero creo que te gustan las manzanas —y Aldebarán se rio sonoramente, forzando a Shaka a taparse los oídos, y el gigante también le dio su manzana.

—¡Anda Milo, sabemos que tienes hambre! —se burló el gigante, y Milo comenzó a fastidiarse—. ¡Oye Shaka, dale tu manzana también! —agregó Aldebarán, y Shaka se frotó los oídos momentáneamente, y Aldebarán se espantó—. Lo lamento —agregó.

—No… yo soy el que lamenta no haberme acostumbrado a tu sonora carcajada todavía —terminó Shaka, tomó la taza vacía de Milo, y comenzó a preparar otro té—. Ya he comido mi manzana, pero puedo prepararte otro té, de manzanilla para celebrar la ocasión —y Milo observó a todos con cierta molestia.

—¡No me fastidien! —gritó de repente, pero observó sus manzanas y su té—. Qué más da… de todas formas tengo hambre… gracias… —y todos sonrieron, incluyendo a Camus, que se mostró agradecido por la soltura de Milo a con los demás.

* * *

—Saori, ¿irás a tomar tus clases al club de natación? —preguntó June terminada la comida, y acompañó a Saori a caminar por el patio, mientras Saori se debatía entre ir a su nuevo club, o pasearse hasta que diera la hora de salida—. La selección dorada y la selección plateada tendrán un partido inaugural para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes de la selección de bronce. ¿Quieres ir a ver conmigo? Mi hermano Albiore va a competir —prosiguió

—¿Selecciones de oro y plata? —preguntó Saori, y June asintió—. ¿Partido de qué? —preguntó, y June suspiró recordando que Saori no conocía muchas cosas por su temporada de reclusión. Más entonces Saori escuchó un potente balonazo, y resonó un grito universal que Saori jamás había escuchado, pero que toda la academia gritó con alegría.

—Acaban de presenciar… la aguja escarlata del escorpión —anunció Milo, que ahora vestía un uniforme amarillo con shorts negros. Y se encontraba parado sobre una cancha de pasto bien cortado en medio de la academia y frente al centro acuático, y tras haber anotado un gol contra un portero de cabellera larga y color crema, que se molestó tras haber sido superado, pero se puso de pie, con determinación, tomó el balón, y se lo entregó a Milo en señal de respeto—. Has mejorado mucho, Bian —mencionó Milo—. Ahora eres el portero titular, así que no esperes consideraciones de mi parte. La portería de la selección de plata es ahora tuya, defiende tu puesto —terminó Milo, y caminó en dirección a su portería.

—Estará orgulloso de Bian Hipocampus, señor Milo —terminó el portero, que se preparó, mientras el marcador iba y favor la selección dorada, y apenas llevaban diez minutos de partido. Saori desconocía el juego, pero ver a Milo jugarlo le llamó la atención, en especial tras ver el cómo lo aclamaban. June notó las miradas de Saori, y sonrió.

—Entonces es Milo… —susurró para sí misma June, y Saori la observó tras escuchar el nombre de Milo—. No importa. ¡Vamos Saori! ¡Veamos el juego! —y June jaloneó a Saori hasta sentarla en las bancas, donde Saori observó a Milo correr y burlar a un par de jugadores con un dominio del balón impecable—. Hay tres selecciones en la Academia Sanctuary. La selección de bronce y la de plata son selecciones escolares. Pero la selección de oro, es un club mayor. Incluso tienen su nombre, los Golden Saints —explicó June—. Como miembros de un club deportivo, pueden ser convocados para partidos oficiales de la selección nacional del país para torneos cortos por ejemplo. Pero los graduados, son considerados para un puesto de tiempo completo —y Saori se impresionó, mientras un miembro de la selección de plata se barría, robaba el balón a Milo, y corría esquivando a Aioria, también parte de la selección dorada—. Tal parece que Aioria y Milo fueron seleccionados como mediocampista y delantero de la selección dorada. Eso es perfecto, porque eran los responsables de esos puestos en la selección de plata el año pasado. El que corre con el balón se llama Fenril Allioth, del 4-A, el año pasado era el delantero de la selección de bronce, pero ahora que se ha graduado y pertenece al nivel de plata, ambas escuadras están estrenando delanteros —terminó June, y el joven delgado, de cabellera larga y azul clara, alzó la pierna y disparó con toda su fuerza, pero el balón fue atrapado por Mu—. El de cabello rosado es Mu Hamal, él ha sido el portero estrella desde la selección de bronce. El mejor portero que ha visto esta academia, dicen que disparar en su contra es cómo atacar un muro de cristal. En un momento no hay nadie allí, al siguiente el balón es repelido.

—¡Aioria! —gritó Mu, lanzando el balón en dirección a Aioria en el medio campo de una patada, y el mediocampista saltó, atrapó el balón con la cabeza, y se lanzó al frente, asustando a los de uniforme plateado que intentaron hacerle frente, pero se vieron intimidados por la rapidez y lo voluminoso del cuerpo de Aioria, y así prosiguió hasta toparse con un defensa de cabellera rubia, y piel ligeramente bronceada.

—¡Ese es mi hermano, Albiore! —gritó June emocionada—. Cuando Milo se graduó de la academia de plata, le entregó la banda escarlata de capitán a Albiore —apuntó June a su brazo, y Saori divisó la banda en el brazo izquierdo de Albiore—. La banda escarlata es el símbolo del capitán de una selección. Cuando el anterior capitán de la selección dorada se retiró, le entregó la banda escarlata a Milo inmediatamente, lo cual no era normal. La banda escarlata es el distintivo que te nombra como el responsable del equipo, quien dentro del terreno da las ordenes —y Albiore robó el balón a Aioria, y Milo al notar que Aioria fue burlado, comenzó a dar órdenes a los defensas, pero Albiore pasó el balón a Fenril, que corrió burlando al resto de los mediocampistas, burló a la defensa nuevamente, y saltó, pateando el balón en el aire, y forzando a Mu a saltar intentando atraparlo, pero Mu no lo alcanzó, y la selección de plata anotó un gol—. ¡Increíble! ¡Para anotar un gol en contra de Mu debe ser un tiro bastante certero y poderoso! ¡No es solo cuestión de suerte! —terminó June,

—La verdad es que no entiendo mucho —confesó Saori, mientras escuchaba el grito de los de plata, emocionados—. Pero… todos parecen felices… ser visto como un símbolo de tu institución… el que todos confíen en ti… es increíble… —y June sonrió, mientras Saori se perdía viendo a Milo dar órdenes y reuniéndose con Aioria en el centro.

—Burlar la defensa de Albiore es de por sí una pesadilla… ahora hay que alcanzar a Fenril que se mueve tan rápido como todo un lobo —se quejó Milo—. Dejamos atrás a una buena selección de plata. Bian también ha mejorado como portero —y Aioria asintió.

—Calmemos los ánimos de los plateados con otra de tus agujas, escorpión —y Milo sonrió, y Aioria pasó el balón—. ¡Pásala! —gritó Aioria, y Milo pateó, burlando a un par mientras Aioria gritaba con fuerza, como si rugiera un poderoso león—. ¡Sentirán la fuerza de mis colmillos! —rugió Aioria, llegó ante Cefeo, saltó, pateó, y Bian saltó para rechazar pero la pelota golpeó el marco y salió disparada al cielo.

—¡Falló! —se alegró June agradecida pues estaba en favor del equipo de su hermano, Saori por otra parte cerró sus manos frente a su pecho, esperanzada en que el equipo dorado ganara ya que era el equipo en que estaba Milo.

—¡No falló! ¡Apuntó al marco porque sabía que Bian podía atraparla! —gritó Cefeo—. ¡Bloqueen a Milo! —ordenó, y todos se percataron de un tremendo salto que dio Milo—. ¡Es tarde! ¡Levántate, Bian! —gritó Cefeo, y el agotado portero intentó hacerlo, mientras Milo pateaba con fuerza, y la pelota entraba en la red marcando un segundo gol del equipo dorado, y Saori saltó de felicidad y comenzó a festejar a pesar de que June prefería al equipo contrario.

—Aguja escarlata —agregó Milo apuntando a su banda escarlata que lo condecoraba como el capitán del equipo dorado—. Buen tiró, Aioria —se alegró Milo, y su amigo subió un pulgar a manera de admiración—. Defensas, cierren la línea. Mediocampistas, todos atrás. Vamos a dejar que los plateados intenten anotar. Mu, pendiente de Fenril, que tus defensas no lo dejen pasar, marca de dos a uno de ser necesario —terminó Milo.

—¡Ya oyeron al capitán! —gritó Mu—. Ustedes dos marquen a Fenril. Yo protegeré el franco izquierdo junto a los otros dos —prosiguió Mu, y Saori observó todo el juego, emocionada. Y a pesar de que no comprendía las reglas del todo, algo era seguro, su corazón se estremecía cada vez que Milo tenía la pelota y lanzaba tremendos pelotazos. Todos lo conocían como un escorpión, cada quien tenía su razón para ponerle ese apodo, desde sus días de pandillero, rumores de experimentos con venenos cuando era un estudiante de plata, o por ser mortífero en todo lo que hacía. Al jugar futbol sin embargo, a sus tiros al arco se le llamaban agujas por ser disparados por el escorpión, y eran escarlatas por ser el capitán quien los lanzaba. Era como ver una danza, con gracia, con destreza, y simplemente mortal.

Saori estaba sumamente impresionada. Veía todos los movimientos de Milo con una sonrisa, y con sus manos aferradas al pecho en forma de plegaria, esperanzada de que el equipo dorado ganara. Su corazón se llenaba de gozo cada vez que Milo anotaba otro gol, y Saori gritaba, esperanzada de que Milo la escuchara, entre una multitud de gritos que aclamaban su magnífica actuación.

Mientras Saori observaba a Milo sin embargo, alguien más observaba a Saori. Se trataba de Julián, quien había esperado pacientemente a Saori dentro del centro acuático. Estaba vestido en un uniforme con el emblema de plata fácilmente visible, aunque su cabello estaba húmedo, lo que significaba que recientemente había salido de la alberca.

Julián estaba decepcionado, y miraba a Milo con desprecio, sabía que él era la razón de que Saori lo ignorara a pesar de sus movimientos hacia ella que habían confundido a la niña. Julián estaba molesto, intranquilo, pero volvió a entrar en el centro acuático, dispuesto a ignorar la situación. Al menos por el momento.

* * *

—¡Gracias por el partido! —gritaron los dos equipos cuando finalizó la competencia. El marcador sorpresivamente había sido abultado, con los plateados anotando tres goles, contra cinco de los dorados. La selección de bronce y los nuevos aspirantes estaban impresionados, ya que a pesar de ser un partido de exhibición, ambas escuadras se lo habían tomado con la seriedad necesaria. A manera de respeto, Milo y Albiore intercambiaron camisas como si se tratase de un partido oficial, pero todas las testigos gritaron emocionadas cuando lo presenciaron, incluso Saori se había sonrojado a un nivel que la joven señorita jamás pensó alcanzable. Estaba tan roja como una manzana.

—Solo mírate, Saori. En verdad debe gustarte Milo —se burló June, y Saori se puso nerviosa, comenzó a temblar, y a observar a Milo en repetidas ocasiones mientras el capitán de los dorados compartía algunas palabras de aliento con la selección de plata a manera de motivación. El partido había durado tanto, que el sol ya amenazaba con ocultarse, pero Saori seguía mirando a Milo, sumamente feliz por haber conocido una nueva faceta competitiva de la persona a la que admiraba tanto—. ¿Saori? ¿En qué dirección vives? —preguntó June, y Saori parpadeó en un par de ocasiones—. Podemos caminar juntas si vives al oeste. Yo vivo en la prefectura de Megara —explicó June.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Saori—. Yo vivo al este de la capital —respondió Saori—. Vivo cerca de la Academia Sanctuary después de todo. Tatsumi es el que nunca me deja irme caminando, mi mansión está a solo treinta minutos a pie. No tengo siquiera que abandonar la prefectura de Atenas —sonrió Saori con ternura.

—Que afortunada eres, Saori —comenzó June—. La mayoría vive en las prefecturas de Megara o de Levádhia, algunos desafortunados tienen que tomar un bote a Khalkís. Pero tú puedes simplemente caminar a la academia, que envidia me das —sonrió June, y Saori asintió—. El señor Milo también vive en Atenas —le susurró June—. Así que, si tu mayordomo por alguna razón no llegara a venir, estoy segura de que a Milo no le molestaría acompañarte —terminó de decir June, y Saori se ruborizó—. Entonces nos vemos, Saori —y June se retiró.

—Espera… June… —habló Saori, sintiéndose avergonzada—. Si le digo a Tatsumi que no venga por mí… entonces… —se sonrojó Saori, y mantuvo su silencio momentáneamente. Más tras unos minutos, sacó su celular de su maletín, y llamó a uno de los pocos números que tenía registrados, y esperó al otro lado de la línea, aunque Tatsumi respondió de inmediato—. Tatsumi… —comenzó Saori—. Por favor… ya no vengas por mí a la academia… —y Saori sonrió, a pesar de las quejas de Tatsumi al otro lado de la línea—. Quiero conocer… a más amigos… —y Saori colgó el teléfono, y esperó pacientemente a las puertas de la academia—. Pero… ¿ahora qué voy a hacer? —se preocupó Saori—. No puedo simplemente pedirle al señor Milo que me lleve a casa, ¿o sí? —mencionó Saori.

—¿Preguntarle… a Milo…? —escuchó Saori, se espantó, y encontró a Afrodita, a Mephisto, y a Shura detrás de ella—. ¿Saori… te gusta Milo? —y Saori se sobresaltó, mientras Afrodita la miraba de forma acusativa—. ¿Una niña tan joven enamorada de todo un anciano como Milo? ¡Eso no está bien! —prosiguió Afrodita.

—Afrodita es el mayor de todos. Eso lo hace más anciano —respondió Shura fríamente, y Mephisto se echó a reír, Afrodita por su parte se fastidió, se molestó, y miró a ambos con desprecio—. Pero lo eres —agregó Shura tranquilamente.

—¡Sé perfectamente cuál es mi edad! —se quejó Afrodita—. En todo caso, la mansión Kido queda a unas cuadras de mi casa. Milo vive para el mismo rumbo pero, para que Milo acompañe a Saori, se necesita de un plan muy bien trazado —y Saori parpadeó en un par de ocasiones—. ¡Descuida, Saori! ¡En cuestiones del amor, yo soy el caballero que buscas! ¡Con mi infalible plan seguramente Milo te acompañará a casa hoy, y por el resto de tu vida escolar! —terminó Afrodita, y tanto Mephisto como Shura se retiraron ignorando a Afrodita—. ¿A dónde creen que van? ¡Mephisto! ¡Tú me debes un favor por unirme a tu club de video! —terminó Afrodita.

—¿Ah? No es mi culpa que tu club de princesas no tuviera suficientes miembros para establecerse —se quejó Mephisto, pero entonces detuvo a Shura—. Bien… te ayudaremos —continuó el arrogante.

—¿Por qué tengo que ayudar yo también? —se molestó Shura, pero Mephisto tan solo sonrió, y Afrodita apuntó al rostro de Saori con una sonrisa en su rostro. Shura se molestó, pero se dio la vuelta, asintió, y colocó su espada de Kendo en posición horizontal frente a Saori—. Juro en el nombre de mi espada, Excalibur, que protegeré su honor, señorita —agregó Shura, y tanto Afrodita como Mephisto y Saori, sudaron frio.

—No tienes que hacer ningún juramento que si fallas te lleve a seppuku —continuó Afrodita, y entonces escuchó al grupo de seis amigos que se acercaban—. ¡Bien! —comenzó Afrodita—. ¡Da comienzo el infalible plan de Afrodita para que Saori tenga una vida estudiantil romántica! Y torturar a Milo en el proceso —susurró Afrodita con malicia—. Bella Saori —agregó Afrodita, se arrodilló, y le mostró una rosa roja y hermosa—. ¿Está sola el día de hoy? ¿Por qué no nos permite a nosotros el escoltarla a su mansión? —y Saori se preocupó, y sonrió nerviosamente.

—Oye rarito —escuchó Saori la voz de Milo, que Afrodita sabía que interferiría—. Sabía que tenías intereses raros. Pero pensé que serían un poco más… masculinos… —habló Milo con frialdad, y Mephisto se soltó a carcajadas, Shura hizo un extraño sonido de risa, pero se cubrió la boca, y se tragó las intenciones de burlarse también—. ¿Quién de esos dos es tu noviecito? —preguntó Milo, y las risas cesaron, y Milo de pronto sintió la espada de Shura en el cuello, y observó la sombría cara malévola de Mephisto.

—Has insultado mi honor —agregó Shura, con su espada presionando el cuello de Milo—. En el nombre de mi espada, Excalibur, te aseguro que de recibir una burla como esa nuevamente… desataré la ira de los Capricorn en tu ser —y Milo se fastidió, sonrió de forma arrogante, y desafió a Shura con una mirada que rondaba lo endemoniado—. Que mirada tan restrictiva —sudó Shura, pero estaba decidido a pelear, incluso si Mu, Aioria, Camus, Aldebarán, e incluso Shaka, se preparaban para dar pelea.

—Creo que las cosas se me salieron un poco de las manos —aseguró Afrodita, mientras veía a Saori, que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios por lo que estaba ocurriendo. De pronto, la espada de Shura salió volando por una tremenda patada, y tanto él como Milo sintieron sus orejas ser jaloneadas con fuerza.

—¡Oigan ustedes dos! —y tanto Shura como Milo vieron a la persona que les jalaba las orejas, y ambos se retrajeron, intimidados—. ¿Qué creen que solo porque se terminó la hora escolar pueden causar conflictos frente a las puertas de la academia? ¡Yo, Dohko Librus! ¡No lo permitiré! —prosiguió Dohko, que llegaba junto a Aioros y Saga, el maestro de Milo, y cuando Milo notó su presencia, se espantó, e hizo una respetuosa reverencia—. ¿Y bien? ¿Quieren explicarme qué está pasando? ¿Por qué hay una multitud frente a las puertas de la Academia Sanctuary? —preguntó, y Saga cerró sus brazos en señal de juez de lo que pudiera escuchar.

—¡Ah! ¡Todo es parte de mi plan infalible! —intentó decir Afrodita—. Quiero decir, se equivocan, todo es un malentendido. El mayordomo de la señorita Saori no puede venir a recogerla por cuestiones laborales. Y Saori al ser de la alta sociedad, corre peligro caminando sola, así que… ya que vivo cerca de su mansión pensé que sería buena idea acompañarla —y Milo se molestó.

—¿Tú, acompañarla? ¡Eres un rarito! ¿Qué otras perversiones podrían cruzar por tu mente? —insultó Milo, y Afrodita se molestó, le arrebató la espada a Shura, y estuvo a punto de golpear a Milo, pero Aioros comenzó a reír.

—¡Entonces era eso! ¿No estás feliz, Saori? Tienes a todo un club de admiradores —comenzó Aioros, poniéndose de pie, y extendiendo sus brazos de una forma ridícula, pero a la vez significativa—. Es como si todos los aquí presentes, los doce, fuéramos los leales caballeros que gustosos protegerían a su princesa. ¡Los doce Caballeros Dorados! —y todos lo miraron curiosos—. ¡Todos somos graduados o estudiantes de Sanctuary del nivel de oro! Al parecer Saori se lleva muy bien con los dorados así que, para terminar con el conflicto, ¿qué les parece si los doce Caballeros Dorados de Saori la guiamos hasta su mansión? —preguntó Aioros.

—Eso es lo más estúpido que jamás he escuchado —agregó Saga, y Aioros bajó su cabeza apenado—. Me aseguraré de que Aioria no termine tan cabeza de aire como su hermano —y Saga observó a Saori—. ¿Nos vamos? —y Saga comenzó a guiar al grupo, y Saori se sorprendió, y siguió a Saga. El resto intercambió miradas de duda, pero resignados, comenzaron a caminar también.

—Indudablemente, Saori tiene un poder especial para unir a las personas —comenzó Mu, mientras el grupo caminaba por las calles, todos vivían en la misma dirección después de todo—. Por cierto, no hemos tenido el honor de presentarnos. Mu Hamal, es un placer, señorita —y Saori miró al resto—. No se preocupe, estoy seguro de que todos se presentarán a su debido tiempo. Yo tengo un poco más de prisa, porque mi casa es la más cercana —explicó Mu.

—¿Todos viven en la misma dirección? —preguntó Saori, y Mu asintió—. Debe ser muy divertido… salir siempre en un grupo de personas. Hacer buenos amigos —sonrió Saori, y Mu le sonrió—. Yo quiero… hacer a muchos buenos amigos… —sonrió.

—Le diré una cosa, señorita —prosiguió Mu—. En estos momentos seremos doce quienes la escoltamos, pero normalmente, solo Aioria y yo salimos juntos, Milo siempre se va con Camus, Shaka siempre es guiado por Aldebarán. Shura, Mephisto y Afrodita salen siempre juntos, sospechamos que Shura va contra su voluntad. Saga, Aioros y Dohko son personal docente, siempre salen más tarde, y debido a que viven en la misma dirección, salen juntos. Kanon, el hermano gemelo de Saga, siempre sale más temprano. Es representante del club de natación, pero al ser un club autosuficiente, normalmente no interviene y solo se va. En ocasiones sin embargo, puede que nos topemos con él —y Saori asintió—. Lo que intento decirle, señorita. Es que jamás hemos viajado nosotros doce juntos. Tal parece, que usted nos ha unido en cierta forma —y Saori se alegró por escuchar esas palabras. Continuaron caminando por unos minutos más, y entonces Mu se despidió de Aioria, y también lo hizo de Milo, quien medio lo ignoró, pero lo despidió de todas formas—. La dejaré ahora para que conozca a los demás, esa es mi casa —apuntó Mu, y Saori asintió—. Tal vez algún día yo pueda ver su mansión —y Saori hizo una reverencia, y se retiró—. Que pase una buena noche —y Saori volvió a asentir.

—¡JA JA JA JA JA! —se rio Aldebarán sonoramente, y Saori se espantó—. Es mi turno de presentarme —y Aldebarán sacó el pecho mientras caminaban—. Soy Aldebarán Taurus, bueno, en realidad ese no es mi nombre… —susurró el gigante—. Pero guarda el secreto, mi nombre real es… vergonzoso… el Director Shion me ha hecho el favor de asegurarse que todos me conozcan como Aldebarán —y Saori asintió—. Solo Shaka sabe mi verdadero nombre, algún día tal vez se lo diga, señorita Saori —y Saori sonrió, descubriendo que Aldebarán era bastante amigable—. ¿Pero dónde están mis modales? No sería justo dejarla caminar. ¡Arriba! —agregó Aldebarán, cargó a Saori, y la acomodó en su brazo.

—¡Oye! ¡Déjate de tonterías, gigantón! —recriminó Milo, y Aldebarán sacó su pecho, orgulloso de su fuerza, mientras Saori se cubría la falda, y observaba a Milo, que estaba aparentemente molesto—. Saori, si este gigante se sobrepasa contigo, solo dime y lo pondré en su lugar —y Saori asintió—. Maldito hippie infantil… ¿en qué época cree que estamos? Saori no es una niña, no debería tratarla de esa forma —se quejó Milo, y continuó con su camino.

—Ese Milo es un sobreprotector —sonrió Aldebarán—. He visto como lo mira, señorita. Tengo una ligera sospecha —y Saori se ruborizó, y movió su cabeza varias veces en negación—. ¡JA JA JA JA JA! —se rio Aldebarán, y fue golpeado en su cabeza por el bastón de ceguera de Shaka—. Perdona —se disculpó Aldebarán—. Como sea, señorita, solo dé todo de sí. No será fácil, hay muchos problemas, pero la perseverancia le ayudará a domar a la bestia. Si necesita cualquier ayuda, o alguien la molesta, puede contármelo, los haré papilla —se tronó los nudillos Aldebarán, y entonces bajó a Saori—. Bueno, esta es mi casa. Sea una buena niña, señorita —y Saori hizo una reverencia.

—Le pido una disculpa por el descortés comportamiento de Aldebarán —habló Saga, y Saori lo observó, mientras continuaban con su camino—. Si yo fuera el maestro de Aldebarán, puedo asegurarle que corregiría su desvergonzado comportamiento. Pero de momento tengo los ojos puestos en un trio de irrespetuosos —y tanto Milo como Aioria, principalmente Aioria, se preocuparon—. Me presento. Mi nombre es Saga Gemini —reverenció Saga.

—El maestro del 7-A —habló Saori, y Saga asintió—. Ya he escuchado algunas cosas sobre usted. Su castigo de la Otra Dimensión es muy famoso —y Saga asintió, y siguió caminando en silencio. En ese momento, Saori supo que Saga era un hombre de pocas palabras. El grupo siguió su camino por unos minutos más, hasta que Saga, sin dirigirse al grupo, los dejó y se dirigió a su casa. Saori notó la frialdad, pero al mismo tiempo, sintió un aire de respeto que emanaba de Saga, como una persona cautelosa, que protege su personalidad.

—Es mi turno —agregó Mephisto de forma sombría, asustando a Saori, y en ese momento, Milo tomó de la mano de Saori, alejándola de Mephisto—. Eres un envidioso sobreprotector. Saori no es tu novia, ¿o sí? —sonrió Mephisto con malicia, el comentario coloreó las mejillas de Saori con un color rosado pálido.

—Déjate de tonterías. ¿Qué edad crees que tiene Saori? —prosiguió Milo, y Saori se entristeció un poco—. De todas formas, voy a cuidarla de los malintencionados como tú —y Mephisto sonrió con malicia, y desvió la mirada a Afrodita, que asintió. Mephisto conocía el secreto de Saori después de todo, y le debía un favor a Afrodita.

—Tan solo admiraba el bello rostro de Saori. Me gustaría tenerlo —y Saori se asustó aún más e instintivamente abrazó el brazo de Milo, quien miró a Mephisto de forma fulminante—. Solo lo decía en sentido figurado, me refería a que quiero capturar tu rostro, en cámara —y Mephisto sacó su cámara, y comenzó a grabar. Saori se sonrojó entonces, mientras Mephisto la grababa junto a Milo—. Sí… Saori sería una excelente protagonista en mis películas. ¿Segura que no quieres unirte al club de video? Podríamos hacer una película de las que te gustan —y Saori lo pensó, y Mephisto volteó la cámara, enseñándole a Saori su grabación tomada de la mano de Milo, y Saori se sobresaltó.

—¡Lo lamento! —se sonrojó Saori, y soltó la mano de Milo, y el de cabellera despeinada se preguntó la razón—. ¡No era mi intención el parecer necesitada de su afecto! ¡Lo lamento mucho! —hizo una reverencia Saori, mientras Mephisto seguía grabando.

—¡JA JA JA JA! ¡Eres simplemente perfecta para mis películas! ¡Este material me servirá en el futuro! ¡Seguro hay una estación de policía cercana! —agregó Mephisto, y Milo lo miró con desprecio—. Solo piénsalo, Saori. Puedo volver tus sueños realidad, al capturar tu rostro en pantalla —y Milo se acercó para intentar golpear a Mephisto, pero el moreno corrió doblando una esquina—. ¡Aquí me quedo yo! ¡Pero si deseas volverte famosa algún día, no olvides el nombre del próximo director famoso de toda Grecia! ¡Mephisto Carcinos! ¡JA JA JA JA! —y Mephisto se retiró, dejando a Saori confundida.

—Solo ignóralo. De ninguna manera te dejaremos sola con ese sujeto —mencionó Aioria—. Creo que tampoco me he presentado, soy Aioria Regulus, Aioros es mi hermano —y Saori se impresionó de esa revelación—. Escuché que estabas en 1-A. Espero que mi hermano no te esté molestando —agregó Aioria.

—¿Usted es el hermanito que siempre llegaba llorando con su hermano cada vez que se metía en problemas? —preguntó Saori, y Aioria se sobresaltó, y Milo se soltó a carcajadas, mientras Aioros aceleraba el paso, con una gota de sudor cayéndole de la cabeza—. Pensé que tendría el cabello más rojo… Aioros dijo que le hicieron una broma con un tinte de cabello fosforescente, que le pintó el cabello de rojo intenso —y Milo continuó cubriéndose la boca para no reírse, y Aioros comenzó a acelerar el paso aún más.

—¿Por qué le cuentas mis vergüenzas a tus estudiantes? —gritó Aioria furioso—. ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? ¡El del tinte de cabello fuiste tú, rubiecito! —se quejó Aioria, y Milo se molestó, y vio a Aioria con desprecio, ambos incluso pegaron las frentes empujándose mutuamente.

—¡Ah! ¡También conozco historias de Milo! ¡El eterno rival de Aioria! —comenzó Aioros, y Saori asintió—. En venganza por la broma del tinte de cabello rojo, Aioria cambió el champo de Milo de cuanto estaba en el equipo de natación, a un tinte rubio pálido. Le decían, el escorpión dorado —y Milo se molestó, se tronó los nudillos, y ambos, él y Aioria, corrieron tras de Aioros, quién reía divertido—. ¡Tranquilo Aioria! ¡No les he enseñado aún tus fotos de bebé! ¡Eso lo estoy reservando para después! —y Aioria enfureció, rugió, y continuó persiguiendo a su hermano.

Saori simplemente sonrió, mientras Aioria se trepaba en la espalda de Aioros, lo ahorcaba desde atrás, pero reía felizmente, como si disfrutara de la compañía de su hermano a pesar de las vergüenzas que lo hacía pasar. Saori entonces comprendió, que había vínculos de confianza entre este grupo, que inclusive permitían a Saori ver estos comportamientos, sus verdaderas caras, a pesar de la caballerosidad que siempre reflejaban. Saori entonces se preguntó por la verdadera cara de Milo, preguntándose sobre su verdadera personalidad, y si a ella le atraería el verdadero Milo.

—¡Me voy entonces! —se quejó Aioria—. Salúdame a la señorita Hasegawa —continuó Aioria, y Saori miró a Aioria, después a Aioros, mientras los hermanos se despedían, confundiendo a Saori—. Mi hermano tiene su propia casa, el malnacido está felizmente casado —agregó Aioria, y Saori se sorprendió.

—Es una pena… le he roto el corazón a muchas chicas —bromeó Aioros—. Por cierto, Aioria, su nombre es Yoshiko —lo reprendió Aioros—. O por lo menos llámala por su apodo, Miko. Es irrespetuoso que le llames a tu cuñada por su apellido de soltera —concluyó Aioros.

—Como sea —se quejó Aioria—. Ya me voy —y Aioria comenzó a retirarse—. Oye Milo, no dejes a Saori sola con la princesa —y Afrodita se molestó, y Milo asintió—. ¡Nos veremos mañana, capitán! —y Aioria entró a su casa.

—Señorita —agregó Shaka, y Saori se sorprendió al ver que era ciego, ya que caminaba con un bastón de ceguera, y con los ojos cerrados—. Shaka Lotus, es un placer conocerla. Espero algún día pueda visitarme en el club de té —y Saori asintió—. Si quiere hacer la pregunta solo hágala. Créame que no me ofenderé —agregó Shaka.

—¡Lo lamento! —comenzó Saori sumamente avergonzada—. ¡Le juro que no era mi intención! Es solo que jamás había visto a alguien ciego —agregó Saori, y Shaka sonrió—. Perdóneme por favor. Lo lamento mucho —insistió Saori.

—No siempre fui ciego —respondió Shaka—. Fui víctima de una enfermedad llamada glaucoma. La pérdida de mi vista fue gradual. No había tratamiento alguno para mi enfermedad en ese entonces. Y cuando se descubrió, mi ceguera estaba a una etapa muy avanzada —y Shaka abrió los ojos, y miró a Saori—. Si no es indiscreción, podría detenerse un segundo —y Saori asintió, y se detuvo, y los ojos cristalinos de Shaka se posaron en ella. Shaka se agachó entonces, hasta poner su rostro a la altura de Saori, forzó la vista, y sonrió—. Usted es muy hermosa —y Saori parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, confundida—. Mi enfermedad está muy avanzada. Los doctores han comenzado a perder la esperanza. Aún puedo ver, pero solo si lo que veo se queda quieto, hasta que mis ojos puedan distinguir el qué o quién es lo que veo. Pero como sé que definitivamente me quedaré ciego en un futuro no muy lejano, pienso que es mejor que solo vea lo que pienso que es verdaderamente importante, para grabar esas imágenes en mi mente. Conozco los rostros de Milo, Mu, Aioria, Aldebarán, y Camus. Cada cumpleaños me dejan volver a ver sus rostros, así los podré ver, mientras crecen, y cuando definitivamente me quede ciego, los seguiré viendo, en el ojo de mi mente —y Saori se apenó, y Shaka cerró sus ojos—. Me he preparado desde hace cinco años para el día en que por fin me quede definitivamente ciego. Mis sentidos se han agudizado, puedo escuchar cosas que nadie más puede escuchar. Como el sonido de su pequeño corazón, siempre que posa su atención en Milo —y el corazón de Saori dio un vuelco, y Shaka sonrió—. Ese sonido exactamente —mencionó Shaka mientras apuntaba a su oído—. También escucho el de Milo, él no se impresiona fácilmente. Velaré por usted, señorita Saori, colocaré un incienso en mi ventana y una oración para velar por su felicidad —y Saori asintió—. Me despido entonces —y Shaka se fue, y Milo llegó ante Saori.

—Escuché mi nombre varias veces. ¿Qué ocurrió? —y Saori se sobresaltó, y Shaka detuvo su caminar, volteó a ver a Saori, y apuntó a su oído, indicando que nuevamente escuchó el corazón de Saori, impresionando a la niña—. Shaka también es un rarito —agregó Milo.

—No deberías burlarte de los demás, Milo —reprendió Dohko, y Milo se sobresaltó—. Señorita Saori, si este delincuente la molesta, solo dígame, y le daré una sesión de entrenamiento especial que le hará sentir sus músculos desgarrarse de dolor —y Milo se horrorizó, y apresuró el paso—. ¡Eso es! ¡No olvides quién te enseñó a pelear! —agregó Dohko—. Aunque debo decir, que Milo es uno de mis discípulos más sobresalientes —explicó Dohko—. Él, Aioria, y Shura, fueron todos mis discípulos en el club de Karate. Pero tuve que expulsarlos a los tres cuando comenzaron a usar lo aprendido en el club para autoproclamarse policías de pasillo. El día en que Milo atacó tan violentamente a esos tres que la molestaban, apenas y se salvó de una suspensión. No crea que los maestros no lo vimos —y Saori se sorprendió—. Saori, no olvide que si alguna vez tiene problemas, puede confiar en sus maestros —y Dohko se retiró, tras propinarle un golpe en la nuca a Milo—. ¡Tú! ¡No te metas en problemas! —y Milo se sobó la nuca.

—¡Maldición! ¡Ese me dolió mucho! —se quejó Milo, y Saori lo observó, sorprendida de lo brusco de su voz. Milo, al notar la mirada de Saori, se tranquilizó y volvió a ser el mismo serio de siempre. Saori miró al resto de los que viajaban con ella, ninguno decía palabra alguna ni se acercaba para hablar con ella. Aioros notó lo que ocurría, y sonrió, se acercó a ellos, y miró a Milo, quien lo miró de regreso de forma arrogante.

—Milo, ¿no es ese tu complejo departamental? —se burló Aioros, apuntando a unos departamentos que ya habían pasado, y Milo asintió—. Supongo que ya debes despedirte —y Saori entristeció, pero Milo no se detuvo, y siguió caminando—. ¿Oh? ¿Tan preocupado estás por la seguridad de Saori? ¿Incluso cuando un profesor la acompaña? —preguntó Aioros.

—¿De qué habla? Usted ya se va también —agregó Milo cuando se detuvieron en la intersección—. No voy a dejar a Saori sola con Afrodita. Después de su casa, maestro Aioros, está la de Shura, y después de esta se encuentra la de Camus, y sin Camus, Saori se queda sola con Afrodita. Acompañaré a Saori hasta su mansión —y Aioros sonrió.

—Pero que persona tan comprometida con su deber. Hasta pareciera que encaminas a tu novia a su casa, es una vista muy placentera —y Saori se ruborizó, pero Milo mantuvo su calma a pesar de una tenue gota de sudor que le caía de la frente por el molesto comentario—. Cuida bien de la pequeña Saori, responsable estudiante Milo Antares —se burló Aioros, y caminó a su casa, donde fue recibido por su esposa, una joven de cabellera castaña oscura—. Estoy en casa, Miko —se alegró Aioros, y entró. Saori se ruborizó al ver a una esposa tan gentil, y su mente divagó un poco, pero se concentró cuando Camus se acercó a Milo.

—No dejes que te moleste. Es el hermano de Aioria, sabes que le gusta burlarse de ti —explicó Camus, y Milo asintió, ligeramente molesto—. ¿En verdad acompañarás a Saori hasta su mansión? Sé que no te fías de Shura y Afrodita, pero todo esto me huele a una trampa para intentar mover tus hilos. Afrodita planea algo —concluyó Camus.

—No necesito que me lo digas, señor detective. ¿Pero qué está planeando? —preguntó Milo—. ¿Crees que quiera una pelea? Si es así, usar a Saori de señuelo es muy bajo, incluso para Afrodita. Además, Afrodita no representa una amenaza a menos que… —y Milo observó a Saori—. A menos que quiera usar a Saori de rehén —y Saori se percató de que el escorpión estaba a la defensiva, y no se separaba de ella por la preocupación.

—No me gusta pelear… pero sabes que sé hacerlo si es necesario… —continuó Camus, que entonces recordó a Saori, que lo miraba extrañada—. No me juzgue, señorita… es solo una faceta fuera de mi comportamiento normalmente tranquilo y apacible. No soy violento igual que Milo —agregó con frialdad, y Saori sintió su espina congelándose por las palabras gélidas de Camus—. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe después de la casa de Shura? —susurró Camus—. Afrodita no se atrevería a hacerte frente si voy contigo como respaldo —continuó Camus.

—Sabes que soy difícil de vencer —agregó Milo—. Me las arreglaré. Sea lo que sea lo que planea, le daré lo que merece —continuó Milo, y Camus asintió, y continuó con su camino en extremo silencio. Saori estaba impresionada por su frialdad, tanto que comenzó a frotarse los brazos por la extraña sensación que emanaba de Camus—. ¿Qué pasa, tienes frio? —preguntó Milo quitándose la chaqueta, y Saori se ruborizó, movió su cabeza en negación, pero de todas formas Milo le prestó su chaqueta.

—¿La señorita se encuentra bien? —preguntó Shura, y Saori asintió ligeramente con su cabeza, y se arropó con la chaqueta de Milo—. Si tiene frio, llegando al restaurante, le daré un vaso de caldo de carne —aseguró Shura, y Saori parpadeó un par de veces—. Shura Capricorn —agregó fríamente, aunque no tan fríamente como Camus.

—Shura es dueño de un dojo, y de un restaurant de comida japonesa, lo cual es sumamente extraño —agregó Milo, y Saori lo miró esperando saber más—. Toda Grecia está en un proceso de globalización. Existe un tratado entre Grecia y la Unión Oriental, donde están algunos países como Korea, China y Japón, entre otros. Grecia ha tenido problemas económicos muy fuertes desde hace 200 años, y a una gobernante de Atenas de nombre Sasha se le ocurrió el permitir la inversión extranjera japonesa en el país. Como consecuencia, desde hace aproximadamente 200 años, la inversión Japonesa ha transformado a Grecia en un Japón europeo. Shura es español, por lo que sería común que la familia Capricorn tuviera un restaurant de comida española, pero en su lugar, adoptó la cultura japonesa —explicó Milo.

—El restaurant Carpicorn es una mezcla de comidas, lo sabrías si vinieras a comer aquí —terminó Shura, y se detuvo frente a un restaurant—. Esperen aquí —y Shura entró, y Saori observó a Milo con detenimiento.

—Yo tenía una antepasada en Grecia —comenzó Saori, y Milo no comprendió la razón de sus palabras—. Se llamaba Sasha… ¿será la misma Sasha? Nuestra familia era europea. Parte de nuestra familia sin embargo, comenzó a mudarse a Japón hace tiempo. Mis padres eran griegos, pero nací y me crie en Japón por mi abuelo, Mitsumasa Kido. Cuando ellos murieron, mi custodia quedó en manos de mi abuelo y por negocio nos mudamos de regreso a Grecia. El abuelo decía que era porque la mayoría de los negocios de los Kido tenían su cede en Grecia, principalmente en Atenas —y tanto Milo como Camus y Afrodita se sorprendieron—. ¿Me pregunto si mi antepasada Sasha se trata de la misma persona? —se preguntó Saori.

—Definitivamente lo es —mencionaron Camus, Afrodita y Milo al mismo tiempo, mientras miraban a Saori con miradas de impresionismo—. Increíble, estamos jugando a los guardaespaldas de la heredera de la familia responsable de que Grecia haya sido globalizada por Japón. No sé si sentirme molesto o agradecido —comenzó Milo, y Saori no lo comprendió.

—Milo es completamente griego, muy pocos en la Academia Sanctuary los son —continuó Afrodita—. Yo soy sueco, Camus es francés —apuntó a Camus, quién asintió—. Mephisto es italiano, Aldebarán es brasileño, Shaka es de la India, y Mu es de un lugar llamado Jamir. Se podría decir que más del 50% de los estudiantes de la Academia Sanctuary no son realmente griegos. Milo y Aioria son de los pocos que lo son —y la puerta del restaurant se abrió, y Shura salió con una bandeja, que contenía cuatro rodajas de sushi cortado, pero de arroz amarillo, y también llevaba un vaso desechable con un caldo caliente.

—Que aproveche —agregó Shura, y les ofreció las rodajas, cada uno agarró una rodaja, y se preocupó por el color, pero todos comieron al unísono, y se impresionaron—. Sushi japonés, preparado con arroz al estilo español. Es con azafrán, en España se usa para hacer paella. Conservamos nuestro orgullo español cuando vinimos a vivir a Grecia, los mariscos son griegos por cierto —y Milo se impresionó, Afrodita degustó con calma no deseando que se acabara su rodaja, Camus trató de no demostrar emoción alguna, pero Saori casi lloró por la delicia—. Tome —continuó Shura, y le entregó el vaso desechable a Saori—. Eso le quitará el frio. Tenga cuidado, está caliente —y Saori asintió—. La próxima vez les cobraré —y Shura cerró la puerta con rudeza.

—Para ser tan buen cocinero… la verdad me molesta… —agregó Milo, y Camus y Afrodita asintieron—. Vámonos Saori —y los que quedaron siguieron con su camino—. Probablemente debamos venir a comer alguna vez, Camus… y la próxima vez que Aioria y Mu me ayuden sería bueno traerlos también —y Camus asintió a duras penas, sintiéndose algo celoso.

—Si… puede ser una buena idea venir a estudiar para los exámenes finales con Mephisto y Shura —prosiguió Afrodita—. Así podría obligar a Shura a ayudarme a estudiar, y comería… probablemente gratis —agregó Afrodita.

—Ni de broma —escucharon la voz de Shura desde el segundo piso del restaurante. Shura se había asomado por la ventana—. Definitivamente, la próxima vez pagarán —y Shura miró a Saori—. Todos menos ella —y Saori se impresionó—. Ella come gratis. El resto paga su comida, y traigan a Aldebarán y a Shaka también. A los españoles también les gusta el té —y Shura cerró su ventana.

—Es un hombre… bastante peculiar… —agregó Camus sorprendido, Milo, Afrodita y Saori asintieron, y siguieron su camino. El silencio imperó por un tiempo, Saori se dio cuenta entonces de que la amistad de Camus y Milo era algo peculiar. Camus era demasiado tranquilo, Milo era temperamental. Se llevaban bien, compartían una confianza inexplicable. Pero Saori no estaba del todo convencida sobre si era en verdad amistad, o necesidad del complemento del otro—. Es momento de que yo también me retire —interrumpió sus pensamientos Camus—. Cuídate, Milo —y ambos intercambiaron un apretón de manos, y Camus tomó un rumbo distinto.

—Saori —habló Afrodita de repente—. Puede que el club de estilistas no se haya abierto. Pero me encantaría que me permitieras volver a hacer arte con tu cabellera siempre que lo necesites. Puedo ayudarte a impresionar a los poco impresionables —y Afrodita buscó en su maletín, y sacó un frasco, que le entregó a Saori—. Frótate esto en tu cabellera siempre que salgas de clase de natación —y Saori miró el frasco, lo abrió, y una deliciosa esencia le golpeó la nariz.

—Huele… —comenzó Saori, y Milo reaccionó ante el aroma también, y miró a Afrodita con desprecio—. Huele como a manzana —y una vena se saltó en la frente de Milo, que comenzaba a perder la paciencia ante un Afrodita que le sacaba la lengua—. Pero… ¿por qué? —preguntó Saori de forma inocente.

—Saori no debe oler a cloro todo el tiempo —agregó Afrodita mientras se tapaba la nariz, y Saori se percató de que el olor a cloro aún la rodeaba—. Saori debe de oler a manzana. Quién sabe, tal vez a alguien le parezcas apetitosa —y Milo por fin tuvo suficiente, e intentó golpear a Afrodita, que salió corriendo en ese momento—. ¡Yo vivo por aquí! ¡Por favor cuida de Saori, Milo! ¡Trata de no comértela por más apetitosa que sea! —y Afrodita continuó riéndose.

—¿Qué crees que soy, un caníbal? —gritó Milo con molestia, y Saori se sonrojó, y Milo se tranquilizó—. No le hagas caso… me gustan las manzanas, pero no te comería —y Saori se rio gentilmente—. ¿Qué? —preguntó Milo.

—No estoy preocupada porque me coma. Tengo 12 años, no 3 —y Milo se ruborizó un poco, mientras Saori seguía riéndose—. Mi mansión está a unos minutos más al frente. ¿Seguro que no le molesta? —y Milo comenzó a caminar, ignorando a Saori, que se sintió un poco ofendida, pero bebió del regalo de Shura, e hizo un sonido de felicidad por el sabor—. ¿Quiere? —intentó hacer conversación.

—No gracias —respondió Milo fríamente, y Saori bajó la cabeza, y siguió a Milo—. Pensé que Afrodita te estaba usando para hacerme daño, me alegra saber que no fue así. Pero igual, no pretendo dejarte ir sola de regreso a tu mansión —y Saori se mostró agradecida y esperanzada tras escuchar esas palabras—. Mientras pueda hacerlo, te acompañaré —y Saori sonrió, y recordó las palabras de aliento de los demás, comenzando a armarse de valor.

—¿Por qué se preocupa… tanto por mí? —preguntó, y Milo se detuvo. Saori entonces se detuvo también, y comenzó a esconderse detrás de su vaso, fingiendo que bebía—. Es solo que… quiero saber si es por su deber… o hay otra razón… —se sonrojó Saori.

—¿Qué otra razón puede haber? —agregó Milo, y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, y Saori entristeció, y siguió a Milo—. Solo hago lo que creo que quiero hacer. Tratar a las personas como se lo merecen. Es mi forma de ser. Si hay alguien indefenso, quiero cuidarlo. No lo hago por deber, simplemente, es parte de mi personalidad —y Saori asintió, comprendiéndolo un poco mejor.

—Pero… me trata muy diferente del cómo trata a otros… ¿Cuál es el verdadero Milo entonces? —preguntó Saori—. Yo… quiero conocerlo más… pero tiene tantas caras, y es tan complejo, que no lo entiendo… ¿Cuál de sus caras es verdadera? ¿Cuál de sus caras es falsa? —continuó Saori.

—¿Falsa? —agregó Milo con una sonrisa—. Yo no tengo una cara falsa —continuó Milo—. Tratar a todos como se lo merecen, es mi forma de ser. Se llama, tener libertad —continuó Milo—. Todos tienen más de una cara, la diferencia, es que yo las uso todas, porque todas, son mi cara. El agresivo, el manipulador, el obediente, el respetuoso, el irrespetuoso, todas son caras de Milo Antares. Porque son las caras que me identifican —y Saori asintió—. Hay otras caras por supuesto… pero no las uso, esas caras no son Milo. El día en que me veas ignorar a alguien en necesidad, o que me veas abatido, preocupado, e indefenso, entonces será el día en que habré perdido mi identidad. Yo siempre me portó como quiero portarme —y Milo miró a Saori, juntó las piernas, hizo una reverencia, y le ofreció su mano a la niña—. Y si deseo comportarme como un príncipe, frente a una princesa. Esa es la cara que elegí para tratarla a usted. Pero sigue siendo una cara sincera, porque es una cara, que está en mi naturaleza —y Saori se sonrojó, y tomó de la mano de Milo, que entonces la invitó a seguir adelante, y entrar en los lujosos terrenos de la mansión Kido. Habían llegado, y Saori no se había percatado—. Que tengas una placentera noche, Saori —se despidió Milo, y comenzó a retirarse.

—No… espere… tengo que preguntarle algo… —comenzó Saori, pero Milo ya se retiraba—. ¡Señor Milo! —gritó Saori entonces, y Milo la escuchó, se dio la media vuelta, y sonrió—. ¿Hay una cara… que…? ¿Hay una cara… que solo le muestre a una persona a la que usted quiere con un cariño diferente a lo habitual? ¿Una cara que solo la persona que usted ame de verdad pueda ver? —y Milo no comprendió la pregunta de Saori, y comenzó a pensarlo.

—Supongo que hay caras que ni yo sé que poseo —fue la respuesta de Milo. Reinó el silencio por un tiempo, y solo se escuchaba el sonido del gentil soplar del viento, que movía los cabellos de ambos. Saori entonces bajó el rostro, se encontraba pensativa, sus manos le temblaban, y su corazón latía más rápido a cada segundo. Al ver que Saori no hacía nada, y se quedaba allí parada, mirando su reflejo en el caldo que Shura le había regalado, Milo comenzó a retirarse nuevamente, pero finalmente, Saori se armó de valor, y gritó fuerte, para que Milo la oyera.

—¡Yo quiero…! —comenzó, y Milo volvió a posar su atención en ella, mientras Saori continuaba armándose de valor—. ¡Yo quiero ser la única persona que pueda ver esa cara! —por fin lo dijo. Con fuerza, decidida, y Milo la escuchó, la reacción de su rostro al escuchar la confesión de Saori se lo dijo. Y Saori comenzó a temblar, intranquila. Se había confesado. Ahora solo debía esperar a saber la respuesta.


	3. Afinidad de Signo

**Hola gente, ya volví. Primero que nada, una disculpa, he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, y no logré actualizar: "Guerras Doradas", como es mi obra principal estoy intentando tomarme el tiempo y hacerlo lo más épico posible. Tristemente, el trabajo no me lo ha permitido, apenas y tuve tiempo de terminar esta actualización porque tengo ideas más frescas en estos momentos pero en fin, prometo tener la actualización de "Guerras Doradas" la próxima semana.**

**Concentrémonos en "Academia Sanctuary" de momento. Para este capítulo, tome en cuenta un horóscopo. Así que todo lo que leerán a continuación de la compatibilidad entre signos es real, no es algo que yo inventé para conveniencia de la historia. Para mayor información, pueden consultar "Arcanos", que es la página de internet que usé para extraer los horóscopo, además de que el de Escorpio me lo sé de pies a cabeza. En fin, es momento de contestar reviews:**

**TsukihimePrincess: Nuevamente la primera, princesa, creo que te tomas muy enserio tu puesto de primer post, jajaja. Afrodita siempre ha sido muy perspicaz, no olvides que se dio cuenta sin ayuda en la serie original que Saga era Arles. En cuanto a Julián, tengo su papel mejor preparado que el de Pandora, no te preocupes. Los tintes de cabello son sus cabellos originales en el Episodio G… bueno miento, Aioria se teñía el cabello en el Episodio G, pero milo originalmente es rubio, jajajajaja. El club de video te dará una gran sorpresa en este capítulo, muahahahaha. Y no creo que te agrade mucho el club de repostería si tomamos en cuenta quien es el maestro asignado, jejeje. Hoy estrenamos ataque en el club de natación, espéralo, estoy seguro que te agradará.**

**Liluz de Geminis: Espero que te sigas riendo a morir, quiero que esta historia siga siendo cómica sin exagerar mucho, jajajajaja. Shura será una broma recurrente con su club de Kendo, simplemente no lo puedo dejar de imaginar con una mirada sombría y diciendo: "Excalibur", seguido de un silencio, y después: "Club de Kendo", muahahahaha, esa imagen no sale de mi cabeza. Afrodita es mi personajes de: "Comic-relief", así que lo necesito hacer sufrir un poco, pero no te preocupes, no seré tan malo con el por siempre. Y sí, en esta realidad la idea es que Aldebarán y Shaka sean mejores amigos, sé que en realidad Mu y Aldebarán deberían de serlo, pero como es un universo alternativo, me estoy tomando algunas libertades. La idea se me vino a la mente por Hasgard de Tauro y Asmita de Virgo en Lost Canvas. Nadie sabe el nombre vergonzoso de Aldebarán, lo siento, jajaja. Mephisto es mi otro personaje: "Comic-relief", y a Camus, lo estoy distanciando un poco del trio, pero seguirá siendo el mejor amigo de Milo de momento. Julián en efecto es un pervertido, creo que después de este capítulo debería subir la categoría pero bueno, trataré de bajarle los ánimos tanto a Milo como a Julián. En cuanto a tus dudas de Kanon, sí, Kanon es el entrenador, lo explicaré un poco en este capítulo, pero no, no es maestro de física, te explico: Los clubes tienen un capitán, y un encargado (maestro). El maestro no está en el club todo el tiempo, sino que lo deja a cargo del capitán, pero a veces van a supervisar. Y los maestros no tienen una especialidad, son maestros de todas las materias. Jajaja, no confundas mi historia con Supercampeones, Milo ni de broma hace el tiro de chanfle… ese lo hizo Aioria 0_0, estoy profanando mi propia historia T_T. Bueno, en cuanto a Guerras Vikingas y Guerras Atlantes, estarán pendientes hasta terminar Guerras Doradas, pero espero que te sigas divirtiendo con esta historia por el momento.**

**dafguerrero: No he visto ese anime… de hecho no veo mucho animé para empezar, eso es raro porque escribo fanfiction, pero intentaré encontrar el tiempo para educarme en anime, jajajajaja. Milo no es un delincuente, es más un autoproclamado justiciero, la historia de su pandilla la contaré después, involucra a Shaina, pero de momento me estoy concentrando en Saori. Sí, me estoy burlando del Aioros del Episodio G, muchos pensarán que está fuera de personaje, pero el Episodio G lo escribió Kurumada, así que técnicamente, es canon, jajajajaja. 0_0, que mal trato le das a Pandora, jajaja, de momento Pandora sigue esperando su turno, estoy esperando a que la temática de la historia evolucione un poco más, y espero recibir tus comentarios de la edición de tu historia pronto, saludos.**

**DaanaF: Señorita, puedes estar segura de que oficialmente me convertiré en el precursor del Milori, invito a todos los lectores a darle vida a esta pareja, jajajajaja, a mí en lo personal me gustaría ver más imágenes de ellos. Tengo muchas ideas, pero claro, no me quiero sobrepasar, pero seguirán leyendo más Miloris de mi parte. Tranquila, no seré tan cruel con Pandora, solamente estoy evolucionando a su personaje, confía en mí, no le pasara lo que a Orfeo en Guerras Doradas. El papel de Julián será muy importante en la historia, de la noche a la mañana le quitó el papel de principal antagonista a Pandora, jajaja. En cuanto a Mephisto, puedes esperas más diversión y movimientos maniacos y macabros de su parte, muahahahaha.**

**SonChiikiiLove: No tengo nada contra el SagaxSaori, la verdad, la única pareja que detesto con toda mi alma es el SeiyaxSaori, no tienen nada de interesante, es solo el príncipe que se enamora de su princesa, y ella cae rendida a sus pies solo porque la salvó, no hay otra razón, en la serie ni siquiera tiene lógica la pareja, no hay un evento trasendental que de incapie a la existencia de una relación amorosa, está allí, y listo, no tiene nada de mágico, por eso odio el SeiyaxSaori, además de que Seiya a mi parecer es el peor personaje de todos, nunca hace nada mientras los demás, hasta Shun, se la parten, y se queda con la princesa al final, por favor, ese héroe era héroe en 1940, del 80 para adelante no somos tan crédulos. En fin, terminó mi rabieta, perdona si te incomodé con mi respuesta. De todas formas compañera, gracias por darle una oportunidad al Milori a pesar de que tu fuerte es el SagaxSaori. Espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia, y espero verte en el final de "Guerras Doradas"**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Academia Sanctuary. 10 de Abril de 1985.**

Las campanas de un nuevo día escolar resonaron por toda la Academia Sanctuary. Los estudiantes regresaban a sus salones, y esperaban pacientemente la llegada de sus maestros, quienes no llegarían temprano al estar en una asamblea general de maestros, celebrada como siempre al tercer día de clases. Así era entonces, que las primeras dos horas del día eran libres.

Como era ya costumbre, quienes se hicieron amigos en el primer día, o quienes terminaron compartiendo clubes, juntaban sus mesas de estudio y charlaban. Algunos inclusive comenzaron a comer sus lonches mientras socializaban. Pocos eran los que no se adaptaban y preferían dormir en sus lugares que hablar con los demás pero ellos eran igualmente culpables por su soledad a tempranas etapas del año escolar.

—Hoy es el primer día de actividades de los clubes —habló Shun emocionado, aunque Seiya y Jabu, quienes habían juntado mesas con él, se mostraban preocupados por la integridad física de Shun—. Es mi oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con mi hermano fuera de casa. Pandora entró al club de música, así que podré pasar tiempo con mi hermano tranquilamente —sonrió Shun.

—Sé que no era esa tu intención pero… eso sonó extrañamente egoísta, Shun —mencionó Seiya, y Shun parpadeó un par de ocasiones no encontrando su error—. Como sea, ¿qué tipo de persona es tu hermano? Escuché que no es muy sociable —mencionó Seiya.

—Ikki es agresivo, pero es de buen corazón —mencionó June, que llegaba junto con Shunrei a donde estaban los tres sentados—. ¿Podemos acompañarlos? —preguntó, y el grupo asintió, y los 5 juntaron mesas—. ¿Saori no ha llegado? —preguntó June nuevamente.

—Yo también estoy preocupado —mencionó Jabu—. No es normal en la señorita Saori llegar tarde. Ella es la representación de la perfección de los modales humanos. La puntualidad de seguro es una virtud en ella —aclamó Jabu con entusiasmo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —preguntó Seiya de forma burlona—. La conociste hace dos días, tus deducciones están poco infundadas —comentó Seiya, y Jabu se molestó y le golpeó la cabeza, ambos entonces empezaron a forcejear el uno contra el otro, Shun sin embargo, interfirió y los separó.

—Me pregunto… si algo le habrá pasado a Saori… —comenzó Shunrei tímidamente, y todos en la mesa improvisada asintieron preocupados. Shunrei entonces miró a la entrada, Saori acababa de llegar. Se veía triste, su mirada estaba sumamente cansada, y al verla en semejante estado, todos los alumnos del 1-A se callaron y la vieron entrar.

—Buenos… días… —habló débilmente, llegó a su pupitre, se sentó, cerró sus brazos haciendo una improvisada almohada, e ignoró a todo mundo. Tristemente, la niña había llamado la atención de todos desde el primer día gracias a la broma de Pandora, su corte nuevo de cabello, y el que Milo siempre estuviera cerca de ella.

—¿Saori? —preguntó June, y Saori movió su cabeza en negación indicando que no quería que la molestaran—. ¿Saori? ¿Pasó algo? —y Saori volvió a mover su cabeza en negación—. Podría ser… ¿acaso pasó algo con Milo? —preguntó, y Saori comenzó a estremecerse, y bajo sus brazos se comenzó a escuchar un gentil sollozo—. ¿Saori? —preguntó June.

—Dijo que… —lloró Saori—. Dijo que sentía mucho el que todo se malinterpretase… —continuó Saori, sus sollozos eran más sonoros ahora, y todo el grupo la observaba fijamente—. Incluso en ese momento fue todo un caballero… pero… no cambia el hecho… de que él… —y todos se acercaron, querían saber—. Me rechazó… —y Saori se puso de pie, se lanzó a los brazos de June, y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, abrazando a June, quien le regresó el abrazo.

Todos en el salón estaban preocupados, incluso los inadaptados querían saber más. Fuera por la sed de rumores, o por empatía, en esos momentos no importaba, todos estaban posando su atención en Saori.

Mientras la niña lloraba sin embargo, nadie se dio cuenta de que alguien observaba desde fuera del aula 1-A. Era el responsable de los pesares de Saori. Milo, quien suspiró intranquilo, y continuó su camino.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Academia Sanctuary.**

**Capítulo 3: Afinidad de Signo.**

* * *

**Mansión Kido. Ayer.**

—¡Yo quiero! —comenzó Saori aquel día. Todos le habían dado sus palabras de aliento a su estilo muy peculiar. Se había armado de valor, donde normalmente uno teme con gran miedo—. ¡Yo quiero ser la única persona que pueda ver esa cara! —su confesión salió a raíz de una plática sobre las múltiples caras de Milo, y la curiosidad de saber si Milo se preocupaba por ella con cariño, o solo lo hacía por su deber a con la dirección de la Academia Sanctuary.

—¿La cara… que solo le muestro a la persona que más amo? —preguntó Milo, y Saori asintió, sumamente ruborizada y temerosa de lo que Milo pudiera responder—. Espera… —comenzó Milo, levemente intranquilo—. Me temo que antes de sacar conclusiones absurdas, prefiero preguntarte: ¿a qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó Milo. Su madurez le pedía ser precavido y no caer en malos entendimientos.

—¿A qué me refiero? —preguntó Saori confundida—. Pues… yo… —prosiguió Saori, no sabía qué decir—. Usted me trata muy bien… y yo me siento feliz de sus atenciones… por eso yo… usted me… —continuó, y Milo simplemente esperó—. Me gusta… —confesó, y Milo hizo una mueca, y suspiró en señal de preocupación—. ¡Señor Milo! ¡Usted me gusta! —repitió, esperanzada, y la expresión de Milo, era de empatía.

—No quiero herir tus sentimientos pero… no puedo aceptar tu confesión… —comenzó Milo, y Saori no supo cómo reaccionar a eso. Primero estaba horrorizada, después deprimida, después intranquila—. No puedes amar a alguien que no conoces —continuó Milo, y los ojos de Saori comenzaron a ahogarse en lágrimas—. Lamento… si mis atenciones te han dado la percepción equivocada de las cosas… fue un malentendido… —continuó Milo, y Saori bajó la cabeza, y comenzó a sollozar hasta pegar su frente a la ropa de Milo, que colocó su mano sobre la cabellera de Saori, y aceptó el abrazo que la niña le daba por dolor y pena—. Tranquila… no te sientas mal… fue tan solo tu primer intento… te esforzaste mucho por decirlo… —susurró Milo tranquilamente.

—Tenía miedo de decirlo… y ahora estoy muy triste… —lloró Saori—. Pero quería decirlo… yo quería… yo pensé… —continuó Saori, y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, forzando a Milo a agacharse, y devolverle el abrazo gentilmente—. ¿Por qué? Usted es tan gentil conmigo, y quería que lo siguiera siendo… me hace sentir feliz, pero ahora… me duele mucho… —continuó Saori, y Milo asintió, y la tranquilizó.

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que Saori por fin se tranquilizó. Milo la llevó a una banca, donde la niña continuaba secándose las lágrimas, y cubriéndose del frio con la chaqueta de Milo. No habían mencionado palabra alguna desde que Saori se soltó en un llanto incontrolable, pero Milo no se iba, se quedaba con ella, esperando que se tranquilizara. Pero siempre en el momento en que Saori pensaba que se sentía mejor, siempre volvía a llorar.

Milo lo notó, Saori simplemente había puesto todas sus esperanzas en esa improvisada confesión. Seguramente ni Saori pretendía confesarse, simplemente tomó la primera oportunidad que vio, y se arriesgó. Hacía falta mucho valor para hacer eso. Pero Milo no podía aceptar esos sentimientos, y solo miró a Saori, que nuevamente volvía a calmarse, su garganta le dolía por el llanto, y al parecer se había quedado sin lágrimas.

—¿Ya estás más tranquila? —preguntó Milo, y Saori movió su cabeza en negación varias veces—. Pero tengo que decírtelo de todas formas —continuó, y Saori asintió y lo miró a duras penas, intentando que las lágrimas no le nublaran la visión—. Tu confesión, fue bastante gratificante —confesó Milo, y Saori se sorprendió, y de pronto, las lágrimas que le caían del rostro cesaron mientras su corazón se sostenía a la esperanza—. Pero no puedo decir, que yo pueda sentir lo mismo. Eres… muy joven… —prosiguió Milo, y Saori asintió a duras penas—. E incluso si no lo fueras. Primero tienes que conocer bien a alguien antes de hacer una declaración formal. No sabes nada de mí… y yo no sé nada de ti… así que no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos. Es solo una pequeña atracción física, combinada con un poco de admiración por mis acciones. Si alguien más hubiera hecho lo mismo seguro solo tendrías ojos para esa persona, ¿no lo crees? —y Saori comenzó a comprenderlo, pero eso no la tranquilizaba. Entendía que se había apresurado a interpretar sus sentimientos, pero igual continuaba deprimida—. Ya tendrás otra oportunidad. Pero debo decir que eres muy valiente. Eso es admirable —sonrió Milo, y aquella sonrisa, volvió a robarle el corazón a Saori. Pero esa puerta estaba cerrada, no podía volver a cruzarla, no después de su improvisada confesión—. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —preguntó.

—Me siento deprimida… —confesó Saori—. Mi corazón me duele mucho. Entiendo que me confundí, que tuve esperanza sin fundamentos… pero… yo aún lo quiero… —lloró Saori—. Y quiero que me dé otra oportunidad… —y Saori estuvo a punto de volver a soltarse en llanto, pero Milo colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Saori, y la acarició con gentileza—. ¿No puedo? —preguntó entristecida.

—Yo no puedo verte… bajo esa misma luz… —confesó Milo, intentando ser tan empático como podía. Sabía que sus palabras eran como agujas que perforaban el corazón de Saori, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que la niña solo se lastimaría si lo seguía intentando. Milo debía colocar su barrera, tan alta como fuera posible—. Puedes intentarlo cuantas veces quieras… no podría impedírtelo… pero terminarás lastimándote solamente. Yo siempre lastimo a las personas que se acercan demasiado. No me agradaría lastimarte también —y Saori asintió a duras penas—. Lamento no poder devolver tus sentimientos. Realmente quisiera… —y aquello sorprendió a Saori, mientras Milo la miraba fijamente—. Pero simplemente no puedo… perdóname… —y Saori asintió, y Milo se puso de pie, juntó los pies, e hizo una reverencia—. La veré mañana durante las clases, señorita Saori —se despidió Milo, y se fue, dejando a Saori sola, confundida, y con el corazón herido.

**Enfermería de la Academia Sanctuary. Hoy.**

—Después de eso… regresé a la mansión y Tatsumi me encontró llorando… —prosiguió Saori. Cuando Saori comenzó a llorar, June y Shunrei se las arreglaron para salir con Saori a la enfermería sin que nadie los siguiera gracias a que Seiya, Jabu y Shun sirvieron de guardianes de la privacidad, inventando excusas para permitirle a June y a Shunrei atender a Saori en la comodidad de la enfermería donde tendrían la privacidad que Saori no sabía exigir—. No pude decir nada, me fui directo a la cama. Hoy me levanté tarde, estaba cansada, aún me duele mucho pero el señor Milo fue tan gentil… no puedo olvidarlo… —y Saori estuvo a punto de volver a soltarse en llanto, pero June le secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo antes de que eso pasara—. Lo lamento —agregó Saori en voz baja.

—No tienes nada de qué disculparte —agregó June, y Shunrei asintió también—. Pero Saori, definitivamente hay cosas que solo debes contarle a tus amigos. Podrías comenzar rumores. Debes tener más cuidado —y Saori asintió a duras penas—. Sé que estás triste, pero no te des por vencida, al menos Milo ya conoce tus sentimientos, no podrá hacerse el desinteresado, y tarde o temprano verás que cederá —trató de animarla June.

—El señor Milo tiene un buen corazón —comenzó Shunrei—. Probablemente solo esté preocupado por la diferencia de edad… tú puedes… Saori… —agregó Shunrei con entusiasmo, intentando animar a Saori, y la niña se secó el resto de las lágrimas, y observó a sus amigas con nuevos ánimos.

—Shunrei tiene razón —prosiguió June—. No te desanimes. Milo no es una mala persona, pienso que es muy mayor para ti, pero ahora que te has confesado no puede ignorar tus avanzadas. Tú misma te darás cuenta de si vale la pena o no el esfuerzo —terminó June.

—Pero… ¿qué pasará si me convierto en una molestia para el señor Milo? —comenzó Saori—. No debí haberme confesado… fui una tonta… no pensé las cosas bien —y tanto June como Shunrei, tomaron cada quien una de las manos de Saori—. ¿Creen que me odie? —preguntó Saori.

—Yo creo que en estos momentos, Milo no puede sacarte de su mente —sonrió June, y Shunrei asintió, y ambas abrazaron a Saori, ayudándole a tranquilizarse—. Anímate, Saori. Sé que es difícil pero, da lo mejor de ti —y Saori asintió, y abrazó de regreso a sus amigas.

* * *

—Entonces… —comenzó Camus, que llegaba al grupo 7-A acompañado de Aldebarán y de Shaka—. ¿Dices que tienes un nombre que escribir en el libro? —continuó Camus, volteando el pupitre frente a Milo y sentándose, para disgusto de Aioria, quien terminó de pie al llegar tarde a acomodarse en su lugar—. ¿No es algo temprano en el periodo escolar para agregar un nombre a la lista? No hagas trampa, Milo —se quejó Camus.

—Desearía que fuera trampa —continuó Milo—. De todas formas, escribirlo en el libro es más sencillo que explicarles las cosas a todos ustedes. No soy bueno en estos temas —insistió, y abrió el libro que le entregaba Camus, sacó una pluma, y comenzó a escribir un nombre, cerró el libro con fuerza, le entregó el libro a Camus, y miró por la ventana, aparentemente irritado—. Por alguna razón… estoy molesto… —continuó Milo.

—¿Tanto te sobresaltó la confesión de alguien? —preguntó Camus—. Veamos de quien se trata —prosiguió, abrió el libro, y se quedó sin habla. Mu, Aldebarán y Aioria también miraron, Shaka no lo hizo, pero sonrió con gentileza al escuchar tan sombrío silencio—. ¿Ella? —preguntó Camus con voz temblorosa.

—Ella —respondió Milo con molestia—. Y desde que la rechacé… estoy de mal humor… siento que quiero golpear a alguien —prosiguió Milo, y en ese momento, Aioria se estremeció y retrocedió. Todos lo miraron entonces, incluso Shaka dirigió el rostro en su dirección.

—Normalmente en el vocabulario de Milo, 'alguien' se traduce como: 'Aioria' —respondió el de cabellera castaña rojiza, y Milo se fastidió aún más y los ignoró a todos—. Pero hablando enserio. ¿Eso pasó ayer? —preguntó Aioria.

—¡JA JA JA JA! —se burló Aldebarán, y su frente fue impactada con fuerza por el bastón de ceguera de Shaka, obligando al inmenso gigante a frotarse la frente—. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —se sobó la cabeza Aldebarán.

—Siempre dices lo mismo, pero tus sonoras carcajadas no cesan —prosiguió Shaka—. Supongo por las reacciones de todos, que la persona que Milo anotó en el libro de competencias entre Camus y él fue el de la pequeña Saori —mencionó Shaka.

—Es Saori —aclaró Mu—. Sinceramente, no venía venir esa —continuó el de cabellera rosada—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? —preguntó Mu, y Milo lo miró de reojo—. Cuéntanos qué pasó —insistió.

—Se confesó, la rechacé. ¿Qué más hay que hablar al respecto? —se quejó Milo, y el grupo se preocupó—. Solo es una niña de todas formas. Lo que no entiendo, es por qué me siento tan molesto. No debería molestarme, y sin embargo, lo hace… —continuó Milo, mordiéndose el labio—. Jugar al guardaespaldas no me dejó nada bueno —insistió Milo.

—Umm… —comenzó Camus—. De todas formas, ya no hay razones para que debas seguir cuidando a Saori —mencionó Camus, y Milo asintió—. La ayudaste contra Pandora, no volverá a cometer ese error. Y le encontraste un club deportivo. Se adaptará y hará amigos por cuenta propia. Seguro se olvidará de ti fácilmente, no le veo problema —agregó Camus, cerrando su libro—. Despreocúpate, estará bien —insistió.

—Suena sencillo —habló Aioria, y Camus lo observó con detenimiento—. La pregunta es, si Milo quiere que Saori se olvide de él o no —y Milo miró a Aioria con desprecio, haciendo una mueca de desaprobación—. Jamás te habías tomado tantas molestias por alguien antes. No eres del tipo que se denigra, y puedo mencionar dos ocasiones en que lo has hecho, ambas incluyendo a Afrodita —y Milo se fastidió.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —se molestó Milo—. No soy un depravado. No sé por qué estoy molesto, simplemente lo estoy, no me juzgues, Aioria —prosiguió Milo, se cruzó de brazos, y volvió a sentarse y a ver fuera de la ventana—. Solo me siento culpable… no me gustó verla llorar… —y la imagen de Saori llorando volvió a imprimirse en su mente—. ¡Suficiente! ¡Me largo de aquí! —continuó Milo, que intentaba salir del salón, solo que al abrir la puerta, encontró a Saga del otro lado—. ¡Uwah! ¡Maestro! —se sobresaltó Milo.

—¿Ibas a algún lado, desertor? —preguntó Saga fríamente, y Milo retrocedió y movió su cabeza en negación—. Eso pensé… ahora ve a tu lugar… —y Milo asintió, y Saga entonces encontró a Shaka, Aldebarán, y Camus—. ¡Ustedes! ¡A la Otra Dimensión! —gritó Saga, apuntando al salón de enfrente, donde su hermano gemelo, Kanon, llegaba e invitaba a sus estudiantes a pasar.

—¿Por qué llamas a mi clase la Otra Dimensión? —se fastidió Kanon, mirando a su hermano fijamente—. ¡Aldebarán! ¡Shaka! ¡Camus! ¡A clases antes de que los envíe al Triángulo Dorado! —ordenó Kanon, y el trio se preocupó, se pusieron de pie de inmediato, y corrieron al salón de al lado—. Este semestre, mis alumnos sacarán mejores calificaciones que los tuyos… Saga… —habló Kanon de forma sombría.

—¿Es eso una declaración de guerra, Kanon? —contestó Saga, y ambos se miraron mutuamente, con desprecio hacia el otro, el trio de estudiantes de cada lado inclusive creía poder ver un aura dorada alrededor de cada uno—. ¡Mu! ¡Aioria! ¡Milo! —gritó Saga—. ¡Ustedes son los mejores de la clase 7-A! ¡Si sus calificaciones no están por encima de los del 7-B, pasarán las vacaciones de verano conmigo en clases de recuperación! —y el trio se sobresaltó.

—¿Clases de recuperación con Saga? —se estremeció Milo—. ¡La última vez que alguien fue sentenciado a clases de recuperación con Saga se dice que sus mentes estallaron por la cantidad de teorías dimensionales de Saga! —continuó Milo.

—¡He escuchado que hasta los más serenos en mente han caído destrozados por el puño de hierro con que Saga aplica sus problemas de cálculo diferencial! —continuó Mu, sumamente preocupado.

—Además de que no permite a nadie salir de su dominio mientras no terminen los problemas —continuó Aioria—. ¡Se dice que es como vagar en un laberinto sin salida, sumergidos por la inmensa opresión del aura del maestro Saga, que como demonio protege las puertas del salón de clases! —y el trio intercambió miradas, y los tres se colocaron frente a Kanon.

—¡Alumnos del aula 7-B! ¡No seremos derrotados por ustedes! —agregaron, victimas del miedo, como si la convicción de los tres unidos pudiera crear una luz que brillaba como el sol, transmitiendo inspiración a sus compañeros en el 7-A. Kanon lo notó, y de inmediato miró a sus tres alumnos estrella.

—¡Aldebarán! ¡Shaka! ¡Camus! —gritó Kanon—. ¡Ustedes son los mejores alumnos del aula 7-B! —prosiguió el gemelo de Saga—. Si no obtienen calificaciones por encima de los del 7-A, pasarán sus vacaciones de verano conmigo en las costas de Cabo Sounion y ayudarán en la plantación de granos a los pueblerinos —prosiguió Kanon.

—¡La legendaria prisión de Cabo Sounion de Kanon! —comenzó Camus—. Se dice que en sus costas los pueblerinos tienen sus plantaciones, y que Kanon obliga a sus estudiantes a apoyar en la recolección mientras la marea sube, y no los deja salir de las cuevas hasta que el último grano haya sido recolectado —se estremeció Camus.

—Dicen que esas cuevas son tan profundas que si no logras escapar a las mareas jamás encontrarán tu cuerpo —continuó Aldebarán—. No importa que tan alto seas, el agua te llegará al cuello y te cubrirá la cabeza si no puedes salir antes de que suba la marea.

—Un castigo ejemplar —comenzó Shaka, ligeramente sobresaltado, pero no dejándose intimidar—. Pero lo que me preocupa en verdad… es la legendaria comida de frutos del mar con la que Kanon castiga a sus estudiantes… dicen que… cuando está realmente molesto… podría matarte… —se preocupó Shaka, y el trio intercambió miradas, incluso Shaka abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

—¡Alumnos del aula 7-A! ¡De ninguna manera recolectaremos granos en Cabo Sounion! —mencionaron los tres con fuerza, desafiando a los tres del aula 7-A, y todos sus compañeros aplaudieron las palabras de sus compañeros.

—¡Oigan! —gritó Dohko, a dos salones del 7-A—. Los estudiantes del 9-A intentan concentrarse. ¡Déjense de tonterías y pónganse a estudiar! —continuó Dohko enfurecido, y Shura miró por fuera de la ventana, una sombría mirada estaba dibujada en su rostro.

—Regresen a estudiar… o si no… —comenzó, y sacó su espada de Kendo—. Excalibur… —agregó de forma sombría, preocupando a todos, sus compañeros incluidos, pero Dohko estaba orgulloso de su discípulo—. Club de Kendo —terminó, y todos le aplaudieron.

—¿Era necesario que le hiciera publicidad al club de Kendo? —habló Afrodita, asomado desde el 9-B, el salón al frente del 9-A—. Shura, tu lealtad hacia tu club es extrañamente perturbadora —prosiguió Afrodita.

—Pero Shura sigue teniendo cara de maloso para una de mis nuevas películas —comenzó Mephisto, sacando su cámara por la ventana, y grabando a Shura, que lo ignoró rotundamente al cerrar la ventana de su clase.

—¡Afrodita! ¡Mephisto! —gritó el maestro de ambos, un joven de cabellera larga y piel pálida—. ¡Sigan distrayendo a la clase y ambos terminarán de catadores en el club de repostería! —amenazó el maestro de ambos, y el par no se mostró preocupado—. Los catadores… siempre terminan en la enfermería. El maestro de repostería es el mismo maestro de los de 3-A. Zelos Frogo —mencionó, y en todos los salones el nombre resonó con horror, incluso Shura estaba sobresaltado.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! —gritaron Mephisto y Afrodita—. ¡Perdónenos señor Suikio Garuda! ¡Por favor todo menos eso! —suplicaron ambos, y la puerta del fondo del pasillo se abrió inmediatamente dejando ver a un furioso Shion Starlight.

—¡Todos regresen a sus clases! —gritó Shion, sumamente molesto—. ¡Háganlo o todos probarán de la comida de Zelos! —y todos los estudiantes corrieron de regreso a sus salones y cerraron las ventanas—. ¡Profesores incluidos! —y los cuatro profesores se horrorizaron, y se encerraron en sus salones también—. Por todos los cielos. Somos una academia de alto prestigio. ¿Por qué todos se comportan como unos niños? —y Shion regresó a su oficina.

* * *

—¿Qué diablos estará pasando en el tercer piso? —se preguntó Aioros, ya que el escandalo resonó con tal fuerza que se escucharon todas las amenazas desde la ala de oro en el tercer piso, hasta la ala de bronce en el primero—. Esta academia está siempre llena de sorpresas… —continuó Aioros, se secó la garganta, y continuó con su clase—. Muy bien todos, estoy por tomar lista, la puerta se cierra en cinco minutos —gritó Aioros por el pasillo, y entonces miró a Saori llegar con June y Shunrei—. Saori, se está haciendo costumbre que llegues tarde. Eso no es bueno, necesitas ser más puntual —reprendió Aioros.

—Lo… lo lamento… maestro Aioros —prosiguió Saori—. Le aseguro que no volverá a suceder —y Aioros asintió, y Saori se sentó en su lugar mientras se despedía de June y Shunrei, quienes se sentaron también en sus lugares.

—Es extraño que Saori se comporte tan distraídamente… tendré que hablar con Saga al respecto —susurró Aioros, pero regresó a sus labores de maestro de inmediato—. Tomaré asistencia ahora. Cefius June —comenzó Aioros, y la joven, que era la primera en la lista, reaccionó al escuchar su nombre.

—¡Aquí! —mencionó, y Aioros tachó su nombre declarando su asistencia. Shunrei se sentaba a su lado, ambas en medio del grupo, y mientras Aioros seguía tomando lista, June comenzó a hablar con Shunrei—. ¿Crees en verdad que debamos darle esperanzas a Saori? Milo es muy mayor para ella —continuó June.

—No creo que a Saori le interese siquiera la edad —comentó Shunrei—. Ha estado encerrada tanto tiempo en la mansión Kido. Creo que se aferró a los nuevos sentimientos, y se arriesgó. Pero no creo que deba rendirse aún —continuó Shunrei.

—Heinstein Shun —continuó Aioros tras nombrar a al menos nueve estudiantes más—. Kido Saori —prosiguió, y Shunrei colocó su mano frente a June para pedirle su silencio por unos instantes. Pasaron tres alumnos, y Aioros mencionó su nombre—. Librus Shunrei —y la dueña del nombre sonrió.

—¡Aquí! —y Aioros marcó su asistencia antes de seguir con la lista. Mientras tanto, Shunrei continuó hablando con June—. Quiero ayudarla. Saori es muy linda, no comprende muchas cosas. Es como yo cuando llegué al jardín de acero. Si June no hubiera estado allí para ayudarme, jamás me hubiera integrado. Apenas y podía hablar griego de forma entendible —continuó Shunrei.

—Es verdad. No hacías más que hablar en chino —sonrió June, y Shunrei se ruborizó un poco y asintió—. Hace ya mucho tiempo de eso. Tienes razón, Saori está aprendiendo, se va a equivocar mucho. Pero… no sé si Milo sea una buena primera experiencia… es demasiado para Saori, tú viste lo triste que estaba —terminó June.

—Sainto Seiya —continuó Aioros, pero nadie contestó, Seiya estaba dormido en su pupitre—. ¡Sainto Seiya! —le gritó Aioros en el oído, y Seiya despertó de improviso, y Saori se cubrió la boca intentando no reírse, pero terminó riéndose con gentileza, y Seiya se rio de igual manera, ambos parecían llevarse bien, para molestia de Jabu—. Unicor Jabu —terminó Aioros, y tras la afirmación de Jabu, comenzó con su clase. June entonces observó a Seiya, que comenzaba a cabecear nuevamente, pero Saori se dio cuenta, se dio la media vuelta, y comenzó a sacudir a Seiya gentilmente hasta que logró despertar. Seiya entonces agradeció, y Saori le entregó una gentil sonrisa. Todo aquello, comenzó a mover los hilos de la mente de June.

—Shunrei… —comenzó June, y Shunrei la miró fijamente—. ¿Crees en la química entre las personas? —preguntó, y Shunrei asintió—. Quisiera hacer un experimento en el recreo. Solo hay una forma de ayudar a Saori a encontrar el camino correcto, y es hablándole en un idioma que pueda comprender —y Shunrei no supo qué decir—. Necesitaré una revista de chicas —sonrió June en ese momento.

—¿Revista de chicas? Creo que confisqué una hace poco —habló Aioros, y tanto June como Shunrei se sobresaltaron—. Una de esas revistas que tienen horóscopos, ¿verdad? —y June se ruborizó, pero asintió—. Tengo una, te la daré si dejas de interrumpir mi clase —continuó Aioros sintiéndose ofendido.

—¡Uwah! ¡Lo lamento maestro Aioros! ¡No volverá a suceder! —se disculpó June, y todos en el salón se rieron de June, que se encontraba sumamente avergonzada—. Lo lamento mucho… de todo corazón… —susurró apenada.

—Que esto les sirva de lección —continuó Aioros, levantándose del piso—. Si chismean en mi clase, todos sus compañeros se van a enterar. Ahora, saquen sus libros de química en la página siete. Y si vuelvo a escuchar otro chisme, su examen de química tendrá preguntas de rescate sobre el horóscopo de June del día de hoy, ¿entendido? —y todos se quejaron, pero abrieron sus libros y estudiaron en silencio.

* * *

—Mi cabeza está a punto de estallar —se quejó Milo mientras caminaba con su bandeja en dirección a las mesas junto a Mu y Aioria. Aldebarán, Shaka y Camus se habían quedado a apartar mesa y el grupo se había dividido para ir por la comida sin perder mesa. Todos estaban agotados, tanto Saga como Kanon los habían derrotado mentalmente al forzarlos a hacer problemas complejos y complicados, en ocasiones inentendibles. El cansancio era incluso visible en los rostros del grupo—. Siento que mi cerebro palpita dentro de mi cabeza.

—Camus y los otros no se ven mejor que nosotros —continuó Aioria—. Al parecer la rivalidad entre gemelos es de ser temida, escuché que Kanon les pidió calcular el área del triángulo de las bermudas, y solo podían usar de referencia las islas que formaban sus vértices —continuó Aioria.

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que la algebra lineal de Saga —prosiguió Mu—. Jamás en toda mi vida había sufrido por tanto conocimiento —y tanto Milo como Aioria asintieron—. Desearía que hubiera una forma de olvidar este sufrimiento. Siento como si nos hubiera caído una casa encima, estoy agotado —y los tres suspiraron, pero Milo se detuvo, y tanto Aioria como Mu se detuvieron de igual manera.

—¿Saori? —preguntó Milo, y la niña se sobresaltó, y Milo se quedó callado, mientras Saori temblaba frente a él y se sonrojaba. Ambos caminaban en dirección a sus mesas, y se habían encontrado a medio camino accidentalmente. Aioria y Mu intercambiaron miradas, Milo tan solo continuó con su silencio.

—Se-se-señor Milo… yo… —comenzó Saori, y entonces corrió con su bandeja lejos de Milo, y el de cabellera despeinada se sintió algo triste por aquella reacción. Sin embargo, Saori se detuvo a medio correr, se dio la vuelta, y encaró a Milo con su rostro en extremo ruborizado—. ¡Por favor espere! —y Saori corrió de regreso a su mesa, tomó su maletín, lo abrió, sorprendiendo a sus amigos, y extrajo de dentro una bolsa negra, y corrió con ella en dirección a Milo, y se la entregó—. ¡Tome! —continuó Saori, y Milo parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, miró a Aioria, y le entregó su bandeja, luego tomó la bolsa, la abrió, y encontró su chaqueta adentro—. La lavé… gracias por prestármela anoche… —continuó Saori, e hizo una reverencia—. ¡Muchas gracias! —continuó, y miró a Milo fijamente.

—Por… nada… —agregó, y entonces observó a Saori, que bajaba la mirada entristecida—. No me gusta… verte triste… —comenzó Milo, y entonces sonrió—. Ya sé —mencionó Milo, y tomó su pudín de chocolate, que había escogido de la barra de postres, y lo colocó frente a Saori—. Para ti… —sonrió Milo, y Saori parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, tomó el postre, y miró a Milo con curiosidad—. Quiero ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Saori —y Milo tomó su bandeja, y comenzó a retirarse. Saori se ruborizó, y alrededor de toda la cafetería comenzaron los rumores.

—¿Le diste tu pudín de chocolate? —gritó Aioria, y Saori podía escucharlo mientras se retiraba junto a Milo—. ¡Nadie jamás ha entregado su pudín de chocolate! ¡Es el postre más codiciado de la cafetería! ¿No fuiste demasiado lejos? —preguntó Aioria.

—¿Por qué no lo gritas más fuerte para que te escuchen en toda la academia, papanatas? —se quejó Milo, y Mu suspiró, siguiendo a ambos mientras iniciaban otras de sus discusiones infantiles—. De todas formas, no tolero ver a Saori triste —confesó Milo, y Saori miró su pudín, y su rostro se ruborizó gentilmente, y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, pero al notarlo, se los frotó con fuerza secando las lágrimas, y caminó en dirección a su mesa, donde la esperaban todos, asombrados.

—Me… me… me… —comenzó Saori, aspiró con fuerza, y se tragó las lágrimas nuevamente—. El señor Milo me regaló su pudín de chocolate… —se alegró Saori, y sonrió de una forma tan cálida, que todos en su mesa se ruborizaron por la sorpresa—. Es mi postre favorito —terminó Saori.

—Y una declaración de guerra —agregó June, viendo la mesa donde Shaina había roto su vaso por el desprecio que sentía.

—¡Shaina! —le recriminó Pandora, y Marín comenzó a sacar servilletas para limpiar el líquido que ahora manchaba toda la mesa, mientras la de cabello verde miraba su mano ensangrentada por su no tan gentil reacción a las acciones de Milo—. Tranquila Shaina, estamos en la mira de todos desde el incidente del corte de cabello. Tenemos que ser pacientes —y Shaina asintió.

June sabía que Shaina se convertiría en un problema, pero sabía también que Milo se había encargado de ponerla en evidencia por su travesura con el cabello de Saori, y que no actuarían en contra de Saori por un tiempo. Así fue, que June se decidió a poner en práctica su experimento, mientras Saori comía su pudín, y hacía sonidos de placer mientras saboreaba el dulce postre sin siquiera probar su comida.

—¿Viste lo que yo vi? —preguntó Afrodita a Mephisto mientras compartían mesa con Shura, Afrodita estaba sumamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar—. Milo le regaló su pudin a Saori. Creo que Milo también siente algo por ella. ¿Lo viste? —preguntó nuevamente.

—No solo lo vi —sonrió Mephisto de forma sombría—. Lo grabé todo. Otro de los preciosos momentos de Saori para mi colección —y Afrodita se sobresaltó tras escuchar eso último—. Es un rostro muy hermoso como para no ser captado en cámara —y Shura apuntó su espada de madera al rostro de Mephisto.

—Deja a Saori en paz —agregó Shura, y Mephisto se preocupó un poco—. Esa obsesión con tu cámara y el rostro de Saori… suena sumamente pervertida… si me entero de que le haces algo indecente… Excalibur… —susurró de forma sombría Shura.

—No haré nada indecente —continuó Mephisto—. Al menos no a Saori. Pero creo, que podemos darles un buen uso a nuestras cámaras, Afrodita —y Afrodita parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, y comenzó a sonreír con malicia también. Shura tan solo los miró a ambos con preocupación, se levantó de su mesa, y comenzó a retirarse.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Saori, la pequeña seguía disfrutando de su pudín y haciendo sonidos de alegría por el sabor. Sin embargo, Shunrei estaba preocupada por el apetito de Saori, y le retiró el plato del camino gentilmente.

—Saori, no es bueno comerse el postre antes de la comida —mencionó Shunrei, y Saori sonrió con sus labios llenos de chocolate, y Shunrei comenzó a limpiarle la boca a Saori con una servilleta.

—Shunrei, ¿qué haremos para nuestro cumpleaños este año? —preguntó June, llamando la atención de Shunrei, que sonrió en ese momento, y todos en la mesa le prestaron atención a June, Saori más que nadie pues no sabía mucho de sus nuevos amigos—. Es verdad —fingió sorpresa June—. Saori no sabe nuestros cumpleaños. Shunrei y yo cumpliremos años la próxima semana. El miércoles 17 de Abril es mi cumpleaños, Shunrei es del 20 de Abril. Tener dos fiestas de cumpleaños es muy costoso, así que desde el jardín de acero, Shunrei y yo celebramos nuestros cumpleaños juntas —y June abrazó a Shunrei, que le regresó el abrazo.

—¿Cumplen años tan próximos una de la otra? —preguntó Saori, y Shunrei asintió—. Tener alguien con quien compartir tu cumpleaños, suena tan bien —continuó Saori mientras comía su comida en silencio, levemente apenada.

—¿Saori, quieres ir? —preguntó June, y Saori se sobresaltó—. Saori es nuestra nueva amiga, por eso está invitada —y Saori se alegró de escuchar eso—. Podemos ir al karaoke, o a la feria. Así podremos dejar a Shunrei sola con su novio en el túnel del amor —sonrió June.

—¿Con Shiryu? —preguntó Shunrei, sobresaltada y sumamente avergonzada, mientras veía a Shiryu caminando con su bandeja a una mesa, seguido de Hyoga, ambos capitán y sub-capitán del club de Karate—. Shiryu no es mi novio —continuó Shunrei avergonzada.

—Podemos ver tu compatibilidad con Shiryu si tienes dudas —continuó June, y colocó una revista que le había dado Aioros al terminar la clase—. De esa forma, planearemos nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños acorde a la afinidad de tu signo con el de Shiryu. Buscaremos la mejor forma de acercarlos —sonrió June, Shunrei se ruborizó, Shun se emocionó de saber lo que diría la revista, Seiya y Jabu sin embargo, miraron a June con un rostro que denotaba desprecio sobre el infantilismo de las chichas, Saori sin embargo, estaba confundida.

—¿Afinidad de Signo? —preguntó Saori curiosa, y todos la miraron con la misma expresión de ella—. ¿Qué es un signo? —preguntó, y June sonrió, sabiendo de antemano que Saori no sabría lo que eran los signos del zodiaco por su larga temporada de reclusión en la Mansión Kido.

—Los 12 signos del zodiaco, son los que definen la personalidad de las personas —explicó June—. Desde la antigüedad, diferentes culturas han utilizado el zodiaco para definir los pilares de la conciencia humana, la más acertada hasta ahora es la creencia de que los 12 signos del zodiaco griego: Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis, son los que rigen el carácter de las personas —y Saori asintió—. ¿Jamás habías escuchado de ellos? —preguntó June.

—En mi mansión hay una estatua en honor a un dios griego que sostiene un reloj con doce símbolos —comenzó Saori, y todos en la mesa se impresionaron—. Escuché a mi abuelo hace mucho llamarlos signos del zodiaco, pero no me explicó todo —continuó Saori.

—Es simple —continuó June—. Los 12 signos del zodiaco son doce constelaciones en el cielo, y cada signo tiene un mes de duración, aunque no empiezan precisamente con el mes —intentó explicar June—. Si tu cumpleaños cae en el dominio de uno de los signos, entonces eres un miembro de ese signo en particular, y tu personalidad, tus gustos, afinidades, fortalezas y fuerzas, todo lo que te define como un ser humano, será guiado por la fuerza de ese signo —terminó su explicación June.

—Los signos también tienen afinidades —comenzó Shunrei—. Aries, Leo y Sagitario son signos de fuego, por lo que es difícil que se lleven bien con los signos agua como Cáncer, Escorpio y Piscis. Pero se llevarán mejor con los signos aire que aviven sus llamas, como Géminis, Libra y Acuario. Los signos tierra, Tauro, Virgo y Capricornio sin embargo, no se llevarán bien con los de aire. A eso se le llama afinidad —terminó Shunrei, y tanto Seiya como Jabu se tomaron de las cabezas confundidos, pero Saori aparentemente entendió todo.

—¿Quieres probar, Saori? —preguntó June, y Saori asintió—. Primero, vamos a ver qué signo somos cada uno. Yo soy la mayor, así que debo ser la primera, veamos… 17 de Abril, soy una Aries —se alegró June—. Aries empieza el 22 de Marzo y termina el 20 de Abril… ¡Ah! ¡Shunrei es Aries también! —se alegró June, y ambas se abrazaron—. ¡Somos signo fuego! ¡Ahora tú Saori! ¿Cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento? —preguntó Shunrei.

—Yo soy nacida el 1 de Septiembre —explicó Saori, y Shunrei le dio la revista a Saori, que comenzó a buscar su signo en ella—. Entre 24 de Agosto y 23 de Septiembre son los dominios de Virgo. ¡Soy Virgo! —se alegró Saori—. Mi afinidad es la tierra —continuó sonriendo.

—Yo también soy del signo Virgo entonces —se alegró Shun—. Mi cumpleaños es el 9 de Septiembre. Tierra y tierra, Saori —y Saori asintió, y se alegró por el conocimiento de saber que ella y Shun tenían un signo en común. June entonces observó a Jabu.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo también? —preguntó, y June asintió, y le entregó la revista a Jabu—. Pero a mí no me gustan estas cosas. Qué más da, veamos… —comenzó Jabu—. Yo nací un 3 de Noviembre… aquí está… del 23 de Octubre al 22 de Noviembre… Escorpio, soy signo agua —y Saori se sorprendió, recordando a Milo—. Supongo que sigues tú, Seiya —le entregó Jabu la revista a Seiya.

—¡Mi signo debe ser el mejor de todos! —se alegró Seiya, y miró en la revista—. Soy del 1 de Diciembre, dame algo bueno revista tonta… umm… del 23 de Noviembre al 22 de Diciembre. ¡Sagitario! —se alegró Seiya—. ¿Qué signo es mejor que Sagitario? —se alegró Seiya.

—Si todos los Sagitarios son como tú… seguramente todos —recriminó Jabu, y Seiya se fastidió—. Puedo asegurarte que los Escorpio somos mejores que los Sagitarios. ¡Mucho más superiores! ¡Centaurito! —y tanto Jabu como Seiya comenzaron a discutir.

—Basta de peleas infantiles —habló June, tomando la revista—. Ahora, para preparar la fiesta perfecta de cumpleaños para Shunrei, veamos la afinidad de signo con su amado Shiryu y preparemos el escenario perfecto para que por fin se confiese —y Shunrei se sobresaltó y ruborizó, Saori por su parte estaba confundida, June lo notó, y se dirigió a Saori—. Si conocemos el signo de una persona de la que estás enamorada, podremos saber si son compatibles o no. En base a eso crearemos nuestra estrategia para darle a Shunrei una atmósfera feliz y romántica para su cumpleaños —continuó June—. Shiryu irá a la fiesta, solo dime su signo, veremos su personalidad, y prepararemos el lugar de la fiesta en base a sus afinidades —continuó June.

—Esa es una forma muy extraña de organizar una fiesta, June —se quejó Shunrei, pero intentó tranquilizarse—. Shiryu es…nacido el 4 de Octubre —sonrió Shunrei, orgullosa de recordar su cumpleaños.

—Del 24 de Septiembre al 22 de Octubre, ¡Libra! —mencionó June, y Shunrei se ruborizó un poco y asintió—. Ahora, buscamos la afinidad entre Aries y Libra, para saber si Shunrei y Shiryu son compatibles —explicó June, y Saori asintió—. El resultado es… —continuó, y Shunrei cerró sus manos en forma de plegaria—. ¡Verde! —y Shunrei se alegró, y Saori la miró con curiosidad—. Verde significa que son compatibles —agregó June, y comenzó a leer el diagnóstico de compatibilidad—. Libra y Aries, 'combinación ganadora' —nombró a la pareja—. Esta pareja, al ser opuestos, se quieren en sus diferencias y son compatibles. Claro que son capaces de aburrirse de los abusos de uno y de las indecisiones del otro, sin embargo, hasta que eso ocurra, mucha agua y buenos momentos habrán pasado bajo el río y sobre el lecho. Aries podrá enfrascarse en arrebatos pasionales de todo tipo, muchas veces altera el equilibrio de la balanza de Libra, que le soportará con alegría y paciencia. La unión entre el dinámico Aries y el sibarita Libra, también está fundada en su común atracción por la belleza y el arte. Ambos son unos estetas consumados. Aries sabe disfrutar de la creatividad artística y Libra gobernado vive en todo lo que le provoque sensaciones hermosas. Aries y Libra son un par de hedonistas en acción. En caso de que apuesten por la unión, la relación será compatible pues establecerán un vínculo muy fuerte en todos los planos. Ambos signos armonizan y se complementan. Además en esta unión habrá armonía y gran pasión, pues el fogoso Aries será fácilmente envuelto por la sutileza de Libra —terminó June, y Shunrei se mostró más que agradecida por el diagnóstico, Saori inclusive aplaudió—. Entonces, con este diagnóstico al parecer, Shiryu tolerará cualquier imposición con tal de que Shunrei esté feliz. Podríamos planear una visita al parque de diversiones —terminó June.

—¡Somos compatibles! —sonrió Shunrei, y June asintió. Saori solo demostró felicidad ante la emoción de Shunrei—. Ahora leamos la fortuna de June —comenzó Shunrei, tomando la revista—. A June le gusta un Virgo —continuó, y todos miraron a Shun, pero el inocente no se percató de las miradas—. Veamos… Aries y Virgo… —y cuando Shunrei lo encontró, se preocupó—. '¡Incomprensión!' —se sobresaltó Shunrei, y June fingió una risa de comprensión. En parte, June sabía que algo así pasaría—. June… tu compatibilidad con Virgo… es roja… —y Shunrei se entristeció un poco. Saori jaló de la manga de Shunrei, pidiendo una explicación, y Shunrei comenzó a explicarle—. Roja significa, que es una relación muy difícil —y Saori se preocupó por June.

—No se preocupen. No es como que tenga muchas esperanzas en que ese Virgo se dé cuenta —mencionó June, y Shun la miró con confusión, y miró alrededor como intentando encontrar al Virgo potencial—. No te diré quién es… Shun —y todos en la mesa, Saori incluida, miraron a Shun con preocupación por su mente distraída.

—Pero… yo quiero saber quién es… —mencionó Shun, y June suspiró sintiéndose intranquila por la situación—. ¿Es Hyoga? —preguntó, y June se mordió los labios, pero se tranquilizó de inmediato.

—No Shun, no es Hyoga —continuó June, y tomó la revista—. Hasta donde recuerdo, Hyoga es Acuario… veamos… —continuó June, leyendo—. El título de la pareja es, 'incomprensión' —prosiguió June—. El amor cortés de Virgo no coincidirá con las pasiones de Aries pues mientras Virgo es todo pureza, perfección y contención, el carnero es todo vehemencia y fogosidad —y June observó a Shun, que parpadeó en un par de ocasiones sin comprenderlo—. Tiene un título perfecto… 'incomprensión'… —continuó June—. En el campo del amor, es harto complicado que esta pareja viva un gran romance —y June suspiró—. No sé ni por qué sigo intentándolo de todas formas. Pero me es imposible odiar a ese Virgo, por más distraído que sea —y Shun no lo comprendió—. ¿Quieres tratar? —preguntó June.

—No me he puesto a pensar en esas cosas, June —y la rubia bajó la cabeza en desaprobación, y todos en la mesa sintieron pena por ella—. Supongo que simplemente esperaré el momento correcto. Cuando ocurra, seguramente lo sabré.

—No… definitivamente no lo sabrás —prosiguió June—. ¿Saori? ¿Quieres intentar? —preguntó June, y de inmediato, Seiya y Jabu se pusieron de pie, mirando a June fijamente—. ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? —preguntó.

—¡Virgo! —gritaron los dos al unísono—. ¡Mi compatibilidad con Virgo! —insistieron, y se miraron mutuamente con desprecio—. ¡Yo primero! —continuaron, y June suspiró, y observó a Saori, que sintió su corazón congelarse.

—Saori… a ti te gusta un Escorpio… ¿verdad? —y Jabu se ruborizó al extremo, a pesar de que June no estaba hablando de él—. Si quieres, podemos leer tu compatibilidad con Escorpio, ver si esa persona que tú amas es de verdad para ti —y Saori lo pensó, tragó saliva con fuerza, y asintió—. ¡Escorpio y Virgo entonces! —continuó June, Saori se impacientó, y Jabu se ruborizó más y más—. ¿Eh? Esto es… —se sonrojó June—. Sombríamente estremecedor —continuó, y miró a Saori. June entonces le enseñó la revista a Shunrei, que se ruborizó de igual manera—. Ámbar… —comenzó June, y Saori no supo qué pensar—. Ese es el punto del ámbar. No es rojo, lo que significa que no son incompatibles, ni es verde, que también significa que no lo son —y Saori se preocupó más y más—. Ámbar significa, que cualquier cosa puede suceder —terminó su explicación June.

—Pero eso no nos dice absolutamente nada —agregó Jabu, y June se mordió los labios, no se esperaba encontrar un ámbar, mucho menos para Saori—. ¿Qué dice el diagnóstico de compatibilidad? —preguntó Jabu.

—Ese es el problema… para que un ámbar resulte… todas las condiciones deben cumplirse, y estas condiciones son… impropias —continuó—. ¿Segura que quieres que lo lea? —preguntó June, y Saori asintió—. No hay vuelta atrás entonces, el plan me salió bastante diferente de lo que tenía en mente —se quejó June, y comenzó a leer—. El título de la pareja es: 'una pareja excitante' —comenzó June en extremo ruborizada—. Virgo y Escorpio desarrollan una relación estimulante. El amor entre estos signos es potencialmente abundante en sensualidad —y Saori se ruborizó, y Jabu se tapó la nariz también—. Eso dice… —continuó June, y siguió leyendo—. Sin embargo, el tranquilo Virgo se verá expuesto a los humores cambiantes y oscuros que el mortal aguijón de su compañero podría inocularle —y Saori recordó la gentileza de Milo, así como su explosividad. No se imaginaba siendo la victima de sus gritos descorazonados—. Virgo es un signo de calma, le agrada la paz, aprecia la tranquilidad. Pero Escorpio como compañero de andadura, tiene más de tortuoso, pues ama con deseo absoluto. Escorpio está lleno de angustias metafísicas que no oculta y que alteran el orden y la organización, casi maniática, de Virgo —Saori era una refinada princesa, todo tenía que tener un orden, y una razón, una forma, una cordialidad. Milo era alguien que se dejaba llevar por las circunstancias y las enfrentaba, en ocasiones sin cautela, en otras, con extrema preparación. Era imposible saber cómo reaccionaría Milo ante las circunstancias—. Escorpio cuando ama, lo hace posesiva y obsesivamente. No tiene sosiego en la empresa de comprometer sus sentimientos, pues cuando lo hace, exige entrega total —y June se ruborizó al extremo en ese momento—. Y se la procura prodigando caricias y sensualidad —y Saori reaccionó de la misma manera, inclusive Shunrei estaba apenada—. Pero con Virgo, estas exuberancias serán impertinentes, pues este signo desea sentirse amado pero con flexibilidad y sin presiones —continuó June.

—Definitivamente sin presiones —interrumpió Saori, moviendo su cabeza en múltiples ocasiones intentando no imaginar a Milo mirándola en su traje de baño—. ¡No debí haberme inscrito a clases de natación! —se preocupó Saori—. ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Saori, y June lo negó con la cabeza y continuó leyendo.

—Si Virgo se siente presionado, huye —y Saori asintió—. Si el hombre es Virgo, se sentirá asfixiado por las desmedidas demandas y atenciones de su pareja. Si por el contrario, la mujer es Virgo, los sentimientos serían verdaderos, pues las ambiciones de Escorpio inflamarán sus sentimientos —terminó June, y Saori continuaba tan roja como cuando empezó el diagnóstico de pareja—. Ese debe ser el diagnóstico más vergonzoso que jamás he leído. En otras palabras, como Virgo, si pretendes una relación con un Escorpio. Tendrás que atenerte a ser dominada completamente, incluso para satisfacer la… se-se-sensualidad del Escorpio —y Saori movió su cabeza varias veces en negación—. En definitiva, aléjate de él —y Saori asintió varias veces.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Jabu—. No menosprecies el sentido de protección que los Escorpios son capaces de transmitir a sus parejas —y todos en la mesa lo miraron con curiosidad—. Puede que un Escorpio piense en una relación más formal, y siempre esté buscando a su pareja ideal, esa que será su única musa, quien será su inspiración, quien será el epicentro de todo su amor y devoción —y todos se impresionaron por la seriedad de Jabu—. Un Escorpio siempre busca a aquella a la que le entregará el amor de por vida, por quien hará todo, hasta lo imposible. Si esta persona no soporta esta atención, entonces no es digna del amor de un Escorpio. Porque un Escorpio es desinteresado, siempre lo entregará todo, jamás se callará nada. Un Escorpio piensa en los demás antes que en sí mismo. Si ella no puede comprender esto, entonces no es culpa del Escorpio. Porque el Escorpio vive únicamente para la persona que ha elegido, y la verá como su única, sabiendo que después de ella, nada existe —terminó, y Saori sonrió.

—Después de ella… nada existe… —se alegró Saori—. Por eso me rechazó… —susurró Saori para sí misma, pero nadie la escuchó—. Porque pensó… que sería una carga muy fuerte para mí… —y Saori miró a Jabu—. ¡Muchas gracias, Jabu! —se alegró Saori—. Gracias a ti, comprendo mejor a los Escorpio. Eso me hace muy feliz —se alegró Saori, y Jabu se sonrojó un poco—. No me daré por vencida… —susurró Saori. Jabu se sonrojó más, y Seiya se fastidió.

—¡Es mi turno! ¡Ahora debes leer mi compatibilidad con Virgo! —prosiguió Seiya de forma agresiva, y June se preocupó un poco, pero asintió, y comenzó con su lectura—. Seguramente la compatibilidad entre Sagitario y Virgo será mucho mejor que la de Escorpio y Virgo —se fastidió Seiya mientras observaba a Jabu con desprecio.

—'Mucho trabajo para nada' —habló June, y todos la observaron—. Es el título de la relación Virgo-Sagitario. 'Mucho trabajo para nada', es un rojo —insistió June, y Seiya se desanimó brutalmente—. Virgo y Sagitario desarrollan una relación de pareja difícil. Virgo es el hogar establecido, la piedra sólida, la organización. Sagitario necesita espacio para abrirse, Virgo se repliega en sí mismo. Virgo y Sagitario son compatibles en su búsqueda de la verdad y en su enorme curiosidad por todo. Sin embargo, para prosperar como pareja necesitan tenerse mucha paciencia, pues las constantes críticas del perfeccionista Virgo podrían enfadar al bohemio Sagitario que no gusta de sentirse observado bajo una lupa. Son signos totalmente dispares pues existe una gran distancia entre la voluptuosidad, vehemencia, libertad y ansias de expansión de Sagitario y la estabilidad, seguridad, pragmatismo, razonabilidad, conservadurismo y sentido de responsabilidad de Virgo. Es indudablemente una de las peores combinaciones del zodiaco —terminó de leer June—. Las estrellas han hablado, no eres lo suficientemente bueno para una gentil Virgo. Ríndete —prosiguió June.

—¡No tengo por qué escuchar los consejos de una tonta revista para chicas! —se quejó Seiya—. ¡Igual que Jabu, los Sagitarios tenemos nuestros puntos fuertes! ¡Para empezar somos fuertes y jamás nos rendimos! ¡Cualquier Virgo sabría apreciar eso! ¡Seguro una Virgo caería rendida ante mi deslumbrante fortaleza mental! ¡De lo contrario la convenceré! —insistió Seiya.

—¡Es precisamente esa forzosa actitud la que priva a las Virgo de sentirse cómodas en la presencia de los Sagitarios! —le intentó explicar June, pero Seiya seguía terco en decir que con perseverancia podría forzar cualquier relación. Afortunadamente, Saori tenía la mente posada en un Escorpio en particular, y pensaba si sería capaz de convertirse en el centro del universo del arrogante, pero de buen corazón, Escorpio por el que había caído rendida.

—Lo volveré a intentar… —sonrió Saori—. Señor Milo —terminó, y volvió a probar su pudín, haciendo sonidos de alegría al saborear la dulce sensación, no solo del postre, sino también del

* * *

—¡Wachoo! —estornudó Milo con fuerza, mientras se cambiaba en el baño para la práctica de futbol de la tarde terminadas las clases—. ¡Maldición! ¡Yo nunca me enfermo! ¿Qué aguijones puede estar pasando? ¡Wachoo! —volvió a estornudar Milo.

—¿Seguro que no puedes enfermarte? —comenzó Aioria, mientras Milo se sonaba la nariz—. Has estado estornudando sin razón alguna todo el día. Para mí eso suena como que has atrapado una enfermedad. Hazte a un lado, escorpión infeccioso —recriminó Aioria, y Milo se molestó y lo encaró con desprecio.

—Si no es una enfermedad, puede que alguien esté hablando de Milo —comenzó Mu, saliendo de uno de los cubículos vistiendo su traje de portero—. Hay un viejo dicho que dice que cada vez que estornudas, es porque alguien está hablando de ti a tus espaldas. Probablemente eso sea lo que está pasando —continuó Mu, y Aioria sonrió maliciosamente, le dio la espalda a Milo, y comenzó a susurrar.

—Milo es un egocéntrico cara de alimaña rastrera —susurró, y Milo de pronto estornudó nuevamente—. ¡Funcionó! —exclamó Aioria sobresaltado por descubrir una magia ancestral, y Milo se fastidió, se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a estrangular a Aioria con una llave al cuello—. ¡Oye! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —se quejó Aioria.

—¿Qué aguijones estabas diciendo de mí, Aioria imbécil? —continuó Milo, y Aioria le pisó el pie descalzo con sus tachos, obligando a Milo a soltarlo y a sujetarse el pie—. ¿Estás demente? ¡Te voy a hacer pedazos! —se quejó Milo.

—Ven por mí, escorpión —recriminó Aioria con furia, y Mu tomó a ambos de la nuca, y los estrelló frente a frente, y ambos se sobaron la frente con desprecio—. No tenías que ir tan lejos… Mu… —se sobó Aioria.

—Tienes la cabeza de ladrillo, Aioria… —se quejó Milo sobándose con la misma velocidad que Aioria. Mu tan solo tomó su maleta de entrenamiento, y salió del baño en silencio—. Mu da miedo cuando se enoja —continuó Milo, terminando de ponerse los tachos. Y ambos salieron de los vestidores.

—En todo caso, si la teoría de Mu es real. ¿Quién crees que podría estar hablando de ti? —sonrió Aioria, y Milo intentó ignorar el comentario y continuar con su camino—. Realmente eres difícil de socializar, Milo —y el arrogante no respondió nuevamente—. Ya sé… piensas que es Saori —sonrió Aioria.

—Déjate de tonterías —fue la frívola respuesta de Milo—. De todas formas, incluso si fuera ella, no tendría por qué molestarme. Es solo una niña —continuó Milo, y Aioria asintió—. Todos parecen muy emocionados por el día de clubes —sonrió Milo entonces, y miró a los clubes que entrenaban al aire libre.

Shura hacía katas de Kendo con casi un salón completo de estudiantes. Habían elegido los campos cercanos a los árboles de cerezo para realizar sus entrenamientos, era uno de los clubes más populares, probablemente por la promoción tan extraordinaria que Shura había hecho, y continuaba haciendo. Entre estocada y estocada de las katas, eventualmente Shura terminaba haciendo un corte rápido, que sus discípulos seguirían, y por toda la academia resonaba el grito de Excalibur, lo que preocupaba a todos quienes veían a los practicantes.

Shaka no tenía un club deportivo, pero tenía un club social también cercano a los campos de cerezo. Varios manteles como para celebrar días de campo estaban esparcidos, y al menos veinte personas, sin incluir a Shaka, bebían el té y platicaban. Shaka y un par sin embargo, se daban a la tarea de realizar labores de anfitriones.

—Milo —sonrió Shaka, saludado al capitán de la selección dorada de futbol—. ¿Te apetece acompañarnos? Tú y Camus normalmente disfrutan de mi té. Pero últimamente no me han acompañado —invitó Shaka.

—Siempre me preguntaré cómo haces para saber quiénes somos, Shaka —sonrió Milo, y Shaka le ofreció una taza de té—. Lamento tener que negarme. Este año aspiro a la selección nacional. Debo concentrarme en mi entrenamiento —explicó Milo.

—Tan admirable como siempre, señor Milo —habló otro de los alumnos de Shaka, que fungía como anfitrión en la fiesta de té—. Shiva Reales del 5-A. Vice-presidente del club de té —se presentó, y Milo asintió—. Debido a la ceguera parcial del presidente, debo pedirles una disculpa. El presidente no sabía que vestían sus uniformes de entrenamiento —se disculpó Shiva.

—¿Oh? ¿Ustedes también tienen rutina de clubes hoy? —habló Shaka, y Milo asintió. Aioria y Mu se reunieron con él al percatarse de que Milo no seguía el camino a las canchas—. Pero si Camus estuvo aquí no hace mucho. Disfrutó de un par de tazas de té y una rebanada de pastel. Intuí que habían entrado al mismo club y hoy tenían descanso —continuó Shaka—. ¿No atendió Agora a Camus hoy? —preguntó Shaka, y un inmenso discípulo de Shaka, de cabellera rosada-rojiza, asintió.

—Agora Ceres del 6-A, estudiante de plata —se presentó el gentil gigante—. Es así como el maestro Shaka ha mencionado. El día de hoy tuve el honor de atender al señor Camus en mi mantel. Se fue no hace mucho —terminó el discípulo de Shaka.

—Camus se inscribió al club de video, yo al de futbol —explicó Milo, y Shaka asintió. Pensaba que ambos habían elegido el club de natación—. Pero, prometo visitarte para tomar el té en otra ocasión, Shaka. ¿Saben adónde fue Camus? —preguntó Milo.

—El superior Mephisto y el superior Afrodita se lo llevaron a la fuerza en dirección a las albercas —explicó Agora, y Milo se molestó un poco—. Creo haber escuchado algo sobre conseguir material para el club.

—Un momento —interrumpió Shiva—. Si Camus pertenece al club de video, y no al de natación como todos pensábamos entonces… —y Milo sintió una vena saltarse en su frente, y Aioria sintió lo mismo. Mu tan solo suspiró sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir—. Oh… los policías de pasillo se molestaron… —terminó Shiva.

—Milo, tu banda de capitán —comenzó Mu, y Milo lo observó detenidamente—. Me encargaré del entrenamiento mientras proteges la integridad emocional de las miembros del club de natación. Pero será mejor que te apresures. Tu objetivo es la selección nacional, no lo olvides —continuó Mu, y Milo sonrió, se quitó la banda escarlata, y se la entregó a Mu—. Practicaremos penales para empezar. Así no tendré que soportar tus Agujas Escarlatas —continuó Mu, y comenzó a retirarse—. Esos dos… simplemente no puedo hacer más que ser el pilar que los mantenga al margen… —sonrió Mu—. Que se diviertan —y Mu se dirigió a las canchas.

* * *

—Oye… Mephisto… —comenzó Camus—. Cuando mencionaste material, simplemente no me esperaba esto —se molestó Camus, cruzado de brazos entre los arbustos, con una pluma sobre la oreja, y una libreta de anotaciones en su mano derecha—. Esto no me inspira en absoluto —continuó Camus.

—No seas aguafiestas, Camus —comenzó Mephisto, con su cámara preparada, y con el pecho a tierra, estilo militar, mientras apuntaba su cámara a la ventana de ventilación del club de natación, desde la cual comenzó a espiar a las bañistas que hacían su calentamiento antes de entrar a la alberca—. Míralo de esta forma. Con esto tendremos material suficiente para encontrar a la próxima gran estrella de mi nueva película. Una chica con la figura perfecta para desempeñar el papel. En traje de baño simplemente podremos admirar el esplendor total de su belleza —y Mephisto comenzó a reír maléficamente.

—Mephisto… estás empañando el vidrio, tranquilízate un poco —susurró Afrodita, que también sostenía una cámara. Ambos estaban intentando captar a las bañistas, y tenían los rostros ruborizados al extremo—. Anda Camus, solo debes hacer de guardia, te mostraremos la filmación también —susurró Afrodita, con sus ojos acuosos—. Son tan bellas… desearía que fueran mi lienzo para buscar la perfección de su belleza. Pero los trajes de baños escolares son tan aburridos, no dejan ver la verdadera belleza del cuerpo femenino —continuó Afrodita.

—Oigan ustedes dos… esto en definitiva no es una cacería de talento —prosiguió Camus—. Solo están filmando a chicas en su traje de baño para sus fines pervertidos —continuó Camus, y entonces notó que Milo, Aioria, y dos personas más caminaban por los alrededores. Camus entonces movió sus brazos, llamando la atención de Milo. Camus entonces apuntó a los arbustos, dónde Mephisto y Afrodita filmaban todo con lujuria, y Milo guio a su grupo hasta que los cuatro se pararon con los brazos cruzados detrás de Mephisto y Afrodita.

—¡Oh! ¡Allí está Saori! —habló Mephisto, y en ese momento, la ira de Milo escaló más y más. Aioria lo notó, Camus también, y ambos se preocuparon—. Mírala, tiene una figura tan delicada. Ya entiendo porque el tonto de Milo no puede quitarle los ojos de encima. Seguro crecerá para ser hermosa, hoy no es más que una niñita pero cuando la madurez la alcance… —continuó Mephisto, y Afrodita asintió.

—¡Sí! ¡Será un deleite ver su transformación en una hermosa mujer! —y Milo cerró sus manos en puños, y un aura escarlata comenzó a rodearlo—. Tan delicada, tan inocente. En el momento en que se transforme en una verdadera mujer de seguro será la más bella entre todas las princesas. Solo de pensarlo me dan escalofríos —y Afrodita comenzó a frotarse los brazos—. Momento… no son escalofríos… al menos no del tipo alegre como un niño en navidad… es un escalofrío sombrío… —comenzó Afrodita.

—Oye… yo también lo siento… es extraño… —continuó Mephisto, frotándose los brazos—. Se siente como el momento en la película de terror en que aparece la sombría bestia —continuó con su explicación Mephisto—. Se siente desagradable, como si una criatura poderosa te mirara con odio. Casi es como si pudiera sentir su presencia… —y Mephisto y Afrodita intercambiaron miradas, se preocuparon, y voltearon para ver a Milo, con una fuerza escarlata rodeándolo.

—¡Mátenlos! —ordenó Milo, y tanto Mephisto como Afrodita fueron ambos levantados por un par de gigantones, que los suspendieron de cabeza frente a Milo, que los miraba a ambos con los brazos cruzados, las venas de su frente saltadas, y con esos ojos restrictivos que inspiraban un miedo paralizante en todos quienes fastidiaban al autoproclamado policía de pasillo.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Quiénes son? —miró Mephisto de cabeza a su captor, que lo mantenía atrapado de las piernas y suspendido de cabeza. El gigante vestía un traje de lucha deportiva color rojo, y de su nariz salía disparada su poderosa respiración—. ¿Aldebarán? ¡Suéltame maldito toro de batalla! —se quejó Mephisto.

—¡Óyeme salvaje! —se quejó Afrodita mientras otro gigante del equipo de lucha deportiva lo mantenía suspendido de cabeza a él también. Vestía un traje morado, su cabellera era larga y azul blanquecina, y una bien delineada barba le cubría el rostro.

—Afrodita —comenzó Aioria con una sonrisa sombría—. Conoce al vicepresidente del club de Lucha Deportiva. Tholl Pechda del 8-B. Un estudiante de oro, mayor que Aldebarán, e igual de fuerte —y Tholl sonrió con malicia, y estrujó los pies de Afrodita, que comenzó a quejarse del dolor.

—Cuando vi a Milo y a Aioria acercarse a los clubes bajo techo, me pregunté qué estaba pasando —mencionó Aldebarán—. Entonces me enteré de que ustedes, par de pervertidos, estaban planeando algo contra el club de natación. Tomé a Tholl, y ambos venimos a castigarlos —y Aldebarán comenzó a estrujar los pies de Mephisto también.

—Debería molerte los hueso a golpes, Mephisto —mencionó Milo, agachándose para ver a Mephisto al rostro—. Déjame decírtelo fuerte y claro —lo tomó Milo del cuello—. Vuelve a filmar a Saori en sus momentos de debilidad, y te romperé el cuello —comenzó a estrangularlo Milo.

—Quieres decir a cualquiera del club de natación en general —apoyó Aioria a Milo, que se había encorvado también a la altura de Afrodita—. Por cierto, yo pensé que tú… —comenzó Aioria mientras miraba a Afrodita, que enfureció e intentó golpear a Aioria, pero terminó abanicando únicamente—. Bueno, supongo que solamente eres un rarito —continuó Aioria.

—¡El que sea un precursor de la belleza masculina no significa que no me gusten las mujeres, Aioria! ¡Métetelo en la sucia cabeza! —y Tholl continuó estrujando los pies de Afrodita, forzando al de noveno a callarse y morderse los labios con dolor.

—Cierra la boca, princesita —comenzó Tholl—. No estás en la posición de hacer amenazas —y Aldebarán asintió, y comenzó a estrujar los pies de Mephisto también, Tholl lo notó y estrujó los de Afrodita con más fuerza, Aldebarán se fastidió e imprimió más fuerza en lastimar a Mephisto, al final se convirtió en una competencia de estrujar pies.

—Oigan… —comenzó Camus—. Con el debido respeto, necesito a estos dos con vida todavía —mencionó Camus—. Ya pueden soltarlos —y tanto Aldebarán como Tholl soltaron a los de noveno, mientras Milo y Aioria se preparaban para velar las cintas de video de las cámaras.

—¡No espera! —gritó Mephisto—. Vela la cinta de Afrodita si quieres, pero la mía. Allí tengo los preciados momentos de Saori —comenzó Mephisto horrorizado, y Milo observó a Mephisto antes de intentar abrir la cámara. Afrodita por su parte lloraba mientras veía su cinta velada—. Ten corazón… esas filmaciones de Saori, sus sonrisas, sus bellas expresiones, ese rostro enamorado del día en que te abrazaba el brazo buscando tu protección de mí. Incluso el momento del pudín, todo está grabado en esa cinta —prosiguió Mephisto—. Es el rostro… más inocente que jamás he filmado… no lo borres… juro que no volveré a intentar nada como lo de hoy pero por favor, no lo borres… —insistió Mephisto.

—Suenas como un anciano pervertido, Mephisto —continuó Milo, abriendo el pestillo de la cámara, y preparándose para velarla. Pero antes de hacerlo, lo pensó mejor, y miró a la cámara, como imaginando los momentos que borraría—. Supongo, que Saori no será una niña por siempre —y Milo observó la cámara, y se la lanzó a Mephisto, que la atrapó torpemente—. Solo por esta vez, Mephisto, te permitiré conservar tu grabación. Pero la próxima vez, te haré pedazos —agregó Milo—. ¡Ahora largo! —gritó con fuerza.

—No te arrepentirás de tu piedad —se alegró Mephisto, y comenzó a cojear lo más rápido que pudo lejos del grupo—. ¡Te daré una copia! —y Milo se ruborizó, y el aura escarlata volvió a rodearlo—. ¡Vámonos antes de que cambie de opinión! —prosiguió Mephisto, y Afrodita asintió y lo siguió.

—Me aseguraré de borrar todo el rastro de la grabación pervertida de Mephisto —mencionó Camus, y Milo asintió—. Pero… no es normal en ti sentir piedad en contra de tus víctimas. Antes los hubieras despedazado antes de sentir remordimiento —explicó Camus, y Aioria también estaba sorprendido del cambio en Milo—. Milo… ¿te gusta…? —comenzó Camus.

—¡Camus! —interrumpió Milo con molestia y una actitud inexpresiva—. Más te vale no volver a participar en alguna travesura de ese par. De lo contrario, me veré obligado a lastimarte también. ¿Lo comprendes? —y Camus se impresionó. Milo estaba tan decidido a cortar la conversación, que incluso amenazó a Camus—. Ahora, vete. No le diré al director Shion que estuviste presente espiando a las chicas del club de natación —sonrió Milo.

—No estaba espiando —continuó Camus, tomó su pluma, y escribió en su libreta—. Pero, haré una anotación. Te compensaré tus atenciones de alguna manera, Milo —y Milo alzó una ceja, Camus tan solo cerró su libreta, y se retiró—. Entonces… no era síndrome de paternidad… eso es preocupante… —dedujo Camus, y comenzó a leer su nuevo libreto—. Pero, es mi mejor amigo… y velaré por su felicidad —sonrió Camus.

* * *

—¿Tanto así amas a Saori? —se preguntó Julián a sí mismo. Había sido testigo de los espías en la ventana mientras Tethis terminaba con los estiramientos, fungiendo como guía de las miembros del club de natación—. Pero no te la entregaré, Milo. Saori será mía. Pronto no hará más que pensar en mí —sonrió Julián maliciosamente—. Suficiente calentamiento, Tethis —agregó Julián—. Todas al agua y quiero que naden 200 metros de cada estilo. Rápido, debemos estar listos para las estatales —prosiguió Julián, y todas se dirigieron a las líneas—. Usted no, señorita Kido —comenzó Julián—. Su calentamiento es inefectivo, le dará un calambre si no lo hace bien —insistió Julián, y Tethis se preocupó, sintiéndose celosa.

—Pero superior Solo —comenzó—. Saori aprenderá a hacer el calentamiento con los demás al ritmo de entrenamiento habitual —insistió Tethis, y Saori los miró a ambos sin saber qué hacer—. No debería darle un trato especial —y Julián sonrió.

—Allí es donde te equivocas, Tethis —mencionó Julián—. La señorita Kido es lenta, no tiene condición, retrasará a los demás si no se le da un entrenamiento más personalizado —explicó Julián, y Tethis, aunque sabía que esa no era la intención de Julián, comprendió que no tenía medios para refutar semejante argumento—. Entrenaré a la señorita Kido en la alberca de clavados mientras se familiariza con los calentamientos, los estilos, y las velocidades que esperamos. De lo contrario, será una carga para las demás chicas —y Tethis no pudo argumentar—. Te dejo a cargo, Tethis.

—Pero… superior Solo —entristeció Tethis. Pero asintió y comenzó a dar órdenes—. ¡Más rápido! ¡No sean perezosas! ¡Sé que a nadie le gusta el estilo mariposa pero alguien debe representarnos en esa especialidad! —prosiguió Tethis.

—Señorita Kidoi —habló Julián con gentileza, y por alguna razón, Saori se sintió intimidada por él—. Sus estiramientos, voy a enseñarle a hacerlos de la manera correcta —y Saori asintió, comenzando nuevamente con su rutina de estiramientos—. Las piernas, deben ir más separadas —comenzó Julián, tomando de la pierna de Saori mientras se estiraba, y asustándola—. ¿Qué pasa, señorita? Soy su instructor. No puedo cuidarla de que se lesione si no me permite ayudarle a hacer sus calentamientos de la forma correcta —y Saori movió su cabeza en negación.

—Puedo hacerlo yo misma, superior Solo —se acomodó Saori, y estiró la pierna, haciendo flexiones—. ¿Lo hago bien? —preguntó, y Julián asintió con cierto desprecio. Saori entonces se incorporó, y se preparó para el siguiente estiramiento, y Julián la tomó de la cintura, sobresaltando a Saori aún más—. Su-su-su-su-superior Solo —se estremeció Saori, mientras Julián la ayudaba a acomodarse en la pose correcta de estiramiento, pero al mismo tiempo, abusando del contacto físico—. Puedo hacerlo… yo misma… —se sonrojó Saori.

—Tonterías… tiene mucho que aprender —sonrió Julián, moviendo la cintura de Saori—. Solo permítame guiarla —y Saori asintió, mientras Julián la acomodaba. Tethis se percató de las aproximaciones de Julián, y se sintió molesta, pero al mismo tiempo tuvo que tolerarlo—. Tiene una cintura muy delgada. Es perfecta para la natación. Seguro el agua le ayudará a tonificar sus músculos —agregó Julián, y Saori se sintió más y más presionada—. Es hermosa… señorita… —continuó Julián—. Muy hermosa —y Saori se ruborizó aún más, y comenzó a temblar—. Relájese. Yo me encargaré de usted —susurró Julián, acercando sus labios al cuello de Saori.

—¡Triángulo Dorado! —resonó un grito, y Julián se sobresaltó, y fue tomado de los pies y los brazos por tres hombres vistiendo trajes de baño, quienes vinieron al auxilio de Saori—. ¡El castigo por la perversión en las clases de natación es el Triángulo Dorado! ¡Láncenlo! —ordenó Kanon, que llegaba vestido como entrenador deportivo, resopló su silbato, y los tres estudiantes de natación comenzaron a columpiar a Julián, dos le tomaban de los tobillos, uno de cabellera verde con un parche en un ojo, y otro de cabellera rosada. El tercero, de piel morena y cabellera blanca y larga, lo tomaba de ambos brazos, el trio formaba un triángulo, y a la cuenta de tres lanzaron a Julián a la alberca de clavados—. Eso le bajará la temperatura, joven Julián —sonrió Kanon tras el lanzamiento de Julián al agua.

—¡Kanon! —se quejó Julián, tomándose de la orilla de la alberca de clavados, y escupiendo agua que había tragado tras el lanzamiento—. ¿Qué significa este atrevimiento, Kanon? —continuó tosiendo Julián—. Y ustedes tres… deberían estar avergonzados… Isaac, tú eres mi mayordomo —gritó Julián furioso, y el joven de cabellera verde miró a otro lado.

—Ah, joven Julián —se burló Kanon—. Puede que fuera de clases, Isaac Kraken, sea su mayordomo. Pero en horarios de clase, no es más que un estudiante del 2-A que será expulsado si no obedece a sus superiores —explicó Kanon—. Io Scilla y Krishna Crisaor serán también sus amigos de negocios, pero aquí, en clases de natación, mando yo. Ahora, joven Julián, a los trampolines. Hágalo ya antes de que ordene otro Triángulo Dorado —y Julián salió del agua, y miró a Kanon con desprecio—. ¿Pasa algo? No olvide que soy el maestro encargado del club de natación. Y que como capitán del equipo de natación que es usted, tengo mis esperanzas puestas en que su liderato nos lleve a ganar el tercer torneo regional de natación. Sin embargo, puedo nombrar a otro capitán si usted no es apto —terminó Kanon.

—¡Ya entendí, Kanon! —se quejó Julián, mientras Isaac le tendía una toalla, con la cual Julián se secó el rostro—. Isaac, Io, Krishna. Comenzaremos con los calentamientos —y Julián miró a Saori—. Señorita, espero no haberla asustado, le aseguro que mis acercamientos fueron meramente por el deseo de su superación en el desempeño de este equipo —se disculpó Julián, y comenzó a retirarse—. Cuando terminen las clases, Isaac, tendremos una charla no muy placentera con respecto a tu comportamiento de hoy —sentenció Julián.

—Lo lamento mucho, señor Solo. No volverá a suceder —se apenó Isaac, que siguió a Julián a los trampolines, donde el grupo comenzó a calentar para continuar con las clases de natación. Mientras tanto, Kanon observó a Saori.

—¿Se-señor Saga? —agregó Saori, e hizo una reverencia—. Muchas gracias por su intervención. Le agradezco que sea tan atento conmigo. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para no defraudarlo, entrenador —continuó Saori.

—Saga es mi hermano gemelo —explicó Kanon—. Pero le daré tu mensaje de todas maneras. Fue él quien me pidió volver a tomar el control de las clases de natación por temor a que algo te pasara —explicó Kanon, y Saori asintió—. Mi nombre es Kanon Gemini, profesor a cargo de las actividades del club de natación. Todos los clubes tienen un profesor encargado, pero cuando los clubes tienen un capitán competente, no intervenimos en las actividades. Solo vine porque Saga me lo pidió. Pero sinceramente, no entiendo qué tienes de especial —y Saori asintió a duras penas—. No importa. Te haré una recomendación. Aléjate de Julián —y Saori parpadeó un par de veces—. Julián viene de una familia acomodada con un poder adquisitivo a la par de la familia Kido. Tiene mayordomos en la escuela, y guardaespaldas. Su familia es dueña de Cargueros Poseidón, una de las principales industrias marítimas de toda Grecia. Tiene el poder monetario para comprar aliados poderosos —y Saori volvió a asentir—. Ahora, al agua, piernas flacas —y Saori se sorprendió por el apodo—. ¡De flecha y pura patada! ¡700 metros! ¡Fortaleceré tus piernas incluso si debo hacerlo a la fuerza! ¡Ahora al agua antes de que ordene un Triángulo Dorado sobre ti! —y Saori asintió, y se lanzó al agua—. ¡Rápido! ¡No retrases al grupo! —y Saori asintió, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo.

* * *

—¡Buena práctica! —aplaudió Milo el esfuerzo de sus compañeros de equipo—. Necesito dos voluntarios para llevar el equipo a las bodegas. Si nadie se ofrece los elegiré yo mismo —continuó Milo, y Aioria y Mu, rendidos sobre el suelo por el brutal entrenamiento, alzaron las manos—. Bien, toma la llave, vice-presidente —agregó Milo al lanzarle la llave a Mu.

—¿Ahora soy el vice-presidente? ¿Solo por suplirte unos minutos? —y Milo asintió, y le dio la mano a Mu para ayudarlo a levantarse—. Bien, eso significa que hablaremos sobre tu brutal sesión de entrenamiento. ¡Me forzaste a tapar penales por casi una hora! —se molestó Mu.

—El portero es el que menos corre en la cancha —aseguró Milo—. Tienes que dar de tu parte también, Mu. Confío en que inspirarás al equipo desde la retaguardia —y Mu se fastidió, tomó la llave, pero suspiró ya más tranquilo—. Excelente trabajo, Mu —insistió Milo.

—Sí… sí… mis músculos me van a doler mañana —prosiguió Mu—. Vamos, Aioria —y el agotado rival de Milo asintió, se puso de pie, y siguió a Mu, llevando los balones a cuestas en su espalda—. Necesito encontrar un portero suplente. Con semejante castigo, no sobreviviré al brutal entrenamiento de Milo —y Aioria se rio con fuerza.

—Buen trabajo, Milo —aplaudió Saga, que llegaba a la cancha con su ropa de entrenamiento—. Pero escucha a tu vice-presidente. Puede que estés siendo muy duro con él —agregó Saga, y Milo hizo una reverencia.

—Con el debido respeto, maestro —comenzó Milo—. Tenemos que estar en las condiciones más propicias si queremos tener esperanzas de ser seleccionados nacionales —continuó Milo, y Saga asintió a sus palabras.

—Eso aplica para ti y Aioria, Mu no es griego —explicó Saga—. Si bien es cierto que prefiero que mis alumnos sobresalgan tanto en sus clases como en la formación deportiva, también es cierto que no debes forzar a entrenar a quienes no pueden volverse seleccionados nacionales. Tómalo con calma, Milo, calificaré el desempeño tuyo y de Aioria. Al resto, entrénalo al nivel de clubes. Haz química en el equipo, no permitas que te vean como un imperialista que solo sabe dar órdenes —y Milo asintió, y bajó la cabeza, apenado—. Estaré supervisando tu avance. Vas por buen camino, pero no estás listo para la selección nacional —y Saga se retiró.

—¿No estoy listo? —preguntó Milo con desprecio—. No… debo mejorar. Tengo que ser el mejor en todo lo que hago —continuó Milo, molesto por su evidente fracaso—. Entrenaré más duro, no puedo perder mi lugar en la academia, necesito esa beca —insistió Milo, y comenzó a recoger su maleta de entrenamientos—. Tal vez deba tomarlo con más calma y conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo… así las cuotas escolares serían más accesibles, pero mis calificaciones bajarían indudablemente. ¡Maldición! ¡Ser autosuficiente es bastante difícil!—se quejó Milo, y salió a la entrada principal de la academia, donde encontró a Saori, caminando muy lentamente—. ¿Saori? —preguntó Milo, y Saori se sobresaltó.

—¿Se-se-señor Milo? —preguntó Saori mientras se ruborizaba, víctima de la sorpresa—. ¿Saldrá solo, señor Milo? —le preguntó a Milo, buscando al resto de los autoproclamados Caballeros Dorados, sin encontrar a ninguno.

—Si… cuando Saga viene a supervisar el club mis funciones terminan con la práctica —explicó Milo—. Mu y Aioria estarán guardando el equipo. Camus salió temprano porque se cancelaron las actividades del club de video por el día de hoy. Mephisto y Afrodita están en detención, Shura los espera, creo que quiere castigarlos. Shaka y Aldebarán están asignados a labores de supervisión del club por lo que no saldrán temprano hoy —explicó Milo, y continuó caminando a la salida, siendo frívolo ante Saori.

—Ya veo… supongo que el señor Saga, el señor Dohko, y el maestro Aioros también estarán ocupados —agregó Saori, y Milo asintió mientras seguía caminando—. Que tenga un buen día, señor Milo —continuó Saori, y Milo se detuvo, y la miró confundido—. Creo que… mis piernas están algo adoloridas… —y Saori se rio forzadamente.

—¿No puedes caminar? —preguntó Milo, y Saori se avergonzó, y movió su cabeza en negación—. Ya veo… eso es problemático… —y Saori asintió, y Milo suspiró en señal de molestia, pero se acercó a Saori, se encorvó frente a ella, y la pequeña no supo qué decir—. Sube. Te llevaré a tu casa —prosiguió Milo.

—¿Eh? ¿Subir? —preguntó Saori, y Milo asintió. Saori entonces se acercó lentamente, y Milo la tomó de las piernas, y la subió, forzando a Saori a sujetarse de su cuello—. ¡Ow! ¡Ow! ¡Ow! —se quejó Saori por el dolor, y Milo la acomodó sobre su espalda lo mejor que pudo antes de comenzar a caminar nuevamente—. Muchas gracias… señor Milo… —comenzó Saori.

—No lo menciones —respondió Milo—. Espero no te moleste. Voy saliendo de mi práctica de futbol. Estoy un poco sudoroso en estos momentos —explicó Milo, y Saori movió su cabeza en negación.

—Lo único que puedo oler en estos momentos es el olor a esencia de manzana que me regaló el señor Afrodita —y el olor golpeó la nariz de Milo, que se fastidió un poco por las burlas de Afrodita. Por un tiempo, Milo cargó a Saori en silencio, la niña estaba nerviosa, Milo lo sabía. Su pecho estaba pegado a su espalda, por lo que Milo podía sentir las palpitaciones del pequeño corazón de Saori sin problema alguno. Aquello mantenía a Milo intranquilo, la niña simplemente no podía evitar esos sentimientos, y Milo ya la había rechazado de todas formas—. Se-señor Milo… —comenzó Saori, y Milo movió un poco la cabeza para intentar mirar a Saori—. ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? —preguntó Saori, y Milo parpadeó en un par de ocasiones.

—¿Mi cumpleaños? —preguntó Milo—. Falta bastante tiempo. ¿Por qué deseas saberlo? —preguntó Milo, y el corazón de Saori se aceleró, él lo sintió, suspiró, y respondió—. 8 de Noviembre —mencionó Milo, y Saori sonrió.

—Escorpio —se alegró la niña, y Milo se mostró curioso de las palabras de Saori, pero asintió—. Que alegría… es bueno saberlo —y Milo siguió sin comprenderlo, pero Saori continuó de todas formas—. Yo nací un primero de Septiembre… —comenzó Saori.

—¿Virgo? —y Saori se sorprendió por el conocimiento de Milo, y asintió—. Shaka también es Virgo, cumple años el 19 de Septiembre, por eso me sé el rango de fecha de los Virgos. Entonces eres Virgo también. Eso explica muchas cosas —continuó Milo.

—¿Entonces usted también sabe de los signos del zodiaco, señor Milo? —y Milo asintió, y Saori se alegró—. Entonces… debe saber de las compatibilidades entre signos… —y Milo se detuvo, y Saori se mostró curiosa—. ¿No sabe? —preguntó Saori.

—No me digas que has estado leyendo horóscopos, Saori —comenzó Milo, y se acercó a una banca, en donde bajó a Saori, y Milo se sentó junto a ella—. No me digas que un horóscopo te ha dado falsas esperanzas. Saori, incluso si nuestros signos son compatibles yo no puedo… —comenzó Milo.

—No lo son… —interrumpió Saori, ruborizada—. No son compatibles… —bajó la cabeza Saori, y Milo se preocupó por ella—. Pero tampoco son incompatibles. Son ámbar, lo que significa que cualquier cosa podría pasar —prosiguió Saori, y Milo movió su cabeza en negación—. Un Escorpio… me explicó que los Escorpio siempre están buscando a la mujer que será su único gran amor… y que después de encontrarla, no hay nadie más… —continuó Saori—. Señor Milo. ¿Usted ha encontrado a esa mujer? —preguntó, y Milo la miró fijamente.

—No aún —confesó Milo—. He estado a punto de darme por vencido. Hay una chica que no me deja en paz —y Saori entristeció—. Lo intenta y lo intenta, hace estupideces también, como usar perfumes raros solo para llamar mi atención, la verdad es un fastidio —y Saori no comprendió la directa de Milo—. Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con ella. No la veo de esa manera, pero ella sigue intentando, incluso cuando ya la rechacé. Hay muchas cosas mal, ella no entiende mi verdadera personalidad, es ingenua, infantil, una boba —prosiguió Milo.

—Siento pena por esa persona —interrumpió Saori—. Pero sabe… ella… debe ser muy feliz como para seguirlo intentando —y Milo la miró de reojo—. Quisiera tener al menos la fuerza de intentarlo también —y Milo suspiró en señal de molestia.

—Sabes. Hay veces en las que me digo a mí mismo. Solo ríndete —mencionó Milo, y Saori entristeció, pensando en que alguien ya comenzaba a ganar el corazón de Milo—. Pero entonces me repongo. ¡Soy un Escorpio! Yo soy quien decide, soy quien domina. No solo porque una princesita lo intente una y otra vez significa que voy a darle la satisfacción de derrotarme. Un Escorpio que en verdad se sienta orgulloso de su signo sabe que solo hay una mujer para él, y no tiene tiempo de andar jugando con niñitas inocentes. Debe buscar a esa mujer, y cuando la encuentre, no la soltará… jamás… porque un Escorpio… solo tiene ojos para una sola mujer en su vida… —y Saori asintió, recordando las palabras de Jabu—. Esa niña no tiene posibilidades, yo lo sé. Pero ella no entiende. Pero claro, no quiero ser grosero con ella —terminó Milo.

—El Escorpio con el que hablé mencionó… que si la mujer que el Escorpio elige no soporta el cariño del Escorpio… entonces no merecía su afecto para empezar… —y Milo observó a Saori nuevamente—. Yo pienso… que el Escorpio pone a prueba a quienes intentan acercarse a él. Es duro… y frio… agresivo… porque en el fondo quiere a alguien, no por su apariencia física, o su edad… sino alguien que pueda tolerar la crueldad y el egoísmo que existe en su corazón… y le ayude a apaciguar esas emociones tan oscuras… —y Milo bajó la mirada, pensativo—. Señor Milo… yo también quiero seguirlo intentando… como esa niña de la que habla… quiero… que sepa que deseo ser digna de ese amor suyo… y que voy a seguirlo intentando… —y Milo movió su cabeza en negación.

—Tres días… —mencionó Milo, y Saori lo miró pensativa—. Llevas tres días de conocerme… y aún lo intentas… no sabes absolutamente nada de mí —mencionó Milo—. Solo ríndete y ya. No quiero que lo intentes, es molesto, no es divertido —continuó.

—Se equivoca —sonrió Saori—. Lo conozco… es un Escorpio… —continuó—. Orgulloso, manipulador, soberbio, agresivo, cariñoso, sobreprotector, amoroso… ¿me falta algo? —y Milo se mordió los labios, molesto—. Me esforzaré por no defraudarlo —sonrió Saori.

—Caminarás tú sola el resto del camino —se puso de pie Milo, y Saori se sobresaltó, e intentó decir algo—. Por cierto… olvidaste cruel —continuó Milo, y se retiró, dejando a Saori en la banca con sus piernas doliéndole por el esfuerzo—. No puedo creerlo… tres días… y ya me lee como un libro abierto… —se quejó Milo—. Maldito signo zodiacal. Quién dijo que los Escorpio son complejos no leyó un horóscopo, que fastidio —se continuó quejando Milo.

—En verdad… se fue… —se preocupó Saori, pero entonces sonrió—. Definitivamente… es una prueba… —se alegró, y se puso de pie, solo para sentir el tremendo dolor de sus piernas—. ¡Aw! —se quejó Saori, y se quedó allí parada unos instantes, tratando de reponerse del dolor—. Si no duele… no sirve… —se quejó Saori.

—Deja de quejarte, enana —agregó Milo, y Saori se sorprendió—. Mencionaste sobreprotector… ¿verdad? —preguntó Milo, y Saori asintió—. Maldito horóscopo —y Milo se agachó, y permitió a Saori volver a subir—. Te lo advierto… no te acostumbres… —mencionó Milo, y Saori asintió, y abrazó la espalda de Milo con fuerza, mientras el arrogante, continuó con su camino.


	4. El Juego del Rey

**Hola de nuevo, y nuevamente les pido una disculpa a mis lectores de Guerras Doradas, he tenido mucho trabajo en la empresa, no logré terminar más que medio capítulo de Guerras Doradas, a penas y termine esté, lo siento mucho, probablemente mañana ponga el nuevo de Guerras Doradas. En fin, nuevamente una disculpa.**

**En este capítulo les traigo un poco más de comedia, pero no se emocionen tanto, no todos los capítulos serán así. Entraremos en temas más románticos y serios próximamente. Por lo pronto, a contestar reviews:**

**dafguerrero: Los Tauro se llevan bien con los Escorpio, tienen afinidad verde, así que comienza a interesarte en el horóscopo, Dafne, jajajajaja. Y sí, Mephisto y Afrodita serán los traviesos muy seguido, es su último año escolar después de todo, se gradúan y no los veremos en mucho tiempo, así que hay que aprovecharlos. Precisamente el que recuerden su vida escolar es el objetivo de esta historia, que bueno que lo estoy logrando, me alegra. Por cierto, Kardia es genial, pero tiene un problema, se autodestruye cuando combate, Milo no tiene esa limitante, por eso yo pensaría que si los dos combatieran, ganaría Milo, pero a decir verdad pienso que si Kardia no tuviera el problema del corazón, sí ganaría Kardia, pero sería una pelea bastante pareja, la verdad pienso que la gente menosprecia a Milo un poco. En este capítulo hablaremos un poco de la situación económica de Milo, no te preocupes.**

**DaanaF: Milo seguirá de difícil, es el objetivo de la primera temporada, ya después veremos si lo haceos un poco más tolerante a Saori. Julián seguirá molestando, pero me estoy variando entre Pandora y Julián como enemigos de Saori, como verás en este capítulo, jejeje. Como ya mencioné anteriormente, Mephisto y Afrodita, y también Shura, por su edad no durarán mucho en la historia, así que hay que aprovecharlos mientras podemos, jajaja. La verdad no pensaba darle un papel tan relevante a June y a Shunrei como amigas de Saori, eso simplemente sucedió de forma accidental, pero que bueno que estás disfrutando de esta amistad. Disfruta de esta entrega, la verdad me estoy divirtiendo escribiendo esta historia y puede que dure más de lo planeado, jajaja.**

**TsukihimePrincess: Tomate lo de siempre ser la primera, o al menos el 90% de las veces, como un halago, jajaja. No me molesta, todo lo contrario, me agrada, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Kanon y Saga permanecerán serios en esta historia, si bien es cierto que la historia es una comedia romántica, respeto las personalidades de los dorados y no las cambiaré para ridiculizar, o enaltecer a ninguno. Todos tienen lo suyo, el único realmente afectado es Aioros gracias a su personalidad del Episodio G, todos los demás se mantendrán igual a la serie. Todavía no alcanzo a explotar a Zelos en el taller de repostería, pero pronto pasará, tu tranquila. Jajaja, que bueno que te gustó lo de los horóscopos, se me ocurrió tras leer el mío con ]Sagitario porque mi novia es Sagitario. June sufrirá por la inocencia de Shun, de hecho una extraña idea me vino a la mente por la compatibilidad Aries con Leo, tal vez salga a relucir un triángulo amoroso entre hermanos por June, muahaha, pero esa idea todavía no se sienta bien. Lo que sí es definitivo es que no habrá Ikki Pandora, digo, son hermanastros por Shun, así que lo siento por los amantes de esa pareja, pero preferí el vínculo de hermanos a la pareja de Ikki. Pero puede que tenga planes con Ikki como mencioné anteriormente. No te preocupes por extenderte más de la cuenta, me gustan los reviews largos.**

**Liluz de Géminis: Jajaja, no llores, Milo es frívolo como todo Escorpio y simplemente dedujo que Saori estaba adelantándose bastante en entender sus sentimientos, nadie puede enamorarse tan rápido, era de esperarse, pero para romper el cliché, me fui por la confesión temprana y el rechazo para que esta no sea solo: otra historia school-life cliché" Saga y Kanon seguirán discutiendo, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Otra cosa que no va a cambiar es la obsesión de Shura con Excalibur, y el que sigan apareciendo ataques de los dorados de forma extraña, hoy hay una aparición de un ataque bien escondida, espero la encuentres. A los pervertidos les seguirá llegando el Triángulo dorado, no te preocupes. Otra cosa que me llamó la atención fue tu comentario de Jabu, la verdad, frente a computadora soy más de la actitud de Jabu, pero en la vida real me parezco más a Milo, terco, obstinado, agresivo y ponzoñoso, jajaja, sí, ese soy yo, como que la computadora me rompe la barrera y me deja ver un poco más como Jabu se comportaría. Si lo resumimos, creo que me parezco definitivamente a Kardia… sí… definitivamente (muerde una manzana). Hoy habrá un abajo y en cuatro, muahahahaha.**

**¿Saben qué noté? Daf es Tauro, DanaaF es Cáncer (creo), Tsuki es Leo, y Luliz es Geminis (O Acuario, estoy confundido), nadie es Escorpio más que yo, y eso que en año bisiesto mi signo cambia misteriosamente a Libra. ¿Qué pasa mis Escorpionas y Escorpiones? Donde están. Incluso Roy cuando deja reviews es Acuario, me siento traicionado por mi signo T_T.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Academia Sanctuary. 17 de Abril de 1985.**

El sonido de explosiones de aire a presión salido de conos de papel cartón que estallaron lanzando confeti de colores y serpentinas de papel, resonó en el aula 1-A mientras envolvían a June, la sorprendida cumpleañera, en tiras de colores que le rodearon toda la cabellera.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños! —gritaron los compañeros de June. La mayoría se enteraron justo en la mañana cuando Shunrei, Saori, Shun, Seiya y Jabu comenzaron a adornar el pupitre de June, pero el efecto fue el mismo, todos le deseaban un feliz cumpleaños.

—Chicos, no debieron —se alegró June, y Shunrei se lanzó a sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza—. ¡Gracias, Shunrei! —sonrió June, abrazando a su amiga de regreso, y en ese momento notó a Saori, son su rostro en extremo ruborizado, con la mirada al suelo, e impaciente, como si deseara hacer algo pero no se atrevía—. ¡Saori! ¿No vas a darme un abrazo de cumpleaños? —preguntó June, sabiendo las razones por las que Saori no se acercaba.

—¿Puedo? ¿En verdad? —y June asintió, sonrió, y extendió sus brazos para recibir el abrazo de Saori, que se lanzó con ojos llorosos a June, y le dio un fuerte abrazo—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —se alegró Saori, más feliz de saber que June aceptaría su abrazo, que de entregarlo. Saori no había conocido la amistad hasta hace muy poco después de todo.

—¡Estoy recibiendo un abrazo de Saori! ¡Podría morir! —se alegró June, y todos se acercaron para felicitarla. Las chicas le dieron abrazos, los chicos no se acercaron y la felicitaron de lejos, aunque Shun se acercó y la abrazó de todos modos, sorprendiendo al grupo que lo vio como un acto indecoroso—. ¡Gracias Shun! —se alegró June.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¿Qué le han hecho a mi salón de clase? —gritó Aioros cuando llegó al salón y vio todo el lugar completamente adornado—. ¡Mis tizas de colores! —se horrorizó Aioros cuando vio el pizarrón manchado de colores diversos, con el título de: 'Felices 13 años June', escrito en letras de colores, con globos, nubes, y corazones—. ¿Quién tomó mis tizas de colores sin mi consentimiento? —recriminó Aioros de forma sombría, y Jabu de inmediato apuntó a Seiya—. ¡A la Otra Dimensión! —gritó Aioros—. No esperen, ese es Saga. ¡Carguen cubetas en el pasillo! ¡Tú por abrir mi escritorio y robarme las tizas! ¡Tú por soplón! —regañó Aioros, y tanto Seiya como Jabu se horrorizaron, pero asintieron, y salieron a cargar cubetas de agua como parte de su castigo—. Apréndanlo de lección. ¡Nadie toca mis tizas de colores! —se quejó Aioros, y Shunrei entonces le jaló la manga, y le ofreció una rebanada del pastel de June—. ¿Es de chocolate? —preguntó Aioros, y Shunrei sonrió y asintió—. Bueno… supongo que lo dejaré pasar por hoy… vayan a sus lugares… —y el grupo se tranquilizó, mientras Aioros se daba la vuelta—. Pero enserio, la próxima vez que vayan a convertir mi salón de clases en un circo, díganmelo primero —lloró Aioros para sí mismo—. Me sentí tan desplazado… —y Saori notó la pena de Aioros, sonrió, y le entregó un pañuelo—. ¿Para mí? —y Saori asintió—. Gracias… Saori… —sonrió Aioros, y Saori se fue a su lugar—. Bueno, hagan silencio. Estoy por tomar asistencia —prosiguió Aioros con normalidad, y Saori saludó a June desde lejos, que tenía su pupitre adornado con confeti y serpentinas de colores. June tan solo sonrió agradecida.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Academia Sanctuary.**

**Capítulo 4: El Juego del Rey.**

* * *

Antes de la llegada del receso, Aioros dio unos minutos para que June repartiera su pastel, aunque Aioros ya se había comido su rebanada, pero a petición de Saori le dieron otra, por el miedo de que Aioros volviera a sentirse excluido principalmente.

Para cuando todos habían terminado sus rebanadas, sonó la campana del recreo, y la mayoría salió a los comedores. Otros sin embargo, decidieron quedarse. Ya habían juntado los pupitres después de todo, por lo que prefirieron quedarse y aprovecharlo.

—¿Saori, no trajiste almuerzo? —preguntó Shunrei, y Saori movió su cabeza en negación, mientras todos sacaban sus almuerzos—. Tal vez esté mal que yo lo diga conociendo tu estatus social pero. No deberías confiar siempre en la comida de la cafetería. No es del todo muy nutritiva —explicó Shunrei, y sacó otro par de palillos—. Compartamos mi comida entonces —le ofreció Shunrei a Saori.

—¿Eh? ¿Enserio? —se sorprendió Saori, y Shunrei asintió, y Saori estuvo a punto de llorar, agradecida—. Muchas gracias —se conmovió, y todos en la mesa se preocuparon por ella, Shunrei inclusive la abrazó de forma maternal para ayudarle a tranquilizarse. Saori entonces tomó los palillos, y vio como Shunrei comía con ellos, intentó usarlos, pero con torpes resultados, lo que Shunrei notó.

—Shunrei, recuerda que no todos saben usar palillos —agregó June, comiendo con su tenedor—. Últimamente, se ha vuelto una moda usar palillos. Para las tiendas comerciales es más fácil vender sopas y ensaladas con palillos que con cucharas o tenedores desechables, por eso todos sabemos usarlos, pero Saori viene de una familia acomodada, seguro nunca ha tenido la necesidad de usar palillos —y Shunrei lo comprendió.

—Yo te ayudo —agregó Seiya, tomó los palillos de Saori, y los encajó varias veces al almuerzo de Shunrei, y al final le entregó dos brochetas de comida a Saori, que las aceptó, ligeramente confundida—. Yo tampoco aprendí a usar palillos —sonrió Seiya.

—¡No significa que debas enseñarle mal a Saori! —le gritó Jabu, que entonces vio a Saori mordiendo la comida de sus brochetas improvisadas, y sonriendo ante la idea de Seiya mientras hacía ruiditos de gozo por el sabor de la comida cacera de Shunrei—. ¿Por qué me siento tan derrotado? —se preocupó Jabu.

—Anímate, Jabu —comenzó Shun—. Seguro que Saori aprenderá a usar los palillos, es una niña muy lista —intentó animarlo Shun, sin percatarse de que Jabu no estaba preocupado por los palillos en lo más mínimo, sino del que Seiya parecía llevarse muy bien con Saori a pesar de la conversación de afinidades de hace al menos una semana.

—Oigan, aprecio mucho lo que hicieron pero… —comenzó June—. Ya habíamos acordado tener una fiesta para Shunrei y para mí este sábado. Aunque todavía no definimos el lugar —prosiguió June pensativa—. ¿Quiénes irán? ¿Todos los aquí presentes? —preguntó June nuevamente, y todos asintieron—. Shun. ¿Le preguntaste a tu hermano y hermana? —preguntó June, y antes de que Shun pudiera responder, alguien se le adelantó.

—Nos invitó —escucharon todos, y el aula 1-A entró en un sombrío silencio, cuando Pandora Heinstein del 3-A llegó. Pero ella no era la sorpresa, sino que lo era Ikki Heinstein, también del 3-A. A pesar de estar en el mismo salón, muy rara vez se les veía juntos. No eran hermanos de misma madre después de todo, eran más como hermanastros, y sentían un profundo desprecio el uno por el otro—. Shun nos invitó por separado, y ambos aceptamos. No sabíamos que el otro pensaba ir —se quejó Pandora—. Definitivamente no pensé que estarías interesado —prosiguió Pandora, mirando a Ikki con frialdad.

—No estoy interesado —confesó Ikki, y Pandora se molestó por esas palabras—. Simplemente, acepté porque sabía que eso te molestaría —y Pandora se mordió los labios con rabia—. De cualquier forma, June siempre cuida de Shun. Por ello tiene mi gratitud —e Ikki hizo una ligera reverencia—. Felicidades por tu cumpleaños. Ahora, si me disculpan, me marcho —e Ikki salió del salón, sin decir más, y dejando a Pandora sola, y llena de rabia.

—¡Como lo desprecio! —gritó Pandora, y entonces miró a Shun—. ¡Te lo repito, Shun! ¡Hermanos de misma madre o no, tú eres mi preciado hermanito! ¿Entendiste? —y Shun se sobresaltó, pero asintió un poco nervioso—. De todas formas… iré a la fiesta… —se sonrojó un poco Pandora—. ¿Dónde será? —preguntó Pandora.

—Aún lo estamos decidiendo, Pandora —sonrió June, y Pandora asintió—. Aunque, creo que con esos invitados la idea de la feria o el karaoke queda descartada… —le susurró June a Shunrei, y la joven asintió—. No me arriesgaré a que Ikki o Pandora planeen un accidente en el parque de diversiones, ya sea el uno contra el otro, o contra Saori —y tanto June como Shunrei observaron a Saori, específicamente a su corte de cabello—. Además, en el karaoke solo pueden entrar seis personas por sala. Te avisaré con tiempo, Pandora —explicó June, y Pandora asintió.

—Esperaré la invitación. Si es un lugar amplio puedo invitar a Marín y a Shaina también… me hará sentir menos fuera de lugar —terminó Pandora, sin tener vergüenza de decir aquello último, y June se preocupó un poco, pero asintió—. Me voy entonces. Feliz cumpleaños, June… —y June asintió nuevamente. Pandora entonces observó a Saori, y la de cabello lila se espantó y abrazó a Shunrei buscando su protección—. Fuera de la escuela, no pasará nada con mi reputación. ¿Cierto? —sonrió Pandora, y salió del salón.

—Anda, que no te moleste Pandora —comenzó June—. En realidad no es tan mala. Solo es un poco… —y todos miraron a June, esperando el diagnostico—. Bueno, contemos a los invitados a la fiesta —cambió el tema June, y todos notaron el que June había evadido el dar calificativo a Pandora—. Con los aquí presentes ya somos 6. Si le sumamos a Pandora y a Ikki, seremos 8. Pero Pandora siempre lleva a Shaina y a Marín, con ellas seremos 10. Pero claro que no puede faltar Shiryu —y Shunrei se ruborizó un poco—. Shiryu también es buen amigo de Hyoga, así que podemos considerar al menos a 12 personas para la celebración. Aunque, tu hermano también estará allí, ¿verdad? —preguntó June, y Shunrei asintió—. 13 personas… ¿dónde vamos a meter a 13 personas? Mi casa no es tan grande —mencionó June—. La tuya tampoco lo es… ¿podemos en verdad albergar a tanta gente? —y Shunrei no supo qué decir.

—Si el espacio es problema, podemos usar mi mansión —sonrió Saori, y todos la miraron curiosos—. ¿No podemos? —preguntó de forma inocente, y tanto June como Shunrei intercambiaron miradas—. Ya veo… es muy pronto para poder usar mi mansión… —se preocupó Saori, y bajó la cabeza levemente.

—¡No me refería a eso, Saori! —interrumpió June las penas de Saori—. Simplemente, me sorprendí un poco por el ofrecimiento. ¿En verdad estará bien con tu padre el prestarnos tu casa? —y Saori bajó la mirada, y sonrió con gentileza—. ¿Saori? —preguntó June.

—La verdad… nunca conocí a mi padre o a mi madre… —mencionó Saori, y todos la miraron con curiosidad—. Mi padre se llamaba Kaminari, o al menos es lo que mi abuelo me decía. Solía decirme: 'Saori, jamás olvides, que tu padre fue Kaminari. Estás destinada a unir el corazón de las personas' —sonrió Saori tras pretender la voz de su abuelo.

—¿Kaminari? —preguntó June—. Espera… ¿eso es japonés? —y Saori asintió, y June observó a Shunrei con detenimiento y curiosidad—. Shunrei… sé que tu fuerte es el chino. ¿Pero sabes lo que significa Kaminari? —y Shunrei lo negó.

—Significa trueno —aclaró Saori—. Mi abuelo solía decirme: 'Saori, tú eres la hija del trueno' —prosiguió Saori—. Mi madre al menos, sé que se llamaba Metis… hay algunas fotos de ella de cuando era joven. De mi padre sin embargo no hay foto alguna. Pero… mi madre se fue al cielo cuando nací… desde entonces viví con mi abuelo en Japón… —continuó explicando Saori, antes de deprimirse un poco—. Pero hace tres años… mi abuelo… —y el grupo se quedó en silencio, pero Saori alcanzó a sonreír—. Hoy Tatsumi se hace cargo de todos los negocios de la familia. Tuvimos que mudarnos a Grecia tras la muerte de mi abuelo porque la mayoría de los negocios estaban aquí y era más fácil para Tatsumi administrarlo todo desde aquí. Yo ayudo también un poco en los negocios, pero hasta no ser mayor de edad no podré hacerme cargo de tiempo completo, por eso me mandaron a la Academia Sanctuary, a aprender. Los tutores personales me aburrían mucho después de todo —sonrió Saori, y todos en la mesa sintieron que les caía sudor del rostro.

—Saori… ¿entonces vives sola en tu mansión con tu mayordomo y otros sirvientes? —y Saori asintió nuevamente, y tanto June como Shunrei estuvieron a punto de llorar—. No conocemos nada de Saori —susurró June, y Shunrei asintió—. Saori… sería un honor que nos prestaras tu casa para la celebración —y Shunrei asintió en un par de ocasiones, estando de acuerdo con las palabras de June—. ¡Será la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de todas! —y Shunrei volvió a asentir nuevamente, y June entonces sonrió—. Pero si tenemos un lugar más amplio, es natural que también tengamos más invitados —y Saori parpadeó en un par de ocasiones—. ¿Qué dices, Saori? ¿No te gustaría invitar a cierto Escorpio a la fiesta? —preguntó June.

—¿Eh? ¿Eeeeeeeeeeh? —se sobresaltó Saori—. ¿Invitarlo? ¿A la fiesta? Pe-pe-pero no es ni siquiera mi fiesta… además… ¿cómo podría? Se-se-sería como un grito desesperado por su atención… —y June se impresionó por la deducción de Saori. Claro que nadie más que June, Shunrei y Saori sabían de lo que estaba hablando Saori, pero Jabu estornudó de todas maneras.

**Cafetería de la Academia Sanctuary.**

—¡Wachoo! —estornudó Milo, y Camus lo miró con mal gusto mientras ganaba algo de distancia, evitando que su comida se contaminara. Otros estornudos resonaron por todo el comedor, por lo que hubo severas preocupaciones acerca de una epidemia.

—Umm… Equuleus Shoko del 1-B. Apolon Orfeo del 5-A. Persius Algol del 5-A. Dubhe Siegfried del 6-B. Y el profesor Judge Radamanto del 4-A en el ala de plata —terminó Camus, y Milo lo miró con curiosidad—. Claro, no puede faltar Antares Milo del 7-A… me pregunto si Unicor Jabu del 1-A también estornudó —se preguntó Camus.

—Sorprendente… —agregó Mu, que llegaba con su bandeja y junto a Aioria a sentarse en la mesa de Camus y Milo—. Indudablemente… eres un mago en el aprendizaje. Todo un prodigio, Camus. ¿Hiciste ese cálculo tú solo? —preguntó Mu, y Camus asintió. Aioria solo miró a Mu con curiosidad—. Todos los que estornudaron al unísono… son del signo Escorpio… —aclaró Mu.

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces los Escorpio son los que traen la enfermedad? —se sobresaltó Aioria, y Milo se fastidió, y estuvo a punto de golpear a Aioria—. Aléjate de mí. No sea que se me pegue lo Escorpio —mencionó Aioria.

—¡JA JA JA JA! —se burló Aldebarán, que llegaba junto a Shaka, que nuevamente lo golpeó con su bastón de ceguera—. Lo lamento… —se disculpó Aldebarán, y Shaka suspiró intranquilo por la poca cortesía de Aldebarán, y se sentó junto a Aioria. Aldebarán se sentó junto a él—. Pero es interesante. Si los cálculos de fechas de Camus están en lo correcto, entonces todos los Escorpio están enfermos. El cosmos se comporta de forma extraña en ocasiones —sonrió Aldebarán, y estuvo a punto de reírse, cuando Shaka, al escuchar la respiración de Aldebarán, preparó su bastón de ceguera—. Me limitaré a sonreír —explicó Aldebarán.

—Sabía que encontraría la forma de domesticarte, toro salvaje —prosiguió Shaka, apuntando su bastón de ceguera a la nariz de Aldebarán—. Pero indudablemente es curioso. Todos los Escorpio estornudando al mismo tiempo, es una verdadera sorpresa —aclaró Shaka.

—Mu dijo que cuando alguien estornuda muy seguido y no está enfermo, es porque alguien habla mal de él o ella a sus espaldas —apuntó Aioria a Milo, que se molestó aún más—. Eso significa que… o alguien está hablando de todos los que estornudaron a sus espaldas, y esto es una horrible coincidencia… o… —y Aioria miró a Milo con detenimiento—. O alguien le tiene un profundo miedo a los Escorpio por alguna razón. Probablemente, Saori… —se burló Aioria.

—¿Quieres dejar ese tema por la paz? —gritó Milo, y Aioria tan solo se burló, de una forma tan sonora, que recibió un bastonazo de Shaka—. ¡Buen golpe, Shaka! ¡Te lo tienes bien merecido, gato torpe! —se burló Milo de Aioria.

—¡Óyeme Shaka! ¡Yo no soy Aldebarán! —se fastidió Aioria, y Aldebarán tuvo que tragarse la risa para evitar ser golpeado por el bastón de Shaka—. De todas formas… ya llegamos Mu y yo de comprar nuestros alimentos. Anda y ve a comprar tu almuerzo, Escorpio inútil. Antes de que se acaben las mejores comidas —prosiguió Aioria, pero Milo se cruzó de brazos.

—No tengo hambre —contestó, pero su estómago lo traicionó, y Milo se avergonzó. Todos entonces lo miraron—. ¿Qué me ven? —y todos voltearon a ver a Shaka, que era el que tenía el mejor oído, y el de cabellera rubia comenzó a frotarse la barbilla.

—Definitivamente fue su estómago quejándose por la abstinencia de alimento —mencionó Shaka, y Milo se avergonzó—. Milo… ¿tienes problemas de dinero nuevamente? Si es así sabes que podemos… —pero Milo interrumpió a Shaka.

—¡Es mi problema! —se quejó sonoramente Milo mientras se levantaba de la mesa, y todos en la mesa, y alrededor de toda la cafetería, se sobresaltaron. Milo lo notó, se volvió a sentar, y suspiró—. Lo lamento… —agregó Milo—. No tengo problemas con pagar las cuotas escolares por el momento. Pero no tengo dinero para pagar el alquiler del departamento del próximo mes, y si consigo trabajo, mis calificaciones indudablemente van a bajar. Y con Saga de maestro, eso es un suicidio —y todos en la mesa observaron a Milo preocupados.

—Ya entiendo… —comenzó Mu—. Por eso estás tan obsesionado con elevar el nivel de la selección dorada al nivel de selección nacional… —y Milo asintió, el resto simplemente observó a Mu con detenimiento—. Soy el vicepresidente del club de futbol. Milo ha escrito varias rutinas tiránicas de entrenamiento. Siempre que le pregunto sus razones, me dice que es para llevar a la selección dorada al nivel nacional. Pero solo los nacidos en Grecia pueden ser seleccionados para la nacional, eso solo deja a Aioria y a Milo, tal vez a algunos miembros de la banca. Milo quiere ser seleccionado nacional por la beca deportiva, y por el sueldo de los seleccionados nacionales —y Milo asintió, y todos se preocuparon por él.

—Milo… ¿por qué no le pides trabajo a Shura en su restaurante? —preguntó Camus, y Milo se rehusó—. Nadie va a llegar a darte un trabajo por más prodigio que seas. Además, no puedes estar sin comer —mencionó Camus, y en ese momento, Aioria colocó su bandeja frente a Milo.

—No seas terco y come —sentenció Aioria—. ¡No aceptaré un no como respuesta! Hace una semana inclusive, le diste tu almuerzo a Saori, y al día siguiente le regalaste el caro pero delicioso pudín de chocolate. Si no tienes dinero para alimentarte a ti mismo, y aun así regalabas tu comida a los necesitados, entonces no me apena que por esta vez comas de mi comida —y Milo estuvo a punto de negarse—. ¡Deja tu orgullo a un lado y cede un poco! —se quejó Aioria.

—Aioria… no voy a aceptar tu caridad… —empujó Milo la bandeja de Aioria, pero su estómago volvió a quejarse, y Aioria se cruzó de brazos—. Maldición. ¡Solo por esta ocasión! —y Aioria sonrió—. Juro que te devolveré el favor, conseguiré un trabajo. Definitivamente conseguiré un trabajo. Pero no le suplicaré a ese maniaco de las espadas —se quejó Milo, y a unas mesas, se escuchó el estornudo de Shura—. ¿Magia ancestral? —preguntó Milo sorprendido.

—Magia ancestral muy poderosa —prosiguió Mu, y todos en la mesa asintieron. Mientras Shura se preguntaba la razón de sus estornudos a lo lejos—. Por cierto, capitán… hoy hay actividades de club. Y reitero mi compromiso a con los demás miembros del equipo… no importa cuánto desees pertenecer a la selección nacional. Solo tú y Aioria tienen esa posibilidad. Trata de ser un poco más flexible con el entrenamiento —y Milo asintió, un poco deprimido—. Lo harás bien, capitán —sonrió Mu, dándole su apoyo.

—¡Podemos tener sesiones de entrenamiento extremas para intentar llegar al nivel nacional los fines de semana! —lo apoyó Aioria—. ¡Definitivamente lo lograremos! ¡Llegaremos a las nacionales! —y Milo se percató del apoyo de todos en su mesa, el grupo jamás había sido tan unido. Pero gracias a Saori, comenzaron a tolerarse un poco.

—¡Anda, ve! —agregó June, empujando a Saori por el comedor a lo lejos y en dirección a la mesa donde estaba Milo. Saori se encontraba en extremo ruborizada. Shunrei estaba con las dos, un poco preocupada por las inseguridades de Saori—. Sabes que quieres invitarlo. Es tu oportunidad. No olvides que el ámbar tiene que cumplirse al 100% para que la relación funcione —prosiguió June.

—¡Eso me pone inclusive más nerviosa, June! —se quejó Saori de forma infantil—. Haré todo lo que pueda pero… —comenzó Saori, recordando lo que decía el análisis de compatibilidad, y se cubrió el cuerpo como si se sintiera desnuda—. ¡No puedo! —se estremeció.

—No pierdas la esperanza, Saori —la apoyó Shunrei, y Saori tragó saliva con fuerza—. Después de tu confesión ya nada puede sorprenderlo. Solo invítalo, prometiste no rendirte —y Saori asintió varias veces, tomó aire, y se acercó a la mesa de Milo. Aioria, que no estaba comiendo, miró a Saori venir, sonrió con malicia, y tocó el hombro de Milo en un par de ocasiones antes de apuntar a sus espaldas. Milo se dio la vuelta, y tanto él como Saori quedaron cara a cara gracias a que Milo al estar sentado llegaba a la altura de Saori fácilmente. Estaban tan cerca que inclusive podían sentir el aliento del otro.

—¡Aaaaah! —se sonrojó Saori al extremo, tropezó, y cayó de sentón al suelo. Milo sin embargo, no entendió nada de lo que pasó—. Se-se-se-se-señor Milo… —comenzó Saori, sumamente apenada, y Milo parpadeó en un par de ocasiones. Todo el comedor los estaba viendo—. Ámbar… tenía que ser ámbar… definitivamente me siento dominada… —se dijo a sí misma Saori.

—Antes de que sigas ridiculizándote a ti misma… mejor vamos a un lugar más privado… —apuntó Milo a los mirones, y Saori los observó, bajó la cabeza, y asintió—. Por todos los cielos… en ocasiones, eres toda una molestia… —y Saori asintió nuevamente. A la distancia, Julián lo observaba todo, y no le agradaba nada lo que veía.

**Mansión Kido. 20 de Abril de 1985.**

—Espero, que Saori haya sido capaz de invitar a Milo a la fiesta —comenzó June, y Shunrei sonrió ante aquellas palabras. Ya era sábado, el día en que habían acordado la fiesta en la casa de Saori, y era oficialmente el cumpleaños de Shunrei, por lo que ambas caminaban juntas en dirección a la mansión Kido. O mejor dicho, seguían el sendero a sus puertas pues la mansión estaba a al menos un par de kilómetros a pie—. Después de que Saori habló con Milo ese día, llegó deprimida al salón, sin haber sido capaz de invitarlo —recordó June.

—Al día siguiente lo volvió a intentar —sonrió Shunrei, recordando a Saori siguiendo a Milo por toda la academia, sin poder explicar las razones—. Comenzó a correr el rumor de que Saori acosaba al señor Milo —y ambas se echaron a reír—. Saori en verdad tiene problemas para comunicarse con los demás. En especial con la persona que ama —concluyó Shunrei.

—¿A quién se parecerá? —se burló June, y Shunrei se ruborizó al extremo—. De todas formas… ayer era la última oportunidad de invitar a Milo. Pero Milo estuvo todo el día ocupado con la papelería del club de futbol. Saori tuvo que esperarlo incluso fuera de horas del club de natación. Espero que haya podido invitarlo —y mientras terminaba de decir eso June, encontró a Milo a las afueras de la mansión Kido, en su ropa de fin de semana, pantalón de mezclilla, camisa roja y chaleco azul oscuro. Extrañamente, había una multitud alrededor de Milo. Estaban quienes June y Shunrei sabían que eran los invitados, pero también estaban los doce supuestos Caballeros Dorados de Saori, y cuando vieron a Shunrei y a June llegar, todos, incluyendo a una apenada Saori, le desearon un feliz cumpleaños a Shunrei, que tristemente no pudo reaccionar por la sorpresa de ver a tanta gente.

—Dohko, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que era tu hermanita quien cumplía años? —preguntó Mu un tanto molesto por la desinformación por parte del maestro—. Nos dejaste en la incertidumbre hasta ahora. ¿No será que lo olvidaste? —preguntó Mu.

—¡Pero claro que no lo olvidé! ¡Es mi hermana después de todo! —se quejó Dohko—. Tan solo no me acordaba… es diferente… —se avergonzó Dohko, viendo a su hermana y su cara de sorpresa—. Aunque… ella también me invitó… —susurró Dohko.

—Yo solo estoy agradecido de que mis estudiantes me hayan invitado. ¡Comamos pastel! —gritó Aioros con alegría, y Saga, a su lado, suspiró por la poca madurez de su amigo—. Vamos Saga, no seas aguafiestas. Diviértete un poco, ya aceptaste venir. Además necesitan a un adulto responsable que cuide esta celebración —prosiguió Aioros.

—Vine precisamente a evitar que te embriagues y lo arruines todo, Aioros —se quejó Saga—. Sé que trajiste vino de contrabando. Es la fiesta de una niñita, cabeza hueca —prosiguió Saga, y Aioros se avergonzó.

—¿Vino? —preguntó Camus, y Mu tragó saliva con fuerza—. Vino… hace tiempo que no pruebo una buena copa de vino… —y Mu asintió también—. Ah… señor Aioros. ¿Cree que podamos probar un poco? —preguntó Camus, y Mu asintió también, algo impaciente, lo que no era normal en él.

—Nada de vino para los menores de edad —agregó Shura, apuntando con su espada a Camus y a Mu, y Shura entonces miró a Aioros con detenimiento—. Mantendré un ojo posado en usted, maestro Aioros. No me fio de su madures —sentenció Shura.

—La casa de Saori es increíble. ¡Tiene una piscina! —llegó Afrodita corriendo, y entonces notó a Shunrei y a June—. ¡Oh no! ¡Llegué tarde para gritar felicidades! —se horrorizó Afrodita—. ¡Me lo perdí! —lloró de tristeza.

—Tranquilo, lo grabé todo —aclaró Mephisto—. Traigo suficiente cinta para grabar toda la noche, no me perderé ni un solo momento. Además de que filmar los interiores de la mansión me dará ideas para la nueva película. ¡Matanza en la mansión Kido! —asustó Mephisto a Saori, y Aldebarán se interpuso en su camino.

—¡Nada de asustar a las niñas, Mephisto! —aclaró Aldebarán, alzando la voz en un poderoso grito, que forzó a todos, no solo a Shaka, a cubrirse los oídos—. No querrás que te estruje de nuevo los pies, ¿o sí? —y Mephisto se horrorizó y movió su cabeza en negación.

—Aldebarán —se molestó Shaka, y Aldebarán se estremeció por el miedo, sintiendo un aura casi divina rodeando al rubio—. Tu voz… Aldebarán… aprende a controlarla de una buena vez… es imposible alcanzar la paz interior con tus constantes gritos… —y Aldebarán tragó saliva con fuerza.

—Basta ustedes dos… ya deberían estar acostumbrados el uno al otro —agregó Aioria un poco preocupado por la situación—. De todas formas, ya llegaron las cumpleañeras. Divirtámonos un poco. Vamos, Milo —prosiguió Aioria, y Milo no supo qué decir—. No seas aguafiestas. Saori se tomó muchas molestias para invitarte de todas formas. Alégrate un poco —y Milo no dijo nada al respecto, pero asintió.

—Parece ser que será un cumpleaños de los más interesante —habló Shiryu, dirigiéndose a Shunrei, que se sonrojó mientras le entregaba un regalo a Shunrei—. Feliz cumpleaños… Shunrei… —y el corazón de Shunrei casi se detuvo, mientras la joven del oriente se perdía en los ojos de su amor no tan platónico.

—Me alegra que el ambiente esté tan alegre y que hayas invitado a Milo también… pero… —comenzó June—. ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente? No es que me moleste pero, a la mayoría ni los conozco —comenzó June.

—Bueno… veras… —comenzó Saori, recordando lo que aconteció el día de ayer, que comenzó como un inocente intento de Saori para invitar a la persona que le gustaba a una fiesta que no era suya. Y terminó con un ejército de estudiantes de nivel dorado viniendo a su mansión.

**Academia Sanctuary. Canchas de Futbol. 19 de Abril de 1985.**

—Hoy lo invitaré… definitivamente hoy lo invitaré… —se armó de valor Saori, llegó a las canchas de futbol, y le habló a un estudiante cualquiera—. Disculpa… —comenzó Saori—. Necesito hablar con el capitán… ¿podrías decirle que tengo una invitación para él…? —se armó de valor Saori, y el dorado asintió, entró a las canchas, y tiempo después, alguien salió.

—¿Una invitación para mí? —preguntó, y Saori asintió, sonrió, y vio a Mu frente a ella—. ¿Saori? —preguntó Mu, y Saori gritó por la sorpresa—. Ya veo, buscabas a Milo, ¿verdad? —y Saori asintió varias veces—. Debiste ser más específica. Como vicepresidente, hay días en los que me toca ser el capitán mientras Milo llena papelería. Pero si gustas yo le daré tu recado. ¿A dónde lo planeabas invitar? —preguntó Mu.

—¿Eeeeeh? ¿Ya tienen ese tipo de relación? —se sorprendió Aioria, que llegaba en ese momento a las canchas, y Saori se ruborizó más y más—. Parece imposible, pero Saori logró domar al escorpión. ¡Increíble Saori! ¡Pero si algún día Milo se pasa de pervertido contigo, solo dime y le romperé la mandíbula! —agregó Aioria con orgullo, y Saori intentó explicar, pero Aioria estaba tan feliz por la noticia que no la dejaba hablar—. Ese Milo. Mira que conquistar a una niña tan joven. Es todo un pervertido. Me burlaré de él hasta el día de la graduación —y Saori nuevamente intentó hablar, pero Aioria estaba actuando justo como Aioros, lo que lo hacía imposible—. Tal vez deba llamar a la policía y ver que se lo lleven —bromeó Aioria.

—¡No es lo que piensas! —por fin se molestó Saori, gritándole a Aioria por la vergüenza—. ¡Solo quería invitar al señor Milo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Shunrei y June en mi mansión! —y Saori respiró varias veces, intranquila por la gran vergüenza.

—¿Oh? Si era eso, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? —agregó Aioria, y Saori bajó la cabeza un poco molesta porque Aioria la había sacado de quicios—. Qué envidia me da Milo. Conocerá la mansión de Saori por dentro. Yo quisiera ir —agregó Aioria, aunque era solo una burla.

—¿Eh? ¿Quieren ir? —preguntó Saori, y tanto Mu como Aioria intercambiaron miradas—. La verdad no es mi fiesta… pero… si quieren ir supongo que hay mucho espacio… si es que… quieren… —se avergonzó Saori, y tanto Aioria como Mu se preocuparon.

—Lo malinterpretaste, Saori… Aioria solo estaba… —y ambos vieron a Saori deprimida, y un silencio incómodo se apoderó de ellos—. Iremos… —terminó Mu, y Aioria se sobresaltó—. No puedo decirle que no a esa carita… —le susurró Mu, y Aioria asintió a duras penas—. Pero… Milo no irá a ningún lado si no convencemos a Camus primero —agregó Mu, y Saori parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, y Mu sonrió—. Te ayudaremos a que Milo vaya a tu fiesta —prosiguió Mu.

**Salón del Club de Video.**

—¿Una fiesta de niñas? —preguntó Camus, y Afrodita y Mephisto, que estaban editando unos videos en la computadora, miraron a Camus en ese momento—. No me interesa —contestó Camus, y Saori asintió con tristeza.

—¡Vamos Camus, no seas aguafiestas! —recriminó Aioria, y tomó a Camus del hombro, y lo separó de Saori—. Sé que suena extraño, Mu y yo también nos sentimos algo raros aceptando. Pero es por el bien de Saori. Si tú no vas, Milo se negará rotundamente —explicó Aioria.

—No veo por qué deba eso de interesarme —prosiguió Camus de forma frívola—. No voy a ayudarlos a jugar a cupido. Mucho menos con la diferencia de edades entre Milo y Saori. Eso sería sumamente irresponsable de mi parte —y Afrodita y Mephisto se acercaron sigilosamente para seguir escuchando—. Además, es una mansión. No seremos bienvenidos —prosiguió.

—¿Los interiores de la Mansión Kido? —gritó Mephisto—. Piensa en todas esas escenografías potenciales. Podría inspirarme para mis nuevas películas. Nada mejor que una película de terror en una mansión —y Camus se preocupó—. ¡Saori! ¡Si me dejas ir a tu mansión, como líder del club de video obligaré a Camus a ir a la mansión también! —gritó Mephisto, y Saori se sobresaltó.

—¡La estás asustando, idiota! —le gritó Afrodita, empujando a Mephisto fuera del camino para poder ver a Saori—. ¿No ves que la pequeña Saori tiene sus esperanzas puestas en un romance de secundaria? ¡Saori! ¡Déjalo todo en mis manos! ¡Crearé la situación adecuada para que Milo vaya sin duda alguna a tu fiesta! —y Saori se mordió los labios, y asintió en varias ocasiones—. ¡Ya está! ¡El club de video tiene una nueva misión! ¡Comienza la misión: enamorar a Milo con Saori en la fiesta de cumpleaños! —prosiguió Afrodita.

—¡Y yo voy a grabarlo todo! —continuó Mephisto—. ¡Camus! ¡Como líder del club de video te ordeno que vayamos a un campamento de investigación fílmica a la mansión Kido durante la fiesta de Saori! —se alegró Mephisto, y Camus se golpeó el rostro con molestia.

**Sala de Maestros.**

—¿Milo? Se fue hace unos minutos —comentó Aioros cuando el grupo llegó a la sala de maestros. Shura estaba con él, en medio de discusiones del presupuesto para su club—. No es normal que tanta gente venga a la sala de maestros buscando a alguien. Ustedes —apuntó Aioros a Mephisto y a Afrodita—. ¿En qué líos se metieron ahora? —preguntó Aioros.

—Si traman algo maligno —prosiguió Shura, sacando su espada, y apuntándola al cuello de Mephisto—. Excalibur… —prosiguió el del club de Kendo, sobresaltando a todos los presentes—. Ustedes nunca traman nada bueno —prosiguió.

—Tranquilo… Shura… —respondió Mephisto—. Solo queremos invitar a Milo a la fiesta de una niña llamada… Sunrise… no… Shuntia… em… ¿Cómo diantres se llama la cumpleañera? ¿Shuanarei? —preguntó Mephisto. Y tras la mesa de estudio de Aioros, Dohko comenzó a horrorizarse.

—¡Aaaaah! ¡Olvide el cumpleaños de Shunrei! —gritó Dohko, que había estado escuchando lo que el grupo estaba diciendo—. ¡Es verdad! ¡Su cumpleaños es mañana! —y Saori comenzó a preocuparse—. Saori, debes dejarme llegar temprano a tu mansión para decorar. Te lo suplico —suplicó Dohko.

—Momento. ¿Estás invitado a la mansión de Saori a una fiesta de cumpleaños? —preguntó Aioros, y Saori recordó la escena del cumpleaños de June, donde Aioros entristeció por ser dejado fuera de la celebración—. Eso es muy cruel… yo soy su maestro… —y Saori colocó su mano frente a Aioros, silenciándolo, tomando aire, y solucionando las cosas.

—Si quieren ir todos, están invitados —terminó Saori, y Aioros sonrió agradecido por la invitación—. Aunque… no es mi cumpleaños… —se preocupó un poco Saori, y bajó la cabeza en negación—. ¿A dónde dijo que fue el señor Milo? —preguntó Saori.

**Gimnasio de la Academia Sanctuary. Las Bodegas.**

—¿Milo? —preguntó Aldebarán, algo sobresaltado por el grupo de personas que se reunió a las puertas de la bodega junto a una avergonzada Saori—. Si… estuvo aquí no hace mucho. Vino y recogió los balones para la práctica del día de hoy. Está muy motivado ese Milo. ¿Qué hizo? —preguntó Aldebarán, y miró a Afrodita y a Mephisto, y los levantó a ambos del cuello—. ¿Qué están planeando, par de buscapleitos? —gritó Aldebarán, y Saori colocó su mano frente a su rostro, tapándose los ojos ante las reacciones de Aldebarán—. Ya les he dicho que dejen de estar molestando a Milo. ¿Quieren que les rompa el cuello para que aprendan la lección? —preguntó Aldebarán.

—Señor Aldebarán… es solo… una invitación a una fiesta de cumpleaños… —comenzó Saori, y Aldebarán soltó a ambos, y Aldebarán miró a Saori con tristeza, y Saori se preocupó—. ¿Quiere ir? —preguntó Saori sintiéndose derrotada, y Aldebarán sonrió.

—¡Le diré a Shaka que lleve el pastel! ¡Oye Shaka! —gritó Aldebarán por la ventana, asustando a todos los miembros del club de té—. ¡Sepáranos un pastel! ¡Iremos a una fiesta en una mansión! —gritó Aldebarán.

—¡Aldebarán! ¡Tu voz! —se quejó Shaka, acercándose a la ventana del gimnasio—. ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué fiesta? No me digas que te auto-invitaste a una fiesta nuevamente —se quejó Shaka, y Aldebarán sonrió—. No necesito ver para saber que estás sonriendo por la vergüenza. No puedes simplemente auto-invitarte a una fiesta. Es de mal gusto —reprendió Shaka.

—De hecho… señor Shaka… —comenzó Saori, y Aldebarán cargó a Saori a la altura de la ventana—. Yo invité al señor Aldebarán. Y no me molesta que usted vaya también. Pero… ¿habrá visto a donde fue el señor Milo? —preguntó Saori, y entonces recordó la ceguera parcial de Shaka—. ¡Lo siento mucho! —gritó Saori sorprendida—. No era mi intensión recordarle su ceguera —entristeció Saori.

—No te preocupes por eso, Saori —comenzó Shaka—. Milo fue a la enfermería a hacerse un chequeo médico con Saga. Nuevamente se negó a tomar de mis tés, se ha vuelto muy desconsiderado conmigo ese Milo —y Saori sonrió un poco—. ¿Debo llevar pastel? —preguntó, y Saori recordó la invitación que extendió a Shaka.

**La Enfermería.**

—¿Milo? —preguntó Saga—. Solo fue una torcedura menor de su tobillo. No tenían por qué venir todos a la enfermería a ver si todo estaba bien —y Saori hizo una mueca de decepción—. Milo debe estar en las canchas de futbol. Le negué entrenar hoy por su torcedura, pero eso no significa que no pueda seguir con el entrenamiento del resto. No lo fuercen. Estoy por ir a las canchas de todas formas para asegurarme de que el terco no desobedece mis órdenes —y Saga se puso de pie—. Vamos… —pero Saori puso su mano frente a Saga, se tranquilizó un poco, y se secó el sudor de la frente.

—Si no lo invito a usted también… tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz lo de la invitación… y me sentiré mal si no va… —y Saga parpadeó en un par de ocasiones—. ¿Quiere ir a una fiesta de cumpleaños? —preguntó Saori, y Saga miró al grupo—. Solo diga que sí por favor… —y Saga miró a Saori, y luego al resto de los invitados, entonces posó su atención en Aioros, se preocupó, hizo una mueca, y encaró a Aioros—. ¿Eh? —se preguntó Saori.

—¡Definitivamente iré! —agregó Saga en un elevado tono de voz—. No permitiré que este ebrio arruine la infancia de otra pequeña como hiciste con Miko, Aioros —recriminó Saga, y Aioros se puso un poco nervioso.

—Si lo mencionas de esa forma, Saga… me haces ver como todo un criminal —se sobresaltó Aioros, y Saori suspiró, intranquila—. Creo que debemos ir a las canchas ahora e invitar a Milo. De lo contrario los 111 nos vamos a sentir muy fuera de lugar —y Saori asintió a las palabras de Aioros.

**Canchas del Club de Futbol.**

—Lo peor es que estamos donde todo empezó —entristeció Saori. Y todos la miraron con curiosidad—. Si tan solo hubiera llegado un poco más tarde… —comenzó, pero se armó de valor, ya había invitado a 11 imprevistos de cualquier forma, ya solo faltaba Milo—. ¡Debo hacerlo! ¡Definitivamente debo hacerlo! —y Mu abrió la puerta de las canchas, y Saori encontró a Milo, con el tobillo vendado, dando órdenes desde las bancas.

—¡No pierdan el paso! ¡Defensa! ¡Están jugando con el portero suplente! ¡No esperen que todos los porteros actúen de la misma manera! ¡Su trabajo es impedir que tiren a gol! —prosiguió Milo con sus órdenes, y Mu empujó gentilmente a Saori, para que la niña invitara a Milo a la fiesta de June y Shunrei—. ¿Eh? ¿Saori? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Milo, y Saori miró su tobillo lastimado—. No es nada… —terminó Milo, aparentemente molesto—. ¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó Milo con gentileza, y todos en la cancha se sorprendieron por la faceta apacible de Milo, pero Milo los fulminó con la mirada, y todos continuaron jugando por el miedo—. La cara de entrenador no es una que me guste que mires, Saori —agregó Milo, que entonces se percató de todos los que venían tras de ella—. ¿Qué diantres hicieron ustedes dos ahora? —se molestó Milo, encarando a Mephisto y a Afrodita.

—¿Por qué siempre todo mundo nos está acusando de todo? —se molestó Mephisto mientras grababa, y Milo comenzó a tronarse los nudillos—. ¡No hemos hecho nada aún! —se quejó Mephisto, y Saori se puso nerviosa al saber que la estaban filmando—. No le prestes atención a la cámara, no está grabando —mintió Mephisto.

—La cámara definitivamente está filmando —apuntó Saori al foco rojo de la cámara, y Mephisto sonrió falsamente—. No me miren… —se sonrojó Saori, y Milo parpadeó en un par de ocasiones. Los acompañantes de Saori entonces se dieron la vuelta respetando a Saori, al menos la mayoría, pues Saga no comprendía y Aioros tuvo que voltearlo, y Mephisto se volteó a medias para seguir grabando—. ¡Mephisto! —recriminó Saori, y Mephisto se volteó también, pero mantuvo la cámara grabando en su dirección—. Señor Milo yo quería… invitarlo a… la fiesta de cumpleaños de mis amigas… —se sonrojó Saori—. Será en mi mansión… y yo quería que usted viniera… —y Milo la observó fijamente, y Milo suspiró un tanto molesto—. Camus irá —se apresuró a decir Saori, sorprendiendo a Milo.

—Genial… me usó de excusa… —se quejó Camus, y Afrodita le tapó la boca a Camus, que movió sus ojos en señal de molestia ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Saori tan solo bajó la mirada, apenada, y Milo la observó detenidamente.

—No entiendes una directa… ¿verdad? —y Saori bajó la mirada, y movió su cabeza en negación—. Ya te he dicho, que es imposible que yo te vea bajo la misma luz en que tú me vez… pero aún lo sigues intentando… ¿por qué? —y Saori se mordió los labios, pero no dijo nada—. ¿Qué pasa si me rehusó? —y Milo sintió la mirada de todos, y se preocupó un poco—. Por todos los cielos… ¿cómo es que te las arreglaste para poner a todos en mi contra? Eres un pequeño fastidio —y Milo colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Saori—. Tenía una entrevista de trabajo mañana pero… supongo que puedo sacrificarla por una comida segura… iré… —y Saori parpadeó un par de veces, y sonrió sumamente agradecida—. Pero solo porque va Camus —se apresuró a decir Milo.

—Pero yo no quiero ir —comenzó Camus, y tanto Afrodita como Aioria le taparon la boca a Camus, que nuevamente se molestó por todo lo que estaba pasando. Saori simplemente se quedó allí parada, feliz. Su esfuerzo y los malentendidos no habían sido en vano. No se dio por vencida, y logró su pequeño milagro.

**Mansión Kido. 20 de Abril de 1985.**

—Entonces eso fue lo que pasó —agregó June con una pequeña gota de sudor cayéndole por la frente, y Saori asintió, levemente entristecida. Estaban dentro de su mansión, comiendo frituras, tomando refrescos, probando rebanadas de pastel, y charlando en grupos, aunque todos estaban pasando un buen rato—. Bueno, hay que admitir que la fiesta es todo un éxito —apuntó June, y Saori asintió, levemente avergonzada por el cómo se salieron de control las invitaciones.

Mephisto y Afrodita eran fáciles de distraer, con el de la cámara grabando toda la fiesta, dándole más importancia al encontrar escenarios que a socializar. Afrodita por su parte estaba maravillado con todos los tesoros y las pinturas alrededor del salón donde Tatsumi, el mayordomo que se la pasaba de un lado al otro limpiando todo, había adecuado las instalaciones de la fiesta. Shura se las había arreglado para encontrar una guitarra y tocar un poco, Pandora y Shun bailaban al ritmo de la música española alegremente.

Shunrei intentaba platicar con Shiryu, pero Dohko se había sentado en su mesa, y no los dejaba en paz. Al parecer, Dohko no sentía recelo por Shiryu, sino que intentaba cambiar el tema de conversación a las actividades del club de Karate, y Shiryu mantenía un equilibrio entre charlas con Dohko, y atender a Shunrei, que dejaba a ambos satisfechos.

Aioros bebía en una mesa, bajo la constante supervisión de Saga que aparentemente solo había venido para asegurarse de que Aioros no se embriagara y cometiera un 'atentado contra la inocencia de alguna chica', como Saga continuaba recriminándole a Aioros. Fuera de eso, Saga no socializaba, se mantenía frívolo, como si no quisiera estar allí. Ikki compartía la mesa de ambos con la misma actitud.

Shaka estaba un poco retirado del resto, la música de Shura era buena, pero sus oídos eran muy sensibles. Aldebarán le hacía compañía, e intentaba controlar su voz, lo que no lograba, pero Saori notó que a pesar de que la sonora carcajada de Aldebarán lastimaba a Shaka, el rubio estaba agradecido por la amistad del de la voz sonora.

Mu y Aioria platicaban con Marín y Shaina. O mejor dicho, Aioria hablaba y todos en su mesa lo escuchaban. El de cabellera castaña estaba evidentemente interesado en Marin. Shaina y Mu simplemente estaban allí por compromiso, ya que era evidente que Shaina deseaba estar junto a Milo, quien compartía mesa con Camus, y con Hyoga, quien extrañamente logró abrirse a ambos, como sintiéndose identificados con ellos.

Jabu y Seiya por su parte, discutían sobre juegos infantiles. Iban y venían por las mesas, exigiendo a todos los presentes que rompieran las discusiones entre cosas de chicos que Saori no comprendía, pero de las cuales ambos querían saber la respuesta. Cosas como mejores colores de ropa para una cita, o quien era el luchador favorito para los eventos próximos, qué equipo de futbol era mejor, charlas solo por el hecho de discutir.

—Así se siente… tener amigos… —sonrió Saori, y June se alegró por la gentil sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de su amiga—. Sé que me falta mucho para integrarme correctamente, pero me hace feliz saber que todos están bien… el abuelo me dijo, que era mi deber unir a las personas… —se alegró nuevamente Saori.

—Puede sentirse mejor si todos jugamos un juego de integración —agregó June—. Oigan chicos. ¿Quieren jugar un juego? —agregó June de forma infantil, y el grupo del 1-A todos asintieron, el resto intercambió miradas de preocupación pues eran demasiado mayores para los juegos de los de secundaria, pero gracias a que Shiryu y Hyoga convencieron a Dohko, al frívolo de Camus, y al arrogante de Milo, y a que Aioria simplemente era muy infantil, al igual que Aioros, todos terminaron acercándose para escuchar a June—. Veamos… ¿Cuántos somos? —y June comenzó a contar—. ¿24? Somos demasiados. ¿Qué podríamos jugar? Las escondidillas no creo que sean seguras con este número de personas, y en un lugar tan extenso —concluyó June.

—Podemos ir todos al laberinto de Cronos —sugirió Saori, y todos la miraron curiosos—. Es el laberinto que plantaron en el jardín. Es muy divertido, mi record para salir es de dos horas con treinta y siete minutos —y el grupo se horrorizó—. ¿No les gusta? —preguntó Saori.

—Definitivamente los ricos tienen gustos muy extraños… Saori… —respondió June, y entonces miró al grupo—. Pero ya en serio. Tenemos que encontrar una buena actividad de grupo. Que todos participen —e Ikki hizo una mueca de desprecio—. Participarás, Ikki, no intentes hacerte el rudo conmigo —reprendió June, e Ikki se fastidió.

—Creo que ustedes están olvidado que el rango de edad de los presentes oscila más a los 20 años que a los trece —comenzó Pandora, y Saori comenzó a preocuparse. Milo inclusive observó a Pandora con detenimiento, sabiendo que no tramaba nada bueno—. Si quieren que esta fiesta sea un éxito, sugiero: El Juego del Rey —continuó Pandora, y al parecer nadie conocía el juego—. Es un juego donde todos participaremos, y les aseguro que será bastante divertido. Necesitaré una libreta, 24 palillos chinos, un marcador, cinta adhesiva, al menos 24 plumas, una libreta, una cubeta, y una caja de zapatos. Claro, si es que no son cobardes para jugar un juego de desafíos —se burló Pandora, y Saori se volvió a preocupar, y abrazó el brazo de June—. Vamos, es un juego de jóvenes adultos. Más de la mitad de los aquí presentes lo son. No los mantendrán contentos jugando a las escondidillas, o con juegos de niñitas —se burló Pandora.

—¿Qué opinan? —preguntó June a Saori y a Shunrei, y ambas no supieron qué decir—. Saori… a pesar de lo que te hizo Pandora, está en tu mansión donde la seguridad de los Kido puede echarla si se comporta de una forma indecente. Además de que la conozco de hace muchos años, prefiere ser popular que hacer sufrir a los demás. Pienso que podemos arriesgarnos —aseguró June—. Además… tiene razón… la diferencia de edades es mucha… no mantendremos el interés de Milo en ti si no le demuestras que eres madura, no olvides que es 7 años mayor a ti —le susurro June, y Saori, a pesar de tener un mal presentimiento, asintió—. ¡Bien! ¡Juguemos al Juego del Rey! —terminó June.

—Tatsumi… por favor tráele a Pandora lo que necesita —ordenó Saori, y el jefe de mayordomos, agotado de tanto limpiar, asintió, y fue a buscar los materiales que Pandora necesitaba para su juego, mientras Pandora sonreía de forma sombría.

Unos minutos más tarde, los sirvientes de Saori quitaron todas las mesas del camino, dejando solo una en el centro, alrededor de la cual se hizo un círculo de sillas, y donde Pandora terminaba de pegar círculos de papel con números del 1 al 24 en tinta negra, a palillos chinos, que metió en una cubeta y revolvió un poco.

—El Juego del Rey es simple —comenzó Pandora—. Hay un Rey, y 23 plebeyos. Todos seremos Rey conforme seamos castigados como plebeyos —apuntó Pandora a todos a su alrededor—. El Rey, en este caso como yo sugerí el juego empezaremos conmigo, elegirá un número del 1 al 24 al azar. Todos caminaremos a la cubeta, sacaremos un palillo, y la persona que saque el número que mencionó el Rey, será el lacayo, y deberá recibir un castigo, que el Rey seleccionará de esta caja de zapatos. Algunos castigos incluirán al Rey, y los castigos no podrán negarse, la ley del Rey es absoluta —agregó Pandora—. Ahora, hay unas cuantas reglas adicionales. Para hacer el juego entretenido, cada quien escribirá tres castigos, y los meterá doblados en la caja de zapatos. Piensen que pueden ser víctimas de sus propios castigos, así que, modérense en sus castigos, y nada de perversiones. La ley del Rey es inquebrantable, no se permite hacer trampa, se deberá cumplir con el castigo seleccionado —y todos vieron las hojas de papel en sus manos—. Ahora escriban los castigos de los plebeyos. No lo olviden. El castigo, podría sucederles a ustedes también. Piénsenlo bien —prosiguió Pandora.

—Eso… es macabramente cruel… —comenzó Mephisto—. No me gustaría recibir mi propio castigo. Pero tal vez valga la pena arriesgarse —sonrió Mephisto—. De cualquier forma es una posibilidad mínima —y Mephisto escribió sus castigos. El resto hizo lo mismo, algunos estaban preocupados, otros no sabían qué poner y escribieron cualquier cosa, otros escribieron cosas vergonzosas, y se reían con malicia mientras ponían sus papeles en la caja de zapatos.

—Bien… entonces comencemos —sonrió Pandora—. En este juego no hay ganadores, ni perdedores, solo diversión… y una que otra perversión… —sonrió Pandora con malicia—. Soy la reina y elijo el… 13… comencemos con un poco de mala suerte de mal gusto —y todos sacaron un número de la cubeta—. ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es el 13? —y Shaina se horrorizó, y le mostró el número a Pandora—. ¡Jo, jo! ¡Es una verdadera lástima! Ahora veamos tu castigo —y Pandora sacó una hoja de la caja de zapatos, la abrió, y la leyó en voz alta—. El Rey ordena que el plebeyo intente lamerse un codo —ordenó Pandora, y todos se quedaron en silencio—. ¿Quién escribió tan mal ejemplo? —y Aioria levantó la mano—. Y yo que decía que Saori y las demás eran las infantiles. Bien, lámete un codo —ordenó Pandora.

—Eso es físicamente imposible —comenzó Shaina, y Pandora la invitó a intentarlo con un movimiento de su mano—. Bien, lo haré… —se avergonzó Shaina, e intentó lamerse un codo, pero claro que no le fue sencillo, se estiró lo más que pudo, comenzó a hacer flexiones para acercarse y estirar su lengua, pero no podía. Al final lo que comenzó como una tontería, terminó como esfuerzos inútiles de Shaina, que comenzaron a hacer reír a los presentes, principalmente a Aioria y a Aioros, quienes compartían gustos infantiles similares. Al final incluso Milo se rio un poco cuando Shaina pegó el brazo a la pared intentando mantener su brazo quieto e intentando lamerse el codo—. ¡Es imposible! ¡Marín! ¡Jálame la lengua! —y su amiga se preocupó, tomó la lengua con cierta repugnancia, y la jaló intentando acercar la lengua al codo de Shaina—. ¡No ftan ftuefte! —se quejó Shaina, pero por fin logró lamerse el codo, aunque con ayuda. Para ese momento, incluso Pandora se estaba riendo—. ¡Aioria! ¿Cómo se te ocurre poner un desafío tan imposible? —se quejó Shaina.

—Oye, no quise poner nada tan vergonzoso —se burló Aioria—. Alégrate de que no fue una orden de Mephisto, él si es un depravado —y Shaina se molestó, Pandora se paró de su silla, y le ofreció el lugar a Shaina.

—Lamerse el codo… que estupidez… —y Shaina eligió un número—. ¡La reina elige el número 24! —ordenó Shaina, y todos sacaron un número. Jabu se horrorizó entonces, y Shaina se burló de su víctima—. Espero que sea un castigo ejemplar —y Shaina sacó el castigo de la caja de zapatos—. La reina ordena que te pongas en cuatro y le des un paseo de caballito a… ¿Saori? —preguntó Shaina—. ¿Quién escribió esta tontería? —y Saori alzó la mano, avergonzada—. Debí saberlo… ¿esto vale? —preguntó Shaina, mirando a Pandora.

—Las órdenes del Rey son absolutas —respondió Pandora—. Ahora, al suelo y en cuatro, caballito —ordenó Pandora, y Jabu se avergonzó, se puso en cuatro, y Saori caminó hasta él, y comenzó a montarlo—. Por alguna razón esto me parece bastante satisfactorio —se burló Pandora, pero el que estaba que se moría de risa era Seiya.

—¡Arre, caballito! —agregó Saori de forma inocente, y aquello le arrebató la risa a otros cuantos—. ¡Hace muchos años que no me daban un paseo de caballito! ¡Soy tan feliz! —sonrió Saori, se bajó de Jabu, y volvió a su silla.

—Bueno… no fue tan malo —mencionó Jabu, sentándose en la silla del Rey—. Elijo el número… seis… —y todos sacaron un número—. ¿Quién es el número seis? —preguntó Jabu, pero nadie respondió—. ¿Alguien? —insistió Jabu.

—Oye… eres tú… —agregó Aldebarán, Shaka tenía el número, pero no podía verlo, y Shaka se apuntó a sí mismo como buscando corroborar la información—. Si… eres tú, Shaka —y el rubio asintió, y se puso de pie.

—Bueno, veamos —comenzó Jabu—. El Rey te ordena… —comenzó Jabu, leyendo la nota—. El Rey te ordena que Afrodita te haga una trenza —mencionó Jabu, y Shaka se preocupó. Afrodita por su parte, se levantó emocionado.

—¡Un lienzo en el cual trabajar! —se alegró Afrodita, sumamente emocionado—. ¿Quién habrá elegido semejante castigo? Deberían llamarlo genio. ¡Es toda una bendición! —agregó Afrodita desbordando felicidad por el castigo de Shaka—. ¡Qué bueno que vine preparado! ¡JA JA JA JA JA! —sacó Afrodita sus utensilios de belleza.

—Es totalmente obvio que tú escribiste esa nota —agregó Mephisto, pero Saori se limpió la garganta, y todos miraron a la joven—. ¡No es enserio! ¿Fue Saori? —y Saori asintió, y Mephisto se soltó a carcajadas, Shaka por su parte se preocupó—. ¡Lo grabaré todo! —sentenció Mephisto.

—¡No, no, no! —comenzó Shaka—. Definitivamente no. Mi cabello es sagrado para mí —trató de explicar Shaka. Pero todos en la habitación gritaron al unísono: 'la orden del Rey es absoluta', y Shaka se tapó los oídos con molestia—. Por buda… lo haré… pero no vuelvan a gritar así… —tembló Shaka por la molestia de sus oídos.

—¡Vas a quedar divino! —prosiguió Afrodita, preocupando más a Shaka, que con tristeza, aceptó su destino, y Afrodita le acomodó la cabellera en una bella trenza, incluso el rizó un par de cabellos que le caían por la frente, Shaka terminó luciendo como una chica—. ¡Estás divino! ¡Mírate al espejo! —le ofreció Afrodita, y todos en el salón se burlaron.

—¡Definitivamente no es una de las imágenes que pretendo grabar en mi mente! ¡No abriré los ojos! —se quejó Shaka, y se sentó en la silla del Rey—. Elijo el número… umm… cinco —y Aioria se horrorizó—. Ya te oí, Aioria —sonrió Shaka con cierta malicia—. Ahora, mi mano será guiada por buda a encontrar un castigo ejemplar para ti… buda no aprecia la venganza, pero aún tengo muchos años para intentar encontrar el nirvana. Meditaré horas extras por esta satisfacción que salve mi honor… —y todos se sobresaltaron por las rudas palabras de Shaka—. Aldebarán… ven a leer por mí… —y Aldebarán asintió.

—Veamos… —comenzó Aldebarán, y se horrorizó y se tapó la boca como tragándose el vómito—. El Rey demonio Shaka ordena algo horrible —y Shaka le pegó con su bastón de ceguera a Aldebarán—. ¡Ouch! ¡Estoy leyendo! ¡Estoy leyendo! El Rey Shaka ordena a Aioria, chupar las calcetas de Aldebarán —y Aioria sintió que se desmayaba, y Dohko se echó a reír—. ¿Cómo puede un maestro ordenar esto? Más curioso aún. ¿Cómo fue que precisamente leí esta nota yo? —y Shaka sonrió con cierta paz, como sabiendo que había sido recompensado por su anterior castigo.

—¡No! ¡Espera! —se quejó Aioria, le arrebató la nota a Aldebarán, y comenzó a leer—. ¡No puede ser! ¡En verdad dice eso! —y Aldebarán se quitó el tenis, y se quitó la calceta—. No por favor, todo menos eso. Lameré el suelo, patearé a un perro, me teñiré el cabello de rosa —y Mu se molestó desde su silla—. Todo menos eso… —y Aldebarán le entregó su calcetín a Aioria—. Vomitaré… —se iluminó de verde el rostro de Aioria, que entonces se tapó la nariz, y se metió la calceta de Aldebarán a la boca.

—Qué asco —se molestó Camus, tapándose los ojos sin querer ver. Milo por su parte estaba riéndose a carcajadas, incluso se cayó de su silla—. No puedo creer que apruebes este comportamiento, Milo. Pudiste haber sido tú —exclamó Camus.

—¡Pero no fui yo! ¡JA JA JA JA JA! —apuntó Milo a Aioria, que se sacaba la calceta de la boca y comenzaba a limpiarse la lengua en la ropa—. ¡Lo tienes bien merecido, lengua de calceta! —continuó burlándose Milo, y Aioria enfureció.

—¡Ocho! —gritó Aioria, y de inmediato tomó la cubeta de números y la posó frente a Milo—. ¡Anda escorpión! ¡Saca un número! —y Milo sacó un número, y sorpresivamente fue el ocho—. ¿Crees en el karma? ¡Yo acabo de convertirme en creyente! —y Aioria sacó un papel de la caja de zapatos—. ¡El Rey Aioria te ordena derramar soda en tus pantalones! —y Milo se horrorizó.

—¿Eeeeeh? ¡Pero es mi único cambio de ropa! —se horrorizó Milo—. ¿Quién fue el tarado que escribió esa orden? —y Camus se abofeteó la frente—. ¿Camus? —se horrorizó Milo, y Camus asintió—. Perdón por decirte tarado —se disculpó Milo.

—No importa… perdón por lo de tus pantalones —y Camus le ofreció su vaso a Milo, y Saori se preocupó por la penitencia de Milo, que entonces suspiró, intranquilo, y se vertió la soda en los pantalones, quejándose por la fría sensación, y recibiendo las burlas de todos, más que nada de Mephisto y Afrodita, que se retorcieron de la risa en el suelo.

—¡Alto al juego! —gritó Saori, y todos se sorprendieron—. ¡Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta-Tatsumi! ¡Po-po-por favor dale al señor Milo uno de tus uniformes! ¡No quie-quie-quie-quiero que se resfrié! —ordenó Saori, sumamente avergonzada, y Milo aceptó las cortesías de Saori, ni siquiera se quejó, siguió a Tatsumi por la mansión, y Saori respiró ya más tranquila—. Esperemos a que el señor Milo regrese —agregó sumamente avergonzada.

—¿Lo grabaste? —preguntó Afrodita, y Mephisto sonrió, y asintió, pero Camus se paró frente a ambos con una mirada de ira, y Mephisto tragó saliva, y presionó el botón de borrar de su cámara—. Camus malvado —lloró Afrodita.

Por unos minutos, hubo silencio. Y este no se rompió hasta que Milo salió de una habitación vistiendo una ropa de mayordomo, que le quedaba bastante bien. Era elegante, de un tono morado oscuro. Y ninguna de las chicas pudo quitarle los ojos a Milo de encima en ese momento, ni siquiera Pandora, a pesar de las miradas fulminantes y celosas de Shaina.

—Te pagaré esto algún día —prosiguió Milo, se sentó en la silla del Rey, y eligió un número—. El Rey Milo ordena al plebeyo número 16 el ser castigado —ordenó Milo, sintiéndose superior por el traje de mayordomo que estaba usando. Todos sacaron su número, y Pandora se mordió los labios, pero no dijo nada.

—Por fin esta fiesta se torna interesante —habló Ikki, burlándose de Pandora, que lo miró con desprecio—. ¡Aquí está su plebeyo! ¡Poderoso Rey Antares! —continuó Ikki, empujando a Pandora al centro del salón.

—Oh, una Heinstein ha entrado a la guarida del escorpión —se burló Milo—. Veamos que castigo te tiene deparado el destino —y Milo leyó, y hubo silencio por unos instantes. Pero de pronto, la risa lo derrotó, y Pandora se preocupó—. ¡No puedo leer esto! —la risa fue tal, que incluso se le salieron las lágrimas.

—¿Qué dice? —se preguntó Pandora, y Milo le entregó la nota—. ¿Orejas de gatita? —se quejó Pandora, y Shunrei se alegró, era su nota—. ¿De dónde pretendes que saque unas orejas de gatita? —y Shunrei abrió su bolso, y sacó el mencionado objeto—. ¿Cómo? —preguntó Pandora.

—A Shunrei le gustan este tipo de cosas —comenzó Shiryu—. Así que le busqué unas orejas de gato como su regalo de cumpleaños. Los gatos en china son de buena suerte y amuletos para recibir dinero. Así que pensé que serían un buen obsequio —explicó Shiryu tan calmadamente, que todos comprendieron la buena intención de Shiryu. Era un regalo inocente, para una joven que amaba a los gatos por las leyendas chinas de la buena suerte y el dinero.

—Canta gatita —comenzó Milo—. No solo debes ponerte las orejas, la orden del Rey te ordena a cantar una canción también —apuntó Milo a la nota, y Pandora se ruborizó—. Anda, las órdenes del Rey Antares son absolutas. ¿Lo recuerdas? No querrás que tu juego pierda credibilidad —y Pandora se molestó, le arrebató las orejas de gato a Shunrei de las manos, y se las colocó.

—So-so-so-soy una gatita muy linda… linda… linda… —comenzó Pandora, leyendo la nota sumamente avergonzada—. Salto, giro, bailo y digo, nya… nya… nya… —y todos en el salón se rieron a carcajadas—. La gatita de la suerte, alegría te… traerá… —terminó Pandora, y Milo movió su mano pidiéndole que dijera más—. ¡Soy la gatita nya! —terminó Pandora, y todos se rieron inclusive más fuerte—. Malditos descerebrados… afortunadamente no estamos en la escuela… si alguien menciona lo que acaba de suceder… juro que haré de su vida estudiantil una pesadilla —sentenció Pandora con desprecio, y eligió un número, sumamente molesta—. ¡Número diez! —gritó Pandora, y todos sacaron un número.

—Soy el diez —habló Shura de forma sombría. En toda la celebración, él, al igual que Saga, había logrado mantenerse sin reírse. Aunque Shura era un poco más flexible, y Pandora juraba haberlo visto tragarse la risa un poco—. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, su majestad? —se arrodilló Shura como todo un caballero frente a Pandora.

—Veamos si sigues siendo tan caballeresco cuando te ordene algo —y Pandora sacó una orden de la caja de zapatos—. Tu reina Pandora te ordena… —y Pandora se sonrojó—. No volveré… a jugar este maldito juego en toda mi vida… —se preocupó Pandora, y todos la miraron con expectativa—. De todas las ordenes… tenía que tomar mi propia orden… —se tapó la cara Pandora—. Tu reina te ordena… la… la… lamerle de forma erótica los pies a tu Rey… —y Pandora se sonrojó más que nunca.

—¿Erótica? —preguntó Shura, y los mayores se soltaron a reír. Esta vez, incluso Saga tuvo que cubrirse la boca—. Como ordene su majestad. Por favor siéntese —lo tomó con seriedad Shura, e invitó a Pandora a sentarse. Shura entonces le quitó la zapatilla a Pandora, y después la calceta, Pandora incluso se quejó un poco por las cosquillas, y todos se mantuvieron a la expectativa—. Con su permiso, comenzaré ahora —prosiguió Shura, y Pandora asintió, mientras Shura comenzaba a lamer gentilmente las plantas de los pies de Pandora, y a besarle los dedos. El silencio era sepulcral, pero se podía sentir un incremento en la temperatura. En ese momento, Milo se levantó de su silla, caminó hasta Saori, y le tapó los ojos, para sorpresa de la niña. Las mujeres todas comenzaron a taparse los ojos, mientras Shura seguía con su castigo. Al final, incluso los hombres tragaron saliva, nerviosos. Shura entonces terminó, y miró a una Pandora respirando intranquilamente por lo que acababa de suceder—. ¿La nota dice algo de cuánto tiempo? —preguntó Shura.

—¡Ha sido suficiente! —gritó Pandora, sumamente avergonzada, y Shura asintió, le colocó la calceta a Pandora, le amarró la zapatilla, se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia, y le ofreció su mano a Pandora para ayudarla a ponerse de pie pues era su turno en la silla—. ¡No me toques! ¡Pervertido! —se quejó Pandora.

—¿Quién es el pervertido? —preguntó Ikki de forma burlona—. ¿El Rey por pedir que le lamieran los pies de forma erótica, o la mujer que escribió la orden? —le preguntó Ikki, y Pandora enfureció incluso más.

—¡Ambas soy yo! —gritó Pandora, e Ikki asintió y se burló sonoramente de Pandora, que entonces se sentó junto a Shun, que alejó su silla de Pandora un poco—. ¿Shun? —preguntó Pandora, y Shun movió su cabeza en negación.

—De momento no puedo verte… hermana… —comenzó Shun—. Me hace sentir sucio… —y Pandora se mortificó por Shun, pero prefirió calmarse, y desear que el juego que ella misma sugirió terminara de una buena vez.

—Continuaré entonces —prosiguió Shura—. Número 21 —y Saori alzó la mano esta vez—. El Rey te ordena que nos cuentes algo vergonzoso de tu persona —y Saori se sobresaltó, y todos la miraron, como esperando algún comentario infantil.

—¿Vergonzoso? —preguntó Saori, y se puso nerviosa, pero acató a las órdenes del Rey—. No tengo pensamientos muy inocentes conforme al ámbar de mi afinidad zodiacal con Escorpio —confesó Saori, y tanto Milo, como June y Shunrei, se sorprendieron por esa revelación, aunque el resto no lo entendió—. ¿Es eso suficientemente vergonzoso? —preguntó Saori bajando la cabeza y con el rostro enrojecido, y Shura se rascó la nuca, confundido.

—¡Definitivamente lo es! —se paró Milo, defendiendo a Saori—. No hay necesidad de que entres en detalle… solo lo es y punto… nadie pregunte nada… —ordenó Milo con una mirada fulminante, y Shura movió sus hombros arriba y abajo indicando que no le importaba, y le cedió la silla a Saori, mientras Milo se sentaba nuevamente en su silla—. Los niños de hoy en día son tan precoces —se horrorizó Milo.

—Lamento mucho desilusionarlo… señor Milo… —se disculpó Saori, y eligió un número—. Tres —y Saga le enseñó su número a Saori—. Um… bueno… la reina Saori te ordena… —y Saori comenzó a leer una nota—. Decirnos el color de tu ropa interior —se avergonzó Saori, y todos se tragaron la risa.

—Verde —respondió Saga fríamente, y todos lo observaron, y admiraron su temple de acero que no se dejó intimidar incluso por una solicitud tan absurda—. ¿Te arruiné la diversión, Aioros? —preguntó Saga de forma sombría.

—Definitivamente eres un aguafiestas… Saga… —respondió Aioros—. Supongo que no vale la pena siquiera pedirte probarlo… esa nota la escribí para las chicas… —confesó Aioros, y todos en el salón se preocuparon.

—Hermano… —comenzó Aioria—. Somos en su mayoría hombres… las posibilidades eran bastante escasas… además… no puedo creer que seas tan pervertido… —confesó Aioria, decepcionado por la actitud de su hermano. Saga entonces pasó al frente.

—El Rey Saga escoge el número uno —mencionó Saga con extrema superioridad, y Mu tragó saliva, y alzó la mano—. El Rey Saga te ordena… —y Saga tomó una hoja de la lista—. Lamerle la axila a Marín —ordenó Saga, y tanto Marín como Aioria se sobresaltaron.

—¡Shaina! —le gritó Marín a Shaina, que se reía sin parar—. ¿Cómo pudiste? —se continuó quejando, y Aioria miró a Mu con desprecio, casi se podía escuchar su gruñido de desaprobación. Mu se estremeció, intranquilo, pero aceptó su castigo, se acercó a Marín, que se arregló la playera para dejar ver su axila, y Mu la lamió, sintiéndose ridículo al hacerlo.

—¡No te lo perdonaré! —lloró Aioria, y Mu suspiró, caminando hasta la silla del Rey, y continuando con el juego—. Han profanado a mí Marín… juro que pagaras por esto, Mu —se quejó Aioria.

—¡No es como si hubiera sido mi elección! —recriminó Mu—. De cualquier forma, tú y ella no son nada, ¿o sí? —y tanto Marín como Aioria se ruborizaron, y miraron en direcciones distintas—. El Rey Mu elige el número 11 —y Camus alzó la mano, y Mu sacó su castigo de la caja de zapatos—. El Rey Mu te ordena comer una lata entera de chiles —y Camus se estremeció por la noticia de su castigo.

—Espera… Mu… Camus no es bueno con el picante… —y Camus miró a Milo sombríamente—. ¿Cómo supiste que fui yo? —preguntó Milo, y Camus se mordió los labios con ira—. De todas formas, fue tu orden el que me vertiera soda en los pantalones —apuntó Milo.

—Pagarás la factura de mi hospital —mencionó Camus, mientras Tatsumi llegaba con una lata de chiles abierta, aparentemente divertido por los resultados del juego—. No me ayudas… mayordomo… —y Camus se tapó la nariz, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se metió todos los chiles a la boca, y los masticó con lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos, y cerrando sus manos en puños, mientras miraba a Milo con desprecio—. Milo… te voy a… —y Camus comenzó a patear el suelo con fuerza, resistiendo el ardor de su boca. Al final estaba sudando, y sus ojos le ardían horriblemente. Saori de inmediato le trajo agua, que Camus se atragantó, y entonces colocó sus manos en la mesa con fuerza, intentando recobrarse del tremendo ardor—. Alguien sufrirá por esto… tráiganme hielo… —y Saori aplaudió un par de veces, y sus sirvientes buscaron hielo, que Camus se metió a la boca intentando disminuir la sensación.

—Perdóname… Camus… —se preocupó Milo, y Camus le lanzó un cubo de hielo a la cabeza con furia—. ¡Ouch! Bien… me lo merezco… —y Camus asintió, se sentó en la silla del Rey, y eligió un número.

—Cuatro… el número de la muerte… —agregó Camus con desprecio, y Mephisto se preocupó, y Camus tomó el castigo—. Repite el castigo anterior —sonrió Camus, y Mephisto parpadeó un par de veces.

—¡Eso es trampa! — se quejó Mephisto—. ¡Exijo que saquen otro castigo! —y Afrodita tomó la cámara de Mephisto, y comenzó a grabar, mientras Tatsumi le traía otra lata de chiles—. Esa maldita nota era un comodín del demonio… —y Mephisto tomó la lata, e igual que Camus, vertió toda en su boca de un movimiento, lloró del dolor, y gritó con fuerza—. ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¡Mis labios arden como las flamas infernales del Praesede! —y Mephisto corrió por todo el salón, buscando agua—. ¡No se queden allí! ¡Denme agua! ¡Aguaaaaaaaaaa! —y todos se burlaron de Mephisto, todos menos Camus, que podía sentir su dolor—. ¡Me las pagarán! —gritó Mephisto—. El Rey elige el número 2 —y Aldebarán se sobresaltó, y Mephisto pareció elevar energía oscura, escogiendo uno de los castigos—. El Rey Mephisto te ordena jugar a Guillermo Tell con la Excalibur de Shura —y nadie entendió la referencia, y Camus se molestó.

—¡Guillermo Tell es una obra literaria alemana sobre un arquero que derriba una manzana de la cabeza del hijo de un Rey tirano sin matar al niño! —y todos comprendieron que el castigo había sido impuesto por Camus—. ¿A caso nadie lee? —y todos intercambiaron miradas.

—Entonces… básicamente… —comenzó Aldebarán—. Shura debe derribar una manzana con su espada de madera de mi cabeza —y Camus asintió, y Shura sonrió de forma sombría, poniéndose de pie, y preparando su espada, poniendo nervioso a Aldebarán—. ¡Soy muy alto! ¡La espada de Shura no llegará a la manzana sin primero partirme el rostro! —se quejó Aldebarán.

—No te preocupes —agregó Shura preparando su espada—. Saltaré y partiré la manzana de un movimiento rápido y certero, apenas lo notarás —y la mirada estilo samurái de Shura preocupó a Aldebarán—. Pero para no perder mi blanco, que le amarren la manzana a la cabeza —y Tatsumi llegó con manzana y cuerda en ese momento—. Oye mayordomo… parece que lo estuvieras disfrutando… —y el mayordomo se sonrojó, aparentemente lo hacía. Aldebarán entonces terminó con la manzana atada a la cabeza—. ¡Ahora sentirás el brillo sagrado de mi espada, Excalibur! —comenzó Shura, como si un aura dorada lo rodeara.

—Solo termina con esto —mencionó Aldebarán, y Shura asintió, se lanzó en dirección a Aldebarán, pero momentos antes de su corte, Aldebarán se movió, y lo evadió, dejando a Shura atónito—. Perdona… creo que me acobardé un poco —explicó Aldebarán, y Shura lo miró de forma sombría—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Aldebarán.

—Evadiste… mi Excalibur… —comenzó Shura, sumamente molesto—. ¡Nadie esquiva mi Excalibur! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Te voy a partir esa manzana! —y Shura persiguió a Aldebarán, que corrió por todo el salón escapando del furioso de Shura, y todos se burlaron por lo que estaban viendo. Aldebarán entonces esquivó nuevamente, pateó a Shura fuera del camino, y Shura terminó con ambas manos en los respaldos de la silla de Pandora, que se avergonzó al verlo, y lo pateó con rudeza fuera del camino.

—¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Pervertido! —gritó Pandora, pero Shura le dio poca importancia y siguió persiguiendo a Aldebarán, hasta que por fin saltó, golpeó una pared cercana con su pie, giró en el aire por encima de la altura de Aldebarán, y lanzó su corte. La manzana entonces cayó al suelo partida a la mitad, y Shura aterrizó con gracia.

—Excalibur… —terminó con cierta satisfacción, y todos aplaudieron el esfuerzo de Shura, todos menos Pandora, que ya no podía ver a Shura sin sentirse avergonzada o acosada por el supuesto pervertido.

—¡Mi turno entonces! ¡Número 12! —gritó Aldebarán, y la suerte de Afrodita se esfumó, mientras Aldebarán sacaba el castigo—. ¡El Rey Aldebarán te ordena que si eres chico le muestres el pecho a las damas! —ordenó Aldebarán.

—¿Oye? ¿Y si es o no es? —preguntó Aioria a Milo, que comenzó a reírse. Afrodita por su parte lo miró con desprecio—. Solo decía. La verdad por fin terminaremos con años de incertidumbre. Ve y muéstrales el pecho a las damas. ¿Quién escribió esa orden de todas formas? —y Shaina alzó la mano—. No me sorprende mucho —sonrió Aioria.

—Por alguna razón… me siento acosado… —comenzó Afrodita, en el momento en que todas las mujeres se sentaron en el mismo conjunto de sillas para ver a Afrodita desabrocharse la camisa—. No puedo creerlo… intimidado por las miradas de las mujeres… esto definitivamente es una mala broma del destino… —y Afrodita se abrió la camisa abotonada que llevaba, y todas las niñas se sonrojaron al verlo, y Afrodita no tardó en quitarles la emoción, y volver a abotonarse la camisa—. No te me acerques… jamás… —ordenó Afrodita a Shaina—. Pervertida… —y Shaina alzó una ceja, confundida por la actitud de Afrodita—. ¡Número 7! —y Dohko celebró, era su turno—. ¡El Rey Afrodita te ordena ponerte de cabeza y beber un vaso de agua! —y Tatsumi no tardó en llegar con el vaso de agua.

—Enserio el calvito se está divirtiendo —mencionó Dohko, se puso de cabeza, e intentó torpemente beber el vaso de agua, que se le cayó en la cara, le entró por la nariz, y Dohko terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y golpeándose la frente—. ¡Se ríen y los mando a detención! —gritó Dohko.

—¡Vale la pena! ¡JA JA JA JA! —se rio Aioria con fuerza—. De todas formas, fuera de clases no es un maestro —prosiguió Aioria, y entonces Dohko le golpeó la cabeza—. ¡Oiga! ¿Qué le pasa? —se quejó Aioria, sobándose la cabeza.

—Fuera de clases no soy maestro, ¿verdad? —y Dohko se tronó los nudillos, pero dejó a Aioria, se sentó en la silla del Rey, y dio sus órdenes—. ¡Número 9! —y Aioros se preocupó—. ¡Oh! ¡Veamos que te tiene deparado el destino! ¡El Rey Dohko te ordena actuar como una niñita de secundaria enamorada siendo cortejada por un alumno de universidad! —y Saori se preocupó por esa orden, y miró a June, sabiendo de antemano que ella era la culpable.

—¿Una niñita de secundaria? —y Dohko asintió, y Aioros se avergonzó—. Bien… comienzo ahora… —se secó la garganta Aioros—. Superior Aioros… por favor… sea gentil conmigo —y Aioria de inmediato golpeó la nuca de su hermano Aioros—. ¿Qué? ¡No establecieron las condiciones! —se quejó Aioros, sobándose la nuca, y todos miraron a Aioros con miradas sombrías, todos menos Saori y Shun, que eran muy inocentes para entenderlo—. ¿Qué tal esto entonces? ¡Superior Aioros! ¡Por favor no me mire en mi traje de baño! —y Aioria volvió a golpearle la nuca—. ¡Tu lugar en el árbol genealógico familiar no te da derecho a golpearme, Aioria! —le gritó Aioros con molestia.

—¡Aioros pervertido! ¡Se lo diré a Miko! —y Aioros sonrió con malicia—. No me digas… ¿Estás repitiendo diálogos de Miko de sus días de estudiante? —y Saga esta vez tomó parte en el castigo, como un verdadero demonio, que tomaba a Aioros del cuello y lo estrujaba con fuerza—. Mátalo… ha pervertido a una pequeña joven e inocente… —sentenció Aioria.

—Al menos tuve novia en la universidad, Aioria quedado —se quejó Aioros, y Saga lo soltó con molestia—. Son unos niños. No entienden la belleza de las relaciones adultas —y Aioros se sentó en la silla del Rey—. ¡Elijo el 30! —y Aioria volvió a golpearle la nuca a Aioros—. Era broma… era broma… el 20 —terminó Aioros, y Shunrei alzó la mano—. ¡Oh! ¡Es el momento de torturar a la cumpleañera! —y June se puso de pie, y comenzó a mover las manos intentando llamar la atención de Aioros, tomó una servilleta, e hizo un dobles triangular—. ¿Una orden con un dobles triangular? —preguntó Aioros para sí mismo, y encontró entre las ordenes una con un dobles evidente, y la sacó, miró a June de reojo, y la rubia cerró sus manos en forma de plegaria—. Entonces jugaremos tu juego —y Aioros abrió la orden, y comenzó a leer—. ¡Tu Rey Aioros te ordena seleccionar a alguien en esta sala, y darle un gentil beso en los labios! —y Shunrei sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba, y todos se sorprendieron por semejante orden—. Anda, Shunrei, elige sabiamente —se burló Aioros, y Shunrei se sonrojó más y más.

—Momento… eso es ir muy lejos… —comenzó Dohko—. ¡Mi dulce hermanita es muy joven para entregar su primer beso! ¡Yo, Dohko, me sacrificaré y tomaré su castigo en su lugar! —se ofreció Dohko, y todos lo miraron furiosos.

—¡Eso es aún peor! —gritó Milo—. ¿Cuántos años crees que tienen? ¡Maldito degenerado pervertido! —se quejó Milo, apuntando a las niñas, y Dohko comprendió su error. Para sorpresa de todos sin embargo, Shurei se había parado frente a Shiryu, enteramente ruborizada, y Shiryu lo comprendió, sonrió, y se puso de pie.

—Con… con… con tu permiso… —comenzó Shunrei, con su corazón a punto de escaparle del pecho, y Shiryu simplemente asintió, tomó a Shunrei de los hombros, y besó a Shunrei gentilmente. Las mujeres del grupo estaban fascinadas, en especial Saori, que comenzaba a fantasear sobre el día en que recibiría su primer beso, los hombres no estaban tan conmovidos, solo Dohko estaba mortificado, le estaban arrebatando a su pequeña hermanita—. Perdona por el beso obligado… —susurró Shunrei, y Shiryu movió su cabeza en negación, y solo sonrió—. Es mi turno entonces… 23 —sentenció Shunrei, y Hyoga se sobresaltó—. ¿Veamos, cual será tu castigo? —así continuaron los juegos, no hubo quien no recibiera un castigo. Todo era risas en la Mansión Kido, pero desde la escena del beso, Saori ya no podía disfrutar, no se podía concentrar. Solo podía pensar en el día en que recibiría su primer beso, y deseaba con todo su corazón que ese beso llegara de labios de Milo.

* * *

—Nunca… me había reído tanto en toda mi vida… mi garganta me duele… —admitió Milo, sentado en el sofá de la recepción de la Mansión Kido, con Camus, Aioria y Mu, quienes no se habían ido todavía. Hacía un par de horas que los invitados se habían marchado. Tatsumi hacía viajes en su limosina llevándose a grupos de 4 en 4 a sus casas debido a que ya era tarde. Los últimos 4 que quedaban, pues Saori no dejaría la mansión, eran el trio de futbolistas y Camus—. Debo admitir… Saori… que fue una fiesta bastante divertida —y el estómago de Camus se quejó en ese momento—. Pese a los daños colaterales —explicó Milo.

—Colaterales… esos chiles me destrozaron los intestinos… —comenzó Camus, sudando por el sufrimiento—. Saori… esto me avergüenza mucho pero… podrías… —comenzó Camus con dolor, y Saori sonrió un poco avergonzada, pero asintió.

—7 puertas hasta donde acaba el pasillo —y Camus asintió, se puso de pie, y se retiró tranquilamente en busca del baño. Tatsumi llegó en ese momento, y Aioria y Mu se pusieron de pie, eran el grupo que seguía de ser llevados a sus casas, y ambos miraron a Milo.

—Esperaré a que Camus se recupere. ¿No te molesta hacer otro viaje, o sí pelón? —y Tatsumi se fastidió, pero Saori lo tranquilizó moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo con gentileza. Tatsumi entonces asintió, y le mostró la salida a Mu y a Aioria.

—¿Nos veremos mañana para las practicas, Milo? —preguntó Aioria, y Milo asintió—. ¡Perfecto! ¡Convenceré a Mu en el camino para que sea nuestro portero! —y Mu se sobresaltó—. Llegaremos a la selección nacional, Milo. Se acabarán tus problemas de dinero —y Saori parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, y Milo simplemente asintió, y se recostó en todo el sillón de la sala de espera—. Nos veremos el lunes, Saori —mencionó Aioria, y tanto él como Mu se retiraron.

—¿Señor Milo? —preguntó Saori, y Milo se fastidió un poco pues gracias a Aioria sabía que Saori estaba preocupada—. ¿Tiene problemas de dinero? —preguntó la joven, y Milo se negó a responder—. Por favor no me ignore… si no le gusto de la misma forma que usted a mí no es razón para que me hiera con su silencio —terminó Saori algo deprimida.

—Supongo que tienes razón —aceptó Milo su error, se sentó bien, y Saori se sentó a su lado—. Estoy en la Academia Sanctuary gracias a que desde el jardín de acero me las arreglé para tener una beca al 100% por calificaciones escolares. Solo debo pagar los útiles y las cuotas de ingreso de cada semestre, las colegiaturas no las pago por mis calificaciones —y Saori asintió—. Vivo solo… soy huérfano —y Saori se sobresaltó de escuchar esas palabras—. Todos los que pertenecemos al dichoso grupo que Aioros denomina, Caballeros Dorados, somos huérfanos patrocinados por la fundación Graude. La fundación que pertenece a la familia Kido. Shion Starlight nos dio a todos una oportunidad de beca como parte de uno de los proyectos de la familia Kido. Estudiamos con una deuda, que adquirimos desde el jardín de acero, y que cuando entremos a la vida laboral debemos pagar, todos tenemos un contrato —y Saori comenzó a comprenderlo—. Algunos cuando se gradúan de Sanctuary, no terminan de pagar sus deudas, y terminan trabajando para Shion como maestros. Saga, Dohko y Aioros son el perfecto ejemplo, y como ellos hay muchos más… ahora son maestros porque no han terminado de pagar sus deudas. No es una vida mala, pero no todos queremos ser maestros cuando nos graduemos, algunos como yo queremos ser doctores —y Saori sonrió ante ese comentario—. Durante los nueve años de academia, puedes intentar pagar la deuda, yo lo he hecho exitosamente por 6 años al alcanzar becas al 100% por mis estudios. Pero ha venido con un precio, no soy un prodigio como Camus, debo estudiar mucho, además de que invertir en el estudio me ha evitado conseguir trabajos de medio tiempo como algunos de los dorados. Shura trabaja en un restaurante, Afrodita en una peluquería, Mephisto vende películas caceras, Mu trabaja en un taller de reparaciones, Shaka tiene seguro médico por su ceguera y sus deudas las pagó el gobierno, otros no corremos con tanta suerte, y no tenemos el tiempo de buscar un trabajo. He tenido que invertir el poco dinero que me da la fundación Graude mensualmente en la renta de mi departamento, eso me ha dejado sin comer varias veces, pero no puedo distraerme tampoco, si consigo trabajo no estudio, y corro el riesgo de perder mi beca del 100%. Por eso me he esforzado mucho en el futbol… es el único trabajo al que puedo aspirar en estos momentos… si me seleccionan para la nacional, me darán un sueldo, y podre saldar mis deudas, comeré mejor, y no tendré que preocuparme por tener calificaciones perfectas. En otras palabras… podré volver a vivir una vida normal… así cuando me gradué, podré trabajar como médico, y no como maestro —y Saori se impresionó.

—¿Todos tienen ese problema? —preguntó Saori—. Y yo egoístamente lo invité a esta fiesta. No estamos en tiempos de exámenes pero pudo haber conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo que le ayudara a costear sus estudios y a pagar su deuda. Lo siento mucho —se preocupó Saori, y Milo sonrió.

—No todos estamos en la misma situación —le explicó Milo—. Aioria cuenta con Aioros, que tiene familia y le apoya con el pago de su deuda. Shura es huérfano solo de madre, su restaurante le ayuda a costear los gastos. Aldebarán no se preocupa, quiere ser profesor de educación física en la Academia Sanctuary, Camus creo que apunta a ser profesor, pero él es prodigio, no tiene deudas ni las tendrá por su beca. Se puede decir… que de los nueve que estudiamos actualmente en el grado de oro… solo yo tengo la ambición de ser un médico —explicó Milo—. Faltan tres años para graduarme, y el paso del nivel de plata al nivel dorado es difícil. Todos llevamos materias de tronco común, pero cuando empiezas el nivel dorado, tus exámenes son diferentes dependiendo te tu especialidad. Tienes que comprar material de estudio particular de tu ramo, la academia te dio las bases, ahora es tu deber como estudiante dorado aprender por cuenta propia bajo supervisión especializada. No tengo dinero para comprar mis libros de medicina, tengo algunos viejos de cuando trabajaba en un proyecto de la academia, pero la medicina avanza muy rápido, siempre hay que estar actualizado… siento… que muy probablemente fui más ambicioso de lo que debí haber sido —y Saori observó a Milo, que a pesar de todo lo que dijo, se mantenía determinado—. Ese es mi problema financiero —terminó Milo.

—Yo jamás he tenido problemas financieros… —comenzó Saori—. Al menos no de ese tipo… las crisis económicas apenas y son una molestia pasajera —y Milo se fastidió un poco del abismal mundo en que vivían los plebeyos en comparación con los nobles. En verdad se sentía como en el Juego del Rey, y Saori era la reina—. ¿Y si le presto el di…? —comenzó Saori.

—Definitivamente no —y Saori bajó la cabeza, apenada—. Eso sería como venderme a dependencia tuya. Y conociendo tu situación sentimental eso sería en extremo problemático —prosiguió Milo, frívolo como siempre, y molestando a Saori.

—No tiene que ponerlo de esa forma tan frívola… señor Milo… —se molestó Saori—. Ya entiendo lo de la lengua venenosa de los Escorpio —y Milo la ignoró, y Saori entonces lo observó, y admiró el traje de mayordomo—. Señor Milo… ¿y si le ofrezco un trabajo que costee sus gastos escolares? —sonrió Saori, y Milo parpadeó en un par de ocasiones—. Pienso… que ese traje le queda bastante bien… —y Milo observó su traje, y comenzó a preocuparse—. Dejemos los sentimientos a un lado y hablemos de negocios si no le importa —y Milo se mostró sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud de Saori—. ¿Cuáles son sus experiencias y habilidades? —de pronto, Milo se sintió como si hubiera sido llamado al departamento de Recursos Humanos.

**Academia Sanctuary. 22 de Abril de 1985.**

—Aún me da risa recordar todo lo que pasó ese día —comentó June a Shunrei, mientras charlaban de camino a la escuela—. Solo me gustaría haber hecho más por Saori y Milo. Siento que tú fuiste la única beneficiada de la fiesta. Qué envidia me das, Shunrei —se burló June.

—Basta, June —se avergonzó Shunrei—. No es como que hayan cambiado las cosas… solo fue un beso de desafío… por órdenes del Rey… —y June sonrió ante la vergüenza de Shunrei, que entonces dejó de sonrojarse, para que su rostro denotara sorpresa.

—Milo, no seas irrespetuoso. Debes ayudar a tu señorita a bajar de su limosina con una reverencia —escucharon las dos, y se mostraron incrédulas ante lo que estaban observando—. No olvides que estás a prueba —sonrió Saori.

—Estás disfrutando esto más de lo que deberías, enana —respondió Milo, saliendo de la limosina de Saori, haciendo una reverencia, tomando la mano de la pequeña, y ayudándola a salir—. Pero en verdad necesito este trabajo, y Tatsumi apenas me permitió comenzar sin cumplir con el entrenamiento —habló Milo.

—No necesitas entrenamiento —sonrió Saori, tomando de la mano de Milo con delicadeza—. Tú eres la persona más educada que jamás he visto. Solo sé tú mismo —insistió Saori, y tanto June como Shunrei intercambiaron miradas. Milo vestía un traje gris, y tenía su cabello peinado en una coleta elegante al estilo medieval, que no se le veía nada mal, de hecho se veía formal—. Enorgulléceme en tu primer día. Mayordomo Milo —y Milo asintió.

—Sea bienvenida a la academia —comenzó Milo, ayudando a Saori a bajar de su limosina—. Mi señorita Kido. Permítame escoltarla a su salón de clases —y Saori sintió su corazón paralizarse, asintió, y permitió a Milo guiarla por la academia, ante los ojos atónitos de muchos, Camus incluido, que llegaba junto con Mu y Aioria a la academia.

—Definitivamente… este año Milo te va a ganar en el juego de conquistas de chicas… Camus… —le mencionó Aioria a Camus, pero en esos momentos, aquello era la menor de las preocupaciones del joven prodigio.


	5. Entrenamiento de Mayordomo

**T_T maldito trabajo, lo detesto a veces. Tengo muchos pendientes, por Guerras Doradas ni preguntes. Esa historia requiere un grado de atención y detalle muy superior a la Academia Sanctuary. Con solo 2 capítulos para que se acabe debo asegurarme de no dejar cabos sueltos. Así que, nuevamente, una disculpa, no la he terminado. La Academia Sanctuary no tiene ese problema por eso me es más sencillo actualizarla. Seguiré esforzándome, pero el trabajo ha sido un infierno últimamente T_T, necesito vacaciones. En fin… me limitaré a contestar reviews:**

**Liluz de Géminis: No te recomendaría el juego, podrías terminar como Pandora, jajaja. Y sí, fue toda una Odisea invitar a Milo, me divertí escribiendo esa parte. Dohko al igual que Aioros tiene un deterioro en su personalidad. La personalidad de Aioros es la del Episodio G, la personalidad de este Dohko es la de Lost Canvas, lamento las confusiones al respecto. Shura también tiene un desvarío de su personalidad para adecuarse a la situación, ya que no son caballeros dorados, la personalidad de Shura no podía ser de lealtad incondicional a Saori porque se confundiría como acoso. Así que tuve que darle un giro a su personaje un poco más serio para compensar. Indagaremos un poco más en su personalidad en este capítulo. Puede que los dorados estén demostrando personalidades perversas, pero ponte en su lugar. Sin la terrible carga de responsabilidad de tener a una diosa que proteger, simplemente no podían comportarse igual, tenían que haber más libertades juveniles. Piénsalo, no te comportarías igual en la escuela que en un campamento militar en medio de una guerra, espero no estar exagerando con las personalidades, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerlas lo más real posible. El ataque no era el hielo de Camus, era el grito de Mephisto: "Llamas Demoniacas del Praesede", jajaja. Y sí, me equivoqué y mencioné a Kanon, pero ya lo corregí.**

**DaanaF: Nuevamente, piénsalo bien antes de jugar el Juego del Rey, no sea que termines como Pandora, o como Aioria comiendo calcetines. De Julián veremos un poco en este capítulo, su personaje aún está en desarrollo. De Pandora y Shura me estoy reviviendo la relación que les di en Guerras Doradas, me gustó tanto que tendrán más momentos, espero no les moleste. Shunrei y Shiryu también tendrán más momentos, pero ya me conocen, para mí los importantes son los caballeros dorados, jajajajaja.**

**dafguerrero: Hola Daf. Lamento escuchar lo de tu escuela, yo tampoco me la pasé muy bien pero en la universidad, mi preparatoria, secundaria y la mitad de la primaria ya que no empezó muy bien, fueron gratos para mí desde el cuarto año hasta graduarme. Yo era como Milo, el autoproclamado policía de pasillo, y mi mejor amigo Marlom era Leo, por lo que era Aioria, y mi otro amigo era Aries, es una extraña coincidencia, jajajajaja. No te enojes con Pandora, ella es simplemente incomprendida T_T. Y sí, Aioros es un pervertido, jejejejeje. Aw, es una lástima que con creas en el zodiaco, para mí ha sido mi vida desde niño, siempre me he sentido orgulloso de mi signo, soy un Escorpio pervertido y acosador, pero todos los años bisiestos, me transformo en un Libra… uwah… no me gusta ser Libra.**

**TsukihimePrincess: ¿Tú también odias a Pandora? T_T, pobre Pandora. Jajajajaja, los dorados son y siempre serán mis protagonistas indiscutibles. Lost Canvas está muy cerca de destronar a la serie original como mi serie favorita por el protagonismo de los dorados. Pero el Episodio G sigue siendo mi favorito. Los dorados originales son lo mejor. Qué bueno que te gustaron los castigos, me tomó mucho esfuerzo escogerlos, incluso repetí la lata de chiles al quedarme sin ideas, jajajajaja. Lo de una supuesta relación entre Ikki y June lo estoy pensando todavía, no pasará pronto, eso te lo puedo asegurar, pero en definitiva será un giro de lo más interesante si se llaga a dar. Aún tengo que pensar en el papel de Esmeralda después de todo.**

**Roygvid: ¿Si eres Escorpio entonces por qué solías decirle maestro a Camus? Eso fue lo que me confundió. Peor en fin, Escorpio de nacimiento hasta la muerte, jajaja. ¡Te hice llorar! ¡Lo logré! Aunque no de la forma en que hubiera preferido… ¿cómo no lloraste en Guerras Doradas pero aquí sí? No lo entiendo T_T. No creo que Cronos salga en la historia, Roy, imagina cuantos años tendría que tener. En fin, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo, y ya pensaré en la forma de darle más protagonismo a Ikki.**

**NOTA: En este capítulo aparecerá un personaje llamado: "Alicia Mii Benethol", NO ES UN PERSONAJE ORIGINAL, para mis historias de universo alternativo me concentro en reunir todos los universos, Mii es un personaje del manga: "Saintia Sho", que es la nueva obra de Kurumada, la cual no me agrada mucho porque es muy… para niñas… jajaja, pero que pertenece al canon de Saint Seiya al ser dirigido por Kurumada. La otra razón por la que actualmente leo Saintia Sho es porque Milo y Aioria al parecer son personajes secundarios recurrentes en esa saga. De todas formas, en esta historia, Mii es una de las criadas de Saori que resulta ser una Santia.**

**NOTA2: Sin embargo, si hay dos personajes originales en este capítulo, y que aparecerán de forma levemente recurrente, pero que tienen bases en el mito griego. Los personajes son Yalemo y Lino, ambos en la mitología son hermanos de Orfeo, el mismo Orfeo que es el Orfeo de la Lira en Saint Seiya, y sí, para los lectores de "Guerras Doradas", sí, son los mismos Lino y Yalemo del capítulo 51. Estos dos son mis únicos OC, y tienen un fin más cómico que nada. Además… me faltaban estudiantes de nivel de plata, tuve que hacerlo.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Mansión Kido. 21 de Abril de 1985.**

Una incesante alarma resonó alrededor de una oscura habitación momentos antes de ser violentamente apagada por un perezoso joven de cabellera azul y desarreglada. Milo se despertó entonces, desorientado, sin recordar lo que ocurría o el por qué se encontraba en una habitación extraña y desconocida, vistiendo pijamas de seda azul.

La habitación tenía un estudio, un librero, una mesa para beber el té, y una salida al balcón; misma a la que Milo se dirigió. Abrió las puertas dobles de cristal, salió al balcón, y admiró el amanecer. Era una fresca mañana de abril; al presenciarla, Milo recordó la fiesta del día anterior, y la propuesta de Saori, así como el dejar a Camus marchar por cuenta propia al Milo tener que discutir unos asuntos legales con Tatsumi. Aquella noche, Milo fue el único en no dejar la mansión Kido.

—Buenos días —escuchó Milo, y volteó al balcón de su izquierda, donde encontró a Saori, en su pijama blanca, y con su cabellera hecha girones por su noche de sueño—. Espero que hayas tenido una noche placentera —prosiguió Saori, feliz por ver a Milo tan temprano en la mañana.

—Cuando me levanté no sabía en donde estaba… ni el por qué mi despertador sonaba a las siete de la mañana en un domingo —bostezó Milo, y Saori asintió. La pequeña no podía evitar ser todo sonrisas—. Entonces, soy el mayordomo de Saori… se siente bastante extraño… —susurró Milo para sí mismo, y Saori asintió nuevamente—. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? —preguntó.

—No creo que haya fin a tus responsabilidades. ¿Qué esperabas de un puesto con un sueldo que no pudiste rechazar? —se burló Saori, y Milo se avergonzó. Saori simplemente se rio de él gentilmente—. Tatsumi te dará todas tus instrucciones, mayordomo en entrenamiento Milo —prosiguió Saori, y Tatsumi llegó con una silla, donde Saori se sentó, y momentos después Tatsumi abrió una mesa, colocó una bandeja de plata con el desayuno de Saori, y le sirvió el té—. Principalmente, tendrás que acostumbrarte a despertarte temprano a prepararme el desayuno, entregarme el reporte financiero, y preparar mi ropa para el día —y Tatsumi le entregó el periódico a Saori, hizo una reverencia, y se retiró—. El precio de las acciones se mantuvo… ya no sé si es bueno o malo… no bajamos pero las compañías de la corporación Kido están últimamente estancadas… —y Milo se impresionó, y Tatsumi llegó con un extraño aparato, en el que Saori comenzó a teclear y a imprimir reportes financieros.

—¿Qué diantres es eso? —preguntó Milo, notando el extraño aparato que parecía similar al teclado de una computadora de las que usaban en el club de video para editar las obras de Mephisto, pero que extrañamente tenía una pantalla muy pequeña y delgada, e imprimía reportes—. ¿Es alguna clase de dispositivo alienígena? —y Saori se burló.

—Es una computadora portátil —se burló Saori—. Al menos esa es la idea. La Corporación Kido ha invertido en nuevas tecnologías de computación desde 1980. Mi abuelo soñaba con que un día todos los hogares pudieran tener una computadora. Pero las computadoras actuales son muy grandes, y consumen mucha electricidad. La del club de video de la Academia Sanctuary es una de las computadoras más avanzadas de escritorio, pero mira. Algún día las computadoras serán de este tamaño —presumió Saori, y Milo se impresionó—. Aunque… hay que encontrar una forma de que no cuesten un millón de Euros… es una tecnología en desarrollo… —sonrió Saori, y Milo admiró la madurez empresarial de la niña. Era simplemente una persona totalmente diferente cuando hablaba de negocios.

—Señorita, no debería estar revelando los secretos de la corporación a un completo extraño —recriminó Tatsumi, y Milo lo observó con desprecio—. ¡No me des ese tipo de miradas, vándalo! ¡Solo has sido aceptado como mayordomo porque la señorita así lo solicitó! ¡Pero no tienes madera de mayordomo! ¡Y te advierto que no te será fácil! ¡El contrato que firmaste es solamente por tres meses de prueba antes de la firma de un contrato definitivo! ¡Si es que este llega! ¡Te voy a hacer trabajar hasta el cansancio! —finalizó Tatsumi, y Milo lo miró con un odio más que evidente—. ¡Comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento, holgazán! ¡Vístete y busca a tu entrenador en la cocina! —señaló Tatsumi con arrogancia, y Milo se molestó, se paró en la orilla del balcón de su habitación, y dio un salto, sorprendiendo a Saori y a Tatsumi, que terminó cayendo al suelo, víctima de la sorpresa por el salto de Milo de balcón a balcón—. ¿Estás demente? —preguntó Tatsumi, y Milo se acercó a la mesita de té de Saori, tomó la tetera, movió su cabeza como pidiendo permiso, y Saori asintió, tomando su taza de té, colocándola frente a Milo, y permitiéndole llenarla.

—Me eduqué en la Academia Sanctuary, sin mencionar que suelo tomar el té con uno de mis amigos de nombre Shaka, del club de té —explicó Milo, colocando la tetera con cuidado en la mesa, tomando un terrón de azúcar, y esperando la indicación de Saori, que asintió, permitiendo a Milo colocar un terrón en su bebida—. Durante la ceremonia del té, nunca hay que dejar a un cliente esperando. Se le sirve inclusive si no desea seguir tomando, o al menos se tiene la cortesía de preguntarle. Así quien sirve el té le hace saber al cliente la importancia de su presencia, e incluso se le invita un postre de presentarse la oportunidad —y Milo caminó al carrito de postres, y Saori los miró con impaciencia—. Siempre es mejor ofrecer el postre mientras se toma el té para deleite del paladar refinado. Si se termina el té y no ha probado el postre, el cliente podría sentirse obligado a seguir tomando el té, arruinando su apetito. El postre es el acompañamiento, el té es el verdadero deleite. ¿Me hizo falta algo? —preguntó Milo.

—Todo ha sido esplendido —se alegró Saori, y Milo hizo una reverencia—. Estoy segura de que no necesitas de ningún entrenamiento, Milo. Pero por favor atiende a las órdenes de Tatsumi. Él sigue siendo tu superior —y Milo asintió, y se preparó para saltar a su balcón—. Por favor… usa la puerta… —apuntó Saori un poco preocupada, y Milo asintió, y se retiró tras una reverencia.

—Aún me cuesta creer que ha invitado a semejante insensible a pertenecer al cuerpo de servidumbre de esta mansión —se quejó Tatsumi—. Le demostraré que ese vago no tiene madera de mayordomo. Mii indudablemente se encargará de él —y Saori sonrió. Sumamente agradecida por la manera en que resultaron las cosas.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Academia Sanctuary.**

**Capítulo 5: Entrenamiento de Mayordomo.**

* * *

—Me siento como maniquí en una tienda de ropa —se quejó Milo, mientras llegaba a la cocina estirándose los brazos por la poca movilidad que permitían los sacos de mayordomo. Milo ahora estaba forzado a usar traje, el suyo de un azul oscuro. La movilidad en este tipo de trajes era muy escasa, limitándolo a caminar derecho, y sin poder subir los brazos a mayor altura de su cabeza. Pero ahora era este su uniforme laboral, y tendría que soportarlo—. Tatsumi dijo que aquí encontraría a mi entrenador —habló para sí mismo Milo.

—¡Ah! Usted debe ser el joven Antares —respondió una joven criada, de cabellera rubia y semi-enchinada, vistiendo un traje de sirvienta. La rubia se posó frente a Milo e hizo una reverencia. Milo devolvió la reverencia, y entonces la joven lo observó con detenimiento—. Pero que sorpresa, si es usted. Muchas gracias por cuidar de la señorita Saori en la Academia Sanctuary. Me ha ahorrado muchas molestias —prosiguió la joven—. Mi nombre es Alicia Mii Benethol. Pero puede llamarme Mii —terminó la joven.

—Milo Antares —se presentó Milo—. Pero puedes llamarme Milo. Soy el nuevo mayordomo de la señorita —prosiguió Milo, y Mii asintió—. ¿Te he visto antes? ¿Cómo me conoces? —preguntó Milo, y Mii sonrió con gentileza y excelentes modales.

—Es simple en realidad —comenzó Mii—. Lo conozco porque lo he visto defender a la señorita en varias ocasiones en la Academia Sanctuary —prosiguió Mii, y Milo se sorprendió por la noticia—. Después del primer día de clases en que la señorita regresó de la Academia Sanctuary con un nuevo corte de cabello. El señor Tatsumi me asignó la tarea de cuidar a la señorita en la Academia Sanctuary. Fue un poco problemático al principio por el traslado de academias pero, la verdad me siento beneficiada. No me esperaba que me ofrecieran una beca en la Academia Sanctuary —terminó.

—¿Entonces estás en la academia? —y Mii asintió—. Umm… no recuerdo haberte visto en el salón de Saori. Aunque a decir verdad hace tiempo que no visito ese salón. No desde el incidente con Pandora al menos —terminó Milo.

—Si el director Starlight me hubiera inscrito en el aula 1-A como el jefe de mayordomos, Tatsumi, sugirió, Saori se sentiría vigilada. Yo estoy en el 1-B —terminó su explicación—. La señorita no sabe que estoy inscrita en la Academia Sanctuary. De hecho, en la Academia todos me conocen como Alicia Benethol. Incluso si uso mi verdadero apellido, Saori no sabe que mi nombre es en realidad Alicia. Mii es solo mi segundo nombre —terminó Mii.

—¿Segundo nombre? —y Mii asintió—. Ya me explicarás más de eso después. De momento, Tatsumi me pidió buscar en la cocina a quien será mi entrenador. Aunque no es que necesite de entrenamiento alguno —y Mii sonrió con malicia, tomó un par de pañuelos, y los colocó en el piso frente a Milo—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Milo.

—Soy su entrenadora —agregó Mii con orgullo, y Milo lo dudó—. Puede que tenga modales refinados, señor Milo, pero hay que hacer algo con respecto a eso, su cabello. Un mayordomo siempre debe estar presentable, y eso es una vergüenza —y Milo se fastidió.

—¿Y quién dice que voy a dejar que me arreglen el cabello? —y Mii sonrió, se acercó a Milo, y lo vio desde abajo pues Milo era muy alto para ella—. Mi cabello se queda así —agregó Milo con arrogancia, pero Mii giró, le pateó la parte trasera de las rodillas, y Milo terminó con ambas rodillas sobre los pañuelos en el suelo—. ¿Eh? —se sorprendió Milo, y Mii entonces presionó el hombro de Milo, causándole un terrible dolor—. ¡Oye! —se quejó Milo.

—Tanto criadas como mayordomos deben todos tener conocimientos de defensa personal —y Mii sacó un peine—. Uno nunca sabe cuándo puede necesitarse proteger la integridad física o social de la señorita. Es indispensable estar preparado para… —y Mii sintió que le pateaban los pies. Milo había girado rápidamente, forzando a Mii a perder el equilibrio y su agarre en su hombro, y antes de que Mii cayera al suelo, Milo se incorporó, atrapó a Mii de la cintura, y previno su caída.

—Sé lo suficiente de defensa personal —le explicó Milo, sosteniendo a la ruborizada Mii en su brazo—. Y si es por mantener la imagen de Saori, solo debes decirlo. Yo mismo me arreglaré la cabellera si ese es el caso, pero te recomiendo no volver a intentar algo como lo que intentaste —y Mii tragó saliva con fuerza.

—Suélteme por favor… —se avergonzó Mii, y entonces escucharon el grito de desaprobación de Tatsumi, que llegaba con los platos y tazas sucios de Saori y los dejaba caer al ser víctima de la sorpresa. Varias criadas detrás de Tatsumi demostraron sentirse fascinadas con la pose en que encontraron a Milo y a Mii—. Un concejo… —comenzó Mii, separándose de Milo y sacudiéndose la ropa—. Las criadas en cualquier casa noble, viven de los chismes. Ahora tendré que vivir con la vergüenza de lo que acaba de suceder —se quejó Mii.

—¡Estás despedido! —gritó Tatsumi con molestia—. ¿Cómo te atreves a seducir a mis criadas en el primer día de tu trabajo? ¡Recoge tus cosas y lárgate! —y Mientras Tatsumi le gritaba a Milo, apuntándolo con una espada de Kendo, Mii limpiaba las piezas de cerámica rotas del suelo—. Eres un depravado. ¿Cómo te atreves? —y Milo lo miró con desprecio.

—Cierra la boca, cabeza de bola de boliche —agregó Milo con desprecio, y tomó la escoba de manos de Mii y comenzó a barrer él mismo—. La única persona que puede despedirme es Saori. Además, solo mírala. ¿Crees que Mii es el tipo de chica que se dejaría seducir? —apuntó Milo, y Mii lo miró sorprendida—. De todas formas. Mii está fuera de mi alcance. Les pido por favor que no inicien rumores absurdos —y Milo hizo una reverencia ante las criadas, y todas sintieron que sus corazones se regocijaban por la caballerosidad de Milo, que tenía una facilidad para romper malentendidos que dejaba a Tatsumi con la boca abierta—. ¿Cuáles son mis instrucciones, ama Mii? —preguntó Milo.

—Vaya, tal parece que entendió muy rápido su lugar, mayordomo en entrenamiento Milo —sonrió Mii, que entonces le pidió a Milo que la siguiera—. Por cierto, no me molestaré si anota mi nombre en el libro de competencias. He quedado asombrada por su caballerosidad —sentenció Mii, rompiendo la concentración de Milo—. Sé del libro… y sé que Saori está en el libro. Lo he investigado bien, superior Milo del 7-A. Debo decirle que hay muchos rumores en los pasillos de la Academia Sanctuary. Algunos, no muy gratos —sentenció Mii—. Sé lo del corte de cabello. Sé del incidente del almuerzo y el pudín. Sé que es por usted que Saori está en el club de natación. Y sé que la defendió de los pervertidos del 9-B que intentaron filmarla en su traje de baño, entre muchas otras cosas más, señor Milo. Sé inclusive… sobre la confesión de la señorita… —y Milo se paró en seco, y Mii lo miró fijamente—. Soy una persona peligrosa, señor Milo. No se permita olvidarlo. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa por mi señorita. A ese nivel llega mi lealtad. Le pediré que se abstenga de intentar alguna perversión. No es que lo considere un pervertido pero… su afinidad zodiacal me obliga a mantener mis defensas en alto por proteger a mi señorita —y Milo se impresionó.

—¿Incluso sabes lo de la afinidad zodiacal? —y Mii asintió, orgullosa—. ¿Eres una criada o una acosadora? —y Mii se sobresaltó por la comparativa—. De todas formas. Me sorprende que solo haya criadas de la edad de Saori, y que seas tú la jefa de criadas. ¿Por qué? —preguntó Milo.

—La familia Benethol ha sido de la servidumbre de la familia Kido desde que Mitsumasa Kido, que en paz descanse, era un niño —explicó Mii—. Los Benethol hemos sido criados o mayordomos de los Kido por al menos tres generaciones. Hay otras damas de familias nobles que desempeñan esta función, todas somos jóvenes de familias nobles al servicio de los Kido. Trabajamos en las compañías de los Kido, pero las más jóvenes somos seleccionadas como criadas personales de Saori. El objetivo es que Saori crezca rodeada de servidumbre de su edad —terminó con su explicación Mii—. Pero dejemos eso a un lado. Su primera tarea como el mayordomo de Saori es sumamente importante. Esta noche, la señorita tiene una reunión de negocios con otras importantes casas nobles. Al parecer, la presencia de una Kido en la Academia Sanctuary no pasó desapercibida. Saori no es la única noble en la Academia Sanctuary —y Mii abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, e invitó a Milo a entrar—. Aquí en la biblioteca, encontrará los árboles genealógicos de todas las familias que asistirán a la fiesta, así como los últimos registros de las familias de sus mayordomos que les sirven. Su trabajo es memorizar las líneas familiares de todas estas personas —y Mii le entregó una lista a Milo—. Son los invitados a la fiesta —y Milo extendió el pergamino, que rodó un par de metros.

—¿Tengo que aprenderme los árboles genealógicos de todos ellos? —preguntó Milo, y Mii asintió—. ¿Pero de qué sirve este tipo de información? ¿A quién le importan los nombres de los ricos? No es como si Saori fuera a aprendérselos todos por más prodigio que sea —se quejó Milo, y Mii volvió a sonreír.

—Allí es donde entran los mayordomos. Tienen obligación de absorber la información que la mente de los nobles no debe retener —explicó Mii, y Milo reflejó incredulidad—. La mente de la señorita debe enfocarse en las cuestiones financieras. Los fines de semana es el único momento en que la señorita puede atender a sus finanzas e inversiones. Como mayordomo, usted tiene la tarea de memorizar los árboles genealógicos de los invitados, y explicárselos a la señorita cuando sea necesario únicamente. La conversación entre mayordomo y amo, es exclusivamente para fines de servicio. Aprenda por favor los árboles genealógicos antes del compromiso de la señorita esta noche. Este es el mapa de la mansión donde se celebrará la reunión. ¿Sabe manejar un yate? —y Milo lo negó—. Es una lástima, tendré que pedirle al jefe de mayordomos Tatsumi que nos lleve al lugar del evento, pero usted deberá acompañar a la señorita en todo momento —y Milo se horrorizó.

—¡Espera un momento! —se quejó Milo—. Aprender los nombres de los nobles es una cosa. Pero acompañar a Saori a un evento social tan pronto es demasiado —continuó quejándose Milo—. ¿Qué hay de Tatsumi? Él es el mayordomo en jefe —recriminó Milo.

—¿Oh? ¿Ahora sí es el mayordomo en jefe? —sonrió con cierta malicia Mii—. Tras su salto de balcón a balcón, y su comentario de que solo la señorita podía despedirlo, asumí que se creía listo para afrontar el reto. Así que deseché la idea del entrenamiento, para ir de lleno a la práctica. Quien iba a acompañar a la señorita a la reunión era yo, pero en vista de sus capacidades, he decidido hacerme a un lado. Pero si se ha arrepentido, entonces yo me haré cargo. Tal vez lavar platos sea una función más acorde a su experiencia —y Mii intentó tomar la lista con los nombres, pero Milo la movió lejos de su mano—. ¿Veo que es terco? —sonrió Mii.

—Y veo que te importa bastante el bienestar de Saori, como para darme esta lección —descubrió su plan Milo, y Mii sonrió—. Lección aprendida, no me burlaré de Tatsumi. Pero tampoco voy a dejar que me fastidies, enana. Llevaré a Saori a su reunión, y aprenderé los nombres de estos sujetos. Saori no pasará vergüenzas —y Mii sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

—Así que… se siente tan cómodo alrededor de la señorita que incluso la llama por su nombre… —y Milo se dio cuenta de su error—. Si mal no recuerdo, usted solía llamarla señorita Kido. ¿Me pregunto cuando fue que comenzó a llamarla simplemente Saori? —y Milo recordó el día de la confesión de Saori—. Comprendo. Dejaré este conocimiento a su alcance. Si no se siente seguro sin embargo, no hay vergüenza en solicitar mi apoyo. Descubrirá que ser un mayordomo es un honor que no se le concede a cualquiera, y que se esperarán muchas cosas de usted. La señorita tiene altas expectativas sobre usted, sean solo por el flechazo que siente por usted o por cualquier otra razón, no es mi lugar el opinar al respecto —y Milo asintió—. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta? —le preguntó Mii.

—¿Cuánto dura mi jornada laboral? —preguntó Milo—. Tengo sesión de entrenamiento de futbol y responsabilidades escolares también. No solo porque tenga un trabajo aparentemente bien remunerado significa que desatenderé mi deseo de convertirme en un doctor, o de llegar a las nacionales —y Mii asintió.

—Su horario de trabajo es de 24 horas —sentenció, y Milo se sobresaltó—. Incluso si debe sacrificar tiempo de sueño por su señorita, deberá hacerlo. Pero de igual manera, si su señorita se lo permite, es libre de hacer lo que usted guste. Le pido por favor que no abuse de ese conocimiento. Los mayordomos, son las personas más confiables de los nobles. Compórtese a la altura de este conocimiento —y Milo asintió, y Mii se retiró, dejando a Milo en la biblioteca, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. Parece una persona confiable —mencionó Mii, y volteó a una de las esquinas, descubriendo a Saori allí—. Señorita, sabe que no puede ocultarse de mí. Sé que nos ha estado siguiendo desde que dejamos la cocina —y Saori salió de su escondite, aún en su pijama—. ¿Aún está en su pijama? Le prepararé el baño. ¿O esperaba que le ordenara a Milo prepararlo para usted? —preguntó Mii.

—¡Claro que no! —se ruborizó Saori, y entonces ocultó sus manos detrás de su cintura—. Solo… quería saber… ¿qué pensabas de Milo? —confesó Saori, y Mii sonrió—. No a nivel laboral… Mii… ¿qué piensas de él como persona? —preguntó Saori nuevamente, y Mii mantuvo la calma ante esas palabras.

—Es el tipo de persona que puede hacer que te enamores de él en un instante —sonrió Mii, y Saori se sobresaltó por esa revelación—. Estoy totalmente enamorado de él. Le ordenaré cuidarme con cariño —y Saori se horrorizó y estuvo a punto de llorar, pero Mii entonces le jaló el cachete suavemente—. Era mentira… ¿a qué va esa reacción de celos, Saori? —recriminó Mii, y Saori se frotó la mejilla con fuerza—. Ya te he dicho, que los pasillos no son un buen lugar para charlar. Hablaremos al respecto cuando te esté cepillando la cabellera después de tu baño. Mientras haya público, no somos las mejores amigas, usted es mi ama, y yo su humilde criada, mi señorita —reverenció Mii—. Ahora le prepararé su baño. Un frio baño para bajarle la temperatura —y Saori se sobresaltó.

—¡Mii! ¡No seas cruel conmigo! —y Mii le sacó la lengua de forma infantil, antes de retirarse en dirección al baño a preparar el lugar para Saori, que sonrió mientras la veía partir—. Mii… está de muy buen humor hoy… —se alegró Saori, y miró la puerta cerrada de la biblioteca—. Esfuércese mucho… señor Milo… —y Saori caminó en dirección al baño.

**Departamento de Camus.**

—¿Por qué no contesta? —preguntó Camus, ligeramente molesto. Se encontraba en su apartamento con el teléfono colgado del cuello esperando a que Milo contestara. Mientras tanto, jugaba con el cable de espiral, rodeándolo con su dedo, estaba impaciente—. Milo nunca me deja colgado. ¿Qué estará pasando? —preguntó Camus, y miró su libreta de direcciones. El nombre de Aioria le llamó la atención, por lo que tomó la libreta, y marcó el número escrito en la libreta, y esperó del otro lado a que alguien contestara.

—¿Bueno? —escuchó una voz rara Camus, que sonaba tosca, pero de alguna forma femenina—. Si busca a Aioria, está en cama usando mi ropa interior —y Camus se sonrojó, y escuchó varios gritos y una conmoción del otro lado de la línea—. Pero sí estás usando mi ropa interior. Es herencia de tu hermano mayor —escuchó Camus la voz de Aioros, y suspiró intranquilo.

—¡Déjate de estupideces, hermano! —continuó la conmoción, hasta que al parecer Aioria logró hacerse con el teléfono—. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Eres el mayor! ¡Madura de una buena vez! —y Aioria se aclaró la garganta—. Bueno. Aquí Aioria —respondió tranquilamente.

—No preguntaré sobre tu herencia de ropa interior —se quejó Camus, y del otro lado de la línea se escuchó la risa de Aioros—. Habla Camus… ¿interrumpo tu reunión familiar? —preguntó Camus, ligeramente molesto.

—¿Camus? —preguntó Aioria—. Oh, no le prestes atención al tonto de mi hermano. Él y Miko vienen todos los fines de semana a molestarme —y los gritos de fastidio de Aioros se dejaron escuchar, y Camus se separó el auricular.

—¿Fastidiarte? ¡Yo te pago la renta de tu departamento! —recriminó Aioros—. Prácticamente este departamento es mío, tenme más respeto —se quejó Aioros, y Camus estuvo a punto de colgar el teléfono—. Además, Miko y yo nos podemos poner cariñosos mientras miras, Aioria quedado —y Camus se separó el auricular, visiblemente preocupado por Aioria.

—¡Solo quiero saber si Milo está allí! —gritó Camus con molestia, y del otro lado de la línea hubo silencio—. Nos reunimos todos los fines de semana para estudiar. Le hablaba para cancelarle porque Afrodita nos invitó a Mephisto y a mí al restaurante de Shura para una reunión del club de video. Pero no me contesta en su departamento… —se quejó Camus.

—Ya veo… —respondió Aioria—. ¿Pero por qué lo buscas conmigo? —y Camus se molestó por haber llamado a Aioria—. Tenemos reunión en el parque cerca de mi casa para practicar un poco con Mu. Pero fuera de eso, Milo y yo no nos llevamos bien, deberías saberlo. Somos rivales —aclaró Aioria, y Camus suspiró, molesto—. Si veo a Milo más tarde le diré que no tendrán su reunión de estudio, estate tranquilo —terminó Aioria.

—Te lo agradezco —terminó Camus, y colgó el teléfono sin siquiera dejar a Aioria hablar, y entonces suspiró, y marcó el número de Milo nuevamente—. Realmente no es normal que no conteste. Tal vez haya ido al baño —y el estómago de Camus se quejó—. No debí haber mencionado el baño… me vengaré por destrozar mis intestinos… Milo… —y Camus se tranquilizó, y miró el teléfono—. Desde que comenzó el semestre… solo piensas en Saori y en Aioria… comienzo a preocuparme… —terminó Camus, y volvió a marcar el número de Milo.

**Mansión Kido.**

—Imposible… ¿hay tantas familias nobles en la Academia Sanctuary? —se preocupó Milo, escribiendo en su libreta los apellidos familiares—. ¿Heinstein? ¿Los Heinstein son nobles? —preguntó Milo, y Mii abrió la puerta del estudio, llegando con el carrito de té y sirviéndole una taza a Milo.

—¿Ya lo descubrió? —sonrió Mii—. Hay muchas familias nobles importantes en la Academia Sanctuary. Los Heinstein son solo una —explicó Mii, sentándose junto a Milo en el sillón mientras Milo veía todas las fotos y árboles genealógicos—. Se sorprenderá aún más cuando conozca a más familias nobles de Sanctuary pero, lo importante es que se dé cuenta de que la reputación de la señorita es tan importante dentro, como fuera de la Academia Sanctuary —y Milo comenzó a molestarse—. ¿Qué ocurre? —y Milo le mostró una foto de un noble—. ¿Julián Solo? ¿Le preocupa la mano resbaladiza de Julián? No solo es el anfitrión de la fiesta de esta noche, sino que creo que hace muy linda pareja con la señorita, ¿no le parece? —se burló Mii, moviendo los hilos de Milo.

—¿Mano… resbaladiza? —y Mii asintió, y Milo se molestó—. ¡Lo mataré! —se quejó Milo, y Mii se rio mientras tomaba de su taza de té—. ¿Cómo es que esto no te molesta? ¿Si sabes que Julián hace esas cosas, cómo es posible que no hagas algo al respecto? —se fastidió Milo.

—Estoy encubierta en la academia, ¿recuerda? —le recordó Mii—. Hay una infiltrada en el club de natación que nos trae información… cuando recuerda que tiene que… —se preocupó Mii—. Pero aún con el conocimiento, solo logramos hacer que el maestro Kanon regresara a supervisar el club de natación. Pero fuera de eso, la señorita es susceptible a los acercamientos indecorosos de Julián. Allí es donde entra usted —y Milo se rascó la barbilla con interés—. Si va a la celebración, pintará una línea divisoria entre Julián y la señorita. Pero también tendrá que tener cuidado. Cualquier acto que usted haga, podría poner en problemas a la señorita. Tendrá que comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias —finalizó Mii.

—Pero… en la mansión Solo… —se preocupó Milo—. Será difícil mantener a Saori vigilada tanto de la familia Solo, como de la familia Heinstein —y Milo sacó más fotos—. La familia Apolon y la familia Polaris son también apellidos de algunos estudiantes de la academia… es bastante problemático. Pero si le pido ayuda a Tatsumi… —se fastidió Milo.

—Sería una daga penetrando profundo en su orgullo —y Milo asintió—. Podría acompañarle pero, no me arriesgo a ser descubierta, principalmente por los Heinstein que tienen tan estrecha relación con Saori. Las otras criadas no son muy confiables tampoco. Así que… o le pide ayuda a Tatsumi… o… —sonrió Mii—. Bueno, supongo que cambiaré el tema… tome… —habló Mii, entregándole un sobre a Milo—. Es su paga del primer mes —explicó Mii.

—¿Mi paga del primer mes? —y Mii asintió—. Pero acabo de ser contratado, es una locura —y Milo encontró un fajo de dinero dentro del sobre—. ¿Se acostumbra a pagar a los mayordomos tan rápido? ¿Qué pasa si me escapo? —explicó Milo.

—Esa cantidad es solo el prorrateo de lo que resta del mes, diez días de servicio —explicó Mii—. A los mayordomos siempre se les entrega su sueldo a inicio de cada mes. Pero al final del mes, su utilidad es directamente proporcional a lo invertido en el nombre de su señorita —continuó Mii—. Los sueldos de los mayordomos son muy elevados, porque durante el mes deben invertir de su sueldo por el pago de las necesidades de la señorita. La señorita pagará lo que necesite a crédito por supuesto. Pero los transportes, y otros servicios que el mayordomo crea necesarios, deberán salir de la bolsa del mayordomo. No le cobramos renta de su habitación, ni tintorería, o alimentos, por ello el que invierta por nuestra señorita es lo menos que se espera de un mayordomo —terminó Mii.

—En otras palabras… si lo siento necesario puedo contratar otros servicios sin que la empresa me regrese ese dinero —y Mii asintió—. Pero entonces eso significa… que puedo contratar a alguien para ayudarme a cumplir con mis obligaciones —y Mii asintió nuevamente.

—Básicamente —terminó Mii—. O puede hacerlo todo usted mismo y ahorrarse ese dinero. Las finanzas del mayordomo son muy importantes. Si lo hace correctamente, el mayordomo podría retirarse comprando una mansión con el dinero que se le facilita. Pero si es muy tacaño, será despedido antes de tiempo. Para este caso en específico, podría contratar a un segundo mayordomo provisional que lo ayude. Un conocido tal vez, de modales refinados claro está —y Milo observó el dinero.

—Eso me dejaría sin la posibilidad de comprar libros para mis estudios —y Mii asintió—. Entonces… en realidad mi sueldo será proporcional a lo quisquillosa que sea Saori… siempre pensé que ser mayordomo era un trabajo bien pagado y de poco esfuerzo… vaya error —y Mii asintió al escuchar esas palabras—. ¿Realmente los mayordomos son así de leales a sus amos? —preguntó Milo.

—El mayordomo, siempre es parte de la familia —respondió Mii—. Así es como conseguí mi trabajo de criada. Siguiendo una dinastía de mayordomos, naciendo al servicio de la señorita. Rodeada de lujos sin verdaderamente poseerlos, viendo lugares preciosos, comiendo comida exótica, sin jamás poder pagarlas. Vives con una deuda. Pero no es una deuda económica. Es una deuda a con tu amo. Porque eres un noble, pero sin preocupación alguna, solo el servir —terminó Mii—. Eso es lo que significa ser un mayordomo. Ahora solo resta hacer la pregunta obligada. ¿Se preocupa en verdad por Saori como para sacrificar su sueldo por el bienestar de su ama? A estas alturas, el trabajo solo le estará dejando un lugar donde dormir, y comida. Es muy temprano para saber si es realmente rentable, tanto económicamente, como en el índole social. Muchas veces tendrá que sacrificar su socialización por servir a su ama. ¿Qué opina? ¿Sigue queriendo ser un mayordomo? —y Milo lo pensó.

—Comida y habitación suenan bastante convincentes… así de mal es mi situación económica… —y Mii sonrió—. El resto de utilidades… tendrá que servirme para pagar mi deuda… supongo que aún es temprano para pensar en útiles y libros de medicina para mis estudios. Podría costearlos con esfuerzo pero… —y Milo observó el fajo de dinero, y tomó su decisión—. Tal parece, que debo regresar a Saori las cordialidades que me ha entregado —y Mii se alegró de escuchar aquello—. Contrataré a un segundo mayordomo temporal. Solo para la ocasión —y Mii asintió, y le acercó el teléfono de línea a Milo.

—¿Tiene a alguien en mente? Recuerde que su contratación podría afectar el estatus social de la señorita —explicó Mii, y Milo comenzó a marcar un número con el antiguo teléfono instalado en la biblioteca.

—Camus tiene modales mejores a los míos. Seguro no le molestará —comenzó Milo, esperando del otro lado de la línea—. Además de que nos reunimos los fines de semana para estudiar. O mejor dicho, él me ayuda a estudiar ya que es un prodigio —y Milo continuó esperando, solo para percatarse de que nadie contestaba—. Qué extraño… Camus no tiene razones para salir… pero no me contesta —terminó Milo, un poco preocupado—. Tal vez esté en el baño —se preocupó Milo, y Mii sudó un poco ante ese comentario.

—Tras el castigo de la lata de chiles, no lo dudaría —prosiguió Mii, y Milo asintió—. De cualquier forma, si no puede encontrar a alguien no olvide que es una prestación que usted ofrece a su ama, no una obligación —explicó Mii.

—Me sentiré mal si no lo hago. No pretendo dejar a Saori desatendida entre Heinsteins y Solos —prosiguió Milo, y lo volvió a intentar, con el mismo resultado—. Ya me preocupé… puede que los chiles hayan sido demasiado —y Mii asintió en silencio—. Pero… Mu y Aioria… tengo práctica con ellos más tarde. No me fiaría nunca de Aioria, pero Mu… no es mala idea… —concluyó Milo.

—Lo dejaré pensar en paz —prosiguió Mii—. De todas formas, debo atender a Saori. Conociéndola, se ha quedado dormida en el baño. Las aguas termales de la mansión y los baños de pétalos de rosa son sus favoritos —y Milo parpadeó en un par de ocasiones al escuchar eso—. ¿Creía que preparar el baño era tan simple como abrir la llave de una tina? Los fines de semana, Saori toma baños termales. Ese es el abismal nivel socio-económico. Piénselo antes de volverse tacaño con su sueldo —y Mii se retiró, dejando a Milo pensativo en el estudio.

**Restaurante Capricorn.**

—Sea bienvenido —hizo una reverencia Shura cuando Camus entró en su restaurante—. ¿Oh? Solo eres tú —prosiguió Shura con poco interés—. Otro que intentará irse sin pagar… —y Shura observó a su espada descansando en una esquina, y Camus se preocupó—. Están por allí —apuntó Shura.

—¿Tratas a todos tus clientes con esa frialdad? —y Shura asintió—. Supongo que lo fuerte aquí es el alimento entonces —y Camus caminó hasta la mesa de Mephisto y Afrodita, quienes tenían mucha comida en sus lugares, entre ella, la especialidad de la casa, sushi-paella.

—¡Camus! ¡Siéntate! —se alegró Mephisto mientras disfrutaba de la grabación de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Shunrei—. ¿Cómo amaneció tu estómago? Espero que bien, el mío me dio muchos problemas. Me sentía como un alma en pena —bromeó Mephisto mientras veía su grabación, y se reía a carcajadas.

—¡Tienes que probar el jugo de cangrejo! ¡Aliviará tu ardor estomacal! —prosiguió Afrodita—. ¡Shura! ¡Otro jugo de cangrejo para Camus! —y Shura se cruzó de brazos—. Ya te dije que pagaremos… solo tienes que facturarnos a nombre de la Academia Sanctuary y Shion se encargará de nuestros gastos —y Shura asintió.

—No deberían vivir de su deuda a la academia —recriminó Camus, y tanto Mephisto como Afrodita sonrieron—. Par de necios. Si no pagan su deuda pasarán a ser empleados de Shion Starlight como Aioros, Saga, Kanon, Dohko y muchos otros. Son un par de cabezas huecas —terminó Camus, sentándose en la mesa del par—. ¿Qué quieres, Mephisto? —preguntó Camus.

—Básicamente, resolver nuestros problemas económicos, y despedirnos de la Academia Sanctuary como se debe —prosiguió Mephisto, y esta vez, Shura se quedó a escuchar a momento de entregarle su jugo de cangrejo a Camus—. Buscapleitos o no, la verdad es que nos encariñamos con la Academia Sanctuary. Pero ni loco le pediré trabajo a Shion para saldar mi deuda —recriminó.

—Mi sueño es abrir mi propia estética —prosiguió Afrodita—. Claro que una agencia de modelaje tampoco estaría nada mal. Probablemente empiece humildemente y termine a lo grande —y Camus se preocupó un poco por las incoherencias que estaba escuchando, miró su jugo de cangrejo, y lo hizo a un lado pensando que estaba envenenado.

—Yo pagaré mi deuda y trabajaré en el restaurante —mencionó Shura—. No tengo interés en una carrera. Abriré un dojo a los 25 años, me casaré a los 28, tendré hijos a los 30, heredarán mi dojo, ahorraré para darles educación, entrarán a la Academia Sanctuary, se graduarán cuando yo tenga 50 y 52 años, y me retiraré a las montañas a vivir el resto de mi vida en paz… muriendo satisfactoriamente a los 75 años de un ataque al corazón —y todos en la mesa miraron a Shura con sorpresa, estaban sin habla—. Así de absurdo suenan sus planes. No pueden comenzar a contar sus riquezas si aún viven en un sucio callejón —concluyó Shura.

—Por amor a la Academia Sanctuary… por un momento pensé que estabas hablando enserio… —se quejó Mephisto—. Aunque parte de mí me dice que ya planeaste todo eso. Das miedo… Shura… —se quejó Mephisto.

—Imaginar a los hijos de Shura no es divertido… serían más bellas unas hijas… —pensó Afrodita—. De cabello morado y verde —y Shura sacó su espada—. Después de todo, casi embarazaste a Pandora ayer —se burló Afrodita, y Shura le impactó la cabeza con su espada—. ¡Gack! ¡Eso dolió! ¡Te demandaré por brutalidad en el servicio! —se quejó Afrodita.

—Como sea… dejando la violación de Shura a Pandora a un lado —y Shura impactó la cabeza de Mephisto también, forzándolo a frotarse la cabeza—. ¡Óyeme! ¡No seas violento! —se quejó Mephisto, frotándose la cabeza a la misma velocidad de Afrodita.

—Se resbaló… —mintió Shura—. Por cierto… sigan burlándose y desencadenaré la furia de Excalibur… lo de Pandora fue un desafío, y yo me tomo enserio los desafíos. Bien pudo haber sido Afrodita y lo hubiera hecho con la misma intensidad, después iría al baño y vomitaría en secreto —terminó Shura de forma sombría.

—Me sentí violado —mencionó Afrodita mientras se alejaba de Shura—. E inmediatamente después me sentí insultado por la mención del baño. Deberías sentirte agradecido por lamerme los hermosos pies —y tanto Mephisto como Camus sudaron frio por esa mención.

—No… indudablemente yo también vomitaría… —aclaró Mephisto, y Afrodita volvió a molestarse—. Estos tipos… a veces me siento tan raro estando cerca de los dos… —se preocupó Mephisto—. Pero eso no importa de momento. Lo importante es que mi idea no solo resolverá nuestros problemas económicos, sino que también nos despedirá de la Academia Sanctuary con honores. Camus, vamos a hacer una película como ninguna otra —agregó Mephisto.

—Eso no tiene nada de especial —recriminó Camus—. Son las actividades del día a día del club de video. Llevo dos semanas pensando en el guion de tu película de terror: 'El Roba Rostros' —prosiguió Camus, poniendo un guion en la mesa—. Tu solicitud fue bastante sencilla: 'Quiero gore al nivel de que los espectadores vomiten sus intestinos', dijiste. No he vomitado intestinos pero… será mejor que deje de hablar antes de que vuelva a asquearme… —y Mephisto leyó algunas páginas del libreto, y Afrodita lo hizo de igual manera. Afrodita estuvo a punto de vomitar por el horror y el asco, Mephisto por su parte estaba asombrado.

—Una habitación con rostros de los muertos en los suelos y en las paredes… justo como en mis sueños, es perfecto —prosiguió Mephisto—. Pero de muy alto presupuesto. No podemos hacer esto —y Camus se molestó, su esfuerzo se había desperdiciado—. Dejaremos esta película para cuando los tres seamos famosos. Escucha Camus. Como miembro del club de video tengo contactos. Pienso en algo grande esta vez, necesito una historia de bajo presupuesto para despedirnos de la Academia Sanctuary con una obra maestra, y no solo eso. Invitaré a los miembros del comité internacional de cine a ver la proyección. Si les agrada, nos dejarán proyectar nuestra cinta en el festival internacional del próximo año. El ganador del festival obtendrá los recursos económicos para llevar su filmación a la gran pantalla. Nuestra película en los cines —y Afrodita estuvo a punto de vomitar nuevamente—. No Afrodita, el mundo no está listo para este libreto de Camus, y nuestro presupuesto no es el más adecuado tampoco. Necesitamos algo barato, que deslumbre por su guion. ¡Una verdadera película que impacte el corazón de los espectadores! —y Camus se preocupó.

—¿Y pretendes que tenga listo un guion para algo tan grande? —y Mephisto asintió—. ¡Para poder escribir semejante obra tendría que tener la seguridad de que tendremos el número correcto de actores! ¡Sin mencionar locaciones! ¡Y asegurarme de que conseguirás presupuesto para la filmación! ¡Además de que la filmación tendría que comenzar lo antes posible! ¿Estás demente? —se fastidió Camus.

—Conseguiremos patrocinio —mencionó Mephisto—. Si no conseguimos actores voluntarios, con un buen patrocinio contrataremos a actores de segunda. Lo importante es que este proyecto saldará nuestra deuda a la Academia Sanctuary. A mí me abrirá las puertas a la dirección cinematográfica, a Afrodita le dejará suficientes ganancias no solo para abrir su estética, pero para tener su propia agencia de modelaje. Y a ti te dará el renombre que todos los escritores buscan. Las editoriales lucharán por ofrecerte contratos —y las ambiciones de Mephisto comenzaron a contagiar a los otros dos—. Yo me encargaré en conseguir patrocinio. Shura, hablemos de negocios —comenzó Mephisto.

—¡Primero paga tu deuda! ¡Después me pides dinero! —se molestó Shura—. No me metas en tus locas ideas. Tengo mucho trabajo —y Shura regresó a la cocina—. Por cierto… espero que lo logren —y Shura regresó a cocinar, y el trio se alegró, y comenzó a hablar de ideas para la película que cambiaría sus vidas.

**Parque Recreativo Atenas.**

—¡Destruiré tu Muro de Cristal! ¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —gritó Aioria, y pateó el balón, que fue atrapado por Mu a pesar de la tremenda fuerza que le puso Aioria a la patada—. ¿Detuviste mi Relámpago de Voltaje? Increíble, tu cosmos es muy alto —se sorprendió Aioria.

—¿Cosmos? —preguntó Mu—. Deja de andar fantaseando en tus mundos de anime. Esto no es uno de tus mangas. Además. ¿Quién te crees poniéndole nombres a los tiros? Todos son eso, tiros, no hay nada especial en patear un balón —se fastidió Mu—. Ya enserio. Deja de ver tanto anime, pareces un Otaku —recriminó Mu, y le lanzó el balón.

—¿A quién estás llamando Otaku? —se molestó Aioria—. He visto uno que otro anime, eso no me vuelve un Otaku. De todas formas. ¿Por qué solo Milo puede gritar Aguja Escarlata cuando hace un tiro? Eso es discriminación. Yo también quiero darle nombre a mis pelotazos —y Mu se fastidió por lo que estaba escuchando—. En todo caso, Milo es el Otaku, no yo —apuntó Aioria a un Milo que se encontraba pensativo—. ¿Y a este que le pasa? —preguntó Aioria.

—De los Heinstein Pandora es la verdadera heredera, y propietaria del apellido y fortuna… Ikki y Shun son hermanastros de Pandora, pero entre ellos hay lazo de sangre verdadero… —susurró Milo, y Aioria y Mu lo miraron con detenimiento—. El mayordomo de Pandora se llama Cheshire Caith Sith… tiene otro mayordomo que no aparece en las notas de Mii… ¿dos mayordomos? ¿Eso es posible? Los ricos son muy arrogantes… —y Milo siguió dándole vueltas a sus anotaciones—. Los miembros invitados de la familia Apolon son tres… Yalemo, el menor, Orfeo, el de en medio, Lino, el mayor… sus mayordomos se llaman Tesius Angelus, Odiseo Heros y Touma Icarus… ese apellido… ¿es el mismo apellido de Marín? —y Aioria escuchó únicamente Marín, y se molestó—. Después está Julián Solo… sus mayordomos son Isaac Kraken, también están Io Scilla, y Sorrento Siren… entonces el hermano mayor de Tethis es mayordomo de Julián… espera… ¿No convierte eso a Tethis en criada de Julián?… la Academia Sanctuary está llena de mayordomos y criados… y aún debo aprenderme los nombres de la familia Polaris y sus mayordomos… que fastidio, todos tienen nombres noruegos… —y la nuca de Milo fue golpeada con violencia por Aioria.

—¡No sé qué balbuceas! ¡Pero escuché el nombre de Marín! ¡Búscate tu propia chica, maldito pervertido roba novias! —se fastidió Aioria, y Milo se sobó la nuca y de inmediato encaró a Aioria—. Primero llegas tarde a la práctica que tú mismo programaste. Y luego te quedas con la mente en blanco. ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Aioria.

—No me pasa nada —se quejó Milo, tomando el balón, y preparándose para tirar un penal—. Todo es culpa de Mii. Forzarme a pensar en tantas tonterías… y aun así… simplemente debo cumplir con mi deber… —susurró Milo, y Aioria no comprendió nada. Milo entonces pateó el balón, y Mu comenzó a moverse, pero entonces notó que Milo había fallado, y el balón se había ido un poco por encima de la portería—. ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo concentrarme! ¡Necesito aprender los malditos nombres de los miembros de la familia Polaris! —se fastidió Milo, caminó hasta la banca, se sentó con molestia, y sacó sus notas—. ¡Tomaré un descanso! —y Milo siguió leyendo—. De la familia Polaris… Hilda es la mayor, ¿eh? ¿La señorita popularidad del 6-B? Tiene dos mayordomos gemelos. Syd y Bud Zeta… hay un tercer mayordomo, el jefe de mayordomos, Siegfried Dubhe… ese sujeto… no me agrada… —se molestó Milo, y Aioria y Mu lo miraron con detenimiento—. La familia Polaris también tiene otra hija menor. Flare Polaris… la niña del 3-B. ¿Oh? ¿Merak Hagen del 4-B es su mayordomo? Todos en la academia piensan que son novios… eso es en verdad una sorpresa… —prosiguió Milo.

—¿Estás estudiando para algún examen? ¿O estás leyendo chismes? No lo entiendo —preguntó Mu, y Milo se preocupó—. Solo dinos lo qué está pasando. Estás muy tenso. Tú jamás fallas un penal. De hecho tus Agujas Escarlatas son los tiros más desafiantes que jamás he visto. Tenemos un porcentaje de 40% pares contra 60% anotaciones. Tus agujas son la mejor práctica de todas —le explicó Mu—. No me vengas con que fallar el tiro a portería fue una mera distracción. Algo está molestándote, estás estudiando en voz alta —y hasta ese momento, Milo no se había percatado de ello.

—No le presten importancia —mencionó Milo con molestia, y Aioria y Mu se cruzaron de brazos—. Con-conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo… soy el mayordomo de Saori… —confesó Milo, y tanto Aioria como Mu permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, hasta por fin sobresaltarse—. Les explicaré… —prosiguió Milo, y comenzó a explicarles todo.

* * *

—¿Eeeeeeeeeeh? ¿Hablas enserio? —se quejó Aioria leyendo las notas de Milo—. ¿Pandora e Ikki del 3-A son de familia noble? ¿Shun, el compañero de Saori, también? ¿Quién más? ¿Quién más? —prosiguió Aioria—. ¡Todos saben que Julián es un ricachón de tercera pero no sabía que tenía tantos mayordomos! ¿Orfeo es un noble? —se siguió quejando Aioria—. ¿Lino? ¡Detesto a ese Lino con todo mí ser! —se quejó Aioria.

—Yalemo es el niño rubio del 4-B. Sumamente quisquilloso ese niño. Todos sus caprichos deben cumplirse al pie de la letra —explicó Mu, y Aioria lo miró confundido—. Ya he tenido la desdicha de negarme a sus caprichos, fui víctima de varias bromas de mal gusto por una temporada… —y Aioria parpadeó en un par de ocasiones—. Creo que tiene aliados poderosos en la academia —explicó Mu.

—¿Yalemo? Pero si se ve tan infantil y delicado, no le creería que tuviera una pisca de maldad en su ser —se sorprendió Aioria, y Mu movió su cabeza en negación—. ¿Entonces es un niño rico quisquilloso, vaya sorpresa? —y Mu asintió.

—De cualquier forma. Debe ser muy difícil que en tu primer día de servicio como mayordomo de Saori tengas que lidiar con todas esas extrañas personalidades. Si vas a esa reunión presentándote como el mayordomo de Saori es seguro que serás un blanco en la Academia Sanctuary. ¿Seguro que quieres ese nivel de atención? —preguntó Mu.

—Aún me lo estoy preguntando yo mismo —lo pensó Milo—. Lo menos que quiero es admitir una derrota ante Tatsumi. Pero por bien pagado que sea este trabajo solo lo es si lo administro correctamente. Además, la presión es demasiada. Saori me permitió venir a la práctica, pero indudablemente ella es mi jefa ahora. Tengo responsabilidades laborales. Esto me cambiará la vida bastante pero me ayudará a saldar la deuda —y Mu asintió, y Milo los observó a ambos detenidamente—. No… Aioria lo arruinará… y Mu seguramente será acosado por Yalemo —sentenció Milo descartando su idea.

—Gracias por preocuparte pero… ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? —y Milo desvió la mirada, negándose a responder—. De todas formas, es inútil que continuemos con el entrenamiento si no estás concentrado. Nos seguiremos reuniendo los fines de semana para practicar, pero será mejor que te concentres en tus nuevas responsabilidades primeramente —terminó Mu, y Milo asintió—. Nos vemos. Puedes llamarnos si lo crees necesario —y Milo estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero prefirió callarlo.

—¡Ah! ¡Olvide mencionarlo! —se detuvo Aioria mientras se retiraba—. Camus marcó a mi casa buscándote. Me pidió que te comentara que no iba a poder tener la sesión de estudios de los fines de semana contigo. Dijo algo de una reunión del club de video en el restaurante de Shura —mencionó Aioria—. De todas formas. ¿Por qué me buscaría Camus a mí para pedir información sobre ti? —apuntó Aioria, y Milo se molestó.

—Son ocurrencias de Camus, no es nada que te incumba —respondió Milo con brusquedad, y Aioria lo ignoró y simplemente se fue con Mu—. Camus… te he dicho que no tienes nada por qué sentirte celoso —prosiguió Milo, recargándose en la banca del parque—. Sería igual que yo me mortificara porque fueras a comer al restaurant de Shura con Mephisto y Afrodita… claro que no debo preocuparme… —y Milo entonces parpadeó en un par de ocasiones—. Un momento… el restaurante… —y Milo sonrió, se puso de pie, y corrió a la parada de camiones.

**Restaurant Capricorn.**

—Restaurant Capricorn —contestó el teléfono Shura—. ¿Un pedido a domicilio? Seguro. ¿Qué desea ordenar? —comenzó Shura, tomando su libreta y anotándolo todo—. Le repetiré su orden. Quiere una orden de sushi-paella de camarón y salchicha en trozos. Un caldo de carnero. Y unos camarones empanizados. ¿Es correcto? —esperó Shura—. Umm… tenemos cuchiagues… son trozos de queso de cabra empanizados como degustación, se pueden acompañar con salsa de anguila —prosiguió Shura—. Sin salsa de anguila entonces… —continuó Shura—. Agregamos a la orden entonces un tazón de noodles, una tortilla española, y jamones de fiambre. Todo entregado por el repartidor Shura Capricorn a la dirección Calle Atenas 14 Colonia Nova Sanctuary —y del otro lado de la línea, respondieron afirmativamente, y colgaron el teléfono—. Un momento… —se preguntó Shura—. ¿Repartidor Shura Capricorn? —y Shura se rascó la barbilla—. ¿No es esta la dirección de Saori? —se volvió a preguntar, y miró al trio en la mesa—. No importa, supongo —y Shura se acercó al grupo.

—Si puedes asegurarme que conseguirás patrocinio primero, te escribiré el guion para tu película, no antes —discutió Camus, con un Mephisto que estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. Ya desperdicié mi tiempo escribiendo el guion de tu película de terror —apuntó Camus.

—Y es excelente pero entiéndelo. No podré conseguir patrocinio sin una trama atrayente —pero Camus movió su cabeza en negación—. ¿Cómo se supone que llegue con un patrocinador y le diga que necesitamos dinero para filmar una película pero sin guion? —se quejó Mephisto.

—No te daré nada a menos que me asegures que mi obra estará registrada por derechos de autor, y más importante, derechos de propiedad —apuntó Camus—. Saca el dinero del club de video para poder hacer los registros y solo entonces comenzaré a escribir tu guion —recriminó Camus, y Afrodita se preocupó pues estaba atrapado en medio de la discusión.

—¡No le puedo pedir dinero al director Starlight! ¡El presupuesto de la reunión del día de hoy lo está pagando la academia! —y Mephisto se sobresaltó cuando encontró a Shura parado de brazos cruzados frente a la mesa del trio, con la cuenta en una mano, y la espada en la otra—. ¡Shura! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Te pagaremos la deuda! ¡Solo debes ser un poco paciente! —se horrorizó Mephisto, y Shura lo apuntó con su espada.

—Lavarás platos para pagar —comentó Shura—. Ustedes dos también —y Camus sacó dinero, lo equivalente a su consumo—. Solo Mephisto y Afrodita entonces. Vayan a la cocina. A menos que pretendas facturar a nombre del club de video —recriminó Shura.

—Esa era la idea. Pero Camus necesita dinero para el registro… malditas leyes de protección a los derechos de autor —se fastidió Mephisto, y se dirigió a la cocina—. De todas formas. ¿Cuál es la prisa? —se molestó.

—Tengo un pedido, y estoy solo en el restaurante —aclaró Shura—. Solo lo voy a entregar porque llegó al precio de entrega a domicilio. Además, no tengo clientes hoy —apuntó Shura—. El restaurante aún es muy nuevo. Ahora vayan y limpien platos. Tengo mucho que cocinar —y el par asintió, siendo ordenado por Shura, que caminó a la cocina y comenzó a cocinar—. Gracias por su visita. Esperamos verlo de nuevo —le comentó Shura a Camus antes de retirarse.

—Extrañamente la comida es bastante buena. Para ser un invento extravagante —y Camus se retiró, y vio la hora en su reloj—. Umm… ¿me pregunto si Milo estará en casa? —y Camus sonrió—. Tal vez me quede tiempo para cumplir con las actividades del club y estudiar con Milo. Llegaré de sorpresa a su departamento —y Camus comenzó su camino al departamento de Milo.

**Mansión Kido.**

—Ya decía yo que la voz del teléfono me era familiar —mencionó Shura cuando le abrieron la puerta—. Son 500 Euros —y Milo asintió, y le pagó a Shura, que guardó el dinero—. Ahora… ya que arreglamos lo de mi pago. ¿Qué significa que estés en la mansión Kido? Será que… —y Shura tomó su espada.

—¿Cargas esa espada a todas partes? —preguntó Milo, y Shura asintió—. Solo pasa. Tenemos que hablar —y Shura se cruzó de brazos—. Te pagaré, solo entra —y Shura alzó una ceja, sin saber a qué se refería Milo. Pero entró en la mansión de todas formas—. Mii, llegó la comida —mencionó Milo mientras caminaba al comedor.

—¿Llegó la comida? —preguntó Mii mientras bajaba del segundo piso—. Cuando usted dijo que se encargaría de la comida no pensé que la pediría. Se supone que la cocinara. Es su trabajo como mayordomo —y Shura miró a Milo, incrédulo de la información—. ¿Quién es él? —y Mii lo miró fijamente—. ¿Oh? ¿El pervertido de la lamida de pies? —y Shura sacó su espada, pero Milo le bajó la espada para evitar malentendidos—. Ya veo, tiene una mente muy ágil, señor Milo. Iré por la señorita —y Milo asintió mientras Mii se retiraba, y comenzó a acomodar la comida en la mesa, usando platos de porcelana fina para darle a la comida un tono más al nivel de Saori, no comida en platos desechables.

—Entonces. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Shura, mientras Milo continuaba arreglando la mesa—. ¿En verdad eres un mayordomo? ¿No has abusado de la señorita Saori, o si? —y Milo se ruborizó, y encaró a Shura con desprecio.

—Claro que no —se fastidió Milo—. Escucha… es mi primer día de mayordomo y acompañaré a Saori a una reunión a la mansión Solo. Estarán presentes varios nobles de la Academia Sanctuary. Resumiendo algunos nombres: Solo, Heinstein, Polaris, Apolon, entre otros —y Shura asintió—. Como mayordomo de Saori, debo cuidar y atender todas sus necesidades. Pero los mayordomos de estas familias nobles son… digamos… problemáticos —y Shura asintió—. Mii, la jefa de criadas, me aseguró que puedo contratar con mi sueldo otros servicios temporales. Quiero contratarte de mayordomo temporal. Solo será por esta noche —y Shura se rascó la barbilla—. Esta sería tu paga —y Milo le entregó un sobre a Shura, que lo abrió, y se impresionó—. Los mayordomos deben proteger a sus amos en todo momento, y de cualquier peligro. Por eso tienen sueldos tan amplios. Este sobre contiene solo una tercera parte de mi sueldo. Te lo daré todo si me ayudas sin preguntar, y actúas como un verdadero mayordomo. Exijo lealtad ante todo. No a conmigo, sino a con Saori. Seguirías todas sus órdenes sin importar cuan absurdas, y la protegerás durante el banquete —y Shura volvió a contar.

—Esto… es demasiado… —y Milo asintió—. ¿Tan peligroso es ser un mayordomo? —y Milo asintió nuevamente—. ¿Tú qué ganas si me das todo tu sueldo de diez días entonces? —y Milo se mordió los labios, y Shura notó su desprecio.

—A decir verdad… necesito ese dinero… —prosiguió Milo—. Pero Saori me ha dado un hogar, y me asegurará alimento y vestimenta —apuntó Milo a su traje—. Puede que despedirme de dos semanas de sueldo sea un gran sacrificio. Pero me recuperaré en el siguiente mes. Me administraré mejor. De momento… te lo ofrezco todo para que me ayudes… no nos llevamos bien, siempre estamos discutiendo. Pero Saori… es una persona importante para mí… deseo cuidarla… y me rebajaría a este nivel… —y Saori llegó bajando por las escaleras rápidamente, perseguida por Mii.

—¡Comida del Restaurante Capricorn! ¡Soy tan feliz! —celebró Saori la decisión de Milo—. ¿Eh? ¿Shura? ¿Estás aquí? —y Shura asintió tranquilamente, y Saori vio el fajo de dinero en sus manos—. ¿La comida de tu restaurante es tan barata? Deberíamos comerla todos los días entonces —y Shura miró el fajo de dinero, sorprendido—. ¿Quieres comer? ¿Milo? ¿Pediste suficiente para que Shura coma con nosotros? —y Milo asintió—. ¡Entonces eres mi invitado, Shura! —y Saori jaló una silla.

—¡Sa-Saori! ¡Ese es mi trabajo! —reprendió Milo, jalando la silla de Saori, y empujándola cuando la niña se sentó—. ¿Qué le apetece tomar, mi señorita? —reparó sus modales Milo, sorprendiendo a Shura, y alegrando a Mii—. ¿Le apetece algo de jugo de naranja? Es bueno para la paella —ofreció Milo, y le colocó la servilleta en las piernas, además de acercarle un plato de comida, y limpiarle los labios con un pañuelo—. Señorita… no debería babear mientras mira su comida —susurró Milo.

—No estaba babeando —se sonrojó Saori—. Jugo de naranja me parece bien, oh… e intentaré comer con palillos. Quiero aprender —y Milo asintió, tomó la mano de Saori, y le arregló los palillos en los dedos—. Esto… es realmente incomodo… —se quejó Saori intentando agarrar algo de comida con los palillos—. Siéntate, Mii. ¿Vas a dejarme comiendo sola? —y Milo caminó a otra silla, y la jaló invitando a Mii a sentarse—. ¿Shura? ¿No comerás? —preguntó Saori, y Shura vio el fajo de dinero, y después a Saori. Entonces Shura sonrió, se acercó a Mii, e hizo una reverencia—. ¿Shura? —preguntó Saori.

—Mi señorita Mii —agregó Shura con una reverencia—. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber? —y Mii parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, impresionada—. Le recomiendo un té de eucalipto si probará los cuchiagues. El sushi se lo recomiendo con jugo de naranja como lo comentó el joven Milo. Si planea probar de todo podría traerle un agua mineral de limón —prosiguió Shura.

—El agua mineral me parece bien —sonrió Mii, y Shura asintió, y siguió a Milo en dirección a la cocina—. ¿Saori? ¿Jugaste al departamento de recursos humanos nuevamente? —y Saori se sonrojó—. No necesitamos a tantos mayordomos. ¿No estás satisfecha con mi trabajo? Me hieres tanto —fingió estar lastimada Mii.

—No tengo la menor idea de por qué Shura se comporta de esa manera, Mii —le respondió Saori—. Yo aprecio lo que haces como mi criada y como mi mejor amiga. Por favor no bromees. Me haces sentir mal —y Mii sonrió, y empujó con los palillos un cuchiague dentro de la boca de Saori, silenciándola—. ¡Oh! ¡Es delicioso! —habló con la boca llena e intentó tomar otro cuchiague, que simplemente giraba lejos de sus palillos—. Soy japonesa y no puedo usar palillos… me siento como si hubiera traicionado a mi país de origen —y Saori continuó intentándolo, hasta que se desesperó, y encajó sus palillos haciéndose una brocheta de cuchiagues con camarón y pollo de paella—. Algún día los venceré… palillos… por lo pronto comeré como Seiya me enseñó —y Mii se sorprendió al ver la brocheta de Saori, y se preocupó un poco.

—No está mal —mencionó Milo, arreglando el carrito de bebidas mientras se dirigía a Shura—. Pero a las señoritas no se les llama, 'señorita Mii' como lo hiciste antes. Se les llama por su apellido, o si se te olvida el mismo simplemente las llamas señoritas, o ama. Benethol es el apellido de Mii. Puedes llamarla señorita Benethol —y Shura asintió—. También, siempre debes fijarte en su bebida, es importante que sus vasos siempre estén llenos, vayan a tomar o no. Ver a un noble con su vaso vacío por alguna razón es sinónimo de que están aburridos y quieren irse de una celebración. Como mayordomos debemos crear la ilusión de que nuestra ama está a gusto todo el tiempo —y Shura asintió, y le entregó el dinero a Milo—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Milo mientras contaba el dinero.

—Lo haré por la mitad —respondió Shura—. Fue una oferta muy considerada, y sin egoísmo. Además de que Saori me agrada —y Milo sonrió, mientras Shura tomaba la jarra, y servía el agua mineral de Mii, caminaba hasta Saori con otra jarra, llenaba la suya con jugo de naranja, tomaba un pañuelo, y le limpiaba el rostro cubierto de arroz, para disgusto de Saori—. Ama Kido, tenga más cuidado —sonrió Shura.

—Solo tienes que decirme que tengo arroz en el rostro… ya no soy una niña chiquita… —se fastidió un poco Saori, levemente ruborizada—. Gracias… Shura… pero. ¿Por qué haces el trabajo de Milo? —y Milo le retiró el plato a Saori, colocó otro frente a ella, y la tomó de la mano, ayudándole a sujetar los palillos.

—Me disculpo por la indiscreción —se disculpó Milo, mientras ayudaba a Saori a tomar algo de comida con su palillo—. Las brochetas son impropias de usted, señorita Kido. Esfuércese un poco por aprender a usar los palillos por favor —y Milo le mostró la forma correcta, y Saori logró levantar un cuchiague, y sonrió ante el logro—. Como se esperaba de la ama Kido. Es toda una prodigio en esto —y Saori sonrió, probó su comida, y continuó esforzándose por dominar los palillos por más que se resistieran los cuchiagues—. La única parte molesta… es la de los cumplidos… —se mordió los labios Milos, mientras susurraba a Shura—. No tengo inconveniente con decirlos a Saori, pero hay que replicarlos con los demás nobles. Un error del mayordomo, y se juzgará al amo por las acciones del mayordomo —y Shura asintió.

—Lo entiendo, no llevaré a Excalibur —y Milo lo agradeció—. Como mesero en el restaurante tengo cierta experiencia de servicio. No deberá ser muy complicado. Pero me limitaré a seguir tus instrucciones de todas formas —y Milo asintió.

—Solo intenta tratarlas como princesas y todo saldrá bien —y Milo notó que el arroz se había pegado al rostro de Mii también, así que se encorvó, tomó a Mii de la barbilla, la alzó un poco, y le limpió el rostro cerca de los labios—. Perdone la intromisión… su bello rostro estaba manchado de arroz, ama Benethol —agregó Milo, y Mii se ruborizó. Saori también notó el gesto, y se mordió los labios por los celos, y entonces clavó la cara en uno de sus sushis—. ¿Ama Kido? —se preocupó Milo, y de inmediato atendió a Saori, limpiándole la cara con gentileza mientras Saori le daba la espalda con molestia a Mii.

—Tener a Milo… de mayordomo… no terminará nada bien… —se sobresaltó Mii, intentando tranquilizarse por el acercamiento de Milo, que en verdad la había puesto nerviosa—. Tendré que mantenerme alejada de Milo lo más que pueda… no sea que en verdad termine sintiendo algo por él —susurró Mii para sí misma, en extremo ruborizada, y mirando en la dirección contraria mientras Milo terminaba de limpiarle el rostro a Saori.

**Isla de Andros.**

—Típico de los ricos, vivir en una isla privada —se quejó Milo, mientras Tatsumi manejaba un yate de motor en dirección a una isla cercana a Atenas, donde se había establecido el lugar de la reunión—. Ricos malnacidos —se quejó Milo, y Mii lo reprendió mientras se cubría la boca—. Deja de aparentar una enfermedad. No sientes mareos del todo —susurró Milo.

—Pero la ama Kido no sabe eso, ¿o sí? —susurró Mii—. Te lo he dicho. No pueden descubrir que soy criada de la señorita Kido, y la señorita no debe saber que soy una estudiante de la Academia Sanctuary. No hay forma de que pueda asistir a esta reunión —prosiguió Mii.

—¿Mii? ¿Sigues sintiéndote mal? —preguntó Saori, y Mii fingió sentirse mareada, y abrazó la cintura de Milo, molestando a Saori—. ¡Definitivamente no nos acompañarás! —declaró Saori con un aire endemoniado rodeándola. A Saori no le gustaba ver a nadie tan apegado a Milo.

—Lo lamento… señorita… creo que voy a… —y Mii hizo sonidos extraños, y jaló a Milo al otro lado del yate, molestando a Saori, y preocupando a Shura, el mayordomo provisional—. Escuche, no olvide sus modales, ni permita que su mayordomo provisional se salga de control. La señorita aún tiene 12 años, lo que significa que aún no debe preocuparse por ninguna entrevista. Pero eso no significa que el Señor Solo o cualquier otro miembro de la alta sociedad, no pueda hacer sus movimientos en un afán de ganar su admiración. Pero como mayordomo debe intervenir con prudencia. No encare ni rete a un noble. ¿Alguna duda? —y Milo la miró con curiosidad—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—¿Entrevista? —y Mii se ruborizó, pero movió su cabeza en negación—. Como sea. Solo entro, atiendo a Saori, y cuando se aburra llamamos a tierra con una hora de anticipación para que puedan recogernos —y Mii asintió—. Ahora, antes de que Saori sospeche, debes vomitar —sonrió Milo con malicia, y Mii parpadeó un par de veces, notó que Saori se acercaba, y en ese momento, Milo presionó un punto por encima del estómago de Mii, que se asqueó en ese momento, y realmente vomitó por la borda, terminando con las sospechas de Saori—. Acupuntura. Perdona por forzarte a vomitar —susurró Milo.

—Te detesto… —prosiguió Mii, y se volvió a asquear, vomitando nuevamente—. Juro que me vengaré por esto… ught… —y Mii continuó vomitando, mientras Milo le sobaba gentilmente la espalda ayudándole a tranquilizarse. Saori por su parte se mostró sumamente preocupada.

—Me temo que estará bajo la custodia de Shura y de mí —explicó Milo—. Al parecer, Mii no soporta el mar —y Mii alzó el dedo como queriendo decir algo, pero terminó cubriéndose la boca y sentándose en el suelo de yate, intentando tranquilizarse, mientras Tatsumi llegaba al muelle, y amarraba el yate—. ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó, ofreciéndole el brazo a Saori, quién aceptó la invitación, acompañando a Milo fuera del bote.

—Espero que te mejores… Mii… —finalizó Saori, y el trio salió del barco—. Es extraño… Mii me ha acompañado a la playa varias veces y jamás se ha mareado. Pensé que fingía para no acompañarme… pero entonces realmente vomitó… —y Milo sonrió ante la agudeza mental de Saori—. De todas formas. ¿Por qué Mii fingiría estar enferma? Ya me siento mal por dudar de ella. Tendré que disculparme después —prosiguió Saori.

—Oye… —preguntó Shura susurrando al oído de Milo—. Eso que le hiciste… ¿por cuánto tiempo va a estar vomitando esa niña? —y Milo sonrió con cierta malicia—. ¿Tanto la desprecias? —preguntó Shura.

—No la desprecio —aseguró Milo—. De hecho me agrada bastante, pero me obligó a arrodillarme ante ella, esa fue mi venganza —y Shura no lo comprendió—. No presioné muy fuerte. En estos momentos ya debe sentirse mejor. Pero puedo hacer a alguien vomitar por horas —aseguró Milo—. Me dicen escorpión, porque usando el dedo como un aguijón puedo hacer cosas malignas —y Shura asintió.

—Si… recuerdo ese apodo y lo que puedes hacer… pero eso se vio bastante medicinal —y Saori miró a Milo y a Shura, que habían dejado de susurrar y comenzaban a hablar más casual—. ¿En verdad deseas ser un doctor? ¿De qué tipo? —preguntó.

—No tengo la menor idea —fue la respuesta de Milo—. Solo me interesa ayudar a los demás. La verdad no tengo interés en ser un cirujano. Sería mucho trabajo. Solo quiero un trabajo donde pueda ayudar a la gente a sentirse mejor. Y en los peores casos… darles esperanza… —y Shura asintió, y Saori se mostró agradecida por las palabras de Milo—. ¿Eh? ¿Esta es la mansión Solo? —preguntó Milo.

—Sobrecogedoramente extensa —concluyó Shura de forma tranquila al ver la extensión de la mansión. Mucho más extensa que la mansión Kido—. Los ricos son verdaderamente impresionantes. Tienen mi admiración —terminó Shura.

—Esta es solo la casa de playa del señor Julián —respondió Saori, y tanto Milo como Shura la miraron incrédulos—. No conocía al señor Julián hasta que ingresé a clases de natación. Durante los entrenamientos personalizados sin embargo, platicamos un poco. Esta es la casa de playa, su verdadera mansión está en la Isla de Creta —terminó Saori.

—No sé qué es lo que más me molesta de lo que ha dicho… señorita… el que esta sea una casa de playa solamente… o que Julián Solo le de entrenamientos personalizados —y Saori parpadeó un par de ocasiones—. ¿Exactamente en donde la ha tocado? —se tronó los nudillos Milo.

—No soy una niña… sé hasta dónde llega el límite de la decencia… —aseguró Saori, y Milo se tranquilizó un poco—. Lo ha cruzado pocas veces, pero siempre que lo cruza, el maestro Kanon ordena un Triángulo Dorado. La última vez lo lanzaron desde la cima de la piscina de clavados —explicó Saori.

—15 metros de altura —habló Shura, y Milo se sorprendió—. Era de esperarse del maestro Kanon —y Milo asintió varias veces—. Más importante. ¿Por qué te interesa? La señorita es libre de ser tocada de la forma en que prefiera por quien ella quiera —y tanto Milo como Saori se horrorizaron por esas palabras.

—¡Me interesa porque es Saori! —gritó Milo, y Saori se ruborizó—. Digo… no puedo tolerar comportamientos indecentes… por eso no dejaré que nadie la toque… —y Shura sonrió, y Milo se sobresaltó—. ¿Qué me miras? —preguntó Shura.

—Pervertido —declaró fríamente, pero con cierto aire de rudeza—. Si la tocas indecentemente, te cortaré en pedazos, te meteré en un baúl, y te arrojaré por la borda del yate de los Kido hasta las profundidades del Mar Mediterráneo. ¿Entendido? —y Milo se sobresaltó por el aura sobreprotector de Shura.

—Son unos mayordomos… bastante peculiares —habló alguien a las puertas de la mansión, un joven de cabellera grisácea clara, ojos rosados, y vestido de mayordomo—. ¿Antares Milo del 7-A de la Academia Sanctuary, y Capricorn Shura del 9-A? ¿Son los mayordomos de la señorita Kido? —y el par asintió—. Me presento entonces. Mi nombre es Siren Sorrento, mayordomo en jefe del señor Solo. Le pediré a la jefa de criadas que los lleve a su mesa —y Sorrento aplaudió un par de veces.

—A sus servicios, mis amos y señores —llegó una criada de cabellera rubia, que se horrorizó al ver quiénes eran los invitados—. ¿Saori? ¿Invitó a Saori? —y la mujer se molestó, y un aura rojiza la rodeó. Pero se tuvo que tragar el desprecio.

—¿Ah? ¡La señorita Tethis del 2-B! —se alegró Saori—. Que pequeño es el mundo. Encontrar a mi compañera de natación y vicepresidenta del mismo club como criada del joven Solo es sin duda alguna inesperado y grato —sonrió Saori, y Milo se aclaró la garganta.

—Señorita Kido… —comenzó Milo—. Al menos el 30% de los estudiantes de la Academia Sanctuary se encuentran entre las familias nobles, o contratados como sirvientes de las mismas. Seguramente los encontraremos a todos dentro —explicó Milo—. Siren Tethis del 2-B es la jefa de criadas del señor Solo. Siren Sorrento del 3-B es su jefe de mayordomos, y el hermano mayor de la señorita Siren —finalizó Milo, poniendo en práctica sus conocimientos recientemente adquiridos.

—Síganme por favor, mis amos y señores —agregó Tethis con ira, pero guiando al grupo a los interiores de la mansión, donde Shura y Milo se mostraron sorprendidos. Todo brillaba como el oro recién pulido—. Esta es su mesa —declaró sombríamente, y Milo le jaló la silla a Saori para que se sentara—. En breve llegarán el resto de los invitados —y Tethis se retiró, evidentemente molesta. Shura entonces miró a Milo, que comenzó con las explicaciones.

—Mii no me dijo mucho… solo sé que los mayordomos no pueden sentarse. Pueden tomar turnos para cuidar de su señorita, pero siempre tiene que haber uno cerca. Los mayordomos de los Solo traerán los alimentos y será nuestra obligación servirlos a nuestra señorita —y Shura asintió.

—Vaya, no esperaba que Saori hubiera sido invitada también —escuchó el grupo, y todos vieron a Pandora, que llegaba junto con Shun e Ikki—. Me estaba preguntando por el tipo de mayordomos que tenías, en tu mansión solo vimos al jefe de mayordomos y a tus criadas… ¿eh? —perdió el temple Pandora—. ¿Milo es tu mayordomo? —preguntó Pandora, y entonces su corazón se sobresaltó al ver a Shura.

—¿Oh? La reina Pandora —agregó Shura de forma sombría, como si lo estuviera disfrutando—. Le prepararé la silla. Por favor siéntase, reina Pandora —ofreció Shura, Milo se burló mientras se tapaba la boca. Pandora se sintió acosada sexualmente, y Saori simplemente se golpeó la frente—. ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Shura al notar la reacción de Saori.

—¡Tengo a mi propio mayordomo! —gritó Pandora—. ¡Cheshire! ¿Qué diablos esperas? —gritó Pandora, y de inmediato llegó un joven mayordomo de piel oscura y cabello largo y blanco amarrado en una coleta larga y trenzada. Cheshire entonces jaló la silla, e invitó a Pandora a sentarse, el joven también preparó las sillas de Ikki y Shun.

—Caith Sith Cheshire —susurró Milo—. No asiste a la academia Sanctuary. Ninguno de los mayordomos de la familia Heinstein lo hace. Sin embargo, hay rumores de que tiene a un mayordomo escondido en algún lugar de la academia… probablemente en un puesto alto —y Saori asintió, agradeciendo la información. Milo entonces observó a Shura—. Oye… en un evento social, si la familia que sostiene el evento no proporciona mayordomos, los mayordomos del invitado se encargan de todas las necesidades de sus amos. Pero un mayordomo invitado nunca sirve al amo de otro mayordomo invitado a no ser que reciba esa instrucción, o sea que la familia anfitriona y la familia dueña del mayordomo que ofrece el servicio sin petición, estén prometidas a unirse —y Shura se confundió.

—Son reglas absurdas. Yo solo quería acosar a Pandora —y Pandora lo escuchó, y se sobresaltó—. Es divertido… ser un acosador… pero al parecer tendré que limitarme a ser su acosador en la academia únicamente —y Saori se ruborizó por lo que estaba escuchando, también lo hicieron Pandora y Shun, Ikki por su parte, estaba ignorándolos a todos, aunque con una leve sonrisa, disfrutando de las vergüenzas de Pandora.

—¿Cómo puedes tener a ese sujeto de mayordomo? ¡Debería estar en una cárcel sin volver a conocer la luz del día! —y Shura se molestó, y en respuesta se lamió los labios, recordando a Pandora del incidente, y forzando a Cheshire, su mayordomo, a burlarse—. ¡Haz algo! —gritó Pandora con molestia en dirección a Saori.

—¡Shura! —llamó Saori, con una extraña frialdad—. Me estás avergonzando frente a otra familia noble… abstente de actuar como un acosador y compórtate a la altura de las circunstancias. La familia Heinstein y la familia Kido son casas que apenas están comenzando a conocerse. No permitiré que se rompan posibles relaciones comerciales por el infantilismo de mi mayordomo —y Shura se sobresaltó por aquella respuesta, pero sintió que Saori le jalaba la manga, y Shura miró hacia abajo, y Saori le frotó la mano, tranquilizándolo, y forzando a Shura a sonreír.

—Lo entiendo… me disculpo por mi comportamiento… ama Kido… —y Shura se separó de la mesa, y dejó a Saori hablar con la avergonzada Pandora—. Por un momento me hizo pensar que estaba realmente molesta —comenzó Shura.

—Tiene una imagen que proteger —explicó Milo—. Sus palabras podrán haber sido duras. Pero nosotros conocemos a la verdadera Saori, y por ella, debemos ser ejemplos en la alta sociedad. Todos tenemos los modales, sabemos comportarnos, y por ello somos despreocupados porque lo vemos como una simple cortesía. Pero ante la gente noble… es una obligación… —y Shura asintió, y ambos observaron al resto de los mayordomos, y sus acciones—. Hay mucho que tenemos que aprender… Mii no puede explicármelo todo en un solo intento… hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, Shura —y Shura asintió nuevamente.

—Disculpe —habló una joven mujer, aparentemente de 18 años de edad. Tenía cabellera blanca y hermosa, y vestía cedas azules claras—. No pude evitar el percatarme de que son mayordomos de la familia Kido. Mi nombre es Hilda Polaris, ella es mi hermana Flare Polaris —presentó la joven a su hermana de cabellera rubia—. Nos preguntábamos si podríamos tener el honor de una conversación con su señora. Al parecer la he visto en la Academia Sanctuary —y Milo asintió.

—Le informaré a la señorita. Por favor espere —comenzó Milo, y caminó a la mesa, explicándole la situación de Saori—. La familia Polaris solicita compartir la mesa con usted. La mayor es Hilda, heredera de la fortuna de la compañía Asgard. Está en la academia en el aula 6-B —y Milo hizo una pausa, y Saori asintió—. Su hermana menor es Flare Polaris, del 3-B. Hilda tiene tres mayordomos, los gemelos Syd y Bud Zeta del 6-B, y el jefe de mayordomos es Siegfried Dubhe también del 6-B también —y Saori asintió, y Milo hizo una señal a Shura, que invitó a Hilda y a Flare a pasar, pero recordando su error anterior, no les arregló la silla, y permitió que los gemelos lo hicieran.

—Es un honor tener a una superior de bronce, y a una superior de plata en mi mesa. Un placer conocerlas —comenzó Saori, y al mencionar la academia, las conversaciones prosiguieron con fluidez, y Milo comprendió la importancia que Mii le daba a conocer los árboles genealógicos y los mayordomos al servicio de las casas nobles. Saori no era buena en sociedad, y tener al menos una piedra de la cual anclarse al iniciar una conversación, facilitaba mucho su habilidad de comunicarse. Saori estaba dando una excelente impresión.

—Disculpe —comenzó una joven señorita—. No pude evitar el admirar la hombría que ustedes despliegan, muy superior a la del resto de los mayordomos. Tienen un aire incivilizado —sonrió la pequeña de cabellera rubia y corta, con un lunar en la mejilla izquierda—. Me gustaría solicitarle a su ama una pieza de baile con tan distinguidos caballeros —y la joven acercó su mano a Shura, y Milo encorvó un poco la cabeza indicando que debía besarla. Shura se fastidió, pero se agachó y besó la mano de la niña, y la invitó a acercarse. Saori entonces miró a Milo, pidiendo información.

—Señorita… me temo que… no tengo idea de quien sea… —se disculpó Milo, y Saori comenzó a preocuparse—. No sé cómo debería comportarse —y Milo miró a Cheshire—. De mayordomo a mayordomo, ayúdame un poco —pidió Milo.

—¿Quieres deberme un favor, mayordomo Kido? —preguntó Cheshire en un susurro—. Tristemente, por más que quisiera tenerte en mi deuda, no conozco a esa señorita —prosiguió Cheshire, y Milo miró a los gemelos.

—¿No venía con Orfeo y Lino Apolon? —preguntó uno de los gemelos al otro que poseía una mirada más molesta—. No me interesa ayudar al mayordomo Kido pero… nosotros también tenemos que informar a nuestras señoras —y los gemelos miraron al jefe de mayordomos de la familia Polaris, Siegfried, que se acercó a Hilda, y le susurró al oído. Hilda entonces se sobresaltó.

—¿Estás seguro, Siegfried? —preguntó Hilda, y Siegfried asintió—. De todas formas ya es muy tarde para poder ayudar a la familia Kido —y todos miraron a la joven, que ya había llegado hasta donde Saori.

—Señorita —comenzó la rubia—. Yalín de la familia Apolon —se presentó, y Milo alzó una ceja, desconociendo el nombre—. Me atraen mucho los hombres fuertes y salvajes como sus mayordomos. ¿Podría hacerme el honor de permitirme bailar con uno de ellos? —preguntó Yalín.

—¿Uno de mis mayordomos? —preguntó Saori, y Yalín miró a Milo con ojos de lujuria, y Saori se molestó—. Shura… acompaña a la señorita a la pista de baile por favor… —terminó Saori con molestia, y a pesar de las quejas de Yalín, Shura tomó a la rubia de la mano, y gentilmente la sacó a la pista—. ¡Milo! —reprendió Saori, y Milo se acercó un tanto nervioso—. Puedo soportar las faltas de Shura al él ser un mayordomo provisional. Pero me haces quedar mal. La familia Apolon es sumamente importante. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si confundo a Yalín Apolon con alguien inferior a mí? —y Milo se molestó un poco por la selección de palabras de Saori, que aún no sabía comportarse en baja sociedad.

—Pero… señorita… —comenzó Milo—. No hay una niña en la familia Apolon… Apolo Apolon es el legítimo dueño de la compañía Sun. Tiene una hermana, Artemis Apolon, pero es mayor, no es posible que sea ella. Los hijos de Apolo Apolon son tres, el primogénito, Lino Apolon del 6-A. Orfeo Apolon del 5-B. Y el más joven de todos, Yalemo Apolon del 4-B. Es el más cercano a la edad de la señorita Yalín. Fuera de ello no hay una Yalín Apolon en los registros —terminó Milo.

—Tu mayordomo tendrá modales dudosamente burdos, pero habla con la verdad —mencionó Hilda—. No hay una Yalín en la familia Apolon. Siegfried, mi mayordomo, me lo ha informado —y Pandora observó a Cheshire, notando la incompetencia de su mayordomo, que se horrorizó—. Su mayordomo parece tomarse muy en serio su trabajo, pero… ningún mayordomo debe apuntar al error de su amo en sociedad. Cometiste un ligero error, mayordomo —y Milo se horrorizó, había bajado la guardia al excusarse ante Saori—. Solo debes excusarte en privacidad. Debes siempre hacer ver a tu señorita como que siempre tiene la razón. Pero bueno… no muchos comprenden lo que es ser un mayordomo novato. Para ser tu primer día de servidumbre, estoy muy impresionada. Por ello te ayudaré un poco —y Hilda observó la pista de baile, donde un molesto Shura, bailaba con Yalín—. Yalín Apolon… no existe… ella… o mejor dicho… él… es Yalemo Apolon… —y la información tomó unos segundos para ser procesada por los acompañantes de Hilda en su mesa.

—¿Un chico? —gritó Saori, y todos la observaron, y Milo de inmediato le tapó la boca a Saori, dispuesto a proteger la integridad de su señorita, pero notando que solo había empeorado las cosas. Pandora y Hilda estaban horrorizadas por las acciones de Milo.

—El trabajo de mayordomo… es más difícil de lo que pensé —se mencionó Milo a sí mismo, y de pronto fue jaloneado por los mayordomos de la familia Solo, apartándolo de Saori. Shura notó lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no supo cómo reaccionar.

—Vaya, vaya —comenzó Julián, acercándose a la mesa del grupo—. Típico de los Kido el convertir mi fiesta en un circo —sonrió Julián, que entonces miró a Saori—. Señorita, no es su culpa, es la imprudencia de su mayordomo la que ha permitido este insulto a su apellido. Me encargaré de él —y Saori se preocupó—. Isaac, Io, Sorrento. Vean que el mayordomo de los Kido sea educado sobre la etiqueta en sociedad —ordenó Julián.

—Suéltenlo —ordenó Shura, molesto, y dejando a Yalín en la pista de baile—. El deber de un mayordomo, es proteger la integridad de su ama. El mayordomo Milo no ha irrespetado, se ha puesto en ridículo a sí mismo, pero ha cumplido el objetivo. No solo porque sean nobles tienen derecho a juzgar a la servidumbre —recriminó Shura.

—Espera… Shura… no lo entiendes… es un nivel social muy distinto —trató de explicar Milo, y se zafó a los mayordomos de Julián—. Lamento mucho el comportamiento de los mayordomos de la familia Kido, mi señor Solo. Estamos a su servicio —y Julián sonrió.

—¿Eh? ¿Eres el mismo Milo que me irrespetó en la Academia Sanctuary? —preguntó Julián, y Milo se molestó—. Sé muy bien cuál es tu verdadera personalidad. Y sé muy bien que no estamos en la academia, estamos en mis territorios, aquí nadie puede ayudarte, Milo —y Julián tronó los dedos, e Isaac le golpeó el estómago a Milo. Shura se molestó, fue en auxilio de Milo, que había quedado arrodillado en el suelo, y humillado. Pero Hilda movió su mano, y los gemelos se posaron frente a Shura, cortándole el paso—. Aprende tu lugar, lacayo. Humíllate por el honor de tu señora, o levántame la mano, escorpión temperamental —ordenó Julián. Milo por su parte, se sostuvo el estómago mientras permanecía de rodillas, pero miró a Saori de reojo, se puso de pie, e hizo una reverencia.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas… señor Solo… —se disculpó Milo, y Shura se molestó más y más—. Haré lo que sea necesario por restaurar el honor de la familia Kido. Estoy a sus humildes servicios. Siempre sea por el bienestar de mi señorita Saori… —y todos en la mansión se horrorizaron, y Saori se ruborizó.

—¿Señorita Saori? ¿Llamas a tu señorita con semejante familiaridad? ¿Estás declarándote el amante de tu señora? —explicó Julián, y tanto Pandora como Hilda miraron a otro lado, apenadas, sabiendo que no podían influir en lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Eres patético. Ni todos tus modales te sirven para ocultar tu verdadera personalidad. Un ser que desprecia el ser pisoteado por los demás, un sucio plebeyo. Te mueres por hacerme frente, por golpearme, por defender a la señorita Saori a capa y espada. No comprendes por qué un mayordomo no puede dirigirse a su amo por su nombre, ni las repercusiones que eso conlleva. Si uno de mis mayordomos me llama señor Julián, no hay problema, a los hombres se nos dan otro tipo de libertades. Pero que un mayordomo llame a su señora por su nombre. Es como decir que la has cortejado, la has tenido en tu cama, y la declaras como parte de tu propiedad. No tienes idea del poder de las palabras, no tienes entrenamiento, has avergonzado a tu señora, y la única forma de remediarlo, es humillándote a ti mismo. Ahora agáchate, y bésame los zapatos, como señal de tu arrepentimiento —y Milo se molestó, estaba al borde de la ira, pero obedeció, se agachó, y Shura no podía comprender el por qué Milo se humillaba de esa forma, mientras se acercaba a los zapatos de Julián, dispuesto a cumplir con sus demandas.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Ponte de pie y defiende tu propio honor! —gritó Saori, y Milo sonrió con malicia al recibir esa orden, se puso de pie, tomó a Julián del cuello, y lo lanzó a la mesa de ponche, horrorizando a todos los invitados a la fiesta. Isaac e Io intentaron ir en auxilio de Julián, pero, Shura le pateó a ambos las piernas, derribándolos de un movimiento rápido, y después de eso, con su mano como si fuera una espada, lanzó un ataque que mantuvo a Sorrento a raya—. ¡No me importa si mis mayordomos usan mi nombre! ¡Yo se los permito como señal de mi plena confianza en ellos! ¡Puede que hayan cometido errores por su novatez a mi servicio! ¡Eso no te da derecho a ordenar a mis mayordomos como si fueran de tu propiedad! ¡Para mí mis mayordomos no son basura! ¡Son parte de mi familia! ¡Quienes se arriesgan a hacer el ridículo por mí seguridad y por mantener mi imagen! ¡Has insultado a mi familia y no te lo perdono! —apuntó Saori, y Julián se mostró sorprendido—. No me importa… perder mi imagen ante la sociedad noble… si es por el bien de mis queridos mayordomos… ellos no son solo mis sirvientes… son mi familia… ¡jamás vuelvas a irrespetarlos! —y Saori comenzó a caminar en dirección a Milo y a Shura—. Nos vamos… esta fiesta podrá estar llena de lujos dignos de la nobleza. Pero el anfitrión no está a las expectativas de la familia Kido. No sellaré negocio alguno con la familia Solo a no ser que cambie su comportamiento. Estaré esperando su cambio al refinado caballero que sé que es usted, mis disculpas. Espero que a pesar de los malentendidos de esta reunión, no dude en volver a intentar entablar relaciones de negocio con la familia Kido. Con su permiso —y Saori se retiró.

—Giró y reverencia —sonrió Milo, y Shura asintió, y ambos en perfecta sincronía encararon a Julián mientras Isaac e Io lo ayudaban a levantarse, y juntos hicieron una reverencia—. Disculpe nuestro comportamiento, amo Solo —hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo—. Tiene nuestros más sinceros respetos —y ambos se retiraron, impresionando a todos los presentes.

—Bueno, no vale la pena que sigamos pretendiendo —habló Hilda, poniéndose de pie—. Syd, Bud, Siegfried. Reverencia —y el trio de mayordomos obedeció, y Julián se mostró curioso ante lo que estaba presenciando—. Lo lamento, joven Solo. Pero me ha impresionado de forma negativa la forma en que manejó las circunstancias. No defiendo a la señorita Kido, repudio las acciones de la familia Solo únicamente. Espero que aprenda una valiosa lección de su aparatoso comportamiento. Hasta entonces, me temo que tendremos que posponer la reunión para otra ocasión —y Hilda se retiró, seguida de sus mayordomos.

—Qué más da… ya me dejaron sola en la mesa de todas formas —se paró Pandora, y tronó los dedos—. Cheshire, reverencia —y Cheshire hizo una reverencia—. La familia Heinstein de igual manera, pretende continuar con negociaciones entre nuestras familias, señor Solo. Todos estamos apenados por lo que ocurrió, y tenemos sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Una parte de nosotros sabe que actuó de la forma esperada. Otra parte sin embargo… —y Pandora observó a Cheshire—. Sabe que actuaríamos de la misma forma que la señorita Kido si se humillara a nuestros mayordomos de esa manera —y Cheshire sintió que lloraría—. Lo lamento. Continuaremos esta celebración en otra ocasión —y Pandora se retiró también. Poco a poco, el resto de las familias fue haciendo lo mismo, y la familia que entró en vergüenza, no fue la Kido, sino la Solo.

**Muelles de Andros.**

—Creo… que ya estoy bien para irnos… Tatsumi… —mencionó Mii. La jefa de criadas y el jefe de mayordomos no habían podido salir de regreso a Atenas por los mareos de Mii, provocados por Milo—. Ese… mayordomo… lo reprenderé por esto… —se levantó Mii con debilidad.

—Yo me encargaré de reprenderlo —se quejó Saori, que llegaba para sorpresa de Mii y de Tatsumi—. Nos vamos a casa. Y tendremos una conversación bastante larga sobre los modales en sociedad. Puede que Julián se haya sobrepasado, pero nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si se hubieran comportado como es debido. La próxima vez, dejen que yo me equivoque… —se sonrojó Saori, y Mii no supo qué decir, pero miró a Milo con detenimiento—. Gracias por defenderme… pero esto no es la academia… cualquier error puede repercutir en pérdidas millonarias… no sé qué pasará tras este incidente. Estoy muy preocupada por lo que pueda hacer Julián… pero no me gustó ver que se humillaran a sí mismos de esa manera solo por mí. ¡Por favor aprendan a comportarse en sociedad y evítenme la pena de tener que reprenderlos! —lloró un poco Saori—. Me sentí… muy feliz… pero al mismo tiempo me sentí muy triste… no lo vuelvan a hacer… —y Milo sonrió, y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Saori.

—Lección aprendida… señorita Saori… —sonrió Milo, y tanto Mii como Tatsumi se horrorizaron al escuchar la forma en que Milo se refería a Saori—. Aprenderé a comportarme como un mayordomo, evitaré cometer los errores del día de hoy. Estoy en su deuda, señorita, tiene mi lealtad —y Saori sonrió, y asintió, secándose las lágrimas.

—Nos vamos… Tatsumi… —ordenó Saori—. Mii… después te lo explicaré todo… pero no fue culpa de Milo. Le exigimos demasiado, yo fallé como su señorita. Por favor no lo reprendas por esto… —continuó Saori.

—Lo reprenderé por otra razón… princesa Saori… —sonrió Mii, y Milo se horrorizó—. Lavará todas las ventanas de la mansión… las de las 88 habitaciones de huéspedes —y Milo bajó la cabeza, sin deseos de llegar a la mansión.

**Academia Sanctuary. 22 de Abril de 1985.**

—Ah… yo… no sé cómo reaccionar a todo esto… —se quejó Camus, sumamente sorprendido—. ¿Todo eso pasó en su visita a la mansión Solo? Más importante, aún no puedo creer que seas el mayordomo de Saori —se quejó Camus, mientras Milo paseaba por todo el comedor, sirviendo las comidas de Saori y su grupo de amigos, y de los amigos de Milo, a quienes Saori había invitado a la mesa—. ¿Qué hará Julián al respecto de lo que ocurrió? —preguntó Camus.

—Sinceramente, yo estoy igualmente preocupada —aclaró June—. No tenía idea de lo drástica que era la vida para los nobles. Tu imagen en la alta sociedad debe estar por los suelos —se preocupó, pero Saori le prestó muy poca importancia.

—June… en la academia preferiría no hablar de mi situación —aclaró Saori—. Llamamos mucho la atención—. Prosiguió mientras miraba a sus alrededores. Shura entonces le sirvió el té a Saori—. Gracias… pero Shura… Mii ya te había dicho que no tenemos presupuesto para contratar a otro mayordomo de momento. Estamos haciendo inversiones muy fuertes en el área de tecnologías —explicó Saori.

—Lo comprendo, señorita Kido. Tan solo entreno por si la situación se vuelve a ofrecer —continuó Shura, y le sirvió el té a June también—. Además, en la academia tengo derecho a equivocarme. Es buena práctica —continuó Shura—. Si me aburro iré a acosar a Pandora —y en su mesa, cerca de la del extenso grupo de personas invitadas de Saori, Pandora escupió su soda sobre Shaina—. Acoso a distancia —sonrió Shura mientras miraba a Pandora.

—Te tomaste muy enserio el papel de acosador —recriminó Milo—. Sé que intentas poner una barrera entre Pandora y Saori pero, ¿no estás yendo muy lejos? —y Shura miró a Pandora a la distancia, que subió sus pies a la silla y comenzó a saltar con ella lejos de Shura—. Aunque funciona bastante bien… —agregó Milo, pero entonces él y Shura se pusieron ambos a la defensiva, mientras Julián llegaba con un ejército de criadas y mayordomos.

—Reverencia —mencionó Julián, y sus mayordomos todos hicieron una reverencia, eran un total de seis, todos conocidos de Milo. Entre las criadas solo conocía a Tethis sin embargo—. Señorita Kido… reflexioné sobre mi comportamiento del día de ayer… y comprendí mi error. Lamento haber irrespetado a sus mayordomos como lo hice anteriormente —y Julián se arrodilló, sorprendiendo a Saori—. Estoy tan arrepentido, que para probarte mi sinceridad me arrodillo frente a usted. Besaré sus zapatillas si es tu deseo —y Saori se preocupó, y los 12 que acompañaban a Julián todos se arrodillaron—. Espero sea capaz… de perdonarme por mi falta… no me lo perdonaría si la señorita Kido llegara a odiarme… —explicó Julián, con lágrimas en sus ojos, lo que conmovió el corazón de Saori, que se arrodilló frente a Julián, y le secó las lágrimas.

—Por favor no se humille de esa forma, joven Solo… todos cometemos errores —aseguró Saori, secándole las lágrimas—. Tiene mi perdón. Por favor sígame tratando con naturalidad, incluso en las clases de natación. Disfruto mucho al verlo ser lanzado por el Triángulo Dorado —sonrió Saori, y Julián se apenó mucho—. Pero… a decir verdad estaba más preocupada… porque a pesar de su personalidad temperamental, sé que el corazón del señor Solo es puro. Usted me agrada mucho, señor Solo —y Julián se apenó, a tal grado que incluso su rostro se ruborizó—. Por favor siga cuidando de mí en la academia —reverenció Saori.

—Lo haré… señorita… esto no volverá a repetirse —se retiró Julián, sumamente apenado—. Sorrento… envía una tonelada de flores a la mansión Kido… —y Sorrento se sobresaltó por esa noticia—. Creo que mi flechazo por perversión… acaba de escalar a verdadero amor… —y todos los mayordomos de Julián se sorprendieron, y Tethis mordió su bandeja con odio ante la revelación—. Cambiaré mis métodos… conquistaré a Saori… definitivamente lo haré… —agregó Julián con detenimiento.

—Por alguna razón… estoy molesto por lo que acaba de ocurrir —se molestó Milo, con un aura sombría emanando de él—. No quiero que esa alimaña se acerque a Saori —y Shura miró a Julián, y después a Saori, y después a Milo, comprendiéndolo—. ¿A ti que te pasa? —preguntó Milo.

—Acosador de menores… —concluyó Shura, y Milo se fastidió—. Si necesitas de nuevo a un mayordomo provisional. No dudes en preguntar. Estudiaré para estar al nivel la próxima vez, si es que no estoy ocupado con el restaurante —y Milo asintió—. Por una ama tan noble… vale la pena. Me convertiré en el mayordomo más leal de Saori —aclaró Shura.

—¡Ese es un problema considerando que solo eres el mayordomo provisional! —se quejó Milo—. Si alguien va a ser el mayordomo más leal de Saori ese seré yo. Protegeré a mi señorita. Le demostraré mi lealtad. Seré siempre el protector de Saori —y Milo observó a Saori en su mesa, y se preocupó un poco—. Oye… Shura… —y Shura lo observó—. Esto… no está bien… solo puedo elegir una vez… y al parecer estoy eligiendo a alguien fuera de mi alcance… —y Milo bajó la mirada—. Puede… que haya bajado la guardia —y en ese momento, Milo notó a Mii en la distancia, cargando su bandeja, y moviendo su cabeza en negación—. Tsk… ya lo sé —se fastidió Milo—. Solo soy un mayordomo —y Mii asintió—. Solo un mayordomo… —y Milo volvió a su papel de mayordomo, limpiándole el rostro a Saori, y arreglándole los palillos en la mano—. Nada de brochetas, señorita. Usted es demasiado buena para caer en semejante infantilismo —y Saori asintió a duras penas, y sacó la comida de su palillo.

—Ya lo sé… pero es muy difícil… —comenzó Saori, tratando de agarrar su comida—. Puedo crear los planos de una super-computadora portátil… mantener las finanzas de todos mis negocios, y dirigir una mansión… pero no puedo con unos palillos, que fastidio… —y Milo volvió a arreglarle la mano, y le ayudó a levantar una salchicha—. Quédate quieta. Te lo ordena una noble —y la salchicha se le cayó—. No es justo —lloró Saori, y todos en su mesa se burlaron—. ¡Tenedor! —ordenó Saori, y Milo sacó un tenedor—. Tienes derecho a ser comida… salchicha… —y Saori clavó su tenedor y comió su salchicha, y comenzó a ahogarse.

—Le partiré su salchicha en trozos pequeños —agregó Milo, tomando el plato, y cortando la salchicha—. Solo soy un mayordomo… pero… de todas formas quiero cuidarla… —sonrió Milo, y le entregó su plato nuevamente a Saori, que se lo agradeció en silencio—. Aquí tiene… mi princesa Saori… —sonrió Milo, y Saori se ruborizó, y tomó el plato con alegría.


	6. Prioridades de un Mayordomo

**¡Uwaaaaah! ¡Son vacaciones pero yo sigo trabajando! ¡Quiero volver a estudiar para tener vacaciones! ¡No es justo! Desearía volver a ser un niño… volver a ir a la escuela y dejar a un lado las tiránicas jornadas laborales… ir a la playa y ver chichas en bikini… digo… disfrutar de mis inocentes días de vacaciones de Semana Santa… es tiempo de reflexión espiritual y sacrificio… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… T_T como sea, ni reflexión espiritual ni vacaciones… yo sigo trabajando.**

**PERO USTEDES NO. Al menos no todos ustedes. Así que, conmemorando las vacaciones de Semana Santa que sé que muchos de ustedes sí están disfrutando… T_T (mira por fuera de la ventana, saca un espejo, y empieza a reflejar el brillo a su cara fingiendo que se broncea). Bueno… los jóvenes deben divertirse… T_T. En fin, para celebrar que ustedes si pueden disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones, al menos que como yo tengan un trabajo y estén sometidos a jornadas laborales tiránicas, les traigo y el tan esperado capítulo 6 de la Academia Sanctuary, que inexplicablemente ha subido de temperatura, digamos que porque hace un calor infernal afuera… aunque en Monterrey amanecimos a 13 grados… ni el clima me ayuda a sentirme como que son vacaciones T_T (pone un fondo de pantalla de Cancún). ¡Quiero ir a la playa! En fin, a contestar reviews:**

**DaanaF: ¿Llegas a imaginaciones extremas? Bueno, este capítulo como ya mencioné tiene un ligero incremento en la temperatura. Espero tu imaginación no se salgo mucho de control, señorita, en esta época del año, mi instinto natural de Escorpio se incinera. Shura seguirá participando, espero no les moleste, sé que a muchos no les cae bien pero a mí me agrada bastante. Mii también será un personaje muy recurrente. En Guerras Doradas no pude usarla porque en ese tiempo o no existía o no sabía que existía, por eso su nivel protagónico en la Academia Sanctuary, será muy superior al de muchos otros personajes. El tema de la película del club de video tendrá que esperar, este indudablemente será un fic largo así que, hay mucha tela de donde cortar. En cuanto a Julián, y en específico también, Pandora, se van cambiando el rol antagónico de capítulo en capítulo, pienso que eso le da dinamismo a la historia, ya que en un momento me centro en Julián, y al otro en Pandora, y en este capítulo, hay un nuevo antagonista: Tatsumi. Espero lo disfrutes.**

**dafguerrero: ¿Tú anime favorito es Gundam Wing? Si no me dices no me doy cuanta, jajajajaja (es broma, es obvio), algún día vere ese anime, por el momento mi mayor obseción es Saint Seiya y pretendo que siga siendo así por más tiempo. Alicia Mii Benethol es un personaje de Saintia Sho, no me agrada mucho a serie porque me hace pensar que es para niñas, aunque es mucho mejor que Omega en mi opinión, en fin, lo importante es que los personajes sí impactan, me gustó el personaje de Mii y pensé en usarla. El papel de Julián es el de antagonista, así que sí, es normal que lo odies, pero su personaje irá evolucionando poco a poco ya que Julián no es realmente malo, solo un ricachón empedernido. En respuesta a tu duda de Aioria, no es exactamente un otaku, más bien es infantil, su papel es el de impresionarse fácilmente por las cosas de niños, no exactamente por el anime, indagaré más en eso próximamente. Milo de momento tiene muchas prioridades, es mayordomo, quiere ser doctor, y quiere ir a las nacionales, es el tipo de persona que quiere hacerlo todo, porque cree que puede, el punto de la historia, es demostrar que Milo no puede hacerlo todo él solo, y tendrá que ceder. ¿Qué cederá? ¿Ser mayordomo? ¿Ser doctor? ¿Las nacionales? No podrá hacerlo todo, poco a poco indagaremos en ese punto crítico de las decisiones de Milo. Pandora seguirá huyendo de Shura, se podría decir que el Shura Pandora es la segunda pareja de la historia, lo que le da más protagonismo a Shura en la historia, y se lo quita un poco a Mu y a Camus pero ya tendré tiempo de arreglar eso. De todas formas, Shura se graduará pronto, y tanto él como Mephisto y Afrodita, saldrán de la historia, así que hay que disfrutarlos mientras los tenemos. No menosprecio al resto de los dorados, pero de momento, la línea protagónica está, después de Milo, en Mephisto, Afrodita y Shura.**

**TsukihimePrincess: Ahora que lo mencionas… no había notado lo de las casas… creo que inconscientemente lo arreglé de esa forma. Los mayordomos son increíbles, realmente pueden hacer muchas de las cosas que los vemos hacer en los animes, como ser buenos combatiendo, y saber tantos conocimientos que tienen que absorber a la fuerza, indagaremos más en el rol de Milo como mayordomo en este capítulo. Shura seguirá acosando a Pandora, eso tenlo por seguro, me divierte escribir de él. Y sí, en efecto, la mansión Kido tiene 88 habitaciones por las 88 constelaciones del zodiaco, también tiene un laberinto llamado El Laberinto de Cronos, pero de eso hablaremos después. ¿Estudias y trabajas? Entonces estás igual que yo… sin vacaciones T_T.**

**Liluz de Geminis: Brincarse de balcón en balcón es lo menos que puede hacer Milo, como mayordomo aprenderá muchas cosas más que jugar al acróbata. Mii tendrá mucha participación, pero no sé si será divertida todo el tiempo, su personaje en Saintia Sho es algo complejo, si tuviera que adivinar su signo pensaría que es una Acuario, pensadora e imaginativa, pero que se guarda las tragedias para sí misma y piensa que no tiene derecho a ser feliz, al menos eso es lo que Kurumada ha expresado de su personaje. No se sabe mucho de Mii todavía para pensar que la estoy tratando como se debe, pero por lo pronto, su personaje irá encausado a la senda de Acuario. Eeeeeh…. Te confundieron los Argonautas… pero si a todos les dí personalidades diferentes que los identificaran… yo pensé que serían fáciles de recordar… T_T… los Heinsten tienen muchos mayordomos, algunos de los cuales no podré ocultar, así que mejor nos reservamos comentarios al respecto. Jejeje, a petición popular, Shura, tienes mi permiso de violar a pandora (Shura: Con su permiso… comenzaré… / Pandora: ¡Aléjate de mí pervertido!), un poco de fan-servise, así como soy precursor del Milori, ahora seré precursor del Panshura… o Shundora… no Shundora suena a Shun con Pandora… Lino, Yalemo y Orfeo de momento seguirán en las sombras, no los usaré mucho, el antagonismo de momento se disputa entre Julián y Pandora. Nuevamente, la película de Mephisto sigue siendo escrita por Camus, todavía no está lista.**

**Diana de Acuario: Jajaja, me mataste con el comentario de chilla como adolecente. Te perdono si sigues dejándome reviews, esta historia creo que promete ser tan larga como guerras doradas, me preparé viendo muchos animes de mayordomos como: "Hayate no Gotoku", y "Mayo Chiki", también con "Kaicho-wa Maid Sama", así que tengo muchas referencias. Y luego digo que no soy otaku… bueno, tal vez un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Aioros en este capítulo será castigado, muahahahaha. Más votos por Shura acosando a Pandora, hagamos un nuevo fanservice (Shura: Te entrego mi Excalibur / Pandora: ¡No quiero nada que sea de ti!) Ok, creo que me pasé un poco… jajaja… sigue leyendo, quiero más reviews.**

**clary mikelson: Que bueno que te ha gustado hasta el momento, y que bueno que te uniste a nuestro grupo a tan tempranas faces de la historia, varias de mis lectoras habituales se unieron tarde en Guerras Doradas y casi me forzaron a abrir una clínica de oftometría por destrozarles sus ojos con tantos capítulos (total hasta ahora de Guerras Doradas 44 capítulos, oficialmente terminado). No te preocupes, no estás loca, yo soy el loco por escribir estas cosas, por cierto, ¿qué signo eres? Mis lectores habituales son: Tauro, Géminis, Leo y Acuario, lo que es extraño porque el protagonista es un Escorpio igual que el escritor y uno de mis pocos lectores masculinos (Roygvid), así que, soy curioso del signo de mie lectores, jajaja. ¿El libro que estaba leyendo Camus? Oh, era uno de mis libros: "El Guardián del Velo Dorado", en este universo soy un escritor profesional mundialmente reconocido, jajajajaja.**

**Roygvid: Milo merece mucho más que solo una tabla.. como todos los escorpios, tiene un instinto sexual que lo invita a intentar someter a sus víctimas (autor en modo Escorpio), es broma es broma, soy bastante respetuoso. En respuesta a tus dudas de Dohko y Shion y los dorados anteriores, lo siento pero la respuesta es… BATSU (mal en japonés), oh eso explica lo de maestro Camus… entonces yo he tenido maestros de los signos Tauro, Leo y Piscis, actualmente una Sagitario… pero todas aprendieron a ser Escorpios, muahahahaha, digo… mi hermosa Sagitario, te respetaré por siempre (NO FUERA, IMPULSO DE ESCORPIO), ahora iré a mojarme la cara, esposarme las manos, y asegurarme de no caer víctima de una fiebre de verano +_+, quiero ir a la playa. Mii en definitiva está enamorada de Milo, pero de eso hablaremos después. Pensaré lo de Cronos y los titanes, de momento no te hagas muchas ilusiones. Eres débil a las manzanas por ser escorpio, al chocolate… solo eres un glotón, muahahahaha.**

**¡UWAAAAAAAAAAAH! Me disculpo si fui ofensivo en mis reviews, realmente necesito vacaciones. ¡ESTOY ESTRESADO! Déjenme reviews y salvenme de la tiranía de mi vida laboral.. T_T, seguiré escribiendo.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Academia Sanctuary. 10 de Mayo de 1985.**

—Señorita… los palillos… —habló Milo en medio de la cafetería, y todos lo miraron con sus rostros ruborizados mientras el nuevo mayordomo de la familia Kido tomaba a Saori de la mano, le acomodaba los palillos, y la ayudaba a recoger un trozo de carne de pollo de su caja de almuerzo, e inclusive colocaba su mano bajo la comida, mientras ayudaba a Saori a continuar con el tembloroso trayecto de la comida del palillo a su boca—. Está algo caliente, no vaya a quemarse —le susurró Milo, aunque varios lo escucharon, y sus temperaturas corporales incrementaron por la vergüenza.

—Lo sé… pero si no me concentro se me caerá… —le respondió Saori, y Milo asintió, y comenzó a soplar con gentileza, sonrojando a Saori, que entonces abrió la boca, y comió su trozo de pollo. Milo entonces se separó de ella e hizo una reverencia—. Creo que comienzo a dominarlo… continuaré yo misma, Milo —sonrió Saori, y su mayordomo asintió, y se paró a unos pasos detrás de ella—. Puedes retirarte a tu mesa. Te llamaré si requiero de tu asistencia —se alegró Saori, y Milo hizo una reverencia, y se retiró a su lugar.

—¿Desde cuándo… los almuerzos de la academia se volvieron tan sensuales? —mencionó June, sumamente ruborizada, Shunrei junto a ella compartía la misma vergüenza. Jabu y Seiya estaban molestos, y Shun simplemente no entendía lo que pasaba. Saori sin embargo, continuó moviendo sus palillos ya con un poco más de control, y se alegró al poder levantar un trozo de carne de pollo—. Saori… ¿no te molesta en absoluto utilizar a Milo de esta forma? —y Saori parpadeó un par de veces—. La sensualidad de la hora de comida… ha escalado infinitamente… —y Saori miró todos los rostros ruborizados de las jóvenes de la academia, pero no comprendía la razón de sus miradas de encanto.

—Pervertido acosador de menores —se burló Aioria en su silla mientras Milo pasaba, y el mayordomo hizo un movimiento rápido, golpeando la nuca de Aioria con fuerza sin que nadie se percatara—. Con un demonio… ¡Ese me dolió! —recriminó Aioria.

—Un golpe no es una caricia de afecto, joven Aioria. Es una reprimenda en contra de quien moral o socialmente ha faltado a las normas de conducta humanamente esperadas —respondió Milo, y Aioria lo miró con confusión, y a Milo se le escapó la risa en ese momento—. Idiota… solo tengo que decir unas estupideces formalmente y te quedas sin palabras… —se burló Milo, y Aioria se fastidió aún más, pero Milo se sentó junto a él y Camus de todas formas—. Tonto, mayordomo o no sigo siendo el mismo de siempre. Es solo trabajo, sigo queriendo ser un doctor al graduarme, y sigo queriendo ir a las nacionales, y te sigo tratando como basura, solo que ahora con más medios para molestarte —y Aioria estuvo a punto de golpear a Milo, pero Mu le atrapó la mano y lo ayudó a tranquilizarse. Milo entonces sintió la mirada sombría de Camus a su lado, y volteó a mirarlo—. ¿Qué? —preguntó Milo.

—Nada… solo recordaba lo mucho que comienzo a despreciarte —mencionó Camus, y Milo se preocupó por lo que acababa de escuchar—. Me siento tan… sobrepasado… —y Aldebarán se rio con fuerza mientras Camus sostenía el libro de competencia, y apuntaba a todos los nombres en la lista de Milo—. ¡Tienes a todas las chicas a tus pies! ¡Comienzan a llamarte depravado acosador de menores! —continuó reprendiendo Camus, y Milo simplemente se ruborizó.

—La popularidad de Milo indudablemente se ha incrementado por su sensualidad nata a momento de atender a Saori —aclaró Shaka—. 'Alimenta a su ama como si fuera una princesa' —comenzó Shaka fingiendo voces—. 'Yo también quisiera que un apuesto príncipe me esperara con una toalla al salir de clase educación física' —prosiguió—. 'Cuando la señorita se raspó las rodillas y cayó al suelo, su apuesto mayordomo la cargó como a toda una princesa' —terminó Shaka.

—No te rías… no te rías… teme al bastón… —comenzó Aldebarán, tragándose la risa por la burla pacífica de Shaka, y el rubio sonrió, sosteniendo el bastón. Indudablemente había domado al sonoro Aldebarán—. Claro que… —comenzó ya más calmado Aldebarán—. Ahora cada vez que abres tu casillero terminas ahogado en una pila de cartas de confesión. Este año Milo arrasó con la competencia —terminó Aldebarán.

—Pero podría ir a la cárcel por sus métodos tan sobreprotectores —mencionó Mu, y Milo se ruborizó—. Debería haber un límite más amplio entre servidumbre y realeza, pero Milo cruza ese límite todo el tiempo, emanando un aura oscura, como si pintara la línea de donde comienza su propiedad —describió Mu, y todos imaginaron lo que estaba diciendo y a Milo ahuyentando con una mirada sombría a los estudiantes que intentaban acercarse a Saori—. Expele feromonas alrededor de su hembra —concluyó Mu, y todos asintieron.

—¿Qué clase de pervertido crees que soy? —se quejó Milo, y Mu simplemente sonrió sombríamente, disfrutando de las vergüenzas de Milo—. De todas formas… es deber de un mayordomo arriesgar inclusive la integridad moral y social por su señorita… no soy un pervertido… simplemente soy… —intentó decir Milo, pero fue interrumpido.

—Un detestable acosador de menores que utiliza su posición laboral para hacer acercamientos indecorosos sobre su señorita —habló Shura, y Milo se molestó, se puso de pie, y lo encaró fijamente, sorprendiendo a todos en el comedor, menos a Saori que seguía batiéndose con los palillos—. ¿O te sentirías cómodo, si me vieras a mí como mayordomo provisional acercándome tanto a la señorita Kido… señor feromona? —y Milo estuvo a punto de golpear a Shura—. El comportamiento de un mayordomo es equiparable al de su señorita en sociedad —enunció una de las frases de los mayordomos, y Milo se sobresaltó, y se retrajo—. Ya me divertí… ahora… pasemos a asuntos más serios… —se calmó Shura, y Milo, al notarlo, cambió su actitud y bajó la guardia—. Mii pasó y me dejó esto —le mostró una nota a Milo—. 'Por favor suple a Milo en sus funciones durante el receso' —y Shura le entregó la hoja a Milo, que vio inclusive un dibujo de Mii en la nota—. ¿Estás en problemas? —preguntó.

—Muy probablemente lo esté —suspiró Milo al ver la nota, y asintió a duras penas—. Lo dejo en tus manos… mayordomo provisional Shura —y Milo se quitó el chaleco del traje, entregándoselo a Shura, que se lo colocó y se amarró un moño negro al cuello. Los palillos de Saori entonces se cayeron al suelo, y Milo escuchó a su señorita llamarlo. Milo sin embargo, al recordar las palabras de Shura sobre permitir a alguien más acercarse de esa forma a Saori, se ruborizó con desprecio, Shura lo notó, pero sonrió y sacó un tenedor.

—Yo ya tengo a alguien a quien disfruto atormentar —mencionó Shura, y miró a Pandora a la distancia, que aún sin estar mirando en la dirección del grupo, sintió su columna vertebral congelarse, sorprendiendo a Marín y a Shaina que la acompañaban—. Acoso a distancia… 100% de efectividad… —y Milo sonrió frívolamente ante ese comentario, mientras Shura se dirigía a Saori—. Señorita, si se le dificulta tanto, use esto por favor —le mencionó Shura a Saori.

—¿Eh? ¿Shura? —se sorprendió Saori, y el mayordomo provisional asintió—. Te agradezco tus atenciones pero. ¿Y Milo? —y Shura simplemente sonrió, hizo una reverencia, y comenzó a servirle su bebida a Saori, nuevamente impresionando a todos en el comedor.

—Tuvo asuntos importantes que atender, pero me ha pedido cuidar de usted, señorita —aseguró Shura, y Saori asintió con cierta tristeza, pero pronto regresó a intentar hablar con sus amigas con normalidad, aunque Shunrei y June ya se sentían algo incomodadas por las atenciones.

—Mephisto… ¿ya viste? —preguntó Afrodita, con su bandeja en las manos mientras el par se dirigía a buscar mesa—. Shura está jugando al mayordomo de Saori nuevamente. Pero… ¿por qué Shura haría algo así? Pensé que había sido un trabajo por evento —aseguró Afrodita.

—Esto podría ser una gran oportunidad —habló Mephisto, y sacó su cámara, preocupando a Afrodita—. El nuevo guion de Camus es excepcional, y aunque no está terminado aún, es momento de comenzar a buscar a la nueva estrella del mañana. Sin Milo estorbando, seguramente podré investigar el personaje perfecto para Saori, y convencerla de formar parte de la película —pero Mephisto ya estaba hablando solo, pues Afrodita se había retirado a comer—. ¡Oye! ¡Es una oportunidad dorada! —se quejó Mephisto.

—Déjame comer primero y te juro que te ayudaré a acosar a Saori —aseguró Afrodita, y Mephisto se molestó—. De todas formas… tengo un presentimiento que me dice que alguien va a salir lastimado siguiendo tus planes. Prefiero llegar al hospital con el estómago lleno —y Mephisto lo pensó, asintió, y se sentó también.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Academia Sanctuary.**

**Capítulo 6: Prioridades de un Mayordomo.**

* * *

—¡Puff! ¡Muajajajaja! —se rio Mii con fuerza, sosteniéndose el estómago, sobresaltando a Milo, quién se había encontrado con ella en la terraza de la escuela—. Lo lamento… lo lamento… ya me calmo, dame un minuto… —continuó Mii, pegando la cabeza a las rejillas, pero al final calmándose—. Es bueno ver a la señorita en buenos ánimos pero… Milo, si otra criada o mayordomo de la familia Kido te hubiera visto atender a la señorita de esa manera, ya te estarían persiguiendo con espadas y cuchillos —sonrió Mii.

—Solo atiendo a la señorita como se debe… —se sonrojó Milo un poco—. Incluso tú tienes que admitir que Saori es algo… torpe… —y Mii se cubrió la boca, pero se tranquilizó antes de poder estallar en risa nuevamente—. No pensé que fueras del tipo que se burla de esa manera —agregó Milo.

—Tengo sentido del humor —aclaró Mii, abanicándose la mano frente al rostro intentando tranquilizarse—. Normalmente no lo muestro, soy una señorita, sin mencionar la criada de Saori, pero sabes… verla así de feliz… es muy reconfortante… —sonrió Mii, y Milo asintió—. De todas formas, vine a darte esto… —prosiguió Mii, entregándole un teléfono sin línea a Milo. Era algo robusto, de colores negro y dorado, parecía sumamente costoso—. Se llaman celulares. Este año la familia Kido los lanzará al mercado junto con las primeras computadoras portátiles. ¿Es impresionante, no es así? —y Mii comenzó a explicarle cómo funcionaba—. Este es el menú, los números míos y de la señorita ya están registrados. También le entregué uno a Shura en caso de que volvamos a requerir de sus servicios. También puedo tramitar más para otros mayordomos, ya que creo que el contratar mayordomos provisionales será una práctica recurrente suya por alguna razón —sonrió Mii.

—¿Equuelus Shoko y Equuelus Kyoko? —preguntó Milo, y Mii asintió—. ¿Esas quiénes son? —prosiguió, y Mii movió su cabeza en negación—. ¿Acaso son criadas secretas que ni la señorita sabe que tiene? —y Mii sonrió.

—Increíbles habilidades de deducción —sonrió Mii—. Por proteger la integridad moral de la señorita, se contrataron a dos sirvientas secretas. Kyoko tiene buena experiencia, Shoko sin embargo… digamos… que no tiene muy buenos modales, es distraída y testaruda, solo la contratamos por ser hermana de Kyoko —y Milo asintió—. En fin, si alguna vez necesita ayuda, no dude en llamarlas, principalmente a Kyoko, recuerde, Shoko no es confiable —insistió Mii, y Milo se preocupó por esas palabras—. De cualquier forma, hay un favor que necesito pedirle —y Milo asintió—. Puede que suene molesto, e incluso egoísta pero. El sueldo de una criada no es tan acogedor como el de un mayordomo… y la verdad… a pesar de los acercamientos que pudieran considerarse indecorosos… pienso que usted se preocupa por la señorita genuinamente, así que me atreveré a pedírselo —y Mii se arrodilló frente a Milo, sorprendiéndolo—. Por favor… ayude a la señorita a reunirse con su madre… —y por unos instantes, hubo silencio, y Milo la miró con curiosidad.

**Salón 1-A.**

—Su pupitre está listo, señorita —anunció Shura al terminar de limpiar el pupitre de Saori, y la niña se sentó sumamente agradecida, y acarició la limpia superficie—. Una señorita no debería sentarse en un pupitre desaseado. Procederé a limpiar los pupitres de sus compañeros —anunció Shura, y Saori asintió.

—Definitivamente los ricos pertenecen a un nivel sumamente diferente —habló Afrodita, que se encontraba en el salón de Saori junto a Mephisto, que grababa a Shura y a Saori a donde fueran. Todos los jóvenes en el salón sin embargo, miraron al camarógrafo y al hermoso hombre que intentaban diferenciar entre ser hombre o mujer con cautela—. Repíteme nuevamente por qué estamos aquí —preguntó Afrodita.

—Para explorar todas las facetas de Saori claro está —respondió Mephisto, apuntando su cámara al rostro de Saori, y fastidiando a Shura—. ¡Sin Milo cuidando de Saori puedo grabarla todo lo que quiera! ¡La Saori avergonzada! ¡La Saori feliz acariciando su pupitre! ¡La Saori que es la princesa de toda la Academia Sanctuary! —prosiguió Mephisto, y Afrodita se percató de que la temperatura escalaba, Mephisto estaba determinado a grabar todos los rostros de Saori.

—Así que… aprovechaste mis momentos de desatención para hacer esto, Mephisto —habló Milo sombríamente, y se acercó a Shura, que comenzó a quitarse el saco—. Aún no… sin el saco y el moño no soy mayordomo en servicio, y tengo permitido actuar sin una orden de mi señorita —y Shura asintió, mientras Milo tomaba a Mephisto del cuello de su camisa, lo giraba con violencia, y lo estampaba en el suelo como en una maniobra de lucha libre—. ¡Aléjate de Saori! —gritó Milo, y Afrodita se sobresaltó, y se preocupó cuando Milo lo miró fijamente—. ¿Quieres que te lastime también? —preguntó Milo.

—¡No es necesario! —habló Afrodita, tomó al inconsciente de Mephisto de los pies, y lo jaloneó fuera del salón de clases—. ¡Shura! ¡Ven y ayúdame! ¡Mayordomo o no aún somos amigos! —y Shura asintió, se quitó el saco, y se lo entregó a Milo, al igual que su moño de mayordomo.

—Búscame después de las actividades de los clubes. Tal parece, que necesitaré de tus servicios nuevamente —y Shura alzó una ceja, y asintió antes de tomar de los brazos de Mephisto, y sacarlo del salón de clases—. Señorita, me disculpo por mi comportamiento indebido —se disculpó Milo, y Saori por su parte bajó la mirada, preocupando a Milo.

—Estoy molesta… —agregó Saori, y Milo no supo cómo reaccionar. Había perdido la compostura cuando Mephisto se acercó tanto a Saori, y seguramente la había insultado—. Me dejaste sola sin decirme nada… eres mi mayordomo y esa es una gran falta… no quiero parecer una niña mimada, pero ahora es tu trabajo, no tu obligación. Me sentí traicionada… —y Milo se sobresaltó por lo que estaba escuchando—. ¡Piensa en algo para compensármelo! —se ruborizó Saori.

—Está niña… —se molestó Milo por la actitud de Saori, pero al ver su rostro entristecido, y a punto de romperse en lágrimas, y tras recordar lo que Mii le había pedido, comprendió lo que Saori debía estar sufriendo—. Lo comprendo, señorita —habló Milo, e hizo una reverencia—. Le prometo siempre cuidar de usted —y Saori se ruborizó, y se sentó en su lugar—. Me retiraré a mi salón de clases, a no ser que tenga otra instrucción para mí —y Saori movió su cabeza en negación, pero miró a Milo.

—Solo cumple tu promesa y todo estará bien —y Milo asintió, hizo una reverencia, y tomó del cuello de la camisa de Aioros, que en ese momento se encontraba sentado en el suelo frente a Saori, y lo jaloneó hasta su lugar, donde lo forzó a sentarse.

—Maestro Aioros… no me obligue a tramitar una orden de restricción en su contra… —aclaró Milo, y Aioros se preocupó por lo que acababa de escuchar—. Como mayordomo, es mi trabajo preservar la privacidad de mi señorita. Madure o tomaré acciones jurídicas en su contra —apuntó Milo, y se retiró.

—¿Eeeeeh? Pero los chismes de Saori son los mejores —se quejó Aioros—. Además. ¡Soy un profesor! ¡No deberías zarandearme de esa forma tan poco respetuosa! ¡Milo! —gritó Aioros, y Milo lo miró sombríamente antes de salir del salón de clases.

—'Superior Aioros… ¿qué pasará si su esposa Yoshiko se entera?' —comenzó Milo, fingiendo un tono de voz femenino, y preocupando a Aioros—. 'No se enterará… amo a mi esposa pero esto es algo que solo podría pedirte a ti, Miko jamás me complacería a este nivel…' —y Aioros se sobresaltó, y todos en el salón comenzaron a preocuparse.

—¡Está bien, lo entiendo! ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso de todas formas? —gritó Aioros, y miró a sus alumnas—. ¡No es lo que suena! ¡Mi amada Yoshiko jamás me lo perdonaría si se lo digo! ¡Maldito! ¡Me vengaré! —gritó Aioros.

—Por favor ocúpese de su trabajo y yo me ocuparé del mío —prosiguió Milo, y salió del salón, donde suspiró, y miró a Mii que se cubría la boca intentando no reír—. ¿Qué ocurre? —y Mii se abanicó con la mano.

—Es solo que… la forma en que lo dijiste hizo parecer al maestro Aioros un pervertido… —y Milo asintió, como aclarando que esa era la intención—. Ese dialogo sonó tan pervertido, pero no es tan pervertido como lo hiciste parecer… el maestro Aioros es una persona muy fiel a su esposa… aunque sea fetichista… —sonrió Mii.

—Tú me dijiste que si usaba ese dialogo con el maestro Aioros dejaría de espiar las conversaciones de la señorita Saori —y Mii asintió—. Pero por donde lo escuches… parece como si Aioros engañara a su esposa… sabía que era un pervertido pero… engañar a su esposa así… —se preocupó Milo.

—El maestro Aioros no engaña a su esposa, pero gracias a ti todos creen eso ahora —mencionó Mii—. La esposa de Aioros, Yoshiko Hasegawa, se viste de una forma bastante masculina. Así pues, la ropa bonita que Aioros le compra a la señorita Hasegawa, su esposa no la usa. Por eso Aioros le pide a su hermana, Febe Hasegawa, el vestir los vestidos que le compró y modelarlos para él, para imaginarse a su amada Miko vistiéndolos. Así pues, Aioros no engaña a su esposa, mucho menos con su hermana. Pero si Miko se enterara, se molestaría mucho con Aioros por llamarla poco femenina, por eso está tan asustado. Lo único que quiere Aioros es que la persona que más ama sea más femenina —explicó Mii.

—Lo hiciste sonar tan desagradable que incluso yo me lo creí… ahora me siento mal por Aioros —mencionó Milo, y Mii asintió—. De todas formas… eres muy cruel para ser una simple criada. Emanas una crueldad natural, manipuladora… es increíble… —y Mii sonrió nuevamente—. ¿Es normal que una criada sepa tanto de la vida personal de los demás? —preguntó Milo.

—Debe saberlo todo… tiene que conocer a quienes rodean a su señorita… —aseguró Mii—. Pero… los mayordomos deben saber mucho más que las criadas… las criadas, deben conocer a las personas con quien entabla relaciones su señorita… el mayordomo… debe ir más lejos todavía… un mayordomo… debe conocer a su señorita perfectamente, debe ser quien la conozca mejor que nadie… un mayordomo… es la persona más confiable de su señorita. No debe existir nada de la señorita que el mayordomo no sepa, ¿lo entiendes? ¿Entiendes por qué es tan importante que sea usted quien reúna a la señorita con su madre? ¿Entiende por qué yo… su mejor amiga… no puedo acercarme a ese nivel? —y Milo bajó la cabeza—. Saori y yo… nuestra amistad comenzó por necesidad… ella estaba sola, yo también lo estaba… somos amigas, pero sigo siendo su criada, es una línea que no puedo cruzar, la prudencia, por más que Saori desee confiar en mí… no puedo ignorar la prudencia. Así que, debo poner mis barreras, y no permitir a mi señorita acercarse tanto, es mal visto que una criada sea tan cercana a su señorita. Pero si es un mayordomo… —y Milo asintió—. Confió en que cuide bien de Saori cuando yo no pueda hacerlo… yo desearía cuidar siempre de Saori. Pero solo soy una criada —sonrió.

—Amistad por necesidad, lo llamaste —habló Milo, y Mii asintió—. En otras palabras… ¿solo eres su amiga porque piensas que es tu obligación? —y Mii se sobresaltó—. Es triste si lo piensas, porque sé que no lo crees así. Te duele no poder acercarte, ¿verdad? Te duele… que Saori esté haciendo a otras amigas, y te olvide poco a poco —y Mii bajó la cabeza, y Milo le acarició la cabellera—. ¿Crees que cuido a mi señorita Saori con la intensidad que lo hago, por necesidad? En verdad me preocupo por ella, y en verdad te preocupas por ella de corazón, tonta. Cuidaré de Saori, pero no lo haré porque creo que es mi obligación. Lo hago porque quiero hacerlo… ¿tú que quieres? —y Mii observó a Milo retirarse a su salón.

—Mayordomo de segunda… hacerme sentir menospreciada, que grosero… y yo que me estaba divirtiendo tanto… —se preocupó Mii, y se secó una lágrima del rostro—. No es tan fácil como crees, Milo. ¿Cómo actuarás cuando comprendas, que acercarte tanto a tu señorita, te romperá el corazón? No es que no quiera acercarme… simplemente no puedo… por favor no te enamores de la señorita… es por el bien de los dos… —terminó Mii, y se retiró a su salón.

**Salón 7-A.**

—Oye… Mu… estoy preocupado… —susurró Aioria a Mu, quien asintió en ese momento, y ambos miraron el pupitre vacío de Milo—. ¿Dónde está? Jamás había faltado a clases. Sé que es solo medio periodo el que se está perdiendo pero, esto no es normal en Milo, algo debe estarlo molestando —aseguró Aioria, y Mu asintió.

—¿Tanto te preocupa? Eso no es normal en ti, Aioria —y Aioria se fastidió un poco, pero asintió—. Seguramente está atendiendo sus responsabilidades laborales a con la señorita Saori. Al parecer, el trabajo de mayordomo es tan importante que inclusive debe desatender sus estudios. Esto indudablemente le perjudicará en sus calificaciones, así que por su bien, concéntrate en tomar notas, le ayudaremos a reponerse —terminó Mu.

—Aun así, si esto va a ser una práctica recurrente… —comenzó Aioria, susurrando para que Saga no los escuchara—. ¿No deberíamos hacer algo al respecto? —y Saga cerró su libro con fuerza, y tanto Mu como Aioria se preocuparon.

—Aioria… estoy suficientemente molesto en estos momentos ya que mi alumno estrella ha manchado su asistencia perfecta con esta falta… —habló Saga sombríamente, y sus ojos parecían ahogados en sangre, mientras su aura oscura se extendía—. ¿Acaso no entienden lo importante que es demostrar que soy el maestro más grande de esta institución? El que exista un desertor en mi clase… es imperdonable… ¿quieres unirte a él, Aioria? Escucha mis palabras… si tanto tú como Milo bajan en sus posiciones en la Academia Sanctuary cuando comiencen los exámenes, y mi reputación como profesor se ve manchada por la incompetencia… —y todos los alumnos de Saga se horrorizaron—. Los castigaré eternamente… en clases de recuperación sin final ni descanso alguno… ahora largo… fuera de mi clase… averigua por qué Milo ha desertado y tráelo de regreso, eres libre de hacerlo pero un punto menos en tus calificaciones… y conocerás la extensión de mi desprecio… —y Aioria asintió un buen número de veces, se puso de pie, e hizo una reverencia.

—¡No le fallare, maestro Saga! —prosiguió Aioria, y entonces miró a Mu, y juntó las palmas en forma de plegaria—. Te lo suplico, pásame los apuntes de la clase —y Mu asintió, y Aioria salió del salón, rodeando el aura oscura de Saga, que incluso fuera de las puertas del aula 7-A irradiaban desprecio—. Saga… da mucho miedo… —terminó Aioria, que entonces se retiró buscando a Milo.

**Enfermería.**

—¿Por qué tengo que cuidarte en tus momentos de debilidad? —se quejó Afrodita, que se encontraba sentado frente a la cama de Mephisto vendándole el brazo—. No soy tu niñero. Me estoy perdiendo mis clases, si mis calificaciones bajan te asesinaré —se quejó Afrodita nuevamente.

—Ya te lo dije, el imbécil de Milo se sobrepasó con el azote que me dio y mi brazo me está doliendo mucho —apuntó Mephisto a su adolorido brazo—. Además, la enfermera nunca está, y eres lo más cercano a una chica así que, por favor cumple mi fantasía de que una enfermera cuide de mí —sonrió Mephisto maliciosamente.

—¿Qué cangrejos piensas que soy? ¿Un maldito transexual? ¡Para que te enteres no tengo ese tipo de fetiches! ¿Llevamos años de conocernos y aún dudas de mis preferencias sexuales? —y Mephisto se echó a reír—. ¿Qué demonios te divierte tanto? ¡Me gustan las chicas tanto como a cualquier hombre normal! ¡Los hombres son horribles y sucios! ¡Solo porque deseo atesorar mi belleza masculina todos piensan que tengo ese tipo de preferencias absurdas! —se fastidió Afrodita, y respiró pesadamente, sumamente avergonzado.

—Eres patético, ya sé todo eso. Pero sin una enfermera no hay quien cuide de mis heridas, lo menos que puedes hacer es ayudarme, papanatas —recriminó Mephisto, y Afrodita asintió—. De todas formas, no te verías lindo en un traje de enfermera, sería una verdadera pesadilla verte vestido de mujer —se burló Mephisto, y Afrodita enfureció.

—¡La belleza está en la persona no en lo que vista! ¡Te apuesto lo que sea a que incluso vistiendo ropa de enfermera seguiría siendo bello y hermoso! —y Mephisto se volvió a reír a carcajadas—. ¡Te lo demostraré! —enfureció Afrodita, fue a la cama de al lado, y cerró las cortinas.

—Espera, no seas tonto, solo estaba bromeando, cabeza de chorlito —se fastidió Mephisto—. ¡Necesito que me termines de ayudar con los vendajes! ¡No tengo tiempo de lastimarme los brazos! ¡Tengo una película que filmar! —insistió Mephisto.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero para mí es importante demostrarte que la belleza está en la persona, no en lo que vista! —terminó Afrodita, saliendo de entre las cortinas vistiendo un traje de enfermera—. ¡Ahora mírame y atrévete a decirme que no soy hermoso! —gritó Afrodita con furia, y Mephisto se horrorizó—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué tome una jeringa, haga una pose sexy y diga con una voz sensual: 'Ahora yo cuidaré de usted'? —terminó Afrodita, y en ese momento notó a Milo en la entrada de la puerta de la enfermería—. ¡Gyaaaaah! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —gritó Afrodita horrorizado, y Milo lo miró sombríamente, y cerró la puerta lentamente—. ¡Mi vida social ha terminado! —lloró Afrodita.

—¿Es tu culpa por vestirte de enfermera? ¡Era una maldita broma maldito transexual! ¡Ahora Milo indudablemente pensará que somos ese tipo de personas! —y Mephisto se levantó de su cama, y corrió a por Milo, jaloneándolo dentro de la enfermería—. ¡No es lo que crees! —gritó Mephisto.

—No quiero saberlo, necesitaba hablar contigo pero, vendré en un momento en que estés menos ocupado, por favor no se detengan por mí —y Mephisto enfureció—. No soy nadie para juzgar de todas formas… yo también tengo mis extrañas preferencias al parecer. Vendré en diez minutos, seguro es tiempo suficiente para que terminen con sus fetiches… digo… sus actividades… lamento la interrupción —y Milo volvió a intentar retirarse.

—¡Por eso te estamos diciendo que no es lo que crees! —gritaron los dos al unísono, cerraron la puerta, jalaron a Milo, y la larga explicación comenzó, terminando con un Milo envuelto en una nube de incredulidad, y con Afrodita y Mephisto sonrojados por lo que tuvieron que explicar.

—Entonces… ¿no son un par de raritos? Solamente era la forma extraña de Afrodita de demostrar su belleza masculina… ¿vistiéndose de enfermera? —dedujo Milo, y tanto Mephisto como Afrodita asintieron—. ¿Enserio? ¿Probar masculinidad al vestirte de enfermera? Por donde lo mires eso está totalmente mal… además… quítate ese uniforme de una buena vez… —se fastidió Milo.

—¡Eso es indudablemente más pervertido que yo vistiéndome de mujer! —y Milo se fastidió, tomó el uniforme de Afrodita, y se lo lanzó a la cara—. ¿Oh? ¿Qué me vista en mi uniforme? Haberlo dicho antes —y Afrodita volvió a encerrarse tras las cortinas y a cambiarse.

—Necesitaré terapia para borrar este horrible momento de mi mente… —aseguró Milo, y Mephisto asintió—. De todas formas, con la fuerza que apliqué en esa llave de lucha, sabía que no asistirías a clases para atender tu brazo en la enfermería. Era la única forma de sacarte de clases para hablar en privado sin que perdieras clases —aseguró Milo.

—Sin la enfermera para firmarme un justificante médico de todas formas ya tengo falta —explicó Mephisto—. Además… no me interesan las faltas como a ti, obsesionado por la perfección —apuntó Mephisto—. Pero lo que en verdad me molesta es… —comenzó Mephisto, ahogado en desprecio—. ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar a la hora de salida? ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre romperme un brazo para hablar conmigo? —se quejó Mephisto.

—No te rompí el brazo. De todas formas necesito que manejes. Solo imprimí suficiente fuerza para causarte un leve esguince, no te impedirá manejar —y Mephisto enfureció, y Afrodita salió vistiendo su uniforme normal, y se sentó junto a la cama de Mephisto—. Escuchen… como mayordomo… tengo ciertas responsabilidades… desde el día en que acepté este trabajo sabía que interferirían con mis clases, y significarían esfuerzos absurdos… ¿saben que día es pasado mañana? —preguntó Milo.

—El segundo domingo de Mayo por supuesto. El día de las madres —habló Afrodita, sabiendo que Mephisto no podría responder—. Pero Milo… tú no tienes madre… —y Milo se molestó, y Afrodita se retrajo—. No lo tomes tan enserio, ni Mephisto ni yo tenemos madre o padre, somos huérfanos. ¿Por qué te molesta esto? —preguntó Afrodita.

—Primero que nada… el que no conozca a mi padre o madre no significa que sea huérfano… —y tanto Afrodita como Mephisto intercambiaron miradas—. Eso no tiene importancia. A mí no me importa el día de las madres, pero a Saori si… aunque no lo demuestre, la verdad, es que Saori se siente muy sola… —y Milo recordó el rostro de Saori en el aula 1-A momentos después de lastimar a Mephisto—. Saori es una señorita de alta sociedad, tiene responsabilidades que no puede desatender. Este domingo tiene una reunión sumamente importante con una empresa de tecnologías que pretende invertir en un proyecto de tecnología móvil de la familia Kido. Pero… también… es un día muy importante para la señorita, lo sé… porque como mayordomo… es mi deber conocer a mi señorita mejor que nadie —recordó Milo las palabras de Mii, y entonces miró a Mephisto y Afrodita—. Como mayordomo, se me da una considerable cantidad de dinero al mes para solventar las necesidades de mi señorita… yo… quisiera contratar sus servicios… necesito un chofer… y un maquillista… —y Milo colocó algunos Euros en la mesa de medicinas, sorprendiendo a Mephisto y Afrodita—. No tengo licencia de conducir… y solo hay una persona que puede replicar el peinado de Saori… sin mencionar que necesitaré también un mayordomo provisional que me ayude con los boletos de pasaje, hotel, y alimentos, todo esto sin que Tatsumi se percate de lo que planeo. Será otro mes sin poder comprar los libros de medicina. Pero… quiero hacerlo —y Afrodita comenzó a contar el dinero.

—No nos vas a contar de qué se trata hasta que aceptemos, ¿verdad? —y Milo lo negó—. Entonces…nos das esta cantidad de dinero… para ayudarte sin preguntar… —y Milo volvió a asentir, y Afrodita le cacheteó el rostro con el dinero—. Maldito arrogante y egoísta. Siempre cargando con todo tú mismo y sin compartir la carga —y Milo se sorprendió—. Esto, es lo único que necesito para replicar el peinado de Saori, todo lo demás sale sobrando. No intentes comprarme, a mí también me agrada Saori… —terminó Afrodita.

—Yo si soy un avaro, si por mi fuera te lo cobraría todo —agregó Mephisto, pero le lanzó dinero al rostro a Milo también—. Pero el dinero no es lo que me mueve. Tenga o no tenga problemas monetarios, también me limitaré a cobrar lo equivalente a la porción de un chofer, incluyendo viáticos, y supongo que hotel también. ¿Me necesitas por dos días, verdad? —y Milo asintió—. Tienes a tu chofer, pero Milo, entiende una cosa… me debes un favor, y planeo cobrarlo… ¿tenemos un trato? ¿O pasarás otro mes sin libros de medicina para tus estudios? —y Milo sonrió, mientras Mephisto le extendía la mano.

—Mientras entre en la decencia, cumpliré con cualquier exigencia que tengas —aseguró Milo—. Claro que, si exageras mucho en tu petición. Hay otros métodos para chantajearte —y Milo le mostró su teléfono a Mephisto, y una foto de él y Afrodita, con el segundo vistiendo de enfermera—. Se llaman celulares, son una nueva tecnología que Saori está desarrollando. Tienen cámara, algo muy conveniente, creo que este cuesta alrededor de un millón de Euros solo por la cámara —aseguró Milo, y tanto Mephisto como Afrodita se horrorizaron—. Planeaba chantajearlos con esto pero… ustedes dos, no son tan desagradables como yo pensaba… —y Milo borró la foto, sorprendiendo a Afrodita y a Mephisto—. Espero que la próxima vez, me sigan dando razones para confiar en ustedes, gracias por su ayuda, les explicaré el plan en la salida después de la reunión de los clubes —terminó Milo, saliendo de la enfermería, y sobresaltándose al encontrar a Aioria allí.

—¿Te parece explicárselo a tu rival también? —preguntó Aioria—. Si estos irresponsables escapes van a continuar, preferiría que también confiaras en tus amigos. ¿Cómo es eso de confiar primero en ese par que en tus compañeros de clase? Debería golpearte —y Milo sonrió ante lo que estaba escuchando.

—Tonto, ellos son un chofer y un maquillista —sonrió Milo—. Pensaba en pedirle el favor a Camus, pero ya que te has ofrecido tan amablemente —prosiguió Milo, empujando algunos billetes en el pecho de Aioria—. Este es el pago por dos días de ser un mayordomo. No te daré nada más que lo que es justamente acordado, ya no cometeré el error de ofrecer dinero de más. Después de todo… no lo aceptarías… seguro ni siquiera aceptarás lo que es justo —y Aioria le entregó el dinero a Milo—. Testarudo bueno para nada, si me regresas el dinero no podré exigirte que te comportes como a Shura —terminó Milo.

—No quiero tu caridad, ponzoñoso escorpión —recriminó Aioria, y Milo comenzó a fastidiarse, pero Aioria bajó la cabeza—. Solo quiero que dejes de ser un testarudo, y confíes más en mí… —y Milo se impresionó, pero sonrió, y asintió—. Entonces, cuéntame más de eso de ser mayordomo. ¿Tengo que equilibrar libros en mi cabeza y lamerle los pies a alguien? ¿O Shura es un rarito que disfruta de lamer pies? —preguntó Aioria, y Milo le golpeó la nuca con fuerza.

**Salón de Música.**

—¡Achiuuuuu! —estornudó Pandora, y en ese momento los miembros del club de música interrumpieron sus actividades para observar fijamente a Pandora, todos con sus rostros ruborizados por lo que acababan de escuchar—. ¿Qué me miran todos? —se quejó Pandora.

—No… es solo que… —habló Sorrento, el mayordomo de los Solo, a quien Mii, también una miembro del club de música que utilizaba el nombre de Alicia, no dejaba de vigilar—. Señorita Heinstein, eso ha sido un estornudo bastante lindo… no me esperaba que alguien tan frívola como usted pudiera estornudar de una forma tan linda… —prosiguió Sorrento, y Pandora se ruborizó más y más—. Tú también lo piensas, ¿Mime? Esta información sería de ayuda valiosa para nuestros respectivos amos —prosiguió Sorrento, dirigiéndose a un joven de cabellera larga y naranja y ojos rojos.

—Indudablemente… ha sido una sorpresa —habló Mime, y en la distracción, Mii dejó su violín en sus piernas, y sacó su libreta, leyendo lo que estaba escrito, y encontrando información referente a Mime Benetnash, en la cual se incluían su salón siendo el 2-B, y su identidad como mayordomo de Hilda Polaris—. Pero la señorita Polaris no es el tipo de persona que guste de explotar a los demás —explicó Mime.

—¿Qué tanto lees durante las lecciones, Alicia? —preguntó un mayor, era un estudiante de plata, y el superior de todos los presentes. Mii al escucharlo, cerró su libreta, y la guardó—. Si en verdad quieres ser parte del club de música, necesitas concentrarte más —prosiguió el joven, de cabellera azul y piel pálida.

—Lo entiendo… señor Orfeo. Me disculpo si he irrespetado a la familia Apolon con mi distracción —continuó disculpándose, y mirando a los tres miembros de la familia Apolon, Orfeo, Lino, y Yalemo, quien se refería a sí mismo como Yalin. En el club de música estaban reunidos los representantes de las grandes familias nobles, por lo que Mii se había unido bajo el nombre de Alicia Benethol al club.

—Ya que se interrumpió nuestra práctica, ¿por qué no socializamos un poco? —habló Lino, de cabellera larga y roja—. Señorita Heinstein, ¿es verdad que no nos acompañará en el recital de este fin de semana? ¿Tiene un viaje planeado? —preguntó Lino.

—No me inscribí al club de música para socializar… sino para tocar… —mencionó Pandora, pero al recordar con quienes había estado hablando, se disculpó con una reverencia, y atendió a lo que los miembros de la familia Apolon le preguntaban—. Este domingo… es el día de las madres… visitaré a mi madre en la prefectura de Ática, se encuentra en la comunidad de Pireo. Hoy saliendo de clases nos encaminaremos para aquella prefectura —y Mii se mostró sorprendida, sacó sus notas, las hojeó, y encontró lo que buscaba con poca dificultad.

—¿En Pireo? Eso… es una tremenda coincidencia… —habló Mii, y todos la miraron, pero Mii cerró su libreta con fuerza—. Señorita Pandora… si no es indiscreción… pensé que toda su familia era alemana —sonrió Mii.

—¿Por qué te interesa, Alicia? —preguntó Pandora, siendo precavida—. Pero para satisfacer tu curiosidad… mi padre es Alemán, mi madrastra, es japonesa… ella era… la mejor amiga de mi madre… las dos son japonesas… —explicó Pandora, y Mii lo comprendió—. Mi verdadera madre, está en Pireo —terminó.

—Entonces, ¿me permitiría hacerle una sugerencia sobre el lugar donde debería hospedarse? —habló Mii—. Es un lugar hermoso cerca de Pireo, en el municipio de Methana. Uno no puede ir a Pireo sin visitar Methana —y Mii se acercó a Pandora, y le entregó un folleto—. ¡Le hará bien! —se alegró Mii, y salió del aula, y al hacerlo Mii encontró a Shura, y Pandora al verlo se sobresaltó, y se cayó al suelo sorprendida—. Cambio de planes… tú vas a Pireo… —susurró Mii, y Shura parpadeó un par de veces—. Será divertido si lo haces… —le guiñó un ojo Mii, y Shura asintió, y miró directamente a Pandora, que se cubrió los pies de inmediato—. Ese es un fetiche bastante extraño —y Shura la ignoró, cerró la puerta del salón de música, y se retiró.

**Canchas de Futbol.**

—¡Muevan esas piernas! ¡No pierdan el ritmo! —gritaba Milo durante la práctica, Mu estaba a su lado tomando apuntes sobre los tiempos—. La defensa tiene muchos problemas, y no tenemos buena delantera. La selección dorada no puede seguir así, no pueden depender siempre de su delantero y su portero —recriminó Milo, y Mu asintió.

—Aioria se ha puesto al corriente en la media cancha, pero no sabe dar órdenes —apuntó Mu a un Aioria que recuperaba varios balones pero que al no ordenar a los delanteros, no lograba mucho—. El primer partido de liga de las convocatorias nacionales es este domingo. Practicaremos algunos tiros libres para subir la moral del equipo. Si no están al nivel al menos nos aseguraremos de que su moral sea su mejor estrategia. Si están animados darán mejor resultado —explicó Mu.

—Hablando de eso… Mu… ni yo ni Aioria podremos participar en el partido del domingo… —explicó Milo, y a Mu se le cayó la libreta de anotaciones, y al notarlo, Aioria se detuvo, y miró en su dirección—. Sé que es muy repentino mencionarlo pero… tengo algo que hacer, y necesitaré de la ayuda de Aioria. La selección nacional tendrá que esperar… —entristeció Milo.

—¿La selección nacional tendrá que esperar? —gritó Mu sorprendido, y el equipo interrumpió la práctica—. Le hemos exigido a nuestro equipo más que nunca, y sabes las reglas. Para un partido de liga nacional, el 80% de los seleccionados deben ser de nacionalidad griega, si ni tú ni Aioria competirán, tendré que jugar con la banca. Todos somos un equipo, nuestra banca también ha hecho grandes progresos, pero es el partido inaugural, si ni tú ni Aioria participan… tendremos muy pocas probabilidades de sumar tres puntos —concluyó Mu.

—Son 18 jornadas, Mu… nos recuperaremos si eso llega a pasar —aseguró Milo, y Mu bajó la mirada algo sobresaltado—. Sabes que no dejaría al equipo sin una buena razón. Deseo llegar a las nacionales… pero… tengo prioridades que no puedo ignorar… lo lamento… —y Mu miró a Aioria, que sonrió algo apenado—. Tenemos que irnos… lo dejo en tus manos, Mu —sonrió Milo.

—Tú eres el capitán y me dejas todo el trabajo… —se molestó Mu, pero sonrió de todas formas—. Está bien… pero me debes un favor —y Milo asintió, y tanto él como Aioria salieron de las canchas, y encontraron a Mii, Shura, Mephisto y Afrodita allí afuera.

—Estoy lista para mi nuevo peinado —sonrió Mii, y Milo asintió—. En verdad… Milo… gracias por tomarte tantas molestias por la señorita… sacrificar tu sueldo… no comprar tus libros de estudios… no ir al partido inaugural de las ligas nacionales… no olvidaré todo lo que estás haciendo… —le mencionó Mii.

—Solo te pido que si Tatsumi nos descubre, me salves el trabajo —y Mii asintió—. Por cierto… ¿no se molestará Saori por que esté planeando todo esto? —y Mii asintió nuevamente—. Lo sabía… era una trampa para que yo hiciera el esfuerzo y tú terminaras impune —apuntó Milo.

—Yo soy solo una criada, no gano tanto como usted —se burló Mii—. Ahora, por favor cuide de mí, señor Afrodita. Durante los siguientes dos días, todos deben de ser engañados, incluido Tatsumi —y Afrodita se puso nervioso.

—Espero estar a la altura de las expectativas —se preocupó Afrodita—. Mephisto, tu álbum de fotos de Saori, necesitaré referencias —y Mephisto le entregó el mencionado objeto a Afrodita, y Milo lo miró sombríamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a estar así todo el viaje? —se fastidió Mephisto—. Capturar el rostro de Saori en cámara es mi mayor deseo. Si eso nos va a ocasionar conflictos entonces tal vez deba rehusarme a ser tu chofer —recriminó Mephisto.

—Hablando de eso, hay un ligero cambio de planes —agregó Mii, mientras Afrodita la ayudaba a sentarse en una banca, y comenzaba a enjuagarle el cabello—. Shura, sé que tienes experiencia de mayordomo y que ibas a suplir a Milo en sus funciones mientras él estaba de viaje, pero prefiero que los acompañes como el chofer. Mephisto, no tienes experiencia de mayordomo, pero tendrás que aprender. Serás mi mayordomo en lugar de Shura, ya que Shura tiene que ir a Pireo con Milo y Aioria —terminó Mii.

—Eso no era parte del plan. Mephisto iba a ser el chofer, Shura tiene mejor experiencia de mayordomo —se quejó Milo—. Además, Mephisto indudablemente lo arruinará todo. No es nada caballeroso, es un vago, desaseado, sin modales —prosiguió Milo.

—¡Me confundes con el tonto de Aioria! —apuntó Mephisto—. De todas formas. ¿Por qué llevarás a Aioria de mayordomo a Pireo? En todo caso que él sea el chofer —terminó Mephisto con suma molestia.

—¡Aioria no tiene licencia de conducir! ¡Si lo llevo de chofer nos meterán a la cárcel! —se quejó Milo—. Además… Aioria me pidió involucrarlo… no se necesitan a tantos mayordomos, conmigo es suficiente… —se quejó Milo, y Mii simplemente sonrió.

—Bueno, ahora que hay cambios de planes, tal vez tan pocos mayordomos no sean suficiente. Necesito equilibrar la balanza después de todo —sonrió Mii, y miró a Afrodita—. Estoy lista, pero asegúrate de que recuperaré mi color de cabello natural —y Afrodita asintió, mientras acercaba una brocha al cabello de Mii, con un tinte de cabello color morado.

**Centro Acuático Sanctuary**.

—¡Triángulo Dorado! —gritaron tres de los mayordomos de Julián, mientras lanzaban a Julián Solo desde la plataforma de clavados, y Julián era azotado violentamente al agua, solo para salir intentando recuperar bocanadas de aire, y apretándose el pecho por el sobresalto.

—¡Señor Solo! ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Saori, y Julián asintió, mientras veía a Kanon envuelto en una sombra de odio mirándolo fijamente—. Señor Kanon… entiendo que Julián volvió a cruzar la línea de la decencia pero… lanzarlo de la plataforma de clavados… —se preocupó Saori.

—A los pervertidos los debería lanzar a suelo firme —sentenció Kanon, y Julián se sobresaltó—. Si va a enseñarle a la señorita técnicas de nado, cuide donde coloca sus manos. O la próxima vez, el lanzamiento del Triángulo Dorado podría terminar en un viaje a la enfermería —y Julián se sobresaltó, y Saori lo hizo de igual manera. Kanon simplemente se retiró mientras pasaba frente a una furiosa Tethis.

—¡Amo Solo! —recriminó Tethis—. Como su jefa de criadas no te-te-te-te-tengo permitido juzgar a quien toca de forma tan in-in-in-indecorosa… pero es mi deber decirle que está indudablemente manchando el honor del apellido Solo… —continuó Tethis, sumamente ruborizada—. En anatomía humana… los pechos no son flotadores… tienen otra función —y Saori se ruborizó más.

—No los toqué a propósito… solo intentaba mantenerla a flote, la señorita Kido nada hacia abajo —explicó Julián, pero Tethis se negó a escucharlo y se retiró sumamente molesta—. Lamento haberla… tocado tan indecentemente… —se ruborizó Julián.

—Diferente de sus primeros intentos… esta vez en verdad fue un accidente… señor Solo… usted ya no me toca indecentemente, y es muy respetuoso. Hacía tiempo que no veía que lo lanzaran en el Triángulo Dorado —sonrió Saori, y Julián asintió—. ¿Continuamos con las lecciones? —y Julián se sobresaltó.

—Me temo que… no tuve muy placentera caída… estoy algo… adolorido del pecho… —se sonrojó Julián, y Saori miró el pecho enrojecido de Julián tras su no muy placentera caída—. Pero… volviendo al tema… señorita Kido, necesita nadar en una pose más relajada… si sigue tensando su espalda, seguirá hundiéndose… además se le olvida respirar y termina haciendo pataleos por aire que terminan siempre en mí sacándola del agua a la fuerza, y en Kanon pensando que la estoy tocando indecorosamente… y en mis mayordomos lanzándome en el Triángulo Dorado… no he hecho nada malo y aun así, tengo todo el pecho irritado y doliéndome por los violentos lanzamientos… —agregó Julián.

—En verdad lo siento mucho… he estado algo distraída… —se sentó Saori junto a Julián, mojando sus pies en el agua—. No era mi intención el que se me olvidara respirar y terminara sacándome así del agua. Lo siento mucho —y Julián se ruborizó por la sinceridad de Saori.

—No importa… mientras la señorita Kido no me odie todo está bien… —y Saori sonrió y asintió—. En todo caso, mejor alístese —salió del agua Julián, y Saori se tapó la boca intentando no reír al ver todo su pecho de un rojo fuerte—. Descanse el fin de semana, que disfruteel día de las madres —y la sonrisa de Saori se borró, y bajó la mirada al agua.

**Puertas Principales de la Academia Sanctuary.**

—¿Por qué tenía que recordarme el día de las madres? —habló Saori, caminando en dirección a las puertas, dispuesta a esperar junto a Milo a la llegada de Tatsumi pues tenía una importante reunión de negocios. En su distracción sin embargo, no notó que alguien estaba parada frente a ella hasta que se encontró cara a cara con una copia exacta de ella misma—. ¿Eh? —se sobresaltó Saori.

—¡Llegas tarde! ¡Abajo y en cuatro! ¡Usar palillos es muy difícil! ¡Encajaré los palos como brochetas en lo que aprendo a dominarlos! ¡Tatsumi! ¡Tengo hambre, quiero Suchi-Paella del restaurant Capricorn! —gritó la copia de Saori, mientras Saori abrazaba su maletín siendo víctima de la sorpresa—. ¡Muajajajaja! ¡Debió ver su cara, señorita Saori! ¡Se veía justo como está! —se apuntó a sí misma, y al ver la mirada maliciosa, Saori comprendió lo que estaba pasando—. Tres… dos… uno… —contó la copia.

—¿Mii? —gritó Saori sorprendida, y Mii hizo una reverencia, se veía exactamente igual a Saori—. ¿Incluso conseguiste un uniforme de la Academia Sanctuary? —y tanto ella como Milo se sobresaltaron, y Milo movió su mano cerca del cuello para indicar que nadie debía decir nada—. Te ves increíble, Mii. Pero… ¿porque? Para ser una broma está demasiado elaborada… —y Saori miró el cabello de Mii, y lo jaloneó, notando que era de verdad—. ¿Te pintaste el cabello? ¡Pero si tu cabello era hermoso! —lloró Saori.

—Bueno… si… puede que mi cabello tarde un tiempo en recuperarse pero… si no me pintaba todo el cabello, corría el riesgo de que se vieran mis raíces —explicó Mii, que entonces tomó de las manos de Saori—. Señorita… —y Milo colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Mii, que lo miró de reojo, y lo pensó—… Sa… Sa… Saori… —y Saori se impresionó, y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. Quiero que vayas a visitar a tu madre… sé que tienes responsabilidades, reuniones de negocio y todo eso pero… quisiera… bueno este… es un día muy importante y estoy segura de que quieres de todo corazón ir a ver a tu madre… señorita… digo… Saori… —y Mii se sobresaltó al ver a Saori llorando—. ¿Saori? —se preocupó Mii.

—Me llamaste Saori fuera de la mansión y con audiencia… —lloró Saori, y abrazó a Mii con fuerza—. Se sintió muy bien, Miiiiiiiiii —continuó llorando Saori, y Mii se sintió extraña, pero le regresó el abrazo a Saori con fuerza—. Pensé que ya no querías ser mi amiga… —continuó Saori.

—Señorita… digo… Saori… no seas tonta, claro que quiero ser tu amiga es solo que… soy tu criada… —y Saori la abrazó con más fuerza, y Mii bajó la mirada, pero sonrió—. Perdóname por haberte preocupado… Saori… si te hace sentir feliz, siempre que no estemos en alta sociedad te llamaré por tu nombre —y Saori se separó, y asintió—. Pero ahora no es el momento de preocuparnos por el cómo he de dirigirme a ti y cuando he de hacerlo. Tatsumi no tarda en llegar para llevarte a la reunión para el tratado de nuevas tecnologías… sé que no soy Saori Kido, y que firmar un convenio en su nombre sería… pues… ilegal pero… en verdad quiero que vayas a ver a tu madre… —y Saori miró a quienes estaban frente a la puerta, todos sonriéndole a Saori, y también miró a Mii, algo preocupada.

—Si firmas con mi sello no será ilegal —habló Saori, y le entregó un sello a Mii—. Eres mi mejor amiga, sé que no lo usarías para nada malo. Confío en ti, Mii —sonrió Saori, y Mii asintió—. Pero… no entiendo por completo el plan —miró Saori a los que estaban frente a las puertas, confundida.

—Yo pretenderé ser Saori Kido en la junta con los inversionistas, y Mephisto será mi mayordomo. Después de la fiesta con los Solo, todos saben que tiene un mayordomo de apariencia plebeya y de escasos modales, y muy agresivo —y tanto Milo como Mephisto se fastidiaron—. Afrodita, será mi maquillista personal durante estos dos días, asegurándose de que en todo momento me vea exactamente igual a usted, aunque seguramente eso me dañará el cutis —se preocupó Mii.

—Tenme un poco más de confianza —se molestó Afrodita—. Me aseguraré de que ni tu cabello ni tu piel se dañen, soy un maquillista profesional. Sin mencionar, que me encargaré de que Mephisto no se comporte como un animal en la reunión. Me uniré a ustedes como mayordomo provisional, con la misma paga del maquillista —y Milo se sobresaltó, mientras Saori lo miraba fijamente.

—Olvídese de la paga, yo llevo mis finanzas absolutamente bien —aseguró Milo, y Saori asintió—. Shura trabajará de chofer, Aioria será mayordomo provisional. Nosotros la cuidaremos durante estos dos días. Rentamos una limosina a nombre de Shura —y Shura se acomodó su sombrero de chofer—. Ya que la limosina tiene que estar custodiada todo el tiempo, Aioria me ayudará a cuidarla a usted como el mayordomo provisional mientras Shura cuida de la limusina. Estamos preparados para cualquier contingencia, aún si Tatsumi no sabe nada de lo que está pasando —aseguró Milo—. Mii empacó sus cambios de ropa, yo preparé los boletos de hospedaje, ya todo está listo. Por dos días, Saori Kido tendrá unas vacaciones para visitar a su madre, y no desatenderá sus obligaciones laborales tampoco. Aunque… si descubren a Mii… —se preocupó Milo.

—Ambos estaremos despedidos —sonrió Mii, y Saori se preocupó un poco—. No se preocupe, lo tenemos todo bajo control. Si hay complicaciones solo usaré la carita de puchero de Saori… —y Mii hizo una carita, y sus ojos estuvieron a punto de derramar lágrimas—. Tatsumi… en verdad quiero un pony… —y todos miraron a Mii, sorprendidos, y Saori se sobresaltó—. Quiero un pony y que su nombre sea Pegaso… lo cuidaré como se merece, será un bello animal de montura, pero si me aburro de él por favor no lo conviertas en pegamento… —fingió que lloraba Mii.

—¡Lo entiendo, me conoces muy bien! —se quejó Saori, y Mii sonrió—. Eso fue muy malvado… yo en verdad pensaba que el pegamento se hacía con caballos… —y Mii se burló, y vio la limosina de los Kido acercarse—. ¡Vámonos antes de que Tatsumi nos vea! —gritó Saori, jaló a Milo dentro de la limosina rentada, y Aioria entró también a paso apresurado. Shura entonces se subió a la limosina, arrancó, y el grupo se fue antes de que Tatsumi llegara.

—Nadie hable si yo no lo ordeno primero —mencionó Mii, y tanto Mephisto como Afrodita asintieron, pero en ese momento, Afrodita se percató de un mechón dorado que sobresalía de la cabellera lila pintada de Mii, y Afrodita se sobresaltó—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Mii, y Afrodita intentó hablar, pero Tatsumi bajó de la limosina primero—. Después… —sentenció Mii fríamente—. ¡Buenas tardes, Tatsumi! —sonrió Mii, y tanto Mephisto como Afrodita se impresionaron. Mii había imitado perfectamente la voz de Saori.

—¿Dónde está el vago de su nuevo mayordomo? —se quejó Tatsumi—. Le advertí que ese bueno para nada no era una buena influencia, señorita. ¿Y quiénes son estos dos? Esperen… el transexual exhibicionista… y el de la lata de chiles… —y Afrodita enfureció, pero Mephisto y Mii le pisaron cada uno un pie, forzándolo a callar. Aunque Afrodita estaba más preocupado por el mechón dorado que sobresalía de la cabellera de Mii.

—Tatsumi, más respeto —reprendió Mii—. Milo… —comenzó Mii, jugueteando con sus manos, e inclusive ganando algo de rubor en sus mejillas—. Milo tendrá un partido muy importante… así que… he decidido darle algo de tiempo para que deje de distraerse con mis necesidades, y se concentre en su deseo de convertirse en seleccionado nacional… después de todo… si Milo es feliz… yo soy feliz… —fingió Mii, Mephisto y Afrodita se impresionaron y sintieron que se desmayarían por el cómo actuaba Mii con tanta naturalidad, y Tatsumi sintió que lloraría.

—¡Jamás permitiré que un sucio mayordomo de tercera como ese maldito plebeyo le ponga las manos encima, señorita Kido! —recriminó Tatsumi hecho furia divina—. Pero eso no explica por qué estos dos están con usted… —apuntó con su espada de kendo a Mephisto en su nariz.

—Genial… escapamos de un maniaco del Kendo… y otro me saca los mocos con su espada… —se quejó Mephisto—. Escucha calvito… mientras Milo esté ocupado con lo del torneo de liga nacional… yo soy el mayordomo de reemplazo —mencionó Mephisto.

—Y yo fui contratado como maquillis… digo… —se preocupó Afrodita—. Este… bueno… como… —y Mii comenzó a preocuparse también—. Di… diseñador de los nuevos uniformes para las criadas de la mansión Kido. El estilo inglés está muy pasado de moda, reduce la movilidad. La señorita Saori necesita de criadas de apariencia juvenil y con moda de buen gusto, no niñas de 12 años que se vistan como ancianas —y Mii se molestó, y le pateó el talón a Afrodita.

—Puede que sea cierto… las criadas se quejan mucho por la poca movilidad de sus faldas al estilo inglés… —aseguró Tatsumi, y entonces notó el mechón de cabello de Mii, y Afrodita se sobresaltó—. ¿Rubio? —preguntó, y Mii parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender lo que decía Tatsumi.

—¿Al estilo de Efraím Rubio? —gritó Afrodita—. Es todo un conocedor del fino arte del buen vestir señor Tatsumi —lo volteó Afrodita, y miró a Mephisto mientras fingía tomar las medidas de Tatsumi—. ¡También estoy dispuesto a cambiar su traje LILA! —gritó Afrodita a Mephisto—. Al más cercano estilo a la Efraím RUBIO —continuó gritando—. También me aseguraré de que nadie se fije en su escases de CABELLERA —continuó gritando—. Y que incluso las JOVENCITAS de CABELLOS DORADOS, se fijen en usted señor Tatsumi —y Mephisto miró a Mii, y notó el mechón rubio—. OCULTAREMOS todo rasgos de FALSEDAD en su persona y todo mundo verá que es un AUTENTICO caballero —y Mii se preguntó lo que estaba pasando, cuando Mephisto colocó su mano en el mecho dorado.

—Muerde esto por favor —mencionó Mephisto, colocando la correa de su cámara en la boca de Mii—. Lo haré rápido, trata de no gritar —y Mephisto tiró con fuerza, y Mii dejó salir un chillido descomunal que fue levemente tragado por la mordida de Mii a la correa. Mephisto le había arrancado los mechones dorados a la fuerza de un solo movimiento, y cuando Tatsumi se dio la media vuelta para ver a 'Saori', no encontró mechones rubios, pero si a una Mii llorando.

—¿Señorita Saori? —preguntó Tatsumi, poniendo atención en la cabellera de Mii intentando encontrar los mechones dorados nuevamente—. ¿Fue mi imaginación? Eso no importa, señorita, ¿se encuentra usted bien? La noto algo… bueno… triste… —concluyó Tatsumi.

—No es na-na-na-nada… Ta-Ta-Ta-Tatsumi… es solo que cada momento separado de mi amado Milo… me hace sentir un tremendo dolor… punzante… y profundo… que me desgarra el alma… muy profundamente en mi corazón… —y Mii miró tanto a Mephisto como a Afrodita sombríamente—. Deseo irme al centro de negocios lo antes posible… para poder meditar tranquilamente sobre el castigo de mi mayordomo por su tremenda falta y poca consideración para la integridad de su ama… ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Cuál sería un castigo suficientemente apropiado para el dolor que me ha hecho sentir? —y el trio se preocupó—. Vamos Tatsumi… tengo una junta muy importante… seguro durante esa reunión de negocios mi ánimo se tranquilizará… y podré concentrarme mejor en un castigo adecuado… morirán… —terminó Mii con desprecio, y Tatsumi le abrió la puerta—. ¡No me dejen esperando! —gritó Mii ya muy molesta, tanto, que no podía meterse en el papel de Saori, y Mephisto y Afrodita, entraron en la limosina sumamente preocupados.

**Limosina Rentada.**

—¡Uweeeeeh! Acabo de tener una sombría sensación de peligro —mencionó Saori, y su celular vibró, sorprendiendo a Aioria, que jamás había visto uno—. Mii dice que Tatsumi se creyó la mentira —se alegró Saori cuando leyó un mensaje de Mii, y continuó leyendo, pero entonces se preocupó—. ¿Correrá la sangre? —preguntó, y tanto Milo como Aioria miraron a Saori confundidos, y Saori lentamente cerró el celular—. Supongo que no es nada… —sonrió Saori, y Milo y Aioria intercambiaron miradas de preocupación—. En todo caso… quiero agradecerles… Milo… Aioria… Shura… hace años que no voy a visitar a mi madre… me pregunto si todavía me recordará… —sonrió Saori.

—La madre de Saori… debe ser una persona increíble —sonrió Aioria, y Milo asintió—. ¿Cómo es la madre de Saori? —y Shura miró por el retrovisor, interesado en escuchar también sobre la madre de Saori.

—No lo saben… ¿verdad? —bajó la mirada Saori, y Milo entristeció—. Milo… sé que ya debiste de haber tenido esta conversación con Mii pero… un mayordomo… debe conocer a su señorita mejor que nadie… debe ser capaz de ver… lo que nadie más puede ver… debe conocer a su señorita… perfectamente… hasta el punto de saber lo que aqueja a su señorita únicamente con la mirada… —observó Saori a Milo, que asintió con tranquilidad.

—La madre de la señorita Saori… es una persona excepcional… —comenzó Milo, sorprendiendo a Saori—. Su corazón es el más puro de todos… es alegre… con una sonrisa hermosa… se preocupa por los demás primero, sin importarle su salud… es una madre amorosa, que ama a su hija con todo su corazón… como si fuera una diosa… —y Saori comenzó a llorar—. Para su madre… mi señorita Saori… usted es la persona más importante de todas… jamás la olvidaría… sin importar… que la vea a usted desde las estrellas… —y tanto Shura como Aioria se sobresaltaron al escuchar eso ultimo—. La madre de la señorita Saori… vive en las estrellas… y en el corazón de su hija a quien tanto ama… es la persona… más hermosa de todas… por tener una hija igualmente especial, cuyo corazón brilla más que el oro mismo… —y Saori comenzó a llorar, y Milo colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Saori—. Estoy seguro de que estará muy feliz de verte nuevamente… estará impresionada… seguro has crecido mucho desde la última vez… —y Saori asintió, mientras Milo tomaba un pañuelo y le limpiaba los ojos.

—Sé que… eres mi mayordomo… y si te lo ordenara simplemente tendrías que obedecer pero… —lloró Saori—. Quiero… pedirte un permiso… podrías… solo por esta ocasión… dejar de portarte como un mayordomo… y permitirme abrazarte… —y Milo extendió los brazos, y Saori se lanzó a él, llorando en su pecho.

—Tonta… —sonrió Milo—. Yo te trataría de la misma manera… fuera o no tu mayordomo… no estaría esforzándome tanto… poniendo mi trabajo en la línea… si no quisiera verte sonreír… y que fueras feliz… —y Saori abrazó a Milo con más fuerza—. Aioria… Shura… la madre de la señorita Saori… se llama Metis… —y ambos asintieron—. Y Saori… no ha visto a su madre desde el día en que nació… porque subió al cielo en forma de polvo de estrellas… poco después de darle la vida a Saori… —y Saori continuó llorando.

**Edificio de Negocios Nique. Sala de Espera.**

—Todos los años… Tatsumi, quien cree que el día de las madres es solo una fecha comercial, programa juntas interminables de negocio para mantener a la señorita Saori ocupada, y evitar que piense en su madre, Metis —explicó Mii, mirando fuera de la ventana mientras se encontraba en la sala de espera, y sosteniendo un par de mechones de cabello, uno azul oscuro, y el otro azul claro, y mientras Mephisto y Afrodita se sobaban la cabeza donde habían sido profanados en sus cabelleras—. Tatsumi cree que le hace un bien a la señorita Saori… él piensa que: 'una madre a la que Saori jamás conoció, no debería influenciar en la vida de la señorita', o excusas por ese estilo. Así que todos los años, a Saori se le rompe el corazón en el día de las madres —y Afrodita y Mephisto comenzaron a comprenderlo—. El corazón de Saori es muy frágil… aunque también es muy fuerte… todos los años se traga su dolor… jamás lo deja salir, ni siquiera conmigo… deja que crezca, que le desgarre el alma… Saori piensa que debe cargar con estas penas ella sola, y que nadie debe molestarse… Saori podrá ser infantil… pero es muy madura, siempre finge una sonrisa para evitar preocuparnos… si tan solo le dijera a Tatsumi: 'quiero ver a mi madre y no me importa lo que digas', Tatsumi no tendría más remedio que obedecer. Pero la señorita sabe que es la única Kido que queda, y que debe comportarse a la altura. Sabe que miles y miles de empleos y personas dependen del futuro de la Corporación Kido. Un error, y varias familias perderían sus trabajos… por eso acepta las exigencias de Tatsumi… de no ser por los esfuerzos de Milo sin embargo, hubiera pasado otro año sin visitar la tumba de su madre… Saori necesita hacer las paces con su madre… —aseguró Mii.

—¿Tan importante son los negocios de la Corporación Kido, que ni un solo día puede distraerse? —preguntó Afrodita, y Mii asintió—. Pero Saori va a la Academia Sanctuary… y se tomó el tiempo para invitarnos a todos a una fiesta. Pensé que Saori sería más… libre… —concluyó.

—Mientras más dinero tiene uno, menos libertad tiene también —aseguró Mii—. Para aquella fiesta de cumpleaños que preparó para Shunrei y June, la señorita se desveló por toda una semana, haciendo inversiones, comiendo muy poco, durmiendo menos. La señorita podría haberse aprendido todos los nombres de los nobles, sus mayordomos, y sus linajes fácilmente para el día de la celebración en la mansión Solo. Pero estaba tan estresada, que simplemente no podía aprender nada nuevo —explicó Mii.

—Esto es muy confuso —comenzó Mephisto—. ¿No la estamos perjudicando haciendo todo esto? Me refiero a que… si Saori tiene tantas responsabilidades debería atenderlas. Mucha gente depende de ella. ¿Acaso no es egoísta al escaparse a visitar la tumba de su madre? —y Mii sonrió.

—Saori tiene 12 años —agregó Mii—. A esa edad, una niña debería preocuparse por tener amigos, salir a jugar, divertirse. Pero a Saori se le está obligando a madurar, a hacer negocios, a trabajar arduamente. ¿Es egoísta brindarle un descanso? ¿Soy egoísta por querer que Saori sea feliz? ¿Soy egoísta… por permitirle a Saori contratar a la persona que le gusta de mayordomo… incluso cuando sé que hay negociaciones entre el único familiar consanguíneo de Saori que no tiene el apellido Kido pero a quien pertenece su custodia… por entregar a Saori en matrimonio a otra casa noble? ¿Soy egoísta por darle a mi señorita esperanza? —y tanto Afrodita como Mephisto se impresionaron—. Si yo pudiera… sustituir a la señorita eternamente… a mi querida amiga de la infancia… con quien solía reír… con quien solía jugar… con quien solía llorar… me convertiría egoístamente en Saori Kido para siempre… para asegurarme de que Saori fuera feliz… porque Saori… es mi única familia… si eso es ser egoísta… entonces quiero ser la persona más egoísta de esta tierra… —y Mii lloró, y las puertas de la sala de reuniones se abrieron.

—Los colaboradores ya han llegado, señorita Kido —comenzó Tatsumi, y Mii se cubrió el rostro—. ¿Señorita? —se preocupó Tatsumi, pero Mephisto detuvo a Tatsumi—. ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Por qué la han hecho llorar pedazos de basura? —se quejó Tatsumi.

—Mii… se te está corriendo el maquillaje —se preocupó Afrodita, que comenzó a limpiarle el rostro y a pintarle nuevamente la cara—. Si se te caen los lentes de contacto en verdad nos vamos a meter en problemas… resiste por favor… —y Mii asintió.

—Sigo molesta con ustedes… no los perdonaré tan fácilmente… —y Afrodita sintió que sudaba frio, pero ignoró a Mii, y terminó de pintarle la cara, se hizo a un lado, y Mii le sonrió a Tatsumi—. Ya estoy bien, Tatsumi… solo… recordaba a Milo y lo mucho que lo amo… —y Tatsumi se congeló en ese lugar—. Ahora terminemos con esta junta de negocios —tomó la mano de Tatsumi entonces, y lo guio dentro de la sala de negocios—. Los llamaré si necesito algo —sonrió Mii, y tanto Mephisto como Afrodita asintieron.

—Oye… —comenzó Mephisto—. ¿No te parece extraño el cómo Mii puede cambiar su personalidad a ser toda una ternura con tan solo pensar en Saori fantaseando con Milo? —preguntó, y Afrodita lo pensó—. ¿No será que Mii en realidad está enamorada de Milo? —preguntó Mephisto.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… creo que vi el nombre de Alicia Mii Benethol en el libro de competencias de Milo y Camus en favor de Milo —mencionó Afrodita—. Creo… que Mii en realidad sí está enamorada de Milo… —y Mephisto hizo una mueca—. ¿Cómo puede esta niña querer a Saori a semejante nivel… como para sufrir tanto por ella? —se sorprendió Afrodita.

—Mii… da algo de lástima, ¿no lo crees? —le preguntó Mephisto, a lo que Afrodita asintió, y ambos esperaron a que terminara la junta, mientras pensaban en lo mucho que sacrificaba Mii por su amiga Saori.

**Carretera de Tesalia.**

—Tengo calor… —se quejó Milo, que se jaloneaba el traje de mayordomo, y Aioria, acostado en el asiento frente a él, se despertó para ver a Milo—. ¿Qué horas son? —preguntó Milo sumamente molesto, y con Saori dormida sobre él.

—Veamos… —habló Aioria, sacando el celular que Milo le había dado, que sorpresivamente reemplazaba a muchas de las comodidades que tenían, como el reloj o las cámaras, incluso el teléfono. Aioria aún estaba impresionado por los avances de la tecnología—. Las 9:43 pm. Llevamos 6 horas 40 minutos de camino —y Saori se acurrucó en Milo—. Debería tomarte una foto… pero no sé cómo funciona —comenzó Aioria, tecleando en su celular, hasta que se disparó un flash del celular—. ¡Oh! ¡Saliste muy bien! —se impresionó Aioria.

—Púdrete —se quejó Milo, y golpeó en un par de ocasiones la ventana blindada, y Shura bajó la ventana—. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? —preguntó Milo, y Shura lo miró con una mirada zombificada—. ¿Qué demonios? —se quejó.

—Tesalia… —habló Shura sombríamente, e incluso Aioria se horrorizó—. Faltan 4 horas para llegar a Ática… pero… no creo poder quedarme despierto… —se quejó Shura, que comenzaba a cabecear—. Debo… seguir manejando… —se quejó Shura.

—¡Si manejas en estas condiciones nos matarás a todos! ¡Estaciónate en la próxima parada de camiones que encuentres! ¡Te dejaremos dormir un poco! —y Shura lo negó con la cabeza y siguió manejando—. ¡Bien! ¡No duermas! ¡Pero al menos consigue algo de café! —y Saori se despertó por el constante griterío.

—Quiero ir al baño… —mencionó medio adormilada, y Shura asintió, y se estacionó en la primera parada de camiones que encontró—. ¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó Saori, y Shura levantó su espada de Kendo, se desfajó la camisa, y colocó su espada sobre su ombligo—. ¿Seppuku? —preguntó Saori al ver la pose que optaba Shura, y Milo se sobresaltó, y con ambas manos intentó detener a Shura.

—He fallado… me muero de sueño… no sobreviviré a seguir manejando, debo terminar con mi deshonra… —mencionó Shura, y Aioria se unió a los jaloneos de Milo intentando quitarle la espada a Shura—. Déjenme morir… —suplicó Shura.

—¡Aunque nos lo pidas no podrás hacer Seppuku con una espada de madera! —gritó Milo, y tanto él como Aioria siguieron jaloneando junto a Shura, hasta que un par de minutos después, los tres se calmaron—. ¿Ya regresaste a tus cinco sentidos? —preguntó Milo.

—Si… no sé qué me pasó… pero ya estoy mejor… —aceptó Shura, mientras el grupo permanecía sentado en la limosina, y tomaban aire—. Iré a comprar unas cuatro tazas de café… una por cada hora de camino. Pero necesitaré que alguien me vigile mientras manejo.

—Yo me aseguraré de que permanezcas despierto… —se ofreció Aioria—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer… no he sacado mi licencia de manejo, a pesar de ser mayor de edad. No tengo dinero para comprar un auto, por lo que nunca me preocupé por tramitarla —explicó Aioria.

—Milo… —observó Saori a Milo, con sus ojos vidriosos—. En verdad necesito… —se avergonzó, y Milo asintió, tomó la mano de Saori, y miró una estación de servicio cercana—. Ya sé que no estarán limpios pero… no me quejaré —mencionó Saori, saltando impacientemente.

—Tranquila… unos cuantos Euros y estoy seguro que el dueño de la estación de servicio nos presta un baño más limpio —mencionó Milo—. Cuida de la limosina, Aioria. No tardaremos —y Aioria asintió, y cerró las puertas de la limosina, mientras Milo acompañaba a Saori a buscar un baño, y Shura entraba en la tienda de la estación de servicio.

—Café… el más fuerte que tenga… cuatro vasos… —mencionó Shura sombríamente a la cajera de la estación de servicio, que de inmediato buscó unos vasos de café y comenzó a preparar las bebidas solicitadas.

—Disculpe… ¿acaso no venden en esta estación de servicio algo más comestible? —escuchó Shura a una joven que se quejaba sonoramente a su lado—. ¿Qué se supone que es esto? Quiero un jugo de tomate, no agua con colorante. Se pueden ver los grumos de polvo. ¿Y a esto llama 25% más de producto? ¿Intentan venderme aire? —continuó quejándose la mujer mientras sostenía una bolsa de frituras, y Shura la miró, y ella notó la mirada y se la regresó. Por unos instantes hubo silencio, pero entonces la joven gritó, se subió al mostrador, y se cubrió los pies—. ¿Shu-Shu-Shu-Shu-Shura? —se quejó la mujer.

—Debo estar muy cansado… estoy fantaseando con Pandora… eso no es bueno… solo soy un acosador… —mencionó Shura, miró a la cajera, y esta le regresó la mirada con extrañeza—. Aquí tiene… —le mencionó a la cajera, entregándole el dinero, y tras recibir el cambio, Shura miró a Pandora fijamente—. Increíble… incluso mi imaginación la hace ver en extremo sensual… soy un pervertido en verdad… —y Pandora se avergonzó más que nunca.

—¿Qué soy qué? —se sobresaltó Pandora, y la cajera la miró con extrañeza—. Maldito acosador pervertido… ¿qué demonios está haciendo tan lejos de Atenas? No… definitivamente no era él… definitivamente estoy cansada por el viaje… —continuó avergonzándose Pandora, mientras Shura salía de la estación de servicio.

—Te ves mejor. Como si hubieras tenido una buena alucinación —se burló Aioria, y Shura continuó bebiendo su café tranquilamente, y acomodó el resto en los portavasos de la limosina—. Solo son 4 horas más hasta llegar a Ática. Te haré compañía —sonrió Aioria.

—No me ayudas… —se quejó Shura, bebiendo nuevamente—. Después de esto, ustedes dos obtendrán sus licencias de manejo. De ser mayordomo a ser chofer… prefiero siempre ser mayordomo —aseguró Shura, y Milo y Saori llegaron en ese momento.

—Lamento que la estén pasando tan mal por mi culpa —se disculpó Saori, y Shura miró a otro lado, sintiéndose avergonzado—. Normalmente… solo los mayordomos se preocupan tanto por los nobles. En verdad me siento muy afortunada por todas sus atenciones. Juro que se los compensaré de alguna manera —agregó Saori.

—Visite mi restaurante de vez en cuando y será suficiente para mí —terminó Shura, acabándose el primero de sus vasos de café y regresando a su asiento, encendiendo la limosina ya un poco más despierto—. Vamos… la cafeína solo me despertará por un breve periodo de tiempo. Y solo compré 4 vasos —prosiguió Shura.

—Iré adelante —anunció Aioria—. No queremos que Shura se quede dormido al volante. Dormí un poco en el trayecto así que estoy más descansado —terminó de decir Aioria, y Milo entonces ayudó a Saori a subir a la limosina.

—No hay prisa la verdad… podemos visitar un hotel de paso y permitir que Shura descanse —pero Shura hizo una mueca, decidido a no dejarse vencer por las inclemencias del sueño—. Desearía poder regresarles todos estos favores —prosiguió Saori.

—Solo déjate de quejar y aprende a dejarte llevar. Para los tres es nuestra primera aventura en carretera —anunció Milo, y Saori asintió, mientras Shura se ponía nuevamente en marcha—. Deberías dormir. Mañana será un largo día, aunque habrá tiempo para divertirnos un poco. El día de las madres es pasado mañana —y Saori asintió.

—Llamaré a Mii primero… estoy algo preocupada por ella —anunció Saori, y Milo asintió, mientras Saori tomaba su celular y llamaba a Mii.

**Mansión Kido.**

—¡Estoy agotada! —se quejó Mii, lanzándose sobre la cama de Saori, sumamente cansada—. Tres reuniones para la inversión de nuevas tecnologías… primero para la aprobación de los bocetos para la construcción de las computadoras portátiles en serie… luego para las nuevas tecnologías de comunicación, en la que se incluye el lanzamiento de un satélite de nombre Athena para la creación de una red de comunicaciones. Esa misma red servirá para la implementación de tecnologías inalámbricas de internet, yo ni siquiera sé lo que es el internet… mi cabeza va a estallar… —lloró Mii de molestia.

—Tranquilícese señorita Kido —comenzó Tatsumi—. Sé que estos contratos de inversión en telecomunicaciones son multimillonarios y exigen mucho riesgo. Pero usted misma lo dijo, es una inversión vanguardista que cambiará los medios de comunicación para siempre. Piense en todas las maravillas que logrará al conectar al mundo en una red de transmisión de comunicación vía frecuencias satelitales —y Mii miró a Tatsumi con molestia.

—Yo solo firmé papeles, no tengo idea de lo que es una tecnología de telecomunicaciones —habló Mii con desprecio—. Quiero dormir, déjame sola —se quejó Mii, abrazando su almohada y haciéndose bolita en las sabanas—. Mañana tengo reunión para discutir los planes del lanzamiento, las fechas, y el presupuesto a tempranas horas de la mañana… no me molestes hasta entonces… —ordenó Mii de forma sombría.

—Señorita… perdóneme por ponerla de tan mal humor… —lloró Tatsumi, y Mephisto y Afrodita, que vigilaban a Mii en todo momento, intercambiaron miradas de preocupación—. Ya sé, le pediré a Mii que le prepare el baño —y Mii se sobresaltó, e igual lo hicieron Mephisto y Afrodita—. ¡No he visto a esa perezosa en todo el día! ¡Seguro está en algún lugar comiendo postres y perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Una niña mocosa como ella no puede controlar esta mansión…! —y Mii sintió venas saltándole en su frente—. Se lo digo señorita, deberíamos conseguir una nueva jefe de criadas, Mii no está a la altura de las expectativas —y Mii se puso de pie en ese momento.

—Ya le llovió al pelón —habló Mephisto, y Afrodita se tragó la risa, y Tatsumi miró a ambos con desprecio y preparó su espada de Kendo—. Yo estaría más preocupado por tu trabajo que por nosotros, pelón —agrego Mephisto.

—¡Taaaaatsuuuuumiiiii! —habló Mii sombríamente—. Si respetas tu posición como jefe de mayordomos, comenzarás a respetar a Mii. Ella lleva la administración de la mansión, limpia los cuartos, ordena a 24 criadas temporales las cuales contrata todas las mañanas según las necesidades de la mansión, hace los mandados, limpia la piscina, cose los vestidos de las criadas y les proporciona uniformes, remienda tus trajes, bolea tus zapatos, hace el desayuno, la comida y la cena, friega tu sucia ropa interior, hace labores de inteligencia, ordena árboles genealógicos familiares, educa a los nuevos ingresos, me prepara el baño, cepilla mi cabello, y todo por un miserable sueldo que no es ni la octava parte del sueldo de un mayordomo de nuevo ingreso, y no es abismalmente equiparable a tu sueldo, Tatsumi —y el jefe de mayordomos comenzó a preocuparse—. De no ser por Mii, esta mansión sería un establo… así que… será mejor que vayas a tu oficina, y reevalúes el sueldo de mi jefa de criadas… y si vuelvo a escucharte menospreciar su trabajo… ¡Te despido! —y Tatsumi se horrorizó—. ¿He sido clara, Tatsumi? —y el jefe de mayordomos asintió.

—Trasparente, señorita Saori… iré inmediatamente a evaluar su perfil de puesto y hacer un ajuste… que le parece del… ¿12%? —y Mii azotó su pie en el suelo con fuerza—. ¿27%? —y Mii movió su mano exigiendo más—. ¡Pero si lo aumento más ganará la cuarta parte que un mayordomo! —y Mii se cruzó de brazos—. Es solo una niña, no puede ganar tanto dinero —y Mii cerró sus manos en puños—. ¡40% y 2 semanas de vacaciones al año! —anunció Tatsumi, y Mii asintió—. Prepararé el papeleo. La dejaré dormir… señorita Saori… —y Tatsumi salió de la habitación.

—¿Acaba de aumentarse su propio sueldo? —preguntó Afrodita, y Mephisto se rio con fuerza—. Hay que tener cuidado, esa niña… es peligrosa —y Mii volvió a lanzarse a su cama, en extremo agotada—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Afrodita.

—No… mi cabeza está por estallar… y no he siquiera empezado con las responsabilidades de la mansión… no hay desayuno para mañana… y tengo que convencer a Tatsumi de que Mii está en la mansión… pondré la alarma para las cuatro de la mañana y adelantaré mis funciones… Tatsumi siempre viene a despertar a Saori a las ocho de la mañana los fines de semana, para ese entonces incluso el desayuno tendrá que estar listo… ser una criada es lo peor… quiero mis dos semanas de vacaciones —gritó Mii a su almohada, y Afrodita y Mephisto intercambiaron miradas de burla—. Afrodita… necesitaré un retoque de mi maquillaje mañana temprano… Mephisto… ¿sería mucho pedir que me ayudaras con el desayuno…? Necesito dormir… —lloró Mii.

—¡Bah! ¡No soy cocinero, pero puedo preparar al menos unos emparedados! ¡Si es que me levanto temprano! —y Mii asintió, y Afrodita le golpeó la nuca a Mephisto con fuerza—. ¿Qué? —se fastidió el mayordomo provisional.

—¡No solo te levantarás temprano! ¡Sino que te ayudaré a cocinar panqueques! —lo reprendió Afrodita—. No te preocupes, Mii, te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos. Vendré temprano para maquillarte el rostro, ya que acabas de dejar media Saori pegada a tu almohada —mencionó Afrodita, y cuando Mii separó el rostro de su almohada, se percató de la mancha de maquillaje que había dejado atrás pegada a las sabanas de su almohada—. Lávate la cara antes de dormir. Dulces sueños, Mii —terminó Afrodita, y ambos se retiraron.

—Quiero llorar… ahora tendré que lavar la sábana antes de dormir… —se quejó Mii, y caminó lentamente al baño, se limpió la cara, quitándose el maquillaje, y entonces comenzó a lavar las sabanas en su lavabo. Aunque su tallar fue interrumpido, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar—. ¿Saori? —gritó Mii sorprendida—. ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida, verdad? —se preocupó Mii.

—Mii, solo hablé para saber cómo estabas —se burló Saori desde el otro lado de la línea—. Por cierto… me encanta que me llames Saori —se rio la niña con dulzura, y Mii le sonrió al celular, a pesar de que sabía que Saori no podía verla—. ¿Alguna novedad que reportar? —y Mii se preocupó.

—A decir verdad… señorita… —se preocupó Mii—. Creo que accidentalmente me subí el sueldo en un 40% pero… le juro que mañana en la mañana le diré a Tatsumi que era una broma… me molestó mucho… y no soporté la tentación de bromearle de mi sueldo… —confesó Mii—. Por favor no me despida —suplicó Mii.

—Te despediré si vuelves a llamarme señorita cuando estemos en privado —la reprendió Saori—. Diste un paso que me ha hecho muy feliz… no quiero que vuelvas a la monotonía de llamarme señorita. Somos amigas, ¿verdad? —y Mii asintió—. En cuanto al sueldo… 40% es muy alto, bájalo a 30% —se burló Saori.

—Que cruel, Saori —lloró Mii, y Saori se burló desde el otro lado de la línea—. Bueno… 30% es mejor que nada… supongo… muchas gracias… —y Saori continuó riéndose—. Te informo que todo salió bien en la reunión… los socios están de acuerdo con las propuestas económicas, ya solo falta agendar fechas compromiso para el lanzamiento de los satélites de telecomunicaciones… pero eso se lo informaré mañana. ¿Hay alguna prioridad? —preguntó Mii.

—Mii… deja de hablar de trabajo por un segundo… te preocupas demasiado —le explicó Saori—. Somos amigas… y me estás haciendo un gran favor. Eres mi cómplice, y quiero decirte que te lo agradezco mucho. Gracias por ayudarme tanto —y Mii sonrió dulcemente—. ¿Te pasó algo interesante? Leí tu mensaje de: 'Correrá la sangre' —mencionó Saori.

—Ya no importa mucho… a pesar del dolor, fue bastante divertido… —suspiró Mii—. Tienes unos amigos muy nobles, Saori… me da mucha envidia. Por favor diviértete mucho, y no te preocupes. Yo cuidaré de tus negocios, y veré que puedas ser feliz. Ahora si me disculpas… realmente necesito dormir… —y Saori se rio con ternura.

—Dulces sueños… Mii… —y Mii asintió—. Gracias por todo. Eres una verdadera amiga —y Mii colgó el teléfono, y caminó hasta la cama de Saori, se subió a ella, y enterró el rostro en la almohada, dispuesta a dormir lo antes posible.

**Carretera a Ática. 11 de Mayo de 1985.**

—Mii en verdad ha hecho mucho por mí… —sonrió Saori, mirando su teléfono—. Me siento afortunada por tener a tanta gente que se preocupe por mí. Eso me hace muy feliz —sonrió Saori a un medio adormilado Milo, quién se mantenía despierto haciéndole compañía a la niña, que al haber dormido una buena parte del viaje estaba fresca y despierta—. Ya es sábado. ¿Verdad? —preguntó Saori.

—Desde hace una hora… ya debemos estar en Ática —mencionó Milo, abrió la ventana, y ambos se maravillaron con la vista de la luna llena iluminando costas cristalinas y hermosas que golpeaban las faldas de una montaña cercana a la playa, mientras Shura manejaba la limosina por el sendero montañoso. La arena de la playa era tan blanca y de cristales de tierra tan finos, que brillaban bellamente al ser iluminados por la luna. Las costas de Ática, eran unas de las costas más hermosas del mundo—. Pronto llegaremos a la ciudad de Pireo… allí rentaremos un par de cuartos cercanos a las Termas de Methana —explicó Milo.

—¡Es hermoso! —suspiró Saori agradecida, y Milo la observó con detenimiento, y sonrió, sintiéndose satisfecho por la emoción y felicidad de su ama—. No he visitado a mi madre desde hace siete años. ¿Lo sabías? —y Milo lo imaginaba, pero tuvo que asentir—. Soy infantil… y me deprimo con facilidad… porque siempre he estado sola. Mi abuelito Mitsumasa era mi única compañía, al igual que Mii. Quiero mucho a Tatsumi también, pero solo con ellos tres no se puede ser feliz. Por años me sentí muy sola… ese sentimiento, poco a poco comienza a esfumarse… —y Milo asintió—. Conóceme más… —lloró Saori, sorprendiendo a Milo—. Sé que es egoísta pero… quiero que me conozcas más —prosiguió Saori.

—Soy su mayordomo… —mencionó Milo—. Conocerla es mi mayor prioridad. Yo estoy para servirle —aseguró Milo, y Saori movió su cabeza en negación—. No tiene de qué preocuparse. Yo lo sabré todo de usted —y Saori miró la ventana blindada de la limosina, y supo que estaban en privacidad—. Seré el mejor mayordomo que pueda pedir —se enorgulleció Milo.

—No quiero que seas mi mayordomo por siempre… —y Milo se sorprendió—. Has hecho un excelente trabajo… me has hecho muy feliz… y quiero que me conozcas mejor que nadie pero… no solo por ser mi mayordomo… para mí… no es suficiente, estoy cansada de estar sola… —lloró Saori, y Milo se sobresaltó, y se acercó a ella—. ¡Quiero que me conozcas como un hombre conoce a una mujer! —gritó Saori, y mientras Milo se encorvaba para intentar tranquilizar a su señorita, Saori lo empujó a su asiento en la limosina, y le clavó los labios a los suyos, también colocó sus manos alrededor de sus hombros para empujarse a sí misma a un beso más profundo, y clavó ambas rodillas al respaldo de las piernas de Milo para funcionar como contrapeso, asegurándose de que Milo no pudiera negarla, aunque Milo podía simplemente empujarla y romper el beso, pero no lo hizo, y dejó a Saori disfrutarlo, hasta que la niña estuvo satisfecha, y lo soltó—. Perdóname… por ser egoísta… y quererte solo para mí… —lloró Saori, y Milo respiró intranquilamente.

—No tienes remedio… —fue su fría respuesta, y Saori no supo qué pensar, mientras Milo le golpeaba la nariz gentilmente con su dedo, forzando a la niña a frotarse la nariz continuamente—. Por todos los cielos… te dije que no podía verte de la misma manera… pero lo sigues intentando… es muy molesto… muy incómodo… —y Saori comenzó a deprimirse—. Se está volviendo muy difícil verte como lo que eres… una niña… entiéndelo, eres una niña, yo soy un adulto… no puedo verte bajo la misma luz porque eres una niña… me estaría aprovechando de ti… —y Saori se ruborizó al extremo, y Milo desvió la mirada, con una mezcla de molestia, arrogancia, y vergüenza—. No me comportaré distinto a lo habitual por este pequeño incidente. Pero te lo repito… hasta que no madures… no puedo verte bajo esa misma luz… —admitió Milo.

—Pero entonces… —cerró Saori sus manos en forma de plegaria—. Antes me dijo… que no le importaba la edad… ¿estaba mintiendo en ese momento? —y Milo movió su cabeza en negación—. No lo entiendo —continuó Saori.

—No me importa la edad… —aceptó Milo, mirando por fuera de la ventana—. Me preocupa lo que puedo hacer, a una niña tan joven. No soy el príncipe encantador que crees que soy. Soy posesivo… celoso… mortífero… una vez que elijo a alguien, no existe nadie más para mí —se acercó Milo a Saori, que se retrajo, y pegó espaldas con su asiento—. No me importa la edad… seas una niña o seas una anciana, no me interesa… —y Milo acarició la mejilla de Saori con gentileza—. Pero, por lo posesivo y perverso que puedo llegar a ser… retraigo mi aguijón… porque en el momento en que te elija de verdad, te exigiré muy probablemente más de lo que puedes darme… por eso… decidí no verte bajo esa misma luz… hasta que seas una mujer… hasta entonces… abstente de seguir moviendo mis hilos, o no podré contenerme —y Saori se ruborizó al extremo, mientras Milo regresaba a su asiento, y volvía a mirar por fuera de la ventana.

—Entonces… —comenzó Saori, y Milo se negó a mirarla—. Eso significa… que si yo fuera… —intentó conectar las palabras Saori, y Milo cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse—. Si yo fuera mayor… usted… ¿me amaría? —y Milo se mordió los labios, y miró fijamente a Saori, aunque de una forma tan sombría, que Saori se espantó.

—Tonta, no entendiste nada… —se molestó Milo—. Sin importar la edad… yo ya… —y Saori sintió su corazón paralizarse, se sonrojó, y comenzó a temblar de vergüenza y felicidad, aunque Milo no terminó su frase—. Tienes que experimentarlo por ti misma primero…has vivido recluida por muchos años. Es muy temprano para que me pongas de objetivo. Lo consideraré, a su debido tiempo. Pero si encuentras a alguien más en el camino, no sientas que tienes una obligación conmigo. Esta es la segunda vez que te rechazo, ¿lo entiendes? —y Saori asintió.

—Podría rechazarme sin ser tan cruel… señor Milo… —se sonrojó Saori, y Milo la ignoró—. Lo entiendo… viviré mi vida… maduraré… le daré oportunidad a otros sentimientos, a otras personas. Aprenderé si los sentimientos que tengo son en verdad amor… o solo un capricho por todo lo que ha hecho por mí —y Milo asintió—. A cambio, usted hará algo por mí… —y Milo la miró fijamente—. Si vuelvo a confesarme… y vuelve a rechazarme… no me permita por favor volverlo a intentar… solo tengo derecho a confesarme una vez más… —y Saori extendió su mano—. ¿Tenemos un trato? —preguntó.

—Solo una vez más… —selló el trato Milo, y le tomó la mano—. La próxima vez que te confieses… si es que en verdad deseas hacerlo y no has encontrado a nadie mejor calificado… si te rechazo, será definitivo… si acepto… aún si soy tu mayordomo… te exigiré complacencia… —y Saori se ruborizó más que nunca.

—Por favor no lo diga de una forma tan vergonzosa… ¿exactamente a qué se refiere con complacencia? —preguntó Saori, y Milo nuevamente la ignoró, y Saori se molestó—. Solo una última oportunidad… para ese entonces, mis sentimientos… tendrán que estar bien definidos… —y Milo asintió—. Le daré suficiente tiempo de pensar en los suyos sin embargo —y Milo se impresionó, y la miró fijamente—. Así como yo tengo que pensar si mis sentimientos son o no los correctos… usted tiene que pensar entre permitirme ser feliz… o dominarme… ¿eso es lo que le molesta, verdad? El saber que si esto escala, usted me dominará por completo… —y Milo sonrió.

—Ya lo estás entendiendo —admitió Milo—. Yo no estoy para juegos. Una vez me decido, iré de lleno sobre el todo. Ese es el tipo de persona que soy. No aceptaré que a quien he elegido, se niegue a mis aproximaciones. Incluso en contra de su voluntad —y Saori lo comprendió—. Soy, un Escorpio… jamás juego cuando se trata del amor, y siempre estoy buscando al pilar de mi devoción. ¿Estarás lista para soportar esa carga? Puedo ser bastante cruel, pequeña Virgo —y Saori se espantó—. No retraeré mi aguijón por siempre. Así que toma tu decisión… sabiamente… —y Saori asintió, y en ese momento la limosina se detuvo, y Aioria le abrió la puerta a Saori.

—¡Llegamos! —se alegró Aioria—. Y seguimos con vida… Shura estuvo cabeceando los últimos 20 minutos, me dio bastante miedo. Ustedes seguro se la pasaron de maravilla —y Aioria entonces notó la tensión entre Milo y Saori—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—Salvado por el tonto de Aioria… un par de minutos más y definitivamente no lo hubiera soportado… —susurró Milo para sí mismo—. Iré a hacer las reservaciones, cuida a Saori por el momento —ordenó Milo, y salió de la limosina, viéndose sumamente molesto.

—¿Qué está pasando… exactamente? —y Saori se ruborizó al extremo, y comenzó a temblar de miedo—. ¿Saori? —preguntó Aioria—. ¿Milo te hizo algo indecente? —y Saori se preocupó y movió su cabeza en negación un buen número de veces.

—Entonces a eso se refería con retraer su aguijón… sin querer estuve en un peligro mortal… —se sobresaltó Saori—. Aioria… por favor… no me dejes sola con Milo de ahora en adelante… si lo haces… puede que deje de respetarme y decida atacar despiadadamente sin considerar mis sentimientos… ya entendí las razones por las que me rechaza, es un Escorpio… demasiado agresivo para una gentil Virgo… no estoy lista para dar un paso tan drástico… ahora sé cómo se siente Pandora… aaaaawwwww… —se sobresaltó Saori, y Aioria comenzó a preocuparse.

—No entiendo exactamente lo que está pasando pero… siento que hace mucho calor en su limosina, señorita… comienzo a pensar que este viaje ha sido una pésima idea —confesó Aioria, y Shura salió de la limosina, con los ojos como de mapache—. ¡Uwaaaaah! ¡Shura! ¡No te aparezcas tan de repente! —gritó Aioria, y Shura comenzó a bajar la maleta de Saori.

—Dormir… necesito… cama… Excalibur… —y Milo salió de la posada en que se hospedarían, con un par de llaves—. Dormir… —mencionó Shura sombríamente—. Pervertido acosador de menores… no dormirás en la misma habitación que la señorita —mencionó Shura.

—¿Exactamente qué tan débil piensas que soy? Por supuesto que no… —mencionó Milo, y Saori se escondió detrás de Aioria, sorprendiendo al mayordomo provisional—. Una de las suites estaba reservada. Así que tendremos vecinos. Nuestros cuartos son el 302 y 304 —mencionó Milo, y el grupo siguió a Milo, con Saori extrañamente escondiéndose de él—. No tienes que preocuparte… fue un momento de debilidad disparado por tu poca delicadeza al realizar tu segundo intento. Fue mi primera experiencia de ese tipo —confesó Milo.

—Lamento haberlo importunado tan egoístamente… tendré más cuidado la próxima vez… —y Milo asintió, y Aioria parpadeó un par de veces sin entenderlo, mientras todos llegaban frente a sus respectivas habitaciones—. De todas formas… ese tipo de relación a tan temprana edad… nadie en su sano juicio lo haría —mencionó Saori.

—¡No lo haré! ¡No estoy lista! —escuchó el grupo un grito femenino, mientras Milo se preparaba para abrir la habitación 302, que era la suite de Saori. Shura simplemente se molestó por las constantes interrupciones, realmente deseaba dormir—. ¡Es mi primera vez! ¡No puedes obligarme! —se quejó una niña rubia, que salía de la habitación 301 y chocaba con Milo y caía al suelo. La niña vestía únicamente una bata rosada, y su cabello estaba húmedo, como si acabara de salir de la ducha—. ¡Eeeeeh! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —gritó la niña.

—¿June? —gritó Saori, sumamente sorprendida—. El mundo es en verdad muy pequeño… encontrarte en Ática de todos los lugares, y en la misma posada. ¿Qué haces aquí, June? —preguntó Saori, y miró lo indecoroso de la vestimenta de June, que se puso de pie, retrocedió, y chocó con un hombre fornido y de cabellera azul, sorprendiendo a Saori—. ¿Eeeeeh? ¿Ya tienes ese tipo de relación? —se preocupó Saori.

—Las ordenes de tu rey son inquebrantables —habló el joven, que Saori reconoció como Ikki—. Compláceme, June, no se permiten desertores… —habló Ikki mientras le sostenía la barbilla, y acercaba sus labios a los de June, pero al notar a los demás, desistió de su intento, y sonrió de forma arrogante—. Qué extraña coincidencia. Han interrumpido mi diversión —mencionó Ikki, y Saori lo vio en una bata azul, con el cabello ligeramente humedecido, y dedujo que ambos habían salido de la misma habitación, y su mente comenzó a divagar en posibilidades poco decorosas.

—¿Ikki, June? ¿Ya terminaron con su muestra erótica de afecto? No se vale si no nos dejan ver —habló Pandora, que llegaba también vestida en una bata negra, y con su cabello igualmente humedecido, y con un sonrojado Shun colgado de su brazo vistiendo una bata verde suave. Pero cuando Pandora miró al grupo, se sobresaltó, principalmente al ver a Shura, que estaba sumamente molesto—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —se sobresaltó Pandora.

—Exxxxx… —comenzó Shura sumamente molesto, y sosteniendo su espada en posición horizontal, pero se tranquilizó, bajó su espada, aunque un aura oscura lo rodeó de todas formas—. ¡Estoy muy cansado para deducir todos estos malos entendidos! —gritó Shura sumamente molesto, le arrebató las llaves a Milo, y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Saori—. Señorita… con el debido respeto… es tarde y necesita dormir… —habló Shura con una forzada sonrisa, y metió la maleta de Saori en su habitación, tomó la mano de Saori, la invitó a entrar, e hizo una reverencia—. La veremos más tarde, señorita, que tenga dulces sueños —y Saori sonrió gentilmente, y movió su mano despidiéndose de todos antes de que Shura cerrara su puerta gentilmente, y entonces mirara sombríamente a los demás—. ¡Más tarde nos explicarán su comportamiento indecoroso! ¡Y aclararán las dudas de Saori! ¡Ustedes! ¡Déjense de comportamientos indignos de personas de su edad! ¡No nos interesa lo mucho que hayan avanzado en una relación secreta! —apuntó Shura a June y a Ikki—. ¡Tú! ¡Deja de llorar! ¡Es obvio que la rubia ha decidido avanzar porque tú no te das cuenta de lo que es obvio! —y Shun no comprendió la reprimenda, y June intentó explicar las cosas, pero Shura estaba tan molesto, que no lo intentó, Ikki por su parte estaba sumamente divertido—. Y tú… Pandora… regresa a tu habitación… antes de que decida forzarte a dormir conmigo… —y Pandora se horrorizó, jaloneó a June, y ambas se encerraron en la habitación 301—. Y ustedes dos… me despiertan… aún por accidente… y Excalibur hará correr la sangre… —sentenció Shura, y tanto Milo como Aioria asintieron, y Shura los empujó a ambos dentro de su habitación—. ¡Buenas noches! —y Shura azotó la puerta con fuerza.

—Hermano… —lloró Shun—. Shura definitivamente pensó mal de lo que estábamos haciendo. Deberíamos explicarle que simplemente estabas forzando a June a cumplir su desafío del Juego del Rey… tú y June no tienen ese tipo de relación, era solo un desafío, deberíamos explicárselo correctamente —pidió Shun, preocupado por el malentendido.

—Hasta el acosador de Pandora se dio cuenta de lo que tú no puedes ver, Shun… —sonrió Ikki, y abrió la puerta de la habitación 303—. Pero en vista de que no entiendes… o pretendes que no comprendes… te haré una pequeña amenaza… —sonrió Ikki, y Shun parpadeó un par de veces—. O aceptas tus sentimientos… o para el final de este viaje. Me aseguraré de que June no tenga ojos para nadie más que no sea yo… ¿lo has entendido? —y Shun, se paralizó en medio del pasillo—. Ahora, con tu permiso, tengo algo de sueño, dormiré —e Ikki entró en su habitación, dejando más confusiones en el aire, que respuestas a los múltiples malentendidos.


	7. La Familia Heinstein

**Hola nuevamente, espero que estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones, yo la verdad sí, he dormido como nunca. ¿Quién necesita la playa cuando puedes dormir con aire acondicionado viendo anime todo el día? Bueno, bueno, admito que preferiría estar en la playa pero no han sido tan malas vacaciones, hace mucho que no me sentía descansado. En fin, lo único que podría pedir en estos momentos, es leer jugosos reviews, jajaja, así que, les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo se trata más de la familia Heinsten que de Milori, han quedado advertidos.**

**dafguerrero: ¿Qué quería decir Milo con dominar? Pues muy sencillo, es un Escorpio, celoso y manipulador. Si comienza una relación con Saori, estará decidido a mantenerla bajo su control, en otras palabras, bien vigilada todo el tiempo. Es algo así como decir: "Eres mía y de nadie más". Los constantes acercamientos de Saori tienen una razón de ser, indagaremos en ello en este capítulo. Lástima que no te agrade Ikki, o mejor dicho este Ikki hasta ahora. En Guerras Doradas el protagonismo de Ikki fue algo pobre, por lo que en Academia Sanctuary pienso darle un mejor papel, aunque no estoy muy seguro de las reacciones que obtendré del público. Tatsumi cree que le hace bien a Saori, no es en verdad malo, sino que piensa en los: "Intereses de la Familia Kido", cuando realmente debería ver los intereses de Saori, ese es su tipo de personaje. Mi cerebro no volvió, ni volverá, me aburrí de él, los paréntesis no significa que él esté hablando, jajaja. La terapia eliminó a mi cerebro (no fui en verdad a una terapia pero tú me entiendes), Aioros no es un acosador, ese es trabajo de Shura, Aioros es un bromista con déficit de atención, por eso se mete en lo que no le importa, jajajajaja. ¿Por qué le di una esposa así? Porque Miko sale en el Episodio G y me agradó bastante como pareja de Aioros, jajajajaja. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? Te prepararé algo especial para esa ocasión. Con respecto a Mii, no te preocupes por ella, se preocupa demasiado por Saori, eso es todo, pero tengo planes para ella que le ayudarán a superar su frialdad. Si Milo escogiera especialidad de medicina sería medicina de rehabilitación física, al menos eso es lo que yo creo.**

**clary mikelson: Pues déjame reviews también en Guerras Doradas para saber tu opinión (es adicto a los reviews). Entonces agregamos a otra Tauro a la lista junto con Dafne. Shura como ya mencioné antes en estos momentos tiene papel protagónico porque está próximo a graduarse, así que la relación con Pandora escalará más rápido que el Milori. Milo tiene su toque de pervertido, no creas que no, jajajajaja. Gracias por tus palabras y espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia.**

**Sele-chan: Me gusta tu nombre, Sele-chan, jajajajaja. Bienvenida al grupo. Gracias por tus palabras, suelo ser desesperante al escribir, fan fiction es mi preparación para ser profesional, espero no defraudarte. No sabía que había una categoría de nombre: "me-mata-de-risa", jajaja. A Aipros le quitaron lo chismoso, pobrecito. En cuanto a Milo, jajaja, es precursor de la frase: "No hay edad para el amor", muahahahaha. Shura y Pandora tienen un buen porcentaje de participación en este capítulo, espero lo disfrutes. Y en cuanto a Ikki y Shun, digamos que las cosas avanzarán de una forma que estoy seguro nadie pensó ocurrirían (el novedoso Daniel a regresado, muahahahaha +_+) Si pensaron que después de Guerras Doradas ya no tenía sorpresas, se equivocaron.**

**TsukihimePrincess: ¡Tuski! ¡Espero estés disfrutando tus vacaciones mi querida leona! Definitivamente habrá Panshura (ShuraxPandora), será una pareja relevante por un tiempo hasta la graduación de Shura al menos. Mii quiere mucho a Saori, por ello se toma tantas molestias, pero no te preocupes, Mii también tendrá sus momentos, hay planes para ella, pero en este capítulo, descansará un poco. En cuanto a la tecnología, no te preocupes, los celulares que tiene Saori son celulares que costaron millones de Euros (que tampoco existían en ese tiempo), los celulares que Saori sacará a la venta, serán mucho más robustos, sin cámaras, y en cuanto a los mensajes no estoy seguro, pero los de Saori son prototipos excesivamente caros por la época. El trabajo de Saori como CEO de la corporación Kido, es integrar nuevas tecnologías, por ello tiene acceso a estas comodidades. En cuanto a Ikki y Shun, tus preguntas serán aclaradas en este capítulo.**

**Liluz de Geminis: Shura acosador está un poco fuera de su personaje, ya me divertí con él por lo que es tiempo de irlo regresando a su personalidad habitual, lamento haberme tomado las libertades que me he tomado, pero sin el destino del mundo y los dioses en manos de los dorados, tenía que darles a todos personalidades un poco más flexibles y menos heroicas. Aunque en algún lugar confundí lo heroico con erótico, por ejemplo con Aioros, jajajajaja. Me mataste con tu comentario de Afrodita enfermera, pero les adelanto, no se preocupen, no voy a volver a afrodita gay ni mucho menos, sé que incluso Afrodita tiene fanáticos, y yo respeto a todos los dorados, ya veremos si le conseguimos a alguien, ¿alguna sugerencia? Yo también estoy disfrutando mucho el PandoraxShura por cierto. Tethis y Julián siguen en descanso, como les adelanté, el papel antagónico es diverso, en estos momentos el malo es Ikki, muahahahaha. Milo se está retrayendo, hay que preocuparse un poco por lo que pueda hacer, muajajajajaja. Ya volvió a bajar la temperatura, no te preocupes. Lo de Shun es complicado, pero estoy tomando la misma referencia de Kurumada, eso debería indicarte algo.**

**DanaaF: Los personajes de Saintia Sho seguirán participando, principalmente Mii, de momento sin embargo, incluso Mii requiere de un descanso, necesita vacaciones, jajajajaja. Trataré bien a Afrodita, no te preocupes. De momento, ¿te gustaría emparejarlo con alguien? Estoy abierto a las posibilidades. Tranquila DanaaF, no te pongas a fantasear tanto con Julián, jajajajaja.**

**Diana de Acuario: 0_0; te subió la temperatura también Dianita, hay que conseguir unos hielos, jajajajaja. A todos les gustó el castigo de Aioros, tendré que castigarlo más, muajajajaja. Y lo del intento de suicidio de Shura fue también una de mis partes favoritas, jajaja. Esta historia promete tener capítulos que rivalicen a los de Guerras Doradas, no te preocupes, habrá lectura para mucho rato.**

**Roigvid: Supongo que tú si estás en la playa entonces, jajajaja, bien por ti. ¿El tercero? Quienes son los primeros dos, supongo que Milo y Minos, o algo así. Shun está definitivamente mucho más abajo en la escalera de la inocencia, Aioria simplemente es distraido. Por cierto, Ikki será un personaje recurrente, o al menos ese es el plan. Ikki y June se me vino a la mente de repente, por eso estoy dando un pequeño intento. Yo creo que una Mii te caería mejor, te mantendría más al margen muahahahaha. Por cierto, te tomaré la palabra y poco a poco iré introduciendo a los Titanes, comenzando con uno que seguro te agradará.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Mansión Heinstein. 10 de Mayo de 1985.**

—¿Las Termas de Methana? —preguntó June, una invitada de Pandora a la mansión Heinstein—. Jamás he ido a unas termas… me pregunto si la ropa que empaqué estará bien para la ocasión. Me hubieras comentado antes sobre los cambios de planes —se quejó June.

—No tenía considerado el viaje a las termas. Pero están en Pireo también, a una hora a pie del cementerio —mencionó Pandora—. Todos los años en el día de las madres vamos a visitar a mi madre. Tú no tienes ninguna responsabilidad a con los Heinstein y sin embargo siempre me acompañas. Pensé que sería una forma de agradecerte —sonrió Pandora.

—Soy amiga de la infancia de los Heinstein… Pandora… no tienes nada que agradecerme —sonrió June, y Pandora lo negó con la cabeza—. Hablo enserio, no me molesta en absoluto. En verdad quisiera que me permitieras pagar mi parte —insistió June.

—Eres una plebeya, ¿cómo podrías? Ni siquiera tienes un trabajo de medio tiempo —se burló Pandora, y June bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada—. Te debo más de lo que crees… no somos amigas, en realidad eres amiga de Shun, pero por felicidad de Shun me ayudaste a que mi hermanastro me quisiera cuando mi padre se casó con su madre. Gracias a ello, Shun me acompaña todos los años a visitar la tumba de mi madre. Eso tristemente, me deja sola con Ikki quien me desprecia profundamente, y aun cuando no somos amigas… te unes todos los años al viaje para asegurarte de que Ikki no aleje a Shun de mí… te debo mucho… —terminó Pandora.

—Pandora, eres muy fría —sonrió June algo perturbada por las descripciones de Pandora—. Después de todos estos años sigues pensando en mí como la amiga de tu hermanastro… si no fueras tan fría sabes que podríamos reunirnos incluso en la academia —explicó June—. Yo me preocupo por todos los Heinstein en igualdad… te considero una amiga, aunque tú me veas únicamente como un instrumento para que Shun se lleve bien contigo —aclaró June.

—Tenemos personalidades muy opuestas, no podemos ser amigas por esa razón —la volvió a rechazar Pandora, y June se sintió negada nuevamente—. Pero podría llamarte hermana —y June se ruborizó—. Como la única Heinsten de sangre pura, soy la heredera de la fortuna de mi padre, pero Ikki y Shun son también candidatos potenciales a heredar algunos de mis negocios. Si puedo elegir a las candidatas adecuadas, las que sé que se preocupan en verdad por mis hermanastros, entonces no perderé poder adquisitivo con los matrimonios futuros de los adoptados de la familia Heinstein. ¿Qué opinas, June? ¿Quieres ser mi hermana menor? —sonrió Pandora.

—¡Pa-Pa-Pa-Pandora! ¡No bromees de ese modo! ¡Shun no piensa en mí de esa manera! —se avergonzó June—. De todas formas… tus planes siempre terminan avergonzándome a niveles denigrantes. Por favor no bromees —se preocupó June.

—Umm… June… ya tienes 13 años, y a Shun le falta poco para llegar a esa edad… —mencionó Pandora, y June tragó saliva con fuerza—. ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando un noble llega a los 13 años, verdad? ¿No preferirías sellar tus posibilidades y que a los ojos de mi padre seas considerada una Heinstein por promesa? Después… podría ser muy tarde… —y June, extremadamente ruborizada, asintió—. Bien, está decidido. Para el final del viaje a las Termas de Methana, serás considerada para unirte a la familia Heinstein —y June asintió—. No olvides… June… que por mi hermano Shun soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa… —sonrió Pandora.

—No eres la única… usurpadora… —susurró Ikki para sí mismo desde el otro lado de la puerta. Estaba sumamente molesto—. Hay otro Heinstein que está en edad de entrevistas matrimoniales. Y este Heinstein, no es un conejillo de indias tuyo. No dejaré que sigas manipulando a Shun, maldita harpía… de ser necesario, romperé todas tus esperanzas —e Ikki se retiró.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Academia Sanctuary.**

**Capítulo 7: La Familia Heinstein.**

* * *

**Las Termas de Methana. 11 de Mayo de 1985.**

—Eso fue lo que pasó —lloró June, que se encontraba desayunando con Saori en una cabaña de playa, vistiendo la bata rosada de la noche anterior. Saori estaba frente a ella, con un trozo de manzana a medio comer saliéndole de los labios, también vestía una bata de color blanco, lo que la identificaba como una huésped de las Termas de Methana. Milo y Aioria, mayordomos de Saori, también habían sido forzados por políticas de las termas a vestir las batas, de lo contrario todos los consumos tendrían que pagarlos, o no serían atendidos por los trabajadores del hotel—. Siempre he acompañado a Pandora a visitar a su madre porque es mi forma de cuidar de Shun. Desde que teníamos 5 años he sido amiga de la infancia de los Heinstein, pero ni Ikki ni Pandora me consideran sus amigos, solo Shun… y ahora tengo la oportunidad de… convertirme en la hermana de Pandora… así que no podía negarme a venir a las termas… —y Saori se mostró sumamente sorprendida.

—June… ¿tu amor por Shun escala a este nivel? —se sorprendió Saori, y Aioria, parado junto a Milo detrás de Saori, lo observó fijamente, pero Milo movió su cabeza en negación—. Pero June… convencer a Shun en unas vacaciones de algo que no has podido convencerlo en 8 años como amiga de la infancia de los Heinstein… por donde lo mires es imposible… ¿en qué está pensando Pandora? —preguntó Saori, y Aioria siguió jalando la bata de Milo.

—Oye… explícame lo que está pasando… no entiendo nada… —susurró Aioria, y Milo lo ignoró, y comenzó a servirle jugo de limón a Saori a pesar de que un mesero se había acercado para atenderla—. Además… ¿por qué tenemos que estar parados? Estoy cansado… —continuó preguntando Aioria.

—Por eso prefería invitar a Camus a esto… no tengo tiempo de explicártelo, solo actúa como mayordomo —susurró Milo, y Aioria se molestó—. Estamos parados porque estamos en servicio. Como mayordomos, no podemos darnos el lujo de permitir que unos meseros atiendan a nuestra señorita… —y los meseros llegaron con el desayuno, y de inmediato Milo les arrebató las bandejas, y sirvió él mismo la mesa—. Su desayuno, mi señorita —prosiguió Milo, y miró al mesero—. Te daré tu propina, solo déjame atender la mesa —le susurró Milo, y el mesero asintió y Milo entonces se dirigió a Aioria—. Atiende a June —y Aioria asintió.

—Su desayuno… mi… señorita… —agregó Aioria con vergüenza—. Esto es demasiado denigrante —le susurró Aioria a Milo, que lo ignoró y volvió a pararse detrás de Saori—. Ahora explícame. ¿Por qué June está en compañía de los Heinstein? ¿Y por qué habla de unirse a su familia? —continuó, y Milo lo miró fijamente.

—Un mayordomo no debe escuchar las conversaciones de su señorita con razones de morbo personal… —se quejó Milo—. Escuchamos, y nos reservamos opiniones… no damos nuestra opinión a menos que nos la pidan —pero Aioria estaba desesperado de saber—. Me arrepentiré de esto… —se volvió a quejar Milo—. Escucha… cuando un noble llega a los 13 años de edad… otras familias reales buscan entrevistas matrimoniales con ellos… estas entrevistas tienen por principal objetivo la firma de un contrato de promesa de matrimonio, que indica que cuando los nobles que firmaron el convenio alcancen la mayoría de edad, se unirán en matrimonio. Las entrevistas se hacen desde los 13 años para que la existencia de un acuerdo previo repela a los otros nobles potenciales —y Aioria no lo entendió, y Milo se golpeó la frente con fuerza—. En palabras que puedas comprender. Como Shun tiene 12 años pero este año cumple los 13… Pandora está intentando lograr que June acepte un contrato de compromiso con Shun para asegurar que la persona que se case con Shun, cuando ambos tengan la mayoría de edad, sea June… —terminó con su explicación Milo.

—¿Eeeeeh? —se horrorizó Aioria, y todos en el restaurante lo miraron fijamente, y Milo se molestó—. ¡Pero solo tienen 12 y 13 años! —y Milo tomó a Aioria del cuello, y lo miró sombríamente, antes de colocar su dedo frente a su propio labio pidiéndole a Aioria silencio—. Lo siento… no tenía idea de la abismal diferencia entre el mundo de los plebeyos y los nobles —susurró Aioria.

—Milo… puedo escucharlos perfectamente, y sabes que no me molesta que escuches —sonrió Saori, y Milo se avergonzó como sintiendo que había fallado como mayordomo—. Pero June… aunque entiendo perfectamente el cómo te sientes, y sé que los nobles a los 13 años en la mayoría de los casos ya están comprometidos por culpa de las entrevistas maritales… a Shun le faltan varios meses para llegar a los 13 años, y los padres tienen que estar de acuerdo, a menos que aceptaras la petición directa de un Heinstein y una piedra de la familia —y Aioria volvió a jalar la bata de Milo, que se molestó nuevamente—. Las piedras de la familia son joyas de importante valor con el sello de la familia noble. Cada miembro masculino de una casa noble tiene una de esas piedras, y si la entrega sin el consentimiento de los padres, de todas formas sirve como un contrato matrimonial en el que los padres pondrán a prueba a la seleccionada, y si cumple las expectativas, se firma el contrato definitivo —explicó Saori al ver la confusión de Aioria, y a pesar de que Aioria no lo entendió muy bien, asintió.

—El objetivo de Pandora en este viaje, es que Shun me entregue su piedra familiar —mencionó June—. Yo no pedí nada de esto pero… ya me cansé de que Shun no entienda mis indirectas. Y aún si se lo digo directamente, él piensa que lo quiero como un amigo solamente. Esta es mi oportunidad de que me vea como a una mujer, no como a su amiga de la infancia —y Saori asintió—. ¿Has sentido esa necesidad, Saori? —y Saori parpadeó en un par de ocasiones—. Me refiero a la impaciencia de encontrar a esa persona, porque sabes que corres peligro de que alguien más interfiera con esa felicidad —y Saori se ruborizó, y recordó el beso en la limosina, el cual había sido su intento de convencer a Milo antes de su cumpleaños número 13—. ¿Saori? —preguntó June.

—Soy la única heredera de la familia Kido… June… es verdad que estoy algo apurada por encontrar a un compañero matrimonial pero… la decisión final la tiene mi único familiar consanguíneo por parte de mi padre —explicó Saori, y Milo prestó mucha atención a esas palabras—. En todo caso, no importa si encuentro a una persona adecuada… al no ser mayor de edad, la decisión no es mía… —y Saori bajó la mirada—. A su debido tiempo tal vez… esa decisión puede que se me sea impuesta… la verdad prefiero no pensar mucho en ello —aseguró Saori, y June se preocupó un poco.

—Entonces tienes un límite de tiempo… —susurró Milo, y Saori lo escuchó, se avergonzó, y desvió la mirada—. Por eso estabas tan desesperada… que molesto… —y Saori bajó la cabeza nuevamente, y Milo parpadeó en un par de ocasiones al ver sus reacciones.

—Milo… —lo observó Saori con una falsa sonrisa—. Necesitas practicar tus susurros… tienes una voz bastante sonora, aún si susurras te escucho perfectamente… —y Milo se avergonzó, e hizo una reverencia—. Por favor no toques ese tema nuevamente… —y Milo asintió.

—¿Por qué tengo ese presentimiento de que algo pasó entre ustedes dos? —y June sintió que le pateaban el pie por debajo de la mesa, y se puso nerviosa por la tremenda patada de Saori—. No te conocía ese lado tan agresivo… —susurró June.

—No soy agresiva… estoy mentalmente abatida, eso es todo… —le regresó el susurro Saori, y June sonrió—. Gracias… por contarme tus problemas. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte solo debes pedirlo —comentó Saori, y June parpadeó un par de veces, antes de sonreír.

—Gracias a ti por escuchar —sonrió June, y entonces sintió un par de manos tomarla de los hombros—. ¿Eh? ¿Ikki? —se sobresaltó June, e Ikki sonrió, aunque de una forma bastante arrogante—. Buenos días. Perdona por escaparme de mi habitación tan temprano. Quería aclarar las cosas con Saori antes de que surgiera algún mal entendi… —comenzó June, pero mientras hablaba, fue sorpresivamente silenciada, y tanto Saori como Aioria y Milo, perdieron la compostura. El restaurante inclusive entró en un profundo silencio, mientras Ikki le robaba a June un beso en medio del restaurante, un beso profundo, que al romperlo, dejó a June perpleja, sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo—. ¿Sigo… dormida…? —preguntó.

—No se admiten desertores en el Juego del Rey —sentenció Ikki, que entonces siguió caminando arrogantemente, y June lo siguió con la mirada hasta que Ikki pasó a un lado de Pandora y de Shun, ambos con miradas de incredulidad sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿June? —gritó Shun, extremadamente horrorizado—. ¿Po-po-po-por qué mi hermano te…? —Shun estaba sin habla, y con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas, Pandora simplemente miraba a June, luego a Ikki, y regresaba a June, y no comprendía nada en absoluto—. ¿Por qué? —se preocupó Shun.

—Este… bueno… ni yo misma sé qué decir… —se avergonzó June, y azotó su frente en contra de la mesa mientras se ruborizaba al extremo—. Ese fue… mi primer beso… —y el grupo se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué hacer.

**Las Termas.**

—Eso no suena a algo que haría Ikki —mencionó Shura, que se relajaba en las aguas termales del hotel. Milo estaba con él, mirando al techo de la habitación, y relajando sus adoloridos músculos—. Pero antes que nada. ¿Es seguro dejar a Saori con Pandora y sus mayordomos? —preguntó Shura.

—Pandora trajo únicamente al bueno para nada de Cheshire. Si es solo ese mocoso, entonces Aioria seguramente podrá manejarlo —aseguró Milo—. Además, después del esfuerzo sobrehumano que hiciste ayer, es natural que te deje descansar. Por fin entiendo por qué Mii me pidió llevar a un mayordomo de reserva, esto ha sido muy agotador —explicó Milo.

—No me quedaré cuidando la limosina por dos días. También quiero divertirme acosando a Pandora —admitió Shura, y Milo asintió con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios—. No es como que me interese mucho inmiscuirme en las tonterías de los Heinstein. Pero conocí a Ikki de cuando íbamos ambos al club de karate. Sinceramente, su actitud no daba para comportarse como un seductor. Nunca lo vi tan apegado a June de todas formas —aseguró Shura.

—Tú actitud tampoco daba para verte como a un acosador, y mira cómo se estremece Pandora cada vez que te ve —y Shura lo pensó, y asintió—. Tras la confusión, Pandora nos explicó que la noche de ayer jugaron el Juego del Rey, chicos contra chicas, y que cuando a Ikki le tocó ordenar a June, el papel decía: 'Besa al rey anterior de forma erótica' —y Shura observó a Milo fijamente, y ambos hablaron al unísono—. Definitivamente una orden de Pandora —y ambos asintieron—. Cuando June salió de la habitación 301 histéricamente, estaba huyendo de ese castigo porque significaba entregar su primer beso —mencionó Milo.

—Pero las órdenes del rey son inquebrantable… ese juego es muy peligroso, Pandora mejor que nadie debería saberlo. Me molesta que lo juegue… ¿acaso no recuerda lo que pasó la última vez? —y Milo se cubrió la boca intentando no reírse—. ¿Por qué Pandora jugaría nuevamente un juego que le ha traído tantas vergüenzas? Más importante aún, ¿por qué razón Ikki se lo tomaría tan enserio? —preguntó Shura, pero Milo no tenía esas respuestas.

—Lo único que se me ocurre, es que Pandora está intentando ayudar a Shun a aceptar sus sentimientos por June —comenzó Milo—. Piénsalo, el Juego del Rey es un juego de suerte, y si estaban jugando niños contra niñas, entonces había un 50% de probabilidad de que June sacara esa orden y terminara besando a Shun en el mejor escenario posible… —y Shura asintió—. Y aunque terminó al revés, un beso entre Ikki y June, como ya comprobamos, dispararía los celos de Shun. En otras palabras, en ninguna opción Shun tenía posibilidades de ignorar sus sentimientos —concluyó Milo.

—Pandora es una harpía muy lista —concluyó Shura—. Pero… tal parece que necesita una reprimenda… esa tonta… ¿no pensó en que podría sacar su propia orden y terminar besando o a Ikki o a Shun? ¿No aprendió de su experiencia pasada? ¿Tal vez deba visitarla y darle un recordatorio? —prosiguió Shura, con suma molestia, y Milo se preocupó.

—Conociendo a Pandora, le habría hecho un dobles a la orden con tal de no elegir esa opción —explicó Milo—. De todas formas… el que te preocupes por Pandora a ese nivel… Shura… ¿podría ser que tú? —y Shura miró a Milo fijamente.

—No te confundas… Milo… —habló Shura sombríamente—. Solo soy un acosador… no tengo ese tipo de sentimientos por Pandora —y Milo se rascó la barbilla, siendo incapaz de comprenderlo—. Es mi diversión —terminó Shura.

—No… definitivamente no es una simple diversión… nadie en su sano juicio tomaría el acoso como un medio de entretenimiento personal —habló Milo para sí mismo, y Shura simplemente sonrió ante esa explicación.

—Todos tenemos nuestro nivel de orgullo, ya te percataste del mío, ahora dime, ¿hasta dónde llega el tuyo? —preguntó Shura, y Milo no comprendió la pregunta—. ¿Qué pasará cuando tu señorita cumpla los 13 años y se vea obligada a aceptar entrevistas maritales buscando a un prometido? ¿Cómo lo tomará el mayordomo que cuida de su señorita como si fuera de su propiedad? ¿Te quedarás callado, y esperarás las reacciones de Saori? ¿Aun sabiendo que alguien podría arrebatártela? —preguntó Shura.

—Eso no me importa —habló Milo, poniéndose de pie—. Soy el mayordomo de mi señorita, y nada más. En todo caso, me estoy fastidiando de que sigas intentando mover mis hilos en esa dirección, cuando eres tú quien debería estar preocupado por saber si Pandora ya está comprometida o no —y Shura se molestó por esa mención—. Pandora tiene 15 años… y hasta hace poco nadie sabía que era una noble. ¿Qué pasa acosador? ¿Perdiste tu diversión? —y Shura se puso de pie, y miró a Milo fijamente—. Ahora tú conoces el grado de mi orgullo. Los dos tenemos mucho en qué pensar. La diferencia, es que para uno puede que ya sea muy tarde, y el otro tiene la puerta aún abierta —sonrió Milo.

—Eres un escorpión despreciable… ¿lo sabías? —preguntó Shura, y Milo sonrió arrogantemente—. Tienes una facilidad tremenda para las palabras. Tú ganas, Milo. Desecharé mi orgullo, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que desechar el tuyo también, y cuando lo hagas, espero que tomes la decisión correcta —y Milo asintió—. Gracias por la información. Tienes una forma muy peculiar de preocuparte por los demás —terminó Shura.

—Si le dices a alguien que tengo un lado blandengue… te pulverizaré… —aseguró Milo, y Shura le mostró su espada a Milo—. En verdad eres extraño… bañarte con tu espada de madera. En verdad no confías en nadie —y Shura se acomodó la espada al hombro.

—Puede que haya empezado a confiarme —y Shura salió de las Termas, y comenzó a vestirse. Milo por su parte volvió a hundirse y a pensar en las responsabilidades futuras de Saori, sabiendo que sería egoísta de su parte aprovecharse, pero también comprendiendo el peligro de no tomar una decisión él mismo.

**Cuarto 303.**

—¡Hiciste a Shun llorar! —se quejó Pandora, e Ikki, mirando a la playa desde el balcón de su habitación, le prestó muy poca importancia—. Se supone que me odies a mí, no a tu propio hermano de sangre. ¿Por qué obligaste a June a besarte en medio del restaurante? —preguntó Pandora, e Ikki le mostró un papel con una orden, estaba escrito en la letra de Pandora, y tenía un dobles—. No tenías que ir tan lejos… —mencionó Pandora.

—Me pregunto de quien será la culpa —comenzó Ikki de forma arrogante, y Pandora se fastidió—. De la pervertida que escribió la orden, o de la que mencionó las reglas del juego estableciendo que las órdenes del rey son inquebrantables —se burló Ikki.

—¡Ambas soy yo! ¡Deja de manipular los hechos para hacerme parecer la mala! —e Ikki se burló sonoramente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? A pesar de mis palabras, si todos estamos de acuerdo no hay razón para cumplir una orden del Juego del Rey a semejante nivel de exigencia. La orden estaba encausada a unir a June y a Shun, o disparar los celos de Shun pero… —comenzó Pandora.

—Pero no lograste ningún resultado… ¿o sí? —preguntó Ikki, mirando a la playa, y Pandora se asomó y vio a Shun y a June caminando por la playa con normalidad y platicando como buenos amigos que eran. Saori estaba ocultándose de los rayos de sol bajo una sombrilla, con Aioria cargando una Sandía y mostrándosela a Saori, por lo que no estaba socializando con June y Shun. Si el plan de Pandora hubiera tenido algún efecto, la atmosfera entre June y Shun sería muy diferente—. Besé a June… y Shun sigue sin reaccionar… se preocupó en su momento pero la verdad sea dicha, Shun, o es muy distraído, o no ve a June de la manera en que June lo ve a él… —prosiguió Ikki.

—Pero eso es imposible… —se quejó Pandora—. Tras semejante evento, Shun debería estar suplicándole a June que se alejara de ti o por lo menos deberían tener una plática para remediar la situación. ¿Qué puede estarle pasando a Shun? —preguntó Pandora.

—Simplemente no le interesa… —dedujo Ikki—. Escúchame, Pandora… sé que la razón por la que quieres ayudar a June a emparentar con Shun es porque planeas tener una competencia débil por la herencia Heinstein —y Pandora se impresionó por la deducción de Ikki—. Estás en tu derecho, nosotros somos los adoptados a la familia, la herencia debería ser únicamente tuya pero… en el momento en que tratas de manipular a mi hermano para tus fines egoístas se vuelve mi problema —mencionó Ikki, y Pandora desvió la mirada, intimidada por Ikki—. Sin embargo, hay únicamente algo que me impide arruinarte el plan, y es mi hermano Shun. Planeo ir al extremo para ayudar a Shun a decidirse por sus sentimientos. No le permitiré repetir mi error… llevaré está farsa más allá de lo que sería mundanamente aceptable, si eso ayuda a Shun a darse cuenta de que tiene que madurar, y dejar de vivir bajo nuestras sombras —e Ikki tomó a Pandora del rostro, forzándola a verlo—. Esto es algo… que hago por Shun… interfiere, y me aseguraré de que Shun jamás vuelva a llamarte hermana —e Ikki soltó a Pandora, y la Heinstein lo miró con desprecio.

—Exactamente… ¿qué tan lejos planeas llegar? —preguntó Pandora, e Ikki sonrió arrogantemente—. Ya veo… entonces… establecerás un límite de tiempo para que Shun resuelva sus sentimientos. ¿Pero qué pasa si no lo hace? ¿Llevarás esta farsa hasta un altar? —preguntó Pandora.

—Ya perdí a la única mujer por la que daría ese paso voluntariamente… —habló Ikki, y Pandora asintió—. Después de Esmeralda… ya no existe nadie para mí. Así que… o Shun resuelve sus problemas sentimentales con June… o comenzará a llamarla hermana, cuando la tome como mi esposa —y Pandora lo pensó seriamente—. ¿Te parece que sea lo suficientemente drástico para que Shun lo comprenda? —y Pandora arregló sus ideas, y miró a Ikki fijamente.

—Pienso… que es el plan más egoísta que jamás he escuchado… —e Ikki asintió—. Pero… si esto no convence a Shun, nada lo hará… tienes todo mi apoyo —e Ikki se mostró sorprendido por esas palabras—. Por el bien de Shun… dos quienes nos odiamos con todo nuestro corazón… uniremos esfuerzos por lograr la felicidad de quien nos une… —e Ikki sonrió ante esas palabras con su habitual arrogancia—. Pero… ¿qué pasa si June se niega? —preguntó Pandora.

—Le daré razones suficientes para no hacerlo —explicó Ikki—. Un corazón desesperado, es sumamente sencillo de convencer —y Pandora asintió—. La invitaré a visitar una tumba muy especial… yo también… tengo razones para realizar este viaje… Pandora… —e Ikki miró la playa, y esta vez no logró embozar una sonrisa.

**La Playa.**

—Esto es muy molesto… ¿por qué tengo que quitarle todas las semillas a la sandía si Saori no me lo pidió? —preguntó Aioria, y Cheshire, el mayordomo de los Heinstein, se horrorizó por lo que acababa de escuchar—. ¿Ahora qué hice? —preguntó.

—¡Cabeza hueca! —gritó Cheshire—. Frente a otros mayordomos o miembros de otras familias nobles no puedes bajo ninguna circunstancia llamar a tu señorita por su nombre —explicó Cheshire, reprendiendo al inexperto de Aioria—. En sociedad, a la única persona que se le permite llamar a su señorita por su nombre de pila es al prometido. Si un mayordomo llama a su señorita por su nombre de pila podría generar malos entendidos. Solo debes llamarla como tal en privacidad y si tu señorita te lo ha permitido así —terminó Cheshire.

—Esa es una regla tonta… Milo llama Saori a Saori todo el tiempo. O usa el honorifico de señorita Saori —prosiguió Aioria, molestando a Cheshire—. De todas formas, es una regla que no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Si Saori me llama por mi nombre en sociedad también está ella faltándome al respeto? —preguntó Aioria.

—No seas tonto, Aioria, con los hombres no se tiene ese problema —mencionó Milo, que llegaba a la improvisada tienda de campaña que habían levantado para atender a Saori y a los Heinstein—. Solo se tienen esas cortesías con las mujeres. Las mujeres de alta sociedad son el principal objetivo de las entrevistas matrimoniales, y cuando un noble llama a su señorita por su nombre de pila está pintando una línea que dice: 'ella es de mi propiedad', por lo que no cualquiera debe llamar a su señorita por su nombre de pila —y Aioria continuó refunfuñando, sumamente molesto por lo que consideraba una injusticia moral—. A mí tampoco me agrada, pero las reglas son reglas, no vale la pena molestarse, solo trata de no llamar a Saori por su nombre en público —y Cheshire miró a Milo fijamente, y Milo se percató de lo que había dicho—. ¡Nadie dijo que era fácil! —se quejó Milo.

—Los mayordomos de los Kido hacen pensar al mundo noble que la señorita Kido tiene un harem… —habló Cheshire sombríamente, y tanto Milo como Aioria se molestaron, y golpearon la nuca de Cheshire al unísono—. ¡Oigan! ¡También son unos violentos y salvajes! —recriminó Cheshire.

—Cierra el pico —anunciaron los dos, y salieron de la tienda con varios platos con sandía sin semillas—. Señoritas… su sandía —habló Milo, ofreciéndole a Saori y a June sus platos de sandía. Cheshire simplemente se limitó a atender a Shun.

—Gracias —se alegró Saori, ya más tranquila, y comenzó a comer su sandía—. ¡Es tan jugosa! —se alegró Saori—. Shun, ¿visitarás la tumba de la madre de Pandora también? Mañana es el día de las madres después de todo —preguntó Saori casualmente.

—A Pandora no le gusta que la acompañen a visitar a su madre… —aclaró Shun—. Se pone muy sentimental, por eso no deja que nadie la vea en esos momentos. Nosotros simplemente la acompañamos a Ática —terminó de decir—. June en ocasiones ha ido a visitar a la madre de Pandora, mi hermana le tiene mucha confianza —agregó Shun.

—No es así del todo, Shun —sonrió June—. Pero te aseguro que estoy muy agradecida porque la familia Heinstein me permita unírmeles en estos viajes —continuó June—. Aunque en ocasiones, siento que salgo sobrando —terminó.

—Tonterías, si eres como parte de la familia —llegó Pandora, acompañada de Ikki, que se sentó junto a June, intimidando a la rubia—. A estas alturas ya no es posible imaginar el viaje familiar de los Heinstein sin ti. Todos en la familia estamos en deuda contigo, ¿verdad, Ikki? —preguntó Pandora.

—No me fastidies… mujer… —se quejó Ikki, que miró a June fijamente, y la rubia no pudo evitar recordar el beso, y retraerse un poco—. Necesito hablar contigo… en privado… —y a June se le paralizó el corazón, y de inmediato miró a Shun, que estaba más concentrado en comer sandía—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Necesitas el permiso de alguien para acompañar a un amigo de la infancia a dar un paseo por la playa? —preguntó Ikki.

—No es como lo haces sonar… Ikki… —mencionó June, algo nerviosa, e Ikki se aceró y le ofreció su mano a June, que miró a Shun nuevamente, quien simplemente le sonrió sin inmutarse en absoluto, lo que molestó a June—. No necesito el permiso de nadie —se puso de pie June por sí misma, ignorando la ayuda de Ikki—. ¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó June.

—A donde no haya oídos —le susurró Ikki, y June se avergonzó un poco, mientras Ikki se retiraba, seguido de June, que nuevamente miró a Shun, quien estaba más concentrado en su sandía—. Apresura el paso —insistió Ikki, y June asintió y lo siguió.

—Shun… de verdad eres un caso perdido —se quejó Pandora, y Shun parpadeó un par de veces sin entenderlo—. No tiene caso siquiera explicarte —y Pandora observó a Saori—. Muchas cosas han pasado desde que nos encontramos esta mañana, pero no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar sobre los motivos de nuestros respectivos viajes —comenzó Pandora, y mientras hablaba, Milo se dirigió a Aioria.

—Shura no debe tardar en llegar. Tomate un respiro —le informó Milo, y Aioria se lo agradeció en silencio pero con ojos llorosos, en verdad estaba agotado, principalmente porque como mayordomo no podía sentarse mientras estuviera en servicio. Aioria hizo una reverencia a Saori entonces, quien le sonrió y se despidió de él con una sonrisa.

—La verdad… no debería estar aquí… —confesó Saori, y Pandora la miró esperando a que prosiguiera—. Tatsumi, mi jefe de mayordomos, aún cree que estoy en la mansión cumpliendo con mis responsabilidades. Es solo gracias a Milo y a Mii, mi jefa de criadas, que fui capaz de tomarme un descanso y venir a visitar a mi madre —continuó, y Saori observó a Milo, que sonrió, comprendiendo con la mirada las órdenes de su ama.

—Con su permiso, señorita Heinstein, yo le explicaré el resto ya que a la señorita Kido le es difícil hablar de este tema —ofreció Milo, y Pandora asintió—. La señorita, perdió a su madre el día de su nacimiento. La última vez que visitó su tumba fue cuando tenía 5 años —y Pandora sintió algo que nunca pensó sentir, empatía por Saori—. Como sabe, la señorita es la última de los Kido. A pesar de su corta edad, al ser la heredera de la fortuna Kido, solo ella puede cerrar tratos de negocio —explicó Milo.

—¿Pero no tiene ningún otro familiar consanguíneo que pueda hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares de los Kido? —preguntó Pandora, y tomó a Milo de sorpresa, que por el poco tiempo que tenía como mayordomo, desconocía eso último. Pero viendo que Saori estaba algo triste por el tema, y retomando sus responsabilidades, recordó una conversación con June esa misma mañana.

—La señorita… tiene un único familiar consanguíneo directo… —y Saori observó a Milo, curiosa de lo que decía su mayordomo—. Pero… no es un Kido… definitivamente es un familiar paterno —y Saori se impresionó por la deducción—. Metis fue hija de Mitsumasa Kido, pero con su temprana ausencia de la familia, toda la fortuna quedo en el señor Mitsumasa, y en la señorita. Ahora que el abuelo tampoco está, solo la señorita puede encargarse de la fortuna. El familiar consanguíneo directo de la línea paternal… —y Milo hizo memoria—. No puede ser el padre… así que… ¿un abuelo? —y Saori se impresionó—. El abuelo de la señorita… su abuelo paterno… —dedujo Milo.

—En verdad pones atención… —sonrió Saori, y Milo la miró fijamente—. Mi único familiar consanguíneo, es mi abuelo por parte de mi padre. Cronos Depranon —confesó Saori, y Milo asintió—. Pero mi abuelo Cronos cortó lazos familiares con mis padres cuando mi padre y mi madre se comprometieron en secreto. Mi abuelo jamás aprobó el matrimonio, por eso no llevo el apellido Depranon de mi padre —y mientras más escuchaba, Milo sabía que más complicada debía ser la situación de Saori. Mucho más de lo que la niña aparentaba—. Jamás lo he visto. Pero Tatsumi dice que mi custodia está en manos de mi abuelo Cronos. Es algo complicado… mi abuelo tiene algunos negocios importantes que se crearon por la fortuna de mi padre pero… solo Tatsumi habla con él. No sé nada de él. Lo único que tengo bien en claro es… que mientras no cumpla la mayoría de edad… mi abuelo tiene el derecho legal de entrar e interferir con mi vida en el momento en que él lo piense necesario. De hecho, fue Cronos quien ordenó mi transferencia a Grecia tras la muerte de mi abuelo Mitsumasa. Pero hasta ahora es fecha de que no sé nada más de mi abuelo Cronos ni de los negocios de mi familia paterna —terminó Saori.

—Eso deja más incógnitas que respuestas —aseguró Pandora, y Saori asintió—. ¿No crees que sería más sencillo reconciliarte con tu abuelo ahora que puedes? Podría interferir con tu vida en el futuro —y Saori lo negó con la cabeza.

—Él interferirá… definitivamente lo hará… —mencionó Saori, preocupando a Milo y a Pandora un poco. Cheshire también estaba cerca, pero le interesaba muy poco la conversación. Shun por su parte, no pudo hacerse el desentendido, y también intentó concentrarse—. Mi abuelo… odiaba a mi padre y a mi madre… por conclusión me odia a mí también… y pienso que no tardará en interferir más. Mi traslado a la Academia Sanctuary definitivamente significa que mi abuelo Cronos me quiere cerca, y en un ambiente controlable. Tatsumi también está preocupado, me hace trabajar arduamente, forzándome a aprender a hacer negocios, yo creo… que todo son preparativos para el día en que conozca a mi abuelo… ese día está ya muy cerca… por eso… quiero intentar ser feliz ahora que puedo, hacer amigos, divertirme un poco, disfrutar de la compañía de a quienes quiero… porque no sé por cuanto tiempo continuarán estas experiencias tan gratas —y Saori cerró sus manos en forma de plegaria, y nadie pudo decir nada al respecto.

—Saori… —se impresionó Pandora—. Y yo que pensaba… que solo eras una niña mimada que se creía una princesa… no me esperaba que tuvieras una situación tan alarmante en tu familia —mencionó Pandora, algo apenada por atormentar a Saori.

—¡Soy una niña mimada que se cree una princesa! —respondió Saori con entusiasmo, llamando la atención de Pandora, que la miró fijamente—. Si… soy una princesa… quiero ser una princesa, y divertirme mucho —continuó Saori, y todos intercambiaron miradas—. Quiero comer mucha comida del restaurant Capricorn… quiero tener muchas fiestas con June, Shunrei, Seiya, Jabu y Shun… quiero sentirme protegida por mis Caballeros Dorados… quiero reírme mucho y tener muchas aventuras con mi mayordomo… —miró Saori a Milo, que se sonrojó un poco—. Quiero aprender a usar palillos, y comer mucha sandía, y seguir escapándome de la tiranía de Tatsumi, y quiero que Mii me siga llamando Saori, quiero viajar, conocer más personas, sentirme intimidada por los acercamientos indecorosos del joven Solo, y ver la cara molesta de Milo cuando lo menciono —y Milo se molestó—. Quiero que Mephisto me asuste más… quiero que Afrodita me vuelva a arreglar el cabello, quiero que Aioria siga siendo divertido, y Aioros un metiche, quiero escuchar la risa de Aldebarán, y que Shaka le dé de bastonazos. Me gustaría conocer más al señor Camus, y al señor Mu, y reírme mucho con los acosos de Shura —y Pandora se ruborizó al escuchar esas palabras—. Quiero seguir viendo al señor Saga pelear con el señor Aioros, y también quiero saber más del maestro Dohko… incluso quiero que me sigas molestando… Pandora… y no saber si debo tenerte miedo por lo mala que eres… o verte como una persona curiosa y de buen corazón que se preocupa tanto por Shun. Además de que quiero saber cómo termina el triángulo amoroso Shun, June e Ikki —y Pandora cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, y asintió—. Quiero hacer todo eso y mucho, mucho más, mientras sea capaz de hacerlo. Así que, vuelve a atormentarme si quieres atormentarme, conviértete en mi amiga si quieres ser mi amiga, pero por favor, no quiero que nadie sienta pena por mí, ¿quieres? —y Pandora asintió nuevamente.

—Entonces, aceptaré tu declaración de guerra, Saori —aseguró Pandora—. Te seguiré haciendo la vida miserable en la academia, porque lo que quiere Saori, es experimentar nuevas experiencias, ¿no es verdad? —y Saori asintió un par de veces—. Pero, solo te atormentaré en la academia. Fuera de ella supongo que podemos ser, digamos… conocidas de alta sociedad que no se desprecian mutuamente, pero que no son amigas tampoco —sonrió Pandora.

—En otras palabras… en verdad te desagrado, pero no tanto como esperabas —concluyó Saori, y Pandora asintió—. Lo sabía… ser tu amiga es imposible, pero afortunadamente tengo un método para asegurarme de que nos llevemos bien incluso en este tipo de situaciones —terminó Saori.

—Mayordomo provisional, Shura Capricorn, a sus humildes servicios, señorita Kido —sonrió Shura, llegando a la mesa de playa en la cual platicaban, vistiendo su bata de las Termas de Methana, y mirando a Pandora fijamente, que se sintió intimidada, y retrocedió—. Por la diversión de mi señorita, me comportaré dentro de los límites de la decencia. Pero recordaré todo, señorita Heinstein… o debería decir… Pan-do-ra —mencionó Shura, y Cheshire se horrorizó por lo que acababa de escuchar—. ¿Cómo era el dicho de los mayordomos, Milo? —preguntó Shura con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Umm… déjame pensar —sonrió Milo sombríamente—. Los mayordomos tenemos muchas reglas después de todos, creo que una decía algo como: 'cuando un noble llama a su señorita por su nombre de pila está pintando una línea que dice, eres de mi propiedad', o algo así. Pero Shura, no eres un noble —sonrió Milo.

—No pero soy un mayordomo —y Pandora se sobresaltó, y Cheshire miró a Pandora con ojos llorosos—. Y si un mayordomo llama a una señorita por su nombre. Eso significa que la está declarando su amante —y Saori se cubrió la boca, tragándose la risa, y Cheshire miró a Pandora incrédulo, como imaginándose la escena—. Pandora, Pandora, Pandora, Pandora, Pandora —prosiguió Shura.

—¡Uwaaaaah! ¡Mi señorita Heinstein! ¡Exactamente cuando fue que ocurrió esto! —gritó Cheshire horrorizado—. ¡Se lo diré a su padre! ¡Estará sumamente desilusionado! —lloró Cheshire, y corrió en dirección al hotel—. ¡Un teléfono! ¡Un teléfono! —lloró Cheshire.

—¡Shun! ¡Por lo que más quieras, detenlo! —suplicó Pandora, y Shun asintió, y comenzó a correr tras Cheshire—. ¡Maldito pervertido degenerado! ¡Deja de decir mi nombre como si no hubieran repercusiones! ¿Por qué me acosas de esta manera? —lloró Pandora.

—¿Por qué, pregunta? —habló Shura—. Primero, porque soy un acosador —y Pandora se sobresaltó por esa respuesta—. Segundo, porque a la señorita Kido le divierte —y Pandora notó la risa de Saori, y las lágrimas de felicidad que se le escapaban de los ojos—. Nadie sabía que la señorita tenía una vida tan difícil, y aun así, se queda callada, guardándose todas sus penas para sí misma, pensando en que ella sola debe cargar con todo su sufrimiento, y tal vez, por el mundo extravagante al que ella pertenece, realmente no podamos hacer más que ser los pilares que le recuerden a la señorita que siempre hay esperanza —y Pandora no pudo evitar comprender lo mucho que Saori necesitaba reír, y comportarse como una niña—. En tercer lugar… al parecer soy un fetichista que se excita cuando ve los pies de la señorita Pandora —y Pandora recordó que estaba descalza por estar en la playa, y enterró sus pies en la arena—. Los imaginaré entonces —y Pandora retrocedió horrorizada.

—¿Qué clase de pervertido eres? Si dices esas cosas… no hay forma en que pueda tranquilizar mi corazón cada vez que te vea… —y de pronto, hubo silencio, y todos miraron a Pandora extrañados de lo que acababa de decir—. ¿Qué espectros dije? —se horrorizó Pandora.

—Pandora… —se ruborizó Shura—. ¿Eres sadomasoquista? —preguntó, y esta vez fue Milo el que se soltó en una tremenda carcajada—. Tomaré responsabilidad —terminó Shura, e hizo una reverencia, y Saori aplaudió un par de veces.

—Que seas feliz con mi mayordomo, Pandora. Tienes mi bendición —y Pandora miró a Saori con rabia, pero se avergonzó cuando Shura se posó frente a ella defendiendo a Saori. Pandora entonces se molestó, y comenzó a correr por la playa, escapando de la situación—. Creo que nos pasamos un poco —sonrió Saori, y continuó riéndose—. Pero fue muy divertido. ¡Soy tan feliz! —y tanto Milo como Shura sonrieron por la felicidad de Saori.

—Te excediste un poco con lo de 'excitarte al ver los pies de Pandora' —mencionó Milo, pero entonces se percató de la expresión determinada de Shura—. Espera… no me digas que era enserio —y Shura le sonrió arrogantemente, preocupando a Milo—. Comienzo a sentir pena por Pandora —mencionó Milo.

—Tranquilo… —habló Shura más seriamente—. En realidad, jamás haría nada para lastimar a Pandora. Pero indudablemente… ella… es una mujer muy interesante —y Milo asintió—. Señorita, a pesar de su diversión, me temo que he adoptado un comportamiento impropio de un mayordomo. Nuevamente le pido disculpas por mi comportamiento inapropiado —se disculpó Shura, y Saori le sonrió.

—La situación estaba muy tensa, Shura. Ameritaba algo de diversión. En verdad te lo agradezco —y Shura asintió nuevamente—. Mañana… me gustaría que acompañaras a Pandora a ver a su madre. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí? —preguntó Saori, y Milo se preocupó un poco por esa orden—. Seguramente… a la madre de Pandora le hará feliz saber que tiene a alguien que se preocupa por su hija con sinceridad… ve y demuéstrale a su madre… que Pandora ya no está sola, y que tiene amigos —sonrió Saori.

—¿Amigos? —sonrió Shura—. Dudo mucho que Pandora me vea de esa manera, yo simplemente soy su acosador —y Saori asintió—. Me comportaré como es debido para entonces, ya tuve suficiente de bromas. Si no corrijo mi rumbo, ella jamás dejara de tenerme miedo —y Milo asintió, sabiendo de antemano los verdaderos sentimientos de Shura.

**Pabellón de Ática.**

—¿El faro? ¿Querías ver el faro conmigo? —preguntó June, e Ikki no mencionó palabra alguna. Simplemente se quedó cruzado de brazos mientras miraba a la playa, y al sol que se ocultaba a la distancia—. ¿Algo te molesta, Ikki? —preguntó nuevamente June, sin obtener respuesta—. Si algo te molesta… puedes contárselo a tu hermana June. ¿Recuerdas? Aunque eres mayor que yo cuando niños tú y Shun solían llamarme hermana June —intentó ser amigable June, pero a decir verdad se sentía muy incómoda con Ikki, mucho más después del beso forzado.

—¿No has pensado que tal vez es esa la actitud que te distanció de Shun en primer lugar? —mencionó Ikki, y June no comprendía el por qué Ikki estaba tan molesto—. Si te hubieras dejado de comportar como una hermana, y en su lugar hubieras actuado como lo que eres, una mujer, probablemente habrías logrado entregar tu mensaje antes. Pero en su lugar, Shun no te ve más que como una hermana, ¿o me equivoco? —preguntó Ikki, y sus palabras eran como puñaladas profundas en el corazón de June—. Mi hermano no te ama. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —terminó.

—Lo sé… pero… tenía que intentarlo al menos —confesó June, e Ikki continuó mirando al horizonte—. Tienes razón… siempre traté a Shun como a un hermano. Tú y Pandora sin embargo, nunca me vieron de esa forma. Creo que por eso pensé que no había problema. Me sentía como una amiga de la infancia, y me gustaba cuidar de Shun. Creía que eso era todo lo que quería pero, cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, ya era demasiado tarde. Perdí a Shun al parecer, ni siquiera… ha insistido en desmentir lo del beso que me diste… —entristeció June, e Ikki por fin le dirigió la mirada.

—Yo siempre te traté como a una mujer, ¿no lo crees? —mencionó Ikki, y caminó en dirección a June, quien comenzó a retroceder—. Jamás te llamé hermana, porque siempre te vi como lo que eres, una mujer. Puedo darte lo que Shun no se atrevió a darte… —aseguró Ikki, y tras seguir retrocediendo, June golpeó con su espalda las paredes del faro, y se vio aprisionada por Ikki, que colocó ambos brazos a cada extremo de ella, rodeándola por completo—. ¿Me veo como un hermano para ti? ¿O como un hombre que se dirige a una mujer? —y June comenzó a temblar.

—El beso… ¿acaso el beso que me diste… tenía un significado oculto? —preguntó June, ruborizándose y desviando la mirada, no teniendo el valor de hacerle frente a Ikki—. No lo entiendo. Tú jamás te interesaste en mí y de repente, parezco ser el centro de toda tu atención. ¿Por qué me intimidas de esta forma? —e Ikki tomó de la barbilla de June, y la forzó a mirarlo fijamente—. Espera… yo… —pero Ikki no la dejó hablar. Había vuelto a besarla, en contra de su voluntad, confundiendo a June más y más.

—Al parecer soy egoísta, y no deseo que la relación que los cuatro hemos forjado durante todos estos años, desaparezca por la idiotez de mi hermano menor —mencionó Ikki, y June recordó su infancia con los Heinstein, jugando con Shun, ayudándolo siempre que se metía en problemas con Pandora, y observando a Ikki que siempre se mantenía cerca pero no se acercaba lo suficiente. Pero a los ojos de June, Ikki estaba feliz—. Quiero que esa unión siga permaneciendo. Y quiero integrarme a ella, pero jamás te veré como a una hermana. Quiero que cuides de mi hermano junto a mí. A cambio, yo te trataré como la mujer que eres —le acarició Ikki la cabellera a June, que continuaba incrédula de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Pero… si no me verás como a una hermana… ¿cómo pretendes verme? —preguntó June, e Ikki le abrazó la cintura, y la besó nuevamente. Pero June lo empujó—. Basta… no puedo… estoy, muy confundida en estos momentos. Sabes que si sigues con este comportamiento solo tengo una de dos posibilidades… odiarte… o… —se ruborizó June.

—Lo sé… —aseguró Ikki—. No soy el tipo de persona que pretende quedarse en la zona de amigos como te pasó a ti —y June se molestó por lo que acababa de escuchar—. O me aceptas o me rechazas, ese es tu problema. Pero espero una respuesta al respecto lo antes posible. Soy un Heinstein… y ya tengo 15 años. Soy prospecto de entrevistas matrimoniales, así que no tengo tiempo de andar con juegos. Me darás tu respuesta mañana —e Ikki tomó la mano de June, y le entregó un anillo de oro blanco con una incrustación de diamante color naranja, sorprendiendo a June, que sintió que se le paralizaba el corazón—. No quiero escuchar tu respuesta, hasta que lo hayas pensado bien. Pero mañana es mi deseo que me acompañes a visitar una tumba. Cuando veas esa tumba, y escuches lo que tengo que decir, sabrás el porqué de mi comportamiento tan agresivo. Y entonces juzgarás si debes odiarme, o amarme —y June observó el anillo fijamente. En definitiva no se esperaba esto—. Mañana te veré en el lobby del hotel a las once de la mañana. No llegues tarde —e Ikki se retiró, dejando a June confundida, y con un corazón envuelto en la sombra de la pena y la duda.

**Cuarto 302.**

—Esto definitivamente no puede estar pasando —se quejó Milo, que se encontraba sentado en el piso y frente a una mesita de té. Aioria estaba frente a él, Saori estaba a su derecha, y frente a Saori estaba Pandora, con una mirada sombría en sus labios mientras miraba a Milo. Shura y Cheshire estaban también en el cuarto, Shura sirviendo bebidas y refrigerios para el grupo, y Cheshire viendo la televisión con Shun. Después de todo, con Shura atendiendo, los únicos inconvenientes eran los constantes repliegues de miedo de Pandora—. Maldición, si tan solo supieras jugar este juego correctamente —se fastidió Milo.

—Vamos, Milo. Es solo una ficha, solo tienes que elegir la correcta —mencionó Aioria, sosteniendo una pieza de dominó en su mano—. Esta vez jugué mis piezas correctamente. Me costó algo de trabajo pero por fin puedo jugar esto competitivamente —aseguró Aioria.

—Pero aquí la que lleva la mano soy yo —sonrió Saori, apuntando a su última ficha—. Milo es muy bueno en este tipo de juegos, por lo que sabe que su jugada es crucial. Seguramente ya sabe cuáles fichas sobran, pero, ¿quién tiene la ficha correcta? —continuó riéndose Saori.

—Eres perversa, no pensaba que jugar este juego contigo fuera a ser tan divertido —aseguró Pandora, que tenía tres fichas—. Aioria dio una dura batalla esta vez, pero no pueden contra el esfuerzo combinado de Saori y Pandora. Nos entendemos bien competitivamente, es como si pudiéramos leer nuestras mentes —y Saori asintió.

—Eso es porque ustedes saben contar las fichas, no como Aioria que tira a suerte —se molestó Milo, y Aioria lo miró con desprecio—. Bien… un 3 de un lado y un 1 del otro. Yo tengo el 3-1. Pero quedan libres únicamente la mula 1-1 y la mula de 3-3. Definitivamente uno de ustedes se va con la mula, pero quien tiene cual ficha, Aioria ya bloque anteriormente… ¡Me fastidias! ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre bloquear tus propias fichas! —le gritó Milo—. ¿3 o 1? ¿3 o 1? ¿3 o 1? ¡3! —gritó Milo, colocó su ficha, y Saori sonrió sombríamente—. No otra vez —se quejó Milo.

—Así es. Quien tenía la mula de 3 es la única e inigualable, princesa del dominó, Saori Domino Kido —y Saori reveló la mula de 3, y ganó el juego, y tanto ella como Pandora festejaron—. ¡Con este y van 12 juegos seguidos! —festejaron ambas.

—Milo… la mula de 1… era cerrar el juego a 1… —lloró Aioria enseñándole su ficha, y Milo se molestó y lo encaró—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto? Estuve lanzando a 1 todo el juego —se quejó Aioria.

—¡Lo primero que haces en un juego de dominó es deshacerte de tus mulas! ¡No bloquearte tus propias fichas para hacerme saber que tienes mayoría de esa ficha! —y Aioria sonrió con vergüenza ante las palabras de Milo, pero comprendió su error—. Por todos los cielos, Aioria, eres el quinto de la Academia Sanctuary. Por lógica deberías saber jugar dominó y predecir las fichas de los demás —aseguró Milo.

—Eso no importa de momento. Perdieron —mencionó Saori, y tanto ella como Pandora sonrieron—. Y eso significa que deben recibir un castigo. Es el juego de chicos contra chicas después de todo. Así que, como perdieron nuevamente, tienen que dejarse tratar como chicas —y tanto Milo como Aioria se horrorizaron.

—El trato era que el equipo que llegara a 12 juegos ganados primero sería el ganador, y que el equipo perdedor sería castigado —continuó Pandora—. Si los chicos ganaban, las chicas se vestirían de mayordomos lo más masculino que fuera posible. Pero si las chicas ganaban —y ambas sonrieron con malicia—. Aioria me dejaría pintarle las uñas —sacó Pandora sus esmaltes, y Aioria retrocedió al ver las intenciones de Pandora.

—Y Milo me dejaría hacerle una trenza —apuntó Saori, y Milo se cubrió la cabeza por el horror—. Ese fue el trato. Perdieron, ahora reciban sus castigos —y tanto Shura como Cheshire, atraparon a Aioria y a Milo de los brazos respectivamente—. ¡Vas a quedar hermoso! —sonrió Saori, y Cheshire forzó a Milo a sentarse en el sillón—. Primero te lavaré el cabello. Cheshire, tráeme una cubeta y uno de mis champús. Vas a oler a mí cuando salgo de bañarme —aseguró Saori.

—¡De inmediato, señorita Kido! —agregó Cheshire, y corrió por cubeta, toallas y el champús de Saori, regresó lo más rápido que pudo, y volvió a aprisionar los brazos de Milo para asegurarse de que no se defendiera.

—¡Oye, Saori! —gritó Pandora—. Cheshire es mi mayordomo. No le des órdenes como si fuera de tú propiedad. ¿Quién va a ayudarme a mantener a Aioria quieto mientras le pinto las uñas? —y Shura forzó a Aioria a sentarse, y le jaló una silla a Pandora para ayudarla a sentarse—. Tenía ese mal presentimiento… —y Cheshire se burló mientras miraba a Pandora a lo lejos—. ¿Lo hiciste a propósito, Cheshire? —gritó Pandora con molestia.

—Ya superé mi etapa de negación, señorita Heinstein —aseguró Cheshire—. De ahora en adelante, no me queda más que desearle lo mejor para usted y el señor Shura. Piense en esto como un regalo de aceptación de la relación de parte de su mayordomo personal —sonrió Cheshire.

—¡Sabes que no es así, mayordomo de tercera! —se quejó Pandora, y Cheshire le sacó la lengua. Pandora entonces miró a Shura, pero Shura no hizo movimiento alguno para intimidar a Pandora, y simplemente mantuvo a Aioria sentado en el sillón a la fuerza—. Bien… comenzaré… dame tu mano… —y Aioria se negó, pero Shura le clavó un codo al hombro, hiriendo a Aioria, y forzándolo a soltarse y permitir a Pandora pintarle las uñas—. ¿No vas a molestarme? —preguntó Pandora a Shura.

—¿Es el deseo de mi señorita Pandora el que la moleste? —y Pandora lo miró sombríamente—. Me gusta su nombre de pila, así que seguiré usándolo. De esa forma mantendré a los demás al margen, Pandora, es de mi propiedad —y Milo observó sombríamente a Shura, mientras Saori le tallaba el cabello con su champú, llenándolo de burbujas rosadas.

—Tonto… si usas mi nombre solo me meterás en problemas… después de todo… yo ya… —comenzó Pandora, y Shura parpadeó un par de veces, pero Pandora se ruborizó, y continuó pintando las uñas de Aioria—. No importa… haz lo que quieras… maldito acosador pervertido… no me interesa, jum… de todas formas no eres mi tipo —aseguró Pandora.

—No parecías muy quejumbrosa durante el desafío del Juego del Rey —sonrió Shura, y Pandora se ruborizó al extremo nuevamente—. En todo caso… hay una pregunta que deseo hacerle —comenzó Shura, y Pandora lo miró con curiosidad. Por unos instantes, hubo silencio, pero este lo rompió Aioria.

—¿Les molesta? —comenzó Aioria—. Ya es suficientemente incómodo que me pinten las uñas. Ahora me siento como el mal tercio en medio de ustedes, tortolitos —y Shura le encajó el codo al hombro nuevamente, lastimando a Aioria—. ¡Ouch! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! —se quejó Aioria sonoramente.

—Se lo preguntaré en un ambiente más privado, señorita Pandora —continuó Shura, y Pandora volvió a ruborizarse—. Por lo pronto, Aioria, quédate quieto, acepta tu castigo con honor —prosiguió Shura.

—¡No hay honor en que me pinten las uñas! ¡Me siento como Afrodita! —se quejó nuevamente Aioria—. Y el olor a esmalte me está mareando. ¿De qué les sirve a las mujeres pintarse las uñas de todas formas? —continuó quejándose Aioria.

—Sirve igual que un hombre se ponga una corbata —aclaró Pandora, y Aioria no entendió—. Para nada, pero se ve bien —terminó, y la explicación no fue suficiente para satisfacer a Aioria—. Cuando termine con tus manos seguirán los pies —sonrió Pandora, pero entonces recordó a Shura, y el castigo del Juego del Rey, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse al extremo—. Será una tortura… no me mires… —mencionó Pandora nuevamente, dirigiéndose a Shura, que no dejaba de mirarla fijamente—. En verdad… ¿qué clase de pervertido eres? Con solo tu mirada me siento en extremo acosada, maldito… —pero Shura no contestó, y Pandora se limitó a seguir pintando.

—Señorita… va a hacer un desastre en toda la habitación si sigue tallando… —se avergonzó Milo, y Saori siguió y siguió tallando—. En todo caso, señorita. Como su mayordomo no debería tolerar este tipo de atenciones de mi señorita —insistió.

—¿Como mi mayordomo sabías que es una de tus responsabilidades el lavarme la cabellera a mí todos los días? —preguntó Saori, y Milo se avergonzó—. O lo sería si esa no fuera tarea de Mii. En todo caso, solo debo dar una orden y se harán mis caprichos, ¿verdad? Tienes suerte de que no sea tan caprichosa —y Milo asintió, y Saori se separó, algo cansada—. Ve y enjuágate —sonrió Saori, y Cheshire le ayudó a quitarse el saco, y Milo se retiró a enjuagarse.

—Estas disfrutando mucho esto. No es más que un mayordomo plebeyo, ¿lo sabías? —agregó Pandora, mientras seguía pintando la otra mano de Aioria, y el molesto mayordomo provisional intentaba recargarse en su mano pintada cuando Pandora lo reprendió—. ¡Tienes que esperar a que tus uñas se sequen! —reprendió, pero entonces regresó su atención a Saori—. Si Milo fuera un mayordomo noble, sabes que no habría ningún problema. Muchas señoritas han aceptado a sus mayordomos como parte de sus familias. Pero Milo no es de casa noble. Es un plebeyo, tu abuelo no lo aprobará —continuó Pandora.

—No conozco a mi abuelo, y no sé lo que aprobará o no… —comenzó Saori, mientras veía a Milo quitándose toda la espuma en el baño—. Pero antes de buscar la aprobación de mi abuelo, tengo que tener la de Milo. Ya me preocuparé por el resto después, además… —sonrió Saori—. Le prometí tener la mente abierta. Aún no sé si Milo es la persona indicada, él tiene razón, si otra persona hubiera sido amable conmigo cuando me cortaste el cabello en aquella ocasión, tal vez solo tendría ojos para esa persona —y Pandora asintió, mientras observaba a Saori fijamente—. De momento, quiero conocer más a Milo, pero no me cerraré a conocer a otras personas. Estuve recluida mucho tiempo, tengo mucho que madurar, mucho que aprender. Necesito enamorarme de verdad, no simplemente aceptar la admiración por un héroe que vino a mi rescate. Al menos eso es lo que Milo me ha dicho, el par de veces que me ha rechazado —y Pandora se impresionó por esa información.

—Pero Milo te cuida como si fueras la persona más importante en su vida… incluso fue tan lejos… como para humillarse en público por ti —y Pandora recordó a Julián, y la humillación que hizo pasar a Milo—. Es muy compleja… esa persona… —y Milo por fin salió del baño, con su cabello sumamente lizo—. Saori… no me digas que… ¿en verdad usaste uno de tus champús en él? —y Pandora se cubrió la boca intentando no reír.

—Afrodita me lo recomendó, deja el cabello sumamente manejable desde la primera aplicación —prosiguió Saori, como si fuera la niña en un comercial. Milo simplemente se ruborizó—. Ahora, hagamos tu trenza —y Saori le indicó a Milo que se sentara en la cama, y Milo aceptó su destino, mientras Saori se sentaba detrás de él y comenzaba a hacer la trenza—. Perdona si no tengo mucha experiencia… a la única persona que le he hecho una trenza es a Mii, y ella se corta el cabello muy seguido. Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo —aseguró Saori.

—Créeme que estoy muy poco preocupado por el resultado de una trenza, esto es humillante —y Milo observó a Pandora pintarle los pies a Aioria, y a Aioria en una pose extraña y temblando por querer rascarse pero sabiendo que tendría que esperar a que se le secaran las uñas—. Bueno, ver a Aioria humillado también es un consuelo —sonrió Milo.

—¡No fastidies! ¡Tú te ves como una princesita en estos momentos! —y Milo se molestó, tomó una almohada, y amenazó a Aioria—. ¡Espera! ¡No me puedo mover! —pero Milo lanzó la almohada, y Aioria no pudo cubrirse, por lo que la almohada le golpeó el rostro de lleno—. Maldito… me vengaré —aseguró Aioria.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Intentarás golpearme? No te vayas a romper una uña —continuó Milo con orgullo, y Aioria se fastidió, y comenzó a soplar sus uñas intentando cercarlas lo antes posible para hacerle frente a Milo.

—¡Tú cabello huele al mío! —sonrió Saori mientras olía el cabello de Milo entre girones de la trenza—. Sé que no debería pero, esto es muy divertido —continuó Saori—. Ya casi termino. Solo unos giros más —y Milo asintió, y observó a Aioria pararse ya con todas sus uñas pintadas y caminando extrañamente sin querer arruinar su manicura y pedicura—. Un último dobles… y amarramos con una liga, y listo —terminó Saori, y entonces se sonrojó—. ¡No puede ser! —terminó Saori.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Milo, pero Saori simplemente se dio la vuelta sin querer que Milo la viera. Pandora también miró en dirección a Milo, y se ruborizó al verlo—. ¿Por qué todos actúan tan extraños? Cheshire, ¿dónde dejaste mi saco? —preguntó nuevamente Milo, y Cheshire le entregó el saco a Milo, que lo vistió, y fue en búsqueda de un espejo—. Veamos el daño entonces —y Milo se asomó al espejo, y lo que vio lo impresionó. La trenza, que ya le caía por enfrente del hombro derecho, no se veía para nada femenina. Todo lo contrario, irradiaba masculinidad en un ambiente principesco. Como si se tratase de un príncipe medieval del norte de Europa—. ¡Me veo ridículo! —se quejó Milo.

—¿Estás bromeando? —se quejó Pandora—. Pero si te ves como un príncipe cabalgando por el horizonte en armadura de oro sobre un corcel blanco… esa es la imagen que toda mujer tendría de ti en estos momentos… y con el saco de mayordomo parecer un extravagante conde ingles que tiene a las doncellas esperando por ser invitadas a un vals una noche de invierno… —y Milo se horrorizó por lo que acababa de escuchar, Aioria se burló, Cheshire lloró por el lado femenino de su señorita, y Shura sintió un aura oscura rodearlo.

—Un príncipe en armadura de oro… —se sonrojó Saori—. Indudablemente… puedo ver un príncipe en armadura de oro… —y Milo observó el rubor en el rostro de Saori, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse él mismo—. Un caballero leal que solo ve a su princesa con admiración y lealtad… y que su princesa está tentada a dar un paso que el caballero de armadura de oro no le permitirá jamás dar… una apariencia tan noble que es inquebrantable, un verdadero caballero que existe únicamente para servir a su diosa… no puedo más… —se avergonzó Saori, y le dio la espalda a Milo—. Se fuerte… se fuerte… solo te queda un último intento, no lo arruines… —y Milo se preocupó más y más por las reacciones de Saori—. ¡Dormiré! ¡Buenas noches! —se metió a su cama Saori, e incluso se tapó.

—Pero si son las 8 de la noche —se quejó Milo, y a Saori no le importó y enterró su rostro en una almohada, sintiéndose sumamente avergonzada—. Me quitaré la trenza entonces —pero Saori se incorporó en la cama, y miró a Milo fijamente, con unos ojos medio molestos, y medio avergonzados—. Creo… que la conservaré por un tiempo… —y Saori asintió en silencio, y Saori volvió a envolverse en sabanas.

—Comprendió los sentimientos de su señorita sin siquiera escucharlos —llegó Aioria aplaudiendo ante el supuesto poder mental de Milo, y Cheshire se le unió en los aplausos—. No se esperaba menos del poderoso mayordomo plebeyo de los Kido. Cuando sea grande quiero ser como usted —y Milo se molestó, y de un movimiento, le dio un trenzaso en el rostro a Aioria y a Cheshire, dejando una marca roja en el rostro de ambos—. Esa trenza es un arma mortal.

—Es el aguijón del escorpión —se quejó Cheshire, e incluso pudo imaginar a Milo con su trenza en curva hacia adelante y sobre su cabeza como la verdadera cola de un escorpión—. Hay que temer al aguijón del escorpión —temió por su vida Cheshire.

La diversión imperaba en el cuarto de Saori, inclusive cuando Saori por la vergüenza se negaba a salir de sus sabanas. Aioria y Milo discutían, Shura miraba a Pandora fijamente en ánimos de acosador para intentar alejarla de sus pensamientos principescos sobre Milo, y Shun y Cheshire simplemente se burlaban de todo lo que estaba pasando. La diversión pudo haber continuado como hasta ese momento, y sin embargo, la puerta de la habitación 302 fue golpeada gentilmente, y Milo abrió la puerta, para encontrar a una June en extremo ruborizada, pero con el rostro mirando al suelo, y a un Ikki que sin mencionar palabra alguna, entró en la habitación 303 en silencio.

—¿Está Saori? —preguntó June, y Milo la invitó a pasar. June estaba tan perturbada que ni siquiera el peinado principesco de Milo podía llamarle la atención—. Ya veo… todos están aquí… —miró June en dirección a Pandora, y luego a Shun, y al ver al de cabellera esmeralda, cerró sus manos en puños, conteniendo algo de desprecio—. Saori… podría… dormir contigo esta noche… hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo… en vista de que es algo que solo puedo contarle a una amiga, y Pandora no es mi amiga, no del todo… —susurró June.

—Nunca pensé que escuchar eso me dolería tanto… —se quejó Pandora, desviando la mirada, y June la miró con tristeza—. ¡Cheshire! ¡Es tarde y quiero mi refrigerio nocturno! —ordenó Pandora, que entonces corrió hasta Shun y le abrazó el brazo—. Además, hoy dormiré con mi hermano Shun. ¿Verdad? Hermanito querido —sonrió Pandora.

—Por supuesto, Pandora… —sonrió Shun—. Pero June, ¿estás bien? Si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, sabes que puedes hablarlo conmigo también —y June miró a Shun fijamente, como esperanzada—. Somos los mejores amigos, ¿verdad? Puedes contarme lo que sea —y June se deprimió—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó.

—Mejores amigos… dices… tal parece que siempre vas a verme bajo esa luz, sin importar lo mucho que me esfuerzo… —y Saori al escuchar esas palabras, no pudo evitar deprimirse un poco recordando su propia situación con Milo—. Estaré bien… es con Saori con quien necesito hablar en estos momentos… podrían por favor… dejarnos solas… —y Shun se preocupó, pero asintió, y junto a Padora y Cheshire se retiró a la habitación 301.

—Milo, Aioria, Shura… por esta ocasión… ¿me permitirían encargarme de mi propia cena y mis prendas? Hablare con June, y dormiré con ella esta noche —aseguró Saori, y Milo intercambió miradas con Shura y Aioria.

—Nos vamos entonces —mencionó Milo, hizo una reverencia, y comenzó a empujar a Aioria fuera de la habitación—. Por órdenes de la señorita, las actividades de los mayordomos se reanudarán el día de mañana para el desayuno —y Milo continuó empujando a Aioria.

—Espera, Milo, no seas agresivo, mis uñas todavía no se secan —se quejó Aioria, caminando torpemente—. Shura, ayúdame con mis zapatos, quieres. Con mis uñas en este estado no puedo levantar nada —continuó Aioria.

—Es preocupante lo mucho que te has adentrado en el papel de protector de tus uñas —respondió Shura, tomando los zapatos y calcetines de Aioria, despidiéndose de Saori, y cerrando la puerta, dejando a Saori y a June solas.

—Ya estamos solas… ¿de qué quieres hablar, June? —preguntó Saori, que entonces recibió un abrazo de June, que comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Saori—. ¿June? ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Saori inocentemente, sin saber qué más podría decir pues no comprendía el dolor de June.

—Hoy experimenté el dolor más grande de todos por saber que la persona que más amo jamás me verá de la misma manera… pero también… sentí placer… al ser amada por alguien tan inesperadamente… —lloró June, y Saori le devolvió el abrazo, sabiendo que June no necesitaba palabras, sino de alguien que la escuchara—. Debería odiarlo… me forzó a entender sus sentimientos de todas formas… pero… me sentía amada… me sentía feliz… no puedo odiarlo, eso solo me deja una última opción… y lo peor es… que no me desagrada esa opción, me hace feliz… pero al mismo tiempo me deja una horrible sensación de vacío… una sensación de derrota. Pero si me sostengo de esa sensación, Shun seguirá lastimándome, e Ikki… él me ha demostrado su afecto desde un inicio, sin titubeos… no sé qué hacer. Tengo que tomar una decisión y en cualquier instancia, en cualquier decisión, sacrifico una parte de mi felicidad… ¿qué es más importante? Intentar amar a alguien que jamás lo comprenderá… o permitir a otra persona que puede amarme… ser la única persona en mi corazón? No lo entiendo… —continuó llorando June, y Saori simplemente asintió nuevamente—. Te lo ruego… explícame… ¿cómo funcionan las entrevistas maritales? —y Saori comprendió el grado del dilema de June, y la llevó a la mesita de té del comedor.

—¿Quieres tomar algo de té? —preguntó Saori, con su habitual sonrisa, que june sabía era la sonrisa de una persona que vivía con los pesares que hoy a ella le preocupaban. Saori tardó unos minutos en preparar el té, lo suficiente para que June se tranquilizara un poco, y acomodara sus ideas. Saori le sirvió a June un poco de té, y se sirvió el propio, y se sentó frente a June—. Las entrevistas maritales, son fiestas en las que los nobles buscan a una pareja. Por ejemplo, los Heinstein, una vez al mes deben lanzar una celebración en la que invitan a todas las casas nobles que deseen, y todas las familias traen regalos intentando impresionar al padre o madre de la familia que ofrece a sus hijos en entrevista. Si un noble llama la atención del jefe de la familia, o de uno de los entrevistados, entonces la familia del entrevistado es invitada a la mesa a compartir la comida. Son fiestas muy costosas, con el objetivo de que nazca una promesa compromiso, un contrato que es difícil de invalidar, en el que los herederos de las fortunas acceden al matrimonio cuando los dos involucrados lleguen a la mayoría de edad ya sea legal o impuesta. Hay familias que eligen esa mayoría de edad estableciéndola a los 16 años, a los 18, o a los 21. En todo caso, entre las familias nobles, normalmente es a los 16 por la urgencia de disfrutar de los beneficios del matrimonio —terminó su explicación Saori.

—Lo comprendía así hasta cierto punto —explicó June, y tomó un poco de su té—. Pero sigue perturbándome la facilidad con la que los nobles toman ese tema. Soy una plebeya, no lo entiendo con certeza, pero hasta yo sé que no debería siquiera ser candidata para entrevista marital —aseguró June.

—Ikki y Shun son medio-hermanos de Pandora —explicó Saori—. Serán Heinsteins, pero la fortuna de la herencia Heinstein lo más probable es que favorezca mayormente a Pandora. Ikki y Shun, al ser adoptados de la familia, son prospectos de heredar algunos de los negocios familiares. Las familias nobles los buscarán por supuesto, no al nivel en que buscarán a Pandora pero ningún noble está exento de entrevista marital —y June asintió—. Sin embargo, como son medio-hermanos, no es visto con malos ojos el que un plebeyo se una a la familia. Si el plebeyo está a las expectativas de la familia, entonces será aceptada —y June lo comprendió.

—Entonces en verdad podría convertirme en parte de la familia Heinstein —y Saori asintió—. Pero… la verdadera pregunta no es si puedo o no. Sino con quien… —y Saori asintió—. Quiero mucho a todos los Heinstein, siempre pensé, que estaría con ellos por siempre. Aun si Pandora es muy fría y no me considera su amiga, aún si Ikki es muy arrogante e imposible de leer, aún si Shun es un insensible distraído… desde niña he estado con ellos, y por culpa de la nobleza, esa felicidad podría esfumarse. Ikki tiene 15 años, seguro no tardará en encontrar a alguien, Shun comenzará con las entrevistas cuando cumpla los 13 años pero, ya no sé… si quiero estar con él… me ha roto el corazón tantas veces, y ahora Ikki se me ha declarado, y mi corazón y mi mente están confundidos. Mi mente me dice que es la oportunidad que he estado esperando. Mi corazón me dice que debo intentar convencer a Shun nuevamente. Pero… mi corazón también se sintió muy feliz… cuando finalmente me sentí amada —terminó June, y Saori acarició los bordes de su taza de té, intentando encontrar las palabras para animas a June.

—En momentos como este, yo preferiría escuchar a mi corazón —recordó Saori sus dos confesiones, y sus dos posteriores rechazos—. El corazón es engañoso, y te lastima pero… nos dice lo que en verdad queremos. Solo piensa en lo que sientes cuando Shun te rechaza, y piensa en lo que sentiste cuando Ikki se declaró. Solo tú sabes lo que realmente quieres, el sentimiento que deseas alcanzar… nadie puede… por ningún motivo, decirte el qué debes sentir. Simplemente lo sientes. ¿Qué quieres sentir? —preguntó June.

—Quiero sentirme amada… estoy cansada de sentirme decepcionada… —respondió June, y Saori no dijo más—. Mañana… debo darle a Ikki mi respuesta final…y juro respetarla porque si me retraigo y dudo tras haberle dado una respuesta, viviré siempre asustada del qué pudo haber pasado… mañana… será mi respuesta definitiva, mi única oportunidad de decidir. Después de eso, no tendré derecho a arrepentirme —y Saori sonrió—. ¿Es lo correcto? —preguntó June.

—Solo es lo correcto si sientes que es lo correcto. Yo solo puedo escuchar y dar consejos, jamás decirte el qué debes hacer —terminó Saori—. Somos amigas después de todo… y las amigas… escuchan y actúan para que sus amigas sean felices —y Saori recordó a Mii, y todo lo que hizo por darle a Saori unas vacaciones de todas sus responsabilidades—. Al final, la felicidad de una amiga es tan gratificante como el sacrificio que se hace. Así que, yo solo escucharé, y aceptaré cualquier decisión —y Saori sonrió, y June sonrió también—. Es un paso muy importante, por favor toma la decisión que creas correcta, yo te apoyaré en cualquiera —y June se puso de pie, caminó a la silla de Saori, y abrazó a la de cabello lila con fuerza.

—Gracias… por ser tan buena amiga… Saori… —sonrió June, y Saori asintió—. Yo también te apoyaré en cualquier decisión que tomes. Puedes contar conmigo, no trates de cargar todos tus problemas en tu espalda —y Saori volvió a asentir.

—Tengo muchos problemas, pero estaré feliz de que me aligeren la carga un poco —sonrió Saori—. Ahora, hay que dormir, mañana será un día muy largo —y June asintió, y Saori se lanzó a su cama—. Por cierto, duermo hecha bolita, espero no te moleste —abrazó Saori su almohada, y June se percató de lo infantil que era, y se acostó también.

**Recepción de las Termas de Methana. 12 de Mayo de 1985. Día de las Madres.**

—Muchas gracias, me aseguraré de que los cuartos estén desocupados para entonces —terminó de hablar Aioria con la persona que atendía el lobby, y se sentó junto a Milo y Shura en la recepción—. Los cuartos se entregan a la una de la tarde. Según el plan a esa hora ya deberían estar de regreso de la visita al cementerio. Espero que hayas descansado lo suficiente —se dirigió Aioria a Shura.

—Las aguas de las termas fueron muy relajantes —comenzó Shura—. Desearía poder disfrutarlas una vez más pero si salimos a la una en punto del hotel, el viaje de nueve horas será al menos tolerable —explicó Shura.

—Trataremos de regresar lo antes posible —hablo Milo, que todavía llevaba su cabello adornado en la trenza de la noche anterior—. De todas formas, no creo que nos tardemos mucho en una simple visita a las… —pero Milo no dijo más, y en su lugar vio a Saori llegando, vistiendo una túnica griega de sedas preciosas color blanco, y con su cabello adornado con una corona de muérdagos. La niña se sonrojó un poco, en especial al ver la mirada incrédula de Milo, tras de ella llegaron June y Pandora, ambas vestidas con túnicas iguales—. ¿Túnicas griegas? —preguntó Milo sorprendido.

—Es una tradición… visitar a las madres vistiendo formalmente… y esto es lo más formal que tenían en el hotel… —susurró Saori—. Son trajes tradicionales de la región… son frescos también… y quería que mi madre me viera vistiendo como una señorita griega. En lugar de mis habituales prendas japonesas —explicó Saori.

—La madre de Saori era griega, seguro le agradará ver a su hija vistiendo algo tan tradicional —sonrió Pandora, y entonces modeló—. ¿Qué les parece? Digan algo —sonrió Pandora, y Shura desvió la mirada, y Pandora se avergonzó un poco—. Esperaba una reacción… un poco más emotiva… —explicó Pandora.

—Se… se le ve bien… señorita Pandora… —agregó Shura, y Pandora se cubrió el cuerpo con gentileza, aun sintiéndose incomoda por las miradas de Shura—. Esto no está nada bien… no se supone que vea a Pandora de esa forma… —y Milo se burló de Shura.

—Bienvenido al mundo de la abstinencia. Se fuerte —se burló Milo, y Shura lo miró con desprecio—. Al parecer la señorita Cefius nos acompañará también. Si ese es el caso, probablemente sea una buena idea que Aioria nos acompañara y dejáramos a Cheshire a cargo de los cuartos para así poder… —comenzó Milo, pero fue interrumpido.

—Tonterías —habló Ikki, llegando al lobby vistiendo un traje, seguido de Shun y de Cheshire—. La señorita, viene conmigo —mencionó mientras le tomaba la cintura a June, que se avergonzó. Ikki entonces miró a Shun de reojo, que se mostró un poco incómodo por los movimientos de su hermano, pero que no hizo nada para quejarse en absoluto—. Entonces la tomaré para mí —habló Ikki, y Shun simplemente bajó la mirada.

—Joven señor Heinstein… —comenzó Cheshire notando la tensión—. No es tarde para prepararse para acompañar a la señorita Cefius. Si así lo prefiere, le prepararé uno de mis trajes de repuesto. No hay razón para que se quede en el hotel —ofreció Cheshire.

—Te agradezco tu preocupación, Cheshire —agregó Shun—. Pero a decir verdad, yo no tengo razones para visitar el cementerio. Además de que los cementerios son lugares muy tristes —y Cheshire se preocupó, principalmente al ver a June y a Ikki—. Vayan con cuidado, hermano, Pandora… June… —mencionó al final Shun, dándole un poco de esperanza a June.

—Señorito Shun… en verdad… debo aconsejarle hacer al menos el intento… —y Shun simplemente sonrió, y miró a Cheshire con gentileza—. Mi señorito… que fuerte es… entonces permítame al menos invitarle unas fresas con crema en la playa por favor… —lloró Cheshire, y todos lo observaron con extrañeza.

—Unas fresas con crema me alegrarían un poco —sonrió Shun—. Te lo agradezco, Cheshire —y Cheshire asintió un par de veces aun llorando a cascadas—. ¿Aioria, nos acompañas? —preguntó Shun, y Aioria parpadeó en un par de ocasiones.

—Si no hay otra opción —se quejó gentilmente Aioria—. Cuidaré de Cheshire y de Shun, y me aseguraré de entregar los cuartos temprano. No se tarden mucho, Cheshire comentó que el chofer y mayordomo de Pandora vendrá a recogerla a la una treinta —y Milo asintió, y el grupo siguió a Shura a la limusina. Milo abrió la puerta y las chicas e Ikki entraron en la limosina, Milo entonces se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, y Shura comenzó a manejar.

—¿Notaste la forma de comportarse de Shun? —preguntó Milo, y Shura asintió—. Me pareció… algo bastante cobarde… al menos podría demostrar que le interesa… —continuó Milo, y Shura volvió a asentir—. ¿Por qué no puede simplemente admitir que le gusta June y ya? En su lugar está por perder su única oportunidad. Al menos él tiene la libertad de elegir, no como nosotros que tenemos mucho que considerar —terminó Milo.

—Tú tienes más que considerar por tu posición de mayordomo plebeyo —y Milo se molestó, y Shura le sonrió—. Por mi parte, pienso que si sigo comportándome como un Shun, permitiré a otros llegar y robarme el trofeo. Seré viejo, pero atormentar a Pandora es muy divertido y mi satisfacción personal… le haré conocer mis intenciones directamente —y Milo se molestó.

—Primero permite a Pandora terminar su reunión con su madre. Después la acosas todo lo que quieras —y Shura asintió, y siguió manejando—. Por cierto… buena suerte —y Shura le sonrió, prosiguiendo con el camino a Pireo.

**Cementerio de Pireo.**

El viaje al cementerio de Pireo fue relativamente corto. El cementerio estaba bellamente posicionado en una colina cercana a la playa, era una extensa zona de bastos prados verdes con lapidas muy bien cuidadas, y con una vista preciosa a la playa.

—Mi madre descansa en la cima, en la sección 12-L —explicó Saori—. Es una subida algo empinada, pero la vista al mar es preciosa allí. No tardaré mucho —terminó Saori, que tenía a Milo de guía—. Cuida bien de Pandora por favor —hizo una reverencia Saori.

—Acepto su bendición, señorita Kido —reverenció Shura, y Pandora se sobresaltó por las palabras que usaba Shura—. Le prometo cuidar de ella y hacerla feliz —y el rubor en el rostro de Pandora se incrementó.

—¡No digas las cosas como si Saori me estuviera entregando en matrimonio contigo, maldito pervertido! —se quejó Pandora, y le dio la espalda a Shura—. Solo te permito acompañarme porque Cheshire tenía que quedarse a cuidar de Shun, no por otra razón. ¿Lo entiendes? —y Shura asintió—. Mi madre está en la sección 4-D con vista a los arrecifes. Cuando sube la marea en ocasiones el agua alcanza su tumba así que… cuento contigo para ayudarme a limpiar la tumba de mi madre… —y Shura asintió—. June, ¿segura que no quieres acompañarme? Me sentiría más segura contigo a mi lado —mencionó Pandora.

—Lo siento mucho, Pandora, pero le prometí a Ikki… —comenzó June, pero Ikki ya había comenzado a retirarse—. Espera, Ikki… dije que iría contigo, aunque no sé exactamente a dónde quieres llevarme —y Pandora entristeció un poco—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó June.

—Ikki jamás ha permitido que nadie lo acompañe a visitar esa tumba. Me pregunto por qué se tomaría tantas molestias. No lo entiendo la verdad —y June parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, y Pandora la miró fijamente—. Escucha…odio a mi hermanastro Ikki… pero solo porque él nunca me ha dejado acercarme… tú sin embargo, por alguna razón Ikki te permitirá entrar a donde no deja ni siquiera a Shun entrar. Tómalo en consideración —y Pandora se retiró en ese momento, seguida de Shura.

—¡Ikki! ¡Espérame, Ikki! —gritó June, persiguiendo a Ikki por las praderas—. Ikki… me pediste acompañarte y yo con gusto lo hago pero… ¿podrías al menos decirme a quien venimos a visitar? ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que yo vea esta tumba? —preguntó.

—Para convencerme a mí mismo de que todo ha quedado olvidado, y que esta es la última vez que visitaré esta tumba para por fin seguir adelante —mencionó Ikki, y se posó sobre una pequeña tumba bajo un árbol de cerezos. Era una tumba triste, de estacas de madera, pero que se encontraba en un lugar hermoso y lleno de flores—. June… quiero presentarte a Esmeralda Guilty… ella fue… la primera mujer a la que dejé entrar a mi vida… mi primer amor… —y June sintió su corazón partirse ante esa revelación—. La razón por la que te traje aquí, es para hacer las paces con Esmeralda, por última vez… ya que hoy, la sacaré de mi vida y de mis pensamientos para siempre, para intentar amarte a ti en su lugar… —y June bajó la mirada, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Esmeralda… ella es June… la persona con la que pretendo compartir el apellido Heinstein, si es que ella me acepta… —explicó Ikki.

—Que cruel eres… Ikki… romperme el corazón de esta forma… —e Ikki asintió—. En solo un par de días... me has hecho sentir decepción al demostrarme que Shun jamás me amará… me has hecho sentir curiosidad y gozo al confesarme tus sentimientos a tu forma muy particular… me has hecho sufrir en pena, y abrir mi mente a posibilidades que jamás consideré… y ahora… sueltas sobre mí el peso de una horrible revelación… que no soy más que un reemplazo… —e Ikki se acercó a June, intimidándola.

—¿Reemplazo? Al parecer no lo entiendes, June —comenzó Ikki, intimidando a June más y más—. No eres un reemplazo… eres la única persona por la que soy capaz de olvidar a Esmeralda. Por eso te traje a ti. Para que comprendas que no estoy bromeando. Solo tú puedes hacerme olvidar este dolor, solo a ti te permitiría entrar donde ni a mi hermano permito entrar. Podría decirse, que es una especie de dependencia, y a su vez una declaración. No volveré, a perder a una persona a la que ame. Así que, no únicamente te pido que correspondas a mis sentimientos, te pido que te conviertas en mi esposa —y June bajó la mirada, y tomó el anillo que Ikki le había dado el día anterior, y lo miró fijamente—. Olvida a mi hermano, así como yo estoy olvidando a Esmeralda. Déjalo ir, y encuentra una nueva felicidad conmigo —y June lo pensó, comprendiendo lo que Ikki intentaba explicarle. Era inútil intentar forzar a alguien a amar a otra persona. Si el amor no era correspondido, había que seguir adelante, vivir en el pasado, o en una esperanza sin fundamentos, era más doloroso que gratificante.

—¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación, si yo nunca te vi de esa manera… y tú nunca te interesaste en mí? —preguntó June—. Pienso que no debería… que debería seguir insistiendo pero… ya me cansé de intentarlo… y tú me has hecho sentir amada, a pesar de la tremenda daga con la que acabas de apuñalarme… sentir dolor… a este nivel… no lo sentiría si no sintiera un amor tan intenso también… aún estoy confundida… aun pienso, que esto ha salido de la nada pero… —y June se colocó el anillo de Ikki, mientras lágrimas le ahogaban los ojos—. Por favor… continua haciéndome sentir amada… y no vuelvas a apuñalarme el corazón… —e Ikki asintió, se acercó a June, y le limpió las lágrimas—. Acepto tu propuesta… seré una Heinstein… me esforzaré porque tu padre me acepte —terminó Pandora.

—Padrastro en realidad —mencionó Ikki, tomando a June de la barbilla—. Cuida a mi hermano, a mi lado —y June asintió, y permitió a Ikki besarla nuevamente—. A cambio yo te brindaré todo el amor que has estado buscando, a mi estilo muy particular como lo has dicho, no esperes melosidad de mi parte pero, al menos ya no estarás sola —y June abrazó a Ikki, asintiendo—. Espero que aprendas la lección, Shun… —susurró para sí mismo Ikki, y abrazó a June—. El que se duerme, el que teme cambiar, termina viendo sus grandes tesoros arrebatados. En especial cuando hay alguien más que desea esos tesoros. Cuidaré bien de ti, June —e Ikki la volvió a besar con gentileza.

* * *

—En estos momentos… June ya debería… —comenzó Pandora, sosteniendo una cubeta con agua en sus manos, mientras Shura limpiaba una tumba a orillas del mar—. A madre le gustaba mucho el mar. Por eso la enterramos aquí. Seguramente, no le importa mucho que su tumba esté repleta de algas marinas —sonrió Pandora.

—Aun así, la madre de Pandora tiene que verse presentable —prosiguió Shura, lanzando a un cangrejo al mar con algo de molestia—. Después de todo, Pandora hizo un gran esfuerzo por arreglarse para ver a su madre. Yo no podría permitir que Pandora se ensuciara haciendo la limpieza después de eso —aseguró Shura, sonriendo, y Pandora extrañamente le regresó la sonrisa—. Esto es agotador. Construiré una pequeña barricada con barro y algunas piedras para que la tumba de tu madre no vuelva a ensuciarse tanto cuando suba la marea. Mientras tanto, por favor conversa con ella, ya está lista —y Shura se hizo a un lado, permitiendo a Pandora ver la tumba limpia de su madre.

—Gracias, Shura. Hiciste un excelente trabajo —y Shura se limpió el sudor, asintió, y le quitó la cubeta a Pandora para comenzar a mezclar barro y apilar piedras de rio a unos metros de la tumba de la madre de Pandora—. ¿Quién es preguntas? —comenzó Pandora, y Shura la escuchó, pero notó que Pandora no estaba hablando con él—. Solo un acosador. Lo sé, suena preocupante pero… no es tan mala persona… —explicó Pandora, y miró fijamente la tumba de su madre—. Me he divertido mucho en la academia, madre. He hecho buenas amigas, hace poco fui a una fiesta. Y desde ese día, Shura no ha dejado de acosarme. Me incomoda un poco… pero… —y Shura se detuvo de construir la barricada de barro, pero Pandora lo miró fijamente—. ¡No estés escuchando conversaciones ajenas, maldito acosador pervertido! ¡Ten más respeto a mi madre! —se quejó Pandora.

—Eso dices pero… ¿cómo se supone que ignore tu conversación, Pandora? —y Pandora se ruborizó, y Shura tuvo una idea. Tomó algo de barro, y se lo puso en los oídos, sorprendiendo a Pandora—. ¡Así no escucharé! —mencionó Shura en un tono elevado de voz pues realmente no podía escuchar.

—Es un raro ese sujeto —mencionó Pandora, y entonces se ruborizó—. ¿Eh? ¿Guapo? —preguntó Pandora—. ¡No lo es! ¡Madre! ¡Ese sujeto es un pervertido! —se quejó Pandora—. Admito que si es algo atractivo… y que por su culpa me siento muy rara cuando estoy cerca de él… y que siempre que me dice Pandora mi corazón se acelera un poco pero… no deja de ser un pervertido —y Pandora parpadeó un par de veces—. ¡Eso es imposible madre! ¡No solo es un plebeyo! ¡Sino que también yo no podría…! ¿Por qué dices cosas tan vergonzosas? —y Pandora bajó la mirada—. Lo siento, madre… pero… padre ya decidió sobre mi futuro, incluso si quisiera… no podría ir en contra de su voluntad… Shura no es más que un acosador que me hace feliz en cierto modo… no hay forma de que pueda ser más que solo eso… —y Pandora lloró, y comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas—. No te preocupes madre… es solo una basura en el ojo… de todas formas… soy una Heinstein… soy más fuerte de lo que aparento… no me dejaré conmover por un pervertido —y Pandora entonces comenzó a reír—. Tienes razón, en verdad es muy guapo, ¿verdad? Pero madre, tiene un fetiche muy extraño, no puedo mirarlo sin tenerle miedo a que me coma los pies —sonrió Pandora, pero entonces se ruborizó—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que lo viste? ¡Madre! ¡Respeta un poco mi privacidad! —se ruborizó Pandora—. Está bien… te dejaré dormir… te veré el próximo año, madre… tú sigue mirándome desde el cielo, seré una buena niña —sonrió Pandora, y caminó hasta Shura, y le tomó del hombro—. ¿Realmente no escuchaste? —preguntó Pandora, y Shura se limpió los oídos.

—Si hubiera sido así, en estos momentos seguramente te estaría irrespetando frente a tu madre —y Pandora se ruborizó, y cacheteó a Shura—. Dolió —mencionó fríamente—. Entonces sí dijiste algo sobre mí —y Pandora se ruborizó—. De todas formas, ya terminé la barricada. Le dejé una pequeña apertura para que tu madre pueda ver el mar —y Pandora se impresionó—. Pandora… el próximo año… me gustaría volver a visitar a tu madre. Si me lo permites… —sentenció Shura.

—¿Qué cosas dices? Es mi madre, no tienes razón alguna para acompañarme, esta vez solo lo permití porque Cheshire se quedó con Shun —y Shura le sonrió a Pandora, avergonzándola un poco más—. Shura… la verdad es que… —comenzó Pandora—. Creo que le agradaste a mi madre… así que si es posible… probablemente no me moleste que me acompañes el año que viene —confesó Pandora, en extremo ruborizada.

—Con tu permiso, necesito hacer algo —interrumpió Shura, y tomó la toalla con la que limpió la tumba de la madre de Pandora, y la colocó sobre la tablilla—. Perdone la falta de respeto, señora madre de Pandora, pero no me gustaría que viera esto —y Pandora parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, y Shura se acercó a ella—. Que aproveche —mencionó Shura.

—¿Qué aproveche? ¿A qué te refieres con…? —pero Pandora no pudo seguir hablando, Shura la había besado con gentileza, sorprendiendo a Pandora, que no vio aquello venir, y Shura cuando rompió el beso, se retiró, tomó la toalla de la tumba de Pandora sin decir más, y se fue adelantando—. Madre… no deberías reírte… dijiste que volverías a dormir… —lloró Pandora, y miró a su madre nuevamente—. Estoy feliz… pero… también me duele el corazón… mi acosador se convirtió en algo más pero… presiento, que no será tan sencillo como él cree —admitió Pandora, mirando a Shura retirarse.

* * *

—Tengo un extraño presentimiento de que me estoy perdiendo de mucho —habló Saori, y Milo la miró de reojo—. No tiene importancia, allí está la tumba de mi madre —se alegró Saori, y llegó ante una hermosa tumba que miraba al mar desde la cima de una colina—. ¡Mamá! ¡Vine a visitarte! ¡Perdón por tardarme mucho pero, Tatsumi no me dejaba venir! —explicó Saori, y comenzó a quitar las flores secas.

—Señorita, su vestido —se quejó Milo, y detuvo a Saori—. Permítame, yo lo arreglaré. Me disculpo por la intromisión, señorita Metis —interrumpió Milo, que comenzó a limpiar la tumba de Metis—. Si no es indiscreción… señorita Kido… ¿podría permitirme decir unas palabras? —y Saori se impresionó, pero asintió—. Señorita Metis, permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Milo Antares, el mayordomo de su hija Saori Kido. Mucho gusto en conocerla —y Saori comenzó a adornar la tumba con flores mientras Milo hablaba—. Solo quería decirle, que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Yo cuidaré bien de su hija, veré que sea muy feliz, y que siempre esté sonriendo. Por favor sígala cuidando desde las estrellas —y Milo retrocedió, admirando la tumba de Metis—. Es un lugar de descanso muy placentero —aseguró Milo.

—¡Verdad que sí! ¡Aunque me pregunto si mamá se sentirá agradecida por tener una vista al mar! ¡La verdad no tengo idea! —sonrió Saori, y entonces Milo sintió que Saori le tomaba la mano—. Por favor, no quiero que mi madre me vea llorar… quiero que me vea feliz… —y Saori apretó la mano de Milo con fuerza—. Es una petición como amiga, no como ama… —y Milo le sonrió, y asintió—. Te amo mucho, madre. Y espero, que donde quiera que estés, estés feliz porque tu hija tiene muchos buenos amigos, que se preocupan por ella. ¡Milo es mi favorito de todos! —abrazó Saori el brazo de Milo, y el joven se ruborizó—. Milo es… una persona que me hace muy pero muy feliz —continuó Saori, y Milo no pudo negarla más, simplemente aceptó, y no dijo más, mientras Saori seguía charlando con su madre.

**Termas de Methana.**

—¿Comprometidos? —gritó Shun horas más tarde, cuando el grupo se reunión en el lobby de las Termas de Methana—. ¿Hermano? ¿Es una broma? —e Ikki tomó a June de la cintura, y le besó el cachete, forzando a Shun a ruborizarse—. Mi hermano jamás bromearía a este nivel, ¿verdad? —se preocupó Shun.

—Sea fuerte señorito Shun. Uno siembra lo que cosecha —aclaró Cheshire, con sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas por sus preocupaciones por Shun—. ¡Por eso le decía que debía ir a acompañarlos! ¡Ahora tengo una nueva ama Heinstein! ¡Tendré mucho más trabajo! —lloró Cheshire.

—¿Entonces estabas mortificado por la carga de trabajo en lugar de por los sentimientos de Shun? —se quejó Aioria—. ¡Acabas de perder el respeto de mayordomo que habías ganado de mi parte! —insistió Aioria.

—Todos lo están tomando muy enserio. Aún falta que el señor Heinstein acepte la relación. No apresuremos las cosas —calmó las aguas June—. Debo ir a entregar el traje a la recepción. ¿Puedes cuidar mi maleta? —preguntó June, e Ikki asintió.

—Ve con cuidado —y June sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, asintió, y se retiró junto a Saori y Pandora para entregar los trajes—. ¿Te molesta esto, Shun? ¿El que June y yo estemos comprometidos? —preguntó Ikki.

—Jamás podría molestarme… —mencionó Shun, y tanto Cheshire como Ikki hicieron una mueca—. De hecho, estoy muy feliz al respecto. Ikki mi hermano y June mi amiga de la infancia, es como un sueño —y tanto Cheshire como Ikki se abofetearon los rostros.

—Señor Ikki —le susurró Cheshire—. Si esto era un plan para intentar disparar los celos del señorito Shun, me temo que fue demasiado lejos para intentar lograr algo inútil —continuó susurrándole Cheshire.

—Entonces es una verdadera fortuna el que June no sea un instrumento, sino una avaricia mía, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó Ikki, y Cheshire parpadeó un par de veces—. June en verdad me gusta, deja de preocuparte, mayordomo de tercera. Y si veo que la tratas descortésmente, te reprenderé. ¿Lo has entendido? —y Cheshire se puso nervioso.

—¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por que la señorita Cefius esté cómoda en todo momento! ¡Puede contar conmigo amo Ikki! —lo saludó Cheshire de forma militar, e Ikki asintió—. Señorito Shun… siento tanta pena por usted… —lloró Cheshire.

—¿Pena? ¿Por qué? —y Cheshire volvió a azotarse el rostro, e Ikki se dirigió a June, que llegaba nuevamente y vistiendo prendas comunes—. Ikki seguramente será un esposo sobreprotector. Se le nota muy feliz —aceptó Shun, mientras veía a Ikki guiar a June hasta la limosina de los Heinstein que acababa de llegar—. ¡Nos veremos mañana en clases, Saori! —prosiguió Shun, retirándose junto al resto de los Heinstein.

—Que tengan un viaje placentero —se despidió Saori junto a Milo, Aioria y Shura—. La verdad es que no me esperaba que June aceptara a Ikki pero… como le prometí… aceptaré cualquier decisión que tome —continuó Saori.

—Deberíamos irnos nosotros también —aclaró Shura, y caminó hasta su limosina, y Milo le abrió la puerta a Saori, y él y Aioria entraron mientras Shura simplemente veía a Pandora con una sonrisa, y la joven Heinstein se ruborizaba un poco. El mayordomo que le abrió la puerta sin embargo, observó a Shura fijamente—. Que tengas un buen viaje, Pan… —comenzó Shura.

—Señorita Pandora. ¿Ocurre algo? —habló el mayordomo, y Shura abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¿Este chofer de tercera la está molestando? Si es así, señorita Pandora, me encargaré de él antes de continuar con el viaje —habló frívolamente el mayordomo.

—Ra-Radamanthys por favor… no te preocupes por pequeñeces —habló Pandora, y el mayordomo continuó mirando a Shura fijamente—. El joven Shura Capricorn no me molesta en absoluto. Por favor no te fijes, es hora de irnos —y Pandora observó a Shura de reojo, que le regresó la mirada a Pandora fríamente—. No me odies por favor… —susurró Pandora.

—Jamás podría… —mencionó Shura, haciendo una reverencia—. Señorita Heinstein… que tenga un viaje placentero —y Pandora observó a Shura con sorpresa, y con sus ojos ligeramente humedecidos, mientras Shura entraba en la limosina, y arrancaba el vehículo—. Tenías razón… Milo —habló Shura, la ventana blindada estaba baja de todas formas—. Debí preocuparme primero por saber… si Pandora estaba comprometida… me adelanté —y tanto Saori como Aioria observaron a Milo y a Shura fijamente.

—Pandora no está comprometida… Shura… —y Shura miró a Milo—. El trabajo de un mayordomo… es saber todo sobre las personas que rodean a su señorita. No se ha anunciado ningún compromiso a nombre de los Heinstein, únicamente el de Ikki Heinstein. Seguramente lo que escuchaste… fue una declaración de guerra —aseguró Milo, y Shura sonrió.

—Así que una declaración de guerra —se alegró Shura—. Entonces… al parecer iré a la guerra —y Milo asintió, mientras Shura seguía conduciendo, con una nueva determinación—. Hoy no necesitaré cafeína para mantenerme despierto, me basta con mi nuevo odio. Yo también pintaré mi línea muy bien teñida, Radamanthys. Después de todo, prometí visitar cierta tumba en un año —y Milo se alegró por Shura, se acomodó en su asiento, y disfrutó del viaje.


	8. Socialmente Inaceptable

**¡Ya regresé! Lamento mucho la larga espera, una serie de eventos me obligó a alejarme un poco de fanfiction, pero ya estoy aquí, e inspirado. En fin, un par de advertencias antes de este capítulo. Alguien lo mencionó, que está preocupado por las diferencias de edades entre los personajes, y tiene razón. La verdad, no hay muchas mujeres de edades que ronden cerca de los dorados, así que, si a alguien no le gusta el tema, lo siento mucho, lo que sí les puedo prometer es que no exageraré mucho en las relaciones como para que se vea socialmente inaceptable, que es el título de este capítulo. En fin, ya he dicho suficiente, hay muchos reviews que contestar, así que a trabajar se ha dicho:**

**TsukihimePrincess: No soy venezolano señorita, soy Mexicano, de Monterrey Nuevo León por si a alguien le interesa. Y aquí también se juega dominó, de hecho se me da el domino relativamente bien. Aunque cuando voy ganando tiendo a fanfarronear, jajaja, y tengo un pavor a la mula de seis, si la tengo, debo jugarla lo antes posible. En lo que respecta a Shun, poco a poco irán entendiendo su forma de ser, yo me preocuparía más por June y su crisis existencial al notar que está amando a alguien solo por necesidad. Créeme, del triángulo amoroso: Shun/June/Ikki aún hay mucha tela de donde cortar.**

**clary mikelson: Shun no es tan inocente, créeme, si tuviera que usar una palabra para describirlo yo lo llamaría cobarde, digamos que está inmerso en su zona de confort sin querer salir de allí, pero pronto se dará cuenta que las cosas no son tan sencillas. Qué bueno que te gusta Shura, hoy metemos a otro elemento a la tanda de dorados pervertidos, espero sea de tu agrado.**

**Sele-chan: No esperabas un capítulo tan pronto y ahora seguramente no esperabas que me tardara tanto en actualizar T_T lo siento mucho. Pandora y Shura por lo pronto no interactuarán mucho, ellos serán principales en la próxima temporada, así que a tenerle paciencia a esa relación. A mi Panshura me suena a Pokémon, jajajajaja, Panshura yo te elijo. Ok no. Jajaja tú y tus padrinos mágicos. El triángulo amoroso Shun/June/Ikki aún tiene mucho por delante, y ya me conocen por hacer parejas de donde no existe ninguna, digo, Milori, Panshura, Miafro, osea, ya les adelanté, muahahahaha, así que veremos si el Junikki sobrevive. Aún es muy temprano para que aparezca Cronos así que ten un poco de paciencia en ese aspecto.**

**Liluz de Geminis: Hay por favor, no creo ser tan meloso, jajajajaja. ¿Cómo que ya te empalagué? No descartes el Shune aún, yo aún no sé qué va a pasar con esa relación, soy impredecible, así que no te rindas aún, quien sabe, ni yo mismo lo sé. Si tienes una foto de esos anillos mándamela para intentar usarlos en la historia. Y las reglas dictan que es llamar a su ama por su nombre en sociedad, así que en privacidad no hay ningún problema. Es como decir, mientras estoy de servicio tengo que cumplir las reglas del uniforme. Y sí, lo de Pandora es una habilidad, pero la exploraremos en futuros episodios, jajaja. Me mataste con el nombre de Cejamanthys, jajajajaja. Por cierto, se te cumplió lo de Afrodita, por alguna razón siento que todos se confabularon para exigirme esa pareja, jajajajaja.**

**dafguerrero: Sí recuerdo que me mencionaste Colon, y bromeas, si tú siempre estás al pendiente, jajaja. Para que ya no te desveles tengo una nueva política de actualizar temprano. Exactamente eso que estás mencionando de Pandora es lo que yo intento demostrar, que Pandora no es realmente mala, muy bien, aplausos por tu análisis de la información. Creeme, entiendo perfectamente cuál es tu especialidad al escribir, a parte de los crossovers claro, el desamor y la traición, que miedo, jajaja, y luego dices que yo soy el malo por hacerlos sufrir tanto en Guerras Doradas. Lo de tu cumpleaños, ya tuvimos oportunidad de platicarlo, te lo compensaré, lo prometo T_T, que quede constancia aquí, le debo una historia de Gundam Wing a Daf, así que comenzaré a ver Gundam Wing para compensarte. Nuevamente, sé que esa es la impresión natural de Shun, pero será un triángulo amoroso interesante, ya verás. El Panshura lo abordaremos más a detalle en la siguiente temporada, en esta son simplemente un relleno cómico, jajajajaja. Ya veré si le volvemos a poner trenza a Milo, jajajajaja, que disfrutes mucho este capítulo.**

**DaanaF: Otro voto para Afro, pues bueno, las suplicas han sido escuchadas, Afrodita tendrá mayor nivel protagónico ahora, jajajajaja, espero que sea de su agrado. El Milo Shaina ya pronto se explicará, tengo que preparar el terreno primero para eso, pero tengo pensados algunos capítulos de antes de la serie como Ovas, que expliquen el Milo/Shaina y un triángulo amoroso Aioros/Miko/Saga jajajajaja, pero eso será después.**

**kyokai1218: Bienvenido nuevo Leo, jajaja. Si te gustó Guerras Doradas, probablemente Guerras de Troya sea también de tu agrado. De momento Guerras de Troya está parada pero pronto la continuaré. Y sí, las parejas son las mismas que Guerras Doradas, así que próximamente habrá Mu y Tethis también, pero para eso hace falta tiempo. Hécate no está planeada por el momento, algunas parejas también serán nuevas, así que dudo que vaya a utilizar a Hécate. Ya me adelanté con la revolución del polvo estelar, jajajajaja. En cuanto a los hijos, fueron invenciones de Guerras Doradas como sabes, pero si la historia sobrevive lo suficiente, probablemente los volvamos a ver. Bienvenido y saludos.**

**alii Kooper: Jajaja sí invento, soy creativo, inventar es lo mío, gracias por tu review, me hizo reír por lo directo que fue. Muchas gracias, al parecer hubo muchos más lectores de Guerras Doradas de los que me esperaba, eso me agrada.**

**Roygvid: Nah, no siempre eres el último. Sí, lo que necesitas es una buena Mii que te ponga en tu lugar, muahahahaha. Ikki tendrá más acción poco a poco, es posesivo de June ahora, jajajajaja. Otro que me pide a Hécate, jajaja. Lo pensaré a ver si Hécate regresa, por lo pronto vamos a explorar el Juneikki. Y sí, es malo que te enamores de un personaje de ficción si tomamos en cuenta que tienes novia, así que contrólate, jajajajaja. Y en respuesta a tu última pregunta, será un triángulo amoroso.**

**Guest: Gracias por la felicitación. Guerras Doradas básicamente fue un universo alterno, hasta ahogue a un tercio de la población mundial después de todo. No lo dejaré, pero ténganme paciencia, cada capítulo son 27 hojas de Word en verdana tamaño 9. Osea, son capítulos más largos que los de Guerras Doradas. Y yo odio a Seiya, por eso casi ni sale, jajajajaja.**

**DulceLocura: Anímate a dejarme reviews más temprano, y así me animo yo a actualizar más rápido jajajajaja. El objetivo de Guerras Doradas era ese, que fuera una épica tragedia griega que no terminara en un: "Y vivieron felices para siempre", eso simplemente me hace vomitar arcoíris, jajajajaja. Entiendo que no te agrade que Milo sea Mayordomo, pero la temática de esta historia es al estilo de Romeo y Julieta, con la sociedad en contra de la unión de dos familias muy diferentes por así decirlo, osea, Milo es plebeyo, y Saori noble, y el ser mayordomo es lo más que Milo va a poder acercarse a la nobleza, por eso la necesidad. Además necesitaba una forma de unir a los Doce Caballeros Dorados en la historia, y se me ocurrió tener Dode Mayordomos de la Academia Sanctuary, jajajajaja. Así a Saori se le conocerá como la princesa de los Doce Mayordomos. Lo de Camus simplemente era para demostrar que Camus básicamente no tiene nada que hacer que no sea estar con Milo, no porque fuera a pasar algo más. Siempre que Camus tenga tiempo libre intentará encontrar a Milo, eso fue todo. Aunque admito que debí haberlo manejado mejor. Nah, no me ofendes, jajajajaja.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Mansión Kido. 15 de Mayo de 1985.**

—Tengo que admitir que la terapia visual ayuda pero… ¿estás seguro de que Saori permitirá esto? No me hagas volver a trabajar en un guion que no podrás costear, Mephisto —el plan era simple. Mientras Tatsumi y Saori estaban fuera, Mephisto se las había arreglado para invitar a Camus a los interiores de la mansión Kido con la excusa de realizar una investigación fílmica para el proyecto de Mephisto. Y sin embargo, Camus no se sentía cómodo—. Me siento como un vulgar ladrón. Más te vale que Saori esté enterada de esto —insistió Camus, que escribía todas las situaciones en su libreta, imaginándose momentos parra su guion mientras caminaba con Mephisto alrededor de la mansión apuntando a los puntos de interés.

—Tranquilízate Camus, te digo que nada puede salir mal —sonrió Mephisto—. Ese balcón tiene buena pinta, asegúrate de anotarlo. Quiero una escena en ese lugar —apuntó Mephisto, y Camus apuntó el mencionado balcón—. Te lo dije, Saori está fuera. Y Afrodita mantiene a Mii ocupada en estos momentos. Podemos gravar con total libertad. Esa ventana, me gusta esa ventana, a la luz de la luna deberá verse bien para la aparición del odiado rival —prosiguió Mephisto, y Camus hizo anotaciones—. Y el protagonista debe ser lanzado por esas escaleras. Se debe romper un brazo, créeme, nos favorecerá una escena en un hospital.

—¿Y cómo pretendes que hagamos una escena en un hospital? Tengo mis dudas al respecto de poder usar la mansión Kido como escenografía —insistió Camus con cierta molestia—. Si las criadas se dan cuenta de que estamos filmando, pueden llamar a la policía. No voy a ir a la cárcel por una oportunidad de ser un escritor reconocido.

—Te preocupas por pequeños detalles y te niegas a ver la gran escena a nuestro alrededor. Esta mansión es oro puro —insistió Mephisto—. Además, te lo repito, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Afrodita se está haciendo cargo de Mii, y las criadas estarán muy distraídas como para notar que estamos filmando —sonrió Mephisto con malicia, y soltó una tremenda carcajada de seguridad.

La risa de Mephisto se escuchó hasta llegar a la alcoba de Saori, en esos momentos rodeada por las criadas que no dejaban de pegar el oído a las puertas de la habitación intentando escuchar lo que estaba pasando dentro. Susurraban sobre un hermoso hombre entrando a la habitación de la señorita, y susurros de infidelidad hacia el mayordomo Milo. Nadie sabía que la que estaba dentro no era Saori, sino Mii que se hacía pasar por ella.

—Afrodita, a decir verdad… me siento algo incomodada… —habló Mii con su rostro ruborizado, mientras permanecía parada sobre una silla, con solo unos shorts cortos cubriéndole de la cintura hasta muy por encima de las rodillas, y vistiendo un camisón sin mangas, lo cual no dejaba mucho a la imaginación—. ¿Seguro que tienes que tomar las medidas de esta manera? Esto es realmente incomodo, ¿sabes? —se ruborizó Mii.

—En realidad no necesito tomar las medidas con tan pocas prendas pero Mephisto necesitaba hacer tiempo para su grabación… —se susurró a sí mismo Afrodita, mientras colocaba su cinta de medir alrededor de la parte trasera de las rodillas de Mii, robándole a la doble de Saori un gritito gentil por la fría sensación de la cinta de medir—. No tardaré mucho, Mii… espera un poco por favor… —se avergonzó Afrodita—. No soy Milo, tengo autocontrol. No soy Milo, tengo autocontrol. No soy Milo, tengo autocontrol —se susurró a sí mismo Afrodita una y otra vez—. ¿Qué colores te gustaría que usara para los nuevos trajes de las criadas? —preguntó.

—¿Colores? —Mii estaba muy nerviosa, y apenas podía pensar. Afrodita subió y le midió la cintura, forzando a Mii a vibrar por la extraña sensación—. ¡No tengo idea de qué colores se me verían bien! —alzó la voz para ocultar su vergüenza ante la situación—. ¿Te-te-te-te falta mucho? Está haciendo frio aquí arriba —mintió Mii, visiblemente incomodada.

—No mucho. Solo necesito las medidas del pecho y terminamos —agregó Afrodita con tranquilidad, y Mii se molestó, y le pateó el rostro a Afrodita, tumbándolo al suelo. 'Kyaaaaa!', se escuchó el gritito histérico de las criadas del otro lado de la puerta. Las criadas no tenían ideas muy sanas al respecto de lo que estaba pasando tras las puertas—. ¡Eres una salvaje! ¿Cómo te atreves a dañar mi bello rostro? —enfureció Afrodita.

—¡No me importa tu be-be-be-be-bello rostro! ¡De ninguna manera permitiré que me tomes las medidas del pecho! —enfureció Mii—. ¡Dame eso! —le arrebató la cinta de medir, y Afrodita se frotó la adolorida nariz—. ¡Tu cuaderno de anotaciones! —ordenó Mii, y Afrodita parpadeó un par de veces—. ¡Solo dámelo! —y Afrodita asintió, y Mii anotó la medida de su pecho—. ¡Jum! —se molestó, y le entregó la libreta cerrada a Afrodita, que intentó abrir la libreta. ¡No la abras! ¡Pervertido! —le gritó Mii, y lo volvió a patear.

—¡Patéame donde quieras menos el rostro, salvaje! —volvió a gritarle Afrodita, y Mii se fastidió y comenzó a vestirse—. No te vistas aún… —y 'Kyaaaa!', volvieron a resonar los grititos de las criadas que volvieron a escuchar algo indecoroso, seguido de los susurros de que debían guardar silencio, sobresaltando a Afrodita—. Si Milo escucha estos rumores… me matará… —se preocupó Afrodita—. Aioria llamó, Saori llegará a la mansión en un par de horas. Así que es momento de que te tiña el cabello de tu dorado natural —explicó Afrodita.

—Bu-bueno… pero rápido… —se avergonzó Mii, tomó aire, y se tranquilizó un poco—. Después de esto, tendré que despedir a las criadas y contratar nuevas —se dirigió Mii al baño, se sentó, y esperó—. Lo bueno es que son contratistas, así que no tengo por qué tocarme el corazón al despedirlas. Aunque siento algo de empatía por ellas, si mi señorita estuviera en la misma vergonzosa situación yo también estaría preocupada —terminó Mii.

—Es bueno saber que te preocupas por Saori —mencionó Afrodita arreglando el color del tinte—. ¿De pura casualidad tienes el mechón de cabello que te arrancó Mephisto? —preguntó Afrodita. Mii parpadeó un par de veces, abrió su bolsa y asintió—. Préstamelo para buscar el color de dorado correcto —continuó Afrodita, y analizó el mechón de cabello.

—Esta vez más te vale que todo mi cabello esté pintado correctamente —lo miró con una mirada fulminante Mii, y Afrodita se sobresaltó. Afrodita puso mucha atención en el mesclado de los tintes, y comenzó a pintar el cabello de Mii—. Aunque en parte es bueno haber conservado ese mechón rubio. También tengo el tuyo —sacó Mii el mechón que le arrancó a Afrodita de su bolsa, y Afrodita se ruborizó—. ¿A qué va esa cara de pervertido? También conservé el de Mephisto. Ahora tengo sus ADNs. Si hacen algo para lastimar a mi señorita… —y Mii fingió que se rajaba la garganta, y Afrodita comenzó a sudar en señal de preocupación.

—Lo tomaré en consideración —continuó Afrodita, y pintó el cabello de Mii. Afrodita entonces colocó el mechón de cabello de Mii frente al espejo del baño, y se quedó mirándolo fijamente por un tiempo, y comenzó a tragar saliva—. ¿Oye… Mii? —en respuesta, Mii hizo un sonidito mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados para indicar que Afrodita podía preguntar—. ¿Crees que volverás a hacer esto? —preguntó.

—Bueno… estoy tan satisfecha con los resultados que pienso que valdría la pena volverlo a intentar —y en ese momento Afrodita reaccionó rápidamente, asustando a Mii, que tenía solo medio cabello pintado de rubio.

—¿!Entonces no te molesta que me quede con este mechón como prueba para futuras referencias de tu tinte!? —se apresuró a decir, y Mii se sonrojó y se mantuvo ligeramente sobresaltada. Afrodita entonces notó lo que dijo, se sonrojó, y comenzó a mesclar el tinte para distraerse.

—Solo… —comenzó Mii, algo temblorosa y ruborizada también—. Solo si puedo conservar el tuyo… es suave… puede que lo use para hacerme un pincel muy fino… —tragó saliva Mii, y Afrodita sintió que se le helaba el corazón.

—Sería un honor que mi mechón fuera usado para crear obras de arte, jajaja —sonrió estúpidamente Afrodita, y de inmediato bajó la cabeza apenado—. Por favor finjamos que esta conversación jamás ocurrió —suspiró Afrodita, intranquilo.

—Se-seguro… no pasó nada, no pasó nada… —agregó Mii—. Solo tomamos las medidas para los nuevos vestidos de las criadas, y me pintaste el cabello. Nada más, nada más —insistió con vergüenza—. Termina rápido por favor. Hace frio —mencionó Mii. Pero la verdad, ambos estaban sudando por el rubor.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Academia Sanctuary.**

**Capítulo 8: Socialmente Inaceptable.**

* * *

**Academia Sanctuary. Aula 9-B. 28 de Junio de 1985.**

—Ya pasaron dos meses desde aquel día… —suspiró Afrodita, intranquilo en su pupitre, y mientras miraba el mechón de cabello de Mii, que había arreglado para que pareciera un amuleto. Había comprado un boquete de plata en el que había pegado los mechones bien cortados formando una punta de pincel grueso de unos 5 centímetros de largo, y había atado el boquete de plata a una tira de cuero negro que llevaba amarrada en torno al cuello. Todas las mañanas mientras esperaba a Mephisto que llegara al salón, admiraba el mechón ante los ojos confundidos de sus compañeros de clases. Más solo bastaba escuchar los pesados pasos de Mephisto que como todas las mañanas llegaba tarde, para que Afrodita guardara el mechón—. Huele a pan tostado… se quedó dormido y se le fue el transporte público… —susurró Afrodita.

—¡Maldito despertador bueno para nada! —llegó gritando Mephisto, con un pan tostado en la mano, que mordió con odio—. Te juro que no sonó… —habló con la boca llena de migas—. Y el desgraciado cabeza de cangrejo del chofer escolar no quiso esperarme —se molestó Mephisto, y Afrodita sacó un pañuelo y le limpió el rostro a la fuerza.

—Que desagradable… quita tu sucio rostro de mi vista… —empujó el rostro de Mephisto Afrodita con su mano, y cuando lo hizo, notó las miradas avergonzadas de sus compañeras de clases, y los rostros horrorizados de sus compañeros—. ¡No es lo que parece! —gritó. Pero ante los ojos de sus compañeras, solo veían a un par de hombres compartiendo un momento romántico frente a ellas al Afrodita preocuparse por la limpieza del rostro de su amado. Algunas inclusive se atrevieron a soñar despiertas sobre lo que podría pasar después, y el gritito histérico y de pasión no se dejó esperar—. ¡Soy perfectamente heterosexual! —gritó Afrodita.

—Llevas 9 años en la Academia Sanctuary dando la impresión equivocada —habló Camus a su llegada al salón 9-B. Su rostro estaba ojeroso y cansado. Sus ojos incluso tenían un ligero tono rojizo por la falta de sueño—. Si te hubieras conseguido una novia habrías desmentido algunos rumores… pero todos tienen dudas sobre tu sexualidad —se burló Camus, con bastantes escasos modales considerando que era Camus.

—¡Que no soy de ese tipo de hombres! ¡Tengo mi sexualidad bien definida! ¿Es un crimen esperar a una chica que sea tan bella y preocupada por su belleza como yo? ¡Perdóname por ser exigente! —gritó Afrodita iracundo.

—Bueno, ya, bájale un poco al tono, niño bonito —se burló Mephisto—. ¿Y a ti qué te pasó? Parece que te hubiera arrollado un auto. ¿Por qué la cara de mapache? —le preguntó Mephisto, y Camus miró al techo, intranquilo.

—Exámenes… los exámenes de Kanon son una tortura… vagué y vagué por su maldito teorema del Triángulo Dorado y su teoría de las dimensiones portátiles… fue un endemoniado martirio… —un aura negra lo cubrió, y Mephisto y Afrodita comenzaron a preocuparse—. Sumado a eso… Milo y yo siempre estudiamos juntos… pero tenemos diferentes profesores este año… tuve que ayudar a Milo a descifrar la teoría dimensional de Saga… en pocas palabras tuve que descifrarla yo solo… Saori tenía fiebre, y Milo iba a cada 17 minutos con 32 segundos a su habitación a ver si su señorita se encontrara bien… sin mencionar que Milo la ayudó con sus estudios… cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba el examen… me pidió desvelarme con él y ayudarle… ¡me quedé dormido durante mi examen! —y se hizo el silencio, y el aura oscura de Camus comenzó a llenar el salón.

—Ah… ya veo… —habló Mephisto con cuidado, intentando no enfurecer a un Camus con muy poca paciencia—. A riesgo de hacerte enojar… ¿hay alguna razón por la que hayas venido al 9-B? Tu aula es el 7-B —y Camus parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, y su aura oscura se dispersó—. ¿Olvidaste el a qué viniste? —preguntó Mephisto sobresaltado.

—¡Terminé el libreto! —se emocionó Camus. La noticia tomó unos instantes en entrar en la mente de Mephisto y de Afrodita, pero cuando lo hizo, Mephisto se puso de pie inmediatamente, tomó el guion, sentó a Camus en su pupitre, y Afrodita comenzó a darle un relajante masaje muscular—. Esto… no es necesario… —mencionó Camus avergonzado.

—Tú tranquilo mi estimado Camus, deja que Afrodita cuide de ti —sonrió Afrodita, y todas las muchachas de su salón volvieron a gritar escandalizadas—. Si los Escorpios tienen una lengua ponzoñosa… la mía escupe rosas… —se quejó Afrodita, y Camus comenzó a dormirse por el masaje relajante, pero Mephisto gritó alegremente admirando el manuscrito—. ¿Tan rápido lo leíste? —se sobresaltó Afrodita por la velocidad de Mephisto.

—No me subestimes, Afrodita —se burló Mephisto—. Soy uno de los mejores estudiantes de oro, claro que terminé de leer. Este guion… ¡es perfecto! —anunció con malicia Mephisto—. Tiene toda la degeneración social que habría imaginado. Los personajes y las situaciones que jamás serían bien vistas por la sociedad y que son castigadas severamente están perfectamente ejemplificadas en este manuscrito. La perfecta sátira social, una verdadera obra de arte depravada no a nivel sexual pero si en contra de las mundanas reglas que como ciudadanos respetables estamos obligados a cumplir. Porque si no fuera por la degeneración de la sociedad y la perversión humana, este romance tan perfecto podría existir. Pero en vista de que vivimos en una sociedad de reglas para frenar la degeneración del hombre, es una obra destinada al fracaso del protagonista. ¡La obra perfecta! —se alegró Mephisto, y Afrodita miró a Camus con incredulidad buscando una explicación, mientras Mephisto sonreía sombríamente.

—La instrucción de Mephisto fue sencilla… una princesa millonaria menor de edad… y un adulto con problemas económicos que solo la quiere por su dinero pero que termina enamorándose de ella… —apuntó Camus, y Afrodita lo comprendió—. Antes de que te emociones más de la cuenta, Mephisto, solo hay un problema —le cortó los ímpetus Camus, y Mephisto parpadeó un par de veces—. El reparto… necesitaríamos al menos 45 actores para esta película. Las situaciones que me exigiste ameritaban esa cantidad de personajes, sin mencionar que necesitamos maquillistas, iluminación, editores de video. No fue una obra sencilla de escribir —terminó.

—¿45 actores? ¿De dónde espectros del inframundo piensas que voy a conseguir a tantos actores? ¡El festival escolar es a finales de Octubre! ¡Y hoy es el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones! ¡Eso solo nos deja con cuatro meses para realizar toda la filmación! —se horrorizó Mephisto.

—Sin mencionar los exámenes finales en Diciembre —agregó Camus—. Cumplí mi parte. Es tu deber conseguir al elenco. Si quieres que el club de video siga existiendo cuando te gradúes, más te vale conseguir a los actores y comenzar con la filmación lo antes posible —sentenció, se puso de pie, y se retiró justo en el momento en que Suikyo Garuda entraba al salón de clases—. Con su permiso —se disculpó Camus, saliendo del salón.

—Adelante… —fue la respuesta rápida de Suikyo—. Buenos días… —comenzó el profesor, pero ni Mephisto ni Afrodita le estaban prestando atención—. Como saben hoy es el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones, y les recuerdo que eso no significa que pueden desatender a sus deberes. Las boletas de calificaciones ya fueron entregadas y debo decirles que algunos resultados no son de mi agrado —continuó Suikyo, y Afrodita y Mephisto siguieron charlando.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —le preguntó Afrodita—. Solo faltan siete meses para nuestra graduación. Si no hacemos algo y pronto nos graduaremos con una deuda y tendremos que trabajar para Shion. No seré bello por siempre. Tengo que aprovechar lo que me quede de belleza para perseguir mi sueño de ser un diseñador de modas, no graduarme anciano y cuando haya perdido el cabello. ¿Quién se fía de un diseñador de modas cincuentón? —se quejó Afrodita.

—Tranquilo… Milo me debe un favor —le regresó los susurros Mephisto —ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Tendremos nuestro elenco, y nuestro lugar de filmación —le sonrió Mephisto. Afrodita tan solo suspiró, esperando que fuera cierto, y frotó su amuleto un par de veces como esperando ganar algo de suerte.

**Zona de Recreación de la Academia Sanctuary.**

—¿Octavo Lugar? ¿Có-có-có-cómo es posible que haya quedado en octavo lugar? ¡Siempre estoy entre los seis mejores! —se quejó Milo estirándose el cabello con desprecio—. ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡El año pasado me gradué de la academia de plata como el segundo lugar! —enfureció Milo.

Cuando salieron de clases, todos los estudiantes se reunieron en el receso para buscar sus calificaciones en el tablero. Los más bajos tendrían que asistir a academias especiales de recuperación. Pero el desastre llegó cuando Milo se percató de que había bajado varios lugares en el ranking dorado. Pero incluso había mayor miedo, ya que Saga los castigaría a todos los dorados del 7-A si sus tres estudiantes estrella no lograban superar el ranking de los estudiantes de Kanon en calificaciones.

—¡Jajajajaja! —se burló Aioria—. ¡Te rebasé! ¡Te rebasé! ¡Te rebasé! —se burló el castaño pelirrojo—. ¡Eso te pasa por presumido y presuntuoso! ¡Presencia la grandeza de mi quinto lugar! ¡Estoy tres escalones por encima de ti! —se burló Aioria.

—Y tú estás tres escalones por debajo de mí, Aioria. ¡JA JA JA JA! —se burló Aldebarán y recibió un bastonazo por parte de Shaka—. ¡Uwah! ¡Los bastonazos se están haciendo cada vez más frecuentes! —recriminó Aldebarán.

—Y sin embargo tu control sobre tu sonora carcajada no ha mejorado —le reprendió Shaka—. Ahora, si fueras tan amable. ¿En qué posición quedé en la tabla? Tengo algunas dudas. Mis exámenes son en braille, pero recientemente me quemé mientras preparaba el té y mis yemas estaban algo delicadas mientras presentaba —le mostró Shaka a Aldebarán—. Espero no haber bajado mucho de lo habitual… o todos terminaremos en Cabos Sounion —se preocupó Shaka.

—Estás por encima de Milo dos niveles, y debajo de Aioria un nivel —le explicó Aldebarán—. Sexto lugar con un total de 488 puntos sobre 500 —finalizó, y Shaka comenzó a preocuparse, Aldebarán entonces comenzó a contar con sus dedos. Si tomamos la base 55 del ranking de los diez mejores, y sumamos las posiciones de Aioria que es el 5 y Milo que es el 8 y las dividimos entre dos tenemos un factor del 6.5 por ciento. Si este porcentaje lo dividimos en base al factor 55, el resultado es 11.81% de porcentaje de error. Y si tomamos mi ranking que es el segundo y el de Shaka que es el sexto en la lista y lo dividimos por el mismo factor. ¡JA JA JA JA! ¡10.91! ¡Nuestro margen de error es menor al de ustedes! —sonrió Aldebarán, y se ganó un azote del bastón de Shaka.

—No canten victoria aún —habló Mu con tranquilidad. Una sonrisa serena estaba dibujada en su rostro—. Si bien es cierto que Milo y Aioria han descuidados sus estudios, están olvidando que en esta competición somos 3 contra 3. Y yo asistí a todas las clases. Mi ranking es… —apuntó Mu, y todos miraron a la sima del tablero—. ¡Primer lugar! —apuntó, y Aldebarán se horrorizó, y Shaka comenzó a sudar frio.

—Pe-pe-pe-pero eso significa… —comenzó Aldebarán fraccionando con sus dedos. El primero más el quinto, más el octavo, entre 3 por el factor del porcentaje entre el total de puntos… ¡8.48% de porcentaje de error! —se horrorizó Aldebarán.

—¡Parece ser que sembrarán trigo en Cabos Sounion! —apuntó Aioria con orgullo—. Nuestra arma secreta en esta guerrilla estudiantil es Mu, el que posee el conocimiento de la luz de las estrellas —lo apuntó Aioria, y Mu sonrió ante la declaración.

—No… no se ha terminado… aún falta ver la calificación de Camus —se estremeció Milo—. Camus es un genio, un prodigio, siempre queda en primer lugar, debe haber un error. ¿Dónde está Camus en la tabla? —y todos lo buscaron, menos Shaka que aún si quisiera no podría leer las tablas.

—Ah… hablando de eso… —llegó Camus sumamente cansado—. Quedé fuera de los diez mejores por quedarme dormido durante el examen —explicó Camus, horrorizando a Milo cuando lo volteó a ver, y el resto miró al tablero sorprendido.

—¿Onceavo lugar? —gritó Aldebarán, y Shaka se estremeció por la sorpresa—. Segundo más sexto más onceavo… entre 3 competidores, multiplicado por el factor de 55… 11.51% de margen de error… Milo, Mu y Aioria tienen un porcentaje de 8.48% lo que significa que… —y Aldebarán sintió un aura oscura rodeándolo. Shaka también lo sintió, y Camus sintió su columna congelarse—. ¡Maestro Kanon! —se horrorizó Aldebarán.

—¿Así que mis estudiantes estrellas bajaron sus posiciones en el ranking? —comenzó Kanon de forma sombría, y los tres del aula 7-B se horrorizaron—. Ahora lo entiendo… je… jejeje… ¿tantas ganas tenían de recibir clases de recuperación en el campamento de Cabos Sounión? ¡Los veré el lunes para el viaje, mis queridos estudiantes estrella! ¡Verán como nos divertiremos! ¡Tanto que reconsiderarán el volver a perder contra mi hermano Saga! ¡Estoy seguro que lo reconsiderarán! —y con aquello, Kanon se retiró. Dejando a Camus, Aldebarán y Shaka estremeciéndose del terror.

—¡Milo, Mu, Aioria! —escucharon el otro trio, y se giraron para encontrar a Saga frente a ellos, con su mirada impasible. Pero sonriendo cuando el trio de giró para verlo—. Buen trabajo. Continúen enorgulleciendo a su maestro y a su academia —y sin decir más, Saga se retiró.

—Saga da más miedo con una sonrisa en su rostro que con sus ojos endemoniados —se estremeció Aioria, y tanto Milo como Mu asintieron—. Pero volviendo al ranking. ¿Quiénes más quedaron entre los mejores? —se preguntó Aioria—. Lynmades Kasa del 9-A en tercero; Carcinus Mephisto del 9-B en cuarto; Krishna Crisaor del 8-A en séptimo; Pechda Tholl del 8-B en noveno; Capricorn Shura del 9-B en decimo; y Picsius Afrotida del 9-B en doceavo. Al parecer la academia dorada es muy competitiva —terminó Aioria.

—Cuando llegamos al ala dorada nuestros exámenes varían según las especialidades —explicó Mu—. Mi ramo es la metalúrgica, el de Aioria la criminología, y Milo la medicina. Como cada uno se especializa en su ramo en específico, es natural que el ranking dorado sea más competitivo —concluyó Mu.

—Aun así… yo siempre soy el segundo lugar —les mencionó Milo—. Y cuando Camus se distrae puedo reclamar el primer lugar, pero nunca había bajado hasta octavo… me molesta… no tolero la idea de que Aioria sea más listo que yo —miró Milo a Aioria de forma sombría.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con ser listos o no —trató de explicarle Mu—. Tiene mucho que ver la materia… la medicina es la materia más difícil de esta academia. La criminología es más como una materia de tronco común —insistió Mu.

—Lo que más me sorprende sin embargo, es que Camus haya bajado tanto en sus calificaciones —mencionó Milo, y todos miraron a Camus en señal de preocupación, y el adormilado apenas y se dio cuenta de ello—. ¿Camus? ¿Estás bien? —lo sacudió Milo.

—¿Eh? —se sobresaltó Camus—. ¡Estoy despierto mi lord Diomedes! —habló Camus, y Milo alzó una ceja en señal de preocupación—. ¡Mi lady Anficlas le espera en la terraza! —y Milo sacudió a Camus con más fuerza.

—¿Quién diablos es Diomedes? ¡Oye! ¡Despierta Camus! —insistió Milo, hasta que Camus por fin se sacudió el sueño de la cabeza y miró a Milo con curiosidad y algo de vergüenza—. ¿Qué mosca te picó? Vuelve a tus 5 sentidos —lo siguió sacudiendo, y mientras tanto, Saori, quién observaba todo a la distancia, se dirigió a los tableros junto a June y Shunrei para ver el ranking de bronce.

—Kido Saori… —comenzó Saori, y encontró su nombre al tope de la lista—. ¡Primer lugar! —se alegró, y June y Shunrei la abrazaron con fuerza—. ¡500 puntos de 500 puntos! ¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré! —saltó junto a sus amigas, pero de pronto sintió la mirada sombría de Pandora—. ¿Eh? —se sorprendió Saori.

—Jamás había sido derrotada en el ranking de bronce… —susurró Pandora a sus compañeras Marín y Shaina cuando Pandora descubrió su nombre escrito debajo del de Saori—. Me vengaré por esto, princesita. De eso puedes estar segura —y Saori comenzó a sudar frio.

—Ah… mejor veamos al resto del ranking… —susurró June, intentando calmar los ánimos de Saori un poco—. Segundo lugar, Heinstein Pandora del 3-A; tercer lugar, ¿Heintein… Ikki… del 3-A? —se ruborizó June, y tanto Saori como Shunrei la miraron fijamente, y June comenzó a frotarse el anillo—. Ya veo… entonces también es inteligente… ya debería saberlo… no sé nada de Ikki… debo ser una novia terrible… —continuó avergonzándose.

—So… solo tienen dos meses siendo novios, June… —intentó tranquilizarla Shunrei—. No puedes esperar saberlo todo de Ikki en tan poco tiempo. Este tipo de cosas son progresivas… —insistió, pero June no estaba convencida.

—No conozco las habilidades de mi novio… en cambio sé que Shun seguramente está en el medio de la lista porque es un distraído… veamos… —agregó June con cierta molestia, buscando el nombre de Shun en la lista—. Heintesin… Shun… lugar 25… la verdad no me sorprende… de todas formas estudié con él… en lugar de pasar tiempo con Ikki estuve en la mansión Heinstein… con Shun… solos en un cuarto… estudiando, con Ikki leyendo en el cuarto de al lado… cualquiera ya me hubiera gritado… soy patética… —bajó la mirada June, con una sonrisa de histeria y desesperación en su rostro.

—June… me estás asustando… —la llamó Saori—. ¿Tu relación con Ikki va mal? —preguntó Saori, y June despertó de su escape de la realidad, se cacheteó las mejillas un par de veces, y volvió a mirar la lista—. June… —susurró Saori.

—Cuarto lugar, Alicia Benethol del 1-B —leyó June ignorando el tema, Saori alzó una ceja al escuchar aquel apellido, y un gritito de preocupación se dejó escuchar. Un gritito ahogado, que forzó a Saori a virar hacia atrás. Pero cuando viró, solo vio a Afrodita corriendo lejos de los tableros—. ¿Un secuestro? —preguntó June sobresaltada, pensando que había visto a alguien cargando a una joven rubia—. Eso no importa… quinto lugar, Kraken Issac del 2-A… —y June intentó continuar leyendo. Pero Saori y Shunrei le tomaron cada una de una mano, llamando la atención de June—. Estoy… estoy bien… sexto… sexto lugar… Draconis… Shyriu del 2-A… el novio de Shunrei… aunque no son novios, así que si te equivocas tienes derecho a equivocarte pero… yo no puedo, tengo que saberlo todo de mi novio… y lo sabré… lo sabré todo… —se humedecieron los ojos de June.

—Vamos a platicar un poco… —se adelantó a decir Saori—. Ven… vamos… —insistió, y tanto Shunrei como Saori jalonearon a June lejos de los tableros y en dirección a las bancas. Mientras lo hacían, Afrodita, oculto tras un árbol, mantenía la boca cerrada de Mii con su mano.

—Eso estuvo cerca… por poco te descubren… —le susurró Afrodita a una sumamente sonrojada Mii—. ¿Qué estabas pensando dejando la guardia baja y gritando de esa forma por tu posición en la tabla? —preguntó Afrodita, y momentos más tarde mientras soltaba a Mii, recibió una tremenda patada voladora de parte de una niña pelirroja con coleta que no tenía consideración alguna por su falda mientras pateaba en el aire el rostro de Afrodita, derribándolo al suelo—. ¿Qué diantres tienen con patearme mi bello rostro? —enfureció Afrodita.

—¡Silencio! —habló la niña pelirroja, con las manos a la cintura y sacando el pecho—. ¡Malnacido pervertido! ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar de forma indecente a Alicia? ¡Debería lastimarte! —recriminó la niña, y Afrodita se molestó. Mii por su parte se recuperó del sobresalto y miró a su amiga violenta.

—¡Shoko! —la reprendió—. No seas violenta. El superior Afrodita no me ha hecho nada malo… —le aseguró Mii—. En realidad no grité por mi calificación… soy muy cuidadosa, la señorita Kido no sabe siquiera que existo en la academia —insistió Mii—. Grité… por otra razón… —aceptó con su rostro ruborizado, y presionando los bordes de su falda.

—Una razón un tanto perturbadora si me permites decirlo, Alicia —agregó una muchachita de cabellera larga y oscura, de modales muy refinados y diferentes a los de la pelirroja—. Para resumir, mientras el superior Afrodita regresaba al aula de clases, chocó con una distraída Alicia que en esos momentos espiaba a la señorita Kido. No fue más que un rose cuando chocaron, pero fue solo al ver al rostro de Afrodita que se sobresaltó.

—¡No, no, no fue así! —se defendió Mii, sacudiéndose los arrugas de su uniforme, arreglándose el cabello, tranquilizando su acelerado corazón, y cuando por fin lo logró, miró a Afrodita fijamente—. Aprecio mucho su preocupación… permítame ayudarle a acomodarse el cuello de su… —comenzó Mii, y al hacerlo, notó el amuleto de Afrodita asomándose por los interiores de su uniforme. Mii lo miró un instante, parpadeó sin saber de qué se trataba, y Afrodita de inmediato lo ocultó y se arregló el cuello él mismo.

—No tienes por qué, yo me encargo —se preocupó Afrodita—. Pero en verdad, deberías tener más cuidado, Mii. ¿Qué pasaría si otros fuera de la orden de los Caballeros Dorados de Saori se entera de que eres la criada de la señorita… Saori…? —miró Afrodita al par de amigas de Mii que lo miraban con desdén.

—Primeramente… por favor absténgase de llamar a la señorita por su nombre de pila en algún evento social que podría perjudicar su estatus… —se ruborizó Mii, tosió en un par de ocasiones, y recuperó su compostura habitual—. En un segundo lugar, permítame hacer las presentaciones pertinentes. Estas estudiantes a mi lado no son estudiantes ordinarias. Son guardaespaldas entrenados por la fundación Graude para mantener a la señorita Kido fuera de situaciones de potencial peligro. Ella es Equuleus Shoko —presentó Mii.

—¡Maestra de karate y de judo al servicio de Saori! —mencionó Shoko con entusiasmo, preocupando a Mii, que despreciaba los burdos modales de Shoko—. ¡Estoy en el aula 1-B junto a Alicia! ¡Mi principal objetivo es romperle los huesos a todos los que se atrevan a intentar lastimar a Saori! ¡Y hago mi trabajo muy eficazmente! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Casiopea Spica, Doradus Reda, o Tigris Ohko, todos del 2-B, intentaron algún atentado terrorista contra mi señorita Saori? —preguntó.

—Después del incidente con los tres alumnos del 2-B, me vi obligada a contratar esta protección —aseguró Mii, y Afrodita asintió—. Quién está a mi lado también fue contratada para auxiliar a la señorita Kido. Su nombre es Equleus Kyoko —la presentó.

—Un placer —reverenció la joven—. Así como la ama Alicia lo ha mencionado, pertenezco al aula 3-B y soy una guardaespaldas de mi señorita Kido. Mi especialidad es el espionaje. Mantengo los informes de la gran biblioteca de la familia Kido actualizados con el historial de los mayordomos de las familias nobles, los clubes sociales a los que pertenecen, y relaciones románticas… —miró Kyoko a Afrodita, que se sobresaltó por el ímpetu que puso Kyoko en la mención de esas últimas palabras—. Despreocúpese… solo me importan las relaciones de los nobles… además de que dudo mucho que a la ama Mii le interese saber sobre sus fetiches médicos —sonrió.

—¿Fetiches medi…? —se horrorizó Afrodita—. ¿Cómo diantres te enteraste de eso? E-e-e-eso solo lo sabemos Mephisto, Milo y yo. Además de que si lo sabes entonces estás consiente de que fue un mecanismo de defensa a mi belleza —se quejó Afrodita.

—¿Fetiches? ¿Afrodita es fetichista? —preguntó Mii, y Afrodita se escandalizó, y comenzó a sudar frio—. Hasta ahora solo pensaba que Milo tenía un fetiche con las edades de las jovencitas y que Shura tenía una predilección por la sensualidad de los pies. No pensé que otros en la Orden Dorada tuvieran fetiches. ¿Qué tipo de fetiche? —preguntó, y Afrodita colocó ambas manos en los hombros de mí.

—Te lo advierto… estoy intentando mantener mi imagen impune frente a tus ojos… pero indaga en eso y con todo el dolor en mi hermoso corazón tendré que publicar las medidas de tus pechos y caderas por toda la escuela… —le explicó Afrodita sombríamente.

—¿Qué has dicho? —enfureció Mii, tronó los dedos, y la niña pelirroja tomó a Afrodita de un brazo, lo giró en una maniobra de judo, y comenzó a aplicarle una llave de lucha libre al brazo mientras aprisionaba su cuello entre sus piernas—. No puedo creerlo… esperaba amenazas de Milo, de Shura, de Mephisto, incluso de Aioria… pero a usted me atrevía a darle el beneficio de la duda… ¿y es está la manera en que paga mi cortesía? ¡Qué vergüenza! —se molestó Mii.

—No lo entiendes. Si te enteras de eso simplemente habré perdido toda oportunidad de… —y Afrodita volvió a ruborizarse—. Increíble… de verdad tengo un fetiche… pero no es el fetiche del que se me acusa… soy igual a Milo… —y la pelirroja volvió a estirarle el brazo—. ¡Ouch! ¡Ouch! ¡Ocuh! ¡Espera Mii! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Te juro por mi belleza que lo único que deseo es velar por tu tranquilidad y felicidad! —terminó Afrodita, y Mii se avergonzó un poco.

—Shoko… suéltalo… —ordenó Mii, y la pelirroja lo soltó—. ¿Exactamente a qué se refiere con eso? —preguntó Mii, con una mirada violenta y penetrante—. ¿Qué es tan importante para usted ocultar que se ha atrevido a amenazarme? —insistió.

—Yo… yo… yo… —tragó saliva Afrodita—. ¡Quiero que seas mi musa! —y Mii parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, y Afrodita se ruborizó. Mii sacudió la cabeza, escondiendo su rubor, e intentando mantener la calma sobre lo que acababa de escuchar, intentando encontrar el sentido correcto a aquellas palabras—. Quie-quiero que modeles mis vestidos… que pruebes mis nuevos peinados… quiero verte siempre modelando mis obras. Tu cuerpo es estéticamente perfecto para mis diseños… —insistió Afrodita, y Mii se ruborizó.

—Ya entiendo —interrumpió Kyoko—. El cuerpo de Mii es estéticamente compatible con el perfil de fisiología ideal de cualquier niña con aptitudes para la moda —explicó Kyoko, y Afrodita parpadeó un par de veces. Aquello no era a lo que se refería—. En otras palabras, eres el maniquí-humano perfecto para servirle de modelo —terminó.

—No… espera… no es eso a lo que me refería… —intentó decir Afrodita, pero Mii ya se estaba frotando la barbilla meditando en la oferta—. Me armé de valor para decirlo y tú entremezclas mis intenciones… —se quejó Afrodita.

—¿Ser una modelo? Pero… ¿en verdad tengo el físico para eso? —preguntó Mii, mirándose las piernas, midiendo la cintura, y deprimiéndose al pensar en su pecho—. Ya veo… —se colocó las manos al pecho—. Tan plana como un maniquí… —entristeció.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Son perfectas! —intentó decir Afrodita, Mii se ruborizó, Shoko lo derribó en otra maniobra de lucha libre, y Kyoko se tragó la risa mientras miraba a otro lado—. ¡Espera! ¡No me dejan terminar de explicar y saltan a sus propias conclusiones! —se molestó Afrodita.

—Shoko, suéltalo —insistió Mii, y Shoko entristeció porque se terminaba su diversión—. He meditado en su petición, y admito que podría ser algo diferente a la rutina que se vive en la mansión Kido. Aceptaré gustosa el servir como su modelo. ¿Hay alguna implicación financiera de por medio? —preguntó.

—¿Qué te pague por salir conmigo es a lo que me sonó tu respuesta considerando lo manipulada que está esta conversación? —entristeció Afrodita mientras susurraba aquello, que solo Kyoko escuchó mientras seguía tragándose la risa—. Pero esta puede ser la oportunidad que he estado buscando… yo… de momento no puedo prometer una implicación monetaria. Pero pagaré con servicio siempre que sea requerido. Como mayordomo de Saori de ser necesario —insistió.

—Mayordomos ya nos sobran gracias a Milo —le mencionó Mii—. Pero nos servirá de mucho tener informantes entre los dorados, aunque sea por los pocos meses que le queda como estudiante de nivel de oro. Le daré mi número, siempre que quiera que modele uno de sus vestidos, solo llámeme —tomó Mii el celular que le había dado a Afrodita cuando trabajó de mayordomo, y registró su número—. Si no hay más inconvenientes, le agradezco sacarme de tan precaria situación, y seguiremos en contacto. Nos vamos, Shoko, Kyoko —terminó.

—Las alcanzaré en breve, ama Mii —le sonrió Kyoko mientras se despedía de ambas, y volteaba a mirar a Afrodita—. Debo admitir que aquella fue una confesión bastante interesante, superior Afrodita. ¿Cuándo se enamoró del ama Mii? —preguntó.

—Maldita… arruinaste mi oportunidad… —le recriminó Afrodita, y Kyoko le pellizco la nariz con fuerza—. En la cara no que soy bello —se quejó Afrodita—. ¿Qué granos en la nariz te pasa? —terminó con desprecio.

—Le salvé de un rechazo inminente, fue lo que hice —apuntó Kyoko con orgullo—. Ha malinterpretado mis intenciones, superior Afrodita, no era mi intención interponerme y arruinarle la oportunidad de una relación. Todo lo contrario. Me interesa que el ama Mii se distraiga lo suficiente para dejar a Saori sola. El ama Mii no hace más que pensar en Milo, y Milo, y Milo todo el tiempo —y a Afrodita se le alzó una vena en la frente por el descontento de escuchar aquella información—. Si el ama Mii continúa con esta obsesión contra Antares Milo, solo terminará rompiendo el corazón de Saori, y obligando a la señorita a despedir a quién hoy es su mejor amiga. ¿Lo comprende? —preguntó.

—Pero entonces, si quieres que yo saque a Milo de la mente de Mii… ¿por qué te metes en mis confesiones? —se molestó Afrodita, y Kyoko mantuvo la calma, lo que molestó a Afrodita aún más—. ¡Solo dime qué quieres de mí! —enfureció.

—Si bien es cierto que intento mantener los pensamientos de Mii alejados del mayordomo Milo, la realidad es que tengo muchas razones para desconfiar de estas relaciones, tanto la suya con la ama Mii, como principalmente la del mayordomo Milo con la señorita Kido —le mencionó Kyoko—. Afortunadamente, descubrirá que no seré yo quien realice esta revelación, sino su allegado compañero Mephisto que en estos momentos lo está buscando. Ahora, con su permiso —se retiró Kyoko, dejando a Afrodita rascándose la nuca.

—¿Dónde cangrejos te habías metido? —se quejó Mephisto, sorprendiendo a Afrodita pues Kyoko lo había escuchado venir—. Ya corrí la voz, solo tenemos que esperar a que las clases terminen. Necesito que vayas y prepares las copias del libreto, ¿qué esperas? ¡Es nuestra única oportunidad! —se quejó Mephisto.

—Ah… cierto… la única oportunidad… —se preocupó Afrodita—. Oye Mephisto, debo hacerte una pregunta… —y Mephisto parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, mirándolo con curiosidad—. No… puede que sea mala idea. Olvida que dije algo… —mencionó Afrodita.

—Ya lo he olvidado —y Afrodita enfureció y miró a Mephisto con molestia por el poco interés de su supuesto amigo—. Si vas a decirlo solo dilo pero si no lo vas a decir no estés perdiendo mi tiempo. Así que muévele, princesito —terminó.

—¿Tú también? ¡Todo mundo me llama princesito! ¡Si supieras lo mucho que estoy sufriendo por descubrir que soy un fetichista! —continuó gritando Afrodita, pero Mephisto simplemente lo ignoró como era costumbre.

**Tejado de la Academia Sanctuary.**

—Gracias por venir cuando te llamé, Milo —comenzó Saori, mientras Milo colocaba un mantel a cuadros en el tejado. También colocó tres cojines para que Saori y sus amigas se sentaran y comenzó a preparar algo de té—. ¿Podrías…? —se avergonzó Saori.

—Un mayordomo debe saberlo todo de su señorita… ¿está segura? —le preguntó Milo, y Saori lo pensó por unos instantes mientras veía a una deprimida June con sus rodillas sobre el cojín y mirando al suelo con la mirada perdida—. Comprendo… me acercaré con el carrito de postres en cuanto el té esté listo —terminó Milo, y se retiró.

—No es que no confíe en ti. No me molesta que lo sepas todo de mí pero de June… se merece privacidad… —se apresuró a decir Saori, y Milo asintió—. Gracias por comprenderlo —y Saori se sentó en su cojín—. El amor no es fácil… a veces siento que le apuñalo por la espalda siempre que lo alejo de mí… y a veces siento que disfruta viéndome sufrir… —se susurró a sí misma Saori, y se sobresaltó al notar lo que estaba diciendo—. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó Saori en varias ocasiones.

—No… no importa… estoy bien… —explicó June—. Es solo qué… me apena mucho el pensar que lo sé todo de Shun… su signo zodiacal… sus miedos… sus angustias… sus gustos… lo he visto llorar y le he ayudado a levantarse en sus momentos de debilidad. Lo he cuidado cuando ha estado enfermo, lo he escuchado cuando se ha peleado con Ikki o Pandora… y extrañamente… mi novio es su hermano mayor, y no es solo mi novio, ahora es mi prometido y no sé absolutamente nada de él… no sé siquiera su fecha de nacimiento. ¿Qué pasa si llega su cumpleaños y no me entero? Ikki no celebra sus cumpleaños y al parecer le tiene prohibido a Shun hablar de ello. Solo quisiera… saber más de él… —terminó.

—Si Ikki está satisfecho con la relación no tienes por qué esforzarte tanto, June —comenzó Shunrei, y June se mordió el labio—. Tal vez Ikki solo quiere que estés allí. Para él puede que sea más que suficiente —terminó.

—¿De qué sirve un novio si solo me ve como un adorno que se vea bonito a su lado? —se molestó June—. Lo espero todos los días hasta que termina sus prácticas de karate, lo saludo, y él sonríe de forma arrogante y me encamina hasta mi casa. No vivo nada cerca, pero me lleva a mi casa en silencio. Intento hacer conversación y me responde con palabras cortantes. A veces me desespero y me molesto con él, y luego él lo arregla todo… besándome… y acariciándome el rostro… lo que hace muy seguido cuando me enojo pero no me enojaría si me demostrará más cariño, pero no quiere demostrarme cariño, solo me lo da cuando me enojo y solo es para apaciguarme, de verdad no sé qué hacer… —terminó June.

—¿Te ha pedido cariño Ikki? —preguntó Shunrei, y June movió su cabeza en negación—. Entonces… no creo que debas preocuparte… todo va bien, ¿o no? —preguntó, y June se molestó nuevamente.

—¿Cómo va a ir bien? —le alzó la voz June, y Shunrei se espantó—. ¡Es mi novio! ¡No solo mi novio, mi prometido! ¡Y desde que acepté su propuesta he intentado conocerlo pero él no me deja! ¡Me pone sus barreras! ¡Me limita! ¡Yo también quiero sentir cariño! ¡No estaría saliendo con él si no fuera por mi necesidad de cariño! ¡No lo amo pero quiero enamorarme! —por fin lo admitió June, y en ese momento, notó que Milo se aproximaba con el carrito de postres, y que había escuchado aquella confesión.

—El… té está listo… señorita Cefius… —le explicó Milo algo incomodado por haber escuchado esa declaración, y June se ruborizó al extremo—. Si no le expresas tu descontento… —comenzó Milo, y June se sobresaltó—, básicamente le estas dando la libertad de hacer lo que le viene en gana… —y Milo alzó la taza de té de June—. ¿Gusta que le agregue algún terrón? —preguntó.

—2 terrones por favor —se avergonzó June, y Milo le sirvió los 2 terrones y le entregó su taza de té. June entonces se sentó en silencio mientras Milo le preguntaba a Shunrei, que le pidió solo un terrón, al llegar a Saori le sirvió su taza con 3 terrones sin preguntar—. ¿Cómo…? —preguntó June al ver a Saori tomar de su taza de té y sonreír—. ¿Cómo es que Milo sabía cuántos terrones sin siquiera preguntarte? —le preguntó June.

—El trabajo de un mayordomo es saberlo todo de su señorita —sonrió Saori, y miró a Milo con su rostro ruborizado—. Empezó preguntándome… y regañándome… como mi mayordomo se preocupaba mucho por mi apetito, me tenía prohibido comer dulces entre comidas, y antes le ponía 5 terrones a mi taza de té… —sonrió Saori.

—¿5 terrones? Yo también estaría preocupada —se sorprendió June, y Shunrei asintió—. Semejante cantidad de azúcar muy seguramente tuvo varios efectos colaterales —insistió June, y Saori se rio con gentileza.

—En realidad los tuvo… algunos algo vergonzosos… —continuó Saori—. Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta, que los regaños y puntos de vista de Milo no los mencionaba por reprenderme, sino porque le importaba. Aún tengo algunos problemas por el azúcar —y ambas miraron a Saori fijamente—. No son problemas de salud, más como de falta de sueño. Pero Milo poco a poco me los ha ido quitando. Ahora tomo 3 terrones en mi té, pero sé que pronto solo serán 2, la ventaja es que podré volver a dormir sin molestar a Milo —terminó Saori.

—¿Molestarlo? —preguntó June, y Saori se ruborizó—. Creo… que no quiero saber… —y Saori asintió—. Saori… no es secreto de nadie que a ti te gusta Milo… sé que no son novios pero… ¿cómo manejas a Milo? Él parece muy frio, pero siempre que los veo juntos… los veo… satisfechos con lo que tienen hasta ahora… —explicó June de la mejor manera que pudo.

—Pues… —comenzó Saori—. Satisfecho no creo que describa perfectamente la situación… digamos… que todos los días aprendo algo nuevo de Milo, estando con él todo el tiempo —y June se impresionó—. Por ejemplo, el color favorito de Milo es el rojo porque siempre que me sirve el té, escoge tazas con adornos rojos —sonrió Saori mostrándole la taza—. También sé que es un obsesivo del orden… se la pasa acomodando los cuadros de la mansión, es desesperante —sonrió Saori, y Milo al parecer la escuchó a la distancia, pero hizo una mueca arrogante y desvió la mirada—. También sé que tiene muy buen oído… pero no es bueno susurrando —terminó.

—¿Sabes todo eso con solo mirarlo? —preguntó June—. ¿No es eso acoso? —y Saori, June y Shunrei todas comenzaron a reírse—. Perdón, pero tan solo imaginar a Saori observando a Milo todo el día… jajaja… pobre Milo —terminó.

—Pero es lo que tengo que hacer para conocerlo —sonrió Saori—. Cuando hablamos, siempre me trata como a su señorita, me muestra su cara de cortesía. Pero quiero conocer todas las caras de Milo, así que lo observo. Tiene otras caras, cuando se molesta con Tatsumi por ejemplo, muestra su lado arrogante, siempre tiene que tener la última palabra, le gusta ganar las discusiones y humillar a los demás, lo que suele ser detestable —y June se impresionó—. También tiene rutinas que me desesperan. Cuando camina por los pasillos de la sala principal, no quiere pisar las líneas de los mosaicos, siempre pisa el centro. Y siempre que pule los vasos de plata cuando se le quedan pegadas las huellas digitales, los talla y los talla y los talla, una vez lo vi tallar una vasija de plata por casi una hora hasta que no tuvo ni una sola huella digital —continuó explicando Saori—. Otra noche, cuando me ayudaba a estudiar, vi otra cara de él. Tiene todos los talentos de ser un maestro, pero cuando se concentra mucho en eso, empieza a querer enseñarme trucos para solucionar los problemas más fácilmente y me causa dolores de cabeza… y hablando de dolores de cabeza… la semana pasada me dio algo de fiebre. Milo estuvo todo el día preparando caldos de pollo, medicinas, cambiando mi toalla de la frente, una y otra vez entraba a mi habitación y me preguntaba cada 5 minutos si ya me sentía mejor… al principio fue lindo… después… fue molesto… tuve que ordenarle que no me molestara y me dejara dormir… —y June se rio ante aquello último.

—Es increíble, uno pensaría que odias a Milo por lo obsesivo que puede llegar a ser —pero Saori solo se ruborizó, y movió su cabeza en negación—. Y aun así… sabes más de Milo que yo de Ikki. Solo estando con él… sin decirle nada… sin sacarle las respuestas… —sonrió June—. Ahora entiendo… de momento, solo estar allí es suficiente… pero… ¿y si desesperadamente necesito de su cariño? —preguntó.

—Bueno… a decir verdad… —comenzó Saori, y mientras lo hacía, Milo llegó y colocó unos pastelillos de queso con fresas frente a las chicas. El de Saori sin embargo, tenía un poco de caramelo sobre las fresas, lo que alegró a Saori—. ¡Caramelo! —se alegró Saori, tomó su tenedor, y probó sin dar respuesta a June.

June entonces miró las otras dos rebanadas de pastel, percatándose de que solo la de Saori tenía caramelo. Milo había sido condescendiente de Saori. Le prohibía los dulces, pero cuando podía comerlos, se aseguraba que disfrutará más que nunca. El rostro gentilmente ruborizado de Saori era la prueba definitiva de la satisfacción de Saori.

—Son ese tipo de pequeños detalles… los que querría que Ikki tomara conmigo… —suspiró June, y sonrió—. Saori nunca se lo pidió… Milo lo hizo porque quería hacerlo, porque sabía que haría feliz a Saori… creo… que ya lo entendí… —concluyó—. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Milo! ¡Saori! —agregó June, y ambos la miraron confundidos—. Desde ahora en adelante ¡Comenzaré a luchar! —mencionó June, robándose una fresa con caramelo del pastel de Saori.

—¡Ahhhhh! ¡Y agarraste la más grande! ¡Qué mala eres June! —lloró Saori, June se burló, Shunrei sonrió, y Milo simplemente fue a buscar más fresas al carrito de postres para compensar el robo de June.

**Aula 1-A.**

—Tenga —mencionó Camus a Aioros, que parpadeó un par de veces mirando la nota que Camus le estaba entregando—. No se confunda, solo estoy haciendo un favor a un compañero del club y es de vital importancia que me ayude con este recado, maestro Aioros —le mencionó Camus, y Aioros miró la nota fijamente.

—¿Un maestro pasándole las notas de un estudiante de oro a su alumna de primer año de bronce? Por donde lo mires eso suena de lo más pervertido —se quejó Aioros, y posó su atención en su libro, aunque los ojos de Aioros indicaban que no estaba leyendo. Camus entonces movió la cabeza, y se percató de que el libro tenía una revista adentro.

—¿Un catálogo de lencería femenina? —preguntó Camus, y Aioros se horrorizó y cerró el libro—. ¿Quién de los dos es el pervertido? —y el profesor del 1-A abrió el escritorio para guardar el libro, y dentro se vieron más revistas indecorosas—. ¡Maestro Aioros! —gritó Camus.

—¡No es lo que crees! ¡Solo intento convencer a mi esposa Miko de que vista algo más atractivo a mis ojos! ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que sufro al verla usando pantalones abombados y camisas masculinas! ¡Incluso su ropa interior me molesta! ¡Se venda el cuerpo en lugar de usar soportes, y en lugar de pantaletas se la pasa robándome los bóxeres y usándolos ella! ¿Por qué no usa ropa normal? —lloró Aioros.

—Estoy seguro de que me voy a arrepentir de preguntar pero… —comenzó Camus, levemente intranquilo—. ¿Por qué se casó con una mujer que no lo complace con sus vestimentas? —preguntó Camus.

—El uniforme escolar de marinero era obligatorio en la academia… yo no sabía que Miko fuera de gustos más masculinos… he sufrido tanto… —lloró Aioros—. Un consejo… si te enamoras de alguien en la academia… no te cases inmediatamente saliendo de la ceremonia de graduación hasta no haberte cerciorado de cómo viste fuera de clases —apuntó Aioros, y Camus hizo una mueca de desesperación por haber accedido a hablar con Aioros.

—Lo tomaré en consideración… —comenzó Camus—. ¿Quién se casa inmediatamente después de la ceremonia de graduación de todas formas? —se preguntó a sí mismo Camus—. En fin… volviendo al punto de la nota… se lo estoy pidiendo como parte del selecto grupo de caballeros que pertenecemos a la Orden Dorada de Saori… así que espero que colabore conmigo —y Camus dio en el blanco. Aioros sintió la alegría de sentir que pertenecía a un grupo selecto.

—¡Cuenta conmigo! —le dejó saber—. Por el bien de la señorita Saori, nosotros sus Caballeros Dorados velaremos por la paz de los pasillos, y la sabiduría en las clases —y Camus bajó la cabeza, la movió en negación, y salió del salón antes de que perdiera más neuronas al charlar con un maestro tan infantil—. Ahora… ¿qué podría ser tan importante como para que Camus se denigre a semejante nivel? —abrió la nota Aioros y comenzó a leer—. Lo siento mucho Camus… pero antes que un Caballero Dorado, soy el maestro de Saori, y si esto es algo indecoroso, debo de protegerla… —comenzó a leer Aioros—. 'Si usted está leyendo esto, seguramente o es Saori o es el profesor Regulus Aioros que como ya todos sabemos no resistirá la tentación de leer esta carta' —y Aioros bajó la cabeza—. Maldito geniecito —se molestó Aioros, y siguió leyendo, solo que esta vez para sus adentros—. Oh, ya entiendo. Será algo muy divertido de presenciar, jajaja —comenzó Aioros mientras sus estudiantes llegaban tras escuchar la campanada del regreso a clases. Saori entró con June y Shunrei, y en ese momento Aioros corrió ante Saori, la levantó, y le dio vueltas en el aire—. ¡Saoriiiii! —la giró Aioros.

—¡Uwaaaaah! ¡Maestro Aioros! ¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Me estoy mareando! —recriminó Saori mientras daba vuelta tras vuelta, y Aioros no hacía más que reír en todo momento—. ¡Seguridad! —gritó, pero Milo estaba en clases y no podía ir en auxilio de Saori.

—Por favor Saori, no es necesario que temas —comenzó Aioros—. ¡Tan solo estoy feliz porque mi pequeña estudiante fue la primer lugar de la academia de bronce! ¡Es la primera vez que una estudiante mía llega a ser primer lugar! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso! —lloró Aioros, y colocó la nota de Camus en la mano de Saori—. Ahora, ve a tu lugar, debo de tomar asistencia —ordenó, y Saori se alejó un poco sobresaltada, pero entonces miró la nota.

—Si viene de Aioros… quémala inmediatamente… —le susurró June, y Saori sintió que una gota de sudor le caía de la frente por las precauciones de June—. ¿No vas a abrirla verdad? Aunque si lo haces tendremos su caligrafía y podemos ir a la policía.

—Le tienes muy poca confianza al maestro Aioros… June… —le respondió Saori, se sentó, y comenzó a leer—. 'Si usted está leyendo esto, seguramente o es Saori o es el profesor Regulus Aioros que como ya todos sabemos no resistirá la tentación de leer esta carta' —leyó Saori, y se preocupó—. Nadie le tiene confianza al señor Aioros… eso es muy triste… —entristeció Saori, pero siguió leyendo—. 'Si usted es la receptora de esta nota, está cordialmente invitada al salón audiovisual del tercer piso, en donde dará lugar la primera reunión del comité de video para la filmación de la película: 'No hay edad para el amor', del escritor y guionista Acuarión Camus, y dirigida por Carcinus Mephisto. Puede llevar consigo a cualquier amistad que considere que pueda aportar en la filmación de esta película. Posdata, sí Saori, nos referimos a todos los miembros que participaron en el juego del rey' —terminó de leer.

—¿Eso significa que yo también puedo ir, verdad? —preguntó Aioros, como de costumbre sentado de piernas cruzadas frente a Saori y compañía, quienes nuevamente se sorprendieron por la repentina aparición de Aioros frente a ellas—. Suena a que esto será algo muy divertido, jajajajaja —se burló Aioros, impaciente porque fuera la hora de la salida.

**Salón Audiovisual.**

—¡Es perfecto! ¡Sabía que Saori correría la voz! —se alegró Mephisto al ver al grupo de 24 personas que habían asistido al juego del rey, o al menos a la mayoría, pues parecían faltar dos personas—. 19… 20… 21… —contó Mephisto—. ¿Solo somos 22? ¿Dónde está el otro par de desertores? —se quejó Mephisto.

—¡Te lo estoy pidiendo como tu novia! ¿Qué te cuesta complacerme de vez en cuando? —se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta del club audiovisual cuando se hizo el silencio—. Tienes que poner de tu parte también. Soy tu prometida, esto es de por vida si llegamos al altar. Así que trata de complacerme aunque sea solo para esto —era la voz de June, y la discusión incomodaba a todos, principalmente a Shun y a Pandora.

—No sabes qué es lo que quiere ese demente de Mephisto. ¿Pedir las cosas a través de una nota? Que venga personalmente a pedírmelo, te estás comprometiendo demasiado —le respondía Ikki, y Pandora y Shun intentaban distraer sus atenciones mirando a alguien más y sonriendo—. Es una trampa te digo. Seguramente solo quiere actores para una de sus tontas películas. Y con lo depravado que es de seguro abusa de sus actrices —y todas las chicas presentes miraron a Mephisto con sombrías intenciones, forzando a Mephisto a sobresaltarse.

—Mayor razón para que vengas a cuidarme —le mencionó June—. Soy tu indefensa novia. ¿Vas a dejar que alguien más me filme y haga lo que le venga en gracia a la filmación? Podría estar en peligro y tú me estarías abandonando a mi suerte. ¿Qué pasa si es una película como la que se rumorea que él, Camus y Afrodita filmaron desde la ventana del club de natación? —y todas las chicas miraron al trio con desprecio. Pero solo duró un instante, antes de que Ikki abriera la puerta con molestia.

—Lo mataré si es algo así —terminó Ikki, entrando en la habitación sumamente molesto, y June se ruborizó un poco, y miró a Saori y a Shunrei con una gentil sonrisa en sus labios—. Ve y siéntate con tus amigas, no me voy a ir a ningún lado hasta que te vayas tú también.

—¿Ves que no es tan difícil ser condescendiente conmigo cuando tienes la motivación adecuada? —le mencionó June, y fue a sentarse junto a Shunrei y Saori—. Solo tenemos que pasar tiempo juntos, ¿verdad? —preguntó June, y Saori asintió—. Entonces lo obligaré a pasar tiempo conmigo. Y así nos conoceremos mejor —sonrió June.

En ese momento, June creyó escuchar el crujir de la madera contra las uñas, y volteó a sus espaldas encontrando a un Shun con la mirada clavada en el pupitre, pero que al percatarse de las miradas de June, se recuperó y le regresó la mirada.

—¡Ah! ¡Me da mucho gusto el ver que te llevas mejor con mi hermano, June! —comenzó Shun, y June parpadeó en un par de ocasiones—. Nunca se llevaron bien antes… pensé… que no llegarían a llevarse tan bien… pero ahora me siento agradecido de saber que me equivoqué… —comenzó Shun, e Ikki hizo una mueca.

—Entonces… te la robo y ahora sí te interesa… eres un cabeza hueca… —se susurró Ikki a sí mismo—. De todas formas, no pienso devolverla… y te lo dejaré bien en claro y me aseguraré de que te crezca el valor… —continuó Ikki a regañadientes.

—¿Me disculpan? Esta reunión es sumamente importante. Después arreglarán sus problemas maritales —les espetó Mephisto, y la reunión comenzó—. Agradezco el que vinieran. Han pasado algunos meses desde que estuvimos todos reunidos, a algunos no los esperaba ver de nuevo, Maestro Saga por ejemplo —señaló Mephisto.

—Si este depravado va a alguna reunión donde estén presentes señoritas… yo estaré presente para asegurarme de que se comporte como se debe —fue la fría respuesta de Saga, que se mantenía cruzado de brazos al fondo del salón.

—¿Entonces eso significa que me acompañarás a los burdeles cuando me den ganas de algo de romance extra marital? No te conocía esas mañas, Saga —y Saga enfureció, e incluso se levantó y comenzó a ahorcar a Aioros—. ¡Es broma! ¡Es broma! ¡Es broma! ¡Sabes que jamás heriría a mi hermosa Miko! —insistió Aioros.

—Más te vale… después de lo que vivimos mientras éramos estudiantes… me juraste que serías fiel si Miko te elegía a ti en lugar de a mí… —todos los presentes se incomodaron por esa información, y miraron a Saga con asombro.

—Bue…bueno… creo que mejor empezamos con esta reunión antes de que alguien diga algo más que los demás no deberían saber… —aclaró Mephisto, y todos asintieron. Mephisto entonces se aclaró la garganta—. Como saben, este es el último año de clases de algunos de los miembros del club de video. Así que, Afrodita y yo pretendemos salir de la Academia Sanctuary, recordados por un legado que les vamos a dejar a las generaciones que nos precederán. Queremos grabar una filmación que atrape el corazón de quién la vea, una verdadera obra maestra. Y les estamos pidiendo su ayuda —reverenció Mephisto, y Afrodita reverenció también—. Por favor ayúdenos a despedirnos de esta institución —por un momento, hubo silencio. Nadie se creía lo que acababa de ocurrir. Mephisto al parecer estaba suplicando por el apoyo de sus compañeros de academia.

—¡Cuenta conmigo! —habló Saori, y todos la miraron—. Mephisto ha sido bueno conmigo aunque me dé mucho miedo. Y Afrodita me arregló un peinado muy bonito. Así que me gustaría participar —sonrió Saori, y de pronto, el salón se llenó de murmullos de aceptación.

—Bueno, supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer —agregó Pandora con arrogancia—. Pero más les vale darme un buen papel. Y no debe tener nada de perversiones —miró a Shura sombríamente, quién le devolvió la mirada, intimidando a Pandora.

—Ya que todos estamos de acuerdo, Camus les entregará los libretos —mencionó Mephisto, y Camus pasó con varias copias y comenzó a repartirlas entre los involucrados—. Aún no se han asignado los personajes, y no sabemos con certeza si todos tendremos un papel. Esta es una junta de planeación, no un casting. Lo mejor de todo es que es una obra cacera, por lo que no seremos muy exigentes. Lean el libreto, y si hay un personaje que les interese interpretar, solo díganlo. Solo hay dos apartados. Milo representará a Diomedes, y Saori representará a Lady Anficlas —terminó Mephisto.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué diantres ya tengo un personaje asignado? —se quejó Milo, y comenzó a hojear el texto, leyendo rápidamente, y ruborizándose—. ¡Mephisto! ¿A qué demonios estás jugando? ¡Diomedes y Anficlas son los protagonistas de esta historia! —se quejó Milo.

—¿Protagonista? —se alegró Saori—. Soy la protagonista… y el señor Milo también lo es… —susurró Saori, preocupando a Milo por las reacciones de su señorita, que ya fantaseaba abrazando el libreto. En una esquina donde Marín y Shaina estaban sentadas, la de cabellera verde mordía el libreto con desprecio.

—Señorita Kido… pienso que lo más sano en estos momentos es entender la trama de la historia antes de concluir que el protagonista tiene un buen papel —le sugirió Milo a Saori, pero la niña estaba tan feliz que solo podía abrazar el libreto.

—La señorita Kido y tú, Milo, son perfectos para ser los protagonistas porque indudablemente han llamado la atención de todos los estudiantes de la academia —le explicó Camus—. Si tenemos a la princesa de bronce y al mayordomo dorado como protagonistas, más estudiantes vendrán a ver la película en cuanto esté lista —finalizó Camus.

—Además, sus edades son perfectas para la trama de la historia —comenzó Mephisto—. Es como si los papeles hubieran sido escritos únicamente para ser interpretados por ustedes dos. ¡Jajajaja! —se burló Mephisto.

—¡Definitivamente eso fue lo que pasó! ¡Sería muy tonto creer que solamente se trató de una simple coincidencia! —recriminó Milo, mientras daba una ojeada rápida al libreto—. ¡Salgo en casi todas las escenas! —se quejó.

—Les contaré un breve resumen de la historia —comenzó Mephisto—. Uno de los dos protagonistas, Diomedes, es un antiguo noble a quién le fue robada toda su fortuna cuando la familia Troy asesinó a sus padres, dejándolo huérfano. Diomedes también hubiera muerto si no hubiera sido ocultado por el mayordomo de la familia Aquean, la familia de Diomedes. Diomedes es el legítimo heredero de la herencia Aquean, pero al créelo muerto, los usurpadores de la familia Troy se quedan con todo. Años más tarde, la única hija de la familia Troy es ofrecida en matrimonio, y Diomedes pretende recuperar su fortuna con engaños enamorándola para casarse con ella lo antes posible, sin importar que él tiene 19 años mientras Anficlas tiene solamente 12 —sonrió con malicia Mephisto—. ¿Ya ves cómo te queda de bien el papel? —se burló.

—Lo que veo es que debería de lastimarte —fue la respuesta de Milo, que comenzó a tronarse los nudillos, pero al ver el rubor en el rostro de Saori, supo que el resistirse era inútil y que tendría que cooperar—. Maldición… ya se ganó a Saori… —se quejó Milo.

—¡Objeción! —se levantó de su silla Shaina—. ¿Có-có-có-cómo pretenden que aceptemos filmar una película donde la diferencia de edades entre los personajes principales es tan abismal? Podríamos ir a la cárcel por participar en un proyecto así —se quejó Shaina—. ¡Maestro Saga! ¡Diga algo! —suplicó.

—Primero que nada, no es necesario que digas: 'objeción', esto no es un tribunal —fue la respuesta de Saga, y todos se tragaron la risa—. En segundo lugar, solo es una película. Mientras no muestre a los individuos en situaciones indecorosas, todos son libres de representar su descontento ante las normas sociales en una película. Se llama libertad de expresión —terminó Saga.

—¡Y si tiene solo escenas sugerentes se llama Echii, no Hentai! —comenzó Aioros, y Saga comenzó a estrangularlo por la mención, aunque no muchos conocían lo suficiente del idioma japonés o su cultura como para comprender la referencia. Aioria por su parte, si la entendió.

—¡Mátalo! ¡Antes de que deje hijos! —insistió Aioria, y Aioros comenzó a toser por la presión en su cuello—. De todas formas, estaremos supervisados por los profesores, así que no creo que vayamos a tener problema alguno —los tranquilizó Aioria, y recibió un poderoso abrazo por la espalda de parte de Dohko.

—Siempre que no se olviden de darle un papel importante a este viejo. Y si se requiere una escena de peleas, yo puedo ser el doble —ofreció Dohko, y todos se burlaron de él—. Pero indaga más, de qué se trata.

—Obviamente es una sátira social, y para ejemplificarla, he hecho algunos cálculos matemáticos —se enorgulleció Mephisto—. El protagonista, tiene 19 años, y la protagonista, tiene 12. La diferencia es de 7 años. Pero, ¿es en verdad una edad inaceptable socialmente? Si crecieran y ambos fueran mayores de edad nadie les diría nada seguramente —y Saori asintió, y tanto June como Shunrei se alegraron por la felicidad de Saori—. Hay un cálculo que determina si la diferencia de edad es o no aceptable. Partamos de los protagonistas. Según explica Di Donato en su teoría, cada vez que alguien se pregunta por la edad mínima aceptable de algún amante, su interlocutor responde: "la mitad de tu edad más siete". La regla establece que al dividir tu propia edad entre dos y sumándole después siete puedes hallar la edad mínima socialmente aceptada de alguien con quien podrías relacionarte sentimentalmente —y para sorpresa de Mephisto, más de uno comenzó a hacer los cálculos.

—19 entre 2 es igual a 9.5… si le sumamos 7 entonces la edad mínima para salir con un joven de 19 años es… 16.5… —lloró Saori—. Mi relación platónica no es socialmente aceptable… —se deprimió Saori.

—22 entre 2 es igual a 11… —comenzó Pandora, con su rostro en extremo ruborizado—. Son matemáticas tan sencillas… el resultado es más que evidente… para que fuera aceptable tendría que tener 18 años… —se molestó Pandora.

—Si yo tengo 21 años… la mitad es 10.5… solamente debo de sumarle siete y son 17.5 años… —prosiguió Afrodita—. Mii solo tiene 12 años… ¿qué diablos estoy haciendo? —gritó Afrodita con extrema molestia—. ¡Muchas gracias por demostrarnos nuestro error, Mephisto! —varios en el salón enfurecieron y miraron a Mephisto con odio.

—Nah… para mí es un poco tarde para considerarlo… —refutó Aioros—. ¿Hay algún cálculo para la edad estimada en que una esposa complazca a su marido vistiendo ropa interior seductora? —lloró Aioros.

—¿Hay algún cálculo para que un maldito pervertido entienda que sus perversiones no son bien recibidas por los que están a su alrededor? —preguntó Saga mirando a Aioros fijamente, quién se retrajo por fin comprendiendo lo mucho que comenzaba a molestar a Saga.

—Orden, orden —comenzó Mephisto al notar que la reunión se estaba saliendo de control—. Si en verdad queremos que esto resulte, tendremos que filmar continuamente antes de que se cumpla la fecha del festival. Lo que significa que tenemos solo 4 meses. Sé que son vacaciones, por ello al elegir al elenco, arreglaremos las fechas para quienes tengan planes puedan asistir a ellos. Pero como la mayoría de los aquí presentes son una banda de antisociales, supongo que no habrá problema —y varios bajaron las cabezas—. Era una broma, pero ya me deprimieron con su poca autoestima —se quejó Mephisto.

—Tal vez un buen juego del rey lo levante. Tengo hambre de unos pies pálidos —mencionó Shura, y Pandora se horrorizó y se hizo a un lado—. Acoso a distancia… en público… el acoso ha subido de nivel… —sonrió Shura.

—¡Maldito depravado degenerado! —se quejó Pandora—. No escogeré ningún papel que tenga que ver contigo. Debe haber un papel que me ayude a mantenerme lejos de las relaciones entre personajes. ¡Aja! ¡Quiero ser el policía número uno! —se apresuró a decir Pandora—. Ese papel tan irrelevante no te dejará intentar seducirme en pantalla.

—Mephisto, quiero ser el policía número dos que abusa sexualmente de su compañera —mencionó Shura, y Pandora se horrorizó y comenzó a leer el libreto apresuradamente. Buscando aquella parte.

—Esa parte no está en el libreto pero, podemos improvisar —mencionó Mephisto y miró a Camus, que asintió e hizo las anotaciones correspondientes—. Perfecto. Pandora y Shura serán los policías uno y dos. Si queda tiempo agregaremos alguna escena más candente —se burló Mephisto.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Aquí dice bien claro que los dos policías son hombres! ¡Se supone que actué como un personaje masculino y con bigote! —intentó defenderse Pandora, pero Camus ya estaba al tanto de eso.

—Bueno… ya abordamos el tema del romance entre parejas con diferencia de edades que serían socialmente inaceptables. No veo porque no podamos abordar ese tipo de relaciones en escena, de todas formas es una sátira contra la sociedad —terminó Camus con sus anotaciones.

—Cuidare bien de ti… pareja… cambio… —se burló Shura, y Pandora se ruborizó más y más—. Solo trata de no hacerme cosquillas con tu bigote y todo saldrá bien —pero Pandora ya estaba temblando por las horribles imágenes en su cabeza.

—Necesitaremos un lugar de reunión, Shura —apuntó Mephisto—. Si nos permites usar el restaurante Capricorn como sala de reuniones, te prometo que el policía uno y el policía dos tendrán papeles de tu agrado —se burló Mephisto.

—Pueden usar mi restaurante durante la hora de cierre… nada más… —fue la respuesta de Shura, y Mephisto asintió—. Y el consumo… se cobrará… —aseguró—. Y quién no pague… Excalibur… —susurró.

—Entonces está decidido —prosiguió Mephisto—. Nos reuniremos en el restaurant Capricorn para organizarnos antes de la hora de apertura. Y tras la hora de cierre nos volveremos a reunir. Saori, quisiera pedirte permiso de filmar también en la mansión. Créeme, serás favorecida —le aseguró Mephisto.

—¡Uwah! ¡Ya quiero saber qué tipo de favores! —se alegró Saori—. Leeré todo el libreto, por supuesto que pueden usar la mansión. Mii estará feliz de saber que he hecho muchos amigos. Aunque claro, tendrá que contratar a más criadas.

—¿Mii? ¡La filmación en la mansión! —se horrorizó Afrodita, y todos lo miraron con curiosidad—. No… no… no es nada… jajajajaja —se estremeció Afrodita por las miradas de todo mundo, y Mephisto alzó una ceja en señal de curiosidad.

—Lo que sea… —agregó Mephisto—. Pasaremos los guiones para que todo mundo escriba sus números de teléfono. Así todos estaremos en contacto. Si hay cualquier inconveniente con la filmación, llámenme a mí en cualquier momento. Así mismo, el libreto consta de 50 personajes, nosotros somos 24, así que si alguien quiere invitar a un amigo siéntase libre de hacerlo. Si alguien no puede venir avisen con tiempo, la filmación no puede comenzar si no todos los personajes están asignados. Afrodita se encargará del maquillaje y el vestuario, necesitaremos voluntarios para ayudarle. También necesitamos técnicos que ayuden a operar las cámaras. Hay mucho trabajo, lo discutiremos todo mañana en el restaurant Carpicorn por la mañana.

Todos pasaron sus guiones, y todos anotaron sus números. Algunos estaban entusiasmados, otros no tanto pero no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Camus inclusive se las había arreglado para conseguir una copia del libreto en braille para Shaka, quien se sorprendió por las atenciones y prometió dar su mejor esfuerzo. Lo que si era seguro era, que Mephisto veía su ambición lentamente volviéndose una realidad.

**Mansión Kido.**

Saori ya se encontraba vestida en sus pijamas, leyendo el guion para la película de Mephisto. Mii se encontraba con ella, cepillándole el cabello, y también vistiendo su pijama. De cuando en cuando, y si el trabajo lo permitía, las dos dormían juntas, hoy era una de esas ocasiones. Aunque Mii no se habría esperado nunca el ser derrotada por el guion de una película de Mephisto, aún si este había sido escrito por Camus.

—Me siento tan ignorada —le susurró Mii a Saori, que se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo y cerró el guion con fuerza—. Mi señorita me ha cambiado por un libro… tan poco significo para mi señorita que fui tan fácilmente reemplazada… quisiera ser más interesante para usted… —fingió su dolor Mii, y Saori cayó en su juego.

—¡Eeeeeh! ¡No es eso Mii, te equivocas! —le respondió Saori preocupada por las reacciones de su amiga—. Solo estoy estudiando un poco el libreto de Mephisto. ¡Claro que te prefiero a ti a un tonto libreto! —hizo pucheros Saori, y la puerta de su habitación fue tocada gentilmente—. Puedes pasar, Milo —agregó Saori.

—Lamento la intromisión —fue la respuesta de Milo, y entró en la habitación con la bandeja del té—. Por cierto, Saori. No te dejes caer en los sucios juegos de Mii, se hace la dolida para ganar tu atención —le explicó Milo.

—El mayordomo probablemente tenga mucho trabajo mañana si no cuida su lengua —fue la sombría respuesta de Mii, que abrazó a Saori—. ¡Ese malvado Escorpio quiere a la señorita solo para ella pero la señorita es solo mía! —bromeó Mii.

—Si… si… la alejo de ti… me gano su favor… el mayordomo preferido. ¿De quién es la culpa por entrenarme y decirme que un mayordomo debe conocer a su señorita mejor que nadie? —le refutó Milo, colocando las tazas de té y sirviéndoles dos terrones a cada una.

—¿Solo 2 terrones? —se entristeció Saori—. Probablemente el mayordomo se dé cuenta que comienzo a apreciar más la compañía de mi criada —intentó usar la misma técnica que Mii usaba en ella Saori, y la respuesta de Milo fue darle la espalda e irse con la vasija de los terrones—. Pero Milo… —lloró Saori.

—Pero nada… —fue su respuesta—. No has dormido bien en casi un mes. Tu desintoxicación de azúcar aún no termina. ¿No quieres seguir rondando la mansión toda adormilada otra vez, o sí? Sé que alguien te ha estado dando dulces de contrabando —y Saori se sorprendió—. Tu reacción acaba de confirmar mis sospechas… —y Milo miró a Mii fríamente—. ¿Qué te crees? —observó Milo a Mii.

—En la guerra y el amor todo se vale —fue la respuesta de Mii—. Y no tiene que mirarme con su restricción, no funciona conmigo —le respondió Mii, y Milo mantuvo la mirada, hasta que Mii se sobresaltó, y se escondió detrás de Saori—. En verdad tiene una mirada mortal… —susurró Mii.

—A mí también me da miedo a veces —susurró de regreso Saori—. Supongo que sobreviviré con 2 terrones de azúcar… por favor ya déjalo así, aunque no me gusta el té amargo —le suplicó Saori, y bebió un poco de té, sobresaltándose por el sabor dulzón—. ¿Té de miel? Pero si tiene el tinte escarlata del té de hierba de rosa —se impresionó Saori.

—2 terrones de azúcar y unas gotas de miel… nada más… —se avergonzó un poco Milo—. Pero si vuelve a tener problemas para dormir, se acabaron las complacencias. ¿Lo entendió? —y Saori asintió—. Por cierto, Mii. Hay un invasor rondando los jardines de la mansión Kido —y Mii se sobresaltó, y corrió al teléfono intentando llamar a la seguridad—. En realidad no viene por Saori… creo que está más interesado en cierta criada —y Mii parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Te refieres a que viene a verme a mí? —preguntó, y Milo asintió—. ¿Quién podría ser? He sido muy cuidadosa con mis acciones. A no ser que sea… —y Mii se mordió un labio, pensativa—. Saori… tendrás que dormir sola esta noche. Necesito atender esto y no sé si me vaya a desocupar a tiempo. Tomate tu té y vete a dormir —sugirió.

—¿Tanto te vas a tardar? ¿Qué estás planeando, Mii? —se atrevió a preguntar Saori, y Mii le regresó una mirada al estilo Milo, y Saori se sobresaltó—. Supongo… que me iré a dormir temprano… —sonrió Saori.

—Con su premiso mi señorita. Tendremos nuestra pijamada en otra ocasión —reverenció Mii, y salió de la habitación, dejando a Milo con Saori.

—Eso es bastante sospechoso —infló sus mejillas por la molestia Saori—. ¿Quién es el invasor? —preguntó Saori curiosa—. ¿Mii me oculta algo? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Un dorado… y sí… Mii oculta ciertas cosas… —fue la respuesta de Milo, y Saori sintió su corazón partirse—. Pero lo hace por su bien. Mii es una persona buena, que se preocupa por su señorita. Por favor no se preocupe, lo que Mii le oculta es por su bien y porque no quiere lastimarla. Estoy seguro, de que cuando sea el momento propicio, Mii por sí misma se lo dirá —terminó Milo, y Saori no tuvo más remedio que asentir y aceptar esa respuesta.

**Jardines de la Mansión Kido.**

—¡Perros malos! ¡Perros malos! ¡No soy alimento para perros! —se quejó Afrodita, parado sobre unas ramas y maldiciendo—. ¡Ese idiota de Milo no tenía que ir tan lejos como para soltarme a los perros! Yo solo quería ver a Mii, no que me persiguieran estos animales. ¿Por qué nadie lo entiende? —se molestó Afrodita.

—Niké… aquí Niké… ven pequeña… —llamó Mii a la mayor de los canes que habían perseguido a Afrodita, una Dóberman con una correa dorada con el logotipo de la Academia Sanctuary—. Niké, no seas quisquillosa y ven —el animal por fin obedeció, y cuando se retiró, el resto la siguieron—. Ve a casa, ¿entiendes? A casa, yo estaré bien. No hay forma de que un cara de niña me venza y lo sabes —le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Tú también? —se quejó Afrodita—. Perdona por preocuparme tanto por mi belleza masculina —y Mii se burló, y cuando Afrodita se percató de que los perros se habían ido, bajó del árbol de un salto—. Ese malnacido de Milo… jamás había sudado tanto en mi vida, fue un esfuerzo sobrehumano, no valora en nada mi valor, lo haré pedazos.

—Invadió la mansión Kido, era de esperarse que le soltaran a los perros… —y Mii olfateó un poco, notando el aroma a rosas emanando de Afrodita—. Además con esa colonia tan aromática, ahora entiendo por qué Niké estaba tan molesta, le irritó la nariz —se burló. Afrodita intentó hablar, pero las palabras se le arremolinaban en la garganta y simplemente no salían. Mii notó su descontento, y notó el rubor en su rostro. Solo entonces notó que estaba completamente impresionado por ver a Mii en pijama, y Mii se cubrió el cuerpo, se molestó un poco, y desvió la mirada—. ¿A qué ha venido? ¿No es un poco tarde para una sesión de modelaje? —preguntó.

—Yo… yo… no he venido por eso… —comenzó Afrodita—. La… la… la obra… quería advertirte de la obra de Mephisto… planea… que usemos la mansión como lugar de filmación… me preocupé un poco porque habrá mucha gente y estás de incognito y… —comenzó Afrodita.

—Estoy enterada. Milo me lo ha advertido ya. No tenía que preocuparse —le respondió Mii, y Afrodita entristeció un poco—. Además, sé que es una tecnología emergente. Pero le di un celular, lo menos que puede hacer es aprender a usarlo, es muy conveniente. Algún día todos tendrán un celular así que haría bien en ir aprendiendo. A la próxima solo tienes que llamarme —insistió Mii.

—Yo… yo… yo no podía hacer eso… que-que-que-quería verte… —insistió Afrodita—. No puedo hablar de esto con nadie… ni con Mephisto que es mi mejor amigo. Siempre se burla de mi… no es fácil ser como soy… no es fácil… —y Mii lo observó fijamente, sobresaltada—. Todos piensan que soy… de gustos raros… y sí lo soy pero no de ese tipo de gustos raros. No me gustan los hombres. Quería que lo supieras… —se avergonzó Mii.

—¿Ah? —se sorprendió Mii—. Admito que… la idea cruzó por mi mente unas cuantas veces pero. La verdad no me importa si le gustan o no. No tenía que venir hasta aquí solo para decírmelo —insistió Mii.

—Pero sí tenía… porque en la academia todos me molestan, incluso tus espías… esa Kyoko por ejemplo… así que, tengo que hacerlo donde nadie me moleste… —continuó Afrodita—. ¿Lo viste, verdad? ¡Tú lo viste! —y Afrodita sacó el amuleto, y se lo enseñó a Mii—. No podía vivir con el miedo de que no supieras lo que sig-sig-sig-significaba así que vine a aclarar las cosas… esto… es un amuleto… y lo uso siempre que estoy deprimido o asustado… me da valor… —y Mii lo miró fijamente, con una mezcla de confusión y compasión—. Mephisto indirectamente dijo que es socialmente inaceptable, porque yo debería buscar a alguien de 16.5 años en adelante… pe-pe-pe-pero yo no quiero a nadie de 16.5 años en adelante. Tengo un problema… un problema muy grande, y es el mismo problema de Milo, y me odio por ello, pero no lo puedo soportar. Es… tan injusto… yo no escogí ser así… simplemente soy así… ¿lo entiendes? —lloró Afrodita.

—Entiendo… que intenta decirme algo pero que no sabe cómo decirlo… —concluyó Mii—. Tómese su tiempo… yo estoy escuchando… —y Afrodita asintió, se tiró del cabello intentando encontrar el valor, y apretó el amuleto en su mano derecha.

—¡Soy un maldito degenerado! —gritó Afrodita—. ¡Me gusta una niña de 12 años! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti, Mii! ¡Y me odio! ¡Porque sé que no debería! —lloró Afrodita, y Mii se sobresaltó—. Yo… solo quería que lo supieras… y quiero… que tengas cuidado de mi… soy un ser despreciable… yo… no puedo controlarlo… simplemente sé lo que siento… pero… jamás te lastimaría… —lloró Afrodita, y Mii se quedó sin habla—. Tenía que decirlo… yo… estoy muy impresionado de ti… —terminó.

—¿Te gusto? —preguntó Mii, estaba tan impactada que olvidó los modales y estaba dirigiéndose a Afrodita en forma informal, y Afrodita asintió—. ¿Estás enamorado de mí? —y Afrodita volvió a asentir—. Pe… pe… pero… tienes 21 años… y yo solo tengo 12… eso es… —comenzó Mii, y Afrodita se arrodilló en el suelo.

—Si quieres llamar a la policía solo hazlo… —terminó Afrodita—. Sé que estoy mal… pero no puedo evitarlo… me siento como un personaje de la sátira social de Mephisto… el solo quiere burlarse… de la triste realidad que me atormenta… burlarse de los que simplemente no podemos evitarlo… malnacido Mephisto… ¿por qué tenías que hacer ese maldito cálculo? —lloró Afrodita.

—Yo… no… no sé qué decir… —fue la respuesta de Mii—. No sé… solo… no lo sé… déjame pensarlo… —le respondió Mii, hizo una reverencia, y le dio la espalda—. No llamaré a la policía… pero mantendré este conocimiento bien presente… de momento… no sé qué decir —terminó Mii.

—Pero yo sí lo sé… —respondió Afrodita—. Eres como una rosa… bella… hermosa… mortífera… —comenzó Afrodita—. Pero las rosas tienen espinas… y mientras más me acerque a la rosa… más me arrancará la rosa mi sangre… si me dejas acercarme… sangraré… pero quiero acercarme a la rosa… —terminó Afrodita, y Mii asintió—. Esperaré tu respuesta… —y Afrodita dejó la mansión.

**Mansión Kido.**

La puerta de la habitación de Milo fue golpeada gentilmente, y el mayordomo en solo pantalones de noche y camisa interior, tomó su almohada y se cubrió la cabeza, gruñendo en señal de descontento.

—No otra vez… —se quejó Milo, se puso de pie, se medió arregló la cabellera y caminó hasta la puerta—. Por todos los cielos… no más miel en tu taza de té. Lo tienes prohibido. Esto es malo para la salud de ambos —le mencionó Milo a una Saori ruborizada.

—Lo siento… yo… me tomé el té de Mii también… y ahora no puedo dormir… —se ruborizó Saori, y Milo bajó la cabeza, pero asintió—. Podemos… solo un rato… —comenzó Saori, mostrándole el libreto de Mephisto, y Milo suspiró en señal de molestia, pero asintió.

—Solo unos minutos… —tomó Milo su libreto y salió a caminar con Saori por la mansión—. Esto se está convirtiendo en una rutina… no he tenido una sola noche de buen dormir, en verdad tienes que dejar de comer tantos dulces. Ganarás peso.

—¿Me estás diciendo gorda? Que grosero —se molestó Saori, y abrió su libreto—. El guion de Camus es muy bueno. Lo he leído ya varias veces. Estoy impresionada. Anficlas y Diomedes parecen que se aman mucho —apuntó Saori.

—Léelo bien… Diomedes solo ama a Anficlas por conveniencia —le explicó Milo, y Saori infló sus mejillas—. Más adelante en la historia comienza a enamorarse. No es lo mismo estar enamorado a enamorarse. Estar enamorado es inmediato, enamorarse es una cuestión de aceptación. Son cosas diferentes —y Saori se molestó.

—¡Eres muy poco romántico! —se quejó Saori y abrió el libreto—. Entonces ensayemos un poco. Esta escena es de cuando Anficlas era niña y conoció a Diomedes por primera vez en los jardines de la mansión Troy—. Diomedes empieza, acaba de encontrar a Anficlas en el patio —se sonrojó Saori, y Milo comenzó a leer.

—Diomedes entra en el patio después de una no tan fructífera reunión con Deyanero, el padre de Anficlas. Está sumamente molesto porque no se han cumplido sus exigencias, y decepcionado porque un plebeyo jamás podrá casarse con un noble —leyó Milo, y Saori asintió—. Es así que al pasar por los prados y la fuente, contempla los floreados jardines por el inicio de la primavera y encuentra a Anficlas jugando entre las flores —continuó.

—¡Tengo una idea! ¡Vamos a actuarlo! —gritó Saori con alegría, tomó de la mano de Milo, y lo guio a los jardines de la mansión. Cuando llegaron a las afueras, escucharon los ladridos de los perros que andaban sueltos, pero Saori les prestó poca atención y fue hasta los campos de flores, y se arrodilló frente a las margaritas—. Aquí estamos bien. Anficlas tiene que estar sentada admirando las mariposas. No hay mariposas pero pretenderé que las hay —terminó.

—Y esto es lo que pasa cuando no te duermes temprano… —se quejó Milo, y volvió a leer—. Diomedes estaba molesto, odiaba a Anficlas por ser la ladrona de su fortuna, más en ese preciso momento, mientras Anficlas miraba a las mariposas y sonreía, el corazón de Diomedes dio un vuelco, y se aproximó a la niña —y Milo se aproximó, y comenzó con el dialogo—. Lo sabía… —mencionó Milo, y Saori fingió su sorpresa dentro del papel de Anficlas, se dio la vuelta, y encontró a Milo detrás de ella—. Eres muy bonita —mencionó. El rubor en el rostro de Saori se presentó de forma natural, pero continuó con la actuación.

—¿Bonita? —leyó sus diálogos Saori con gentileza—. ¿De qué habla, plebeyo idiota? ¡Soy una señorita, tengo prohibido hablar con la plebe! —se quejó en su papel Saori, se puso de pie, y pateó a Milo, tal vez con mucha fuerza para una actuación—. ¡Ah! ¡Lo lamento mucho señor Milo! —se horrorizó Saori—. Se supone que tenía que esquivar la patada.

—Se supone que estamos ensayando diálogos, no que me patearas de verdad —se molestó Milo, y Saori se ruborizó más y más—. No importa, vuelve a patear e intenta seguir con el dialogo —y Saori asintió, pateó, y Milo se hizo a un lado.

—¡Uwaaaaah! —gritó Saori, parcialmente en el papel de Anficlas, parcialmente porque realmente perdió el equilibrio, cayó, y Milo la tomó de la cintura y la ayudó a acomodarse sobre el césped, terminando con Saori rodeándole la cintura, y ruborizándose más que nunca—. ¿Qué… qué… cree que está haciendo? —continuó leyendo—. Es una fa-fa-fa-falta de respeto que un plebeyo tome así a una dama como yo —y Milo leyó su parte, se acercó al cuello de Saori, y lo olfateó.

—Jamás he encontrado a nadie que huela tan bien como tú —el corazón de Saori latió más deprisa, aún si se trataba únicamente de una actuación. Milo se había metido por completo en el papel de Diomedes—. Además tienes muy bonitos ojos, los más bellos que jamás haya visto —le sonrió.

—Suélteme por favor… si mi padre se entera de que un plebeyo me ha irrespetado de esta manera… podrían mandarlo asesinar… yo no me atrevería… incluso si usted es un plebeyo… no puedo ocultar la alegría de mi corazón por sus movimientos tan sobrecogedores… —y Saori comenzó a temblar.

—Para mí es un verdadero deleite escuchar semejante confesión de una doncella tan bonita —continuó con los diálogos Milo, y Saori tragó saliva con fuerza—. En especial de una niña que aseguró que me odiaba con todo su ser por ser un plebeyo —continuó con una sonrisa de picardía.

—¿Bonita? —leyó sus diálogos Saori—. No soy bonita… nadie jamás lo ha dicho antes… todos me odian, porque soy una hija bastarda… todos me lastiman… dicen que la herencia no me pertenece. Si mi padre llega a tener otra hija, lo habré perdido todo. No soy más que una bastarda… —lloró Saori, totalmente inmersa en el papel de Anficlas, Milo le limpió las lágrimas—. ¿Por qué es tan bueno conmigo si yo lo odio? —preguntó—. Lo odio… —mencionó en su papel—. Lo odio mucho… con todo mi corazón… lo odio… —continuó llorando, y Milo la abrazó, y le acarició la cabeza, ayudándola a tranquilizarse. Pero Saori sabía en su papel que tenía que cabecear la mano fuera de su cabeza, y se mordió los labios con ira e hizo una mueca de desprecio y soltó un gruñido. Milo leyó el libreto, había explicaciones de un movimiento que tenía que hacer con sus dedos alrededor de la barbilla de Saori, y así lo hizo. Comenzó a acariciarle la barbilla y mejilla—. ¡Eeek! —gritó Saori fuera de su personaje. De pronto la actuación ya no importaba, solo importaba las caricias de Milo, su rubor se intensificó, y se entregó de lleno a la suave y cálida sensación—. ¡Se siente tan bien…! —sonrió Saori.

—Eso no está en el libreto —leyó Milo, y siguió jugueteando con la barbilla de Saori, y notó que Saori sonreía alegremente, y movía su barbilla y mejillas dejándose acariciar por Milo, que se sobresaltó, cuando Saori se recostó sobre su mano, como un gatito que ronroneaba por la suave sensación—. Saori… esto… no es parte del guion… concéntrate en el guion… —intentó explicar Milo—. Pero Saori se recostó en su pierna, y pegó la cabeza a su pecho, mientras Milo seguía acariciándole la barbilla—. Esto es malo —comenzó Milo a preocuparse.

—Se siente… tan bien… muy… muy bien… —y Saori comenzó a suspirar lentamente, sobresaltando a Milo, que sintió que la cabeza de Saori le pesaba más, mientras la niña se quedaba dormida en sus brazos.

—Oye… espera… oye… —pero Saori ya estaba suspirando tranquilamente, y acurrucándose en contra del pecho de Milo—. No, no, no, no. te despiertas en este mismo instante. Mayordomo o no me niego a ser tu almohada… —pero Saori se abrazó de él, y Milo tuvo que ceder—. Eres una niña de lo más mortificante… cualquier otro ya se hubiera aprovechado de tamaña inocencia tuya… —se dijo a sí mismo Milo, y levantó a Saori como a una princesa, mientras Saori dormía abrazada del libreto—. ¿En qué estaba pensando Camus? Describir perfectamente mi método de acariciar a los gatos. Si querías avergonzarme, Camus, lo lograste —se molestó Milo, y cargó a Saori de regreso a la mansión.

Milo entró nuevamente a la mansión, y encontró a Mii con la mirada perdida fuera de la habitación de Saori. Mii entonces notó la presencia de Milo, lo miró, y encontró a Saori dormida en sus brazos, molestándose por la visión.

—Si le hizo algo indecente… —enfureció Mii, y Milo la ignoró, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Saori, y la metió en su cama—. ¿Por qué las chicas tan jóvenes se enamoran de tamaños vejestorios? —se quejó Mii.

—Pequeña sabandija, déjame decirte que solo tengo 19 años y no me considero un vejestorio, mocosa insolente —se quejó Milo, y comenzó a retirarse—. De todas formas, la edad no es importante. Es la sociedad que intenta proteger a los inocentes. Las reglas de sociedad no están mal, simplemente, no nos gustan porque cuando caes en el inconveniente de entrar en lo que es socialmente inaceptable, lo consideras injusto, te deprimes, y te molesta. Pero son la mayoría los que hacen las reglas, y la minoría tiene que acatarlas —concluyó Milo.

—Entonces dígame algo… —comenzó Mii—. Si es socialmente inaceptable… ¿es algo malo? ¿Debería ser penalizado? —le preguntó Mii—. Usted ama a la señorita, ¿no es verdad? —y Milo bajó la mirada.

—Lo único que sé… es que es algo que la sociedad no tolerará… y una carga que tendré que llevar hasta que la sociedad esté lista para aceptarla… —respondió Milo—. La edad no me mortifica… yo sé lo que siento, y no cambiaré mi forma de pensar por la sociedad. Pero por ella, resistiré hasta lo más que pueda. Y si ella pretende esperarme todo ese tiempo, aceptaré mis sentimientos. Si no es así, seguiré adelante. Nadie dijo que fuera a ser fácil —terminó Milo, y se retiró.

—No… nadie dijo que sería fácil… —se susurró a sí misma Mii, y apretó en sus manos un mechón de cabello azul claro—. La verdadera pregunta… es si uno está dispuesto a cargar con este dolor, hasta que sea aceptable por la sociedad… y es muy pronto para tomar una decisión… perdóname… Afrodita… —abrió su mano Mii, y el mechón de cabello, cayó al suelo.


	9. Celos de Escorpio

**0_0; ¿16 reviews? What the… (censurado), ¡Oye! ****(Hay niños presentes, no puedes decir malas palabras), bueno, ya, ya. En fin, estoy sumamente sorprendido por la cantidad de reviews del capítulo anterior. Todo parece indicar que Afrodita se llevó las palmas en el capítulo anterior, quién lo diría. En fin, me disculpo primeramente por tardarme tanto en actualizar, estoy cursando una maestría, y tristemente… llevé estadística el tetramestre pasado… (y como el autor es un tarado en cuestiones de números), T_T fue horrible… todos los días estudiaba y estudiaba y estudiaba y nada se me pegaba (para no hacer el cuento largo, el autor necesitaba pasar la materia con una muy alta calificación para que no lo suspendieran) ¡Saque 100% en mi examen final! (El objetivo se logró, pero con el sacrificio de muchos días sin actualizar, perdiendo la fe de tus lectores, rompiéndoles el corazón, o simplemente aburriéndolos así que ya no te volverán a leer. Disfruta tus 16 reviews, no volverás a verlos) T_T, que cruel… bueno, puede que tenga razón. Antes de contestar los reviews, debo hacer un pequeño anuncio, en diez días será el aniversario del nacimiento de una compañera lectora y escritora de fanfiction que cumplirá sus (censurado), bueno, bueno, ya. Será mayor de edad en todo el mundo, ustedes investiguen el número (eso no ayuda). Como sea. Normalmente para los cumpleaños me empeño en hacer una mención especial (que es esta), ¡A callar cerebro que estoy hablando aquí! Ahem… a lo que me refiero es que normalmente hago algo como dedicar un capítulo o algo así, pero el día de hoy regreso al reclusorio de adultos llamado Postgrado, y pese a que ya no llevaré estadística, ahora tengo tres materias en lugar de dos, lo que reduce mi disponibilidad de tiempo de forma abismal. Además de que el día de su cumpleaños tengo clases y no puedo zafarme de ellas. En fin. Quiero aprovechar este pequeño espacio para desearle un feliz cumpleaños adelantado a Dafguerrero, puse un poco más de empeño en este capítulo por motivo de las festividades de cumpleaños, jajaja, espero que te guste. Ahora sí a contestar reviews:**

**dafguerrero: Mira nada más, la cumpleañera dentro de diez días es la primera en la lista, jajaja. Ahora que mencionas a Honey-sempai de Ouran High School Host Club, la idea original era parodiar a los caballeros dorados como parte de un Host Club, pero Saori rompiendo un jarrón lo pagaría inmediatamente y sin problemas, así que tuve que desacreditar esa idea y hacerlos a todos mayordomos (por el momento), no te adelantes -_- (pero era un cambio temporal), eso no lo sabemos todavía, tú calladito. Jajaja, ¿qué tienes contra los pantalones de mezclilla? Miko nunca ha sido femenina para empezar, algún día les contaré la historia de Saga, Aioros y Miko, jajaja. Y sí, Anficlas y Diomedes son de Guerras Troyanas, jajaja. En fin señorita, que disfrutes mucho de tu cumpleaños, haré un esfuerzo por encontrar un momento libre para mandarte al menos una felicitación, en el trabajo nos quitaron todas las redes sociales y nos monitorean todo el tiempo T_T, pero buscaré la forma.**

**Liluz de Géminis: Pues si te estabas volviendo fósil supongo que ya te hicieron petróleo y te transformaron en gasolina. Perdón por la tardanza T_T, pero mi prioridad fue actualizar el Corazón de Niké. Jajaja Miiafro, jajajajaja. Yo no sé de dónde sacaron que Mii piensa en Milo, jajaja, a nivel romántico claro que no. A lo que me refería con "pensando en Milo", era a que siempre está interponiéndose entre Saori y Milo, pero supongo que probablemente fue mi error. Y sí, no se me ocurrieron otros nombres para los personajes que los de Guerras de Troy (falto de imaginación). Entretener en las noches de insomnio me sonó medio pervertido, jajaja, pero bueno, a Saori tampoco la entretienen en sus tiempos de insomnio. Pues el número de lectores de Guerras Doradas ha incrementado, puede que algún día suban a 500 reviews.**

**andromedaaiorossayita: Me da miedo contestarte porque ahora sí me tardé demasiado en actualizar, creo que no actualizo desde la historia de navidad T_T. ya me dio miedo saber el cómo vas a reaccionar por el final de este capítulo T_T. Me das miedo con tus corajes, jajaja, pobre Mii, ella no ha hecho nada malo, jajaja. Bueno en fin, espero que se satisfagan tus deseos Miiafros… jejeje, Miiafro, en este capítulo. ¿Snape? ¿Mapa de merodeador? Mi no comprender lo que tú decir (¿Harry Potter?) Puede ser, no tengo idea. Creo que Darth Vader ya viene por mi porque la marcha imperial ya lleva como 6 meses resonando (lo bueno es que están en una galaxia muy, muy lejana), aun así, no dormiré de ahora en adelante T_T.**

**TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja, me declaro culpable por lo del guion de Camus supongo, jajajaja. Era eso o el Conde de Montecristo. Milo está más que enamorado de Saori, ya está obsesionado, jajaja. Con respecto al romance June e Ikki tendrá que esperar un poco más, hay muchas cosas en las cuales concentrarse, y si le invierto más tiempo al Juniiki, habrá menos Panshura, Milori y Miiafro… jejeje, Miiafro.**

**Roygvid: Tengo el presentimiento de que vas a odiar mucho a Afrodita de ahora en adelante, jajaja. Te diría una frase que me decía un maestro pero hay chicas presentes. Umm… tienes razón con que el viejo maestro está medio olvidado pero… es que no le veo un papel relevante todavía, con esfuerzos Aioros y Saga tienen uno, ya veré qué se me ocurre hacer con Dohko, por el momento le di algunas líneas. Hubo una votación para buscarle pareja a Mii, yo pensé en Camus pero todos dijeron Afrodita, y al público lo que pida, la próxima vez entra en la votación y tal vez gane tu selección, jajaja.**

**DulceLocura: Jajaja, que bueno que te gusten mis parejas inesperadas, y vamos, es muy pronto para enfocarme muy de lleno en el Miiafro… jejeje… Miiafro (¿Bueno como que ya estuvo bueno eso no?), No, muahahahaha. June e Ikki también tendrán un ligero descanso en su relación. En cuanto a la filmación, no pienso pasar toda la película. Y lo de Shoko y Seiya, lo pensaré, de momento Shoko no tiene un papel relevante, de hecho ni Seiya (alguna vez lo tiene), ni en la serie original lo tiene, muahahahaha. No es mi teoría la de los mínimos aceptables, esa la investigué en internet, pero que bien por ti. ¿Más Panshura? Pero claro que sí. ¿Tethis y Mu? Accidentalmente, sí, jajaja, ya verás por qué. ¿Mephisto y Camus? Sí y sí, no juntos pero con sus respectivas, jajaja. ¿Kyoko y Camus? La verdad esa no está planeada. Bueno en fin, muchas preguntas, espero algunas se resuelvan :).**

**Daanaf: El guion es de Camus, Mephisto es simplemente el director, jajaja, hoy abusaré un poco de esa faceta suya (mientras no se ponga a cantar), eso es algo que jamás borraré de mi mente (¿qué me dices de su pansa de borracho), ¡ESA ESTÁ PEOR! ¡NO QUERÍA RECORDAR ESO! En cuando al Miiafro (¡NO LO DIGAS!) ¡MUY TARDE! Jejeje, Miiafro (como te odio). En este capítulo habrá un poco más de eso.**

**Guest: Mil gracias por el review, y lamento la respuesta tardía, pronto acoplaré mis horarios y podrá actualizar como antes, de verdad la maestría ha sido demasiado demandante, pero ya lo estoy superando.**

**allí Kooper: ¿Por qué ese nombre me suena familiar? Bueno la navidad ya pasó… lo que me hace sentir peor porque apenas caigo en cuenta de que no actualizo desde antes de la navidad del año pasado. ¡Me he convertido en la persona que más desprecio! (Los que no actualizan), me siento sucio… sucio… haré mi mejor esfuerzo porque no vuelva a pasar.**

**karla: Sí karla, años más tarde pero sí, ya estoy actualizando, perdona de verdad mi respuesta tan tardía, pero ya seré más eficiente en las actualizaciones (Guerras de Troya) T_T, ya sé, no vez que estoy sufriendo (Ah pero bien que comenzaste a escribir el Corazón de Niké), soy culpable… T_T.**

**angy: Ya la estoy actualizando, jajaja, espero que te guste. No sé si vaya a salir Abel o no, pero puede ser una opción, me faltan profesores en la Academia Sanctuary.**

**AtheneaTea: Muchas gracias, me da gusto saber que Guerras Doradas sigue cosechando lectoras, aunque aún estamos muy lejos de la meta de los 500 reviews, jajaja. No te preocupes, no pienso mal, me agrada que piensen así de mis historias, aunque escriba textos bíblicos que derriten los ojos de los lectores, jajaja. Me sentí como el Caballero de la Armadura de Fanfiction por como lo dijiste, jajajajaja. ¿Eres burja? Tengo un fantasmita en mi cuarto que no me deja dormir… (mira a la niña del closet que le saca la lengua y desaparece), sí, no me deja dormir. De verdad, que me feliciten por las felices fiestas me hace sentirme pero por no actualizar en tanto tiempo. Reitero, me esforzaré más, sniff, me siento regañado.**

**Metis-Domo: Ahora el que se desapareció fui yo T_T, lo siento. Ni idea de qué es la chinkun… eso… ¿leíste Guerras Doradas y no me dejaste review haya? Muy mal, así ¿cómo voy a llegar a los 500 reviews? 0_0, lamento escuchar lo de tu gatita. En compensación seré gentil con Afrodita.**

**soy nadie: Hola nadie (¿con quién hablas?), pues con nadie, (no ya enserio, ¿con quién?) ¡Con nadie! (sé que estabas hablando con alguien), ¡Estoy hablando con nadie! Sabes qué, te ignoraré. Jajaja, la primera en ser la rosa más bella en el jardín del corazón de Afro, hay que cursi, bueno te daré más Miiafro… jejeje, Miiafro.**

**Lala light: Siempre me he preguntado si tu nombre es Lala Light por la leche Lala pero Light, umm… Moooooy bien, ignoraré ese pensamiento. Jajaja, el juego del rey, tal vez deba volver a replicarlo. Bueno, no sé qué tan fetichistas sean los demás pero a Shura ya le gustan los pies, jajajaja. Pues estás de suerte porque ya por fin después de incontables siglos, pude actualizar. Espero que lo disfrutes.**

**Isa escorpion: ¡Isa! ¡Ya leíste todas mis historias! Bueno, te faltan el Corazón de Niké y Guerras de Troya pero todas las historias Milori ya las leíste, y en tiempo record debo agregar. En fin, con un poco de suerte por fin podre contestarte a todos los reviews que me dejas, de hecho todos deben estar agradecidos contigo porque de tantos reviews que me mandaste reactivaste el efecto nostalgia y me esforcé más en actualizar, así que, sin más que decir por el momento, disfruten. Con un poco de suerte saliendo de la maestría hay uno o dos reviews que me ayuden a desestrezarme.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Mansión Kido. 05 de Julio de 1985.**

—Ya no puedo evitar estos sentimientos que me aprisionan mi pecho… he intentado ignorarlos por tanto tiempo pero me ha sido imposible, ya no puedo soportarlo más… tienes que hacerte responsable por este dolor que me has obligado a sufrir con tu presencia —habló Saori, con ojos llorosos, se encontraba en el balcón de la sala de bailes de su mansión, con Milo frente a ella, quien nerviosamente se sostenía al mango del balcón intentando tomar distancia, con el rostro cubierto de sudor, y su cuerpo estremeciéndose mientras Saori se le acercaba, le colocaba las manos alrededor del rostro, y se paraba de puntas, delicadamente, buscando los labios de la persona a la que amaba, forzando a que a Milo le temblaran las cejas por la precaria situación en la que se encontraba—. Hazte responsable de mis sentimientos… ahora eres la única persona dueña de todo mi ser… te amaré por siempre… Milo… —prosiguió Saori, sus labios estaban más cerca que nunca, se escucharon los gritillos histéricos de las criadas que amenazaban con interrumpir el momento, pero fue el poderoso grito de Mephisto el que terminó con la ilusión de Saori, y forzó a Milo a respirar aliviado por la interrupción.

—¡Corte! —resonó el tremendo grito de Mephisto, y Saori no pudo evitar sentir que lloraría mientras permanecía boquiabierta por la interrupción. Nuevamente una de sus escenas era interrumpida en el momento cúspide en que ella y Milo, posando como Anficlas y Diomedes, dos nobles de familia adinerada que compartían un baile en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Anficlas, estaban por compartir el tan esperado primer beso. Solo para que nuevamente, tras 7 tomas, la escena se volviera a interrumpir, acabando con la paciencia de Saori—. ¡Diomedes! ¡El nombre del plebeyo que pretende pertenecer a la clase social alta para engañar a la heredera de la familia Troy, Anficlas, de enamorarse de él es Diomedes! ¡No Milo! ¡Esta es la séptima vez que repetimos la escena porque insistes en llamarlo Milo! ¡Despierta ya, Anficlas! —se quejó Mephisto, y Saori se mostró sobresaltada y jugueteó nerviosamente con su vestido blanco descubriendo que nuevamente lo había vuelto a arruinar al fantasear con Milo. El mayordomo simplemente suspiró, tomándose el pecho aliviado por volverse a salvar en el último momento. No pretendía compartir un beso con Saori, aunque fuera solo parte de una obra—. Por Dios, Saori. Tu actuación es perfecta, pero siempre te equivocas con los nombres. ¡Deja de fantasear y concéntrate de una buena vez! —le apuntó al rostro Mephisto, y Saori asintió varias veces denotando determinación—. Y ya que se interrumpió la escena, volveremos a rodar todo desde el principio —apuntó Mephisto, y los actores recriminaron en señal de molestia—. ¡Patroclo! ¡Más emoción! —apuntó Mephisto a Aioria, que vestía un smoking y mantenía a una criada de Saori enamorada entre sus brazos—. ¡Epeo! ¡Más malicia! —apuntó entonces a Mu, quien vestía traje también y el cabello amarrado en una coleta medieval, y quién ya estaba bastante fastidiado por tener el papel de principal antagonista—. ¡Se supone que eres el autor intelectual de la traición de Diomedes! ¡Debe ser más evidente que eres la mente maestra, el manipulador de manipuladores! ¡Haz ademanes con las manos! ¡Quiero que todos piensen que eres el malo más malo de todos! ¡No solo el amigo de la infancia de Diomedes! —insistió Mephisto, y Mu estaba que se carcomía de odio—. ¡Esa es la cara que necesitamos! ¡Mantenla así! ¡Todos, a sus lugares nuevamente! —insistió Mephisto, pero tristemente la filmación ya no podía continuar, y Shunrei se lo hizo saber mientras llegaba con la mirada intranquila.

—Director Mephisto… —comenzó Shunrei temblorosa, y Mephisto la miró con desprecio, sobresaltándola—. Ah… lo lamento, es solo que… —prosiguió, y Mephisto se cruzó de brazos, y comenzó a pisar sonoramente el piso de tanto en tanto indicando que no tenía paciencia—. Shiryuuuuu… —lloró Shunrei de miedo, corriendo a su amigo y abrazándolo, forzándolo a perder el equilibrio pues estaba sosteniendo la cámara, junto con Hyoga que también estuvo a punto de dejar caer el micrófono —Mephisto entonces enfureció más al notar que estaba rodeado de novatos que no hacían bien su trabajo.

—Lo que Shunrei intenta decir… —la defendió Shiryu con tranquilidad—. Es que la iluminación ya no es la adecuada para seguir filmando, esta era nuestra última oportunidad —apuntó Shiryu a las ventanas, el cielo estaba coloreado de anaranjado, y la luz del sol cegaba a las criadas de Saori, que en esos momentos actuaban como extras en la filmación fingiendo ser invitadas al banquete de la princesa bastarda Anficlas—. Tendremos que continuar mañana, con luz de media mañana, la del atardecer se refleja en las cámaras y no permite filmar correctamente —prosiguió Shiryu.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos disponible para continuar con la filmación? —se molestó Mephisto—. ¡Los miembros del club de música solo podían ayudarnos hoy! —insistió mientras apuntaba a los miembros de la orquesta—. Anda Mime, tienes que darnos más tiempo —le suplicó Mephisto a Mime, el violinista de cabellera naranja del grupo 2-B y que era mayordomo de Hilda.

—Lo lamento, Mephisto, pero ya se agotaron los permisos que me dio la ama Polaris —aseguró Mime—. Partimos mañana a la casa de playa de la señorita. Si bien es cierto que la familia Polaris cuenta con 8 mayordomos personales, no se nos permite desatender a nuestra señorita. Me temo que debo volver —reverenció, guardó su violín, y comenzó a retirarse.

—¡Bien! —se fastidió Mephisto, y entonces suspiró en señal de molestia—. Arreglaré las escenas de Saori durante la edición. Podemos dar por terminada esta escena sin llegar a la parte del beso —prosiguió Mephisto, y Saori se mostró horrorizada ya que nunca habían logrado llegar a la parte que ella tanto deseaba—. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero esa parte la arreglaré en la edición también —le mencionó Mephisto, y Saori sintió que lloraría—. De todas formas, Milo jamás te irrespetaría así en cámara —susurró para sí mismo Mephisto.

—¡Pero no es justo! ¡Todo el tiempo me interrumpían! —apuntó Saori a Aioros y a Saga, que también se encontraban presentes, y que durante la filmación se las arreglaron para tirar de la coleta de Milo, meterle el pie, empujarlo, y arruinar todas las oportunidades para que la escena del beso no se completara. La vez que más cerca estuvieron y que Saga y Aioros se quedaron sin ideas para realizar más interrupciones, Saori accidentalmente llamó a Milo por su nombre real en lugar del de Diomedes, arruinando la escena ella misma—. Tiene que haber luz suficiente para un último intento… —se sobresaltó Saori.

—Si quieres avergonzarte a ti misma en tu desesperación ante los sentimientos por tu mayordomo, lo estás logrando, Saori —le mencionó Mephisto, y Saori se ruborizó por la reprimenda—. Se arreglará en la edición, este par ya dejó bien en claro que no me permitirán filmar mi gran sátira como se debe —se fastidió Mephisto mientras miraba a Saga y a Aioros, y ambos desviaron las miradas—. En fin, ya que hemos terminado con las escenas de la mansión, es necesario preparar la siguiente locación. Estén al pendiente, en cualquier momento podría llamarlos para la siguiente reunión. Si no hay noticias nos reuniremos mañana en el restaurante Capricorn —suspiró Mephisto, aparentemente estresado—. Estoy agotado… no he dormido, el malnacido de Afrodita se supone que me esté ayudando, Camus no puede porque está en el campamento de Kanon pero Afrodita es miembro del club de video y no tiene excusa. ¿Dónde cangrejos está? —enfureció Mephisto.

—Déjalo, Mephisto… de seguro está preparando los trajes para el resto de la filmación —aseguró Milo, comenzando a limpiar el lugar—. Tatsumi está fuera en un viaje de negocios, y la mansión es todo un desastre… ¿dónde agujones estará Mii? —susurró Milo para sí mismo, ordenando a las criadas por todo el lugar a que limpiaran toda la escenografía—. ¿No será acaso que Mii y Afrodita…? —se susurró a sí mismo Milo, y comenzó a frotarse la barbilla en señal de curiosidad.

—La interrumpieron… todos la interrumpieron… hicimos la escena 7 veces y las 7 veces la interrumpieron… —hablaba Saori para sí misma, sobresaltando a todos los presentes—. Jamás en la vida me había sentido tan humillada… yo tanto que me esforcé… ¡Maestro Aioros! ¡Ya no es mi favorito! —gritó Saori.

—¡Eeeeeeh! ¡Pero Saori! ¡Saga me obligó a sabotear la filmación! ¡Fue Saga! ¡Fue Saga! —apuntó Aioros con lágrimas en los ojos, y Saga simplemente se retiró—. ¡No tienes que supervisar este proyecto con tan lujo de detalle! ¡Saori tiene 12 años y merece disfrutar de su vida estudiantil! —aclaró Aioros.

—La disfrutará… fuera de la influencia de depravados como tú que seducen a las niñas inocentes a tan tempranas etapas de sus vidas… —le recriminó Saga, mirando a Aioros, y al hacerlo recordando a su esposa Miko—. Jamás permitiré que otra inocente caiga en las garras de la perversión de los Sagitario, o los Escorpio —finalizó Saga.

—Yo no soy un pervertido… maestro Saga… —le mencionó Milo, pero la determinación de Saga era innegable—. ¿Quién iba a pensar… que Saga sería el profesor que estaría presente durante todos los días de filmación? Es inaudito… —y Aioros asintió a las palabras de Milo, que entonces buscó a Saori con la vista, y la encontró dirigiéndole una mirada de pena extrema—. Ya supéralo… no debía de ser… —le mencionó Milo.

—Aunque me lo digas la verdad es que tengo el corazón destrozado… —fue la respuesta de Saori—. Iré a darme un baño… ¿dónde está Mii? En estos momentos podría utilizar algo de apoyo moral… —se deprimió Saori, y Shunrei le hizo compañía, y Milo simplemente suspiró.

—Puede quejarse todo lo que quiera señorita, si Saga o Aioros no hubieran saboteado la escena de seguro lo hubiera hecho yo al lanzarme por el balcón —confesó Milo para sí mismo, tomó el celular, y comenzó a marcar el número de Mii—. Ya sé que estás encubierta, pero hay mucho trabajo aquí, ¿dónde aguijones estás, Mii? —se fastidió Milo, y nuevamente, nadie contestó su llamada.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Academia Sanctuary.**

**Capítulo 9: Celos de Escorpio.**

* * *

**Centro de Atenas.**

En el centro de Atenas, Mii soplaba burbujas dentro de su malteada de chocolate con la mirada levemente perdida. Se mostraba intranquila, y movía sus hombros de arriba abajo intentando mantener la calma. Miraba a cada 5 minutos su reloj, y enseguida suspiraba. Tras unos instantes comenzó a jugar con su popote y a revolver su malteada sin más motivo que el de encontrar una distracción para su aburrimiento. De pronto abrió su bolso, y miró su contenido, encontrando en su interior un mechón de cabello azul claro pegado a un boquete dorado y a una cadena del mismo material. Suspiró, se puso de pie, pero no pasó ni un par de minutos antes de que se volviera a sentar, suspirara, y regresara a su aburrimiento. El aburrimiento le duró muy poco sin embargo, pues su celular vibró mientras soplaba burbujas, sobresaltándola, y llenando la mesa de malteada de chocolate por la sorpresa. Mii de inmediato intentó limpiar el desastre, pero un mesero se le adelantó.

—Lamento la tardanza, señorita, tuvimos algunas complicaciones en la cocina… —escuchó Mii, despabiló sus ideas, y miró a su mesero que terminó de limpiar el desastre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y le servía una rebanada de flan mientras se ruborizaba—. Lo siento, sé que no he sido muy atento pero los comensales no dejan de fastidiarme con sus necesidades. Y Mephisto no deja de llamarme a cada 5 minutos, está algo molesto… supongo por tu reacción que Milo hace lo mismo —le susurró, y entonces comenzó a servirle el té—. ¿Desea algo de azúcar? —preguntó Afrodita regresando al papel de mesero, y entonces escuchó que otro cliente lo llamaba, y viró para atenderlo—. Un momento por favor, en seguida estoy con usted… —agregó, y continuó atendiendo a Mii—. De verdad… no esperaba que hubiera tanta clientela… —le mencionó Afrodita conmocionado.

—Descuida, Afrodita… fui yo quien puso la fecha, no es tu culpa tener que trabajar —le aseguró Mii, en extremo ruborizada—. Además… puede que sea mejor así… estoy demasiado nerviosa… no sé cómo comportarme, jamás he estado en una cita —se disculpó Mii, y Afrodita suspiró—. Aunque esto no es exactamente una cita… solo te he visto trabajar toda la tarde… —mencionó.

—Lamento que tenga que ser así… de verdad… —se disculpó Afrodita, y Mii movió sus manos en negación varias veces indicando que no se encontraba incomodada del todo—. Pero la única forma en que puedo invitarte a salir es actuando como mesero de esta cafetería, cualquier otra interacción es socialmente inaceptable y terminaría conmigo en un predicamento judicial… —le susurró Afrodita, y entonces escuchó el grito del mismo cliente—. ¡Ya le dije que espere! —le gritó Afrodita, y todos los comensales lo vieron con molestia, preocupando a Afrodita—. No otra vez… —entristeció—. Escucha… si quieres irte siéntete libre de hacerlo… prometo que si me das otra oportunidad será diferente, encontraré una forma de demostrarte mi valía… de momento… supongo que tengo que ir al departamento de recursos humanos y suplicar por mi trabajo… —entristeció Afrodita, y se dirigió a atender a los molestos comensales.

—Espera… Afrodita, la verdad es que yo… —comenzó Mii, pero suspiró intranquila—. Nuevamente… no logré rechazarlo… —entristeció Mii, y entonces notó que debajo del plato con el flan Afrodita había colocado una nota—. ¿Y esto? —se preguntó Mii, tomó la nota, y comenzó a leer—. 'Sé que aún no me has dado una respuesta, y sé también que la sociedad jamás lo aceptaría. Pero en mi corazón me he dado cuenta de que simplemente no puedo evitar el quererlo intentar. Te pido esta única oportunidad de ser merecedor de tu atención, y si he de ser desdichado de la punzante tortura de encontrarme con tus espinas, al menos una única vez, quiero ser capaz de llegar al suave pétalo, de tan bella rosa.' —terminó de leer Mii, y un pétalo de rosa roja cayó de la nota y le rosó la mano, lo que llamó la atención de Mii, que entonces se ruborizó al extremo—. ¡Urgh! ¡No se supone que me enamores! —gritó Mii furiosa y levantándose de su lugar, y Afrodita a la distancia dejó caer el café caliente sobre un furioso comensal—. ¡Haces trampa! —apuntó Mii con ojos llorosos, y Afrodita, aunque feliz, movió su mano alrededor de su garganta pidiéndole que no dijera más—. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que me estás haciendo concentrarme en mis responsabilidades laborales? —se quejó Mii.

—Créeme… pienso que comprendo perfectamente el termino distracción laboral… —miró Afrodita al comensal bañado en café caliente—. Supongo que a estas alturas… disculparme es relativamente inútil… ¿verdad? —preguntó, y Mii hizo una mueca al notar lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad lo siento! —lloraba Mii un par de horas más tarde, ella y Afrodita se encontraban caminando por el centro de la ciudad de Atenas, Mii con la mirada al suelo y completamente ahogada en la pena, y Afrodita con una mueca perturbada al haber perdido su empleo tan repentinamente.

—Tranquila… ya iba a renunciar de todas formas… —fue la respuesta de Afrodita, que intentaba mantener la calma y verle el lado positivo a las cosas—. Ser despedido al menos me aseguró un finiquito de 3 meses… —agregó Afrodita mientras apuntaba a su sobre de despedida.

—El finiquito de 3 meses del mesero de una cafetería no puede compararse con una restitución económica, no sobrevivirá al fin de semana con solo eso… —se preocupó Mii, y Afrodita hizo cuentas mentales, su rostro se oscureció comprendiendo la triste realidad—. En verdad… lo siento mucho… —comenzó a temblar Mii—. Es solo que… jamás en la vida he tenido una relación de noviazgo y de la nada un hombre mayor me pide que sea su musa… esta situación me tiene completamente conmocionada y no he podido hacer más que huir de la mansión Kido dejándole todas las responsabilidades laborales a Milo, lo que se suma a mi desprecio de él que mientras más tiempo pasa más se acerca a mi señorita y la aleja de mí… pero no puedo concentrarme, no he dormido bien, he roto platos, vasijas… jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan vulnerable… —recriminó Mii, y Afrodita la miró de reojo.

—Lamento ser la razón de todas tus tragedias… —le mencionó Afrodita, y Mii notó que se había desquitado con Afrodita, se horrorizó e intento arreglar las cosas, solo para terminar balbuceando incoherencias sin lograr transmitir mensaje alguno—. Bueno… el lado tierno de Mii también es muy entretenido. Vale la pena perder el trabajo si eso me deja ver la cara de vergüenza de Mii… —apuntó Afrodita, y Mii se ruborizó al extremo, se molestó, infló sus mejillas y le dio la espalda a Afrodita—. Que cruel… —se burló Afrodita.

—No es intencional… —se frotó los brazos Mii a pesar del calor que hacía—. Escuche… lo he intentado en varias ocasiones, pero siempre hay algo que interrumpe mis intenciones. Pienso que es momento de dejarnos de rodeos y hablar seriamente de… bueno… la confesión… —intentó explicar Mii, con su rostro en extremo ruborizado—. Yo… me temo que… la verdad… bueno… yo… —y Afrodita esperó, y Mii no pudo decirlo—. Solo olvídelo… mi mente no está del todo funcional en estos momentos… —finalizó Mii.

—Esas reacciones sin embargo no son muy esperanzadoras… de verdad deberías saber lo difícil que es saber que el rechazo es inminente y aun así no recibirlo, es peor que nada… —le mencionó Afrodita, y Mii se ruborizó—. Te ahorraré la tragedia, acepto el rechazo… —mencionó Afrodita con nostalgia, y Mii se sobresaltó—. De verdad lamento mucho haberte fastidiado, finjamos que nada de esto ocurrió, ¿te parece? —intentó sonreírle Afrodita, solo para notar el tremendo azote del pie de Mii al suelo—. ¿Qué dije? —se sobresaltó.

—¿Me está rechazando usted a mí? ¿Exactamente que tengo de malo? —recriminó Mii, y Afrodita se preocupó y retrocedió algo sobresaltado y mirando en todas direcciones para asegurarse que nadie en la calle había escuchado las quejas de Mii, y Mii de pronto suspiró, y se tranquilizó—. Solo… deme tiempo de aclarar mi mente… —y Afrodita tuvo sus dudas, pero asintió—. No tengo idea de lo que siento… eso al menos se lo puedo decir… no es una persona desagradable pero… como decirlo… no me imagino teniendo esa relación con usted… —y Afrodita suspiró, pero asintió—. Aun así… no tengo razones tampoco para rechazarlo… eso me confunde… solo permítame explorar las posibilidades e indagar al respeto… se merece el beneficio de la duda… —finalizó.

—Que mal, fui Saorizado… —habló Afrodita, y Mii parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, y miró a Afrodita directamente—. Ya sabes… rechazado en términos diplomáticos con posibilidades abiertas pero igualmente vanas… —sonrió Afrodita, y Mii pensó en lo que había dicho con detenimiento—. Igual que Milo y Saori… su relación es de un rotundo rechazo de Milo a Saori, y aun así la posibilidad existe y Saori no se da por vencida, a eso me refiero con haber sido Saorizado, es un sentimiento algo peculiar sabes. Saber que hay algo y al mismo tiempo no tener nada… muy peculiar de verdad… —sonrió.

—Tener algo y al mismo tiempo no tener nada… ¿qué clase de relación es esa? —se preguntó Mii, y Afrodita notó que su broma se salió de control—. Debe ser horriblemente triste tener sentimientos por alguien, y que estos no sean correspondidos y que al mismo tiempo tampoco sean rechazados. ¿Por qué todo siempre tiene que ser tan complejo? Los humanos no somos más que una burla de sentimientos descontrolados sin objetivos claros —finalizó Mii.

—Exageras un poco, ¿no crees? —le respondió Afrodita, y Mii no sabía ni qué decir ni hacer—. En ocasiones… un simple si o un simple no son suficientes para crear o destruir relaciones. Pero al mismo tiempo un simple si o un simple no a la ligera significa una gran carga. Yo creo que Milo lo sabe perfectamente y por eso la respuesta aún es un no, a menos que Saori logre llegar a lo profundo de su corazón y cambiar esa respuesta —y Mii observó a Afrodita fijamente, y el adulto estaba sonriendo—. Es ridículo, pero en ocasiones la complejidad es más llamativa que el romance mismo. Milo es una persona compleja… y yo pienso… que Mii es una persona compleja también, y por ello es una persona con la que quiero estar, a la que quiero conocer… yo pienso… que si Mii necesita paciencia y tiempo para arreglar sus sentimientos, y darme una respuesta definitiva pero que sea la verdadera respuesta… entonces vale la pena esperar. ¿No lo crees? —preguntó Afrodita, y Mii se puso pensativa al respecto—. Entonces… hasta el rechazo definitivo, le pido que por favor siga tolerando mis intentos… por más ridículos que sean —sacó una rosa de su maletín, y se la entregó a Mii, que la miró con rubor y la tomó—. Por cierto, la rosa combina con sus mejillas… —apuntó Afrodita.

—¿Eh? —se ruborizó más Mii—. ¡Le pido por favor que intente no avergonzarme en público hasta que ponga en claro mis propios sentimientos! ¡Esto es hacer trampa! ¡Enamorar no es lo mismo que estar enamorada! —y Afrodita se puso pensativo, no entendiendo la diferencia—. Solo… volvámoslo a intentarlo otro día… hoy no estoy de humor… —y Afrodita asintió, se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero sintió su ropa siendo jalada—. Por cierto… —comenzó Mii, y Afrodita la miró con curiosidad, mientras Mii intentaba inútilmente esconder su cara sonrojada debajo de sus rizos rubios—. Gracias por la comida… y perdón por el despido… se lo compensaré de alguna forma… —y sin decir más, Mii corrió antes de que su vergüenza pudiera seguir escalando.

**Mansión Kido.**

—¡Llegas tarde! —recriminó Milo a Mii cuando la jefa de criadas por fin llegó, y la desestabilidad emocional de Mii era tal que pegó la espalda a la puerta y gritó de la sorpresa por el sobresalto—. Vuelve en ti… —tronó los dedos un par de veces Milo frente al rostro de Mii, que respiró profundamente, y por fin recuperó la compostura—. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Comportarte de esa forma por el rarito de Afrodita. ¿Por fin pudiste rechazarlo o no? —preguntó.

—¿Y usted qué cree? —se avergonzó Mii, pero la mirada fiera le dijo a Milo que la criada por fin había regresado—. Pasaron ciertas cosas… no pude darme el lujo de rechazarlo después de haber sido la causante de que perdiera su trabajo, ¿cómo podría? Tendremos otra oportunidad de discutir eso en otra ocasión —finalizó Mii.

—Lo que significa que tendrás otra cita y me dejarás todo el trabajo de la mansión a mí… —se molestó Milo, se quitó el delantal, y se lo arrojó a Mii al rostro—. ¡Despierta! ¡Eres la maestra de criadas! ¿No fuiste tú la que me dijo que no abusara de mi rol de mayordomo y que no podía simplemente perderme en cuanto me viniera en gana? ¿Sabes cuantas veces estuve en peligro de besar a Saori en tu ausencia? ¡7! —se avergonzó Milo.

—Y supongo… que me lo dice por el profundo arrepentimiento que siente al respecto, ¿no es verdad? —mencionó Mii, con un aura oscura y mirando a Milo fijamente—. Si se atreve a ponerle las manos encima a mi señorita… encontrarán su cadáver en lo profundo del Mar Egeo… —le susurró Mii.

—¡Más te vale! —enfureció Milo—. ¡Porque si ella sigue insistiendo va a llegar el momento en que ya no lo voy a soportar! ¡Tienes que quedarte cerca para evitarme cometer un error! ¿Lo has olvidado? —le recordó Milo, ambos se vieron fijamente, odio en los ojos de ambos, y al final, los 2 suspiraron en señal de derrota—. Somos un par de patéticos… —mencionó Milo, y Mii asintió—. Pero ya hablando enserio. Afrodita, a pesar de ser un rarito, no es una mala persona. Si fuera Mephisto te diría que es un depravado, pero Afrodita, bueno… es un caso aparte.

—Conozco perfectamente las preferencias sexuales del superior Afrodita y sus fetiches de enfermería… obligué a Kyoko a contármelo… —mencionó Mii, y Milo se sobresaltó—. Admito que… fue algo perturbador enterarme de eso… pero al mismo tiempo… supongo que la imagen mental no es del todo desagradable… en verdad la ropa femenina le sienta bien… —y Milo se preocupó por escuchar aquello—. En todo caso… fue algo extrañamente encauzado por las circunstancias y que no merece ser juzgado… además de que son mis preocupaciones, usted por otra parte, cada vez se acerca más a mí señorita y eso no solo es socialmente inaceptable, sino que es económicamente inaccesible, y más importante, familiarmente imposible. Así que, déjese de tonterías y limítese a ser un mayordomo… —apuntó.

—¡Eso es lo que intento hacer! —gritó Milo—. ¡Pero tú estabas en una cita con el enfermerito! —y el pleito estuvo a punto de volver a comenzar, cuando Kyoko, la criada de Saori, se limpió la garganta, junto a ella estaba una Shoko que se partía de la risa, y todo un ejército de criadas que se encontraban sumamente sobresaltadas principalmente porque Mii se veía en extremo fuera de su personalidad habitual—. Tuve que pedir ayuda de Kyoko y Shoko, las cosas se estaban cayendo a pedazos aquí. Aún no terminamos siquiera de limpiar la escenografía. Saori está en su habitación con Shunrei, se quedará a dormir. Han estado hablando por varias horas con June, Kyoko intervino la llamada, a pesar de mis quejas al respecto.

—Kyoko es inteligencia de la mansión, tiene que intervenir las llamadas… —y Milo se fastidió—. Cosas de criadas. De cualquier forma… pienso que tal vez debería inmiscuirme en esta pijamada de la señorita. Es momento de que Alicia se involucre en las filmaciones. Dejaré el tema de Afrodita para después, mi deber como criada es primero… —y Milo asintió, y entonces recibió con el rostro el delantal que le lanzó Mii—. Usted continuará con la limpieza, en vista de que intentó aprovecharse de mi señorita a mis espaldas, lo considero el castigo pertinente… —apuntó Mii, y Milo enfureció.

—¡Bien! —gritó—. ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Pero tú tienes que hablar con Saori! Si las cosas siguen así… —se ruborizó Milo—. No puedo renunciar… necesito el dinero, apenas y he podido comprar mis libros y las nacionales están más cerca por lo que necesito equipo deportivo… pero Saori cada vez está más insistente por el maldito libreto de Camus… me está llevando el Tártaros… —enfureció Milo, y fue a hacer sus quehaceres.

—Patético mayordomo… jum… pero admito que hace un excelente trabajo y que tiene un impecable autocontrol… con la personalidad de Saori ya cualquiera hubiera abusado de ella, Milo debe ser el hombre con mayor autocontrol que jamás he visto… —mencionó Mii, se quitó el sombrero, y aceptó de Kyoko unas pijamas—. Lamento de verdad todos los inconvenientes… me aseguraré de resolver el conflicto con Afrodita a la mayor brevedad posible… —agregó Mii y se fue a cambiar.

* * *

Un par de minutos más tarde, Mii caminó por la mansión en su pijama buscando la habitación de Saori. Puesto que no había estado presente en todo el día, lo normal sería pensar que Mii no estaría enterada de que Saori tenía visitas, así que llegar de improviso a la habitación de su señorita parecería lo más normal posible. Y aun así, su identidad como Alicia podría verse expuesta si es que Shunrei la reconocía, por lo que se amarró el cabello en una coleta con final de bola, lo más estirada posible para que sus rizos desaparecieran y asemejara que tenía el cabello lacio, era un cambio muy imperceptible para quienes la conocían, pero si lograba engañar a Shunrei haciéndola pensar que Mii tenía cabello lacio y que Alicia tenía el cabello enchinado, su identidad no peligraría en la mansión. Tras haberse arreglado el cabello, tocó a la puerta, y no tardó en encontrar una respuesta.

—Pasa, Mii —escuchó, y la criada tomó aire, entró, y de inmediato fue tacleada al suelo por una hiperactiva Saori—. ¡Miiiiiiiiii! ¡Te extrañé mucho! ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Saori, y Mii se incorporó con cierta dificultad—. ¡Mii! ¡Hoy es un día especial! ¡Hoy mi querida amiga de la academia conocerá a mi querida amiga de la mansión! —aseguró Saori, jaloneando a Mii y sin dejarla explicar las cosas—. Shunrei, te presento a Mii. Ella es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo —sonrió Saori, y Mii, un tanto perturbada por la mención de Saori, se limitó a sonreír y a asentir.

—Mucho gusto… —reverenció Shunrei algo tímida—. Mi nombre es Librus Shunrei… —prosiguió, y entonces parpadeó un par de veces, mirando a Mii fijamente—. ¿La secuestrada de la academia? —preguntó Shunrei, y Mii se sobresaltó, recordando el día en que se topó con Afrodita en la entrega de resultados—. Es un placer… —prosiguió Shunrei, y entonces miró a Saori—. Saori, ¿crees que sea hora de cenar? Es algo tarde pero si llamas al restaurante Capricorn puede que aún estemos a tiempo de pedir algo —mencionó Shunrei, y Saori miró la hora.

—¡Que buena idea Shunrei! —mencionó Saori emocionada—. ¡Iré a decirle a Milo que pida mucha comida! —corrió Saori fuera de la habitación, olvidando por completo que Mii como su criada debía preocuparse por las necesidades de Saori. Pero Saori al parecer tomaba el papel de anfitriona siempre que se trataba de Shunrei o June, cosa que Shunrei sabía que Saori haría—. Ya vuelvo, no me tardo… —se despidió y salió de la habitación.

—Entonces… —sonrió Shunrei—. Benethol Alicia… ¿verdad? —preguntó Shunrei, y Mii notó que había vuelto a bajar la guardia. La idea de ocultar su identidad pretendiendo que su cabello era lacio era buena, pero debió haberse esforzado más. Con tristeza, se deshizo la coleta, y reveló sus chinos—. Descuida… no pienso delatarte. Entiendo que la situación económica de Saori exija de protecciones adicionales. Yo solo quería agradecerte por los cuidados que has otorgado a Saori, ella siempre… habla de su querida amiga Mii con tanto cariño que suele ponernos a mí y a June algo celosas… —sonrió Shunrei.

—Benethol… Alicia… Mii… —se presentó Mii, ligeramente ruborizada—. Lo lamento… no he tenido una buena semana, mi concentración ha flaqueado mucho. Normalmente jamás me dejaría descubrir… es solo que… —se apenó Mii, se tranquilizó, e hizo una reverencia—. Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi señorita en la Academia… cuento con usted y la señorita June para mantener a mi señorita alegre en todo momento. Le prometo que yo velaré por su seguridad también, solo le pido que continúe atesorando la amistad de mi señorita, puedo asegurarle que es genuina… —terminó, y Shunrei al notar los excelsos modales no pudo evitar sentirse cohibida.

—No es necesaria tanta formalidad… —aseguró Shunrei, y Mii asintió—. En vista de que somos aliadas buscando el mismo objetivo… la felicidad de Saori. ¿No querrías ayudarla a lograr hacer memorias duraderas? —y Mii parpadeó un par de veces ante eso ultimo—. June me contó lo del viaje del día de las madres… no sé cuántos momentos de felicidad le queden a Saori, pero quiero que los siga viviendo. Los ricos… son personas algo solitarias… ¿verdad? —preguntó Shunrei.

—No todos… —admitió Mii—. Hay ciertos predicamentos de pertenecer a la clase alta, las comodidades son muchas si se es un miembro de la familia sin responsabilidades de interés… pero para los dueños de las herencias, como es el caso de Saori… es una vida de inversiones, negocios, presiones inconmensurables, que no le permiten disfrutar siquiera de su propia fortuna. Mientras Saori no esté en la academia, o con invitados en su mansión, vive encerrada en su habitación haciendo estudios de mercado, invirtiendo en nuevas tecnologías, y atendiendo a todas las conferencias con los socios de la fundación. Va a eventos de gala, en los cuales no puede divertirse, y se dedica a ser una persona madura, casi sin sentimientos, incluso ha sido forzada a ser cruel con Milo en algunas ocasiones por mantener su estatus social. La Saori a la que usted está acostumbrada… no es la misma Saori que yo veo todos los días… ver a esa Saori… es deprimente… es triste… encerrada en un mundo de negocios, mostrándoles a todos una cara de madurez, de frialdad, de diplomacia extrema… es por eso… que es mi deseo que su vida estudiantil sea al menos tolerable… la cuenta regresiva de su incorporación de tiempo completo a la vida de negocios está cada vez más cerca —y Shunrei comenzó a comprenderlo—. Es como un reloj de arena… cuyo interior es de diamantes… Mitsumasa Kido, que en paz descanse, la llamaba el Adamas Psammos por las leyendas griegas antiguas. Cuando los diamantes del reloj de arena de Saori lleguen al otro lado, sus momentos de felicidad habrán terminado, y comenzará la cuenta regresiva en reversa… años de tristeza, negocios y sufrimiento, tras los cuales Saori podrá volver a disfrutar… pero… sus mejores años se habrán perdido ya… esa, es la vida de los herederos de las fortunas millonarias… por eso mientras el Adamas Psammos no termine de depositar sus diamantes… quiero que Saori sea feliz… —y Shunrei asintió, y en ese momento Saori llegó corriendo.

—El restaurante estaba cerrado, pero Shura amablemente dijo que con gusto nos entregaba nuestro pedido —sonrió Saori, y se sentó en unos cojines junto a Shunrei y Mii—. ¿De qué hablamos? —preguntó, y tanto Shunrei como Mii mantuvieron un incómodo silencio—. Sé que Shunrei es algo tímida, pero me cuesta pensar que no hablaron de nada mientras no estuve —miró Saori a Mii, sabiendo que la criada tenía que obedecer y hablar.

—Tan solo… hablamos de la obra que han estado filmando, mi señorita… —mintió Mii, y Saori se alegró y sacó el libreto—. Escuché que la filmación en la mansión terminó satisfactoriamente. ¿Alguna mención de interés? —preguntó, y Saori entristeció en ese momento—. Ya veo… no logró concretar cierta escena depravada… —susurró Mii con molestia.

—No es una escena depravada… —le mencionó Saori algo inquietada por la molestia de Mii—. Se llama… ¿cómo dijo Mephisto? Libertad artística… —sonrió Saori, y Mii le dedicó una mirada de descontento—. De todas formas esa escena se arreglará en la edición… —susurró, y Mii asintió—. Pero es algo triste… las escenas de la mansión ya se terminaron y la mansión nunca había lucido tanta vida. Las otras locaciones son el centro de Atenas… alguna playa… un hospital… y uno que otro parque… —apuntó Saori—. Supongo que continuaremos con las escenas de la ciudad ya que son las más fáciles —mencionó Saori al leer el libreto—. Aunque no hay ninguna escena muy importante… —pensó en alguna escena con un beso Saori.

—Pero las hay en la playa —apuntó Shunrei, y Saori la miró—. Queda una semana de vacaciones, y regresando todos estarán muy ocupados con los exámenes, así que los tiempos de filmación serán más reducidos. Podríamos intentar filmar las escenas de la playa este fin de semana con los que estén disponibles. Ya después podría ser un poco tarde —agregó Shunrei.

—Pero las escenas de la playa necesitan de varios personajes importantes que no sé si podamos reunir —mencionó Saori—. De pronto me sentí como parte del club de video. Así debe sentirse Mephisto organizándonos todo el tiempo. De todas formas las escenas de la playa no pueden hacerse porque Camus, Aldebarán y Shaka tienen papeles relevantes, pero los 3 están en el campamento de Sounion de Kanon —apuntó Saori.

—Pero Sounion… —se frotó la barbilla Mii, y Saori la miró de reojo—. Está a solo 20 minutos de las playas de Laurión. Sounion es un puerto, por lo que no puede considerarse una playa como tal, pero si solo se hacen 20 minutos… es posible filmar en la playa cuando Camus, Aldebarán y Shaka terminen sus labores de campamento, sin mencionar que la ciudad de Laurión donde están las minas puede servir de locación para las escenas de la ciudad, por lo que podríamos terminar las escenas más importantes para el regreso a clases y dar un respiro a los actores para que estudien para sus exámenes —sonrió Mii, y Saori se alegró por la idea.

—¡Eso sería excelente! —se alegró Saori—. Pero para intentarlo tendríamos que tener la lista de personajes completa y ver que todos pudieran asistir —y Shunrei sacó una libreta y comenzó a anotar los personajes esenciales—. Si todos pudieran ir ya solo sería cuestión de organizarnos… —y Mii tomó el celular, y Saori sonrió—. ¿Tú crees que…? —sonrió Saori.

—No hay nada que el mayordomo Milo no pueda organizar —sonrió Mii, y llamó a Milo por su celular—. Mayordomo de segunda, te tengo un encargo… —habló Mii, y entonces se separó del auricular, y Saori escuchó los gritos—. Te está escuchando tu señorita… —sonrió Mii, y de pronto las protestas se acabaron—. Shura ya no debe tardar de llegar con la cena, harías bien en contratarlo de chofer, haremos un viaje de una semana a Sounion. Renta también transporte para… —miró Mii a Shunrei, que contaba a los personajes, y hacía algunas señas—. 20 personas —mencionó Mii, y Shunrei movió sus manos—. Más o menos… —dedujo correctamente la seña Mii—. Pero claro, saldrá todo de tu paga, es lo menos que puedes hacer por tu señorita —se burló Mii, y Milo gritó del otro lado de la línea—. Sigue quejándote y no te ayudaré con el hospedaje, tengo una idea que podría ahorrarte algunos miles de Euros, coopera o lo pagarás todo —sonrió Mii, y colgó—. Milo dice que no hay ningún problema —sonrió.

—Por alguna razón… no estoy muy segura de eso… —se preocupó Saori, y entonces sonrió con algo de melancolía—. Sé que es trabajo de un mayordomo invertir su sueldo en su señorita pero… si le di este trabajo a Milo fue para apoyarlo con sus gastos, y que al graduarse pueda saldar su deuda con la academia, y perseguir su sueño de ser un doctor… —le mencionó Saori, y Mii le sonrió y se sentó junto a ella—. Pienso que Milo hace demasiado… más de lo que haría cualquier mayordomo… lo del día de las madres… lo de la filmación, sus cuidados siempre que enfermo, sus atenciones especiales… sé que él no piensa en mí como yo pienso en él pero a veces pienso… que tengo una deuda interminable con él… —se preocupó Saori.

—¿Eso piensa, señorita? —le sonrió Mii—. Le diré algo… no es ningún secreto mi desprecio por los acercamientos indecorosos del mayordomo Milo —y Saori se sobresaltó y miró a Mii—. Y sin embargo, estas atenciones, son atenciones que el mayordomo no está obligado a cumplir. Y aun así lo hace, ¿por qué? ¿Lo ha pensado? —y Saori lo pensó detenidamente—. A riesgo de meterle más ideas en la cabeza, soy su criada pero, al mismo tiempo soy tu amiga… Saori… —y Saori le sonrió a Mii en ese momento, conmovida—. Si el mayordomo Milo elige ignorar sus necesidades y preocupaciones, sacrificando su sueldo en complacencias a ti… esa es la decisión de Milo, y denota una genuina preocupación y deseo de complacencia. Saori, ¿por qué un hombre complacería las exigencias de una mujer? —le preguntó Mii de forma burlona, y al hacerlo recordó a Afrodita, y sus peculiares atenciones como el flan y la carta, y al hacerlo se ruborizó—. Se llama cortejo… cuando un hombre quiere con profundidad a una mujer, y desinteresadamente sacrifica sus deseos individuales por darle mayor importancia a la felicidad ajena, en ese momento, es cuando una mujer está siendo cortejada. Quieras verlo o no, Milo no hace esto por fines laborales, todas sus atenciones, son su forma peculiar de cortejarte, y ganarse un lugar en tu corazón, aunque él mismo no quiera verlo así tampoco… —sonrió Mii, y Saori sintió su corazón estremecerse.

—¿Me está… cortejando? —preguntó Saori, en extremo ruborizada—. ¿Milo? ¿A mí? —se apuntó, y Mii asintió, Saori entonces miró a Shunrei, quien a pesar de estar sorprendida por la deducción de Mii, terminó asintiendo para apaciguar a Saori, lo que terminó por colorearle todo el rostro de colorado—. ¿De verdad? Y todo este tiempo pensé que Milo estaba simplemente siendo amable y que era igual con todos —y tanto Mii como Shunrei hicieron una mueca, sobresaltadas por lo densa que era Saori—. Cortejándome… él está cortejándome… —mencionó en un tono ligeramente elevado de voz, y al hacerlo, Milo entró en la habitación, escuchando la última parte, y consternándose—. ¿Me escuchó? —se sobresaltó.

—¿Corte…? —comenzó Milo—. ¿Cortejándola? —preguntó Milo, visiblemente consternado—. Perdone mi intromisión señorita… ¿acaso usted…? —comenzó, pero se retrajo—. No… soy un mayordomo, las relaciones interpersonales de mi señorita no me son de incumbencia… —se dijo a sí mismo, y comenzó a sudar frio—. Pero como mayordomo debo saberlo todo de mi señorita también… entonces esto es algo que no puedo dejar pasar por alto… —continuó susurrando, pero como ya era costumbre, Saori pudo escucharlo todo ya que Milo era pésimo susurrando. Por unos instantes Milo permaneció en shock, pero se repuso, aunque con molestia—. Le he traído el té… señorita… —habló fríamente, se apresuró a servir el té, le entregó a cada una su taza, poniendo un par de terrones en cada una y sin dar atención especial a Saori—. Mil disculpas… debo continuar con mis labores… —finalizó, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta no muy gentilmente, dejando a Saori perpleja.

—Oh… así que esos son los legendarios celos de Escorpio… —se frotó la barbilla Mii con interés, y Saori parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Mii—. Es solo un malentendido pero, aparentemente el mayordomo ahora cree que alguien la está cortejando, señorita… —le sonrió, y Saori se ruborizó aún más—. Como amiga, esto me hace feliz… pero como criada… me temo que debo recordarle que muy pronto cumplirá los 13 años y que su abuelo… —intentó decir.

—Mi abuelo Cronos no ha influido en mi vida en casi 13 años… —mencionó Saori, y Mii entristeció—. Nadie sabe lo que pueda o no decidir mi abuelo, ni si lo hará o no. Pero mientras el abuelo Cronos no llegue a mi vida, yo soy la única que toma las decisiones sobre mi herencia, y sobre mi vida. No voy a preocuparme por mis responsabilidades financieras ni mi estado cívico… no a menos que Cronos venga y quiera interferir, y cuando lo haga, tendré a los mejores abogados a mi disposición y no le permitiré manipularme… es por eso que… Mii… te pido que dejes de preocuparte por mis 13 años… me preocuparé cuando los cumpla… no antes… —suplicó Saori, y Mii, que tenía mejores conocimientos sobre el paradero e ideales de Cronos, moría por dentro queriendo confesarle a Saori lo que sabía, pero como amiga de Saori, prefirió guardarse ese conocimiento, y simplemente sonreírle a su amiga.

* * *

Mientras tanto, un impaciente Milo esperaba afuera de la mansión a un Shura que llegaba en bicicleta. Se encontraba sumamente sobresaltado, fastidiado, nervioso, se le notaba en la manera en que se mordía los labios con molestia, y golpeaba con sus caros zapatos el suelo de forma rítmica como tambor intentando librar algo de estrés.

—Buenas… —respondió Shura de forma cortante, se bajó, y le entregó la comida a Milo—. 3 platillos de sushi paella, 3 flanes caseros, 6 ordenes de cuchiagues rellenos de chorizo español y queso de cabra, 3 caldos de carne, 3 yakimeshis de carne de cabra con especias de jengibre, y 3 tés de jazmín servidos con extracto de naranja española. Más precio de envío, 125 Euros… —le entregó el recibo, y Milo no perdió tiempo en entregarle el dinero, pero no se dignó a mirarlo—. Una propina bastante remunerada… —le mencionó Shura, y se guardó el dinero—. Ahora, ya que terminamos de hablar de negocios, ¿cuál es la razón de esa cara de pocos amigos? —preguntó Shura.

—La están cortejando… —se fastidió Milo, y por unos instantes hubo silencio, hasta que Shura asintió, caminó en dirección a su bicicleta, tomó un objeto envuelto en trapos, y sacó su espada de kendo, luego se posó frente a Milo indicándole que continuara—. No sé quién es… pero debería saberlo, tal vez Seiya, tal vez el imbécil de Julián… —se quejó Milo.

—¿Julián? ¿Después del incidente en su mansión? Lo dudo mucho —concluyó Shura—. Pero entre el patético de Seiya y el inútil del mayordomo de Saori, prefiero verte cortejando a la señorita que a ese papanatas bueno para nada. Da la orden y Excalibur y yo nos encargaremos —le sonrió Shura.

—Olvídalo… no vale la pena… —mencionó Milo de forma deprimente—. Solo necesitaba descargar mi descontento. Las decisiones de mi señorita son sus decisiones, si ella pretende dejarse cortejar… entonces no soy nadie para detenerla… —y en ese momento, Milo sintió la espada de Shura frente al rostro.

—¿Eso lo dice el mayordomo? ¿O lo dice la persona que tiene sentimientos por Saori y que incluso hoy lo continúa negando? —le preguntó, y Milo se preocupó un poco por los comentarios de Shura—. Te daré el mismo consejo que tú me diste en el viaje del día de las madres, solo que con mis propias palabras. Ve por ella, o hazte un lado y no estorbes. Pero la decisión que tomes debe ser la definitiva, ya es tiempo de que dejes de estar jugando y te tornes serio —finalizó, colocando su espada en dirección horizontal y golpeando su punta al suelo, alzando aire a su alrededor como un samurái antiguo.

—Aún no sé lo que quiero… —confesó Milo—. Pero una vez que lo averigüe, actuaré, y será definitivo… —finalizó, y Shura asintió, mientras Milo volvía en sí—. Cambiando el tema… hay trabajo. ¿Puedes dejar el restaurante en manos de alguien más mientras me ayudas en un viaje a Sounion de una semana? Necesito choferes y mayordomos —y Shura se preocupó un poco y se puso pensativo al recordar el trabajo que tenía en el restaurante—. Pandora está en la lista de invitados… —se apresuró a decir Milo.

—Hecho… —le respondió Shura con la misma velocidad—. Pero te costará, y no necesariamente me refiero a dinero. Yo también voy a por todo y me aseguraré de que Pandora lo sepa, lo que significa, que debes ayudarme a arreglar la situación —y Milo suspiró, y asintió—. Encontraste a tu chofer, ahora andando, me apetece servirle a Saori —entró Shura en la mansión, y Milo suspiró fastidiado y entró tras de él, sintiendo que sus energías se perdían.

**Mansión Kido. 06 de Julio de 1985.**

—¿Esto es una locura… exactamente cuánto dinero tiene Saori? Ni Pandora podría pagar algo así —se sobresaltó June, que vestía ropa de playa y llegaba a la mansión para ver un camión de lujo, y a varios invitados que realizarían un viaje vacacional todo pagado a la ciudad de Laurión. Inmediatamente después de su comentario, sintió un tremendo jalón de mejillas por parte de Pandora.

—Disculpa… el que no pretenda realizar un gasto de esta magnitud no significa que no pueda hacerlo… —le recriminó Pandora, que también vestía ropa de playa, aunque no perdía su estilo de burocracia al usar un vestido de sedas negras translucidas que dejaban entrever que llevaba shorts de mezclilla y top oscuro debajo. Ikki inmediatamente le tomó la mano a Pandora, liberando a June del agarre, y torciéndole la muñeca a Pandora—. ¡Oye! —se quejó Pandora.

—¿A quién crees que le estás poniendo las manos encima, bruja? —le recriminó Ikki, y June, aunque agradecida por las atenciones sobreprotectoras de Ikki, tuvo que detener a su novio y prometido poniéndose entre él y Pandora, solo que al hacerlo chocó de hombros con Shun quien pretendía hacer lo mismo, y ambos terminaron virando al ver al otro, mirándose fijamente, y ruborizándose los dos por la cercanía de sus rostros, lo que incineró la ira de Ikki, que casi podía verse que tenía a un Fénix dibujado en su aura en llamas—. June… ¿te molestaría explicarme esa reacción? —preguntó, y June se sobresaltó.

—¿Eh? —se sorprendió y retrocedió apenada, conmocionada por la reacción de Ikki—. Te… te aseguro Ikki que es solo tu imaginación, solo tu imaginación —intentó calmarlo June. La relación de ambos había mejorado un poco, era evidente en los celos sobreprotectores de Ikki, aunque June no podía decidirse entre si era o no mejor tener a un Ikki posesivo y celoso, o a uno que se interesara poco por ella y le diera su espacio.

—¿Dónde cangrejos has estado toda la maldita semana? —gritó Mephisto a un Afrodita que se espantó de improviso por el grito pues en esos momentos espiaba a Mii al asomarse por la orilla del camión. Mii, quien platicaba con Saori, notó a Afrodita en ese momento—. ¿Tienes idea de las horas de edición que he dedicado sin que tú y Camus me ayuden? —habló Mephisto, ojeroso, y furioso como si flamas de fuego fato se mostraran a su alrededor, sobresaltando en extremo a Afrodita que era capaz de ver a los espíritus malignos alrededor de su amigo—. No he dormido bien, la edición no ha terminado, y los exámenes son a la semana de regreso de las vacaciones, mis calificaciones sin duda bajarán… —lo miró con desprecio.

—¡No me culpes! ¡He estado buscando trabajo! —le mencionó Afrodita, y Mephisto parpadeó un par de veces, y se molestó y con la mirada fulminante exigió una explicación—. Me despidieron de mi trabajo en la cafetería… —se estremeció Afrodita—. Sin la invitación de Saori hubiera tenido que mendigarle a Shura por comida otra vez… mi situación económica es muy precaria… no he pagado la renta, no tengo trabajo, y mis cremas no son baratas, sabes —fingió que sollozaba para engañar a Mephisto, pero no resultó.

—¡Mayor razón para ayudarme con la filmación, papanatas! ¡Y lo de tus cremas no era necesario, niño cremoso! —le gritó Mephisto, y Afrodita notó que no podría escaparse de la ira de Mephisto, cuando de pronto, una Mii aclarándose la garganta le llamó la atención—. ¿Qué cangrejos quieres? —habló con molestia Mephisto.

—Primeramente… vuélvame a alzar la voz y mis criadas le romperán las piernas… —agregó Mii, e inmediatamente tanto Kyoko como Shoko se posaron detrás de Mii, y la pelirroja se tronó los nudillos deseosa de que hubiera violencia—. En segundo lugar… mientras estemos en las cercanías de la mansión, le sugeriría filmar un poco —y Mephisto no lo comprendió—. ¿Ha escuchado alguna vez el término blooper o extras de la filmación? Son situaciones graciosas que acompañan a los créditos de las películas. Un verdadero director se tomaría las molestias de tener la cantidad necesaria de estas escenas grabadas en cámara, para mostrarlas al final de los créditos. ¿No sería maravilloso despedirse de su último año enseñándole a los espectadores el esfuerzo detrás de su película? —y Mephisto sonrió, preparó su cámara, y fue a acosar a Saori—. Eso… debería darte unos momentos de calma… —le mencionó Mii a Afrodita, se encontraba ruborizada—. Después de todo viajarás con él… ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—Tristemente… —confesó Afrodita—. Aunque preferiría a alguien más de acompañante… no sé… alguien menor y de cabello rizado y dorado… —se atrevió a decir, y Mii se estremeció, lo empujó, y fue a con Saori—. Definitivamente no sé cortejar a una dama… —se burló Afrodita de sí mismo.

—Descuida Shunrei… viajaré con Hyoga —le mencionaba Shiryu a Shunrei, que estaba sumamente apenada—. No tienes de qué preocuparte, tus amistades son primero, y Hyoga y yo tenemos varias cosas de qué hablar, así que todo está bien. Puedes acompañar a Saori —insistió, y Shunrei titubeó, y al notarlo, Saori se adelantó.

—Por cierto Shunrei… —interrumpió Saori—. Acabo de recordar que me mareo mucho en los viajes de camión… supongo que sería más seguro que viajara con Mii, ella también se marea, trataremos nuestros mareos juntas. Así que, Shiryu… cuida bien de Shunrei por favor —reverenció Saori.

—Pero Sa-Saori… —se ruborizó Shunrei, y Shiryu le sonrió, le ofreció el brazo, y Shunrei lo tomó algo apenada, y permitió a Shiryu guiarla al interior del camión, mientras Hyoga miraba lo que acontecía con incredulidad.

—¿Y yo con quién voy a ir? —se quejó Hyoga, y encontró a un Shun sonriéndole nerviosamente—. No me digas… Pandora por torturar a Ikki convenció a June de ir con ella… y tú discutiste con tu hermano quien se niega a ir contigo… —resumió Hyoga, y Shun asintió en un par de ocasiones—. Está bien… vamos antes de que algo pase y me vuelva a quedar sin compañero de viaje… —se quejó Hyoga, y Shun lo siguió.

—¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo? —se quejó Seiya, y Jabu lo miró con desprecio también—. Alguien cambie conmigo que se me pegará lo tonto y descerebrado de Jabu, les pagaré —mencionó Seiya.

—¡Da la casualidad que soy el único que quiere ir contigo porque nadie más te tolera, papanatas! —le recriminó Jabu, y Seiya hizo una mueca de desprecio en su dirección—. Además, no se te puede pegar lo tonto porque en eso das catedra, tarado —prosiguió Jabu mientras tomaba sus cosas y caminaba rumbo al camión.

—Aprendí del mejor maestro, desde que te conozco mi coeficiente intelectual ha disminuido, no importa a donde vayas eres un magneto de ignorancia y sumamente contagioso —prosiguió Seiya, y ambos subieron al camión.

—Ese par me recuerda a otro par… —mencionó Mu mientras miraba a Milo y a Aioria, que platicaban preocupados por las nacionales—. Faltan dos meses para las nacionales, no deberían preocuparse tanto, el equipo está sobre el nivel promedio, solo hemos perdido un partido —mencionó Mu.

—Pero hemos empatado la mayoría, casi no tenemos puntos, una derrota o 2 empates más y estaremos fuera de la zona de clasificación, si eso pasa en las regionales nadie nos verá ni se interesará en nosotros para las nacionales —le explicó Aioria a Mu, que lo sabía, pero Mu no era prospecto para las nacionales por su nacionalidad, así que se conformaba con el pase a cuartos de final del torneo regional—. Sé que tienes responsabilidades de mayordomo pero, estamos así de cerca de ser eliminados —le explicó Aioria.

—Lo tengo bien presente —le mencionó Milo—. Pero… no puedo simplemente no preocuparme por Saori, es complicado… mi mortificación va más allá del nivel de mayordomo, se los explicaré una vez que lleguemos a Laurión —y tanto Aioria como Mu asintieron y se prepararon para subir al camión pues compartirían asientos, pero en esos momentos, un par de manos se posaron sobre los hombros de Aioria.

—¡Sálvame! —gritó Aioros, y Aioria lo miró con incredulidad—. Por favor sálvame, no me dejes con Saga, haré lo que sea… —lloró Aioros mientras Saga llegaba, traído por un taxi—. ¡Te lo suplico! —lloró Aioros.

—Saga es tu mejor amigo… me cuesta creer que te lleves tan mal con él —le recriminó Aioria, pero Aioros estaba hecho un rio de lágrimas—. ¡Eso te pasa por bajarle a la novia! —recriminó, pero entonces miró a Mu con cautela—. Lo siento Mu. Tendrás que ir con Milo —mencionó, y Milo se fastidió, aunque Aioros sonrió y abrazó a su hermano con alegría.

—¡No lo menciones como si fuera un castigo, papanatas! —se quejó Milo, mientras Aioros y Aioria subían al camión—. Adelántate, te alcanzaré cuando los preparativos estén listos —y Mu asintió y subió al camión—. Maestro Saga, me temo que llegó algo tarde, el profesor Aioros subió con su hermano, aunque él esperaba subir con usted —y Saga le dedicó una mirada fulminante, estremeciendo de inmediato a Milo—. Lamento mucho la mentira… —se disculpó Milo, y Saga asintió—. Ikki no tiene compañero —apuntó al molesto joven, Saga y él intercambiaron miradas silenciosas, y cuando Ikki tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar al camión, Saga asintió y fue con él—. Ese par me da muy mala espina… —se susurró Milo—. Pero si somos 20… eso significa que alguien falta… —habló Milo a la llegada de Shura, que vestía de chofer y llevaba varios termos de café—. El viaje a Laurión no es tan largo… —le mencionó Milo.

—Después de la última experiencia, no pretendo arriesgarme —le mencionó Shura—. Además, el camión tiene microondas, así no tendré que beberlo todo de un solo intento. ¿Ya estamos todos? —preguntó.

—Las parejas ya están formadas pero contándote somos 20, lo que significa que el quedado no ha llegado —explicó Milo, y pronto escucharon los gritos de Dohko, que llegaba corriendo y cargando un número exagerado de canastas con víveres y un sombrero chino—. ¿Este se cree ermitaño? —se sobresaltó Milo.

—¡Ya llegué Shunrei! ¡Me quedé dormido porque ayer me desvelé preparándolo todo pero ya llegó tu hermano! —gritó Dohko, y encontró a Shunrei saludándolo desde el camión con Shiryu a su lado—. ¿Me traicionas por mi mejor estudiante? ¡Eso es cruel! —lloró Dohko—. Supongo que eso nos deja a ti y a mí, Milo —pero Milo lo negó.

—No, no… yo voy con Mu —se apresuró a decir Milo—. Además tengo que acompañar a Shura en partes del trayecto. Me temo que irá solo, maestro Dohko, y considerando todo su equipaje, me parece que es lo mejor —apuntó Milo, y Dohko entristeció un poco, pero asintió—. Ya estamos todos, podemos irnos —y Shura vació un termo de café, y entonces subió al camión—. ¿Alguna vez has manejado un camión? —preguntó Milo.

—Soy yo, o un chofer profesional que sea más caro, tú eliges —y Milo asintió, y entró al camión—. Eso pensé —sonrió Shura—. De todas formas, no puede ser tan diferente de un automóvil normal… ¿o sí? —y Shura miró la palanca de cambios—. Transmisión estándar… mala señal… hace años que no manejo un estándar —y Milo se preocupó—. Tranquilo, solo me tomará un par de intentos moverlo —y sin decir más, Shura se sentó, y no tardó mucho en hacer al camión vibrar violentamente al realizar el cambio de forma errónea—. ¡Todo está bajo control! —gritó Shura cuando escuchó todas las quejas.

**Carretera a Laurión.**

A Shura le tomó al menos 3 intentos lograr controlar la transmisión estándar del camión, y comenzaron el lento camino hacia Laurión. Entre Atenas y Laurión solo hay 50km, lo que significaba que en automóvil el viaje apenas duraba una hora debido a que había que rodear por las montañas, lo que obligaba a los automóviles a reducir la velocidad. En camión el viaje se extendía una hora más por los pagos de peaje y porque el vehículo tenía una velocidad obligada a seguir, pero a lo mucho el viaje solo duraría un par de horas.

El viaje no fue para nada molesto, los pares de personas charlaban en su mayoría, algunos como Saga e Ikki que no se conocían muy bien pasaron el viaje en silencio. Otros tantos como Shunrei y Shiryu platicaban de tanto en tanto, pero en su mayoría miraban el panorama algo incomodados. Dohko dormía, solo por su aburrimiento, fuera de eso el único motivo de burlas era Hyoga, ya que Shun se había quedado dormido y lo había usado de almohada, lo que incomodaba al joven, ya que no solo era una situación muy incómoda, sino que Shun se trepaba más en su contra en todo momento, lo que le daba mucho calor.

—Lo que pase en este camión queda entre nosotros, si a alguien se le ocurre mencionar esto fuera, conocerán una faceta mía muy poco placentera —los amenazaba Hyoga, pero todos se burlaron incluso más cuando Shun subió la pierna alrededor de las suyas—. ¡Shun, ya me estás fastidiando! —pero Shun no despertaba, y todos a su alrededor se continuaban burlando.

—¡Ah! ¡Olvidé cerrar la casa de la familia Librus! ¡Den la vuelta! —despertó Dohko de improviso, estaba tan adormilado que decía incoherencias, y al ver a Hyoga y a Shun en su pose no tan inocente, el adormilado Dohko los apuntó—. ¡Están irrespetando la casa Librus con su conducta tan indecorosa! ¡El viejo maestro no lo tolerará! —pero entonces se volvió a quedar dormido.

—¿De cuál tomó que no me invitó? —se preguntó Aioros, que viajaba junto a un fastidiado Aioria. El mayor entonces sintió la mirada paralizante y molesta de Saga—. ¡Uwah! ¡Saga siempre me está molestando! —lloró Aioros, y Aioria simplemente lo ignoró.

—Lo que sea, esto de los bloopers en los créditos finales valdrá oro —mencionaba Mephisto, gravando a Shun y a un molesto Hyoga, y mientras filmaba se topó con unos molestos Ikki y Shiryu, uno que defendía a su hermano, el otro a su buen amigo, solo que el primero era más violento y la última grabación de Mephisto fue la del puño de Ikki impactándole el rostro, y la cámara rodando en el suelo. Después de eso se armó el desastre en el camión y Milo tuvo que intervenir para que todos regresaran a sus lugares. El resto del camino siguió sin contratiempos.

**Ciudad de Laurión, Cabo Sounión.**

—Que fastidio… —recriminó Milo, sentado en el asiento de copiloto junto con Shura. El grupo ya estaba más tranquilo pues Shura había descubierto cómo funcionaba el reproductor de VHS del camión y había logrado poner una película, aunque Saori se quejaba de tanto en tanto porque la cinta estaba vieja y se veían rayones ocasionales en la imagen, a lo que Saori gritaba que invertiría en mejores tecnologías de video, probablemente discos en lugar de cintas que se desgastaban con el uso, incluso comenzó a hacer llamadas y a invertir en la investigación de tecnologías digitales solo por su descontento de la calidad de la imagen—. Laurión no está muy lejos de Atenas pero con tantos contratiempos, el viaje me parece eterno —se quejaba Milo.

—Hay desvíos porque tenemos que recoger a Camus y a los demás —le recordó Shura—. Además, la ubicación que Mii apuntó en el mapa está en las montañas cercanas a los acantilados de Sounión, de subida el camión no responderá igual, principalmente porque es mucho peso, pero en mayor medida también es porque no estoy acostumbrado a manejar algo tan pesado. Supongo que llegaremos al hotel en una hora más por los desvíos solamente —terminó de explicarle Shura, y Milo se fastidió. Pero sonrió al encontrar a Camus, a Shaka, a Aldebarán, y a Kanon esperando frente a unas granjas. Estaban algo sucios por el trabajo en las granjas, pero los ánimos del trio se notaban.

—Te vez horrible —se burló Milo, y Camus, aunque fastidiado por el comentario, se limitó a sonreír—. Adelante, hay lugares en la parte trasera, pero uno de ustedes tendrá que acompañar a Dohko, mi más sentido pésame para la víctima —los invitó a subir Milo, y Shaka y Aldebarán se adelantaron, dejando a Camus con el destino de acompañar a Dohko—. Lo siento… de regreso iré contigo… —y Camus asintió y subió levemente deprimido. Milo entonces observó a Kanon— . ¿No vendrá? —preguntó Milo, y Kanon miró a su hermano Saga con desdén, ambos parecían emanar auras mortíferas el uno contra el otro, lo que preocupaba a Milo. Sin embargo, Kanon entró en silencio—. Tengo el mal presentimiento de que esto no terminará bien… —susurró Milo, entró, y el grupo continuó con su camino.

La subida por las montañas fue lenta, y cargada del estrés de los automovilistas tocando sus cláxones ante el lento camión que detenía su marcha cada medio kilómetro recorrido porque Shura no estaba acostumbrado al empinado camino ni al tremendo peso del vehículo. Si a eso se le sumaba que los automovilistas desesperados solían adelantarlo y frenar frente a él para obligarlo a detenerse antes de estrellarse con el imprudente vehículo, el tiempo de llegada a su destino era más largo todavía.

—¡Ya estuvo! —al final, la paciencia de Shura por fin se acabó, tomó su espada, bajó del camión, y violentamente arremetió contra el imprudente automovilista que se había frenado frente a él—. ¡Excalibur! —escucharon todos la golpiza, y después de eso, Shura entró con molestia, y volvió a encender el camión. Nadie más molestó a Shura, que continuó con el ascenso ya más tranquilo, sin que ningún automovilista se atreviera a pasarlo.

Por fin, después de un viaje de una hora que se extendió a 4 por todos los desvíos y percances, llegaron a la cima de la montaña y a una mansión a la cual el mapa apuntaba. Solo Mii y Saori sabían el destino, todos los demás se llevaron la no muy grata sorpresa, cuando encontraron a Julián Solo, con sus 6 mayordomos y su criada Tethis, esperando al grupo cuando Shura detuvo el camión. Tanto él como Milo intercambiaron miradas de molestias, y Shura inclusive bajó con espada en mano. Saori reverenció, con Milo y Shura sirviéndole de guardaespaldas molestos, lo que sobresaltó a Julián.

—Me halaga saber que al fin aceptó mi invitación, señorita Kido —le mencionó Julián, y Milo se fastidió más y más, ya que recordaba la conversación de Saori sobre que alguien la cortejaba, y ese alguien de repente tenía un nombre, Julián Solo, ante los ojos de Milo—. Admito sin embargo, que ha sido muy sorpresivo el grupo de gente que me informó que la acompañarían. Pero supongo que es entendible si nos referimos a un campamento fílmico, he pedido a todos mis mayordomos y criadas el ponerse a su disposición —le aseguró Julián.

—Y sin embargo sus atenciones son muy apreciadas, joven Solo —reverenció Saori, y Milo y Shura se vieron obligados a reverenciar también—. Es por eso que pongo a su disposición a mis mayordomos personales, Antares Milo y Capricorn Shura —y tanto Milo como Shura se sobresaltaron—. Milo es experto en servicio y mi mayordomo más confiable. Las habilidades de Shura incluyen una excelente cocina al estilo japonés, griego, y español. Sus habilidades como chofer aún se están refinando pero hace un trabajo superior al promedio, y como guardaespaldas, tanto Milo como Shura poseen excelsos conocimientos de defensa personal —ofreció a sus mayordomos Saori, y Julián aceptó la oferta—. También le ofrezco los servicios de mi jefa de criadas, Mii Benethol —mencionó, y una Mii con el cabello acomodado en una coleta y bien alaciado, con lentes de contacto esmeralda y el cabello pintado de pelirrojo que la hacía asemejarse más a Shoko que a Mii, se acercó y reverenció—. ¿Cuándo…? —se sobresaltó Saori, y miró a Afrodita, que desvió la mirada—. ¿Por qué el disfraz? Te vez idéntica a Shoko —preguntó Saori en un susurro.

—Labores de inteligencia que no deben preocuparla, señorita… —le susurró Mii—. Estoy a sus servicios, amo Solo, señorita Tethis —incluso la voz de Mii había cambiado, lo que sobresaltaba a Saori en gran medida pues casi podía escuchar la voz de su criada Shoko—. Mi experiencia incluye labores de inteligencia, servidumbre a mi señorita, y principalmente, tortura y castigo para los abusadores de la integridad moral o física de mi señorita —incluso su actitud era idéntica a la de Shoko, Mii en definitiva era una maestra del disfraz.

—Una interesante… selección de personal… —agregó Julián mientras miraba a Mii, que le sonrió de forma arrogante y se posó frente a él de una forma muy poco femenina—. ¿Elige a su servidumbre en las calles? Tethis, mantén vigilada a esta —le susurró Julián—. De cualquier forma, mayordomos Milo y Shura, estarán bajo la supervisión de mi séptimo mayordomo, el señor Kanon —y tanto Milo como Shura se estremecieron, incluso Mii se sorprendió, y todos miraron a Kanon, que bajaba del camión vestido de mayordomo.

—¿Kanon? —se impresionó Saga, mientras su hermano Kanon bajaba, reverenciaba ante Julián, y se posaba a su lado—. ¿Cómo es esto posible? No estaba enterado de que fueras parte de la servidumbre de los Solo. ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—En la Academia Sanctuary, no pertenezco a la servidumbre, soy un maestro e incluso el joven Solo debe obedecer o arriesgarse a ser lanzado por el Triángulo Dorado —y Julián sudó frio por el recordatorio, pero asintió—. El trabajo de un mayordomo es el de velar por el bienestar de su amo y señor pese a que el amo y señor deba ser reprendido. Convertir a nuestro amo en un ejemplo para la sociedad es mi principal función. No pretendo ser un maestro por siempre, Saga, mi ambición… supera la vergüenza de estar bajo el mandato de Shion Stralight, no nací para ser un endeudado seguidor de ese director pretencioso y avaro. Mi ambición es muy superior —finalizó.

—Puede que la mía lo sea también… —recriminó Saga—. ¡Milo! —gritó, y Milo lo miró curioso—. Me darás uno de tus trajes, nuestra complexión no es muy diferente así que no debe de haber ningún problema. Serviré como mayordomo de Saori —anunció.

—¿Ma-mayordomo de la señorita Kido? ¿Usted? —se sobresaltó Milo, y comenzó a hacer cuentas—. No creo tener suficiente dinero para solventar a un tercer mayordomo en estos momentos… —calculó rápidamente Milo.

—Nadie te está cobrando… —mencionó Saga—. Esto, lo haré gratis. No por Saori, ni por nadie, sino por mí mismo. Lo que sea que hagas, Kanon, yo puedo superarte sin problemas, y te lo voy a demostrar. Ahora dime lo que tengo que hacer —y Milo viró para mirar a Saori, que estaba consternada por lo que había ocurrido, pero asintió.

—Tu ofrecimiento sin embargo, te pone bajo mis órdenes, Saga —sonrió Kanon, y Saga se molestó, y ambos se miraron mutuamente, y sus auras se elevaron al unísono—. Olvida el traje del mayordomo moroso… —y Milo se fastidió—. Llevarás uno de los míos, te sentará mejor. Shura, a la cocina, prepararás el almuerzo. Milo, estarás a cargo de servir al amo Solo y a la señorita Kido durante la reunión junto a Crisaor Krishna, él estará a cargo de ti —y el mayordomo y compañero dorado del aula 8-A se presentó y reverenció frente a Milo.

—Señorita Kido —le ofreció su brazo Julián, y Saori lo tomó sin preocupaciones, lo que molestó tanto a Shura como a Milo que recordaban el humillante trato de Julián, pero Milo estaba furioso por razones superiores al recuerdo de la humillación, sus celos de Escorpio se habían disparado—. Mientras Kanon ayuda a todos a acomodarse en sus habitaciones, me apetece invitarla a tomar el té, será algo rápido para no arruinarle el apetito —sonrió Julián.

—Le aseguro que no pretendo arruinar mi apetito, en cuanto pruebe la cocina de Shura estoy segura de que nada le sabrá igual, tiene un talento culinario extrañamente satisfactorio —le aseguró Saori, y acompañó a Julián dentro de la mansión.

—A trabajar, mayordomo moroso —le mencionó Kanon, apuntando a Saori y a Julián, y Milo, a regañadientes, se tragó el coraje y siguió a Krishna para atender a Saori y a Julián—. Sorrento, acompaña a Shura a la cocina y apóyalo en lo que requiera. Si alguien necesita de ayuda con su equipaje, haga el favor de mencionarlo, Scilla Io, Hipocampus Bian, y Kraken Isaac los ayudarán con su equipaje.

—Me parece perfecto, puede comenzar por quitarme este peso de encima —mencionó Hyoga, que cargaba en brazos al dormido de Shun, preocupando a todos los presentes—. Todo tuyo, Isaac —le mencionó Hyoga, y le lanzó algo rudamente a Shun a brazos de Isaac—. Una palabra de esto a nuestros compañeros de clase… —mencionó.

—No tienes que mencionármelo, solíamos ser los mejores amigos… —le recordó Isaac, que miró a Shiryu con desdén—. Y todos somos compañeros en la Academia Sanctuary, nosotros del 2-A del ala bronce, Io del 4-B y Bian del 6-A del ala plata, Krishna del 8-A del aula oro, todos los aquí presentes somos compañeros, sinceramente, dudo que debas preocuparte porque yo hable, y deberías preocuparte por quienes son tus amistades —prosiguió Isaac, llevándose a Shun en brazos.

—Bueno, supongo que eso saca a Saga de mi vista. ¡Por fin podré divertirme! —sonrió Aioros, pero encontró el brazo de Dohko rodeándole los hombros, y Aioros volvió a llorar—. Por favor no… —se estremeció Aioros.

—Estás casado y el matrimonio es para siempre —le sonrió Dohko de forma sombría—. ¡Yo, Dohko, no te permitiré que abuses de las criadas de los Solo, deshonres a tu esposa, y avergüences a Saori! ¡Mientras Saga no te esté cuidando estarás bajo la protección de Librus Dohko! —sonrió el hombre.

—Pero yo no quiero la protección de nadie. ¡Aioria! —gritó Aioros pidiéndole ayuda a su hermano, que inmediatamente comenzó a empujar a Mu a los interiores de la mansión—. ¿Me cambias por tu mejor amigo? ¡Eres un ingrato! —lloró Aioros, y Dohko le abrazó el hombro de forma amigable, y mientras lo hacía tensó los músculos presumiéndole su fuerza, lo que horrorizó a Aioros—. ¡Espera creo que prefiero a Saga! —se sobresaltó, y todos comenzaron a entrar en la mansión.

**Interiores de la Mansión Solo.**

—En ocasiones… la vida de los millonarios me molesta con creces… —habló Mu mientras Tethis le abría la puerta y los invitaba a pasar a él, a Aioria y a Camus a una de las habitaciones—. Este cuarto parece un cuarto de hotel… incluso me atrevería a decir que es más grande. ¿Así es el cuarto de Milo en la mansión Kido? —preguntó Mu.

—Es ligeramente más chico porque es un cuarto individual —le respondió Camus—. Pero tiene una cama King Size, un estudio, una pared llena con 5 libreros, frigobar, baño personal con regadera y tina, una mesa para comidas y usos múltiples, y un sillón que es una trampa mortal porque de lo cómodo que es no puedes evitar quedarte dormido, le he dicho a Milo que ese sillón no es bueno para estudiar… —le respondió Camus, y Mu se sorprendió.

—¡Pido la cama de arriba! —se apresuró Aioria, y saltó a la cima de una de las dos literas—. ¡Te gané la cama de arriba! —apuntó Aioria de forma burlona a un Mu, quién acomodó sus cosas en la cama de abajo, Camus colocó las cosas de Milo en la cama de arriba de su litera y se sentó en la de abajo—. ¿Cómo estuvo el campamento de Kanon? —se burló Aioria.

—Si quieres morir joven… vuelve a preguntar… —le mencionó Camus con desprecio y un aura oscura emanando de él. Aioria entonces sintió otro par de auras, que pertenecían a Shaka y a Aldebarán que miraban a Aioria, incluso Shaka lo hacía, con desprecio.

—No fastidies, Aioria, no quiero estar rodeado de auras oscuras todo el día, suficiente tengo con un ojo negro como para preocuparme del aura de los demás —recriminó Mephisto, acostado en su cama frente a la habitación de Aioria. En esta estaban Shaka, Aldebarán, Afrodita y él, y Mephisto mantenía un trozo de carne pegado al rostro—. Ese maldito Ikki me las va a pagar… lo haré pedazos… —se quejó Mephisto, y mordió el trozo de carne.

—¡Deja de comerte la carne cruda! —le recriminó Afrodita, en extremo ruborizado pues Mii, como ayudante de Tethis, se encontraba ayudando a guardar la ropa de todos en los armarios como parte de sus labores—. De verdad no necesitas hacer todo esto, yo puedo hacerlo… —intentó explicar Afrodita.

—Tonterías, amo Afrodita, es parte de mis responsabilidades —le mencionó Mii, estirando la ropa interior de Afrodita, y avergonzando al joven mientras Mii doblaba la ropa y la guardaba en los cajones—. Además, sirve como parte de las labores de inteligencia, he confirmado que no tiene fetiches extraños, y un gusto peculiar por la seda —mencionó al mostrarle las pijamas sofisticadas, doblándolas, y guardándolas.

—Por alguna extraña razón acabo de sentir mi privacidad en extremo violada… —recriminó Afrodita, y Mii se limitó a sonreír y a comenzar a guardar la ropa de Mephisto, quien miró a Afrodita consternado—. ¿Qué? —preguntó, y Mephisto le dio otra mordida a su trozo de carne.

—Sí tienes un fetiche… pero ese no tiene nada que ver con tu ropa interior… —mencionó Mephisto, que observó a Mii, quién sintió la mirada penetrante y viró para ver a Mephisto—. No me cuentas nada y me obligas a deducirlo todo, ¿qué clase de amigo eres? Imbécil —se quejó, y Afrodita no comprendía el desdén de Mephisto.

—Cambiando el tema —se aclaró la garganta Afrodita—. Si nosotros compartiremos habitación con Shaka y Aldebarán. ¿Dónde deja eso a Shura? —preguntó Afrodita, y entonces notaron otra aura oscura, esta pertenecía a Aioros.

—Con estos compañeros… no tendré un solo momento de libertad… —se estremeció, estaba en la habitación de al lado de la de Mephisto y los otros—. Saga me hará la estancia imposible, y cuando él no me vigile será Dohko… y lo peor, un error y tendré la espada de Shura al cuello… Saori de verdad debe estar decepcionada de mí por asignar ella misma a mis compañeros de habitación, todo es culpa de Saga, a mí no me importa el romance de Milo y Saori, yo solo quiero divertirme… —aspiró Aioros, y todos lo miraron con preocupación.

—Anda, Aioros, no es tan malo —le mencionó Dohko, acomodando todas sus cosas a lo largo de toda la habitación sin distingo de cual era o no era su litera asignada—. Por cierto, ronco un poco, espero que no sea una molestia —lo abrazó y volvió a hacer vibrar sus músculos presumiéndoselos a Aioros, y Aioros maldijo a sus adentros.

—Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki, Shun, Seiya y Jabu compartirán esta habitación, es la única para seis personas en la mansión —mencionó Kanon—. Prepárala bien, invitado o no eres el mayordomo, tendrás que arreglar las cosas de todos en sus respectivos cajones, y recoger la ropa sucia todas las mañanas, llevarlas a la lavandería y regresarlas a sus cajones —la sola idea ya repugnaba a Kanon, pero se limitó a asentir, y a tomar las cosas de Seiya y comenzar a acomodar todo—. Esta será la habitación de las chicas, aquí estarán la señorita Kido, las amas Heinstein —mencionó al referirse a June como parte de la familia Heinstein, lo que la ruborizó al extremo—. Y la señorita Shunrei. La criada Mii Benethol dormirá junto a las otras criadas en el ala de la servidumbre junto con Tethis. Ya que la habitación de las señoritas están junto a las del resto, los mayordomos de los Solo se turnarán custodia frente a las puertas para evitar malos entendidos.

—Entonces todos estaremos en la misma zona —concluyó Mu—. La habitación grande al fondo conteniendo a los de bronce, a izquierda de esta estará la de las chicas custodiada por los mayordomos de los Solo, frente a esta estará la de los profesores y Shura, lo que le da protección adicional a la habitación de las chicas, que está junto a la de nosotros con Milo, y frente a la nuestra la de los demás dorados, el acomodo me parece enfocado a mantener a Saori vigilada en todas direcciones —concluyó Mu, y Aioria al hacer el panorama mental pudo observar que la habitación de las chicas estaba perfectamente resguardada en todas direcciones.

—Eso no es lo importante —estableció Mephisto, poniéndose de pie—. Lo importante es establecer los horarios de filmación. Kanon accedió a liberar a Camus, Shaka y Aldebarán del campamento para auxiliar en la filmación, pero el reparto de personajes no se completó, y disponemos de poco tiempo —aseguró Mephisto.

—Si reparto es lo que se requiere, mis mayordomos y yo con gusto participaremos como parte del mismo —agregó Julián, que llegaba con Saori tomándole el brazo, y con Milo furioso siguiéndolos en todo momento, y un Krishna vigilando que el temple de Milo no se saliera de control—. He escuchado sin embargo, que la filmación la coloca a usted y a su mayordomo en situaciones muy comprometedoras —y Saori se ruborizó.

—¿Eso le molesta, amo Solo? —se apresuró a decir Milo—. Solo cumplo con mi deber, es una lástima que tenga que presenciar tan vergonzosas escenas, pero por el bien de la filmación, me temo que debo de poner todo mi empeño en cumplir con mi papel, me disculpo de antemano por los inconvenientes —sonrió de forma arrogante Milo, lo que molestó a Julián, y preocupó a Saori.

—¡Mi-Milo! —lo reprendió Saori, y el mayordomo se mostró fastidiado y desvió la mirada, lo que causó una extraña mezclas de emociones en Saori. Por una parte estaba agradecida, pero por otra sabía que debía mantener la compostura—. Lamento el comportamiento de mi mayordomo, como bien sabe existe cierta renuencia por mis mayordomos a la servidumbre a los Solo —le recordó Saori, defendiendo a su extraña manera a Milo.

—Recuerdo mi comportamiento anterior y yo mismo lo repudio. Es por esta razón que soy capaz de tolerar las faltas de su mayordomo, mi señorita —agregó Julián, tomando la mano de Saori y besándola, lo que incineró aún más la ira de Milo, cosa que notaron todos los presentes—. En breve estará lista la comida. Una vez terminada considero que podríamos comenzar con los arreglos para la filmación, aunque me temo que en esta primera sesión no puedo acompañarla, usted sabe, entrevistas —y aquel comentario terminó por deprimir a Saori un poco, pero ella asintió—. En mi representación, Lynmades Kasa y Scilla Io, hagan el favor de auxiliar a Mephisto con las locaciones cercanas a Laurión que sean prospectos de filmación —le ordenó a un par de sus mayordomos, que asintieron y fueron a auxiliar a Mephisto—. Señorita Kido, si no es molestia, nos adelantaremos a supervisar la comida. Estoy deseoso de probar los platillos que la hacen tan feliz —los coqueteos de Julián prosiguieron, pero Milo tuvo que tragarse el desprecio, aunque la intervención de Camus tomándole el hombro fue el verdadero tranquilizante.

—Tranquilízate… —le susurró—. No olvides tu posición social ni económica. Aún tienes un largo camino antes de poder pensar en esa posibilidad… —continuó con los susurros, y Milo lo miró de reojo—. Soy tu mejor amigo, no puedes guardarme secretos, te conozco bien… y como tu amigo, debo frenarte… mantén la calma… —insistió, y Milo tomó aire, y se tranquilizó. La intervención de Camus le ayudó bastante a tolerar el resto de la velada, incluso a la llegada de la comida cuando todo se complicó aún más.

**Sala de Banquetes de la Mansión Solo.**

—¿Esta… es la supuesta comida gourmet que Shura prepara? —apuntó Pandora a varios platos de sushi con el arroz amarillo tradicional de las paellas españolas, y a muchas otras combinaciones de la cultura japonesa con la griega o la española que se combinaban en todos los platillos—. Esto… es una abominación cultural… —concluyó.

—Típico de Pandora el criticar sin conocer —habló Shura, que apareció de la nada a sus espaldas, forzando a Pandora a gritar y a esconderse detrás de June—. Cociné estos platillos pensando en tu paladar, así que, si la combinación resulta ser una abominación, eso te convertiría a ti en una, Pandora —le mencionó con una arrogante sonrisa.

—¡No uses mi nombre mientras estás posando como el mayordomo de Saori! —se armó de valor para recriminarle Pandora, que incluso empujó a June con muy poca delicadeza a un lado, forzando a Ikki a atraparla, y a enfurecer por las acciones de Pandora que cada vez lo fastidiaba más. Pandora simplemente lo ignoró mientras miraba a Shura directamente—. No es la primera vez que actúas como mayordomo, conoces las reglas, el que uses mi nombre en alta sociedad significa que me estás declarando de tu propiedad y que somos amantes —le susurró, pero la sombría sonrisa de Shura la hizo estremecerse.

—Pandora, Pandora, Pandora, Pandora, Pandora —comenzó Shura de forma burlona, lo que avergonzó en gran medida a Pandora, que de inmediato le cubrió la boca con molestia. La joven de cabellera violeta oscura incluso se estaba hiperventilando por la mezcla de coraje y vergüenza que sentía.

—¿Por qué siempre me estás acosando? —se fastidió Pandora, y Shura pudo haber continuado con las burlas, cuando los mayordomos Sorrento e Isaac abrieron las puertas de la sala de banquetes, dejando pasar a Saori y a Julián, y en ese momento la diversión de Shura se esfumó, reemplazada por un aura oscura de desprecio absoluto que incluso hizo a Pandora estremecerse del miedo—. Shura… eres un mayordomo… lo que hagas podría avergonzar a Saori… —intentó calmarlo Pandora.

—Eso ya lo sé… —susurró Shura, que de inmediato le arregló la silla a Pandora, que parpadeó un par de veces, se sentó, y miró el rostro inexpresivo de Shura mientras él y Milo se tragaban sus respectivos orgullos y odios, y comenzaban a arreglarles las sillas a todos los presentes, lo que incomodó a todos pues no estaban acostumbrados a la servidumbre, y mucho menos a ser atendidos por Milo y Shura.

—Esto es en extremo incomodo… —mencionó Aioros, junto a Aioria, mientras debían esperar su turno a ser acomodados en la mesa, más Aioros no tardó en ser muy rudamente sentado en una silla, que Saga le empujó en su distracción antes de alzarla y alejar a Aioros lo más posible de Saori y las demás acompañantes femeninas, sentándolo e incluso amarrándole las manos con las servilletas de restaurante—. ¡Uwah! ¡Eres el peor de todos los mayordomos! —se quejó Aioros, pero Saga entonces le preparó su silla a Aioria con increíbles modales y un aura de servidumbre—. ¿El del mal trato solo soy yo? —preguntó, y Saga lo ignoró fríamente—. ¡Que cruel! —se molestó Aioros mientras Saga ayudaba a Mu a sentarse.

—Ya enserio, ¿qué le hiciste a Saga en sus días de estudiante? ¿De verdad le bajaste a Miko? —y Aioros lo miró con tristeza—. Si es así entonces te lo mereces, mal amigo —y Aioria miró a Mu con sombrías intenciones—. Estás viendo tu futuro si se te ocurre… lame axilas… —susurró Aioria, y Mu incluso se despeinó por la mención.

—¿Lame axilas? —se sobresaltó—. Primero, ese fue un desafío del juego del rey que ya se supone que deberías haber superado —mantuvo la calma, mientras las criadas llegaban y comenzaban a acomodar los utensilios de cocina alrededor de los platos—. Segundo, aún no te le declaras a Marín, lo que significa que si yo lo intentara, que no va a pasar, estaría en mi derecho —y Aioria se molestó por la mención—. Y por último… —mencionó mientras buscaba su copa de vino, pues desde que llegó y notó que a todos los presentes les habían servido el vino sin distinción de la edad, Mu estaba deseoso de probar el mismo. Pero Tethis, la jefa de criadas de Julián, había reprendido a las criadas por el atrevimiento y estaba recogiendo las copas en el momento en que Mu intentaba tomar la suya—. Si yo tuviera que elegir a una mujer como prospecto de mi admiración, sería una rubia, no una pelirroja —mencionó, y en ese momento, Mu sintió que no estaba tomando su copa de vino, sino la muñeca de Tethis, que en ese mismo instante pretendía retirarle la copa de vino a Mu. Aioria por su parte se tragó la risa, diferente de Aioros que estalló en una tremenda carcajada llamando la atención de todos—. Puedo explicarlo… —mencionó Mu con sobresalto, y Tethis, aunque furiosa, era una criada.

—No requiero de explicación alguna, amable señor… —respondió con cierto odio, lo que congeló la columna de Mu quién no estaba acostumbrado a recibir el desprecio ajeno—. Le molestaría… pidiéndole de la forma más amable posible… el que soltara mi mano por favor… —continuó, y Mu de inmediato la soltó y por el sobresalto al mover su silla esta cayó sobre Aioria, que fue derribado también, y Milo a la distancia suspiró por la incompetencia de dos de sus amigos—. Con su permiso… —mencionó Tethis, retirándose indignada, Milo y Shura entonces ayudaron a Aioria y a Mu a ponerse de pie.

—Pero, se-señorita… —intentó arreglar las cosas Mu, pero Milo movió su mano alrededor de su garganta como haciendo un corte indicándole que era mejor permanecer en silencio—. Pero fue un malentendido… —susurró Mu.

—Así lo espero… joven señor… —escuchó Mu, se sobresaltó, y encontró a Sorrento con una mirada tranquila y apacible similar a la que siempre dirigía Shun a todo mundo, pero con un aura oscura rodeándolo—. Con el debido respeto que se merece… me permito informarle que nuestras criadas tienen prohibido contacto de cualquier tipo con los comensales. Espero lo entienda. De esa forma no me veré obligado a darle una explicación más personalizada —terminó de decir, y entonces se retiró.

—¿Có-cómo me metes en este tipo de malentendidos, Aioria? —recriminó Mu, y Aioria intentó enterrarse en su asiento ante el descontento de Mu, que se sentía en extremo humillado. Aldebarán, sentado frente a ambos estaba morado tragándose la risa, pero Shaka lo mantenía en silencio al amenazarlo con su bastón. La escena por supuesto que no pasó desapercibida por nadie, y Mii, que lo había observado todo desde un principio, se cubría el rostro con vergüenza.

—Como siempre… a donde vaya Saori y su supuesta Orden Dorada siempre habrán malos entendidos… menos mal que no están en un evento público —se dijo a sí misma Mii, y prosiguió con su actuar de sirvienta, que la llevó a arreglarle la silla a los comensales, y extrañamente, a Afrodita, que se sintió sumamente incomodo, y Mii se sobresaltó—. ¡Wah! —gritó al verlo, se retrajo, y chocó con un par de criadas de los Solo y las derribó, Afrodita de inmediato intentó auxiliarla, pero Milo, sabiendo que el contacto entre comensales y criadas estaba prohibido, se adelantó, tomó de la mano de Afrodita, y lo detuvo.

—Permítame por favor… —comenzó Milo, y en ese momento las criadas de los Solo reaccionaron y soltaron un gritito ensordecedor antes de ruborizarse al extremo, pues frente a ellas, 2 hombres se tomaban de las manos, y como Afrodita siempre se veía bastante femenino, todas intuían que era homosexual y que tenía un romance con el mayordomo de los Kido, lo que molestó bastante a Milo, que estuvo cerca de perder su temple—. Afrodita… para futuras referencias… un comensal no debe tocar a una criada ajena… evítame estas vergüenzas… —le susurró, y Afrodita comenzó a sudar frio por la horrible aura oscura que rodeaba a Milo, y se limitó a asentir mientras temblaba de miedo—. Señorita… —ofreció su mano Milo a una ofendida Mii que lo miraba con desprecio y lágrimas de odio adornándole la orilla de sus lagrimales, repudiándolo tanto a él como a Afrodita—. ¡Tú bien sabes que…! —por fin perdió el temple Milo.

—¡Ya-ya-ya lo sé! ¡Pero no deja de ser una imagen demasiado molesta en mi cabeza! —le recriminó Mii—. Déjelo… puedo ponerme de pie yo misma… —y Mii miró a Afrodita, e hizo un ademán de molestia y lo ignoró fríamente—. No me hables hasta poder borrar esa horrible imagen mental de mi mente… —le dijo ruborizada.

—¡Pero yo no hice nada! —se molestó Afrodita, y miró a Milo con ojos repletos de ira—. ¡Todo esto es tu culpa y vas a compensarme! —le gritó mientras lo sacudía del abrigo de su traje, y nuevamente se escuchó el gritillo enamorado de las criadas de Julián—. ¡No es lo que creen! —se quejó Afrodita, y al final de todos los malentendidos, se escuchó el resonar de una cuchara de plata golpeando una copa de cristal, y todos miraron a Julián, de pie a un extremo de la mesa de banquetes, y con una Saori tapándose la cara de la vergüenza sentada a su lado.

—Ha sido un espectáculo bastante entretenido pero… en un evento público, hubieran sido la vergüenza de su señorita… —les explicó Julián, y tanto comensales como mayordomos se avergonzaron de su actuar—. Te debo un favor por el insulto de mi fiesta de cumpleaños, juro que ni yo ni mis mayordomos transmitiremos el conocimiento de lo acontecido a otros miembros de la alta sociedad. Tienes mi palabra de honor —y Saori asintió, agradecida—. Y sin embargo, tengo que pedirle señorita que re-evalué a su servidumbre, y exija de sus amistades el correcto comportamiento en sociedad. Otros puede que no sean tan tolerantes como yo… —finalizó, se sentó, y Saori asintió a su solicitud—. Ahora, no me gustaría que mis invitados se sintieran más incomodos de lo que ya están, olvidemos este momentáneo malentendido y comamos —sugirió Julián, y tanto Shura como Milo, avergonzados por sus respectivos comportamientos, se colocaron nerviosamente a derecha e izquierda de Saori, quien suspiró, y comenzó a comer, notando en ese momento que Julián se mantenía con los palillos dentro de su boca, y una mirada incrédula, antes de sonreír, y soltarse en una tremenda carcajada—. ¿Sushi paella? —preguntó, y Shura se molestó, pero Milo de inmediato intervino colocando su mano sobre su hombro, mientras Julián seguía riéndose—. Señorita Kido, usted en verdad tiene unas amistades bastante peculiares, uno jamás podría molestarse con ellos… —prosiguió Julián, comiendo incluso aún más—. Mis felicitaciones al chef, esto en verdad es una sorpresa culinaria bastante grata —y Shura parpadeó un par de veces por la mención, y miró a Pandora con la cara enrojecida, e intentando no soltar sonidos de sus labios que delataran lo mucho que le había gustado lo que había probado. Por inercia más que nada, Milo al notar que el vaso de Julián se había vaciado, le volvió a servir, y Julián se sorprendió por la pronta atención, a pesar del evidente desprecio de Milo—. ¿No intentarás envenenarme, o sí? —le preguntó a Milo, que mantuvo la calma y se volvió a acomodar a la derecha de Saori—. Puede que… no sean tan malos mayordomos después de todo… ya actúas por inercia, con todo porte y elegancia como un profesional. Pule tus modales, y tu señorita no tendrá nada de qué preocuparse —finalizó, y Saori por fin se sintió más tranquila—. Después de la comida tendré el transporte listo. Kasa e Io discutieron algunas locaciones con Mephisto tras leer el guion y consiguieron una locación bastante adecuada, ya tramitamos los permisos de filmación también, lo que les dará algo de privacidad. No están muy lejos, pero al ser una playa pública no dispondrán de mucho tiempo para realizar las escenas. Tethis discutirá el vestuario con Afrodita, y mis mayordomos se encargarán de la trasportación de los instrumentos de iluminación y filmación —prosiguió con tranquilidad, lo que tranquilizó también a Saori.

—Eso nos ayudaría mucho, joven Solo. Pero arriesgándome a ser indiscreta como ya lo he sido con mi servidumbre —comenzó Saori, y tanto Milo como Shura volvieron a deprimirse—. Debo insistirle en que deje de llamarme señorita Kido, tiene mi permiso de utilizar mi nombre, mientras no estemos en un evento público claro. Somos compañeros de club, joven Julián —le sonrió Saori, y Shura de inmediato miró a Milo, que temblaba con desprecio. Pandora a la distancia inclusive dejó caer los palillos por la sorpresa, y Mii se había quedado en shock. Julián por otra parte se había ruborizado—. Tiene mi permiso, de utilizar mi nombre —finalizó, y aquello volvió a sumir a la servidumbre de Saori en una inmensa vergüenza.

**Playa de Cabo Sounión.**

—Su escena ya va a comenzar, ¿cómo está Milo? —preguntó Camus mientras llegaba con el libreto ante los baños públicos de una playa, donde Shura, vestido de policía, esperaba a que Milo se recuperara de todos los malentendidos—. No es normal en Milo perder tantas veces la compostura. ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó.

—Si tuviera que adivinar… está en un proceso de realización de sentimientos que estuvo ignorando hasta ahora y se carcome del coraje internamente por la realización —explicó Shura, y de pronto movió la cabeza a un lado evadiendo un bote de agua que salió disparado del interior de los baños—. En otras palabras… está celoso… —finalizó.

—¡No lo estoy! —gritó Milo, saliendo del baño vistiendo prendas comunes de un viaje a la playa, shorts cortos, y playera negra sin mangas, además de un collarín con un diente de tiburón amarrado alrededor del cuello—. Julián me fastidia, eso es todo… —mencionó Milo—. ¡Te fastidia también a ti! —apuntó.

—Admito que si tratara a la señorita Pandora con el mismo nivel de atención que le dirige a la ama Kido, yo también estaría furioso y ya le hubiera partido a Excalibur en la cabeza —admitió Shura, y Camus lo miró con preocupación por la agresividad que podía reflejar—. Pero afortunadamente ese no es el caso, y tú se supone que seas una persona que siempre vela por su deber y no se deja regir por sus emociones. Frívolo, calculador, inexpresivo —concluyó.

—¡Eso era antes de enterarme del dichoso cortejo! —gritó Milo, y respiró pesadamente—. Estoy furioso… más que jamás en la vida. ¿Qué pasa si Saori acepta los cortejos de Julián? ¡No toleraría ser el maldito sirviente de ese bueno para nada por siempre! —recriminó Milo.

—Renuncia entonces… —mencionó Camus con tranquilidad, y Milo lo miró con incredulidad—. Si tu preocupación es que Saori y Julián comiencen una relación y termines siendo sirviente de Julián de forma oficial, entonces renuncia, así no tendrás que soportar esa carga —y Milo intentó responder, pero no encontraba las palabras—. Ahora que si el problema no es la servidumbre a Julián, pero lo es el conocimiento de saber que los sentimientos de Saori podrían ahora pertenecer a alguien que no eres tú, entonces te sugiero que dejes de estarte comportando como un niño, y comiences a actuar como un hombre. No lo apruebo, me parece algo insensible y egoísta pensar en una relación que es socialmente inaceptable, pero si es lo que quieres entonces. ¡Deja de ver a Saori como tu señorita y comienza a verla como a una mujer! —le gritó, y Milo estaba sin habla—. Lo siento… me dejé llevar… pero ya transmití el mensaje. Ahora. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Milo? —preguntó Camus.

—Yo… no lo sé… —fue la respuesta de Milo—. Aún no estoy seguro… yo solo sé, que odiaría ver a Saori feliz con alguien más, sé que es egoísta pero… simplemente me hace hervir la sangre… —confesó, y Camus se mostró preocupado por Milo—. Esto no debía pasar… y si pasaba no debía pasar aún… tengo otras preocupaciones… —admitió.

—Pues decide rápido —comenzó Camus—. Porque mientras más tiempo pasa, más se acerca Saori a su resolución final, y como tu amigo te digo que tus celos probablemente están muy mal infundados… —mencionó Camus, virando la vista a un lado—. Saori parece solo tener ojos para una persona de todas formas… —finalizó, y no se dijo más al respecto, mientras Saori llegaba corriendo, con un vestido de playa, y sosteniendo un sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza.

—Perdona la interrupción, Camus… ¿está bien Milo? —preguntó, y Camus se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar—. Gracias… —prosiguió Saori, caminando hasta posarse frente a Milo, que desvió la mirada—. Sé que las cosas han sido algo incomodas, y que las escenas que están pendientes son algo… tensas… pero… solo quería decirte que no estás obligado a nada… —se sonrojó, y Milo la miró con curiosidad—. Has estado actuando raro desde que comenzó la filmación… y sé que tiene que ver con las escenas, y por el hecho de que… —se ocultó bajó el sombrero de paja—. Soy… repelente para ti… —concluyó, y aquello hirió a Milo—. Por eso… quería disculparme por mis atrevimientos… no estás obligado a nada. Si es necesario… yo misma interrumpiré la escena… —finalizó Saori, y Milo mantuvo su silencio—. Ya que aclaramos los malentendidos… te prometo que no te forzaré a hacer nada que no quieras… ¿podemos continuar con la filmación? —preguntó, y Milo asintió, y le sonrió a Saori—. Me da gusto, ya volviste en ti. Estaba muy preocupada porque sé que tu comportamiento actual es muy probablemente mi culpa. Pero ya estoy más tranquila —y Saori se retiró con calma, virando a ver a Milo un par de veces, pero continuando con su camino.

—Para que sea socialmente aceptable… —comenzó Milo, y tanto Camus como Shura le dedicaron sus miradas—. Tendría que esperar 5 años con 5 meses. Eso… es demasiado tiempo… tiempo en el que tendría que seguirme conteniendo, tolerando situaciones como estas… tragándome mi orgullo, y mi descontento, mientras otros a mi alrededor son libres de hacer lo que les plazca e intentarlo… corriendo el riesgo de que alguien lo logre, y que mi espera haya sido en vano… —cerró sus manos en puños Milo, y Camus asintió, sabiendo a lo que se refería—. Y aun así… si fuera fácil… no sería divertido… —susurró, y Shura sonrió también—. Si fuera fácil… no sería atractivo para un Escorpio. Supongo que a los Escorpio nos gustan las cosas complejas, y así como soy capaz de sentir celos tan destructivos, soy capaz de sentir una ambición aún más profunda. Y Saori… acaba de convertirse en una ambición, y voy a asegurarme de marcar muy bien la línea, de lo que es de mi propiedad —sonrió de forma arrogante.

—Volvió el inútil arrogante… —suspiró Shura, y le dedicó una mirada de determinación—. Pinta tu raya. Pero hasta que se cumplan los 5 años y 2 meses, estarás bajo mi supervisión. No permitiré que arruines a la señorita Saori con tu depravación —le sonrió.

—Cuento contigo para mantenerme al margen entonces. Porque Saori es tan inocente, que si no tuviera autocontrol ya la hubiera dominado, requeriré de toda la ayuda posible —insistió Milo, y Shura sacó su espada de kendo—. No te lo haré fácil.

—Si fuera fácil no sería satisfactorio partirte mi espada en la cabeza… miento… si lo sería… —corrigió Shura, y siguió a Milo al lugar de filmación a orillas de la playa, donde encontró a Pandora vestida de policía y leyendo su libreto—. Oh, te rasuraste el bigote, así no sentiré cosquillas cuando llegue el momento de ponernos cariñosos —le recordó Shura.

—¡Eeeeeh! —se estremeció Pandora, retrocediendo, y tropezándose con Ikki y June, derribándolos a ambos a la arena—. Malnacido pervertido, yo jamás dejaría que eso pasara… —le gritó Pandora desde el suelo, e Ikki por fin tuvo suficiente, intentó ponerse de pie y lastimar a Pandora, pero June lo notó, lo detuvo al abrazar su brazo y volver a tumbarlo a la arena, y comenzó a tornarse amorosa, lo que molestó a Ikki, pero fue suficiente para hacerlo tragarse el coraje.

—¡Ya basta de tonterías! ¡Tenemos poco tiempo! Los mayordomos de Julián cercaron esta sección de la playa para que pudiéramos filmar la escena sin problemas con las autoridades pero solo contamos con unos minutos, esto tendrá que salir en la primera toma —recriminó Mephisto, y entonces miró a Saori—. ¿Cómo se llama el protagonista? —preguntó a Saori mientras la veía fijamente.

—Dio… Diomedes… —mencionó Saori consternada, y Mephisto asintió—. No lo olvidaré esta vez, pero no llegaremos a la última escena de todos modos, la tendrás que arreglar en la edición, Mephisto… —le susurró Saori, y Mephisto alzó una ceja.

—¿Lo dices por el cara dura corazón de piedra de Milo? Pobre de ti —se burló Mephisto—. Sí sabes que si se lo ordenaras el malnacido no tendría más opción que obedecer, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, y aquello incomodó a Saori, que tan solo asintió—. De todas formas eso no va a pasar. ¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡Epeo, solo tenemos una toma, hazlo convincente! —ordenó.

—Convincente te voy a… —se fastidió Mu, pero de inmediato tomó aire, mientras Milo entraba en el agua y se posaba frente a Mu—. No me lastimes… —y Milo sonrió de forma arrogante—. Ya sabía que tenías un corazón negro —recriminó Mu.

—Que puedo decir, hoy estoy inspirado, planeo hacer todas mis escenas en extremo convincentes —le sonrió Milo, y Mu miró de reojo a Saori, quien se acomodaba a un extremo de la playa, donde los mayordomos de Julián mantenían a los mirones a raya pues se habían enterado de la filmación—. En especial esa escena —se burló, y Mu intentó preguntar, pero Mephisto se le adelantó.

—¡Cámara 2 en posición! —ordenó a Shiryu y a Hyoga, que corrieron a mediación del camino entre donde estaba Saori y donde estaban Milo y Mu y comenzaron a enfocar la cámara y preparar el micrófono—. Cámara 1, si desenfocas te mato —apuntó a Afrodita que fungía de camarógrafo, y a Mii, a quien Mephisto asignó al micrófono—. Policías 1 y 2, esperen la señal —apuntó Mephisto—. Y si se te vuelve a caer el bigote, Pandora —amenazó.

—¿Qué le harás? Porque lo que hagas te lo haré yo a ti al doble —le recriminó Shura, y Pandora se ruborizó—. Si el malnacido te toca, lo partiré a la mitad. En todo caso el bigote es la menor de mis preocupaciones. Sabes cómo termina la escena. No deberías estar haciendo el papel de un hombre —le explicó.

—Si elegí este papel fue para alejarme de ti, pero de alguna forma te las arreglaste para convertirlo en una pareja de policías homosexuales —le recriminó Pandora—. En todo caso, vivo con Ikki, no le temo a un poco de violencia masculina —finalizó.

—No es a la violencia masculina a lo que le temo sino a… —intentó explicarle, pero Mephisto dio su orden, y la filmación comenzó—. Ni hablar… tendré que improvisar… —se preocupó Shura.

—Diomedes… —comenzó la filmación con Mu en el papel del antagonista—. Hoy por fin he de evidenciar tu crimen. Mi plan ha sido perfecto de inicio a fin, la policía no tardará en llegar y en descubrir el cómo has raptado a Anficlas para traerla a esta desolada playa. Pese a que tu intensión fue buena, queriendo solamente cumplir con los caprichos de tu señorita, las autoridades solo necesitan tu nombre y el de ella registrados en una habitación de hotel para hacerse a la peor de las ideas. Serás encarcelado, y yo tomaré posesión de tu herencia, cuando le muestre a lady Anficlas el testamento de la familia Aquean, y le demuestre que soy el legítimo heredero de su fortuna, hermano mío… —prosiguió Mu, fingiendo una sonrisa malévola que le salió bastante bien.

—De haber sabido antes de la existencia de ese testamento, no hubiera sido necesario enamorar a Anficlas, Epeo… —le mencionó Milo en su personaje—. Solo habría bastado con mostrar el pergamino, y la familia Troy hubiera quedado desahuciada. Pero debo agradecerte, el que mantuvieras ese pergamino en secreto me ayudó a darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos. No desahuciaré a la familia Troy, tomaré a Anficlas por esposa, uniré a nuestras familias, y recuperaré mi mansión y mis tierras —le espetó.

—Si tuvieras la paciencia, tal vez —prosiguió Mu—. Pero hay 2 problemas. En tu lujuria intentaste acercar a Anficlas a Japón donde la mayoría de edad es de 14 años en algunos estados, pero no llegaste a Japón. Porque el único que sabía tu plan era yo, tu estimado amigo de la infancia… y quien ha conspirado en tu contra desde un inicio. Cuando me contaste tu plan me diste la excusa perfecta, ¿puedes escuchar las sirenas? Están cerca —le mencionó Mu, y June y Shunrei comenzaron a mover las palancas de unos juguetes que al rodar su engranaje sonaban casi idéntico como unas sirenas de policía—. Y no solo eso, Diomedes, por nuestras venas corre la misma sangre. Y ahora que he logrado demostrar que nuestro padre es el mismo, la herencia también me pertenece. Podría compartirla, ¡Pero por años fui un bastardo obligado a la servidumbre! ¡Me negaron mi derecho y por ello he orquestado todo esto! ¡Irás a la cárcel, y yo reclamaré la herencia! —finalizó Mu.

—Si voy a ir a la cárcel acusado de abusar de una menor, me enviarán por un crimen que aún no he cometido, Epeo… —le respondió Milo es su papel—. Entonces le daré a la policía una razón para enjaularme, ¡cuando te quite la vida con mis propias manos! —gritó, se lanzó a Mu, y ambos comenzaron a fingir una pelea que los obligó a revolcarse en la playa e intentar ahogarse, aunque Milo le estaba metiendo mucho empeño a su papel, lo que asustaba a Mu de tanto en tanto—. Perdona, pero tiene que ser convincente… —le susurró Milo—. Toma aire, y así lo hizo Mu, y Milo volvió a intentar ahogarlo.

—Perfecto, es perfecto —susurraba Mephisto—. Paso a cámara 2 en 3, 2, 1… —comenzó con la cuenta regresiva Mephisto, hizo la señal y Shiryu comenzó a filmar y Hyoga a acercar el micrófono—. Cuidado, que el micrófono no salga en la toma —susurró Mephisto, y Saori comenzó a correr, y Shiryu y Hyoga la siguieron con cuidado asegurándose de no perder el enfoque—. No sacudas tanto la cámara o la toma se arruinará… —continuaba en susurros como si pudieran escucharlo, pero no podían—. Ahora, solo no olvides el nombre… —prosiguió Mephisto, y la actuación de Saori comenzó.

—¡Diomedes! —gritó, y todos respiraron por fin al notar que Saori no había arruinado la escena—. ¡Déjalo Epeo! —gritó Saori, y el par que peleaba en el mar detuvo su pelea, y Milo azotó a Mu en el agua, y comenzó a salir, y todos se mordieron las uñas en expectativa, mientras Saori tomaba aire—. ¡Diomedes! —gritó, se lanzó a los brazos de Milo, que la giró un par de veces y la abrazó con fuerza como parte de la escena—. No me importa la edad, no me importa tu sangre, no me importa si todo comenzó como un sucio plan por mi herencia, te amo y eso es lo único que me importa, así que por favor, no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte… —le suplicó, con lágrimas en los ojos, a Saori se le facilitaba mucho fingir las lágrimas.

—Ya es tarde… —mencionó Mu, levantándose lentamente, pero entonces eructó agua que había tragado, y todos pensaban que la escena se había arruinado, pero, Mephisto movió su mano indicándole que continuara, y tras unos instantes así lo hizo—. La policía ya llegó, y lo mejor, es que ahora son testigos —apuntó Mu.

—Cámara 2, cámara 2 —ordenó, y los agotados Shiryu y Hyoga corrieron filmando a Pandora y a Shura que bajaban de una parte empinada de la playa—. El bigote, no pierdas el bigote —se estremeció Mephisto, pero Pandora movía sus labios acomodándose el bigote y este no logró caerse.

—Nos han eludido por mucho tiempo, Diomedes, Anficlas —comenzó Pandora—. Pero su huida por fin terminó. Usted regresará a casa con su padrastro, y usted, se pudrirá en prisión. Ve por la chica, pareja, los hombres tenemos que arreglar esto con violencia —el dialogo la avergonzó un poco, pero sacó su bastón de utilería y lo preparó, mientras Shura sacaba las esposas y se preparaba para correr en dirección a Saori, a quien Milo agarró de la cintura, y la jaló a su pecho.

—¡Ustedes mejor que nadie deberían de saber lo que es sufrir el vivir un romance prohibido! —los apuntó Milo, y Saori suspiró, la escena había salido bien, pero ya era el momento de la interrupción de siempre, ella lo sabía, Milo jamás se permitiría a sí mismo continuar con una escena como aquella—. Ser incapaz de demostrar tu amor frente a una sociedad que solo piensa en la depravación de la gente. ¡No todos quienes sentimos estás anormalidades somos unos depravados! ¡Para algunos el sentimiento es genuino! ¿Acaso no comparten ustedes un vínculo similar? —preguntó.

—Cierra la boca, criminal. Quien te haya dicho aquello miente e incluso si fuera verdad tendríamos ambos la edad para estar conscientes de nuestros actos. ¡Esa niña no es consiente! ¡A esa edad solo puede vivir en el engaño y la manipulación! —continuó con sus diálogos Pandora, y aquellos diálogos surtieron un efecto inesperado en Saori, que sintió la presión en su pecho, como si ese dialogo Camus lo hubiera incrustado a propósito para recordarle a Saori y a Milo el por qué la relación que Saori quería estaba prohibida.

—Amo a esta niña, como un hombre ama a una mujer —prosiguió Milo—. Y si la sociedad no desea aceptarlo, no me queda más que escupirle a la sociedad y a su autoridad en el rostro, al seguir lo que dicta mi corazón —en ese momento, Saori se preparó para interrumpir la escena, pero Milo la tomó de la barbilla, y sin que nadie lo pudiera haber adivinado, besó a Saori de improviso, forzando a todos a un silencio sepulcral, mientras la sorprendida Saori se quedaba perpleja, y por la sorpresa, sin poder disfrutar del capricho que ella por tanto tiempo había esperado—. Esta es… la resolución mía ante la sociedad inconforme… —prosiguió Milo en su papel, y Shura, al notar que Pandora se encontraba perpleja, la empujó, despertándola.

—¡Ma-malnacido pecador! —recordó sus líneas Pandora—. Cuando estés en prisión me aseguraré de hacer de tu existencia una miseria. Pero antes, estoy autorizado a utilizar violencia policiaca —gritó Pandora, se lanzó contra Milo, que le atrapó el brazo y la azotó en contra del agua, antes de correr fuera de la playa, dejando a Saori perpleja, y Mephisto tuvo que despertar a Shiryu y a Hyoga para que persiguieran a Milo y lo siguieran filmando.

—Cámara 2, corte, cámara 1, enfoque —mantuvo la calma Mephisto, y al notar las reacciones de Saori, empujó a Afrodita, tomó la cámara él mismo y continuó filmando—. Esto vale oro… —sonrió, mientras una lágrima rodaba de los ojos de Saori, que fuera de su personaje, la limpió, y al notar que Mephisto la seguía gravando, se esforzó por mantener el personaje.

—Egoísta… que solo piensas en ti mismo… sin tomar en cuenta mis propios sentimientos… —enunció, comenzó a correr, y salió de la escena, pero tras salir no se detuvo, y continuó corriendo tras de Milo.

—¡Espere señorita Anficlas! —salió del agua Pandora, y al hacerlo, notó la verdadera razón de las preocupaciones de Shura. El uniforme de policía se le había pegado al pecho, revelando su figura femenina, lo que hubiera arruinado la toma, si Shura no hubiera intervenido, colocando su chaqueta sobre Pandora en el momento en que Mephisto la apuntaba para continuar con la filmación—. Shu… —se detuvo, por la sorpresa estuvo a punto de arruinar la toma—. Pareja, ¡se escapan! —mencionó Pandora, recriminándole a Shura que debía seguir con el papel e ir tras ellos, y Mephisto le apuntó la cámara—. ¿Pareja? —preguntó Pandora.

—Así es… —sonrió Shura, se puso de cuclillas, y miró a Pandora fijamente, lo que la forzó a temblar y a ruborizarse—. Pareja… —prosiguió, y le robó a Pandora un beso que no estaba en el libreto, y tanto June como Shunrei tuvieron que taparse las bocas unas a otras para no gritar de la emoción, Mephisto por fin gritó.

—¡Corte! —anunció, y Pandora, sobresaltada, no podía dejar de temblar por lo que acababa de suceder—. ¡Lo tengo todo! ¡Lo tengo todo! ¡Fue perfecto desde la primer y única toma! ¡Mi sátira es más que perfecta! —anunció.

—Pero… el beso de los policías homosexuales quedó fuera del libreto por exigencias de Pandora… —mencionó Camus mientras revisaba el libreto—. Además que debía darse en la escena de la corte del juicio de Diomedes, no durante esta escena —intentó explicar, pero Mephisto estaba tan satisfecho con el resultado que no le importaba—. Mephisto… esto me obligará a hacer cambios innecesarios en el guion… espera Mephisto… —pero Mephisto no cedió.

—Que… que… tú… yo… —comenzó Pandora, siendo incapaz de encontrar las palabras, mientras Shura volvía a agacharse, ponía sus manos en su bigote, se lo arrancaba rápidamente, y después se lo puso él mismo y movió las cejas arriba y abajo de forma burlona—. Yo… —continuó Pandora—. Te odio tanto… te odio… pero… —y Pandora comenzó a llorar, sobresaltando a Shura, que sintió que su broma probablemente había llegado muy lejos—. Yo… ya no puedo soportarlo… —lloró—. Si yo pudiera… si tan solo pudiera… pero no puedo… yo no puedo… —y Pandora hizo algo que no se esperaba de ella, abrazó a Shura, y lloró en su pecho—. No puedo… simplemente no puedo… no puedo… —continuó llorando.

—A riesgo de parecer indiscreto… —susurró Afrodita a Mii, que lo miró de reojo—. ¿Exactamente qué está pasando? —preguntó Afrodita, y Mii suspiró, le tomó la mano a Afrodita, y aprovechando la distracción lo separó del grupo, y lo llevó hasta la parte trasera del área de vestidores—. ¿También tengo una escena de beso? —preguntó.

—No considero que sea un buen momento para tus bromas… —se ruborizó Mii—. Pandora Heinstein, está comprometida con su mayordomo, Judge Radamantys —le explicó, y Afrodita comprendió un poco mejor la situación—. Es un secreto que muy pocos saben, al padre de Pandora no le importan los sentimientos de Pandora, desde el día en que nació se le fue asignado un mayordomo especial, a quien su padre entrenó con la finalidad de convertirlo en el marido de Pandora. Cuando un noble se casa con su mayordomo, la fortuna se queda con el apellido, en este caso el Heinstein, en lugar de transmitirse a otras familias. Esto significa que la fortuna Heinsten no se hace más grande, ni se merma. Significa que la fortuna se mantiene —y Afrodita lo comprendía a medias, ya que no le veía nada de malo—. Cuando 2 familias adineradas se unen, la fortuna crece, pero al mismo tiempo se divide entre las 2 familias. Siendo el marido y la esposa los mayormente beneficiados por la adquisición de nuevas tierras y negocios y un flujo de efectivo de más fácil acceso. Pero hay familias como los Heinstein, que no desean compartir la herencia. Por ello Hades, el padre de Pandora, Ikki y Shun, aceptó el compromiso de June e Ikki, porque June no tiene nada que dar, ni se le debe nada al contraer nupcias. El mismo caso aplica a Pandora, y tristemente… —y Afrodita se deprimió.

—El mismo caso pretende aplicarlo el abuelo paterno de Saori… —concluyó Afrodita, y Mii asintió—. Si lo sabes… ¿por qué no se lo has dicho a Saori? ¿Acaso no eres su amiga? —preguntó Afrodita.

—¿Has notado la constante ausencia de Tatsumi a pesar de que se están filmando escenas en la mansión? —preguntó Mii—. ¿Has notado la reciente libertad de Saori de hacer fiestas, de invitar a sus amigos a viajes? ¿Lo has notado? —preguntó, y Afrodita asintió—. Tatsumi… está en Japón en estos momentos, negociando con el abuelo de Saori, Cronos… —y Afrodita comenzó a preocuparse—. No podía asegurar nada porque en definitiva no sabíamos nada… hasta hace una hora aproximadamente, que recibí el siguiente mensaje de texto de Tatsumi —sacó su celular Mii, y le mostró el mismo a Afrodita, aunque a pesar de leerlo, no lo entendió—. El Adamas Psammos se ha acabado… —lloró Mii—. Yo… no puedo besarte pero… me haría bien un abrazo… —lloró Mii, y Afrodita asintió, se agachó, y Mii lloró como una niña indefensa. Tras lo acontecido, el corazón de Mii se había destrozado—. ¡Le dije que no se acercara tanto a la señorita! ¡Se lo dije! Le dije que esto pasaría pero él no me hizo caso y ahora… ahora… la señorita estará destrozada… —volvió a llorar Mii, y Afrodita intentó tranquilizarla.

**Muelles de Sounión.**

—Increíble, de verdad está intranquila —mencionó Milo. Se las había arreglado para hacer a Saori perseguirlo hasta los muelles, cosa para la que Saori no tendría condición física a no ser por su entrenamiento de natación con Julián, aunque Saori ya estaba agotada, y Milo tenía que bajar la velocidad de tanto en tanto—. Muy lenta, mocosa. No me digas que ya te cansaste —agregó con arrogancia.

—¿Mocosa? —enfureció Saori—. ¡Soy tu ama! ¡No tienes derecho a llamarme así! —gritó Saori, Milo se burló y continuó corriendo, y Saori lo persiguió con nuevos ímpetus—. ¡Milo! —le gritaba, pero Milo se adelantó nuevamente, y viró por una esquina de las formaciones rocosas cercanas a los muelles.

—Ahora… si mal no recuerdo por aquí debe estar esa cueva en la que Kanon encierra a los que reprueban su materia —se mencionó a sí mismo Milo, y encontró una apertura en las formaciones rocosas—. Allí está… la cueva de Sounión. Afortunadamente nunca he estado aquí en contra de mi voluntad —se viró Milo, y al hacerlo Saori lo tacleó al suelo, cosa que normalmente no hubiera logrado hacer si el coraje de Saori no hubiera sido incinerado por ser llamada mocosa—. ¡Uff! ¡Pesas mucho! —le recriminó.

—¿Aparte de mocosa me dice gorda? —enfureció Saori, y Milo le sonrió de forma arrogante—. ¿Por qué lo hizo? —le preguntó Saori, mordiéndose los labios, y tratando de tragarse las lágrimas, pero estas salían de todas formas—. ¿Por qué? Solo… dígame… estoy confundida, me duele el pecho… yo pensé… yo pensé que lo repelía con mis intentos… —lloró, y Milo le secó las lágrimas.

—Nunca has sido repelente… pero no es como que pueda aceptar tus sentimientos así como así… —le confesó Milo, y se quedó recostado en la cueva, mirando el anochecer—. No tardará en subir la marea hasta aquí. Deberíamos irnos —intentó ponerse de pie, pero Saori acomodó sus piernas como contra peso, y empujó con ambas manos el pecho de Milo, obligándolo a recostarse nuevamente—. Sabes que puedo pararme con o sin tu peso encima… —le mencionó Milo.

—Y tú sabes… que estoy muy enojada contigo… y que no sería saludable hacerme enojar más… —y Milo se preocupó por la amenaza de Saori—. Deja de jugar… por favor… y solo dime… ¿qué significa lo que hiciste? —preguntó, y Milo suspiró.

—Estaba celoso… de que Julián tuviera toda tu atención… —confesó, y Saori abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa—. Escuché lo del cortejo… fue un accidente… pero me molestó… así que, egoístamente busque la forma de recordarte mi existencia, me hiciste sentir como un miserable sirviente… —le recriminó Milo.

—No intentes hacerme ver como la culpable… —sollozó—. Yo nunca te he tratado como a un sirviente, aunque debería —se molestó, y Milo notó que Saori estaba muy volátil—. Si yo… utilizara mi última oportunidad en estos momentos… —intentó decir.

—Preguntarme eso es hacer trampa —le mencionó, y Saori se secó las lágrimas, y se puso de pie—. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. El que se portó como un patán fui yo. No me agradó nada la forma en que te llevabas con Julián, y me dejé llevar. Me disculpo —finalizó.

—Julián puede cortejarme todo lo que quiera, yo no le corresponderé… —se quejó Saori, y Milo la miró con curiosidad—. Lo que escuchaste era una conversación mía con Mii y Shunrei en la que ambas me decían que tus atenciones eran una forma tuya de cortejarme… estabas celoso de ti mismo… —le mencionó.

—Celoso de… —y Milo se estremeció—. Así que eso era… bajé la guardia maldiciendo a un malnacido seductor, sin darme cuenta de que estaba odiándome a mí mismo… —y Saori infló sus mejillas en señal de molestia—. Aun así son buenas noticias para ti… si me molesta que tu atención pertenezca a otros hombres… es señal de que algo siento —y Saori asintió a duras penas—. No es suficiente… pero es algo… no vayas a emocionarte… —recriminó.

—No voy a emocionarme pero lo que hiciste no puede permanecer impune… —agregó Saori en señal de molestia, y el tono de voz fue tan sombrío que incluso la espina de Milo se heló—. Ya casi… tengo 13 años… —mencionó, su tono de voz regresando a la normalidad mientras observaba a la luna saliendo del agua—. Ten una cita conmigo… —mencionó, y la información entró a los oídos de Milo, que de inmediato lo negó fervientemente—. No ahora… ni mañana… ni antes del regreso de las vacaciones… será después de los exámenes, y del festival escolar… ten una cita conmigo… el día de mi cumpleaños número 13… es lo único que te pido… después de eso… puedes dejar de ser mi mayordomo… —la noticia conmocionó a Milo, que se limitó a ver a Saori, que mantenía una mirada de tristeza, a pesar de la bella sonrisa que le adornaba sus labios—. Adamas… Psammos… —mencionó—. Se ha acabado el tiempo… —finalizó, y fue lo último que dijo.


	10. Amistad Dorada

**De milagro encontré el tiempo de escribir esto, pero ya que tengo algo de prisa seré breve e iré directo a contestar los reviews (no has hecho tu tarea), lo sé, lo sé, solo dame un par de minutos más.**

**dafguerrero: Tiempo es el factor principal de este capítulo, ojala yo tuviera tanto tiempo como cierto personaje que hoy hace su debut T_T. En fin, nuevamente te felicito por tu cumpleaños, lo más probable es que no pueda hacerlo el 20 ya que estaré muy ocupado, pero igual, doble felicitación :). Habrá más Junikki y un poco de Shun haciéndose hombrecito en este capítulo, pero no diré más, disfruta. Y sí, jajaja, no soporté la tentación de poner la escena de la casa de libra, jajajajaja.**

**Isa escorpion: Jajaja, sí, te contesté tu review en público por fin, y este será el segundo, jajaja. Exageras un poco, no soy la estrella del momento. Mii en definitiva siente algo por Afrodita, pero como es su primera experiencia de ese tipo no lo entiende, mucho menos por la diferencia de edades. Jajajajaja, qué bueno que te gustó el dialogo de Afrodita. Ya comienzo darle más relevancia a Mu y Tethis también, jajaja, y de Shura te vas a sorprender en este capítulo, créeme. Y hablando de Cronos, pienso que te esperan muchas más sorpresas :).**

**TsukihimePrincess: Ya sé que la espera fue exasperante, es por eso que redoblé esfuerzos para terminar este capítulo antes de continuar con mis tareas. Gracias por enumerar todo lo que te gustó, esté capítulo amenaza con ser igual de largo, espero me enumeres también aquí tus reacciones, lo esperaré con ansias :).**

**lala light: Lo malo es que soy intolerante a la lactosa pero me puedo acostumbrar a tus reviews, son muy sabrosos, jajaja. Puedo notar que te gusta mucho la música. Es verdad lo que dices, si quitamos a la parte de diosa de Saori solo queda una niña mimada, no es tan madura como la Saori de la serie original e incluso es ingenua, y así sería Saori si nunca hubiera descubierto que era una diosa. De hecho la cantidad de parejas es lo que hace que cada capítulo sea igual de amplio que el muro de Troya, y ahora le sumé a Mu y Tethis, se me van a caer las manos, jajaja. Y sí, Afrodita fue Saorizado, jajaja. Y sí, jajaja hice referencia a la casa de Libra. Lo de la plática seria de Shura ya se está maquilando, espero escuchar tus reacciones al respecto. En cuanto a Julián, digamos que estará más tranquilo, pero no dejará de ser relevante en futuros capítulos.**

**andromedaaiorossayita: Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, me tardé eones, en compensación me apresuré a poner este capítulo, aunque sé que eso me cuesta reviews T_T. Bajé de 16 a 6. Repetir pedazos de la historia original es algo recurrente para que se den cuenta de que los universos no están tan separados, jajaja, claro, eso no significa que van a pelearse con el cosmos pero no deja de ser divertido. La historia de Aioros y Saga como estudiantes pienso contarla en otra ocasión a manera de OVA. Pero primero hay que terminar de escribir la temporada uno de Academia Sanctuary, ya después agregaré los OVAS. Jajajajaja, beso gay, jajajajaja. Bueno no me gustaría romperte tu corazoncito así que aquí tienes el capítulo 10.**

**Kyokai1218: Todavía vivo, solo que tengo maestría, por eso ando medio perdido. ¿Cómo que te gusta más el Miiafro que el Milori? Muy mal señorita. Solo por eso no habrá Miiafro. Es broma es broma, claro que habrá más Miiafro, pero el Milori es la pareja principal, luego el Panshura. ¿Qué es Mikasa? No entendí. Jajaja que forma de describir a Aquiles y a Antíloco, por cierto ya estoy trabajado en la actualización de Guerras de Troya y en el fatídico encuentro de Diomedes y Anficlas. Jajaja Milodita… eso no va a pasar. Bueno, ya sé que tienes descontento por la frialdad de Milo, pero así es él, no puedo ponerlo de otra forma. Si lo hiciera y me saliera del personaje no sería Milo después de todo. No he visto Soul of Gold aún, estoy esperando a que se termine, pero no soporté la tentación y fui a ver la batalla de Milo y Camus, espero que por fin le hagan justicia a Milo aunque la animación parezca de omega en mi opinión, ¿están muy pestañosos no crees? En fin, debo hacer mi tarea, disfruta.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Mansión Kido. 12 de Julio de 1985.**

—¿Ya se fueron? —preguntó Julián, sentado en un sillón mientras miraba fuera del balcón de forma pensativa. Kanon, su mayordomo y entrenador en el club de natación, asintió e hizo una reverencia—. A veces es tan difícil pertenecer a la clase alta… puedes retirarte, Kanon. Ya es hora de mi reunión —finalizó Julián, y Kanon se retiró, dejando a Julián Solo en su oficina, intranquilo, y esperando. El teléfono al lado de su sillón resonó exactamente a la hora de la reunión pactada, y Julián tomó el auricular sin demora alguna. Tomó aire, y lo acercó a su oído—. Aquí Julián Solo, señor Depranon… me honra con su constante interés en la familia Solo —le mencionó Julián.

—¿Has tomado ya una decisión? —escuchó la pregunta, y Julián suspiró—. No haré el ofrecimiento 2 veces. En estos momentos debes de tomarlo o dejarlo, mi tiempo es muy valioso como para desperdiciarlo. Ahora decide… —insistió la voz, y Julián escuchó el sonido de madera contra madera, e inmediatamente después comenzó a escucharse un sonido deslizante, como de arena cayendo. En ese momento Julián supo que su benefactor estaba utilizando un reloj de arena, y que este comenzaba a vaciarse lentamente—. Tic, toc, tic, toc, joven Solo. Se te acaba el tiempo —insistió, y Julián miró en dirección al mar.

—Su nieta no siente por mí lo que yo siento por ella, señor Depranon… —mencionó con cautela, y escuchaba la arena cayendo sin interrupción, presionándolo a tomar una decisión—. Yo… a decir verdad, quisiera un poco más de tiempo para tomar la decisión —en su mente, el reloj de arena se dibujaba, veía caer la arena en todo momento, y esta se agotaba. Julián entonces pensó que se acababa su tiempo, se puso de pie y de inmediato contestó—. ¡Lo haré! —mencionó—. Acepto el compromiso entre la familia Solo y la familia Kido… —se apresuró a decir, su corazón latiendo muy rápidamente,

—Sabia decisión —mencionó su benefactor—. Y justo a tiempo debo agregar. Solo quedaron escasos granos de arena, estuviste a punto de perder tu oportunidad —se burló el hombre al otro lado del auricular, y Julián se mordió los labios—. Te contaré un secreto. El tiempo, es lo más preciado, ahorrarlo es preciso, lo que hagas con tu tiempo es lo verdaderamente importante. Hay tiempo para descansar, tiempo para estudiar, tiempo para pensar, tiempo para desperdiciar. Pero vida solo tienes una, y el tiempo a todos se nos agota. Todos nacemos con un reloj de arena que no puede voltearse. El tiempo, es el recurso más importante, no es el dinero, es el tiempo. Cuando alguien te hace una pregunta, la primera respuesta que piensas es la que realmente quiere tu corazón, y el darle muchas vueltas, es perder el tiempo. No pierdas el tiempo Julián, y más importante, no me hagas perder mí tiempo. Lo que me recuerda, que esta conversación se terminó —colgó el teléfono, antes de que Julián pudiera quejarse, y entonces miró el teléfono en incredulidad.

—Amo Solo —mencionó Kanon abriendo la puerta, Sorrento y Tethis estaban con él—. ¿Ha tomado una decisión? —preguntó, y Julián asintió, bajando la mirada, y entristeciendo a Tethis, quién secretamente amaba a Julián—. ¿Cuándo hará el anuncio? —preguntó.

—¿Hacer el anuncio? Yo no puedo hacer el anuncio —mencionó Julián con tristeza—. Él vendrá… y él la obligará a aceptar… me rompe el corazón, en especial porque… Saori y yo comenzábamos a llevarnos bien… —recordó Julián a Saori, diciéndole que tenía permitido llamarla por su nombre, y los bellos momentos que pasaron juntos—. Ella… no podría odiarme… es muy noble para eso… pero su corazón va a destrozarse. Estoy seguro de que ella ya lo sabe —finalizó, y se dejó caer en el sillón—. Lo siento mucho… Saori… —terminó.

**Central de Policía de Laurión.**

—¡Es terrible! ¡La noticia más terrible de todas! —lloraba Saori. Shunrei y June también lloraban, Pandora, disfrazada de Policía, incluso hacía el esfuerzo de no llorar. Dohko, Aioros y Aldebarán, el último disfrazado de verdugo, también lloraban. Mii intentaba hacerse la fuerte pero no lo lograba, y Shun era todo lágrimas—. ¡Escuché el veredicto pero no podía creerlo! ¿De verdad esta es la última vez que nos veremos, Diomedes? —lloró más Saori, era más que evidente que sus lágrimas eran reales a pesar de ser solo una actuación. Milo estaba detrás de unos barrotes, encarcelado, usando el traje naranja y con Shaka sirviendo de sacerdote—. ¡Tiene que haber una forma! ¡Daría toda mi fortuna por sacarte de aquí! —insistió.

—Incluso si el sentimiento es verdadero, señorita Anficlas —comenzó Shaka, que estaba forzado a mantener los ojos abiertos, que era algo que no le agradaba—. He escuchado todas las confesiones de Diomedes, fui su confidente, y como miembro de la iglesia me es prohibido revelar los pecados a las autoridades. Pero la sociedad lo descubrió, la gracia de Dios entiende que no ha sido un acto maligno, pero la lujuria es un pecado capital, y Diomedes se ha negado a aceptar el perdón de Dios, se ha negado a disculparse por su lujuria —terminó.

—No puedo confesarme padre, o arrepentirme de un pecado en el que no creo —le mencionó Milo—. Este es en verdad mi último día en esta vida —y Saori lloró con mayor fuerza, se arrodilló sin desprenderse de los barrotes, y gritó en pena. Su actuación fue tan conmovedora que incluso Pandora estaba llorando, pero rápidamente Afrodita corrió mientras Shiryu enfocaba en Saori, le secó las lágrimas, la maquilló, y antes de que la cámara regresara a enfocarse en Pandora, Afrodita se apartó para que Pandora continuara con sus líneas—. Observa pecador lo que la sociedad piensa de tus predilecciones. Puede que llegue el día en que estés del otro lado de los barrotes —enunció Milo ante Pandora.

—Ruego porque un día la sociedad sea más tolerante… pero hoy… cargarás con el pecado de todos los que piensen como tú —mencionó Pandora, abrió la celda de Milo, lo tomó del brazo y lo movió por los pasillos, donde los presos lloraban ante lo que veían, cosa que preocupaba a Milo pues ningún preso formaba parte de la historia. Shaka seguía a Milo, hasta una puerta, donde Aldebarán esperaba con su máscara de verdugo y los presos le gritaban e insultaban, lo que preocupó a Mephisto pues tendría que borrar las groserias en la edición.

—¿Listo para tu cita con el demonio, pecador? —habló Aldebarán, lo tomó rudamente de la camisa naranja, abrió la puerta, y pateó a Milo a su interior—. 2 hombres entran, solo 1 saldrá —la cámara se enfocó en Milo, momentos antes de que Aldebarán cerrara la puerta, Saori entonces se lanzó a la puerta, lloró, golpeó la estructura metálica, y momentos más tarde las luces de centellas salieron de los bordes de la puerta.

—Que valiente hombre… no ha gritado de dolor… ha enfrentado la muerte como ha decidido vivir la vida. Sin arrepentimientos… —mencionó Shaka, y Saori se lanzó a sus brazos y lloró en su túnica—. Si Dios es misericordioso, encontrará en su corazón el perdón para este pecador. Estoy seguro, de que logrará alcanzar la luz —finalizó.

—Mientras mi mundo estará por siempre… sumido en esta horrible oscuridad… —finalizó Saori, y June y Shunrei por fin no lo soportaron más y gritaron del dolor, forzando a Ikki y a Shiryu a taparles la boca.

—Desenfoque en 3… 2… 1… luces… —susurró Mephisto, y las luces se apagaron—. Cámara 2 a entrada. Presos, silencio por favor… —incluso se dignó a pedirlo por favor—. Luces del pasillo en 3… 2… 1… —continuó, e Ikki tiró de los interruptores, y se encendió una única luz, en la que se mostraba a Camus, vestido de traje y corbata, y sosteniendo un par de libros, una biblia, y un libro de justicia.

—La película que acaban de ver, demuestra el descontento de la sociedad ante las relaciones que son socialmente inaceptables, siguiendo los estatutos encontrados en los libros de justicia, y en las religiones —colocó un libro en cada mano, como si fuera una balanza, y ambos tenían el mismo peso—. La sociedad se ha regido siempre por estas 2 fuerzas, la justicia, y la religión. Pero, ¿qué es en verdad la justicia o la religión? ¿Acaso el punto intermedio no existe? ¿Acaso un romance sincero, aún si es socialmente inaceptable, es maligno e injusto? Diomedes, no es el primero ni el único que será juzgado de pecador por la justicia. Inocente o culpable queda a consideración de quienes han visto esta película. Quedará en sus conciencias el definir, si la justicia, la religión, o sus creencias, condenarían o no a un romance verdadero. Esa es la verdadera, sátira de nuestra sociedad —hubo una pausa, y Mephisto por fin gritó.

—¡Corte! —Ikki encendió las luces, y se sobresaltó al encontrar a un preso de gran tamaño, calvo y de piel morena, y con una gran musculatura, llorando como una niñita mientras jugaba con su ratón mascota que salió de su delantal para llorar con él—. ¡Está terminada! —y todos celebraron, incluso los presos aplaudieron, y Milo y Aldebarán salieron junto con Aioria que había hecho los trucos de luces con un par de cables rotos—. Claro que hacen faltas horas y horas de edición… de publicidad… de retoques… algunos efectos especiales… la adecuación de la escala de sonido… y la grabación de los VHS para la venta en el festival… —y Mephisto entristeció, y Camus y Afrodita se retrajeron, sabiendo que si no lo hacían tendrían que ayudar a Mephisto—. Pero ese no es su problema, yo me encargaré. Las filmaciones oficialmente han terminado —y todos celebraron, algunos presos inclusive dieron palmadas en la espalda de Mephisto, que se sobresaltó, tomó su cámara y corrió fuera del lugar—. ¡Vámonos de aquí! —gritó Mephisto, y Shura sacó su espada, y todos los presos se asustaron y se retrajeron.

—Señorita… —mencionó al ver a Saori, que estaba con la mirada pérdida—. ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó, y Saori parpadeó un par de veces, regresando en sí, y miró a Shura con una sonrisa—. Puede contarles a sus Caballeros Dorados… si de algo puedo serle de ayuda, yo… —pero Saori se limitó a darle una gentil sonrisa.

—Te lo agradezco… —le sonrió, mientras veía a todos platicar y sonreír, y a Milo recriminándole a Aldebarán la poca gentileza de la patada que le dio—. Yo solo… estoy feliz de haber sido capaz de generar tan bellos recuerdos. Al menos fui feliz al poder disfrutarlos aunque fuera una vez… ser una adolecente… es increíble… —y Shura la miró con cierta preocupación—. Ahora debo ser una adulta. Gracias por todo, Shura. Cuando termine el año escolar, si necesitas trabajo… tendré la vacante de un mayordomo esperándote… —finalizó, se retiró, y Shura la observó con sorpresa, mientras pasaba al lado de Milo, sin dedicarle palabra alguna.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Academia Sanctuary.**

**Capítulo 10: Amistad Dorada.**

* * *

**Academia Sanctuary, Zona de Recreación. 02 de Agosto de 1985.**

—¿Todos listos? No hagan trampa —mencionó Shaka, que sostenía cinco hilos que estaban amarrados a vendas de los ojos alrededor de los rostros de Milo, Camus, Aioria, Aldebarán y Mu, lo que había terminado de llamar la atención de todos en la zona de recreación, quienes dejaron de buscar sus calificaciones para mirar a los dorados que como siempre eran tema de conversación en toda la academia—. 3, 2, 1, ya pueden mirar —tiró del hilo Shaka, que tristemente no les sacó las vendas a nadie y todos terminaron en el suelo por la tremenda fuerza de Shaka, lo que sorprendió a todos.

—¿De quién fue la brillante idea? —se quejó Milo—. No, más importante, ¿exactamente qué tan fuerte es Shaka que nos derribó a todos de un tirón? —se preguntó Milo incrédulo, mirando al tranquilo Shaka que sostenía su bastón de ceguera como una espada al estilo Shura.

—¡Se los dije! ¡Es un demonio de fuerza descomunal! ¿Creen que yo me dejaría doblegar por simples bastonazos? ¡Uwah! —se quejó Aldebarán al sentir un tremendo bastonazo en la frente—. Estoy callado, estoy callado, soy un ratón, un ratón —se estremeció Aldebarán.

—Imaginen la fuerza que debe tener en los brazos para dominar a Aldebarán a ese nivel —tragó saliva Aioria—. En verdad, Shaka debe tener la fuerza de los dioses para domesticar a semejante toro salvaje —recriminó Aioria.

—Si ya se cansaron de exagerar, ¿alguien quiere ponerle atención a la tabla de calificaciones? —preguntó Shaka, moviendo sus manos frente a sus ojos cerrados—. Joven con glaucoma avanzada aquí. Y aunque las calificaciones se escribieran en braille, dudo mucho poder alcanzarlas con mis manos —estiró la mano lo más que pudo.

—No puede ser… —se sorprendió Mu—. Me siento tan humillado… —bajó la cabeza y se arrodilló frente a la tabla de calificaciones mirando al suelo, y el resto de los dorados se asomaron—. Derrotado por el par de cabezas de chorlito… son una mala influencia, se alimentan de mis neuronas, mientras más tiempo paso con el par, más idiota me vuelvo —se preocupó Mu.

—¿Vencimos a Mu? —preguntó Aioria, y Milo asintió—. Pellízcame que estoy soñando, ¿es verdad lo que veo? —preguntó a Milo, y el de Escorpio sonrió con malicia—. ¡Tercer lugar! ¡En tu cara carnero de cuarta! ¡En tu cara! —y Mu se molestó, se puso de pie, y le dio una tremenda golpiza a Aioria en la nuca—. ¡Óyeme salvaje! —le recriminó.

—Permíteme recordarte quien estuvo haciendo tu tarea mientras tú y Milo se escapaban para entrenar para las nacionales… comienzo a cuestionarme los beneficios de esta amistad, Aioria, tú y Milo siempre se están aprovechando de mi bondad —y Aioria se preocupó y comenzó a sudar frio—. Puedes comenzar a hacer tu propia tarea —sentenció.

—Espera, no puedes hacerme eso a escasos días de la temporada de selecciones nacionales —comenzó Aioria, y Mu se fastidió—. Lo siento, lo siento, no volveré a burlarme —le suplicó Aioria, pero Mu estaba visiblemente molesto.

—Extrañamente comprendo el desdén de Mu —suspiró Camus—. Una burla y no vuelvo a ayudarte a estudiar —le mencionó Camus a Milo, que se moría de ganas de decir algo—. Al menos esta vez llegué a segundo. Disfruta tu primer lugar mientras puedas, en las finales de seguro que te rebaso —anunció.

—No es divertido si no me dejas festejar… —se quejó Milo, y miró el resto de las calificaciones—. Aldebarán bajó a quinto, y Shaka se mantuvo en el sexto —y Shaka suspiró en señal de molestia—. Deberías estar orgulloso. Ciego pero siempre en los primeros diez lugares —le mencionó Milo.

—No me malinterpretes, estoy orgulloso de mi éxito… lo que temo, son las consecuencias de que la suma de nuestras calificaciones no sean superiores a las de ustedes tres —y la risa malvada de Kanon resonó, y el cielo pareció oscurecerse de repente—. Me pregunto… ¿cuál será el castigo esta vez? —se preguntó.

—Tal parece, que he encontrado a los administradores del Festival Escolar —mencionó Kanon, observando fijamente a Aldebarán, Camus y Shaka, y de pronto se escuchó la risa tranquila y apacible de Saga, los 2 demonios estaban reunidos.

—Deberías estar acostumbrado ya a la derrota, Kanon… —agregó Saga de forma arrogante, y se acarició la cabellera—. Milo, Mu, Aioria… buen trabajo… —agregó, y el trio se estremeció por el desconcierto de ser felicitados por Saga, que se retiró con una carcajada malévola.

—El próximo año, este sufrimiento terminará —se estremeció Camus, y los cinco restantes asintieron—. ¿Quiénes serán los profesores del 8-A y del 8-B? Ese par de grupos es tan callado que con esfuerzos sabemos quiénes son los alumnos de esas aulas —se preguntó.

—Pechda Tholl del 8-B es compañero mío del equipo de lucha deportiva —mencionó Aldebarán—. Alguna vez me mencionó que eran unos gemelos peores a Saga y Kanon —y el grupo se deprimió, y todos suspiraron en señal de molestia—. Con un poco de suerte todos estaremos en el mismo grupo el próximo año… —intentó animarlos Aldebarán.

—Lo dudo… a cierta persona le gusta la rivalidad en los grupos… —miró Mu a Shion Starlight, que hacía anotaciones al ver las reacciones de todos los grupos como si ya estuviera preparando las boletas del próximo año escolar—. Me temo que nuestro futuro escolar ya fue decidido… si consiguiéramos esa boleta y la modificáramos… —comenzó Mu.

—Podríamos… —tragó saliva Aioria—. Podríamos arreglar los acomodos para el próximo año y terminar los 6 en el mismo salón, y estás competencias y castigos sin sentido… —lo pensó detenidamente Aioria, era una idea tentadora.

—Dejaríamos de competir entre nosotros y estar sufriendo por los castigos de gemelos sin corazón que solo piensan en competir los unos contra otros —dedujo Milo, frotándose la barbilla, y tanto Shaka como Aldebarán y Camus se posaron detrás de ellos. Shaka impactó la cabeza de Aioria con su bastón, Aldebarán pateó a Mu al suelo, y Camus tiró de la cabellera de Milo hasta derribarlo—. ¿Qué rayos? —preguntó molesto.

—Milo… me cuesta creer lo bajo que has caído por la mala influencia de este par… —apuntó Camus a Aioria y a Mu, pero Mu le dedicó una mirada molesta—. Bueno… solo de Aioria —corrigió—. Pero quienes hemos recibido los castigos somos nosotros 3, y no nos rendiremos, hasta verlos humillados al recibir su merecido… —las auras doradas de Camus, de Aldebarán y de Shaka se unieron, y el otro trio se preocupó.

—Prefiero no hacerte enojar si es posible, Camus —le sonrió Milo—. En todo caso, nosotros 6 somos los primeros lugares. ¿Cómo quedaron Shura, Mephisto y Afrodita? —se levantaron, y miraron las calificaciones—. Capricorn Shura… séptimo puesto… mejoró —se alegró Milo.

—Afrodita está en octavo lugar —se alegró Camus—. Es un alivio, ha estado estresado por mucho tiempo. Me alegra saber que se ha recuperado —insistió, y siguieron viendo la lista—. Un momento… no veo a Mephisto… —se preocupó Camus, y todos menos Shaka, por obvias razones, comenzaron a buscar el nombre de Mephisto.

—Chicos… —habló Aioria—. Creo que tenemos un problema… —apuntó, y todos se reunieron con Aioria—. Carcinos Mephisto… último lugar… —y todos se horrorizaron—. Si hubiera sido de grados anteriores a noveno hubiera perdido la beca. ¿Qué está pensando? —se preguntó Aioria.

—Ha estado muy ocupado con la edición de la filmación. Y Afrodita y yo no le hemos sido de mucha ayuda —mencionó Camus con algo de preocupación—. Y ahora como administrador del Festival Escolar, será más difícil ayudarlo —se preocupó Camus, y Aldebarán gruñó un poco para llamar la atención de Shaka, que asintió en ese momento.

—¡Está decidido entonces! —sonrió Aldebarán mientras se cruzaba de brazos de forma orgullosa—. Shaka y yo nos sacrificaremos por la causa, tomaremos las riendas de la administración del Festival Escolar y te cubriremos para que vayas a ayudar a Mephisto —y Camus se sorprendió.

—Yo quisiera ayudar también, pero… —comenzó Aioria—. La selección para las nacionales comienza el día del festival, tenemos que entrenar y tú tienes responsabilidades a con Saori —explicó Aioria—. Me temo que solo puedo apoyar anímicamente.

—Podríamos… quedarnos después de prácticas y ayudar en la construcción de los puestos de los clubes… —mencionó Mu—. Aunque Milo dudo que pueda, trabajo es trabajo —mencionó Mu, y Milo lo pensó por unos instantes, y se le ocurrió una idea.

—Saori también debe ayudar en el festival, y conociéndola se quedará hasta tarde en la academia —concluyó Milo—. Puedo ayudar con los puestos, y si se nos hace tarde podemos pedirle a Shura que nos entregue la cena, seguro que no le molesta —y el grupo asintió.

—De esa forma podré ayudar a Mephisto. Sin la preocupación de la administración del Festival Escolar tendré tiempo —se alegró Camus—. Además, si Afrodita se nos une terminaríamos antes y podríamos auxiliar en la construcción y terminar más rápido. Seguro que a Afrodita le gustaría diseñar los trajes del café de criadas del 1-B también —y todos asintieron, y entonces Milo tuvo una revelación—. ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Camus al notar sus reacciones.

—¿Se dieron cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo? —preguntó. Y todos menos Shaka lo observaron—. A inicio del año escolar, apenas y nos tolerábamos. Y ahora estamos haciendo planes para ayudarle a Mephisto a recuperarse de su último lugar —y todos lo notaron—. Si Saori hubiera llegado a la Academia Sanctuary años antes, puede que nos hubiéramos llevado mejor. Es triste pensar que nos perdimos de todo esto al estar todos del cuello del otro —y todos se alegraron por los gratos recuerdos que habían reunido en tan solo un año escolar—. Tengo una idea… —susurró Milo y se dirigió al grupo. A la distancia, Afrodita lo había escuchado todo, y estaba agradecido por el cambio igual que todos, pero se dirigió a donde estaban los bronces a ver las calificaciones.

—¿Tercer lugar otra vez? —preguntó Afrodita a Mii, que parpadeó un par de veces y le dirigió la mirada, ya más acostumbrada a su presencia—. Típico de Mii no desatender sus responsabilidades laborales y aun así conseguir el tercer puesto. Pandora debería preocuparse, puede que pronto le quites el segundo lugar —mencionó.

—El Heinstein en segundo lugar no es Pandora —aclaró Mii, y Afrodita leyó el nombre completo—. Es Ikki… Pandora bajó a la sexta posición —y Afrodita se impresionó—. No es algo que Pandora tolere, ella siempre fue primera hasta la llegada de Saori. Pero de la nada bajó al sexto puesto —y Mii viró al ver a Pandora, que estaba con Marín y con Shaina, a quienes ignoró mientras se iba, visiblemente deprimida—. Algo ha pasado… Pandora incluso ha dejado de atormentar a los demás estudiantes, está muy tranquila… —mencionó.

—¿Quieres que la investigue? Puedo usar a Shura para saber lo que está pasando. Y si no lo sabe de seguro le acosa la respuesta —se burló, y recibió un sablazo de la espada de kendo de Shura, lo que preocupó a Mii, que sentía cierto dolor por las penas de Afrodita—. ¡Eres un…! —recriminó Afrodita—. ¡De verdad me dolió! ¡Eres un salvaje! —se quejó.

—No pretendía darte una suave caricia —le mencionó Shura—. Yo tampoco sé lo que le pasa a Pandora… pero lo intuyo… es lo que creo que es, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Shura a Mii, que hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada—. Te conviene hablar, Alicia —comenzó a alzar la voz—. ¿O prefieres que te llame…? —comenzó.

—¡Está bien! —se molestó, mirando a Shura fijamente—. Es muy ruin hacer eso, ¿no lo cree? —se fastidió Mii, y Afrodita pensó en hacerse el héroe por Mii e intervenir contra Shura, pero no estaba lo suficientemente cegado por el amor para no darse cuenta de que era una pésima idea—. Está comprometida… —se cruzó de brazos Mii.

—¿Lo ama? —se apresuró a preguntar Shura, y Mii mantuvo el silencio—. Te hice una pregunta. ¿Lo ama o no lo ama? ¿Es un matrimonio por consentimiento o impuesto? —insistió, y Mii se mordió los labios.

—Basta Shura… —comenzó Afrodita—. Sé que puedes darme una paliza, pero estoy apelando al respeto entre los dorados que Milo dice que ahora compartimos. Si Mii no te lo dice es porque no puede, y amenazar a una niña es ruin —le explicó tranquilamente, y Shura suspiró molesto—. Si tanto te preocupa, ¿por qué no preguntarle a Pandora? —le preguntó.

—Ya lo he hecho… —se molestó Shura, y se dio la vuelta—. Dijo que me metiera en mis propios asuntos y que soy un asqueroso pervertido. A Pandora jamás le sacaré una respuesta. Me fastidia no saberlo. Porque si ella de verdad está enamorada, no me queda más alternativa que dejarla en paz… pero si no lo está, al menos… —se mordió los labios Shura, y Mii lo notó, suspiró, y detuvo a Shura antes de irse al tomarle de la manga de su uniforme.

—En resumen… ninguna de las criadas que tenemos asignadas dentro de la mansión Heinstein sabe a ciencia cierta sobre los sentimientos de la señorita Pandora. Ella ha logrado permanecer inexpresiva ante todos, salvo su acosador —le explicó Mii, y Shura se viró para verla—. El nombre del prometido desde el nacimiento de Pandora es Judge Radamanthys. Mayordomo, chofer, niñero, y profesor de la Academia Sanctuary, ala de plata, salón 4-A —y Shura se horrorizó por la revelación—. Es una persona inexpresiva, es difícil deducir incluso si el profesor Radamanthys tiene o no sentimientos por la señorita Pandora, es la persona más frívola y manipuladora que he conocido. Inclusive me atrevería a decir que él sabe quién en esta academia es una criada encubierta, o una simple estudiante. Mi recomendación es, por su bien, no enfrente al profesor Radamanthys. Él es un profesor, y usted, un alumno… —mencionó.

—Por ahora… —fue la respuesta de Shura—. Soy un alumno… pero solo por ahora… y no soy dependiente de la Academia Sanctuary, tengo un restaurante, puedo pagar mi deuda —le mencionó, y Mii asintió, y le soltó la manga—. ¿4-A? —preguntó.

—Si lo enfrenta… será expulsado… y su único vínculo a la clase noble a la cual pertenece Saori, será verdaderamente inaccesible —comenzó a explicarle—. Le suplico que no lo haga. Necesitamos de su graduación para cubrir una vacante futura, la señorita… —comenzó, y se mordió los labios.

—¡No pienso cubrir esa vacante! —se molestó Shura—. Ustedes los nobles piensan que no comprendemos el mundo de los afortunados. Lo comprendemos perfectamente, y les tenemos pena. Lo que está haciendo Saori es un error… —le mencionó Shura.

—El verdadero error… fue contratarlo en primer lugar… —entristeció Mii—. Por favor, no me haga decir más —y Afrodita, que estaba sumamente confundido, miró a Mii, luego a Shura, y nuevamente a Mii—. Ella va a necesitarlo… —suplicó.

—Y obtendrá mis servicios, siempre que necesite a un chofer, a un cocinero, o a un mayordomo anexo. Jamás a su mayordomo personal… solo una persona puede cubrir esa posición —y Mii se mordió los labios, y cerró sus manos en puños—. Si hay problemas… llámame… —terminó, y se retiró.

—Lo haré… —mencionó Mii, y Afrodita se frotó la cabellera en preocupación—. No preguntes… solo… no lo hagas… —y Afrodita no lo hizo por respeto, y Mii miró a la tabla de posiciones—. Saori siempre ha tenido bien presente, la posición a la que debe pertenecer —se asomó Mii, y leyó el nombre de Saori en la primera posición.

**Aula 1-A.**

—¡Saoriiiiiiiiii! —gritó Aioros a la llegada de Saori al salón de clases, donde Aioros la levantó de la cintura y comenzó a girarla por todo el salón a pesar de los gritos de ayuda y de miedo de Saori—. ¡Uwah! ¡Pesas más! ¡Has crecido! —se alegró Aioros, pero miró la cara de puchero de Saori al ser llamada gorda, por lo que Aioros dejó de girar—. No es ese tipo de peso… —le mencionó, y los cabellos de Saori le cosquillearon la nariz, por lo que Aioros puso a Saori en el suelo y después estornudó con fuerza—. Saori… tu cabello está muy largo… —se quejó Aioros, y Saori corrió a ocultarse detrás de June y de Shunrei—. Vamos, vamos, no me pongas esa cara. Tan solo estoy feliz porque mi estudiante estrella volvió a quedar en primer lugar del ala bronce. ¡Saori! ¡Será tan triste cuando te gradúes del 1-A! —lloró Aioros, preocupando a Saori—. Ahora a tu lugar —le movió la mano a Saori como espantando a un gato, lo que la molestó, y Saori se fue a su lugar ignorándolo rotundamente—. Como sea. Felicidades por sus calificaciones… menos tú Seiya —apuntó Aioros, y Seiya se sobresaltó—. ¡Esfuérzate más! ¡Fuiste el último lugar! —y todos se burlaron de Seiya, que se ocultó debajo de su pupitre—. Me pasé… a ver, a ver, ¿qué hay que hacer hoy? —leyó el horario de clases, y se alegró—. Hoy elegiremos lo que los estudiantes prepararán para el festival escolar del 11 de Agosto. ¿Quién tiene alguna sugerencia? ¡Yo voto por un café cosplay de conejitas! —se apresuró a ofrecer Aioros, y todos lo miraron con desdén.

—¿Conejitas? —pensó Saori, imaginándose dentro de un traje de conejo de cuerpo completo—. Hasta yo creo que es ridículo —hizo una mueca Saori—. ¿Qué está pensando el maestro Aioros? Hacer eso sería muy vergonzoso… —le susurró a June.

—No está hablando de ese tipo de trajes, Saori… —se preocupó June por la inocencia de Saori, que no entendía lo que era un traje de conejita—. Aioros es un pervertido, solo quiere ver a chicas vistiendo ropa reveladora.

—No es reveladora, aunque se lo propuse a Miko y ella se negó con mucho ímpetu… —mencionó Aioros, sorprendiendo a todos por la velocidad en que se había sentado en medio de los escritorios de June y Saori—. Además… no deberías llamar a tu maestro un pervertido, yo solo quiero que Miko use ropa más femenina, ¿es mucho pedir? —preguntó, y June tomó su libreta y la azotó en el rostro de Aioros.

—Eso dígaselo a su mujer en lugar de andar espiando las conversaciones de sus alumnas… —se fastidió June, y todos se sorprendieron por su violenta reacción. Aioros simplemente se puso de pie y se frotó la nariz.

—Ese Ikki es una mala influencia para ti… —se frotó la nariz Aioros, y miró a June con molestia—. En todo caso, hay que elegir antes de que el resto de los grupos y clubes elijan. Como saben, cada grupo y cada club de la Academia Sanctuary debe elegir una actividad que demuestre el espíritu de compañerismo de la academia. Quienes pertenecen a un club, que son todos, deben participar en la dinámica de grupo así como la dinámica de los clubes. A los clubes se les permite tener un stand de comida si no desean hacer una actividad muy ostentosa, los grupos sin embargo deben pensar a lo grande, un simple club de comida no es suficiente, contamos con un presupuesto más amplio y lo menos que se espera es que se utilice. Recuerden, en este festival la Academia Sanctuary adquiere fondos para poder seguir otorgando becas a los estudiantes, por lo que es de vital importancia su participación —los de primero no estaban tan al tanto de las becas de las que Aioros hablaba, pero Saori, quién conocía la precaria situación económica de sus Caballeros Dorados, comprendía que este festival era muy importante para ellos quienes tenían escasos recursos—. Adicional a la recaudación de fondos para las becas, el festival de la Academia Sanctuary está enfocado a atraer a nuevos estudiantes, por lo que el futuro de la Academia Sanctuary depende en gran medida del éxito del Festival Escolar. No es por presionarlos claro, solo clarifico sobre la importancia de que se lo tomen en serio —finalizó, y todos se preocuparon—. Bueno, bueno, no me miren como si fuera el primer día de clases y no supieran de mi extroversión nata. ¿Quién tiene sugerencias? —preguntó, y todos comenzaron a platicar.

—Una… —comenzó Shunrei, e inmediatamente se cohibió y mantuvo el silencio—. No es nada… —mencionó, y pese a que la mayoría del grupo eligió ignorarla, Aioros sonrió, tomó una regla, colocó una liga en un extremo, la estiró, e impactó al estudiante que estaba haciendo más ruido, Seiya, que se quejó por el impacto en su frente y todos se burlaron de él.

—Perfecta puntería como siempre. Todos esos años en el club de arquería me hicieron bien —se alegró Aioros, y entonces miró a Shunrei—. Anda Shunrei, no hay ideas tontas, hay estudiantes tontos como Seiya —apuntó, y Seiya se molestó—. Pero en definitiva Shunrei no es una de ellos. ¿Cuál es tu idea? —preguntó.

—Bueno… —comenzó—. Una competencia… de rally en parejas… —comenzó—. Competirían varias parejas, que estarían atadas de las manos… y buscarían objetos por toda la academia… y la primera pareja que llegara tras pasar los obstáculos… ganaría premios… —mencionó—. Si se desatan entonces pierden. Así que tienen que ir amarrados… —terminó, se apenó, y se cohibió.

—Oh… un rally por toda la escuela con parejas atadas. No sería muy divertido para los quedados —se burló Aioros, y algunos de los estudiantes entristecieron—. Pero los jóvenes son muy enérgicos y el amor puede estar en el aire en todo momento. Quien sabe, puede que algunos logren encadenarse a una linda chica —y tanto Seiya como Jabu miraron a Saori inmediatamente, y Saori sintió las miradas y se espantó—. Todo puede pasar. ¿Quién apoya la idea de Shunrei? —preguntó, y June inmediatamente alzó la mano, y sonrió de forma picara a Saori pensando en encadenarla a Milo—. Que valiente considerando que tu novio es el Fénix… así le decían en el club de pelea, ¿lo sabías? —y June se estremeció al notar que no lo sabía, y al imaginar a Ikki jalándola por toda la academia—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Saori? ¿No quieres encadenar a cierto mayordomo? —preguntó, y Saori se ruborizó, y de inmediato alzó la mano—. ¡Qué bien! ¡La princesa de bronce aceptó! ¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Los que quieran encadenarse a Saori esta es su oportunidad! —y la temperatura del salón se elevó, Seiya y Jabu levantaron las manos al unísono, seguidas de otros estudiantes que pensaron en la oportunidad, y de pronto la mayoría, si no es que todos los hombres, habían levantado las manos, sobresaltando a Saori—. Está decidido, el grupo 1-A hará un rally de parejas —y Saori se estremeció con miedo.

**Salón Audiovisual.**

—¿Quién es? ¿No ven que estoy ocupado? —se quejó Mephisto, que salía del salón audiovisual con unas enormes ojeras en sus ojos, espantando al grupo de 6 dorados que lo miraron todos con sorpresa, todos menos Shaka claro pues siempre tenía los ojos cerrados—. ¿Qué diablos quieren? ¿No entienden que tengo solo 10 días para terminar la edición? ¡Estoy de un humor demoniaco! —se quejó Mephisto, y todos lo miraron con desdén.

—Deberías estar agradecido, Mephisto —habló Afrodita, que llegaba con Shura, quien al pasar por el aula 4-A, que era el aula donde Mii le había informado que Radamanthys, el prometido de Pandora, era el profesor, se detuvo de improviso, aunque Afrodita le jaló el brazo—. ¡Ahora no! ¡Después tendrás tu oportunidad! —se quejó Afrodita, y Shura hizo una mueca, pero acompañó a Afrodita hasta el salón audiovisual—. Todo parece indicar que todos tuvimos la misma idea. Al parecer todos están preocupados por tu calificación —y Mephisto se fastidió.

—Sí, bueno, sería la primera vez. Si tú y Camus se dignaran a ayudar te aseguro que no me hubiera ido tan mal en mi prueba —se quejó, y Afrodita retrocedió—. Ahora, si ya terminaron de burlarse, hay mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo. El profesor Suikyo también me está fastidiando con pedirme trabajar en el salón. Pero este es el último año, debo terminar. Hace falta terminar de editar, preparar los carteles, imprimir los folletos, grabar los VHS que se van a vender, y preparar las etiquetas. En definitiva no tengo tiempo para… —comenzó.

—Entonces, comenzaré con la pintura de los carteles… —habló Mu, entrando en el salón audiovisual, y dejando a Mephisto sin habla—. La pintura y la artesanía no son muy diferentes, ambos requieren de paciencia. Solo dime qué dibujar y me haré cargo —agregó Mu.

—Es simple —mencionó Camus, entrando en el aula—. Si quieres buena publicidad solo debes poner al mayordomo dorado y a la princesa de bronce en el cartel. Tal vez en una escena con la playa de fondo a luz de medio día —agregó Camus, se sentó, y comenzó a discutir con Mu sobre la pintura y a seleccionar colores.

—Oye, oye… no me usen de propaganda mercadotécnica… —se fastidió Milo—. Yo no soy bueno dibujando. Pero puedo preparar un escrito para los trípticos, se me da bien eso de convencer a la gente —se sentó Milo frente a una computadora bastante robusta y vieja—. Saori dice que estas cosas serán reemplazadas el año que viene por sus computadoras compactas. Pero no tenemos tanto tiempo, ¿o sí? Terminaré el escrito, pero necesito una caratula en la cual imprimir —miró a Shura.

—Conociendo a Mephisto tendrá algunas fotos ya impresas de Saori y la obra —caminó Shura a un archivero, lo abrió, y comenzó a seleccionar fotos—. Prosigue con el escrito, encontraré unas buenas fotos y construiré una base para los trípticos. Necesitaré un poco de pegamento y tijeras, pero no te preocupes, Mephisto, no cortaré tus fotos. Sacaré copias y trabajaré sobre ellas. La piel de Saori es pálida así que no debe oscurecerse tanto por la copia pero por precaución, Aldebarán, limpia los rodillos de la impresora. Tendremos que sacar varios trípticos, y mientras más limpio el rodillo menos tóner lanzará para ensuciar las hojas —le explicó Shura, y Aldebarán se preocupó al ver una enorme impresora que ocupaba casi toda una pared. Abrió la tapa, y tóner salió desprendido de esta, llenándolo de polvo oscuro y forzándolo a toser—. Cuidado, no queremos que ensucies todo el lugar con tus tonterías —le recriminó.

—¡Cómo si fuera a propósito! —se quejó Aldebarán—. Esta cosa es más vieja que mi madre… o lo sería si la hubiera conocido. Los rodillos están muy sucios, necesitaré aceite, algunos trapos, y no hay hojas, necesitaremos varios paquetes —y Aldebarán viró para ver a Shaka, que suspiró intranquilo—. Yo iré por ellos… —mencionó Aldebarán.

—No, no —lo detuvo Shaka al poner la punta de su bastón de ceguera contra el pecho de Aldebarán—. Tristemente, por mi glaucoma no puedo ver muy bien, así que soy prácticamente inútil para cosas como dibujar y escribir. Puede que me tome el doble de viajes que a ti pero yo iré por los paquetes de hojas… estaré adolorido de la espalda pero es lo menos que puedo hacer —y sin decir más, Shaka se retiró—. Además, soy más fuerte de lo que aparento —sonrió, y salió del aula audiovisual.

—Bueno… si Shaka va a estar de cargador, ¿entonces yo que voy a hacer? —se preguntó Aioria, y Afrodita le entregó martillo y tablas—. ¿Qué? —preguntó, y Afrodita sonrió—. No… no, no, no, no, no… suficiente tengo con armar mesas para el evento de mí salón, ¿por qué tengo que ayudar a construir lo del aula 9-B también? Ni siquiera sé que voy a construir —se quejó.

—Un barco pirata, pero descuida, diles a los del 9-B que vienes en representación mía y de Mephisto y ellos te dirán qué hacer —lo empujó Afrodita fuera del salón, y una vez fuera se toparon con Shaka, que cargaba 3 cajas de hojas como si no pesaran nada, aunque caminaba muy lentamente pues no podía usar el bastón para guiarse como se debe—. Shaka en verdad… es más fuerte de lo que aparenta… ¿habrá encontrado algún secreto en el budismo? —se preguntó Afrodita sobresaltado.

—Si le dicen a Aldebarán qué tan fuerte soy… los lastimaré… —mencionó Shaka sombríamente, y Afrodita y Aioria se sorprendieron—. Me gusta tener a Aldebarán encargándose de las cosas pesadas por mí. Si sabe que esto es muy sencillo para mí me pondrá en su mismo nivel y querrá forzarme a entrar al club de lucha. Y si eso pasa, los 2 vendrán conmigo a ser perseguidos por los demonios de los 7 infiernos como penitencia por su gran pecado —y espectros de los 7 infiernos parecieron dibujarse tras un aura oscura de Shaka, sobresaltando al par.

—Iré a construir el barco —se apresuró a decir Aioria, y salió corriendo. Shaka entonces bajó las cajas de papel, tomó una, fingió que sus brazos le temblaban y empujó la caja dentro del salón, luego salió, se sentó en las otras 2 en pose de la flor de loto, e hizo tiempo.

—No te conocía ese lado tan maligno —prosiguió Afrodita, y entró en el salón—. Bueno, ya que todos tienen algo qué hacer. Supongo que es mi turno de trabajar en la edición —se sentó Afrodita en el lugar de Mephisto, quién aún no lograba comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Ve a la enfermería y duerme un poco, no seré tan bueno editando como tú pero haré lo posible. Cuando despiertes puedes supervisar mi avance, más que nada me encargaré de la banda sonora, de los retoques de luz, y de eliminar el ruido externo. Los efectos especiales te los dejaré a ti, ¿te parece? —pero Mephisto lo miró con curiosidad—. Fuimos enemigos… por 7 años… siempre estando del cuello de los otros. Camus y Milo eran el par de antisociales. Milo odiaba a Aioria por sus días de pandilleros. Mu lo rescató y lo guio por el buen camino pero por la agresividad de Aioria solo fueron ellos 2. Aldebarán y Shaka son los que se llevaron mejor porque Aldebarán sentía pena por la ceguera de Shaka. Shura era incluso más antisocial que Milo y Camus. En cuanto a ti y a mí… por 9 años fui el rarito, la princesita… y tú el inadaptado y brabucón con una sombría percepción del mundo, con gustos por bandas oscuras de música, vestimenta negra, y agresivamente alejando a todos de ti por tu deseo de estar solo… de alguna forma congeniamos y nos hicimos amigos, y obligamos a Shura a unirse a nosotros… los 3 solitarios y por siempre vistos por nuestros compañeros como una parda de inadaptados sociales… todos estábamos juntos, pero al mismo tiempo… separados… —finalizó Afrodita, se viró para ver a Mephisto, solo para darse cuenta de que todos lo miraban. Incluso Aioria, que estaba a medio camino de volver a entrar en el aula.

—Re-regresé a buscar unos desatornilladores pero… no puede evitar escuchar lo que dijiste… —mencionó Aioria—. ¿Lo que intentas decir es que por 7 años nos odiamos, y que ahora que tú, Mephisto y Shura se van a graduar, apenas y nos estamos dando cuenta de que esto que tenemos ahora… pudimos haberlo tenido por esos 7 años? —preguntó Aioria, y Afrodita asintió con tristeza—. Tonto… siempre lo hemos tenido —le sonrió Aioria—. ¿Recuerdas nuestros días de bronce, Milo? Apenas y nos conocimos y ya estábamos peleando. Ni siquiera recuerdo por qué peleamos, pero sí recuerdo que estaba sorprendido, eras muy fuerte —sonrió.

—¿Cómo que no te acuerdas? —se fastidió Milo—. Empujaste a Camus, eras un brabucón. Así que decidí darte una paliza —le apuntó Milo—. Ese día me había sentado en el autobús y estaba solo como siempre, y Camus se sentó conmigo, e incluso trató de hablar conmigo —se avergonzó un poco Milo.

—Pero eras más frio que un ataúd de hielo —sonrió Camus—. Hablaba y hablaba y hablaba, y Milo solo asentía y miraba fuera de la ventana. Pero recién salimos del autobús, Aioria me empujó accidentalmente y me tumbó la lonchera. Milo enfureció y arremetió contra él, yo estaba sorprendido —sonrió Camus—. ¿Recuerdas, Mu? —preguntó.

—¡No quiero recordarlo! —se moría de vergüenza Mu, y tanto Camus como Milo se soltaron en una tremenda carcajada, mientras Aioria sentía que quería que lo tragara la tierra—. El imbécil de Aioria se empeñó en querer sobrepasar a Milo por su deseo de impresionarme… no fuiste el único que tuvo problemas de identidad de niño, Afrodita… —se avergonzó Afrodita.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya recuerdo! —gritó Aldebarán, y Shaka preparó su bastón, pero decidió no hacerlo y esperar—. ¡Aioria pensaba que Mu era una linda niña de cabellera rosada! ¡Incluso llevabas un vestido! —apuntó Aldebarán.

—¡Era una túnica ceremonial de Jamir! ¡Acababa de llegar de intercambio! ¡No tenía otras prendas! —enfureció Mu, y tanto Afrodita como Mephisto lo recordaron, incluso Shura se tragó la risa—. Afrodita… intercedió por mí. 'No les hagas caso. Están celosos de tu belleza', fue lo que dijo. No era muy bueno dando consejos pero… la verdad me hizo sentir mejor —se avergonzó.

—El pequeño Mu se veía tan adorable con sus ojos llorosos —se burló Afrodita, y Mu enfureció—. Pero ese día también Mephisto y yo nos metimos en problemas, y conocimos a los mocosos en detención mientras esperábamos el castigo de Shion —recordó Afrodita.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo recuerdo! ¡El imbécil de Aioria me pegó una mordida! —se quejó Mephisto apuntando a Aioria, que lo miró como queriendo pelea—. ¡Solo a un gato torpe como a ti se le ocurre pelear a mordidas! —le apuntó.

—¡Me llamaste mocoso de bronce! —enfureció Aioria—. Y a ti también —apuntó a Milo, que asintió también, y entonces Aioria se soltó en una tremenda carcajada—. Terminamos los 4 peleando en la sala de espera de la oficina de Shion, y después… —prosiguió Aioria.

—Excalibur… —se sonrojó Shura, y tanto Milo como Aioria, Afrodita y Mephisto se soltaron en una tremenda carcajada—. Cuando estaba en el 3-A… me sentía un superhéroe con mi espada de madera. Arremetí contra los 4, el maestro Dohko estaba orgulloso —mencionó Shura—. 'Soy el oficial de pasillo del ala bronce. Si vuelven a desequilibrar el orden de los pasillos… Excalibur…' fue lo que dije —finalizó.

—Tenía el cabello de hongo bien peinado en ese entonces —sonrió Milo, y Aioria también se burló—. Shion entonces nos obligó a unirnos al club de karate de Dohko para que aprendiéramos disciplina. No terminó muy bien, dividimos al club en 2 e iniciamos una guerra campal hasta que nos expulsaron —recordó Milo.

—Tú tienes la culpa por intentar ser mejor que yo. Eras un arrogante —insistió Shura, y los 2 pegaron las frentes y se empujaron el uno al otro—. Por fortuna, ustedes siempre tenían a Mu y a Camus tranquilizándolos. Lo que me recuerda, ustedes 2 se llevaban muy bien —agregó Shura.

—Éramos una especie de amigos de pasillo —admitió Camus—. Milo era mi amigo y yo odiaba a Aioria, y Mu era amigo de Aioria pero odiaba a Milo. Milo y Aioria siempre estaban en detención, así que mientras los 2 los esperábamos… —comenzó Camus.

—Charlábamos y nos quejábamos de lo idiotas que eran Milo y Aioria —agregó Mu, y tanto Milo como Aioria los miraron con desdén—. En poco tiempo nos hicimos amigos, pero no podíamos jugar juntos porque ustedes 2 se odiaban a muerte.

—Pero todos nos llevábamos bien con una persona —agregó Camus, y todos viraron a ver a Aldebarán—. Gran hermano Aldebarán —todos dijeron al unísono, y Aldebarán sonrió y se avergonzó—. Si hay alguien del que nunca se podía decir algo malo era Aldebarán —sonrió Camus.

—El día que me confundieron por una chica, me siguió por toda la academia como un guardaespaldas y miraba mal a quienes se burlaban de mí —agregó Mu—. Nunca más escuché otra burla —terminó.

—Nunca fui muy alto —continuó Camus—. Mientras me quedaba en la biblioteca esperando a que Milo saliera de detención, Aldebarán me hacía compañía y me bajaba los libros más altos. Y si no alcanzaba, me cargaba y juntos lo hacíamos.

—Una vez lo reté por arrogante —mencionó Aioria—. Era muy problemático de niño. Aldebarán fingió que perdía la pelea para no lastimarme el ego, aunque apenas y lo toqué —apuntó Aioria.

—A ustedes les fue bien, a mí me fastidiaba —se quejó Milo—. Siempre que me metía en algún problema, hay va el toro leal a posarse de brazos cruzados a mi lado respaldándome y evitando que me metiera en otra pelea en los pasillos —se quejaba Milo—. No necesitaba tu ayuda… pero… igual era gratificante sentir que a alguien le importaba —susurró Milo.

—Aldebarán nos cuidaba a todos —agregó Afrodita—. Era asistente de Shura como policía de pasillo, y cuando se graduó el ala bronce, Shura le entregó su banda de monitor del pasillo —y Shura se ruborizó y desvió la mirada—. Pero había a uno al que cuidaba más que a todos los demás —se burló Afrodita.

—¡Al cuatro-ojos de Shaka! —se burló Mephisto, y Shaka hizo una mueca—. Desde el primer día llegó con esos enormes lentes de fondo de botella, era más lentes que cara —se burló Mephisto—. Disfrutaba mucho atormentándote —le mencionó.

—Mephisto… quisiera ver que me atormentaras como cuando era un niño —azotó su bastón en su mano Shaka, y abrió los ojos iracundo, y Mephisto se retrajo de inmediato—. Eso pensé… era un niño con muy delicada salud. Tenía asma, no veía bien, y por tus burlas tiré mis costosos lentes al rio cuando salí de la escuela. Realmente me heriste. Jamás había odiado a alguien tanto en toda mi vida —le recordó—. Pero entonces, el gran toro se lanzó al rio… —sonrió Shaka.

—No sabía nadar… —se avergonzó Aldebarán, y todos se burlaron de él—. Me gusta ayudar a los demás, no pude evitarlo. Me lancé al rio por tus anteojos y después recordé que no sabía nadar. Gracias al cielo alguien me salvó —y Mephisto se ruborizó.

—¡Tsk! Atormentar a las personas es una cosa… verlas ahogarse es otra totalmente diferente… —se apenó Mephisto—. Ese día había seguido a Shaka para seguirlo atormentando fuera de clases, pero entonces el imbécil de Aldebarán saltó al rio. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que te ahogaras? —se quejó Mephisto—. Ni yo soy tan cruel.

—Pero ese día supe que Mephisto no era realmente malo —le sonrió Aldebarán—. Dabas miedo, incluso a mí, pero no eras malo. En cuanto a Shaka, jamás encontramos sus lentes. Fue muy tonto lo que hiciste, esos lentes eran correctivos y muy caros, si no los hubieras lanzado… —entristeció Aldebarán.

—Puede que… no me quedara ciego en el futuro… —mencionó Shaka, y Mephisto se sintió horriblemente culpable—. No sé si los lentes hubieran retrasado el glaucoma o no. Actualmente sigue sin existir un tratamiento. De todas formas me hubiera quedado ciego, no vale la pena preocuparse por ello. Mi ceguera me alejó de todos, pero Aldebarán se quedó a mi lado, y pronto… —sonrió Shaka.

—Todos compartíamos mesas individuales con nuestros amigos —sonrió Aioria, y todos recordaban las 4 mesas, una con Aldebarán y Shaka, otra con Mu y Aioria, otra con Milo y Camus, y la última con Mephisto, Afrodita y Shura—. Siempre nos sentábamos al lado de los otros, aunque no sabíamos por qué… —y todos asintieron—. Supongo… que nos sentíamos cómodos estando juntos.

—Pero todos éramos muy arrogantes como para admitirlo… —recordó Milo—. Fuimos a la ceremonia de graduación a plata. Le dije a Camus que era por curiosidad, pero la verdad estaba viendo a mi rival —miró Milo a Shura.

—Me reemplazaste muy rápido con Aioria —se apresuró a decir Shura—. Cuando comenzaste con todas esas tonterías de la guerra de pandillas fuera de clases. El Rey Escorpión, te decían. No andabas por buenos pasos, Camus y tú se distanciaron —aseguró Shura.

—Me vi obligado a suplicarle a Aioria a que te trajera de vuelta… —susurró Camus, y Milo se sorprendió por la revelación—. Bajaste tus calificaciones, ya no hablabas conmigo, no salíamos a jugar, solo te importaba esa pandilla tuya que compartías con Shaina y la niña Geist del 3-B. Eran muy jóvenes y ya las habías involucrado en ese mundo tan violento. ¿Cuántos años tenían? —preguntó, y Milo lo pensó.

—Eso fue cuando yo estaba en el 5-B. Ese año Camus estaba en el 5-A —recordó Milo—. Shaina y Geits estaban en el 1-B, tendrían la edad de Saori —dedujo Milo—. Admito que no andaba por buenos pasos. Acababa de ser vetado de la comunidad médica por mi experimento con los escorpiones al usarme a mí mismo de conejillo de indias. Camus había terminado en el 5-A y no me llevaba bien con nadie. Estaba frustrado y molesto, y Shaina era mi pequeña hermanita en la colonia en la que vivía. Un grupo de niños siempre la molestaba, Shaina llegaba a mi departamento ensangrentada de rodillas y codos. Como era huérfana, como casi todos en la Academia Sanctuary, y el asilo para jóvenes no le brindaba protección, me vi obligado a comenzar una pandilla y mantener el orden —aclaró Milo.

—Lo que hiciste fue crear una guerra de pandillas de la cual tuve que sacarte a golpes —se quejó Aioria—. El Rey Escorpión contra el Demonio Relámpago. Yo no tenía una pandilla, pero tuve que poner en su lugar a todos tus cabecillas para llegar a ti. Aún quiero mi revancha por cierto, Rey Escorpión —se tronó los nudillos Aioria.

—Patéticos… —se quejó Mephisto—. Camus y Mu también nos suplicaron ayuda a nosotros —recordó Mephisto—. Shura y yo los buscamos por toda la ciudad y los encontramos en medio de un callejón, ensangrentados y débiles. Estaban irreconocibles. Solo a ustedes se les ocurre. ¿Se dieron con tubos o qué? —preguntó, y Milo y Aioria hicieron una mueca—. ¿Están dementes? —se quejó Mephisto—. ¿Quién creen que se endeudó con Shion Starlight para pagar su cuenta del hospital? —se quejó, y Milo y Aioria se preocuparon—. Par de tarados, y ni una palabra de agradecimiento. No es que la quisiera pero de todas formas… —se fastidió.

—Después de eso, comencé a traerle a Milo tés relajantes —agregó Shaka—. De pronto ya compartía la mesa con ellos, y como Aldebarán era mi amigo, ya éramos 4 en la mesa —recordó Shaka—. Poco a poco la agresividad de Milo comenzó a retraerse —terminó.

—La de Aioria tristemente no —mencionó Aldebarán—. Juntar mesas nos duró muy poco. Aioria se metía en más y más problemas. Terminé de guardaespaldas de él —finalizó Aldebarán—. De pronto ya solo había 3 mesas. Pero por ayudar al par de tarados nos habíamos separado —mencionó Aldebarán.

—Y yo no tenía tanto control de mi ceguera… —suspiró Shaka—. Fueron tiempos difíciles, y decisiones difíciles. No era nada personal, tuve que separarme de ustedes 2 para volver a auxiliarme de Aldebarán. Otra vez fueron 4 mesas —recordó Shaka.

—Sin importar cuantas veces lo intentáramos, siempre volvíamos a separarnos —mencionó Mu—. Algunas veces Milo y Shura estaban en buenos términos y comían juntos. Entonces Camus y yo hacíamos lo mismo —miró Mu a Camus, quién asintió—. Otras veces Mephisto se metía en algún problema, y Aldebarán terminaba involucrado —y Aldebarán se ruborizó—. O Afrodita se escapaba para tomar el té con Shaka —sonrió.

—Soy débil al té de pétalos de rosa, y tomar el té con Shaka era tan relajante —interrumpió Afrodita, y Shaka se lo agradeció—. Pero, no podía dejar al tonto de Mephisto solo. Siempre era: 'Afrodita esto, Afrodita esto otro', y: 'necesito otro integrante para el club de video o lo cerrarán', o, 'ayúdame a buscar a la chica más linda para este papel' —fingió la voz de Mephisto, y todos rieron al respecto—. Lo peor era cuando requería maquillaje, o no conseguía una actriz femenina y me obligaba a hacer el papel —se quejó.

—¿Y a quién cangrejos querías que le pidiera ayuda? Te guste o no eres mi mejor amigo, papanatas —se quejó Mephisto, y entonces se ruborizó—. Además… Shura nunca quería ayudar… —se fastidió.

—Me obligabas en contra de mi voluntad a pasar tiempo con ustedes, ¿qué esperabas? —se quejó Shura—. En todo caso, admito que me abrí con ustedes, pero no lo suficiente para andar en faldas como Afrodita —se burló Shura.

—Para tu información, a muy pocos hombres les quedan las faldas. Deberías sentirte celoso de lo bien que me quedan en comparación a como se te verían a ti —apuntó Afrodita, defendiendo su belleza—. En todo caso, si querías a otros modelos podías preguntarle a Mu y a Shaka, a ellos también les sentarían bien —y tanto Mu como Shaka se molestaron.

—Jamás haría semejante tontería —habló Mu con un aura oscura, y Afrodita se estremeció al notarlo—. Aún si me ayudaste en mi primer día de clases, jamás dejaría que mis predilecciones sexuales se vieran confundidas como fueron contigo —finalizó.

—Y pese a mi mayor tolerancia, mi desprecio por Mephisto era un repelente que me impedía acercarme a una persona tan ruin y cruel —mencionó Shaka—. Por pena y piedad te hubiera escuchado, Afrodita, pero sin importar mi desprecio por Mephisto, yo jamás haría tal cosa como usar una falda —finalizó.

—Te dije que tu extraña manera de defender tu belleza era factor a la inversa en tu hombría —le mencionó Milo recordándolo vestir de enfermera—. En todo caso, amigos o enemigos, o tolerándonos o no, por 7 años la verdad es que hemos convivido, a nuestro extraño modo… pero nunca admitimos que fuéramos amigos. Aún a pesar de compartir un vínculo, nuestras mesas jamás estuvieron unidas en una sola. No hasta que ella llegó… —recordó Milo, y todos mencionaron el mismo nombre al unísono—. Saori —y todos asintieron—. Por separado, todos teníamos razones para sentir aprecio por unos, y desprecio por otros. Pero llegó Saori, y de pronto ya todos habíamos encontrado una razón para coexistir con quienes despreciábamos. Le pedí ayuda a Afrodita… —recordó.

—Y a pesar de mi desprecio, te ayudé —sonrió Afrodita—. Pero fue a cambio de la limpieza de los baños. Lo que sí no pude tolerar fue el ver a Saori tan dolida pensando en el imbécil de Milo. Era cruel, el amor debe transmitirse sin distingos de edades… —y Afrodita se estremeció al recordar a Mii—. No, eso no se los puedo contar… en fin, ayudar a Saori a conquistar al corazón de piedra fue determinante de que se entrelazaran nuestros caminos al final —terminó.

—Y a mí me llevaste de encuentro, ¿verdad tarado? —se quejó Mephisto—. Pero era muy divertido atormentarla. Sin mencionar que era la excusa perfecta para poner a trabajar a Camus —mencionó Mephisto.

—Manipulado con escenografías como esas, ¿cómo no podría acceder? —se quejó Camus—. En un principio solo lo hacía por la promesa de ser reconocido como un escritor y necesitaba paisajes y locaciones. Poco a poco la idea cambió a ayudar a mi mejor amigo con sus sentimientos —y Milo se sobresaltó—. Ya estás muy adentro como para negarlo —se quejó Camus.

—No es que lo niegue… simplemente no es algo que pueda aceptar… —se quejó Milo, que entonces suspiró—. Convertirme en el mayordomo de Saori no era parte del plan. Tenía las nacionales como principal preocupación. El equipo nos unía a Aioria a Mu y a mí, pero cuando me vi en la necesidad de buscar a alguien confiable, no puedo creer que pensara en Shura —se fastidió Milo.

—Yo tampoco lo podía creer —sentenció Shura—. Pero ser forzado a trabajar contigo, me hizo comprenderte mejor. Hasta fue divertido —prosiguió Shura—. De repente, tenía algo que me gustaba hacer. Sentía un propósito. Y aún tengo la oportunidad de continuar con esta forma de vida. Pero… eso no es algo que me gustaría, la persona que nos unió no debe perderse o nos volveremos a separar —insistió Shura, y nadie comprendió eso ultimo—. La conclusión es la misma sin embargo. Pones a Saori en el centro, y ella a todos nos une, la quitas del centro y nos volvemos a separar —finalizó Shura.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Aioria—. Yo pienso… que nunca hemos estado tan unidos como ahora… —se alegró Aioria—. Y si por mí fuera yo mantendría esta unión. Aún si algunos se van y otros nos quedamos. No podría imaginar un futuro, sin que los 9 seamos parte de este —colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Mephisto, que se avergonzó un poco—. Tenías que reprobar para que nos diéramos cuenta. Hubieras reprobado antes —sonrió.

—¿Ah? ¡Yo te voy a reprobar! —gritó Mephisto y comenzó a doblegarlo en una maniobra de lucha libre—. ¡Tenme más respeto gato torpe! ¡Si estoy reprobado es por buscar la perfección en esta maldita película! ¡Cuando salga de la Academia Sanctuary será lo único que me quede! —y Aioria notó la tristeza en las palabras de Mephisto—. Yo… puede que no quiera aprobar… —sentenció Mephisto, y Afrodita se sorprendió—. ¿Qué pasa si no quiero graduarme? —preguntó.

—Mephisto… —interrumpió Afrodita, y Mephisto lo miró con tristeza—. Aún si nos graduamos, seguiremos perteneciendo a la Orden Dorada de Saori. Y seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿no es verdad? —lo apoyó Afrodita.

—Si alguien fuera de este cuarto se atreve a delatarme con los de afuera, les partiré a Excalibur en la cabeza —anunció Shura—. Cuando nos graduemos, espero en verdad que me visiten en mi restaurante. Puede que incluso les perdone la cuenta algunas veces… pero no abucen… —finalizó, y todos lo miraron con sorpresa.

—Ya, ya, o me van a hacer llorar… —se apresuró a decir Afrodita, secándose una lágrima traicionera—. Tenemos trabajo que hacer, y muy poco tiempo —y todos regresaron a sus actividades—. De todas formas, mientras Saori exista en nuestras vidas. Siempre encontraremos una razón para seguirnos viendo —insistió Afrodita.

—Así es… —susurró Milo tras escuchar aquello—. Mientras Saori sea el centro… los Caballeros Dorados tendrán una razón para permanecer unidos… realmente… ha impactado en nuestras vidas —finalizó.

—A algunos más que a otros, escorpión depravado y pervertido —se apresuró a decir Aioria, y Milo se fastidió e intentó golpear a Aioria, que huyó en dirección a la puerta—. ¡Regresaré a ayudar con el barco! —agregó.

—Voy contigo… —mencionó Mephisto algo avergonzado—. Cansado o no… pretendo aprovechar el poco tiempo que me queda —le mencionó—. Terminemos con esto, Aioria, puede que más tarde necesite un café. ¿Qué me dices Shaka? —preguntó, y a Shura se le paró la oreja.

—No suelo servir café en el club de té… —mencionó Shaka—. Pero supongo que puedo hacer una excepción, creo que hay unos granos gourmet que trajo Shiva de la india. Saliendo de clases puedo hacer el intento —mencionó.

—¿Café? —preguntó Shura, y todos lo miraron—. ¿Puedo ir? —y Shaka le sonrió, y asintió—. Una buena taza de café me caería muy bien… pagaré… claro… —se avergonzó.

—Serán mis invitados —sonrió Shaka—. Café para Mephisto y Shura, té de rosas para Afrodita, una rebanada de pastel de chocolate para Aldebarán, té verde para Camus, un poco de vino para Mu… —susurró, y Mu parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Shaka—. Será nuestro secreto —y Mu asintió—. Y para Milo… —sonrió con malicia—. ¡Té de manzana! —mencionaron todos, y Milo se fastidió, y todos se burlaron de él—. Puesto a que no puedo hacer más, iré a prepararlo todo. Los esperaré a la salida, no lleguen tarde —finalizó Shaka, salió de salón, y todos regresaron a trabajar.

* * *

Los días subsiguientes transcurrieron con una energía un tanto diferente. Shion notó que 9 estudiantes del ala dorada metían todo su empeño en los preparativos para el festival. En primer lugar, Mephisto se veía más descansado, y extrañamente alegre, incluso saludaba a todo mundo, y trabajaba enérgicamente en el aula 9-B junto con un Afrodita al que las chicas del salón de clases parecieron admirar por sus energías renovadas. Ninguna podía entender el cómo habían pasado tanto tiempo sin haberlo apreciado, y comenzaban a pedirle consejos para sus peinados y maquillajes, y a preguntarle por métodos para el cuidado de la piel. Afortunadamente, Mephisto siempre llegaba en su auxilio y tiraba de él para obligarlo a ayudarle con el barco, lo que en ocasiones terminaba con las chicas gritando enamoradas por la relación fanática que existía en sus mentes, pero ni Mephisto ni Afrodita se incomodaban y seguían trabajando.

Shura también trabajaba en su salón en el 9-A, y cuando Afrodita lograba desocuparse de ayudar con la construcción del barco del 9-B, y Camus se hacía cargo de las responsabilidades del club de video, iba a ayudar a Shura con la confección de trajes. Mu también estaba allí, como parte del club de metalúrgica podía hacer varias cosas que nadie más podía, como por ejemplo, pecheras al estilo griego antiguo, que Shura requería para la actividad de su salón.

Aldebarán y Camus normalmente estaban muy ocupados preparando todo para la ceremonia de clausura, Aldebarán movía troncos de un lado de la escuela al otro, Shaka no ayudaba porque tenía incapacidad, pero siempre que el grupo se distraía, tomaba un par de troncos y los movía al patio, Aldebarán de pronto no sabía cómo había terminado tan rápido, ni por qué Shaka se quedaba dormido donde se sentara. Fuerte o no, Shaka no estaba acostumbrado al trabajo pesado, y en sus meditaciones comenzaba a quedarse dormido. El apoyo de Shaka le dio a Aldebarán tiempo suficiente para trabajar en el puesto de fideos del club de lucha, y cuando terminó inclusive fue a construir mesas junto a Aioria en el aula 7-A. Como el 7-B era el grupo asignado para la ceremonia de clausura, no era necesario que prepararan un evento después de todo. Solo debían preparar los adornos para la ceremonia, que ya estaba bien definida.

En los tiempos libres, Camus pegaba los afiches que él y Mu habían pintado, el de cabellera rosada distribuía los trípticos que Milo y Shura habían impreso. La publicidad servía de mucho, faltaban varios días para el festival, pero ya todos querían ver la película de Mephisto.

Milo no podía ayudar mucho en el festival, a menos no a su grupo ni a su club. Afortunadamente Mu podía reemplazarlo como vicepresidente del club de futbol como capitán de reemplazo, y Aioria trabajó el doble de fuerte en el aula 7-A para compensar la ausencia de Milo, y es que Milo, como mayordomo, había terminado trabajando en el aula 1-A a petición de Saori pues la mayoría de los niños del 1-A eran unos ineptos, por lo que Milo tuvo que construir toda la carrera de obstáculos para el rally del 1-A. Saori estaba apenada, pero Milo se limitaba a decir: 'Trabajo es trabajo', y casi toda la carrera fue construida por él, y por Aioros, a quien June tras varias reprimendas convenció en ayudar y a comportarse como un adulto responsable.

No había dudas en Shion de que la mayoría de los cambios en la Academia Sanctuary se debían a la influencia de Saori sobre un puñado de estudiantes del ala de oro, pero pronto notó que no eran solo los estudiantes, un grupo de profesores también trabajaba, pese a que no estaban obligados. Recién terminaba de construir algo Aioros y comenzaba a quejarse sonoramente, cuando Dohko y Saga lo tomaron cada uno de un brazo y lo obligaron a ayudarles con la construcción de otros stands de comidas a las afueras. Aioros pataleaba y se quejaba, pero Saga lo obligaba con palabras de amenaza y estrangulación, o Dohko lo convencía al horrorizarlo con quitarse la camisa y mover sus músculos, lo que terminaba con Saga y Dohko discutiendo por las normas de la escuela, y con Aioros trabajando lo más rápido que podía para deshacerse del par y poder descansar. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el día del festival llegó.

**Academia Sanctuary, Auditorio principal. 10 de Agosto de 1985.**

—Estoy sumamente sorprendido por lo rápido que todos los grupos terminaron con sus preparativos, y aún más al notar que todos terminaron dentro de su presupuesto —mencionó Shion, parado frente a toda la academia en el auditorio principal de la Academia Sanctuary. Camus, Shaka y Aldebarán estaban a su lado como organizadores, cada uno con bandas identificándolos como los encargados de mantener el orden, cumpliendo con el castigo impuesto por Kanon—. Para algunos, este es su primer festival escolar —anunció Shion mientras dirigía la vista a los grupos 1-A y 1-B, que estaban emocionados—. Para otros, este es su último festival escolar —viró a ver a los del 9-A y el 9-B, la mayoría llorando por los recuerdos que estaban por terminar—. Pero todos, llevamos a la Academia Sanctuary en nuestros corazones. Y ante los ojos de toda Atenas, así deberá de ser. Otras instituciones nos visitarán, familias enteras interesadas en ingresar a nuestra prestigiosa institución. ¡Contagiemos ese espíritu de nuestra academia! ¡El festival oficialmente ha comenzado! —finalizó Shion, y todos aplaudieron, y las festividades por fin comenzaron.

—A las 5:00pm tienes tu descanso entonces, te veré a esa hora —mencionó June a Ikki, que ni se molestó en asentir y simplemente se retiró—. No te escuché… —agregó con molestia, e Ikki se detuvo—. ¿Nos veremos a las 5:00pm o no? —preguntó, e Ikki soltó aire con molestia.

—A las 5:00pm tengo descanso de mis actividades y si no hay inconveniente alguno y no surge ningún contratiempo pasaré tiempo de calidad contigo… —agregó Ikki algo molesto, se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados, y la miró fijamente—. ¿Satisfecha? —preguntó.

—¡Mucho! —lo abrazó y le plantó un beso rápido—. ¿Vez que no te cuesta nada complacerme de vez en cuando? —terminó June, e Ikki la miró con desdén—. Te veré a las 5:00pm entonces —y June corrió a reunirse con Saori, Jabu, Seiya y Shun, el ultimo miraba a su hermano con tristeza—. ¿Porque la caras largas ustedes 2? —se refirió a Saori y a Shun, quienes de inmediato se sobresaltaron.

—¡No es nada, June! —agregó Shun a modo de defensa—. Solo pensaba en lo frio que es mi hermano en ocasiones contigo. Me sorprende que hayan durado tanto a pesar de que siempre parecen estar molestos el uno con la otra —se apresuró a decir.

—Ikki tiene su temperamento no lo niego —le respondió June, y Shun asintió ante aquellas palabras—. Pero igual suele ser muy cariñoso en privacidad… a él tan solo no le gusta mostrarme afecto en público —y Shun se estremeció por las imágenes en su cabeza—. ¿A qué va esa reacción? ¿Exactamente en qué pensaste cuando dije cariñoso? —preguntó, y Shun no supo qué decir. Pero entonces June desvió la atención a Saori, que tenía la mirada perdida—. ¿Saori? —preguntó, y todos la miraron con curiosidad—. ¿Qué te molesta? —preguntó.

—No… no es nada importante yo solo… estoy algo nerviosa… —aseguró, y June miró a los alrededores, notando que varios estudiantes miraban a Saori con sus rostros ruborizados, esperando el momento en que se separara del grupo para pedirle que los acompañara al Rally de Parejas—. Sé que le ordené a Milo no actuar como mi mayordomo en la academia a menos que yo se lo solicitara pero… me siento en extremo desprotegida… —susurró.

—No… eso no es lo que te está molestando, es otra cosa… —recriminó June, y Shunrei compartía las preocupaciones de su amiga—. Pero, confío en que si fuera algo que Saori quisiera decirnos, ya nos lo hubiera dicho. Somos amigas, y tenemos que confiar la una en la otra. Si necesitaras ayuda nos lo dirías, ¿verdad? —y Saori sintió que lloraría, conmovida, y terminó sonriendo genuinamente—. ¡Entonces, te quitaremos la cara larga divirtiéndonos! ¿A dónde vamos primero? ¡Ya sé! ¡Sigamos el programa en orden de grupos y después vayamos a los clubes! El primero es nuestro grupo pero eso lo dejaremos para ir con nuestros novios… los que tengan… —y June se dio cuenta de que era la única con novio—. Primero, tú tienes la culpa por no declararte, y segundo, tú no puedes salir con tu mayordomo —apuntó June a las 2 amigas—. Aprendan de mi relación, por Dios —se quejó—. En fin, vayamos al 2-A, es una casa de los espejos. ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Hay muy poco tiempo para disfrutarlo todo! —se apresuró June, y empujó a todos de regreso a los salones.

Mii observó todo desde una distancia prudente. Estaba deprimida, las preocupaciones de Saori ella también las compartía, y Saori era muy lista como para no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Mii había mantenido el secreto, pero Saori no necesitaba que se lo dijera para comprenderlo.

—Se ve algo triste… —mencionó una figura recostada a la sombra de un árbol—. Tú eres Alicia Mii Benethol, ¿verdad? —preguntó la sombra, y Mii se dio la media vuelta, e hizo una reverencia—. Perdona si mi griego está un poco oxidado. No he estado en Grecia en casi 3 años desde que Mitsumasa Kido ganó la custodia de Saori —aseguró el joven recostado en las raíces de un árbol.

—Los rumores son ciertos entonces —mencionó Mii, y la figura le dedicó una sonrisa—. El tiempo es tan importante para usted que este no puede alcanzarlo. Si no es indiscreción, ¿puedo preguntar cuántos años tiene? —le preguntó Mii.

—¿Cuántos me calculas? —preguntó el hombre, poniéndose de pie. Su piel era bronceada, y su cabellera negra era larga y abundante. Vestía un traje morado oscuro, no era muy alto, y su complexión era delgada—. Mitsumada Kido seguro se veía como una momia en vida. Mi familia sin embargo, siempre ha sido jovial en apariencia. Aunque claro, el casarme a los 16 años y tener a mi hijo a los 17 ayuda mucho en conservar esta jovialidad a pesar de ser abuelo —sonrió—. Pero para que no te queden dudas, tengo 50 años, mi hijo tuvo a Saori a los 20, bajo un poco de presión mía, después de todo quiero conocer a mis nietos y bisnietos. El tiempo es muy valioso, y no debe desperdiciarse. Hay que aprovechar el tiempo, porque este nos alcanzará algún día. ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda a mí? ¿20 años? ¿30 años? No tiene importancia si lo invierto de la forma equivocada. Ahora dime. ¿Qué edad aparento? —preguntó.

—Si no lo conociera… pensaría entre 30 y 35 —le mencionó Mii, y el hombre se sorprendió—. Por su reacción intuyo que le han calculado menos, amo Cronos Depranon —reverenció Mii, y Cronos le asintió.

—Admito que me he hecho algunas cirugías. Los genes jóvenes no son jóvenes por siempre después de todo —le mencionó Cronos—. Ahora… me esforcé mucho por tener el tiempo de asistir a este festival. Dime entonces… Alicia Mii Benethol… ¿cómo es mi nieta? —preguntó.

—Con el debido respeto, mi señor Cronos. Si yo se lo dijera… estaría transmitiéndole el conocimiento que reside en mi corazón, y la opinión podría verse mermada… —tomó un folleto Mii, y se lo entregó con cuidado—. Si desea conocer a su nieta… solo usted puede hacerlo. Basta con solo observar… no me permito quitarle más su tiempo —reverenció—. ¿Puedo retirarme? —preguntó.

—Hablas como si fuera tu dueño… —mencionó Cronos, y entonces sonrió con malicia—. Oh, espera… lo soy… —y Mii se mordió los labios—. Puedes retirarte. Si te necesito te buscaré —y Mii reverenció nuevamente, y se retiró—. Ahora veamos qué hizo Mitsumasa Kido de ti, Saori. Cuando me ganó la custodia juré que no descansaría hasta recuperarte. El tiempo sin embargo acabó con tu abuelo antes de que yo pudiera reunir la papelería pertinente para reclamarte, pero ahora. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, para intentar reparar cualquier falta que Mitsumasa Kido haya tenido en tu educación. ¿Quién eres, Saori Kido? —preguntó, mientras entraba en la multitud y seguía al grupo.

**Aula 2-A.**

—¡Uff! —se quejó Saori, estrellándose de cara contra un espejo, y llorando por el dolor en su nariz—. ¿Qué me pasa? Se supone que soy buena con los laberintos. Practicaba todos los días dentro del Laberinto de Cronos en la mansión —se quejó Saori.

—¡Oye Saori! —escuchó Saori el grito de June—. Ya van los encargados a sacarte. Tranquila y quédate en donde estás —prosiguió, y Saori suspiró y asintió, y esperó a que llegaran los estudiantes del 2-A.

—Saori, aquí —habló Hyoga, y Saori se alegró, junto a él estaba Shiryu—. Tengo que admitir que de todos los estudiantes que pensé que se perderían en la casa de espejos del 2-A, tú ni siquiera estabas en la lista —prosiguió Hyoga, y tomó de la mano de Saori, guiándola a la salida.

—No te preocupes Saori —continuó Shiryu—. El laberinto de tu mansión es de arbustos, este es de espejos, es natural que te hayas sentido desorientada. No eres la primera a la que sacamos de aquí —la tranquilizó Shiryu, y Saori asintió.

—Sí, de hecho hay otra persona atrapada —mencionó Hyoga de forma burlona, y apuntó a una dirección—. Vamos de salida. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te ayudemos? —preguntó Hyoga a un furioso Aioria.

—¡Ya les dije que no! —les gritó—. No importa cuánto tiempo me tome, les juro que saldré de aquí —se fastidió Aioria, que rugía como un león buscando una salida—. ¿Oh? ¿Saori se quedó atrapada también? Comenzaba a sentirme como un tonto —sonrió Aioria, y Saori le movió la mano a manera de salido mientras salía—. ¡Descuida Saori! ¡Saldré pronto! —le gritó.

—¡Aioria! —resonó el grito de Marín—. ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Solo tenía 2 horas de descanso de mi salón y me hiciste desperdiciarlas esperando a que salieras de la casa de los espejos! ¡Me voy! —continuó gritando—. Seguro Shaina la pasó mejor con Mu —se quejó.

—Lo dudo porque Mu tuvo esta doble cita con nosotros en contra de su voluntad… —susurró Aioria—. ¡Espera Marín! ¡Te juro que esta vez sí salgo! ¡Solo dame un par de minutos más! —insistió Aioria, corriendo por todo el laberinto buscando la salida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva perdido? —preguntó Saori al salir del laberinto, y vio a un joven de piel pálida y cabellera amarrada en una coleta, un compañero de Shiryu y Hyoga, Hidra Ichi del 2-A, que asustaba a todos con su fealdad.

—El record actual es de 2 horas con 25 minutos —anunció apuntando al tablero—. Las reglas del juego son salir antes de 20 minutos de un extremo del laberinto al otro. Cada 10 minutos adicionales la casa gana. Su tiempo fue de 40 minutos, más penalización de 20 minutos por requerir de los guías, nos debe 60 minutos, a 5 Euros por decena, serían 30 Euros —y Saori asintió y le entregó el dinero—. Muchas gracias por su contribución —mencionó Ichi, y el laberinto de espejos se estremeció—. ¡No otra vez! —gritó Ichi, y Hyoga y Shiryu entraron al laberinto.

—¡Ya estoy hasta la melena de este laberinto! ¡Sentirá la fuerza de mis colmillos! —gritó Aioria, y en el interior, Shiryu y Hyoga lucharon por tranquilizarlo.

—Aioria… tu paciencia es muy limitada… —susurró Saori, y entonces vio a un hombre en traje morado entrar desde el otro extremo del laberinto mientras comía un helado—. Ese hombre… ¿podría ser…? —se preguntó—. No… es muy joven… no puede ser mi abuelo… —suspiró aliviada—. ¿A dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó.

—Aula 3-A —sonrió June mientras se sonrojaba—. El grupo de Ikki. Su traje de la casa de terror es, digamos, todo un deleite visual —se sonrojó aún más, y Shun desviaba la mirada incomodado—. ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó.

—Shun es algo cobarde, no le gustan las casas de terror —se apresuró a decir Seiya, pero Shun se mordió los labios, tomó a June de la muñeca, y la jaloneó fuera del aula 2-A—. ¿Fue algo que dije? —preguntó Seiya, y todos se apresuraron a seguir a June.

—Parece que tiene buenos amigos… —mencionó Cronos, lamiendo su helado, y disfrutándolo—. El club de té hace muy buenos postres. En fin, ¿qué es está atracción? —preguntó Cronos, y una joven de cabellera anaranjada lo atendió.

—Bienvenido. Mi nombre es Sainto Seika del 2-A, y seré su guía el día de hoy —mencionó, y entonces movió su mano despidiéndose de Seiya, que se había alegrado de visitar a su hermana—. Las reglas son simples. Cuesta 5 Euros la atracción, y debe salir antes de 20 minutos. Si se pasa, por cada 10 minutos adicionales se le cobrarán 5 Euros en penalización. Si elige recibir los servicios de ayuda, se le sumarán 20 minutos a su tiempo final —mencionó, y apuntó a Shiryu y a Hyoga, que salían agotados, y nuevamente sin Aioria.

—Eso es una extorción —mencionó Cronos—. Pero supongo que la Academia Sanctuary es una academia para gente acaudalada y cobrar esa cantidad es aceptable. ¿Qué pasa si salgo antes de 20 minutos? —preguntó.

—Bueno… la casa de espejos está construida para que no pueda atravesarse en menos de 20 minutos —susurró Seika, y Cronos golpeó su zapato contra el suelo un par de veces indicando que no quería perder el tiempo—. Si lograra pasar el laberinto en menos de 20 minutos, la casa pierde, y le tendríamos que dar 20 Euros en compensación.

—Suena lógico… —entró Cronos tranquilamente tras engullirse el helado—. ¡Congelamiento cerebral! —gritó de repente, pero no perdió el tiempo y entró en el laberinto. No pasaron ni 5 minutos, y Cronos salió del otro lado con un fastidiado Aioria siendo tirado de la mano—. 3 minutos con 22 segundos… supongo que la casa pierde… —mencionó Cronos, e Ichi se mostró horrorizado—. Ahora, si no les molesta, ya perdí mucho tiempo y debo seguir con mi investigación —aseguró, e Ichi le entregó su dinero.

**Aula 3-A.**

—¡Kyaaaaah! —gritaron Saori y Shunrei abrazándose la una a la otra. Mientras un estudiante vistiendo como un oso salía de la nada de detrás de una lona negra, asustando a Shunrei y a Saori, mientras June se reía a carcajadas.

—¿Geki? ¿Bear Geki? Te tomaste tu apellido muy enserio —se burlaba June, y el estudiante del 3-A le gruñó—. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Es solo que es muy divertido —mencionó June—. ¿Tú cómo vas, Shun? —le preguntó al joven que la tomaba de la mano, solo para notar que apenas y estaba poniendo atención, y que se limitaba a mirar por todas partes buscando algo, o a alguien—. ¿Shun? —preguntó nuevamente.

—¡Aaaaahhhhh! —gritaron Seiya y Jabu, escapando de una Pandora con un peinado de serpientes y que los miraba con odio e ira—. ¡Te asustaste primero, yo gané! —gritaba Seiya.

—¡No me importa! ¡Me niego a que Pandora me convierta en piedra! ¡Si daba miedo antes ahora da pánico y terror! —gritó Jabu, y Pandora enfureció y un aura oscura y maligna la rodeó—. ¡Corre! —gritó Jabu, y Pandora los persiguió blandiendo un hacha de utilería gigante.

—¡Uwajajajaja! —se burló June, y de inmediato intentó tranquilizarse. Después de todo no quería hacer enojar a Pandora—. Lo siento, lo siento… ¿cómo están las demás? —preguntó, y tanto Saori como Shunrei se abrazaron con mayor fuerza—. ¿Qué? —preguntó, se dio la media vuelta, y un hombre inmenso con heridas horribles a lo largo de todo el cuerpo y con una máscara roja de un demonio, le gruñó con fuerza a June—. ¡Waaaaah! —gritó June, y de inmediato empujó al hombre—. ¡Me asustaste! —le gritó muy molesta.

—Se supone que ese sea el punto de la casa del terror del 3-A, mujer —se molestó Ikki tras quitarse la máscara—. Por cierto, el que te burles de los monstruos de la atracción no ayuda a que otros se tomen la casa del terror enserio —le recriminó.

—Lo sé y lo lamento mucho, de verdad. Es solo que Geki me hizo reír mucho —agregó mientras se ruborizaba al ver el pecho de Ikki desnudo—. Además… tenía ganas de ver tu disfraz… —confesó, y sintió su mano dolerle—. ¡Ouh! —se quejó, y notó que Shun le apretaba la mano, Ikki también lo notó—. ¿Qué pasa, Shun? ¿Ikki te asustó? —preguntó.

—No le tengo miedo a mi hermano… —confesó, y miró a Ikki directamente, e Ikki, sorprendido, le dirigió una mirada dolida—. June era… June era… —comenzó, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. No puedo… no puedo enojarme contigo… —y Shun salió corriendo.

—¿Shun? —preguntó June—. Oye, Shun… —June intentó ir por él, pero Ikki la detuvo mientras Shun pasaba corriendo al lado de Pandora, que se mostró algo consternada al respecto—. Ikki, Shun estaba… —comenzó June.

—Tomaré mi descanso ahora… —mencionó Ikki, y le colocó la máscara rudamente a Pandora en el rostro—. Sin objeciones —recriminó, y Pandora lo miró con desdén—. Es hora de que arregle las cosas con mi hermano. Si vienes conmigo te arruinaré la velada. Y pienso que Saori se merece más tu atención que yo en estos momentos. Como me tomaré mi descanso ahora, me temo que te veré hasta la ceremonia de clausura… o lo verás a él… yo… ya no lo sé… —terminó Ikki, y salió de la casa de espantos.

—¿Es porque me burlé de los monstruos? —preguntó June, y Pandora intentó hablar, cuando de pronto se estremeció y le colocó la máscara a June—. ¡Oye! —se quejó June, y Pandora empujó a June, a Shunrei y a Saori por la apertura de una lona y fuera de la casa de espantos, aunque no habían salido por la salida oficial—. ¿Ya se acabó? —preguntó June, y Saori no supo qué decir—. Bueno… necesito despejar la mente. El siguiente es el salón 4-A, Fiesta Pagana —y todos miraron a June—. Eso es todo lo que dice —aseguró—. Escuchen… siento que hice algo que puso de mal humor a Ikki o a Shun. Pero no creo que sea el tiempo de preocuparnos por eso… solo… tratemos de pasar un buen rato —ofreció June, y tanto Saori como Shunrei asintieron—. Ahora, ¿dónde están el par de cobardes? —preguntó, y encontró a Jabu y a Seiya en el suelo y tomando aire—. Qué valientes caballeros, ¿qué haríamos sin ustedes? —se burló June, y siguió con su camino. En todo momento, Saori se mantuvo pensativa por las reacciones de Pandora, que en el interior del laberinto, miraba a Cronos con terror.

—¿No se supone que debes ser tú la que me asuste a mí y no al revés? —mencionó Cronos, y Pandora intentó meterse en su papel, pero no lo logró y solo dejó escapar un gruñido ahogado—. Eso fue patético… —y Pandora se avergonzó—. Solo quiero lo mejor para mí nieta —agregó.

—Solo terminará causándole a Saori la misma desdicha que hoy a mí me aqueja… —le mencionó Pandora, y Cronos la miró fijamente—. Por favor… Saori y yo no somos exactamente amigas… pero odiaría que alguien tuviera que sufrir de un corazón roto como yo estoy sufriendo… ella ya encontró a alguien… —terminó.

—Escuché rumores, sí… —respondió Cronos—. El mayordomo plebeyo. Sabes que no puedo permitirlo, no sería bien visto. Dicen que el tiempo es dinero pero en realidad el dinero compra y facilita el tiempo. Y yo perdería mucho tiempo y dinero permitiendo semejante tontería como un romance de secundaria. No es una opción. Y no conozco lo suficiente a mi nieta como para sentir remordimiento —agregó.

—Entonces… por amor a Saori… conózcala… —mencionó Pandora—. Dese tiempo de conocerla… y dese cuenta de que es imposible odiar a esa niña. Se lo dice… la persona que más la odió… y que hoy no puede seguirla odiando… —finalizó Pandora, y Cronos pasó a su lado.

**Aula 4-A.**

—¡Bienvenidos al Valhalla! —gritó un estudiante de plata del 4-A, de cabellera rosada, y vistiendo una armadura vikinga—. Aquí probarán los manjares de los mismos dioses del Asgard, una tierra congelada en la cual los dioses y los mortales tienen batallas, comen hasta reventar, y vuelven a tener batallas. Mi nombre es Megrez Alberich, y seré su anfitrión. ¿Quieren mesa cerca o lejos de la arena de batallas? —preguntó Alberich, y el grupo vio a Fenrir derribando violentamente a Aldebarán, con quien peleaba en el cuadrilátero como un salvaje.

—¿Aldebarán? —se horrorizó Saori, y el inmenso hombretón se estremeció de miedo, y todo el salón se sumió en un inmenso silencio—. Pero si eres un hombre tan pacífico y amigable… ¿cómo? —preguntó, mirando a Fenril trepado en su cuello e interrumpiendo una llave de lucha libre. Fenril entonces se cruzó de brazos, y saltó de regreso al cuadrilátero, donde esperó.

—Yo… bueno… soy un fanático de la lucha libre supongo… —mencionó Aldebarán—. Pero no los lastimo… mucho… se lo prometo señorita Saori… —y Saori no supo qué pensar—. Bueno… me rindo… —se quejó Aldebarán.

—¡El ganador, y aún campeón! ¡Alioth Fenril! —gritó Alberich, y todo el salón festejó, aunque en el momento en que Saori se distrajo, Aldebarán lo pateó al suelo—. ¡Huy, eso debió doler! —se burló Alberich, y todos alrededor del cuadrilátero se lanzaron a Aldebarán, incluso Seiya y Jabu se habían colado y lanzado—. Supongo por sus reacciones que no se quedarán. Lo sentimos mucho, en el salón 4-A somos todos hombres. La actividad ha tenido mucho éxito con otros hombres, pero con las mujeres, no tanto —confesó Alberich.

—Ni que lo digas, son unos violentos. No puedo creer que Aldebarán esté involucrado en todo esto —mencionó June, y de inmediato notó que un estudiante dorado se posaba en la entrada del 4-A.

—Yo tampoco —mencionó, era Shaka—. ¡Aldebarán! —gritó Shaka, y Aldebarán alzó a toda la montaña de estudiantes y miró a Shaka con miedo—. ¡Eres parte del comité de control! ¡Camus y yo te hemos buscado por todas partes! ¡Si Saori no grita tu nombre te juro que ni me entero que estabas con estos salvajes! ¡Ve a ducharte y a ponerte tu uniforme inmediatamente! —gritó.

—Por Buda, está molesto —lanzó Aldebarán a todos a un lado, y corrió fuera del cuadrilátero, esquivando por muy poco un bastonazo de Shaka, que comenzó a perseguirlo—. ¡Piedad! ¿Acaso Buda no dice que no puede existir ni odio ni compasión y solamente el equilibrio? —preguntó.

—¡Tengo toda una vida para intentar llegar al nirvana! ¡Hoy esto es más que satisfactorio! —recriminó Shaka, y todos miraron a June, que asintió, y pidió a todos que la siguieran.

—El próximo grupo es el 5-A… una carrera de Aurigas —y June se espantó, empujó a Saori y a Shunrei a la pared, y esquivaron a un grupo de estudiantes correteándose en carretas tiradas por otros estudiantes por todo el pasillo—. ¡Los de plata están dementes! ¡El pasillo no es pista de carreras! —gritó June—. Mejor vamos al 6-A… es una obra de teatro con títeres. ¿Quieren verla? —preguntó June, y Shunrei asintió, y Saori hizo lo mismo—. Supongo que necesitamos algo tranquilo después de tantas emociones —prosiguió June, y lideró al grupo al 6-A.

—Esto es bastante divertido… —habló Cronos, sentado sobre la espalda de Fenril, que golpeaba el suelo con la mano mientras Cronos lo mantenía en una llave de lucha pegado al suelo, y Alberich declaraba a Cronos ganador—. Pensé que ya estaba algo viejo para pelear pero veo que no es así —y Cronos salió del aula 4-A, y se hizo a un lado evadiendo al par de carretas tiradas por los estudiantes del 5-A—. A pesar de la reputación de la Academia Sanctuary, siento que Shion Starlight le está dando un grado de libertad excesivo a esta institución. Puede que no sea la institución más digna de educar a mi nieta. ¿Divertido? Sí. ¿Eficiente? No mucho. Tal parece que estudiar aquí es una pérdida de tiempo… —y Cronos tomó una banderilla, y la mordió—. Aunque cocinan muy bien… —continuó su camino.

**Aula 6-A.**

—Bueno, definitivamente no puedo decir que fue una obra de mi agrado —mencionó June, aunque Saori y Shunrei estaban felices. Jabu y Seiya por otra parte, estaban inconformes—. Digo… toda mujer se deleita del romance, pero no del romance en marionetas. Jamás había querido vomitar tanto en mi vida —se quejó.

—Vamos June, fue algo muy lindo —se alegró Shunrei—. Pienso… que puede que venga más tarde a volver a ver la obra junto con Shiryu. ¿Verdad Saori? —preguntó Shunrei, y Saori asintió, ya sintiéndose más relajada—. Podemos traer a Ikki también —mencionó.

—En definitiva, si traigo a Ikki a ver esa función se divorcia de mí —mencionó June—. Bueno… anula el compromiso. Me pregunto de qué estarán hablando él y Shun —se preocupó June, pero la preocupación le duró muy poco—. Bueno, adivinen que grupo sigue —y Saori se sonrojó—. Correcto. El grupo del amor platónico de Saori —y tanto Seiya como Jabu miraron a June con molestia—. Si no les gusta, vayan a Fiesta Pagana —les recriminó.

—Bueno, la verdad ya debo volver con mi club —mencionó Jabu—. Seiya, tú también tenías que alistarte para el Torneo Galáctico del club de Karate —y Seiya se horrorizó.

—¡Shun es mi compañero! ¡Debo ir a buscarlo o me tocará pelear solo contra Hyoga y Shiryu! —gritó Seiya, y corrió en búsqueda de Shun, Jabu lo siguió de cerca—. ¡Las veremos luego chicas! —gritó Seiya, y se quedaron solas las 3, que siguieron a una feliz Saori al 7-A.

—Ni muerto invertiría mi tiempo en volver a ver esa obra… más le vale a mi nieta no pensarlo… —recriminó Cronos, saliendo del aula 6-A con una caja de palomitas a medio comer, y Seiya y Jabu pasaron a su lado, aunque no sabían quién era—. Umm… sus amistades no parecen muy aristócratas… ¿acaso la Academia Sanctuary no es una academia para gente adinerada? ¿Qué está pensando Shion? —se preguntó.

—Disculpe… —mencionó uno de los estudiantes del 6-A, que salía del salón para buscar a Cronos—. Le pido una disculpa por mi intromisión, mi nombre es Hipocampus Bian del 6-A, soy uno de los mayordomos del señor Solo, amo Cronos —reverenció Bian, y Cronos se impresionó—. La Academia Sanctuary, así como lo ha dicho, es una institución para gente adinerada y su servidumbre. Sin embargo, gracias a los fondos de la Fundación Graude, la mayor parte de los estudiantes están becados, o tienen la posibilidad de adquirir una deuda. Este evento social asegura que la academia tendrá fondos suficientes para becar a más estudiantes, y los graduados del ala oro contribuyen con contratos económicos para pagar sus deudas, e incluso, se convierten en ocasiones en personal docente de la institución —finalizó.

—Veo que Julián les pidió que me tuvieran vigilado. ¿Acaso tiene miedo de que saque a Saori de la Academia Sanctuary? —preguntó, y Bian se preocupó—. Dile a tu amo, que no me gusta que me espíen. Tu conversación me ayudó a comprender un poco mejor la razón detrás de tantos plebeyos en la Academia Sanctuary, y por qué estos eventos, aunque divertidos, sean tan burdos —y Cronos comió más de sus palomitas—. Pero… —se atragantó un poco Cronos—. Lo que yo decida para la educación de mi nieta, es mi decisión, y mía solamente. Dile eso a Julián —terminó, y siguió a Saori nuevamente.

**Aula 7-A.**

—Sean bienvenidas —hablaron Milo, Mu, y Aioria al unísono cuando Saori, June y Shunrei entraron en el aula 7-A, y cuando lo hicieron, las 3 se sonrojaron por la sorpresa, y Milo se estremeció—. ¡Se supone que mi turno debía acabar antes de que llegaras! —se preocupó Milo.

—Llegué algo temprano porque no entramos al aula 4-A ni a la 5-A —aclaró Saori, ligeramente sonrojada—. ¿Es alguna clase de club de mayordomos? —preguntó Saori, y Milo sudó frio, mientras Mu y Aiora se tragaban la risa.

—Club de Anfitriones —leyó June, mirando al trio con desdén—. Así que por eso este salón se estaba llevando toda la gloria. Hicimos como 30 minutos de cola —apuntó June a una línea interminable, en la cual también esperaba Cronos, sumamente fastidiado. Saori simplemente observó a June curiosa—. En un Club de Anfitriones, las comensales, en su mayoría mujeres aunque suele haber algunos hombres interesados, dan una cantidad de dinero en subasta para contratar a un anfitrión por una hora, en la que el anfitrión actúa como novio de la comensal —terminó de explicar June, y Saori sintió un aura oscura rodearla, y el sudor frio de Milo comenzó a caer más rápidamente—. Los anfitriones más solicitados adornan la pared principal —y Saori miró a la pared, y vio que Milo era el primer lugar, luego Mu, y el tercero era Aioria—. Básicamente, es un club para fingir tener un novio por una hora —y Saori se cruzó de brazos molesta.

—Por eso mi hora de descanso era en una hora más… —se estremeció Milo, tirándose del cuello de su camisa—. Se supone que ibas a estar entretenida por más tiempo —y Saori sacó un billete, y lo azotó en la mesa, exigiendo comprar los servicios de Milo—. Señorita… —comenzó Milo con temor.

—Me temo que mi tiempo aún no termina —escuchó Saori, y vio a Shaina llegar y abrazar el brazo de Milo—. Ahorré todo el año escolar. Es tradición del 7-A el realizar este evento en el festival. Puede que no tenga tanto dinero para vencerte pero la subasta terminó hace 10 minutos y fui la más alta. Milo es mío por 50 minutos más —y Saori enfureció—. Tendrás que conformarte con Mu —sonrió.

—Oh, estoy segura de que Mu sería un novio perfecto, de eso no tengo duda —mencionó Saori, y Mu se preocupó—. Pero se me ocurre una manera de desatar los celos de Escorpio que tanto te sacan de quicio. ¡Quiero a Aioria! —y Aioria se apuntó a sí mismo, y Milo sintió que su espina ardía con odio, y Aioria tan solo retrocedió asustado—. Vamos Aioria… por una hora puedes tratarme como a tu querida novia —agregó Saori, y Milo miró a Aioria con desdén y desprecio.

—Pero Saori… no quiero morir… —lloró Aioria, mientras Saori le tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba a una de las mesas, Shaina entonces tiró de la mano de Milo, y la colocó en su cintura, enfureciendo a Saori, que hizo lo mismo con la mano de Aioria para molestar a Milo—. Te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver con esto —suplicó Aioria.

—Cuando esto termine… te haré pedazos… Aioria… —enfureció Milo, y siguió a Shaina a una de las mesas. Mu entonces se quedó con June y Shunrei, quienes lo miraron con sus rostros sonrojados.

—Bueno… no es engañar a mi novio si es solo por una hora y por la alegría de participar en las actividades escolares —sonrió June, y tanto ella como Shunrei sacaron un billete ambas e intentaron pagar por los servicios de Mu. Más entonces, otra persona puso un fajo de billetes sobre la mesa, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

—Eso deberá ser suficiente para derrotar a cualquiera en la subasta —habló una niña rubia, con un lunar debajo del labio, y vistiendo ropa muy al estilo de una princesa inglesa, con su falda amplia y redonda—. Apolon Yalin, del 4-B. No lo olviden, Mu es mío y solamente mío —mencionó la pequeña.

—¿Yalín? —preguntó Cronos, llamando la atención de todos—. ¿Dijiste que tu nombre es Apolon como en Apolo Apolon? —volvió a preguntar, y tras ver quién era el que le preguntaba, Yalín se estremeció—. ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? Y no me mientas.

—Ya-Ya-Ya… —comenzó, se quitó la peluca, y Mu se estremeció—. Yalemo… Apolon Yalemo… mi señor… el hijo menor de Apolo Apolon… mil disculpas, yo no sabía que… —y Cronos colocó su mano interrumpiendo a Yalemo—. Por favor no le diga a mi padre que soy… —intentó decir.

—No me importan las preferencias de los otros… pero este estudiante merecía saber la verdad de quién compró una hora de sus servicios —apuntó Cronos a Mu, que estaba sin habla—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no olvides que mentir siempre será castigado. Miénteme, y no tendré piedad. ¿Lo has entendido? —y Yalemo asintió un buen número de veces—. ¿Puedo entrar sin contratar servicios? Solo quiero probar la comida… —preguntó Cronos.

—El… aula 7-A… está enfocada a satisfacer al público femenino debido a que las aulas 4-A y 5-A del ala plata están enfocadas al público masculino… —enunció Mu, y Cronos asintió—. Aun así, podemos admitir a comensales masculinos, si se cumplen los requisitos… por favor sálveme… —mencionó con miedo.

—Um… vencer el pago de Yalemo no es complicado… pero una hora es mucho tiempo… —y Mu comenzó a preocuparse—. El tiempo es más importante que el dinero. ¿Dónde puedo comprar comida rápida que me mantenga ocupado por una hora? —preguntó.

—En los puestos de afuera… hay un negocio de comida del club de kendo que estoy seguro de que será muy de su agrado… señor… —agregó Mu con tristeza, y Cronos le dio una pequeña propina, antes de retirarse—. Alguien… por favor… —suplicó Mu, y al notar que las chicas a pesar de querer a Mu no podían competir con la oferta de Yalemo, Mu tuvo que aceptar su destino, reverenció, y se preparó para entrar con Yalemo, que se acomodaba la peluca, cuando un fajo de billetes le fue entregado a Mu—. ¿Eh? —preguntó.

—Esto deberá ser suficiente… —mencionó Tethis, ligeramente ruborizada, y Yalemo se horrorizó, buscó más dinero en su bolso, y Tethis miró a Mu con impaciencia—. ¿Y bien? ¿Es o no es? —preguntó.

—¡Se cierra la subasta! —mencionó a momento en que Yalemo se las había arreglado para sacar otro fajo de billetes—. Por aquí señorita Tethis, la llevaré a su mesa —se apresuró a decir Mu, y Yalemo enfureció e hizo una rabieta, pero el resto de los estudiantes del 7-A lo detuvieron y le dijeron que si quería entrar seleccionara a otro anfitrión, o esperara a que se desocupara Mu, quién por fin llegó a la mesa con Tethis—. Por amor a Dios, gracias, gracias, muchas gracias, estoy en deuda contigo —le mencionó Mu.

—Por extraño que esto suene… no lo hice por ti… —aclaró de improviso—. De hecho fue muy difícil cumplir con mi deber… no sabes cuánto te desprecio… —le mencionó Tethis, y Mu notó el odio en sus ojos—. Fue por órdenes del señor Solo. Cuando vio a Cronos entrar aquí, me pidió que entrara y me asegurara que uno de ustedes recibiera un mensaje de él. Tuviste suerte, ni muerta saldría con un pervertido como tú —le mencionó Tethis.

—Tiempo fuera… —interrumpió Mu—. Señorita Tethis, me preocupa sobre medida el que me considere un pervertido por mi error en la mansión Solo. Puedo asegurarle, que no fue más que un malentendido del cual estoy sumamente arrepentido. En verdad no me es agradable estar en el extremo afilado de la espada que defiende a su decencia —le explicó Mu, y Tethis se mostró sorprendida—. Habiendo dicho esto, lo que usted piense de mí es algo que no puedo remediar. Le pido disculpas si la he ofendido, y espero sinceramente que pueda disculparme, en cuyo caso contrario, comprenderé que soy un ser al que desprecia y dejaré de molestarla —terminó.

—No es que seas un ser al que desprecie… —mencionó Tethis incomodada—. Supongo que juzgué mal. En todo caso, mi misión… —se aclaró la garganta Tethis, y Mu asintió mientras otro estudiante del 7-A le traía el menú—. El hombre con el que hablaste… su nombre es Cronos Depranon, el abuelo biológico de Saori por parte de su padre —le explicó Tethis, y Mu se mantuvo sorprendido—. Y ha venido con la única intención de supervisar a Saori. Y si su descontento es superior a su satisfacción sobre la educación de su nieta… Cronos sacará a Saori de la Academia Sanctuary para enrolarla en Elysium… una academia para nobles en la que no se permite el acceso a los plebeyos, la academia más prestigiosa en todo Japón… —y Mu comprendió la precaria situación.

Mientras tanto, Shaina permanecía sentada sobre las piernas de Milo, pidiéndole al mayordomo de Saori que le diera de comer un flan, y Milo, como anfitrión que era, no podía negarse y le daba a Shaina el flan que le pedía, lo que molestaba en gran medida a Saori, que convirtió la velada en una guerra de celos al alimentar ella a un incómodo Aioria.

—Saori… te juro que no estoy disfrutando para nada esto… —mencionó Aioria, y Saori le empujó la cucharada de flan—. Aunque está delicioso —se alegró un poco Aioria, y en ese momento Mu pasó frente a él, lo tomó del brazo y lo levantó—. ¿Qué hice ahora? —preguntó.

—Lo siento Saori, pero me temo que la casa debe regresarte tu inversión —le explicó Mu, regresándole el dinero, y tirando del hombro de Aioria y dirigiéndose a la mesa de Milo y colocando dinero allí también—. Aquí tiene el proporcional del tiempo restante. Lo siento mucho pero es una verdadera emergencia —mencionó Mu, y se llevó a Milo también, pasó por la entrada, y Yalemo sacó su dinero—. ¡No tengo tiempo de lidiar contigo! —continuó Mu, sacó su celular y comenzó a llamar—. No pregunten, solo síganme. ¡Camus! ¡Emergencia! ¡Ven al club audiovisual! —se apresuró a decir Mu.

—No tienes que gritar… —agregó Camus con monotonía mientras doblaba la esquina y se topaba con Mu—. Iba de camino a visitar a Milo, su descanso no tardaba en empezar y me iba a ayudar con los panfletos —apuntó Camus.

—Después, ¿dónde están Aldebarán y Shaka? —preguntó Mu, y Camus apuntó a las afueras del área de aulas y a la zona de recreación, estaban en el tercer piso, por lo que Mu se asomó por la ventana, y vio a Shaka y a Aldebarán atendiendo los puestos de fideos y de repostería de los clubes de lucha y té respectivamente en el área recreativa—. Bien, Shaka va a estar molesto, pero es una emergencia —tomó aire Mu, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Shakaaaaa! —gritó Mu lo más fuerte que pudo, y Shaka, en medio de servir unos helados a unos niños, se tapó los oídos, enfureció, y lanzó su bastón de ceguera obligando a Mu a agacharse. Shaka tenía una tremenda puntería a pesar de estar ciego. Momentos después, el celular de Mu sonó—. Puedo explicarlo —le habló Mu con cautela.

—Más te vale… soy muy sensible de los oídos. Creería esto de todos menos de ti —le anunció Shaka con molestia desde el otro lado de la línea—. Ahora, si no es molestia. ¿Qué es tan importante como para romperme los tímpanos? —preguntó.

—Saori… —y todos permanecieron en silencio—. Necesito que tú y Aldebarán vengan a la sala audiovisual. Tenemos que encontrar a Afrodita, a Mephisto, y a Shura también. Háganlo rápido, solo tenemos 40 minutos antes de que él vaya a buscar a Saori al aula 7-A, no tenemos tiempo —insistió Mu, y vio a Shaka correr en dirección a Aldebarán, sacarlo a la fuerza del puesto de fideos y abandonar el puesto—. Si dejamos los puestos solos vendrán a reprendernos. Pero Saori corre peligro, tienen que confiar en mí —y Aioria saltó por la ventana, asustando a todos, y entonces lo vieron colgarse de la ventana del segundo piso del ala plata, volver a dejarse caer y sostenerse de la barandilla del ala bronce, entrar en el edificio, y minutos más tarde y salir por la ventana tirando de Aioros—. ¡Está demente! —enfureció Mu.

—¡Oye, estoy comiendo! —se quejó Aioros—. ¿Qué te pasa? Deberías respetar a tu hermano mayor, Aioria tarado, quedado y mandón —se molestó Aioros, y Aioria apuntó a los puestos de Shaka y Aldebarán—. ¿Eh? ¿Cómo se atreven a dejar sus puestos? En todo caso, esos puestos son responsabilidad de Kanon, ¿yo qué tengo que ver en esto? —preguntó.

—Deja de actuar como un idiota por un segundo y escúchame —habló Aioria—. Necesito a mi hermano, el maduro que sabe lo que es responsabilidad y deber. No el que intenta darle algo de alegría a la vida aburrida y solitaria de Saga por su arrepentimiento de bajarle a la novia —y Aioros intentó hablar—. ¡Solo escúchame! —le gritó Aioria, y Aioros suspiró, y tiró su comida a la basura, se cruzó de brazos, y le pidió hablar—. Saori tiene problemas. Si en verdad la quieres como tu alumna, si en verdad crees en todas esas tonterías de los Caballeros Dorados que dijiste a inicios del año escolar, entonces vas a ayudarnos. Necesitamos a Shaka y a Aldebarán, pero no podemos desatender los puestos o tendremos a Kanon persiguiéndonos y reprendiéndonos. Alguien tiene que atender. Por favor… —suplicó Aioria, y Aioros lo pensó.

—Si esta es una broma… Aioria… en verdad me vas a conocer enojado… —y Aioria movió su cabeza en negación—. ¡Dohko! —gritó Aioros, y Dohko, que en ese momento se encontraba vigilando el cuadrilátero del Torneo Galáctico, el evento del club de karate donde Seiya era torturado por Hyoga y Shiryu al no haber encontrado a Shun a tiempo, se viró para ver a Aioros—. No preguntes, tiene que ver con Saori, y puedes ayudarla atendiendo el puesto de Aldebarán —mencionó Aioros mientras se ponía el delantal de Shaka y atendía a los clientes.

—¿Con Saori? —preguntó Dohko mientras veía trepar a Aioria de regreso al ala oro—. ¿Ahora que hicieron, tarados? —preguntó Dohko, y Aioros tronó sus dedos, llamando la atención de Dohko y apuntando al puesto de Aldebarán—. Me debes muchas explicaciones. Hace años que no atiendo un puesto —se quejó—. ¿Estás hablando enserio? —preguntó.

—Tan enserio como para saber que Aioria no me pediría actuar con seriedad si no fuera algo importante —mencionó Aioros, dándole su cambio a un cliente—. Y tú, no preguntes, no tengo tiempo para tus reprimendas —apuntó Aioros a un Saga algo molesto, que apenas y llegaba al puesto al ver a Aioros—. Ya sé que son los puestos de tu hermano y que estás en competencia con él. Pero Aioria está preocupado por Saori, y si te importa Saori como me importa a mí, vas a tener que confiar en Aioria y los demás —le mencionó Aioros, y Saga miró al ala dorada, donde Milo, Mu, Aioria y Camus se reunían con Aldebarán y Shaka, y el grupo corría por los pasillos.

—Sabes que opino que tus tonterías de los Caballeros Dorados no son más que basura… —mencionó Saga, y Aioros continuó atendiendo—. ¿Tan importante es Saori para todos ustedes? —preguntó.

—Sabes la respuesta mejor que nadie. ¿No es así? Maestro sobreprotector que invirtió todas sus vacaciones en forzarme a proteger la integridad emocional de Saori —y Saga asintió—. No puedo obligarte a ayudar, pero… —intentó decir.

—Si los otros profesores se enteran de esto, estaremos todos en audiencia de suspensión con Shion Starlight —mencionó Saga, caminando lejos del puesto de comidas—. Fingiré ser mi hermano y cuidar la zona, incluso entregaré sus reportes, eso indudablemente me hará perder contra él en el festival, pero les dará el tiempo que necesitan. Si eso no es preocuparme por Saori, entonces no sé qué sí lo es… —mencionó, y Aioros se alegró—. Por cierto… prefiero al Aioros idiota… no me agrada el Aioros serio, me hace querer tumbarle los dientes —finalizó.

—Descuida, una vez pase el peligro, el Aioros idiota regresará a divertirte la aburrida existencia —le sonrió, y volvió a trabajar—. ¿Qué le sirvo? —preguntó Aioros, y siguió atendiendo a los clientes.

**Aula 1-B.**

—Sea bienveni… —comenzó Mii, que entonces se ruborizó al extremo, mientras Afrodita entraba algo apenado al aula 1-B, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, mientras una Mii vestida de criada se ruborizaba y estremecía al verlo allí—. ¡Su-superior Afrodita! ¿Qué hace aquí? —se avergonzó.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es un café de maids para atender a parejas y venir solo me hace ver como un pervertido pero… ya me han dicho muchas cosas feas en 9 años en la Academia Sanctuary… una más no hace daño a mi reputación —le explicó Afrodita, y Mii se sonrojó más y más—. Además, no perdería la oportunidad de ver a Mii… —mencionó, pero Mii le pateó la pantorrilla, y de inmediato se ocultó el rostro detrás de su bandeja, en extremo sonrojada—. Eso no fue muy gentil… —mencionó Afrodita.

—Alicia… mi… mi nombre es Alicia… —le explicó Mii, y Afrodita comprendió su error, y se rascó la nuca por los nervios—. Si… sígame por favor… —le mencionó Mii, y lo invitó a una mesa, y Afrodita se sentó, y todos los presentes miraron lo que estaba ocurriendo, incluso dejaron de atender a sus respectivos clientes y se mostraban curiosas de lo que pudiera pasar. Alicia, la Alicia que todos conocían y quién era la señorita perfección, en estos momentos temblaba y tenía una mirada distraída en el rostro. Shoko, la pelirroja amiga y compañera de Mii, estaba muy interesada en lo que estaba pasando—. Es extraño… que la primera cita que tuvimos fueras mi mesero… y en esta ocasión se inviertan los papeles —se preocupó Mii, y Afrodita, al notar la preocupación, no pudo evitar sentirse incomodado—. Es un movimiento muy arriesgado el que haces… ¿qué pasa si se inician rumores o…? —se preocupó.

—Tomaré un maid late —sonrió Afrodita, y Mii despertó de su trance y comenzó a tomar la orden—. Estás siendo algo obvia —le susurró Afrodita, y Mii se tranquilizó, recuperó la compostura, y comenzó a tomar la orden—. Antes de que te preocupes, solo vine porque tenía ganas de verte, no pretendo hacer nada más —y Mii asintió, sintiéndose un poco decepcionada—. Sé que te prometí ser paciente pero, pienso que no tiene nada de malo que intentemos pasar un poco de tiempo juntos para variarle a la rutina —comenzó, y Mii sintió su corazón acelerarse, y estuvo a punto de hablar, cuando Milo llegó de improviso, azotó la puerta, y sobresaltó a todos los presentes—. ¿Milo? —preguntó Afrodita, y Mii por fin respiró aliviada.

—Salvada por el escorpión… —se susurró a sí misma Mii—. Cerca estuve de evidenciarme a mí misma ante toda la escuela… ¿en qué está pensando el superior Afrodita? —se estremeció Mii, y recuperó la compostura.

—¿Un maid café? —preguntó Milo—. ¿De quién fue la idea? —y Shoko alzó la mano—. Debí imaginarlo… solo a ti se te ocurriría intentar evidenciar a Alicia… —se fastidió Milo, y de inmediato se dirigió a Afrodita—. No te interrumpiría si no fuera algo importante. Saori está en problemas —susurró Milo, pero como era costumbre no sabía susurrar muy bien por su tono de voz, por lo que Mii y Shoko lo escucharon, y lo miraron con detenimiento—. Sé que es algo egoísta pero… —comenzó Milo, pero Afrodita lo interrumpió.

—No tienes nada que explicar—mencionó Afrodita, y se puso de pie—. Solo me apetecía tomar algo dulce y observar a las maids. No tienes que hacer un escándalo de mis fetiches —y Mii notó la forma en que Afrodita se culpaba a sí mismo, para no iniciar rumores en torno a él y Mii—. Me descubrió, policía del pasillo Milo, igual que la vez que Mephisto y yo filmamos a las chicas en natación —hizo una escena Afrodita, y alzó las manos como si estuviera bajo arresto—. Me rindo —prosiguió, y Milo salió del aula, y todas comenzaron a hablar mal de Afrodita—. Ahora dime, ¿qué clase de problemas tiene Saori? —preguntó Afrodita.

—No lo sé, y no tenías que arruinar incluso más tu reputación para preservar la de Mii —mencionó Milo, y Afrodita se burló y se rio con fuerza—. Hablo enserio. Después de esto todas las de primero te van a tachar de fetichista y depravado —insistió.

—Ya me tacharon de peores cosas —le sonrió Afrodita—. Además, la única opinión que me importa es la de ustedes, la de Mii, y la de Saori. Solo tendré que tolerar los insultos de pervertido unos meses más antes de la graduación. Después de eso, ya nada importa —le dejó saber, y Milo lo pensó, no estando enteramente convencido—. Incluso si los días de academia terminan… quiero seguir viendo a Saori, quiero seguir viéndolos a ustedes. No había sentido nunca pertenencia a ningún lugar hasta conocer a Saori, al diablo con mi reputación, no me importa lo que piensen de mí. Mi deber es a con Saori —insistió.

—Espero que Mephisto sea igual de comprensivo. Quería darle retoques a la película una última vez antes de la presentación —se dirigieron entonces al salón audiovisual.

**Aula 3-A.**

—¿Alguien me busca? —preguntó Pandora a una de las estudiantes de su aula, y al salir se topó cara a cara con Shura—. ¿Shu-Shu-Shu-Shura? —se estremeció Pandora, y Shura miró el peinado de serpiente, y Pandora se espantó, entró al aula y comenzó a gritarle a sus compañeras—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era Shura? —recriminó, pero la estudiante no sabía el nombre de Shura. Momentos más tarde, Pandora salió ya sin maquillaje y sin las serpientes—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —y con una mirada de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué parece que hago? —preguntó, y Pandora desvió la mirada, y mantuvo sus brazos cruzados. Aioria llegó en ese momento, se frenó, y ocultó detrás de una columna—. Solo quería que supieras que ya me cansé de acosarte —mencionó, y Aioria y Pandora se sorprendieron.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Pandora, y todas las alumnas del 3-A se asomaron por las ventanas, interesadas en saber lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Espera… ¿eso quiere decir que tus perversos acosos se acabaron? —preguntó, y Shura asintió—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—¿Oh? Eso sonó bastante desilusionado —se burló Shura, y Pandora se ruborizó al extremo, y miró a Shura con desprecio—. Es mi último año escolar, en unos meses es mi graduación. No quería que te sintieras triste al no recibir mis acosos después de eso, así que pensé en darte unos meses para que te acostumbraras a verme sin ser tu acosador. De esa forma cuando me graduara ya no estarías preocupada y esperando mis acosos —concluyó Shura.

—¿Estás insinuando que me gusta ser la receptora de tus acosos? —preguntó Pandora avergonzada—. Como si a mí me gustara ese tipo de cosas, son molestas, dan pena, y no las tolero. ¡Ya deberías saberlo! Estaré más que agradecida de que dejes de atacarme con tus perversiones inmaduras —concluyó de forma arrogante.

—Me gustas, Pandora… —confesó, y en ese momento hubo un silencio muy incómodo, hasta que Pandora se ruborizó más que nunca—. Quiero que dejes de verme como un acosador, y comiences a verme como una persona con un interés genuino en ti. Ya basta de juegos, fue divertido, pero en unos meses yo dejo la academia, y tú te quedas rodeada de otros que podrían aprovecharse de esa situación. Ya no podré cuidarte, estarás sola y a merced de otros… —finalizó Shura.

—Espera… espera… —comenzó Pandora, ya más nerviosa que nada—. Rebobina y repíteme lo que dijiste antes de las incoherencias de que te ibas… yo te… yo te… ¿acaso dijiste que yo te gustaba? —preguntó, y Shura asintió—. ¿Te me confesaste? —volvió a preguntar.

—¿Debo arrodillarme? —y las compañeras de Pandora soltaron un gritillo de emoción, pero Pandora las fulminó con la mirada, y todas se escondieron—. Interpreta mis palabras como gustes. Quiero a Pandora solo para mí, y no pienso compartirla con ningún profesor del 4-A —y Pandora se estremeció, y colocó su mano en la boca de Shura.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡En todo caso no deberías evidenciarme de esa forma! —le susurró Pandora, y Shura no dijo nada, simplemente la miró—. Yo… no es que no quiera… simplemente no puedo corresponderte… de verdad quisiera pero… —mencionó Pandora, y Aioria se estaba desesperando—. Es complicado, no puedo explicártelo… —se secó las lágrimas.

—Tengo todo el día, mi club está muy completo y no necesitan que yo lo esté atendiendo, y en mi salón ya hice mi parte —insistió Shura—. Tengo el resto del festival escolar para que me expliques cual es la razón por la que tu compromiso no puede romperse —y Pandora se sorprendió por el conocimiento de Shura, pero antes de que más pudiera pasar, Aioria salió de detrás de la columna.

—Lo siento Shura pero no tienes tanto tiempo —salió Aioria, y Shura se viró con espada en mano, y la blandió en dirección a su rostro, dejándola a escasos centímetros de su nariz, pero Aioria no se movió—. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento… pero es Saori… está en problemas —y Shura se sorprendió, y bajó su espada—. No sé qué es lo que pasa pero… solo sé que si no hacemos algo, podrían sacar a Saori de la academia —y Shura se molestó, pero entonces vio a Pandora, y por primera vez no supo qué hacer.

—Si no hacen algo… Cronos va a llevarse a su nieta… —les susurró Pandora, y Shura viró para verla—. Estoy feliz… más que nunca… por que hayas decidido dejar de acosarme y por fin te dignes a tratarme como a una mujer… pero… diferente de Saori, ya es muy tarde para salvarme a mí, pero Saori aún puede ser salvada… —le mencionaba Pandora, y Shura se mordió los labios con odio—. Sígueme acosando si es lo que quieres… al menos de esa forma será entretenido, y sentiré el afecto que no podrías darme de otra forma… para mí ya es tarde, pero Saori aún puede ser salvada… ve y sálvala… ella necesita un héroe que para mí llegó demasiado tarde… por favor… no quiero… que Saori se vaya de la academia… no quiero… —le suplicó.

—No se irá, no perderé a Saori —enunció Shura—. Pero tampoco te perderé a ti… esa, es una amenaza —sentenció Shura—. Ahora conozco tus sentimientos… y te aseguro, que no me detendré hasta encontrar la forma de romper ese maldito compromiso, y tomarte solo para mí. Ese será mi más grande acoso —finalizó, y siguió a Aioria—. ¡Llegaste en un pésimo momento! —recriminó Shura.

—¡Solo a ti se te ocurre confesarte en el festival escolar! —le regresó la afrenta Aioria—. No hay tiempo que perder. Según Mu, Cronos estará buscando a Saori fuera del aula 7-A en tan solo 20 minutos. Si queremos conservar a Saori en la academia, hay que hacer algo —y Shura asintió, y el par corrió al aula audiovisual.

**Aula Audiovisual.**

—¡Por fin! —celebró Mephisto—. ¡JA JA JA JA! ¡Por fin está lista! ¡Mi obra maestra! ¡Con esto podré dejar la academia sin preocupaciones de que el club de video se extinga! ¡De esa forma el rostro de Saori podrá seguir viviendo en cinta y solo tendré que venir a comprar la película cada festival escolar! ¡Seguiré viendo su rostro y promocionándola para que cuando se gradué sea una actriz famosa y me haga millonario! —concluyó Mephisto, y la puerta del club de video se abrió bruscamente, y todos los dorados arrollaron a Mephisto al intentar entrar todos al unísono—. ¡Ah! ¡Mi película! —gritó Mephisto, saltó y atrapó la película—. ¡Por poco me hacen perder la versión del director de mí película, alimañas! ¡Se quejó Mephisto! ¡Está versión de la película es única y solo la proyectaré cuando Saori venga a verla! ¿Qué es tan importante que casi arruinan mi obra maestra? ¡Grupo de papanatas inconscientes! ¡Hablen ahora o sufrirán la ira del Praesede desatada por mi odio a su afrenta! —los apuntó con su dedo Mephisto, y su aura oscura parecía generar anillos que los rodeaban por el desprecio que sentía.

—En resumen, Saori está en problemas —habló Mu, y Mephisto parpadeó un par de veces, tomó a Mu de los hombros, lo levantó, y lo sentó al frente de todos—. No sabía que te importara tanto —se sorprendió Mu.

—Habla, niño bonito, antes de que pierda la paciencia y salga a buscar a Saori y destrozando los rostros de todos quienes se metan en mi camino hasta encontrarla —amenazó Mephisto, todos se preocuparon, pero mantuvieron la calma, se sentaron, y esperaron la explicación de Mu.

—Esto es lo que sé… —comenzó Mu—. Tethis me dijo durante el evento de anfitriones en el que participamos Milo, Aioria y yo que alguien ha estado siguiendo a Saori desde que comenzó el festival. Ese alguien es Cronos Depranon, el abuelo biológico de Saori y quién hasta la mayoría de edad de Saori, es su tutor legal y por consiguiente la única persona facultada por la Fundación Graude para disponer de toda la fortuna de los Kido. Así será hasta que Saori cumpla los 16 años. Durante ese periodo de tiempo, Cronos está facultado para tomar cualquier decisión concerniente a Saori, incluyendo su permanencia en la Academia Sanctuary, y según los informes de Tethis, Cronos no está complacido con lo que ha visto hasta ahora. Si la opinión de Cronos no cambia, y pronto, se llevará a Saori de la Academia Sanctuary, y la inscribirá en Elysium, una academia de alto prestigio en Japón, superior a la Academia Sanctuary, y de la cual Cronos Depranon es director. En esa academia enseñan negocios, matemáticas avanzadas, todo lo que Saori necesita para convertirse en una miembro de la alta sociedad. Tendrá todas las comodidades y lujos que ella quiera… —insistió Mu.

—Espera… ya me confundí… —comenzó Mephisto—. ¿Cuál es exactamente la parte de la que debemos estar preocupados? —preguntó—. Probablemente es porque es mi último año en la academia y de todas formas ya no veré a Saori tan seguido pero… ¿no suena Elysium como el paraíso para Saori? —preguntó.

—No si significa que Saori perderá su identidad para entregarse de lleno a la vida de negocios… —le mencionó Mu—. Cuando Tethis me lo contó, yo pensé igual que tú. Pero entonces me explicó el tipo de persona que era Cronos, un hombre de negocios obsesionado con el tiempo, hacer rendir el tiempo, y ganar dinero en el menor tiempo posible para poder disfrutar de su tiempo de vida sin preocupaciones —les explicó—. Suena como una persona emprendedora, pero ese es el punto exactamente. Cronos piensa que es tiempo de que Saori se haga cargo. Pretende meterla de lleno a la vida de negocios, para cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, Saori pueda ocuparse de sus negocios, aligerarle la carga a él, y poder continuar con su vida y aprovechamiento del tiempo. Suena a algo lógico, llega el tiempo en la vida en que los abuelos desean disfrutar de los frutos de una vida de trabajo. Pero el padre de Saori murió cuando era su momento de hacerse cargo, lo que deja a Saori como la única en la línea de sucesión. Pero Saori… solo tiene 12 años, en unos meses cumplirá 13. Cronos planea explotarla todo lo que pueda a pesar de su juventud. Y eso terminará por transformar a Saori, en una persona de negocios de tiempo completo. Tethis dice que Cronos llama a esto el Adamas Psammos… —y Milo se sobresaltó al recordar su conversación con Saori en la cueva de Cabos Sounión.

—El tiempo se ha terminado… —mencionó Milo—. Ya lo entiendo, lo que Saori quería decirme —recordó sus palabras, y su profunda tristeza—. Se acabó el tiempo, ese era el mensaje. Saori estaba resignada a que antes de su cumpleaños número 13 su abuelo vendría por ella. Ya antes había notado esa preocupación… cuando recién me contrató de mayordomo… —recordó a Saori trabajando en su computadora portátil y su preocupación por que no aumentaban las acciones—. Cuando no podía ir a ver a su madre por las juntas que Tatsumi le obligaba a tomar —recordó el engaño de Mii, y llevar a Saori a ver a su madre—. Cuando June se comprometió con Ikki, cuando hablaron de las entrevistas de matrimonio… —y el recuerdo más sobresaliente, fue el de Saori besando a Milo en la limosina de camino a las termas de Methana—. Estaba desesperada… por vivir un romance… antes de que Cronos le interpusiera uno… —concluyó.

—Entonces… básicamente… —interrumpió Shaka—. El peligro que corre Saori es el de verse forzada a abandonar la vida de una adolecente común, por obedecer a las exigencias de Cronos —fue la conclusión de Shaka—. Comprendo la alarma y es triste la realidad en que vive Saori pero… ¿qué es lo que ella quiere? —preguntó Shaka.

—¿Además de a Milo? —preguntó Aioria, y Camus le golpeó la cabeza—. ¡Ouch! ¡Hablo enserio! ¡Todos sabemos lo que Saori quiere! —le recriminó Aioria—. Lo que Saori realmente quiere, es poder disfrutar de todos los momentos de felicidad que pueda, antes de cumplir con su obligación y entregarse de lleno a la vida de los millonarios. ¿No es eso lo que Saori quiere? —preguntó Aioria—. Reír… llorar… jugar… amar… eso es lo que hacen los niños. ¡Saori es una niña! ¡Tiene 12 años! —se quejó Aioria—. ¿Y estamos discutiendo el qué quiere Saori? Lo que Saori quiere es vivir su vida, y Cronos lo que quiere es que ella madure para poder vivir la suya él, ¿Cuántos años tiene ese tal Cronos? Si es abuelo, él ya vivió su vida, le toca a Saori vivir y a él trabajar. ¿Por qué tiene que ser al revés? —preguntó.

—No es que sea al revés —mencionó Milo—. Es el nivel de vida que tienen los ricos. Saori tiene responsabilidades, no puede ignorarlas. Vive en un mundo diferente al nuestro. Las preocupaciones de Saori son más grandes que las nuestras —intentó explicarle Milo a Aioria, pero Aioria no quería entender—. Admitámoslo… Saori sabía que este día llegaría, por eso se dio a la tarea de experimentar todo lo que pudiera experimentar lo más rápido que pudiera. Entró en la academia, hizo amigos, se divirtió, jugó, se enamoró, hizo todo lo que podía mientras el tiempo cada día se le agotaba más y más, sabiendo que en su cumpleaños 13 o antes todo terminaría, no le dijo nada a nadie porque quería que todos la siguiéramos tratando igual, que no nos preocupáramos, que fuéramos felices con ella. Saori siempre supo que esto pasaría. Incluso el día que se confesó… solamente lo hizo porque quería disfrutar una relación de noviazgo antes de que se le fuera impuesto un matrimonio… tristemente… eligió al peor de todos para intentar conseguir una relación… —finalizó, y se hizo el silencio—. Quisiera que no fuera así… pero… no podemos hacer nada por Saori… —bajó la cabeza Milo.

—Pues yo no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras el papanatas del abuelo de Saori que no se ha hecho cargo de ella en casi 13 años, piensa que puede llegar y obligar a su nieta a hacer lo que le venga en gana —habló Mephisto, poniéndose de pie—. Voy a darle a ese tal Cronos una buena sacudida de sesos hasta que entienda que no puede controlar a Saori y que ella es libre de decidir lo que quiera o no hacer —insistió Mephisto.

—¿De qué servirá? —preguntó Camus—. Sin importar lo que hagamos o nuestros puntos de vista, tú escuchaste a Mu. Cronos es el tutor legal de Saori. No importa nuestra opinión si Cronos tiene siempre el ultimo veredicto —intentó explicarle Camus.

—Pero, ¿cuál es ese veredicto? —preguntó Aldebarán—. Hasta donde sé, Cronos solo quiere pasar un buen rato porque está viejo y quiere divertirse. Nadie aquí sabe si es malo o no, o si estará pensando o no en el bienestar de Saori. Bien lo dijo Milo, no pertenecemos al mundo de los ricos, puede que no estemos viendo algo que Cronos sí ve… sin ofender… —le mencionó Aldebarán a Shaka.

—No me molesta… aunque perdí mi bastón cuando se lo lancé a Mu —agregó Shaka con algo de incomodidad por la completa ceguera—. Pero has dicho algo muy acertado, supongo que hay una primera vez para todo. ¿Qué pasa si Cronos no entiende el punto de vista de Saori porque no ha intentado hacerlo? Me refiero a que todo lo que sabemos es que existe una posibilidad de que Cronos saque a Saori de la Academia Sanctuary por comentarios de Julián. Nadie ha dicho que Cronos vaya a hacerle un mal a Saori, todo son teorías de Tethis —apuntó Mu.

—Pandora parece estar muy convencida de que Cronos no le desea mucho bien a Saori —lo interrumpió Shura—. De todas formas, no podemos seguir haciendo teorías absurdas, algo debemos hacer —se quejó.

—¿Y si le mostramos a Cronos lo mucho que significa Saori para la Academia Sanctuary? —preguntó Aioria, y todos lo miraron con curiosidad, preocupando a Aioria—. Ya sé, ya sé: 'mejor cállate Aioria, buscamos ideas, no tonterías sin sentido de un descerebrado gato torpe', ahórrate el discurso —se quejó Aioria mientras miraba a Milo.

—De hecho… es la idea más coherente que he escuchado hasta ahora —y todos asintieron, y Aioria no lo comprendió—. Cronos no conoce a Saori, pero conoce a la clase social alta. Si lo pensamos detenidamente, Cronos simplemente está haciendo lo que considera que es mejor para Saori pero… ¿y si se diera cuenta de que Saori es feliz así como están las cosas? —preguntó Milo—. Sé que suena ridículo, hasta yo creo que es ridículo, pero toda la clase alta para el proletariado es ridícula, igual los ricos nos ven y piensan que somos ridículos. Cuando me volví el mayordomo de Saori, no pude evitar mi desdén ante lo sofisticado, déspota, y ruin que eran los nobles, pero ellos no tenían la culpa, así funciona su mundo. Cuando Saori entró a nuestro mundo se quedó esperando en el comedor a que los meseros vinieran a tomarle la orden —y todos se tragaron la risa al recordar lo ignorante que era Saori—. Es una idea ridícula pero. Tal vez si Cronos comprendiera que Saori ya pertenece a nuestro mundo, se dé cuenta de que es parte de la academia, y que es feliz tal y como están las cosas ahora… solo talvez apelaremos al lado sensible de un abuelo por su nieta… —concluyó Milo.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Le damos un tour? —preguntó Aioria, y nuevamente todos lo miraron, preocupando a Aioria por las miradas de sorpresa de sus compañeros—. ¿Ahora qué dije? —preguntó.

—2 veces en un día es una exageración… no abuses de tu suerte… —lo apuntó Mu, y todos en la sala audiovisual asintieron—. No será fácil. Todos tenemos responsabilidades. Y si queremos que el festival sea un éxito y que tanto Cronos como Saori se diviertan, todos tendremos que empeñarnos el doble —recalcó Mu.

—¡Ya estoy en eso! —mencionó Mephisto, prendiendo su computadora—. ¡Maldito vejestorio! ¡Enciende! ¡Enciende! ¡No te quedes allí parado, Afrodita! ¡Hay una película que preparar! ¡Trae las cintas de la gaveta de abajo! —apuntó.

—¿Las grabaciones de Saori? —preguntó Afrodita, y Milo se molestó—. Milo se va a enojar cuando sepa todo lo que tienes grabado de Saori—. Y Milo enfureció y miró a Afrodita con odio—. ¡Fue Mephisto! ¡Fue Mephisto! —suplicó por su vida.

—Milo no tendrá tiempo de quejarse —comenzó a sacar los videos Camus—. Mientras nosotros trabajamos, él tiene un trabajo más importante. ¿No es así? —y Milo sonrió—. Demuéstrale a Cronos el mundo al que pertenece Saori —y todos se pusieron a trabajar.

**Aula 7-A.**

—Ya sé, ya sé… —mencionó June, sentada en una mesa con una Saori molesta y con sus mejillas infladas, Shunrei también intentaba animar a Saori dándole un masaje—. Tuvimos que pasar la hora con otros anfitriones que no se comparan con Milo, Mu o Aioria, pero igual comimos muchos dulces —intentó animarla June—. Vamos Saori, tendremos más oportunidades de que pases el tiempo con Milo. No olvides el rally —le susurró.

—Yo… —mencionó Saori con tristeza—. No sé si llegaré al rally… —entristeció—. Hay algo que no les he dicho… la verdad es que… —intentó decir Saori, pero un par de manos inmediatamente golpearon las mesa, sobresaltando a las tres.

—Saori… —comenzó Mu, sumamente cansado—. Perdona el quitarte la oportunidad de divertirte, lo lamento mucho pero, tuvimos muchas complicaciones… —explicó Mu, y tomó aire, Aioria estaba con él, igualmente cansado—. Milo nos pidió que te dijéramos, que ya tiene una respuesta a tu petición de la cueva en Sounión… ¿por cierto, sabes a qué se refiere? —le preguntó Mu a Aioria, pero Aioria lo negó, y Saori se ruborizó—. Como sea… Milo quiere… que pasen la ceremonia de cierre juntos, y que entonces te dará su respuesta… que no te vayas antes de la ceremonia… —y Mu cayó en sus rodillas—. Soy portero, no estoy acostumbrado a correr tanto… no tendré energías para el partido de esta tarde… —se desmotivó Mu.

—Anda, una bebida energética y verás cómo te repones —sugirió Aioria, ayudó a Mu a levantarse, y lo llevó a una mesa, donde lo sentó y comenzó a echarle aire—. Animo, Mu. No vayas hacia la luz… —le susurraba Aioria, y mientras tanto, en la mesa Shunrei y June miraron a una sonrojada Saori.

—¿Qué pasó entre tú y Milo? —preguntó June, y Saori se puso de pie inmediatamente, algo ruborizada—. Saori nos oculta algo… —prosiguió June a tono de burla—. Algo bueno al parecer, Saori pequeña picara —y Saori sonrió nerviosamente—. Bueno, falta mucho para la ceremonia de clausura. Vayamos al 8-A —sugirió June, y salieron del salón.

**Zona de Recreación.**

—Qué mal… —se quejó Cronos frente al puesto de Dohko, con una montaña de platos de fideos vacíos—. Busqué y busqué y busqué, pero no encontré el puesto de comida que ese sujeto de cabello rosado mencionó —se quejó Cronos, y Aioros paró su oreja, Saga también lo escuchó, y de pronto los tres estaban mirando a Cronos con curiosidad—. Bueno, a estas alturas Saori ya debe de haber salido del aula 7-A —mencionó mientras veía su reloj—. Creo que es tiempo de ir al 8-A entonces —se puso de pie, pero Dohko colocó un enorme plato de fideos frente a Cronos—. ¿Eh? —se sorprendió Cronos.

—¡Buen señor! ¡Usted ha sido tan buen cliente que el puesto de fideos del club de lucha ha decidido ofrecerle este plato totalmente gratis por su buen apetito! —le explicó Dohko, y Cronos parpadeó un par de veces por la sorpresa.

—¡Además de que el club de té le ofrece este enorme Bananas Split para acompañar con su comida! —ofreció Aioros, colocando un Banana Split con una montaña de nieve encima frente a Cronos—. Muchas gracias por su contribución, por favor disfrute —sonrió Aioros.

—Son muy amables pero la verdad es que mi tiempo aquí se agotó y hay algo más que debo hacer —se levantó Cronos, pero Saga lo sentó—. ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —se preguntó Cronos, comenzaba a molestarse.

—Tirar la comida es pecado. Un comensal que no se acabe su comida será inmediatamente expulsado del Festival de la Academia Sanctuary —le mencionó Saga, de brazos cruzados y apuntando al plato de fideos y al helado—. Si no se lo iba a comer, no debió pedirlo —finalizó.

—Da la casualidad de que yo no lo pedí —se quejó Cronos—. Un momento, ya sé qué está pasando aquí. Quieren hacerme perder el tiempo para que no pueda ir a vigilar a mi nieta —se quejó Cronos, y el trio se sobresaltó al descubrir lo ágil de mente que era Cronos—. Sí así quieren jugar, entonces seguiré sus reglas. Que aproveche —se apresuró a decir Cronos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había engullido todos los fideos, y se había devorado todo el helado—. ¡Paro cerebral! —se quejó, pero se recuperó rápidamente—. ¡No más cortesías! —habló al notar las intenciones de Dohko y Aioros—. Y no más reglas absurdas —apuntó a Saga—. Si algo me molesta es que me hagan perder mi valioso tiempo. Ahora, si me disculpan, debía estar en el aula 8-A hace 3 minutos con 35 segundos —se molestó Cronos, dejó a los profesores atrás, y encontró a Milo frente a él—. ¿Te conozco? —preguntó.

—Lo más probable es que haya oído hablar de mí, amo Cronos —reverenció Milo, y tanto Aioros como Dohko y Saga intercambiaron miradas—. Si me lo permite, considero que puedo ahorrarle mucho tiempo para que pueda estudiar a su nieta. Después de todo, ambos tenemos los intereses de la señorita Kido en alta estima —finalizó, y Cronos sonrió.

—El mayordomo plebeyo —mencionó, y Milo se molestó, pero controló su ira—. Había ahorrado algo de tiempo para conocerte. Supongo que debería agradecerte por ahorrarme el tiempo de buscarte. Entonces dime. ¿Dónde y cómo está mi nieta? —y Milo reverenció, y le pidió a Cronos seguirlo—. Así que… este es el hombre por el que te niegas a aceptar entrevistas maritales… Saori… —susurró Cronos—. Con solo verlo, ya puedo intuir que es una persona de lo más interesante —concluyó. Aún quedaba mucho tiempo en el festival. Solo que ahora, los caballeros de Saori servían de guía de Cronos, el abuelo de Saori que intentaba reclamar su derecho sobre Saori.


	11. Princesa de Bronce

**¡Me lleva Hades no pude terminar a tiempo! (Eso te pasa por escribir tanto. ¿Qué te costaba dividir este capítulo a la mitad y cubrir todos los cabos sueltos en dos entregas?). Claro que no, la primera temporada debe terminar en 12 capítulos, (que original, Y por eso escribes un capítulo con la extensión de dos). Ese es mi problema (creo que reabriré el local de lentes para tus lectores que terminarán ciegos). Eso me ayudaría a sobrevivir al odio que siento en este momento porque no me dieron utilidades (pobre, ya se había gastado el dinero que no le dieron), ¡A callar! En fin, a contestar reviews:**

**TsukihimePrincess: Hay que ser sinceros, sin el cosmos y sus épicos discursos de "yo soy más fuerte", y "No, yo lo soy más", los dorados sí serían medio brutos, jajaja. Que bien que disfrutaste de las anécdotas de los dorados de niños, pensé que no les gustaría esa parte por alguna razón. Cronos no es tan malo, tenle algo de paciencia. El asunto Pandora y Radamanthys será uno de los muchos temas de la segunda temporada, tengo planeadas varias sorpresas, y muchísimas más tonterías doradas, jajaja. Mii y Afrodita claro que tendrán sus momentos, pero nada es color de rosas para este par, y en cuanto a Ikki y Shun, por cuestiones de tiempo no pude darles mucho contexto, pero prometo hacerlo en futuros capítulos.**

**dafguerrero: Recibí tu inbox con el comentario de que ya eres legal en todo el mundo, es solo que me estaba esforzando por terminar este capítulo para que tuvieras una lectura de cumpleaños. Pero no pude porque en la empresa me dieron terribles noticias de mis utilidades, los odio. Shura y su obsesión con Excalibur continuará siendo objeto de risas, jajaja. Saori y Milo también tendrán más momentos, y en cuanto a Shaina, pienso que será tema de la segunda temporada, así que tendrás que esperarla con ansias, jajaja.**

**Isa escorpion: Y seguimos contestándole sus reviews en vivo y a todo color señorita, bienvenida al selecto grupo de personas que reciben mis respuestas en vivo, jajaja. La parte de Aioria y el laberinto fue algo boba pero no pude evitar ponerla, jajaja. La edad es un impedimento muy grande para Afrodita y para Milo en perseguir sus relaciones, pero al mismo tiempo se irá haciendo más difícil el que puedan ignorar sus sentimientos. Esta historia tiene muchas parejas y seguirán habiendo más, jajaja, de hecho aquí ya hay otra que explotaré en la segunda temporada, aunque será algo frívola. La actitud de Aioros por supuesto que tiene mucho que ver con Saga, y eso lo verás más a detalle muy pronto, tú confía en mí. ¿Quieres más de los sentimientos de Milo? Pues entonces seguro que te gusta este capítulo.**

**lala light: El papel de Julián como una persona amable me agrada más que el dictador de los primeros episodios, aunque no sé si ese dictador vaya a regresar, de momento voy a conservar al Julián noble. Jajaja, me atrapaste, el preso era John Coffey, es que no soporté el no hacer la referencia, jajaja. ¿Quieres lágrimas y abrazos? Pues en esta entrega espero haber logrado ese objetivo precisamente, me cuentas si lloraste. En cuanto el afecto de Pandora por Saori, en este capítulo su afecto irá al extremo, créeme. No encontraste los kushiagues porque lo escribí mal, es con k. ¿Tienes el corazón desconsolado? Lamento escucharlo, pero intentaré animarte con este capítulo increíblemente largo. Que lo disfrutes.**

**andromedaaiorossayita: ¿Te refieres a Cronos verdad? Tiene muy buen metabolismo, jajaja. En cuanto a Seiya, jajaja, lo siento, no puedo ocultar muy bien mi desprecio por el burro alado. En Guerras Doradas era fácil porque era una historia de héroes, aquí todos andan haciendo burradas y pues Seiya se lleva las palmas en ese sentido.**

**Kyokai1218: En defensa personal, siempre antes de contestar un review voy al perfil del usuario y averiguo si es hombre o mujer para no equivocarme, en tu caso no pude hacer eso. Además como más del 80% de mis lectores son mujeres pues me arriesgué, jajaja. Pero aprendí mi lección, y sí, leí todo con voz de macho y me estuve partiendo de la risa en todo momento, jajaja. Ya que hayan más capítulos veré Soul of Gold, no me gusta andar esperando a que salgan los demás, pero será un buen aprendizaje, y con un poco de suerte, puede que continuación de Guerras Doradas, jejeje, soy muy avaro. En cuanto a Cronos, bien, al menos a alguien le gustó el personaje. Sobre la familia de Saori, mencionaré un poco de eso en este capítulo, ya que es el capítulo del fin de temporada y se deben de terminar de llenar todos los cabos sueltos. No habrá gaidens pero habrá ovas, y sí profundizaré en el pasado pandillero de Milo, pero eso será en la segunda temporada donde habrán otros personajes recurrentes. No te quedó flojo el review, menos con voz de macho peludo, muahahahahah. En cuanto a Aquiles, Jasón y Heracles, me temo que no, suficiente hice con meter a Lino y a Yalemo, meter a los héroes sería demasiado tributo a Guerras Doradas. Ya veré si después veo el anime que me recomiendas.**

**DaanaF: DanaaaaaaaaaF. Niña malvada, te desapareciste y ya te extrañaba, me sentía abandonado T_T. Al parecer a todos les gustó la integración de los caballeros dorados, que bien. Pandora no la tendrá fácil, y Saori mucho menos, ya me conocen, no me gustan las historias de: Y vivieron felices para siempre. Pero bueno, esto no es Guerras Doradas, ya no puedo matar a Milo o a Saori… ¿o sí puedo? Umm… en fin, bienvenida de regreso, y espero leer más de tus reviews.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Academia Sanctuary. Aula 8-A. 10 de Agosto de 1985.**

—Acabo de notar que la Academia Sanctuary tiene una preferencia por los eventos enfocados a los chicos… —se quejaba June, que seguía el tríptico de actividades junto con Saori y Shunrei, que estaban algo preocupadas por las molestias de June, más que por enterarse de que en el aula 8-A estaba teniendo lugar una competencia de esgrima—. Aunque también admito que… es extrañamente llamativo para las chicas… sin duda es una actividad popular —susurró June, y tanto Shunrei como Saori sonrieron apenadas, mientras veían a Crisaor Krishna, el campeón del club de esgrima y estudiante más prominente del aula 8-A, vistiendo el traje de esgrima que estaba muy pegado a su cuerpo, y enamoraba a varias jovencitas que venían solo a ver a Krishna en el traje de esgrima—. Me pregunto si Ikki querría entrar al club de esgrima el año que viene… puede que intente convencerlo… —se sonrojó June.

—Shiryu de seguro se vería muy galante… —mencionó Shunrei con su rostro en extremo ruborizado—. No me gusta el esgrima pero… podría comenzar a tomarle gusto —se ruborizó incluso más y se acercó a la duela que habían puesto en el salón. June y Saori estaban ruborizadas también, y en complicidad se acercaron junto a Shunrei—. La esgrima es deporte de alta sociedad. Milo podría practicarlo… —le susurró Shunrei.

—En definitiva eso está fuera de cuestión… —se apresuró a decir Saori—. No soportaría esa imagen y terminaría desperdiciando mi única oportunidad —se apenó Saori, y entonces recordó su situación—. Es verdad… —recordó, y se deprimió un poco—. Yo ya… no tengo una última oportunidad… el tiempo se acabó después de todo —susurró, y tanto June como Shunrei se preocuparon. Al notar las miradas, Saori se sorprendió y comenzó a rascarse la nuca—. Me refiero a que no creo que Milo tenga tiempo para entrar a este club. Está muy concentrado en las nacionales —mintió. Pero afortunadamente, June y Shunrei compraron la idea.

—¿No les da vergüenza vestir eso? —preguntó Cronos a Milo, sintiendo pena ajena al igual que el mayordomo, quién se cubría el rostro de la vergüenza mientras Krishna se movía tranquilamente, esperando a su rival, y al hacerlo tensaba los músculos. Las fanáticas se estremecían al ver principalmente las posaderas de Krishna—. En estos momentos quisiera estar ciego… ahora entiendo porque no hay ningún chico aquí… —se estremeció.

—Siento vergüenza tan solo de estar aquí —mencionó Milo, desvió la mirada, y vio a Afrodita, y a Shura escabullirse dentro, encontrar al rival de Krishna, y noquearlo de un movimiento con la espada de kendo de Shura. Nadie lo notó claro, salvo Cronos que comenzó a limpiarse la oreja.

—¿No escuchaste a alguien susurrando Excalibur? —preguntó Cronos, y Milo se sobresaltó, y viró a ver en dirección a Afrodita y a Shura, y maldijo con movimientos de los labios—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó, y Milo simplemente se rio de una forma muy tonta, movió sus manos y negó con la cabeza—. Aparte de plebeyo eres raro —se molestó Cronos.

Mientras tanto, Shura estaba conmocionado. Afrodita ataba y encerraba en la bodega de escobas del Aula 8-A al rival de Krishna en la contienda mientras Shura inspeccionaba el traje de esgrima, se asomó detrás de las cortinas negras que habían puesto para servir de vestidores, y miró de reojo a Krishna, y al verlo, se estremeció de miedo.

—¡No lo haré! —se quejó Shura, y Afrodita lo miró con sorpresa—. ¡Este traje debe de ser quemado! ¡O al menos hiérvelo antes de ofrecérmelo! ¡Es como andar desnudo! —se quejó, y Afrodita se asomó, y sus mejillas se inflaron por la risa—. Anda y ríete… dame una razón para partirte la cabeza… —amenazó.

—No puedo evitarlo… —se retrajo Afrodita, y por fin se tranquilizó—. Hazlo por Saori, apégate al plan. Tenemos que demostrarle a Cronos que Saori es la princesa de bronce. Además, Krishna es el campeón de esgrima, solo tú podrías tener una oportunidad —y Shura se ruborizó, le quitó el traje, y se encerró en la bodega de escobas junto al capturado alumno del 8-A—. Me pregunto si debería tomar una foto y enseñársela a Pandora —preparó su celular Afrodita, pero cuando Shura salió, encontró la espada de esgrima en su nariz—. Que buen oído… —se sorprendió.

—¡Esta cosa está endemoniadamente ajustada! —se quejó Shura, y Afrodita estaba que se moría de risa—. Escúchame Afrodita… por esta me debes una que planeo cobrar lo antes posible… esta humillación no quedará impune… —y Afrodita asintió—. Ahora el ramo… —pidió, y Afrodita le entregó el mencionado objeto, y Shura salió a la arena, y todas las chicas gritaron admirando el cuerpo de Shura—. Cometeré seppuku por la vergüenza… —mencionó Shura. Cronos y Milo estaban que deseaban arrancarse los ojos, aunque Milo estaba más conmocionado, y con el rostro verde.

—Vomitaré… he visto más de Shura de lo que jamás pensé ver… —se estremeció Milo, y miró a Cronos, que de pronto se había repuesto, y miraba lo que acontecía en la duela con curiosidad—. En las competencias deportivas… —comenzó Milo, y eructó en su mano tragándose el desayuno—. Suelen dar ramos de flores en señal de que la competencia se hace en honor a alguien a quién se aprecia —le explicó Milo, y Cronos se rascó la barbilla.

—Antes de iniciar con la contienda… ofrezco mi futura victoria a una persona muy especial a la que todos conocemos y quién ha cautivado nuestros corazones en esta academia… —habló Shura, alzando el ramo de flores donde todos pudieran verlo—. Dedicaré mi victoria a la princesa de bronce, Saori Kido del 1-A —mencionó Shura, y todas las chicas viraron para aplaudirle a Saori, y tanto June como Shunrei soltaron un gritillo de alegría, y empujaron a Saori a la duela—. Princesa de bronce… —comenzó Shura, arrodillándose, y entregándole el ramo de flores a Saori, que lo aceptó sumamente apenada—. Continúe alegrando a los estudiantes de la Academia Sanctuary con su corazón lleno de bondad y compasión —y Saori asintió, y le dedicó una gentil sonrisa, y todos le aplaudieron a Saori.

—Conmovedor… —mencionó Krishna, preparando su espada—. Pero primero debes vencerme —apuntó, y Shura sacó su espada, y Saori bajó de la duela—. ¿Qué clase de pose es esa? Esto es esgrima, no kendo —y Shura se preocupó, y Milo y Afrodita se azotaron las frentes—. ¡Defiéndete! —gritó Krishna, y lanzó estocadas rápidas que Shura comenzó a repeler como si fuera un combate de espadas de Kendo, pero la espada le rebotaba y le pegaba en el rostro al ser flexible y no tiesa, Krishna no tardó en robar el primer punto—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Concéntrate! —enfureció Krishna, y Shura se mostró furioso—. ¡Esto es esgrima! ¡Peleamos con la punta, no con…! —se quejó, y de pronto era él quién esquivaba, mientras Shura mantenía el ataque como en el kendo, poniendo todo su peso en cada movimiento, y terminando con cortes rápidos—. ¿Qué haces? ¡Eso no es esgrima! —gritó Krishna, y Shura le propinó un tremendo golpe en la frente con su espada.

—Excaliburrrrrrrrrr… —susurró Shura, y Saori parpadeó un par de veces tras escuchar el susurro—. No importa el arte… una espada es una espada, y yo voy a partirte a la mitad… —mencionó Shura, y ambos volvieron a sus lugares—. Terminaré esto de un solo movimiento… —prosiguió, preparó su espada, quedándose completamente abierto, y Krishna se lanzó en su dirección—. ¡Muy lento! ¡Exca…! —comenzó, pero se retrajo—. ¡Como sea! —gritó, bajó su espada, y partió la de Krishna a la mitad—. Como dije… dedico esta victoria a la princesa de bronce… Saori Kido —y todos le aplaudieron y gritaron el nombre de Saori, antes de que Shura saliera de la duela, se quitara la máscara, y Afrodita lo mirara con vergüenza.

—¿Excalibur? ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué pasa si Saori te escuchaba? —recriminó, y Shura se avergonzó—. ¡Eso no importa! ¡Quítate el traje y vamos al 9-A! ¡Sigue el evento de tu salón! —y Shura se quitó el traje, y torpemente salió del salón mientras se ponía los zapatos.

—No sabía que Saori fuera tan popular entre los de octavo grado… —se frotó la barbilla Cronos—. Aunque eso también es preocupante. No quiero a un montón de ancianos pervertidos acosando de forma lujuriosa a mi querida nieta —y Milo se sobresaltó—. ¿Acaso te insulté? —preguntó.

—En absoluto… amo Cronos… —le mencionó Milo, y entonces desvió la mirada para ver a Saori, que era bombardeada con preguntas sobre la identidad del esgrimista misterioso. Pero Saori no tenía ni una idea al respecto—. En verdad eres… la princesa de bronce… —susurró Milo, y siguió a Cronos al 9-A.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Academia Sanctuary.**

**Capítulo 11: Princesa de Bronce.**

* * *

**Salón Audiovisual.**

—¿Dime? —mencionó Camus mientras contestaba su celular, y asentía un buen número de veces—. Se lo diré. Nosotros vamos con buen tiempo —prosiguió Camus, y escuchó a Milo del otro lado de la línea—. ¿Qué dijo qué? ¿Saori lo escuchó? —preguntó, y Mephisto desvió la atención de la computadora para ver a Camus—. Ya veo… nos apresuraremos… —y Camus colgó el celular—. A Shura se le escapó decir Excalibur durante su batalla con Krishna… —se preocupó Camus, y Mephisto hizo una mueca—. Pero al parecer Saori no sospecha —se apresuró a decir.

—¿Qué tiene Shura en la cabeza? —se quejó Mephisto, pero volvió a la computadora a seguir editando—. Las funciones de la tarde ya van a comenzar. Saori está siguiendo los eventos por salón y dejará la película para el final, pero no he terminado y alguien tiene que atender el club. Ve al salón audiovisual y súpleme en las presentaciones… —le mencionó Mephisto.

—Pero tú dijiste que a la presentación de la tarde acudirían representativos del festival de cine… —le mencionó Camus, y Mephisto bajó la mirada—. Es tu oportunidad de oro. No puedes desperdiciarla. Yo aún tengo un par de años para encontrar la forma de saldar mi deuda, pero si tú no vas y atiendes a los miembros del festival de cine… —prosiguió, y Mephisto azotó ambas manos en la mesa—. ¿Mephisto? —preguntó.

—¿Sabes operar un editor de video? —y Camus tristemente tuvo que negarlo—. Entonces la cinta no estará lista a tiempo y Cronos se llevará a Saori… —pero Camus sabía que era muy importante para Mephisto e intentó insistir—. ¡Ya te dije que debo terminar la cinta! ¡No me importan los directores! —recriminó Mephisto, y Camus se sorprendió—. Ve y proyecta la película, has que parezca que todo está bien. Algún día tendré otra oportunidad de ser un director reconocido… —continuó Mephisto, se sentó, y volvió a la edición—. Saori solo será una niña una vez… y yo tengo toda una vida para cumplir mi sueño… —susurró, y Camus entristeció un poco, pero asintió y salió del salón audiovisual.

**Aula 9-A.**

—Anda Saori, dinos quien es tu admirador secreto del 8-A —insistía June, y Saori se ruborizó nuevamente, mientras las tres chicas permanecían sentadas a oscuras en unas bancas que pusieron los estudiantes del 9-A en el salón de clases para reemplazar las butacas pues tendrían una obra de teatro—. Tenemos que conocer a la competencia de Milo —continuaba June.

—Milo no tiene competencia… —se susurró Saori—. Al menos no en mi libro… Milo es especial… —se atrevió a decir. E incluso otras estudiantes que habían asistido a la obra del 9-A se sorprendieron por el ramo de Saori y comenzaron a bombardearla de preguntas—. No es del señor Milo… fue un esgrimista del 8-A —aclaró Saori, e incineró la atención de todas las chicas, que comenzaron a enumerar a todos los pretendientes de Saori—. ¿Tantos? —se estremeció Saori—. No, esperen… yo no tengo intereses en formar ningún club de fans… —intentaba explicarles Saori, y Cronos la miró a lo lejos, bastante impresionado.

—La señorita Kido es muy popular… —le mencionó Milo, intentando no reflejar sus celos de Escorpio por todos los nombres que escuchaba mencionar a las compañeras de Saori, y Cronos viró para ver a Milo—. Le prepararé un asiento, señor Cronos… —se apresuró a decir Milo, y fue a prepararle un pupitre lejos de Saori donde pudieran ver la función sin ser descubiertos, y mientras lo hacía, Milo observó a un furioso Krishna entrando al 9-A—. Hay no… —se preocupó Milo, intentó detenerlo, pero Cronos era la prioridad—. Su lugar… amo Cronos… —ofreció.

Tras bambalinas, Shura se colocaba una armadura dorada al estilo griego, que había confeccionado Mu, mientras Afrodita abría un frasco que desprendía un horrible aroma, que Shura notó y viró para ver qué era ese olor.

—Pasé al club de comida de Zelos… este es el platillo principal… sopa de ancas de rana —apuntó Afrodita, y Shura sintió que vomitaría—. Si voy a la cárcel por intento de homicidio… ¿podrías entregarle un mensaje a Mii de mi parte? —preguntó.

—¿Tú también? —se quejó Shura, y Afrodita se ruborizó—. Comienzo a pensar que todos en la Orden Dorada somos unos depravados acosadores de menores —se preocupó Shura—. En todo caso, ¿estás seguro de que Saori conoce la obra? —preguntó.

—Tan seguro como que Mephisto me obligó a espiarla durante sus primeros días de clase —y Shura se cruzó de brazos y se posó frente a Afrodita, que se preocupó—. ¿Ya te mencioné que te quedan bien las faldas? —intentó cambiar el tema al apuntar a la falda griega de Shura, que se molestó aún más—. No me hagas caso… —le mencionó, y entonces se escabulló al cambiador de chicas donde una estudiante del 9-A leía su libreto en extremo concentrada, y mientras estaba ocupada, Afrodita vertió unas cuantas gotas de la sopa de ancas de rana del profesor Zelos en la taza de té de la actriz—. Por favor no mueras… —suplicó Afrodita.

—¿Eh? —preguntó la joven, y Afrodita se ocultó. La actriz entonces miró en todas direcciones, pero no encontró a nadie. Tomó su taza de té, pero un aroma extraño emanó de esta, lo que la repelió un poco. Pero con cuidado sorbió la taza, su rostro se puso azul, y escupió y comenzó a quejarse de un tremendo dolor de estómago—. El veneno de Zelos es impresionante… solo un sorbo y ya surtió efecto… —susurró Afrodita, y de inmediato tiró el frasco a la basura, de dónde un extraño sonido como de plástico corroyéndose comenzó a salir—. Por favor no mueras… soy muy joven y bello para ir a la cárcel… —susurró Afrodita, y salió del vestidor de chicas—. Esta hecho… —le mencionó Afrodita, y Shura asintió, levantó su espada de utilería a contra luz e hizo movimientos de espejo para llamar la atención de Milo, que asintió y se dirigió a una de las del 9-A siguiendo el plan mientras Cronos comía unas palomitas que Milo le había conseguido.

—Disculpa… —comenzó Milo, dirigiéndose a la organizadora del evento—. Creo que necesitan de tu atención —apuntó Milo, y la organizadora miró en la dirección en que Milo apuntaba, se horrorizó, y corrió en auxilio de la actriz que se estremecía de dolor—. De verdad lo lamento mucho… —se susurró Milo, y entonces regresó con Cronos y esperó.

—¿Por qué se están tardando tanto? ¿Creen que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo? —se quejó Cronos. Aunque estaba más interesado en Saori que en la obra de teatro—. Es popular, eso no lo niego. La popularidad es importante en la alta sociedad. Pero esta institución ha dejado mucho que desear hasta ahora. ¿De qué sirve ser la primer lugar del ala bronce si no aprendes nada relevante? —se preguntó Cronos.

—Estimados compañeros y visitantes… —comenzó la organizadora, y todos entraron en silencio esperando que empezara la función—. El evento de la obra de teatro de la Guerra de Troya, se cancela en su función actual por causas de fuerza mayor. Nuestra actriz principal, quién representa a la diosa Atenea, ha caído enferma —y de pronto los paramédicos se vieron entrar y correr en dirección a la joven que se estremecía de dolor—. Lamentamos mucho el inconveniente. En breve les regresaremos el equivalente a la entrada —se preocupó.

—¿Eh? Que mal… —se quejó June—. La obra de la Guerra de Troya del 9-A es uno de los eventos más populares —prosiguió, y muchos de los presentes se quejaron—. ¿No hay nadie más que desempeñe el papel? —preguntó.

—Anda, Saori… —se susurró a sí mismo Milo—. El trabajo de un mayordomo es conocer a su señorita mejor que nadie. En vista de la precaria situación tú no te quedarías de brazos cruzados… —por fortuna, Milo demostró conocer a Saori perfectamente.

—Disculpa… —habló Saori, y Cronos prestó mucha atención a lo que estaba pasando—. Si es por los diálogos… la Guerra de Troya es mi obra literaria favorita… y tengo cierta experiencia actuando así que… si puedo ayudar… —se apenó, y todos le prestaron atención.

—¿No es Saori? ¿La del 1-A que eligieron para el papel de Anficlas de la película del club de video? —escuchó Saori, y se apenó—. ¡Ah! ¡Ya fui a la primera función! ¡Está increíble! —mencionó alguien más, y Saori se sintió sumamente incomoda—. ¿De verdad? ¿Así de bien actúa? —pregunto otra—. Si es Saori será una actuación increíble. Atenea le queda de papel como anillo al dedo —continuaron las voces—. Lo que se esperaba de la princesa de bronce —escuchó nuevamente, y Saori estaba sumamente incomodada por ser el centro de atención.

—Señorita, si en verdad conoce los diálogos, no hay razón para interrumpir la función —habló la anfitriona, y Saori asintió—. Sé que es una molestia, pero si podemos pedirle su ayuda, solo por esta función. Para el resto esperemos que nuestra actriz se sienta mejor… —insistió.

—Espero hacer un buen papel —se adelantó Saori cuando unos estudiantes ya disfrazados fueron por ella, la invitaron a tras bambalinas, y en el momento en que Saori entró, Afrodita salió por el otro lado y se ocultó entre el público, cerca de Milo.

—De verdad no puedo creerlo… Saori no dudó ni un segundo en ofrecerse de reemplazo… —le susurró Afrodita, y Milo simplemente sonrió—. ¿Cómo sabías que Saori ayudaría? —preguntó.

—El trabajo de un mayordomo es conocer a su señorita mejor que nadie… —le regresó los susurros Milo—. La diosa Atenea es la diosa favorita de Saori. Y la personalidad de Saori no le hubiera permitido quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando puede hacer algo al respecto. Y por último, ella sabe que si bien no es la única que conoce los diálogos, pocos tienen experiencia en actuación. Prefiere hacer el ridículo ella, que ver a alguien más avergonzarse… —se apagaron las luces en ese momento, y los reflectores apuntaron al centro de las tarimas donde tenía lugar la obra, y Saori, vestida como la diosa Atenea y con un báculo de utilería que incluso estaba mal pegado y se le veía la cinta adhesiva, comenzó con la obra.

—Vos noble guerrero que en pena sentís el estremecer de vuestra alma mortal… —comenzó Saori, y tanto Milo como Afrodita se sorprendieron, y todos en la sala se maravillaron—. Calma la cólera oh pies ligeros, que de vuestra furia solo llegará la muerte de inocentes mientras los bellacos rondarán en vida celebrando la caída de tu nombre. Vos quien no ha perdido batalla alguna en vuestra ilustre vida y negais a los dioses por vuestro deseo de gloria. Resistir el impío deseo de muerte que te aqueja es lo que debéis hacer. Yo vuestra diosa, os lo suplico —y Milo comenzó a preocuparse, su idea había tenido un giro inesperado, aunque Cronos estaba sumamente sorprendido, sonreía, e incluso aplaudía—. Es una diosa quien ante vos una rodilla inca en señal de alabanza oh Aquiles. Los dioses por los mortales jamás doblarían la rodilla, pero de guerra diosa soy como sabiduría mueven los hilos del telar del destino. Si por Patroclo venganza aclamas solo encontrarás el hilo de vuestra alma, erguido por Cloto la hiladora y medido desde vuestro día de nacimiento por Láquesis la medidora, mutilado será por Átropos, la verdugo de las almas —finalizó, y un nervioso Shura entró en escena.

—¿Está usando los diálogos exactamente como los leyó del libro? —se preocupó Shura, pero mantuvo la calma y se aclaró la garganta—. Diosa Atenea, los dioses su espalda siempre me han presentado, por lo que no son merecedores de mi devoción —continuó, haciendo memoria de los diálogos—. Desde el amanecer de mi vida las moiras ya han tenido listo mi telar. Una vida corta y gloriosa, o extensa y aburrida. Tras estas murallas el impío me ha arrebatado a mi hermano en armas. Y no habrá ni dios, ni mortal que se interponga en mi furia en la búsqueda de mi venganza —terminó, y respiró pesadamente agradecido de recordar los diálogos.

—Vuestro coraje enorgullecería a Ares, más vuestra poca sabiduría enfurece a Atenea —mencionó Saori, moviendo su báculo con violencia, y este estuvo a punto de deshacerse por el mal trato. Saori estaba muy metida en su papel—. Que no se diga que Atenea no ha lanzado su advertencia. Si vos en vuestra inmensa terquedad decidís acudir al desierto, posar frente a sus murallas y clamar la salida de Héctor. Atenea no luchará a vuestro lado pues la habríais desobedecido, y con pena en el icor, os entregaré al reino de mi querido tío Hades… si no es por Atenea, que sea por Poseidón, cualquier dios que os haga entrar en razón… —suplicó.

—Antes, hubiese escuchado a una diosa de infinita bondad —se adelantó Shura en su papel, y las luces se apagaron sobre Saori—. Hoy, a oídos sordos ni los dioses podrían hacer oír —y todos aplaudieron mientras Saori salía de escena, incluso Cronos se había levantado y aplaudía con mayor fuerza—. Me está opacando… —se estremeció Shura, y se aclaró la garganta—. ¡Eh! ¿Allí quién va? Decidle al cobarde de Héctor, asesino de Patroclo, que Aquiles, hijo de Peleo, Rey de los Mirmidones, ha venido a retarle a combate singular —enunció, y los estudiantes del 9-A abrieron las puertas, y cuando Shura vio al actor representando a Héctor, comenzó a preocuparse—. ¿Krishna? ¿Qué pasó con Kasa? —se sorprendió, y vio a su compañero y mayordomo de Julián sonriéndole macabramente desde tras bambalinas.

—Te escucho, Aquiles. Y he venido a resolver lo que tenemos pendiente —prosiguió Krishna, preparando su lanza de utilería—. En otra vida, en otras circunstancias, pudimos haber sido gloriosos aliados. En esta vida sin embargo, las moiras quieren a uno de los dos muerto… —y Shura se deprimió, sabía lo que iba a pasar—. Si no quieres que en esta obra Héctor derrote a Aquiles… más te vale tomar enserio mis amenazas… me humillaste… —se quejó Krishna.

—Solo… terminemos con estas tonterías… —mencionó Shura, preparó su espada, y ambos combatientes se lanzaron. Y a pesar de combatir con armas de utilería, se lo tomaron tan enserio que parecía una batalla de verdad, lo que preocupó aún más a Milo y a Afrodita. Pero disparó la emoción de los espectadores, la de Cronos más que la de nadie.

—¿Por qué todo siempre nos sale mal? —comenzó Milo, y Afrodita no supo qué decir. Milo entonces se dirigió a Cronos—. La obra del 9-A siempre se ha caracterizado por ser uno de los eventos más populares, mi señor. Ya que no solo representa la historia de nuestro país, pero la coreografía de la batalla es muy precisa… aunque esto la supera por mucho… —mencionó Milo, y vio a Shura alzar a Krishna y lanzarlo a las puertas de Troya, que los del 9-A tuvieron que cerrar lo más rápido que pudieron mientras Krishna se ponía de pie y arremetía contra Shura—. Abrió las puertas de Esceas… eso es históricamente incorrecto… —se preocupó Milo.

—Puede que los haya juzgado mal… —sonrió Cronos—. Plebeyos, sí, salvajes, también, pero si enseñan cultura y tienen un evento como la Guerra de Troya siendo tan popular, eso significa que al menos la institución enseña literatura antigua, cosa que no se ve mucho hoy en día —y mientras Cronos hablaba, Krishna noqueaba momentáneamente a Shura en una plancha de lucha libre, lo que enfureció a Shura, que olvidando su papel de Aquiles comenzó a doblegar a Krishna en una llave de sumisión—. Pero no es suficiente. Hay demasiada libertad. Un noble con semejante grado de libertad podría tomar decisiones muy precarias que constarían mucho tiempo y dinero —aclaró Cronos.

—Amo Cronos. Con todo respeto, debo decirle que no estoy de acuerdo… —y Cronos observó a Milo con interés, mientras Shura enfurecía tanto que hasta una mordida le daba a Krishna—. Un noble educado para obedecer, para comportarse en sociedad, para seguir un código de ética establecido. Es un noble predecible y manipulable por quienes no nos regimos por una norma ética preestablecida. Considero que este grado de libertad puede darle a la señorita Kido un mejor entendimiento de la mentalidad humana, e inclusive ayudarla a encontrar puntos de interés en común con accionistas y dueños de empresas —finalizó.

—O forzar a Atenea a participar en la Guerra de Troya de forma activa —apuntó Cronos, y Milo vio a Saori saliendo de detrás de las cortinas y dándole con el báculo en la cabeza a Krishna, y después reprendiéndolo, lo que ocasionó la risa de los espectadores, mientras Saori volvía a ocultarse tras las cortinas, y Shura y Krishna seguían con la obra con normalidad—. Tus palabras podrán tener algo de razón… pero no cambia el hecho de que entre nobles y plebeyos, las normas de comportamiento son abismales. Deberías saberlo, mayordomo plebeyo, la razón por la que no puedes compartir el mundo de mi nieta y solo puedes arañar la superficie es porque sus mundos no pueden unirse —finalizó.

—Eso es algo que he tenido bien presente… desde el día en que su nieta entró en mi vida y declaró sus sentimientos hacia mí… —y Cronos se mostró algo molesto, pero mantuvo la calma—. No es un mundo al que pueda o quiera pertenecer… pero es el mundo donde ella habita, y donde esté Saori yo quiero estar… como parte de su mundo… —y Cronos sonrió.

—¿Acaso estás declarando a mi nieta como parte de tu propiedad? Es un movimiento algo arriesgado, Antares Milo —le sonrió Cronos, y Milo mantuvo la calma—. Me pregunto, ¿podrías acaso hacerlo? No es algo que se vea muy seguido. ¿Un plebeyo intentando reclamar el corazón de una noble? No solo la clase social es diferente, también lo es la edad. ¿A sabiendas de esto insistirías en llamar a tu señorita por su nombre? —preguntó.

—Esa fue la orden de Saori —y Cronos se cruzó de brazos, impresionado—. Y por Saori… cumpliré cualquier capricho, siempre que sea un capricho por su bienestar. Yo deseo acercarme lo más posible al mudo de Saori. Y haré todo lo posible por que le permita permanecer a nuestro lado, amo Cronos —reverenció Milo—. Terminada la función del 9-A se dirigirán de regreso al ala bronce a continuar desde el 1-B donde hay una cafetería que estoy seguro de que será muy de su agrado, amo Cronos —prosiguió Milo.

—Eso sería una buena forma de invertir el tiempo, vayamos de una vez —respondió Cronos, sobresaltando a Milo—. Tengo un apetito titánico, y esta obra la he visto ya muchas veces. Además de que estoy impaciente de que me enseñes, mayordomo plebeyo, ¿Cuánto te has acercado al mundo de mi nieta en realidad? Porque mientras más te acerques, más peligroso podría ser para ti —le susurró Cronos, y comenzó a retirarse.

—¡Emergencia! —se sobresaltó Milo, tomó el celular y comenzó a marcar, y Shura, que amarraba a Krishna como parte de la función a una carreta de utilería tirada por dos estudiantes del 9-A que pretendían actuar como caballos, escuchó su celular y todo mundo se preguntó qué era ese sonido, y Shura miró a Milo con preocupación—. Olvida la obra y contesta… —susurró Milo, y Shura se mordió los labios y ocultó su celular tras su espada—. Cronos va al 1-B… el horario de descanso de Mii no ha terminado y Shaka y Aldebarán no están listos… —mencionó.

—He escuchado su mensaje, lord Ares… la diosa Afrodita y su humilde siervo atenderán al banquete de Dionisios para la celebración —agregó Shura, y miró a sus compañeros—. Mis fieles corceles, denle el viaje en mi nombre —y Shura salió de la obra, sorprendiendo a todos—. ¡Reemplázame! —le colocó el casco rudamente a Kasa y comenzó a quitarse el traje, Afrodita de inmediato se reunió con él—. ¡Dile a Camus que van al 1-B! —se fastidió Shura, vistió a Kasa a la fuerza y lo pateó al escenario.

—¡No puede ir! —agregó Afrodita con miedo—. Está reemplazando a Mephisto en la presentación de la película y los críticos del festival de cine ya llegaron, tiene las manos atadas —y Shura terminó de ponerse el uniforme, enfureció, y tomó a Afrodita de la mano, tirando de él y sacándolo del salón, y cuando los miraron las chichas gritaron por lo que veían—. ¡Por cosas como estás todos me tachan de rarito! —enfureció Afrodita.

—¿Amas a Mii? —preguntó Shura, y Afrodita parpadeó un par de veces—. Si no nos apresuramos, no solo Cronos se aprovechará de Mii en el 1-B sino que Saori se va a llevar una tremenda sorpresa. Debemos sacar a Mii, a Shoko, y a todas las criadas de Saori del 1-B. Todas en ese salón son servidumbre de Saori —y Afrodita comprendió la precaria situación—. Soy el mayordomo de reemplazo, conozco a la servidumbre de Saori. Cronos es un problema, Saori es el otro, si llega y ve a sus criadas será un caos —y Afrodita se sobresaltó, miró a la ventana, y tomó de la mano de Shura, forzando a las estudiantes a gritar nuevamente—. ¡Estás igual de demente que Aioria! —gritó Shura, y Afrodita lo jaló y saltó por la ventana, jalando a Shura, y sobresaltando a una sorprendida Pandora que en esos momentos caminaba al 9-A queriendo ver la función de Shura, solo para ver a Afrodita y a Shura saltando por la ventana.

**Zona de Recreación.**

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —enfureció Kanon, que había descubierto a Saga actuando como él y atendiendo a los clubes—. ¿Por qué estás supervisando mis clubes? ¿Qué planeas Saga? —intentó pasarlo para investigar lo que estaba ocurriendo, y Saga se movía como su reflejo, no dejándolo pasar—. ¿Qué haces? Estás actuando de una forma demasiado ridícula —se fastidió.

—¿De qué hablas? —se preguntó Saga—. Solo intento pasar, tú eres quién me imita como un vulgar bromista cuya idiotez excede incluso mis expectativas —se siguió moviendo, cortándole camino a Kanon.

—Esto está mal, si nos ve atendiendo los puestos Kanon llamará a una audiencia de profesores —susurró Dohko a Aioros, que atendía lo más rápido que podía despachando a cliente tras cliente—. Tenemos que salir de aquí —insistió Dohko.

—No podemos dejar los puestos solos, las ganancias son las que nos permiten dar las becas —insistió Aioros, y encontró a Aldebarán y a Shaka corriendo en su dirección—. Prepárate para el cambio —susurró Aioros, ambos se quitaron los delantales, se dieron la vuelta justo en el momento en que Kanon lograba engañar a Saga y evadirlo, y en un parpadeo, Aioros y Dohko habían sido reemplazados por Shaka y Aldebarán, mientras Aioros y Dohko se agachaban y permanecían ocultos detrás de ellos.

—Serían 12 Euros —habló Shaka, como si llevara todo el día atendiendo, y la sorprendida comensal parpadeó un par de veces mientras le entregaba el dinero a Shaka—. Siguiente por favor, ¿en qué puedo servirle? —preguntaba.

—Oiga, los fideos no se comen con salsa de soya —recriminó Aldebarán ante uno de sus comensales—. ¡Es la tradición! ¡Cómalo con salsa de carne! —recriminó, y el comensal asintió y sirvió salsa de carne a sus fideos. Aldebarán entonces se enorgulleció, tomó aire, se preparó a reírse, pero se estremeció e hizo a un lado, solo para notar que Shaka abanicaba con nada en la mano—. ¿Eh? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Mi bastón… —se preocupó Shaka, y bajó la cabeza entristecido—. Está en el tercer piso fuera del aula 7-A. Muy probablemente aplastado bajo las pisadas de los comensales… —entristeció Shaka, y entonces se percató de que alguien estaba frente a él—. ¿Puedo ayudarle? —preguntó Shaka, agudizando sus oídos y olfateando—. Oh, aroma de sal de mar. Maestro Kanon —habló Shaka, y Kanon se impresionó—. ¿Es momento de nuestro cambio de turno? —preguntó.

—No me engañan —enfureció Kanon—. Sé que no estuvieron todo el tiempo en sus puestos. ¿Quién los reemplazo? —preguntó, y Aldebarán se preocupó—. Muéstrenme los registros de actividades… —ordenó, y Aioros le colocó a Shaka en la mano el registro, y Shaka se lo entregó, aunque Kanon se lo arrebató con rudeza—. ¿Esperas que piense que dejaste tu puesto y además vendiste todo esto? —preguntó Kanon—. Muéstrame las ganancias —y Shaka sacó la caja, y Kanon comenzó a realizar el inventario—. No es posible… no hay errores… ni siquiera si tomamos en cuenta que eres ciego… —se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Cómo escribiste el registro si eres ciego? Explica eso… —y Aioros se sobresaltó, olvidando ese detalle.

—La Glaucoma no es un estado de ceguera total, maestro Kanon… —agregó Shaka tranquilamente, y Kanon lo miró incrédulo—. Tengo una incapacidad, no se lo niego, pero ella no me impide ver, leer, o escribir. Solo me impide hacerlo a distancia, yo puedo leer perfectamente mientras la distancia sea la adecuada —y Kanon lo pensó.

—No sé qué está pasando, pero no soy ningún tonto… —se quejó Kanon, mientras viraba y observaba a Saga—. Tu próximo examen… será escrito, puedes despedirte de los exámenes en braille —y Shaka se estremeció—. Puedes ver mientras la distancia sea la adecuada, ¿verdad? —y Shaka asintió—. En cuanto a ti… —viró a ver a Aldebarán—. Se acabaron las cortesías de dejarte comer en clase. Veo una sola miga en tu pupitre… y limpiarás todo el salón —y Aldebarán bajó la mirada en descontento, mientras Kanon por fin se retiraba y miraba a Saga directamente—. Uno de estos días se te acabará la suerte… —le susurró, y cuando salió del área de comidas, Dohko y Aioros salieron de sus escondites, y ambos junto con Saga suspiraron aliviados. Y de inmediato viraron a cuestionar a Shaka y a Aldebarán.

—Hora de las explicaciones… —se molestó Aioros, y tanto Shaka como Aldebarán se preocuparon—. Dígannos qué es lo que está pasando. ¿Por qué Saori corre peligro? ¿Qué podemos hacer para remediarlo? —insistió.

—Primero, permítanos entregar los puestos a Shiva y a Angora —apuntó Shaka, mientras Shiva llegaba y le entregaba un nuevo bastón de ceguera a Shaka, y lo reemplazaba en la caja—. Angora, sé que no eres del club de lucha pero por favor, es una emergencia —y Angora asintió, y le pidió el delantal a Aldebarán, que se lo entregó y lo reemplazó—. Cronos, el abuelo de Saori, ha venido a evaluar la academia para definir si le permitirá a Saori quedarse, o la transferirá a Elysium en Japón —y tanto Aioros como Dohko y Saga, se sorprendieron de la revelación—. Es por eso que los Caballeros Dorados de Saori estamos interfiriendo en los eventos para que parezca una experiencia más agradable a los ojos de Cronos —tomó el celular Shaka, y marcó pese a su ceguera parcial—. Camus, ya vamos para el aula 1-B. Necesitaremos que nos reemplaces como administrativos del festival… —pero Shaka abrió su boca y se sorprendió—. Entiendo… veré que podemos hacer… —y Shaka colgó—. Camus está ocupado supliendo a Mephisto en la proyección. Milo le avisó que Cronos se ha adelantado al 1-B. Pero con Camus ocupado uno de los dos tiene que hacerse cargo de la administración —y Aldebarán asintió, y se puso la banda—. Todo esto es mucho trabajo… —suspiró Shaka.

—1-B es un grupo de primero —mencionó Aioros—. Seré del 1-A, pero al ser profesor de bronce y de primero no deben de haber muchas sospechas si auxilio en el 1-B. Dohko, eres un profesor, significa que puedes ayudar en las funciones de administración a Aldebarán —y Dohko asintió—. Saga… ¿podemos contar con tu ayuda? —preguntó.

—Arles Nicole del 1-B, ¿Verdad? —y Aioros asintió—. Se dice, que piensa postularse por la posición de director interino de la Academia Sanctuary… —se tronó los nudillos Saga—. Puedes apostar a que lo mantendré ocupado —y Saga se rio de forma malévola.

—Mejor ni le digo que estoy interesado en la misma posición… —se preocupó Aioros, y Saga le dedicó una mirada demoniaca—. ¡Es broma! ¡Es broma! —se sobresaltó Aioros, y Shaka comenzó a correr en dirección al ala bronce.

**Aula 1-B.**

—Estoy agotada… —se quejó Mii—. Por más tiempo que pasa la verdad es que no puedo concentrarme. Estoy sumamente preocupada por la señorita Saori… —se fastidió Mii, secándose el sudor, y Shoko a su lado simplemente le sonrió.

—¿De verdad es por Saori? ¿O estás pensando en Afrodita? —le mencionó, y Mii se molestó, y tiró de su coleta—. ¡Ouch! ¡Oye! —se quejó Shoko, y las compañeras alumnas y criadas de Mii comenzaron a burlarse.

—Fue suficiente —mencionó Mii, limpiándose la falda y arreglándose la tiara de tela de su uniforme—. Ya se acabó la hora de descanso y pronto comienza la hora de la comida. Animo todas, y recuerden, si la señorita Saori viene al aula 1-B, que muy seguramente lo hará, oculten sus rostros tras las máscaras de plata y saquen el afiche de que comienza el evento de cita de máscaras —y algunas criadas comenzaron a sacar las máscaras de plata de algunas cajas y a repartirlas. Mii era muy lista, sabía que no podría evitar que Saori visitara el 1-B, por eso había inventado el evento de la máscara de plata en la que todas las criadas atenderían vistiendo aquellas máscaras a los comensales. Solo que este evento solo ocurriría a la llegada de Saori, quien era la única que sabía quiénes eran las criadas y que podría darse cuenta de que la espiaban. Nadie más en toda la academia sabía del evento—. ¿Todas listas? —preguntó Mii, y todas se colocaron sus máscaras—. Muy bien todas, no lo olviden, si Saori descubre al menos a una de nosotras podemos despedirnos de nuestros empleos —se asomó con cuidado Mii fuera del salón, y al hacerlo se sobresaltó—. ¿Superior Afrodita? —se estremeció, y todas las criadas gritaron emocionadas—. Eh… estamos abriendo… ¿podría esperar un poco por favor? —le preguntó Mii, y lo miró a Afrodita y a Shura todos adoloridos—. ¿Qué les pasó? —preguntó.

—Perdóname… seré indecoroso… —se disculpó, Mii parpadeó un par de veces, y Afrodita entonces la cargó, las criadas gritaron emocionadas pensando que era un rapto, y Shura inmediatamente se posó como guardia de la puerta hasta que encontró a Shaka y a Aioros, los dejó pasar, y atracó la puerta—. Quédate aquí —la metió Afrodita al armario de escobas—. ¡No van a caber todas aquí dentro! ¿De quién fue la idea? —preguntó Afrodita, y Mii lo miró curiosa.

—¡Sácalas por la ventana entonces! —se molestó Shura, tomando a algunas criadas, tristemente una de ellas era Shoko, que le pateó la cara—. ¡Estoy de un humor de lo más volátil en estos momentos! —le gritó Shura, y estuvo a punto de lanzar a la niña por la ventana, cuando Aioros lo tranquilizó.

—No seas violento, Shura —se preocupó el profesor—. ¿Quieres decir que todas ellas son criadas de Saori? —preguntó, y las criadas se sobresaltaron por ser descubiertas, y Mii salió del armario sorprendida—. Semejante nivel te paranoia es increíble… —se sorprendió Aioros.

—¿Lo saben? —se molestó Mii—. ¡Shura! ¿Qué significa todo esto? —enfureció Mii al mirar a Afrodita—. No me digas que solo te involucraste conmigo solo para investigarme e identificar a las criadas de Saori en la academia, Afrodita… porque si fue así… si fue así… —comenzó Mii con molestia, y sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas.

—Por mi honor de caballero te juro que mis sentimientos por ti son genuinos… —se sobresaltó Afrodita, y Mii se ruborizó, y todas las criadas volvieron a gritar emocionadas, y Shaka en la cocina del aula 1-B por fin tuvo suficiente, y rompió su cuchara de madera, horrorizando a todos los presentes—. Ya nos cargó Buda… —se sobresaltó Afrodita.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Hagan el favor de sacar al elenco de las comedias antiguas del salón! —recriminó Shaka, y Shura sacó a la fuerza a todas las criadas por la ventana—. Maestro Aioros, las mesas, use los manteles que traje del club de té. Afrodita, machaca algo de especias de rosas para aromatizar el lugar. Shura, yo hago postres, date prisa y ven a ayudarme en la cocina —y todos obedecieron. Shura terminó de sacar a todas las criadas y fue a por Mii, pero la jefa de criadas estaba furiosa.

—Estamos intentando ayudarlas a mantener su identidad en secreto —le explicó Afrodita, y Mii comenzó a enfurecer—. No lo entiendes, Mii, es por tu bien, el de tus criadas, y el de Saori —y Mii tomó una máscara de plata y se la mostró a Afrodita.

—¿Creen que no sé cuidar de mis criadas? Ya lo tenía todo planeado, no tenían que interferir —apuntó Mii a las máscaras, y de pronto se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta—. Semejante puntualidad… solo puede ser el amo Cronos… —se sobresaltó Mii—. ¡Lo arruinaron todo! —enfureció nuevamente.

—Después de esto, puede que todas mis posibilidades se hayan extinguido pero… no puedo arriesgarme a que te descubran —le mencionó Afrodita, colocando sus manos en los hombros de mí—. De verdad… lo que hago es por Mii… y porque ella pueda seguir al lado de Saori… —y Mii se ruborizó, y entendió las razones de Afrodita—. Así que… de verdad lo siento… —finalizó, abrió la puerta del armario, y la empujó dentro. Momentos después la puerta fue pateada con fuerza—. ¡Cronos te conoce! ¡Definitivamente sabrá que eres tú con o sin máscara! —y Mii continuó forcejeando, pero Aioros empujó la puerta también y la encerraron dentro—. He perdido todas mis oportunidades de ser feliz… —lloró Afrodita, y Aioros no lo comprendió.

—Las torturas todavía no terminan —mencionó Shura, y le arrojó al rostro un traje de criada—. Te dije que obtendría mi venganza. Es un café de criadas, no de mayordomos. Adivina qué nos hace falta… —y Afrodita sintió que moriría—. ¡Cámbiate! —ordenó Shura.

—¡No sufrirías semejante vergüenza si confiaras más en mí! —le gritaba Mii desde el interior del armario de escobas—. ¡No voy a perdonarte esta vergüenza, Afrodita! ¡Ábreme inmediatamente! —continuó quejándose, y Afrodita suspiró.

—Las cosas que hago por Saori… —y Shura asintió, y regresó a la cocina—. Si alguien me reconoce… mi vida social realmente habrá terminado… —y Afrodita comenzó a vestirse.

* * *

—¿Por qué tardan tanto? —se molestó Cronos—. Aquí dice que la hora de comida comienza a las 3:00pm. ¿Entonces por qué no abren? Son las 3:02pm… —y Milo se preocupó por la tremenda importancia que Cronos le daba al tiempo.

—¡Perdone la demora! —escucharon ambos, y Milo se sobresaltó más que nunca en toda su vida. Cronos por su parte no pareció sorprendido—. Sean bienvenidos al aula 1-B… —prosiguió Afrodita, disfrazado de criada—. Nos honran con su presencia mis amos y señores… síganme por favor… —y Cronos entró algo molesto, y Milo se le quedó viendo a Afrodita con incredulidad—. No digas nada… es el peor día de mi vida… no sabes lo humillado que me siento en estos momentos… si alguien me reconoce será mi fin… —y Milo estaba tan sobresaltado que no pudo siquiera decir nada, y entonces Afrodita entristeció incluso más—. Es mi fin… —lloró.

—¿Afrodita? —preguntó Pandora parada en la entrada—. No preguntaré… —continuó, y entró en el 1-B, y miró de reojo a Shura que en esos momentos cocinaba, a Shaka que preparaba malteadas y postres, y a Aioros que preparaba las mesas—. ¿Dónde están los trajes de criadas? —preguntó, y Shura se sorprendió—. ¿Están haciendo todo esto por Saori, no es así? Pues quiero ayudar. Y Afrodita por más femenino que se vea no convencerá a todos —apuntó.

—¿No pudiste llegar 2 minutos antes? —lloró Afrodita—. Pudiste evitarme esta vergüenza —y Pandora lo ignoró rotundamente, mientras otros invitados llegaban, y Pandora se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a Shura.

—La bodega de atrás… —y Pandora asintió, fue a la bodega, la abrió, y encontró a una furiosa Mii dentro—. ¡No la dejes salir! —y Mii enfureció, intentó salir, pero Pandora se las arregló para empujarla dentro y encerrarse con ella, Aioros entonces fue a atracar la puerta nuevamente mientras Pandora se cambiaba y Mii intentaba salir—. ¡Es por tu bien! —gritó Shura.

—¡Recordaré esto y les juro que voy a castigarlos a todos! ¡Ni el maestro Aioros escapará a mi furia! ¡Mucho menos tú Afrodita! —y la preocupación de Afrodita acrecentó, y momentos después Pandora se las arregló para salir, y Aioros atrapó a Mii cuando intentaba escapar y la volvieron a encerrar—. ¡Esto es secuestro! —recriminaba.

—No preguntaré… —se estremeció Pandora por la sorpresa—. Solo díganme qué hacer… —y Shura observó a Pandora, que vestía un traje oscuro de criada al estilo gótico, y entonces se ruborizó—. ¡No me mires como un pervertido! —se quejó Pandora, y entonces caminó a la entrada, y encontró a Saori, a June, y a Shunrei allí—. Sean… sean bienvenidas… señoritas… —comenzó Pandora, y las 3 chicas se sorprendieron.

—¿Pandora? —gritó Saori, y viró a ver a la cocina encontrando a Shura y a Shaka allí—. ¿Shura? ¿Shaka? Un momento… ¿Shura no estaba en esgrima y en la obra de la Guerra de Troya? —preguntó Saori con suspicacia, y Shura se sobresaltó—. ¿Exactamente qué está pasando aquí? —y Saori miró a la otra criada, Afrodita, que usaba su máscara—. Me pareces familiar… —y Afrodita comenzó a preocuparse.

—¡Saori! ¡Jajaja! Déjame explicarte… —interrumpió Aioros—. Es la hora de la comida, ¿verdad? —y Saori asintió—. Las alumnas también necesitan comer, así que hay un periodo en el tiempo en que los profesores seleccionamos a un grupo de alumnos que no tienen actividades, y reemplazamos a todo el salón para que los alumnos, en este caso, los del 1-B, puedan comer y disfrutar el festival. Es por eso que nosotros estamos aquí, yo soy un profesor, Shaka es parte del comité de administración, Shura es cocinero así que le pedí el favor, Afro… digo… esa criada de allí es voluntaria… y Pandora es voluntaria también —y Pandora se apresuró a asentir.

—Tiene sentido… —mencionó June—. Pero ser servida por Pandora es… —y Pandora la miró con desdén—. ¡Vamos, Saori! —comenzó June, empujándola dentro del salón—. Llegamos justo a tiempo, y si pedimos ahora de seguro nos servirán muy rápido —y mientras pasaban por la mesa de Milo y Cronos, ambos alzaron los menús ocultando sus rostros, y después las miraron pasar y sentarse a 4 mesas de donde ellos estaban, y a solo 2 mesas de donde estaba encerrada Mii, quien al escuchar la conversación de June, supo que Saori estaba afuera—. Qué lástima, no pudimos ver a nuestras compañeras del 1-B. Nunca las vemos por cierto. Son algo misteriosas —mencionó June con cierto aire de incredulidad.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que sé por qué —miró Shunrei a Afrodita, que sintió la mirada mientras invitaba a otros comensales a entrar, y viró para verla—. Definitivamente es porque todas son criadas y las están ocultando… —se susurró Shunrei, y Saori la miró de reojo—. Es un café de criadas, es lo que dije… —se sobresaltó Shunrei.

—Algo muy raro está pasando… —miró Saori a Shura, que trabajaba junto con Shaka en la cocina mientras Afrodita le entregaba la orden de Cronos y el cocinero se sobresaltaba por la cantidad de comida—. El esgrimista susurró: 'Excalibur'… luego las rosas, estaban muy bien cuidadas… —y tanto June como Shunrei notaron lo que decía Saori—. En el 9-A definitivamente Shura estaba hablando por celular… pero no tiene nadie con quien hablar que no sea conmigo o los dorados… y ahora está cocinando, con Shaka y Aioros, y ese definitivamente es Afrodita… —los susurros eran tan bajos que June no los entendió, pero Shunrei, quién era más perspicaz, logró entenderlos—. ¿Acaso ellos…? —comenzó Saori—. ¿O será mi imaginación…? —se preguntó, aunque estaba extrañamente agradecida—. En verdad… son increíbles… —se secó algunas lágrimas traicioneras, y entonces miró el menú—. ¡Ah! ¡Como Milo no me está supervisando comeré todos los dulces que yo quiera! —gritó Saori con entusiasmo, y Milo, a 4 mesas, tuvo el presentimiento de que Saori sabía lo que estaba pasando, y que le gritaba aquello último en señal de reprimenda—. ¡Comeré tantos dulces que estaré despierta todo el fin de semana! —y Milo azotó la cabeza en su mesa—. Lo sabía… ¿crees que soy tonta? —se susurró Saori, y suspiró, pero volvió a sonreír—. ¿Qué les parece si pedimos el Maid Late? —preguntó.

—Será un fin de semana… muy difícil… —se preocupó Milo, y Cronos le picoteó la cabeza con su dedo intentando ver si seguía con vida—. Amo Cronos… —se repuso Milo, y Cronos parpadeó un par de veces y lo miró fijamente—. Comprendo sus intenciones y su deseo por el bienestar de Saori. ¿Pero no se ha puesto a pensar que si Saori ha sido capaz de valerse por sí misma hasta los 13 años, su educación puede que no esté tan equivocada? Es una ama responsable, caritativa, de un corazón de oro. Capaz de convertir a un agresivo y arrogante plebeyo, en un aceptable miembro de la servidumbre de la alta sociedad. Julián Solo incluso lo ha dicho. Puedo cuidar de Saori en el mundo al que pertenece. Incluso si mucho de los nobles me molesta, puedo tolerarlo por mi señorita. Y le aseguro que hay otros como yo que están dispuestos a someterse a vergüenzas inimaginables, solo por esa niña —y tras decir eso último, Afrodita llegó y colocó varios platos alrededor de toda la mesa, todos con postres que quería comer Cronos.

—¿Otros dices? —preguntó Cronos sacando una legajo de la nada—. Hasta donde yo sé los únicos mayordomos de mi nieta son Tatsumi, un tal Shura que trabaja en ciertas ocasiones, creo que una vez un tal Aioria pero solo fue contratado por un evento al igual que un tal Mephisto, y el mayordomo plebeyo por supuesto —y Cronos devoró un trozo de pastel rápidamente—. Fuera de eso Saori tiene a muchas criadas… —continuó, leyendo los registros de personal—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un estilista? —preguntó, y Afrodita se sobresaltó mientras Cronos miraba la foto de Afrodita, y Cronos parpadeó un par de veces, viró para ver a su mesera, pero Pandora lo empujó fuera del camino justo a tiempo—. ¿Desapareció? —se preguntó Cronos.

—Amo Cronos —reverenció Pandora—. Seré su criada de ahora en adelante —continuó Pandora, y Cronos parpadeó un par de veces—. Si no es indiscreción… ¿ya ha tomado una decisión? —preguntó Pandora.

—¿Hacen a las miembros de alta sociedad que se vistan de criadas? —preguntó Cronos, y Pandora se avergonzó—. Es una academia muy rara. En todo caso, que un Heistein se rebaje a este nivel no es normal. ¿Qué ocultas, Pandora? —y Pandora se preocupó—. Lo que sea, esta academia está llena de lunáticos. Saori estaría mucho mejor en Elysium… —prosiguió.

—No dejaré que se la lleve… —susurró Pandora, y en su distracción, el salón comenzó a llenarse. Más y más comensales llegaban, Afrodita hacía lo que podía por acomodarlos en sus mesas, Aioros hacía lo mismo. Al escuchar todo el escándalo, la puerta de la bodega comenzó a ser impactada nuevamente, Pandora lo notó, todo se estaba saliendo de control, y veía a todos intentar mantener el orden, todo comenzaba a volverse un caos. Milo incluso tuvo que ponerse de pie y comenzar a actuar como mayordomo y llevar a todos a sus mesas—. Amo Cronos… puede que no quiera darse cuenta, o tal vez lo ha hecho y no desea aceptarlo. Pero si es así, entonces es natural que yo ponga de mi parte, y se lo diga directamente para que no le quede ninguna duda —prosiguió Pandora, y la puerta de la bodega comenzó a ser empujada con mayor fuerza, forzando a Afrodita a correr a la puerta, y a empujarla—. En esta academia, hay un grupo especial de alumnos y profesores —y Saori escuchó a duras penas esa parte, dejó de atender a June y a Shunrei, y viró a ver a Pandora, y al hacerlo, encontró al hombre en traje morado—. Cuentan los rumores, que ya que son todos del ala de oro, son los 12 Caballeros Dorados de Saori, quienes sin importar nada, son capaces de ridiculizarse a sí mismos, y hacer cosas que para muchos parecerían sin sentido, solo por Saori. En un principio no lo comprendí, pero de pronto, yo también estaba usando un traje de policía y bigote para actuar en una película, y vistiéndome de criada, yo, una noble, para intentar mantener un engaño que más que engaño, es una realidad innegable, y esa es… —continuó, y la puerta de la bodega comenzó a astillarse, sorprendiendo a Afrodita—. Que hay quienes somos capaces de sacrificarlo todo, incluso lo más importante, arriesgándonos incluso a enfurecer a Saori porque nos importa, porque es parte de nuestras vidas, y sería más doloroso no tenerla… que hacerla llorar. Es por eso que Saori se ha convertido en el corazón de esta academia, de sus Caballeros Dorados, y de muchos que ya no podemos imaginar nuestras vidas sin la alegría que Saori transmite —finalizó.

—¡Ya fue suficiente! —gritó Mii, rompió la puerta de una patada, y le tumbó la máscara a Afrodita. La jefa de criadas entonces salió de la bodega, con un aura de plata rodeándola—. No me hables… estoy furiosa… y en estos momentos podría lastimarte… borraré este molesto episodio de mi mente pero tendrás que compensarme —le apuntó a la nariz a Afrodita, quien asintió, mientras Mii se limpiaba el polvo, y se acomodaba la tiara—. Saori… cierra la boca, eres una noble, no debes salivar… —y Saori, que se había quedado boquiabierta por la sorpresa, cerró la boca, mientras Mii retomaba el control—. Milo, mesas 1, 5 y 8. Afrodita, quítate el disfraz y atiende las mesas 2, 4 y 12. Profesor Aioros, en vista en que le dio la hora libre a mis compañeras, atenderá las mesas 3, 7 y 9. Pandora, mesa 6, 10 y 11. Shura, a la caja, este café sirve postres, tú cocinas comidas y tienes mejor perfil de atención. Shaka, cocinarás. Asignaré a 2 criadas a auxiliarte ya que por el glaucoma podrían complicarse las cosas. Shoko, Kyoko, el descanso terminó, a trabajar —y el par de criadas entró por la ventana y fue a auxiliar en la cocina. Al verlas, Saori se sobresaltó incluso más—. Lamento mucho haber mantenido este secreto… Saori… —y Saori la miró en señal de sorpresa—. Pero si no actuamos, corremos el riesgo de que seas transferida. Prefiero que me odies que permitir que seas transferida… castígame de la forma que sea pertinente… mi nombre… es Alicia Mii Benethol… alumna del 1-B y criada de Saori Kido… —lloró Mii, y Saori notó el dolor de su criada y amiga—. Perdóname por traicionar tu confianza… yo… necesito un momento… —y Milo se acercó a ella, la tomó del hombro, y la ayudó a tranquilizarse—. Convéncelo… solo… convéncelo… —lloró Mii, se retiró, y pasó de lado de Afrodita, que ya vestía sus prendas escolares y la miraba con preocupación mientras invitaba a unas alumnas a sentarse.

—Señorita… —comenzó Milo, y Saori no sabía qué decir, estaba sumamente sorprendida, sin habla, se sentía defraudada, y al mismo tiempo querida. Era una mezcla de emociones incontrolables—. Pese a que la situación ha empeorado un poco, no se ha arruinado el plan. Todo lo contrario, yo pienso, que vamos por el camino correcto… —y Milo le ofreció su mano a Saori, que entonces tomó la misma, y permitió a Milo ayudarla a ponerse de pie—. Perdóneme… he sido imprudente… en verdad no tengo madera de mayordomo… —se preocupó Milo.

—El trabajo de un mayordomo… es conocer a su señorita perfectamente… —mencionó Saori con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Sabías que estaba sufriendo… en verdad… me conoces mejor que nadie… gracias… Milo… —y Milo guio a Saori a la mesa de Cronos, y al verlo, Saori reverenció—. Es un placer conocerlo… abuelito… —y tras la reverencia, los que trabajaban miraron en dirección a Saori, con cierto temor creciendo en sus pechos.

—Mayordomo plebeyo… —comenzó Cronos, y Milo le dedicó la mirada—. Quiero todo lo del menú, y rápido, tu circo me ha hecho perder el tiempo y deseo recuperarlo —Milo entonces se retiró a paso apresurado—. Tus amigas pueden unírsenos —continuó Cronos, y Saori asintió, y movió la cabeza, y Shunrei y June se apresuraron a encuentro de Saori, reverenciaron, y tras la llegada de Milo, el mayordomo las ayudó a sentarse—. ¿Todos tus días en esta academia son un circo? —preguntó.

—Todos los días… incluso fuera de la academia… —prosiguió Saori, se sentó, y Milo les sirvió a todos sus tazas de té con una gran velocidad antes de recoger los platos sucios de Cronos, caminar a paso apresurado a otra mesa y atender al resto de los comensales—. La Academia Sanctuary puede parecer burda… pero hay muchas personas buenas aquí. Aunque cuando recién llegué había gente muy mala… —y Pandora se estremeció, pero continuó sirviendo una taza de té con cierta vergüenza—. Pero incluso esas personas malas resultaron tener buen corazón. Muchas cosas me confundieron, pensé que todo en la vida eran meseros y mayordomos… cuando llegué aquí tuve que valerme por mí misma, hacer amigas… —tomó las manos de Shunrei y de June, cada una a un lado de ella—. Y muchos amigos muy especiales… —miró a Milo, a Shura, a Shaka, a Afrodita, e incluso a Aioros—. Y lucho por construir mejores relaciones —observó a Pandora—. Y fortalecer las que creía dadas por hecho —y Mii se apenó, y ayudó a un comensal a sentarse en su silla.

—Sabías que llegaría —le recordó Cronos, y Milo llegó y colocó varios postres en la mesa, viró y casi se estrella con Shura que pasaba a toda velocidad, Cronos lo observó de reojo y el cómo trataba de mantener el equilibrio, hasta que Mii se molestó, lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó de allí—. Tienes una servidumbre muy incompetente. Cualquiera ya hubiera despedido a ese mayordomo —le mencionó Cronos.

—Milo no es muy diestro… pero es el mejor mayordomo que jamás he tenido. Por favor no le digas a Tatsumi —y Cronos movió sus brazos arriba y abajo indicando que no le interesaba—. Él siempre sabe el cómo me siento en todo momento. Comprende mis sentimientos mejor que nadie. E incluso con su conocimiento nunca ha intentado abusar de mí inocencia o del saber que yo le cumpliría lo que él me pidiera, porque así de débil soy… tan débil… que todos siempre me están cuidando. Milo siempre debe llegar a mi rescate… —y Cronos lo observó con detenimiento, estaba tan sudado por el esfuerzo que su cabello era un desastre, así que Pandora lo empujó a la parte trasera, y Shura se hizo cargo de sus deberes momentáneamente—. Comete errores, todos los comenten. La diferencia es que Milo siempre hace su mejor esfuerzo, aprende, y transforma cualquier situación, sin importar cuan precaria… en un momento inolvidable —finalizó, y Milo llegó con varios platillos más.

—Disculpe la tardanza —y Saori se ruborizó, al verlo con una trenza como la que usó el día del viaje a la tumba de su madre—. Es la hora de comida, hay bastante trabajo… —se avergonzó—. Les traeré los platillos fuertes en breve —colocó las bebidas, y entonces Mii le tironeó de la trenza—. ¡Óyeme! —alzó la voz, a pesar de que no debería, y Cronos evaluó todo lo que veía.

—¡La mesa 5 sigue esperando a que le tomen la orden! —recriminó Mii, y Milo asintió, obedeció, y mientras iba de camino a la mesa 5, Afrodita, que tomaba la orden de la mesa 12, comenzó a burlarse, por lo que Milo le dio un coletazo con su trenza, molestando a Afrodita que le hizo frente, y ambos discutieron hasta que Aioros llegó y de intermediario los tranquilizó a ambos—. No de nuevo… —se molestó Mii, y entonces miró a Saori, aunque fue incapaz de mantener contacto visual, a ese grado llegaba su tristeza al sentirse una traidora.

—Hay mucha gente buena aquí a la que quiero seguir conociendo y con la que quiero seguir conviviendo… —se secó las lágrimas Saori, y apretó las manos de June y de Shunrei—. Antes de que el tiempo se acabara, yo deseaba ser lo más feliz que pudiera, para poder cumplir con lo que se espera de mí… —y Cronos asintió—. ¿Cuánto tiempo…? —preguntó.

—6 horas, 29 minutos y 27 segundos… —sacó un pequeño reloj de arena de brillantes plateados, y Saori lo miró con tristeza—. Cuando el último grano caiga… tomaré mi decisión. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo… —y Saori asintió—. El tiempo aquí se terminó —continuó Cronos, le puso el pie a Milo, y el mayordomo usó toda la flexibilidad que pudo para mantenerse en pie, no derramar las tazas de café que cargaba, y colocarlas en la mesa a la que iba sin que ninguna se cayera, lo que ocasionó que recibiera los aplausos de las sorprendidas comensales—. Aparte de payaso de circo resultó contorsionista —se burló Cronos, mientras Milo respiraba pesadamente por el esfuerzo—. Eso fue por intentar manipularme —le mencionó Cronos, y entonces le ofreció su mano a Milo—. Y esto… por cuidar de mi nieta tan bien… —y Milo estrechó la mano de Cronos, que entonces miró a Saori—. ¿Qué sigue? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

—June es la guía —miró Saori a June, que se mostró sorprendida, pero Saori le tomó la mano—. Anda, June, mi abuelito pagará todo —y Cronos asintió, y June se mostró sorprendida—. ¿Qué sigue? Deprisa, tengo algo muy importante que hacer en el evento de clausura y quiero divertirme lo más que pueda antes de ese momento —y June asintió.

—Amm… bueno… —mencionó June, leyendo el tríptico, aunque algo nerviosa—. Aula 2-B, pesca de peces koi —y Saori tomó la mano de Cronos, y comenzó a correr con su abuelo al aula 2-B—. ¿Exactamente qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó.

—No te quejes y sigue a Saori —recriminó Pandora, empujando a June—. Oíste a Cronos, en 6 horas, 20 minutos y todo eso, tomará su decisión de que Saori se quede en la academia aquí en Grecia, o la transfiera a Elysium en Japón. ¡Ve y cuida de Saori y asegúrate que todos se diviertan! —la empujó Pandora, y se dirigió a Milo—. ¡Peces koi! —continuó Pandora.

—En eso estoy… —se quejaba Milo, marcando su celular—. Camus, son las 3:30pm, ya debió acabarse la película, ¿no es así? —y del otro lado de la línea, Milo obtuvo su respuesta—. Ve al 2-B. Cronos y Saori ya lo saben. Solo hazles pasar un buen rato. A las 4:00pm que termine el descanso de las criadas saldremos al 4-B. Le pediré a Mu o a Aioria que acompañen a Saori hasta que pueda desocuparme de la cafetería del 1-B —colgó Milo, pero Mii le llamó la atención.

—Mu y Aioria en estos momentos preparan a la selección dorada para el partido de cuartos de final —se apresuró a decir Mii, y Milo se cacheteó el rostro—. ¡No me digas que lo olvidaste! ¡Tienes que asistir al partido! ¿Quién va a cuidar de Saori mientras se preparan para el encuentro? —preguntó, y un agotado Shura salió de la destruida bodega vistiendo de mayordomo—. Saldrá de tu bolsillo… —apuntó Mii.

—¿Quién le está cobrando? —preguntó Shura con molestia—. Solo te cubro durante el partido. Después de eso debes regresar a cubrir tu puesto, ¿lo entendiste? Soy el mayordomo provisional, tú eres el mayordomo personal de Saori —insistió Shura, que entonces miró a Mii—. ¿Quedó claro, jefa de criadas? Saori solo tiene un mayordomo personal —se quejó Shura.

—Tonterías… —finalizó Mii, y Shura enfureció—. Tiene 12… —se atrevió a decir, y fue hasta donde Pandora y la tomó de la muñeca—. Perdona la indiscreción —tiró de ella Mii, y Pandora chocó con el cuerpo de Shura antes de ruborizarse—. Saori necesita una criada —y Pandora se molestó—. Y una amiga que no la traicione… Saori necesita a una verdadera amiga… —y Pandora parpadeó un par de veces, y asintió—. De prisa… —y Shura y Pandora siguieron a Cronos y a Saori—. Con todo este ejercicio no necesitarás calentamiento —le recordó Mii a un Milo que cargaba 6 platos en ambos brazos—. No te esfuerces mucho, no tienes que hacerlo todo tú solo —prosiguió Mii, tomó 2 platos, y continuó atendiendo a los comensales.

**Aula 2-B.**

—¿Hazles pasar un buen rato? —preguntó Camus a la entrada del 2-B, encontrando que el suelo del salón era una amplia piscina de plástico alrededor de la cual los estudiantes perseguían a peces koi e intentaban pescarlos con redes de hojas de papel—. ¿Por ser signo Acuario me manda al acuario? El pez es Afrodita no yo —se quejó Camus.

—¿Camus es Acuario? —preguntó Saori, que llegaba tomada de la mano de Cronos—. No necesitas hacer nada, Camus. Ya descubrí el plan de Milo así que no tienes por qué poner de tu parte para intentar mejorar los eventos —finalizó Saori, y Camus lo pensó detenidamente—. Ya han hecho suficiente por mí —susurró. Y Camus tronó los dedos teniendo una idea.

—Aros de hielo —mencionó, y Saori parpadeó un par de veces—. Esperen aquí —y Saori lo miró retirarse, y a su abuelo Cronos empezar a desesperarse. Momentos después, Camus llegó con un extinguidor—. Los extinguidores son aire comprimido, si se usan de la forma correcta exhalan espuma, pero si se inclina lo suficiente y después se presiona el gatillo —y mientras continuaba con su explicación, tras jalar el gatillo salió disparado del extinguidor un aro de escarcha, que al terminar de elevarse comenzó a caer como una llovizna de espuma, y los peces koi comenzaron a saltar intentando comer la espuma—. Afortunadamente, los peces koi tienen una alta resistencia toxicológica —y Camus tomó unas redes de hojas de papel—. El juego es simple. 5 redes a un Euro —y Cronos pagó, y Camus le entregó a todos las redes—. Sin zapatos ni calcetines, y por favor remiéndense los pantalones —les recordó, y todos se quitaron los zapatos, y Saori comenzó a corretear peces koi y a danzar mientras Camus lanzaba más aros de escarcha alrededor y continuaba con la nevada. Cuando Shura y Pandora llegaron, se mostraron sorprendidos de ver a todos los clientes lanzándose espuma y buscando peces entre la misma. Cronos inclusive tomó una gran cantidad de espuma y se la lanzó a Saori en la cabeza—. ¡No se come, no lo intentes! —le gritó Camus, y Saori escupió la espuma—. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió —se enorgulleció Camus.

—Funcionó bastante bien pero… —apuntó Shura, y de pronto se escuchó una tremenda salpicada, y tanto Shura como Camus y Pandora se preocuparon—. Pescar peces koi tiene muy pocas posibilidades de que los clientes se caigan y se mojen… la espuma… —comenzó Shura.

—Es más resbaladiza… —continuó Pandora—. Y si a eso le sumas la torpeza de Saori… —y se escuchó la tremenda carcajada de Cronos mientras Saori se ponía de pie, tomaba espuma y la embarraba en todo el rostro de Cronos formándole una barba amplia.

—¡Ahora si pareces de tu edad! —se burló Saori, y June y Shunrei comenzaron a llenar a Saori de espuma—. ¡Oigan! ¡No tengo más cambios de ropa! —se quejaba Saori, y entonces empujó a June al agua, Shunrei se burló, y entonces June la derribó a ella, en poco tiempo todos se estaban derribando, y Camus comenzó a preocuparse.

—Convertí la pesca de peces koi en un chapoteadero… —y Shura asintió—. Hazme un favor… ve al club de natación y pídele a Julián toallas y trajes de baño escolares. Me temo que sin querer cambié la actividad escolar —y Camus notó que había demasiada fila, todos querían entrar a divertirse—. Lo sentimos… está cerrado hasta que lleguen las toallas —se apresuró a decir Camus, y entonces miró a Reda, a Spica, y a Ohko, que eran parte del aula 2-B, y hasta la llegada de Camus, los responsables—. Estoy realmente apenado, de verdad lo siento —continuó disculpándose, aunque la verdad era que el pequeño cambió había atraído a muchos clientes, por lo que la actividad del 2-B se volvió popular muy rápidamente.

**3-B.**

—Eso fue bastante divertido. Tus Caballeros Dorados son todos unos lunáticos —mencionaba Cronos media hora más tarde, esperando fuera del aula 3-B. Pandora se encontraba secando el cabello de Saori, y tras hacerlo le entregó la toalla a un no muy contento Mime, que también era alumno del 2-B. Saori sonrió y miró a la entrada del 2-B, donde un furioso Kanon regañaba a Camus por lo imprudente de su truco con la espuma—. Pero ya me está dando hambre. Incluso los peces koi comenzaban a verse apetitosos —se quejó el abuelo.

—Te metiste uno a la boca, por eso nos sacaron —se quejó Saori, y Cronos se burló de una forma muy infantil—. Además acabas de comer. ¿Tu estomago acaso no tiene fondo? —le picó el estómago Saori, y este le gruñó en defensa personal—. ¡Qué miedo! —se estremeció Saori. June y Shunrei compartieron una expresión similar. Mientras esperaban, Milo salió corriendo del aula 1-B, pasó por el 2-B y se preocupó por ver a Kanon regañando a Camus, y llegó al 3-B en extremo agotado.

—Lo dejo en tus manos… partido… calentamiento… —intentó explicar torpemente Milo, y Shura se limitó a asentir sin decir palabra alguna—. Señorita… mil perdones… Shura se encargará de sus necesidades hasta mi regreso… —continuó intentando tomar aire.

—Iré a verte… —le sonrió Saori, y Milo no pudo evitar sentirse algo apenado—. Esfuérzate mucho, yo también deseo ver tus sueños cumplirse… —y Milo lo pensó, no quería irse, si lo hacía corría el riesgo de que Cronos tomara la decisión de llevarse a Saori—. Estaré bien, nos estamos divirtiendo mucho… —le aseguró Saori, y Milo intentó quejarse—. Vete antes de que te dé una orden directa… —se molestó Saori, preocupando a Milo, quien reverenció y se retiró—. Siempre se está preocupando demasiado… —susurró Saori, y miró a June—. ¿Qué sigue? —le preguntó.

—El siguiente evento es el toro mecánico del 3-B —anunció June mientras entraban al aula, y varios estudiantes del 3-B salieron volando de un lado del aula, totalmente acolchonada, y se estrellaron sobre unas almohadas—. Creo que este evento es algo violento —concluyó.

—¡Lo era! ¡Yo lo hice más divertido! ¡JA JA JA JA JA! —gritó Aldebarán, usando hombreras y casco—. Me emocioné un poco y rompí al toro mecánico —apuntó Aldebarán a los furiosos del 3-B, que intentaban reparar la máquina—. Así que el nuevo toro soy yo, y deben intentar derribarme en una competencia de caballos. Pueden atacarme todos al mismo tiempo, de todas formas los voy a machacar —se colocó de brazos cruzados Aldebarán—. Tienen 3 intentos para derribarme. Pueden atacar todos juntos si quieren, alfeñiques —los retó Aldebarán.

—Eso suena bastante divertido —aclaró Cronos, y antes de que Saori pudiera siquiera comenzar a alegrarse por la cooperación de su abuelo, sintió que la levantaban de la cintura y Cronos se la acomodaba sobre los hombros—. El partido comenzará dentro de poco. Si nos apresuramos en este evento puede que lleguemos a tiempo —y Saori notó que su abuelo se preocupaba por su bienestar, y no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida—. Prepárate toro que vas a sentir el trabajo conjunto de la nobleza —se lanzó Cronos, y Saori comenzó a forcejear inútilmente con un Aldebarán que solo se burlaba de los patéticos esfuerzos de Saori, aunque después comenzó a reírse con más fuerza cuando Shunrei, siendo cargada por June, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Aldebarán, que se quejaba y retorcía por las cosquillas. En todo momento, tanto Shura como Pandora no fueron más que espectadores, pero ambos se mostraban agradecidos por lo mucho que había afectado Saori en la monotonía de sus vidas.

**Estadio de Futbol de la Academia Sanctuary.**

—Insisto en que debe darnos 5 minutos más. Es el capitán del equipo —intentaba explicar Saga a los árbitros, que ya se mostraban desesperados. Aioria, Mu y el equipo de la selección dorada estaban todos en el túnel y a la espera de que llegara Milo. Pero en vista de que no llegaba, Saga tuvo que tomar la dura decisión—. Tendrás que salir como capitán… —le mencionó Saga a Mu—. Enfrentar el partido de clasificación con el capitán suplente no será muy del agrado del comité de selecciones nacionales. Hice todo el tiempo que pude hacer —se molestó Saga.

—Agradecemos de verdad su esfuerzo, entrenador —le respondió Mu, tomó la banda de capitán y miró a Aioria, que asintió con tristeza—. Sé que es difícil cuando el capitán es el portero pero tenemos que dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Si ganamos este partido estaremos en cuartos de final. Les recuerdo que el empate no es una opción, nuestro oponente está encima de nosotros en la tabla, por posiciones el empate nos elimina. Tenemos que salir a ganar, aunque sea por la diferencia de un gol. Aioria, sé qué eres mediocampista pero. Tendrás que ser delantero —y Aioria se sobresaltó.

—¿Delantero? —se quejó—. No tengo la velocidad para ser delantero. Sabes bien que nuestro único delantero es Milo, el resto está en la media y en la defensa. Y a menos que Fenrir del ala de plata pueda actuar de suplente, nuestra selección no tiene delantera —se fastidió Aioria.

—¡Deja de bajar la moral del equipo, papanatas! —resonó el grito de Milo, que llegaba agotado al túnel—. Incluso si no tenemos delantera, habrá que desarrollarla. No se ganan los partidos solo defendiéndote… —y Milo tembló por el esfuerzo, preocupando a Saga a pesar de la alegría del equipo por ver a su capitán—. Dame mi banda… —Mu trató de obedecer, pero Saga lo detuvo.

—Como tu entrenador es mi deber decirte que no estás en condiciones de jugar —le mencionó Saga, y Milo hizo una mueca de desprecio—. Mu entrará como capitán. Estás agotado, no serás más que una carga para tu equipo —intentó explicarle.

—Cierta persona me dijo no hace mucho que no debía hacerlo todo yo solo —recordó Milo las palabras de Mii—. Le aseguro que tendré cuidado, no me esforzaré más de la cuenta —los árbitros regresaron, los jugadores estaban por salir del túnel. Saga lo pensó, suspiró, y movió su mano pidiéndole a Milo que se acomodara, y tras ponerse su banda, el capitán entró junto a su equipo a acomodarse frente a Mu y a Aioria—. Por cierto… estoy en extremo agotado… —les susurró, y tanto Mu como Aioria se preocuparon.

* * *

—¡Allí está! —apuntó Saori desde los palcos. Habían llegado justo a tiempo para el inicio del partido, principalmente porque Cronos mantenía su atención todo el tiempo en sus relojes y cuando se dio cuenta de que era tiempo de seguir, pateó la parte trasera de la pantorrilla de Aldebarán y logró derribarlo—. Pensé que no llegábamos… —se alegró Saori.

—Yo jamás he llegado tarde a nada en toda mi vida —le explicó Cronos, sentándose en el palco VIP y aceptando de una molesta Pandora una bebida—. Tráeme algo de comer, estoy famélico —le indicó a Shura, que no comprendía como Cronos podía comer tanto—. ¿Ustedes quieren algo? —le preguntó a Shunrei y a June, que ya se sentían de por sí muy incomodas por ser atendidas por Pandora—. Pueden pedir lo que quieran. Estamos en el balcón presidencial después de todo. Tenemos acceso ilimitado a la barra de comidas —apuntó Cronos, mientras Shura tomaba comida de la barra y la servía para Cronos—. Por cierto, no sabía que te gustara el futbol, Julián Solo —mencionó Cronos al notar que el balcón de al lado comenzaba a ocuparse, y Cronos se encontró frente a frente con Julián. Saori lo notó también, y saludó a Julián con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué hacen los 2 juntos? —se sobresaltó Julián, y entonces notó a Pandora como criada de Saori—. ¿De qué me perdí? —preguntó con un aura sombría, y Pandora estaba que deseaba que se la llevaran los dioses del inframundo—. Más importante… amo Cronos… acaso usted ya le habló a Saori de… —pero Cronos lo detuvo.

—No es el tiempo de hablar de eso —apuntó Cronos—. Es el tiempo de reforzar los lazos abuelo nieta que no he podido disfrutar gracias a que el imbécil de Mitsumasa Kido me ganó la custodia de Saori… el resto puede esperar —y Julián se preocupó, y Saori lo miró con curiosidad, forzando a Julián a estremecerse de la vergüenza—. ¿Se conocen? —preguntó Cronos con una sonrisa.

—El joven Julián y yo somos buenos amigos. Incluso le permito usar mi nombre en privacidad —aclaró Saori, y Cronos sonrió ante lo que estaba escuchando, pero Pandora se apresuró a intervenir.

—A lo que la señorita Saori se refiere es que en la Academia Sanctuary no hay distingos sociales muy marcados. Fuera de la academia la relación es más sofisticada y el joven Solo expresa su respeto a la señorita Saori de la forma correcta… —y Cronos la miró fijamente.

—Enserio, ¿qué te hizo vestirte de criada y servir a Saori? —la miró Cronos con curiosidad—. En esta academia se permiten muchas barbaridades. Mayordomos plebeyos, nobles actuando como criadas, violencia entre los estudiantes, y nobles llamándose por sus nombres de pila… Shion se toma la administración de la Academia Sanctuary muy a la ligera, en Elysium nada de esto se habría tolerado… —más los pensamientos de Cronos fueron interrumpidos por Saori.

—¡Ya empezó! —gritó, pegó la cara a la ventana del balcón, y miró el partido mientras los dorados intentaban mantener filas de ataque y movilizarse al frente ante el equipo rival—. ¡Vamos Milo! ¡Aioria! ¡Mu! ¡Ustedes pueden! —gritaba Saori emocionada, ignorando por completo a Cronos, a Pandora, a Julián y a todos los demás—. ¡Eso es una falta clara! ¡Shura! ¡Ve y dile a ese árbitro que haga bien su trabajo o lo reportaré al comité disciplinario! —se molestó Saori cuando le hicieron una falta a Milo.

—Pero señorita… Milo tropezó… —y Saori lo miró furiosa—. ¿Es en serio? —más Cronos movió su mano en negación indicando que no era necesario—. Como ordene, amo Cronos —reverenció Shura, y miró a Pandora, que se ruborizó y miró a otro lado—. Se te ve bien… —susurró.

—No es el momento, de verdad que eres inoportuno… —se molestó Pandora, y fue a llenar el vaso de Cronos cuando este se vació—. Aún no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto… —se molestó aún más Pandora.

—¿Tanto miedo le tienen tú y Julián a Cronos? —le preguntó Shura, y Pandora asintió—. Mii inclusive prefirió delatarse a sí misma como espía que arriesgarse a que Cronos se llevara a Saori. Parece una persona muy amable pero… si tanto le temen… eso debe ser porque en verdad debe ser una persona muy influyente… —concluyó Shura, y Pandora lo miró de reojo, y tras unos instantes, comenzó a hablar.

—Cronos Depranon es el accionista mayoritario de Cargueros Poseidón y Funerarias Inframundo, las compañías más grandes de Julián Solo y de mi padre, Hades Heinstein —le mencionó Pandora, y Shura comenzó a comprender el poder de Cronos—. La familia Depranon tuvo únicamente un heredero, su nombre era Kaminari Depranon, el padre de Saori. Cronos le decía de cariño pequeño Zeus… —y Cronos miró a Pandora con desdén, sabiendo de antemano de qué estaban hablando—. Kaminari se casó en secreto con Metis Kido, la hija de Mitsumasa Kido, cuando Kaminari tenía apenas 18 años. Cronos no aprobaba el matrimonio, y Kaminari y él terminaron peleando. Al final, Kaminari cambió su apellido al de su esposa, lo que terminó por traspasar varios de los negocios de los Depranon a Mitsumasa Kido, y a la Fundación Graude —y Pandora miró a Saori, que estaba muy metida en el partido como para prestarle atención a Pandora. Cronos escuchaba a Pandora claro, pero no le prestaba mucha importancia—. Cronos desheredó a Kaminari, y le amenazó a que solo su descendencia directa obtendría su apoyo financiero. Kaminari no tardó en darle a Cronos una nieta, pero tanto él como su esposa Metis fallecieron al corto tiempo. Metis en el parto, Kaminari se dice que de depresión… —bajó la voz Pandora, para asegurarse que Saori no la escuchara, pero había otra persona que sí la escuchaba, June—. Sin padre o madre, los abuelos se disputaron la custodia de Saori. Cronos era el familiar que tenía más derecho, pero gracias a que Kaminari cambió su apellido a Kido, el juez le entregó la custodia a Mitsumasa Kido, que no tardó en comenzar los trámites para una orden de restricción, con la excusa de que Cronos era una persona muy influyente, y que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por recuperar la custodia de su nieta. A la muerte de Mitsumasa Kido sin embargo, Cronos se había convertido en el tutor legal de Saori, pero la orden de restricción aún estaba vigente, por lo que no podía reclamar a Saori hasta terminados los trámites… y ahora… Cronos siente un profundo repudio por todo lo que Mitsumasa Kido le arrebató… el tiempo, esos 13 años sin poder estar junto a su adorada nieta, ya no puede recuperarse. Por eso el empeño de Cronos de sacar a Saori de la Academia Sanctuary. Él odia a la Fundación Graude y todo lo que representa… —finalizó, y Cronos la miró fijamente—. Ese es el poder de Cronos… —terminó.

—Odio a la Fundación Graude… —susurró Cronos—. Nada me gustaría más que destruirla, pulverizarla bajo mi dominio empresarial. Después de todo, sin Mitsumasa Kido, y sin la mayoría de edad de Saori yo soy el dueño —le sonrió Cronos con malicia, y viró a observar a Julián, que había puesto atención a la conversación, luego ambos miraron a Saori, que hablaba con Shunrei, ambas en extremo distraídas y envueltas en el partido, y totalmente ajenas a la conversación que tenía lugar—. Pero… —y tanto Pandora como Julián miraron a Cronos—. El tiempo que me quede de vida… prefiero invertirlo en hacer feliz a la única familia que me queda. Eso no significa que le daré las libertades que ella quiera. Abuelo complaciente o no, aún debo velar por lo que creo que es mejor para Saori. Y la obligaré a obedecer si lo creo necesario. Cuando yo deje este mundo, ella estará sola, no tendrá ningún familiar de sangre directo restante. ¿Podrían culparme entonces por asegurarme que mi nieta pueda defenderse? —preguntó Cronos, y ninguno supo qué decir—. Si yo lo considero necesario… soy capaz incluso de cerrar a toda la Academia Sanctuary… no lo olviden… —y Cronos le mostró a Pandora su vaso vacío—. Como criada no eres muy buena, ¿verdad? —preguntó Cronos, Pandora entonces se adelantó a llenarle el vaso nuevamente, y una vez lleno, Cronos intentó beber, pero se sobresaltó por un repentino grito.

—¡Gooooooooool! —gritó Saori, y del susto Cronos escupió su bebida y terminó bañado en esta, Shura entonces le entregó un pañuelo para que se limpiara, mientras Shunrei y Saori saltaban y se abrazaban alegres mientras el marcador iba en favor de los dorados—. ¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritaban ambas mientras la pantalla repetía el gol, y enfocaba en un Milo sumamente agotado y que era tacleado al suelo por Aioria y por el resto de sus compañeros de equipo, que celebraban la ventaja en el marcador—. ¡Tenemos ventaja! ¡Tenemos ventaja! —continuaban saltando alegres, y jalonearon a June a unirse al festejo.

—Supongo que de momento en verdad Saori tiene ventaja —habló Cronos ya más relajado—. Pero este partido aún no termina, ¿o sí? Aún falta que Saori y sus Caballeros Dorados, conozcan a mis jugadores —sonrió Cronos, y continuaron viendo el partido.

* * *

—¡Muchas gracias por el juego! —resonó el grito de todos los jugadores una vez finalizado el partido, que sorpresivamente Milo logró jugar en sus 90 minutos y tiempos de compensación. Tras la despedida y entrada a los vestidores, Milo por fin colapsó, pero Aioria y Mu lo tomaron cada uno de un brazo y lo ayudaron a reponerse mientras todos los demás celebraban. Habían pasado a cuartos de final después de todo, el objetivo se había logrado—. Solo pude anotar una vez… lamento que te bombardearan tanto en el segundo tiempo —se disculpó Milo.

—Estabas agotado e hiciste todo lo que pudiste —lo tranquilizó Mu, mientras ayudaba a Milo a sentarse, y momentos más tarde los bañaron a capitán y capitán suplente con el remanente del barril de bebida energética—. ¡Oigan! —enfureció Mu, principalmente en contra de Aioria que fue el de la idea—. ¿Por qué no vas y bañas a Saga a ver qué tal te va? —le recriminó Mu.

—¿Además de porque me da mucho miedo? No puedo hacerlo porque eso significaría también bañar al presidente del comité de selecciones nacionales y al director técnico de la selección de Grecia —apuntó Aioria, y Milo se sorprendió mientras veía a Saga y a los directivos charlando—. Se ve bien, ganamos el partido por la mínima diferencia pero, si están aquí es porque de seguro llamamos su atención —festejó Aioria—. Puede que seamos seleccionados —se alegró.

—No… mi partido fue pésimo… si alguien va a las nacionales solo puede ser Aioria… —se deprimió Milo, y tanto Aioria como Mu lo miraron con preocupación—. Entré agotado… tropecé con mis propios pies durante los primeros minutos del partido y el árbitro pensó que estaba fingiendo una lesión y me sacó tarjeta amarilla. Me las arreglé para anotar un solo gol, pero de 15 tiros solo uno entró. Fue el peor partido que jamás he tenido —se molestó Milo, y Aioria intentó hablar—. Aioria completó 50 pases perfectos, tuvo 15 asistencias, 2 tiros a gol, y 21 recuperaciones, 0 faltas, y 2 excelentes cobros de tiros de esquina. Además te declararon el jugador más valioso del partido. Si alguien va a las nacionales… eres tú… ese barco ya zarpó para mí… —se deprimió Milo, y Aioria enfureció y le propinó un tremendo golpe en la nuca—. ¡Oye! —se quejó, y todos viraron a ver a Milo y a Aioria.

—¡Ya me estoy cansando de tu perspectiva de víctima! —se molestó Aioria, y Saga se preocupó, las negociaciones iban bien y Aioria estaba por arruinarlas, pero el director técnico de la selección nacional griega lo detuvo—. ¿Y qué si tuviste un mal partido? Todos alguna vez lo tenemos. Mal partido o no anotaste el tanto que nos puso en los cuartos de final. Eres el campeón goleador del torneo, el capitán del equipo, siempre das todo de ti pese a que tienes responsabilidades en tu trabajo que te impiden entregarte de lleno al torneo. Sin ti o Mu como capitanes nos hubieran eliminado en la zona de grupos, e inclusive estaríamos disputando el descenso, porque si mal no recuerdo, la selección dorada estaba al fondo hasta que llegaste con tus agujas a sacar al barco del arrecife en que estaba atracado —le recordó.

—¡No quieras darme todo el crédito! ¡Un equipo no nace de un solo jugador! —se quejó Milo, y ambos se enfrentaron, pero Mu intentó tranquilizarlos—. Todos dieron de sí. Esto no es cuestión de quién hizo un mejor trabajo, quien anotó más goles, hizo mejores pases, o participó en los entrenamientos con mayor ímpetu. Si llegamos a cuartos fue por el esfuerzo conjunto. Titular o banca, eso no importa, cuando yo no esté debo poder confiar en que alguien más tomará mi lugar y podrá cubrir mi posición. Eso es ser un equipo… —y Milo bajó la mirada, y se deprimió—. En este partido, sin el apoyo de todos que se esforzaron en enmendar mis errores, no hubiéramos logrado clasificar. Les pido una disculpa por mi pobre desempeño, redoblaré esfuerzos para no volver a colocarlos en una posición tan precaria. Aún faltan más partidos, y debo recobrar la concentración, hasta entonces, me temo que ya no tengo derecho a vestir la banda escarlata —se quitó la banda Milo, y todos se sorprendieron—. Somos un equipo, todos. Si uno flaquea el resto debe poder apoyarlo. En estos momentos mi voluntad ha flaqueado, victoria o no, todos se empeñaron en cubrirme. Así que, hasta que no recupere mi nivel, por el bien del equipo no puedo ser el capitán, necesitamos a alguien más centrado, más capaz, que mantenga el control en todo momento. Y por eso te entrego la banda —se dirigió a Mu, que intentó negarse—. Tú has estado en todos los partidos, has cargado al equipo en tu espalda cuando Aioria y yo no hemos podido. Esto no significa que me estoy acobardando o que me estoy escabullendo de mis responsabilidades, significa que debo reencontrarme a mí mismo, acomodar mis prioridades, pero el equipo no tiene por qué sufrir mis faltas. Cuando esté listo... competiré contigo por la banda, capitán —saludó Milo, y Mu tomó la banda.

—Qué remedio… —sonrió, y tomó a Milo del hombro—. Por cada vez que faltes a los entrenamientos. Me reemplazaras como portero en la práctica de tiro —y Milo se sobresaltó, y todos en los vestidores se burlaron de Milo—. Ahora, el festival aún continúa. Dejen de perder el tiempo, recojan sus cosas y a las duchas. Tenemos una semana de descanso de actividades deportivas antes del inicio de los entrenamientos de cuartos de final, pero no vayan a confiarse. No quiero lesionados —y todos asintieron, y comenzaron a recoger sus pertenencias.

—Yo… espero que esta escena no haya afectado su resolución… director… —comenzó Saga algo preocupado, y el director técnico lo pensó—. Aioria es impulsivo… pero lo ha visto en la cancha, su resolución es… —y el director entregó el listado de miembros del equipo a Saga, y entonces se retiró. Saga entonces leyó la lista de convocados a los entrenamientos de seleccionados nacionales, los nombres de Milo y Aioria estaban palomeados—. Pensé que lo habías arruinado, Milo… —se fastidió Saga—. El director técnico eligió solo a Aioria, pero al parecer… tu discurso logró hacerlos cambiar de parecer —se dijo a sí mismo Saga, y salió de los vestidores.

**Aula 4-B.**

—¡Estuvo increíble! ¡Jamás había visto a tanta gente tan feliz por el resultado de un juego! —celebró Saori, y Shunrei estaba igualmente emocionada. Cronos simplemente las veía a las 2 con una gentil sonrisa en su rostro. June estaba un tanto mortificada, pero intentó compartir el entusiasmo. Pandora y Shura los seguían de cerca, aunque Pandora escondía su rostro siempre que veía pasar a un bronce que podría reconocerla—. Es algo tarde, el resto de las atracciones tendremos que pasarlas más rápido o no llegaremos a la película de Mephisto —agregó.

—Entonces démonos prisa —prosiguió Cronos, entrando al 4-B, donde habían construido varios juegos de feria para tiro al blanco, lanzamiento de dardos, e incluso un puesto de algodón de azúcar—. ¡Le compro toda la varilla! —se alegró Cronos, sorprendiendo a Ptolemy, uno de los alumnos del 4-B, que le entregó a Cronos toda la banderilla de algodón de azúcar, y cuando Saori le sonrió, Cronos la miró con desdén—. ¿Eh? Todos estos son para mí… —comenzó, y Saori infló sus mejillas—. Bueno… era broma… —le entregó un algodón de azúcar a cada quien, y cuando le tocaba a Saori, Mu se lo arrebató.

—Saori… Milo dice que ya comiste suficientes dulces… sabes lo que pasa cuando consumes mucha azúcar —le recordó Mu, y Saori hizo una cara de puchero, mientras Mu le regresaba el algodón de azúcar a Cronos—. Milo no tarda en regresar. Aioria se hará cargo en el 5-B, y Milo se reunirá con Saori y el amo Cronos en el 6-B. Ya pueden descansar y tomarse un tiempo —terminó Mu, y comenzó a guiar a Saori y a Cronos. June y Shunrei los siguieron, y Pandora y Shura se quedaron atrás, y al notarlo, ambos se ruborizaron.

—¿Debería… continuar donde me quedé anteriormente? —preguntó Shura, y Pandora bajó la mirada, algo apenada—. Pandora… yo… —y Pandora lo detuvo—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—Me quitaré este traje primero… —mencionó, sumamente apenada—. Después… si no te molesta… podríamos continuar con el recorrido… —se ruborizó al extremo, y Shura la miró con detenimiento, y entonces le sonrió—. No me tomará mucho… solo iré al 1-B a cambiarme de ropa —y Shura asintió, le ofreció su brazo a Pandora, que se sorprendió por el gesto—. ¿No me estás acosando, o sí? —preguntó, y Shura lo negó—. Entonces… aceptaré la invitación… —lo tomó del brazo, y dejó que Shura la guiara de regreso al salón 1-B.

—Milo se preocupa demasiado. Las atracciones están bien así como están —mencionó Mu a Saori, que asintió agradecida—. De todas formas ahora que Cronos sabe que los dorados de verdad aprecian a la princesa de bronce, ya no hay razón para hacer cambio alguno. Tan solo debemos disfrutar el momento, ¿no lo cree? —le cerró un ojo Mu, y Saori volvió a asentir. De pronto pasaron por un tanque de agua, al lado del cual había un blanco, y un estudiante sentado en una silla que estaba sumamente empapado—. ¿Yalemo? —preguntó Mu al notar al estudiante, que se estremeció del miedo al ser reconocido—. Ya veo… nadie de tu salón sabe tu identidad como Yalín… esto será muy satisfactorio… —agregó Mu, pagando a un alumno, y recibiendo de él tres pelotas de tenis—. Observe bien, señorita Saori. El truco es apuntar a la izquierda de donde sus ojos ven el blanco. Ya que se lanza con la mano, no con la vista. La vista es un sentido engañoso, pero la mente, convierte los sentidos en una revolución, capaz de ver la centellante naturaleza del cosmos. Como una revolución de polvo de estrellas —anunció mientras lanzaba la bola de tenis con una velocidad impresionante, golpeó el blanco, y Yalemo cayó al agua. Saori, Cronos y Shunrei aplaudieron impresionados, June miró a Mu con extrañeza por la peculiar explicación—. Ahora súbete Yalemo, me queda un par de tiros —sonrió Mu de forma maligna, mientras Yalemo volvía a subir—. Su turno, señorita —y Saori tomó la pelota de tenis, y apuntó—. Recuerde, a la izquierda de donde su vista apunta —le explicó.

—¡Revolución de polvo de estrellas! —gritó Saori imitando a Mu, golpeando el blanco, y Yalemo volvió a caer al agua—. Extrañamente eso se sintió en extremo satisfactorio —aclaró Saori, y Mu asintió un par de veces—. Inténtalo abuelo —le ofreció la última pelota a su abuelo, y notó que tenía las manos ocupadas y pegadas a los algodones de azúcar—. Bueno… ¿Shunrei? ¿June? —preguntó, pero ambas lo negaron rotundamente. Saori entonces le regresó la última pelota a Mu, que se preparó para lanzarla, pero notó que alguien los observaba, y encontró a Tethis allí.

—No… no te estoy siguiendo… —mencionó Tethis algo ruborizada, y Mu asintió algo incomodado—. Fueron órdenes del amo Solo, eso fueron… —se volvió a apenar, y Mu lo pensó, y le ofreció la pelota de tenis, y Tethis se alegró por la oportunidad, miró a Yalemo, y el joven se sorprendió—. No voy a gritar tu frase pero, de todos modos lo voy a disfrutar —y Tethis lanzó, y volvió a dar en el blanco, y Yalemo cayó al agua—. ¡Sí! —festejó, y Mu la miró algo consternado, pero se limitó a sonreír. Al notarlo, Tethis se ruborizó y miró a otro lado—. Solo sigo órdenes… —se apenó nuevamente.

—Yo no he dicho otra cosa —le mencionó Mu—. ¿Quiere jugar a algo más señorita? ¿O continuamos humillando a Yalemo? —y Cronos pagó por otras tres oportunidades, y le entregó una pelota a June y otra a Shunrei.

—Siempre es divertido humillar a los demás —agregó Cronos con algodón de azúcar pegado a la boca—. No nos vamos hasta que todos derribemos a Yalemo —y tanto June como Shunrei se sobresaltaron, y Yalemo comenzó a llorar mientras temblaba de frio.

**5-B.**

—Al final tomó un poco más de trabajo del esperado —mencionó Mu media hora más tarde. Tethis lo acompañaba por seguir las órdenes de Julián Solo. Cronos seguía comiendo algodón de azúcar, y Saori acompañaba a unas apenadas June y Shunrei, que tuvieron que usar varios intentos hasta derribar a Yalemo—. El ultimo tiro sin embargo valió la pena —se burló Mu, y Tethis también se rio pero se aguantó la risa.

—Perdón… —se disculpó Tethis—. Es solo que Shunrei nunca atinó el blanco pero se las arregló para derribar a Yalemo noqueándolo al darle en la cara… eso fue algo… bastante divertido… —y Mu comenzó a reírse también, pero ambos se incomodaron y desviaron las miradas.

—Acosador de menores… —susurró Cronos, y Mu se sobresaltó y movió su cabeza en negación un buen número de veces—. ¿Qué sigue? —preguntó Cronos—. ¿Algo de comer? —y todos lo miraron intimidados por el apetito de Cronos.

—El 5-B también construyó un laberinto, solo que este es de cartón —explicó June, y resonó el grito de histeria de Aioria, y June, Shunrei y Saori se apenaron—. No me digas… adivinaré… —mencionó June, y los del 5-B sacaron a un Aioria cubierto de cartón del aula a la fuerza—. En definitiva tiene muy poca paciencia… —se preocupó June.

—¡Les digo que esa cosa es imposible de pasar! ¡Romper las paredes también es una forma de salir del laberinto! —se quejaba Aioria, y entonces escuchó la risita de Saori—. Ah, Saori ya llegó… y ese es el amable jovencito que me ayudó a salir del laberinto de espejos —apuntó.

—¿Jovencito? —se burló Cronos—. Este ya me cayó bien —apuntó Cronos, y Saori se alegró por la diversión de su abuelo—. Pero tengo 50 años —y Aioria se sorprendió, y miró a Cronos fijamente con incredulidad—. ¿Quieres entrar al laberinto? —preguntó, pero los del 5-B colocaron una pancarta que decía: 'clausurado por reparaciones', y con un dibujo de un Aioria rompiendo el laberinto como insulto al dorado, que se molestó pero le cerraron la puerta en la cara—. Supongo que mejor vamos al 6-B. De todas formas se nos está acabando el tiempo —y tras escuchar eso último, June se preocupó, miró su reloj y se percató de que ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde. En ese momento no pudo evitar pensar en Ikki, y comenzó a deprimirse, pero estaba más preocupada por Saori en ese momento.

—El Fénix de sus cenizas resurgirá, pero para poder resurgir primero debe de poder extinguirse, en cuyo caso su majestuosidad no podría ser liberada —habló Hilda de Polaris, sobresaltando a June y a todos menos a Cronos—. Lo siento, tenía que ir al baño, pero ya regresé a mi puesto —continuó Hilda, y entró en el aula 6-A—. Ya llegué Siegfried, puedes irte a disfrutar del festival. Esta atracción solo necesita de mí, te digo que no tienes por qué quedarte —aclaró Hilda, y Siegfried lo negó.

—El trabajo de un mayordomo es estar junto a su señorita en todo momento —le aclaró Siegfried, y Hilda hizo una mueca, caminó al ropero y sacó una túnica de sacerdotisa, se la puso, y se sentó frente a una bola de cristal—. La atracción del 6-B es una lectura. Puede ser del tipo que ustedes quieran. Si no creen en las lecturas de la fortuna solo retírense —prosiguió.

—No seas tan frio, vamos al fondo de la competencia de grupos porque ahuyentas a todos, Siegfried —lo reprendió Hilda—. Entonces, adoradora del Fénix. ¿Quieres que continúe con tu lectura? —le preguntó a June, que se mantuvo pensativa—. 5 Euros —le cobró, y June se sobresaltó—. Anda, soy una Godi, ya sé que la respuesta será un sí —y June tragó saliva, y le pagó a Hilda—. Tu Fénix está en una encrucijada, lo que comenzó como un engaño se convirtió en una realidad. Es arrogante y se niega a admitirlo, pero ha quedado cautivado por la entrega de a quién eligió reclamar por darle una lección a un ser querido —y June bajó la mirada, ella sabía que Ikki la utilizaba, ni siquiera se dignó a ocultárselo el día que le pidió matrimonio—. Cuando el Fénix haya sucumbido al fuego de la traición, parecerá que el amor ha muerto, pero de sus llamas este resurgirá, emprenderá el vuelo y comenzará su gran batalla. La gran pregunta es, si la chica de colores cambiantes, la camaleón que se ha adaptado al Fénix negando sus verdaderos sentimientos por su deseo de sentirse amada. ¿Será ella capaz de perdonar la gran traición? —y June se preocupó—. 5 Euros por pregunta —extendió la mano Hilda mientras sonreía, pero June simplemente bajó la mirada.

—No quiero saberlo… gracias… yo… no quiero saberlo… —y Hilda asintió, y June se puso de pie, mientras una triste June llegaba ante Saori—. Yo… iré a ver la película, lo prometo. Pero ahora necesito estar sola… —le mencionó a Saori, que la miró con preocupación.

—¿Alguien más? —y tanto Saori como Shunrei se preocuparon, principalmente por la tristeza de June—. Se llamaría Shoryu si pasara… —agregó Hilda, y Shunrei se estremeció y ruborizó al extremo—. 5 Euros, y contestaré una pregunta. Esa la respondí gratis para animarte, anda —y Shunrei parpadeó un par de veces, sacó 5 Euros y los colocó en la mesa, reverenció, y se ocultó detrás de Saori—. Te dije que era gratis… —y Shunrei movió su cabeza en negación—. ¿Por qué todas mis clientas se asustan? Bueno, te deberé una lectura —la anotó en su libreta Hilda—. ¿Saori? —preguntó y Saori se preocupó un poco—. No abuses, seas millonaria o no en definitiva no podré contestar a todas tus preguntas. Aunque, ¿podría recuperar a mí salón e intentar ganar la competencia…? —se preguntó Hilda a sí misma, y al notarlo, Siegfried le acercó el bote del dinero, y Hilda sacó 5 Euros y los depositó—. Adivinarme a mí misma no debería contar… —se quejó Hilda, y Saori entonces se sentó—. ¿Lista? —sonrió Hilda, y Saori le entregó 5 Euros.

—¿Los volveré a ver? —preguntó, y Hilda la miró, la pregunta no era suficientemente específica, pero al notar las lágrimas de Saori, Hilda lo comprendió—. Debo pagar 11 veces más… ¿verdad? —y Hilda le sonrió, y acarició las mejillas de Saori, mientras Saori se apresuraba, sacaba más dinero, y lo colocaba todo en la mesa—. Por favor… —suplicó, y Hilda le sonrió.

—Carnero… sí… —comenzó Hilda, tomó 5 Euros, y los colocó dentro del bote—. Toro… sí… —continuó Hilda, y Saori comenzó a relajarse—. Siamés… sí —prosiguió, y entonces tomó la cuarta moneda—. Cangrejo… no… —y Saori se estremeció, y miró a Hilda fijamente, y Hilda la reprendió y le dio un ligero coscorrón—. Piensa en la pregunta que me hiciste —y Saori lo pensó, y asintió—. León… sí —y Hilda volvió a tomar monedas—. Amm… a Shaka también lo volverás a ver —le explicó, negándose a mencionar el signo zodiacal—. Libra… sí —continuó—. Escorpión… —y Saori cerró sus manos en forma de plegaria, y Hilda se tornó pensativa—. No lo sé… —bromeó, y Saori comenzó a desesperarse—. Por supuesto… —mencionó Hilda, mientras veía a la entrada del salón, y encontraba allí a Milo, nuevamente en su traje de mayordomo, y con Mii a su lado—. Sagitario… sí —y Saori asintió, ya más tranquila—. Capricornio… sí… Acuario… si… —y por último, Hilda tomó de la cabellera de Saori—. Piscis… no… —y Saori entristeció—. Esta última te la daré gratis —comenzó—. Los 12, llegará el día en que volverán a reunirse —le susurró, y Saori asintió y le agradeció a Hilda con una sonrisa—. Así es, todo estará bien. El vínculo ya se ha forjado, pero los 12 no pueden cuidarte todo el tiempo, habrá momentos en que tendrás que separarte de algunos de ellos, incluso de él… así que, se fuerte… —finalizó, y Saori se apresuró a sacar más dinero, pero Hilda la detuvo—. No, no, no. Ya fueron suficientes preguntas, y queda una por responder —miró Hilda a Cronos, que sacó su moneda, y se la entregó a Hilda—. ¿Debo esperar a que enuncie la pregunta? —preguntó Hilda.

—¿Podrá convencerme? —se cruzó de brazos Cronos, y viró para ver a Milo. En ese momento, Saori viró también, y los encontró a ambos, a su abuelo y a Milo, intercambiando miradas—. Esa es mi pregunta —regresó su mirada en dirección a Hilda—. ¿Podrá? —preguntó, y Hilda sonrió.

—No —respondió, y guardó la moneda en el bote, y Saori se sobresaltó, y miró a su abuelo, que se cruzó de brazos y miró a Milo con desdén—. Pero, tan solo soy una atracción es esta escuela. ¿Piensa darle semejante importancia a mis predicciones? Podría ser una charlatana manipulando las respuestas —y Cronos le entregó otros 5 Euros.

—¿Lo eres? —preguntó con malicia, y Hilda tomó la moneda—. Responde mi pregunta, hechicera del norte de Europa —dedujo Cronos, y Hilda asintió, y metió la moneda en el bote.

—No —sonrió, y Cronos caminó fuera del aula 6-B, dirigiéndole una mirada de desafío a Milo, que le regresó la misma—. Fue una buena ganancia —susurró Hilda, recostando la cabeza contra la mesa—. Confía en mis predicciones, Saori —finalizó, y comenzó a acurrucarse, preocupando a Siegfried—. Ser una Godi es muy cansado… cierra el salón, Siegfried, quiero dormir —y Siegfried suspiró, y comenzó a desalojar el aula.

**Aula 8-B.**

—¿Crees que las predicciones de Hilda sean correctas? —preguntó Saori a Shunrei, que apenas y podía entender todo lo que había ocurrido en el aula 6-B, y que se ruborizaba al pensar en ello—. ¿Quién es Shoryu? —preguntó de repente, y Shunrei se ruborizó al extremo, y al notar que no obtendría respuesta, Saori viró para ver a Mii, que se puso nerviosa y desvió la mirada—. ¿Desde cuándo…? —comenzó, y Mii se sobresaltó.

—Poco después… del juego del rey… —confesó, y Saori se molestó, se cruzó de brazos, y la miró fijamente—. En verdad lo lamento mucho… yo misma me lanzaré al Mar Egeo por su perdón… —y Saori soltó aire, y tomó de la mano de Mii—. Señorita… —comenzó.

—¡Saori! —le gritó—. Vuélveme a decir señorita y en verdad te voy a reprender… Milo ya me había dicho que ocultabas cosas, pero me dijo que era por mi bien —y Mii viró a ver a Milo, que se preocupó y desvió la mirada. Mii sin embargo, no estaba molesta—. Por cierto… ¿era Afrodita…? —se ruborizó Saori.

—Desgraciadamente… sí… —bajó la mirada Mii, y Saori se burló un poco—. ¿Se le veía bien? —y Saori asintió un par de veces—. Es algo preocupante pero… yo también lo pensé —y de pronto las dos se estaban riendo, aunque intentaron mantener la compostura.

—¿Eh? ¿Llegamos tarde? —se fastidió Cronos al llegar al aula 8-B—. ¡Yo nunca llego tarde! —abrió la puerta a la fuerza, y encontró a todos los del 8-B guardando la utilería, unas torres de alpinismo—. ¡Exijo una explicación! —se fastidió Cronos y miró a Thol, el encargado del aula 8-A.

—Las actividades de los dorados acaban antes porque los dorados auxilian en la ceremonia de clausura… señor… —le explicó Thol, y Cronos enfureció e hizo una rabieta, y Thol le preguntó a Saori con la vista.

—Calma, calma… mi abuelo odia perderse los eventos por llegar tarde… pero nadie sabía lo de los dorados en el evento de clausura… —explicó Saori, y del 9-B salieron corriendo Mephisto y Afrodita, ambos vestidos como piratas.

—¡Ya les dije que no tengo tiempo de limpiar! —se quejaba Mephisto, disfrazado como capitán de un barco—. ¡Soy el capitán del Carcinos pero no me hundiré con mi barco! —se fastidió, y Afrodita comenzó a preocuparse—. ¡Díselos contramaestre Afrodita! —apuntó al grupo.

—No me metas en tus locuras, mi reputación ya está por los suelos —le mencionó Afrodita, y se acercó al grupo—. De verdad lo sentimos, pero hay una película que debemos proyectar en el club de video en una hora y que puede significar la permanencia de una amiga muy querida nuestra. Los compensaremos de algún modo, lo prometo —reverenció Afrodita, y Mephisto lo jaloneó—. ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! —se quejó, y ambos se detuvieron de improviso frente al grupo, y Afrodita miró a una Mii con una cara de pocos amigos—. Veo que sigues molesta… —y Mii viró la cara a otro lado—. Mi corazón está hecho añicos… —se quejó Afrodita.

—No me digan que van al salón audiovisual —comenzó Mephisto, y el grupo le dirigió la mirada a Saori—. Necesito más tiempo. No está lista aún. Una hora, dame una hora… —suplicó Mephisto—. Una hora y te prometo… que podremos dejar la academia… sin arrepentimientos… —y Saori recordó la predicción de Hilda, sus ojos se humedecieron un poco, pero asintió, a pesar de las protestas del furioso de Cronos—. ¡Eso es! ¡Vamos Afrodita! ¡En una hora le daremos a Saori la función de su vida! —comenzó a jalarlo, pero entonces vio a Mii, y la forma tan frívola en que ignoraba a Afrodita—. ¿Y a ti qué? —preguntó Mephisto, y Mii lo ignoró—. Oh, ya entiendo. ¿Te crees con el derecho de ignorarlo a pesar de que tú lo rechazaste? —y tanto Mii como Afrodita se sobresaltaron.

—¡Le dijiste! —enfureció Mii, y Afrodita movió su cabeza en negación un buen número de veces, y todos en el grupo se preguntaron lo que estaba pasando, todos menos Milo que tenía mejor comprensión de los detalles—. ¡Sinceramente comienzo a arrepentirme de haber siquiera considerado…! —intentó reprenderlo, pero Mephisto se burló de ella.

—¡Ja! ¡Eso debiste haber pensado antes! ¡Afrodita no se merece tan cruel trato! ¡Si alguien tiene la culpa esa eres tú por indecisa! ¡Igual al tonto este! —apuntó a Milo, que se fastidió—. ¿Qué tanto le piensas? ¿Te hace o no feliz? —le preguntó, y Mii comenzó a preocuparse por la pregunta—. ¡Entonces deja de actuar como una princesita mimada y orgullosa y comienza a hacer algo al respecto! ¡Afrodita no necesita decirme nada para que yo sepa lo que fácilmente se lee en su rostro! —le apuntó Mephisto—. Y tú, ponzoñosa alimaña. Si hieres a Saori, no me importa dónde estés, te buscaré y te haré pedazos. ¡Ahora lárguense los 2 que me están poniendo de un pésimo humor! —empujó Mephisto a Afrodita, que estuvo a punto de estrellarse con Mii—. El evento del 1-A ya va a comenzar. ¿No querías dejarlo de gran final, Saori? —preguntó Mephisto, y siguió con su camino.

—Espera… Mephisto… la edición… —comenzó Afrodita, pero Mephisto lo ignoró rotundamente, y Afrodita inmediatamente se dirigió a Mii—. Yo… él… yo no le dije nada, lo juro… mantuve el secreto, no quiero ir a la cárcel, además no he hecho nada malo… —y mientras más decía, más se evidenciaba, por lo que Milo le tiró del cabello—. ¡No fastidies! —se quejó.

—Solo pídeselo… —se quejó Milo—. Es lo que Mephisto intentaba decir—. Y Milo se dio la vuelta, y miró a Saori directamente—. Saori… —y ella se ruborizó—. Esto me va a meter en muchos problemas pero, ¿serías mi pareja en la carrera? —preguntó, y Saori le sonrió sumamente agradecida, mientras Milo le ofrecía la mano—. Esto… no significa que… —intentó decir.

—Lo sé —se le adelantó ella—. Y aun así no querría que nadie más corriera conmigo —le tomó la mano Saori, y Milo le sonrió—. Aunque esto sin duda me declarará de tu propiedad ante todos en la academia —se burló Saori, y Cronos comenzó a fastidiarse, Milo sintió las mortíferas intenciones de su abuelo—. Solo admítelo ya, Mii —se burló Saori.

—¡Se-señorita…! —se molestó Mii, sumamente apenada, pero entonces tomó la mano de Afrodita—. Aún… estoy molesta… —le recordó, y Afrodita se ruborizó, pero asintió—. Tu reputación ya está por los suelos de todas formas… ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Yo me preocuparía por alguna denuncia de los profesores… —confesó Afrodita, pero de todas formas frotó la mano de Mii—. Yo aún, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para demostrar ser merecedor del cariño de Mii —y Mii se ruborizó aún más.

—Oye Mu… —comenzó Aioria—. Ya me estoy fastidiando de ser el único solterón en el grupo —más al darse la vuelta, encontró a un nervioso Mu, y a una Tethis ruborizada y mirando fuera de la ventana—. ¡Traidor! —se quejó.

—En realidad solo lo hace por órdenes de Julián… tiene que asistir a los eventos a los que Saori vaya —explicó Mu, y Tethis asintió un par de veces, aunque estaba en extremo apenada—. Supongo que competiré entonces, ¿nos vamos? —y todos asintieron, y Cronos se cruzó de brazos con molestia, pero los siguió a todos.

**Aula 1-A.**

—¿Por qué tenemos que organizar la carrera? —preguntó un molesto Seiya, que encadenaba las manos de algunos de los participantes—. Yo también quiero competir, pero no encontré a Saori en ninguna parte —se quejó.

—Ella no saldría contigo de todas formas —le mencionó Jabu—. Escuché que un esgrimista misterioso se le declaró —prosiguió Jabu, y entonces escuchó las sonoras quejas de dolor de alguien, mientras frente a él veía a Pandora tirando de la oreja de Shura.

—¿Esgrimista misterioso eh? No creas que no sé que eras tú —recriminó Pandora—. Ningún esgrimista susurraría Excalibur tras una kata de kendo con una espada de esgrima —insistió, y soltó a Shura, y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

—¿Dejo de acosarte yo y tú me acosas a mí? —preguntó Shura, Pandora se ruborizó, pero continuó ignorándolo—. ¿Eso significa que ya no vamos a correr? —preguntó.

—So-so-so-soy una de las bronces más populares… y el próximo año seré una plata muy reconocida… —comenzó Pandora, que era el centro de atención de todos—. El que me vean con un dorado en este evento, auxiliará en gran medida a mi popularidad. Encadénanos —ordenó a Jabu, que obedeció y los encadenó. Los rumores entonces comenzaron a escucharse.

—Increíble… —escuchó Pandora, y encontró a June observándola entre la multitud—. Este día enserio no ha dejado de darme sorpresas. Algunas gratas, algunas no tanto… —mencionó algo intranquila, y sintió una mano temblorosa tomarle la suya, y viró para encontrar a Shun, con ojos llorosos, y temblando de miedo—. ¿Shun? —preguntó June, y miró a la esquina, donde un triste Ikki bajaba la cabeza, y se retiraba—. ¿Ikki…? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Yo… —comenzó Shun—. Quisiera competir contigo… June… —y June miró a Shun, luego a Ikki, y la de cabello rubio bajó la mirada, confundida, intranquila—. Siempre he querido estar contigo… es solo que… soy un cobarde… pero de verdad yo… —y June colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Shun, y le sonrió tiernamente—. ¿June? —se preguntó.

—Corramos… Shun… —le sonrió, y Shun se alegró, y asintió agradecido—. Aún quiero oírlo de sus propios labios pero por ahora… —susurró June, y Seiya los encadenó, aunque Shun aún se estremecía por la sorpresa.

—¡Shiryu! —gritó Shunrei, y el joven que la esperaba pacientemente, sonrió cuando Shunrei llegó—. Perdón por llegar tarde… yo… —pero Shiryu tan solo le sonrió, y permitió que Seiya le encadenara su mano y lo uniera a Shunrei—. Entonces… Shoryu… —susurró Shunrei apenada, y Shiryu la miró curioso—. No es nada… —se apenó. En ese momento se escuchó el ahogado grito de varios alumnos que veían a Milo y a Saori llegar tomados de la mano. Seiya y Jabu se mostraron en shock, y Milo tuvo que quitarle las esposas a Seiya, para agacharse, y como si fuese una propuesta de matrimonio, pidiera la mano de Saori.

—Esto es más vergonzoso de lo que me imaginé —se dijo a sí misma Saori, mientras Milo le tomaba la mano gentilmente, y cerraba la esposa en su antebrazo, antes de ponerse su parte él—. No me vayas a tirar —se preocupó mientras Milo la ayudaba a treparse en su espalda.

—¿Eso se vale? —preguntó Afrodita, quitándole la esposa a Jabu y ofreciéndosela a Mii. Shoko y Kyoko aparecieron de repente, sorprendidas por lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras Mii le ofrecía su mano a Afrodita, se dejaba encadenar, y el mayor entonces cargó en su espalda a Mii, que se sorprendió un poco. Los rumores por supuesto que no se dejaron esperar, y en respuesta Shura también levantó a una avergonzada Pandora.

—Tengo ese presentimiento que me dice que esto va a convertirse en una guerra de dorados —se preocupó Mu—. ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó, y Tethis se molestó, tomó las esposas que otro alumno le ofrecía, y encadenó a Mu a la fuerza—. Siento que en verdad desprecias tus ordenes… —se preocupó Mu, se agachó, y levantó a Tethis.

—No es nada personal… simplemente… me da mucha vergüenza… —le respondió Tethis, y Mu suspiró intranquilo, mientras se colocaba junto a Afrodita, que estaba igualmente nervioso por la competencia. Al final, Aioria miró a Milo y a Mu sintiéndose celoso.

—Me siento tan excluido… —y al escuchar eso, Saori no pudo evitar el ver la semejanza de Aioria con su hermano Aioros—. Solo ustedes se divierten mientras yo no puedo hacer más que quedarme a ser testigo —más entonces, Aioria sintió que le encadenaban la mano, y una avergonzada Marín comenzaba a subirle por la espalda—. ¿Marín? Pensé que estabas molesta —agregó sobresaltado.

—Lo estoy —le mencionó, pero de todas formas se abrazó con su brazo libre al cuello de Aioria—. Así que más te vale ganar —susurró, y Aioria se apresuró a colocarse al lado de Shura, y miró a Milo con espíritu de rivalidad, Milo le devolvió la mirada, y Shura en medio de ellos susurró: 'Excalibur', amenazándolos a ambos.

—Yo quiero una linda novia también… —escucharon todos, y los 10 se ruborizaron, ninguno era después de todo una pareja, y todos miraron a Aldebarán, que se moría de ganas de participar—. Oye Shaka… —se le ocurrió una idea, y Shaka inmediatamente le propinó un golpe muy violento con el bastón—. Ese sí dolió… —se quejó Aldebarán.

—Vuelve siquiera a pensarlo, y mi bastón será la menor de tus preocupaciones… —le susurró Shaka, y Aldebarán se sobresaltó—. Los del 7-A en verdad que se divierten. A nosotros siempre nos toca el extremo aburrido de la balanza —mencionó Shaka.

—No tienes que decirlo de una forma tan deprimente… —se quejó Camus, y miró a Milo—. Pese a los rumores que todo esto acarreará, sabes que tienes mi apoyo, mal amigo —le apuntó Camus, y Milo hizo una mueca de preocupación ante la amenaza.

—Anda Saori, deja de andarle mirando la espalda al imbécil de Milo y voltea —escucharon, y encontraron a Mephisto gravando—. No puedo quedarme toda la carrera, pero esta parte no me la podía perder —se burló Mephisto, y tras filmar el rostro ruborizado de Saori, se dirigió a Afrodita—. ¿Qué te dije niña bonita? Estás perdidamente enamorada, acéptalo —la filmó Mephisto, y Mii se quitó una zapatilla, y de un movimiento rápido se la lanzó a Mephisto al rostro, derribándolo, después se quitó la otra y volvió a acertar en su blanco—. ¡Eres una…! —se quejó Mephisto—. Si te casas con esta bruja te juro que dejamos de ser amigos —apuntó.

—¿Quieres dejar de darle material a esta gente para que me enjuicien? —se quejó Afrodita, y Mephisto le sonrió, y se retiró de regreso a la salón audiovisual—. Gracias… Mephisto… —sonrió Afrodita, y volvió a acomodarse en la línea.

—¿No deberíamos estar haciendo algo? Digo… somos profesores —preguntó Aioros, estaba junto con Saga y Dohko, mirando a los participantes desde afuera, aunque era el único que miraba, pues el otro par le daba la espalda a la ventana y fingían que no veían nada—. Ya entiendo, ya entiendo: 'no vimos nada, no sabemos nada, no pasó nada', o algo así —fingió la voz de Dohko, que se molestó—. 'Si no hay testigos no es un crimen. ¡A la Otra Dimensión!' —prosiguió con las imitaciones, y ambos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a lastimar a Aioros—. ¡No sabía que extrañabas al Aioros idiota tanto! —se quejó y comenzó a estremecerse de dolor, Saori simplemente lo saludó con algo de pena desde la espalda de Milo.

—Solo terminemos con esto… —se quejó Seiya, sumamente celoso de Milo—. Las reglas son simples. La carrera comenzará en el aula 1-A, y terminará en la pista de atletismo —explicó Seiya, y Jabu sacó un mapa—. Saldrán al patio de recreación, pasando por el club de arquería, después correrán al de natación, y al final a la pista de atletismo donde la carrera terminará al llegar a la meta. Tendrán que recoger una banderilla en cada club. Si no llegan con todas las banderillas, o si las chicas se caen de sus monturas, estarán eliminados —y Shura en ese momento sonrió, y Milo tuvo un mal presentimiento—. ¡En sus marcas! ¡Listos! ¡Fuera! —gritó Seiya, y en ese momento, Shura se agachó, estiró la pierna izquierda, la arrastró por el suelo, y Milo saltó evadiendo su patada. Shura entonces siguió girando en su eje intentando derribar a Aioria, que notó la trampa y corrió escapando a duras penas, pero otro par de parejas no corrió con suerte y los primeros eliminados no salieron siquiera de la línea de salida, mientras el resto, huyó de Shura—. ¿No sé si eso sea legal? —parpadeó un par de veces Seiya.

—Legal o no, fue divertido —se burló Pandora desde la cima de Shura, estaba tan satisfecha que hasta daba miedo—. ¡A por ellos! —apuntó, y Shura corrió rápidamente, persiguiendo a Milo y lanzando patadas a sus pies, forzándolo al mayordomo a evadir, y a bloquear con sus propias patadas. Aioria, Mu y Afrodita notaron la violencia y decidieron adelantarse, mientras Milo y Shura impactaban rodillas y se empujaban el uno al otro.

—Te dije que me habías reemplazado como tu rival muy temprano, escorpión —le mencionó Shura, y Milo se molestó y ambos pegaron frentes, empujándose el uno al otro—. Cuando me gradúe, cuida bien de Saori —le mencionó, y empujó a Milo, y escapó adelantándose, dejando a Milo sacudiéndose la cabeza por la fricción que le quemó la frente.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —mencionó Saori, sacó su pañuelo y le frotó la frente, avergonzando a Milo—. No sabía que Shura te tuviera tanta rabia —susurró algo sobresaltada, y Milo se mordió los labios, y corrió tras ellos, sorprendiendo a Saori que tuvo que abrazarse con fuerza por la velocidad.

—Siento como si nos hubieran sacado de la competencia así de la nada… —mencionó June, algo consternada por la velocidad de los dorados que se tomaban la carrera muy enserio, y entonces miró a Shunrei, que asintió—. Bueno, lo importante es divertirse. Vamos Shun —y el adolorido Shun asintió, y comenzó a correr con June. Shiryu y Shunrei compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad y se unieron a la carrera también, aunque nadie creyera que ganarían, la competencia era más que nada entre los dorados. En todo momento, Cronos se mantuvo en silencio, simplemente observando, sin opinar ni decir nada, mientras intentaba deducir la verdadera importancia de los dorados para Saori.

**Club de Arquería.**

—Allí está la primera bandera —se alegró Aioria, que era el primer lugar en ese momento. Marín movió su mano y tomó la bandera justo cuando entraban al campo de tiro, y en ese momento una flecha con la punta acolchonada le dio a Aioria en el rostro—. ¿Qué? —se quejó, y los miembros del club de arquería siguieron lanzando flechas, y Aioria y Marín intentaron cubrirse. Se reunieron tantas flechas a los pies de Aioria que cuando Mu pasó tras Tethis recoger la banderilla, se resbaló con todas las flechas y cayó, uno de los árbitros preparó su silbato, pero Mu a pesar de caer aún sostenía a Tethis, por lo que no fue eliminado, aunque no podía usar las manos para pararse, y eso sumado al ser impactado por flechas acolchadas no era muy cómodo para que prosiguieran con la carrera.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que me dejarán como queso suizo —mencionó Afrodita mientras se adentraba en el campo de tiro, y Mii en respuesta se paró sobre las manos de Afrodita que formaban un puente, incomodando mucho a Afrodita—. ¿Qué haces, Mii? —se preguntó Afrodita.

—Divertirme… —se avergonzó ella, y con rápidos movimientos como de karate, rompió las flechas que llegaban, protegiendo a Afrodita—. Soy una guardaespaldas. Esto es muy sencillo para las criadas de nuestra señorita —y Afrodita se sintió mal por no ser físicamente más útil—. Solo corre —y Afrodita se adelantó, mientras Mii veía a Shura llegar y acercarse—. Ese par son en verdad unas bestias —se alegró Mii, se quitó el delantal con una sola mano, y lo lanzó, bloqueando la vista de Shura y Pandora, que comenzaron a forcejear contra el delantal.

—¡Esto es por lo de hace rato! —gritó Milo a su llegada, y pateó a Shura, que cayó de cara sin poder cubrirse por estar cargando a Pandora y evitar que se cayera. Milo entonces comenzó a agacharse y a correr bien pegado a las gradas—. Abajo Saori —mencionó Milo, y Saori abrazó con fuerza la espalda de Milo y se agachó lo más que pudo. Notó entonces que las flechas no le daban—. Punto ciego del club de arquería. Lo conozco bien, yo construí esta pista —se alegró Milo, salió del club de arquería y continuó con la carrera ahora en segundo lugar.

Cuando Pandora por fin logró quitarle el delantal a Shura del rostro, el furioso aceleró la marcha, saltando a Mu que aún intentaba ponerse de pie, y usando a un Aioria bombardeado por las flechas como escudo antes de volver a acelerar y salir de las canchas del club de arquería.

—¡Ya estuvo! —gritó Aioria, y se lanzó contra los del club de arquería, que huyeron de él asustados—. ¿Alguien más quiere intentarlo? ¡Sentirán la fuerza de mis colmillos! —les rugió, pero Marín le tiró del cabello y apuntó, y Aioria obedeció y siguió con la carrera. Mu por fin pudo reponerse y los siguió también.

—Los dorados al parecer están acabando con todos los obstáculos —mencionó June, que llegaba con Shun, que estaba algo cansado. Shiryu por otra parte tenía la condición para seguir a los dorados pero como Shunrei estaba disfrutando mucho del paseo, ni siquiera se esforzaba—. A los del club de arquería ya ni les quedan flechas —apuntó June—. Bueno, supongo que así es mejor para nosotros —y Shunrei asintió, y las parejas siguieron adelante.

**Club de Natación.**

—¡Uwah! ¡Está resbaloso! —se quejó Afrodita y estuvo a punto de caer a la piscina al pasar por su borde, pero Mii se sostuvo del poste de la red de voleibol acuático y ayudó a Afrodita a mantenerse en pie—. Gracias… —le mencionó, y Mii le sonrió.

—A un lado estorbos —mencionó Milo, empujó a Afrodita, y Mii nuevamente se sostuvo del tubo y evitó que Afrodita cayera. Pero Shura adelantó y también lo empujó, y la molesta Mii se sostuvo nuevamente. Cuando vio a Aioria llegar, la paciencia de Mii se acabó, por lo que viró con agilidad sobre la espalda de Afrodita, y pateó a Aioria, que cayó al agua junto con Marín, terminando con los jueces eliminando a la pareja. Mii entonces miró a Tethis y a Mu con desprecio, y esperó.

—Mejor los esperamos a que terminen de arreglarse… —mencionó Mu, mientras Afrodita por fin se recuperaba, y Mii se acomodaba correctamente en su espalda. La pareja entonces continuó con la carrera—. Mii en verdad tiene un humor sombrío. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mu, y Aioria le sonrió con Marín en sus brazos—. Supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta —y Mu continuó corriendo. June, Shun, Shunrei y Shiryu llegaron también, y Aioria los saludó desde el agua.

Del otro lado de la pista del club de natación, la piscina deportiva estaba clausurada a izquierda y derecha por los que venían a ver la carrera, y la única forma de cruzar era por unas mesas que flotaban sumergidas en el agua, preocupando a Milo y a Shura, pero en mayor medida a Saori y a Pandora que se aferraron a los cuellos de los mayordomos, ahorcándolos un poco. Afrodita también llegó, y se quedó sin habla, pero al notar que los habían alcanzado, Milo y Shura de inmediato saltaron a las mesas, intentando mantener el equilibrio, y saltaron de mesa en mesa, mientras más violentamente lo hacían, más flotaba la mesa y amenazaba con caerse, Milo incluso terminó con un pie en mesas distintas y estas se separaban peligrosamente.

—Eso es algo que me va a gustar ver —se burló Mii, y entonces notó a Saori aferrándose asustada al cuello de Milo—. ¡Señorita! ¡Tú, ayúdala! —apuntó Mii, y Afrodita se preocupó, pero saltó a la primera mesa y torpemente intentó mantener el equilibrio. Mu por otro lado tenía un equilibrio muy bueno, y saltó hasta el otro extremo sin dificultad y los dejó atrás, molestando a Milo y a Shura—. ¡Haz algo! —apuntó Mii—. Si la señorita cae al agua podría herirse —insistió.

—Mii… incluso si caen Milo es tan alto que podría caminar a la orilla sin problema —le respondió Afrodita, y Milo parpadeó un par de veces, sonrió, y miró a Saori con complicidad, que asintió al intuir lo que pensaba Milo, que se dejó caer, y el rostro de Saori quedó apenas fuera del agua. Mii se horrorizó, el árbitro intentó silbar, pero notó que Saori se movía, Milo nadaba con Saori en su espalda, por lo que Saori técnicamente no fue derribada.

—¡Eso es trampa! —se quejó Shura, y a medio camino Milo sacó la cabeza y pataleó intentando respirar—. ¡Escorpión tramposo! ¡Caíste! ¡Quedaste fuera! —recriminó Shura, y Milo intentó hablar, pero se hundió y pataleó lo más que pudo para mantener la cabeza de Saori a flote.

—¡No se ha caído! —habló con dificultad, volvió a hundirse, y tras resurgir volvió a gritar—. ¿O sí? —y los administradores discutieron, y dieron luz verde a Milo, que siguió nadando. Shura en respuesta continuó saltando sobre las mesas, mientras Milo llegaba al otro lado, y Saori tomaba la escalera y ayudaba a un agotado Milo a salir, que entonces siguió corriendo, Saori tomó la banderilla, y uno de los alumnos del 1-A le entregó una toalla, y entonces salieron en segundo lugar del club de natación, seguidos por Shura en tercero.

—Están dementes… —se quejó Afrodita, pero por Mii hizo el esfuerzo. Saltó a la primera mesa, logró saltar a la segunda, pero esta rodó y Afrodita comenzó a perder el equilibrio—. ¡No puedo caer! ¡Debo seguir! —se esforzó Afrodita, y Mii notó el esfuerzo que ponía, y que intentaba no caer—. Me desprecio por tener tan mala condición —y Mii sonrió, estiró los brazos, y comenzó a usar su peso contra Afrodita—. ¡Mii! —se quejó Afrodita.

—Tranquilo —le susurró—. Ya hiciste suficiente —y Afrodita por fin perdió el equilibrio, y cayó al agua. Mii entoncese salió del agua y le escupió en la cara de forma juguetona a su compañero, y Afrodita se confundió—. Si hubiera seguido con la carrera terminaría apoyando a Saori, y eso sería trampa —explicó, y Afrodita se deprimió un poco—. Sé que querías ganar para impresionarme, por eso te digo… que ya estoy suficientemente impresionada —le sonrió, y Afrodita parpadeó un par de veces, y le regresó la sonrisa.

—Con cuidado… con cuidado… —mencionaba June, y Shun se esforzó por seguir adelante, pero no fue capaz y ambos cayeron también—. ¡No! —se quejó June, y ayudó a Shun a salir a la orilla. Entonces vio a Shunrei y a Shiryu, y se sorprendió al ver que Shiryu se sentaba sobre una mesa, y la usaba de bote mientras que con su brazo libre remaba al otro lado—. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió a nadie? —se quejó June, y miró a Shun con curiosidad, que la miró de regreso con una sonrisa, forzando a June a ruborizarse un poco—. Necesitaré… algo de tiempo para asimilar lo que está pasando… —le menciono, y Shun, asintió, y mantuvo su silencio.

**Pista de Atletismo.**

En la pista de atletismo, Mu hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por saltar los obstáculos con Tethis a sus espaldas. Pero a pesar de que era bueno saltando, estaba agotado por el partido, y no estaba acostumbrado al peso de Tethis, por lo que a pesar de que saltaba todas las bardas, las derribaba con sus pies. Al final las cintas de su tenis se atoraron con la última de las bardas, y Mu comenzó a caer. Tethis al notarlo, utilizó todo su peso para ayudar a virar el cuerpo de Mu, previniendo que se cayera de cara, pero terminando en una descalificación.

—Gracias… —le mencionó Mu, respirando pesadamente, y Tethis le sonrió un poco y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Mu aceptó la ayuda, pero al notar al par que saltaba bardas como si no fueran nada, Mu levantó a Tethis como a una princesa y la sacó de la pista de atletismo antes de que Shura o Milo los arrollaran—. Puedo explicarlo… —se sobresaltó Mu, y Tethis simplemente soltó aire, y bajó de sus brazos tranquilamente—. ¿Por qué me da tanto miedo que se arme un malentendido frente a ti? —se preguntó, Tethis lo miró, y Mu se estremeció—. ¡Nada! ¡No he dicho nada! —se apenó Mu.

—Tengo frio —mencionaba Saori, y estornudó de una forma muy curiosa, que preocupó a Milo y a Shura, pero ambos recordaron la competencia y siguieron adelante mientras Saori se envolvía en su toalla—. ¿Ya casi llegamos? —tembló Saori, y Milo notó que se estaba dejando llevar, por lo que bajó el ritmo, y dejó a Shura rebasarlo. Al notarlo, Shura frenó con fuerza, forzando a Pandora a abrazarlo para no caerse, y el agotado de tercer año se dio la vuelta para ver a Milo, que lo miraba con desprecio y deseos de seguir compitiendo, pero en lugar de seguir adelante, bajó a Saori, descalificándose a sí mismo, y abrigándola bien con la toalla—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Saori sobresaltada, mientras los jueces los descalificaban.

—Siendo un idiota que por poco olvida su responsabilidad por su maldita rivalidad de Escorpio —se fastidió Milo, y se agachó, y comenzó a secarle el cabello—. Tú eres más importante que cualquier competencia… no solo como mi ama… sino… como una persona a la que quiero proteger… —le explicó Milo, y Saori se ruborizó. Cronos en la meta lo observó todo, furioso, y viró a una ventana del ala de plata, desde la cual Hilda le movía la mano con alegría—. Perdóneme por mi atrevimiento. Recibiré el castigo que sea pertinente. No volveré a olvidar, que Saori es lo más importante —y Milo miró a Shura, que se fastidió, y con cuidado dejó a Pandora en el suelo, que no pudo evitar sentirse derrotada por Saori—. No tenías que… —comenzó.

—¡Si tenía que! —enfureció Shura, arrodillándose frente a Saori—. Mil perdones por mi atrevimiento, señorita… —y Saori movió las manos indicando que no había razón por la cual disculparse—. Un momento… si ambos fuimos descalificados, igual que Afrodita, Mu y Aioria… —y tanto Milo como Shura miraron a Shiryu trotando tranquilamente con Shunrei a sus espaldas—. Derrotado por un bronce… —se quejó Shura, y Milo compartió su color, mientras Shunrei tomaba la banderilla que le entregaba un alumno del 1-A, y cruzaba la meta y recibían los aplausos de todos los presentes—. Mi orgullo está herido… —se estremeció Shura.

—Si cometes sepukku… iré contigo… —le mencionó Milo, y Saori se preocupó y tomó tanto a Milo como a Shura de las manos, llamándoles la atención—. Descuida Saori —le sonrió Milo—. Nosotros siempre seremos tus fieles mayordomos —terminó, y Saori comenzó a llorar, y ocultó su rostro bajo la toalla, y Pandora tras ser liberada, fue hacia ella y la abrazó, tranquilizándola. Cronos notó la pena de Saori, y se acercó en silencio, Milo y Shura lo miraron con detenimiento, mientras el abuelo se agachaba, y miraba a su nieta directamente a los ojos.

—Aún hay… una última oportunidad de convencerme… —sacó el Adammas Psammos Cronos, y se lo mostró a Saori—. No estés triste. Mientras haya tiempo hay esperanza… —le susurró, y Saori asintió, y tomó de la mano de Cronos y lo guio de regreso al ala dorada—. ¡Tráiganme algo de comer, mayordomo plebeyo y segunda mano! —se burló Cronos.

—¿Qué soy qué? —enfureció Shura, y Milo lo tranquilizó, aunque estaba igualmente molesto—. Si ese sujeto se lleva a Saori… Excaliburrrrrrrrrr… —y Milo asintió también—. ¡Vamos! ¡Si el barril sin fondo quiere comer le traeré tanta comida que se atragantará con ella! —se molestó.

—Me da miedo lo bien que me cae a pesar que siempre estamos del cuello —mencionó Milo, y siguió a Shura en su búsqueda de comida.

**Salón Audiovisual.**

—Oigan, oigan, los que ya vieron la película hagan el favor de dejar a los que no la han visto el verla —se quejaba Mephisto, mientras veía el salón audiovisual rebosante de gente, muchos de los cuales ya habían visto la película varias veces—. ¿También vendo la cinta saben? —y Camus, que le ayudaba en la organización, se estremeció y le susurró al oído—. ¿Cómo que se agotaron? ¡Hicimos 500 copias! —se quejó Mephisto.

—No es mi culpa que por una vez en tu vida hayas hecho algo rentable —le susurró Camus, y Mephisto enfureció. Los que participaron en la filmación ya habían visto la película, o fueron a verla más temprano, pero ellos no eran importantes para Mephisto, que estaba más agradecido porque los Caballeros Dorados y Saori estaban todos presentes. Afrodita inclusive estaba arreglando la iluminación, y cuando terminó se lo hizo saber a Mephisto al mostrarle el pulgar.

—Perfecto, ya estamos todos listos —prosiguió Mephisto, y Camus corrió a la entrada, confundiendo a Mephisto, y tras un intercambio de palabras, Camus hizo una reverencia e invitó a pasar a 3 personas más—. ¿Los miembros del festival de cine? —se estremeció Mephisto.

—Tuve una reunión con ellos en la que les platiqué la trama… —explicó Camus—. Fue difícil, pero accedieron a no ver la película hasta que tú la presentaras. Aunque eso los tiene de mal humor, vienen en plan de críticos destructivos… —le explicó Camus, y los críticos se cruzaron de brazos con molestia—. Solo dejen que la película hable por sí misma por favor —suplicó Camus—. Anda y empieza antes de que se fastidien más —insistió Camus.

—Solo si Saori ya está lista —buscó a Saori, que asintió y saludó a Mephisto—. Perfecto —sonrió Mephisto—. A todos los presentes. Como bien saben, este es el último año escolar de los miembros de noveno grado —comenzó con su discurso, y todos lo escucharon—. Por nueve años, hemos llamado a la Academia Sanctuary nuestro hogar. Hemos hecho enemigos, hemos hecho amigos, y hemos fortalecido vínculos que muchos jamás pensamos siquiera en compartir —prosiguió, y miró a Saori directamente—. He pertenecido al club de video desde el primer año. He visto a miembros ir y venir, solo uno siempre fue recurrente, contra su voluntad pero aun así recurrente —miró a Afrodita, que le sonrió a la distancia—. Así es que, existe un temor en mí de que cuando deje la academia, vea a mi club desaparecer… es por eso, que esta es mi última oportunidad de convencer a los testigos, de cambiar su ideología a mi club, y darle una oportunidad al cambio —prosiguió Mephisto, y aquellas palabras entusiasmaron a Saori, y Cronos sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado—. Disfruten… —terminó Mephisto, se sentó y la película comenzó a correr.

—Le dije, amo Cronos… que no sería Milo quien lo convencería… —sonrió Hilda, que se había sentado junto a Cronos—. Será Mephisto… —susurró, y Cronos se mordió los labios con desprecio, pero se limitó a mirar la película.

Los dorados todos estaban alrededor de Saori y lo más cerca de Cronos que podían, interesados en saber la resolución final del abuelo de Saori. Shunrei y June en esta ocasión no pudieron sentarse con Saori, Shunrei compartía un momento con Shiryu, y June los miraba a ambos con cierta tristeza, mientras un nervioso Shun intentaba concentrarse en la película que estaba por comenzar. June suspiró, la película al menos le despejaría la mente, o eso pensó, cuando se percató de que Ikki llegaba, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos como siempre, y se sentaba en una silla, lo más lejos posible de June y de Shun, le dedicó una mirada, y después posó su atención en silencio en la proyección. June sintió su corazón dolerle. Pero aún estaba muy confundida. La película por fin comenzó, y todos los presentes al menos tuvieron una hora para despejar sus mentes, y concentrarse en la fantasía.

Siempre que aparecía un personaje en escena, de inmediato lo buscaban, se burlaban, o le aplaudían la actuación. En el caso de Milo le aplaudían, siempre que salía Saori en escena se hacía un escándalo, al pobre de Mu le tocaron los abucheos, aunque Tethis le aplaudía un poco, y otras siguieron su ejemplo. A momentos en que la situación se tornaba un poco apasionada entre Milo y Saori, Aioros gritaba: 'pervertido acosador de menores', y Saga y Dohko se encargaban de castigarlo y hacerlo callar. Siempre que salía Pandora, se ocultaba detrás de sus manos mientras todos reían, Shura por otra parte sentía las miradas picaras de las muchachas que sabían que la actuación de Shura era más que solo acosos cualesquiera, y comenzaron rumores no muy agradables. Cronos siguió mirando todo con detenimiento, no se impresionaba de nada, no se molestaba, ni siquiera la escena del beso formó alguna reacción del abuelo de Saori, a quién Saori miraba en todo momento, más concentrada en sus reacciones que en la película. Pero Cronos le brindaba más atención a su reloj de arena.

Cuando la película por fin terminó, todos aplaudieron la obra de Mephisto sumamente agradecidos, todas las mujeres estaban llorando, uno que otro hombre débil de corazón lo hacía también, como fue el caso de Shun, incomodando a June a su lado. Otros como Ikki se pusieron de pie de inmediato y se retiraron en silencio, pese al deseo de June de hablar con él.

—Sé que es tarde y que algunos quieren irse —comenzó Mephisto, e Ikki se detuvo. Cronos que miraba los pocos granos que quedaban en su reloj también quería irse. Nada había logrado convencerlo, pero en ese momento, y tras mirar a Hilda que se esforzaba por mantenerse despierta, Cronos se volvió a sentar también—. La película en la que la mayoría de los aquí presentes trabajaron, cumplió con su objetivo. Pero hay un objetivo más importante con el que quiero cumplir. Y es el de evidenciar la importancia de la princesa de bronce en esta academia. Este es… el último intento… —finalizó Mephisto, y miró a Afrodita, que asintió y colocó la cinta.

—Eres un envidioso sobreprotector. Saori no es tu novia, ¿o sí? —resonó la voz de Mephisto, pero esta vez lo hiso desde la pantalla, en la cual se veía a una Saori tomada de la mano de Milo mientras el grupo de guardaespaldas dorados la llevaban a casa—. Déjate de tonterías. ¿Qué edad crees que tiene Saori? De todas formas, voy a cuidarla de los malintencionados como tú —se escuchó la voz de Milo, y la cámara enfocó al rostro entristecido de Saori—. Tan solo admiraba el bello rostro de Saori. Me gustaría tenerlo —se volvió a escuchar su voz, y la Saori del video se asustó e intentó escapar de Mephisto escondiéndose detrás de Milo, que se viró y miró a Mephisto con furia e intentó golpearlo—. Solo lo decía en sentido figurado, me refería a que quiero capturar tu rostro, en cámara. Sí… Saori sería una excelente protagonista en mis películas. ¿Segura que no quieres unirte al club de video? Podríamos hacer una película de las que te gustan —y todos en la sala se burlaron, mientras Saori sentía que quería que la tierra se la tragara—. Oye… Mephisto… —cambió la escena a un molesto Camus, mientras la cámara apuntaba al club de natación y filmaba a las chicas, la mayoría de las cuales estaban presentes y recriminaron molestas—. Cuando mencionaste material, simplemente no me esperaba esto. Solo están filmando a chicas en su traje de baño para sus fines pervertidos —prosiguió Camus en el video, y la conversación continuó, la cámara se empañó, y momentos más tarde Mephisto estaba de cabeza, y un furioso Milo miraba al camarógrafo con odio. Saori, que desconocía la existencia de esa cinta, estaba en extremo apenada—. Déjame decírtelo fuerte y claro. Vuelve a filmar a Saori en sus momentos de debilidad, y te romperé el cuello —continuó la voz de Milo, y Saori, sonrojada, miró a su mayordomo, mientras las invitadas comenzaban a silbar avergonzando a Saori aún más—. ¡Alto al juego! —gritaba una conmocionada Saori, el día del juego del rey, mientras Mephisto, muerto de la risa, filmaba a Milo vertiéndose soda en los pantalones y estremeciéndose por la fría sensación—. ¡Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta-Tatsumi! ¡Po-po-por favor dale al señor Milo uno de tus uniformes! ¡No quie-quie-quie-quiero que se resfrié! —tartamudeó un buen número de veces Saori, y todos se rieron de ella, aunque algunos de los presentes tenían un mal presentimiento—. So-so-so-soy una gatita muy linda… linda… linda… salto, giro, bailo y digo, nya… nya… nya… la gatita de la suerte, alegría te… traerá… ¡Soy la gatita nya! —y las chicas en el salón todas gritaron como gatitas burlándose de Pandora, que se estremecía de la vergüenza, pero que sabía que sus humillaciones no habían terminado, y momentos después, la temperatura en el lugar aumentó, mientras Mephisto grababa a Shura en su momento con Pandora, y Shura se estremecía al notar lo vergonzoso y apasionado que se veía lo que hizo—. Saluda a la cámara… —mencionaba Mephisto, que grababa a Mii, con medio cabello pintado de morado, y con Afrodita pintándole la otra mitad—. ¿Lista para tu tremenda transformación? ¿Al menos sabes imitar a Saori? —preguntaba Mephisto—. ¿Qué si sé imitarla? Me ofende —respondía Mii en el video, y la Mii real se estremeció y lentamente comenzó a alejarse de Saori—. Es tan sencillo como mover mis caderas al caminar de esta forma, y fingir una mirada perdida y coqueta —y Saori se molestó, y viró en dirección a Mii—. Poner una pequeña carilla angelical como la de un cachorrito que le suplica a su amo algo de cariño y decir… señor Milo… espero no se moleste pero en mis sueños susurro su nombre constantemente mientras ruedo y empujo a mi criada Mii fuera de la cama —se molestó la Mii del video, y la Mii real tembló de miedo, mientras Saori la miraba con odio—. ¿Eso en verdad pasó? —preguntó Mephisto en el video—. Pasa todo el tiempo. No he tenido una tranquila noche de sueño desde que Saori regresó el primer día de la academia saltando y bailando por toda la sala de invitados con su voz de niñita enamorada y diciendo: 'Mii, creo que estoy enamorada. Ya quiero volver a verlo' —y el Milo en el video se tapó la boca intentando no reír, y cuando la Saori real supo que Milo estaba presente ese día, enfureció aún más—. Estas vacaciones no solo servirán para que la señorita pueda ir a visitar a su madre, a mí me servirán de descanso, por fin podré dormir en la cama sin que la señorita me esté pateando mientras rueda por toda la cama pensando que abraza a su amado Milo… Milo, Milo, Milo, Milo. ¿Sabes lo mucho que me fastidias? —se quejó Mii mientras veía a Milo—. ¿Y yo como porque tengo la culpa de las fantasías de Saori? —le gritó Milo, y el par comenzó a discutir en pantalla, forzando muchas risas.

—De verdad lo siento mucho señorita —comenzó Mii, la real, y Saori la miró con desdén—. Le juro por lo que más quiera que no decía enserio todas esas cosas. Es solo que en ocasiones mi estrés me vence y me torno arrogante y volátil… —suplicó Mii, y Saori infló sus mejillas a forma de puchero—. ¡Morirás! —le gritó Mii a Mephisto, que solo se burlaba de todos.

—Mephisto… esto no está bien… —se escuchó en el video la voz de Camus, mientras la cámara paseaba por la mansión Kido, hasta llegar a un enorme grupo de criadas que escuchaban todo lo que pasaba tras una puerta—. Mephisto… hablo enserio… —insistía Camus—. ¡Cállate que esto vale oro! —mencionaba Mephisto en el video. Afrodita y Mii inmediatamente se ruborizaron, mientras Mii, con el cabello morado pero despeinado por lo que todos sabían que era ella, pateaba el rostro de Afrodita con su pie descalzo y mientras posaba en pijamas frente a Afrodita—. ¡Eres una salvaje! ¿Cómo te atreves a dañar mi bello rostro? —se molestó Afrodita en el video, y todos miraron al par con sonrisas picaras—. ¡No me importa tu be-be-be-be-bello rostro! ¡De ninguna manera permitiré que me tomes las medidas del pecho! —y el gritillo histérico de criadas en el video, y de quienes veían la película fuera de este, resonó con gran intensidad—. Dilo… —mencionaba la voz de Mephisto nuevamente en el video, fastidiando a Camus—. Anda, dilo. Perdiste, por eso debes decirlo —insistía Mephisto—. ¡Apaga esa maldita cosa! —se quejaba Milo, defendiendo a Camus—. No va a decirlo… —se escuchó la voz de Aioria—. No lo hará si lo estás filmando… —fue la respuesta de Mu—. ¡Deja de molestarlo, Mephisto! —gritó Milo furioso, persiguió a Mephisto, y mientras corría la cámara seguía grabando, y se dieron cuenta todos de que filmaban una escena en el salón 7-A. Milo atrapó a Mephisto y comenzó a lastimarlo en una llave de lucha—. Mephisto entonces le lanzó la cámara a Afrodita, que la atrapó y continuó filmando el castigo de Mephisto—. Son las reglas, lo hacemos todos los años. El que pierde debe decirlo —continuó Afrodita, y enfocó a Camus—. Anda, elige uno… —y Camus se fastidió, y Afrodita apuntó la cámara al libro en su escritorio, donde estaban los nombres de varias chicas. Camus de inmediato lo tapó—. Ustedes no son divertidos. Anda, se un buen perdedor y háblale a la cámara, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó—. ¿Para qué demonios quieres grabar esto? —se molestó Camus—. Porque es nuestro último año escolar, papanatas, y queremos algo para recordarlos —admitió Mephisto, y Afrodita apuntó la cámara al grupo reunido en el salón 7-A. Estaban los 9 dorados estudiantes—. Está bien… —y todos se sorprendieron, y todos miraron a Camus—. Este, es un libro en el que Milo y yo anotamos todos los años los nombres de las chicas que se enamoran de nosotros o nos envían cartas de amor… —abrió el libro Camus, y algunas al leer sus nombres se estremecieron—. Este año… 52 chicas están escritas del lado de Milo… yo perdí con 36. ¿Estás feliz? —se molestó Camus, y la cámara se movió en negación—. No estaremos satisfechos hasta que confieses cuál de esas 36 te gusta. Anda, dinos, puede que te ayudemos… —se burló Afrodita—. Si alguien ve esto… Mephisto… Afrodita… los asesinaré… —y fuera de cámara, Camus tomó la espada de kendo de Shura y arremetió contra Mephisto, después intentó llegar a Afrodita e interrumpir la proyección, pero Afrodita lo mantuvo lejos con su pierna—. Nadie lo vera, tienes mi palabra, confía en mí —y Camus se molestó, e intentó darle de sablazos a Afrodita, pero Shura le quitó la espada—. Bien… —y todos guardaron silencio—. Pero ella no está en la lista… ¡apaga la maldita cámara! —se quejó Camus—. Está apagada, está apagada, confía en mí —insistió Afrodita—. Polaris Hilda del 6-B —y resonó el gritillo de las chicas, y Camus se ruborizó más que nunca, mientras todos miraban a Hilda, que se sintió halagada y le mandó un beso a Camus, que se ruborizó, y le propinó un tremendo golpe tanto a Afrodita como a Mephisto—. Fuimos enemigos… —escucharon todos, y los 9 dorados dejaron de reírse.

—¿Cuándo… cuándo grabaste eso? —preguntó Milo, y Mephisto sonrió, mientras Afrodita seguía hablando en la grabación—. Mephisto… eso es… —prosiguió Milo, y Mephisto asintió—. ¿Tenías las cámaras prendidas…? —se sorprendió Milo.

—Siempre están prendidas —le aseguró Mephisto—. Así puedo asegurarme, de que ningún momento precioso se pierda jamás. No guardo todas las grabaciones claro, solo las especiales. Esta es la más especial de todas —sonrió Mephisto, y todos miraron la grabación. Reviviendo aquel momento, y sonriendo.

—Tonto… siempre lo hemos tenido —resonó la voz de Aioria en el video—. Eras más frio que un ataúd de hielo —continuó la de Camus—. ¡Era una túnica ceremonial de Jamir! ¡Acababa de llegar de intercambio!—enfureció Mu, y tras escuchar su historia todos rieron—. ¡El imbécil de Aioria me pegó una mordida! —se quejaba Mephisto, y en pantalla él y Aioria querían pleito—. Excalibur… —el inconfundible susurro de Shura prosiguió—. Jamás había odiado a alguien tanto en toda mi vida —y todos se sorprendieron de la ira de Shaka—. No sabía nadar… —hasta que Aldebarán los mató a todos de risa—. Para tu información, a muy pocos hombres les quedan las faldas —y aunque la reputación de Afrodita volvió a mermarse, a él simplemente ya no le importaba—. Aún a pesar de compartir un vínculo, nuestras mesas jamás estuvieron unidas en una sola. No hasta que ella llegó… —mencionó Milo, y tras eso se escuchó que todos mencionaban al unísono—. Saori —y Saori se mostró conmovida, y en ese momento se escucharon sus sollozos—. Por separado, todos teníamos razones para sentir aprecio por unos, y desprecio por otros. Pero llegó Saori, y de pronto ya todos habíamos encontrado una razón para coexistir… —y en ese momento, la presentación pasó a una escena de Saori, que lloraba mientras leía el libreto de Mephisto—. Oye, ¿qué te pasa…? —preguntaba Mephisto, y Saori lo miraba con ojos llorosos—. ¿Es por lo de la escena con Milo que no te dejé terminar? —volvió a preguntar, y Saori movió su cabeza en negación. Estaban en la mansión, y se escuchaba el grito de Milo que buscaba a Saori por todas partes—. Maldición… si me ve filmarte en este estado me va a matar… pero no puedo evitar grabar a Saori en esta faceta. Anda Saori, solo dile al tío Mephisto qué es lo que te pasa… rápido antes de que llegue Milo y me mate… —insistía Mephisto—. Los voy a extrañar… —lloró Saori—. Los voy a extrañar a todos… no quiero que nunca dejes de filmar, porque cuando termines… Mephisto… Afrodita… Shura… no quiero que se gradúen… —lloró Saori, y en ese momento la filmación terminó.

Pero a pesar de que la filmación había terminado, y que las luces se habían encendido, los sollozos continuaban escuchándose, y todos en el salón viraron al medio de la sala, donde Saori intentaba en vano limpiarse las lágrimas, seguía llorando, se ponía de pie, y corría en dirección a Mephisto y lo abrazaba con fuerza. El arrogante entonces le acarició la cabellera, mientras Saori se desahogaba y lo continuaba abrazando. De pronto buscó a Afrodita con la mano, y tiró de su ropa hasta forzarlo a su lado, y entonces también lo abrazó a él. Afrodita era más débil que Mephisto, así que no pudo evitar que se le escaparan las lágrimas también, se agachó, y abrazó a Saori con fuerza.

—Shura… —susurró Saori tras haberse despedido de Afrodita y de Mephisto, y entonces Saori sorbió con fuerza, corrió a Shura y lo abrazó también—. No te vayas… —le lloró a manera de súplica, y Shura le sonrió.

—Sus deseos son ordenes, señorita… —le mencionó, acariciándole la cabeza—. No me verá en la academia, así que no podré cuidarla pero… mi lugar está con usted. Jamás la abandonaré —y Saori se alegró, y volvió a abrazar a Shura—. No puedo decir lo mismo de los demás —se preocupó Shura.

—Aún no sabemos qué va a pasar —aclaró Afrodita—. Hasta donde sé puede que consigamos algo aquí —pero Saori miró a Hilda, que le sonrió, y colocó su dedo frente a su labio. Hilda entonces miró a Cronos, que estaba algo triste. Incluso se había olvidado de su reloj, que hacía ya tiempo había terminado con su cuenta.

—Saori… —se levantó Cronos, y Saori lo miró con tristeza—. Tenemos que hablar… —comenzó a retirarse Cronos, y Saori asintió, apretó la mano de Mephisto y de Afrodita una última vez, y entonces siguió a su abuelo.

—¿Creen que lo logramos? —preguntó Shaka—. No logré ver muchas partes de la película pero… se escuchaba bastante conmovedora… —y Aldebarán a su lado asintió—. Sea lo que sea lo que pase. Hagamos la promesa de aceptar la decisión de Saori —y Milo comenzó a retirarse en ese momento—. ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó.

—Le prometí a Saori, que la vería en la ceremonia de clausura… —le mencionó Milo, y no se dignó a ver a sus compañeros—. Ya todo queda en sus manos —y todos asintieron, y dejaron a Milo retirarse.

**Zona de Recreación.**

Una hora más tarde, en el patio de la escuela, Camus, Aldebarán y Shaka sostenían cada uno una antorcha, y con estas quemaron una figura de madera, creando una inmensa fogata, alrededor de la cual comenzaba una fiesta. Quienes tenían parejas bailaban alrededor de la fogata, algunas otras personas que no se consideraban parejas tan solo compartían un momento. Entre estas extrañamente, Mu había sido invitado por Tethis a bailar, y siguiendo el ejemplo, Hilda se le apareció a un sumamente avergonzado Camus, que tras varias explicaciones inútiles terminó accediendo, y compartiendo el baile de la fogata.

Pandora era demasiado orgullosa para permitirle a Shura ese gusto, pero ambos bebían un poco de té que les habían servido Shaka, que tras atenderlos iría a con Aldebarán que devoraba todos los pasteles que Shaka le ponía en frente. Mephisto atormentaba a Afrodita al filmarlo en todo momento, sin dejarle un respiro para que pudiera hablar con Mii a solas. La criada no quería hablar, estaba algo triste, y sabía que si permitía a Afrodita decir lo que tuviera que decir solo terminaría hecha un rio de lágrimas, así que mantuvo un juego de burlas contra Mephisto, que la enfrentó y discutió con ella, y al final Afrodita pasó toda la noche sin poder tener un momento a solas con Mii. Aioria no bailaba, era algo que no se le daba. Marín era un poco más flexible e intentaba convencerlo de bailar con ella. Ambos terminaron con Marín enseñándole a bailar bajo un árbol, ya que Aioria sentía tanta pena que no quería bailar frente a todos.

Como ya era de noche, los profesores bebieron un poco, a Aioros fue al primero que se le subió y empezó a gritar incoherencias de pantalones endemoniados y ropas indecorosas, forzando a Saga a amarrarlo a una silla. Dohko simplemente bebió como un ermitaño, a sorbos lentos, entrecerrando los ojos, y tras habérsele subido comenzó a realizar una ceremonia marital entre Shunrei y Shiryu, a quienes Dohko había obligado a acompañarlo. Ebrio les decía que les daba su bendición, por lo que Saga tuvo que amarrarlo también a él a su silla.

Tras mucho pensarlo, June logró escabullirse de lado de Shun, dejándolo platicando con Seiya y con Jabu, para intentar buscar a Ikki. Como lo prometió, Ikki esperaba por ella sentado en contra de un árbol. June estaba confundida, se sentía traicionada, herida. Pero al final se frotó el anillo, comenzó a llorar e hizo su elección. Abrazó a Ikki con fuerza, lo maldijo un buen número de veces, estaba furiosa, pero más determinada que nunca. No permitiría que el Fénix se le escapara, e Ikki, aunque intranquilo, asintió y aceptó a June en sus brazos, confortándola, y suspirando al saber que habría de herir nuevamente a su hermano.

Milo lo observó todo desde el aula 7-A. No tenía ganas de socializar con nadie, solo quería que el día se terminara, que comenzara uno nuevo y todo volviera a la normalidad. Despreciaba en gran medida sentir tanta preocupación, tanta presión. Fuera la que fuera la respuesta de Cronos, quería conocerla ya y dejar de sufrir por ello. Por fin sonrió cuando escuchó la mesa de al lado estremecerse un poco, y tras ver el reflejo de Saori en la ventana de su salón.

—Tomando en cuenta la obsesión de Cronos… te tomaste tu tiempo… —le mencionó Milo, y Saori asintió en silencio, lo que terminó por preocupar a Milo un poco—. ¿Cronos va a sacarte de la Academia Sanctuary? —preguntó Milo, y Saori movió su cabeza en negación—. Es un alivio pero… ¿por qué estás tan triste…? —preguntó.

—Porque voy a irme voluntariamente… —le explicó Saori, y Milo de inmediato se puso de pie, y la observó con temor e intentó quejarse por la decisión de Saori—. Cronos habló conmigo. Dijo que si bien la Academia Sanctuary no es de su agrado. Es mi abuelito, y me quiere mucho, y que prefiere verme feliz… —columpió sus pies por el pupitre Saori, y Milo mantuvo su silencio, intranquilo—. Dice que preferiría que yo estudiara en Elysium… dice que es un lugar muy bueno. Que aprendería de refinamiento, y que pulirían mi personalidad ya que mi abuelito… cree que soy muy llorona… —le mencionó, y Milo sonrió un poco, pero no pudo mantener su sonrisa, en verdad estaba preocupado—. Cronos me dijo… que debe regresar a Japón a terminar de sellar unos contratos. Estaba obsesionado con el tiempo porque el reloj de arena que llevaba le recordaba la hora en que salía su vuelo de regreso. Pero se le pasó por ver la película de Mephisto, y no podrá regresar hasta mañana. Le pregunté que cuando lo volvería a ver, y me dijo que no podríamos vernos hasta que no terminara sus asuntos en Japón. Yo le dije… que quería conocerlo más… y él me ofreció que me fuera con él a Japón… yo acepté… terminaré mi año escolar en el Elysium de Japón—y Milo se estremeció.

—¿Elysium de Japón? —gritó Milo, y Saori se espantó y casi cayó del pupitre, pero Milo la atrapó—. ¿Cómo que te vas a estudiar al Elysium de Japón? ¡No bromees! ¿Después de todo lo que hicimos vas a decirme que aunque Cronos no te lleve tú te vas con él? —se molestó, y Saori parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender sus reacciones, pero entonces se tranquilizó, y le tomó la mano—. No me hagas suplicarte que no te vayas… —susurró Milo.

—Te tardaste mucho en demostrar que realmente te importo, ¿no crees? —se burló un poco Saori, y Milo se fastidió—. Pero este no es un castigo. Es algo que quiero hacer. No he olvidado a la Academia Sanctuary, jamás olvidaré a la Academia Sanctuary, y pienso volver… en el siguiente año escolar. Para entonces, ya habré madurado, y con suerte habré aprendido algunas cosas sobre la vida acaudalada que me servirán de mucho para evitar ciertos inconvenientes que estoy segura que te van a hacer enfurecer. Celos de Escorpio —y Milo se fastidió por el apodo—. De todas formas solo me prestas atención cuando algo malo me pasa o alguien más me agrada. Si fueras más cariñoso conmigo talvez me quedaría… —bromeó Saori, pero Milo enfureció, azotó ambas manos en los bordes del pupitre de Saori, y la atrapó entre él y la ventana, asustando a Saori—. Creo que moví una fibra sensible… —se asustó Saori, y Milo la miró fijamente, forzándola a temblar de miedo.

—¿Regresarás? —preguntó, y Saori parpadeó un par de veces, y asintió—. Más te vale… porque no te voy a dar nada, tendrás que regresar para ver si te doy algo… —y Saori parpadeó un par de veces, mientras Milo se separaba, se sentaba en su silla, y volvía a ver por fuera de la ventana.

—¡Eso fue muy cruel! —se molestó Saori, y Milo la ignoró, estaba molesto—. Frívolo, descorazonado y pervertido que me emocionas y después me entierras en un abismo de miseria tras haberme aflorado las emociones con tu arrogante forma de seducción. Me vas a dar un infarto de lo complejo que eres —se quejó Saori, y Milo no dijo nada, solo suspiró con desprecio—. Volveré… solo una vez antes del próximo año escolar… —se sonrojó Saori, y Milo la miró de reojo—. Me debes una cita de cumpleaños… —y Milo viró para prestarle toda su atención—. Y para cerciorarme de que no me trates como a tu señorita ese día… desde hoy… estas despedido… —finalizó, y Milo parpadeó un par de veces—. Te lo mereces por emocionarme y luego no darme nada… eso fue muy cruel… yo que pensé que me ibas a dar un beso de despedida pero no, arrogante Escorpio hasta el final, pues por arrogante te acabas de quedar sin empleo, a ver si así aprendes a no jugar con mis sentimientos, malvado grosero… pero bien que estabas de cariñoso con Shaina, ¿verdad?—se molestó Saori aún más.

—¡Eso era parte de mis actividades de grupo! —se molestó Milo—. No, espera, me estás distrayendo. ¿Cómo que estoy despedido? —se molestó Milo, y Saori le sonrió con gentileza—. No juegues… no quiero dejar de ser tu mayordomo —le recriminó.

—Yo tampoco quiero que dejes de serlo pero… solo así vas a dejar de sentir que es tu obligación… y comenzarás a verme como lo que soy realmente… una chica con un flechazo por un arrogante estudiante mayor… —y Milo se preocupó por lo que Saori decía—. Hasta entonces. Piensa detenidamente en qué vas a hacer para esa cita. Tendrás mucho tiempo libre pues estarás desempleado —se burló.

—¡Estás disfrutando esto! ¿Verdad? —y Saori asintió, burlándose de Milo y sus pesares—. Haz lo que quieras entonces… pero… —prosiguió, y Saori lo miró, y el rubor que le ahogaba el rostro—. No te atrevas a no regresar… te voy a estar esperando… y si no regresas, te juró que voy a ir por ti y me va a importar un cuerno si soy acusado de secuestro o tu abuelo me persigue para ajusticiarme. No te permitiré que te escapes de mi vida… ¿lo comprendes? —y Saori se conmovió, y asintió—. ¡Despedido! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Solo eso me faltaba! —hizo rabietas Milo, y Saori no dijo más, lo dejó desahogarse, porque ella sabía que Milo estaba furioso, pero no por el despido, sino por otra razón—. Maldición… —se quejó Milo, y azotó su puño contra la pizarra, mientras se le escapaban las lágrimas—. Maldición, maldición, maldición… —insistía, pero se repuso rápidamente, tomó aire, y se sentó en el pupitre—. Debí haberla besado… eso le habría enseñado a no andar de arrogante, pequeña mocosa molesta, pretenciosa y quisquillosa —se molestó, y miró a la fogata con desprecio—. Cuídate mucho… Saori… —entristeció Milo, e hizo una mueca—. Los otros 8 me van a matar cuando se enteren —y Milo se dejó caer al suelo. Estaba sumamente agotado.


	12. Recuerdos de un Pasado Dorado

**Ya sé, ya sé, es muy noche y en Domingo pero hay una razón importante por la cual me apresuré a tener listo este último capítulo (El autor está retrasado en la maestría por andar escribiendo y se va a desaparecer). ¡Silencio! La verdad es que hubo un problema en mi maestría y una materia en línea no me apareció (Y hay buenas noticias y malas noticias), La buena es que ya el lunes me aparecerá la materia (la mala es que tiene tres semanas de tareas que le van a aparecer de la nada) T_T eso me alejará de fanfiction por un tiempo (Y por eso la prisa del autor de actualizar). En fin, esa es la historia, así que, para no irme sin despedirme les dejo aquí el final de temporada de la Academia Sanctuary. Estoy seguro de que este capítulo va a dejarles muchas dudas y un mal sabor de boca por cierta cita que no aparecerá, pero les prometo compensárselos. De momento, a contestar reviews:**

**Hanna Stardust: Hola y bienvenida al selecto grupo de lectoras que recibe respuesta en vivo a sus reviews. Bueno, el hacerte llorar era parte del objetivo de ese capítulo, y el dejar cabos sueltos también. June e Ikki no están exactamente en los mejores términos, pero de eso sabrás en futuros capítulos. Si Milo hubiera besado a Saori en ese momento sería como si Milo se rindiera ante sus sentimientos, cosa que no podía pasar, pero ya veremos qué pasa en la cita en otro capítulo. La personalidad de Saori definitivamente va a cambiar para la segunda temporada. Y bueno, esperaré más reviews de tu parte, y bienvenida de nuevo.**

**TsukihimePrincess: Más que nada en este capítulo vas a ver el desprecio de Milo por las acciones de sus compañeros dorados, jajaja. Pero ¿Qué acciones? Eso es un secreto, jajaja. Los dorados en verdad afectan la vida en la Academia Sanctuary, pero como verás en este capítulo, ellos no son los únicos que se divirtieron de lo lindo en sus días de estudiante, jajaja. Es un buen resumen el que hiciste de los eventos. Espero poder seguir llenándote de sorpresas con este capítulo.**

**dafguerrero: No tienes que disculparte, todos leen cuando pueden y tienen el tiempo de hacerlo, aquí el que ya casi no tiene tiempo para nada soy yo, jajaja. Lo de Pandora de sirvienta no fue planeado, simplemente pasó de la nada porque medio se me olvidó que existía, jajaja.**

**Isa escorpion: Pues a mí me gusta escribir capítulos largos, jajaja. Y bueno, dudo mucho que quieras leer este capítulo a estas horas pero aquí te lo dejo para que te entretengas, jajaja. Gracias por el comentario de que soy un escritor genial, tú eres una lectora genial, jajaja. Los esfuerzos de los dorados no fueron en vano porque al convencer a Cronos el abuelo pasó de querer lo que él piensa que es mejor para Saori, a darle la libre elección. En cuanto a la cita de milo y Saori, esa ya pasó, jejeje. Pero de eso sabrás más después. Mephisto y Afrodita en definitiva van a desaparecer un poco. Se les dio mucho protagonismo en esta temporada por eso mismo, en cuanto a Shura digamos que la segunda temporada es en la cual él tendrá el protagonismo por Pandora más que nada. Las predicciones de Hilda son muy buenas, y de ellas sabrás más mientras Camus se adentra en el frio mundo de la adivina de Polaris. Mii y Afrodita no tendrán muchos momentos de ahora en adelante, ambos tendrán que lidiar con otro problema, la distancia, pero de eso sabrás más después. Mephisto sí recibe todos los golpes, jajaja, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Y como te mencioné, Pandora y Shura serán protagonistas de la próxima temporada. En cuanto a June e Ikki, por su relación con Pandora también serán personajes principales de la siguiente temporada, y la rivalidad entre Shura y Milo escalará más niveles. Milo y Saori ganando la carrera hubiera sido predecible jajaja. En cuanto a Aioria y los laberintos, será una broma recurrente, jajaja. De Mu y Tethis no prometo mucho pero a ver qué pasa.**

**lala light: Me encantan los reviews largos, jajaja. Torpe e inocente es exactamente lo que define a Saori, jajaja, y en definitiva Milo es el niñero 24x7x365, pero hace algunos años no lo era Milo sino que ciertos gemelos eran los niñeros, jejeje, lee y lo sabrás. Puede que sí le de fanservice a las lectoras, pero es porque más del 70% de los lectores son mujeres, así que hay que explotar el mercado, jajaja. Los celos serán de ahora en adelante un factor recurrente en Saori y Pandora, jajaja, en especial porque entrando la segunda temporada van a haber ciertos personajes que ni secundarios fueron, y que ahora serán muy importantes (Shaina y Rada), exacto. Shura, Mephisto y Afrodita en efecto fueron los que más se esforzaron porque precisamente son los personajes que van a desaparecer en la segunda temporada, bueno, menos Shura que se convirtió de la nada en el segundo protagonista junto con Milo, de hecho ya hasta lo puse de protagonista en los filtros. Pero Mephisto y Afrodita definitivamente se van, otros dorados requieren más protagonismo como Shaka y Aldebarán por ejemplo. Radamanthys no salió porque será antagonista de la segunda temporada, y bueno a Mii y a Afrodita aún es temprano para que se les haga, al inicio de la segunda temporada descubrirás por qué. Dohko es otro de los dorados que necesita más tiempo en pantalla, mayor razón para que Afrodita y Mephisto se tomen vacaciones. No he visto la serie que dices pero me da risa imaginarme al cerdito, jajaja. Aún falta mucha historia y espero seguir leyendo tus super reviews :).**

**alli Kooper: Jajaja, ¿lloraste como una marica? Pobre. No entendí el qué quieres que termine, pero aquí te dejo más lectura para que te entretengas. Disfruta :).**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Academia Sanctuary. Auditorio Principal. 20 de Diciembre de 1985.**

—¡Y así culmina el periodo escolar del ala dorada, generación 1983-1985! —anunciaba el director, Shion Starlight, y todos los graduados del ala dorada se quitaron sus birretes y los lanzaron al aire, aunque no tardaron en recordar que tenían una deuda con la Academia Sanctuary y que si perdían los depósitos de sus birretes y no alcanzaban a pagar su deuda terminarían trabajando para Shion Starlight, por lo que todos se empujaron en búsqueda de sus birretes—. Esto pasa todos los años. ¿Quieren por favor los de octavo recordar el próximo año el depósito de sus trajes? —se quejó Shion, y entre los de noveno que se peleaban resonó un corte de aire, partiendo a la multitud a la mitad mientras un furioso Shura mantenía el orden—. Ni en la graduación deja su espada… —susurró Shion.

—¡Óyeme Mephisto este es el mío! ¡El tuyo está lleno de caspa, que asco! —recriminaba Afrodita, peleando con Mephisto y frente a Shura en medio de la multitud de estudiantes de noveno que temerosos del campeón de kendo no querían intentar ir por sus birretes—. ¡Te digo que es mío! ¡Sucio cangrejo que nunca se baña! —le apuntaba Afrodita.

—Pues perdóname por no poder pagar el agua de mi departamento —se quejaba Mephisto—. Puede que tú no te quedaras sin agua pero bien que te quedabas sin comida por comprarte esas costosas cremas francesas del cuidado de la piel y gastabas ese montón de dinero en pedicuras y manicuras —proseguía Mephisto, tirando del birrete de Afrodita, y fastidiando a Shura que estaba viendo su autoridad ignorada.

—¡Excalibur! —gritó y arremetió contra ambos, que terminaron en el suelo sobándose las adoloridas cabezas—. Es increíble cómo ni siquiera en el día de su graduación pueden dejar de ser un par de cabezas de chorlito y los payasos de la clase. Siento el fracaso de no haber logrado convertirlos en ciudadanos más respetables, ¡Me avergüenzan con su comportamiento tan indigno! —continuó reprendiendo Shura.

—Ahora entiendo porque a Mephisto le gusta tanto filmar… esto en verdad vale oro —se burlaba Camus, ahora el nuevo camarógrafo de los dorados debido a la graduación de Mephisto—. Podría acostumbrarme a esto. Después de todo sin mi cámara nadie creería lo que pasó el primero de Septiembre —sonrió Camus, y el resto de los dorados estudiantes miró a Milo con sonrisas picaras, mientras el molesto ex-mayordomo enfurecía—. Aquí tengo la cinta, ¿quieren verla? —preguntó Camus.

—Camus… jamás en la vida te he levantado la mano pero siento el extraño deseo de hacerlo en estos momentos —amenazó Milo, y Camus se sorprendió, asintió, hizo una reverencia a manera de disculpa, y guardó la cámara, deprimiendo a todos.

—Oye… ¿porque a Camus si le tienes consideración pero a mí me zarandeas por cualquier cosa? —le preguntó Aioria, y solo por preguntar, Milo le golpeó la nuca—. ¿Quieres pelear? —le gritó Aioria, y Milo lo invitó con un arrogante movimiento de su mano a intentarlo.

—Basta Aioria —lo reprendió Mu—. Tú también te molestarías si tuvieras a todo un desfile espiándote en una cita —y Milo miró a Mu también con desprecio—. No me estoy justificando… —se preocupó Mu.

—Calma, calma —interrumpió Aldebarán, defendiendo a Mu—. Ya pasaron 4 meses de eso. Ya todos sabemos que hicimos mal en espiarte ese día. Pero lo hicimos con la mejor de las intenciones —intentó tranquilizarlo Aldebarán.

—Ninguna buena intención amerita espiar a una pareja en sus momentos de intimidad —y Milo enfureció tanto, que incluso se lanzó en contra de Shaka, solo que Aldebarán lo atrapó antes de que lo lograra—. ¿Oh? ¿Incluso a mí me golpearías pero no a tu querido amigo Camus? Qué envidia me da, supongo que eso me aleja del Nirvana, aún tengo mucho que aprender —reverenció Shaka a manera de disculpa.

—¡No los perdonaré fácilmente, grupo de tarados! —los insultó Milo, y los 5 se burlaron de él—. ¡Debería darles vergüenza! —los apuntó Milo, pero la vergüenza no parecía estar en el vocabulario de los dorados.

—Qué envidia me dan —habló Aioros a la distancia. Estaba con Saga y con Dohko mirando al grupo de dorados que esperaba al trio de graduados para salir a divertirse en grupo—. Debe ser genial el ser joven y poder ridiculizar a tus amigos y al mismo tiempo fortalecer esos lazos de amistad. Extraño mis días de estudiante —se quejó Aioros.

—Dirás que extrañas tus perversiones de joven —le recordó Saga, y Aioros sintió su mirada malvada—. Tus días de estudiante están mejor permaneciendo en el olvido donde no puedes pervertir la inocente mente de las indefensas estudiantes… —se incineró el aura de Saga, y Aioros comenzó a temer por su vida.

—Oh, ¿sigues molesto por lo de Yoshiko? Pensé que ya lo habías olvidado —mencionó Dohko, y Aioros negó varias veces con la cabeza, suplicando a Dohko que dejara de hablar—. Ah… Yoshiko… ella era nuestra Saori —recordó Dohko como un anciano recordando sus travesuras de niño, y Aioros sintió que lloraría mientras el aura maligna de Saga seguía creciendo—. Oh, pero ella terminó siendo todo un fraude al final —recordó Dohko.

—Fraude o no, Saga nunca lo ha superado —mencionó Kanon, que llegaba con Shion Starlight. Pero, ¿realmente con quién estás enojado, hermano? ¿Con Aioros, o con Miko? —le preguntó Kanon, y Saga le dedicó una mirada fulminante y llena de odio—. Acepta la realidad, imbécil —lo insultó—. Nunca tuviste oportunidad con Miko —aseguró.

—Basta Kanon… —interrumpió Aioros con seriedad, y Saga viró para verlo—. Lo único que me importa es que pese a todo, Saga no me dio la espalda, y siempre ha sido un verdadero amigo, mientras yo no fui más que un patán… —entristeció Aioros, y Saga lo miró fijamente—. Veo a Milo y a los otros, y veo el odio de su corazón, y el vínculo increíble que los une a él y a sus compañeros… y me alegro… de no haber perdido el vínculo con mis propios compañeros —observó a Saga, y luego a Dohko, y extrañamente ambos le sonrieron. Shion y Kanon entonces se retiraron, dándoles al trio el espacio que necesitaban.

—¡Oigan! —gritaba Aioria, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los maestros—. ¡Los 12 nos vamos a reunir en el restaurante de Shura! ¡Camus va a proyectar la cita de Milo! —continuó gritando, Milo enfureció, y Camus comenzó a caminar más rápido por lo nervioso que estaba—. ¿Qué esperan? —les preguntó, y entonces notó a Milo correr tras él—. ¡Fue idea de Camus, lastímalo a él! —gritaba Aioria.

—¡Tal vez a Camus no pueda lastimarlo pero a ti con gusto te rompo los huesos! —resonó el grito de Milo, y Dohko notó la tremenda semejanza entre el comportamiento de Milo y Aioria, y el de Saga y Aioros en sus días de estudiante.

—Aunque la diferencia radica en que Camus es el mejor amigo de Milo y Aioria es el odiado rival —apuntó Dohko—. Entonces eso convierte a Camus en… ¿Miko? —preguntó Dohko de forma picara, y Saga enfureció—. ¡No dije nada, no dije nada! —comenzó Dohko, pero era tarde—. ¡Espérenme! ¡Voy con ustedes! —gritó Dohko, y Saga lo persiguió iracundo.

—Claro que no, Miko definitivamente era nuestra Saori —prosiguió Aioros, y siguió al grupo en dirección al restaurante de Shura para celebrar la graduación de él, de Mephisto, y de Afrodita—. Puede que no compartamos un vínculo tan relajado como el de Milo y Camus pero… en definitiva… cada quién vive la amistad a su manera. Y el romance también, ¿no es así, Miko? —preguntó Aioros al aire, y se relajó siguiendo al grupo.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Academia Sanctuary.**

**Capítulo 12: Recuerdos de un Pasado Dorado.**

* * *

**Atenas, Grecia. 03 de Abril de 1978.**

—Tal vez si uso una coleta… —7 años antes de la generación de Saori, había otros estudiantes, otros profesores, y otra princesa por siempre admirada por sus compañeros de clase. Aunque esta princesa no tenía la edad para pertenecer a la ala de bronce. De hecho, no tenía la edad para ser una princesa de plata, ni una de oro. Y aun así, debía aspirar a esa posición—. No… una coleta es demasiado… —recriminaba esta princesa, de cabellera oscura y larga bastante desalineada, y que usaba unos lentes demasiado grandes, aunque realmente no los necesitara pues se la pasaba mirando con ellos colgándole de las orejas más que a través de ellos. Tenía la nariz rodeada de pecas que se extendían por debajo de sus ojos, y al parecer no sabía usar el maquillaje pues se había colocado demasiada sombra en los ojos—. Lo único que tengo de una joven estudiante de plata es lo esquelética y enana… —se decía—. ¿Por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto? Soy una paleontóloga reconocida, no una espía —se dijo a sí misma, y el teléfono de su casa comenzó a sonar—. ¡Ya voy! —gritó la mujer, decidiéndose por amarrarse un par de coletas improvisadas y bajando las escaleras de su departamento—. ¡Dije que ya voy! —continuaba gritando, molesta, y llegó ante un viejo teléfono, de esos que ya no se ven hoy en día, con un plato agujerado con los números desgastados e imposibles de marcar sin lanzar una maldición—. Aquí Hasegawa Yoshiko —habló ella.

—¿No estás reconsiderando mi oferta, o sí? ¿Hasegawa Yoshiko? —escuchó la mujer, que se estremeció un poco por escuchar la molestia en la voz de su benefactor—. Mis informantes me han dicho que no estás esperando en la parada del autobús como deberías —y la mujer se sobresaltó, abrió las cortinas, y vio a algunos agentes mirando en su dirección—. ¿Qué ocurre? El autobús ya va a llegar. Y me costó demasiado dinero pagar el avión desde Egipto hasta Grecia, tu departamento, tu ropa, tus cuotas de inscripción, y el bono que te di en compensación por obligarte a abandonar tu carrera de paleontóloga. Sin mencionar que tenemos pendiente una oportunidad laboral como profesora en la universidad de paleontología de Inglaterra, si es que refinas tu inglés —terminó de decir su benefactor.

—Señor Cronos… —comenzó Yoshiko sobresaltada—. Ya he aceptado esta misión y no pienso retractarme. Sin embargo mi temor persiste. ¿Y si me descubren? ¿Qué pasará cuando todos se enteren de que no tengo 14 años sino que tengo 29? —preguntó.

—Tonterías —mencionó Cronos—. Existe en algunos humanos un gen epitelial que es capaz de regenerar la piel con la menor cantidad de deficiencias posibles en el tejido. Lo tengo yo, y lo tienes tú. Este gen hace que las personas se vean más jóvenes de lo que en realidad son. Invertí mucho dinero en encontrar a las personas que tuvieran este gen. Todo por el objetivo de que una mente madura y bien centrada entre de incognito en la Academia Sanctuary, se haga pasar por una alumna, y me dé la información que necesito. Ahora… el autobús escolar debe estar llegando en exactamente 30 segundos. Si lo pierdes… sabré que te retractaste y retiraré tus fondos y la oportunidad de la docencia en Inglaterra —terminó.

—¡Voy de inmediato amo Cronos! —salió corriendo Yoshiko tras colgar el teléfono, pero olvidó su maletín y regresó por este. Salió nuevamente justo a tiempo para pedir la parada del autobús—. Por favor no averigües mi edad, por favor no averigües mi edad, por favor no averigües mi edad… —susurró Yoshiko, y el chofer la invitó a pasar—. Aquí tiene mi credencial… —le entregó la misma, y el chofer la leyó, y le permitió pasar. Yoshiko entonces suspiró aliviada.

—Eres más frio que un ataúd de hielo —escuchó Yoshiko, y notó que el autobús estaba repleto de estudiantes de bronce, entre los cuales uno de cabellera verde suave y larga intentaba hacer conversación con otro que miraba fuera de la ventana ignorándolo rotundamente—. ¿Por qué eres tan silencioso? ¿Te da pena? —preguntó, y Yoshiko notó como se estremecía el joven de cabellera azul y despeinada que intentaba ignorar a su compañero de viajes, y la mujer recordó su primer día de clases, aunque técnicamente lo estaba viviendo nuevamente.

—¿Entonces te gusta el futbol? ¡A mí también! ¡Tenemos mucho en común! —escuchó Yoshiko nuevamente mientras caminaba en búsqueda de un lugar, encontrando a una niña de cabellera rosada vistiendo un traje algo extraño, y con un coqueto niño de cabellera café cremosa en medio de uno de sus coqueteos—. ¿Quieres que practiquemos un poco después de clases? —le preguntó, y Yoshiko entonces escuchó las ahogadas risas de un estudiante de cabellera rubia, el mayor de todos los presentes.

—Se va a llevar una tremenda sorpresa. Aioria tonto, ¿cómo puedes ser tan ciego para no darte cuenta de que es un chico? —se susurraba el estudiante del ala dorada. El asiento a su lado estaba libre, pero el joven se estremecía tanto de la risa que Yoshiko prefirió buscar otro lugar, y lo encontró junto a un inmenso estudiante de bronce, cuya cara parecía enojada, por lo que Yoshiko se asustó y siguió con su camino. El estudiante al notarlo, bajó la cara entristecido.

—Nadie quiere sentarse conmigo —habló el grandulón, e hizo caras rudas para que no se le escaparan las lágrimas, sin darse cuenta de que eran esas caras y la forma en que permanecía de brazos cruzados, lo que ahuyentaba a todos—. Se fuerte Aldebarán… no dejes que vean que te afecta… —se susurró nuevamente.

—¿Disculpa? —mencionó un joven de cabellera larga y rubia—. No veo muy bien… ¿está ocupado este lugar? —apuntó al puesto vacío al lado de Aldebarán—. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? —y Aldebarán sintió que lloraría, y asintió—. ¡Vaya! ¡Eres grande! —continuó el flacucho y algo pequeño estudiante—. Debes tomar mucha leche. De donde vengo las vacas son sagradas. Por cierto, mi nombre es Shaka, ¿podemos ser amigos si quieres? —le ofreció su mano, y Aldebarán no pudo evitar las lágrimas, y tomó de la mano de Shaka y la estrechó—. Espero algún día ser tan grande y fuerte como usted, señor —sonrió Shaka.

—¿Señor? —se preguntó Aldebarán—. Pero si solo tengo 12 años —y al escuchar eso, todos en el autobús lo miraron incrédulos, incluso Yoshiko, que aún buscaba lugar y notó que así como ella se veía más joven, otros parecían años más viejos que su verdadera edad—. Aldebarán… —se presentó—. Pero puedes llamarme gran hermano… —se sonrojó.

—¿12 años? ¿Es enserio? —susurró Yoshiko, y después siguió buscando asiento, encontrando un puesto vacío—. ¿Puedo…? —comenzó, y notó al joven de cara diabólica mirándola fijamente—. Este… el asiento… —comenzó.

—Tienes un rostro horrible, por supuesto que no —le mencionó el joven, que hasta llevaba un palillo en la boca—. Largo de aquí —prosiguió, molestando a Yoshiko. El autobús se detuvo, y otro estudiante subió—. Pensándolo bien, puedes sentarte… —se apresuró a decir, pero Yoshiko ya no quería sentarse, se retiró, y frente al joven del palillo se posó un chico con cara de niña—. Genial… puedes sentarte, niño bonito… —se quejó.

—¡Eres muy amable, Mephisto! —le mencionó, y todos en el autobús se burlaron—. ¿Por qué todos siempre se burlan de lo que digo? —preguntó, y Mephisto soltó aire con molestia—. ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? —preguntó nuevamente.

—¡Ya me estás fastidiando a mí también, Afrodita! —se quejó Mephisto—. Se burlan de ti porque tienes cara de niña y se hacen ideas raras sobre nosotros —le explicó—. Tal vez no debí compadecerme de ti y lo que te hicieron el primer día de clases hace 2 años. Desde entonces no has significado más que vergüenzas para mí —le explicó.

—Si tanto me desprecias iré a buscar otro lugar… —entristeció, se puso de pie, pero Mephisto lo jaló de regreso a su asiento—. Bueno ya… ¿pero qué hago para evitar que se burlen de mí y se arruine tu reputación? —le preguntó confundido por no saber si Mephisto lo odiaba o no.

—Es nuestro último año como bronces y no haces más que poner en duda mi autoridad frente a los demás —le recriminó—. Si quieres continuar siendo mi amigo tendrás que comportarte a mi altura. Planeo estar en la cima del ala de plata. Si quieres un poco de esa gloria empieza a comportarte como tal —y Mephisto comenzó a explicarle el cómo lo iban a hacer.

—Pobre chico… en definitiva ese tipo es una mala influencia para él… —mencionó Yoshiko, y encontró a otro joven con un asiento libre, o casi libre ya que había una espada de madera a su lado—. ¿Puedo? —preguntó, y el joven no dijo nada. Tenía el cabello verde oscuro en forma de hongo, y al parecer estaba dormido—. Solo moveré tu espada… —comenzó, y en ese momento el joven reaccionó, tomó de la mano de Yoshiko, y la dobló como un oficial de policía a las manos de un ladrón—. ¡Oye! —se quejó ella.

—¡Tranquilo Shura no seas violento! —lo tranquilizó el rubio que se reía tan sonoramente hasta que vio el peligro de la joven—. Shura, los caballeros no lastiman a las damas. ¿Acaso tu héroe, El Cid, heriría a una chica? —y el de cabellera verde lo pensó, y soltó a Yoshiko—. Eso es… buen Shura, algún día serás un gran héroe —aclaró el joven, y ayudó a Yoshiko a sentarse en su lugar junto a él—. Es un buen chico. Aunque obsesionado con las historietas cómicas —explicó, y Yoshiko asintió, pero notó que el joven tenía su mano sobre su hombro y lo frotaba cariñosamente, lo que la incomodaba—. Por cierto, creo que no tenemos el placer de conocernos. Mi nombre es Regulus Aioros, del 9-A. ¿Qué hace una linda plata como tú rodeada de tantos bronces? ¿Te gustan los más pequeños? ¿Por qué yo podría darte a probar el glorioso manjar que es un estudiante de oro? —le coqueteó, y Yoshiko se preocupó. Aioros entonces notó que su hermano menor lo miraba fijamente, y luego viraba a ver a la niña de cabello rosa e intentaba decir algo similar, y Aioros terminó inflando sus mejillas—. ¡Lo siento! —comenzó, partiéndose de la risa—. Mi hermanito Aioria me admira tanto que quiere ser como yo… está intentando coquetearle a esa niña… pero Mu no es una niña, ¿entiendes? Es tan ciego que no se da cuenta de que lo están engañando, jajaja —y Yoshiko se preocupó, en especial al darse cuenta de que Aioros estaba siendo engañado por una adulta de 29 años haciéndose pasar por una niña de 14—. Por cierto… —continuó—. Me gustan jovencitas y lindas. Eres totalmente mi tipo. Que dices si tú y yo nos perdemos en la bodega del conserje y… —comenzó, sobándole la pierna, y Yoshiko lo cacheteó con fuerza, y todos en el autobús viraron para ver lo que ocurría.

—¡Jamás en la vida te me acerques, maldito degenerado! —le recriminó, se puso de pie, y prefirió permanecer parada que dejar que Aioros continuara coqueteándole—. Ni en mi vida de estudiante me habían hecho una propuesta tan indecorosa… los jóvenes de hoy en día son unos malditos depravados —se quejaba, y Aioros no entendía nada pues la estaba escuchando.

—¿Jóvenes? —se preguntó—. ¿Acaso no vio que soy estudiante de oro? Bueno es verdad que viajo en el autobús para cuidar a mi hermanito pero… ¿de verdad me veo como un niño? —se preguntó, y entonces viró para ver a Yoshiko—. Por cierto, no creo que acepten una falda tan corta en la Academia Sanctuary —mencionó y tocó la rodilla de Yoshiko, forzándola a estremecerse por la sensación—. ¿Ya no había faldas de tu talla y te dieron una de las que usan las estudiantes de bronce? —preguntó, y Yoshiko lo pateó al suelo.

—¡Eso fue exactamente lo que pasó! ¿Quién en su sano juicio usaría una falda tan corta sin existir una explicación razonable? —le preguntó con odio, y Aioros se sonrojó mientras al estar debajo del pie de Yoshiko veía por debajo de su falda—. ¿Eh? —se estremeció mientras veía la cara pervertida de Aioros, y Yoshiko gritó con fuerza, y tras ese grito todo el autobús se estremeció y los de bronce se ocultaron tras presenciar semejante violencia.

**Academia Sanctuary.**

—Escucha bien, Shion —le hablaba el director a un joven de cabellera rubia que se encontraba nervioso y temblando mientras otro joven de tez bronceada y cabellera roja oscura lo miraba y se burlaba, cosa que molestaba al rubio que lo había traído para recibir de él ánimos y no burlas—. La Academia Sanctuary te pertenecerá a partir de ahora. Tú serás el director, así que aprende todo lo que puedas. Los jóvenes que entran a esta academia no son todos de alta alcurnia ni de muchos recursos, pero con la correcta administración aportarán los recursos para que la academia subsista. Muchos creen que ofrecer contratos de trabajo en lugar de becas estudiantiles no será suficiente para que la Academia Sanctuary pueda autofinanciarse, en especial porque aquí aceptamos en su mayoría a huérfanos. Pero la Fundación Graude tiene fe en esos huérfanos —continuó el anciano rector con su explicación, y Shion estuvo a punto de hablar, cuando su concentración fue interrumpida por un joven de cabellera azul que corría sumamente asustado—. ¿Saga o Kanon? —preguntó el anciano.

—¡Saga! —explicó es joven del ala de oro—. ¡No se preocupe señor Mitsumasa! ¡Lo tenemos todo bajo control! —gritó, y Mitsumasa Kido, el rector de la Academia Sanctuary, notó al gemelo de Saga temblando e intentando caminar por fuera de la ventana del tercer piso de la academia, y al preguntarse la razón de semejante tontería, Mitsumasa Kido quedó horrorizado al notar que su nieta de 5 años, Saori Kido, se las había arreglado para escaparse de los gemelos y perseguir mariposas del lado equivocado de las ventanas—. ¡Saori! ¡Quédate quieta! —le gritaba Saga.

—No mires abajo… no mires abajo… no mi-mi-mires abajo… —susurraba Kanon intentando moverse por la pequeña superficie—. Esta niña es más valiente que yo, eso es increíble, me siento tan humillado y a la vez consternado… —seguía mencionando Kanon.

—¡Despierta hermano! —le gritó Saga, y Kanon despertó e intentó ir a salvar a Saori, que no notó que la superficie por la que caminaba se terminaba, y Kanon al notarlo corrió, saltó, y quedó suspendido del borde de la intersección con su brazo izquierdo mientras con el derecho abrazaba a Saori por la cintura.

—¡Que divertido! —gritaba Saori y se columpiaba, preocupando a Kanon aún más—. ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido! ¡Wiiiii! —y el rostro de Kanon se ponía más azul en cada momento.

—¡Kanon! —gritó Saga asustado, Shion, Dohko y Mitsumasa Kido ya estaban con él—. ¡Subiré al gimnasio! ¡Resiste! —pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Saori se columpiaba más y más y al parecer el miedo había terminado por vencer la mente de Kanon, que ya divagaba por las dimensiones—. ¡Ayúdame a subir! —le mencionó a Dohko, y no esperó a que hiciera puente con sus manos, lo trepó, y subió al techo del gimnasio, y corrió hasta posarse debajo de Kanon. Había una diferencia de piso y medio entre ellos—. ¡Lánzamela! —gritó, y Kanon despertó.

—¿Estás demente? ¡Ni que fuera la piscina de clavados! —le recriminó Kanon, pero se mareó y estuvo a punto de vomitar—. Señorita… por favor… voy a… —pero Saori se seguía columpiando, y Kanon comenzó a perder el cocimiento—. ¡Más te vale atraparla! ¡Allí va! —la lanzó, todos se horrorizaron, y Saga retrocedió, se tropezó, y todos gritaron en horror. Pero afortunadamente Saori cayó encima de Saga y sobre su espalda.

—¡Sí! ¡Caballito! ¡Abajo y en cuatro caballito! —sonreía Saori, pero Saga se consolaba al saber que la niña estaba bien. De pronto escucharon un grito, y Saga tuvo que rodar con Saori y evitar el cuerpo de Kanon, que ya no logró sujetarse y se dio un tremendo golpe. Pero tras revisarlo, ambos notaron que solo eran rasguños menores—. ¡Subamos de nuevo! —pidió Saori, pero Saga y Kanon le dirigieron miradas endemoniadas, bajaron a Saori del techo, y se la entregaron a Mitsumasa—. ¡Awwwww! —hizo pucheros Saori.

—¡Muchas gracias Saga y Kanon! ¡Salvaron a mi pequeña nieta! —se alegró Mitsumasa, mientras los gemelos bajaban del techo del gimnasio—. No es posible, Saori. ¿Entiendes ahora porque nunca te dejo salir de la mansión? Eres un desastre a donde vayas, siempre metiéndote en alguna calamidad —la reprendió Mitsumasa, y Saori comenzó a humedecer sus ojos—. ¡No! ¡Espera, no! —pero Saori ya estaba llorando sonoramente, forzando a todos a cubrirse los oídos—. ¿Dónde diantres está Tatsumi? Shion, tendrás que recibir tú solo a los nuevos estudiantes. Apóyate de Dohko y los gemelos —ordenó, y Shion intentó hablar nuevamente, pero Mitsumasa se llevó a Saori, entró en su limosina, y ordenó al chofer manejar de regreso a la mansión.

—Pero señor Mitsumasa… —se preocupó Shion—. Mi primer día de director en entrenamiento y ya estoy realizando las funciones del director —bajó la cabeza entristecido Shion, y los gemelos y Dohko se reunieron con él.

—Es tu culpa por ser un geniecito y adelantar grados. Mira que podrías haber seguido con nosotros en clase —se burló Dohko, y Shion enfureció. Pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse ya que el autobús escolar llegó primero—. El primero de muchos. Veamos que tal lo hace Shion, el geniecito dorado —se burló Dohko, pero esta vez Shion lo ignoró y se acomodó su corbata. Esperó a que las puertas se abrieran, y los alumnos comenzaron a bajar. Shion se preparó para darles la bienvenida, pero a momento en que Camus bajaba, un impaciente Aioria lo empujó para intentar ayudar a bajar a Mu, y el de cabellera verde-azulada terminó con su lonchera estrellándose en el suelo y desparramando toda su comida.

—Oh no, mi almuerzo… —entristeció Camus, y comenzó a levantar sus cosas esperando a que algo se hubiera salvado. Milo, el de cabellera azul despeinada, miró a Aioria esperando que al menos se disculpara, pero como no lo hacía, se molestó bastante.

—Deberías disculparte —se cruzó de brazos y observó a Aioria, y el de cabellera marrón claro le regresó la mirada—. Discúlpate y levanta su almuerzo —apuntó en dirección a Camus, que intentaba recoger todas las hojuelas de cereal ya que no deseaba contaminar.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo porque? Yo no hice nada —respondió Aioria, y Milo comenzó a perder la paciencia—. No fastidies, ¿no ves que estoy intentando conocer mejor a una linda chica? —preguntó Aioria, y Mu se sobresaltó.

—¿Chica? —recriminó, y en ese momento bajaban Mephisto y Afrodita—. ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que soy una chica? ¡Soy un chico! —y Aioria se horrorizó, y miró a Mu detenidamente—. No me digas que eras así de amable por pensar que era niña —se fastidió, y sobre el autobús y esperando su turno para bajar, Aioros soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Esta escena me parece muy familiar… —se deprimió Afrodita, mientras veía a Mephisto partirse de la risa—. No es gracioso. Las confusiones de ese tipo pueden herir muy profundamente a un chico de su edad —aclaró.

—Eso no importa, aquí comienzan tus lecciones para ser respetado en la academia —le mencionó Mephisto—. ¿Vez a ese imbécil? El de cara de pocos amigos. Tiene la actitud de un defensor de los más débiles, pero no actúa sin una provocación válida. Lo que vas a hacer es empujar al de cabellera marrón y esperar a ver qué pasa… —le susurró.

—¿Y eso cómo me va a ayudar a hacer más amigos? —preguntó Afrodita, y Mephisto lo miró con desprecio—. Está bien, está bien… —y Afrodita empujó a Aioria, que se dio de golpe con la frente de Milo, ambos se lastimaron y comenzaron a frotarse las frentes, y Milo, furioso, pensó que Aioria había iniciado y le pateó el estómago. Aioria entonces enfureció, se lanzó en una tacleada, y el par comenzó a rodar por el suelo dándose de golpes muy violentos. Mephisto reía alegremente, Afrodita se preocupó por lo que ocasionaron sus acciones. Mu se fue muy molesto, y Camus se quedó a ver la pelea intentando comprender lo que había pasado. Shaka no veía muy bien por lo que estuvo por tropezar con el par de peleoneros, pero Aldebarán lo guio lejos del conflicto y siguió a Mu, preocupado por las burlas de todos por su 'vestido'. Cuando fue el turno de Shura de bajar y vio el pleito, de inmediato sacó su espada para poner orden, pero Aioros lo atrapó primero y no le dejó involucrarse.

—Primer día… y ahora esto… —se quejó Shion—. Saga, Kanon, por favor —pidió Shion, y los gemelos asintieron. Saga tomó al furioso de Milo, que seguía lanzando patadas y golpes, Kanon se las arregló para atrapar a Aioria, aunque estaba preocupado por las mordidas que tiraba a diestra y siniestra—. ¡Orden! —gritó Shion, y el par miró a Shion con curiosidad—. Por ser el primer día, les perdonaré solo esta vez sus faltas. Pero si vuelven a pelear, ustedes par de buscapleitos pasarán el día en detención —los amenazó Shion, y el par se miró con desprecio. Shion entonces notó que otro autobús llegaba, y suspiró—. Kanon… ¿podrías hacerme el favor de llevarte a los jóvenes a los tableros y mostrarles sus salones? Tengo que atender a los demás —y Kanon asintió, y comenzó a guiar a todos a los tableros.

—Mira que patético te vez todo mortificado tan temprano en la mañana. No sé si aplaudir por tu dirección, o sentir pena por ti —se burló Aioros mientras bajaba. Le ofreció la mano a Yoshiko, pero ella lo ignoró rotundamente—. Como guste señorita. Espero volverla a ver en el autobús de bronce —reverenció Aioros.

—De ahora en adelante caminaré a la academia —se quejó y pasó frente a Shion, Dohko y Saga sin prestarles atención—. Cronos no me paga lo suficiente para tolerar estas barbaridades… bueno la verdad si lo hace pero… odio a ese sujeto con toda mi alma… —se quejó y continuó con su camino a los tableros.

—Ella me ama… —agregó Aioros de forma arrogante—. ¿Y bien? ¿En qué salón quedaron? —y tanto Dohko como Saga sonrieron—. ¡Eso es! ¡9-A! ¡El trio unido de nuevo! ¡Festejemos! ¡Yo invito la cerveza! —celebró Aioros mientras abrazaba a Saga y a Dohko.

—Nada de cerveza —se quejó Shion, mientras los alumnos del segundo autobús se acomodaban—. Tienes 21 años, no lo niego, pero los necesito sobrios y ayudándome a mantener el orden hasta que Mitsumasa Kido regrese. Además son horarios de clase —sentenció.

—No dije que ahora… —aclaró Aioros—. Aunque lo pensé… —susurró, y Shion lo miró con molestia—. Está bien, está bien, mantendremos vigía en los pasillos. Qué carácter —se molestó Aioros, y comenzó a caminar con los brazos detrás de la cabeza en dirección a la academia, seguido de Dohko y Saga—. ¿Cuándo se volvió Shion tan aburrido? —se molestó.

—Shion adelantó 3 grados por ser un geniecito —le explicó Dohko—. Cuando recién entrabamos al ala oro él se graduó. Y como no es muy sociable pues es natural que esté de amargado. Pero sigue siendo nuestro amigo —finalizó.

—Quisiera decir lo mismo de Kanon —se preocupó Saga—. Cada vez se hace más difícil coexistir con él. Como siempre nos metíamos en problemas cuando bronces, Mitsumasa Kido nos separó desde el nivel de plata. No podemos estar en el mismo grupo y sospecho que sus amistades son problemáticas. Incluso se ha tornado violento conmigo. Mitsumasa cometió un error al separarnos —entristeció Saga.

—Oigan, oigan, dejen las caras largas, no son divertidas —les explicaba Aioros al notar que ambos estaban preocupados tanto por Shion como por Kanon—. Mejor vamos a distraer nuestra mente en el desafío —sonrió Aioros, y tanto Dohko como Saga sonrieron—. Es el primer día de clases, nadie nos extrañará si faltamos a la presentación de los profesores. Y si lo hacen, Shion nos pidió cuidar los pasillos, técnicamente no estamos haciendo nada malo —y tanto Dohko como Saga asintieron—. ¡Entonces vayamos a la biblioteca! —y Aioros comenzó a correr, y Saga y Dohko lo siguieron como era costumbre.

**Aula 4-B.**

—¡Estos salones son enormes! ¡Parecen auditorios! ¡Ricos cabrones pretenciosos y avariciosos! ¡No se llega ni a leer el pizarrón en los pupitres de hasta atrás! —se quejó Yoshiko, y todos sus compañeros la miraron con curiosidad y miedo—. En mis tiempos tenías suerte si encontrabas un pupitre… a veces teníamos que estudiar sentados en el suelo. Los chicos de hoy en día la tienen fácil —continuó quejándose, y se sentó hasta al frente.

—Oh, ya encontramos a la nerd del 4-B —mencionó una joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules rasgados—. Discord Eris. Un placer —se presentó la joven y compañera de clases de Yoshiko, y todo mundo comenzó a susurrar mientras la chica más popular de los plata le hablaba a la nerd del aula 4-B.

—Hasegawa Miko —se presentó ella con un seudónimo, y sin notar que inmediatamente después de estrechar la mano de Yoshiko, Eris se limpió la mano con su falda. Lo que sí notó Yoshiko es que las faldas de todas eran más largas que la de ella y bajaban hasta llegar a las calcetas, lo que incomodaba a Yoshiko pues su falda, por haber sido pensada para una estudiante de bronce, le llegaba a las rodillas—. Perdona, es mi primer día y vengo de intercambio de Japón. ¿Sabes dónde está la prefectura? Necesito cambiar esta falda —preguntó.

—¿Pero por qué cambiar una falda tan sensual como esa? —preguntó Eris, y Yoshiko se ruborizó, y todas las compañeras hicieron lo mismo—. Pienso que tienes muy lindas piernas, aunque es lo único que tienes a tu favor. Con esos lentes tan horribles, pecas, y tu peinado tan horrendo —Yoshiko se molestó, y Eris entonces sacó unas tijeras—. Puede que… yo tenga la respuesta que estás buscando. Puedo ayudarte a ser inmensamente popular… —sonrió Eris.

—No quiero ser popular la verdad. No es la razón por la que vine a la Academia Sanctuary… —le explicó, aunque entonces lo pensó detenidamente—. Aunque… si no hago amistades no podré tener aliados que intercedan por mí y hagan guardia mientras intento obtener los registros de la oficina del director… —susurró Yoshiko, y entonces miró a Eris—. Puede que sí necesite cuidar mi apariencia un poco mejor. Estaré a tu cuidado —le sonrió Yoshiko.

—Tendrá que esperar al receso claro —mencionó Eirs cuando llegó la profesora, y todos los de plata se acomodaron en sus pupitres—. Serás muy popular, Miko… aunque… no es el tipo de popularidad que piensas… —sonrió Eris de forma maligna, y fue a su lugar.

**Dirección de la Academia Sanctuary. Ala Oro.**

—Estás fuera de control, no tienes respeto, todo los años es lo mismo y ahora es peor porque estás involucrando a otro estudiante en tus malos pasos —regañaba Shion a Mephisto en su oficina, Afrodita estaba con él y sintiéndose humillado. Jamás se había metido en problemas y ahora lo estaba gracias a Mephisto—. Afrodita. Por ser tu primer conflicto te voy a dar el beneficio de la duda. Pero, te vuelves a meter en problemas, y tendré que dejarte en detención. En cuanto a ti, Mephisto. Tenemos que encontrar una forma de enfocar tu energía en una actividad que te permita alejarte de los malos pasos. Mañana comenzará una nueva modalidad de estudio en esta academia que Mitsumasa Kido planea implementar como lo hacen en Japón. Como saben hay clubes en la academia, pero no son obligatorios, esta es una lista de los clubes que se implementarán. Elegirás uno, y serás el encargado —terminó.

—¿Ah? ¿Y por qué cangrejos tengo que ser el encargado de un club? —se quejó Mephisto sonoramente, pero Shion estaba firme en su deseo de convertir a Mephisto en una persona menos problemática—. ¿Club de karate? ¿Club de repostería? ¿Club de atletismo? ¡Son clubes basura! ¡Tengo mejores cosas en las que invertir mi tiempo! —se quejó.

—No tendrás tiempo que invertir en detención —le apuntó Shion—. Así que, o eliges un club, o pasas todas tus tardes en detención —y Mephisto enfureció, pero siguió leyendo los clubes que ofrecerían en la academia—. Afrodita, no estás obligado a elegir un club, aún… —apuntó Shion—. Pero estás advertido. Una sola falta más, y compartirás el castigo de Mephisto. No permitiré que esta manzana podrida eche a perder a las demás. Puedes retirarte —y Afrodita asintió, y salió de la oficina del director.

—¿Manzana podrida? ¿Yo? Pero si yo no he hecho nada malo —entristeció Afrodita, y vio a Shaka caminando a ciegas por los pasillos sin saber a dónde ir—. Este… es el ala dorada. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —preguntó Afrodita, y Shaka no supo a dónde mirar—. Damos la vuelta así, y seguimos caminando. Anda, te llevaré con los bronces —explicó.

—Tenía a un amigo guiándome pero lo perdí —intentó explicar Shaka, y Afrodita se preocupó—. El gran hermano Aldebarán. ¿Lo conoces? —y Afrodita lo pensó, pero negó con la cabeza—. Es alto… y fuerte… —explicó.

—Probablemente sea un plata —mencionó Afrodita—. Preguntaré cuando lleguemos al ala plata, pero primero a caminar, es por allí —explicó y empujó gentilmente a Shaka por los pasillos.

**Ala Plata.**

—Increíble que solo sea el primer día y ya todos tienen descanso —mencionó Yoshiko, que al notar que los profesores solo se presentaban y les daban las horas libres, no pudo evitar sentirse celosa—. Mis primeros días eran de lecciones interminables y molestas… —se susurró. Eris y sus amigas también susurraban, pero no le daban mucha atención a Yoshiko, algo de lo que estaba agradecida pues no deseaba ganar mucho la atención.

—Aquí es… —escuchó Yoshiko, y miró al inmenso bronce que conoció en el autobús escolar, junto al joven al que confundieron con una chica—. Si tu inscripción está en orden aquí te darán un uniforme nuevo y dejarán de burlarse de ti. Ahora, si ya todo está en orden, debo buscar al otro compañero que perdí… —se preocupó Aldebarán.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, gran hermano Aldebarán —le sonrió Mu, y Aldebarán se apenó porque no todo mundo se le acercaba por tenerle miedo—. Pero… tengo otro problema… sé hablar griego pero escribirlo… —se preocupó—. Por eso no pude mandar la solicitud para la compra del uniforme. Porque no logré escribir bien la dirección de entrega… —se preocupó.

—Bueno… supongo que Shaka estará bien… espero… —se preocupó Aldebarán, soltó aire, y le sonrió a Mu—. ¡Llenemos esa solicitud entonces! —agregó con alegría y muy sonoramente, lo que sobresaltó a todos—. Oops… lo siento… —habló en voz baja, y entró a la oficina con Mu.

—¡Entonces esa es la prefectura! ¡Allí podré cambiar mi falda! —se alegró Yoshiko—. Además, me serviría ver qué información mantienen allí para poder enviársela al señor Cronos —se susurró e intentó entrar, pero Eris la atrapó del brazo.

—¿A dónde vas? No me digas que te estás arrepintiendo —preguntó Eris, y Yoshiko la miró y recordó el por qué estaba con ellas—. Anda, ven. Las chicas ya revisaron si el baño estaba vacío. Tendremos la privacidad que necesitamos —aclaró Eris, y jaló a Yoshiko al interior de los baños.

**Biblioteca de la Academia Sanctuary. Ala Oro.**

—Y aquí, caballeros, está nuestro más grande tesoro. Oculto frente a los ojos de todos pero bajo la protección de la biblioteca de nuestra honorable institución —aclaró Aioros, y Dohko y Saga asintieron y esperaron, pero cuando Aioros buscó el libro en el estante, se horrorizó—. ¿Dónde está? —se quejó, y Saga y Dohko se apresuraron a buscar junto a Aioros—. ¡El secreto pasado de generación a generación a los estudiantes de oro más populares! ¿Qué pasó con él? —comenzó a arrojar libros Aioros por todas partes.

—¿Seguro que lo guardaste la última vez que lo utilizamos? —se preocupó Saga, y buscó entre los libros que Aioros arrojaba al suelo—. ¿No lo extrajiste de la biblioteca o sí? —preguntó.

—Incluso si ese fuera el caso el libro no pertenece a la biblioteca, cualquiera podría sacarlo —mencionó Dohko horrorizado—. ¡Sabía que la biblioteca era un mal lugar para ocultarlo! ¿Qué pasa si alguien se ha llevado el tesoro de los dorados? —recriminó.

—Oigan… —escucharon los 3 a un bronce, Camus, que los miraba con desdén—. Esto es una biblioteca, no se hace ruido en una biblioteca… —insistió, y volvió a su lectura—. Realmente no entiendo el objetivo de este libro. Solo tiene nombres y páginas en blanco —susurró.

—¡Tiene el libro! —gritó Aioros, fue a intentar quitárselo, pero el joven lo cerró y lo hizo a un lado con agilidad—. Escucha amiguito, ese libro es un libro muy importante. ¿Te importaría devolvérmelo? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué le devolvería un libro a un extraño? —preguntó, y volvió a intentar leer el libro—. De todas formas solo quiero encontrar el objetivo de un libro tan sin sentido. No parece importante en lo más mínimo —y el trio de dorados se fastidió.

—¿No parece importante? —gritó Aioros con molestia—. ¡Estás sosteniendo el libro más importante para un dorado! —y Camus lo miró con incredulidad—. Te lo explicaré para que lo entiendas. Es tradición de los alumnos de nivel dorado el utilizar este libro para conservar su nombre en la historia de esta institución —comenzó Aioros con orgullo.

—Pocos conocen de su existencia, pero los pocos que lo hacen comprenden inmediatamente el gran poder que en sus hojas encierra —continuó Saga, sintiendo orgullo por el artefacto en manos de Camus—. Si tu nombre ha sido escrito en la cima de una de las páginas de ese libro, y bajo este nombre hay una lista de otros nombres, entonces viviste tus días de academia de la forma correcta y eres merecedor de conservar el libro otro año —continuó.

—Pero si no lo eres, y la hoja de tu página está vacía, serás indigno —prosiguió Dohko—. El libro solo puede pertenecer a los más dignos, a aquellos cuya presencia en la academia ha significado un impacto en la vida estudiantil. Y quienes serán los encargados de elegir al sucesor, que continuará con la tradición de nuestra academia. ¡La tradición dorada! —gritaron los 3 la última parte, y Camus continuó viéndolos con incredulidad, y al notarlo, Aioros se molestó, e intentó explicarlo de una mejor manera.

—2 dorados a inicio de año escriben sus nombres en el libro, uno en cada página con las caras viéndose, así, para que se vean sin necesidad de pasar a otra página —explicó con un libro abierto, apuntando a página izquierda y página derecha, y Camus asintió—. Pones tu nombre en una, el de un amigo en otra, y compiten por ver quien enamora a más chicas en el semestre. Cuando acaba el semestre se cuentan las chicas que enamoraron, y el que pierde debe confesarle a todos sus compañeros de aula quien es la chica que le gusta. Si no lo confiesa sale del juego y otro toma su lugar. El que no confiese no podrá volver a jugar el juego nunca y será marginado por sus otros compañeros de aula —y Saga y Dohko asintieron.

—Qué libro más bobo… —lo lanzó Camus con molestia, horrorizando a Aioros, a Saga y a Dohko, y todos se lanzaron a atrapar el libro, y al hacerlo los 3 terminaron en el suelo—. ¿Un libro para ver quien conquista más chicas…? Que pérdida de tiempo. Un libro para fomentar la depravación es lo que es —finalizó Camus.

—¡No es depravación! ¡Es la más grande tradición de la Academia Sanctuary! —enfureció Aioros, pero Camus no le tomó importancia—. ¡No lo entenderás a menos que lo intentes! ¡Así que de ahora en adelante tú serás el guardián del libro! —se lo entregó Aioros, y Saga y Dohko lo miraron con sorpresa—. Somos de noveno, ya es tiempo de que elijamos al sucesor del libro —les explicó Aioros.

—¡Pero es una tradición de dorados! ¡Y él es un bronce! —se quejó Dohko—. Además era mi turno de competir contigo, y yo que me aceité los músculos para presumirlos y enamorar a muchas muchachitas —se quitó la camisa Dohko y comenzó a modelar sus músculos.

—¡Ponte la maldita camisa! —se quejó Saga, y Dohko obedeció—. Estoy de acuerdo en que somos de noveno pero… pensé que tendríamos oportunidad de competir una última vez antes de elegir al sucesor del libro —le mencionó.

—¡A aquellos que han logrado entrar a la Academia Sanctuary pese a toda adversidad, les encomendaremos el libro de citas dorado! —habló Aioros con orgullo, y un aura dorada lo rodeó. Las palabras inspiraron a Dohko y a Saga, Camus por otra parte, depositó el libro en la basura—. ¿Qué haces? —gritó y sacó el libro de la basura—. ¡No hay respeto por la tradición! —se quejó, y corrió para hacerle frente a Camus, que en ese momento salía de la biblioteca, y al hacerlo, se topó con un molesto Milo que al parecer se había perdido.

—Tú eres… —comenzó Camus, y Milo lo miró de reojo—. Yo solo quería, agradecerte por ayudarme con ese chico que me tumbó la lonchera… —intentó socializar, pero Milo tan solo asintió y siguió con su camino—. Oye… —intentó decir, pero Milo ya estaba caminando lejos, y Aioros sonrió.

—Para usar el libro dorado… se necesitan 2… —sonrió Aioros, y Camus se molestó—. Es una forma muy sencilla de hacer amigos, así conocí a Saga. Además de que ayuda mucho a las personas que tienen problemas para socializar a ser más abiertos. Y ayuda inmensamente en la popularidad —terminó.

—Nada de eso me importa… —le mencionó Camus, y Aioros apuntó a Milo—. Co-como sea… no necesito… —se apenó Camus, y entonces corrió tras Milo—. ¡Oye! —le llamó la atención, y Milo viró para verlo—. ¿Quieres… quieres…? —intentó decir, pero Milo tenía una mirada tan llena de molestia que apenas y tenía paciencia—. Un desafío… —se le ocurrió, y aquello llamó la atención de Milo, Camus lo notó—. Así es… un desafío. Quiero desafiarte, a un juego de los dorados —y Camus le pidió que lo siguiera, y Milo así lo hizo. Aioros, Dohko y Saga intercambiaron sonrisas, sentaron a Milo en una silla, y le explicaron—. Sé que suena ridículo pero… —mencionó Camus.

—En otras palabras… es una competencia de conquista de chicas… —agregó Milo, y Camus se ruborizó, pero asintió—. Ya veo… —se rascó la barbilla, y una sonrisa arrogante se le dibujó en el rostro—. Nadie antes había tenido el valor de retarme a algo así. Me agradan tus agallas —y Milo anotó su nombre en una página, sorprendiendo a Camus—. Me temo que voy a tener que humillarte —se burló.

—No tengo idea de por qué me interesé en hacer amistad contigo… —susurró Camus, pero entonces anotó su nombre en el libro—. Vemos que tan bueno eres entonces, Milo. Voy a vencerte —y el trio de dorados miró con orgullo a sus sucesores.

**Ala de Plata.**

—Eso es, sigue así —le mencionaba Afrodita a Shaka, que tenía miedo de bajar las escaleras, y mientras lo hacían, Afrodita encontró a Mu con los ojos llorosos y sentado en una silla mientras Aldebarán perseguía a un par de estudiantes de plata como un toro enfurecido—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Afrodita, y Mu se deprimió.

—El gran hermano Aldebarán me quiso ayudar a que me dieran un uniforme nuevo pero… —sacó el uniforme de la bolsa—. Los practicantes de plata me dieron un uniforme de chicas —se lo mostró Mu a Afrodita.

—Los de plata son igual de crueles que siempre —se preocupó Afrodita—. Tú, siéntate aquí. Pronto te llevo al ala de bronce —le explicó, y Shaka asintió—. No dejes que esos brabucones te molesten. Simplemente están celosos de tu belleza —le mencionó Afrodita, sacó un pañuelo, y le secó las lágrimas a Mu—. Cuando yo recién entré también se burlaron de mí por mi cara bonita. Me decían cara de niña y todo eso. Aún lo hacen claro, pero Mephisto, mi amigo, me está ayudando a que me respeten. Aún no lo hacen pero, no pierdo la esperanza. Algún día, mi belleza me será de mucha ayuda. Estoy seguro que a ti te pasará lo mismo. Solo mantén la calma, y has un buen amigo que te defienda un poco. Ese niño que fue bueno contigo por pensar que eras una chica podría ser tu amigo. No tenía malas intenciones —le explicó.

—¿Cómo podría hacerme amigo de quién me coqueteó por pensar que era una chica? —preguntó, y Afrodita notó el mal consejo, pero no se retractó—. Supongo que lo intentaré… le gusta el futbol y a mí también… soy portero y nadie quiere practicar conmigo, pero si Aioria quiere practicar conmigo puede que le de otra oportunidad a ser su amigo… —se apenó.

—Ese es el espíritu —se alegró Afrodita, y vio a Aldebarán llegar con el nuevo uniforme de Mu—. Vaya, entonces tu eres el gran hermano Aldebarán. Shaka, creo que encontré a tu amigo perdido. ¿Cómo lo perdiste si es un animal inmenso? —preguntó Afrodita.

—¿Aldebarán? —preguntó Shaka, y alzó la cabeza, aunque solo veía una sombra—. ¡Ah! ¡El gran hermano Aldebarán! ¡Es inconfundible por ser como una montaña! —se alegró Shaka—. Muchas gracias por ayudarme a encontrarlo. Somos compañeros de aula, y me dijo que me ayudaría a pasarme los apuntes porque yo no veo muy bien —aclaró Shaka.

—Eso es demasiado problemático. Deberías ir a que te revisen la vista —mencionó Afrodita, y entonces escuchó un grito, seguido de una tremenda salpicadera de agua, y vio a Eris y a sus amigas salir corriendo del baño con unas tijeras y mechones de cabello—. Eris ya encontró a su nueva víctima… —se molestó Afrodita al grado de que un aura oscura lo rodeaba—. Tomaré esto prestado. Ya estoy acostumbrado a que estas cosas pasen —le mencionó Afrodita, tomando el uniforme de niña de Mu—. Gran hermano Aldebarán. Hazme un favor y monta guardia, si vuelven a verme salir del baño de niñas, mi reputación de verdad caerá por los suelos —y Aldebarán asintió, y comenzó a montar guardia—. Disculpa, voy a pasar —aclaro Afrodita, y encontró a Yoshiko con el cabello hecho girones, y empapada—. Caíste en el truco más viejo de esta academia. Lo que te hicieron tiene Eris dibujado en todas partes —explicó.

—¿Qué te importa? —se molestó Yoshiko, se puso de pie, y comenzó a secarse el cabello, pero este comenzó a caérsele—. ¿También vas a burlarte? Adelante. Ya me humillaron antes, es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada. Yo no quería volver a revivir los días de escuela, le dije a Cronos que mi vida estudiantil fue todo menos placentera. Yo de verdad… no quería hacer esto… pero él quería un infiltrado para investigar a la competencia… es… despreciable… —lloró Yoshiko, y Afrodita se sorprendió.

—Viéndote mejor… —se aceró Afrodita—. En definitiva no hay forma alguna de que seas una plata. Puede que oro tal vez pero plata… ¿Cuántos años tienes en realidad? ¿30? —y Yoshiko se molestó un poco, pero Afrodita casi le había adivinado su verdadera edad—. No me importan las razones de por qué estás en la academia. Pero ya fui yo víctima de Eris alguna vez, en primer año. Mephisto me defendió, pero recuerdo el dolor de lo que me hizo. Eres una adulta, seguro puedes manejar mejor el dolor. Pero… aun así… puedo reparar lo que te hicieron, y darle a Eris una razón para preocuparse. ¿Me dejarías intentar vengarme de ella? —preguntó, y Yoshiko se sorprendió por lo que escuchaba—. No lo parezco pero… yo también soy capaz de un gran odio… lo he sentido siempre. Quiero vengarme, dándole donde más le duele, en su popularidad. Yo puedo convertirte, en la más popular de esta academia. Ayúdame a poder vengarme… —insistió.

—¿Solo quieres vengarte? —preguntó, y Afrodita asintió—. No tengo interés en venganzas, o en ser popular… pero… ya que necesito quedarme en la Academia Sanctuary hasta que Cronos tenga toda la información que necesita para construir Elysium… aceptaré tu ayuda —y Afrodita sacó su mochila, y comenzó a sacar muchos utensilios de belleza—. ¿Qué es todo eso? —preguntó Yoshiko sorprendida.

—Cosas que necesitarás si quieres que te confundan con una niña de 14 años en lugar de que se descubra la realidad de que eres una señora de treinta, flacucha, y enana —le mencionó Afrodita, y Yoshiko se molestó un poco—. Ahora, quédate quieta. Y deja que Afrodita haga su magia —insistió, y comenzó a arreglar el cabello de Yoshiko.

**Sala de Espera de la Prefectura. Ala Plata.**

—Está tardando demasiado —se preocupó Aldebarán, con Shaka y Mu a izquierda y derecha. El de cabellera rosada por fin vestía su uniforme, y el de cabellera rubia se estaba quedando dormido—. Por cierto, estoy en el 1-A. A Shaka le tocó el mismo. ¿De qué salón eres? —preguntó esperanzado de poder seguir haciendo amigos.

—1-A, igual que Aioria —le explicó con orgullo—. Aunque no sé si eso sea muy buena idea. El chico con el que se peleó y al que le tiró la lonchera también están en el 1-A —y Aldebarán se rascó la mejilla con interés.

—¡Entonces podríamos ser amigos los 6! —ofreció en un elevado tono de voz, asustando a Shaka que ya estaba medio dormido y obligándolo a caer de su silla—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Aldebarán y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Ya que mi vista no es muy buena… mis otros sentidos se han agudizado para compensar… —le mencionó Shaka, frotándose los oídos—. Me temo que tu sonora voz es algo dolorosa para mí —terminó con su explicación.

—¿Eh? —se quejó, y Shaka nuevamente se frotó los oídos adolorido—. Lo siento… prometo hacer lo posible por controlar mi voz y no lastimarte —y Shaka se lo agradeció y asintió—. Pero de verdad necesitas hacer algo con esa vista tuya —le mencionó Aldebarán.

—El problema es que soy huérfano, y no puedo pagar por anteojos correctivos —le mencionó Shaka, y Aldebarán comprendió la situación. Después de todo, la mayoría en la Academia Sanctuary eran huérfanos de los orfanatos de la Fundación Graude y seleccionados para asistir a la Academia Sanctuary.

—Eso puede arreglarse —escucharon todos la voz de Afrodita, que salía del baño de niñas—. Cierta señorita ya no necesita de estos, así que no veo el problema de que los uses tú —terminó su explicación y le colocó los anteojos a Shaka, que por fin veía claramente—. ¿Cómo se ve? —preguntó Afrodita.

—Jamás había visto mejor —se alegró Shaka, mirando en todas direcciones—. Oh… ya veo porque ese joven Aioria te confundió con una chica, tienes una cara muy bonita como la de Afrodita —aseguró Shaka, y Mu se molestó.

—¿No te has visto en un espejo, verdad? —se quejó Mu, y Shaka entonces miró al inmenso Aldebarán, que se apenó un poco y le saludó.

—Das miedo —fue la conclusión de Shaka, y Aldebarán bajó la cabeza entristecido y sus ojos se humedecieron—. Pero tienes el corazón más grande que jamás he tenido la fortuna de encontrar. Así que, la oferta sigue en pie. Podemos ser amigos si quieres —le mencionó.

—¿De verdad? —y Shaka asintió, y Aldebarán sorbió por la nariz, intentando hacer caras rudas para no soltarse a llorar, y preocupando a Shaka, a Mu, y a Afrodita—. Nadie nunca… quiere ser mi amigo porque soy alto y mi cara de malo da miedo… pero la verdad soy una persona muy sensible que quiere tener amigos solamente… —y Shaka le tomó el hombro y lo tranquilizó—. Mi primer amigo… ¡tengo un amigo! —gritó, Shaka se cubrió los oídos en dolor, y después Aldebarán lo abrazó con fuerza—. Aldebarán está feliz… —lloró de alegría.

—Agradezco las atenciones pero me vas a dejar sordo si no controlas tu sonora voz… —le explicó, y Aldebarán asintió y lo regresó a su silla—. Si todos vamos a estar en el 1-A, no veo por qué no podamos intentarlo —le ofreció su mano a Mu—. Lotus Shaka, es un placer —sonrió.

—Hamal Mu —le regresó el apretón de manos—. Si el gran hermano Aldebarán quiere más amigos yo puedo ser el segundo —y Aldebarán sorbió con fuerza nuevamente, y Mu se preocupó—. Espera, Aldebarán, piensa en que tan fuerte eres antes de… —pero Aldebarán ya lo había levantado y lo abrazaba con fuerza—. Me vas a romper los huesos… —se estremeció Mu con dolor, y entonces miró a Afrodita—. ¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó.

—¿Eh? ¿Amigo de los de primero? Claro que no —se molestó Afrodita—. Mephisto dice que hacer amistad con los de menor rango solo mermará mi reputación. No es nada personal. Y si me ven con ustedes 2 y sus caritas de niña de seguro obtendrán las mismas burlas que yo obtengo. Por su bien prefiero no hacer amistad con ustedes —explicó a su manera muy particular, y Mu y Shaka comprendieron la problemática de sus rostros y del llevarse bien con Afrodita—. Además, el próximo año seré un plata, y por regla los plata y los bronces no se llevan bien. Es la tradición —explicó—. Hablando de platas, Miko, ya puedes salir… —la llamó Afrodita, y una apenada Yoshiko se medió asomó por la apertura de la puerta.

—Si mi falda anterior era corta… Afrodita… está exagera… —le susurró, y Afrodita se cruzó de brazos queriendo presumir su obra maestra, pero Yoshiko estaba bien convencida en que no saldría—. Esperaré a que mi otra falda se seque —terminó.

—Tonterías, quiero que todos vean mi obra maestra —insistió—. Sal o les diré a todos tu verdadera edad —y Yoshiko se estremeció de miedo—. ¿No me crees? Oigan, ¿sabían que hay una anciana en la academia haciéndose pasar por una estudiante de plata? —comenzó, y la puerta del baño de niñas se abrió inmediatamente, y Yoshiko salió furiosa.

—¿A quién estás llamando anciana, niño bonito? —le gritó Yoshiko, y cuando salió del baño, todos admiraron su cabellera sedosa adornada en una coleta corta por la mutilación que sufrió a manos de Eris. Su rostro estaba ligeramente maquillado, solo lo suficiente para ocultar sus pecas y darle la apariencia de una belleza japonesa de piel pálida. Sus pestañas estaban bien arregladas, y sin anteojos se veía más joven todavía. Usaba todavía el camisón con el emblema de plata, pero la falda no se había secado, por lo que llevaba la de bronce que le habían dado a Mu, por lo que era más corta inclusive que la que había usado esa mañana. Sus mangas estaban remendadas porque estaban humedecidas, y sus calcetas estiradas lo más posible para intentar cubrir lo que la falda tan corta no le permitía cubrir—. Te lo advierto… si le cuentas a alguien mi verdadera edad te voy a hacer una transformación facial yo a ti también… —lo amenazó.

—¿Quién… quién eres…? —escuchó Yoshiko, se dio la vuelta, y encontró a un grupo de 3 dorados y 2 bronces que en esos momentos caminaban por los pasillos de plata. Eran Aioros, Saga y Dohko de los de oro, y Milo y Camus por los de bronce. El par de bronce admiraba a Yoshiko ligeramente sonrojados, Aioros y Saga por otra parte estaban tan rojos que Dohko casi podía azar malvaviscos sobre sus frentes, e incluso lo estaba intentando—. Un momento… eres la misma chica del autobús… ¿no es así? —y Yoshiko asintió, confundida, y de inmediato Aioros corrió a su lado, la tomó de las manos, y la miró fijamente con su rostro en extremo ruborizado—. No me importa la diferencia de edad… se mi esposa… —le mencionó Aioros, y Yoshiko se estremeció de miedo.

—¡Te estás saltando muchos pasos, tarado! —le gritó Saga, le impactó la nuca, y luego lo pateó a un lado—. Señorita… le pido una disculpa por la desvergonzada oferta de mi amigo Aioros. Yo por otra parte puedo asegurarle cumplir con los protocolos sociales preestablecidos en primer lugar admitiendo que la encuentro sumamente atractiva, y que quisiera pedirle la oportunidad de poder invitarla a salir, si es que usted lo aprueba —se arrodilló a manera de respeto, y le tomó la mano como un caballero a su princesa—. ¿Me haría el honor de permitirme invitarla a comer? —preguntó, y Aioros se lanzó sobre Saga.

—¡Yo la vi primero! —se quejó Aioros, forcejeando con Saga—. ¡Respeta la regla del yo la vi primero! ¡Como yo la vi primero es mi derecho el intentarlo primero! ¡Reglas son reglas! —insistía Aioros, y Saga forcejeaba en su contra.

—Esas reglas no son más que excusas infantiles —le regresaba las quejas Saga, empujando a Aioros, ambos se habían tomado de las manos en una maniobra de sumisión de lucha libre intentando doblegarse el uno al otro, aunque Saga era físicamente más fuerte y empujaba a Aioros al suelo obligándolo a arrodillarse por el poderoso agarre de Saga—. Te lo advierto, arruíname esta oportunidad y por el resto de tu vida te haré imposible tus perversos acercamientos a las jovencitas inocentes —lo amenazó.

—Oigan, ¿los 2 están conscientes de que son 7 años mayores que ella verdad? —les mencionó Dohko, y el par parpadeó un par de veces, se avergonzó, y ambos reverenciaron—. Par de idiotas. Tomen nota niños, nunca se involucren románticamente con alguien mucho menor a ustedes. Eso solo puede acabar mal —explicó Dohko, y todos asintieron—. En todo caso, estoy seguro de que la señorita elegiría a quién tiene los músculos más tonificados, ¿verdad? —comenzó Dohko, moviendo los músculos de tanto en tanto, incomodando a Yoshiko y enfureciendo a Saga y a Aioros—. Es broma, yo no soy un depravado pervertido acosador de menores como Aioros que no le importa la edad mientras pueda pervertir la mente inocente de una chica… —apuntó a Aioros, y el rubio se sobresaltó y enfureció—. Ni soy un cara dura adorador de las reglas que planificará su ascenso a la victoria con una estrategia de conquista —apuntó a Saga, que enfureció cuando delataron su forma de conquista de mujeres—. Yo presumo mis músculos, si eso funciona que bien, si no pues desisto… —volvió a presumirle sus músculos, y Yoshiko se intimidó y comenzó a retroceder—. ¡Oh! ¡Están muy animados el día de hoy! ¡Pero es porque usted en verdad es muy bonita! —y Yoshiko se ruborizó por la mención.

—¡Nos está opacando! —gritó Aioros, y tanto él como Saga se lanzaron a intentar doblegar a Dohko, pero él era muy fuerte para el par y terminó estrujando las cabezas de cada uno entre sus axilas—. Dohko… hueles mal… —lloraba Aioros por el hedor, y Saga a rabietas intentaba liberarse en vano—. Al menos déjanos saber tu nombre… el nombre de la plata más bella que jamás ha puesto pie en esta academia. Tan hermosa que pese a la edad tiene a 3 dorados suplicándole por su atención —y Yoshiko se estremeció por las palabras de Aioros, e incluso se apenó y comenzó a jugar con su falda.

—¿Cómo es posible… que jovencitos como estos me estremezcan el corazón de esta manera…? —se preguntó Yoshiko—. Nadie jamás… había pensado que yo fuera bonita. Es muy incómodo… toda esta atención… —se cohibió, lo que aumentó la temperatura de Aioros y Saga—. Miko… —comenzó ella—. Mi nombre es Hasegawa Miko —se apenó.

—No me importa si voy a la cárcel, Miko definitivamente será mi esposa… —susurró Aioros, y Saga lo escuchó, y a pesar de estar siendo estrujado en la axila de Dohko, se las arregló para atrapar a Aioros en una llave, y el trio forcejeó incansablemente. Yoshiko entonces supo que sus días como estudiante de plata acababan de complicarse.

**Jardín de Acero.**

—Mi… mi… mi… —frente al edificio principal de la Academia Sanctuary, una reja separaba la institución de las alas de bronce, plata y oro, con el Jardín de Acero, una guardería para los huérfanos más jóvenes de la Fundación Graude y quienes algún día escalarían al nivel de hierro que era la escuela primaria, y después al ala bronce si sus calificaciones eran las adecuadas—. Mi… nombre… es… Shun… —hablaba una niña a la que se le dificultaba mucho hablar.

—No, boba… —le respondía una pequeña de 5 años de cabellera rubia—. Él es Shun —apuntaba a un niño a su lado que construía un castillo de arena con una niña de 7 años de cabellera violeta, mientras otro de cabellera azul los miraba a ambos desde lejos—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó la rubia nuevamente.

—Shun… —comenzaba ella, y la rubia volvía a apuntar al niño construyendo el castillo de arena—. Shun… —insistía ella con ojos llorosos, y entonces gritó con fuerza—. ¡Shiryuuuuu! —lloró ella, preocupando a la rubia. Pero pronto un niño de 6 años llegó y abrazó a su amiguita que lloraba—. Nombre… —lloraba.

—Lo siento, June —le mencionaba Shiryu a June—. Su nombre es Shunrei, es lo que ha intentado decirte. Pero abreviando le decíamos Shun, por eso está molesta de que no le creas que se llama Shun —explicó Shiryu, y June parpadeó un par de veces—. Shunrei y yo venimos de China, pero Shunrei aún no sabe hablar griego. Por eso tiene problemas para explicarse —le explicó.

—¿Qué es China? —preguntaba la rubia, y el joven que abrazaba a la niña que lloraba se preocupó—. Pero entonces, si se llamaba Shunrei, ¿porque no solo lo dijo y ya? —y Shiryu intentó explicárselo, pero era una explicación muy compleja que June no entendía.

—Ese tipo… es muy listo para su edad… —mencionaba Shura, sentado en una banca y viendo directamente al jardín de acero. Estaba tomando algo de caldo y comiendo un poco de paella. De pronto, sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

—Shiryu es muy listo. Aprendió muy rápido el griego —le aclaró Dohko, y Shura asintió—. Recuerdo a otro chico muy inteligente que aprendió el griego muy rápido a pesar de solo conocer el español —le apuntó Dohko, y Shura asintió con tranquilidad—. La Fundación Graude es algo estricta, ni los niños pequeños se salvan de la tiranía de Mitsumasa Kido. Trae a huérfanos de todas las partes del mundo y los fuerza a aprender griego. Es algo tiránico, esa niña de allí es de Alemania, se llama Pandora —le explicó, y Shura asintió, nuevamente en silencio—. No te vayas a enamorar de ella. Al parecer hay un virus suelto que contagia a los mayores a enamorarse de niñas muy pequeñas para ellos —bromeó Dohko.

—Yo jamás haría semejante tontería, no es honorable… —mencionó Shura, y tranquilamente comió un poco de su paella—. Si conoce a alguien con intereses perversos como esos, debería denunciarlo a las autoridades, que sean encarcelados de por vida, y se pudran como los criminales que son —finalizó, y Dohko se preocupó.

—Espero de verdad que nunca te veas inmiscuido en esa situación, Shura. No sea que tu honor choque con tus sentimientos. ¿Qué pasaría si eso ocurriera? —le preguntó, y Shura lo pensó detenidamente.

—Me convertiría en un acosador a distancia que no entablaría una verdadera relación amorosa por orgullo y honor pero dejaría bien en claro mi interés mientras espero la madures de la persona a la que he elegido admirar y espero su mayoría de edad. Entonces cuando sea legal la tomaría como de mi propiedad, sería algo legal y no mancharía mi honor —le explicó, y Dohko parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido.

—Creo que el acoso también es un crimen… —le mencionó Dohko, y Shura asintió sin darle mucha importancia—. Pero si sigue siendo un crimen entonces tu honor estaría manchado —aclaró.

—Es un crimen menor, muchos samuráis los cometían por evitar crímenes mayores, eso no manchaba su honor —finalizó, guardó sus cosas, e hizo una reverencia—. De cualquier forma, jamás me enamoraría de alguien menor a mí —mencionó.

—¡Oye! ¡El del peinado de hongo! ¿Me pasas la pelota? —le gritaba una niña de cabellera violeta, y Shura se apuntó a sí mismo—. ¿Me la pasas? —apuntó la niña, y Shura asintió, tomó la pelota, y la lanzó al otro lado de la reja—. ¡Danke! —gritó ella y corrió por la bola.

—Tan jovencito y todo un galán —apuntó Dohko, pero Shura lo ignoró, tomó su espada, y comenzó a caminar al edificio—. Que frio, no acepta siquiera una broma. Sería muy divertido que en el futuro él y Pandora fueran una parejita, no dejaría de burlarme de Shura, jajaja —se emocionó Dohko, y siguió a Shura al edificio—. Hay unos chicos a los que quiero que les eches un ojo. Milo y Aioria del 1-A. Se ve que son un par de buscapleitos, necesito que los guíes en el buen camino —y Shura volvió a asentir.

—Haré que parezca un accidente, la policía no sospechará —mencionó, y Dohko se preocupó—. Dicen que el primer asesinato es el más difícil. Pondré esa teoría a prueba —y Dohko se horrorizó.

—¿De dónde sacase la idea del asesinato? Un verdadero caballero jamás asesina a nadie. Solo cuida que no se metan en problemas, sin sangre, y más importante, sin muertes —ordenó Dohko.

—Como lo ordene, viejo maestro —reverenció, y Dohko se molestó un poco por ser llamado viejo. Shura entonces entró en silencio a la cafetería pues ya era hora del almuerzo.

Los estudiantes de bronce hacían un escándalo por donde fueran. Un par iba corriendo con la mochila de otro, Shura se la quitó de un movimiento rápido, le entregó la mochila al de bronce victimado, y amenazó al otro par con su espada, los 2 entonces se hicieron a un lado. En la fila para la cafetería, otro par de alumnos de plata hicieron a un lado rudamente a una niña, robándole el lugar al mero frente, Shura de un movimiento golpeó las partes traseras de las rodillas de ambos de plata, que terminaron arrodillados sin saber el cómo llegaron a esa posición, y de otro par de azotes rápidos los 2 terminaron noqueados. Todo pasó tan rápido que solo Dohko se dio cuenta de lo que pasó. Una joven que corría con su bandeja se tropezó y comenzó a caer, y Shura tranquilamente atrapó a la joven con un brazo, y a la bandeja con la otra mano, terminando con la ruborizada joven atrapada en el brazo de Shura como en un tango, y con algunas chicas gritando emocionadas. Shura simplemente repuso la postura de la señorita, le entregó su bandeja, hizo una reverencia, y siguió con su camino. Todos en la academia admiraban a Shura, aunque también era tan frio que nadie podía hacerse su amigo. Solo un par de personas podían, y Shura no los llamaría exactamente amigos, después de todo no tenía interés en llevarse con ellos.

—¡Allí estás! —habló Mephisto, tomó a Shura de un brazo, y Afrodita llegó a paso apresurado a tomarlo del otro. Shura por supuesto que se fastidió, mientras el par lo alzaba y lo obligaba a sentarse con ellos—. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Necesito de tu ayuda para una travesura en contra de Shion. El malnacido acaba de obligarme a inscribirme al club de investigación fílmica —y Shura le dedicó una mirada de reojo—. Club de video —aclaró Mephisto, y colocó una cámara cuadrada y robusta frente a él. Era una cámara de cintas llamada super-ocho—. Anda Shura. Es una injusticia. Te digo que Shion aprisiona los derechos de los estudiantes. Unirse a un club ya no es una opción, es una obligación. Está recortándonos el tiempo de vida con su tiranía. ¿Qué tiene de divertido filmar a otras personas? A eso se le llama acoso —le daba explicaciones Mephisto.

—Es sorprendente como puede manipular la realidad para hacerlo parecer algo malo… —susurró Afrodita, y Shura se rascaba la barbilla pensando en las palabras de Mephisto—. Lo más gracioso es que Shura se la cree —prosiguió Afrodita. De pronto, se hizo un silencio en el comedor mientras todos miraban en una dirección. Afrodita sonrió en ese momento, lleno de orgullo, mientras Yoshiko entraba sumamente apenada, y con Aioros y Saga de guardaespaldas siguiéndola a donde quiera que fuera—. La princesa de plata ha llegado… —susurró Afrodita.

—¿Quién es esa jovencita tan bella? —se sobresaltó Mephisto, en extremo ruborizado. Hasta Shura tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendido—. Ese rostro… ese bello rostro… si tan solo hubiera una forma de preservar ese rostro tan bello alejado de las garras del tiempo que sin duda intentará deformarlo con sus arrugas… —y Afrodita se sorprendió.

—Anda que hasta poeta se volvió Mephisto. Ya solo le falta cantar una ópera por todo el salón —se burló Afrodita, y entonces tomó la cámara en la mesa—. Creo que con esto puedes capturar los rostros sin que sean destruidos por el tiempo —aclaró Afrodita, y Mephisto le arrebató la cámara y comenzó a grabar—. Creo que ya encontró su vocación —susurró Afrodita, mientras todos veían a Yoshiko dirigirse a una mesa.

—¡Permíteme prepararte la mesa! —se apresuró Aioros, le limpió la mesa, y le empujó la silla. Yoshiko estaba sumamente apenada por el trato, más porque Aioros se sentó frente a ella y le sonrió con evidente lujuria.

—¡Para que no haga fila le he traído el almuerzo! —mencionó Saga, colocándole la bandeja de comida frente a ella. Aioros se impresionó, sin saber el cómo había podido Saga comprar tan rápido la comida y sentarse junto a Yoshiko.

—¿Y mi comida? —se quejó Kanon a la distancia, que apenas había salido de la larga fila con su bandeja para que de la nada fuera reemplazada por dinero que Saga le había dejado a cambio de su almuerzo—. ¡Saga! —se quejó Kanon, hizo una rabieta, y se volvió a formar.

—En definitiva… jamás en la vida me habían tratado de esta forma… —se ruborizó Yoshiko—. Escuchen… de verdad aprecio el trato pero, me están apenando demasiado, no necesito de todas estas atenciones —y Yoshiko notó que todos en la academia la miraban sorprendidos de su belleza, o sonrojados al ver lo corta de su falda, lo que ruborizaba incluso más a Yoshiko, que se bajaba la falda lo más que podía—. No se supone que esté disfrutando esto… pero en mis días de academia era la nerd inadaptada… esto… jamás lo había vivido… —se estremeció.

—Vete acostumbrando, Miko. Cuando nos casemos definitivamente te colmaré de todo tipo de atenciones —insistía Aioros, y Saga lo estrujó en una llave de lucha libre—. Ya lo sé, soy mayor que ella pero aun así… —se quejaba.

—No te estrujo por la diferencia de edades —le aclaró Saga de forma sombría—. Tan solo te recuerdo que no pienso perder esta competencia por Miko… —Saga estaba tan enamorado que ni se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

—En primer lugar soy 8 años mayor que ambos pero eso no se los puedo decir… —se susurró Yoshiko—. Escuchen… yo en verdad no tengo interés en comenzar una relación con… —intentó decir, y entonces sintió que alguien le jalaba la falda, y Yoshiko viró para encontrar a Milo, con una flor en su mano y entregándosela a Yoshiko—. ¿Para mí? —preguntó, y Milo asintió, y Yoshiko se sonrojó—. Eres adorable… —y Milo sacó el libro dorado, y tanto Saga como Aioros lo miraron con desprecio—. Bueno… eres demasiado joven pero… supongo que es la primera vez que alguien me pide el número… —se sonrojó Yoshiko, anotó su nombre, e incluso le anotó su teléfono—. Solo no llames muy tarde —le cerró un ojo, Milo sonrió, se retiró, y se sentó en una mesa donde un furioso Camus lo miraba con desprecio mientras Milo le restregaba en la cara el primer nombre de su página en el libro dorado—. Todas estas emociones son tan placenteras. Ojala hubiera sido así de popular cuando era alumna… —se sonrojó Miko.

—Utilizó el libro dorado… —se molestó Aioros con un aura dorada rodeándolo—. Ese pequeño canalla… algún día le daré una reprimenda de muerte… —continuó diciendo, y Saga a su lado soltó una risa macabra.

—Juro que si algún día me vuelvo un profesor y por suerte lo tengo de alumno. Me encargaré de hacerle su vida estudiantil imposible… —elevó su aura Saga, y en ese momento Milo sintió una presencia oscura rodearlo, como si supiera que sus acciones acababan de sellarle un futuro horrible—. Así es… Antares Milo… inventaré castigos especiales y teoremas dimensionales que te harán vagar en un laberinto de incertidumbre hasta la explosión de tu mente solo por el insulto de este día… —y la risa malvada de Saga prosiguió.

—¿Oh? ¿Entonces quieres ser maestro? —preguntó Yoshiko, y Saga viró su atención en dirección a ella—. Si yo pudiera volver a elegir… digo, cuando sea mayor. Me gustaría buscar una carrera en la docencia… —mencionó, intentando desviar la plática a algo menos incómodo.

—¡Seré maestro! —se decidió Saga—. Esa será mi vocación. Crear un futuro próspero para los niños, esa será mi misión de ahora en adelante —mencionó Saga, intentando impresionar a Yoshiko, aunque solo terminó asustándola aún más.

—Tú querías ser físico nuclear… —susurró Aioros, y Saga le dio un pisotón por debajo de la mesa, y Aioros se estremeció de dolor—. ¡Pero es la verdad! ¡El que siempre ha querido ser maestro soy yo! ¡No es justo que te robes mis sueños solo para impresionar a Miko! —le recriminó Aioros, y él y Saga pegaron frentes nuevamente y comenzaron a empujarse—. Envidioso ladrón de sueños y de esposas, aléjate de mi amada Miko —y Yoshiko se preocupó por la forma en que Aioros se dirigía a ella.

—Y mi madre que decía que por lo poco femenina que era jamás encontraría marido… —se mencionó a sí misma Yoshiko—. Subestimé el poder de una falda. Pero no podrá ser, no hay forma de que yo me enamore de alguien tan joven —se susurraba a sí misma—. Pero con todas estas distracciones, no he tenido un momento de calma para conseguir la información del amo Cronos —se preocupó, y de pronto notó que hacía mucho calor, se dio la vuelta, y notó a Mephisto filmándola—. ¿Eh? ¿No eres el mismo chico que me dijo fea en el autobús? —se preguntó, y Mephisto estaba totalmente fuera de sí y grabándola—. Espera, eso me da una idea. Puedo disfrutar de la vida de estudiante que jamás tuve de niña, y al mismo tiempo cumplir con mi trabajo —sonrió Yoshiko—. Oye, ¿crees que soy bonita? —y Mephisto asintió varias veces—. Entonces, te dejaré filmarme todo lo que quieras durante los recesos si a cambio con tu cámara filmas cada rincón de esta academia, y me entregas los rollos de la filmación. ¿Qué dices? —y Mephisto se estremeció, y salió corriendo filmando todo, cada esquina, cada estudiante, cada bote de basura, incluso se metió a la cocina y lo filmó todo—. Enserio que Afrodita hizo un excelente trabajo conmigo… —se sobresaltó Yoshiko, y entonces notó las miradas de odio de Eris a 3 mesas de la suya, y Yoshiko tragó saliva.

—Como se atreve… —comenzó Eris con desprecio evidente en el tono de su voz—. Tiene a Aioros comiéndole de la mano, pero Aioros es… Aioros es… —enfureció, y entonces movió su mano frente a su garganta, indicando que se la cortaría, y Yoshiko se horrorizó en ese instante.

—Mi segunda vida estudiantil corre peligro… —se preocupó Yoshiko, y viró para ver a Aioros y a Saga, y notó que ambos se le quedaban viendo con sonrisas en sus rostros—. Me están asustando ustedes también —se preocupó Yoshiko.

—¡Hermano! —gritó Aioria, y Aioros despertó y volteó para ver a su hermano, que llegaba con Mu—. Él es portero. ¿Puede venir a jugar al parque de la casa saliendo de clases? —le preguntaba Aioria, y platicaba con su hermano y le presentaba a Mu. Saga, aprovechando la distracción, comenzó a platicar con Yoshiko, molestando a Aioros, pero la prioridad en ese momento era despachar a su hermano Aioria rápidamente, pero Aioria era muy parlanchín y Aioros no podía callarlo.

—Dime Miko… ¿de dónde eres? Es evidente que no tienes el perfil de una griega, más bien pareces oriental. Pero no me lo tomes a mal, no tengo nada contra los orientales yo solo… pienso… que tienes un perfil bastante llamativo… —intentaba encontrar las palabras Saga, pero era pésimo en conquistar a otras chicas. Pero Yoshiko tampoco tenía experiencia con el coqueteo de los hombres, así que se cohibió un poco, y comenzó a responder las preguntas de Saga, para molestia de Aioros, que incluso había intentado tapar la boca de Aioria para que dejara de molestar, pero el pequeño seguía hable y hable.

Mientras Yoshiko estaba distraída en su conversación con Saga. Eris se había puesto de pie y llevaba en su mano un frasco con salsa picante. El mismo estaba abierto, lo que significaba que planeaba usarlo, y Eris comenzó a caminar en dirección a Yoshiko.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —preguntó Afrodita, que tenía una nariz muy aguda, y al virarse, se sobresaltó—. ¡La etapa 2 del caos de Eris! ¡La salsa picante a los ojos! —se horrorizó Afrodita, y Shura lo miró con desdén pues estaba tratando de dormir un poco pues él ya había comido—. ¿No recuerdas mi primer día de clase? Primero fue el corte de cabello, luego Eris vertió salsa picante en mi rostro. Fue la peor de las humillaciones. Eres el monitor de pasillos, haz algo —le suplicó Afrodita.

—Lo haría pero… es una chica… —comenzó con la explicación Shura, y Afrodita la apuntó indicando que ya estaba muy cerca de Yoshiko—. Un verdadero caballero no puede, bajo ninguna circunstancia, alzarle la mano a una mujer. Por más que quiera, mi honor me impediría alzarle la mano a Eris… —terminó su explicación.

—¡Pero va a ridiculizar a Miko! —gritó Afrodita, y Shura pensó entre actuar o no, pero mientras lo decidía, Eris estaba más y más cerca, así que Afrodita miró en todas direcciones intentando pensar en algo, y vio a Milo y a Camus caminando con sus bandejas vacías y platicando como si fuesen los mejores amigos, a pesar de que era el primer día de clases—. Después de esto, estoy seguro de que me va a odiar de por vida pero, no puedo permitirle a Eris ridiculizar a alguien más como me ridiculizó a mí… —se decidió Afrodita, corrió en dirección a Milo, y se paró frente a él—. Oye, te manchaste —le mencionó, apuntó a un punto en el pecho de Milo, y cuando se agachó, le golpeó la nariz con sus dedos—. ¡Caíste! —se burló Afrodita y comenzó a correr. Milo enfureció por caer en una broma de novatos, le entregó la bandeja a Camus, que luchó con el equilibrio intentando no caerse, mientras Milo perseguía al de tercer año del ala bronce con odio y queriendo darle una golpiza—. Sabía que el cabeza caliente de Milo no toleraría ser ridiculizado. Pero ahora debo hacerlo ver como un accidente o Shura me destruirá por levantarle una mano a una mujer —se dijo Afrodita a sí mismo, corrió hasta casi llegar a donde Eris, se frenó, y le metió el pie a Milo, que tropezó, intentó agarrarse de lo que pudiera, y terminó sosteniéndose de la falda de Eris, arrancándosela tras caer—. ¡Buajajajaja! ¡Esto salió mejor de lo que me esperaba! —se burló Afrodita, mientras toda la cafetería estallaba en risas y veía a Milo parándose con la falda de Eris en sus manos.

—No… no puede ser… esto es una pesadilla… —comenzó Eris, y Milo inspeccionó la falda, y Eris enfureció—. ¡Dame eso! ¡Maldito degenerado! —gritó Eris, intentó cubrirse, y al darse la vuelta encontró a Mephisto filmándola y con el rostro totalmente ruborizado—. ¡Basta ya! —gritó Eris, cacheteó a Mephisto con fuerza, después comenzó a llorar—. ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! —le gritó Eris a Yoshiko, le lanzó el frasco de salsa, y entonces corrió llorando y cubriéndose a cómo podía. Para fortuna de Yoshiko, tras ver las intenciones de Eris logró evadir el frasco de salsa, pero un distraído Aioria, que ni por el escándalo de Eris había dejado de hablar con su igualmente distraído hermano, fue noqueado por el frasco de salsa, que comenzó a quemarle los ojos, y Aioros de inmediato buscó agua y servilletas para limpiarle el rostro irritado a Aioria, Mu incluso le prestó su túnica de Jamir para que la usara para limpiarle la cara.

—Bueno, Mephisto está fuera de combate, pero gracias a mi pequeña broma humillamos a Eris peor que como ella me humilló a mí —se alegró Afrodita mientras veía a Mephisto noqueado por la tremenda cachetada de Eris—. La venganza es tan dulce, jajaja… —comenzó Afrodita, y recibió una tremenda patada en el rostro por un furioso y sumamente agresivo Milo—. Creo que me acaba de zafar un diente… —se frotó la barbilla Afrodita, y entonces notó la furia de Milo.

—¡Fuiste muy valiente! —interrumpieron sus intenciones algunas chicas, que fueron al lado de Milo y lo rodearon—. ¡Nadie nunca había hecho algo para detener a Eris! ¡Eres mi héroe! —continuaron otras, y Camus, a la distancia, suspiró, abrió el libro dorado, y comenzó a anotar los nombres de las chicas que se presentaban e intentaban coquetearle a Milo supuestamente por lo valiente que fue al enfrentarse y ridiculizar a Eris—. Y lo de la salsa picante estuvo de maravilla. Eres todo un héroe —continuaban ellas.

—¿Entonces el de la salsa fuiste tú? —escucharon todos, y de la nada Milo había sido tacleado por un furioso Aioria, que comenzó a darle de golpes en el rostro a Milo, que de inmediato lo pateó y le regresó los golpes—. ¡Te vas a arrepentir por haberme hecho eso! —le gritó y le mordió la mano.

—¡Aaaaah! ¡Pelea como un hombre, imbécil! —lo pateó Milo, y el par continuó peleando. Aioros y Saga de inmediato fueron a poner orden, pero alguien se les había adelantado.

—¡Excalibur! —resonó el grito, y tanto Milo como Aioria terminaron con un par de impactos y con los ojos llorosos por el tremendo azote de la espada de Shura en sus cabezas—. Soy el monitor de pasillo. No causarán más problemas en mi guardia —mencionó Shura, y el par de furiosos se lanzó contra Shura, que de un movimiento de su espada los arrodilló a ambos, y les dio otro par de golpazos en las cabezas, dejándolos rodando en el suelo y estremeciéndose del dolor—. Excaliburrrrrrrrrr… —susurró Shura.

—¡En el nombre de Mitsumasa Kido! ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —resonó el poderoso grito de Shion, que ya había perdido la paciencia. Miró a un lado, encontrando a Mephisto noqueado y a Afrodita escupiendo un diente y horrorizándose por la pérdida tras la patada de Milo. Miró al otro lado, y encontró a Milo y a Aioria en el suelo y sobándose las cabezas—. ¡Se los advertí! —apuntó Shion a Milo y a Aioria—. ¡A mi oficina! ¡Inmediatamente! —les gritó, y ambos intentaron hablar—. ¡Sin excusas! —los hizo callar—. ¡Afrodita! —le gritó a él también Shion—. Perdiste tu oportunidad. Este pequeño evento irá a tu expediente escolar. Y no solo eso. Serás encargado del club de investigación fílmica junto con Mephisto. Se acabaron los días de salir temprano de la academia para ti —y Afrodita se horrorizó por el castigo, y Mephisto comenzó a despertar—. En cuanto a ti… —le mencionó, apuntándole a la nariz directamente—. De ahora en adelante, y hasta tu graduación a plata, limpiarás todos y cada uno de los salones de clase, todos los días, por el resto del año escolar. ¡Ahora váyanse todos a mi oficina y esperen a que llegue para agregar este evento a sus respectivos expedientes! —recriminó, y los 4 intentaron defenderse, pero Dohko llegó y los atrapó a todos en sus brazos y les tapó a todos la boca, por más que se quejaron los 4.

—¡Los llevaré por ti, director Shion Starlight! ¡Tú ayúdame! —le mencionó a Shura, y él asintió—. Por su bien, no digan una palabra. Yo lo apaciguaré y les reduciré la sentencia si tan solo se dignan a cooperar conmigo —les susurró Dohko, y los 4 asintieron. Dohko, entonces los soltó y los 4 refunfuñaron pero dejaron a Shura llevarlos a detención—. Shion, son solo niños. Cometen errores, se pelean, es lo que hacen los niños. Anda, vamos por un té para ayudarte a calmar esos ánimos que tienes —le ofreció Dohko, y se llevó a Shion a una mesa, donde comenzó a darle un masaje, y a tranquilizarlo.

—Todos en esta academia… hasta el director… son unos dementes… —mencionó Yoshiko, y entonces notó que Aioros lloraba preocupado por su hermanito—. Entonces sí tiene sentimientos… —se susurró Yoshiko, y notó la cámara en el suelo—. Lotería… —sacó la cinta de la cámara con cuidado para no velarla, y la metió en su maletín—. Eso ha sido muy violento, ¿no lo creen? —mencionó Yoshiko al notar tanto a Saga como a Aioros, que por la distracción no habían vuelto a posar su atención en Yoshiko hasta ese momento.

—De-definitivamente… —mencionó Saga, y por vez primera, Yoshiko notó que Aioros no le prestaba atención y seguía llorando la injusticia que le habían hecho a su hermano—. Cuando yo sea profesor, los educaré con mano firme para asegurarme que sean ciudadanos responsables y ejemplos a seguir, nada parecido a ese grupo de delincuentes… —aseguró Saga, y Yoshiko le sonrió y asintió.

—Aioria… pobrecito… él solo fue víctima de las circunstancias… —continuó llorando Aioros, llamando la atención de Yoshiko, que incluso infló las mejillas sintiéndose ignorada—. Se fuerte hermanito… tu hermano Aioros te llevará a comer todo el helado que quieras cuando salgas de detención. Tu hermano te quiere mucho y sabe que no eres malo, solo impulsivo… se fuerte… —continuó, y Yoshiko se molestó.

—Ya supéralo, tu hermano tiene 12 años, no serás su guardián por siempre… —le mencionó, y Aioros viró para verla con desprecio, lo que sobresaltó a Yoshiko pues no esperaba esa mirada de quien todo el tiempo le decía que llegaría el día en que sería su esposa—. ¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó, y Aioros se cruzó de brazos, se dio la vuelta, y continuó lamentándose.

—Tendrás que disculparlo… —mencionó Saga con tristeza, y Yoshiko lo miró impresionada—. Todos en la Academia Sanctuary, somos huérfanos de padre, de madre, o de ambos… Aioros y Aioria no tienen ni padre ni madre, por eso Aioros se dio a la tarea de suplir ambos roles. Consiente a Aioria todo lo que puede. Sí, se burla de él como todo hermano, pero como un padre siente el fracaso de su enseñanza, y como una madre siente el dolor de las injusticias que sufre Aioria —y Yoshiko asintió, comprendiendo la tristeza de Aioros—. Tengo una teoría… Aioros puede parecerte un bufón mujeriego en ocasiones, pero la verdadera naturaleza de Aioros es la de una persona determinada, valiente, y entregado a sus convicciones. Yo creo que Aioros coquetea con todas las chicas que encuentra, porque de verdad quiere encontrar una esposa que le sirva como apoyo, y sea una figura materna para su hermano Aioria. En otras palabras… Aioros quiere completar el ciclo, y brindarle a Aioria una familia verdadera… —terminó.

—Ya basta Saga, me estás molestando… —aclaró Aioros, y Saga notó el descontento en su voz—. Esas cosas… solo las deben de saber tú y Dohko… nadie más… —insistió—. Ya me cansé de jugar. Miko… eres muy bonita, y tienes una personalidad muy interesante… pero… necesito encontrar a una persona sensible y que quiera cuidar de Aioria… perdóname por haberte molestado con mis inútiles acercamientos, de verdad lo siento —reverenció Aioros, y Yoshiko se sorprendió por su madurez—. Ya no volveré a molestarte… si quieres intentarlo, Saga, estás en todo tu derecho. Miko simplemente no es la adecuada, lo siento… —y Aioros se retiró, y Yoshiko lo miró, sintiéndose entristecida por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Supongo… que sería injusto de mi parte intentarlo después de lo que ha ocurrido… —le mencionó Saga, y Yoshiko lo miró fijamente—. Por hoy te dejaré en paz. Pero, si me permites seguirlo intentando, te prometo empeñarme en demostrarte la sensibilidad de la que soy capaz. Yo en verdad… aunque sea vergonzoso decirlo, puedo ver en ti una madurez que no había visto en ninguna otra chica antes. Y pienso que esa es una madurez que quiero conocer a fondo —se disculpó Saga, y entonces se retiró.

—Esa madurez… es la madurez de una mujer de 29 años… —entristeció Yoshiko, y suspiró—. ¿Por qué estos 2 me hacen pensar tantas cosas raras? Admito que me dejé llevar, pero… —susurró Yoshiko, y cruzó sus brazos, acostándose sobre ellos, ocultando su rostro ruborizado—. Creo… que me gusta mucho este tipo de atención… y los 2 son muy guapos pero… soy una mentira… yo… no soy real… —entristeció Yoshiko—. Me duele el corazón… —finalizó, y dormitó un poco en su mesa.

**Sala de espera de la dirección.**

—Quietos los 4, o si no me veré obligados a darles castigo físico —amenazó Shura, y los 4 lo miraron con desprecio—. Iré a ver qué le está tomando tanto tiempo al director. Si uno de ustedes se atreve a dejar su puesto… Excaliburrrrrrrrrr… —los amenazó.

—¿Tienes idea de lo tarado que suenas diciendo eso pedazo de imbécil? —le mencionó Milo, y Shura le apuntó la espada a la nariz—. Anda y atrévete… dame una razón para hacerte pedazos y romperte tu palillo de dientes en el rostro —lo amenazó.

—Tienes una lengua muy afilada… —y Shura lo tomó del cuello de la camisa—. Anda e inténtalo, alimaña. Soy el monitor de pasillos. Si te levantas en mi contra, adivina, serás expulsado. ¿Quieres regresar al orfanato de la Fundación Graude? Entonces tiéntame y te mandaré allí en silla de ruedas —y Milo estaba que hervía de coraje, pero se tranquilizó—. Tienes un problema de control de la ira. Esa ira te meterá en muchos problemas si no aprendes a controlarla. Ahora quédate quieto, y espera con tus compañeros —terminó Shura, salió de la sala, y encontró a Camus y a Mu platicando—. ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? —preguntó.

—Esperando a Milo —le mencionó Camus con tranquilidad, y Shura lo miró, aparentemente el de cabellera azul-verde estaba pasando un buen rato.

—Esperando a Aioria —le mencionó Mu, y ambos compartieron una mirada de complicidad, y después mencionaron al unísono—. ¡Par de tarados! —y rieron los 2 con fuerza, unidos por los comentarios de lo idiotas que eran sus respectivos amigos.

—Jamás entenderé la amistad… —mencionó Shura, y los miró a ambos—. Vigilen esa puerta, si cualquiera de los 4 se escapa mientras estoy fuera, me lo dirán y yo le daré cacería, no importa si quieren ocultarse en el fin del mundo —mencionó Shura, tanto Camus como Mu asintieron, y se quedaron esperando. Shura entonces continuó su camino por el ala oro. Al pasar por una esquina, encontró a un joven rubio chocando con su pecho, lo que preocupó un poco a Shura—. ¿Y tú que haces aquí? —preguntó.

—Creo que me perdí… — le sonrió Shaka. Shura se preocupó por él pues ningún bronce podía perderse tanto que terminaría en el ala oro—. La verdad es que no veo muy bien —mencionó apuntando a sus ojos cerrados, y entonces se estremeció—. Por favor, no quiero herir sus sentimientos, no le digas que me viste… —corrió Shaka, pero se estrelló con una pared y se desplomó sobre el suelo. Unos inmensos pasos se escucharon entonces, y Shaka corrió hasta la primer puerta que encontró, que era la puerta frente a la cual Mu y Camus platicaban, y se metió dentro.

—¿Shaka? ¡Oye! ¡Shaka! —gritó Aldebarán, y entonces el inmenso joven se detuvo al ver la espada de Kendo picándole la nariz—. Perdone por correr en los pasillos… no lo volveré a hacer… —se disculpó Aldebarán, y Shura retrajo su espada—. Es solo que estoy preocupado… Shaka, un joven rubio de mi salón, se dejó los lentes en su lugar. Está medio ciego y se estrella con todo sin sus lentes —explicó, mostrándole los lentes—. ¿Lo ha visto? —preguntó.

—Creo saber quién es… —mencionó Shura, inspeccionando los lentes—. Y también la razón por la que no quiere usarlos —susurró, y miró a Aldebarán, que estaba impaciente—. La hora de clases terminó. Solo los monitores de pasillo y los alumnos en detención pueden quedarse entre los pasillos, el resto debe volver a sus aulas. Yo buscaré a este Shaka y le regresaré sus anteojos, tú, regresa a clases, y llévate a ese par contigo —apuntó, y Camus y Mu bajaron las cabezas sintiéndose reprendidos—. ¡A sus salones! —ordenó, y los 2 se pusieron de pie y siguieron a Aldebarán. Una vez se fueron, Shura regresó a la sala de espera de la oficina de Shion—. Estos son tuyos… —le mencionó Shura a un Shaka sentado en el suelo y le entregó sus anteojos—. No te enviaré a tu salón, pero debes ir a la enfermería a que te revisen la vista. Lo que haces no tiene nada de saludable —lo reprendió Shura, y entonces se retiró.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya te me hacías familiar! ¡Eres don cegatón cara de fondo de botella! —apuntó Mephisto, y Shaka se estremeció, se puso los anteojos, y miró a Mephisto directamente—. ¿Ya me reconociste? Mira esto Afrodita, el imbécil este no puede ver ni su nariz sin sus lentes, pero si se los pone es todo una burla —apuntó Mephisto y comenzó a carcajearse. Shaka entonces miró a Afrodita y entristeció—. ¿No es divertido? —preguntó a Afrodita, que estaba entre la espalda y la pared pues Mephisto era su mejor amigo, y Afrodita por bondadoso le había dado esos lentes a Shaka—. Llevo todo el día burlándome de él. Ya no sabe si quiere o no quiere sus lentes —apuntó y volvió a reírse—. ¿Por qué no te ríes? —preguntó.

—¿Eh? Bueno, es gracioso, es gracioso… —se estremeció Afrodita, y miró a Shaka, que bajaba la mirada apenado—. Solo que no me puedo reír porque el tarado de Milo me tumbó un diente —apuntó de forma acusativa, encontrando una excusa para no burlarse del pobre de Shaka.

—Te tumbaría otro… pero ya me di cuenta que no vale la pena… imbécil… —le mencionó Milo, y se agachó frente a Shaka—. Si los necesitas… debes usarlos. Si se burlan. Solo dímelo y yo les daré una paliza —y Shaka miró a Milo con sorpresa—. Se burlan porque no saben lo que es no ver. Yo tampoco lo sé, pero si no pudiera ver, haría lo que fuera por poder volver a ver… así que, si alguien te molesta. Búscame, y lo lastimaré tanto que no volverán a burlarse de ti —y Shaka asintió.

—Entonces ese es el tipo de persona que eres… —mencionó Aioria, sorprendido—. No me agradas… pienso que eres un arrogante bueno para nada —agregó, molestando a Milo—. Pero si necesitas a alguien que te ayude a defender a los débiles de los abusivos. Cuenta conmigo… —y Milo parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Son los novios del 4 ojos o qué? —se burló Mephisto—. Aprendan de una buena vez, par de imbéciles. En esta vida sobrevive solo el cruel y el despiadado, somos los que estamos por encima de la cadena alimenticia. Los más fuertes no necesitan de justicia, ¡ellos son la justicia! —mencionó Mephisto, y entonces apuntó a Shaka—. ¡Y si a este miedica de aquí le molesta pues que me haga frente y me lo diga él mismo en lugar de escudarse en otros buenos para nada! ¡Será un don nadie y un estorbo hasta que aprenda a defenderse a sí mismo! —finalizó.

—Tiene razón… —bajó la mirada Shaka—. Tiene… toda la razón… —lloró, y Milo y Aioria se preocuparon—. No soy más que un cobarde… no hago más que enfermarme y dejar que otros luchen por mí… se burlen de mí… necesito… reencontrarme a mí mismo —se puso de pie entonces, y corrió fuera de la sala de espera con lágrimas en sus ojos y sosteniendo los anteojos en su mano. La risa de Mephisto resonó, se burlaba, lo hería.

—¡No es más que un cobarde de mie…! —intentó decir, pero encontró el pie de Milo enterrado en su rostro. Afrodita lo notó, y retrocedió un poco—. ¡Eres un…! —mencionó Mephisto, intentó golpearlo, pero Milo ágilmente saltó, le pateó el rostro nuevamente, y lo tumbó de su silla—. ¡Te voy a hacer trizas! —gritó Mephisto.

—Y yo me voy a encargar de que no vuelvas a herir los sentimientos de ningún inocente nunca más, Mephisto… —lo apuntó Milo, furioso—. Siempre he despreciado a los que abusan de los más débiles, y que intentan imponer su propia tiranía. Por ellos, yo me volveré un sádico defensor. Te partiré las piernas… —Mephisto se lanzó sobre él, y Milo lo evadió, giró en su pierna izquierda, y lo pateó con la derecha. Mephisto entonces enfureció, tomó una silla y se la lanzó. Milo no esperaba semejante agresión y fue derribado por el silletazo.

—Eso fue demasiado violento, hasta para ti —apuntó Afrodita, y Mephisto lo miró con odio—. No me mires a mí, amigos o no la verdad no pienso arriesgar mi bello rostro… —agregó, y Mephisto se tronó los nudillos y caminó en dirección a un Milo medio atontado por el silletazo, dispuesto a lastimarlo lo más que pudiera.

—Oye abusivo… —habló Aioria, y Mephisto lo miró a forma de burla—. Te lo advierto… da un paso más, y sentirás la fuerza de mis colmillos —lo amenazó, y Mephsito parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Qué clase de amenaza tonta es esa? Hazte a un lado imbécil —lo empujó Mephisto a un lado, y entonces alzó la pierna, y Milo que intentaba librarse de la silla que estaba atorada en sus piernas se dio cuenta de que Mephisto planeaba aplastarle la cabeza a pisotones—. ¡Esto te enseñará a respetarme! —intentó bajar el pie, cuando de pronto sintió un dolor descomunal—. ¿Eh? ¡Yeaaaaaarght! ¡Aioria imbécil me has lastimado la mano! —se quejó Mephisto, Aioria le había mordido la mano y continuaba mascando y lastimándolo aún más—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Mi mano me arde! —continuaba quejándose.

—Se tomó lo de la fuerza de mis colmillos muy enserio… —se preocupó Afrodita, y notó que Milo se ponía de pie—. 2 contra 1 no es justo. Además, Mephisto es mi único amigo… —se preocupó Afrodita, y por fin tomó su decisión—. Sea un patán o no… por 3 años solo él me ha apoyado. ¡No dejaré que lo lastimes! —gritó, y Milo viró solo para ser golpeado en el rostro por Afrodita. Milo enfureció, saltó e intentó patear, pero Afrodita protegía mucho su rostro, así que lo evadió, sorprendiendo a Milo, que entonces recibió una patada de Afrodita.

—Niño bonito, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que sabías pelear? —preguntó Mephisto, que entonces blandió a Aioria y lo azotó contra el suelo, obligándolo a soltarle la mano.

—Las batallas son violentas, requieren mucho esfuerzo y apenas las tolero. Es obvio que aunque sepa pelear no voy a ir por allí dándome de golpes con todo mundo solo porque me apetece, podría romperme una uña —mencionó de forma arrogante, mirándose las uñas, y molestando a Mephisto—. De todas formas, se supone que son de primero, no deberían representar ningún problema para nosotros —le mencionó.

—Me considero más problema del que crees… —lo miró Milo, con una mirada tan sombría que Afrodita se estremeció de miedo, Mephisto compartió el mismo temor—. Soy un escorpión. Cuando elijo a mi víctima, solo me queda pelear o morir. Los voy a destruir —corrió Milo contra ambos, y Afrodita intentó patear, Milo lo esquivó, saltó sobre una silla, pateó el rostro de Mephisto con fuerza, saltó de la silla en dirección a Afrodita, le tomó la cabeza y azotó la cara de él contra el suelo, entonces se puso de pie, mientras los 2 de tercero furiosos sentían más dolor en el orgullo que en sus respectivas heridas—. No tienen idea de con quien se metieron… —sonrió Milo con malicia, y entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—Tienes razón, Dohko. Fui muy duro con ellos… —hablaba Shion, que llegaba con Dohko y Shura, los mayores incluso mantenían sonrisas en sus rostros—. Los niños son niños y se pelean y discuten. Una simple reprimenda será suficiente por esta… —decía Shion, más entonces el silencio fue sepulcral, mientras Shion veía a Mephisto con la mano ensangrentada por la mordida de Aioria, a Afrodita con sangre saliéndole de la nariz, a Aioria mareado en el suelo y tratando de recuperarse del tremendo azote de Mephisto, y a Milo en medio de los 3, con sus manos cerradas en puños como si estuviera listo para darle una paliza a alguien—. ¿Los niños son niños… eh? —preguntó Shion—. ¡Shura! —tronó los nudillos Shion.

—¡Excalibur! —resonó su gritó, y de pronto todos estaban en el suelo con chichones en las cabezas. Y un violento Milo se puso de pie y tomó a Shura del cuello—. Anda e inténtalo, estoy a un nivel muy superior al tuyo —le mencionó, y cuando menos se lo esperó, Milo estaba siendo lanzado de un lado de la habitación a otro y estrellándose en contra de la pared, quedando de cabeza, e incrédulo sin saber el momento en que lo habían lanzado—. Club de karate —hizo patrocinio a su club, y Milo se puso de pie, se lanzó contra Shura, y de pronto estaba siendo lanzado nuevamente y viendo al techo, sumamente sorprendido—. Te lo dije… no estás a mi nivel… —lo amenazó con la espada contra su garganta.

—Es suficiente, Shura, no quiero que lo lastimes —mencionó Shion. Shura entonces reverenció y se retiró, Milo se puso de pie y lo intentó una tercera vez, pero Shion lo detuvo de un grito—. ¡Ni se te ocurra volverlo a intentar! ¡Ya tienes suficientes problemas como están las cosas! —le recriminó Shion—. Debería regresarlos al orfanato… —y Milo se sobresaltó, y se sentó en su silla, mantuvo el silencio, y tembló de miedo—. ¿Qué les hacen en ese lugar? —preguntó.

—Shiryu dice que Mitsumasa Kido los entrena para ser máquinas de pelea, lo que explicaría el cómo alguien tan joven puede ser tan violento… —le susurró Dohko—. Creo que tengo la solución perfecta, Shion —comenzó Dohko, y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Milo, sorprendiéndolo—. Lo que tienen estos jóvenes se llama exceso de energía. Y esa energía debe utilizarse de la forma correcta. Milo parece que sabe pelear y pelea muy bien, lo suficiente para molerse a palos a 2 de tercero de bronce y aún tener energía para intentar derribar a Shura —explicó—. Deja a Milo y a Aioria bajo mi cargo, y el club de karate transformará esa energía en ejercicio, y el ejercicio en disciplina —le explicó.

—¿Cómo? —enfureció Shura—. Pero maestro Dohko, no necesitamos a más buscapleitos en el club de karate —miró Shura fijamente a Milo, que le regresó la mirada—. No es más que un bueno para nada y se lo voy a… —comenzó Shura, y de pronto, era él quien había sido lanzado al otro lado de la habitación—. ¿…Cómo…? —se sorprendió, y azotó contra la pared—. ¿Acaso él… me lanzó…? —se preguntó, y Milo hizo una seña con su dedo, una que horrorizó a todos los presentes, y Dohko le propinó un tremendo golpe en la nuca.

—Vuelve a hacer eso, y dejo que Shion te regrese al orfanato —lo amenazó Dohko, y Milo se preocupó y se tranquilizó—. ¿Qué dices Shion? ¿Los perdonas y me dejas moldearlos? —y Shion lo pensó detenidamente.

—Está bien —mencionó. Dohko se alegró, y Shura enfureció—. Puedes tomar a Milo y a Aioria como parte de los estudiantes del club de karate. En cuanto a ustedes 2, Mephisto y Afrodita… —mencionó—. Le estoy dando en este momento a Shura el permiso especial de usar violencia para mantenerlos por el buen camino… si vuelven a meterse en problemas, regresaremos a los castigos físicos de nuestros padres… —y tanto Mephisto como Afrodita se sobresaltaron, aunque Shura estaba más concentrado en intercambiar miradas de odio con Milo.

—Te lo advierto… —mencionó Shura, con un aura oscura rodeándolo—. No me agradas… jamás me agradarás… soy superior a ti y daré mi vida por demostrarlo… mi honor está herido, y no descansaré hasta vencerte en todo, en lo que sea… seré mejor que tú… —finalizó.

—Síguete diciendo eso hasta que te lo creas, papanatas… —le regresó las amenazas Milo—. No importa quién sea el rival. Yo siempre saldré victorioso. Y si no te gusta, mi suela tiene tu cara bien pintada como prueba… —y Shura no supo de qué hablaba, y Milo retrocedió y le propinó una tremenda patada en el rostro—. ¿Lo ves? Tiene tu cara —le restregó el tenis en la cara, Shura blandió su espada, pero Dohko los separó y recibió el sablazo de Shura, entonces Dohko enfureció y los estrujó a cada uno en sus axilas, y ambos se quejaron por el olor y el dolor.

—¡Los entrenamientos comenzarán inmediatamente, par de tontos! —los siguió estrujando Dohko—. Aioria, nos vamos. Le diré a tu hermano que yo te llevaré a casa cuando haya terminado de agotar la energía de este par de tarados… —finalizó.

—Eso básicamente significa que a mí también me va a exprimir hasta la última gota de sudor… —se preocupó Aioria, y siguió a Dohko en dirección al gimnasio.

**Puertas de entrada de la Academia Sanctuary.**

—Entonces dinos, Miko, ¿cómo haces que tu cabello esté tan sedoso y limpio? —le preguntaban sus compañeras a Yoshiko—. Y tu piel es tan suave al tacto, sin arruga alguna —hablaba otra—. Además tienes a todos los chicos a tus pies. Ese pequeño de primero era tan tierno, pero Saga y Aioros se estaban peleando por tu atención y ellos son los más populares —le mencionó otra, y Yoshiko intentó hablar nuevamente, pero no se lo permitían—. Pero el superior Aioros estaba muy triste. Seguro Miko lo rechazó por pervertido —y Yoshiko parpadeó un par de veces—. Es verdad. El superior Aioros es tan gentil y bueno todo el tiempo, pero entonces comienza a repelerte con sus perversiones. Algunas creemos que lo hace a propósito para que nosotras lo cortemos en lugar que sea al revés —y Yoshiko se preocupó por la actitud desvergonzada de Aioros—. Es verdad. Aioros y yo salimos un par de veces. El hermano de Aioros no dejaba de molestarnos y recuerdo que le grité que dejara de molestarme. En ese momento Aioros me atacó y te juro que casi sentí que me violaría. Era como si no tuviera autocontrol y su lujuria fuera lo único que importaba —habló otra compañera—. Lo sé, lo sé, a mí me pasó igual. No tiene respeto ni a sabiendas de que somos menores de edad —continuaron—. Pues a mí me gusta más Saga, él es más bueno y tranquilo, y su hermano Kanon es todo un pastelillo, aunque entre los 2 creo que me gusta más Saga —continuó la plática.

—¿Acaso a esa edad yo era así de idiota pensando en chicos? —se preocupó Yoshiko—. No… definitivamente tenía cosas más importantes de qué preocuparme que andar pensando en chicos… los chicos estaban al final de mi lista de prioridades… pero entonces… ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos ahora…? —se preguntó Yoshiko, y notó la mirada de todas sus compañeras, y de pronto todas gritaron al unísono.

—¡Yoshiko está enamorada! —gritaron, y Yoshiko se preocupó, y movió su cabeza en negación—. ¡Lo estás! ¡Lo estás! ¿De quién? ¿Es de Saga? ¿Es de Aioros? —preguntaron—. ¿De Dohko? —se atrevió a decir una—. ¡Eso no! ¡Dohko es mío! —le contestó otra, y Yoshiko aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse y dejó a las chicas hablando de chicos.

—¿Enamorada yo? ¡Sí claro! Los veo y solo veo a un montón de niños… —se dijo y se retiró, más mientras lo hacía, se detuvo al ver a Aioros hablando con Aioria—. ¿Aioros? Parece que se preocupa genuinamente de su hermano. Y eso que se burlaba tan cruelmente de él en el autobús escolar… —mencionó Yoshiko.

—¿Seguro que ya no te arden los ojos? —preguntó Aioros mientras le frotaba los ojos a Aioria con una toalla—. Te esperaré en casa con tu comida favorita lista. Así que asegúrate de entrenar mucho y tener mucha hambre —y Aioria asintió—. Crecen tan rápido… —lloró Aioros, y Aioria se sobresaltó—. Pronto llegará el día en que te vuelvas un horrible adulto y odies a tu hermano mayor. Lastimándome, diciéndome cosas feas y sin reírte de mis chistes… —lo abrazó con fuerza.

—No seas tonto hermano, yo te admiro mucho… —le sonrió Aioria, pero Aioros movía su cabeza en negación y abrazaba a Aioria con más fuerza—. Me lastimas… oye… me estás apenando también… —le mencionaba Aioria.

—Me volveré maestro para cuidar de ti en la Academia Sactuary también… —y Aioria se preocupó—. Sin importar nada, eres mi hermanito menor y voy a asegurarme que nada malo te pase. ¿Lo entiendes? Puede que en ocasiones parezca cruel y despreocupado, me burle de ti o haga cosas que te molestan pero… eres mi hermanito, y es el trabajo del hermano mayor el molestar a su hermanito para que pueda defenderse de los brabucones. Porque como hermano no puedo estar todo el tiempo contigo, y llegara el momento en que debas ser fuerte tu solo… ¿lo entiendes? Pero mientras pueda cuidarte eres mi pequeño hermanito bebé… —lloró Aioros, y Aioria se ruborizó pero aceptó el abrazo de su hermano.

—Ya lo sé… ya lo sé… solo no lo digas muy alto que te escuchen todos… —se fastidió Aioria, y entonces notó a Yoshiko—. Oye, tu novia te está esperando… —apuntó Aioria, y Yoshiko se sobresaltó y se ruborizó—. Por cierto… ya conserva a una novia, esta es bonita y parece buena persona. Deja de andar jugando con los sentimientos de las mujeres y elige a una solamente —le explicó Aioria, y Aioros notó a Yoshiko.

—Ella… ella no es mi… —comenzó a decir, y aquello molestó a Yoshiko—. Es solo una conocida, no adelantes conclusiones —y el coraje de Yoshiko acrecentó—. Ahora ve con Dohko. Te esperaré en casa con la comida lista —y Aioria asintió, y corrió a donde Milo y Shura entrenaban en un combate muy violento, y se preocupó un poco porque le tocaría combatir al vencedor—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Aioros, y entonces recibió una tremenda cachetada—. ¿Eh? —se preocupó Aioros.

—¿Tienes el descaro de coquetearme todo el maldito día, y después hablas tan despectivamente de mí frente a tu hermano? —enfureció Yoshiko, con una mirada fiera en su rostro—. ¡No eres más que un joven adulto idiota que cree que puede jugar con los corazones de las chicas que solo porque son débiles de sentimientos se entregarían a ti con los brazos abiertos! ¡Las emocionas y después les rompes el corazón! ¡Como adulta yo debería de ser inmune a tu maldito encanto tan cruel y despiadado! ¡Y sin embargo heme aquí! ¡A la edad que tengo! ¡Con el corazón en pena por escuchar tan crueles palabras del idiota al que conocí apenas hoy por la mañana y que todo el maldito día estuvo diciéndome cosas lindas y haciéndome sentir por primera vez querida! ¡Me duele a mí también, imbécil! ¡Por más mujer madura que sea también tengo corazón! ¡Y tú juegas y me despachas así como así solo porque tu hermano es más importante! ¡Me fastidia! ¡Me fastidia perder contra un enano como ese! Me fastidia porque nunca en toda mi vida alguien me había demostrado interés alguno… y ahora esa persona… me ignora rotundamente y dice que solo soy una conocida… ¡Imbécil! —lloró Yoshiko, y Aioros se sorprendió por el tremendo discurso—. ¡Te odio! ¡Muérete! ¡No quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida! —y Yoshiko le pateó el estómago y salió corriendo, dejando a Aioros intentando tragar el aire que Yoshiko le había extraído de una patada.

**Centro de Atenas.**

—Soy una idiota… —mencionó Yoshiko, sentada a la orilla de un rio y recargando su espalda contra las piedras blancas de un puente que lo cruzaba. Por sobre el puente iban caminando varios estudiantes, entre ellos un triste Shaka, que se detuvo al escuchar el ruido del rio, e intentó forzar la vista a ver el atardecer—. Tengo 29 años… y acabo de soltar una rabieta como una niñita enamorada de 14 años… todo porque un tonto de 19 años me hizo sentirme amada. ¿Y qué si logró despertarme ese tipo de sentimientos? Él tiene 19 años, yo tengo 29, y no solo eso, no soy una estudiante de plata, soy una arqueóloga a la que contrataron para reunir toda la información posible de la Academia Sanctuary para que la compañía Depranon construya una academia mejor en cuanto a instalaciones y procedimientos… soy una falsa… —se quejaba Yoshiko, y entonces notó el brillo de unos anteojos que eran lanzados al rio—. ¿Mis anteojos? —se preguntó.

—¡Gran salto! —escuchó un grito, y vio una inmensa sombra saltar tras los anteojos. Era Aldebarán, que había saltado del puente y en dirección al rio intentando atrapar los anteojos—. ¡Los tengo! —gritó el gigante en pleno vuelo, y al notar que iba a caer al agua, el gigantón se preocupó—. ¡Gran azote! —gritó nuevamente, y cayó de pecho contra el agua, lo que ocasionó que Miko se sobara los brazos en señal de dolor por el tremendo azote de Aldebarán—. ¡Auxilio! ¡Olvidé que no sé nadar! —gritó Aldebarán y pataleó inútilmente.

—¡Gran hermano Aldebarán! —se preocupó Shaka desde la cima del puente—. ¡Espera hermano! ¡Ya voy a ayudarte! —se paró Shaka en la orilla y se preparó para saltar, pero antes de hacerlo, alguien le tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo hizo a un lado.

—¡No estorbes cegatón! ¡Si saltas solo terminarás durmiendo con los peces! —gritó alguien más, se paró en la orilla, y saltó—. ¡Quédate a flote! ¡Ya voy por ti! —entró el hombre al agua, y Shaka corrió hasta bajar del puente, y hasta la orilla. La preocupada Yoshiko se unió a él por el sobresalto—. ¡Te tengo! —gritó Mephisto, saliendo del agua, y ayudando a Aldebarán a sacar la cabeza—. ¡Tranquilo! ¡No voy a soltarte! ¡Solo deja de patalear y déjame nadar a mí! —continuó diciéndole, pero Aldebarán estaba histérico por el miedo—. ¡Tranquilo te dije! ¡Todo está bien! ¡No voy a dejar que te ahogues! Aquí estoy, mírame… concéntrate en mí… —y Aldebarán asintió, y miró a Mephisto, que comenzó a nadar—. Ya casi llegamos… es solo agua… anda Aldebarán, tienes que regresar a la academia a hacer más amigos, no te rindas… —y Aldebarán asintió, y Mephisto por fin llegó a la orilla—. Con una pinza de cangrejo… pesas una tonelada… —se quejó Mephisto.

—¡Aldebarán! —llegó Shaka, con los ojos bien abiertos y repletos de lágrimas—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan tonto? —se estremeció—. ¡Pudiste haberte ahogado! —le recriminó furioso.

—¡Los lentes! —recordó Aldebarán—. ¡Se me cayeron! ¡Tengo que ir por ellos! —intentó volver a entrar al agua, pero Mephisto lo atrapó de un brazo y clavó los zapatos a tierra—. Shaka no puede ver sin sus lentes… —se preocupó.

—¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí! —se quejó Mephisto—. ¡Yo voy por ellos! ¡Tú quédate aquí mientras yo voy por los lentes del cegatón! —le mencionó, se quitó los zapatos, y estuvo a punto de volver a saltar al rio.

—¡No quiero esos lentes! —gritó Shaka, y Mephisto y Aldebarán lo miraron—. Me deprimiste… de verdad lo hiciste… en toda mi vida siempre he intentado mantener mis emociones controladas. Meditando, intentando encontrar el nirvana como mis maestros intentaron enseñarme… pero… fui humillado. Ni con toda mi concentración pude evitar sentirme triste y menospreciado por cosas que no son mi culpa… yo no pedí nacer casi ciego… y tú te burlabas… tan cruelmente… por algo que un extraño intentó hacer por mí. Estaba confundido, no quería usar los lentes por las burlas… y quería usarlos porque un amigo me los había dado. Pensé que si los perdía en el rio al menos así no heriría los sentimientos de Aldebarán pero… por esos lentes casi pierdo a mi primer amigo… ¡Todo por tus malditas burlas! ¡Jamás había odiado a alguien tanto en toda mi vida! —recriminó Shaka furioso.

—Y te veías tan tranquilito y noble. Así que estos son tus verdaderos colores… —mencionó Mephisto, enfureciendo aún más a Shaka—. Ni unas malditas gracias por salvar al imbécil este. ¿Eso me gano por hacer una buena acción? —y Aldebarán intentó hablar—. No las necesito… —aclaró, y Aldebarán se confundió—. Todos tenemos varias caras, esta que me estás enseñando es muy interesante, pero no es tu cara de todos los días. Tenemos caras para burlarnos de los demás, y caras para preocuparnos por los demás. Todos tienen una cara para cada persona, depende si la aprecia o no. Muchos tenemos caras que no conocemos, hasta que un imbécil salta al rio sin saber nadar, y es entonces cuando nace una nueva cara que es capaz de saltar tras él y sacarlo a rastras… —le apuntó Mephisto, y Aldebarán se apenó—. En la academia, te mostré mi cara de una persona despiadada y sin corazón que se burla de todo y de todos solo porque piensa que tiene el derecho de hacerlo. Pero hoy hasta un ciego puede ver, que tengo más caras. No soy solo un cruel sin corazón —le mencionó, y Shaka no sabía si creerlo o no, y Mephisto suspiró—. Piensa lo que quieras entonces… pero haré un trato con ustedes par de tarados… —y entonces notó a Yoshiko—. Trio… —corrigió—. Ustedes no le dicen a nadie que fui… como decirlo… considerado y saque al tonto este del rio… y yo no los molesto a ninguno de ustedes en la academia… nunca… —terminó, y entonces se fue.

—¿Varias caras? —preguntó Yoshiko, y de pronto vio unas plumas reflejarse en el pasto, y se dio la vuelta para encontrar a un Aioros poniéndose los zapatos. Al parecer estaba por saltar al agua a ayudar a Aldebarán cuando Mephisto saltó primero—. La cara que Aioros le muestra a todos… es la cara de un idiota que quiere hacer reír a los demás porque quiere hacer feliz a la gente, y ayudarles a olvidar su oscuridad… —concluyó Yoshiko—. La cara que yo le mostré a mis compañeros a mis verdaderos 14 años… era la cara de una Yoshiko a la que solo le importaba estudiar… que no quería hacer amigos, que no se quería enamorar… —comenzó a caminar, y a subir por el puente, mientras Aioros se amarraba las cintas de sus zapatos—. La cara que Aioros le muestra a su hermano… —comenzó Yoshio, con lágrimas en los ojos, y Aioros al escuchar su voz la miró fijamente—. Es la cara… de una persona que lo único que está buscando es una mujer que sirva de reemplazo a la figura materna que nunca tuvo… una cara para una mujer que pueda quererlo a él, y querer a Aioria como una madre, que los cuide, que los ame, que se preocupe por ellos… —y Yoshiko siguió llorando, y Aioros no comprendía la razón—. La cara que hoy le mostré a Aioros… —sollozó—. Era la cara de una niña desesperada… que nunca ha sentido amor, porque las caras de la niña solo repelían a los demás… era la cara de una niña triste, y que tenía miedo de amar… miedo de amar porque esta niña miente, no es quien dice ser… y no puede creer que un idiota en solo un día siendo tan bueno y considerado y gracioso… haya conseguido alcanzar su corazón de piedra… y hacerle ver una tenue luz de esperanza… que en tantos años no logró ver… —sollozó, y entonces notó la sombra de Aioros rodearla, y ella se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

—¿Hay una cara de Miko, que solo Aioros pueda ver? —preguntó, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Yoshiko—. ¿Una cara de Miko que… Miko le enseñe solo a él y a nadie más? ¿Una cara de una Miko enamorada? —preguntó, y Yoshiko se mordió los labios.

—Esa cara… —comenzó—. Sería muy cruel si yo te dejara ver esa cara… no lo entiendes… no soy quien crees que soy… —intentó decirle, pero Aioros le limpió las lágrimas—. No puedo dejarte… no está bien. Tú crees que soy una niña de 14 años pero la verdad es que… —intentó decir.

—Yo ya… estoy viendo esa cara de Miko… —y Yoshiko se sobresaltó, y sintió el estremecer de su corazón—. Y a Miko yo le enseñaré la misma cara —terminó, y la beso en ese momento. La sorpresa de Yoshiko continuó, sus brazos le temblaban, querían empujarlo, hacerlo a un lado, su mente le decía que ella era mayor y que Aioros estaba viviendo una mentira. Pero su corazón venció a la razón, le regresó el beso, y aceptó las caricias de Aioros, o al menos así lo hizo, hasta que sintió que se sobrepasó, lo empujó, y lo cacheteó—. ¡Tienes una tremenda fuerza en las manos para solo tener 14 años! —se quejó Aioros sobándose el rostro.

—¡Y tú tienes un tremendo nivel de perversión para tener solo 19! —le recriminó—. No espera… los hombres de esa edad en definitiva todos son igual de pervertidos… —mencionó, pero se recuperó rápidamente—. ¿Dónde crees que estabas tocando de una forma tan pervertida? ¡Tengo 14 años! No, espera, eso tampoco está bien. ¡Escucha! ¡No soy quien crees que soy! —intentó explicarle.

—No me importa tu pasado… —le mencionó, y Yoshiko se ruborizó—. Me importa tu presente… y el futuro al que podemos aspirar, juntos… —continuó, y la mente de Yoshiko colapsó—. ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo buscamos un lugar más oscuro donde podamos ponernos más cómodos? —preguntó, arruinando el momento, y Yoshiko lo cacheteó—. Me refiero a un lugar con más sombra… hace sol y mucho calor… —se quejó—. El doble sentido no está en quién lo dice, está en quien lo escucha… —le mencionó.

—¡No nací ayer, tarado! —le recriminó Yoshiko—. Las frases que dices mis compañeros de clase las decían incluso antes de que nacieras —le mencionó, y Aioros se confundió, y comenzó a hacer cálculos—. No tiene importancia… si no te importa mi pasado eso significa que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Cuando por fin te lo diga será tu culpa por dejarte llevar e inmiscuirte e inmiscuirme en una relación socialmente inaceptable —lo apuntó.

—Si esto es por la diferencias de edades te juro que no me importa. Siempre me han gustado las jovencitas —y Yoshiko enfureció—. Las mayores son muy aburridas, con su madures y su monotonía. Las chicas jóvenes y lindas en definitiva son mi tipo —y Yoshiko lo golpeó con su maletín—. ¿A qué va eso? Te dije que eres mi tipo —le mencionó.

—Llamarme anciana monótona y aburrida es lo que hiciste —se quejó, y Aioros nuevamente no lo comprendió—. Algún día lo comprenderás, y cuando lo hagas no quiero arrepentimientos, Aioros idiota… —y Aioros se rascó la nuca en señal de sorpresa—. Hasta entonces… continua demostrándome ese cariño tuyo… parte de mí estará consternada y asustada, y no querrá aceptarlo y puede que te repudie y te lastime… pero… hay una parte de mí que de verdad tiene sentimientos por ti, y que no le importa tu edad… así que… hasta que tome una decisión final no somos nada pero tienes mi permiso de coquetearme si es lo que quieres… —y en respuesta, Aioros la tomó de la cintura, y se acercó a ella—. Esto es más de lo que estoy dispuesta a tolerar. Me siento como una acosadora… —recriminó.

—Eso es raro porque según yo el que acosa soy yo —se confundió Aioros—. Eres muy rara y me confundes, así que voy a besarte hasta que no puedas decir más —y Yoshiko se ruborizó, intentó quitárselo de encima, pero Aioros la besó y la tumbó al suelo. Aioros por supuesto que no tomó en cuenta que estaba forzando a Yoshiko a ponerse cariñosa mientras todos los estudiantes de la Academia Sanctuary usaban ese puente para irse a sus casas.

**Academia Sanctuary. Auditorio Principal. 20 de Diciembre de 1978.**

—¿Eh? —meses más tarde, el día de la graduación de Aioros, Saga y Dohko. Una pregunta que Yoshiko no esperaba escuchar resonó en el auditorio de la academia poco tiempo después de que Shion terminara con su discurso y los dorados lanzaran sus birretes al aire. Estaban presentes todos los de plata y bronce, aunque Yoshiko solo estaba preocupada por los de plata que eran sus compañeros, y de un par de bronces en específico: de Mephisto que no dejaba de grabarla, y de un Afrodita que se partía de la risa al conocer el secreto de Yoshiko—. Espera Aioros, tengo que sugerirte que pienses esto detenidamente. No creo que lo estés planeando con el debido cuidado —intentaba explicarle Yoshiko a Aioros.

—Tonterías, no seas cruel, Miko —le mencionó Aioros—. Yo que me armé de valor, y me endeudé con la Academia Sanctuary por comprarte el anillo, sin mencionar la paliza que me dio Saga cuando se lo dije —y Yoshiko miró a Saga, que estaba furioso y con Dohko intentando tranquilizarlo—. ¿Vas a rechazarme el día de mi graduación? Porque si quieres romperme el corazón, esta es la forma perfecta de hacerlo… —puso ojos llorosos Aioros, y entonces jaloneó a Aioria—. Ponlos tú también… —ordenó, y Aioria suspiró, y puso ojos llorosos él también.

—¡Eres un maldito manipulador tramposo! —se quejó Yoshiko—. Ponerme como la criminal frente a toda la academia. ¿A quién se le ocurre proponerle matrimonio a una menor de edad el día de la graduación? —se molestó Yoshiko.

—Bueno es que yo ya me gradué, y me voy a meter a trabajar, y no voy a tener el mismo tiempo que tú —le recordó algo molesto Aioros—. Además vas a tener a todos tras de ti pues no voy a estar allí para pintar mi línea. Tras esas consideraciones claro que te iba a proponer matrimonio. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué dejara que alguien más te robara? —y Yoshiko suspiró, intranquila—. Bueno ya, solo dame una respuesta. Estoy haciendo el ridículo aquí y muriéndome de los nervios… —lloró Aioros.

—¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? —se preocupó Yoshiko—. Acepto… —mencionó en extremo ruborizada, y todas las compañeras de Yoshiko celebraron, y Aioros se alegró, le puso el anillo a Yoshiko, y la besó, y la cargó y comenzó a girarla un gran número de veces—. ¡Espera! ¡Tenemos que hablar primero antes de que celebres tanto! —se quejó Yoshiko.

—¡No me importa! ¡Ya aceptaste! ¡Soy tan feliz! ¡En 3 años que cumplas la mayoría de edad te prometo que voy a hacerte la mujer más feliz de toda Atenas! ¡Tú pondrás la fecha de la boda claro! —le aseguró.

—¿Qué tal el 27 de Diciembre de 1978? Dentro de una semana exactamente —mencionó, y Aioros parpadeó un par de veces—. Quiero regalo de víspera de navidad, regalo de navidad, y tienes un día para comprarme algo lindo para el día de nuestro aniversario de esa manera —le mencionó Miko, y Aioros lo pensó mientras la bajaba.

—Bueno, tiene sentido —aclaró Aioros, y Yoshiko comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso—. Pero cariño, eres menor de edad, no podemos casarnos hasta que… —y la mandíbula de Aioros se abrió inmediatamente, mientras Yoshiko le mostraba a Aioros su credencial de identidad—. ¿Hasegawa… Yoshiko…? Que forma de bajarme los ánimos… —recriminó, y Saga y Dohko se asomaron, y se horrorizaron y miraron a Yoshiko incrédulos—. ¿Puedo retractarme? —y Yoshiko se estremeció y sintió su corazón destrozase—. Era broma, una muy mala pero era broma, por supuesto que el matrimonio sigue en pie… pero ahora solo dispongo de 7 días para preparar todo… —se estremeció Aioros—. Al menos tengo el consuelo de saber que ya eras legal cuando… —comenzó, y Yoshiko le golpeó la nuca—. ¡Oye! ¡Respeta a tus menores! —recriminó, y nadie más que Saga, Dohko y Afrodita, comprendieron lo que estaba pasando.

—Si quieres retractarte… eres libre de hacerlo… —le mencionó Yoshiko—. Yo aún… tengo mucho que hacer antes de poder dejar de fingir. Pero tú no tienes por qué vivir una mentira. Eres libre de arrepentirte si quieres, no sería justo que yo… —pero Aioros la tomó de las manos, y la jaló a sus brazos—. ¿Aioros? —se estremeció.

—Me va a tomar algo de tiempo asimilarlo, y tengo muchas preguntas pero… —mencionó Aioros—. No me importa tu pasado, solo el que vivimos tú y yo juntos… fuera de eso me importa solamente el presente… y el futuro que construiré contigo… —y Yoshiko sintió que lloraría, y Aioros le sonrió pícaramente—. Además, seré maestro Aioros para ti, Yo-shi-ko. Serás mi querida alumna predilecta a quien acosaré incluso en clase —le recordó.

—¡Eso definitivamente no estará bien! —se quejó, pero Aioros la besó, y Yoshiko decidió dejar de preocuparse, y aceptar la realidad que ahora compartiría con Aioros.

**Restaurante Capricorn. 20 de Diciembre de 1985.**

—¿Eeeeeh…? Tuve uno de esos sueños de especial de programa de animé en el que un personaje secundario sin relevancia revive momentos muy peculiares de su pasado que le agregan popularidad en la serie… —mencionó Aioros, mareado, y visiblemente ebrio—. Un episodio de relleno… —concluyó.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —se quejó Saga, con una resaca que lo forzaba a sujetarse la cabeza como si supiera que de no hacerlo su cerebro se le escaparía por los oídos—. ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? —se preguntó.

—La cascada es tan tranquilizante… —hablaba Dohko, sin camisa, sin calcetas ni zapatos, y con un sombrero chino en la cabeza y en la posición de loto mientras miraba a un cuadro en el restaurante Capricorn con un dibujo de una cascada—. Con el entrenamiento apropiado, Shiryu, uno puede revertir el flujo de agua de la cascada. Mira así… —mencionó, y le dio la vuelta al cuadro—. Creo que ya tomé mucho… alguien lléveme a casa… —mencionó.

—Ninguno de nosotros tiene automóvil… —recriminó Saga, miró alrededor, y encontró al resto de los dorados todos ebrios, aunque enfocó la vista en Shura y Milo, que permanecían despiertos, evidentemente ebrios, y llenándose los vasos—. Par de necios… —mencionó Saga.

—Escorpión imbécil… mira que hacerme vaciar la vinatería completa… —le mencionaba Shura, intentando tragarse el hipo—. Soy mejor que tú… y te lo voy a demostrar… Saori se dará cuenta de que de los 2 yo soy el mejor mayordomo… —insistió.

—Púdrete… ya no soy mayordomo… —lo maldijo Milo—. Pero igual en la mente de Saori yo siempre seré el primero, tú viste el video, Saori es solo de mi propiedad y que se jo… —le dio hipo y no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir—. Al que no le guste… —prosiguió—. Ve y llórale a Pandora todo lo que quieras pero de Saori yo seré el único en quien ella piense… —comenzó a tambalearse.

—Ya estás perdiendo el conocimiento… eso significa que yo ganaré… —se burló Shura, y Milo se repuso e intentó permanecer despierto—. Ríndete ya, no hay forma alguna de que… —y la cara de Shura ganó un tono verdoso, la de Milo hizo lo mismo—. Hagamos un trato… que sea empate… —mencionó.

—Solo por esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo… —le mencionó Milo—. ¿De quién fue la brillante idea de una competencia de bebidas? —preguntó, y Shura apuntó a Mu y a Camus, cada uno durmiendo abrazados de botellas de vino en los brazos y pegando espaldas—. Estoy cuestionando esta amistad… —y Shura se cubrió la boca, se puso de pie, y corrió al baño—. Como lo detesto… —y Milo se desmayó. Saga y Aioros entonces miraron al par con preocupación.

—¿Te recuerdan a alguien? —preguntó Saga, y los miró a Aioros y a Dohko—. Par de necios. Deben aprender a retirarse cuando han bebido suficiente —y Dohko comenzó a bailar y a mostrar sus músculos por todas partes—. Ya empezó con los bailecitos… anda Dohko, te llevaré a casa antes de que comiences a ver dragones… —le mencionó Saga poniéndose de pie—. ¿Vienes? —le preguntó.

—Solo necesito recoger primero a mi hermanito bebé —sonrió Aioros, y caminó tambaleándose hasta Aioria, que dormía abrazado de Mephisto, que pateaba a Afrodita, que hacía trenzas a Shaka en sueños, quien usaba a Aldebarán de almohada—. Si pudieran verse en estos momentos se pelearían como cuando eran bronces —se burló Aioros, y encontró la cámara de Camus en el piso—. Jejeje, creo que si podrán verlo —se preparó para grabarlos Aioros, pero entonces notó la grabación en la cámara—. ¿Eh? ¿Esta es la supuesta grabación de la cita de Milo? —preguntó Aioros, Saga y Dohko se acercaron, y Aioros puso la grabación. De inmediato los 3 se ruborizaron y miraron a Milo con odio—. ¡Eso es propasarse demasiado! —se quejó, pero la resaca le volvió a él y a los otros 2—. Hagamos el compromiso de hacerle la vida imposible a Milo otro día —y todos asintieron—. Anda hermanito, arriba… —lo levantó Aioros, y Aioria se abrazó de él medio dormido—. Así es, tu hermanote está aquí, él siempre está aquí… —le mencionó a manera de burla.

—Tuve una pesadilla en la que no estabas… —susurró Aioria, y Aioros lo miró con curiosidad—. Tú estabas allí… maldito asesino… —mencionó al apuntar a Saga—. Y él… —enfureció al apuntar a un Shura que llegaba mareado y enfermo.

—Solo fue una pesadilla —le mencionó Aioros, y se despidió de Shura, que le devolvió la despedida antes de caer noqueado—. Míralo, no podría herir ni a un gatito en ese estado —y Aioros sacó a Aioria del restaurante, y los 4 comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Aioros—. Es tarde ya, te quedarás en mi casa —anunció, y Aioria se estremeció.

—Definitivamente no… —se quejó—. No quiero oírte siendo todo cursi y meloso con Miko —insistió, pero estaba tan ebrio que no pudo escapar—. Me enfermas… —se quejó.

—Eso dices porque eres un quedado que todavía no se le declara a Marín. ¿Dónde quedó el Aioria que me admiraba tanto que hasta a Mu quería seducir? —y Aioria rugió por el recuerdo—. Como sea, estás tan ebrio que no nos vas a escuchar… —aclaró Aioros, virando en dirección a su casa—. Oigan, ¿no se quieren quedar? Sus casas están muy lejos y todo eso… —aclaró.

—Púdrete… —fue la respuesta de Saga, que se ruborizó en ese momento, desvió la mirada, y continuó su camino en silencio—. Te llevaré a casa, anciano. Siempre que bebes actúas como si tuvieras 100 años… —y Saga continuó con su camino.

—¿Saga sigue molesto? —preguntó Yoshiko a la puerta de la casa de Aioros, sorprendiendo al rubio que no notó cuando su esposa salió—. Uno de estos días tendré que buscarlo y hablar con él… —se preocupó, y entonces miró a su marido—. ¿Qué horas crees que son, Aioros idiota? —se quejó, y Aioros hizo una mueca, y Yoshiko simplemente suspiró—. Anda, entrégamelo… —y Aioros le entregó a Aioria a Yoshiko—. ¿Me extrañaste, pequeño Leo? —mencionó, y Aioria se fastidió por el apodo—. Dormirás en el sofá —continuó, y lo ayudó a recostarse en el sofá—. Eso es, pequeña ternurita ebria —se burló, y Aioria hizo muecas por ser tratado como un niño—. Bien que te gusta que te mimen, no actúes como si no —le pellizcó la mejilla.

—Yo también quiero que me mimen —sonrió Aioros, y Yoshiko se cruzó de brazos—. No me pongas esa cara. Mejor muéstrame la cara de la Yoshiko enamorada —y Yoshiko lo ignoró rotundamente—. Hagamos bebés —hasta ese momento, y Yoshiko se ruborizó, se puso de pie, y le propinó un buen golpe a su marido—. Bueno, solo pongámonos cariñosos, lo del bebé puede ser en otra ocasión —sugirió, y Yoshiko se molestó—. Ya sé, estás menopáusica —y la furia de Yoshiko fue tal que volvió a arremeter contra su marido.

—¿Qué edad crees que tengo? —se quejó—. Estoy molesta porque te fuiste de borrachera con tus alumnos e involucraste a Aioria. Se supone que seas un ejemplo para tu hermano y tus alumnos, no un ebrio cualquiera que se los lleva a todos por malos pasos. Enserio, ¿qué clase de profesor eres? ¿Embriagándote con tus alumnos? —apuntó.

—Soy el tipo de profesor que se encerraba con su alumna favorita en el armario para hacer cosas sucias —la abrazó Aioros, y Yoshiko se sobresaltó por las avanzadas de su marido—. Bien que te gustaba, no lo niegues. Te daba puntos extras si me tratabas con cariño —le recordó.

—Nunca necesité de tus puntos extras. Era la segunda vez que cursaba la preparatoria —y Aioros comenzó a besarla, aunque Yoshiko se defendía y lo golpeaba para que lo liberara—. ¡Sabes a alcohol! —se quejó.

—Entonces estoy sabroso, ven y date gusto —bromeó, y Yoshiko se molestó más—. Está bien. No volveré a irme de jarras con mis alumnos. Puedo secuestrar a mi estudiante favorita y ponerme cariñoso en el armario de escobas, pero no puedo beber con mis alumnos. Que aburrido… —se quejó.

—Eres un profesor. Tienes una reputación que mantener —lo reprendió Yoshiko, que entonces caminó a una habitación seguida de Aioros—. Además… Ios se quedó despierto hasta tarde esperándote para jugar —le mencionó Yoshiko, y Aioros se asomó al cuarto a ver a un pequeño de 4 años durmiendo y abrazando a su peluche—. Ya pronto cumplirá 5 años. Entrará al jardín de acero, y yo podré dar clases —sonrió.

—¿Eh? No me digas que enserio te vas a ir a Inglaterra… —se quejó Aioros, y Yoshiko le sonrió de forma picara—. Yoshiko, no seas cruel, no toleraría que mi querida alumna eternamente de 14 años escapara de mi vida para no regresar —lloró Aioros.

—Tengo 38 —se quejó ella—. Y ya no estoy en la edad de pretender ser una linda estudiante de 14 años. Ni Afrodita podría volver a ayudarme a verme así de joven. Pero de todas formas me vas a ver más seguido, y asegurándome de que guíes a los Caballeros Dorados por el buen camino. Porque de ahora en adelante yo seré la maestra del 2-A —le mencionó, y Aioros parpadeó un par de veces—. Supongo que sorpresa… —se apenó.

—Estoy tan feliz que le voy a hacer un hermano a Ios —la atacó Aioros, la besó, la cargó, y comenzó a llevarla a la habitación de al lado—. Si te resistes será una violación —le mencionó de forma sombría, y Yoshiko se estremeció—. ¡Celebremos con tu uniforme de plata! —sonrió de forma pervertida.

—¡Nunca en la vida! —se quejó ella, pero de todas formas tomó a Aioros de la barbilla y lo besó—. Cuando madures tal vez te enseñe algunos trucos. ¿Me pregunto si enamoraré a muchos jovencitos con mi belleza? Tal vez deba visitar a Afrodita antes de que se vaya a Suecia y pedirle un retoque. Sería lindo que otro jovencito intentara conquistarme —se burló.

—¡Te voy a demostrar lo hombre que puedo llegar a ser! —se quejó Aioros, y sintió un tenis golpearle la cabeza, y se viró para ver a Aioria, que le rugía desde la sala—. Cuando tengas tu propia esposa lo entenderás, Aioria quedado —y Aioria le lanzó su otro tenis, y Aioros se encerró con Yoshiko en su habitación.

* * *

**Fin de la Primera Temporada.**


	13. La Primera Cita

**Antes de que me regañen, la profesora no actualizó la página, y aún no puedo hacer mis tarea T_T (Ah, pero ella prometió que hoy la iba a actualizar, lo que significa que tendrás el fin de semana para hacer tres semanas de tarea, y la tarea de finanzas que no entiendes) No me lo recuerdes T_T. En fin, a contestar reviews:**

**TsukihimePrincess: La verdad el que haya existido un capítulo de relleno tiene una razón de ser. Verás la cita de Saori y Milo, es el tema de este capítulo, pero como comenzarás a ver, comenzarán a aparecer otros personajes con una historia propia más enfocada a Milo que a Saori. Cuando comencé a escribir este capítulo lo noté y fue cuando decidí que bombardear en el último capítulo de la temporada con nuevos personajes y temáticas pues no se siente como fin de temporada. Es allí donde entró el relleno, que iba a ser el OVA, pero terminó siendo el capítulo 12. Bueno, espero que no te haya molestado leer a Aioros de protagonista.**

**dafguerrero: Jajaja, ya sé que desprecias el machismo de Miko, pero también puede ser que Miko lo haga para cerciorarse de que Aioros no la quiera solo por las faldas, jajaja. En cuanto a Aioros, no lo defiendas, en verdad es un pervertido, jajaja. Y sí, en un principio Miko iba a ser menor de edad, pero lo cambié tras volver a leer el episodio G y recordar que Miko es mucho mayor que Aioros, jajaja, y pensé que la temática sería interesante. Eris creo que regresará, tengo planes para ella, jajaja. En cuanto a la embriagada de los dorados, no creo que sea conveniente escribirlo, jajaja, tendría que regresar en el tiempo y contar esa historia, cosa que ya estoy haciendo, pero es una temporada por año escolar así que no lo creo conveniente.**

**midusa: Malvada, hace mucho que no me visitabas T_T. Por cierto, también déjame reviews en el corazón de Niké, doblemente malvada T_T. Lo bueno es que te has reído, lo cual es el objetivo de Academia Sanctuary, diferente de Guerras Doradas cuyo objetivo era el imitar el tragiquismo griego. Y sí, lo sé, te debo un Anficlas vs Diomedes, es solo que no me llega la inspiración T_T. En cuanto a Mnemósine, definitivamente es la respuesta, jajaja. En la segunda temporada entraran a escena muchos personajes que en la primera fueron de relleno, pero que ahora serán relevantes.**

**Diana de Acuario: señorita, en esta ocasión su maestro se va a meter en problemas de lo lindo, pero descuida, Camus será también un protagonista de esta temporada, e igual Shaka y Aldebarán brillarán más que antes, o al menos ese es el plan. En cuanto al mal sabor de boca, pretendo quitártelo en esta ocasión. Jajaja, al menos tú si entendiste la broma de los capítulos de relleno. Espero de verdad no desaparecer mucho tiempo, pero mi maestría sí consume más tiempo del que dispongo. En fin, espero que disfrutes de esta nueva temporada, y del nuevo protagonismo, y futuro romance, de Camus Acuarión. Vamos a hacer trabajar al hielito.**

**Isa escorpion: De hecho el capítulo se llama: "La primera cita", así que eso debe darte una idea de qué se trata. En cuanto a la amistad de Milo y Camus, en Guerras Doradas la reemplacé con Aioria y Mu, y al inicio de Academia Sanctuary dio la impresión de que iba a ser lo mismo, pero no es así. En esta historia Camus es indiscutiblemente el mejor amigo de Milo, y en eso nos vamos a concentrar en esta temporada. El bullying como concepto no existía en esa época, pero sí se daba, y Eris y Mephisto eran los peores. Y sí, esta es la famosa historia de Miko y Aioros. Saga siente repudio porque perdió contra Aioros, esa es la razón de sus corajes, jajaja. Lo de conseguirle una novia a Saga es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, a Kanon le conseguí a Seika en Guerras doradas por lo que sería cruel entregársela a Saga, jajaja. Sobre la fiesta de graduación de los de noveno, si te refieres a la borrachera, lo que pasa en el Restaurante Capricorn, se queda en el Restaurante Capricorn.**

**Liluz de Geminis: Jajaja, es que he andado inspirado, jajaja. Aioros sí es un pervertido, y pretendía ser un asalta cunas así que no está exento de su perversión, jajaja. Me encanta leer tus narraciones de tus aventuras mientras lees mi historia, jajaja. En fin, me da gusto que la disfrutaras, lamento que haya sido una extensión de la plática de los dorados pero me quedé sin temas intermedios. Sí tenía trama nueva pero no la podía poner en un fin de temporada, jajaja. En fin, espero que esta nueva temporada sea de tu agrado, y espero seguir leyendo tus divertidas narraciones, jajaja.**

**lala light: Bueno, admito que si hay fanservice para deleitar a las lectoras, jajaja, ya que son mayoría. Al público hay que darle lo que quiere. Parejas Canónicas hay muy pocas, solo el MarínxAioria y el ShiryuxShunrei, la mayoría me las estoy sacando de la manga, pero me alegra que hayan sido bien recibidas. Ya sé que todos quieren saber qué paso en la borrachera pero si lo escribo no voy a tener capítulos suficientes para la nueva trama, jajaja. Puede que haga menciones al respecto, pero no creo llegar a escribir un capítulo de relleno como con Aioros. En esta temporada el Miiafro será algo imposible pero al menos tendrán una última probadita antes de que salga de pantalla. Y descuida, Miko sí entregó la información, y de hecho continua trabajando para Cronos, aunque no sé si debí decir eso, jajaja. Tus resúmenes de lo que te gustó me gustan mucho leerlos, siento apreciación por los momentos puntuales, jajaja. Pero concentrándome en Dohko, noté que lo dejé muy abandonado así que decidí retomarlo y abusar de su personaje, tiene la personalidad de Lost Canvas así que es más infantil y flexible que el Dohko de la serie original. Para esta nueva temporada tengo planeadas varias sorpresas y bastantes malentendidos, y espero que me sigas mencionando los momentos que han sido más de tu agrado.**

**Por último, antes de que lean. He pensado en lo que me han dicho, hasta ahora los dorados que tienen sus parejitas definidas son: MuxTethis, AioriaxMarin, MiloxSaori, AiorosxYoshiko, ShuraxPandora, CamusxHilda, AfroditaxMii. 7 de 12 han sido vaticinados, jajaja. Así que faltan 5: Aldebarán, Saga, Mephisto, Shaka y Dohko. Para Aldebarán y Mephisto ya tengo planes, y si han leído Guerras Doradas saben cuáles son, y sí ya sé que hay un prospecto para Mephisto en Soul of Gold, pero es muy temprano para utilizarla. Eso significa que me sobran: Aldebarán, Shaka y Dohko. Ustedes pidieron el MiixAfrodita, así que extiendo la oportunidad para que elijan parejita para el trio que falta. Piénsenlo bien. Así como el Miiafro nació a solicitud de ustedes, alguna otra parejita podría surgir. En fin, lean y disfruten.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Mansión Kido. 11 de Agosto de 1985.**

—Esto resulta ser demasiado deprimente —se susurró a sí mismo Milo, que colgaba su traje de mayordomo, y lucía prendas más comunes. Pantalón de mezclilla negro, camisa roja, y un chaleco de piel negro algo desgastado, además de unos zapatos más grises por el desgaste que negros—. No recuerdo la última vez que me sentí tan… común… —concluyó al notar que llevaba 4 meses viviendo rodeado de lujos, y que ahora básicamente no tenía más que lo que llevaba puesto, y unos cuantos libros de medicina que había alcanzado a comprar con su sueldo de mayordomo—. Aunque mi billetera nunca estuvo más llena —mencionó mientras abría la misma, y esta le escupía el dinero que había ganado en solo 4 meses.

—Se llenará aún más —le habló Mii, y Milo viró para verla—. Este es su finiquito —le mencionó, entregándole un fajo de billetes, preocupando a Milo, que nunca había visto tanto dinero—. En verdad se ve deprimente… esta habitación… —mencionó Mii, mirando el lugar vacío y muy limpio—. Indudablemente la mansión se va a sentir muy sola. Perderá cierta chispa, sin mencionar… —continuó Mii, y ella y Milo se dieron la vuelta, y encontraron a un ejército de criadas reunidas en las puertas de la habitación de Milo, todas con ojos repletos de lágrimas—. Que se terminó la diversión de las criadas. La mayoría está enamorada de usted —le recordó.

—Las recuerdo a algunas anotadas en el libro dorado, pero que Saori no se entere o las despedirá —y Mii asintió, y Milo comenzó a salir, y las criadas se hicieron a un lado—. ¿Qué pasará en la mansión si ni Saori ni Tatsumi estarán aquí? —le preguntó.

—Primero, las criadas regresarán a la academia como simples estudiantes, hasta que la señorita regrese y sean nuevamente requeridos sus servicios. Sin la señorita, no hay necesidad de tanta servidumbre —aclaró Mii, y Milo se preocupó por las criadas, en especial al notar que lo seguían con tristeza—. En segundo lugar, la mansión permanecerá cerrada. Solo nos quedaremos Shoko, Kyoko y yo a realizar labores de mantenimiento y alimentar a los perros —y Milo volvió a asentir—. Básicamente es todo, sin la señorita realizando fiestas y sin Tatsumi ordenándonos todo el tiempo, no tendremos mucho que hacer —finalizó.

—Solo admite que estás molesta porque Saori no te llevará con ella a Japón —y Mii se estremeció por el dolor del recordatorio—. Yo también estoy molesto. ¿Cómo se le ocurre a esa boba despedirme? Sé que no soy el mayordomo perfecto pero aun así… —se molestó.

—Ya te dije que no es nada personal —le mencionó Saori, saliendo de su habitación y tirando de su pesada maleta. Milo fue a ayudarla, pero Saori lo detuvo—. Ya no eres mi mayordomo —le recordó, y Milo se molestó.

—¡Eso no borra el factor caballerosidad! —enfureció, y Saori apuntó a su habitación, y Milo notó el montón de valijas rosas con todas las cosas de Saori—. ¿Se va a llevar toda la mansión? —preguntó sorprendido, y Mii tronó los dedos, y todas las criadas entraron a la habitación, tomaron cada una de una maleta, y salieron corriendo con ellas hasta las afueras de la mansión—. Voy a extrañar el desfile de criadas… —admitió Milo, y miró a Saori, que se apenó y desvió la mirada no queriéndolo ver—. Mocosa insolente y abusadora de tu autoridad —y Saori enfureció—. Ya no soy tu mayordomo así que no puedes despedirme, sabandija descorazonada desahucia mayordomos —y Saori se molestó aún más.

—Así que no me decías todas esas cosas feas por conservar tu trabajo —se molestó Saori y Milo le sonrió con arrogancia—. Precisamente por eso estas despedido… quiero que me trates con naturalidad a mi regreso… sin obligaciones de por medio… —mencionó, y Milo la miró con cierta tristeza, y Mii, al notar la situación, se retiró también—. ¿Hay algo… que me quieras decir antes de irme…? —le preguntó sonrojada.

—Nada de nada… —se apresuró a decir, y Saori enfureció, infló sus mejillas y miró a Milo con las manos cerradas en puños y temblando del coraje—. Lo que tengo que decir lo diré únicamente cuando regreses… —le mencionó con cierta tristeza, y Saori se tranquilizó y lo miró curiosa—. Hasta entonces, todo lo demás es desperdiciar palabras. Piensa en eso cuando estés en Japón. Así espero que tengas al menos una razón para volver… —susurró, pero como era costumbre, Milo era malo para los susurros, por lo que Saori se sonrojó—. ¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Me estás haciendo muy difícil el irme… —lloró, y Milo se preocupó—. El abuelo tiene razón, soy una llorona… —se quejó mientras bajaba las escaleras, y Milo la seguía hasta la entrada, y una vez afuera, Saori se secó las lágrimas y sonrió—. Pero… no solo tengo una razón para regresar… tengo 12… —sonrió, y encontró a sus Caballeros Dorados esperándola afuera, todos sonrojados pues al parecer no se habían puesto de acuerdo y todos llegaron de forma individual descubriendo que los demás habían hecho lo mismo—. ¿Cómo podría no volver? —se alegró Saori, mientras el viento del cambió jugueteaba con su cabellera.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Academia Sanctuary.**

**Segunda Temporada.**

**Capítulo 1: La Primera Cita.**

* * *

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás ahora que eres un desempleado y tienes más tiempo libre del que puedes imaginar? —le preguntó Camus, que leía mientras caminaba junto a Milo, que se fastidió un poco por la mención del tiempo libre—. Ya no eres capitán de la selección dorada. Tienes dinero de sobra por tu liquidación, lo que significa que puedes comprar todos tus libros. Los exámenes finales serán hasta dentro de 3 meses, y con Mephisto, Afrodita y Shura ocupados con los preparativos de la graduación, podemos deducir que todo va a estar muy tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo, casi es preocupante —finalizó, y Milo notó lo que Camus estaba leyendo, y se percató de que no era un libro.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Milo, y Camus parpadeó un par de veces, y desvió la mirada de lo que leía—. ¿Un instructivo? Si te quedaste sin material de lectura lo hubieras dicho. Creo que tengo algunos libros por allí arrumbados en mi departamento —le mencionó.

—Seguramente son los libros que te presté y que nunca leíste ni regresaste —y Milo se apenó un poco—. Es un instructivo. Mephisto y Afrodita tuvieron la entrevista de deuda con Shion Starlight. Gracias a las ventas del festival escolar pudieron saldar la deuda al 100%, salvo una silla que Mephisto insiste en que no tiene que pagar y te acusa a ti de romperla —y Milo recordó el pleito con Mephisto de hace 7 años y el silletazo—. Con lo que sobró, Afrodita y Mephisto convencieron a Shion de invertir en nuevas tecnologías para el club de video. Saori de alguna forma se enteró y compró una cámara muy sofisticada. Dice que es un prototipo, pero tiene demasiadas funciones que no creerías. Visión térmica, visión nocturna, blanco y negro, y una calidad de video increíble. Además es más pequeña —la sacó Camus de su mochila, y Milo se impresionó—. Vale como medio millón de Euros —y Milo se estremeció.

—Saori en definitiva no tiene límites en gastar el dinero —y Milo sacó el celular que le había regalado—. La pintura de esta cosa ni siquiera se raya, comienzo a pensar que es oro de verdad —y Camus hizo una mueca indicando que tenía las mismas sospechas—. Por cierto… Saori dijo algo sobre que por usar estas cosas por toda la academia muchos de nuestros compañeros ya están preguntando por ellos. Dijo que los primeros modelos económicos saldrán a la venta el próximo año. ¿Tan sorprendentes son estas cosas? Si no fuera porque Saori se enoja mucho cuando no lo llevo, lo dejaría siempre en el olvido —recordó Milo las reprimendas de Saori.

—Fueron muy útiles para mantener la comunicación. Eso de encontrar a quien quieras esté donde esté y a la hora que quieras es bastante eficiente —y Milo asintió—. Aunque tengo un mal presentimiento de que se volverán una adicción que arruinará la vida social de muchos. Einstein lo dijo: 'Temo el día en que la tecnología sobrepase a la humanidad. El mundo solo tendrá una generación de idiotas', tal vez sea mejor advertirle a Saori que no los comercialice —y Milo guardó el artefacto en su bolsillo.

—Si no los crea ella, alguien más lo hará —fue la conclusión de Milo, y Camus asintió—. En todo caso, la generación de idiotas ya la tenemos. No somos exactamente los más brillantes de toda Grecia, y no me refiero a las calificaciones —y Camus sonrió—. Bueno, yo me voy por aquí. Tengo que ver si mi viejo departamento sigue deshabitado —le mencionó.

—¿De verdad te vas a volver a mudar a tu viejo departamento? —preguntó Camus con incredulidad—. Desdé que te mudaste de allí las cosas se han complicado un poco. Deberías reconsiderarlo… —intentó persuadirlo Camus.

—Te preocupas demasiado. No hay forma de que las pandillas se hayan vuelto a salir de control. Saben que si lo hacen los pulverizaré —y Camus lo dudó, teniendo un mal presentimiento—. Anda, quita esa cara larga. Estaré bien… —y Milo le tomó del hombro alegremente. Y Camus suspiró, pero le ofreció la mano a Milo, y ambos se despidieron con un fuerte apretón—. Siempre el señor preocupación —se dijo Milo mientras caminaba por las calles hasta el complejo departamental donde solía vivir. Pero un par de horas más tarde, y tras haber platicado con el dueño del complejo departamental, subió al octavo piso, y encontró la puerta y paredes de su apartamento vandalizados y pintados con pintura en aerosol negra—. ¿Qué demonios? —se molestó Milo, y comenzó a leer el grafiti—. ¿Quién diablos es Vampire Heist? —leyó tras traducir el grafiti, y el dueño del edificio se estremeció—. Al menos podrías pintar el lugar como parte del mantenimiento —se recargó en la pared, y su mano se llenó de pintura. Estaba fresca.

—Lo hacemos… —mencionó el dueño del edificio—. O más bien lo hacíamos. Al par de semanas de que dejó de venir encontramos su puerta y paredes en este estado. Lo pintamos de inmediato, pero el grafiti volvía a aparecer. Llegó el tiempo en que ya no nos preocupamos, es el único apartamento que vandalizan, y usted pagó por el resto del año al poco tiempo de irse. Así que no era necesario rentarlo. Los servicios nunca se cortaron —y Milo movió sus dedos por la pintura pensando en que no tenía mucho sentido el que la pintura estuviera fresca aun cuando estuvo fuera 4 meses —algunos vecinos vienen de vez en cuando a limpiar. Pero siempre amanece igual —insistió.

—Veremos si sigue igual después de que amenace con lanzarlos del octavo piso —se molestó, y el dueño del edificio se horrorizó—. Con su permiso —reverenció, y entró en el departamento, encendió la luz, y un horrible aroma le golpeó la nariz—. Había olvidado que tras ser contratado no tuve siquiera necesidad de volver a mi departamento… —se estremeció Milo, que caminó por la duela de madera hasta una sala cuadrada con un tapete verde lleno de polvo, con un par de sillones amplios, y ventana con vista al balcón de fondo. A la derecha de la entrada estaba la cocina, que era parte de la sala, y energías oscuras parecían salir del refrigerador—. Creo que ya había comida echada a perder desde antes de que me fuera… —se estremeció Milo.

De la entrada a la izquierda estaba el baño, el cual Milo inspeccionó para cerciorarse de que hubiera agua. Como el dueño había dicho, los servicios no se habían cortado. Milo había pagado la anualidad del departamento con sus primeros sueldos solo por precaución de tener un lugar dónde vivir si era despedido, como era ahora una realidad. Se alegró por su personalidad precavida, aunque por mucho tiempo se había maldecido a sí mismo por la inversión.

Se asomó fuera del balcón, y encontró ropa aún colgada, al menos la que no se había llevado el viento, después de todo había estado fuera 4 meses. La que quedaba estaba decolorada por el sol, y Milo notó otro aroma desagradable, viró para ver la lavadora, y de esta salían tiras de moho. Abrió la puertecilla de la lavadora, y la cerró inmediatamente. También había dejado ropa lavándose, y la misma se había llenado de hongos. Milo entonces probó los controles de la lavadora, no funcionaba. Intentó lo mismo con la secadora con el mismo resultado. Salió del balcón y fue a la habitación, que estaba a la derecha de la cocina, era un departamento de solo 3 habitaciones después de todo, con solamente lo necesario para sobrevivir. Había una cama kingsize, y un armario de puertas corredizas. Abrió el armario, y descubrió que las polillas le habían consumido la ropa, y Milo se cacheteó el rostro.

—La fumigación… olvidé la fumigación… —miró entonces la cama, y la pateó—. En definitiva después del colchón de mi cama en la mansión Kido este ladrillo no me dejará dormir… —se fastidió—. ¡Bien! ¡No dejaré que un tonto departamento me venza! —se quejó, sacó libreta y pluma de su mochila, regresó a la sala, se sentó, y comenzó a escribir una lista, y a contar el dinero que le quedaba. Tras un par de horas haciendo cálculos, Milo había separado el dinero que necesitaba, y lo que le sobraba—. Sorprendentemente, queda suficiente dinero para todas las reparaciones, y para sobrevivir de aquí hasta el inicio del siguiente año escolar. Esto definitivamente fue contabilizado por Saori… —pensó Milo, imaginando a Saori haciendo las cuentas para que Milo sobreviviera desde ese día hasta su regreso a la academia—. Niña boba, no tenías que tomarte tantas molestias —se levantó, y se preparó para irse—. Supongo que compraré la pintura primero… —mencionó mientras salía del departamento, cuando sintió una húmeda y rasposa fricción golpearle el rostro—. ¿Qué demonios? —se molestó Milo, tomó al atacante del cuello de su ropa y la forzó a mirarlo—. Así que te gusta vandalizar los apartamentos ajenos… dime… ¿sabes volar? —la levantó del cuello y la suspendió con una sola mano sobre la caída de los apartamentos, pero entonces notó a quién estaba amenazando—. ¿Shaina? —se preocupó Milo.

—¿Señor Milo? —se estremeció con una mezcla de vergüenza y pánico—. Antes de cualquier cosa… ¿podría por favor…? —tembló de miedo, y Milo de inmediato la volvió a colocar en suelo firme—. Acaba de estremecerme el corazón de una forma diferente de la habitual… —mencionó mientras se tomaba del pecho, sumamente asustada—. Más importante. ¿Por qué le tomó tanto el volver? —recriminó Shaina furiosa, y Milo se preocupó, y entonces la miró bien. Llevaba delantal, guantes de plástico, y con lo que había golpeado la cara de Milo recién él salió de su apartamento era una esponja de fibra, con la que Shaina en esos momentos estaba borrando el grafiti. A sus pies había una cubeta y varios utensilios de limpieza—. Todos los días… vengo aquí a limpiar… —se avergonzó—. Esperanzada en que llegara el día en que por fin regresara. Y ahora está aquí… y no sé cómo debería comportarme, estoy furiosa… pero a la vez… —mencionó con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Feliz de que esté de vuelta… —se sonrojó.

—En definitiva no te queda la cara de niña linda —y Shaina se molestó, y lo miró temblando de coraje—. Esa es la Shaina que conozco —se alegró, y Shaina parpadeó un par de veces—. Se está haciendo tarde y necesito hacer algunas compras. ¿Te importaría explicármelo todo mientras las hago? —preguntó, y Shaina se ruborizó.

—¡Deme un par de minutos para vestirme bien primero! —se apresuró a decir Shaina, abrió la puerta del apartamento vecino, se encerró dentro, y Milo se preocupó—. ¡Volvió! —se escuchó el grito, y Milo suspiró intranquilo.

**Centro de Atenas.**

—¿Despedido? —le preguntaba Shaina mientras ella y Milo caminaban por el centro de Atenas de tienda en tienda, siguiendo la lista de Milo y pagando por todo lo que necesitaba para reconstruir su vida en el apartamento—. Saori ha sido muy egoísta. ¿Cómo se ha atrevido? Usted siempre ha sido un trabajador excepcional —le mencionó Shaina, aunque la plática era interrumpida de momento en momento mientras Milo hacía sus compras, en especial las que requerían entregas como lo eran la compra de la lavadora y de la secadora, incluso de un piloto nuevo ya que el otro a pesar de aún estar funcionando ya no le inspiraba confianza.

—No podía evitarse —mencionó Milo defendiendo a Saori, y entraron en un local donde Milo entre pláticas contrató a alguien que fuera a fumigar, y después llamó al encargado y le mencionó que irían a fumigar el lugar para que mandara a alguien a supervisar el avance pues él seguiría de compras—. No sé si el despido será definitivo, así que no te acostumbres a tenerme de vecino —le mencionó.

—¿Có-có-cómo puede volver a pensar en trabajar para esa mocosa? —le preguntaba Shaina, y la conversación continuó en una tienda de alfombras, donde Milo escogió un tapete para reemplazar el de la sala que estaba muy viejo y no era siquiera recomendable conservar, y como Milo no contaba con automóvil, enviaba todo a su departamento, y volvía a llamar al dueño del edificio—. ¿Es el sueldo verdad? Jamás lo había visto gastar tanto en tan poco tiempo. El sueldo debe ser increíble —mencionó.

—En parte es el sueldo pero tengo otras razones… ¡Oh! ¡Necesito ese libro! ¡Y esa es la novela que Camus quería leer! —se emocionó Milo, tomando un desvío y corriendo a una librería, de la cual salió con varios libros de medicina y unos cuantos para Camus, y puesto a que no podía mandarlos al departamento los tuvo que cargar—. Lo que sea. En cuanto pueda regresaré a la mansión si Saori me acepta. No es por necesidad, ni por comodidad. Tengo otras razones para estar allí —le mencionó.

—Tiene más razones para estar aquí —se quejó Shaina—. Desde que se fue todo ha sido un caos. Ya nadie mantiene el control de las pandillas, hay peleas por todas partes. Si tan solo reuniera a la vieja banda —intentó explicar.

—Cambié los ladrillos y las cadenas por libros de medicina y estetoscopios —le mencionó Milo mientras entraban a una tienda de electrodomésticos, donde nuevamente a Milo se le atravesó algo que no estaba en la lista, un televisor—. Los libros pesan lo mismo que los ladrillos —se apresuró a decir.

—Se acaba de gastar el presupuesto para la pintura —apuntó Shaina, y Milo se estremeció, pero ya no podía cancelar la compra. De hecho ya estaban cargando la tele y la enviaban al departamento—. Volviendo al tema. De verdad debería preocuparse por las pandillas, usted vio lo que le hacen a su departamento. Todos los días lo limpio, porque diferente de Geist yo tenía esperanza en que regresara —le mencionó mientras entraban en una tienda de comida.

—¿Geist? —preguntó Milo, y Shaina asintió—. ¿Ah? —gritó, asustando a todos los clientes—. ¿Entonces ese grafiti decía Geist y no Heist? Pensé que un malnacido estadounidense había venido a hacer estragos en Grecia. Ya sabes cómo son, a donde llegan quieren dejar su marca —se quejaba Milo—. ¿Cómo que Geist es la que vandaliza mi puerta? —se quejó, aunque no tardó en concentrarse en seleccionar las verduras más saludables—. Ahora que si de vandalismo se trata, los precios de estas verduras son en verdad un crimen… —se molestó.

—¿Quiere dejar de darle tanta importancia a las verduras y concentrarse? Geist se sintió traicionada desde que nos abandonó cuando el Demonio Relámpago, Aioria, lo convenció de regresar a la Academia Sanctuary. Yo decidí seguirlo, pero Geist se hizo cargo de su banda, de nuestra banda. Cuando usted desapareció ellos salieron de las sombras y comenzaron otra guerra de pandillas. Ahora Geist controla todo, y no necesariamente de la forma en que usted lo hacía. Ella es violenta, por eso no la seguí. Tiene que volver y hacerse cargo —insistió.

—De lo único que tengo que hacerme cargo es de unas polillas que se comieron toda mi ropa. Por cierto, aquí nos quedaremos un buen rato —le mencionó mientras entraban a una tienda de ropa, y entre cambio y cambio la conversación continuaba—. Geist ya no es mi problema. Podría buscarla y darle una paliza pero, ¿qué ganaría? Solo tendré a todas las pandillas tras de mí. Si ella o sus lacayos vuelven a acercarse a mi departamento, bueno, tú sabes de lo que soy capaz —le recordó Milo, y 2 horas después salían de la tienda de ropa con varias bolsas.

—Aún el recordarlo me estremece el corazón. ¿Cómo puede ser tan violento? —se quejaba Shaina—. Aunque… fue muy gratificante ver al Milo de antes, al Rey Escorpión. No tiene idea de lo mucho que lo he extrañado… —comenzó Shaina—. Milo… yo… —intentó decir.

—Lo siento, no puedo dejarte decir eso ultimo… —la detuvo Milo, se encontraban frente al edificio nuevamente, y Milo le quitó a Shaina todas las compras de encima, mientras la apenada mujer permanecía con el rostro sonrojado y mirando al suelo—. Tus intenciones han quedado bien en claro incluso desde antes del festival escolar. Tu nombre siempre es el primero que anoto en el libro dorado, todos los años lo intentas, y todos los años te doy la misma respuesta. El mundo al que quieres que regrese para mí ya no existe. Si quieres que considere tus sentimientos debes salir de ese mundo y caminar en el mío. Y aun así tendrías que derrotar a cierta señorita… —le mencionó.

—A Saori, ya lo sé… —se apenó Shaina—. No hay día en el que no piense en hacerle daño a esa mocosa… pero usted fue muy frio el día en que le hice frente… tanto que ya no podía acercarme, por miedo a que usted me odiara… —le mencionó, y Milo suspiró en señal de molestia—. Ella no puede amarlo como yo lo hago. ¿Por qué se niega a darse cuenta? —le preguntó.

—Cuando pertenecíamos al mismo mundo, tú eras mi centro de atención… —le mencionó Milo, y Shaina se ruborizó aún más, y su corazón se llenó de esperanza—. Luego vi el daño que les hacía a ti y a Geist… y comprendí que yo era un veneno. Se necesitó de Aioria, de Mephisto y de Shura, y de una tremenda paliza que me dieron entre los 3 de forma separada, para que yo lo comprendiera, los malos pasos por los que iba, y a la gente que arrastraba conmigo… no fue el Demonio Relámpago el que al final logró convencer al Rey Escorpión. Fueron la Cobra y la Murciélago quienes lo lograron. Porque yo las estaba destruyendo. El día en que me di cuenta dejé la banda. Pero tú no me seguiste… —y Shaina intentó hablar, pero Milo no se lo permitió—. Volviste a la Academia Sanctuary, lo sé… pero para entonces, ya alguien más me había tentado. Solo puedo elegir una vez a la persona que será el pilar de mi devoción. Aún no he elegido. Pero me temo que estoy muy cerca de hacerlo… —y los ojos de Shaina se llenaron de lágrimas—. Aún te aprecio, a ti y a Geist… pero tú nunca dejaste esa oscuridad de la que yo me alejé para atesorar a mis compañeros, a mis amigos… —recordó Milo a los 11 dorados restantes—. Tengo otra pandilla. Tengo a otra princesa… lo siento… no puedo corresponderte. Esta es la respuesta definitiva… —y Shaina enfureció, y lanzó un tremendo arañazo, sacando la sangre de Milo con sus afiladas uñas—. No voy a levantarte la mano… —susurró, y Shaina notó lo que acababa de hacer—. Es diferente… el odio… a una simple rabieta… —recordó Milo las veces en las que lastimaba a Mephisto, a Aioria, e incluso a Afrodita. Y las tremendas discusiones con Shura—. Puedes enojarte con alguien sin que exista el odio. Pero cuando el odio existe… —recordó sus primeras peleas, violentas, hasta sangrientas. Tumbarle un diente a Afrodita, romperle el brazo a Mephisto, y la tremenda pelea entre él y Aioria antes de que Shura por fin lo pusiera en su lugar—. Hace tiempo que no siento odio… no desde que Saori llegó. Puede que me siga enojando y haga rabietas, pero en cuanto a odio, este se ha ido —se alegró Milo, y sonrió, a pesar de que Shaina lo había arañado—. Tienes que salir de esa oscuridad… —terminó.

—Esa oscuridad es la única que siempre me ha dado refugio… —lloró Shaina, y corrió lejos de Milo, quien intentó ir tras ella, pero de pronto fue derribado, y todas sus cosas salieron volando y quedaron regadas por todas partes, mientras un dóberman lo atacaba.

—¿Qué diantres? —se quejó Milo, y el perro le lamió la herida a Milo, que lo empujó y se lo quitó de encima—. ¡Eso duele! —le gritó, y entonces notó el collar del perro—. ¿Niké? —se sorprendió mientras el animal continuaba lamiéndole el rostro y robándole la risa a Milo—. ¡Ya basta, me haces cosquillas! —se molestó.

—Aw, pero si ella solo te extrañó mucho —le mencionó Shoko, que miraba a Milo con orgullo y con aquella sonrisa tan picara en su rostro—. Niké, déjalo —ordenó, y el perro se retrajo, se sentó, y le movió la colita con alegría—. Percibió tu aroma y corrió todo el camino hasta encontrarte. Pobrecita, se sentía muy sola sin tener con quien jugar —la abrazó Shoko.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Siempre estás causando problemas, pequeña peste —le espetó Milo—. Tengo un mal presentimiento —levantó sus cosas, Shoko intentó ayudarle, pero Milo le arrebató sus cosas con molestia, en especial después de que Shoko comenzara a estirar su ropa interior—. ¿Me has visto husmear en tu ropa interior? —se quejó.

—No pero Kyoko te vio una vez inspeccionar las de la señorita Saori —habló con picardía, y Milo le dio un golpe en la nuca—. ¿Quieres pelear? —le rugió, recordándole a Milo sobre Aioria, pero Milo la ignoró, tomó todas sus cosas, y subió al elevador—. ¡Oye! ¡Espéranos! —lo persiguió, pero Milo le cerró la puerta del elevador—. ¡Qué malvado! —se quejó, y comenzó a correr por las escaleras seguida de Niké.

—¡Lo sabía! —se quejó Milo, y justo al mismo tiempo que llegó, las agotadas Shoko y Niké llegaron también—. ¿Me han estado espiando? —se quejó, encontrando a Kyoko pintando la pared de Milo—. ¡Deja eso! —le recriminó.

—Pero si se gastó el dinero de la pintura en un televisor —mencionó Kyoko, y Milo comenzó a molestarse—. Por cierto, soy inteligencia de la mansión, yo siempre estoy espiando a todo mundo —aclaró.

—¿Cómo entraron? —le preguntó Milo con molestia, y Kyoko continuó pintando, y Milo rudamente le arrebató el rodillo con el que pintaba—. Pintar propiedad ajena es vandalismo. No importa si lo hacen por reparar algo —insistió.

—Entramos cuando el encargado del complejo departamental guiaba a los que venían a fumigar, y el encargado muy amablemente nos dejó seguir ayudando a instalar todas las demás cosas —le sonrió Kyoko, y tomó el rodillo nuevamente, y volvió a concentrarse en pintar la casa—. Si quiere una explicación más completa, haga el favor de preguntarle a la jefa Mii —sonrió.

—Ya sabía que ella tenía que ver con todo esto… —se molestó Milo, entró en su departamento, y encontró a Mii puliendo la ventana que daba al balcón y tarareando una canción mientras lo hacía—. Te faltó una mancha allí —mencionó Milo, y Mii forzó la vista, y al notarla, pulió con mayor fuerza. Pero tras notar quién fue quien lo dijo, sintió su oscura aura—. Tienes 10 segundos para explicar antes de que te saque de mi apartamento a la fuerza… —comenzó.

—Estamos aburridas… —fue la rápida respuesta, y Milo la observó con curiosidad, y se dio la vuelta para ver a Shoko con Niké a su lado, y a Kyoko con el rodillo, ambas con caras de tristeza en sus rostros—. Limpiamos la mansión de pies a cabeza y ya no teníamos nada que hacer. Y como sabe, no tenemos exactamente muchas amistades —se apenó Mii—. Así que… pensamos… —se apenó—. Ya nos vamos… —entristeció, y las 3 bajaron las cabezas y comenzaron a retirarse, y Milo suspiró en señal de molestia.

—Pueden quedarse… —les mencionó, y las 3 viraron y le sonrieron a Milo agradecidas—. Solo no hagan un escándalo de cualquier cosa. Si el dueño del edificio o alguien se entera de que tengo a 3 menores de edad en mi apartamento… —y Milo se sorprendió—. Si este es un truco para alejarme de Saori… —enfureció.

—Es una buena idea pero no había pasado por mi mente —admitió Mii, y Milo se cruzó de brazos—. Pero pese a todos los malentendidos, de verdad lo extrañamos, no puedo pensar el qué debe estar sintiendo la señorita Saori en estos momentos… —se preocupó Mii.

—Lo entiendo pero… ¿de una mansión a un 4 cuartos? —y las criadas miraron los alrededores, y después a Milo, y las 3 le sonrieron—. Son un caso perdido las 3… —se preocupó—. ¿Pero dónde van a dormir? —se preguntó.

—¡Ya lo tenemos solucionado! —mencionó Mii—. Niké dormirá en el balcón. Limpiamos la secadora que no sirve y le hicimos una pequeña casita para perros. Por cierto, ya tiramos todo lo demás que no servía —le mostró Mii, y Niké ya estaba dentro de la lavadora e intentando dormir—. En cuanto a nosotras. Ya que tiene muy poca ropa, después de que fumigaron y limpiamos los restos, nos las arreglamos para acomodar las estanterías en 3 superficies planas, y usamos el relleno de las almohadas viejas para forrar las estanterías. Y cada una trajo su propia almohada —terminó Mii, y las 3 sacaron sus almohadas, y Milo se preocupó.

—Aun así… son 3 mujeres en la misma habitación de un universitario. ¿Están seguras? —y las 3 asintieron al unísono—. Está bien. Supongo que tendré que comprar más comida para la… —y Kyoko le tomó la mano, corrió al refrigerador, lo abrió, y le mostró a Milo que estaba repleto de comida—. Entonces lavaré las… —y Shoko llegó con todas las sabanas limpias y bien dobladas—. El piso… —comenzó a decir, y notó a Mii parada frente a él con una sonrisa y el piso brillando de limpio—. De verdad están aburridas… —se preocupó Milo, y las 3 desviaron las miradas—. Entonces prepararé la comida… —comenzó Milo, y Mii le pateó la parte trasera de las rodillas, lo que lo arrodilló frente a la mesa, donde las 3 criadas comenzaron a servirle la comida—. Y Camus se burlaba por todo el tiempo libre que ahora tenía. Ustedes 3 no me están haciendo la situación nada sencilla —y las 3 le sonrieron, pero entonces escucharon los ladridos de Niké, y Shoko agudizó los oídos, enfureció, y salió del departamento, seguida de Kyoko y de Mii, y al hacerlo encontraron a 3 delincuentes pintando las paredes del departamento de Milo con pintura en aerosol—. ¡Ustedes! —enfureció Milo, y el trio se sobresaltó al ver a Milo, que estaba furioso—. Delfín, Medusa y Serpiente de Mar —se tronó los nudillos, y los 3 delincuentes con los tatuajes de las criaturas que Milo había mencionado, se estremecieron de miedo—. ¿Se tatuaron? ¡Eso los descarta como donadores de órganos, trio de tarados! —apuntó, y todos se preocuparon por la referencia a la nueva carrera de Milo.

—¿Regresaste? —mencionó una joven, de cabellera larga y negra, piel pálida, y ojos grandes y de color violeta—. El Rey Escorpión… —mencionó, y Milo la miró fijamente, más entonces la joven se molestó, y miró a Milo con ojos de desprecio y odio—. ¿A qué has venido? Los Guerreros de los Abismos ya no te necesitamos —se molestó, aplastando la lata de pintura en aerosol con fuerza.

—Geist… —bajó la mirada Milo, y la joven lo miró con odio y con sus ojos a punto de soltarse en llanto—. Olvídenlo… déjenla ser. Que pinte lo que quiera, algún día se aburrirá y simplemente se irá —les mencionó, e intentó meterse en su departamento, cuando Geist le lanzó la lata de pintura a la cabeza, pero para sorpresa de las criadas, Milo no estalló en ira—. Tú y Shaina son iguales… llenas de odio… —le mencionó—. Tengo una vida más importante lejos de esta oscuridad… —finalizó.

—¿Cómo el mayordomo y jefe de un montón de criadas inútiles? —apuntó Geist con despreció, y las 3 criadas la miraron con ojos en llamas por el odio—. ¿Estás de broma? ¿A esto ha quedado reducido el poderoso Rey Escorpión? Al menos cuando nos liderabas eras un hombre, ahora eres solo una sombra —apuntó.

—Aún puedo darte una paliza a ti y a tus blandengues —le mencionó Milo—. Pero no te odio, ni a ti ni a Shaina… —terminó—. Solo déjame vivir mi vida y te dejaré vivir la tuya —y las 3 criadas miraron a Milo curiosas, como si algo le faltara—. Buenas noches —finalizó, caminó de regreso a su departamento, y Geist enfureció.

—¡A por él! —gritó, y las 3 criadas viraron a ver a los 3 maleantes que corrían en su dirección. Shoko golpeó a uno fuertemente en el estómago, sacándole el aire y forzándolo a arrodillarse, y después de un puñetazo lo noqueó. Kyoko era más grácil que su agresiva hermana, evadió el puñetazo del que la atacó de un giro como de bailarina, y de una patada suave dejó que se estrellara de cabeza contra la pared y se desmayara. Mii era un poco de ambas, se agachó y giró en su eje evadiendo al último, le pateó la parte trasera de las rodillas forzándolo a hincarse, y después de un giro rápido le pateó la nuca y lo noqueó. Todo eso pasó tan rápido que Milo no alcanzó a entrar a su apartamento, y Geist no podía creer lo que había ocurrido—. ¿Las entrenaste? —enfureció, adoptando una pose de batalla.

—En realidad ellas ya estaban entrenadas cuando me conocieron —mencionó Milo—. Con ella no te será tan fácil, Mii —y la criada se sorprendió—. A ella y a Shaina yo las entrené de niñas… —susurró, y las 3 criadas vieron a Milo con preocupación—. Eran mis pequeñas hermanitas. Pero las perdí… —y Milo miró a la furiosa de Geist, que estaba lista para lanzarse al ataque—. Vamos adentro, tengo hambre —les sonrió Milo, y Shoko fue la primera en alegrarse y correr dentro, Kyoko y Mii intercambiaron miradas, pero tras unos instantes, la mayor siguió a su hermana, pero no tardó en salir con el rodillo y borrar lo poco que pintaron los lacayos de Geist, y después entró también. Mii se acomodó la tiara de tela, hizo una reverencia, y entró. Después Milo cerró la puerta.

—¿Vas a ignorarme tan fríamente? —se quejó Geist, pero ya estaba hablando sola, y cuando notó que Milo no salía ni le hacía frente, se mordió los labios tratando de tragarse las lágrimas—. Maldito… te odio… —se quejó.

—Ya somos 2… —escuchó, se dio la vuelta, y encontró a Shaina detrás de ella—. Pero para que Milo pelee contra nosotras, se necesita darle donde le duele, y hacer que nos odie… y yo sé dónde le duele más… —mencionó Shaina, y Geist la observó fijamente—. Su nombre es Saori Kido, y regresará a Grecia el primero de Septiembre… en ese momento, es cuando atacaremos… —terminó de decir, y Geist asintió a sus palabras.

* * *

—¡Estuvo delicioso! —gritó Shoko ya en su pijama, que consistía únicamente de un short rojo y una camisa sin mangas. La pelirroja entonces trepó de una forma muy poco femenina a la tabla de hasta arriba—. ¡Pido la cama de arriba! —se subió y le sacó la lengua a Kyoko y a Mii, que se ponían pijamas más acorde a su género. Kyoko una bata blanca, y Mii una azul claro. Las dos entonces treparon y se metieron dentro del closet y medio cerraron la puerta.

—Ya puede pasar —le grito Mii a Milo, que entró en pants para dormir y una camisa negra—. Que aburrida pijama… —mencionó Mii, y Kyoko y Shoko asintieron, Milo simplemente las miró con desprecio—. Perdone la tardanza, somos chicas —sonrieron las 3 cambiando el tema, y Milo se acostó en su cama.

—¿A qué hora quiere que lo levantemos? —preguntó Kyoko, y Milo se preocupó—. Mañana será lunes y habrá clases. Ya le preparamos el uniforme. Le tocará a Shoko hacer el desayuno así que podemos esperar panqueques con huevo. Las 6:00am en punto me parecen una buena hora… —sonrió Kyoko.

—Oigan… —se fastidió Milo—. Mi casa, mis horarios. No necesito que me lleven una agenda —y las 3 asintieron algo tristes—. Por todos los cielos, ¿qué tanto las hace hacer Saori que están tan aburridas como para querer hacerme todos los quehaceres? —preguntó.

—Yo persigo a los criminales que le desean el mal a la señorita, los golpeo, y los mantengo alejados… —comenzó Shoko—. Alimento a los perros y cuido de ellos, y en la escuela amenazo a los brabucones para que no se acerquen a la señorita… y saboteo las bromas de Pandora, aunque de todas formas ya casi no las hace… —finalizó.

—Yo intervenía sus llamadas para cerciorarme de que todo estuviera bien… —sonrió Kyoko—. Investigaba a los nobles, hacía una agenda de todos sus movimientos, y me cercioraba de que sus agendas y la de la señorita no chocaran, a menos que fuera la intención de Saori el que hubiera un encuentro. Además actualizo la información sentimental y marital de todos para alimentar el registro de la biblioteca de nuestra mansión —finalizó.

—Despertar a la señorita, cepillar el cabello de la señorita, cocinarle a la señorita, preparar la ropa de la señorita, básicamente atender todas las necesidades de la señorita —mencionó, y Milo se perturbó—. Además de darle órdenes a las criadas, y las 3 asistimos a clases —y Kyoko y Shoko asintieron—. No es el único afectado por el tiempo sobrante —mencionó.

—No necesitaba que me contestaran la pregunta, ¿saben? Trabajé con ustedes por 4 meses —y las 3 se apenaron—. Yo también la extraño… —les sonrió, y las 3 observaron a Milo—. No ha pasado ni un día… pero ya quiero que regrese… jamás se lo he dicho, no quiero que se emocione más de la cuenta. Pero ya tiene tiempo que dejó de ser solo un trabajo, y se convirtió en mi propio capricho —y las 3 criadas le sonrieron a Milo, y al notar las miradas, Milo decidió cambiar el tema—. Mii debería aprovechar antes de que Afrodita se vaya a la escuela de modas de Suecia —Shoko y Kyoko se burlaron, Mii simplemente se molestó, pateó con fuerza la litera de Kyoko, que se alzó y Kyoko impactó con su cabeza la litera de Shoko, que llegó al techo y se golpeó la cabeza como su hermana. Después Mii tomó el borde de la puerta del closet, y las encerró a las 3s dentro—. Buenas noches, trio de tontas… —y Milo miró al techo—. Buenas noches… Saori… —y con ese último susurro, Milo se durmió.

**Tokyo. Japón. 12 de Agosto de 1985.**

—¡Buenos días, Saori! —gritaba Cronos, mientras se bajaba del avión alegremente. Saori por su parte tenía ojeras y cara de pocos amigos, y no comprendía el cómo Cronos podía estar tan tranquilo—. En Grecia en estos momentos serían las 10:40pm, pero aquí en Japón ya son las 5:40am. ¡Lo que significa que el día apenas va empezando! ¡Tatsumi! ¡Iremos inmediatamente al centro de negocios! ¡Hay que aprovechar cada minuto de este bello día! —insistía Cronos.

—Pero abuelito… estoy cansada… —se quejó Saori—. Fueron 7 horas de vuelo. Quiero llegar a la mansión y dormir un poco… —y mientras Saori se quejaba, Tatsumi ordenaba a un grupo de criadas japonesas, todas viéndose idénticas, a que bajaran todas las maletas de Saori—. ¿Son clones? —se sorprendió.

—No pero se parecen mucho —se alegró Tatsumi—. Es un placer el volver a verla señorita. Me alegra tanto que todo haya salido bien con su abuelo. Por instrucciones de Cronos ya programé todas sus citas, tiene reunión con la mayor firma de telefonía para planificar la estrategia de mercado de los celulares que saldrán a la venta el próximo año —aseguró.

—¿Me agendaste reuniones a sabiendas de que no he dormido nada? —enfureció Saori, y Tatsumi se sobresaltó—. Ya sabía que el Adamas Psammos me quitaría mucho tiempo de diversión. Pero no me fui a imaginar que confabularías contra mis horas de sueño… —se molestó Saori, y Tatsumi comenzó a temblar de miedo.

—Beberás café y comerás muchos dulces… —apuntó Cronos al carrito de postres que había mandado traer desde el aeropuerto, y una bella sonrisa adornó los labios de Saori—. Solo por hoy, no te emociones o engordarás —y Saori entristeció—. Necesitamos que hoy te mantengas despierta todo lo que puedas. Toma todo el café que necesites, come todos los dulces que se te antojen, tendrás descansos cortos para dormitar pero nada muy largo, de ese modo para cuando caiga la noche estarás agotada y dormirás muy bien. Cuando despiertes mañana te será muy sencillo adecuarte al horario de Japón, y podrás ayudarme con mis negocios —le explicó.

—Pero si no duermo me pongo de muy mal humor… —se tambaleó de un lado al otro Saori, y Cronos le sobó la cabeza—. Ya sé que es importante que atienda a esas reuniones pero… ¿de qué me sirve si firmo un contrato con la cara? —finalizó.

—Has un esfuerzo… —intentó convencerla Cronos, pero Saori cayó y pegó la cabeza al vientre de su abuelo—. Está bien… solo de aquí al centro de negocios… —susurró Cronos, y cargó a su nieta y la metió a la limosina—. Toma la ruta larga, Tatsumi —y Tatsumi intentó quejarse—. Los accionistas entenderán cuando los cacheteé con un fajo de billetes, todos entienden la violencia del dinero —sonrió Cronos, Tatsumi asintió, y comenzó a manejar—. Después de todo, lo más importante es la felicidad de Saori —sonrió Cronos, acariciándole la cabellera a su nieta—. Mientras más rápido terminemos, más pronto podrás verlo. Aunque no sé si debería permitírtelo o no, después de todo, ya estás comprometida… —susurró, y le acarició la cabellera nuevamente—. Buena suerte, Milo… —sonrió Cronos—. La vas a necesitar —finalizó.

* * *

Así fue como tanto la vida de Saori como la de Milo continuaron sin mucha variación. Los primeros días, los dorados se burlaron be Milo siempre que llegaba a la Academia Sanctuary con el trio de criadas que a todos lados lo seguían. Camus inclusive grabó los momentos, y mencionó que los papeles se habían invertido y que ahora era Milo quien tenía a sus sirvientas. Afortunadamente en la academia cada una tenía sus responsabilidades y lo dejaban solo, pero fuera de las clases el segundo semestre corrió con mucha normalidad.

Milo se dedicó a los entrenamientos con Mu y Aioria, y continuaron con el torneo de clubes, llevándose el primer lugar regional. En las nacionales sin embargo, todo era más duro. Milo y Aioria se habían ganado su lugar, pero ambos eran parte de la banca, y habían partidos en los que incluso no llegaban a jugar o los sacaban solo para hacer tiempo. Los principales conflictos de Milo con los directores técnicos era que Milo era demasiado orgulloso para fingir faltas, a pesar de las órdenes directas de los directores técnicos. Aquello lo dejó más tiempo en banca, y amenazado de que si no se acostumbraba a cómo funcionaban las cosas, podía despedirse de la selección nacional. Aunque eso enfureció al trio de porristas de Milo, que mandaron una amenaza anónima al director técnico, quien de pronto dejó de exigir faltas fingidas.

A parte de los entrenamientos, en el segundo semestre se continuó con el juego de citas, aunque Milo comenzó con ventaja de 3 nombres. Camus pudo haber comenzado con ventaja también, pero se negó a anotar cierto nombre de una joven de plata a la que Camus comenzó a encontrarse dormida en todos lados, como si alguna fuerza misteriosa los estuviera acercando. Pero fuera de eso, Camus logró permanecer alejado de la bella durmiente.

Septiembre comenzó a acercarse, y con ello vino un cambiante ánimo en Milo, que de pronto divagaba en medio de clases, ganándose reprimendas de Saga, que inmediatamente culparía a Aioria por distraerlo, aunque él no tuviera nada de culpa. A semanas de que terminara por fin Agosto y se acercara el cumpleaños de Saori, Mephisto y Afrodita irrumpieron en medio de clases en el 7-A, molestando a Saga, pero tras escuchar la noticia incluso el profesor se había sorprendido. Mephisto regresaba a Italia, lo habían invitado a un festival de cine donde mostrarían la película de Saori, aunque muy pronto se deprimió recordando que tendría que trabajar en los subtítulos en italiano. Afrodita también dio su propia noticia, pasaría un año en una prestigiosa escuela de diseño de Suecia. Los sueños del par se hacían realidad, pero ello también significaba que no estarían presentes al regreso de Saori, sus vuelos salían el día de su cumpleaños, el par se deprimió, y ordenó a Camus hacer algo al respecto, aquella discusión continuó por días, hasta los interiores del aeropuerto internacional de Atenas.

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Atenas. 1 de Septiembre de 1985.**

—¿Espiar a Milo y a Saori en su cita? —se horrorizó Camus, y de inmediato Mephisto y Afrodita le taparon la boca, viraron para ver al resto de los 9 Caballeros Dorados, y al percatarse de que nadie había oído nada, volvieron a posar sus miradas en Camus—. Lo que me piden es ruin. No podría hacerle eso a mi mejor amigo —se defendió Camus.

—Oye, como nuestro sucesor, no solo te estamos dejando el futuro del club de video, sino la continua supervisión de Saori —le mencionó Mephisto—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Afrodita y yo no la hubiéramos estando filmando por toda la academia? Te diré qué hubiera pasado, no habríamos convencido a Cronos y se hubieran llevado a Saori a la fuerza… —y Camus lo miró con incredulidad.

—Mephisto… Saori de todas formas se fue voluntariamente… —le recordó Afrodita, y Mephisto lo recordó y bajó la cabeza en decepción—. Aun así, la grabación fue muy del agrado de Saori, y ella no será una niña pequeña por siempre, hay que atesorar sus bellos momentos mientras podamos —y Camus lo pensó—. Llevar una cámara es una gran responsabilidad —agregó.

—Tengo argumentos en contra pero… de todas formas me van a hacer la vida miserable si no accedo a esto, ¿verdad? —y tanto Mephisto como Afrodita asintieron, y la llamada al vuelo a Italia para abordar resonó, sobresaltando a Mephisto, que miró a Camus con enojo—. Está bien, lo haré —y Mephisto se alegró, y le dio un tremendo abrazo a Camus.

—Anden bola de amargados, que su amado cangrejo se va a Italia —se despidió de Afrodita, le dio un apretón, y ambos chocaron los hombros—. Realmente piensa en lo que te dije que hicieras con Mii —le susurró, y Afrodita se ruborizó—. ¿Quién sigue? —preguntó, y sintió la tierra temblar, mientras Aldebarán corría en su dirección, lo alzaba, lo abrazaba con fuerza y lloraba desconsoladamente—. Me vas a partir a la mitad, Aldebarán —se quejó, y Afrodita se burló—. Anda y ríete niño bonito, este es tu futuro cercano —y Afrodita se estremeció.

—Bájalo Alde… —mencionó Shaka, y Aldebarán lo bajó y sorbió con fuerza—. A pesar de que aún existe desprecio. Supongo que voy a extrañarte —le ofreció la mano, Mephisto la tomó, y entonces lo jaló y le dio un abrazo, forzando a Shaka a abrir los ojos—. Esta sí no me la esperaba… —se sobresaltó, y Mephisto lo soltó.

—Espero que Italia sea capaz de hacer lo que España no pudo… —comenzó Shura con molestia—. Convertirte en caballero —finalizó, y Mephisto sonrió de oreja a oreja, y lanzó una sonora carcajada—. 'Buen viaje amigo' —le mencionó en español, se apretaron las manos y chocaron hombros con fuerza.

—No me abraces… —intentó defenderse Mu, pero Mephisto lo levantó y le dio un poderoso abrazo—. No respiro. ¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Si te voy a extrañar! —y Mephisto se burló, y le revolvió el cabello. Entonces quedó frente a frente con Aioria.

—Yo… —se avergonzó Aioria—. Esto es difícil considerando que por años nos estuvimos moliendo a golpes. Y Mephisto extrañamente le seguía sonriendo—. Y sé que nos veremos en el día de la graduación pero… bueno… —se apenó, y Mephisto le colocó la mano en el hombro.

—Por una vez pórtate como un gato, yo no estoy exactamente portándome como cangrejo —y Aioria asintió, y le dio un abrazo con un par de palmadas en la espalda—. Ahora sí, frente a frente con el idiota de Milo —y Milo le dirigió una mirada de molestia—. ¿Lo has estado grabando todo Camus? —preguntó, y Camus asintió—. Perfecto. Quiero oírlo… —se burló.

—Se te va a ir el avión —apuntó, se cruzó de brazos, y se dio la vuelta, pero Mephisto sacó el pecho y se burló, extendió los brazos y movió su ceja arriba y abajo un par de veces—. Me voy a arrepentir de esto toda mi maldita vida —se dijo Milo, se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¡Muéstrales quien es el cangrejo! —le mencionó, y Mephisto se alegró.

—¿Ya vez que no te costaba nada? —le mencionó, y las bocinas mandaron la segunda llamada—. ¡Mis maletas! ¡Mis maletas! —y Afrodita se apresuró a dárselas—. ¡Suerte! ¡Cuando regrese más te vale que hayas tenido avance! —y Afrodita se sonrojó—. ¡Se les va el cangrejo! ¡Pero descuiden, regresaré para la graduación! ¡Aún hay mucho Mephisto que disfrutar! ¡JA JA JA JA! —y resonó la tercera llamada—. ¡Cangrejos que se me va el avión! —gritó y salió corriendo al túnel de abordaje—. ¡Más te vale darle a Saori un buen beso de mi parte! —gritó al final.

—¡Púdrete y consíguete tu propia mujer! —le gritó Milo, y todo volvió a la normalidad. No había forma de que la despedida terminara sin un poco de violencia—. Nos quedan al menos unos 20 minutos antes de que anuncien el vuelo de Afrodita —mencionó Milo, y todos miraron a Afrodita, que estaba nervioso e inquieto—. No seas impaciente, sí la traje… —y Afrodita comenzó a sudar frio, y a mirar su reloj continuamente—. Aunque ya debería haber llamado… la llamaré yo… —mencionó y comenzó a marcar.

—¡No la presiones! —recriminó Afrodita—. ¡Si lo haces podrías asustarla y no se atrevería a venir! —mencionó, y mientras Milo marcaba, resonó el sonido clásico de los celulares detrás de una de las columnas del aeropuerto, a la cual todos los dorados miraron—. Voy a morir… de la vergüenza… —susurró Afrodita, y detrás de la columna colgaron el celular—. ¿Y ahora qué se supone que haga? Sí vino pero no quiso salir a verme… —preguntó, y Milo miró el reloj, se preocupó, y fue a la columna, y le mostró el reloj a Mii.

—Ya lo sé… pero estoy paralizada… —se estremeció, y Milo soltó aire con molestia—. Para usted es fácil… entre él y yo hay 3 años más de diferencia… —lo apuntó Mii.

—En ambos casos tanto él como yo iríamos a la cárcel de todas formas —y Mii tembló, y su rubor le ahogó el rostro—. Eres la jefa de criadas de Saori, se supone que tienes temple de acero. Demuéstralos que se te va el rarito… —terminó Milo.

—Ti-tiene razón… —respiró Mii, y comenzó a salir, y en el momento en que lo hizo resonó la primera llamada, y Mii se sobresaltó, corrió en dirección a Afrodita, lo tomó de la mano, y tiró de él con fuerza para llevarlo a un lugar privado, preocupando al resto de los dorados.

—No nos va a dejar despedirnos… —se preocupó Milo, y todos asintieron, mientras Milo continuó mirando su reloj—. Ya me parezco a Cronos. ¡Tienen menos de 10 minutos! —les gritó.

—¡Ya lo sé! —gritó Mii tras ver todas las cámaras—. Deje de recordármelo y déjeme ser por favor… —se molestó, encontró un punto ciego, y lo jaloneó hasta que ambos estuvieron justo debajo de una cámara y detrás de una columna que enfrente solo tenía la inmensa ventana de la terminal que miraba a los aviones—. Si alguien nos mira desde abajo… estamos fritos… —se preocupó Mii, y Afrodita la abrazó de espaldas, preocupándola—. ¡Uwah! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Estoy demasiado nerviosa! —sollozó.

—¡Ja ja ja! ¡Mii es bien linda cuando tiene vergüenza! —se alegró Afrodita—. Si alguien pregunta eres mi querida hermanita menor —le sonrió, y Mii se ruborizó, pero asintió—. Sé que no somos nada pero, de verdad voy a extrañarte mucho durante el año que estaré fuera. Regresaré para la graduación pero ese día tendré la agenda toda ocupada y no podré ver a Mii. Pero pensaré en Mii todo el tiempo, si es que Mii me lo permite claro —y Mii lo pensó, colocó sus manos sobre los brazos de Afrodita mientras él la abrazaba por la espalda, y recostó su mejilla en contra de su antebrazo—. Podría estar así toda la vida —sonrió Afrodita, pero la segunda llamada resonó—. O al menos lo que dure el intermedio entre llamadas… —se preocupó.

—¡Se acaba el tiempo! —se quitó los brazos de Afrodita de encima, y Mii lo miró fijamente—. Se-se-señor Afrodita. He meditado sobre su solicitud y la verdad… —intentó decir—. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de ser formal ni siquiera en un momento como este? —lloró Mii, y Afrodita suspiró, y comenzó a pensar en lo que Mephisto le había dicho, miró a un lado, miró al otro, y notó que el único que los miraba era Camus, lo que sobresaltó a Afrodita, que movió su mano pidiéndole irse, pero Camus se negó pues debía grabarlo todo.

—¿Ahora soy yo el que es acosado por las cámaras? Maldito karma —se quejó, se puso en cuclillas, tomó a Mii de la barbilla, y la sensación la estremeció, pero nada pudo prepararla para lo que pasó después, cuando Afrodita de improviso la besó con gentileza, dejando a Mii en un estado de shock, mientras Afrodita le acariciaba los rizos con cuidado. Camus estaba ruborizado, pero notó el tiempo en la cámara, y tronó los dedos varias veces para apresurar a Afrodita, que se separó de Mii tranquilamente, y la miró fijamente mientras ella no había sido capaz de cerrar los ojos en todo el beso, ni de disipar el rubor en su rostro—. Me gustas mucho de verdad… —le susurró, y Mii simplemente asintió. La última llamada resonó, Afrodita se preocupó, le dio un ligero abrazo y salió de detrás de la columna—. ¡Sin quejas! —llegó ante Camus y lo abrazó sin dejarle soltar la cámara—. Rápido, rápido, yo también los aprecio y los voy a extrañar —llegó ante Shaka y lo sorprendió con un abrazo, y Aldebarán que no quería esperar los levantó a ambos y lloró mientras los abrazaba.

—¡Apúrate! —lo reprendió Shura, y Aldebarán los bajó—. Date prisa pervertido acosador de menores. Da lo mejor de ti en Suecia —y Afrodita sonrió, y le dio un tremendo abrazo—. Esto es demasiado raro.

—¡No se quejen! —los apuntó Afrodita a Milo, Mu y Aioria, y los jaló a los 3 y los abrazó al mismo tiempo—. Pese a todos los pleitos, malos entendidos y rabietas, de verdad los voy a extrañar. Cuida a Mii mucho por favor… —lloró mientras veía a Milo, y este lo miró desde arriba pues por el esfuerzo Afrodita los estaba cargando a los 3.

—Dalo por echo —le sonrió Milo, sacó un pañuelo y se lo ofreció—. Puedes conservarlo —y Afrodita asintió, y salió corriendo momentos antes de que cerraran el acceso al túnel, entregó su boleto, se apresuró, y se despidió de todos moviendo la mano y entró justo antes de que se cerrara la puerta de abordaje—. Menos mal que sí llegó o todos hubiéramos tenido un momento muy incómodo al recibirlo de vuelta —y todos asintieron, y entonces Mii llegó, con la mirada perdida y los ojos en lágrimas—. Adivinaré… no tuviste el corazón para rechazarlo… —y Mii hizo un sonidito como de hipo, y entonces abrazó a Milo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar.

—Yo no… iba a rechazarlo… —se estremeció, y Milo sonrió, sabiendo de antemano cual era la resolución de Mii—. Soy una cobarde… ni con el hombre más femenino del mundo pude controlar mi miedo… y ahora él se fue sin que yo se lo pudiera decir… —entristeció.

—Eso hace que tenga una razón muy importante para volver —le mencionó Milo, frotándole la cabeza, y en ese momento Mii sonrió, y asintió—. Cualquier hombre capaz de convertir a Mii en un paño de lágrimas en definitiva es merecedor de su corazón. Cuida bien de él y no le hagas la vida imposible —y Mii volvió a asentir, y a dirigirle a Milo una sonrisa llena de esperanza y alegría—. Ahora solo falta esperar 2 horas a que llegue Saori… —mencionó Milo, pero Mii en ese momento se quedó sin habla, mientras unos pasos apresurados se escuchaban resonar por el pasillo del aeropuerto. Milo viró en la dirección en que Mii miraba, y notó a Saori, que llegaba en un vestido blanco, y con el cabello más largo.

—¡Esperen! ¡Mephisto! ¡Afrodita! —gritó Saori, y notó al grupo de dorados—. Me los perdí… Hilda malvada tenía toda la razón, que cruel… —sollozó Saori y aspiro con fuerza—. Y yo que tomé varios trasbordos para llegar 2 horas antes y poder despedirlos —se secó las lágrimas, y entonces se tranquilizó, y le sonrió a los demás—. Volví… —les sonrió, y todos reaccionaron e intentaron ir en encuentro de Saori, pero el poderoso toro los arroyó a todos y llegó primero, cargando a Saori y llorando mientras se frotaba la inmensa mejilla contra todo su rostro—. Yo también te extrañe mucho… Aldebarán… —sonrió Saori.

—Señorita, señorita, señorita. ¡Gran Sollozo! —gritó y continuó abrazándola, y Saori le regresó el abrazo feliz de volver a verlo—. No se vuelva a ir señorita. La Academia Sanctuary no es la misma sin su luz —le explicó Aldebarán.

—Solo me fui por un mes, Aldebarán, y solo me quedaré un día, hoy mismo sale mi vuelo de regreso —le recordó Saori, y Aldebarán tembló y no quiso soltarla, incluso cuando Shaka comenzó a darle de bastonazos.

—Alde, otros queremos saludar a Saori. Anda y no seas envidioso —y Aldebarán soltó a Saori, que entonces saltó con alegría y se colgó de Shaka, que la miraba con los ojos abiertos—. Estás tan linda como te recuerdo. Mientras más tiempo pasa más bella te vuelves —le mencionó.

—Me ruborizas… —se apenó Saori, y lo abrazó con fuerza—. He invertido millones en nuevas tecnologías de corrección ocular. Puede que tome algo de tiempo, pero definitivamente encontraremos una cura —y Shaka le sonrió, y tras ponerla en el suelo, Mii tacleó a Saori y las 2 amigas se rieron con fuerza—. Yo también te extrañé, Mii, pero esperaba un poco más de frialdad de tu parte —y Mii se apenó, se puso de pie, se limpió la falda, arregló su tiara, y ayudó a Saori a levantarse—. Que cruel… —sollozó, y a Mii la venció la risa y volvió a abrazar a Saori.

—Ama Kido —reverenció Shura, y Saori le sonrió de oreja a oreja, le extendió los brazos, y Shura, a pesar de sentirse incomodo, bajó sus defensas, la cargó como a una princesa y la abrazó, alegrando a Saori que no dejaba de reírse en todo momento—. Muérete de envidia, escorpión —y Milo lo miró con desprecio—. Le confieso que nunca dejo que otros conozcan este lado de mí —le mencionó.

—Entonces soy la princesa más afortunada por ver este aspecto de Shura —sonrió Saori—. Me muero por decírselo a Pandora —agregó con malicia, y entonces notó a Mu acercándose, y Shura la puso en el suelo.

—Así es Saori, derribando las barreras hasta de los más arrogantes —miró Mu a Milo, que se ruborizó y desvió la mirada—. Como sea vas a ser el último, ni que no lo supiéramos —y Saori lo abrazó con fuerza, y Mu se sorprendió—. Estas enorme… —le mencionó—. No tuve ni siquiera que agacharme para abrazarte. Diste el estirón —y Saori asintió.

—Pero a mí no me importa el tamaño de Saori. ¡Mi hermano te manda saludos! —gritó Aioria, levantó a Saori, y la giró como la giraba siempre Aioros—. ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Esto es divertido! ¡Tal vez lo haga más seguido! —se emocionó Aioria.

—Por favor no… —suplicó Saori, y Aioria la bajó, y una Saori medio mareada le abrazó la cintura. Pero pronto miró a Camus, y se dio cuenta de que él era el nuevo camarógrafo—. ¿Eres mi nuevo acosador? —le sonrió a través de la cámara.

—Básicamente… —le respondió, y Saori parpadeó un par de veces, e hizo una cara de puchero. Milo se acercó tranquilamente, le quitó la cámara a Camus, y comenzó a grabar él. Camus se ruborizó, Saori se rio con malicia, abrió los brazos, y Camus suspiró, extendió los brazos también, y Saori saltó y se le lanzó encima, abrazándolo con fuerza e incluso dándole un beso en la mejilla, ruborizándolo, molestando a Milo, y a todos los demás que se pusieron celosos de la suerte de Camus.

—Siempre es el seriecito… —se molestó Aioria cerrando su mano en un puño. Aldebarán lloró, Mu le prestó poca importancia, y Shura simplemente se cruzó de brazos y miró en otra dirección. El único inafectado era Shaka pero porque había vuelto a cerrar los ojos.

—Está bien, lo admitiré, yo también la extrañé… —le mencionó Camus, y la puso en el suelo—. Pero aquí hay alguien quien la extrañó más que todos juntos —le quitó la cámara Camus, y Milo lo miró con desprecio—. Es la verdad… —le susurró.

—Lo sé pero… —se preocupó Milo, mientras Camus lo grababa en todo momento—. Apaga eso —y Camus lo negó, y Milo suspiró, viró para ver a Saori, y ambos quedaron frente a frente, con Milo ruborizándose, y Saori con una sonrisa en su rostro como si estuviera impaciente de escuchar lo que Milo tenía que decir—. ¿No pude esperar a que estemos en privacidad? —le preguntó.

—No, quiero ridiculizarte frente a todos tus amigos —le mencionó ella, y Milo se rascó la nuca y desvió la mirada, y al notar que Milo no decía nada, Saori entristeció y bajó la mirada—. Eso me lastima más que cualquier cosa… —se deprimió.

—Ese es el punto… —mencionó Milo con arrogancia, y Saori se mordió los labios intentando no llorar—. Hace de esto una mayor sorpresa —y Saori alzó la vista, y Milo le besó la frente con gentileza. El momento duró apenas un instante, en el que Saori se estremeció por completo, y Milo la miró con una sonrisa—. Lo siento, pero eso es todo lo que puedo darte en este momento. Camus es muy joven para ver lo demás —y Camus se fastidió—. Me alegra que estés de vuelta, Saori… —le mencionó, y Saori se lanzó en un abrazo, y Milo le regresó el mismo, sobándole la cabellera de tanto en tanto, y Saori no podía estar más feliz.

—De alguna manera te las arreglaste para hacer a Saori disfrutar el momento pese a que todos estábamos esperando que te desmoronaras y por fin le dieras a Saori lo que quiere… —se quejó Camus, y Milo le sonrió con arrogancia—. Eres un manipulador, siempre ganando en la competencia de enamoramientos sin que nadie sepa cómo demonios lo haces… —se quejó.

—¿Qué puedo decir? A las chicas les gustan los chicos malos —se burló Milo—. Pero eso no significa que no vaya a aprovechar al máximo tu cumpleaños —y Saori lo miró confundida—. Ya que me despediste, no estoy obligado a detenerme, ¿o sí niña ámbar? —y Saori se estremeció, soltó a Milo, y retrocedió hasta llegar ante Shura y esconderse detrás de él—. Quieres ámbar, te daré ámbar, esa es una amenaza —y todos se confundieron, pero Saori se estremeció.

—En definitiva me domina con solo la mirada… —susurró Saori, y todos se preocuparon por ella—. Sabes a lo que vine, Milo… estoy a tus humildes cuidados —reverenció, y entonces se dirigió al resto de los dorados—. Me ha dado mucho gusto el verlos a todos. No saben cuánto los he extrañado. Pero todos saben que vine por una razón. Mi regreso definitivo será dentro de varios meses más —intentó explicar, y Milo la tomó de la cintura, sobresaltándola.

—Pero hoy es toda mía —se burló, y Saori se estremeció por la vergüenza—. ¿Nos vamos? —y Saori asintió, y se despidió de todos con un movimiento de su mano, y Milo comenzó a adelantarse.

—Fue un breve encuentro pero, los quiero mucho a todos —les recordó, y todos se despidieron, y Saori, al notar lo mucho que se había adelantado Milo, se preocupó y corrió tras él—. ¡Espérame! —le gritó, lo alcanzó, y le abrazó el brazo.

—Bien —comenzó Camus, apagó la cámara, y comenzó a guardarla—. Todos sabíamos que solo tendríamos oportunidad de despedir a Mephisto y a Afrodita, y de saludar a Saori. Fue lindo verla pero no se puede hacer más —intentó retirarse, pero encontró a Shaka parándose frente a él—. ¿Puedo ayudarte? —se preocupó Camus.

—Alde… —mencionó Shaka, y Aldebarán se posó detrás de Camus, cortándole toda ruta de escape. Aioria, Mu, Shura y Mii se mostraron confundidos, y entonces Shaka apuntó a sus oídos, y Camus suspiró—. Puedes engañar a todos, pero no a mí. No vas a regresar a tu casa, escuché todo lo que te pidieron Mephisto y Afrodita.

—Y supongo que van a detenerme… —bajó la mirada Camus—. Le dije a Mephisto que era una pésima idea, yo no quería hacerlo, de hecho me obligaron… —y Shaka sacó la cámara de su estuche, y Camus se mostró curioso.

—Hay que proteger a Saori de la perversión de Milo. Aún es menor de edad, sin mencionar que si las autoridades los descubren Milo irá a la cárcel —le mencionó Shaka—. Básicamente, no vamos a detenerte, planeamos ayudarte. Y estoy seguro de que el resto también —y a pesar de que nadie conocía el plan, todos asintieron y sonrieron—. Me temo que eso significa que debemos contar con el servicio de inteligencia de los Kido, y que necesitaremos transporte —le mencionó.

—¿Alguna vez los dorados se detienen a pensar las cosas detenidamente? —preguntó Mii con su usual tono de reprimenda, pero no tardó en sonreír—. La ama Kido va a estar muy molesta. Pero valdrá la pena por cerciorarme de que todo salga bien —tomó el celular—. ¿Kyoko? —se alegró—. Tendremos que dejar la limpieza del departamento para después. Surgió algo importante. Usa la tarjeta de crédito de Tatsumi y réntanos una limosina en el aeropuerto internacional de Atenas. Esta es la clave… —susurró, y tras unos instantes, Kyoko confirmó la transacción—. Está hecho, ahora solo necesitamos… —comenzó a decir, pero Shura ya había sacado un sombrero de chofer de la nada y se lo había puesto—. Tan servicial como siempre. Pero tendrá que esperar para recibir su pago. Dejé mi alcancía en el departamento de Milo bien escondida ya que Shoko tiende a meter su nariz donde no le importa —comenzó Mii.

—Shoko encontró tu alcancía hace tiempo y la utilizó para pagar un taxi al aeropuerto, malvada Mii —le mencionó Shoko, que había llegado con Kyoko, y las criadas se presentaron frente al grupo de dorados—. Te fuiste con Milo y nos dejaste dormidas, eso fue cruel —se molestó Shoko, y Kyoko se acercó a Shura.

—Por servicios de transporte, la cuota usual… —agregó Kyoko con su usual tranquilidad, y le entregó el dinero a Shura, que lo guardó en su bolsillo—. Mii absorberá el 100% de los gastos por dejarnos atrás. Por cierto, yo le dije a Shoko donde encontrar tu alcancía. Shoko desató la destrucción —finalizó.

—¡Tenía tapón! —lloró Mii—. Esa alcancía valía más que el dinero que tenía dentro —entristeció, pero rápidamente se tranquilizó—. Eso no importa, la prioridad es seguir a la señorita y a Milo sin ser descubiertos. Kyoko, inteligencia, que nuestras criadas nos informen a donde se dirigen en todo momento. Shoko… —la miró Mii, y Shoko le sonrió esperando sus órdenes—. Algo se me ocurrirá para mantenerte distraída y que no arruines nada… —susurró, pero Shoko la escuchó.

—¿Crees que soy idiota? ¡No respondas! —se quejó—. De todas formas, si no nos apresuramos se nos van a escapar de vista —mencionó, y el grupo se apresuró a correr a la entrada del aeropuerto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Saori y Milo caminaban tranquilamente por las afueras del edificio, completamente en silencio. Saori estaba nerviosa, y Milo era de pocas palabras, así que a pesar de que estaban en una cita la verdad es que la situación era algo tensa. Milo notó el cómo temblaba Saori, en extremo apenada, y el cómo su corazón latía muy rápidamente mientras ella le abrazaba el brazo. Milo se mantuvo pensativo, y tras unos instantes, por fin habló.

—¿Saori? —preguntó, y Saori se estremeció, se ruborizó, y comenzó a tartamudear—. Deberías tranquilizarte un poco. No puedo concentrarme en qué hacer para la cita si a cada momento tiemblas como un gato en un día de lluvia… —pero Saori no podía concentrarse, y temblaba incluso más que antes, lo que ocasionó que Milo suspirara, pero no tardó en sonreírle—. ¿Cómo es Japón? —le preguntó.

—Bu-bueno… es mucho más grande y ruidoso que Grecia… —le explicó, y Milo asintió, y siguió caminando—. Todo está muy ordenado… y lleno de luces muy bonitas. Ya vivía allí antes, cuando era más joven, pero no se me permitía salir de la mansión de mi abuelo Mitsumasa, que ya es propiedad de Cronos, aunque mandó demolerla —se preocupó, y al escuchar eso, Milo se sorprendió—. Cronos no intenta siquiera disimular el odio por Mitsumasa, eso es preocupante —y Milo volvió a asentir, miró a ambos lados de la calle, y pasó mientras Saori estaba distraída con la conversación—. También me llevó a Elysium, es más bonita que la Academia Sanctuary la verdad. Pero no cambiaría a Sanctuary por nada, allí he sido muy feliz, y he conocido a amigos muy nobles. Además fue donde me enamoré… —susurró, y su rubor creció, pero entonces notó que caminaban por un parque frente al aeropuerto internacional—. ¿No tomaremos transporte? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿Cuánto dinero crees que tengo? Me despediste, ¿recuerdas? —y Saori se apenó, y asintió—. Pensé mucho en qué hacer para esta cita y me di cuenta de que simplemente no puedo competir con los lujos, las grandes tiendas, la comida gourmet, o los grandes regalos. Así que tendrás que conformarte con una cita más austera —le explicó.

—La verdad no me importan los lujos… siempre que la compañía sea la indicada… —le mencionó Saori, y Milo se limitó a asentir—. Pero tengo curiosidad. ¿Exactamente qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó.

—No tengo idea —confesó Milo, y Saori se sobresaltó, y entristeció un poco al pensar que Milo no lo había planeado en absoluto—. Jamás he tenido una cita. Camus y yo jugamos al juego de conquista pero la verdad es que ni él ni yo lo continuamos fuera de la academia. Así que simplemente voy a observar lo que hacen las demás parejas y haremos lo mismo —le sonrió.

—Me alegra saber que soy su primera cita, señor Milo… pero no creo que así sea como funciona el noviazgo… —se preocupó, y Milo le sonrió como si tuviera todo bajo control—. ¿De verdad cree que sea lo correcto? —preguntó.

—Tengo un par de puntos a mi favor —aclaró Milo—. El primero, Saori no conoce nada de la vida austera. Al grado de esperar a un mesero en una cafetería escolar —y Saori se ruborizó por el recuerdo—. El segundo es que Saori es una niña. Así que no importa lo ridículo de la actividad. Saori definitivamente se va a divertir sin importar el qué hagamos. Lo que me ha hecho pensar en una buena primera actividad… —se burló, y Saori decidió confiar en él, mientras veía que Milo la guiaba al interior de un inmenso parque de nombre Nea Filadelfia.

—No lo entiendo… —mencionaba Mii asomándose por la ventana de la limosina, que utilizaban para seguir a Milo—. Le hicimos al señor Milo varias recomendaciones considerando su presupuesto y los gustos de Saori. Independientemente de su nivel socioeconómico debería estar guiando a la señorita a una actividad más… no lo sé. ¿Estética? ¿Controlada? ¿Pulcra? —preguntó Mii sin saber elegir las palabras.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en una cita? —preguntó Aioria, y Mii se apenó y lo negó—. Milo tampoco. ¿Qué hay de los demás? —y todos permanecieron en silencio, incluso Camus prefirió seguir filmando la entrada al parque que intentar explicar como él y Milo a pesar de ser los más populares en la Academia Sanctuary jamás habían salido en una cita—. Pues yo si he tenido citas con Marín —y todos dirigieron sus miradas a Aioria, incluso Camus—. Tuvimos algunas citas de prueba. Aún no somos novios claro, porque diferente de Milo yo si entiendo el factor edad. Pero, eso no significa que no pueda salir a divertirme de vez en cuando —susurró—. Es por eso que Milo me pidió consejo —y Camus se horrorizó, sintiéndose derrotado.

—Habla de una vez —se quejó Shura—. Suficiente vergüenza es saber que de entre todos eres tú el único con experiencia. ¿Qué tanto puedes haberle aconsejado a Milo? —le preguntó, y Aioria sonrió con orgullo.

—Solo requirió de un consejo —se enorgulleció Aioria—. Solo asegúrate de que se divierta —y todos bajaron las cabezas, e ignoraron a Aioria rotundamente—. Esa fue la misma reacción de Milo, pero al final lo entendió —prosiguió—. No importa lo que hagan, ni el dinero que cueste. Mientras ambos lo disfruten, podrían estar en el restaurante más costoso, o solo caminando tomados de la mano. Mientras ella sonría, genuinamente. Incluso la actividad más aburrida es especial. Fue en ese momento que Milo dejó de planear, y comenzó a dejarse llevar —sonrió.

—Eso me parece una tontería —se quejó Camus—. ¿Cómo podrías asegurar la felicidad de Saori sin la debida planeación, ni procedimientos, ni el presupuesto indicado? —continuó quejándose, y Aioria simplemente se relajó.

—¿Quién ha salido en citas? —sonrió con malicia, y Camus enfureció—. Cuando Aioros estaba en la academia, salía con cada chica que conocía. Creo que no hubo chica con la que no saliera, pero el reto siempre fue Miko, que por una razón que mi hermano no descubrió hasta que le propuso matrimonio, era demasiado madura, y quería tener todo bajo control, tener todo el presupuesto listo. Pero sus primeras citas eran aburridas, más que nada por la obsesión de Miko, que obligaba a mi hermano a ir a lugares a los que no quería ir, como bibliotecas y museos… eran actividades que apasionaban a Miko, pero a mi hermano… —y Camus comenzó a comprenderlo—. Cierto día Miko se rindió, y pensó que el romance se había terminado, estaba por cortar con mi hermano cuando a Aioros se le ocurrió que simplemente salieran e hicieran lo que les viniera en gana. Fue la cita que reactivó el romance. Cosa que no era fácil si tomamos en cuenta que Miko pues… no tenía intereses muy acorde a una chica de 14 años… de hecho a Miko le agradaban las cosas de una mujer de 30 pero no es como que pueda decirte por qué —y Camus parpadeó un par de veces confundido—. En todo caso, es el mejor consejo que me ha dado mi hermano. Y estoy seguro de que le servirá a Milo —finalizó.

—Ya veremos… —se molestó Camus—. Porque como camarógrafo de los dorados debo obtener toda la evidencia posible y por si no se han dado cuenta, tanto ponerle atención a las tonterías de Aioria nos ha retrasado —y todos notaron que se inmiscuyeron en la plática de Aioria y olvidaron por qué estaban allí, y todos salieron de la limosina y se apresuraron al parque. Mientras lo hacían sin embargo, no se percataron de que otro grupo de extraños se apresuraba al parque de igual manera.

**Parque Nea Filadelfia.**

—¿Lista? —preguntó Milo, y Saori asintió, estaba dentro de una esfera de plástico y emocionada—. Por cierto, si ruedas mucho definitivamente veré bajo tu falda —se burló Milo, y Saori se estremeció por la noticia.

—¡Espere, no estoy lista! —se quejó, pero Milo empujó la esfera con fuerza, obligando a Saori a rodar por un lago artificial y en dirección a unos cisnes que nadaban tranquilamente alrededor del mismo, y que al acercarse Saori flotando salieron huyendo. Saori intentó mantenerse equilibrada, pero era muy complicado mantener el equilibrio dentro de la esfera que no le daba un piso firme y en su lugar la forzaba a pararse en una superficie de agua que rodeaba a la esfera, y terminó cayendo de sentón, salpicando por todas partes, y la carcajada de Milo resonó con fuerza, más el primer pensamiento de Saori fue el de cubrirse la falda—. ¡No me diga que fue solo un truco para ver bajo mi falda! —se quejó.

—¿Y qué si lo fue? —presumió Milo, y Saori se quedó sin moverse flotando dentro de su esfera sin querer pararse—. Aunque no te muevas sabes que voy a sacudirte —se quitó los tenis y las calcetas Milo, entró en una bolsa de plástico, y los encargados de la atracción la comenzaron a llenar de Aire tras encerrar a Milo dentro de la bolsa—. A riesgo de sonar como tu abuelo. Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que esta esfera se llene y vaya por ti. Así que corre, princesita. Porque pronto dará inicio la cacería —comenzó a reírse de forma maligna.

—Se está empeñando demasiado en mantener el ámbar como un recordatorio constante, señor Milo —se estremeció Saori, y cuando notó que la esfera comenzaba a llenarse, se puso de pie lo mejor que pudo y comenzó a rodar la esfera huyendo de Milo—. ¡Uwah! —pero volvió a caerse.

—¡Es tu fin! —le gritó Milo cuando lo desconectaron de la bomba de aire, y comenzó a hacer rodar su esfera hasta golpear la de Saori y lanzarla rodando por el lago hasta que la esfera terminó en un movimiento de rotación tan rápido, que Saori comenzó a marearse—. ¡JA JA JA JA JA! —se burló Milo, y Saori se sostuvo la cabeza intentando que el mundo a su alrededor dejara de girar—. Deberías ver tu cara —continuó burlándose, y Saori infló sus mejillas con molestia—. Eres tan flacucha que cualquier roce te hace rodar —apuntó Milo.

—Y usted tan pesado que no podrá esquivarme a toda velocidad —le mencionó Saori de forma sombría, y comenzó a hacer rodar rápidamente su esfera. Milo intentó hacerse a un lado, pero como Saori había dicho, por el peso era más complicado mover la esfera de Milo, y cuando Saori lo impactó, Milo salió rebotando 3 veces antes de que su esfera rotara como la de Saori, aunque Saori también había sido sacudida por el tremendo rebote y rodaba en su esfera sin poderse detener—. ¡Comeré miles de dulces para ganar peso y que no me lancen tan fácilmente! —se quejó Saori.

—Con los genes de Cronos dudo que eso te ayude mucho a ganar peso —mencionó Milo mareado, y Saori se puso de pie y rodó en su dirección, Milo hizo lo mismo, y cuando chocaron ambas esferas rotaron sin separarse mucho, y ambos quedaron mareados y flotando uno al lado del otro—. Estoy muy viejo para esto… —se quejó Milo.

—Quiero vomitar… —se quejó Saori, pero rápidamente se recuperó, y miró a Milo a su lado con el rostro pegado a su esfera—. No se mueva… —le mencionó Saori, y Milo parpadeó un par de veces—. Así como está… es perfecto… —se ruborizó, cerró los ojos, y pegó los labios a la esfera justo en el lugar donde Milo tenía la mejilla, y Milo se apenó un poco por lo que había hecho Saori—. No es un beso de verdad porque hay un plástico de por medio. Pero mi corazón late más rápido que por el esfuerzo de mover esta esfera —admitió, y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente—. ¿Podríamos solo flotar hasta que se termine el tiempo? Aquí dentro… es como si solo nuestros mundos importaran y nada más… —le mencionó apenada.

—Eres un caso perdido. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo tan infantil? —preguntó, y Saori sintió su corazón romperse pues intentaba ser romántica—. Esa actitud infantil… —comenzó Milo, sonriéndole a Saori—. Es una de las partes de Saori que más me gusta —admitió, y Saori se ruborizó tanto que enterró su cara a la parte más baja de su esfera—. ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Milo un tanto preocupado.

—Necesito bajarme la temperatura… y es lo que mejor se me ocurrió… —le habló con la cara enterrada al plástico de la burbuja, y Milo simplemente le sonrió, y esperó a que Saori se recuperara.

—Esto… es sumamente ridículo… —mencionó Camus mientras grababa oculto entre los arbustos y con el resto de los dorados y las criadas de Saori sacando sus cabezas desde el interior de los arbustos—. ¿Cómo puede gustarle esto a Milo? —preguntó.

—Si fuera por hacerlo él solo de seguro le parecería ridículo. Pero está con Saori —le explicó Aioria—. Es como te dije. Solo has que se divierta, y te divertirás tú también —le mencionó Aioria.

—Pandora jamás accedería a entrar en una de esas esferas —susurró Shura, y todos lo observaron, mientras Shura se ponía pensativo—. ¿Entrarías si Afrodita te invitara? —le preguntó, y Mii se ruborizó.

—¿Por qué me hace esa pregunta tan incómoda? —le mencionó Mii con una vena saltándose en su frente—. Los mayordomos deben entender su lugar y no hacer ese tipo de comentarios tan abiertamente —mencionó Mii.

—Por la reacción… se puede concluir que la respuesta es sí —mencionó Kyoko mientras analizaba los comentarios y rasgos faciales de Mii, que comenzó a sudar frio—. Mi trabajo es comprender los verdaderos sentimientos con solo ver los rostros. Y al ver el rostro de la señorita Saori. Creo que jamás se había divertido tanto… —sonrió Kyoko, pero de pronto su sonrisa se borró, y todos escucharon el grito de Saori mientras salía disparada por todo el lago.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Mu a Camus, que era el único que no despegaba la atención de la cita en ningún momento pues era quien grababa. Mu entonces notó que Saori estaba mareada, e inmediatamente después era impactada y lanzada en otra dirección sin tener tiempo a recuperarse—. Esas personas están empujando a Saori solo por diversión —y Aldebarán bufó con fuerza—. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Aldebarán? —preguntó Mu.

—Proteger a mi señorita de aquellos que no la dejan disfrutar de su cita —aclaró Aldebarán—. Ustedes quédense aquí. Yo lo arreglo —y Aldebarán corrió fuera de los arbustos, y en dirección a una formación rocosa desde la cual caía una cascada artificial en medio del parque, y Shaka asintió un par de veces.

—Oh, ya comprendo, es un excelente plan… —dedujo Shaka, y todos lo miraron con curiosidad—. Descuiden, conozco a Aldebarán y tiene un plan para ayudar a Saori sin ser descubierto. Todo estará bien —más sin embargo, el rostro de Shaka se coloreó de azul y sus ojos se abrieron en su totalidad—. ¡Aldebarán no sabe nadar! ¡Espera Aldebarán! —corrió Shaka tras él.

—¿Y nosotros qué hacemos? —preguntó Aioria a Mu, que movió sus hombros arriba y abajo sin saber qué hacer—. Si todos nos movemos nos van a descubrir. Confiemos en Shaka y Aldebarán —y todos asintieron, y esperaron.

—¡Oigan! —se quejaba Milo, que era rodeado de 4 individuos en esferas que lo empujaban en todas direcciones, mientras las 2 mujeres empujaban a Saori por todo el lago—. ¿Quiénes son? ¡Esas son las máscaras que mandó a hacer Mii para el festival escolar! ¡Eso significa que son de la academia! ¡Les advierto que cuando sepa quiénes son los haré pedazos! —golpeó Milo a la esfera con un grandulón de piel oscura y cabellera blanca, pero su puño quedó atrapado en el plástico. El grandulón entonces comenzó a retroceder, y los otros3 se cerraron más alrededor de Milo para no dejarlo escapar. Cuando Milo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por pasar, se estremeció—. Voy a sentir lo que yo hice sentir a Saori, ¿verdad? —se preocupó Milo, mientras el gigantón corría a toda velocidad en su dirección y los otros 3 se hicieron a un lado dejando a Milo expuesto, que fue impactado con semejante fuerza para hacerlo rodar incluso fuera del lago. Camus lo notó y se horrorizó pues estaba rebotando en su dirección, pero para su fortuna, Aioria se interpuso y con su cuerpo protegió a Camus, mientras Milo volvía a rebotar al interior del lago y a rotar rápidamente sin poder detenerse.

—¿Aioria? —se impresionó Camus, mientras Aioria se sacudía la cabeza en el suelo tras el tremendo impacto—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Camus, y Mu ayudó a Aioria a incorporarse y lo volvió a ocultar tras los arbustos.

—Me siento como si me hubieran golpeado la cara con un balón de futbol a toda velocidad… solo que este balón era de cuerpo completo… —y Aioria se desmayó, preocupando al grupo, pero Camus rápidamente viró a seguir grabando.

—Esta vez sí voy a vomitar… —se quejó Saori mientras intentaba detener los mareos, y notó que las 2 mujeres con máscaras de plata que la habían estado molestando estaban cada una corriendo en su dirección dentro de sus esferas y que Saori estaba en el medio y muy mareada para coordinar correctamente.

—¡Saori! ¡Abraza tus rodillas! —escuchó, y Saori se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas, y fue impactada por Milo, y ambos rebotaron a extremos diferentes, y el par de mujeres terminó chocando una contra la otra y rotando rápidamente como cuando Milo y Saori chocaron la última vez—. Malditas… no les voy a perdonar por arruinar mi cita… —se quejó Milo.

—¡Gran Bombazo! —escuchó, y lo último que Milo supo es que su esfera fue lanzada por el lago por una tremenda ola, y que las esferas conteniendo a las 2 mujeres con máscaras rebotaron fuera del lago. Los otros 4 también fueron derribados por la gran ola.

—¡Aldebarán! —gritó Shaka preocupado, y vio la enorme mano de Aldebarán salir del agua—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, y el poderoso toro salió del agua sin prestarle atención a Shaka, y miró las esferas conteniendo al par de mujeres.

—Me apetece jugar al futbol… —sonrió Aldebarán con malicia, corrió, y pateó la esfera de una de las mujeres, lanzándola a rodar violentamente por el parque y sin poder detenerse—. En cuanto a ti… —la levantó Aldebarán, y con todas sus fuerzas lanzó a la mujer al aire como una catapulta, y Shaka, que no había cerrado los ojos por la preocupación por Aldebarán, se sorprendió un poco por la violencia de su amigo—. ¡No molesten a la señorita! —gritó, y corrió como un toro en una corrida en dirección a donde lanzó las esferas, y Shaka corrió tras él.

—Ese grito sonó como Aldebarán… —se incorporó Milo, y algo mareado notó un destello rubio corriendo a las áreas verdes del parque, y a los 4 que hasta esos momentos lo estuvieron molestando saliendo de sus esferas y corriendo tras él—. ¿Shaka? —se preguntó, pero decidió no darle importancia y buscó la esfera de Saori, que flotaba sin moverse—. ¡Saori! —gritó Milo preocupado, rodó su esfera hasta llegar ante Saori, y la encontró flotando abrazada de sus rodillas y mirando a Milo desde abajo—. ¿Estás bien? —se agachó Milo, y Saori se incorporó y se sentó frente a él.

—Ahora lo estoy —le sonrió, y Milo se mostró agradecido—. ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? Jugaban de una forma muy violenta. ¿Crees que volverán? —se preocupó Saori, mirando en todas direcciones y desconfiando de todo mundo—. Jamás me había sentido tan vulnerable… —confesó.

—Boba, jamás habías estado más a salvo… —le mencionó Milo con cierta molestia, y Saori lo miró—. No me importa si soy o no tu mayordomo. Saori es una persona importante para mí, y yo siempre la protegeré. Si quieren venir que vengan, jamás permitiré que te hagan daño… —le mencionó, y Saori se mostró agradecida, y le sonrió a pesar de tener sus manos presionadas contra el pecho intentando calmar su corazón—. Lamento que la cita se arruinara de esta forma… —confesó Milo.

—¿Bromea? —le mencionó Saori—. Jamás había estado tan feliz en toda mi vida. Porque ahora, me demuestra su genuina preocupación —le agradeció, y Milo se apenó un poco—. Además, fue algo muy divertido. Y hasta cierto punto… romántico… —le mencionó.

—Hay mucha cita aún —le recordó Milo—. Te dije que no iba a desaprovechar este día y no pienso hacerlo —y Saori asintió—. Vamos, te rodaré a la salida —se burló con malicia, e impactó la esfera de Saori, haciéndola caer de sentón—. Estas cosas son muy divertidas —se burló, y Saori se puso de pie con las mejillas infladas, y empujó también, derribando a Milo, y ambos rieron con fuerza por el juego.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del parque, Aldebarán encontró una de las esferas conteniendo a una joven de cabellera negra dentro. Estaba adolorida, y había perdido la máscara. Era diferente rodar en tierra que en agua por lo que el viaje no había sido placentero.

—¿Shaina? —preguntó Geist, buscándola por todas partes—. ¿Shaina? ¿Dónde rayos te has metido? —preguntó, y notó que una sombra la rodeaba, miró para arriba, y encontró la esfera conteniendo a una mareada Shaina atorada sobre un árbol.

—Geist y Shaina, ¿eh? —preguntó Aldebarán, y Geist se horrorizó mientras el inmenso y furioso Aldebarán se acercaba tronándose los nudillos—. La vieja pandilla de Milo reunida. Ya comienzo a entenderlo —y Geist intentó huir, pero Aldebarán tomó la esfera—. ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó—. ¿Recuerdas cuando los niños perdían un balón sobre un árbol? Adivina que voy a hacer —le mencionó mientras la miraba fijamente, y Geist se estremeció—. ¡Arriba! —la lanzó Aldebarán en dirección a Shaina, y ambas esferas cayeron violentamente al suelo y se poncharon por la horrible caída—. No me importa si son mujeres… humillaron a Saori, y eso a nadie se le perdona… —Aldebarán estaba furioso. Tanto que pretendía lastimar a Geist y a Shaina. Cerró su mano en un puño, y lanzó un puñetazo, pero encontró la mano de Shaka deteniéndolo, sorprendiendo a Aldebarán. Geist y Shaina simplemente se desmayaron por el susto—. ¿Shaka? ¿Cómo? —se preocupó Aldebarán.

—Respira… y regresa a ser la persona gentil y amable que conozco… Aldebarán… —le mencionó Shaka, y Aldebarán así lo hizo, y dedicó una mirada de tristeza a Shaka—. Sé que estabas molesto. Pero en tu furia le levantaste la mano a unas mujeres. Pudiste haberlas lastimado. Eres una persona gentil, de buen corazón, y eres mi mejor amigo. Tengo mis ojos bien abiertos para grabar la imagen del Aldebarán violento en mi mente. Júrame que no lo volverás hacer, porque cada vez que lo hagas volveré a abrir los ojos y a grabar a ese violento Aldebarán. Hasta que toda mi mente, esté llena de esas horribles imágenes —y Aldebarán lloró arrepentido.

—Decepcioné a Shaka… decepcioné a mi primer amigo, a mi mejor amigo… —lloró el poderoso toro, y entonces abrazó a Shaka, que le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda—. Aldebarán es bueno, solo es violento con quien sí puede defenderse —y Shaka asintió.

—Ya, ya… Shaka sabe que Alde no es violento. Shaka sabe que Alde es bueno y solo quiere proteger a sus amigos, porque la amistad para Alde es lo más importante —y Aldebarán sorbió con fuerza, y Shaka cerró los ojos y le dedicó una gentil sonrisa—. No digo que no puedas tornarte violento nunca. Solo no te dejes ser cegado por esa ira, aunque sea raro que yo lo diga —y Aldebarán sonrió, sintiéndose apenado—. Ahora, ustedes 2 nos deben explicaciones —se viró Shaka, más antes de poder sacarles respuestas, sus agudos sentidos lo alertaron—. ¡Alde! —gritó, más no fue lo suficientemente rápido para alertar a Aldebarán de la tacleada del gigantón que había enfrentado a Milo, y que ahora noqueaba a Aldebarán al estrellarlo contra un árbol. En la distracción, Shaina y Geist escaparon, y Shaka fue rodeado por los 3 lacayos de Geist—. Indudablemente, enfurecieron a la persona equivocada… —abrió los ojos Shaka, y estos reflejaban ira. De una mirada grabó en su mente a los 4 individuos, y estuvo listo para enfrentarlos. Uno de ellos se abalanzó contra Shaka, lanzó un puñetazo, y Shaka lo atrapó en su mano, y se la estrujó hasta que el maleante se arrodilló víctima del dolor. Cuando lo tuvo arrodillado, Shaka aplicó más presión en su mano hasta que el horrible sonido de huesos rompiéndose resonó, y el maleante gritó y rodó por el suelo sobándose la mano—. ¿Quién sigue? —preguntó, y el otro par intercambió miradas y lo atacaron al mismo tiempo. Shaka dobló su espalda como si estuviese en un concurso de limbo, evadiendo los puños de los maleantes, y rápidamente se catapultó al frente, atrapó los rostros del par de maleantes en sus manos, y aplastó sus cabezas violentamente contra el suelo, noqueándolos a ambos. Entonces viró al grandulón que había noqueado a Aldebarán. Este, de ojos amarillentos y con una sola oreja, se posó frente a Shaka en toda su inmensidad. Intentó tomar a Shaka con ambas manos, pero Shaka saltó, evadiendo el abrazo del gigante, giró en el aire y cayó con su pierna derecha sobre la nuca del gigante, y usando todo su peso, enterró su cabeza en el suelo.

—¡Eso ha sido impresionante! —gritó Aldebarán, y Shaka se mortificó—. ¡Tantos años defendiéndote porque pensaba que eras un blandengue y vaya sorpresa! ¡Eres tan fuerte que de seguro podrías vencer a Milo, a Shura, a Aioria y Mephisto! ¡Incluso tal vez a mí! ¡Permítame llamarlo maestro! —se arrodilló Aldebarán frente a Shaka.

—¿No se supone que estabas noqueado? —y Aldebarán se apenó un poco—. Desde la burla de Mephisto, he meditado y entrenado mi cuerpo, es natural que haya desarrollado una gran fuerza, pero no significa que me agrade pelear, aún deseo alcanzar el Nirvana, pero mientras más los conozco a ustedes los dorados más me alejo de esa meta… —se fastidió, y entonces tomó el celular y marcó—. Mii, nos entretuvimos. No pierdan el tiempo esperándonos y sigan a Milo y a Saori. Su antigua banda está tras de él, atrapamos a 4. A 3 de ellos no los reconozco, pero el grandulón es Hidruss Cassios del 2-A. También están involucradas Ofiuco Shaina del 3-A, y Vampire Geist del 3-B finalizó.

**Centro de Atenas.**

—¿Vampire Geist? —habló Shoko después de que Mii le pasó el mensaje de Shaka. El grupo estaba nuevamente en la limosina y siguiendo a Milo y a Saori, aunque terminaron dándole varias vueltas a las cuadras del centro ya que la pareja iba caminando y no querían levantar sospechas al seguirlos tan lentamente—. Geist ha estado inscrita en la academia desde primero. Era una estudiante destacada, de buenas calificaciones y discípula de Dohko en el club de karate, donde la asignaron a Milo que era uno de los mentores… —leyó su informe Shoko.

—La recuerdo —mencionó Shura mientras los paseaba por el centro y no perdía de vista las cuadras por las que pasaban Milo y Saori comprando cada juguete o artesanía que a Saori le llamaba la atención—. Geist y Shaina eran el par de niñas enamoradas de Milo y que no ocultaban sus sentimientos en ningún momento. Todos los días hacían algo para impresionarlo, pero a Milo solo le interesaba entrenarlas, eran muy fuertes. Tanto, que Geist obtuvo medalla de oro en las competencias regionales a pesar de ser una novata. Shaina logró la de plata —finalizó, y Shoko corroboró la información asintiendo.

—Después de eso Milo comenzó con la guerra de pandillas —comenzó Aioria—. No sorprendió a nadie cuando Shaina y Geist se desaparecieron del club. Era obvio que se fueron con Milo a unirse a la guerra de pandillas bajo su mando —concluyó.

—En realidad, la guerra de Pandillas la inició Geist —explicó Shoko, y todos se impresionaron—. El complejo departamental donde vivimos… quiero decir, donde Milo vive —corrigió, y todos miraron a las criadas con sospecha—. Lo importante es que en ese edificio vive Shaina, y a un par de cuadras vive Geist. Ese sector es famoso por la violencia de pandillas. Geist tiene antecedentes penales, los oficiales la han retenido varias veces por violencia en las calles. Mi teoría es que ella y Shaina eran molestadas constantemente por los pandilleros y que Milo las defendía a ambas, eso explicaría el repentino enamoramiento y que se inscribieran al club de karate de Dohko. Además, Geist fue la primera en desaparecer de la academia recién comenzaba su segundo grado de bronce, luego fue Milo, al final fue Shaina. Geist inició la guerra de pandillas, Milo la terminó —finalizó.

—Pero si la guerra de pandillas terminó. ¿Cómo es que solo Shaina regresó a clases este año? —preguntó Aioria—. A Geist solo se le ve en tiempos de exámenes. Nunca viene a clases, ya no va al club. Es algo extraño —finalizó Aioria.

—Es obvio que Geist no abandonó a su pandilla cuando Mephisto, Shura y tú fueron a convencer a Milo de regresar a la fuerza —concluyó Mu—. Geist se quedó en su pandilla, Shaina siguió a Milo por amor, y ahora ambas por celos quieren lastimar a Saori —terminó.

—Mayor razón para mantener la vigilancia —mencionó Camus—. Yo no tomé parte en la guerra de pandillas, pero no permitiré que lastimen a mi mejor amigo o a Saori. Me involucraré de ser necesario —y Shura estacionó, Milo y Saori habían entrado a una tienda con vista a la playa, y no habían salido de allí.

**Zona Comercial de Thissio.**

—Es más que obvio que esa limosina nos está siguiendo… castigaré a Mii severamente por esto al regresar a casa —se fastidió Milo, y Saori quitó la vista del menú y miró a Milo—. No es nada. ¿Ya elegiste cual quieres? —preguntó.

—Me estaba preguntando cual es el sabor que le gusta más al señor Milo… —se ruborizó Saori, y Milo bajó la cabeza y negó al notar la preocupación de Saori—. Es solo que… aún hay muchas cosas que no sé… y de verdad quiero saberlas… —y Milo le frotó la cabeza, despeinándola.

—Mi sabor favorito es el que Saori tenga en los labios —le susurró tras acercársele bastante, sobresaltando a Saori, que pegó su espalda a su asiento, y Milo se burló—. Boba, en público eres intocable. Deja de preocuparte por mis gustos y solo ordena algo para ti —y cuando la mesera se aceró, Saori apuntó a uno de los pasteles en el menú. La señorita asintió y comenzó a retirarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Saori le pidió acercarse, y le susurró algo más al oído. La señorita asintió, y se retiró—. Eso fue bastante sospechoso —agregó Milo.

—Yo también puedo dar detalles sabe. No siempre tienen que estarme mimando solo a mí. Así que no se queje y solo acepte mi regalo… —y Milo parpadeó un par de veces, y la mesera colocó un par de platos con pequeños pasteles, uno frente a Saori, otro frente a Milo. Les colocó a cada uno una vela, las encendió, y se retiró—. Es el pastel de cumpleaños más pequeño que he tenido, pero para mí es el más especial de todos hasta ahora… —le sonrió Saori, y Milo miró su pastel, y le preguntó a Saori con la mirada—. Es solo que… no voy a estar aquí para celebrar su cumpleaños así que… feliz cumpleaños adelantado, señor Milo… —le sonrió, y Milo le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Saori… —y Saori se ruborizó. Ambos entonces soplaron sus velas—. Me pregunto si mi deseo se cumplirá hoy o hasta mi cumpleaños. Aunque contigo en Japón muy probablemente no se me cumpla —y Saori parpadeó un par de veces y quiso preguntar—. Los deseos no se dicen o no se cumplirán, pero tiene que ver con el ámbar de la afinidad de signos —y Saori se horrorizó y comenzó a temblar.

—Es-es-eso es algo que no creo poder cumplirle en estos momentos… —comenzó nerviosamente—. No, espere, eso no es lo que se supone que debo preguntar, más bien, ¿está hablando enserio? —se preocupó, y Milo movió sus hombros arriba y abajo sin darle una respuesta—. Solo me está molestando… ¿verdad? —y Milo asintió.

—Aunque eres una pequeña pervertida por entender mis bromas —y Saori se impresionó por la revelación, y se sintió sucia—. Desde el juego del rey ya sabía que eras precoz —continuó burlándose, pero entonces posó su atención en su pastel—. Los dorados no acostumbramos a celebrar nuestros cumpleaños. Somos de pocos amigos. Y en su mayoría somos demasiado orgullosos para celebrar… —y Saori notó la forma melancólica en que miraba su pastel miniatura—. Saori es capaz de hacer que incluso las cosas más insignificantes, adquieran una importancia increíble… todo momento junto a Saori en verdad es de atesorarse —concluyó, y notó como Saori estaba más roja que nunca—. ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó.

—Pe-pe-pero si yo no he hecho nada… so-so-so-solo he sido yo misma, de verdad no he hecho nada especial… —se apenó y dirigió su mirada a su falda, no teniendo el valor de ver a Milo al rostro. Más entonces sintió la mano de Milo sobre su cabeza, y notó que la obligaba a verle a los ojos—. ¿Señor Milo? —se preocupó.

—Cuando me hables mírame a los ojos —le mencionó, incomodando a Saori por la agresividad de la que Milo era capaz—. Hasta que no dejes de tenerme miedo, el ámbar no podrá cumplirse. ¿Lo entiendes verdad? —y Milo se sentó nuevamente, y Saori lo pensó, y asintió—. ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó, y Saori asintió nuevamente. Milo colocó el dinero en la mesa, y salieron del establecimiento—. ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer? —le preguntó.

—Tampoco tengo experiencias con las citas, señor Milo —se preocupó un poco Saori, y ambos miraron a todas partes pensando en qué podían hacer. Thissio como zona comercial cuenta con varios cafés, galerías de arte, y discotecas, las ultimas normalmente solo abiertas de noche, pero eso no importaba pues ni Milo ni Saori eran afectos a las discotecas. La verdad era que en Atenas, y en Grecia en general, no había mucho que hacer que no fuera visitar una zona arqueológica, un parque, o un zoológico. Las verdaderas atracciones apenas y comenzaban a aflorar gracias al tratado entre Grecia y Japón, pero harían falta varios años para que algo muy sobresaliente fuera construido, o así lo pensaba Saori, hasta que detuvo a Milo y apuntó a una estructura bastante moderna para estar construida en un barrio tan común—. ¡Un acuario! —mencionó, y Milo asintió y cruzaron la calle—. Espero que esté abierto —se emocionó, y Milo pagó las entradas, y cuando le mostró los boletos, inmediatamente corrió dentro.

—¿Es enserio? —preguntó Camus desde la limosina, y el grupo bajó rápidamente—. Somos muchos, nos van a descubrir —continuó Camus. Y Aioria movió su mano, y Mu y Shura asintieron y comenzaron a jugar piedra, papel o tijera entre ellos, sacando los mismos resultados y volviéndolo a intentar, y así sucesivamente hasta que Shura perdió, se molestó, y se encerró en la limosina haciendo rabietas—. En silencio, eso va para ti, Aioria —le mencionó, y Aioria le rugió. Los 3 pagaron y se adentraron en el acuario.

**Acuario de Thissio.**

—Está increíble —pegaba Saori la cara a las peceras, forzando a Milo a burlarse de ella, y a Saori a preocuparse—. Lo siento. Debe estar muy aburrido —se disculpó Saori—. Es solo que nunca tuve oportunidad de ser niña y no tengo idea de cómo divertirme como adulta —le explicó.

—Eso no tiene importancia —aseguró Milo—. Mientras Saori esté feliz, no importa lo que hagamos —le aseguró, y Saori se apenó un poco, pero continuó visitando las exhibiciones—. Aunque para ser un acuario tiene muy pocas exhibiciones. A Atenas le falta mucha inversión —prosiguió Milo, e inspeccionó el reflejo de un estanque donde nadaban algunas tortugas, notando el brillo de la cámara de Camus—. ¿Acaso creen que voy a hacerle daño? Se preocupan demasiado, idiotas… —se quejó, pero entonces sintió que le tiraban de la mano, y Saori lo llevó a ver a los leones marinos, apuntando a unos recién nacidos que aún tenían piel blanca—. ¿Te gustan? —preguntó.

—No es como que sean mi animal favorito, pero son lindos —y Milo tuvo una idea, y mientras Saori estaba distraída, se alejó y regresó a la entrada. Tan inmersa en ver a los leones marinos estaba Saori que Milo tuvo el tiempo suficiente para regresar, y colocar algo sobre la cabeza de Saori, que al notarlo y tomarlo, vio al peluche de un león marino bebé—. ¿Para mí? —preguntó.

—No, es para mí y te lo estoy presumiendo —agregó Milo, y Saori entristeció—. Claro que es para ti, boba —le aseguró Milo, y Saori se emocionó y abrazó el peluche, y ambos continuaron con su camino—. Increíble lo caro que son los juguetes en un acuario, debería ser un robo —se susurró, y siguió a Saori nuevamente.

—Le falta tacto… Milo de verdad debería ser más comprensivo de la edad de Saori —se quejó Mu, y Camus y Aioria asintieron—. Pero a pesar de todo, la cita parece ir bien. Y no ha habido más incidentes —se alegró Mu.

—Odio los acuarios, apestan a pescado muerto… —se quejó Aioria, y solo entonces Mu y Camus notaron también el olor—. Qué asco, prefiero los zoológicos —insistió, y Mu notó que el olor no era natural, y encontró a un par de empleadas cargando entrañas de pescado, seguramente el alimento para algún animal, pero no estaban alimentando a ninguno, sino que estaban siguiendo a Milo y a Saori.

—¡Son Shaina y Geist! —mencionó Mu, tiró del brazo de Aioria, y lo sacó de su escondite. Camus se quedó atrás pues debía seguir a Milo y a Saori, rodeó algunas peceras y se acercó por otro lado—. Hagas lo que hagas no grites: 'sentirán la fuerza de mis colmillos', como siempre —le mencionó Mu con molestia.

—Ni que fuera tan predecible —le regresó el comentario Aioria—. ¡Eres mía! ¡Sentirás la…! —pero entonces Aioria se tapó la boca, pero ya había llamado la atención de Shaina, que se viró, y puso la cubeta con entrañas a Aioria en la cabeza, que se la quitó furioso y la persiguió por el acuario. Por el escándalo, Milo se detuvo y trató de virar, pero Mu tacleó a Geist, llenándolos a ambos de entrañas de pescado, pero saliendo del campo de visión de Milo, que aun así sabía que lo estaban siguiendo.

—Como fastidian… —se molestó Milo, con una vena saltándole de la frente—. No planeo hacerle nada malo, tarados. Tamaña desconfianza es muy molesta, ocúpense de sus propios asuntos —todo aquello se lo dijo a sí mismo, y Saori le tomó la mano, llamándole la atención.

—¿Pasó algo? —le preguntó Saori, pero Milo lo negó, y salieron del acuario—. Es triste que el acuario sea tan pequeño. Solo tenían unas 30 peceras y la de los leones marinos era la más grande —pero entonces miró a su peluche, se alegró, y lo abrazó—. Lo único malo es que es un león marino y no un escorpio marino —bromeó mientras abrazaba al peluche.

—¿Qué estas insinuando, mocosa? —se molestó Milo, y le dio un coscorrón suave, que la hizo reír—. Al final del Paleozoico existían los euriptéridos. Escorpiones marinos que podían medir hasta 3 metros y eran los principales depredadores de los mares. Créeme, no querrías abrazar un peluche de esos, enana —le mencionó, y entonces notó que Saori le llegaba a la altura del pecho—. Supongo que de enana no te queda mucho —mencionó, y Saori se rio con dulzura, y Milo se apenó.

—Es lindo que se ponga celoso por un peluche de un animal que se llama león marino y no tenga nada que ver con los leones —se burló Saori, y Milo la ignoró rotundamente—. De todas formas mi animal favorito es el Pegaso —le mencionó.

—¡Ja! —se burló Milo—. ¿Qué tiene de impresionante una bestia alada cuyo único mito importante fue el de llevar a Belerofonte al Olimpo y a su muerte por desafiar a los dioses? Por cierto, los Pegaso son negros, no blancos. El resto es mercadotecnia sin sentido. Ahora, un escorpión, ese si tiene un mito imponente. Orión, Artemisa y el Escorpión Celestial —le mencionó con orgullo.

—No conozco a muchas chicas que preferirían un peluche de un escorpión a un león marino —mencionó jugueteando con su peluche, y Milo se deprimió un poco—. Pero si a signos de zodiaco se refiere. Escorpio es mi favorito —le sonrió, y Milo le regresó la sonrisa, y entonces se puso pensativo, y comenzó a rascarse la barbilla—. ¿Señor Milo? —preguntó.

—Creo que ya sé a dónde llevarte ahora, pero en definitiva necesitaremos transporte —y Saori asintió, y Milo comenzó a llamar a un taxi. No tardó en encontrar uno, y cuando Milo entró, Camus se apresuró a la limosina.

—¡Aioria y Mu siguen en el acuario! —les mencionó Camus, pero Shoko lo jaló dentro de la limosina mientras Shura aceleraba rápidamente sin querer perder de vista el taxi—. Eso fue muy violento —se quejó, y Mii comenzó a llamar a Mu.

* * *

—¿Si? —preguntó Mu, que mantenía a Geist en el suelo con su rodilla y mientras con una mano la sometía—. No hay problema, sigan adelante. Ni Aioria ni yo estamos en condiciones inodoras apropiadas en estos momentos —le explicó Mu, y Aioria llegó con Shaina atrapada de garganta y manos por Aioria—. En cuanto a Geist y Shaina, las tenemos, ya no interferirán —colgó el teléfono Mu, y miró a Geist—. Ahora, ¿por qué han estado molestando a Saori? —preguntó Mu, y Geist estiró la pierna, la dobló, y le pateó la parte trasera de la cabeza a Mu, que no se esperaba el tremendo golpe y se sobó la cabeza, liberando a Geist, que entonces se lanzó sobre Aioria, derribándolo a él y a Shaina, y la furiosa mujer intentó golpearlo, aunque Aioria le atrapó ambas manos. Shaina intentó huir, pero Mu la atrapó a tiempo.

—¡Maldito! —le gritó—. ¡Es tu culpa el que Milo se haya ido! ¡Te odio! ¡Me das asco! —lloró Geist—. ¡Éramos una familia y llegaste a destruirla! —y Aioria se molestó, rodó y a la fuerza mantuvo a Geist en el suelo—. ¡Te odio! —le gritó.

—Primero que nada, quien nos quitó a Milo fueron ustedes. Fue nuestra familia antes que la suya —le mencionó Aioria—. Desde que éramos bronces, ya compartíamos un vínculo, todos nosotros. Tanto extrañábamos a Milo que incluso Mephisto y Shura me acompañaron a traerlo de vuelta. Y aun así, Milo no regresó por nuestro puño. Regresó solo al darse cuenta del mal que les estaba haciendo, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Milo regresó con la esperanza de que lo siguieran e hicieran una vida con futuro! ¡Si no quieres esa vida entonces no fastidies y deja a Milo vivir la suya! —y Geist continuó llorando, y forcejeando contra Aioria—. Ya no tiene caso, no saben a dónde van—. La liberó Aioria, y Geist se puso de pie rápidamente—. Te lo advierto… vuelve a interferir, y nos volverás a ver arruinando tus planes —se retiró Aioria, y Mu liberó a Shaina también, y ambos se dirigieron a la salida—. Estoy hecho un asco, Milo me deberá una muy grande por salvarle de esta peste —se quejó.

—De hecho, estoy seguro de que Milo sabe que lo seguimos, y en lugar de estar agradecido te aseguro que nos va a odiar por tenerle desconfianza. Nos tocará sufrir su aguijón de Escorpio —le explicó Mu, y Aioria se sobresaltó, y ambos dejaron atrás a una dolida Shaina, y a una furiosa Geist que se negaba a admitir la derrota.

**Centro de Atenas. Planetario Eugenides.**

—De verdad, Milo no es bueno para las citas. Pero Saori de todas formas parece muy divertida. Puede que Aioria tenga razón —se preguntó Camus y se frotó la barbilla. Entonces bajó de la limosina, y Shura bajó también—. Tienes que quedarte. Si se escapan y no llego tendrás que seguirlos —y Shura se molestó, y movió su mano exigiendo un piedra, papel o tijera—. Soy el camarógrafo, yo tengo que ir —y Shura hizo una rabieta, volvió a entrar a la limosina y refunfuñó con molestia. Mii, Shoko y Kyoko bajaron, pero Camus las detuvo también—. Ni hablar, Shoko es muy ruidosa, Kyoko y Mii son necesarias —y Shoko enfureció, pero Camus le prestó poca atención y se dirigió al planetario.

* * *

—¿Un auditorio? —preguntó Saori, que entraba en una cúpula para presentaciones. El planetario estaba vacío, ya era tarde, de hecho Milo había tenido que convencer al velador con una considerable suma de dinero el que lo dejara entrar, y pese a que sabía que lo estaban siguiendo, Milo ya no estaba preocupado—. ¿Veremos una película? La verdad no creo que tengamos suficiente tiempo —se preocupó Saori—. Mi avión sale dentro de 3 horas, pero debo estar en el aeropuerto en 2 —explicó.

—No importa, solo necesito unos minutos —mencionó Milo, caminando al medio de la sala. La cúpula estaba construida a manera de anfiteatro griego, con un amplio círculo plano donde normalmente hacían presentaciones o eventos, y rodeados de sillas aterciopeladas—. Le pedí al velador que me hiciera el favor de hacer una proyección. No te vayas a poner nerviosa cuando apaguen la luz —se burló, y a momento en que apagaban las luces, Saori tomó de la mano de Milo al sentir que se quedaba en completa oscuridad, pero el suelo blanco reflejaba la tenue luz de los faros de luz blanca del lugar, lo que los dejaba a oscuras, pero bajo un brillo azulado—. Ya no tardan, ten paciencia —le mencionó, y Saori se ruborizó, y asintió—. Incluso así de oscuras puedo ver tu cara de pena. Es demasiado divertido hacerte sonrojar —se burló.

—Eso es cruel. Se divierte por mi vergüenza —se quejó Saori, y sobre ellos comenzó a bajar una esfera con varios cristales, que poco a poco se comenzaban a encender con destellos de oro, iluminándolos a ambos de dorado, y al mirarlo, Saori le sonrió—. El dorado le sienta bien. Señor Milo, mi Caballero Dorado —se burló, aunque no sin el correspondiente rubor.

—Eres un caso perdido —se burló Milo—. Al menos tengo el consuelo de que tendremos privacidad al fin. No hay forma de que puedan pagar por entrar a este lugar —se susurró Milo, mientras esperaba a que la maquinaria comenzara la proyección.

—Puede que no haya podido sobornarlo, pero Shoko definitivamente es muy convincente. Una patada y noqueó al velador… —susurró Camus, escondido detrás de unas sillas aterciopeladas, y enfocando perfectamente la cámara—. Grabaré cada momento —sonrió, y entonces la habitación oscureció nuevamente, preocupando a Camus que ajustó la cámara—. Sensor de luz… profundidad… pixeles… vamos, vamos —pero la habitación muy pronto se iluminó lo suficiente para que la cámara pudiera grabar sin problemas.

—Es hermoso… —mencionó Saori, mientras las estrellas giraban a su alrededor como parte de la presentación—. ¿Cómo lo supiste? No fue algo que te contara antes… —se apenó Saori, mientras líneas doradas comenzaban a conectar las constelaciones.

—El trabajo de un mayordomo es conocer a su señorita perfectamente —le sonrió Milo, y Saori asintió—. Pero a decir verdad, no tenía razones para saber que le gustaba la astronomía. Simplemente fue algo que se me ocurrió repentinamente —miró Milo las estrellas, y Saori lo siguió—. ¿Sabes leerlas? —preguntó.

—Puedo encontrar las 88 constelaciones fácilmente —se enorgulleció—. Esa es Pegaso —apuntó—. Allí está Draconis, mejor conocida como la constelación del Dragón —apuntó nuevamente—. Allí esta Cignus, Fénix, y esa es Andrómeda —se alegró.

—Entonces supongo que puedes encontrar a los Caballeros Dorados fácilmente —y Saori parpadeó un par de veces, sin saber a qué se refería—. Si todos tuviéramos la misma edad, y hubiéramos nacido en el mismo año, Shura sería el más joven de los dorados. ¿Sabes por qué? —le preguntó.

—Porque… bueno… —lo pensó Saori, y Milo se cruzó de brazos, esperando, y a Saori le vino una idea a la mente—. ¡Porque el cumpleaños de Shura es el 12 de Enero! ¡Y Capricornio comienza el 21 de Diciembre, pero termina el 19 de Enero! —y Milo asintió—. ¡Allí! —apuntó, y encontró la constelación en la proyección—. Pero… solo sé el cumpleaños de Shura porque lo leí del currículo… —se apenó Saori—. Espera, ¿quiere decir que cada uno de los 12 tiene un signo diferente? ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de eso? —se preguntó impresionada.

—Muy poca —le aseguró Milo—. Pero yo sí me sé los cumpleaños de todos, independientemente de si los celebramos o no. El siguiente cumpleaños de los dorados es el 7 de Febrero. ¿De quién es y qué signo lo representa? —se divirtió forzando a Saori a pensar, que se frotaba la frente intentando despertar las ideas.

—Del 20 de Enero al 18 de Febrero es Acuario —apuntó Saori con orgullo a la constelación—. El signo que pertenece al mejor amigo de Milo, Camus —y Milo asintió, y Camus se ruborizó un poco por la mención—. Sinceros, altruistas, simpáticos, con una gran creatividad y muy agradables, aunque tienden a ser un poco solitarios al temer ser heridos, pero si quitas ese temor del camino, son de las personas más amigables que existen —sonrió Saori, y Camus se apenó aún más.

—Esa fue demasiado sencilla, era obvio que la supieras. Pero esta que sigue seguro que no la adivinas —le mencionó Milo con arrogancia—. Hay entre los dorados uno que cumple años el 10 de Marzo. ¿Sabes quién es con solo saber el signo? —le preguntó.

—Del 19 de Febrero al 20 de Marzo, es Piscis pero… ¿quién se parece a Piscis? —se preguntó—. ¡Ah! ¡Afrodita! —y Milo asintió—. Enérgico, vanidoso y narcisista. Dándole un significado complejo a lo incomplejo. Preocupado por la perfección y la forma en que es visto por la sociedad. ¡Piscis! —se alegró y apuntó a la constelación, y Milo se tapó la boca tragándose la risa, detrás de los asientos Camus se tapaba la boca también—. Después sigue Aries —apuntó encontrando esa constelación… del 21 de Marzo al 20 de Abril. ¿Quién se parece a un Aries? Tranquilo pero de temperamento explosivo. Que cuando se enoja lo hace muy fogosamente, pero es muy sencillo tranquilizarlo. De apariencia calmada, pero con una flama de pasión por la aventura y la búsqueda… —y la sonrisa tranquila de Mu le vino a la mente—. ¡Mu es Aries! —y Milo le aplaudió.

—Mu cumple años el 27 de Marzo —y Saori asintió un par de veces, grabando la fecha en su memoria—. ¿Te crees muy buena adivinando signos? El siguiente cumpleaños es el 8 de Mayo, ¿Qué signo es y de quién es? —preguntó.

—¡Tauro! ¡Del 21 de Abril al 20 de Mayo! —se alegró Saori encontrando la constelación—. Tauro es… familiar, cariñoso y temperamental. Con una actitud conservadora, atesora más que nada la amistad y se ofenden fácilmente. Cuando se ofenden tienden a culparse a sí mismos y son los primeros en disculparse. ¡Aldebarán! —y Milo asintió—. Entonces por eso siempre está llorando por cualquier cosa… es un toro muy mansito… —sonrió—. El siguiente es Géminis, del 21 de Mayo al 20 de Junio, el doble cara, indiferente, frívolo y que vela por sus propios intereses antes del de los demás, un signo al que no le gusta que le digan qué hacer y de un temperamento volátil y destructivo. De seguro es Saga —y Milo parpadeó un par de veces, y asintió—. ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Solo lo decía en broma porque es la constelación de los gemelos —se sorprendió y apuntó a la mencionada constelación.

—Eso de la constelación de los gemelos es un mito. El que Saga tenga un gemelo y ambos sean géminis es solo una coincidencia. Saga nació el 30 de Mayo —y Saori se encargó de memorizar la fecha—. El siguiente cumple años el 24 de Junio —la invitó a continuar.

—Del 21 de Junio al 20 de Julio es Cáncer… —mencionó Saori mientras apuntaba a la constelación, y entonces hizo un esfuerzo de recordar las características de los Cáncer—. Con mente creativa y vivida, siempre alegre y orgulloso. Tiene una concepción de la realidad diferente, de ideologías radicales. Disfruta imponiéndose ante las reglas e idear su propio camino. Busca constantemente transmitir su ideología, de pocas amistades, pero preocupado sinceramente por ellas. Los nacidos bajo ese signo tienden a ser… crueles con quienes tienen en alta estima… demostrando un sentido de interés fomentado por llamar la atención más que por la sincera búsqueda de una amistad o romance… —y Saori se estremeció—. Mephisto… —concluyó, y Milo asintió—. Y el que sigue es Aioria. Por lo de la fuerza de mis colmillos —se burló Saori mientras apuntaba a la constelación de Leo, y Milo se burló sonoramente—. Extrovertido, autoritario, fuerte y generoso, de un temperamento explosivo y muy territorial. Típicos Leo. Nacen del 21 de Julio al 21 de Agosto —terminó.

—Aioria es del 16 de Agosto, y se empeña en recordármelo todos los años —mencionó, y Saori se preguntó la razón, y Camus estaba igualmente curioso—. Si no lo acompaño al buffet de todos los fideos que puedas comer el día de su cumpleaños, me fastidia el resto del año. Mu no lo acompaña porque no quiere desperdiciar su dinero inútilmente. Así que es tradición de Aioria y mía —y Camus se molestó al escuchar eso—. No creo tener que explicarte el siguiente signo —sonrió Milo.

—Virgo… —se ruborizó Saori—. Del 22 de Agosto al 21 de Septiembre… —y apuntó a la constelación—. Shaka es Virgo, él mismo me lo dijo, cumple años el 19 de Septiembre. Los Virgo son meticulosos, eficientes, severos, pero al mismo tiempo son sumisos, tranquilos, con un extraño sentimiento de querer ser amados. No me imagino a Shaka en esa situación, pero yo definitivamente no estoy exenta —se apenó—. Después sigue Dohko, Shunrei me lo dijo. Su cumpleaños es el 20 de Octubre, Libra —apuntó al suelo, donde estaba la constelación—. Del 23 de Septiembre… al 22 de Octubre —y Saori tragó saliva al percatarse de lo que estaba pasando—. Son fuertes, diplomáticos, sociables y optimistas. Capaces de relacionarse muy fácilmente… y después de Libra está… —comenzó, y Milo la invitó a seguir con un movimiento de su mano—. El 08 de Noviembre… es el cumpleaños de una persona a la que quiero mucho… su nombre es Milo, y es un Escorpio… —apuntó Saori a la constelación justo debajo de ella.

—Ese Milo debe ser toda una personalidad —agregó Milo con arrogancia, y se acercó al rostro de Saori—. ¿Cómo son los Escorpio? Piensa cuidadosamente tu respuesta… —le susurró, y Camus decidió tomar la cámara y grabar más detenidamente el momento.

—Del… —tragó saliva Saori—. 23 de Octubre… al 22 de Noviembre… son los territorios de Escorpio —y Milo asintió, y Camus hizo zoom teniendo el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar—. Son los más intuitivos… de todo el zodiaco… con una tendencia a ser profundos… y serios… —y Saori comenzó a sudar más que nunca, y su rostro ya estaba iluminado de escarlata—. Autoritarios… —mencionó, mientras Milo se posaba orgulloso frente a ella, más cerca que nunca—. Pose… posesivos… —se estremeció, y Milo asintió—. Celosos… —le recordó, y Milo se retrajo un poco por los recuerdos, pero asintió—. ¡Además de muy crueles y capaces de jugar juegos mentales con las personas en las que tienen interés! Los Escorpio son el signo más… se-se-se-se-sexual de los 12, posen una pa-pa-pa-pasión incontrolable frente a las personas que más aman —y Saori dijo la palabra clave, y Milo la tomó de los hombros y la derribó, Camus entonces se paró para tener un mejor ángulo, e hizo zoom para grabarlos mejor—. Espere señor Milo… aún falta un signo. Del 23 de Noviembre al 20 de Diciembre. Sagitario… confiados, felices, sinceros, de amistades honestas y duraderas… tienen una preferencia por los espacios libres y no gustan de estar aprisionados. Ante todo siempre buscarán la libertad —apuntó a la constelación e hizo énfasis en la palabra libertad.

—30 de Noviembre y por simple eliminación es Aioros —le sonrió, y Saori se estremeció—. Y por cierto, siento un desprecio natural por los Sagitarios, así que volvamos al tema de Escorpio. ¿Qué decías sobre lo pasionales que son? —le preguntó.

—Que para que una relación entre Virgo y Escorpio funcione… —tragó saliva—. Una Virgo sumisa y tímida… debe dejarse dominar y aceptar las pasiones del Escorpio… —desvió la mirada apenada—. Creo que soy suficientemente sumisa… —se preocupó.

—Y yo lo suficientemente dominante, niña ámbar… —se burló Milo, y la besó con pasión con la proyección de la constelación de Escorpio cubriéndolos a ambos. Camus comenzó a temblar por lo que estaba presenciando, pero intentó mantener la cámara controlada y seguir grabando, aunque parte de él le decía que tenía que ir a rescatar a Saori. Milo continuó besándola en varias ocasiones, Saori temblaba de miedo, pero poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse y a devolver los besos. Sin embargo, Milo no ayudaba en nada a su relajación, la tomó de una pierna y la frotó con cuidado, era obvio que estaba sumido en la lujuria, y Saori se sobresaltó, intentó incorporarse, y Milo la tomó de la cintura, le frotó gentilmente la mejilla, y Saori por fin se rindió, mientras Milo la rodeaba, frotaba sus manos alrededor de su espalda, y entonces se separaba de ella, se sentaba, y suspiraba intranquilo y lleno de sudor—. Eso… es lo más lejos que puedo llegar… más… sería peligroso… —admitió, y Saori lo miró sorprendida—. Mis sentimientos… te pertenecen… pero no voy a someterte… no voy a dominarte… me importa un aguijón la maldita compatibilidad… jamás me lo perdonaría si te forzara a ir más lejos, mucho menos a tu edad… —continuó, y seguía respirando pesadamente.

—Me… me dio algo de miedo la verdad… —admitió sonrojada—. Pero al mismo tiempo, estaba feliz… y un sentimiento cálido me recorría el pecho. Pensé que iba a… —y Milo lo negó—. ¿Entonces somos…? —tragó saliva—. ¿Novios? —preguntó.

—No… —sentenció Milo, y Saori entristeció y lo miró fijamente—. Me despediste… solo por eso pude dejar de verte como a mi señorita, y comencé a verte como a una mujer… pero esta mujer es solo una niña… —le mencionó, y Saori sintió su corazón romperse—. Voy a tener que suplicarte por trabajo nuevamente. No por dinero, no es por eso. El trabajo de mayordomo… es la rienda que me impide cruzar la línea… es lo único que me impide ir tras de ti y dominarte hasta que seas solo de mi propiedad. Necesito esa rienda. Cuando seas mayor de edad… será cuando podré amarte sin limitaciones… —finalizó, y Saori lo pensó.

—Iba a contratarlo nuevamente después de todo pero… —se ruborizó Saori—. ¿Qué pasará cuando yo no quiera que esa rienda exista, y de todas formas quieras mantenerla por mi seguridad? —preguntó—. ¿Qué pasa si yo no quiero esperar a la mayoría de edad para sentirme amada? —y Milo le colocó la mano sobre la cabeza, y la frotó—. Muchas cosas pueden pasar hasta ese momento… algunas que no son de mi control… —y Milo asintió.

—Ponme una limitante enfrente, y yo la pulverizaré, como el mayordomo de mi señorita —y Milo se puso de pie, y le ofreció la mano a Saori, que la tomó y se dejó levantar—. Ya quedaste advertida, si me dejas acercarme así nuevamente, ya no podré contenerme. Así que, voy a tener que pedirte que te ahorres eso que te mueres por decir, tu última oportunidad, porque en estos momentos no puedo aceptarla —y Saori se tragó las ansias de volver a confesarse.

—¿Puedo al menos… escucharlo una vez…? —preguntó, y Milo lo pensó—. Antes de que esa puerta se cierre, y no se vuelva a abrir en 5 años más… —suplicó, y Milo suspiró—. Por favor… —y Milo asintió, y se preparó mentalmente.

—Estoy enamorado de ti… Saori Kido… —le confesó, sumamente avergonzado, y Saori lloró, y asintió con alegría—. Ya es hora de tu vuelo, debes irte, y yo necesito recuperar mis barreras para mantenerte a salvo… —le mencionó, y Saori asintió, levantó su peluche, y ambos se prepararon para irse, pero mientras lo hacían, descubrieron a Camus grabándolos, que por el mundo de emociones había olvidado que debía esconderse—. Camus… ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —y Camus se sobresaltó, mientras Milo le dedicaba una mirada fulminante—. ¡No me digas que lo grabaste todo! —enfureció y le gritó.

—Es la primera vez que me levanta la voz… de verdad está furioso… —se preocupó, y Milo comenzó a subir con un aura escarlata y furiosa rodeándolo—. ¡Lo siento mucho desde el fondo de mi alma! —le gritó, reverenció, y huyó de Milo.

—¡Ven aquí! —enfureció Milo y lo persiguió, y Saori suspiró aliviada al saber que las cosas regresaban a la normalidad, mientras Milo perseguía a Camus por todo el planetario—. ¡Solo detente! ¡No voy a lastimarte! —le gritaba Milo.

—¡En estos momentos no puedo creerte eso aunque quisiera! —le gritó de regreso Camus—. ¡Abran la puerta rápido! —le gritó a Shura, y Mii le abrió la puerta, entró, y Shura aceleró, dejando atrás a un furioso Milo—. Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir… —se estremeció Camus, mientras el grupo huía de Milo.

—Con un demonio, de verdad no iba a lastimarlo, jamás podría levantarle la manos a Camus, que tarado… —se fastidió Milo—. Solo iba a borrar la grabación, es un momento penoso para Saori —se ruborizó.

—Penoso es una forma de decirlo —le respondió Saori—. Pero sabes… al menos es prueba del momento en que fuiste débil, y que casi conviertes el ámbar en una realidad. Así que… no me molesta la grabación —y Milo la miró, y se ruborizó—. A menos que la proyecten en el festival del próximo año… entonces sí me moriré de la vergüenza —se preocupó.

—Camus jamás haría eso —la tranquilizó Milo, y el par comenzó a reírse, incluso a sabiendas de que a pesar del gran avance, tendrían que retenerse hasta que Saori cumpliera la mayoría de edad—. Te estaré esperando… Saori… —no esperaban ninguno, que las cosas fueran a complicarse más de lo esperado, y que la promesa de abstinencia, tendría que ponerse a prueba antes de lo pensado.


	14. Odiseas del Corazón

**Buenas gente alrededor del mundo. Les pido una disculpa por tardarme en actualizar, tuve un problema de salud y tuvieron que hacerme una operación, pero ya estoy recuperado al 70%, así que puedo regresar a escribir. Pero como es algo tarde, solo contestaré a los reviews, jajaja. Que disfruten la lectura:**

**dafguerrero: Jajaja, no me eches la culpa de que no te dejo estudiar para tu universidad, debes tener fuerza de voluntad. (Fingiendo la voz de Dohko viejo), con gran voluntad se puede revertir el curso de una cascada, mira así (voltea un cuadro), jajaja, perdón, perdón, es que me gustó mucho mi propio chiste. Me da gusto saber que te divertiste con la historia y las perversiones de Milo. Y el peluche de Saori está fuera de tu alcance, ahora pórtate bien y ponte a estudiar, jajaja. Podrás leer este capítulo más tarde que tengas más tiempo, no se va a ir a ningún lugar.**

**TsukihimePrincess: Mii, Kyoko y Shoko van a seguir con sus locuras, ya que Afrodita no está pues a Mii la tengo que poner a distraerse, y como Shoko y Kyoko no han sido muy explotadas hasta ahora pues en esta temporada vamos a darles más importancia a personajes menores así que el trio de criadas tendrá más locuras preparadas. No he visto Bleach pero ya me dio la depre por saber que mi idea no era muy original, que tristeza T_T. Respondiendo a la pregunta del ámbar, para que la relación entre Escorpio y Virgo funciones, se supone que deben congeniar a nivel sexual. Ese es el meollo del asunto con la relación ámbar Escorpio y Virgo.**

**Isa escorpión: Así como lo has mencionado, Milo ya por fin le demostró su determinación a Saori, pero no significa que las cosas las vayan a tener más fáciles. A partir de esta temporada, tendremos a una Saori más responsable, y a un Milo un tanto más relajado, dejándose ver ambos ya más acorde a sus personalidades de sus universos de origen. Así que más que por Shaina lo que yo te diría que es la verdadera preocupación de Saori, será su nueva intolerancia a las barbaridades que comete Milo, y los tremendos arrepentimientos frívolos que Milo va a tener, pero eso es adelantarse, primero hay que explorar la nueva historia de la segunda temporada. Y sí, el desagrado a los Sagitarios lo dice por Seiya, jajaja. Mii al final no rechazó a Afrodita, pero eso Afrodita no lo sabe, así que técnicamente no hubo avance alguno, ni lo habrá en toda la temporada, tendremos que seguir esperando a ver qué pasa con ese par. En cuanto al trio, te seguirán divirtiendo más que antes, jajaja. Y en cuanto a Pavlin, me temo que esa es de omega, así que no habría nacido aún, jajaja. Pero tú tranquila, ya les elegí parejas a todos menos a Dohko. Al que nadie me la va a creer es a Shaka, jajaja.**

**lala light: Lo de la fiesta de los dorados me temo que no le he encontrado espacio, pero trataré de mantener esa posibilidad abierta. Miko seguirá siendo personaje recurrente de ahora en adelante, lo que estoy haciendo es combinar todas las sagas: Lost Canvas, Episodio G, Assasin, Saintia Sho, Next Dimension, la Original, Hipermito, Soul of Gold, todo menos Omega, porque en definitiva, y sin importar lo que todos digan, metes a los romanos en lugar de los griegos, desde allí empezaste mal, y luego reciclas a los titanes, que ya se habían usado en el episodio G, y los haces parecerse más a megazords que a caballeros, pues seguimos mal, y para colmo de los colmos les das armaduras de Transformers a los viejos caballeros solo por fanservice, no sé a quienes de ustedes les gusta Omega y a quienes no, pero en mi libro, Omega puede quedarse en el olvido, intenté meterlos en Guerras Doradas y simplemente no encajaron. Todo el resto de las sagas, hasta Saintia Sho por dios que todos la tildábamos de Sailor Moon de Saint Seiya, tiene mejor argumento que Omega, y por eso los personajes como Mii, Shoko, Kyoko, y más personajes como Eris y un trio nuevo que aparecerá aquí, se han ganado puestos de honor en la segunda temporada. Así que, puedes estar segura de que habrá más personajes, y todos existen en alguna manga, así que si tienes dudas yo con gusto las respondo. La razón de que los dorados no compartan depas es simple, no se me ocurrió, jajaja. En cuanto al trio de aburridas y tu pegunta de si son las nuevas hermanitas, dejaré que saques tus propias conclusiones de este capítulo, pero la relación entre Milo y ellas es importante porque viene desde Saintia Sho. Que por cierto, tanto en Saintia Sho como en Soul of Gold el que se lleva las palmas es Afrodita, quien lo viera, ya me sentí mal por burlarme siempre de él. Lo de Camus como camarógrafo no será único de él, se me ocurrió que los dorados se anden rolando la cámara, pero Camus sí será el principal. ¿Eres Sagitario? Jajaja, no te preocupes, no odio realmente a los sagitario, solo a Seiya, a Sísifo y a Aioros los trato muy bien :). Bueno me alargué un poco, perdón si se me pasó algo.**

**Liluz de Geminis: Pues sí heriste mis sentimientos T_T, nah, es broma, si me imaginé que eso que me contaste había pasado, jajaja. Perdón por lo de que casi te sacan de tu cuarto, se me está haciendo costumbre actualizar tarde. Jajaja, yo también me rio siempre que leo lo del Gran Sollozo, y no entendiste mal, Milo estaba enamorado de Shaina, pero se rindió de ella cuando Shaina no abandonó los malos pasos y para cuando lo hizo, Saori ya había llegado. A Mii sí la vas a ver esta temporada, a Afrodita no mucho, de hehco ya ni a Shura, con tanta historia ya ni le encontré lugar pero ya veré qué se puede hacer con él. Y bueno, como no votaron, Shaka ya tiene a su pareja nunca antes vista, jajaja, a ver qué opinan de ella, tengo el presentimiento de que no les va a gustar pero era esa o reciclar a Shaina. Milo es cruel, jajaja, no podía de dejar de ser Milo solo por Saori, un Escorpio es cruel y despiadado incluso con quienes ama, es tan gratificante burlarse de tu ser amado, jajaja. Ok, me dejé llevar. ¿Por qué te puso sentimental lo del pastel? Y sí, era un planetario, jajaja.**

**Diana de Acuario: ¿Pues cómo gritas normalmente cuando no gritas como niña? ¿Gritas como macho? Jajaja, perdón, mal chiste. Espero que este capítulo lo disfrutes Dianita, porque hace hincapié en Camus y Elsa, digo Hilda. De verdad no pensé que la parte del observatorio fuera a tener tanta aceptación, me da gusto saber que me equivoqué. Bueno señorita, no te diré mucho del Camus Hilda porque lo tienes que leer y analizarlo bien para que me des tus reacciones, jajaja, disfruta :).**

**Ya, buenas noches, mañana temprano tengo cita con el doctor. ¡Gran Dormida!**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Departamento de Milo. 07 de Abril de 1986.**

—¿Por qué hace tanto calor? —se quejaba Milo, que hasta hace escasos segundos dormía pacíficamente, pero que al sentir el tremendo calor que hacía no pudo evitar despertar, frotarse los ojos, y encontrar el closet de su habitación abierto y con las literas vacías—. ¿Ya se levantaron? —preguntó al aire—. ¿Pues qué horas son? —viró a su derecha buscando el reloj despertador, que daba las 5 horas con 27 minutos de la mañana. Faltaban 23 minutos para que sonara la alarma, por lo que Milo intentó apagarla antes de que sonara, solo para darse cuenta de que su brazo le pesaba, de hecho, ambos brazos le pesaban, también sentía su pecho presionado. Al ver su brazo derecho, encontró a Mii dormida y abrazándose de él, y al virar al izquierdo encontró a Kyoko haciendo lo mismo, pero la peor de la trio de criadas era Shoko, que tenía la cabeza descansando sobre su pecho mientras la pelirroja lo abrazaba con fuerza—. ¡Oigan! —enfureció Milo, sobresaltándolas a las criadas, que de inmediato se retrajeron y miraron a Milo que tenía sombrías intenciones—. ¿De quién fue la idea? —se molestó Milo, y tanto Mii como Kyoko apuntaron a Shoko, que intentaba también apuntar a las otras 2, pero eran 2 de 3 acusándola, así que la ira de Milo recayó en la pelirroja, que terminó con sus mejillas estiradas por Milo—. Siempre estás causándome problemas, mocosa —se quejó Milo y tironeó con más fuerza de sus mejillas, Kyoko se burló un poco, y entonces Milo viró en su dirección, haciéndola estremecerse de miedo e intentar huir, más Milo la atrapó de la nariz y la tironeó con fuerza—. ¿Y tú de qué te burlas? ¡Eres la hermana mayor y se supone que le sirvas de ejemplo a Shoko, no que te trepes en mi cama a hacerle segundas! —recriminó Milo, tironeando con más fuerza de su nariz. Mii intentó escabullirse también, pero notó el brazo de Milo rodearle la cintura y previniendo su escape, y Mii entonces notó el instinto asesino de Milo—. ¡Y tú eres la peor de las 3! ¡Eres la jefa! ¡Se supone que las reprendas si se escabullen por la noche dentro de las sabanas de un hombre! —insistió, y tomó a Mii del cuello y comenzó a restregarle un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—¡Ayuda! —se quejaba Mii, pero Shoko y Kyoko en lugar de ayudar se burlaban de la jefa de criadas—. ¡Shoko! ¡Kyoko! ¡Ataquen! —les ordenó, y las hermanas se miraron con complicidad y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas a Milo, que liberó a Mii tratando de defenderse, y solo terminó con Mii uniéndose a las otras en el ataque—. ¡Cuando 3 criadas funden sus intenciones en un fin común somos invencibles! ¡Exclamación de las cosquillas! —gritaron la última parte las 3, y el alboroto terminó por despertar a Shaina, cuya cama estaba pegada a la pared donde Milo tenía su cama, por lo que la vecina comenzó a golpear la pared de Milo con fuerza, pero el grupo la ignoró, hasta que terminaron los 4 suplicando bocanadas de aire y sudando por el esfuerzo—. En definitiva… usted es una mala influencia… —se quejó Mii.

—Ya enserio… ¿qué mosca les picó…? —se quejó Milo, y las 3 se pusieron pensativas, pero pronto lo recordaron y se alegraron—. ¿Acaso comparten un mismo cerebro? —se quejó Milo al notar que el trio de criadas aparentemente tenía poderes telepáticos.

—¡Hoy es el día! —comenzó Mii—. ¡Regresaremos a la mansión! —prosiguió Shoko en perfecta sincronía—. ¡La señorita por fin regresará a la academia! —continuó Kyoko—. ¡Dormiremos en camas de verdad! —celebró Shoko—. ¡Pero eso no significa que no nos hayamos divertido viviendo con usted! —terminó Mii, y las 3 abrazaron a Milo, asfixiándolo por el exceso de cariño—. ¡Lo vamos a extrañar! —le mencionaron el trio al unísono.

—Hablan como si Saori no fuera a regresarme el trabajo, trio de tontas —se quejó Milo, y las 3 le sonrieron apenadas—. Si acampan en mi armario en la mansión, Saori se va a molestar mucho, así que ni lo intenten —y las criadas asintieron, y Milo se destapó y bostezó con fuerza. Antes de que sus pies tocaran el suelo, Shoko ya le había puesto las pantuflas, tras ponerse de pie, Kyoko comenzó a hacer la cama, y antes de que Milo llegara a la puerta, Mii ya le había abierto la misma, las 3 entonces se apresuraron, Mii fue a la cocina, Kyoko encendió el televisor y comenzó a acomodar la mesa, y Shoko le abrió a Milo la puerta del baño, y comenzó a prepararle la regadera—. Ya estoy tan acostumbrado a esto que no vale siquiera la pena molestarme… —agregó Milo mientras comenzaba a desvestirse, y al notar que Shoko esperaba la ropa sucia con los brazos extendidos, Milo la pateó fuera del baño—. A lo que ya debería haberme acostumbrado es a tus intentos de desvestirme, pervertida —y Milo azotó la puerta del baño, y Shoko se frotó las posaderas y fue a alimentar a Niké y a limpiarle el balcón, mientras Mii continuaba cocinando y Shoko barriendo y trapeando.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las criadas estuvieran sentadas en la mesa desayunando, inclusive lo hacían en perfecta sincronía, tomaban un rollo de huevo con los palillos y masticaban 3 veces antes de tragar, luego tomaban jugo de naranja, posaban su atención en el arroz y se llenaban la boca con 3 paladas, masticaban, tragaban, y repetían el proceso hasta que se acabó la comida. Mii y Kyoko levantaron las vasijas y comenzaron a lavar y a secar, Shoko colocó 3 conjuntos de ropa, que eran los uniformes de las 3, en el sillón al lado del baño y colocó algunas notas sobre los uniformes, luego tomó un cuarto conjunto de ropa y tocó la puerta del baño, entregándole su ropa a Milo, aunque intentó asomarse, pero Milo le tapó los ojos con una mano, tomó la ropa con la otra, y entró antes de que Shoko pudiera quejarse. Las criadas entonces se colocaron en fila y esperaron, y cuando Milo salió, las 3 entraron de inmediato, a lo que Milo las atendió con una mirada ya acostumbrada a los desfiles de la triada por todo el departamento. Se sentó a comer, cambió los canales, y esperó hasta que tocaron la puerta del baño, entonces se paró, tomó los uniformes, y esperó a que se abriera la puerta.

—Mii… —leyó la nota y pasó el uniforme—. Kyoko… —prosiguió al notar la segunda nota—. Shoko… —pasó el tercer uniforme, se cerró la puerta, y Milo regresó a desayunar. Momentos más tarde salieron las 3, se sentaron en forma de triángulo del otro lado de la mesa de Milo, y comenzaron a cepillarse las cabelleras las unas a las otras—. Momentos como estos me hacen ser agradecido de haber nacido hombre… —se susurró Milo, terminó su desayuno justo cuando las 3 terminaban de peinarse, recogieron su loza y fueron a lavarla mientras Milo se lavaba los dientes. Terminado eso último, los 4 se pusieron los zapatos y salieron del departamento en perfecta sincronía, Milo algo molesto, el trio con sonrisas en sus rostros, pero estas se borraron cuando Milo se detuvo, y las 3 criadas terminaron chocando en carambola en contra de su espalda—. Shaina… —se sorprendió Milo, y la molesta estudiante de plata miró a Milo con desdén, y luego al trio de criadas—. ¿Vamos juntos? —preguntó Milo, a lo que Shaina respondió encerrándose en su departamento—. Increíble que siga molesta… aunque solo lo hace cuando están ustedes 3. ¿Qué le hicieron? —pero las criadas movieron sus hombros arriba y abajo indicando desconocimiento. Milo entonces fue al elevador, y las 3 lo siguieron con sus habituales sonrisas, y una vez abajo caminaron por el parque y se dirigieron a la academia, y al hacerlo, se toparon con los 5 dorados restantes observándolos.

—¿Que les dije? Mamá ganso y sus polluelos —mencionó Camus mientras filmaba a Milo, y los dorados todos rieron—. Para que no fuerces la vista puedes verlo de la grabación —ofreció Camus a Shaka, que abrió los ojos para observar la grabación, y también se rio con gentileza—. ¿Valió o no valió la pena despertarse temprano? —preguntó moviendo la mano a Aioria, que se fastidió y le pagó a Camus—. Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Aioria —se burló, pero entonces Camus notó la sonrisa malvada de Aioria, y la preocupación de Camus se mostró cuando encontró a Milo con una mirada sombría frente a él, y a las 3 criadas imitando la mirada en su dirección—. ¿Sigues molesto? —se preocupó Camus.

—¿Tú que crees? —le espetó Milo, y Camus suspiró, intranquilo—. Obvio no puedo molestarme contigo por tanto tiempo, ya te torturé suficiente durante las vacaciones, anímate —le mencionó y le dio un ligero golpe con los dedos en la nariz—. ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó, Camus asintió, y Aioria rugió en silencio en señal de molestia.

—Consentido… —se quejó Aioria, y Mu lo observó con curiosidad—. A Camus también le debería de pegar. Yo siempre soy la única víctima. Mephisto ya no está, ¿a quién crees que le tocarán los azotes remanentes? —y Mu se burló, y se adelantó—. Ayúdame con unos cuantos, mal amigo —se quejó Aioria.

—Es más entretenido verte recibirlos a ti. Además te los mereces después de todas tus burlas de San Valentín —le recordó Mu, y Aioria se apenó—. Por cierto, ¿cómo les fue en su economía respondiendo a sus regalos del día blanco? Ustedes tienen la culpa por jugar al juego de citas —y tanto Milo como Camus se mostraron preocupados por sus finanzas.

—Es extraño el cómo Camus y Milo siempre sufren el día blanco, a mí siempre me va excepcionalmente bien —se burló Shaka, Milo y Camus le dirigieron miradas asesinas, y Aldebarán se aguantó la risa—. ¿A quién le toca retar a Milo este año de todas formas? —preguntó Shaka.

—Como Milo ganó el desafío anterior él se queda… —mencionó Camus leyendo el libro dorado—. Yo perdí, así que el siguiente en la lista es… Shaka… —y Shaka se estremeció, y Aldebarán no toleró la risa y se burló, ganándose el habitual bastonazo—. Veremos a quien le va mal en las finanzas este año —se burló Camus, y de pronto el libro le fue arrebatado por Mii, y tras unos instantes se lo regresaron—. Por cierto, Milo últimamente empieza con ventaja de 3… —le recordó Camus, y Mu le quitó el libro y anotó otro nombre, y tras regresárselo a Camus, el joven sonrió con malicia—. 4, hoy regresa Saori —recordó Camus gracias a Mu, y Milo asintió con una gentil sonrisa.

—Debería existir una regla en contra de reciclar amoríos pasados. Milo siempre empieza con ventaja, por eso solo ha perdido 2 veces y fue en los años que anduvo de pandillero —se quejó Shaka, y el grupo se burló de él—. Además… ¿cómo es que siempre me convencen de jugar este juego si se supone que soy budista? —se quejó nuevamente.

—Al menos siempre llenas más nombres que yo… —se preocupó Aldebarán—. Mi página quedó casi vacía el año que yo competí, fue muy decepcionante… —y todos miraron a Aldebarán con preocupación—. Tal parece que estoy destinado a ser un solterón. Eso es muy triste… —se mortificó Aldebarán.

—Vamos Alde, no te deprimas… —intentó animarlo Camus—. Simplemente tienes que hacer un esfuerzo, Milo no se la vive sentado sin hacer nada, tiene que irse por toda la academia cortejando señoritas. Seguro si lo intentas encontrarás una chica para ti también, a nadie le cae la novia de los árboles —explicó Camus, más entonces fue derribado al suelo y todos se viraron a ver lo que había pasado, y se burlaron de Camus cuando notaron que Hilda de Polaris le había caído encima tras haber estado dormida sobre un árbol cercano a la academia—. Ya entendí… búrlense del seriecito del grupo… no porque se les hayan ido Afrodita y Mephisto me van a agarrar de su payaso, ¿de quién fue la idea? —miró a Milo con desdén.

—Oh sí, fui a la mansión Polaris, la rapté y la subí al árbol para que cuando pasaras te cayera la mujer encima. No sabes cuantos meses lo estuve planeando —agregó Milo con sarcasmo, y levantó a Hilda y la acomodó en contra del árbol, y tras haberlo hecho, todos miraron a Hilda con preocupación—. Aunque es muy raro el cómo te la topas en todas partes desde tu pequeña confesión. ¿Lo hará a propósito? —preguntó Milo.

—Fuerzas más haya de nuestra comprensión de seguro tienen efecto alrededor de Hilda de Polaris —se burló Shaka, y Camus suspiró, se quitó el abrigo de su uniforme, lo envolvió, y se lo colocó de almohada a Hilda—. La preocupación de Camus también es muy peculiar —y el grupo continuó caminando—. ¿Vas a dejarla allí? —preguntó Shaka.

—Primero, no es mi responsabilidad. Segundo, la última vez que ayudé a Hilda tras uno de sus desmayos repentinos terminé con Siegfried amenazándome de muerte —y Milo se sorprendió por ese comentario—. Estuviste varios meses sin hablarme, ¿cómo demonios te lo iba a decir si lo único que hacías era quejarte del video? Ignorado por ti todo Octubre, medio perdonado en Noviembre que te celebramos el cumpleaños, y en Diciembre por las festividades, pero Enero volviste a ignorarme y ni siquiera me dejaste ayudarte en los exámenes, y en Febrero no me querías ver ni en pintura. Pasaron todas las vacaciones de Marzo y apenas y me diriges la palabra —se quejó.

—¿Tanto tiempo pasó de la nada? —se preguntó Milo—. Con el trio de bobas ni me di cuenta del tiempo que pasó. Lo que es raro puesto que desde que Saori se fue mi tiempo ha… —intentó decir Milo, pero entonces notaron la limosina, y el grupo notó a Tatsumi abriéndole el paso a Saori. Los dorados se alegraron, las criadas se prepararon para correr y recibir a Saori, pero entonces notaron horrorizadas a 3 criadas nuevas de Saori que se bajaron de la limosina con ella, y se paralizaron en sus lugares—. ¡Saori! —se alegró Milo, y la muchacha que ya por fin presumía una larga cabellera, se dio la vuelta para sonreírle a Milo, que le regresó la sonrisa—. Bienvenida de vuelta… —le sonrió.

—Es un placer estar de regreso… —le sonrió Saori, con una madurez que impresionó al grupo—. Por favor vuelvan a cuidar de mí en este nuevo año escolar. Mis queridos Caballeros Dorados… —y el grupo le sonrió, mientras los pétalos de los árboles de cerezo volvían a darle la bienvenida, a la princesa de bronce.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Academia Sanctuary.**

**Segunda Temporada.**

**Capítulo 2: Odiseas del Corazón.**

* * *

—Se-se-se-señorita… —comenzó Mii, Kyoko y Shoko estaban con ella y alrededor de Saori, que esperaba pacientemente sentada sobre una banca a que se disipara un poco la multitud alrededor de los tableros—. Estoy perturbada… tanto que ni dejé a Milo disfrutar del reencuentro —apuntó Mii a un molesto Milo que la miraba con desdén y sus brazos cruzados como esperando su turno, mientras el resto de los dorados se burlaba de él—. ¿Quie-quienes son esas criadas de las que no tengo conocimiento? Yo llevo el control de la nómina de los Kido y no tengo registros de ninguna de ellas, aunque son perturbadoramente familiares, pero debería tenerlas en la nómina. ¿Hicimos algo para molestarla? —preguntó Mii, y tanto Kyoko como Shoko mostraron preocupación de igual manera.

—Estás exagerando un poco, Mii, tengo más criadas que solo a ustedes 3 —le recordó mientras veía a todas las estudiantes que se supone deberían estar encubiertas, pero que se delataron por ver a Saori con alegría tras tanto tiempo sin verla—. Yo también las extrañé… aunque… no recuerdo sus nombres… —y Kyoko se alegró y comenzó a sacar sus registros, cuando alguien se le adelantó, una de las 3 nuevas criadas que había bajado de la limosina con Saori—. No tenías que molestarte… Katya… —susurró Saori.

—¿Katya? ¿Katya Borealis? —se sorprendió Kyoko, mirando a la joven de cabellera blanca y ojos color de esmeralda—. ¡Estuvimos juntas en la Academia Meteor! ¡Eras la número uno en la clase de investigación! —se sorprendió, y el grupo de repente escuchó un grito, y todas viraron a ver a Pandora, que estaba de cara al piso con otra de las criadas de Saori haciéndole una llave de lucha libre, misma que impresionó a Shoko.

—¡Xiaoling! —se preocupó Saori, que fue en auxilio de Pandora y la ayudó a levantarse—. Lo siento mucho, Pandora. Te juro que no era mi intención que te dieran semejante recibimiento. No después de que hemos comenzado a llevarnos tan bien… —y Pandora se limpió la falda y miró a Saori con desprecio—. ¿Pan-Pandora? —se estremeció.

—Pese a que me alegra verte, tu criada acaba de recordarme que dentro de la Academia Sanctuary, no somos amigas. Puedes tomar eso como una declaración de guerra —le espetó Pandora, y Saori se preocupó—. El pervertido ya no está aquí para cuidarte, Saori, harías bien en tomar mis amenazas a consideración —más Xiaoling se tronó los nudillos, asustando a Pandora, que comenzó a alejarse a paso apresurado.

—¡Ya recordé esa maniobra de judo! —gritó Shoko sorprendida—. Xiaoling Minoris, la campeona de judo en las regionales que me venció por el primer puesto cuando apenas me estaba entrenando para ser criada de Saori. ¿Qué diantres hace ella aquí? —se molestó Shoko.

—No adelantemos conclusiones chicas —intentó tranquilizarlas Mii al percatarse de que Kyoko y Shoko miraban a Katya y a Xiaoling con desprecio—. Pese a que las habilidades son muy similares es obvio que no… —intentó explicar, pero nadie le prestaba atención—. ¿Me están ignorando? —se fastidió Mii.

—¡Oigan! —gritó la última de las criadas de Saori con autoridad, y Shoko y Kyoko se estremecieron—. Pese a lo que parece, todas tenemos el mismo objetivo, la seguridad y felicidad de nuestra señorita Saori… —comenzó a explicar la última de las criadas, y la ceja de Mii comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo en señal de descontento e incredulidad—. La ama Kido estaba muy preocupada porque sus criadas predilectas se esforzaban demasiado, así que el amo Cronos nos contrató para auxiliarlas y asegurarnos de que todas tengan más tiempo para sí mismas en lugar de depender todo el tiempo de servidumbre a nuestra señorita. No somos reemplazos, somos su apoyo, y juntas podemos asegurarle a la señorita y a nosotros mismas una mejor estabilidad que satisfaga a todos. Ahora, dejémonos de caras largas, y todas seamos buenas amigas, y buenas criadas para nuestra señorita —y Shoko y Kyoko asintieron, pero entonces miraron a Mii, que estaba sin habla.

—¿Acaba de… dar mi discurso…? —preguntó, y Shoko y Kyoko asintieron perturbadas, y entonces vieron a la criada llevar el control de la nómina e identificar con la mirada al resto de las criadas de Saori—. ¿Está… organizando a las criadas? —se molestó Mii, y miró a Saori, que por vez primera se sintió tensionada por la mirada asesina de Mii, que entonces se llenó de lágrimas—. ¿Qué hice mal? —lloró, y Kyoko y Shoko se unieron en su llanto.

—No hiciste nada malo, Mii… —se preocupó Saori—. Erda Cassiopeia simplemente se toma la organización tan a pecho que Tatsumi decidió entregarle la mitad de la nómina a ella para que te relajes un poco. Siempre estás muy tensa, y corriendo por todas partes haciéndome favores y quehaceres y con estas contrataciones mi abuelo pretende aligerarles a todas la carga. De verdad no hicieron nada malo, son mis queridas amigas y no las reemplazaría por nadie —más tras terminar de decir eso último, Saori escuchó un par de gritos, y June y Shunrei corrieron a su encuentro y ambas la abrazaron con fuerza—. Me alegra verlas pero llegaron en el peor de los momentos… —se preocupó Saori, y vio a sus 3 dolidas criadas—. Te juro que de verdad no tienen nada por qué sentirse celosas… —pero ninguna de las 3 podía reaccionar, y permanecieron en silencio y confundidas—. Esperen… Shunrei… June, quiero contarles de mi cita con Milo pero denme tiempo de… —pero no se lo permitieron, y comenzaron a bombardear a Saori de preguntas. A la distancia, Milo supuso que algo estaba mal tras ver las miradas dolidas de Mii, Shoko y Kyoko, pero al no tener un contrato renovado, no podía ir en su auxilio y poner el orden.

—Tal parece que la academia se está llenando de personajes muy coloridos y extravagantes —mencionó Aioria, y encontró a una joven de cabellera azul ayudando a una adormilada Hilda a pasearse por los tableros buscando su grupo—. Vaya, es muy bonita… —se dijo Aioria, y Mu le golpeó la nuca—. ¿Qué? —se quejó.

—Te recuerdo que a pesar de que no has oficializado ningún tipo de relación, sales en citas con una pelirroja —y Aioria se preocupó un poco, y asintió, aunque casi de inmediato se sonrojó al ver a una nueva integrante de primero con cabellera esmeralda y corta—. Le diré a Marín —se quejó Mu, y Aioria se preocupó.

—Lección aprendida… —se sobresaltó Aioria, que entonces tomó a Milo del hombro—. Deja de preocuparte, ya tendrás tu momento de reunión. Primero hay que ver los tableros a ver en qué grupo quedamos, aunque la peor elección fue el que perdió el piedra, papel o tijera —apuntó a Shaka, que estaba frente al tablero indicado pero no podía leerlo.

—¿Cómo dejé que esto pasara? Me estoy volviendo distraído… —se quejó Shaka, abrió los ojos, los forzó, pero no lograba ver nada más que una nebulosa por la distancia—. ¿Y mis lentes? —se preguntó Shaka, los encontró, pero se le cayeron los cristales—. Solo esto me faltaba, ¿es el día de la mala suerte budista? Supongo que solo me queda buscar una vibración conocida… —se concentró Shaka, movió su bastón, y encontró una vibración familiar en su bastón—. Ah, disculpa —se dirigió a una estudiante de plata—. ¿Podrías ayudarme a leer las listas? Me temo que tengo un problema de visión —mencionó Shaka, y de pronto se hizo el silencio, y todos se alejaron, dejando a Shaka solo frente a los tableros con una chica de plata frente a él—. No estoy acostumbrado a ser la burla de los demás o el que no entiende lo que pasa. ¿Acaso la he ofendido, señorita? —preguntó nuevamente, y todos se horrorizaron, y el resto de los dorados adelantó filas, y los 5 se mostraron tan sobresaltados como los demás—. Supongo que abriré los ojos para tratar de esclarecer tanto alboroto… —por fin abrió los ojos Shaka, y encontró a una molesta Geist frente a él—. ¿La chica de la cita de Milo? —preguntó, y Geist enfureció.

—¿Cómo te atreves a mencionar ese nombre en mi presencia? ¡Muere! —gritó Geist, Aldebarán se preocupó y fue a intentar ayudar a Shaka, el resto de los dorados cerró los ojos sabiendo que Aldebarán no llegaría a tiempo para defender a Shaka del ataque de Geist, y entonces todos los tableros vibraron, y la academia se quedó sin habla, mientras Shaka detenía el tremendo golpe de Geist con muy poco esfuerzo, dejando a la mujer sorprendida, y presenciando a un flacucho deteniendo su brutal ataque—. ¿Cómo? Nadie… ni el Rey Escorpión… había detenido mis golpes… él puede darme una paliza pero… de-de-detenerme jamás… —y todos miraron a Milo, que asintió al recordar conflictos anteriores—. ¿Cómo es qué? Un flacucho debilucho y ciego… —se estremeció Geist del miedo.

—Ciego es una forma de decirlo, en realidad es Glaucoma, todavía no estoy tan ciego… aún puedo ver que tienes una cara bastante simpática y curiosa cuando estás mortificada, casi podría decir que es algo linda —aclaró, y todos se congelaron tras el comentario, Geist incluida—. Si ya terminaste tu rabieta, ¿puedes ayudarme a leer los tableros? —y el rostro de Geist se iluminó de rojo, Camus grabó, y Mu comenzó a anotar el nombre de Geist en el libro dorado en favor a Shaka—. Son estos los que necesito revisar, estoy buscando a mis amigos, son esos de allí. ¿Sí los conoces, verdad? —preguntó Shaka.

—Los… los conozco… —mencionó Geist preocupada—. Aula 8-A… Hamal Mu… Lo-Lo-Lotus… Sha-Sha-Shaka… y Taurus Aldebarán… mencionó perturbada y sintiéndose dominada—. Acuarión Camus, el Rey Escorpión y el Demonio Relámpago están en el 8-B —finalizó, y Shaka sonrió, e hizo una reverencia—. ¿Puedo irme? ¿No va a matarme? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué iba yo a querer matar a alguien tan amable y curiosa? —y Geist se sonrojó, y comenzó a sudar frio—. Fue un placer volverte a ver. Será una imagen que atesoraré en mi memoria. Reemplazará por completo a la agresiva que tenía antes en mi mente. Pienso que esta Geist es mucho más grata de conservar en mi memoria… —reverenció nuevamente, y Geist se dio la media vuelta, y se retiró apenada, los 5 dorados restantes llegaron y miraron a Shaka con incredulidad—. ¿A qué se deben las miradas tan raras suyas? —preguntó.

—No… es solo que… creo que acabas de revertir la balanza de poderes del libro dorado… —mencionó Mu, mientras escuchaba a las chicas susurrar y fijarse en Shaka, que no entendía lo que acababa de suceder—. ¿Geist? ¿Enserio? ¿No crees que es un poco forzado y bueno… extremadamente difícil de creer? —preguntó.

—Milo está emparejado con Saori y Shura con Pandora, hasta Afrodita tiene a Mii, y tú a Tethis… después de eso, cualquier cosa es fácil de creer, hasta Camus y la bella durmiente —apuntó Aioria a Hilda, que a la distancia no se había percatado de nada de lo que había pasado por estar medio dormida—. No deja de ser raro pero es un avance, nadie jamás ha visto a Shaka coquetearle a nadie que yo sepa —y los dorados todos asintieron.

—¿Coquetearle? —preguntó Shaka—. Lo único que hice fue ser sincero. Yo en ningún momento… —y Shaka se quedó boquiabierto, y hasta tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, le arrebató el libro dorado a Mu, y lo leyó cuidadosamente—. No, no, no, inaceptable, uno no puede llegar al Nirvana de esta forma, exijo que borren ese nombre, es más, yo no debería estar jugando. No me parece justo que sin esfuerzo me emparejen de la nada con alguien… —más entonces, todos notaron a Aldebarán entristecido y comenzó a hacer círculos en el suelo con su dedo—. Espera… de verdad lo estás malinterpretando… —intentó explicar Shaka.

—Sin esfuerzo Shaka ya tiene novia… pero no hay nada para Aldebarán… —lloró Aldebarán, y Shaka se mortificó—. Tal vez si fuera un flacucho y debilucho con cara de niña, pero no, soy un armatoste grandulón con el cuerpo inflado por los músculos y se supone que eso era ser atractivo, tantos años de ejercicio para quedarme solito… —sorbió con fuerza—. Gran… soledad… —continuó.

—No, no exageres, Aldebarán —intentó animarlo Mu—. Anda que del grupo ninguno tiene novia. Quien sabe, podrías dar la gran sorpresa siendo el primero de todos —le sonrió, y Aldebarán comenzó a alegrarse, de fondo se veía a una niña que intentaba acercarse, pero la barrera de estudiantes extendida por todos los tableros no dejaban que la joven de cabellera anaranjada atada en una coleta y ojos azules se acercara.

—Señor Alde… —comenzó la joven encontrando una apertura y con una carta con un corazón en su mano, pero para tristeza de la joven, Shaka se colocó del otro lado de Aldebarán brindándole palabras de ánimo—. Señor… yo… —intentó decir.

—Mu habla con la verdad. La paciencia apremia a los de buen corazón. Seguro no ha llegado esa joven enamorada porque se necesita a alguien de un corazón inmenso para llenar a Aldebarán —le explicaba Shaka, y la niña intentó pasar nuevamente—. Cuando esa persona llegue, serás el más feliz de todos ya que nos estaremos muriendo de la envidia… otra marca para mi asenso al Nirvana, pero creo que un amigo es más importante que la iluminación —sonrió Shaka.

—Prometí que se lo diría iniciando el año escolar y voy a hacerlo… —infló sus mejillas la niña, y se preparó para gritar con fuerza—. Yo lo a… —pero la sonora carcajada de Aldebarán la silenció, y la pequeña terminó humedeciendo sus ojos por las constantes interrupciones.

—¡Tienen razón! ¡Tienen razón! ¡Todos somos un grupo de quedados! ¡No tengo que sentirme mal si todo mi grupo de amigos es igual de patético que yo! ¡JA JA JA JA! —se burló, y todos lo miraron con sombrías intenciones.

—Le subimos el autoestima, pero nos la bajó a todos… —se molestó Milo, y todos asintieron—. Como sea, mejor vamos a ver quién es… nuestro… maestro… —se opacó Milo, y Camus y Aioria se sobresaltaron también—. ¡Ni de broma! ¡Maestro Saga! ¡Quiero volver a tomar clases con usted! —se quejó Milo, y el trio comenzó a correr en dirección a donde Saga, Aioros y Dohko caminaban, y comenzaron a bombardearlos de suplicas.

—¿Qué puede ser peor que Saga y Kanon? —se mortificó Mu, y los 3 restantes observaron el tablero, o al menos Mu y Aldebarán lo hicieron ya que Shaka no alcanzaba a ver, pero si alcanzó a sentir a una pequeña que intentaba empujarlo para llegar con Aldebarán. Por intentar ver el tablero, Shaka continuaba con los ojos abiertos, por lo que grabó la imagen de la niña en su memoria, y esta intentó llegar ante Aldebarán, Shaka incluso se hizo a un lado, pero entonces el sorpresivo grito de Mu y Aldebarán lo forzó a taparse los oídos con fuerza—. ¡Twin Hipnos! —gritaron Aldebarán y Mu al unísono, y Shaka se paralizó de temor también.

—¡Definitivamente no! —gritó Shaka, e impactó a Aldebarán y a Mu con su bastón, y Aldebarán se burló de Mu pues a él también le tocó bastonazo—. ¡Vuelvan a leer! ¡Definitivamente no puede ser él nuestro profesor! ¿Otra vez gemelos? —y tanto Aldebarán como Mu asintieron—. ¡Hay que hablar con Kanon! ¡Suerte y se apiada de nosotros! —y los 3 corrieron en busca de Kanon, y la chica que intentaba llegar con Aldebarán azotó en el suelo, y lloró con fuerza.

—No es justo… otro año que pasa y no puedo decirle… —se perturbó la joven, pero se puso de pie, con una mirada de determinación—. Definitivamente… se lo diré… solo espere señor Aldebarán… —se estremeció la niña, y fue en busca de Aldebarán—. ¡Esperen por favor! —los siguió la niña, mientras perseguía al trio por toda la escuela.

**Aula 2-A.**

—¡Saoriiiiiiiiii! —gritó Aioros al ver a Saori entrando en el aula 2-A, y al escuchar el familiar grito, a pesar de sentirse feliz por volver a ver a uno de sus Caballeros Dorados, y pese a que no había tenido la oportunidad gracias a Mii de saludarlos como se debe, el miedo también la invadió y Saori intentó ganar distancia, pero a momento que Aioros se aproximaba, Aioros fue tomado de sus muñecas por 2 estudiantes, que lo jalaron hacia arriba, y azotaron violentamente a Aioros en contra del suelo en una maniobra de lucha libre, noqueando a Aioros, que veía a centauros dorados lanzándose flechas mientras corrían alrededor de su cabeza—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tan rápido me embriagué? —se preguntó Aioros.

—¡Shoko! ¡Xiaoling! —se quejó Saori, mientras miraba a sus criadas, ahora sus compañeras, y la forma en que ambas lanzaban centellas de sus ojos que chocaban violentamente con desprecio e ira—. Si ambas van a jugar al guardaespaldas tienen que aprender a comportarse. No pueden simplemente noquear a quien quiera que se me acerque —reprendió Saori, mientras June y Shunrei intentaban despertar al noqueado de Aioros al picarle la frente y la mejilla.

—¡Le prepararé el asiento! —se apresuró a decir Mii, que entonces miró a Erda adelantársele, y ambas comenzaron a limpiar un asiento al frente y a borrar las marcas de pluma y marcadores del ocupante del año pasado, y tras terminar, ambas se miraron, aunque diferente de Shoko y Xiaoling, ellas lo hicieron con cortesía—. Tus habilidades con la limpieza son impresionantes —sonrió Mii, aunque Saori notaba una vena saltada en su frente.

—Gracias, pero aun así hay mucho que puedo aprender de ti —se saltaron un par de venas en la frente de Erda, que al parecer tenía menos paciencia que Mii—. Hiciste un buen trabajo quitando el marcador del pupitre —mencionó.

—Oh, eso fue solo una pequeñez, lo realmente difícil fue lo que tú hiciste al quitar los chicles pegados de bajo del escritorio, jamás había visto a alguien quitarlos con semejante rapidez y sin dejar pegotes —prosiguió Mii, y Saori comenzó a molestarse.

—Me halagas de verdad, pero en definitiva quitar chicles no se compara con la reparación de los pernos de la tapa que realizaste sin que nadie se diera cuenta —sonrió Erda.

—Pero sin el engrasador de Erda no me hubiera sido posible arreglar la tapa. Que suerte que estabas aquí para poder prestármelo —prosiguió Mii.

—Mii… —habló Saori con molestia, y Mii se congeló en ese instante—. Suficiente de tus celos por favor, ya te dije que Erda no va a reemplazarte, Xiaoling tampoco viene a reemplazarte a ti, Shoko —volvió a explicar Saori—. Además, la ventana me distrajo mucho el año pasado, este año quiero sentarme en el pupitre de al lado —y Mii y Erda prepararon sus utensilios de limpieza—. Así está bien… —ordenó, y tanto Mii como Erda tuvieron que soportar las ganas de limpiar el pupitre mientras Saori se sentaba. Las 4 criadas entonces miraron los pupitres alrededor de Saori, como debatiéndose si era egoísta o no sentarse junto a ella—. Abuelito, dame fuerzas… —se preocupó Saori.

—Ah, Xiaoling —interrumpió Shunrei, y Xiaoling se apuntó a sí misma—. ¿Eres de Hong Kong, cierto? Nunca he estado allí pero yo nací en Cinco Picos —y Xiaoling se alegró al encontrar a una amiga de China—. Era muy pequeña cuando por el trabajo de mi hermano tuvimos que mudarnos a Grecia, pero siempre quise conocer Hong Kong. ¿Qué hay de divertido para hacer allí? —la distrajo Shunrei, sentándose ella en el pupitre limpio pegado a la ventana, y sentando a Xiaoling detrás.

—¡Mii! ¡No tuvimos el placer de charlar mucho! ¡Pero Shunrei me ha contado mucho de ti! —se alegró June, tomando a Mii del brazo, y sentándose June a izquierda de Saori, forzando a Mii a sentarse detrás de ella—. Shunrei me contó todo, incluso lo de Afrodita —y Mii se ruborizó al extremo.

—Dame un segundo, Xiaoling —le mencionó Shunrei a Xiaoling—. ¡Shoko! ¿Es verdad que quedaste segunda en la competencia de judo en la que enfrentaste a Xiaoling? Debiste haber metido a Xiaoling en verdaderos aprietos, si en China no fuera un deporte muy común estoy segura de que hubieras ganado —se alegró Shunrei, y Shoko se estremeció y asintió varias veces—. Ambas tienen que contarme cómo fue el combate —y Shoko se sentó detrás de Xiaoling, y el trio comenzó a platicar.

—Erda, ¿tienes novio? —y Erda se ruborizó—. Tienes cara de que te llevarías bien con Mephisto, es el amigo mayor de edad de Afrodita, el amante de Mii —y Mii se estremeció, principalmente por la comparativa que había usado June—. Muy inocente no eres, ¿o sí? —se burló June, y Erda se sentó, y ambas comenzaron a ridiculizar a Mii.

—Bueno, arreglaron el conflicto, pero yo me quedé sola y sin con quien hablar —se apenó un poco Saori, y entonces vio a una triste joven de cabello naranja y ojos azules entrando al salón, y de pronto gritar de sorpresa al ver a Aioros en el suelo.

—¡Un cadáver! —lloró la niña, y Saori rápidamente fue en su auxilio y la sentó detrás de ella y la abanicó con una de sus libretas—. Estoy bien… estoy bien… hoy definitivamente no ha sido mi día… —se estremeció ella, y Saori notó la carta en sus manos. La joven se apeno y la escondió, pero entonces notó quien había sido su salvadora—. ¡La princesa de bronce! —se alegró, y Saori se estremeció un poco por el apodo—. ¡Usted puede ayudarme! ¡Todos en la academia saben que usted es la encantadora de dorados! ¡Se dice que tiene a 12 leales sirvientes que siempre la auxilian, incluso algunos profesores! Creo que el cadáver es uno de ellos —y la niña miró a Aioros, que aún no se ponía de pie tras el tremendo azote—. Mi nombre es Europa, Europa Flower… por favor, ayúdeme a entregar mis sentimientos al señor Aldebarán —suplicó.

—¿Eeeeehhhhh? —gritó Aioros finalmente incorporándose—. ¿Cómo es que los dorados de hoy en día sin esfuerzo alguno se roban el corazón de las niñas pequeñas y yo terminé casado con una asalta cunas? —se quejó Aioros, más entonces escuchó unos zapatos pisando el suelo cerca de él de tanto en tanto—. Quise decir… una hermosa señora que sin importar cuanto tiempo pase sigue tan bella como siempre… —sonrió Aioros al darse la vuelta y notar a su esposa—. ¡Falda! —gritó al notar que su esposa vestía una falda, y Yoshiko le pegó un carpetazo en la cabeza—. Oye… ya me zarandearon mucho el día de hoy… —se frotó la nuca Aioros.

—Fuera… —apuntó la apuesta maestra, y Aioros balbuceó y apuntó a Saori—. A tu salón… —y Aioros le hizo caras a su esposa—. Tuviste mucho tiempo para reunirte con Saori, ahora esperarás a que se acabe la clase. A tu salón, y si te vuelvo a ver en mi clase, me verás usando pantalones de mezclilla todo el año escolar —le mencionó sombríamente.

—¡Ya me voy! ¡Ya me voy! ¡Ya me voy! —huyó Aioros, y todos lo miraron con preocupación—. ¿Óyeme pero a quien quieres seducir vistiendo de esa forma para dar clases? ¡Miko! ¡No se vale! ¡Las piernas de Miko son solo mías! —se quejó, y Yoshiko le lanzó el borrador al rostro—. Ya me voy… —y Aioros se fue—. ¡Pero me quedo con tu borrador! —le gritó.

—¡No importa! ¡Encontré tus tizas de colores! —le gritó Yoshiko, y el tremendo grito de Aioros se escuchó resonar desde el 1-A, y Yoshiko cerró la puerta con fuerza antes de que Aioros pudiera regresar a recriminar, y bajó la cortina de la ventanilla del salón—. Buenos días jóvenes. Mi nombre es Hasegawa Yoshiko, tristemente de Regulus, el profesor del 1-A —y todos miraron a Yoshiko sorprendidos, incluso los hombres estaban en extremo ruborizados—. Bueno… supongo que no fue mala idea desempolvar mis faldas… pero creo que exageré… —se preocupó Yoshiko, y se sentó en su lugar—. Comenzaremos con una introducción. Sé que algunos ya se conocen, pero todos los años los grupos cambian y también los profesores, por eso yo no los conozco. Así que comenzaremos con las introducciones. Ya les dije mi nombre, de profesión so arqueóloga y recientemente terminé mi maestría en docencia, tengo 38 años y… —más al decir su edad ya tenía a todos bombardeándola de preguntas—. Esperen, esperen, uno a la vez… ¿Pues cuantos años creían que tenía? ¿Eh? ¿21? Solo quieres puntos extras, pícaro… —se ruborizó Yoshiko.

—Estas cosas nunca pasaron en Elysium… —susurró Saori, y su grupo de amigas se sobresaltó y miró a Saori con preocupación, pero entonces notaron la sonrisa de Saori—. Definitivamente… no hay lugar como la Academia Sanctuary… perdóname abuelito, pero en definitiva aquí me voy a quedar —sonrió, y todas sus amigas se tranquilizaron.

**Aula 8-B.**

—Bienvenidos sean, al Tártaros… —habló el profesor del aula 8-B, y todos los alumnos se estremecieron del miedo, y por el silencio en el aula adjunta, el 8-A, era seguro que la situación no era muy diferente—. Mi nombre, es Twin Tanathos, y por los siguientes 10 meses sus almas me pertenecen… —prosiguió.

—No sé quién es peor… si Tanathos o su hermano Hipnos… —comenzó Aioria—. Escuché que su examen de medio término es sobre la necrosis y un montón de cosas escalofriantes como esas… —les susurró Aioria, con el lugar hasta atrás y pegado a la ventana.

—No hables… nos va a descubrir… —se quejó Camus a la derecha de Milo, que estaba en medio de los dos—. Más importante, Milo, tus susurros son muy sonoros, en definitiva no vayas a decir nada… —le mencionó Camus.

—No diré nada… —le regresó el susurro, pero en ese momento las manos de Tanathos azotaron el pupitre de Milo, y los cabellos de Milo se erizaron—. Maldigo mi tono de voz… —se fastidió Milo por ser descubierto.

—Antares Milo… el alumno estrella de Saga, he oído mucho de ti, quieres ser doctor, ¿verdad? —y Milo asintió, con la espalda totalmente pegada al pupitre—. Excelente, tengo varios libros muy interesantes sobre la anatomía humana que pondrán a prueba tu resistencia estomacal, porque los doctores deben tenerla. Esa resistencia. De poder ver las entrañas de las personas a las que operan, sus huesos rotos colgando de ligamentos destrozados y cartílago gelatinoso y descompuesto. Si puedes tolerar su sola vista apenas es el comienzo, el tacto, de hundir tus manos dentro de la resbalosa y húmeda sensación de la sangre, mientras los órganos palpitantes se retuercen alrededor de tus dedos, esa es en verdad una sensación desagradable, y lo será más aún con el peligro de que una afilada uña accidentalmente corte los pliegues de células alrededor de un órgano, y esta sensación obligue al cuerpo a defecarse u otras cosas peores. Sin duda alguna, es una profesión para los fuertes de estómago… —sonrió Tanathos, y todo el aula 8-A estaba verde del asco. Una muchacha incluso salió corriendo a vomitar al baño—. ¿Qué especialidad? —preguntó.

—Pe-pediatra… maestro Tanathos… —le respondió Milo, y Tanathos parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo—. Definitivamente no tengo el estómago para nada más… pediatría estará bien… —y Tanathos lo pensó, quiso decir algo, pero lo pensó con cuidado y suspiró.

—¿Te corté las esperanzas de convertirte en un neurocirujano, tal vez? —y Milo asintió un par de veces—. Pediatría está bien, muchos niños, a lo mucho lloran y se ensucian. Sí, pediatría no está mal, puedo vivir con eso. ¿Puedes vivir con eso tú? —y Milo asintió—. Entonces todo bien, no se perdió al 100%. ¿Alguien más quiere decirme su profesión? ¿Alguien? —y Aioria estuvo por alzar la mano, y Camus de inmediato lo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Algún investigador paranormal? ¿Funerario? ¿Qué tal hacer autopsias a los cadáveres? ¿Nunca abrieron un conejo en ciencias naturales? Son una parda de aburridos… —se quejó Tanathos, y regresó a su asiento, y Camus y Aioria miraron a Milo con preocupación.

—Pediatría… está bien… —les mencionó Milo—. Es más barato, menos libros, menos tenciones, más tiempo de vida, punto final, no quiero saber nada más de tripas, pediatría está bien… —se continuó quejando Milo con un aura sombría a su alrededor.

—¡No lo está! —se molestó alguien, y todos miraron a la entrada, donde Saga se posaba con los brazos cruzados—. Tanathos, deja de atormentar a mis estudiantes con tus tonterías de necromancia. Milo. Hasta donde tengo entendido pretendías ser un cirujano para terapias deportivas y rehabilitación. No permitiré que las tonterías de este lunático te distancien de tu senda elegida —lo defendió Saga.

—¿Te importa? —habló Tanathos—. Mis alumnos, mis métodos de enseñanza. Tuviste tu oportunidad, tus 10 meses de fama pasaron, ahora los 10 meses de fama me pertenecen. Y si el pediatra quiere jugar con sonajas y pañales, ese no es tu problema —se quejó Tanathos.

—Es mi problema cuando con tus absurdas comparativas y tu amor a la muerte y el destripamiento asustas a mis estudiantes. Y no solo estoy hablando de Milo, tu discurso de tripas se escuchó hasta el 7-A y tienes a mis alumnos enfermos con el asco —aclaró Saga.

—También a los del 7-B —llegó Kanon muy molesto—. Limítate a atormentar a tus estudiantes, no a los nuestros —y Kanon viró a ver a Camus—. ¿Entendiste, Camus? Si tu sueño es convertirte en un escritor profesional, sea o no sea rentable, tengas o no tengas el talento, eso es algo que no sabrás hasta intentarlo. El peor enemigo en alcanzar tus propios sueños eres tú mismo, seguido del tarado de Tanathos que tiene unas macabras ideas sobre la sangre —mencionó Kanon a tono de desafío.

—¿Escritor? —lo miró Tanathos, y Camus se estremeció—. Eso es perfecto, tengo algunos libros que seguramente van a probar ser bastante ilustrativos. Solo ten cuidado al leerlos, tienden a quitarte el sueño. ¿Has visto Xtro? —preguntó.

—No quiero saber, no quiero saber, no quiero saber… —se tapó los oídos Camus—. Ahora la curiosidad no me va a dejar dormir hasta que vea esa película… —se estremeció Camus—. Rápido, algo que distraiga mi mente… —suplicó Camus.

—¿Hilda? —preguntó Aioria, y todo el grupo se soltó a carcajadas. Camus simplemente se puso de pie, hizo una referencia en dirección a Tanathos, Saga y Kanon, y le lanzó su libro a la cabeza a Aioria—. ¡Óyeme hijo de…! —se lanzó Aioria, y Milo terminó de intermediario separándolos a ambos.

—Ahora sé lo que se siente ser Mu… —los empujó a ambos a sus asientos, y entonces el trio sintió la sombría mirada de Tanathos y se sentaron y mantuvieron el silencio.

—¿Los alumnos de Saga te están molestando, hermanito? —escucharon los profesores, y viraron para encontrar a un profesor idéntico a Tanathos, pero de cabellera rubia—. Te confieso que tengo problemas similares con el trio de caballeritos que Kanon y Saga se tomaron la molestia de cuidar el año pasado. Ninguno de los 3 es remotamente brillante —apuntó al aula 8-A, donde un fastidiado Mu temblaba, Shaka compartía el mismo sentimiento, y Aldebarán se mordía los labios intentando no soltar su ira—. El budista comenzó a explicar su punto de vista de la vida y el budismo, refuté todas sus teorías y en estos momentos tiene dudas de sus propias creencias religiosas. El de cabello rosado intentó defenderlo con un discurso de la libertad de expresión, le expresé que simplemente me expresé como maestro y continué con una explicación de la teoría de Stephen Hawking, creo que aún intenta descifrarla, es un poco más compleja que sus teorías fantasiosas de libros de historietas cómicas sobre el multiverso y dimensiones portátiles. Por favor, si eso fuera posible yo sería el dios del sueño —se apuntó Hipnos, y tanto Saga como Kanon se mordieron los labios con coraje—. En cuanto al grandulón, casi se pone a llorar cuando le expliqué lo que el género femenino encuentra atractivo, y concluyendo que él simplemente no lo es —se burló.

—Ese fue el peor insulto… —se quejó Shaka—. ¿Quién puede ser tan cruel como para decirle semejantes barbaridades a Aldebarán? Me enfurece que abusen de su poder solo porque piensan que lo tienen… —se molestó Shaka—. Lo peor es que estos sentimientos me alejan más del nirvana… —enfureció.

—Regresión lineal gravitacional entre la quintionecima parte de la curva elíptica del campo magnético de un agujero negro con masa de 700 quintillones multiplicado por la relatividad menos el flujo del tiempo más el paso de la luz a la inversa —continuaba balbuceando Mu, frotándose la cabeza—. ¡Ah! ¡Es imposible! ¡No hay forma de que el cerebro humano pueda procesar semejante cantidad de información! ¡Puedo retener de memoria hasta 573 decimales de pi, pero no hay forma de que pueda comprobar la existencia de nuestro propio universo usando la teoría de Hawkings! ¿Qué pasa si de verdad nuestro universo es ficticio? ¡Espera, espera! ¡Nunca había pensado en estas cosas hasta llegar a esta clase! ¡Me siento tan paranoico que estoy perdiendo la compostura! —se estremeció Mu.

—Los hombres promedio de mi edad han tenido al menos 7 noviazgos… y saliendo de la Academia Sanctuary mi jornada laboral no me dejará socializar. ¿Cómo voy a conocer a alguien si invierto 12 horas del día trabajando, 3 más en el tráfico, y necesito 8 horas para dormir…? Eso me deja una hora diaria para socializar. Y si no he conseguido una novia en 175,230 horas que ya llevo de vida… me convertiré en sacerdote pacifista, no necesito siquiera de celibato, de todas formas nadie querría nada conmigo… —se estremeció Aldebarán.

—Definitivamente lo que te dijo a ti no es ni la mitad de malo que lo nuestro —se quejó Shaka—. Deja de preocuparte por eso, solo debes ser paciente —recriminó Shaka—. Y Mu… respira y tranquilízate, nuestro universo definitivamente es real. No necesitas comprobarlo mediante cálculos matemáticos —y Mu comenzó a tranquilizarse—. Profesor Hipnos, en definitiva esto es un abuso de su autoridad como nuestro profesor —se quejó Shaka.

—No es ser un mal profesor si lo que hacemos es inculcar en la mente de nuestros estudiosos puntos de vista divergentes. Si lo que quieres es una educación convencional y siguiendo un aburrido plan de estudios retrograda, entonces, nadie te fuerza a permanecer en Sanctuary —le explicó Hipnos, y Shaka comenzó a respirar, y a tranquilizarse, lo que terminó por sorprender a Hipnos, pues Shaka logró recobrar el control perdido muy fácilmente—. Este es muy difícil de doblegar, me agrada —concluyó Hipnos.

—Un profesor no debería desanimar a sus alumnos. Todo lo contrario, debe darle las herramientas para forjar su propio futuro, convirtiéndolos en respetables ciudadanos de nuestra sociedad —le explicó Saga.

—Utilizar teorías dimensionales, del multiverso, o productos de historietas cómicas como lo llamas es también un método de motivación —aclaró Kanon—. Si les hablas a tus alumnos en un idioma interesante, o con el que hayan tenido contacto, aunque mínimo, en una serie de televisión o una tira cómica, habrás identificado tu tema con algo cotidiano, o incluso, con valor nostálgico, que ayudará al estudiante a encontrarle interés y sentido a un tema que por otro lado sería complejo y monótono —finalizó.

—Sin mencionar que la teoría del multiverso, y de las dimensiones portátiles son solo eso, teorías —apuntó Saga—. Y si bien no han sido comprobadas, tampoco han sido descartadas, en el futuro uno de nuestros alumnos podría hacer un descubrimiento, y convertir las hipótesis o teorías, en una verdadera ley dimensional —y los 6 alumnos estrellas del ala dorada estaban impresionados, trabajando juntos tanto Saga como Kanon parecían invencibles.

—También hay una ley que dicta que un profesor no debería irse de borrachera con sus estudiantes —habló Tanathos, y Saga se paralizó por el comentario—. ¿Qué pasaría si la alta dirección se enterara de eso? O por ejemplo, que se le vio en una fiesta para niñitas —finalizó, y Saga se mordió los labios con desprecio.

—Kanon tampoco es libre de pecado —se burló Hipnos—. ¿O qué pasaría si su brutal método de castigo del Triángulo Dorado se filtrara a digamos… el consejo estudiantil…? —y Kanon también se horrorizó—. El castigo físico es penado, y además. ¿No sería vergonzoso que todos supieran cual es el trabajo de medio tiempo de Gemini Kanon en la residencia Solo? ¿No significa eso que hay la posibilidad de un conflicto de intereses? Si un estudiante es tu jefe fuera de clases, ¿qué le impide ordenarte con tu empleo en la línea una calificación aprobatoria? —sentenció.

—¿Y qué pensaría el director Shion Starlight si se entera que Saga y otros profesores han estado encubriendo a varios estudiantes mayores de edad en relaciones que podrían llamarse, de mal gusto y penados por la ley. ¿El encubrimiento es también un crimen, verdad? —preguntó Tanathos.

—Definitivamente lo es —mencionó Hipnos—. Y si una corte judicial no lo piensa de esa manera, también se puede hacer un acuse de conspiración o complicidad en la participación de un crimen —y Saga volvió a estremecerse—. Pero ya hablamos mucho de leyes. ¿Nos decían algo sobre nuestros excéntricos métodos de enseñanza? —preguntó.

—Solo… mantengan la voz baja para que no perturben a mis estudiantes… —agregó Saga con sudor en la frente, y Kanon asintió un par de veces, los gemelos Hipnos y Tanathos entonces entraron a sus salones y cerraron las puertas y ventanas—. Eso fue… bastante descorazonado. Tenemos que encontrar una forma de ayudar a esos 6… —se preocupó Saga.

—A estas alturas, pienso que la mejor forma de ayudar es no interferir… —respondió Kanon, y Saga asintió—. ¿Encubrimiento? —preguntó Kanon, y Saga se sobresaltó—. ¿Cómo que encubrimiento? ¿Tiene algo que ver tal vez con la forma en que estabas actuando durante el festival escolar? —más Saga lo ignoró, y se encerró en su aula.

**Comedor de la Academia Sanctuary.**

—¡Allí están! —gritó Saori de alegría, y se preparó para correr en dirección a sus Caballeros Dorados, cuando entonces los vio a los 6 con las mentes perdidas y agotadas—. Puede… que no sea el mejor momento… aunque me hace feliz verlos a los 6 en una sola mesa —y Saori viró a ver otra mesa, donde se sentaban otros dorados, estos del 9-A—. Aunque ya no usaban esa mesa… extraño verlos allí… —susurró Saori, recordando a Mephisto, Afrodita y Shura.

—Te lo dije, mis predicciones nunca fallan —escuchó Saori, y vio a Hilda sentada en una mesa ella sola—. No te preocupes demasiado. Ellos te buscarán cuando sus tormentos hayan terminado, será un año escolar algo laborioso, pero siempre iluminado por la sonrisa de la princesa de bronce, mientras la de plata no intervenga, y la perezosa de la princesa de oro, que soy yo, no se aburra… —comenzó a estirarse Hilda—. El calor me cansa… soy mujer de invierno, debiste verme en navidad, tenía energía de sobra —le sonrió Hilda.

—¿Puedo preguntar sobre Mephisto y Afrodita? —y Hilda colocó su mano frente a Saori, y ella rápidamente buscó monedas en su bolso, pero Hilda comenzó a reírse—. ¿Este…? —comenzó Saori confundida.

—Es chiste, es chiste. Pero de todas formas ya no hago predicciones. Se requiere de mucha energía, y como puedes ver, en tiempos de calor no la tengo —hizo almohada con sus brazos Hilda—. De todas formas, solo haré una sola predicción. Será un año escolar bastante romántico —sonrió Hilda, y Siegfried llegó y le colocó un refresco en la espalda—. ¡Eeeeek! —se quejó Hilda, y miró a Siegfried con sorpresa.

—Quedarse dormida en todos lados no es saludable, ama Polaris —le recordó Siegfried, y Hilda asintió un par de veces—. Por favor intente mantenerse despierta mientras voy por su comida —y Hilda asintió un par de veces más, y Siegfried se retiró.

—Es guapo, pero todo un pesado… —se quejó Hilda, que entonces notó a Europa en el grupo de amigas de Saori—. En 10 minutos regreso por ti —se alegró Hilda y salió corriendo a los salones, confundiendo a Saori—. ¡No soy extraña! —le gritó Hilda—. ¡Y no lo dijiste pero lo pensaste! —y Saori se apenó.

—Me pregunto si Hilda tendrá en verdad poderes o no… —se preocupó Saori, y encontró a Kyoko y a Katya, ambas sentadas de brazos cruzados en una mesa y mirándose fijamente—. ¿Es para nosotras? —apuntó a la mesa Saori, puesto que era una de las grandes, y Kyoko y Katya asintieron y todas se sentaron.

—Nos cambian de salón, y ya nos reemplazaron… —se quejó Seiya, y Saori se alegró de verlo a él, a Jabu y a Shun, el ultimo le dirigió una mirada a June, que se sintió consternada y lo saludó de regreso—. De todas formas son más chicas que chicos, y no quiero hablar de esmaltes de uñas y otros chicos —se burló Seiya.

—Eso no es lo único de lo que hablan las chicas —llegó Shiryu, y Shunrei se puso de pie y fue a abrazar a Shiryu—. Tiempo sin vernos, Shunrei —y Shunrei asintió—. Todos los años hay cambios de grupos, pueden sentarse con Hyoga y conmigo si quieren. Aunque somos de pocas palabras —les advirtió Shiryu.

—Mejor para mí, así puedo hablar más yo —se alegró Seiya, y siguió a Shiryu y a Hyoga a una mesa en la que sorpresivamente encontraron a Ikki. Shun al notarlo se alegró, se sentó con su hermano y comenzó a conversar con él. June le dedicó al par una mirada, entristeció, y comenzó a soplar burbujas en su malteada.

—Creo que… hay mucho de lo que necesito ponerme al corriente… —se preocupó Saori por las reacciones de June, y todas las chicas tomaron asiento—. Sé que no he sido una buena amiga últimamente. Ni para ustedes ni para Mii, Shoko y Kyoko. Me fui de improviso y no hubo tiempo siquiera de una buena despedida. Así que… si no quieren contarme yo lo entiendo… pero… —intentó decir Saori, sintiendo cierta pena.

—Por más madura que seas ahora, aún pones esos ojos de niña perdida siempre que algo te preocupa, Saori —sonrió June, y Shunrei asintió a sus palabras—. Shun se está haciendo el fuerte, quiere mucho a su hermano, y me quiere mucho a mí. Pero sufre demasiado al vernos juntos. Se culpa por no haber sido valiente —le explicó June, y Saori asintió—. Se ha vuelto muy incómodo, Ikki no quiere estar cerca de mí siempre que Shun esté presente, lo que ahora es casi todo el tiempo porque Pandora… pues… —se preocupó June—. Hay cosas que por respeto a Pandora no puedo decir, pero Pandora se distanció de toda la familia, y Shun pasa todo el tiempo que puede con Ikki, así que, desde el festival, rara vez estamos juntos. Me siento más distante ahora que nunca, puede que el matrimonio haya sido más de lo que debí aceptar. Estoy contemplando… devolverle el anillo… —y Saori se estremeció.

—Pero tú amas a Ikki, ¿no es así? —y June se sonrojó, y asintió—. Entonces, ¿por qué no pueden estar juntos si es así? Shun no es una mala persona, tiene un corazón de oro, estoy segura de que él no quiere separarlos —le comentó Saori.

—Shun no es el problema… es Ikki… —y Saori se sorprendió—. Quiere tanto a su hermano… incluso más que a mí… no puedo competir contra su hermano, para Ikki, Shun siempre será prioridad. Aún salimos, pero Ikki está más distante cada día. Tiene miedo de que Shun se quede solo… incluso una vez llegó a decir, que se sentiría más cómodo al menos si Pandora cuidara de él, no le agradaría, pero sería tolerable. Pero a cómo van las cosas… —y June suspiró—. Hilda puede predecir un año escolar lleno de romance pero… el mío se terminó… —susurró.

—¿Quién es la Godi? ¿Tú o yo? —se quejó Hilda, sorprendiendo a June—. Godi significa adivina por cierto, o hechicera vikinga. No hago sacrificios de sangre pero sé leer las runas, y en las runas yo no he visto ninguna tragedia en tu relación. ¿No se entendió mi predicción del festival? Si uso palabras rebuscadas es para darle misticismo a la cosa, no porque quiera que nadie me entienda —movió las manos Hilda como fingiendo que lanzaba polvos mágicos, y June se preocupó por lo escalofriante que era Hilda—. ¡Europa! —sonrió Hilda con entusiasmo, y la joven distraída con la carta se sobresaltó—. No he leído tu fortuna, y no tengo mucha energía para hacerlo pero. Puedo hacerla de cómplice y al menos hacer que te noten —ofreció Hilda, y Europa se puso nerviosa y miró a Saori, que le asintió—. Entonces hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Este año es para las chicas… —y Hilda comenzó a bostezar—. Hace calor… —se quejó, y todos se preocuparon por ella, que comenzó a cabecear, por lo que June comenzó a tronar sus dedos frente a Hilda hasta que se despertó—. ¿Qué iba a hacer? —se preguntó, y notó el abrigo que cargaba en sus brazos—. Ya recordé… —se alegró, y comenzó a trotar felizmente por el comedor, seguida de Europa que se armó de determinación y siguió a Hilda.

—Estoy tan agotado que no tengo energías ni para filmar… se supone que el primer día de clases fuera más entretenido, y en su lugar… nos pusieron a enumerar todos los órganos del cuerpo humano y el sistema óseo —comenzó a enfermar Camus, y Aioria y Milo compartieron su desdén—. No puedo creer que voy a decir esto pero… comienzo a odiar la academia… siempre nos tocan los profesores tiranos… —finalizó.

—Será bastante difícil que conservemos nuestros puestos como primeros… —sentenció Mu—. Entre los torturadores mentales gemelos y la selección dorada mis calificaciones se verán afectadas. Por suerte ya no tendré que lidiar con los estudios de Aioria, ahora es tu responsabilidad —se burló Mu.

—Busca a otro que te enseñe, no cuentes conmigo —lo insultó Camus, y Aioria lo miró con desprecio—. Enseñar a Milo ya es bastante difícil con todas sus distracciones de mayordomo… —se quejó, y en ese momento Milo se incorporó.

—Hablando de las responsabilidades de mayordomo, sigo desempleado, y más importante, sin rienda… —se quejó Milo—. Pero volviendo al tema. ¿Qué diantres les pasa a ustedes 2 que nunca se pueden llevar bien? —se fastidió Milo, y Camus y Aioria desviaron las miradas.

—Este es un geniecito sabelotodo y de esos no me agradan —apuntó Aioria con seguridad, y Milo se fastidió por los insultos de su rival—. Además es muy frio. Solo de estar cerca de ti se puede sentir ese escalofrío recorrerte la espina —aclaró.

—¿Verdad que sí? —escuchó Aioria, y él asintió un par de veces, más entonces todos notaron que era una voz de mujer la que hablaba, y todos viraron en dirección a Camus, que estaba colorado de la vergüenza, mientras una en extremo cariñosa Hilda se acurrucaba sobre la espalda de Camus—. La verdad sí se siente lo fresco de su cuerpo. Podría estarme así todo el día —se acurrucó Hilda.

—Presumido… —agregó Milo con una sonrisa pícara, y entonces todos miraron a Aldebarán, preocupados por su estabilidad emocional. El grandulón simplemente bajó la cabeza apenado, y Shaka le frotó un brazo intentando animarlo—. Hay que conseguirle novia y rápido. Extraño al risitas… —aclaró Milo.

—¿Les molestaría… quitarme a Hilda de encima…? De pronto comenzó a pesar más —recriminó Camus, y Milo se percató de la razón. Hilda volvió a quedarse dormida, lo que la convertía en peso muerto, más pesada que cuando estaba despierta—. Milo… —se quejó Camus.

—Espera, espera, no puedo golpearte pero bien que puedo divertirme filmando esto… —se burló Milo, y Camus comenzó a fastidiarse—. Este será el nuevo video íntimo que proyectaremos en el restaurante Capricorn. Titulado, amantes de los hielos —insistió.

—Tu momento erótico con Saori solo lo hemos visto 12 personas, yo estoy en medio de la cafetería con el 80% de la academia viendo esto, ¡ahora sácame de aquí! —y Milo asintió, le entregó la cámara a Aioria, que siguió filmando, y Milo cargó a Hilda, liberando a Camus.

—Calor… —se despertó de inmediato Hilda—. ¿Dónde? —se preguntó, y entonces lo recordó y saltó de los brazos de Milo—. Joven Camus… —le sonrió Hilda, y le entregó su chaqueta a Camus—. Fue muy amable, despertar tras dormirme de la nada en algún lugar tiende a dejarme dolores de cuello y espalda por las malas posturas, pero gracias a la improvisada almohada amanecí de muy buen humor. Tiene mis más sinceros agradecimientos… —le sonrió, y Camus se ruborizó un poco.

—Realmente tenemos que hablar de estos extraños acercamientos —le mencionó Camus a Hilda—. Admito que siento una ligera atracción física por usted, pero en cuanto a personalidades simplemente no congeniamos. Lamento mucho los malentendidos, no tiene que forzarse a nada… —admitió Camus.

—Tsk, y luego dice que yo soy el aburrido que no sabe tratar a las chicas —se quejó Milo, y Aioria y Mu se burlaron mientras Milo seguía filmando—. Déjate llevar, ya te confesaste en el video, y Hilda parece muy interesada en ti. Además hacen linda pareja, amantes del frio, ¿si se besan se quedan pegados? —preguntó Milo.

—Esa es una pregunta interesante… —aseguró Hilda sin comprender la broma de Milo—. Puede que lo ponga a prueba el próximo invierno, hoy por hoy la verdad es que he sido Saorizada —mencionó Hilda, y Milo parpadeó un par de veces—. Rechazada en términos diplomáticos sin llegar a nada pero sin tener las posibilidades completamente cerradas. Es un término muy popular últimamente. Afrodita lo inventó —apuntó Hilda.

—Ese rarito aún lejos de Grecia me sigue colmando la paciencia… —se quejó Milo, y Mu y Aioria se burlaron de él, por lo que Milo le entregó la cámara a Shaka, tomó a ambos de sus cabezas, y las azotó una contra la otra—. ¡Los voy a Milorizar si siguen con sus burlas! ¡Torturar hasta que todos sus huesos se hayan roto! —se quejó Milo.

—¿Y qué pasa si mejor yo te Aioriarizo a ti? ¡Golpearte el rostro hasta que quede igual de plano que una pizza! —Lo amenazó Aioria, y los 2 comenzaron a empujarse las frentes con desprecio.

—¿Y cómo porque le entregan la cámara al que tiene problemas de la vista? —se preguntó Shaka, y Mu la tomó y continuó filmando—. En todo caso, señorita Hilda. ¿Hay alguna otra peculiar razón por la que continúe haciéndonos el honor de deleitarnos con su presencia? —preguntó Shaka.

—No necesitas ser tan formal. Siegfried y mis otros mayordomos siempre exageran mucho con las formalidades, yo soy más amena a decir verdad —agregó Hilda con orgullo—. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí hay otra razón. Anda, Europa —sonrió Hilda, aplaudiendo un par de veces e invitando a una nerviosa Europa a la mesa de los dorados—. Esta es la razón —apuntó, y empujó a Europa junto a Shaka.

—Shaka en verdad está arrasando con la competencia este año —abrió el libro dorado Mu—. Nombre completo y grupo por favor —le preguntó mientras se preparaba para escribir en el libro dorado.

—Am… Europa Flower… grupo 2-A —y Mu anotó el nombre, y se lo presumió a Milo, que notó que ya estaban casi empatados—. Pe-pero no es para el señor Shaka —se preocupó—. Sin ofender, pienso que es muy atractivo pero… es muy esquelético y pacífico para mi gusto… —se apenó.

—¡JA JA JA! ¡Te dijo Gandhi! —se burló Milo, y Shaka le dio un bastonazo, y Milo fue derribado de su silla—. Ahora si te voy a… —pero Aioria y Camus lo detuvieron—. Como sea, ¿si no es para Shaka entonces para quién? Yo necesito puntos antes que el güerito me iguale —sugirió Milo.

—Bueno… la verdad… es demasiado desalineado y cruel para mi gusto… —y todos vieron a Milo y se burlaron, y el de cabellera eternamente despeinada los volvió a Milorizar a Aioria y a Mu—. Yo estoy buscando a… esta carta es para… —intentó explicar.

—Dame un segundo por favor —le mencionó Shaka—. ¡Excalibur! —gritó Shaka, y le propinó bastonazos a todos menos a Camus—. Vaya, gritar a la Shura es más satisfactorio de lo que pensé —se burló Shaka, y entonces abrió los ojos—. Ya veo, eres la jovencita de esta mañana en los tableros. Entonces, eso significa que buscas a quien creo que estás buscando. Alto, fornido, con el corazón de oro… —y Europa asintió y se ruborizó—. ¿No es eso increíble, Alde? Toda la mañana has estado deprimido y esta niña te ha estado… —se asomó Shaka, y lo único que vio a su alrededor fue a Camus filmar a los adoloridos Milo, Mu y Aioria, y a Hilda cabecear a su lado mientras se abanicaba intentando recuperar algo de frescura—. ¿Dónde está Alde? —preguntó, y todos lo buscaron alrededor del comedor, y Europa se estremeció al notar que se le había escapado de nuevo—. ¿No podemos tener un solo día sin que una tontería como está pase? El karma en verdad es una fuerza maléfica muy poderosa. Hay que buscar a Alde para que Europa se pueda confesar —aclaró Shaka.

—¡Pido ir con Camus! —le abrazó el brazo Hilda a Camus, que se ruborizó por el contacto físico—. ¿Qué? Ustedes son muy divertidos. Además soy de la buena suerte, si se quedan conmigo les aseguro que encontramos a Aldebarán —celebró Hilda.

—Me parece bien, yo voy con Shaka entonces —se burló Milo, y Camus intentó quejarse—. Tienes mi bendición, cuida bien de mi querido amigo, es joven y frívolo, pero sé que llegarás a derretirle el corazón de hielo que tiene —le mencionó a Hilda, y Camus se fastidió.

—Gracias por su bendición, padre —celebró Hilda alzando las manos, y Camus se molestó aún más—. ¡Ya sé dónde buscar! ¡En un lugar muy fresco que te va a gustar! —jaloneó Hilda a Camus, que se resistió.

—Está loca, no me hagas esto. Es diferente la atracción física a congeniar como pareja… —se estremeció Camus, y Milo se burló, y Camus comenzó a comprenderlo—. Es tu venganza por la filmación del video con Saori… ¿verdad? —y Milo asintió un par de veces mientras reía de forma arrogante—. ¿Después de esto ya todo vuelve a la normalidad? —preguntó.

—Eso depende de que tanto me divierta. Pero descuida, vas por buen camino —y Camus suspiró—. Grábalo todo —y Camus asintió, y acompañó a Hilda, y notó que se había quedado dormida caminando, lo que mortificó a Camus aún más—. Eso… definitivamente es un problema de salud. Tendré que investigarlo. Aioria, Mu, busquen en las canchas, Shaka, Europa y yo iremos a la terraza. El primero que lo encuentre me llama y prepararemos el escenario para la confesión de Europa —y tanto Mu como Aioria saludaron a Milo al estilo militar—. Sabes una cosa, todas estas tonterías son demasiado divertidas. Afrodita y Mephisto lo estarían disfrutando mucho, incuso el cara dura de Shura —se burló Milo, y entonces miró a Saori, que platicaba con sus amigas en su propio mundo, lo que terminó por deprimir a Milo un poco—. Falta… una pequeña chispa… a decir verdad… —entristeció Milo.

—Saori maduró y dejó a su mayordomo solo, que pena me das —se burló Shaka, y Milo lo miró con molestia—. Estoy seguro que no deja de pensar en ti, pero es horriblemente popular y no tiene tiempo. Seguro está buscando cualquier excusa para zafarse pero no la dejan —le mencionó Shaka, y Milo sonrió y miró en dirección a Saori, que sintió la mirada, y un tanto ruborizada miró en dirección a Milo, y le movió la mano saludándolo, al notar el gesto, todas en la mesa comenzaron a burlarse de Saori, que se estremeció e intento acallar los rumores que podrían meterla a ella y a Milo en problemas—. Ya no es la misma chiquilla llorona. Cuando la vi esta mañana, se veía más madura. ¿Eso te molesta? —preguntó.

—A decir verdad un poco. La Saori llorona, sumisa y dependiente es más divertida de atormentar… —confesó Milo—. Pero esta Saori… también es demasiado tentadora. Los Virgo tienen un lado egoísta que hasta ahora Saori se ha negado a mostrarme, y yo quiero conocer todas las caras de Saori, solo así estaré seguro de que es ella —confesó.

—Yo también… —comenzó Europa, que se sostenía del brazo de Shaka—. Quiero conocer todas las caras de Aldebarán… las he querido conocer desde hace tiempo. Pero soy una cobarde… o todo siempre me sale mal… —confesó Europa.

—Esta academia está llena de malos entendidos —aclaró Shaka, caminando con Europa tomándole del brazo, y salió de la cafetería en dirección a los pasillos que daban a los salones de clase—. Te sorprendería de verdad en todos los líos en que nosotros nos metemos por andar de ayudantes y justicieros —prosiguió Shaka.

—Pintar con marcador permanente los espejos de los baños de las chicas, golpear a un compañero de primero solo porque te miró feo, enseñarle malas palabras a los pequeños del jardín de acero, y golpear a un profesor en la quijada por decirte que no corras en el pasillo, que por cierto, me dolió bastante —se quejaba Dohko mientras reprendía a Geist, que mordía una paleta como si fuera un cigarrillo y se recargaba en la pared—. Vas a ensuciar la pared con tus tenis, y por cierto, abróchate los botones de la camisa, así como la usas es muy indecoroso. Te lo advierto Geist, o te comportas o de verdad vas a llegar a la oficina de Shion, y nadie quiere llegar a la oficina de Shion. Hazle caso al viejo Dohko y veras que pronto te acoplas y recuperas las amistades perdidas en tus 2 años de desertora —y Geist estuvo a punto de quejarse, y por la pose que tomaba, Dohko estaba seguro de que iba a decir algo arrogante o grosero, pero tras ver a Shaka, a Milo, y más importante, a Europa caminando tomada del brazo de Shaka pues la pequeña pensaba que le hacía un favor a un ciego al ayudarle a caminar, Geist se atragantó su paleta y se le atoró con todo y palo en la garganta—. No pretendas estar enferma, eso no te salvará de tu castigo, Geist —insistió Dohko, y Shaka escuchó los quejidos afónicos de Geist, dejó a Europa con Milo, y fue a auxiliar a Geist. Empujó a Dohko a un lado, abrazó a Geist por la espalda, y comenzó a presionar su vientre con fuerza—. ¿Una violación en curso? —se horrorizó Dohko, pero entonces la paleta salió de la garganta de Geist y le impactó el rostro a Dohko—. Qué asco… —se fastidió el viejo maestro.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Shaka a Geist, mientras la tenía aún atrapada en sus brazos gentilmente, y Geist se ruborizó más que nunca—. Me alegra, has recuperado tu tono de piel natural, aunque tienes un tono un tanto más rojizo que otras personas. No deberías usar tanto maquillaje, pienso que te ves muy bien así como eres… —y Geist se ruborizó aún más, empujó a Shaka a un lado y comenzó a alejarse, Dohko intentó detenerla, pero Geist rudamente lo pateó y Dohko terminó cayendo dentro de un basurero, en el cual se quedó atrapado y forcejeando por salirse.

—Este ya me bajó a la discípula… —se quejó Milo, y junto con Shaka ayudaron a Dohko a salir del basurero—. Si te comportaras de esa manera todo el tiempo tendrías a todas rendidas a tus pies. Me molesta porque no lo haces intencionalmente y ya tienes a Geist, a mí Geist, fantaseándote todo el día —apuntó Milo a la dirección en que Geist se había ido—. No te daré mi bendición… —se molestó Milo.

—¿Quieres dejar el cuento del papá escorpión celoso para otra ocasión? Tenemos que encontrar a Alde, y te juro por buda que no le estoy coqueteando a Geist, solamente estoy siendo yo mismo —se quejó Shaka.

—¡Pues ser tú mismo está funcionando demasiado bien! ¡Pero te aseguro que voy a ganar otra vez en el libro dorado! ¡Es importante para mí! —solo espera a que empiecen los partidos, tendré a todas las criadas de Saori gritando Aguja Escarlata para el final de la semana —se molestó Milo aún más.

—Espero por el bien de Alde que los demás tengan mejor suerte que nosotros… —se quejó Shaka—. ¡No estoy coqueteándole a Geist! ¡Entiéndelo antes de que de verdad me enfade y te dé de bastonazos! —lo amenazó, y Milo se preocupó, y el trio continuó buscando a Aldebarán.

**Centro de Atenas.**

—No es cierto… —se preocupó Camus, rodeado de varios hombres de negocio que paseaban por la ciudad aprovechando la hora de la comida para visitar los puestos locales, pero todos se detuvieron cuando vieron a una mujer, o más bien media mujer, colgada del borde de un refrigerador para helados, pues Hilda tuvo la espontanea idea de meterse dentro del contenedor—. ¿Por qué diablos tenías que ser físicamente mi tipo? —se quejó Camus—. ¡Sal de allí! ¿Estás demente? —la tironeó Camus, y al salir, Hilda tenía destellos de escarcha y hielo pegados a la cabellera, lo que la hacía sentirse muy fresca—. Lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento mucho, no la conozco pero lo siento mucho. Le compraré un par de paletas en señal de disculpa, de verdad lo siento —aclaró Camus, y cuando viró a ver a Hilda, ya había sacado el par de paletas que se quería comer—. Deme esas por favor… —se apenó Camus, y entonces el par salió de la tienda—. ¿En qué estabas pensando? —preguntó Camus.

—En vikingos, valkirias y una guerra de dioses —le respondió Hilda con sinceridad, y Camus se golpeó el rostro por preguntar—. Anímate Camus, estás con tu físicamente atractivo amor platónico. Eso debe valer algo —se burló Hilda.

—Primero que nada, puede que físicamente seas mi tipo pero en actitud yo prefiero a la mujer intelectual, que lea libros, que sea seria, y discuta conmigo sobre obras literarias clásicas, juzgando ortografía, referencias históricas, y una narrativa atrayente. Obviamente no cumples esos requisitos. ¿Alguna vez has siquiera leído un libro? —se quejó Camus, y Hilda hizo memoria.

—El cantar de los Nibelungos, Beowulf, Sigurd el Afortunado, Wodan, el libro de Yggdrasil, Drakar, El ojo de Raven, Los hijos del trueno, los lobos de Odín, la danza de Surtur, el Ragnarok, y mi favorito de todos, Fimbulvinter, la versión alemana es sumamente atrayente, misteriosa y más que nada fresca… a nivel literario —y Camus se quedó sin habla—. ¿O te referías a una lectura más compleja? —preguntó.

—Todos esos libros definitivamente son complejos. ¿De verdad has leído todo eso? ¿Fimbulvinter en alemán? —y Hilda asintió—. A ver… ¿cómo se llamaba la Valkiria que se casó con Gunter en el cantar de los nibelungos pero que amaba a Siegfried, y a quién Siegfried abandonó condenándola a vivir encerrada dentro de un aro de fuego después de convencer a los primos de Gunter de asesinar a Siegfried? —finalizó su pregunta.

—Esa es fácil, Brunilda —se apuntó a sí misma, y Camus notó su error—. Me llamo Hilda en honor a Brunilda, pero si eso no te convence, el Dragón al que Siegfried mata se llama Farnir, el enano malvado que era su padre se llama Alberich, Thor pescó a la serpiente de Jormungand con una cabeza de buey, a Loki lo violó un caballo gigante cuando se transformó en yegua y dio a luz a Sleipnir, el corcel de ocho patas que le regaló a Odín, Fenril fue atado por la cuerda Gleipnir que fue creada por los enanos y la hicieron con el sonido de las pisadas de un gato, la barba de una mujer, las raíces de una montaña, los tendones de un oso, el soplo de unos peces, y la saliva de un pájaro. Bragui dijo su primera grosería cuando Loki se comportó como todo un loco en la Lokasena, y Loki en respuesta lo golpeó con su harpa, y los gatos gigantes que tiraban del carruaje de Freya se llamaban Bygul y Trjegul. ¿Quieres que te diga más? —y Camus parpadeó un par de veces y lo negó con la cabeza—. También leí la trilogía del señor de los… —comenzó a decir.

—No es necesario que digas más, ya entendí, lees mucho —aclaró Camus—. Pero si lees tanto, ¿cómo puedes ser tan cabeza de aire? —y Hilda sonrió—. Eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero. Siempre estás actuando como si nada en el mundo te molestara —le recriminó.

—Enojada puedo ser muy cruel y despiadada. Créeme que no quieres verme enojada —aclaró Hilda—. Me comporto toda arrogante e imperialista. ¡Soy Hilda de Polaris! ¡Soberana de la compañía Polaris! ¡Firma ese contrato o no volverás a ver la luz del sol, ni los verdes campos, ni el azul del cielo! —amenazó Hilda con una voz autoritaria—. ¿Apoco no sueno malvada y doy miedo? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—El miedo ya lo dabas aún sin esa actuación —aclaró Camus, y Hilda se alegró de oír eso, y al ver que Camus no se comía su helado, se lo quitó y comenzó a comerlo ella—. Básicamente mi pregunta es. ¿Por qué estamos buscando a Aldebarán fuera de la academia? —preguntó Camus.

—Porque aquí es más divertido buscar —aclaró Hilda, y Camus comenzó a deprimirse—. Además, soy de la suerte, veras que lo encontramos primero que nadie, seguro estará por allí tras ese puesto de hamburguesas —intentó jalar a Camus Hilda, pero el de oro se molestó y le arrebató su mano—. Eso me parece muy poco caballeresco —aclaró Hilda.

—No me importa… tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que lidiar contigo —se molestó Camus, y Hilda se cruzó de brazos—. Escucha, lo lamento si te ridiculicé en el festival pero a pesar de que estoy halagado por tu compañía, esto no va a funcionar y necesito concentrarme en mis amigos y no en tus niñerías. Trato de encontrar la forma menos ofensiva de decir las cosas pero de verdad, ya no tengo paciencia, y eso es mucho decir considerando que todos los días tolero a Milo y a Aioria. Lo siento de verdad —y Camus comenzó a retirarse, y Hilda rudamente le tomó la mano, y comenzó a jalonearlo—. Te dije que… —comenzó.

—Yo te dije 'que' primero y te dije que seguro estaba detrás de ese puesto de hamburguesas —apuntó Hilda, y Camus se sorprendió al ver a Aldebarán triste y comiendo varias hamburguesas en su depresión, y Camus intentó preguntar—. Red de inteligencia de la corporación Polaris, estoy tan molesta que ni ganas tengo de bromear sobre mis poderes especiales. En verdad no sabes tratar a una chica, ¡Eres peor que Siegfried! —se fastidió Hilda.

—Lo admito, me lo merezco, pero tú tampoco diste muchas razones para confiar en ti —le reprendió Camus, y Hilda lo ignoró—. Solo… espera aquí… —le mencionó Camus, y corrió en dirección a Aldebarán, y se sentó a su lado—. Alde… —comenzó Camus.

—Camus… —respondió su compañero, y continuó comiendo hamburguesas—. No quiero hablar de eso. Sé que es una niñería y no quiero molestarte con mis tonterías. Solo comeré hasta hartarme y mañana volveré a ser el mismo… —le aseguró.

—No son tonterías… —se fastidió Camus mientras miraba a Hilda sentada en una banca comiéndose la paleta mientras le dirigía la mirada con molestia—. Sé que preferirías hablar esto con Shaka, pero también creo que me serviría hablarlo contigo. Soy frívolo, no me sé expresar muy bien, tengo que aprender a ser más… —y Camus miró a Hilda—. Flexible… —concluyó al notar que esa era la mejor palabra que se le ocurría para definir a Hilda—. Así que… déjame escucharte, e intentar ayudarte… —y Aldebarán lo pensó. Y ambos compartieron un incómodo momento, hasta que Aldebarán suspiró, y aceptó la oferta de Camus.

—Doy miedo… —mencionó Aldebarán, y Camus no dijo nada, simplemente mantuvo su silencio—. No importa lo que todos digan, yo sé que doy miedo. Soy un grandulón con cara de matón. Shaka fue el único que me brindó su amistad porque ya estaba medio ciego cuando nos conocimos. Pero en la calle nadie nunca quería jugar conmigo, y en el autobús nadie se quería sentar conmigo, y ninguna chica jamás se ha fijado en mí. No sirvo más que para ser un guardaespaldas del que todos se burlan por lento, tonto y feo… —finalizó, y nuevamente hubo silencio entre ellos.

—¿Es todo? —preguntó, y Aldebarán asintió, y volvió a concentrarse en comer su hamburguesa—. No soy… muy bueno con las palabras. Se le dan mejor a Milo pero… yo también tengo que poner de mi parte, ¿sabes? Yo tampoco, tuve muchos amigos… —comenzó Camus, y Aldebarán lo miró con cautela—. No era que la gente no quisiera acercarse a mí, era solo que la gente no encajaba con mi forma de ser. Es diferente a lo tuyo, pero muy similar, a ti te rehuían, a mí se me acercaban y yo les rehuía. Hasta que el primer día de clases me dije que sin lugar a dudas a la primera persona que viera que fuera de mi edad la iba a hacer mi amigo. Y bueno… admito que el primero fuiste tú pero pensé que tenías unos 16 años —y Aldebarán bufó con molestia—. El segundo fue Milo, e hice hasta lo imposible por agradarle, pero nada funcionaba. Y ahora, es mi mejor amigo… —sonrió Camus—. Pero no te cuento esto para presumirte ni nada, te lo cuento porque creo que hay ocasiones, que las cosas, o las oportunidades están allí, pero nos da miedo tomarlas, porque estamos acostumbrados a vivir de una forma, y nos negamos el hecho de que no siempre las cosas son como creemos. Puede que la oportunidad esté frente a ti, pero no has estirado la mano para alcanzarla. Sé que suena difícil, y probablemente ilógico pero… estoy seguro, que hay un gusto para cada persona, y que hay una persona a la que le gustas y que te debe estar buscando. Puede que tú solo… te estés escondiendo dentro de tu grupo de amigos y accidentalmente no dejas a esa persona acercarse… —y Aldebarán lo pensó—. No sé… puede ser, es lo que se me ocurre. Hay miles de personas en esta ciudad, y estoy seguro de que al menos a una chica le debe gustar el modelo Aldebarán —y Aldebarán sonrió un poco y se burló—. Oye, compito con Milo todo el tiempo en el juego del libro dorado. ¿No crees que no me siento opacado cada que me vence? —y Aldebarán volvió a reír—. Incluso hay veces, en que vez a alguien, y te haces una idea de esa persona, y termina siendo todo lo contrario de lo que tú pensabas. Pero al final, incluso en las diferencias, hay un destello que te atrae. A veces solo hay que aprender a ver esos destellos. O a mostrarlos. ¿Rodeado de nosotros cómo vas a presumir tu Aldebaraneidad? —se burló Camus, y Aldebarán se soltó en una tremenda carcajada.

—Yo creo que eres bueno levantando el ánimo de los demás —se alegró Aldebarán, y Camus se alegró también—. Si nos apresuramos a regresar puede que lleguemos antes de que los gemelos nos hagan la existencia miserable… —agregó Aldebarán, poniéndose de pie, Camus se puso de pie también, pero entonces notó a Hilda, que caminaba sobre la cerca, balanceando los dos palitos de paleta sobre su nariz impresionando a Camus que no podía comprender el equilibrio tan perfecto de Hilda—. ¿Y esa qué? —preguntó Aldebarán.

—Esa, tiene destellos que jamás pensé que me llamarían la atención, aunque en su mayoría siga siendo perturbadora —mencionó Camus, y preparó su cámara—. Me temo que tendré que disculparme. No podré grabar tu gran momento. Llamaré a Milo y le pediré que lo grabe por mí, yo tengo otras cosas más raras que grabar —y Aldebarán no lo comprendió, mientras Camus iba a donde Hilda, que al verlo, se cruzó de brazos molesta, pero extrañamente continuó con los palillos perfectamente balanceados en la punta de su nariz—. No seas asquerosa y suénate la nariz —se burló Camus, y Hilda se estremeció.

—¡No viste nada! —se avergonzó, y los palillos se le cayeron, y al intentar atraparlos, Hilda perdió el equilibrio y Camus al tratar de atraparla terminó nuevamente aplastado por Hilda, que se lastimó un poco tras la caída, pero no tanto como Camus que recibió la peor parte de la caída—. Perdón… —se disculpó Hilda.

—No… yo tengo la culpa… —se disculpó Camus—. Es la tercera vez en el día que termino contigo encima, esto se está haciendo un muy mal hábito, tienes que aprender a mantener el equilibrio —insistió Camus, y Hilda infló sus mejillas con coraje.

—Regaño, regaño, regaño, regaño… si quisiera ser regañada buscaría a Siegfried —y Aldebarán miró a la parejita confundido, pero se retiró de todas formas—. ¡Escapemos! ¡No quiero ir a clases! —susurró Hilda, tironeó a Camus, y lo forzó a seguirla, aunque básicamente ese era el plan de Camus de todas formas.

**Academia Sanctuary.**

—No lo entiendo… ¿por qué Camus me llamaría para pedirme recoger la cámara de repuesto si ya encontró a Aldebarán? —se preguntó Milo, moviendo la cámara por todas partes hasta que Mu lo obligó a quedarse quieto—. Esto es aburrido —se quejó.

—Es el momento de Aldebarán, no el tuyo —lo reprendió Mu—. Así que deja de pensar en ti mismo y concéntrate en la filmación —continuó con la reprimenda, y Milo lo miró fijamente—. ¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Nada, solo me pareció que reprimías igual que Camus. Se parecen mucho —se quejó Milo, y Aioria se burló. Y esta vez fue Mu quién le golpeó la nuca—. Hazlo otra vez, no estaba poniendo atención—. Se burló Milo apuntando la cámara a Aioria.

—Dejen de jugar… —los reprendió Shaka, que cuidaba de Europa, que estaba sumamente nerviosa—. Ya se terminaron las clases, ¿dónde podrá estar Aldebarán? —se preocupó Shaka, pero entonces sonrió, y se puso de pie—. Ya es el momento, te dejaremos sola para que no te entretengan. Cuida bien de mí querido amigo, ¿quieres? —le preguntó Shaka, y Europa asintió, con la carta en su mano y mientras miraba a Shaka, lo que ocasionó que Aldebarán, que llegaba a la academia en ese momento, suspirara un tanto molesto. Pero de pronto sonrió, recordando las palabras de Camus.

—¡Felicidades, Shaka! —se alegró Aldebarán, e inmediatamente, Milo, Mu y Aioria se golpearon las frentes—. Qué envidia me das, mira que conseguirte a una novia tan linda. ¿Cómo estás? —le sonrió Aldebarán, y la pequeña de segundo año se estremeció—. Bueno, supongo que te irás a tu casa con tu linda novia —sonrió Aldebarán.

—Si serás cabezota, ¿segura que lo quieres a él? —le susurró, y Europa asintió—. Tienes razón, Aldebarán, me iré a casa con mi linda novia. Geist —apuntó, mientras la joven iba saliendo sin percatarse de nada, aunque en ese momento la bomba de chicle que inflaba estalló por la sorpresa—. Tienes muy mala suerte, ahora vas a acompañarme —la tomó de la mano Shaka, jaloneando a la sorprendida buscapleitos, y Aldebarán se quedó boquiabierto mientras Shaka se iba—. ¡Ustedes 3 más vale que me consigan una copia de la confesión de Europa! —gritó Shaka.

—Definitivamente la tendrás, con contenido extra haciendo énfasis en el romance budista —se burló Milo, y enfocó, aunque Shaka lo ignoró y siguió jaloneando a una confundida Geist que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando—. Después de esto no creo que Geist vaya a tener el valor de regresar a clases, jajajaja —se burló Milo.

—¡Pon atención! —lo reprendió Mu, y Milo enfocó a Aldebarán y a Europa, y la pequeña se ruborizó al extremo y le ofreció la carta a Aldebarán, que no comprendía muy bien lo que ocurría y se rascaba la nuca confundido.

—Escribí… escribí esta carta… —se apeno ella—. En la que he escrito todos mis sentimientos. Por favor léala con calma… —se apenó Europa, y en ese momento, Saori y su ahora extenso grupo comenzó a salir de la academia, solo para que Saori las detuviera y empujara a esconderse detrás de los tableros.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó Aldebarán, y Europa asintió un buen número de veces y a gran velocidad, por lo que terminó mareada. Aldebarán entonces abrió la carta y la leyó—. 'Al señor Aldebarán, de corazón tan grande como su estatura. En el amor todos siempre ven primero el físico, pero yo siempre veo el corazón. Porque un hombre galante puede serlo por fuera, pero quienes realmente valen la pena brillan en el interior. Tal vez esté yo loca por fijarme en alguien como usted, es grande, y da mucho miedo, pero no es feo, al menos yo no lo creo. Lo he observado desde hace tiempo, sus reacciones, sus divertidos lamentos, hasta cuando le dan de bastonazos no puedo evitar frotarme la cabeza con usted' —se apenó la niña, y se le escapó un poco la risa—. 'Los hombres valientes no lloran…' —continuó leyendo Aldebarán, pero sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. 'Eso es lo que dicen todas. Pero yo creo que es en verdad valiente, aquel hombre que sus sentimientos no oculta. Si me permite una oportunidad, yo con ese hombre quiero caminar. Porque para mí no hay nadie igual, que el señor Aldebarán…' —se conmovió—. Me… —se preparó para terminar.

—Me gusta mucho… señor Aldebarán… —se apenó la pequeña, y Aldebarán sorbió con fuerza, conmovido por lo que acababa de leer—. Ya sé que no rima… —se apenó nuevamente la niña—. Yo… si usted quiere… podríamos… ¿salir… algún día…? —se preguntó, y Aldebarán le sonrió

—¿Quieres unas hamburguesas? —le ofreció con una gran sonrisa, y el trio bajó la cabeza, pensando que Aldebarán lo había arruinado.

—A decir verdad… —comenzó Europa—. Soy pequeña pero de apetito feroz. Si no le da vergüenza que coma tanto, con gusto aceptaré la invitación… —se sonrojó, y el trio intercambió miradas de sorpresa, mientras Europa le ofrecía la mano, y Aldebarán se la aceptaba.

—Espera… ¡si nos apresuramos podemos tener una doble cita con Shaka! —ofreció Aldebarán, y Europa asintió adorando la idea—. Vamos, te llevo —la cargó Aldebarán, y el trio se quedó boquiabierto, mientras Aldebarán cargaba a Europa y corría con ella en busca de Shaka y Geist

—Oye, oye, oye. Por donde lo mires eso está muy mal —se quejó Milo, y Mu y Aioria asintieron—. ¿Quién en su sano juicio es así de confianzudo con una chica que acaba de conocer, y se le acaba de declarar? No entendí, ¿ya son novios? —preguntó Milo, y todos se hicieron la misma pregunta.

—Yo estaría más preocupada por el hecho de que Aldebarán ni siquiera le preguntó su nombre —habló Saori, y el trio se horrorizó al notar que denso era Aldebarán—. Pero bueno, es Aldebarán, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, como el trio que sigue sin darse cuenta de que no me ha saludado tras estar fuera por varios meses —se burló.

—¡Saori! —gritaron los 3, y Saori se lanzó a los brazos de Milo y dejó que la girara un buen número de veces mientras se reía alegremente por volverlo a ver. Mu y Aioria tristemente, tuvieron que esperar a que el momento terminara, y sabían que no iba a terminar muy pronto—. Bienvenida, princesa de bronce —le susurró.

—Muchas gracias por el alegre recibimiento, Caballero Dorado de Escorpio —le sonrió ella, y se miraron mutuamente por unos instantes—. Tienes que bajarme —le recordó Saori, y Milo la puso en el suelo un tanto avergonzado—. Bueno… esto va a ser incomodo pero… —apuntó con el rostro a Mii, que le mostró alegremente un nuevo contrato de trabajo—. Por mi seguridad, pienso que es mejor que lo firmes lo antes posible, no sea que quieras terminar lo que no muy gentilmente comenzaste el día de mi cumpleaños —le recordó.

—Voy a extrañar un poco la libertad —tomó el contrato Milo, y lo firmó sin darse a esperar—. Mayordomo Milo a sus humildes servicios, mi señorita Kido —le sonrió, y Saori se sintió agradecida de poder volver a compartir esta cercanía con Milo, a pesar de lo que significaba el volver a ponerle una rienda a la persona que amaba.

**Centro de Atenas.**

—Entonces, ¿tienes poderes o no tienes poderes? —le preguntó Camus a Hilda, mientras la de cabellera plateada se balanceaba sobre el barandal de una cerca y Camus la filmaba desde abajo—. Lo que sí tienes es un perfecto equilibrio —mencionó asombrado, y entonces Hilda le pisó el ojo de la cámara—. No hagas eso, este aparato es muy caro —recriminó.

—Considero que tengo suficiente dinero para reponerlo si llegara a dañarlo —le mencionó Hilda—. ¿Y dónde crees que estabas filmando? —se burló, y Camus le hizo la cámara a un lado rudamente—. ¿Qué si tengo poderes? Todos tenemos poderes. Unos son más raros que otros, tú tienes un poder muy divertido que se llama imaginación —le sonrió.

—Y tú una extraña habilidad de ser una perezosa de día, y una pantera blanca de noche —la volvió a filmar Camus, mientras Hilda saltaba con gracia hacia el suelo—. Pudiste pedirme que te ayudara a bajar —se quejó Camus.

—Pudiste ofrecerte en lugar de filmar —se burló Hilda—. No es mi culpa ser tan bonita que no me quites la cámara de encima —y Camus hizo una mueca a manera de queja—. Huy, que miedo me das —se burló Hilda—. De noche no hace calor, lo que me da sueño es el calor, pero no me molestaría quedarme dormida sobre ti nuevamente, tu espalda es plana, una buena superficie para dormir —aclaró.

—Te agradecería que no me tomaras por una tabla para planchar —se fastidió Camus, y Hilda caminó coquetamente frente a él—. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? —le preguntó, algo ruborizado.

—Directo al punto como siempre, aprovechando que estoy bien despierta para sacarme toda la información que necesitas —le leyó el pensamiento Hilda, preocupando a Camus—. Pero esa respuesta es dependiente de lo que tú quieras de mí —le aseguró.

—No se vale contestar una pregunta haciéndome la misma pregunta —le recriminó Camus, y Hilda comenzó a caminar de espaldas mirando fijamente a Camus, y Camus la movió a una lado y evitó que se estrellara con un poste—. No deberías caminar de espaldas, mucho menos de noche, no sabes con qué te puedas topar —le mencionó.

—No deberías estar filmando a doncellas inocentes de noche. Un policía te podría descubrir y te podrían arrestar —y Camus se preocupó, y miró en todas direcciones—. Lo que yo quiero es divertirme. Los nobles tenemos el tiempo contado, hay que divertirse mientras podamos divertirnos, mi ventaja es que no ha habido un noble lo suficientemente lunático para aceptar mi mano en entrevista marital. Y como soy mayor de edad, y la heredera directa de la familia Polaris, quien cierra el trato soy yo misma, pero la presión social acrecienta día a día. Y los buenos partidos se me están acabando —apuntó orgullosa.

—Perdóname si te digo que no pareces tan preocupada como Saori y Pandora con respecto al tema de las entrevistas maritales —y Hilda le sonrió—. ¿Qué pasa si no te casas con un noble? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te estás ofreciendo? —y Camus se ruborizó, y movió su cabeza en negación—. Que frio, y yo que te estaba dando la oportunidad. Bueno, por eso me divierte burlarme de ti —y Camus se fastidió—. Si no encuentro un marido para cuando llegue el día de la graduación, el testamento de mi padre dice que mi parte de la herencia le será cedida a mi hermana Flare. Y como ella no es mayor de edad, mi padrastro, Derbal, puede elegir con quien casarla. De hecho mi padrastro puede elegir con quien casar a Flare en cualquier momento, pero como eso no cambia el que yo sea la heredera, no tiene ninguna importancia, a menos que yo no encuentre marido para antes de mi graduación y mi herencia se transmita a Flare, si eso pasa, mi padrastro puede obligar a Flare a casarse con quien él quiera. Así funcionan las familias nobles —finalizó Hilda, y cuando llegaron a un parque con una fuente, se quitó las zapatillas y las calcetas y se metió en la fuente, chapoteando e incluso pateándole agua a Camus.

—No estás comportándote a la altura de una señorita de la alta sociedad. A este ritmo no encontrarás el marido que buscas —le aclaró Camus, y Hilda continuó echándole agua—. Deja eso… la cámara es cara… —le recriminó.

—¿Y quién dice que estoy buscando marido? —y Camus la miro curioso—. El dinero es una responsabilidad muy grande. Siempre todos te lo quieren quitar, siempre todos te obligan a hacerlo crecer, al final por más dinero que tengas no lo puedes usar para lo que lo quieres usar, y cuando lo usas para lo que lo quieres usar te critican y te tildan de que eres una niña rica quisquillosa que solo hace mal uso de su dinero, y si no lo usas te llaman avara y las organizaciones te dan cacería para que inviertas a la beneficencia, y si inviertes en la beneficencia entonces eres un filántropo abraza arboles —y Camus comenzó a comprender lo que Hilda intentaba decir—. No importa lo que hagas, estás en el foco de todo mundo. Haces algo bueno por alguien, y todo mundo espera que hagas lo mismo por ellos. No haces nada bueno por nadie, y ya le di vuelta a la explicación, tú sabes lo demás —finalizó, y se mojó la cabeza con el agua e la fuente.

—¡No hagas eso! ¡Te vas a enfermar! —dejó la cámara Camus, se quitó el abrigo, y sacó a Hilda de la fuete, la sentó en la orilla y comenzó a secarle el cabello con el abrigo—. ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer? Pareciera que sin importar lo que quieras hacer nada te va a satisfacer —terminó de secarle el cabello y bajó a sus pies y comenzó a secarlos.

—Te asomas bajo mi falda y te aseguro que usare mi dinero para contratar a gente que te haga mucho daño —y Camus decidió no arriesgarse a ver ni por accidente—. Sin importar lo que haga, todo va a estar mal. ¿Por qué decidir entonces? El tiempo se encargará de decidir por mí. Y si no lo hace será problema de Flare —y Camus se sentó junto a ella—. Puede que Saori y Pandora no puedan decidir por ellas mismas y yo cuente con la oportunidad de decidir por cuenta propia… pero no tiene caso, de todas formas no voy a obtener lo que realmente quiero obtener… —y Camus la miró detenidamente.

—Me voy a arrepentir de hacer la pregunta pero… ¿exactamente qué es lo que quieres? —y Hilda sonrió de forma maliciosa, sobresaltando a Camus que desvió la mirada—. Digo… si se puede saber… —aclaró.

—Esa mirada fue muy sospechosa, como si quisieras que mi respuesta fuera: 'Quiero a Camus que me ame' —y el dorado se sintió manipulado—. Lo que yo quiero… es eso… —apuntó a un establecimiento de hamburguesas, y Camus la escaneó con la mirada—. No la hamburguesa tonto, ¿y para qué me escaneas? ¿Tan preocupado estabas por mi figura? Toma una foto, duran más —y Camus hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada—. Mira más de cerca… es la austeridad lo que realmente quiero… —y Camus notó que en el negocio de hamburguesas eran Aldebarán y Europa quienes comían, charlaban y reían, y más sorpresivo aún era la pareja que comía en silencio al lado de ellos, un Shaka que le quitaba la carne a su hamburguesa y solo se comía el pan y las verduras, y una intranquila y nerviosa Geist que hacía muecas de desprecio sin saber cómo demonios terminó en esa situación—. Va a sonar como una mala película… y es algo que no es cierto en todos los casos, pero en mi caso en específico sí aplica… yo sería más feliz… con una vida humilde, sin lujos, sin responsabilidades, solo austeridad… pero esa no es la vida que me tocó vivir… me tocó nacer en una familia adinerada. ¿Acaso no te doy pena? —le preguntó.

—Me da más pena Geist que está obligada a una cita con Shaka en contra de su voluntad —y Hilda se asomó, y se tapó la boca tragándose la risa—. En todo caso, no es la vida que quisieras que te tocara vivir, pero es una vida en la que puedes decidir, pero no quieres decidir —le recordó Camus.

—No decidir también es una decisión —y Camus lo pensó, y se molestó por lo ágil de mente además de demente que era Hilda—. Papel o plástico, rojo o azul, lo beso o no lo beso —y Camus tragó saliva—. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho burlándome de ti —le sonrió Hilda. Y Camus suspiró y se rindió ante las torturas de Hilda—. Decisiones, decisiones, decisiones. ¿Sabes por qué decidir duele? Porque en una decisión, tomas algo para desprenderte de otro algo. No se puede tener todo en esta vida. Y lo que quiero es realmente inalcanzable. ¿Entonces? ¿Para qué lastimarme decidiendo sobre una vida que no es la que quiero realmente? ¿De qué me sirve preocuparme? ¿Por qué no solo divertirme? —preguntó.

—Porque no todo en la vida es diversión —aclaró Camus, y Hilda hizo una mueca de molestia—. Solo hay una vida, y esa vida debes moldearla de la forma en que más te complazca. No puedes tenerlo todo, habrá que sacrificarse a veces, o arriesgarse en otras ocasiones. También habrá tiempo para divertirse. El único tiempo perdido es el que desperdicias pensando en qué vas a hacer y al final no haces nada —intentó explicar—. Solo hay una vida —insistió.

—No para los vikingos —se burló ella—. Odín les da nueva vida a quienes luchan y mueren en batalla en forma heroica. Los convierte en sus Einherjar. Tal vez deba comprar un hacha, e ir decapitando gente hasta que Odín esté satisfecho y me acepte en el Asgard —le sonrió.

—Estás tan lunática que no tengo idea de si lo que dices es o no es una broma, así que me limitaré a contestar que con lo flacucha que eres no podrías decapitar a nadie —intentó razonar con lógica Camus, y Hilda le sonrió

—Oh, ya estás aprendiendo a defenderte de mis burlas, aplauso, aplauso —se burló Hilda y aplaudió, y Camus desvió la mirada en señal de molestia—. Pero no me has vencido. Aún tengo muchos trucos, por ejemplo, me prestas tu cámara por favor —y Camus le entregó la cámara—. Buen chico, ahora la ponemos en un lugar seguro y luego… —y Hilda entonces se lanzó a los labios de Camus, sorprendiendo al camarógrafo que se quedó perplejo—. Y ahora, el gran final —sonrió Hilda, y empujó a Camus, que terminó dentro de la fuente, humillado, y con Hilda burlándose de él sonoramente—. Debiste ver tu cara. ¿De verdad lo disfrutaste? Eso es hilarante, jajaja —y Camus la miró con desprecio desde el interior de la fuente—. Huy, que miedo das… —se burló.

—Me rindo, no te entiendo en absoluto —y Hilda le dedicó una gentil sonrisa, y le tendió la mano, Camus aceptó la ayuda, y cuando estuvo de pie, la jaló y empujó a la fuente, pero momentos antes de que cayera dentro, la sostuvo de la cintura, y no la dejó caer—. Pero para emparejar las cosas… tú tampoco me entiendes a mí —la ayudó a incorporarse, hizo una reverencia, y se despidió de ella—. ¿Qué debo hacer la próxima vez que te quedes dormida en algún lugar? ¿Voy por Siegfried y le digo dónde estás? —preguntó.

—Siegfried es Escorpio, ¿tú que crees que pasaría si le dijeras eso? —y Camus se estremeció—. Exacto —sonrió Hilda—. La próxima vez que me veas dormida en algún lugar. Solo asegúrate de que esté muy cómoda —se burló.

—Muy graciosa, te dejaré en el suelo —se quejó Camus y se retiró, y Hilda se despidió de él moviendo las manos como si se estuviera alejando en un barco—. En definitiva, no quiero tener nada que ver con la familia Polaris. Esa mujer en verdad está loca —se quejó Camus y se alejó sin mirar atrás.

—Umm… me pregunto si debí haberle pedido que me ayudara a llegar a casa —se preguntó Hilda, mirando en todas direcciones—. No tengo idea de dónde diablos estoy. Pero bueno, dejaré que mis pies decidan por mí a dónde ir —sonrió Hilda, y dijo todo aquello en voz alta como esperando que Camus lo escuchara, y tras haberlo hecho, Camus suspiró, se dio la vuelta y fue por ella—. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sí te gusto! —se burló Hilda a la distancia.

—¡Definitivamente no me gustas! —le gritó Camus molesto, y decidió ignorarla y seguir con su camino—. Manipuladora… no voy a dejar que seas más lista que yo… —apresuró el paso.

—Por cierto, de verdad no sé a dónde voy, pero si no te gusto no tiene por qué importarte —y Camus se puso nervioso, y volvió a subir—. Te gusto… —sentenció Hilda, y Camus por fin tuvo suficiente, y se fue nuevamente—. Buen trabajo Hilda, lo ahuyentaste. Ahora ¿cómo demonios voy a regresar a casa? Bueno, algo se me ocurrirá… —y el par continuó siguiendo caminos separados.


	15. En la Guerra y el Amor

**Esta vez me tardé, pero eso es algo raro con Academia Sanctuary, pero bueno, he tenido bastantes cosas de las cuales preocuparme últimamente, de verdad lo siento mucho (hace una reverencia respetuosa), apenas voy regresando del hospital por lo de mi tratamiento, no es nada grave estoy bien así que no se preocupen. En fin, para no hacerles el cuento largo, a contestar reviews se ha dicho:**

**TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja, me da gusto que te hayan gustado las acciones de Hypnos y Thanatos, jajaja, al menos eso fue lo que entendí. De hecho así como lo dices lo de Get Backers es como pasó, ya nomás me faltaba poner a Milo con lentes y diciendo: "Just one minute", al estilo Ban-chan, jajaja. No entendí, ¿no te gustó a Geist como novia de Shaka? Pues hubieras votado, pero no hubieron suficientes votos así que se queda Geist, jajajajaja. 'En cuanto a Hilda, que esa soy yo, me describiría como una Godi nórdica adoradora de los sacrificios humanos' (óyeme que el que habla entre paréntesis soy yo), Tú no sales en esta historia, Señor Paréntesis, y tú, Hilda, ¡fuera de las respuestas de mis reviews!**

**dafguerrero: Yo no te robé el nombre del capítulo de tu historia, si yo te lo di, jajaja. No sé qué quiera ser Saori en cuanto a carrera pero por lo pronto yo creo que ya tiene suficientes problemas. En cuanto a lo de la medicina, dímelo a mí te comprendo perfectamente. En cuanto a Alde, sí, pobre se merecía algo de amor, y referente a las otras tres criadas, son del mismo manga de Saintia Sho pero de los capítulos más recientes. ¿Dónde encuentro los mangas? Pues yo los bajo en ingles por eso los encuentro fácil, en español está más difícil, no sabría decirte donde verlos.**

**lala light: No estuve incapacitado en el hospital, estuve incapacitado en mi casa, jajaja, pero muchas gracias por la preocupación. Jajaja, sí, "Te hace falta ver más Saint Seiya", en cuanto a Omega, no la veas, no es recomendable. Yo no me acuerdo de Mu sin cara, jajaja, más bien tenía cara de demonio, eso sí. Planeo mantener la relación de Milo con el trio de locas, no te preocupes, y el otro trio no es tan malo tampoco, descuida, te acostumbrarás a ellas. Jajaja, 'poco' se me hace poco para referirte a la locura de Hilda, jajaja, yo pienso que está muy lunática. Jajaja, ya no entendí, ¿sí te gustó o no te gustó Geist con Shaka? Yo les di a elegir y nadie ofreció personajes, jajaja, pero bueno, veremos si sobrevive la relación. De hecho sí estoy dejando un poco descansar a Milo, ahora los que la traen difícil son Camus y Shaka al parecer, jajaja, por eso necesitaba también sacar a Mephisto y a Afrodita para que otros también tuvieran momento en pantalla. En cuanto a los gemelos del inframundo todavía no serán muy relevantes pero seguirán divirtiéndote, y asqueándote en el caso de Tanathos. Lo de Hilda ya te lo resuelvo, lo de Pandora, lo siento, tendrá que seguir esperando.**

**midusa: Jajaja, otra vez lo de Geist, pues ubieras sugerido pareja cuando pregunté, jajaja. Mephisto y Afrodita como mencioné anteriormente, tuvieron que salir de pantalla para poder darle más protagonismo a otros, es algo complicado trabajar con 12 co-protagonistas, sabes, jajaja. Umm… ahora que lo mencionas puede que me haya basado en Casandra para la personalidad de Hilda, aunque Hilda es lunática alegre y Casandra es lunática perturbada. Jajaja. Que bien que el par de gemelos perturbados mentalmente recibió la ovación esperada, en este capítulo no los usé mucho pero pronto les daré más protagonismo. Y sí, sé que adoras a Saga, espero lo estés disfrutando en "La Orden Dorada" también, su pareja ya está definida por cierto, y hoy vuelve la triada dorada a las andadas. Pandora y Shura tienen un breve receso, pero estarán medio presentes y medio ausentes, de verdad son muchos personajes. Gracias por tus palabras, ya estoy mejor, mi tratamiento actual es solo preventivo. Fue grave pero 100% tratable, ahorita solo estoy en terapias preventivas.**

**Isa scorpio: Jajaja, perdona por actualizar muy tarde, y eso que no lees Guerra de Troya, esa actualización sí estuvo dementemente larga. Lamento que extrañes a Afrodita, pero como vengo diciendo desde más atrás su falta era necesaria para poder darle más protagonismo a los demás, ya hasta a Shura estoy desplazando por lo mismo, y sí, soy bien ocurrente, jajaja. Shaka es más rival del que crees, poco a poco irá destronando a Milo quien tendrá que ingeniárselas en el juego del libro dorado, jajaja. Otra mención de Geist, jajaja, pues no votaron, que esperaban, ustedes escogieron a Mii para Afrodita (cuando yo se la iba a dar a Camus), pero en fin, a la otra que yo les pida opinión, denme opinión, jajaja. Hipnos y Tanathos seguirán dando de qué hablar pero será paulatinamente, no puedo usar a tantos personajes, serian capítulos interminables, de por sí ya lo son. Y sí, Hilda es mi nueva payasito 'aw, gracias cariño, para mí también eres muy divertido' fuera de la sección de reviews y regresa a tu historia. Aldebarán no dejó en blanco el libro dorado, jajaja, pero le fue bastante difícil. El problema de Alde es que quiere compararse con Milo y no le sale. Jajaja, todos extrañaron a Mephisto, mira y que según él y Afrodita bien odiados en la serie original. En cuanto a Saga, ya le conseguimos novia, bueno en teoría solamente. En efecto la tarea d eJune no es fácil, son pareja pero muy extraña, y sí, se reunieron los 5 de bronce, pero no solo ellos, tendrán compañía en su club, ya lo veras ;). En cuanto a Milo y Saori, definitivamente Milo volverá a su temporada de abstinencia, pero al mismo tiempo hay alguna especie de entendimiento entre él y Saori, así que no serán tan distanciados, pero tendrán sus barreras. Y sí, el legado de Mephisto sigue en pie, jajaja.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Área Residencial de Atenas. 07 de Abril de 1986.**

—Por andar de presuntuosa en verdad me perdí… —se quejaba Hilda, que nuevamente no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaba y caminaba sin rumbo aparente por el área residencial de Atenas—. Eso me pasa por no poner atención y por escaparme de Siegfried. Camus malvado se fastidió de mis bromas y me dejó toda sola. Nota mental, burlarme de más me puede causar problemas… —fingió que anotaba en una libreta imaginaria, y entonces comenzó a borrar—. Mi madre se avergonzaría de mi ortografía… ya qué, supongo que usaré mis runas —sacó una bolsa y de su interior extrajo un grupo de piezas de marfil con escrituras vikingas, las sacudió como dados y las lanzó por el suelo, las piezas entonces se acomodaron en forma de flecha en la dirección contraria a la que había estado caminando—. Tengo pésimo sentido de la orientación… —se molestó Hilda, levantó sus runas y las metió en la bolsa, entonces se dio la vuelta lista para regresar por donde venía y notó a una furiosa estudiante de plata de la Academia Sanctuary pateando violentamente un bote de basura, y después entrando en un establecimiento—. ¿Esa era…? ¿Geist? —se preguntó—. Probablemente no me incumba, pero por si acaso —sacó la bolsa nuevamente, y la sacudió—. ¿Qué tanto me divertiré si entro a ese lugar? —le preguntó a la bolsa, y extrajo una runa, la pieza tenía dibujada un símbolo en forma de "P", pero escrita con trazos derechos—. ¡Wunjo! ¡Mi runa favorita! ¡Te adoro Wunjo! ¡La runa de la alegría! —se alegró Hilda, y entró en el establecimiento.

—¡Estoy furiosa! —gritó Geist al entrar en el lugar, y Hilda se estremeció por el sonoro grito que le sacó un tremendo susto, entonces miró su runa, como sintiéndose traicionada por ella ya que la furia de Geist era demasiado violenta y no le parecía divertida—. ¡Deme un orden de 20 rodajas de sushi paella en escabeche! ¡Con salsa de chipotle! ¡Quiero destrozarme las papilas gustativas hasta que mi boca escupa fuego! —se quejaba Geist.

—Si quieres suicidarte puedo prestarte alguno de mis cuchillos para que cometas sepukku, lo que sea porque bajes la voz y dejes de ahuyentar a mis clientes —recriminó Shura, y fue en ese momento en que Hilda se dio cuenta de que habían entrado en un restaurante—. Tengo mucho trabajo como para estarme preocupando por tus tonterías y la de tus lacayos. Desde que decidieron hacer su nueva base de operaciones en mi restaurante mi clientela tiene miedo de entrar por las noches, solo los tolero porque son clientes frecuentes y consumen de forma apropiada, pero te lo advierto, pierdo a un solo cliente más por tus desvaríos violentos, y los sacaré a todos con Excalibur —amenazó Shura.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo —le recriminó Geist, y ella y Shura intercambiaron miradas de desprecio. Pero una vez que Geist encontró a los miembros de su banda, hizo una mueca de arrogancia y se retiró a su mesa. Shura entonces miró a Hilda, que le sonrió de forma despreocupada.

—¿Me das una mesa cerca de ella? Tengo curiosidad de saber si Wunjo me está engañando —y Shura la miró con extrañeza, pero ignorando la curiosidad, encaminó a Hilda a una mesa—. Pero que amable. Tráigame la recomendación del chef, el dinero no es problema, así que date gusto —y Shura asintió, y Hilda puso sus runas en la mesa—. Más te vale no haberme engañado, Wunjo —apuntó a su runa como si esta le pudiera responder.

—¡Lo quiero muerto! —recriminó Geist, y Hilda se preocupó, y volteó la runa Wunjo con molestia y sintiéndose traicionada—. Regresé a la Academia Sanctuary para buscar a la mocosa de Saori y hacerle la existencia miserable, no porque quisiera regresar a clases. Pero a donde fuera me encontraba con ese maldito ciego. ¡Quiero que lo lastimen! —apuntó Geist a sus secuaces—. ¡Tú se supone que me ibas a ayudar a lastimar a Saori! —apuntó Geist.

—Pues disculpa —le respondió Shaina—. Tuve un no muy grato encuentro con Milo y sus 3 nuevas lacayas. Me deprimió y no quise ir a clases —le recriminó—. Y baja la voz cuando hables de Saori, si mal no recuerdas tenemos a un dorado en este lugar —le recordó.

—Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca —le mencionó Geist—. Delfín, Medusa, Anguila. Hay un cambio de planes. Averiguarán dónde y cómo vive el ciego, quiero toda la información posible para destruirlo. Pero eso no significa que no intentaremos vengarnos de Saori. Shaina, regresarás mañana a la academia te inscribirás al club al que Saori ingrese y te harás su amiga. Entonces, cuando esté confiada, la lastimaremos donde más le duele. Cassios, es momento de expansión, quiero que reclutes a más miembros para los Guerreros de los Abismos. Esta es una lista de otros quienes pertenecieron a otras pandillas en la guerra de pandillas. Los quiero reclutados, y además quiero que te inscribas a cualquier club en donde esté un tal Aldebarán. Investígalo, vuélvete su amigo, busca su debilidad, atacaremos desde todos los frentes posibles, no solo heriremos a Saori sino que acabaremos con sus dorados, uno por uno. ¡Empezando por ese malnacido ciego! —les gritó, y entonces Shaina movió su mano por frente a su garganta, y Geist asintió—. Y entonces el profesor Dohko trató de detenerme, pero de una patada lo enterré en un bote de basura, fue hilarante… —cambió el tema Geist cuando llegó Shura a servirles, y todos sus lacayos fingieron que reían.

—No intentes hacerte la loca, Geist… sé que tramas algo… —la miró Shura con cautela, y Geist simplemente lo ignoró—. Por respeto a Milo es que no hago nada para detenerte ni a ti ni a Shaina, ustedes fueron sus discípulas. Si Milo fue capaz de ver bondad en ustedes, eso significa que existe de verdad. Pero si me entero de que lastimaron a Saori, o a alguno de mis amigos —y Geist se puso de pie y encaró a Shura, sorprendiéndolos a todos, y los 2 mantuvieron miradas fijas el uno contra la otra—. He dicho lo que debía decir. Disfruta tu comida —colocó los platos sobre la mesa, y Geist bufó con fuerza, se sentó, y comenzó a comer.

—Ahora sí, Wunjo, te vas a arrepentir de haberme mentido —amarró Hilda uno de sus cabellos a la runa, y comenzó una lenta ejecución al bajarla de poco a poco hasta el caldo de carne que Shura le había entregado—. Que tu alma llegue a Nifelheim, Wunjo —miró de forma sombría Hilda, más momentos antes de hervir a su pieza, notó a Shura, y Hilda guardó su pieza.

—Comerás gratis si me haces una predicción —y Hilda comenzó a hacer memoria, y recordó a Shura y a Pandora sirviendo a Saori durante el festival—. No puedo regresar a la Academia Sanctuary, pagué toda mi deuda, pero me preocupa la señorita Saori, y me preocupa también… —comenzó, y Hilda entonces sonrió, tomó sus runas, y las sacudió en su bolso—. ¿Esto de verdad funciona? —preguntó Shura.

—¡Ochenta veinte, ochenta veinte! —sonrió Hilda—. Tal parece que no soy capaz de adivinarme mi propia fortuna, pero con los demás no hay problema. Las runas saben que si me fallan las herviré en caldo de carne como a Wunjo si se atreve a volver a mentirme —y Shura no lo comprendió, pero Hilda lanzó las runas de todas formas, y para sorpresa de Shura, todas cayeron con la parte blanca de frente, lo que era algo muy improbable pues eran 25 runas—. Toma una y muéstramela. Esa runa te dirá lo que tienes que hacer para proteger a Saori, y salvar a Pandora de su funesto destino —y Shura asintió, tomó una runa, y Hilda se sorprendió—. ¿Gebo? —y Shura nuevamente no entendió nada, y miró la runa, que tenía la marca de una 'X', y Hilda se rio con fuerza—. Buena esa Wunjo, y yo que pensé que me habías engañado. ¡Puedo predecirme a mí misma! —y Shura comenzó a preocuparse por siquiera haber considerado pedirle a Hilda ayuda—. Gebo significa unión, sociedad, regalo, don… y… —sonrió, y Shura comenzó a impacientarse—. Matrimonio… —y Shura se ruborizó al extremo, y Hilda tomó una servilleta, y bajo esta colocó la runa Gebo y comenzó a verter caldo de carne en la servilleta, y esta comenzó a humedecerse formando manchas que solo Hilda podía comprender—. ¿Vez esta mancha? —apuntó, y Shura se asomó—. Es la cara de un demonio, Gebo intenta decir que para lograr tu cometido, debes unirte a tus demonios. Cuando entiendas lo que eso significa, porque la verdad yo no tengo ni idea… —confesó Hilda, y Shura se molestó—. Comenzará tu viaje para lograr tu objetivo. La segunda mancha es la de sociedad, que significa gente, mucha gente. Creo yo… que se trata de un evento de la alta sociedad al cual Gebo te ayudará a entrar tras tu unión con tus demonios… eso creo… el caldo de carne no es muy bueno para las lecturas, si fuera de pollo sería más claro pero la carne tiene muchas grasas saturadas dañinas… —y Shura por fin se fastidió.

—Te pido una disculpa, fue una tontería pedirte ayuda —aclaró Shura, e Hilda lo miró sorprendida y dolida de que no le creyeran—. Cumpliré mi promesa, puedes comer sin preocuparte por la paga pero ya no me interesa escuchar más tonterías —insistió.

—¡No estoy siendo compleja en mi predicción por el deseo de conservar el misticismo! ¡A Odín no le gusta la carne! ¡Por eso me manda señales tan difíciles de entender! —y Shura continuó con su camino—. ¡Saori me cree! —le recordó, y Shura se detuvo—. Ahora siéntate y termina tu predicción —y Shura suspiró, y se sentó—. La tercera mancha es un arillo… puede ser una dona, no tengo idea… Gebo dice que debes regalar a alguien un objeto con la forma de un aro… —y Shura se fastidió aún más—. La cuarta marca es el don, lo que significa que tendrás que poner en práctica eso que tienes a tu favor —y Shura miró a su espada—. En realidad… por alguna razón tiene la forma de un pie… no de una espada —y Shura se sobresaltó—. ¿No había algo relacionado con pies en el video ese que vi…? La verdad me quedé dormida y no me acuerdo… —y Shura azotó la mesa, y le pidió con la mano que continuara—. No te pongas pesado, macho cabrío… —y Hilda continuó—. La última marca es el matrimonio —y Shura se ruborizó—. Hay un castillo… ese es el lugar donde debes sellar un matrimonio. La palabra matrimonio no necesariamente significa lo que estás pensando, pero es una posibilidad. Matrimonio significa compromiso. Cumple lo que te ha dicho Gebo, y solucionarás todos los problemas con Pandora, y esa solución terminará con las tragedias de Saori. Puedes conservar la servilleta —terminó Hilda con molestia—. Y la próxima vez, tráeme un caldo de pollo para que sea más claro, mira cuantas manchas de grasa hay aquí. ¿Crees que es fácil leer la grasa? Si así lo crees puede que cambie la bola de cristal por la pansa de buda para mis predicciones —se molestó Hilda.

—¡Comete tu comida y sal de mi restaurante! —se quejó Shura, y Hilda se molestó y comenzó a comer. Shura entonces se retiró a la cocina—. Lunática… —se quejó, más antes de entrar en la cocina, el teléfono sonó—. Restaurante Capricorn… —preguntó Shura, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—. ¿De verdad? ¿Obtuve el trabajo? —preguntó, y Hilda lo miró desde su mesa—. ¡Sí! ¡Lo comprendo! ¡Mañana temprano iré a recoger el uniforme! —y Shura entonces colgó.

—¡Gebo! —le gritó Hilda—. Unión con tu enemigo, el primero de los 5 pasos. ¿Todavía dudas de mi predicción? Me costó mucha energía hacer semejante predicción, harías bien en no volver dudar de mí, idiota… —más entonces, Hilda azotó la cabeza en la mesa, y comenzó a temblar, y Shura se apresuró a su lado—. No es sano predecir en tiempos de calor… estoy completamente vacía… —y Hilda se quedó dormida, preocupando a Shura.

—Así que… Gebo… —tomó la runa Shura, y la miró fijamente—. Lamento haber dudado de usted… señorita Hilda… —y Hilda sonrió en sus sueños, y abrazó sus rollos de sushi paella, y Shura suspiró—. Aunque no deja de estar lunática —y Shura notó que todos los comensales, veían a Hilda durmiendo en su mesa—. Ya vamos a cerrar, lárguense. A partir de hoy, el restaurante Capricorn está bajo una nueva administración. Pueden seguir usando el restaurante como centro de reuniones, Geist. Porque desgraciadamente para ti, Shura vuelve a la Academia Sanctuary —sonrió de forma sombría Shura.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Academia Sanctuary.**

**Segunda Temporada.**

**Capítulo 3: En la Guerra y el Amor.**

* * *

**Mansión Kido. 08 de Abril de 1986.**

—¡Fuera de mi closet! —se escuchó el tremendo grito de Milo, y de su habitación salieron Mii, Shoko y Kyoko corriendo, mientras Milo las perseguía con una almohada—. ¿De quién fue la idea? —y Mii y Kyoko apuntaron a Shoko, y Shoko las apuntó a ambas, y Milo comenzó a corretear a la pelirroja por la mansión—. ¡Ven aquí! —la persiguió, y todas las criadas alrededor de la mansión comenzaron a reír felizmente, aunque las risas se convirtieron en temor cuando Saori al salir de su habitación fue recibida con un tremendo almohadazo al rostro cuando salió para saber a qué se debía la conmoción—. ¿Estoy despedido? —preguntó Milo tembloroso, y quitándole la almohada del rostro a Saori, que lo miró con desdén y llena de plumas de ganso—. Señorita… lo lamento mucho… yo… —comenzó Milo.

—Quédate allí… —habló tan sombríamente que todas las criadas se horrorizaron por la frialdad de Saori, que entonces salió de su habitación con una almohada, y le golpeó a Milo el rostro con fuerza—. ¡Me dolió! —se quejó, y llenó el uniforme de Milo de plumas tras la almohada estallarle en toda la cara—. ¿Y el desayuno? —preguntó.

—De… de inmediato, señorita Kido… —corrió Milo por el carrito con el desayuno, y Saori bostezó y entró en su habitación, mientras Milo nerviosamente le preparaba la mesa—. Aquí le traigo el periódico, y el resumen de los estados financieros que preparó Katya. Y Erda no tarda en llegar con el reporte de utilidades de sus negocios de telefonía. Mii preparó también el concentrado con la información de las criadas que van a la academia, no hay ninguna en su grupo salvo Mii, Erda, Shoko y Xiaoling, todas las demás fueron reubicadas al aula 2-B, Tatsumi se encargó de las transferencias antes pues… de su propia transferencia —continuó nerviosamente.

—Milo, tranquilo —lo tranquilizó Saori con una gentil sonrisa—. No estoy molesta por el almohadazo. De hecho estoy feliz porque hace tiempo que la mansión no estaba tan llena de alegría. Pero tienes suerte de conservar tu asenso. Jefe de Mayordomos Milo —le recordó.

—No hay mucho de qué ser jefe la verdad… señorita Saori… digo… señorita Kido… —y Saori se burló de forma picara del nerviosismo de Milo—. Pero… ¿enviar a Tatsumi a Japón a servirle a Cronos no le parece algo extremo? —le preguntó.

—Por 7 meses que estuve fuera en Japón, tanto Tatsumi como cierta persona me hicieron la vida imposible… no puedo tener a 2 demonios en mi mansión, era Tatsumi… o… —comenzó a sudar frio Saori, y entonces Milo sintió que le pateaban la parte trasera de sus rodillas, y caía sobre un par de toallas—. Buenos días, Katya… —mencionó Saori.

—Buenos días señorita… —reverenció la criada, que entonces miró a Milo—. Qué vergüenza… rodeado de plumas como un vulgar mayordomo plebeyo. Aunque no debería decepcionarme, es un mayordomo plebeyo —apuntó Katya, y comenzó a limpiarle el traje con un sacudidor, y Milo se molestó y se puso de pie.

—No olvides que soy el jefe de mayordomos ahora, Katya. Puedo despedirte si me entero de que no cumples con las expectativas… —le recordó, y Katya lo miró fríamente—. Mucho cuidado… mocosa… —y Katya lo ignoró y fue a atender a Saori.

—Señorita, no debería tomarse tan a la ligera su descanso. Vamos contra el tiempo —le recordó, y Saori se preocupó un poco—. El amo Cronos me ha pedido personalmente el cerciorarme de que cumpla con sus horarios. Tiene 3 minutos para acabar de desayunar y revisar los estados financieros. Tome eso en consideración mientras le preparo el baño. El trabajo de una criada, es asegurarse de que su señorita sea un ejemplo a seguir. Le quedan 2 minutos con 20 segundos —y Saori se preocupó, y comenzó a comer rápidamente y a revisar sus estados financieros. Milo entonces observó a Mii.

—Me temo que por órdenes del amo Cronos… Katya es la nueva jefa de criadas… —y Milo se sorprendió, y Kyoko le entregó la nueva documentación de Mii—. El amo Cronos… se enteró del asenso que yo misma me di y me despidió… Saori claro que me devolvió el trabajo inmediatamente pero… durante los 2 minutos que estuve despedida, Tatsumi nombró a Katya como mi reemplazo en el organigrama general. Para cuando Saori me regresó el empleo mi puesto ya no estaba vacante… ahora soy una criada personal de Saori solamente… al menos esa parte no me la quitaron pero me quitaron mi aumento y perdí mi antigüedad… ya no tengo días de vacaciones… —entristeció Mii.

—¿Eso es legal? —preguntó, y Saori se preparó para responder, pero Katya llegó, y Saori notó que su tiempo se había acabado y corrió al baño solo para encontrar el agua completamente fría, incluso había cubetas con hielo en su interior.

—Es legal… —se perturbó Saori—. De hecho, como ahora Cronos tiene que autorizar todos los aumentos y contrataciones de tiempo completo. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para restaurar el puesto de Mii, así que, en venganza por la conspiración mandé a Tatsumi de regreso a Japón, y como el puesto de Tatsumi estaba vacante… —continuó Saori.

—Me puso como reemplazo en el organigrama para que Tatsumi no pudiera regresar a Grecia a menos que sea en un puesto inferior al mío —y Saori asintió, y Katya llegó con un reloj de arena, y Saori sacó a Milo y a Mii del baño y se dio un rápido chapuzón, gritando por la congelante sensación al hacerlo—. Un momento… si Cronos tiene que autorizar los asensos e ingresos eso también significa… —comenzó Milo.

—Que solo Cronos puede despedirme… —le mencionó Katya, y Milo la miró con desdén—. Así que, puede que en verdad esté bajo sus órdenes, jefe de mayordomos Milo, pero estoy protegida por el amo Cronos. Y mientras Saori no cumpla con sus responsabilidades, mis funciones incluyen castigarla por cada falta que cometa. Por mi señorita, debo ser tan ruda como deba ser, cosa que Mii nunca pudo hacer —miró a Mii con molestia.

—Katya inclusive le dio todas mis funciones a Erda… ya no sé a cuál de las 2 odio más —y Katya se retiró, dejando a Milo y a Mii rodeados de todas las demás criadas preocupadas. Incluso Erda y Xiaoling estaban preocupadas—. Como puede ver, por mis faltas administrativas ahora estoy al mismo nivel de cualquier otra criada. Ya no tengo el poder que solía tener, y las órdenes de Katya son mis órdenes. Afortunadamente, entre una orden de Katya y una orden del jefe de mayordomos la de usted cuenta más. Pero Katya no tiene que rendirle cuentas a usted por lo que si recibo una orden y usted no está presente para refutarla… no tengo más opción que obedecer —y Milo comprendió la situación.

—Entonces ahora hay enemigos dentro y fuera de la mansión… —se preocupó Milo, y Saori salió en toalla y corrió a su habitación para cambiarse, y aquello desestabilizó la concentración de Milo, y todas las criadas le tronaron los dedos frente al rostro para que volviera en sí—. Lo siento… lo siento… volviendo al tema, ¿ustedes de qué lado están? —apuntó Milo a Xiaoling y a Erda.

—Del lado de la señorita Saori por supuesto —mencionó Erda, y Xiaoling asintió—. Se lo dijimos desde que llegamos. Todas tenemos los intereses de la señorita como prioridad. No vinimos a reemplazar a nadie, la idea del amo Cronos es que le aligeremos la carga… pero esto… —mencionó Erda, mientras Saori salía de su habitación apresuradamente y con el uniforme al revés, por lo que Xiaoling la detuvo, y Erda sacó un espejo y se lo mostró a Saori, que se horrorizó, se apenó, y volvió a su habitación a cambiarse—. Es demasiado… —terminó Erda.

—No somos aliadas de Katya si es lo que se pregunta —prosiguió Xiaoling, y Erda asintió a sus palabras—. Pero estamos obligadas igual que Mii a seguir sus órdenes —finalizó.

—Pero ustedes la conocen mejor que cualquiera —apuntó Milo, y Saori salió lo más rápido que pudo, le entregó un cepillo a Mii, y la amiga y criada de Saori se apresuró a cepillarle la cabellera, y Milo se preocupó por Saori—. ¿De qué forma podemos ponerle una rienda a Katya? —preguntó.

—¿Rienda? —preguntó Saori—. Aquí el único que tiene rienda eres tú —le recordó—. Para proteger mi feminidad de la depravación de los Escorpio es que tienes esa rienda. Porque es importante para los amantes el que ambas partes estén contentas… —se ruborizó Saori, y Milo se apenó por el comentario—. Lo siento, lo siento… es solo que en ocasiones por más madura que quiera aparentar ser, al estar en la presencia de la persona que me gusta incluso mis barreras tienden a colapsar… ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¡No me prestes atención e ignora todo lo que te dije! ¡Es una orden! —lo apuntó.

—¿Y qué hago para que se me olvide? ¿Me doy de golpes contra la pared hasta tener amnesia? —y Saori movió su cabeza en negación e intentó hablar, cuando escuchó los gritos de Katya.

—¡Ama Kido! ¡Sin Tatsumi no tenemos chofer! ¡Si llega tarde a la academia la tendré que reprender! —le gritó Katya desde el primer piso, y Saori se apresuró a seguirla, y todas las criadas se preocuparon.

—Ya escucharon a Katya, por más que me duela admitirlo. Andando o todas llegarán tarde —y las criadas obedecieron y todas corrieron en una estampida de colegiadas, pero antes de que Erda y Xiaoling se fueran, Milo las detuvo, y al percatarse, Mii, Shoko y Kyoko se detuvieron también—. Antes de que a Katya se le ocurra darles una orden diferente, esta es mi orden. Todo lo que Katya les ordene y crean que es extraño, me lo mandan por mensaje para autorizarlo o no —y las 5 asintieron—. Además, antes de que Saori comenzara a actuar raro por nuestra no tan secreta relación, les estaba diciendo que… —y Milo tuvo una idea malévola—. Esto puede resultar ser muy interesante. Tengo una idea. Kyoko —y la criada saludó de forma militar—. Quiero que comiences a hacer un perfil psicológico de Katya e investigues junto con Erda los perfiles psicológicos de todos los varones de la Academia Sanctuary, y en base a eso, realices con Mii y una revista de las que Shoko y Xiaoling leen en secreto —y las 2 se ruborizaron e intentaron negarlo—. Hagas una tabla de compatibilidad en la que me digas quien en la academia es más compatible con Katya —y todas miraron a Milo con curiosidad—. ¿Recuerdan a Geist fuera de la academia? —y Mii, Kyoko y Shoko asintieron—. ¿Cómo cambió su comportamiento tras los rumores de ella y Shaka? —preguntó, y el trio sonrió con malicia—. Si Katya se enamora, estará muy consternada como para supervisar los tiempos de Saori. No es lo mío jugar a cupido pero si funcionó con Geist, puede que funcione con Katya. A trabajar —y las 5 saludaron a Milo de forma militar.

**Camino a la Academia Sanctuary.**

—¡Wachoo! —estornudó Shaka, y al mismo tiempo que lo hizo se escuchó otro estornudo al otro lado de la acera, y Shaka viró con los ojos cerrados en esa dirección, percibiendo las vibraciones familiares—. Muy buenos días, Geist —la saludó Shaka, y la joven de plata se estremeció y huyó del budista a paso apresurado.

—Increíble… la magia ancestral quiere unir a Shaka y a Geist también —mencionó Aioria, sentado con Mu en una banca del parque, y Shaka de inmediato arremetió contra él de un bastonazo—. Pero es la verdad… —se defendió Aioria.

—Ya me estoy cansando de que quieran emparejarme con alguien con quien no tengo nada que ver —se molestó Shaka—. Limítense a encargarse de sus propios asuntos —los amenazó con su bastón—. ¿Milo y Camus no han llegado? —preguntó Shaka.

—Milo fue contratado nuevamente por Saori —habló Camus mientras llegaba, y entonces estornudó con fuerza, y Aioria intentó hablar—. No es magia ancestral… por culpa de cierta señorita cuyo nombre no mencionaré… tengo un leve resfriado… —aclaró Camus—. Volviendo al tema, Milo ahora recorre el doble de camino, y tiene que regresar acompañado de Saori, así que sugiero que nos adelantemos a por Aldebarán —y el grupo asintió, y continuaron con su camino—. Y hablando de Saori, solo Aioros, Mu, Aioria y Milo la han podido recibir. ¿No deberíamos hacerle una bienvenida? —y todos miraron a Camus con sorpresa—. ¿Qué? —se molestó.

—¡El virus ha transformado a Camus! ¡El lord de la antisocialidad se ha convertido al lado opuesto! —y Camus le quitó el bastón a Shaka y comenzó a perseguir a Aioria con este—. ¡Era broma, era broma! —y Shaka rudamente recuperó su bastón.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer… —sugirió Shaka con un aura dorada rodeándole—. Aunque, no es mala la idea. Hoy regresan las actividades de los clubes y el club de té lanza una ceremonia de bienvenida. Puedo preparar algún pastel extra para Saori si se quieren quedar después de clases —sugirió Shaka.

—¡Un pastel de Shaka! —gritó Aldebarán mientras salía de su casa, y Shaka se tapó los oídos—. ¡Aldebarán querer pastel! —habló el grandulón, y Shaka le dio un bastonazo, y tras hacerlo, escuchó un gentil chillido, y todos viraron a ver a Europa sobándose la cabeza como Aldebarán—. ¡Europa! —se alegró Aldebarán.

—Buenos días… —se apenó Europa, y los 2 se quedaron viendo el uno al otro con rubor en sus rostros y sonrisas en sus labios—. ¿No te duele? —preguntó, y Aldebarán tan solo le sonrió—. Hice… hice el almuerzo… si quieres compartirlo conmigo… —comenzó Europa, mostrándole una enorme caja de comida, que sorprendió a Aldebarán, que entonces viró a ver a sus amigos, y Europa parpadeó un par de veces—. No tienes que explicar nada. No quiero separarte de tus amigos, así que… podemos comerlo a la salida si quieres… —se apenó.

—¿De verdad? —y Europa asintió un par de veces—. ¡Eres la mejor, Europa! —la tomó de sus manitas, y Europa le sonrió y dobló la pierna derecha sumamente enamorada, y Aldebarán se agachó para que ambos se frotaran la nariz el uno al otro, y todos los estudiantes que pasaban se les quedaban mirando con extrañeza.

—Aldebarán da más miedo enamorado que soltero… —les mencionó Aioria, y todos asintieron. Europa entonces se adelantó, y un feliz Aldebarán regresó con el grupo—. Al menos mantienes las reglas de los hombres, amigos antes que mujeres —y Aldebarán y Aioria chocaron puños—. Por cierto, según los cálculos de Mephisto tu noviazgo es socialmente inaceptable, no seas tan obvio —se quejó Aioria.

—Después de esa escenita no creo que quede alguna duda sobre la relación… —se preocupó un poco Mu—. Aunque dudo que alguien se atreva a decir algo, todos le tienen miedo a Aldebarán —y el grupo continuó con su camino—. Pese a este leve inconveniente, confío en que las cosas en la academia comiencen a regresar a la normalidad —agregó Mu, más entonces todos escucharon un grito que no pensaron volver a escuchar.

—¡Excalibur! —gritó Shura, y 8 estudiantes fueron azotados violentamente, lanzados a los aires, y noqueados de un solo movimiento—. ¡Ya les dije que no soy ningún secuestrador! ¡Se quedó dormida en mi restaurante y la tuve que traer! ¡Métanselo en la cabeza todos ustedes! ¡O sufrirán la poderosa ira de Excalibur! —apuntó Shura su espada al rostro de Siegfried, uno de los mayordomos noqueados por Shura.

—Eres muy ruidoso… estoy muy cansada, déjame dormir… —el grupo entonces notó que Shura llevaba a Hilda sobre la espalda, y Camus comenzó a comprender, aunque a medias, el descontento de Siegfried y el resto de los mayordomos de Hilda—. Siegfried… cállate… de verdad estoy muy cansada… —se volvió a acurrucar sobre la espalda de Shura.

—Por alguna razón… estoy molesto… —mencionó Camus, y el grupo se burló de él—. Hilda… compórtate… —le pidió Camus, y Hilda lo miró desde la espalda de Shura, y lo ignoró acurrucándose nuevamente—. No me des la espalda… bájate… —y Hilda hizo una mueca, pero se bajó de la espalda de Shura—. Gracias por tu comprensión —y Hilda asintió.

—Cárgame… —le extendió los brazos, y Camus se ruborizó, pero le dio la vuelta y la empujó a los brazos de Siegfried—. No eres divertido… —se quejó Hilda, y Siegfried la cargó, reverenció en dirección a Camus, y los adoloridos mayordomos se retiraron de regreso a la academia.

—Es un placer volver a verte, Shura —agregó Camus, y el resto de los dorados se acercó—. Perdona por no saludarte bien, estoy algo enfermo —y Shura lo aceptó con una reverencia.

—Seguro extrañabas tanto a Saori que decidiste esperarla como todos nosotros —le sonrió Aioria, y Shura no pudo evitar sonreír ante la posibilidad—. Pero no puedes entrar a la academia. Aunque si esperas a la salida le pediremos a Saga que nos haga el favor de hacerte entrar para que celebremos con un pastel de bienvenida para Saori.

—Es una oferta tentadora pero, como pueden ver, no requiero de ninguna ayuda para entrar —se posó frente a ellos Shura, y todos notaron que tenía puesto un traje de mayordomo—. Los mayordomos podemos obtener un permiso especial para cumplir con nuestras funciones dentro de la academia —les mencionó Shura.

—¿Mayordomo? —escucharon todos, y encontraron a Saori, que llegaba junto con Katya y un grupo de cansadas criadas encubiertas a la academia—. ¿De verdad? ¿Te contrataron de mayordomo? —y Shura se preocupó un poco, pero Saori se le lanzó encima y lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! —gritó Saori, que entonces recordó que no había saludado aún a Shaka, a Camus o Aldebarán—. ¡Alde! —gritó Saori, y Aldebarán entonces cargó a Shura y a Saori pues no quería esperar su turno—. Yo también te extrañé —se alegró Saori mientras Shura le pateaba las costillas a Aldebarán para que lo soltaran, y cuando Aldebarán por fin los soltó, Saori se lanzó a abrazar a Shaka, y después fue a por Camus, que retrocedió apuntando a su cara ruborizada por su leve resfriado, pero a Saori no le importó, lo abrazó, y hasta le dio un beso en la frente, lo que enfureció a Aioria que volvió a quejarse porque Camus al parecer era un favorito de Saori.

—Nada me haría más feliz que volver a ser el mayordomo de Saori pero… señorita… —habló Shura con tristeza, y entonces notó a Milo llegar también con otro grupo de criadas—. Me temo, que no es la familia Kido quien me contrató. Lo siento mucho… Milo… —se disculpó, mientras una limosina llegaba, y Shura le abría la puerta a una noble—. Bienvenida a la academia… ama Heinstein… —y tras la revelación, todos se paralizaron por las terribles noticias, mientras una Pandora carente de toda emoción bajaba de la limosina de los Heinstein.

**Comedor de la Academia Sanctuary.**

—¡Si tienes un problema personal en mi contra ten la decencia de arreglarlo conmigo! ¡No hay necesidad de involucrar a mis Caballeros Dorados ni mucho menos robártelos con sucios trucos como ese! —Saori estaba furiosa, y había ordenado una asamblea en el comedor, que estaba totalmente vacío ya que hoy era día de selección de clubes, razón por la que no fue muy difícil para Milo y Shura el separar el comedor y montar guardia en las puertas para dejar pasar solo a los involucrados. Fuera del comedor solo estaban Aioria, que no tenía responsabilidad de clubes ya que Mu era el nuevo capitán, y Shunrei, a quien raptó para que le ayudara cuando la joven se encontraba sola y buscando a Saori o a June, ambas dentro del comedor pues el conflicto era entre las familias Kido y Heinstein—. ¡Ordené que se le fuera enviada a Shura una solicitud de contratación de servicios para cubrir la vacante que dejaste cuando tomaste el puesto de Tatsumi! ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Saori a Milo, pero quien respondió fue Katya.

—El sujeto en cuestión no cumplía con los requisitos de un mayordomo, razón por la cual la solicitud fue interceptada por Kyoko bajo mis órdenes —presentó Katya a Kyoko, que estaba sumamente apenada por su participación en la traición, y Saori miró a Pandora fijamente desde su lado de la mesa, y Pandora parecía no reflejar emoción alguna.

—Esto me está molestando. ¿Nosotros por qué tenemos que estar presentes? —se quejaba Ikki en otra mesa junto con Shun y una nerviosa June, que tampoco entendía el por qué Shura había ido a buscarla bajo órdenes de Pandora—. Además, me sorprende que hayas aceptado contratar a este mayordomo si se supone que es tu acosador —prosiguió Ikki.

—Razón por la cual lo he contratado, como prueba definitiva de que sus acercamientos ya no pueden afectarme —mencionó Pandora, y Shura demostró cierta curiosidad por esa revelación—. Saori, esto ha sido un movimiento estrictamente de carácter laboral, pese a mi amenaza del día de ayer esto no tiene nada que ver con eso. Shura ha sido contratado debido a la creciente necesidad de los Heinstein, y como cabeza de la familia que soy he hecho algunos reacomodos internos. Chesire es ahora el mayordomo personal de Shun, e Ikki y June, considerada parte de la familia por su compromiso con mi hermano, tendrán también a sus mayordomos personales. El contratar a Shura era una necesidad, no fue nada personal —le explicó Pandora.

—¿Cómo puede no ser personal? Su nombre en definitiva no figuraría como prospecto de mayordomo en ningún catálogo de búsqueda a menos que le hubieras hecho una oferta directa —se quejaba Saori, y Shura y Milo intercambiaban miradas por la preocupación—. Dime entonces, ¿cómo fue que contemplaste la contratación de Shura? —preguntó.

—Él mandó la solicitud —mencionó, y la revelación cayó como una bomba—. La había rechazado, pero circunstancias ajenas a los intereses de la familia Kido terminaron por hacerme reconsiderar la oferta. Si ya estás satisfecha te pido que nos dejes en paz… —y Saori bajó la mirada, entristecida, y entonces sintió que Pandora le tomaba la mano—. Te juro que no es nada personal… —le susurró, y Saori la miró a los ojos, notando la decepción en la mirada de Pandora—. Shura —mencionó, y su mayordomo reverenció—. Saori al parecer te tiene en tan alta estima que pretende hacer una contraoferta por tus servicios. Te dejaré con ella, pero si decides no aceptar la contraoferta, te esperaré en el aula 4-B —y tras decir aquello, Pandora se puso de pie y se retiró, Milo le abrió la puerta, y con la mirada ordenó a Mii y a las demás salir. Katya se mordió los labios no queriendo obedecer, pero Milo entonces señaló a Xiaoling y a Shoko, y las 2 se llevaron a Katya a la fuerza. Una vez que se vació el lugar, Milo salió también.

—Si yo te hiciera una contraoferta… ¿vendrías conmigo a ser mi mayordomo? —le preguntó Saori, y Shura la miró fijamente—. Me siento horriblemente traicionada pero… quiero creer que no me reemplazarías por Pandora… —entristeció.

—Hay cosas que Pandora pude darme que yo jamás le exigiría a usted, señorita —y Saori entristeció un poco, comprendiéndolo—. Más sin embargo, aún si la paga fuera miserable, yo siempre elegiría trabajar para usted que trabajar para Pandora —y Saori miró a Shura con sorpresa—. En estos momentos estoy en una encrucijada, entre la mujer a la que amo, y la mujer a la que admiro tanto como para querer permanecer a su lado sin importar mi amor por Pandora. Pero sus dorados todos debemos también encontrar nuestro camino en la vida. Indudablemente yo deseo que mi camino me guíe a ser su mayordomo. Pero primero, debo terminar mi búsqueda, y al igual que Milo, cerciorarme de qué es lo que realmente quiero, antes de poder volver a usted, y jurarle mi lealtad definitiva. Pese a todo, y pese a que hay otra mujer en mi vida, sigo siendo su Caballero Dorado, y no dudaré jamás en brindarle mi apoyo. Es por eso que le pido que me dé el tiempo que necesito para perseguir a la doncella que pretendo forme parte de mi vida… —y Saori suspiró, pero sonrió.

—Es triste no ser el centro de atención de mis 12 Caballeros Dorados pero… supongo que es verdad y no puedo egoístamente pedirles que estén siempre a mi lado… es solo que, me sentía muy cómoda con todas las atenciones… que no me di cuenta de que estaba siendo egoísta… —se apenó Saori, y Shura le sonrió—. Eres libre de estar con quien quieras estar… yo… no tengo ningún derecho en molestarme… perdóname por ser una egoísta… —finalizó.

—Ama Kido… —le sonrió Shura, y Saori le sonrió también—. Quienes somos realmente egoístas somos los 12 —y Saori parpadeó un par de veces ante ese comentario—. Ya que nosotros somos quienes no quieren desprenderse de su luz. Le pido por favor que sea paciente y que me permita suplicarle en un futuro por una oportunidad para cuidar de usted por siempre, como su leal mayordomo —reverenció Shura.

—Me apena mucho que lo digas de esa manera, pareciera que los 12 me quisieran solo para ustedes —bromeó, y Shura sonrió, reverenció, y se retiró—. Un momento… —y Saori miró a Shura—. ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? —se apenó.

—Si tuviera un libro dorado, usted comenzaría con ventaja de 12, pero solo uno puede ostentar a ese lugar —le sonrió Shura, y salió del comedor, y al hacerlo, Milo le golpeó gentilmente el brazo—. ¿Celoso? —se burló Shura.

—Lo del libro dorado no era necesario… —le recriminó Milo—. Además… yo pinté primero la línea al convertirme en su mayordomo. Los otros 11 por mí pueden morirse de la envidia —y Shura se burló de Milo, y le ofreció la mano, y Milo se la estrechó—. No me causes muchos problemas, mayordomo Heinstein —se burló Milo, y comenzó a estrujarle la mano a Shura, que la estrujó de vuelta.

—Eso no te lo puedo prometer, mayordomo Kido —y los 2 siguieron estrujando, hasta que comenzaron a sudar por el dolor—. ¿Empate? —preguntó.

—Solo porque tengo prisa —y los 2 se soltaron, y Shura continuó con su camino, y cuando dobló la esquina, Milo se quejó y se sobó la mano. Después de eso, entró en el comedor—. No dejes que las palabras de Shura te molesten —le mencionó Milo, y Saori parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Milo con sorpresa—. Solamente era una broma, todos saben que eso es imposible —la tranquilizó.

—¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila si Shura en pocas palabras me dijo que tengo un harem? —y Milo no logró aguantarse la risa—. No te burles, eres la viva prueba de que la teoría de Shura no es del todo errónea. Ya no me sentiré cómoda rodeada de ustedes, y Aioros hasta casado está… —se estremeció Saori, y Milo se le acercó y colocó sus manos en los respaldos de la silla de Saori, atrapándola y forzándola a mirarlo fijamente—. Estas abusando de tu posición —se defendió.

—Despídeme entonces y arriésgate a ver lo que pasa —y Saori desvió la mirada, intranquila por la lujuria de la que Milo era capaz—. No te confundas, tengo bien presente la extensión de mi rienda. Solo te recuerdo que yo te protegeré de cualquier degenerado que quiera arrebatarte. A no ser que estés considerando a alguien que me reemplace… —y Saori se ruborizó, aunque intentó mantener una cara serena—. Mi línea está bien pintada. Saori es de mi propiedad —sonrió con malicia.

—Saori es tu ama y no le gusta que andes de arrogante, escorpión pervertido y ruin —y Milo mantuvo la mirada, y Saori se estremeció—. Entonces… la rienda solo me protege 15 centímetros… ¿o se puede estirar un poco más? —mencionó apenada y apuntando a la división entre sus respectivos labios.

—En realidad me estoy ahorcando —se burló y se separó—. Me equivoqué, atormentar a esta Saori madura es igual de divertido que atormentar a la pequeña niñita llorona de antes de que Cronos te secuestrara —se burló Milo.

—Está Saori se molesta con mayor facilidad. ¡Eres un ruin! —le gritó Saori, y Milo la ignoró, abrió las puertas de la cafetería, y fue pateado al suelo con violencia por una furiosa Katya, y Milo terminó en el suelo a los pies de Saori—. Y tiene criadas muy agresivas —se burló Saori asomándose a sus pies para mirar a Milo al rostro con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Estás bien? —y Milo se levantó furioso.

—Mucho cuidado, Katya —la miró Milo en señal de desafío, y ella le regresó la mirada—. Haz el favor de llevar a la señorita a escoger un club. Antes de que me moleste y te ponga a reemplazar a Shoko en la limpieza de las casas de los perros —la amenazó, y Katya enfureció aún más, pero obedeció, y acompañó a Saori a los clubes—. Diviértase, señorita —le sonrió Milo.

—En verdad eres un descarado —le susurró Saori, pero le dirigió una gentil sonrisa—. Sigue cuidando de mí como hasta ahora —y por fin se retiró, y Milo entonces encontró a un trio de criadas molestas mirándolo fijamente.

—Ya sé, ya sé, me pasé —y las 3 asintieron—. Es culpa de Shura por irrumpir en mi territorio, necesitaba recordarle a Saori quién tiene la ventaja —y las 3 se cruzaron de brazos—. Como sea, no va a pasar muy seguido, así que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, hermanitas sobreprotectoras. ¿Terminaron el perfil? —y las 3 intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, pero Kyoko le entregó un legajo de todas maneras—. Veamos quién es el desafortunado… —abrió el expediente Milo, y sus cejas temblaron por la sorpresa—. No es enserio… ¿o sí? —preguntó Milo con incredulidad.

—Investigué los perfiles psicológicos de todos en la academia. E hice una tabla comparativa de compatibilidad —le explicó Kyoko—. Hubo solo 3 posibles elecciones. Supongo que sabe quién es la segunda opción —y Milo asintió con molestia.

—¿Quién es la tercera? —preguntó, y las 3 lo apuntaron a él—. ¿Yo? Tienes mucho valor en decir eso, Kyoko… —le tiró de la nariz Milo con fuerza, y la criada se quejó mientras pedía auxilió con las manos, pero ni Shoko ni Mii se le acercaron y más bien retrocedieron al notar el aura agresiva de Milo—. ¿En qué te basaste en tu cálculo? —se quejó, y Kyoko sacó una revista de su maletín—. ¿Compatibilidad de signo? —se quejó.

—Katya es una Acuario… —se quejó mientras se frotaba la nariz—. Es ámbar con Escorpio de una forma muy similar a su ámbar con la señorita. Pero hay un signo con el que tiene compatibilidad verde. Todos los signos tienen 3 compatibilidades verdes pero ningún candidato dentro de la academia tiene las características requeridas para dominar a una mujer Acuario. En el caso de dominación, solo Escorpio y el otro signo entran, los otros verdes son dominados por Acuario así que básicamente no tiene caso siquiera considerarlos —terminó con su explicación, pero Milo apuntó nuevamente a la carpeta—. Entiendo su preocupación, es verdad que hay otros candidatos pero, 2 de ellos son mayordomos de la familia Polaris, y los otros 2 tienen nexos significativos con la familia Heinstein, y del último par podemos descartar a uno por su asociación con la familia Solo, eso solo deja una posibilidad dentro de la academia… —se preocupó Kyoko—. La única persona compatible con Katya que no representa una amenaza para los intereses de la familia Kido es…

**Canchas de Futbol de la Academia Sanctuary.**

—El entrenador del equipo de futbol de la Academia Sanctuary, Gemini Saga —presentó Mu a 3 nuevos miembros del equipo de futbol al entrenador, que se puso de pie para recibirlos—. Entrenador, le presento a los nuevos miembros, los hermanos Syd y Bud Zeta, el joven Dubhe Siegfried, y por último, el excapitán de la selección plateada, Hipocampus Bian quien fuera el portero anterior —y Saga asintió—. Con los gemelos como delanteros, Siegfried en la media, y Bian como portero titular, yo puedo subir a la media y auxiliar a Aioria, y juntos podremos habilitar a Milo y a los gemelos, nuestra fuerza de ataque se ha multiplicado exponencialmente con las nuevas adquisiciones —se alegró Mu.

—Es probable —le mencionó Saga—. Evaluaremos su desempeño y veremos que tan bien funciona Bian como portero en los primeros partidos de la eliminatoria de clubes. Pero si los resultados no me convencen, vuelves a la portería —le mencionó, y Mu se sobresaltó—. Además, te necesito concentrado en los entrenamientos de esta selección. Con la selección femenil en tal estado de decadencia necesito prestarles la mayor parte de mi atención. Milo ya no es el capitán, sus responsabilidades ahora son tuyas, independientemente de que quieras cambio a mediocampista, primero son tus responsabilidades de capitán —finalizó y le pidió a Mu seguirlo.

—Lo comprendo perfectamente, entrenador —le mencionó Mu, y ambos se dirigieron a las canchas frente al centro acuático—. La selección femenil nunca ha sido muy sobresaliente y estoy seguro de que requieren de gran parte de su tiempo. Pero los cambios son necesarios. Con Milo y Aioria ocupados a nivel de selecciones nacionales, necesito subir a la media para cubrir los huecos ofensivos que ambos estarán dejando —y Saga asintió, mientras observaba a la selección femenil y lo pésimo que eran e incluso gritaban Aguja Escarlata y se reían y apenaban emocionadas—. Las criadas de Saori… se metieron al club de futbol femenil por fanatismo… ¿verdad? —preguntó Mu.

—Hay suficientes criadas para hacer 2 selecciones —se fastidió Saga, y le entregó la lista a Mu—. No sé quién sea el oponente de Milo en el libro dorado este año, pero esta es la lista de las inscritas a la selección femenil. Harías bien en ingresarlas al libro dorado —le sonrió Saga, y Mu se impresionó—. Les quedan 2 años, no estarán en la academia por siempre, no permitas que esta tradición se pierda —le tomó del hombro, y siguió mirando a las criadas.

—No lo haré, maestro Saga —se alegró Mu, más entonces escuchó una voz que lo hizo estremecerse hasta el grado de lanzar por la sorpresa todas las notas por todo el lugar.

—¡Inscríbanse al club de natación! —gritaba Tethis usando un megáfono, y Mu continuaba levantando sus papeles sin querer voltearla a ver—. Tonifique sus músculos y obtenga una figura envidiable y una salud superior al promedio —y Mu comenzó a sudar frio, y Saga, al notarlo, suspiró y decidió darle algo de espacio a Mu—. Aún tenemos puestos disponibles, inscríbanse lo antes posible para poder solicitar sus trajes de… —interrumpió Tethis cuando notó que un papel había sido lanzado por el viento en su dirección y se había adherido a su pierna. Tethis lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo—. ¿Club de futbol femenil? —leyó.

—Espera, ese es mío —intentó decir Mu, y al darse la vuelta, se estremeció al ver a Tethis en su traje de baño—. ¿Am… por qué estás…? —se apenó él, y Tethis se apenó un poco también pero no se ocultó y simplemente le entregó su lista a Mu, que la guardó y desvió la mirada.

—Hacer publicidad en traje de baño… es una forma muy sencilla de conseguir miembros. En especial si creen ilusamente que las clases son mixtas… —se ruborizó ella, y Mu no podía verla y desviaba la mirada—. Es algo vergonzoso pero, no es como que no puedas verme, no tiene nada de malo —se burló un poco Tethis, y Mu se sobresaltó y viró para verla, y su cara se iluminó de rojo—. Entonces… ¿eres el entrenador del equipo de futbol femenil? —le preguntó apenada.

—No exactamente… solo soy el administrador… —se apenó aún más Mu—. Vengo de vez en cuando pero… podría… venir un poco más seguido si… —intentó explicar, pero estaba tan distraído que nada se le venía a la mente, y Tethis simplemente le sonrió.

—Incluso si vinieras más seguido, no me encontrarías. Las actividades son allí dentro —apuntó, y el rubor de Mu escaló a un nivel que él nunca creyó posible—. Lamento la decepción. Aunque, no me molestaría si vienes de vez en cuando a visitarnos. Aunque las otras chicas serían más pudorosas que yo —le mencionó.

—No me imagino por qué será… —agregó Mu con sarcasmo, provocado por su inmensa vergüenza, y escuchó a todas las criadas de Saori del club de futbol burlándose de Mu, que se viró y las miró con desprecio—. 20 vueltas a la cancha… —agregó con sombrías intenciones, y las criadas miraron a Saga, que asintió, y las criadas de Saori comenzaron a correr mientras se quejaban—. Entonces… Te-Tethis… ¿te molestaría si yo… bueno… te esperara alguna vez a que…? —intentó decir, y de inmediato sintió un brazo rodearle los hombros y abrazarlo con fuerza, y Mu miró con odio a Aioria.

—¡Allí estabas! ¡Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes! —le habló Aioria con una gran sonrisa, y entonces se percató de Tethis, que se apenó y se cubrió el cuerpo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al centro acuático—. Con esas curvas definitivamente me inscribiría —sonrió y se ruborizó Aioria, y un furioso Mu lo pateó al suelo—. ¿Qué te pasa? —se quejó.

—Aioria… acabas de arruinarme una oportunidad única en su tipo… no olvidaré esta ofensa, soy capaz de buscar a Marín y lamerle las axilas hasta que solo pueda pensar en mí como Pandora solo piensa en las perversiones de Shura… así que… más te vale que la interrupción sea importante… —le habló con un aura sombría, y entonces notó a una ruborizada Shunrei a su lado, que al parecer andaba paseándose por toda la academia con Aioria por alguna razón desconocida—. No lo dije enserio… —intentó explicar, pero Shunrei le dio la espalda mientras se ruborizaba más y más.

—No sé a qué va lo de las axilas de Marín pero… aléjate de ella… —se molestó Aioria, pero al notar el descontento de Mu, prefirió tranquilizarse—. Me disculpo por la interrupción… Mu… —se disculpó—. Pero no te interrumpiría si no fuera algo importante. De verdad tienes que enterarte de lo que Milo está planeando —y Aioria comenzó a susurrarle al oído, y Mu se estremeció, miró a Saga, y lo apuntó con sorpresa—. Ese Saga, ¿hay otro? —se quejó Aioria, y entonces miró a Kanon entrar al centro acuático—. Bueno, no me contestes —corrigió Aioria, y Mu tomó su celular y le marcó a Milo inmediatamente, y esperó hasta que le contestaron.

—Me alegra que vuelvan a incluirme en sus planes pero. ¡Esta debe ser la locura más grande que jamás hayan ideado ustedes 2! —se quejó Mu mientras le gritaba a Milo con molestia a través del celular.

—No hay necesidad de gritar tan fuerte —se fastidió Milo, y ambos viraron para encontrarlo con el celular y parado detrás de ellos con 5 de las criadas de Saori a su alrededor—. Sé que suena descabellado pero, en definitiva no tienes idea de lo peligrosa que es Katya. Shunrei incluso accedió a ayudar en lo que pudiera cuando se lo conté a ella y a Aioria, claro que nadie esperaba que la compatibilidad perfecta de Katya fuera Saga —le explicó.

—Esto está muy mal —se quejaba Mu—. No puedes simplemente comenzar a emparejar gente sin consideración alguna solo porque piensas que una de las criadas de Saori está abusando de su poder. En todo caso eres tú quién está abusando de su poder haciendo estas investigaciones de compatibilidad, sin mencionar que si tu relación con Saori o la de Mii con Afrodita ya son socialmente inaceptables, esta rompería esa escala como no tienes una idea —se fastidió Mu, intentando hacer a Milo entrar en razón—. ¿Qué tan mala puede ser Katya para que tomes estas medidas tan extremas? —preguntó Mu, y Milo miró a las criadas, y todas al unísono señalaron a Katya a la distancia, que parecía llevar a Saori como su esclava por todas partes.

—¡Inaceptable! —escucharon todos su grito, y vieron el cómo se dirigía a Saori con un aura oscura—. Señorita, si bien entiendo que la natación es un deporte muy completo, me preocupa sobre manera que muestre su cuerpo ante los demás estudiantes de esta burda institución. ¡Tenga un poco más de sentido de la decencia! —la reprendió Katya.

—Pero Katya… todos los estudiantes de la academia están obligados a tener una actividad de clubes, y ya estuve en natación el año pasado y no pasó nada malo —y Katya de inmediato sacó un legajo y comenzó a leerlo—. ¿Cómo encontraste las notas de Kyoko? —se preocupó Saori.

—10 de Abril de 1985, los estudiantes de oro: Piscius Afrodita y Carcinos Mephisto, filmaron a las bañistas en medio de su práctica —y Saori se preocupó—. Además de que se registran varios toqueteos indecorosos por parte de Julián Solo, y si a eso le sumamos el escándalo del 21 de Abril de ese mismo año en el que sus mayordomos se pusieron en ridículo frente a la familia Solo, y además que hay un buen número de miembros de la servidumbre de los Solo como miembros del club de natación, le prohíbo rotundamente inscribirse a este club —finalizó.

—Pero Katya… —intentó razonar Saori con su criada—. Mii a sabiendas de que todo eso había pasado me permitió inscribirme al club. Además Mephisto y Afrodita ya no están como para hacer eso de nuevo. Y más importante, ¿a qué club me voy a inscribir si a este no puedo? —le preguntó, y Katya lo pensó.

—Sastrería —fue su respuesta, y Saori se preocupó por la misma—. El club de sastrería no tiene ni un solo hombre, por lo que no será preocupante algún acercamiento indecoroso de nadie. Además las chicas que están en ese club son todas reprimidas sociales y que no pertenecen a ninguna familia noble. Además, no sabe bordar y necesita aprender. Y es una actividad de clubes que termina temprano así que podrá asistir a sus juntas de negocios. Comenzaré a llenar su papelería inmediatamente.

—¡Es suficiente! —se quejó Saori—. No permitiré que se tomen decisiones en mi vida ajenas a mis intereses personales así que… —intentó decir, pero Katya la miró con intenciones sombrías, y en su aura la risa malévola de su abuelo Cronos parecía transmitirse desde su oficina hasta el aura de Katya—. Sastrería está bien… —se mortificó Saori, y Katya comenzó a llenar la documentación y a seguir con su camino. Saori entonces sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje, que le llegó a Mii, que lo leyó, y se conmovió mientras se lo enseñaba a los demás.

—Aw, la señorita Saori me extraña —se apenó Mii presumiendo su mensaje, y todas sintieron sus rostros llenarse de sudor ya que Mii malinterpretó el mensaje como uno de cariño y no como una señal de auxilio por parte de Saori para Mii, y todos miraron a Mu en ese momento.

—No sé si sean suficientes razones para intentar un emparejamiento pero… cuenten con mi apoyo… —se preocupó Mu, y tanto Milo como Aioria asintieron en complicidad—. Ni en grupos separados ustedes van a dejar de atormentarme, ¿verdad? Comiencen a involucrar a Camus también —se quejó.

—Lo intenté pero… en estos momentos Camus tiene las manos muy ocupadas —se preocupó Milo, y todos lo miraron curiosos—. Digamos que Mephisto logró resucitar el club de video al final —sonrió.

**Club de Video.**

—Y yo que pensaba que sería una rápida reunión y después podría ayudar a Milo con el plan del emparejamiento… el universo conspira contra nuestra amistad… o más bien Mephisto conspira contra nuestra amistad… —se quejaba Camus al notar a la peculiar cantidad de miembros del club de video, y entonces sacó la lista—. Veamos… Bluegard Natassia del 1-A —mencionó al ver a una joven de cabellera corta y rubia, que ruborizaba al segundo estudiante de la lista—. Cristal Hyoga del 3-A —prosiguió Camus—. Kraken Isaac también del 3-A, Polaris… —se estremeció, y buscó a la de cabello blanco por todas partes, pero sin encontrarla. Una joven entonces alzó la mano, y Camus parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a leer—. Ya veo… Polaris Flare del 4-B, ¿eres hermana de Hilda? —y Flare asintió apenada, y Camus suspiró agradecido y continuó leyendo la lista—. Merak Hagen del 5-A… y conmigo somos 6. Es increíble que la película de Mephisto haya logrado duplicar la cantidad de miembros del club de video. Mephisto estaría orgulloso —se alegró Camus—. Y si Hyoga está aquí, podemos adivinar que Shiryu a pesar de no ser miembro, auxiliará en las filmaciones, y si él lo hace Shunrei lo hará, y con algo de suerte June apoyará y convencerá a Ikki, y si eso pasa hasta Saori podría involucrarse. Definitivamente el club de video tendrá un futuro brillante de ahora en adelante —se alegró Camus y preparó sus papeles—. Entonces, lo primero será escoger la temática de la película que se proyectará en el Festival… —intentó explicar, pero recién comenzaban a indagar al respecto cuando la puerta del club de video se abrió, y Hilda entró y cerró la puerta con fuerza tras de sí como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo—… Escolar… —terminó Camus, y bajó la mirada con molestia—. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto —se quejó Camus, y todos lo miraron curiosos.

—No puedo creerlo, escapé de Siegfried —se alegró Hilda, y entonces viró y se dio la vuelta y pegó la espalda del susto a la pared—. ¡Aaaaahhhhh! ¡Hagen! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No puedo tener un momento de privacidad sin que mis mayordomos me estén persiguiendo a donde vaya? —se quejó Hilda apuntando a Hagen, uno de sus 8 mayordomos.

—Señorita Hilda, tranquilícese, pese a lo que parece no fue planeado el que la estuviera esperando aquí —intentó tranquilizarla Hagen, pero Hilda no quería que ninguno de sus mayordomos se le acercara—. Comprendo su preocupación señorita, pero como no regresó anoche a la mansión es más que obvio que Siegfried iba a preocuparse y a duplicar su guardia.

—¡No quiero que Siegfried se inscriba al mismo club que yo este año! ¡Si abres la boca de dónde estoy te despido sin importar las quejas de Flare! —lo apuntó Hilda, y Hagen se preocupó—. Ya solo faltan 2 horas para la entrega de boletas y si Siegfried no sabe dónde estoy tendrá que inscribirse a un club diferente. Veamos entonces, ¿qué club es esté? —y Hilda encontró a Camus tomándose la cabeza como sufriendo todo lo que pasaba—. Te juro en el nombre de Odín que esto es enteramente una casualidad —le explicó Hilda nerviosamente.

—No importa… ya me estoy haciendo a la idea de que harás mis últimos 2 años en la Academia Sanctuary una odisea de proporciones descomunales —se quejó Camus, y Hilda de inmediato se sentó a su lado, y Camus desvió la mirada.

—Oh, no digas eso. ¿Teniendo a tu físicamente atractivo amor platónico a tu lado como podría serte un pesar el que me toleres por 2 años más? —le preguntó, y entonces parpadeó un par de veces—. Estás… más candente de lo normal… —le mencionó Hilda, y todos en el club de video se ruborizaron.

—¿Te molesta? ¡Estoy en medio de una reunión del club de video y no me estás ayudando en absoluto! —se quejó Camus, y Hilda entonces pegó su frente a la de Camus y lo tomó de las manos, nuevamente generando los susurros de los integrantes del club de video—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —se quejó.

—No hables… —cerró sus ojos Hilda, y Camus se puso más nervioso todavía—. Estás enfermo, tienes fiebre. ¿Cómo se te ocurre dar una catedra del club de video en esas condiciones? Deberías estar descansando —lo reprendió Hilda.

—No necesito descansar… —se quejó Camus, pero entre la temperatura de su rubor por la presencia de Hilda, y su enfermedad, no pudo evitar colapsar, y todo su grupo se preocupó—. No tienes idea de cuánto me arrepiento de haber perdido el juego del libro dorado y permitido que Afrodita y Mephisto me grabaran —más Hilda notó un sillón, en el que Mephisto solía dormir cuando se esforzaba demasiado en las ediciones, y Hilda lo reclinó y acostó a Camus allí—. No tengo tiempo para esto… —se quejó.

—Siempre hay tiempo para preocuparse por tu salud —lo reprendió Hilda—. Hagen, agua, un par de toallas y algo de hielo, y si Siegfried te descubre… —se molestó Hilda, y desabrochó un poco los botones de Camus, que se molestó y la tomó de la mano—. Eres todo un galán pero te juro que no es mi intención apenarte —y Hagen se apresuró a llegar con lo solicitado, y Hilda le colocó una toalla húmeda a Camus en la frente.

—Es tu culpa que esté enfermo en primer lugar, por tu broma de la fuente de ayer —le apuntó con desprecio, y Hilda hizo una mueca dándose cuenta de su error—. Tengo una responsabilidad, deja de molestarme —pero Hilda lo empujó gentilmente al sillón nuevamente.

—Yo me haré cargo, tu confía en mí y descansa —le sonrió Hilda, y Camus ya no pudo tolerar su rubor, se cruzó de brazos, y la ignoró—. Veamos entonces… ¿ya tomaron lista? —tomó los papeles de Camus Hilda, y notó que ya todos estaban anotados—. Ah, falté yo, retardo —se anotó y se puso retardo, y Camus intentó quejarse, pero por alguna razón, no sabía él si fuera por la fiebre o por algo más, pero su corazón no podía tranquilizarse al mirar a Hilda—. El primer tema de la agenda es… escoger una temática para la película del próximo Festival Escolar. ¿Alguien ha leído algún buen libro del cual piensen que vale la pena hacer una película? —preguntó Hilda, y Natassia se animó a levantar la mano—. ¡La palabra la tiene la ternurita de primer año! —se burló un poco Hilda, y Natassia se ruborizó.

—Una… reina de los hielos… —sugirió, y Hilda asintió, y el grupo comenzó a discutir la idea. Todos opinaban, y si alguno no lo hacía, Hilda lo avergonzaba de alguna forma que el grupo le prestaba toda su atención hasta que era obligado a aportar una idea. Mientras todo eso pasaba, Camus la observaba y notaba que sus labios vibraban de tanto en tanto. Hilda tenía sueño, pero se estaba aguantando el sueño y obligándose a sí misma a no bostezar por compensar la enfermedad de Camus, ella genuinamente estaba preocupada por él.

—No te atrevas… a enamorarte de ella… —se decía a sí mismo Camus, pero su corazón daba vuelcos cada vez que la veía—. ¿Por qué ella? —se quejó, y entonces notó su gentil sonrisa, y el cómo se burlaba de alguien para obligarlo a participar, y la temperatura de Camus se volvió a elevar—. Porque ella es capaz… de derretir mi frialdad… —se susurró, y Camus se tomó la cabeza, sintiendo una terrible jaqueca—. No por favor… cualquiera menos ella… —pero ya no podía negarlo, y la mezcla de rubor y calentura terminó por doblegarlo.

**Aula 4-B.**

El corazón de Camus sin embargo, no era el único que se encontraba en pena. Shura había vuelto al aula 4-B, justo como se lo había prometido a Pandora. Los salones estaban todos vacíos ya que todos elegían clubes, pero Pandora eligió rápidamente y fue a encerrarse en su salón, y cuando Shura abrió la puerta, la encontró mirando por la ventana, y completamente sola. Shura de inmediato viró a ver el asiento del profesor, que estaba vacío, para su fortuna. Si no hubiera sido así Shura probablemente no hubiera logrado sobreponerse de su desprecio.

—June estaba muy triste… —mencionó Pandora, y Shura la miró con curiosidad—. Ella no tiene la culpa de las cosas que pasan. A los nobles nos son impuestas ciertas reglas, deberías saberlo. Incluso antes de tus acosos yo ya sabía que simplemente no estaba destinada a permitirme soñar —le mencionó Pandora con tristeza.

—Con todo respeto, ama Heinstein… —comenzó Shura, y Pandora lo miró de reojo con aquella cara de insatisfacción que ahora la embargaba completamente—. ¿Es esta la razón de que se comportara como una arrogante chiquilla que disfrutaba de humillar a los demás? ¿No será que todas sus acciones no fueron otra cosa que un desesperado grito por atención? —le preguntó, y Pandora se mordió los labios con molestia, y Shura tan solo se le acercó, acorralándola entre la ventana y él mismo, mirándola fijamente—. Ya tienes toda mi atención… —le mencionó, y Pandora no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco—. Pasé del acoso a la devoción. En estos momentos estoy parado en el mismo lugar que Milo y Saori. No me hables de lo que consideras imposible y en su lugar dime el cómo puedo romper ese matrimonio impuesto… a no ser que sea un matrimonio que tú misma has decidido aceptar… —le susurró Shura, y Pandora se horrorizó en esos momentos, y miró a la entrada del salón.

—¿Qué significa esto? —escuchó Shura, y sus ojos se llenaron de ira, pero se separó de Pandora comprendiendo la precaria situación en que la había puesto—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te atreves a realizar semejante acercamiento ante mi prometida? —continuó el hombre a la entrada, que se apresuró a caminar frente a Shura, quien en ese momento se daba la vuelta, y ambos terminaron frente a frente—. Pero si no eres más que un sucio ratón —enfureció el hombre de cabellera rubia opaca y ojos violeta repletos de ira.

—Radamanthys… —se apresuró Pandora a defender a Shura—. Quie-quiero decir, profesor Radamanthys… le aseguro que no tiene de qué preocuparse, este individuo es mi nuevo mayordomo personal, lo que hacía hasta el momento en que llegó fue simplemente… —intentó decir, pero no se le venían las palabras a la mente.

—Velar por la integridad emocional de mi señorita —habló Shura con frialdad, y Pandora se sorprendió de semejante tono de voz—. Mi nombre es Capricorn Shura, y soy el mayordomo personal de la señorita Pandora. Y como mayordomo es mi principal función el de conocer a mi señorita mejor que nadie. Podrá pensar que mis acercamientos han sido indecorosos pero los he realizado con la finalidad de analizar y comprender… en este caso lo que para mí señorita significa su matrimonio impuesto… —finalizó.

—¿Y cuál fue la conclusión a la que has llegado, ratón? —le preguntó Radamanthys de forma arrogante, tomándolo del moño de su traje de mayordomo y forzándolo a verlo fijamente—. Soy el prometido de tu señora y como tal cualquier orden que yo te dé debes acatarla también. Te he hecho una pregunta. ¿Cuál fue la conclusión de tu análisis o gran mayordomo que debe conocer a su señora mejor que nadie? —se burló Radamanthys, y Shura desvió momentáneamente la mirada para analizar las reacciones de la preocupada Pandora.

—La señorita Pandora… no desprecia este matrimonio… —y Pandora se estremeció por la revelación—. Si lo hiciese no permitiría este tipo de trato… porque yo… conozco a Pandora mejor que nadie… incluso antes de ser su mayordomo… —recordó Shura los momentos de acoso, las tragedias y alegrías de Pandora, su vergüenza por los acercamientos de Shura y al final la aceptación de su responsabilidad como noble—. Esa es mi conclusión… amo Radamanthys. Si ya he satisfecho su curiosidad me dispongo a retirarme. Como mayordomo requiero llenar los registros de la dirección para mi permanencia laboral en la Academia Sanctuary… —y Radamanthys lo miró fijamente con desprecio más que evidente en su mirada, Shura mantuvo su silencio, y Pandora se debatía entre actuar o no hacerlo.

—Entonces muévete, ratón… —le recriminó Radamanthys, y Shura reverenció, y comenzó a salir del salón de clases—. Espera… —le mencionó antes de que Shura pudiera salir del salón—. Date la vuelta… —ordenó, y Shura obedeció sin siquiera dudarlo—. Quiero que veas esto, y lo tengas bien gravado en tu mente. Pandora es de mi propiedad —le tomó la barbilla Radamanthys, y antes de que Pandora pudiera siquiera quejarse, la besó profundamente, incluso jalándola cerca de su cuerpo, y Shura fue forzado a observar, aunque no se molestó, mantuvo la calma, desconectando su cerebro para no enfurecer por lo que acontecía frente a sus ojos, mientras Pandora regresaba el beso, y momentos más tardes lo rompía, ruborizada, apenada, y Radamanthys por fin miró a Shura nuevamente—. Ahora lárgate, ratón —sonrió con malicia. Shura se limitó a hacer una reverencia, salió del salón y caminó por los pasillos en silencio hasta tomar cierta distancia, y cuando notó que era suficiente, enfureció, e impactó la pared con fuerza, cuarteándola por el tremendo golpe, y sobresaltando a June que hasta esos momentos platicaba con Ikki doblando a la esquina de los salones de plata. La sorpresa fue tal que June buscó protección en los brazos de Ikki, que simplemente se burló de ella con arrogancia.

—¡No te rías! ¡Me sacó un susto de muerte! —lo reprendió June, e Ikki continuó riéndose sin mostrarle importancia alguna—. ¿Eh? ¿Shura? ¿Vienes de con Pandora? —le preguntó, y Shura se forzó a sí mismo recuperar la compostura, pero al hacerlo sintió una pulsación de dolor y terminó mordiéndose el labio. June lo notó, y entonces miró la mano de Shura y el agujero en la pared—. ¡Te rompiste la mano! ¿Estás demente? —lo reprendió.

—Déjalo. No es más que un hombre derrotado —le espetó Ikki mirando a Shura fijamente, que le regresó la mirada inexpresiva, pero para fortuna de ambos, June le golpeó el estómago a Ikki con el hombro, molestándolo—. Tu arrogancia no conoce límites, ¿o sí? —le espetó.

—Lo dice el que me dejó sola el día del Festival Escolar rindiéndose ante su hermano —le apuntó June, e Ikki se mordió los labios y desvió la mirada con molestia—. No te regresaré el anillo a menos que me lo pidas. E incluso cuando me lo pidas lo seguiré intentando. Por lograr lo que uno quiere en ocasiones se debe renunciar a la arrogancia y aceptar los sacrificios. ¿Te cuesta de verdad tanto trabajo el aceptar que Shun perdió su oportunidad? Acéptalo ya, somos una pareja. Y si eso hiere a Shun lo siento mucho, no pretendo renunciar a mi sentimentalismo por segunda ocasión. Renuncié a Shun antes… no voy a renunciar a ti… —le mencionó sonrojada, e Ikki estaba igualmente apenado pero mantenía la dura arrogancia en su rostro—. Tú te metiste solo en este embrollo por intentar convencer a Shun de hacer algo al respecto. Ahora acepta las consecuencias de tus actos. Ya fuimos demasiado lejos como para dar marcha atrás. ¿Cómo podría salir con tu hermano tras haberme comprometido contigo? Tarado —se molestó.

—Mucho cuidado con lo que me dices, mujer —le espetó Ikki con desprecio, y ambos se miraron mutuamente con fiereza, pero June entonces le sonrió, e Ikki se apenó y volvió a desviar la mirada—. Anda y atiende al mayordomo. Se está desangrando —se cruzó de brazos.

—No necesito tu permiso —le recriminó June, y tomó la mano sana de Shura y comenzó a jalarlo en dirección a la enfermería, confundiendo al mayordomo mientras Ikki se retiraba con las manos en los bolsillos y su rostro aún ruborizado—. Pandora ha estado de muy mal humor, y por romperte la mano haciendo corajes creo que entiendo la razón. Está en medio de sus 2 amores, ¿no es verdad? —y Shura no dijo nada, simplemente desvió la mirada—. Puedes actuar todo lo arrogante que quieras, soy la novia de Ikki, sé que la arrogancia no es más que un escudo para ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Y qué si Pandora está confundida? ¿Qué importa si tiene o no sentimientos por Radamanthys? ¿No crees tal vez que esos sentimientos nacieron de la dependencia? —y Shura se sorprendió por la revelación—. Los míos nacieron de mi dependencia por Ikki… tenía esa necesidad de sentirme amada que no me importó que fuera una farsa. Pandora ha estado comprometida con Radamanthys desde que nació, tuvo demasiado tiempo para programarse a sí misma para aceptar esa realidad. Pero entonces llegaste tú, un acosador que se atrevió a hacerla soñar. Pandora jamás fue más feliz que cuando era acosada por ti —le mencionó, y Shura se alegró un poco por la revelación—. No voy a mentirte, Pandora siente algo por Radamanthys por la dependencia que generó, así como yo no puedo imaginar mi vida sin Ikki por la dependencia que yo misma generé. Me enamoré por dependencia, pero ahora… es diferente… ahora el sentimiento es genuino. He decidido ignorar mis sentimientos por Shun. Pandora sin embargo no ha tomado la decisión. ¿Vas a dejarla tomarla sin luchar? Shun peleó y perdió, pero al menos lo intentó. ¿Vas a decirme que Shun tiene más valor que tú? —y Shura se horrorizó, y le arrebató su mano a June con rudeza.

—Ikki tiene razón. No hay límites para tu arrogancia —y June lo miró fijamente—. Pero tienes razón… puede que mis sentimientos no hayan nacido de la dependencia como los tuyos, pero nacieron de un juego absurdo de acoso. Y no voy a dejarme derrotar sin haber entregado mis sentimientos como se debe —y June le sonrió—. Si Pandora no lo quiere ver así, la forzaré a verlo así. Y si al final soy rechazado, al menos estaré tranquilo de que di todo de mí. Y de demostrarte que nadie es más patético que Shun, en definitiva voy a luchar —le espetó Shura.

—No pretendía que el comentario de Shun se convirtiera en una analogía. Pero al menos comprendiste el mensaje —le mencionó June, y entonces sonrió—. Pero no llegarás muy lejos con tu mano en ese estado. Deja de portarte como un arrogante y déjame curarte —volvió a tomarle la mano June, y a jalarlo en dirección a la enfermería.

**Delegación de Clubes.**

—De verdad esto me agrada mucho menos de lo que creen —susurró Mu mientras permanecía con Milo, Aioria, Shunrei y las 5 criadas espiando a Saori, que estaba entristecida por ser guiada por Katya por todos lados mientras la arrogante y nueva jefa de criadas se encargaba de la papelería de Saori para entregarla a Dohko, que en ese momento era el encargado de recibir la papelería de los clubes—. A todo esto, ¿estás segura de que quieres entrar en el club de sastrería? —le preguntaba Mu a Shunrei.

—No es como que me agrade mucho, pero es eso o el club de cocina —le mencionó Shunrei con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de llenar la forma con Erda sirviéndole de mesa improvisada—. Además, la sastrería será útil cuando Shiryu y yo queramos tener hijos… —susurró, se sonrojó, y todos la miraron con intranquilidad—. ¿Dije eso en voz alta? —se estremeció.

—Las niñas de ahora son en verdad precoces —se perturbó Aioria—. Mira que andar pensando en tener hijos con Shiryu con tan solo 13 años —y Shunrei se preocupó por la mención—. De todas formas. ¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó a Mii Aioria.

—La fase uno es salvar a la señorita de inscribirse en el club de sastrería —le mencionó Mii, y Aioria asintió—. El plan es simple, Shunrei llenará la solicitud para inscribir a la señorita en el club de repostería, si la inscribimos en el club de natación entonces Katya sospechará que tuvimos algo que ver en lugar de verlo como un accidente —le explicó.

—Además de esa forma podemos cortar nexos entre la señorita Kido y la familia Solo —continuó con la explicación Erda, que entonces sintió la escritura de Shunrei y la miró de reojo—. No vale mentir en el peso, definitivamente pesas más que eso —le mencionó, y Shunrei se sobresaltó, lloró, y borró su peso para escribir su peso correcto—. Ese peso sonó más convincente —sonrió.

—Eso no importa —mencionó Kyoko—. De todas formas vamos a cambiar los formularios de inscripción —les explicó—. Katya fue educada igual que yo. Al llenar un formulario, por la seguridad de la información, el nombre y la firma es lo último que se escribe, deberás interceptar a Katya antes que entregue su forma y la de Saori —le explicó Kyoko.

—¿Pero cómo vamos a hacer que parezca un accidente y las formas se mezclen? —le preguntó Milo, y antes de que Kyoko pudiera dar respuesta, notó a Geist y a Shaina hablando y apuntando a sus formas de inscripciones de clubes y apuntando a Saori—. Kyoko, ¿sabes leer los labios? —y Kyoko parpadeó un par de veces pero asintió—. Shaina y Geist traman algo —y Kyoko se dio la vuelta y prestó atención.

—¿Eh? ¡Quieren meter a Saori al club de Karate! —gritó en un susurro, y Milo alzó una ceja en señal de curiosidad—. Llevan formas en blanco solo con la información del club. Pretenden fingir una pelea para cambiar las formas con Saori y meterla al club de karate para poder lastimarla sin que haya repercusiones —y tras decir eso último, Shoko y Xiaoling inflaron sus mejillas y se prepararon para ir a interceptar a Shaina y a Geist.

—Si Katya las ve sabrá que lo planearon todo —las reprendió Mu—. No hay mucho que podamos hacer, allí van Shaina y Geist —apuntó Mu mientras las 2 se dirigían a Katya y a Saori—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tuvieron nuestro mismo plan pero con un fin maligno —y todos miraron a Shunrei, que se estremeció, y de pronto la empujaron a la fila.

—¿Eeeeeh? —se preocupó Shunrei, y todos apuntaron a Katya—. Pero… yo… este… —su preocupación imperaba, pero al ver a Shaina y a Geist a punto de llegar con Saori mientras Katya le pedía que firmara su forma, Shunrei se armó de valor, tomó una cara de determinación, y el grupo supo que podían confiar en ella— ¡Saoriiiii! —al menos así fue hasta que salió corriendo con los ojos en lágrimas y saltó sobre Saori y Katya, derribándolas a ambas, y las 2 cayeron sobre Shaina y Geist—. ¡Eres muy cruel, Saori! ¡Remplazándonos a June y a mí de esa manera! ¡Qué cruel! ¡Muy, muy cruel! —lloró Shunrei abrazando a Saori en el suelo.

—¿Eh? Shunrei, te equivocas —intentó tranquilizarla Saori—. No he reemplazado a nadie, Katya es mi amiga pero puedo tener más de una amiga, no tienes por qué sentirte traicionada —más entonces Katya buscó sus papeles, y Shunrei los pateó rudamente, mezclándolos con los de Shaina y Geist que se empujaban la una a la otra por la molestia de la aparatosa caída—. ¿Shunrei? —reprendió Saori, pero Shunrei la abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —se preocupó Saori.

—¡Demonio! —le gritó Shunrei a Katya, que se fastidió por el insulto—. Eres una malvada sin corazón que quiere quitarnos a Saori. No dejaremos que la sigas dominando, eres mala, muy mala, no te le acerques a Saori —la abrazó con más fuerza, y cuando notó a Shaina y a Geist buscando sus formas detrás de Saori, Shunrei se horrorizó y tacleó a Saori al piso y sacudió las formas alrededor del suelo, enfureciendo a Shaina y a Geist.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! —enfureció Geist, tratando de atrapar a Shunrei, que abrazó a Saori con más fuerza mientras tomaba todas las formas y rodó con ella y las formas mientras hacía caprichos infantiles y mareaba a Saori—. ¡Oye! ¡Dame eso! —enfurcio Geist, y ella y Shaina terminaron persiguiendo a las 2 muchachas que rodaban por el suelo haciendo una escena.

—¡Oigan! —gritó Dohko, tomando a Geist y a Shaina de las orejas y jalándolas con fuerza—. ¡Están convirtiendo mi oficina en una burla! ¡Además, qué es eso de andar persiguiendo a mi linda hermanita que jamás lastimaría ni a una mosca! —les gritó Dohko furioso, sorprendiendo incluso a Geist que jamás pensó en ver a Dohko así de molesto. Pero entonces Dohko se repuso, y un aura de alegría se extendió a su alrededor—. Adelante, Shunrei, ¿a qué club quieres entrar? —le preguntó, y Shunrei se paró con las 5 formas de improviso, dejando a una mareada Saori en el suelo siendo atendida por una preocupada Katya.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Estamos convirtiendo la oficina de mi queridísimo hermano mayor en un circo! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Qué pena, qué pena! —fingió Shunrei de forma absurda, y Milo, Mu, Aioria y las criadas todos se preocuparon—. ¡Permítanme enmendar mi terrible error al entregar sus formas por ustedes! ¡Librus Shunrei, Kido Saori, Borealis Katya, Ofiuco Shaina y Vampire Geist! ¡Aquí tienes, queridísimo hermano mayor que es tan eficiente que solo sellará estas formas sin siquiera revisarlas! —le mencionó Shunrei con una sonrisa fingida y mientras temblaba por el miedo que le causaba comportarse de esa manera.

—¡Tu hermano como siempre es muy eficiente! ¡Sello, sello, sello, sello, sello! ¡Todas han sido aceptadas en sus clubes! —se alegró Dohko mientras sellaba las formas—. ¡Vampire Geist al club de repostería, Ofiuco Shaina y Borealis Katya al club de sastrería, y Kido Saori y Librus Shunrei al club de karatequeeeeé! —leyó Dohko, y Shunrei se estremeció, pero recordó su farsa y continuó.

—¡Así es! ¡Así es! ¡Este año Saori y yo prometimos entrar al club de karate! —y Saori se apuntó a sí misma confundida, y Shunrei corrió a su lado, la levantó y la abrazó—. ¡Eso es porque todas entraremos al mismo club, June también! ¡Lo prometimos! ¿Verdad Saori? Porque somos las mejores amigas y las mejores amigas siempre cumplen sus promesas —hizo una cara Shunrei como de que lloraría.

—Jamás podría decirle que no a esa carita… Shunrei… —se estremeció Saori, y Shunrei se alegró, abrazó a Saori, y salió corriendo y empujando a todo el grupo de incrédulos que espiaban a Saori y sacándolos de las oficinas de delegación de clubes.

—Mi querida Shunrei en el club de karate… —lloró Dohko de alegría mientras veía la boleta de inscripción—. Le sacaré una copia y la pegaré al refrigerador… es el día más feliz de mi vida… —prosiguió Dohko.

—¡Definitivamente no! —se molestó Katya, furiosa, y al fondo Shaina intentaba en vano despertar a una consternada Geist que no podía siquiera comenzar a comprender su mala suerte—. ¡Nuestras formas fueron saboteadas! ¡Exijo que me las devuelva para hacer las correcciones pertinentes! —demandó Katya.

—La transferencia de clubes solo las puede hacer el prefecto, Gemini Saga —le explicó Dohko—. Debes llenar la forma de transferencia, verificar si hay cupo en el club al que deseas ser transferida, tramitar tu baja del club de sastrería, y pagar una cuota de 50 euros por la compensación de los materiales que se pedirán para ti en el club de sastrería —mencionó.

—¡Acabamos de ingresar las formas! ¡No hay forma de que ya hayan comprado el material! ¿Por qué debo pagar la compensación económica? —enfureció Katya, y Dohko, que no veía con agrado que un estudiante le levantara la voz, la miró en señal de desafío.

—Porque si no hay penalidades todo mundo se transferiría de clubes siempre que les viniera en gana, mocosa —se fastidió Dohko, y él y Katya continuaron discutiendo, mientras Saori se mostraba incrédula de lo que acababa de suceder y se picaba los brazos como intentando evaluar si tenía la fuerza suficiente para ingresar al club de karate.

—No estoy seguro de que el resultado haya sido el apropiado pero… al menos Saori ya no entrará en el club de sastrería… —mencionó Aioria algo consternado por los resultados, Milo y Mu asintieron de igual manera—. Además, esto es perfecto para la fase 2 del plan. Cuando Katya vaya a ver a Saga solo hay que encargarnos de que se enamore de Saga, ¿verdad? —preguntó Aioria nuevamente.

—Los 2 parecen haberse olvidado de que es Saga de quién estamos hablando —se quejaba Mu—. Además. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a jugar al cupido con Saga como el victimario? Sin mencionar que para que Saga le llamara la atención a Katya tendríamos que opacar a Kanon, son gemelos, par de tontos, se ven exactamente iguales. Así que a menos que uno reciba atención tipo Afrodita, no podremos concentrar la atención de Katya en Saga más que en Kanon —les recriminó Mu, y tanto Aioria como Milo tuvieron una idea—. ¿Qué? Hay no… —lo dedujo Mu—. ¡No les voy a ayudar con eso! —les gritó con molestia.

—Afrodita no está, y después de Afrodita el más lindo de todos es él —le explicó Aioria, y Milo estaba que se moría de la risa—. Anda, Mu, somos los Caballeros Dorados, vivimos por el bienestar de Saori —le recordó Aioria.

—¿Ya te estás creyendo las tonterías de tu hermano? No es no, definitivamente no, y no hay nada en este mundo que pueda convencerme —y Milo sonrió con malicia, y comenzó a marcar su celular—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Mu.

—Convenciéndote —le sonrió Milo—. ¡Ah! ¡Camus! —se alegró Milo—. ¿No estás muy ocupado con las actividades del club? Por cierto, suenas terrible —le mencionó Milo, y continuó escuchando del otro lado de la línea—. ¡Un momento! ¿Es Hilda la que está contigo? —se sorprendió Milo.

**Club Audiovisual.**

—¡Déjame verlo, Camus! —le recriminaba Hilda en el club a Camus que intentaba alejar el celular que Saori le había regalado lejos de la curiosa competencia—. ¡Debo saberlo! ¿Cómo funciona? ¿De verdad no necesita cable? ¿Tiene saldo ilimitado? —preguntaba Hilda continuamente.

—¿No se suponía que no estabas interesada en hacer negocios? —se volvió a quejar Camus y comenzó a toser con fuerza, preocupando a Hilda y al grupo del aula audiovisual que estaba preparando un libreto en la mesa de juntas—. Solo dime rápido… estoy a punto de desmayarme… —y del otro lado de la línea se escucharon los gritos de preocupación de Milo—. Te digo que es solo un resfriado. Deja de preocuparte… estoy… en buenas manos… —se ruborizó nuevamente Camus, y Hilda no pudo evitar sonreír—. Sigues Saorizada, no te emociones —le recriminó Camus, y entonces escuchó los gritos de coraje de Milo del otro lado de la línea—. ¡Lo escuché por allí! ¿Ok? —se quejó Camus, y entonces ambos se tranquilizaron—. ¿Eh? ¿Cuál es el mejor vino tinto de Francia? Pienso que ese sería el vino tinto de Malbec de Burdeos —le explicó, y Milo continuó hablando del otro lado de la línea—. Sí, tengo uno en mi vinatería, pero lo estaba reservando para una ocasión especial… —continuó, y Camus asintió un par de veces—. Bueno… supongo que si es por Saori podría vendértelo… tranquilo, será accesible… —y Camus continuó asintiendo—. Sí, es el mismo que llevé a la fiesta de graduación… eh… espera, ¿y eso a qué viene? —pero Milo ya había colgado—. ¿Qué estará tramando? —se preguntó Camus.

**Aula 5-B.**

—Está hecho, una refrescante bebida alcohólica traída desde Francia. Precisamente el mismo vino con el que tú y Camus se embriagaron en la fiesta de graduación de Mephisto y Afrodita —sonrió Milo con Malicia.

—¿Malbec de Burdeos? ¿De verdad? ¿Malbec de Burdeos? —y Milo asintió—. No tienes idea… de cuanto te detesto en estos momentos… pero el vino de Malbec de Burdeos bien lo vale… —se estremeció Mu, abrió la puerta del aula 5-B, y todos los que estaban adentro socializando se espantaron por la sorpresiva invasión de su aula—. ¡Apolon Yalín! —gritó Mu, encontrando al trasvestista charlando con otro individuo de apariencia afeminada, cabello anaranjado suave y labios pintados—. Tengo una petición que hacerte —agregó Mu ruborizándose.

—¡Acepto! —gritó Yalemo, Mu se estremeció, y Milo y Aioria se atacaron tanto de la risa que no pudieron evitar rodar por el suelo con lágrimas traicioneras escapándoles de los ojos.

**Ala de Plata. Salón de Repostería.**

—¿Cómo fue que terminé en este salón? —hablaba Geist con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se encontraba rodeada de varias jóvenes emocionadas por comenzar a cocinar e incluso susurrándose recetas o emocionadas por saber las reacciones de sus novios, cosa que a Geist no le importaba y que hasta ahora no comprendía el qué había ocurrido—. ¡Hasta aquí! —gritó, se quitó los guantes, y los tiró al suelo con ira—. ¡No me importa si el Profesor Zelos puede enseñarme manipulación de venenos! ¡No hay forma en esta vida en que yo cocine algo para nadie! ¡Me largo de aquí! —gritó, abrió la puerta, y encontró a un bastón de ceguera dirigiéndose peligrosamente a su frente pero deteniéndose a escasos centímetros del impacto.

—Lo siento, lo siento… fue la costumbre, de verdad lo lamento por asustarte… —habló Shaka, y comenzó a olfatear—. Ese olor… ¿Geist? —y la chica se horrorizó en ese momento y se retrajo un par de pasos—. Es una muy placentera sorpresa. ¿Quién pensaría que alguien tan fuerte como tú tendría un lado tan delicado? Tengo que admitir que la revelación ha sido muy agradable —le mencionó Shaka, y Geist comenzó a ruborizarse.

—¿A-agra-agradable? ¿Yo? ¿Agradable? —y Shaka asintió, y Geist se sacudió la cabeza intensamente intentando controlarse, aún más al notar que se estaba ruborizando—. Más importante. ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —le preguntó.

—Bueno… veras… tristemente el club de té no logró tener suficientes miembros este año porque Shiva enfermó y no pudo venir a la inscripción —le explicó Shaka—. Y como a todos los que se quedan sin clubes, los profesores son los encargados de asignarlos a uno. Y puesto que Aioros me vio trabajar en la cocina en el Festival Escolar, y Zelos no es exactamente el mejor maestro culinario, me asignaron a mí como encargado del club de repostería —y Geist se mordió los labios, ahogando un grito mitad de pánico mitad de pena—. ¿Te quedarás? Hay un pastel muy importante que tengo planeado ornear y me vendrían bien un par de brazos fuertes.

—¿Cree que soy fuerte? —se ruborizó más Geist, sin darse cuenta de que estaba jugueteando con su falda de una forma muy femenina, aunque todas sus compañeras la miraban con rostros picaros—. No es la gran cosa pero… si… si en algo puedo serle de utilidad… —se ruborizó aún más—. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? —se quejó.

—Entonces cuento con tu ayuda —le sonrió Shaka—. Comencemos con algo de harina, necesitaré que me ayudes a cargar unos cuantos costales. Aldebarán come mucho, así que tendrá que ser un gran pastel —agregó Shaka, y comenzó a dar las explicaciones a los presentes sobre el cómo cocinar un pastel, Geist simplemente se tomó del pecho, intentando tranquilizar su alocado corazón.

**Sala de Maestros.**

—Entonces, déjame ver si entiendo —mencionaba Yalemo—. ¿Lo que necesitas es que yo, Yalín, la más hermosa de esta institución, y mi compañero en la belleza, Lagart Misty, usemos nuestras habilidades en conjunto para convertir al maestro Saga en alguien hermoso, a sus expensas? —le preguntó.

—Sin tanto teatro, eso es básicamente lo que dije —le explicó Mu, y Yalemo sonrió con lujuria, y Milo y Aioria, así como el ejército de criadas, todos se cubrieron las bocas intentando no reírse—. A cambio… tendré una cita contigo… —le mencionó Mu, y Yalemo pidió más—. Tomarme de la mano y abrazarme estará permitido, pero nada de contacto labial de ningún tipo. ¿Tenemos un trato? —preguntó Mu, y Yalemo extendió su mano para tomarla, pero Mu se apresuró a quitarla—. ¡Solo si funciona! ¡Si Katya no se enamora de Saga entonces no hay trato! —finalizó.

—La pequeña Katya estará más que enamorada, mi estimado Mu —le contestó Misty, cerrándole un ojo de forma coqueta, estremeciendo a Mu que creía que le estaba coqueteando otro hombre—. Aprendí sobre la belleza del mejor, y ahora que él no está, seré yo quien se encargue de trabajar los lienzos más bellos —sacó un maletín lleno de cosméticos—. Andando, Yalemo —y Yalemo le lanzó un beso a Mu y entonces entró en la sala de maestros,

—¡Muajajajaja! —ya no aguantó la risa Milo y lo apuntó de forma burlona—. ¡Hay que conseguir un libro de plata para que Mu anote a los hombres que enamora! —y Aioria se burló con él, pero Mu los tomó a ambos de las orejas y comenzó a jalarlos lejos, seguido de las criadas que notaron que Katya iba en dirección a la sala de maestros vistiendo una bufanda muy mal bordada que había hecho en la primer clase del club.

—¿Qué estará planeando ese trio? —se preguntó Aioros desde dentro de la sala de maestros tras verlos por la ventana, pero inmediatamente dirigió la vista a las piernas de su esposa que comía con él—. ¡Qué importa! ¡Las piernas de Miko! ¡Las piernas de mi bella Miko! ¡Hagamos pequeños Aiorios! —le recriminó.

—¡Ya tienes a uno en la guardería! —le respondió Miko mientras se tapaba las piernas—. Es precisamente esa actitud pervertida la que me impide usar faldas frente a ti, maldito degenerado pervertido —se quejó Miko, y ambos entonces vieron a Yalemo entrando a la sala de maestros y dirigiéndose a una mesa en la que estaban 2 pares de gemelos.

—Es como les digo, mostrarles la película Xtro a los estudiantes motivará sus sentidos y abrirá las puertas a la imaginación —comenzaba a explicarle Tanathos a Saga y a Kanon, que estaban horrorizados por la película que estaban viendo—. Alienígenas uniéndose a mujeres y teniendo crías endemoniadas y caníbales. ¿Qué puede ser mejor que eso? —insistía Tanathos mirando la película con orgullo, mientras Kanon y Saga intentaban no vomitar.

—Independientemente de la naturaleza cruda y desagradable de esta película, la verdad es que tiene un valor adicional —prosiguió Hipnos, y los asqueados Kanon y Saga lo miraron con sus rostros verdes al borde de perder el almuerzo—. Si los estudiantes están tan perturbados mentalmente por este tipo de películas, no podrán dormir en clase, además que el inútil conocimiento de estos videos borrará toda idea coherente de sus mentes, dejándolas vacías para aceptar cualquier cosa que les digamos. Estamos hablando de un lavado de cerebros que aumentará las calificaciones de esta institución —les insistió Hipnos.

—No, no, no, definitivamente lo único que conseguiremos mostrando esta película a nuestros estudiantes es que enfermen —declaró Kanon, tragándose el vómito que ya casi se le escapaba—. Si realmente les importa el bienestar de sus estudiantes tienen que realizar un plan de estudios acorde a sus intereses. Ganen su atención con temas con los que ellos puedan identificarse. Algún campamento como Sounión pude enseñarles sobre labranza y la siembra de arroz —les explicó.

—Extrañamente no sé cómo defenderte pues esos conocimientos me resultan inútiles, hermano —le mencionó Saga, y Kanon se fastidió—. Pero Kanon tiene razón al mismo tiempo. Esta película solo meterá conocimiento deplorable e inservible en sus mentes, necesitan un enriquecimiento superior. He preparado una lista de historietas cómicas donde podemos aplicar las leyes de la realidad aumentada y la paraplejia de la cuarta dimensión utilizando solo los conocimientos básicos de la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein y algunos teoremas físico-cuánticos de Stephen Hawkings —apuntó Saga.

—¿Y te molestaría explicarme el cómo superhéroes que usan la ropa interior por fuera son más educativos que la labranza y mis campamentos? —comenzaron a pelearse Kanon y Saga, como siempre siendo incapaces de ponerse de acuerdo.

—Disculpen —habló Yalemo tiernamente, ganándose la atención de los pares de gemelos—. ¿Quién de los 2 es Gemini Saga? —le preguntó, y tanto Kanon como Saga intuyeron que algo malo estaba por ocurrir y se negaron a responder, pero el otro par de gemelos se miró con malicia y apuntó a Saga—. ¡Gracias! ¡Y ahora al ataque! ¡Por el poder de la belleza! —gritó Yalemo, y Saga terminó empujando a Yalemo que se había lanzado sobre él con labiales y tintes, sin notar que Yalemo era la distracción y que Misty comenzaba a enjabonarle la cabellera.

—¡Saga! —gritó Kanon preocupado, pero fue aprisionado por los gemelos Hipnos y Tanathos que se estaban divirtiendo demasiado como para permitir a Kanon interferir—. ¡Suéltenme! ¡Son estudiantes! ¡Esto debería ser penado! ¡Y uno de ellos es trasvestista! ¡No quiero ni pensar en qué le están haciendo! —se quejó Kanon.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Saga, con un aura dorada rodeándolo y sus ojos brillando de rojo—. ¡Ustedes! ¡A la Otra Dimensión! —gritó Saga, y les entregó un par de cubetas a cada uno—. ¡Llénenlas de agua y al pasillo hasta la hora de salida! —los reprendió Saga, que entonces notó la extraña forma en que Yoshiko lo miraba—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—Uy, Saga… como no te noté así de guapo en nuestros días escolares. Pude haberte acosado a ti y no a Aioros —le mencionó Yoshiko ligeramente sonrojada, y Aioros sintió una terrible pulsación en el pecho y miró a Saga con odio—. ¿Celoso? Creo que deberías estarlo, podría pedirte el divorcio y casarme con él —se burló.

—¡Saaaaagaaaaa! —enfureció Aioros, y Saga por vez primera se mostró perturbado—. ¡Te lo advierto, malnacido! ¡No te atrevas a ponerle tus barnizadas uñas encima a mi Miko! —refunfuñó.

—¿Barnizadas? —se miró las uñas Saga, notando que estaban perfectamente pulidas—. ¿Qué demonios? —se sorprendió Saga, y entonces notó lo reluciente de su cabellera, y que esta estaba bien peinada e incluso despedía un aroma floral—. ¿Qué clase de sabotaje es este? —gritó iracundo al darse la vuelta, y encontró a una sorprendida Katya, que se ruborizó al instante—. ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó.

—¿Us-usted es el perfecto… digo… prefecto… Geminí… Saga…? —preguntó, y Saga asintió, mientras Katya permanecía paralizada frente a él y perdiendo todo su temple—. Yo… ¿a qué venía…? Creo que lo olvidé… este… yo… —comenzó Katya, y entonces todo su rostro ganó un color escarlata—. ¡Lo siento mucho! —se disculpó y huyó, sin entregarle nada a Saga. Afuera del salón, Milo y Aioria se alegraron, al igual que las criadas de Saori. Mu por su parte, miró a Yalemo que cargaba cubetas fuera del aula de maestros, y le tiraba besos que estremecieron a Mu de miedo.

**Club de Té.**

—¿Enserio nadie más de tu grupo de amigos tiene un novio o una novia? —preguntó Europa a Aldebarán, mientras ambos caminaban cargando cada uno una torre de almuerzos, que planeaban comer juntos pues por no dejar de socializar Aldebarán decidió no ir a comer con Europa, quién pese a lo delgada que era tenía un apetito igual o superior al de Aldebarán—. Eso es algo extraño. Pienso que Shaka y Geist hacían una linda pareja —agregó Europa mientras Aldebarán le abría la puerta del club de té.

—Pienso que lo más probable es que no volvamos a ver a ese par juntos, JA JA JA, ¿EH…? —se impresionó Aldebarán mientras veía a Shaka abrazando por la espalda a Geist en el club de té, o al menos esa fue la primera impresión de Aldebarán, que tras frotarse los ojos notó que Shaka solo estaba ayudándole a Geist a poner con cuidado el betún en el pastel que habían cocinado en el club de repostería.

—Es la primera vez que cocino… la verdad pienso que muy seguramente sabe a veneno y que quien lo pruebe tendrá una muerte tan brutal que los intestinos le estallarán y expulsarán los restos en forma de ácido corrosivo —aclaró Geist, y Shaka se perturbó un poco por la descripción.

—¿Qué Tanathos te dio clases? —le preguntó, y ella asintió un par de veces—. ¿De verdad? Pues resultaste ser bastante linda y educada para haber recibido clases de ese sujeto tan perturbador —le explicaba Shaka, y Geist se ruborizaba—. Oh, Alde —se alegró Shaka, y cuando Geist notó que había testigos, inmediatamente se separó de Shaka y tomó sus distancias—. ¿A qué va esa reacción? En todo caso, ¿no quieres quedarte a la celebración? —preguntó.

—¿Quedarme? —se preguntó Geist—. Pero si yo no tengo ningún amigo por el que quisiera quedarme a celebrarle nada, mucho menos a Saori… —mencionó.

—¡Oh! ¡Geist! —habló Milo a su llegada, y Geist se quedó fría al notar la llegada de su amor platónico y maestro—. ¿Vas a quedarte a la fiesta? No quiero sonar grosero pero, ¿quién te invitó? —y Geist se puso nerviosa, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y miró a Shaka de reojo—. ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Estoy tan celoso —le bromeó Milo.

—¡Padre! —escuchó Milo, y al dorado casi se le escapa la risa mientras escuchaba la llegada de Hilda—. ¡Espero no te moleste, padre! ¡Me enteré de esta reunión y de verdad que me dieron muchas ganas de venir! ¿Me das permiso? —parpadeó un par de veces, y Milo notó que venía tirando de la mano de un medio enfermo Camus—. Tranquilo, yo lo estoy cuidando. Solo está un poco mareado porque se acaba de despertar, es tan tierno cuando está dormido —mencionó Hilda con una sonrisa pícara.

—De verdad… no tengo la menor idea del cómo sentirme al respecto de tu presencia… Hilda… —se quejaba Camus, y entonces sacó de su maletín una botella de vino—. Hagas lo que hagas… no me la acerques… o Hilda y yo terminaremos juntos en acciones indecorosas —le susurró.

—¡Pero qué cosas tan sucias dices, Camus! —fingió vergüenza Hilda, y entonces le susurró a Milo—. Si nos dejas un par de copas te prometo cosas buenas en tu relación —y Milo lo pensó, pero Camus comenzó a empujarla—. Camus malvado —lloró Hilda.

—Si me estimas como amigo me harás caso y no llevaras copas a mi mesa —le recriminó sombríamente, y Milo se preocupó un poco, pero asintió. Camus entonces le entregó su cámara—. Nuevamente, no estoy en condiciones —le explicó, y Milo asintió y tomó la cámara.

—¿Saldremos en televisión? —preguntó Yalemo, que llegaba con sus ojos transformados en estrellas por la emoción y mientras tiraba de la mano de Mu—. ¿No es genial, Mu cariño? Van a grabar mi momento de gloria junto con mi amado —se alegraba Yalemo, y Milo filmó pícaramente al avergonzado de Mu.

—Por favor mátame… —suplicaba Mu, y Milo entonces le entregó el vino—. Después de un par de copas. Pero si me embriago te lo suplico, no me dejes cerca de este —suplicó Mu, y Milo asintió un par de veces y luego siguió grabando.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que puedas beber sin restricciones —escuchó Mu, que vio a la entrada del club de té donde se encontraba Tethis, tirando del brazo de un no muy agradecido Misty que al parecer estaba siendo obligado a acompañar a Tethis—. Aioria me lo contó todo… y pues… vine a ayudarte con tu pequeño problema —mencionó Tethis ruborizada, y Mu compartía aquella emoción, Yalemo por otra parte estaba enfurecido—. No hay problema de que esté aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Fuiste compañera de Saori en natación, así que no le veo ningún problema —le respondió Milo, dejando a Tethis pasar, y Mu hizo una respetuosa reverencia para él, y para Aioria que en esos momentos llegaba junto a Marín—. ¿Entonces al final elegiste a Marín? ¿Qué hay de esa chica, cómo se llamaba…? ¿Lifia? —preguntó, y Aioria lo silenció.

—No te atrevas a arruinarme la velada, escorpión malnacido y ponzoñoso —se quejó Aioria, molestando a Milo que se preparó para lastimar a Aioria, pero Aldebarán se posó frente a los 2—. ¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó al enorme hombre.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —le preguntó Aldebarán a Milo, y desvió la mirada a varias mesas, en una vio a Shaka que enseñaba a Geist el cómo preparar bebidas dulces, en otra estaban Hilda y un algo molesto Camus que al mismo tiempo no se veía tan contrariado por la presencia de Hilda, en otra estaban Mu y Yalemo, aunque Mu ignoraba a Yalemo y platicaba con Tethis que estaba en la mesa de al lado de la suya y a su vez Tethis ignoraba a Misty. Lo de Aioria y Marín no era tan sorpresivo, aunque lo que sí lo era eran los celos de Marín que le preguntaba a Aioria por una tal Lifia.

—En mi opinión te perdiste de mucho, grandulón —le bromeó Milo—. Ahora ve a una mesa. ¿Ya está todo listo, Mii? —preguntó Milo, mirando en dirección a las criadas que todas compartían una mesa llena de regalos y adornos de colores, incluso Katya estaba allí, aunque ya no resultaba ser una molestia pues evaluaba constantemente lo que había acontecido en la sala de maestros, y cuando lograba recuperarse, Mii traviesamente mencionaba algo que tenía que ver con Saga y Katya volvía a estremecerse y a perder su temple—. Todos a sus puestos entonces, apaguen la luz —les explicó Milo, y Shoko y Xiaoling se pelearon por apagar la luz pero fue Erda quien lo hizo al final—. Ahora todos silencio —y así lo hicieron.

—Hoy ha sido un día de lunáticos —se quejaba Saori caminando por el patio de la escuela con Shunrei y con June, quien tiraba de la mano de Ikki que había sido obligado a acompañarla. Shiryu también estaba con ellos acompañando a Shunrei, lo que confundía un poco a Saori ya que aunque conocía a los novios, no tan novio en caso de Shiryu, de sus 2 amigas, la verdad era que nunca salían con ellos ya que Saori no podía simplemente pedirle a Milo que la acompañara a una cita triple—. Este… ¿teníamos planes? —preguntó.

—¿Aparte de reprender a la que nos metió al club de karate sin darnos ninguna explicación? —se molestó June, y Shunrei se estremeció con miedo. June entonces notó que Saori se detenía y veía a la distancia a Shura abriéndole la puerta a Pandora. El ver aquello le rompió el corazón, pero se tranquilizó, y se despidió de Shura con una sonrisa. El ex-mayordomo provisional de Saori se despidió también, con su mano vendada, producto de la ayuda de June, que tiró de Ikki para demostrarle a Shura que todo era posible si no se rendía. Entendiendo el mensaje, Shura asintió, subió a la limosina y condujo de regreso a la mansión Heinstein.

—Bueno, supongo que debo esperar a Milo. ¿Dónde estará? Nunca jamás se ha tardado tanto —tomó el celular Saori y marcó el número de Milo, preocupando a Shunrei y a June, pero aún más a los que estaban en el interior del club de té, donde el celular de Milo comenzó a sonar—. ¿Eh? —se preguntó Saori, por lo que un furioso Milo abrió la puerta, sobresaltando a Saori, tomándola de la mano y jalándola al interior, luego prendiendo la luz, y cuando aquello ocurrió se escuchó el grito de sus compañeros

—¡Bienvenida de vuelta! —le gritaron todos, incluso Geist puesto a que sabía que Shaka estaría escuchándola. Saori se mostró sumamente sorprendida, se alegró, y saltó a abrazar a Milo mientras se reía felizmente. Cuando Saori por fin lo soltó, Shunrei y June se lanzaron a abrazarla, e inmediatamente después lo hicieron sus 3 criadas, y después las otras 3, y mientras Saori estaba rodeada y siendo toda risas y alegría, Milo grababa, y los otros 5 dorados se reunían con él para presenciar la felicidad de la princesa de bronce.

—Este ha sido uno de los días más raros de toda mi vida pero. Por mi encantada de seguirlos teniendo —volvió a sonreír. El segundo año escolar estaba lleno de nuevas promesas, y el grupo peculiar de amigos que Saori había logrado reunir en tan solo un año, se haría responsable de que las diversiones jamás le hicieran falta.


	16. Vacante de Mayordomo

**¿Ya había actualizado esta historia este año? La verdad no me acuerdo. En fin, voy recuperándome de un severo caso de bloqueo de autor pero eso no significa que nunca jamás de los jamaceses vaya a actualizar esta historia, y como prueba pues aquí estoy. No tener a Mephisto ni a Afrodita para seguir escribiendo esto no ha sido fácil, pero esperemos que el protagonismo de los dorados restantes sea suficiente para compensar la falta de este par. En fin, para no hacerles el cuento más largo de lo que ya es a contestar reviews se ha dicho:**

**dafguerrero: 0_0 a decir por la fecha de tu review, ¿eso quiere decir que no he actualizado esta historia desde Julio del año pasado? No tengo perdón de dios T_T. Supongo que Katya es la que está en tu lista negra. Para quienes no han leído Santia Sho Katya siente una profunda admiración y lealtad por el Patriarca, aunque no sabe que es Saga, razón por la que se me ocurrió ponerla de parejita de Saga, pero esa relación por el momento no podemos explorarla mucho, saga no es exactamente el personaje más sencillo con el cual trabajar, pero poco a poco intento darle más protagonismo. En cuanto a Lyfia, pienso explorar su personaje poco a poco, pero no meterla así de lleno. En cuanto a todos los personajes de Soul of Gold de momento no creo que sea recomendable usarlos ya que sería algo forzoso meterlos así de la nada. Tal vez me sirvan en futuras temporadas pero de momento no lo creo. Por cierto, ya sabes que odio a Heero, me atrevería a decir que más que a Seiya.**

**TsukihimePrincess: En mi opinión todos los días de Saori son de locos en esta academia, jajaja, me da gusto que se sigan divirtiendo con todas las tonterías que escribo. Y sí, hay parejitas por todos lados, pero la única pareja consolidada hasta ahora es la de Aldebarán y Europa. No sé cómo interpretar el comentario de Hipnos y Thanatos, pero espero que eso signifique que disfrutas de sus peculiares personalidades. La relación Pandora y Shura por lo pronto está de vacaciones, pero hoy exploraremos, además de más de Hilda y Camus, cierta parejita que todavía no se creen pero que ya estoy empezando a trabajar, espero que te divierta.**

**midusa: Te prometo que en un futuro cercano habrán más locuras con los dos pares de gemelos, pero en esta ocasión no salen, lo siento. En cuanto a Hilda no te preocupes, tendrás muchas locuras de ella que leer pues en esta saga ella será un personaje recurrente, aunque no todo va a ser miel sobre hojuelas para ella, tampoco le puedo hacer la vida color de rosa. Jajaja, no sé pero me dio mucho gusto leer referencias de Guerras Doradas en tu review sobre Shura y Pandora, extraño trabajar en esa historia, aún estoy contemplando la posibilidad de una saga nueva pero al mismo tiempo lo dudo mucho. La pareja de Saga la saqué de Saintia Sho donde al parecer Katya está enamorada del Patriarca, que es Saga, pero sí está muy peque. En cuanto a Dohko, por más que la pienso no se me ocurre forma alguna de ponerle una pareja, pero acepto sugerencias. Y hablando de Dohko, poco a poco iré dándole más protagonismo al viejo maestro. Referente a Kanon… ni idea, no lo he pensado, jajaja. Y espero también más locuras con Aldebarán.**

**lala light: Me da gusto tu reseña de la relación Shaka y Geist, y sí se qué es una pareja forzada pero la verdad no había mucho de donde escoger, y no me iba a poner a repetirle parejas de otras historias, entiéndase por otras historias a "La Orden Dorada" En cuanto a la predicción de Hilda, todavía es muy temprano para seguir explorando el Panshura, la razón de sacar a Shura, a Mephisto y a Afrodita era darle más protagonismo a los otros dorados, y eso es en lo que me estoy concentrando de momento. Y no, Shura no es Chuck Norris, pero en este capítulo sale el hombre más cercano a Chuck Norris, if you know what I mean. Además de con Mii me gustaba la idea de un Camus Shoko, no sé por qué la verdad, pero bueno ya quedó Hilda, o tal vez no, puede que se me ocurran otras locuras, peor no sé si Hilda me lo perdonaría. Y sí, la película que menciona Tanathos es real jajaja. En cuanto a Marín y sus celos, créeme, tiene razones para sentirse celosa.**

**Isa scorpio: ¿Cuándo vuelven Mephisto y Afrodita? Tristemente no en esta temporada, pero veré qué puedo hacer al respecto, a lo mejor una mención o una llamada telefónica. Y bueno, todavía estoy pensando en cómo voy a manejar lo del club de karate, jajaja, de momento hay apenas una pequeña mención. Sobre el emparejamiento de Saga, será una evolución muy gradual, la personalidad de Saga no es precisamente fácil de manejar. Lo de las edades no tiene mucho que ver con la Saorización de los personajes, jajaja, menos Hilda que es apenas un par de años menor a Camus, simple y sencillamente Camus no tiene interés en una relación amorosa, al menos por el momento. La relación de Mu con Tethis como bien saben la saqué de Guerras Doradas, pero no sé si vaya a durar, con el conjunto de criadas de Saori podría darse el caso de que alguna otra criada me llame más la atención que Tethis, así que solo resta esperar a ver qué se me ocurre. Y así como lo dices, la nueva pareja a explorar en esta temporada ya no es el Panshura, sino que ese título le pertenece de momento al Shakageist, o como se llame, alguien ayúdeme con un nombre, jajaja. Y con tu review me estoy dando cuenta de que hay una cantidad exagerada de parejas, de momento Panshura queda fuera por un tiempo, igual que el Junikki, pero tranquila, pronto regresarán, y bueno cierta personita de cabellera azul suave también se metió de la nada a la historia, culpen a Soul of Gold por eso, ¿qué va a pasar con Marín? Sinceramente ni yo lo sé. En cuanto al Milori, está allí, pero al mismo tiempo es necesario restarle relevancia, si esta historia va a durar 12 capítulos por año escolar de Saori simple y sencillamente no puedo quemar todas las cartas de un jalón, así que, sí habrá Milori, pero otras parejas tienen que entrar también en la historia para darles su espacio, jajaja.**

**Nadesiko-hime: Jajaja, muy de acuerdo con lo que dices de que un personaje tipo Hilda en la vida real daría miedo, aunque a mí me daría muchísimo más miedo un personaje tipo Afrodita en la vida real a decir verdad. De Shaka y Geist estoy seguro de que no te desilusionarás, esa es la parejita principal de esta temporada, después de Milo y Saori claro. De Saga verás más claro, aunque me temo que no de Hipnos y Tanathos, al menos no en este capítulo, que lo disfrutes.**

**jazsmith: Ok señorita, sus deseos son ordenes, bien tarde pero bueno, esperemos que este capítulo te traiga suficientes carcajadas como para compensar el que me haya tardado una pequeña eternidad en actualizar.**

**Guest: Has vuelto pero yo no sé quién eres porque firmaste como Guest, aunque me suenas como a DanaF, pero no estoy seguro, lo siento T_T. Y bueno, Pandora de momento está frívola pero poco a poco iremos comprendiendo la razón. En cuanto a Katya, jajaja, lamento que su personalidad haya sido tan repelente pero ella de verdad es así, jajaja, pobrecita ya me la quieres matar. Tú tranquila, dejemos que Saga se encargue de darle un escarmiento.**

**Lady du Verseau: En defensa personal no dejé que pasara más de un año sin actualizar… fue medio año… pero no fue un año, así que: ¡Yay! Yo siempre termino mis fics, aunque normalmente me toma bastante tiempo, pero tú tranquila, lo terminaré. Duda, ¿Cuál es el primer fic mío que leíste? Si se puede saber. En fin, muchas gracias por tus gentiles palabras sobre la personalidad de los caballeros dorados. Qué bueno que adores a Milo, en cuanto a Saori, no te culpo, pero reitero que la gente debería darle un poco más de mérito a su personalidad, aunque me molesta que en la serie de cada 10 palabras que le salen de la boca 9 sean Seiya. Me da curiosidad saber quiénes son esos personajes que nunca te gustaron mucho pero que ya te están agradando. Pero bueno, esperaré que me conteste para saber quiénes son.**

**laura flores: Oh, tenemos una maestra entre los lectores, podría aprender mucho de ti para escribir esta historia, ¿alguna anécdota que desee compartir profesora? Créame profesora que nada me gustaría más que mandarle la historia completa a su correo pero hay dos problemas, primero fanfiction borra los correos y segundo no la he terminado, jajaja, s planeo terminar la historia pero me retrazo mucho por razones diversas, le recomiendo que se haga una cuenta y ponga mi historia en alertas, así le llegará un correo siempre que actualice. Me conmueve que mi historia le haya ayudado en este periodo tan difícil, y le prometo esforzarme el doble por continuar esta historia y que pueda seguir viendo a la vida con ánimos renovados. Muchas felicidades por ser una sobreviviente, ya somos dos, y espero que le vaya muy bien con sus alumnos.**

**claudy: Jajaja, si no te gustan los caballeros me da demasiada curiosidad el saber cómo terminaste leyendo una de mis historias, pero igual estoy agradecido de que lo hayas hecho. Que bien, tenemos a otra seguidora del Milori para la colección, ya estoy mucho mejor de salud, mi última inyección fue la semana pasada así que libertad, dulce libertad, a escribir se ha dicho, espero que este capítulo te divierta mucho.**

**0_0; 11reviews es demasiado, ¡ME ENCANTA! Espero algún día cumplir mi sueño de tener chorrocientosmil reviews.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Academia Sanctuary. 09 de Abril de 1986.**

Los susurros de las criadas resonaban en los alrededores de la mansión Kido y se escuchaban las risas picaras de las jóvenes que miraban a Milo con sus rostros ruborizados y susurrándose unas a otras, forzando a Milo a suspirar con fuerza por la situación. Definitivamente el jefe de mayordomos no recibía respeto alguno, hacía valer su autoridad, eso estaba bien en claro, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para acallar los rumores de las criadas, aunque más que rumores eran una realidad que tanto él como Saori se encargaban de mantener oculta bajo una relación laboral de mayordomo y doncella noble. Y sin embargo todas las criadas lo sabían, y no solo eso, confabulaban en contra de la tolerancia de Milo al ponerlo en situaciones como la de ahora, que tenía a todas las criadas a la expectativa y mirando a Milo con picardía.

Más la principal exponente de las tragedias de Milo era cierta criada con quien entabló una relación al principio antagónica, y que ahora era más bien un acuerdo de amistad laboral en el que ambos se ayudaban el uno a la otra, obteniendo beneficios el uno del otro y retribuyéndose de momento en momento. Milo sabía que esta ocasión era una de esas en que le tocaba ser retribuido, pero al mismo tiempo semejante retribución era más bien molesta, y él sabía que Mii, la anterior jefa de criadas y ahora simplemente la criada personal de Saori, sabía que lo estaba molestando por diversión.

—La señorita ya no pude resistirlo más. La expectativa la está matando —se burlaba Mii, y el gritito de las criadas a sus alrededores se dejaba escuchar, y Milo tan solo la observó con cautela—. No hay trucos, ya no soy la jefa de criadas, y paga reducida aparte, la verdad es que estoy disfrutando bastante la escases de responsabilidades. Afortunadamente la degradación de mi puesto no ha puesto en duda mi autoridad con las otras criadas. Puedo prometerle el nivel de privacidad que requiera, pero no se propase, soy la mejor amiga de Saori, conoceré cada detalle sin importar lo íntimo que sea —le amenazó.

—Lo dice la que se metió en mi cama en medio de la noche —le susurró con malicia, y las criadas gritaron escandalizadas por la poca sutileza en los susurros de Milo. Mii por su parte les dedicó una mirada malévola que las hizo callar—. De todas formas no pienso hacerle nada indecente a Saori. Y en cuanto a tu puesto, ya estoy trabajando en algo, solo se paciente. No puedo quitarle el puesto a Katya, pero puedo proponerte para algo más estratégico —le explicó, y Mii parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender a qué se refería, pero Milo la ignoró e ingresó a la habitación de Saori—. Le traigo los ungüentos, señori… —intentó decir Milo, que encontró a Saori recostada en su cama boca abajo en ropa interior y con parches térmicos en su espalda. De la cintura para abajo estaba cubierta, pero por las bandas térmicas que llevaba a la espalda no podía taparse por completo.

—¿Milo? —se apenó Saori, gritó, tomó su almohada y se la lanzó al rostro. Afuera de la habitación se escucharon las risas de las criadas, y Milo pensó en reprenderlas severamente una vez que saliera de allí—. ¡Toca antes de pasar la próxima vez! —se quejó Saori, cubriéndose el cuerpo mientras permanecía hincada en su cama con la sabana como túnica de cuerpo completo, incluso ocultaba su avergonzado rostro detrás de un improvisado gorro de sabanas. Saori parecía una monja en hábito, y Milo simplemente suspiró, en especial tras verla estremecerse del dolor del esfuerzo, y colapsar de lado en su cama con sus ojos llorosos—. Me duele todo… —se quejó Saori, y Milo se sentó en la silla al lado de su cama, y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza intentando tranquilizarla, pero Saori tenía una mezcla de vergüenza y dolor por lo que no podía concentrarse correctamente—. ¿De verdad vas a atenderme tú? —le preguntó Saori con incredulidad.

—Mii comenzó con la excusa de que soy un estudiante de medicina —le mencionó Milo—. Y da la casualidad que mi especialidad es en rehabilitación. Así que serías un buen sujeto de práctica —y Saori asintió a duras penas, no queriendo abandonar su fortaleza de sabanas—. Seré profesional… —prosiguió Milo, y Saori lo pensó unos instantes, suspiró, y se arrodilló—. Descubre solo tu espalda. Es lo que te duele, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, y Saori asintió ahogada en vergüenza mientras se descubría la espalda y Milo comenzaba a sacar unos ungüentos de un botiquín que cargaba, a frotarse las manos con una crema anestésica, y a masajear los hombros desnudos de Saori con los ungüentos, forzando a Saori a gritar por la fría sensación.

—¡Está frio! —se quejó Saori, y Milo la ignoró mientras intentaba controlar su rubor y seguir masajeando a Saori, que poco a poco comenzó a sentirse mejor físicamente, pero emocionalmente estaba en declive—. Estoy demasiado vulnerable en estos momentos… —se susurró a sí misma Saori, mientras Milo continuaba frotando sus brazos, sus hombros, y su cuello. El masaje fue cada vez más relajante, más pausado, parecían más caricias, y Saori comenzó a preocuparse mientras Milo se acercaba a su cuello, sobresaltándola, era casi como si quisiera besarle el cuello, incluso Saori comenzó a prepararse para recibir aquella caricia apasionada, pero en su lugar, Milo le susurró al oído.

—Te estás dejando llevar… niña ámbar… —le susurró, y entonces la empujó hasta recostarla en la cama, acabando con las ideas no muy inocentes de Saori—. Ahora que lo recuerdo, en el juego del rey dijiste: 'No tengo pensamientos muy inocentes sobre mi relación ámbar con Escorpio', o algo así. ¿Quién diría que tendrías una mente tan sucia? —se burló Milo.

—¿De quién será la culpa? —se molestó Saori, pero tras hacerlo el dolor volvió, y terminó recostada y sufriendo—. Eres imposible de leer. Hay momentos en los que me haces temer por mi integridad por tus acercamientos indecorosos, y cuando estoy más vulnerable te comportas como todo un caballero. ¿Disfrutas atormentándome? —le preguntó.

—A decir verdad es una de mis fascinaciones —admitió Milo, y nuevamente Saori intentó quejarse, solo para terminar adolorida y sin poder moverse—. Ese patán de Seiya no te tuvo consideración alguna ni por ser chica, te dio un buen azote en la práctica de karate —continuaba Milo mientras separaba unas pastillas y le acercaba un vaso de agua a Saori, que no podía moverse, así que Milo la ayudó a incorporarse con cuidado, y la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras ella bebía, pero al notar que Milo la sostenía de la cintura, escupió y se atragantó el agua, y Milo terminó frotándole la espalda para ayudarla a tranquilizarse—. Solo recuéstate… te traeré una toalla húmeda para que se te baje la temperatura, desvarías —se quejó Milo.

—El que tiene la culpa eres tú y tus acercamientos indecorosos —se quejó Saori, y Milo nuevamente la ignoró, la tomó de los hombros, avergonzándola en el proceso, y la recostó—. Siéndote sincera… no me molesta continuar en el club de karate si significa que seas así de atento conmigo —le comentó, y del otro lado de la puerta se escucharon los gritos de pena de las criadas, avergonzando Saori aún más—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tolerante? —le preguntó contrariada por la serenidad de Milo.

—En cualquier otra circunstancia ya la hubiera forzado a mis designios como el día de nuestra cita, e incluso hasta hubiese ido más lejos —le confesó Milo con una sonrisa pícara, estremeciendo a Saori con el miedo—. Pero soy su mayordomo, señorita, hay reglas, hay límites. Le dije que necesitaba este empleo para no forzarla a nada, de no tenerlo ya hubiera cometido un crimen —le sentenció.

—No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo responder a eso… —se estremeció Saori mientras se ruborizaba, y Milo comenzó a guardar las cosas—. ¿Tan pronto te vas? —le preguntó, y Milo asintió—. Ya veo… ahora tienes más trabajo, y no solo eso, tu carrera en medicina, aún no la has abandonado —y Saori se cubrió la boca.

—Eso no va a pasar —fue la respuesta de Milo—. Si tu esperanza era que terminando la academia me convirtiera en tu mayordomo de tiempo completo, puedes seguir soñando. No renunciaré a mi carrera por este empleo, por mejor pagado que sea —le explicó, y aquello puso bastantes dudas en la mente de Saori—. No seré tu mayordomo por siempre, Saori —finalizó.

—Dejemos de hablar de eso… —se molestó Saori, y Milo asintió—. Hoy eres mi mayordomo, y me estoy dando cuenta de que si ahora tienes el puesto de Tatsumi, no tienes el tiempo suficiente para tus estudios… —y Milo la miró con curiosidad—. No quiero que renuncies a tu carrera… lo de que seas mi mayordomo de tiempo completo tampoco es mi deseo… ni es el tuyo… Shura me dio una valiosa lección, no puedo esperar a que todos estén todo el tiempo conmigo ni a ser su centro de atención. Así que… pienso que es tiempo de aumentar la fuerza laboral —sonrió Saori, y Milo le sonrió de vuelta, y asintió.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Academia Sanctuary.**

**Segunda Temporada.**

**Capítulo 4: Vacante de Mayordomo.**

* * *

**Academia Sanctuary, Canchas de Futbol. 11 de Abril de 1986.**

—No lo olviden, el año pasado no fuimos capaces de hacernos con el trofeo de campeones regionales, pero no dejaremos que eso nos desmotive, este definitivamente será nuestro año —comentaba Mu a los miembros de la selección dorada, que en esta ocasión no iban acompañados ni de Aioria ni de Milo quienes formaban parte de la selección nacional y tenían que cumplir con otros entrenamientos ajenos a la Academia Sanctuary—. La próxima semana trabajaremos los penales. Bian, te quiero en forma; si vas a ser el portero titular de este torneo tenemos que trabajar en tus lances. Zyd y Bud, estarán asignados a entrenamientos de tiro de esquina y cabeceo respectivamente. Siegfried a los penales. Ya tienen su rutina, practiquen el fin de semana. El entrenamiento no termina con la sesión de la academia —y todos reverenciaron y se retiraron, Mu entonces comenzó a dirigirse a las canchas femeniles, donde encontró a las criadas de Saori siendo ordenadas por Erda, la capitana de la selección femenina—. ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? —le preguntó, y Erda se preocupó y apuntó, y Mu notó que un grupo de criadas se dirigía a la portería, la que tenía el balón pateaba muy lentamente, y la asustada portera se hizo a un lado y dejó la pelota pasar—. Son un caso perdido… —susurró Mu.

—Al menos ya le dan a la pelota, antes abanicaban y caían sobres sus traseros todo el tiempo. No todas las criadas de Saori fueron entrenadas en academias especiales, la mayoría solo sabe limpiar y cocinar —le explicó Erda, y Mu se preocupó—. Las pondré en forma, no se preocupe, entrenador. Y hablando de los entrenamientos… eso me recuerda… —continuó Erda, y entonces sacó una carta de su bolsillo, entregándosela a Mu, y al hacerlo, una Tethis que salía del área de piscinas y corría a encuentro de Mu de pronto se estremeció al ver a Erda dándole una carta a Mu, y la nadadora sintió su corazón partirse.

—¿De parte de Saori? —preguntó Mu curioso, y entonces notó a Tethis—. ¡Ah, Tethis! —se apenó un poco Mu—. Ya pronto termino mis responsabilidades de entrenador… si gustas… puedo encaminarte a tu casa, es algo tarde y… —pero Tethis mantuvo la mirada en la carta en manos de Mu, que entonces notó la sombría mirada de Tethis—. ¿Eh? ¡No es lo que crees! —se estremeció Mu.

—Debí saber que al ser el entrenador de la selección femenil tendrías muchas admiradoras… tal parece que fui una ingenua en tener esperanzas —se estremeció Tethis con coraje y un aura maligna rodeándola, y Erda se estremeció al notar lo que estaba pasando.

—¡No es lo que cree, señorita! —le explicaba Erda—. En realidad es más bien una invitación que la señorita Kido está haciendo a todos los Caballeros Dorados de la academia, aunque está pidiendo discreción, la señorita tiene una propuesta que quiere hacerles personalmente a todos en general, en definitiva no es una confesión, mucho menos mía —se apresuró a decir Erda.

—Por medio de la presente se le invita a usted y a un acompañante de su elección a un viaje con motivos vacacionales a la Villa Kido en la prefectura de Pireo los días 09, 10, 11 y 12 de Mayo, con retorno programado a la Academia Sanctuary el día 13 de Mayo a tiempo para el comienzo de las clases —leyó Mu, y Tethis se acercó invadida por la curiosidad—. Alimentos y hospedaje correrán a cuenta de la familia Kido, al igual que atracciones diversas. Si usted acepta la invitación favor de presentarse el día 09 de Mayo al término de las actividades de los clubes frente a las puertas de la academia con su equipaje. Para los miembros de la Orden Dorada se hará una oferta especial. Favor de confirmar asistencia y acompañante con su criada asignada —y Erda saludó con orgullo. Y Mu miró de reojo a Tethis, que se ruborizó un poco por la mirada y desvió la propia—. Dice que debo llevar acompañante… te gustaría… bueno… —comenzó Mu.

—Si no hay otra opción entonces… supongo que no sería para nada molesto el aceptar la invitación… —se apenó Tethis, y Mu no supo cómo interpretar la respuesta de Tethis, por lo que la rubia se apresuró a corregir el rumbo—. Quise decir… que si no te molesta que sea yo la invitada, yo con mucho gusto puedo ir… como… tu acompañante… —le respondió apenada, y Mu le sonrió y asintió para Erda, que anotó los nombres de Mu y Tethis en su lista.

**Academia Sanctuary. 14 de Abril de 1986.**

—Aldebarán va a estar muy sorprendido —mencionaba Europa mientras cargaba una torre de cajas con comida para su novio, esforzándose por mantener el equilibrio pues a pesar de que el peso no era suficiente para incomodarla, la verdad era que la altura de la torre de comida era tal que no la dejaba ver por donde caminaba—. Hice todas sus comidas favoritas, no puedo esperar a ver su cara —sonrió Europa, y entonces notó a Aldebarán caminando por los pasillos y se preparó para ir a su encuentro, pero encontró a Xiaoling, una de las criadas de Saori, con una carta en su mano e intentando llegar a Aldebarán pero siempre encontraba a una barrera de estudiantes impidiéndole el paso—. ¿Eh? —se preocupó Europa, y comenzó a seguir a Xiaoling en secreto, viéndola intentar llegar a Aldebarán cuando el gigante intentaba agacharse a tomar agua de los bebederos, cosa que no lograba hacer por su gran tamaño y por lo que terminó con una barrera de estudiantes riéndose a su alrededor e impidiendo el paso de Xiaoling—. Esto me resulta familiar —mencionaba Europa mientras continuaba siguiéndolos.

La siguiente oportunidad la tuvo Xiaoling cuando siguió a Aldebarán al gimnasio, donde se suponía que Aldebarán reuniera el equipo para la práctica de la tarde, pero terminó rodeado de varios de sus compañeros que le pedían consejo para rutinas de entrenamiento, y le volvieron a cortar la oportunidad a Xiaoling de entregarle la carta a Aldebarán. Europa nuevamente sintió que una de sus cejas le temblaba como si fuese una víctima de un Dejá vu, solo que esta vez era otra chica quien lo intentaba, lo que molestaba a Europa aún más.

El tercer intento fue cuando pasaban por el jardín de acero, y Xiaoling supuso que esta era su oportunidad, pero Europa recordaba mejor las rutinas de Aldebarán, que se trepó a un árbol, y saltó al otro lado del jardín de acero, impresionando a Xiaoling que no se esperaba que alguien tan pesado hiciera ese salto, y Aldebarán terminó rodeado de pequeñitos de acero que querían jugar con él.

—¡Ya basta! —se molestó Europa, poniendo sus pesadas cajas de alimento en el suelo, lo que ocasionó que la tierra temblara un poco y llamara la atención de Aldebarán al otro lado de la cerca—. ¿Quién te crees que eres? A mí me tomó un año entero poder entregarle mi carta al señor Aldebarán, él y yo ahora somos novios, no tienes derecho a entrometerte… —le mencionó terminando en un yanto por el temor de perder a Aldebarán más que molesta, y Xiaoling terminó consolándola y sentándola en una banca—. No es justo, yo lo vi primero… —lloraba Europa, y Aldebarán cayó frente a Xiaoling de un saltó, horrorizando a la criada de Saori que no se esperaba nuevamente la gran movilidad de Aldebarán.

—Oye… ¿por qué hiciste a Europa llorar? —le apuntó Aldebarán, y Xiaoling estaba sin habla y temblando de miedo mientras intentaba calcular el peso de Aldebarán y la fuerza requerida para que diera semejante salto—. ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó Aldebarán.

—Para usted… —fue la respuesta de Xiaoling, mostrándole a Aldebarán la carta, que Aldebarán tomó en sus manos, y Europa se estremeció con miedo al pensar que Xiaoling estaba confesando sus sentimientos por su novio—. Te juro que no es lo que crees —intentó decirle.

—¡Ah! ¡Acepto gustoso! —gritó Aldebarán, y Europa sintió que se partía el corazón—. Será divertido, ¿qué opinas, Europa? —le preguntó, y la pequeña de cabellera naranja se paró, hizo una reverencia aceptando la derrota y comenzó a retirarse—. ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó.

—La felicidad de mi amado es más importante que la mía así que… sé feliz con Xiaoling por favor… —lloró Europa, y Xiaoling se estremeció de miedo, le quitó la carta a Aldebarán y corrió a mostrársela a ella—. No quiero leerlo. ¿No te basta con bajarme al novio? —le preguntó.

—¿Eeeeehhhhh? —se impresionó Aldebarán, y su grito resonó por toda la escuela, inclusive el bastón de Shaka voló al ser lanzado desde el tercer piso hasta clavarse al lado del árbol donde los 3 se encontraban—. ¡Lo siento! —volvió a gritar Aldebarán, y un molesto Shaka volvió a encerrarse en el aula de cocina—. Europa, lo malinterpretaste, Saori me está invitando a unas vacaciones y te estaba preguntando si querías venir conmigo —le explicó Aldebarán, y Europa leyó la carta—. ¿Qué habías pensado? —le preguntó, y Europa se ruborizó, miró a Xiaoling, y la china la miró con molestia.

—En que la comida se estaba enfriando y no querías comer conmigo —y el estómago de Aldebarán rugió en respuesta—. ¡Comamos entonces! ¡Xiaoling! ¿Nos acompañas? —le preguntó, sobresaltando a la criada de Saori.

**Academia Sanctuary, frente a la Sala de Maestros. 18 de Abril de 1986.**

—¿Dónde estará? —se preguntaba Shoko mientras recorría los pasillos de la academia y con una invitación en mano como ya era costumbre de las criadas de Saori últimamente, que ya comenzaban a levantar rumores entre los estudiantes de la academia—. ¡Allí está! —se alegró Shoko y corrió en dirección a Aioria, más se frenó de improviso cuando lo encontró caminando con Lyfia y charlando descaradamente—. ¡Infidelidad! —se quejó Shoko, fue a donde Aioria, lo tomó del brazo y lo azotó al suelo en una tremenda maniobra de lucha libre que hizo a Aioros escupir su sopa de fideos sobre el rostro de Yoshiko en la sala de maestros frente a la cual pasaban.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —gritó Aioros apenado, y Yoshiko le propinó un tremendo carpetazo y comenzó a limpiarse el rostro—. Te dije que no fue intencional —se quejaba Aioros mientras se asomaba por la ventana de la sala de maestros, encontrando a un confundido Aioria que se sobaba la espalda—. ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Te venció una niña! —se burló Aioros, y entonces sintió la mirada de Yoshiko—. No vale, tu eres como un millón de años mayor que yo —y Yoshiko se molestó aún más, y tiró de la oreja de Aioros y lo volvió a meter en la sala de maestros.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —se quejó Aioria, poniéndose de pie con un rugido de león respaldándolo, y Shoko miró a Lyfia, quién se encontraba apenada—. Soy libre de platicar con quien yo quiera. ¿Eso por qué te afecta? —y Aioria notó la carta en las manos de Shoko—. Ah bueno… me chiflan las pelirrojas —le mencionó Aioria con una sonrisa.

—¡Ese es mi hermano! —gritó Aioros desde adentro de la sala de maestros, pero Yoshiko lo volvió a meter a la fuerza—. Pero yo quiero saber a dónde me voy a auto-invitar ahora, ¡Miko no seas cruel! —y Aioria observó a su hermano con preocupación.

—Esto no es una confesión —le espetó Shoko entregándole la carta a Aioria, que la abrió y comenzó a leer—. Además, ¿está qué? —se quejó Shoko mientras apuntaba a Lyfia, que la miraba con preocupación

—'Está' se llama Lyfia Gold, del 4-B —le mencionó Aioria, y la de cabellera azul suave reverenció—. Somos buenos amigos, eso es todo, déjate de hacer ideas locas —más la reacción de pena de Lyfia le decía a Shoko que al menos uno de ellos no estaba de acuerdo con conservar solo la amistad—. Comprendo, allí estaré —le comentó a Shoko entregándole la carta—. Y cuando te digo que me chiflan las pelirrojas es porque es verdad. Así que allí tienes tu respuesta de a quién llevaré, a menos que quieras aceptarme la invitación —le bromeó Aioria, forzando a Shoko a ruborizarse, y a propinarle una tremenda cachetada—. ¡Si dolió! —se quejó Aioria y la persiguió por toda la academia queriendo lastimarla.

**Academia Sanctuary. Salón de Repostería. 21 de Abril de 1986.**

A Kyoko le tocó buscar a Shaka para expedirle la invitación, pero lo que encontró tras llegar al salón de repostería fue todo menos sereno y tranquilo, ya que encontró a una furiosa Geist, que cargaba varios utensilios de cocina como cucharas de madera y platos de porcelana, y que no parecía muy agradecida de ver a Kyoko con una carta para Shaka, o al menos eso dedujo Geist.

—Esa carta… —habló Geist sombríamente—. ¿Será acaso para quién creo que es? —le preguntó, y Kyoko miró la carta, luego a Geist, y antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, Geist le lanzó todo lo que llevaba cargando a Kyoko, que instintivamente atrapó todo lo que le fue lanzado, dándose cuenta de su error justo a tiempo para evadir una tremenda patada que terminó agrietando una de las paredes por la fuerza impresa por Geist y que si Kyoko no la hubiese evadido pudo haber sido hasta fatal—. ¿Cuál es tu asunto con mi maestro? —preguntó, continuó pateando, y Kyoko retrocediendo, lanzando los utensilios de cocina a Geist, que esta vez terminó atrapándolos ella y evadiendo las patadas de Kyoko—. ¡Eres buena! —se quejó Geist dejando las cosas atrás y comenzando un combate marcial con Kyoko, que fue presenciado por todos en el salón de repostería que veía a la de bronce y la de plata intentando lastimarse la una a la otra—. ¡Pero yo soy mejor! —le pateó los pies Geist, derribando a Kyoko, y tras tenerla en el suelo, le quitó la carta a Kyoko—. ¿Entonces esto es para Shaka? —le preguntó Geist.

—¿Para mí? —escuchó Geist, estremeciéndose de miedo—. Vaya, que considerada, Geist —tomó la carta Shaka, y Geist perdió toda la determinación sintiéndose como una tonta—. ¿Qué es? —preguntó Shaka abriendo la carta, y Geist comenzó a temblar no sabiendo cómo explicarlo.

—Es una invitación que Geist quería expedirle, joven Shaka —le mencionó Kyoko desde el suelo, y Geist se apuntó a sí misma con incredulidad y boquiabierta, y Kyoko sonrió con cierta malicia—. La señorita Saori tendrá un evento importante e invitó a Geist a unas vacaciones. La invitación dice que necesita una pareja y pues Geist inmediatamente pensó en usted —y Geist se ruborizó, e intentó explicarle las cosas a Shaka, pero nada se le venía a la mente.

—¿Una invitación de Geist para asistir a un evento de Saori, dices? —se frotó la barbilla Shaka, algo incrédulo de lo que se le informaba—. Sé que ha habido unos rumores no muy gratos entorno a nosotros pero, ¿aun así pretendes que sea yo tu acompañante? —le preguntó Shaka, y Geist se estremeció, en especial porque había una gran audiencia a su alrededor. Se encontraba confundida, intimidada—. Ya veo, entonces es otro malentendido —se apresuró a decir Shaka—. Si no quieres que rumores comiencen a esparcirse tienes que tener más cuidado Geist. Ahora, sobre la invitación… —comenzó a explicar Shaka.

—¡Vaya conmigo por favor! —se apresuró a decir Geist, sorprendiendo tanto a Shaka que hasta abrió los ojos y le prestó toda su atención, encontrando a Geist en extremo ruborizada, pero con un rostro a la vez entre sereno y determinado—. De verdad me sentiría halagada… si aceptara mi invitación… —reverenció Geist, y se hizo un silencio sepulcral, en el que Shaka pensó con detenimiento lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Iré… —fue la respuesta de Shaka, y Geist se mordió los labios y reverenció solemnemente—. Esto… es en verdad sorpresivo, necesitaré algo de tiempo para meditar lo que está pasando. Pero puedes estar tranquila de que estaré allí para el viaje —le mencionó Shaka mientras leía la invitación, sorprendiendo a Geist pues Shaka no había logrado cerrar sus ojos nuevamente tras escuchar la determinación de la joven.

**Academia Sanctuary, Salón Audiovisual. 25 de Abril de 1986.**

—¡Que sí puedo! —en el aula audiovisual ya era una costumbre, aunque no dejaba de ser algo que emocionaba a los asistentes que más que encontrar un lugar donde crear películas y efectos especiales, encontraron un matrimonio perfecto donde el padre y la madre siempre estaban discutiendo por cualquier cosa por más insignificante o ridícula que fuera—. En el fondo lo sabes —se cruzaba de brazos Hilda desafiando a Camus.

—No puedes, eso es imposible —le espetaba Camus, ya más acostumbrado a las tonterías y ridiculeces de Hilda—. No hay forma científica de probarlo, es solo suerte —le mencionaba, y Hilda le sonreía con picardía—. Nadie puede leer la mente —insistía.

—Pero yo sí puedo, y tienes una mente muy sucia —se burlaba Hilda, y Camus se ruborizaba, molestaba, y se cruzaba de brazos con molestia—. ¿Entonces quieres que llegue el invierno para poder compartir tu chamarra conmigo? Eso es bastante romántico, Camus —se burlaba Hilda.

—¿Cómo demonios? No, es un truco —continuaba Camus apuntando a Hilda de forma acusadora, y todos en el salón se burlaban, a excepción de Hagen que estaba entre apoyar la relación o seguir cuidando de la integridad física de su señorita—. No sé cómo lo haces pero no te creo absolutamente nada —continuó.

—¿Eh? ¿Quieres que te evidencie en frente de tus pupilos? —le mencionaba Hilda con una sonrisa traviesa—. El orgulloso Camus no quiere aceptar la derrota y es la única razón por la que me tiene Saorizada —comenzó a actuar Hilda, y Hyoga a filmar lo que ocurría—. ¡Oh la triste realidad de ser la presa entre el deseo y el orgullo! ¡Esa bestia de desdén tan frívola que mantiene a los amantes separados por sus sentimientos como barreras de hielo inquebrantables! —terminó Hilda, y todos le aplaudieron.

—¿Leíste mi libreto? —enfureció Camus azotando las manos en la mesa con molestia—. ¿Cómo lo encontraste? —se preguntó, y Hilda se apuntó a la frente un par de veces—. No se supone que nadie lea mis libretos sin ser terminados —se fastidió.

—Pero no leí tu libreto, te leí la mente, y la princesa de los hielos de la película se parece bastante a mí —se burlaba Hilda—. ¿Será acaso porque soy tu físicamente atractiva amor platónico? —le mencionó Hilda, avergonzando a Camus, que comenzaba a cubrirse la cabeza—. Eso no sirve de nada. Si me lo propongo puedo escucharte perfectamente. Me pones apodos muy bonitos —se ruborizó Hilda.

—¡Gélida agonía no es un apodo bonito! ¡Se supone que estemos escribiendo un libreto, no viviendo nuestra telenovela! ¿Qué diantres estoy diciendo? —se fastidió Camus, y Hilda comenzó a darle un masaje y a ayudarle a sentarse—. ¿Te estás divirtiendo, verdad? —le preguntó.

—Preocúpate del día en que no lo esté haciendo, cariño —le mencionó Hilda, molestando más a Camus, que no podía ignorar el rubor en absoluto. La puerta del aula audiovisual entonces se abrió, y Mii entró, hizo una reverencia, y le entregó una carta a Camus, que la aceptó tras una reverencia—. ¡Camus! —fingió que lloraba Hilda dolida—. ¡Pensé que teníamos algo especial! —continuó con sus actuaciones.

—Eres la reina del drama —se quejó Camus, abriendo la carta—. Y si tanto presumes de tus habilidades para leer la mente, entonces sabes que no es una confesión de Mii —le aseguró Camus, y Mii, que ya estaba al tanto de los malentendidos de las otras criadas, asintió algo apenada. Camus entonces desvió su mirada viendo a Hilda de reojo, que le sonreía con ternura—. ¿De verdad puedes leer la mente? —se preguntó Camus.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que acepte tu invitación a la villa de Saori? —y Camus se estremeció—. No estoy segura de si iremos a la playa o no pero me veo muy linda en ese traje de baño blanco de tu mente, puede que me compre uno parecido —sonrió ella.

—¡Deja de leer mi mente! —le gritó Camus—. No, es un juego mental tuyo, definitivamente no puedes hacerlo —y la discusión continuó, pero Mii estaba segura de que de todas formas Camus llevaría a Hilda como su acompañante.

**Academia Sanctuary, Sala de Maestros. 30 de Abril de 1986.**

5 criadas se divertían, una sufría y miraba a las 5 con desprecio. 2 pares de maestros las miraban desde los interiores de la sala de maestros, 2 de ellos con sonrisas picaras en sus rostros, los últimos 2 con preocupación. Las 5 criadas por fin empujaron a Katya dentro de la sala de maestros, la apenada criada tenía una misión, y solo una misión, y por supuesto que Hipnos y Tanathos no perdieron el tiempo para sentarla frente a Saga, Tanathos inclusive le daba un masaje relajante e Hipnos le traía una copa de té. Kanon por supuesto que se quejó sonoramente y ahuyentó al par de maestros dementes, y Saga terminó solo frente a una temblorosa Katya que intentaba articular las palabras a decir.

—No tienes que sentirte obligada a ser el hazme reír de tus compañeras —le mencionó Saga, y Katya desvió la mirada, como si ni ella misma quisiese aceptar sus propios sentimientos—. Si algo te molesta puedo hablar con ellas de forma individual e intentar solucionar cualquier conflicto que tengas. Soy un profesor, auxiliar a mis estudiantes es lo que hago. ¿Cuál es el problema? —le preguntó, y Katya suspiró, y colocó un maletín sobre la mesa, lo abrió, y se lo mostró a Saga—. No es exactamente lo que tenía en mente… —le mencionó Saga.

—Y aun así es más difícil para mí de lo que cree… —susurró Katya, y Saga sacó los papeles del maletín—. Lo han llamado uno de los Caballeros Dorados de mi señorita. Y por ello me han enviado con una propuesta que estoy segura que no podrá negar… —le mencionó, y Kanon viró para ver a Saga mientras reprendía al par de gemelos que se dedicaban a hacerles la vida imposible—. Como puede ver… estamos necesitados de sus servicios… —mencionó Katya.

—¿Qué hay en el maletín? ¿Un animal muerto? ¿Lo puedo picar con una vara? —preguntaba Tanathos de forma infantil, y Kanon tomaba un periódico y lo reprendía como a un animal cualquiera—. Los niños de ahora no son divertidos. ¿Le prendemos fuego a algo? —insistía.

—¿Cómo demonios se hizo maestro este? —le preguntó Kanon a Hipnos, que se relajó y tomó un poco de té disfrutando lo que estaba ocurriendo y mirando a Katya con sus anteojos reflejando la luz del mediodía que entraba por la ventana—. Anda, Saga, no nos dejes en incertidumbre. ¿Qué están planeando los tarados de nuestros exestudiantes esta vez? —le preguntó.

—La que parece estar tramando algo es Saori —fue la respuesta de Saga, y Kanon se acercó con los brazos cruzados en señal de descontento—. Es un contrato laboral temporal por un periodo de 4 días. Pero debe ser algo verdaderamente importante para pedirme esto a mí de entre todos los posibles candidatos. ¿Acaso no tiene Saori dinero suficiente para contratar choferes y mayordomos provisionales? —preguntó con intranquilidad.

—Nadie comprende a ciencia cierta los intereses de nuestra señorita… —fue la respuesta de Katya, que seguía intentando no hacer contacto visual con Saga—. Toma las decisiones a la ligera, nosotros únicamente las acatamos. Se ha empeñado en decir que usted es el dorado al que menos conoce y que le gustaría que aceptara… —agregó.

—Me niego —fue la respuesta rápida de Saga, y Katya se deprimió mientras Saga volvía a poner el contrato en el maletín. Kanon lo tomó solo por curiosidad, Hipnos y Tanathos se acercaron a leerlo también, y tras hacerlo, los 3 se quedaron perplejos—. Un profesor no puede verse inmiscuido en situaciones con sus estudiantes que pudieran darse a malinterpretaciones —fue la conclusión madura de Saga.

—¿Estás demente? —le azotó el contrato Kanon a Saga en la mesa—. Por 4 días de servicio soy capaz de hacerme pasar por ti y hacerlo yo si esa es la paga, pero por algo te quieren a ti. Ahora firma y acepta antes de que en verdad me moleste. Ningún idiota en su sano juicio rechazaría esta oferta —apuntó Kanon—. Ni siquiera el tarado de Tanathos —le mencionó.

—Así es, ni siquiera el tarado de… —se detuvo Tanathos—. ¡Óyeme! —se molestó y el par comenzó a discutir, Saga entonces miró fijamente a Hipnos, que se volvió a arreglar los anteojos, elevando las sospechas de Saga.

—¿Estás preocupado por lo que yo pueda hacer o decir? —le preguntó Hipnos con arrogancia—. Descuida, es información que no me sirve absolutamente de nada. Solo es un remunerado empleo temporal, nada que ponga en cuestión los intereses de los Heinstein para los que trabajo —pero Saga no estaba enteramente convencido—. Los verdaderos problemas los causaré cuando sea algo que repercuta con los Heinstein, mientras sean temas Kido, Polaris o de los Solo, no me interesa —y Saga volvió a leer el contrato, y tras pensarlo detenidamente, lo firmó.

**Academia Sanctuary. 09 de Mayo de 1986.**

—A pesar de que Saori planeaba mantenerlo en secrecía, la verdad es que no es nada buena para la discreción —mencionó Mu tras salir de los vestidores de las canchas de futbol. Vestía ropa de fin de semana y llevaba colgado al brazo una maleta en forma de saco de viaje. Tethis salió en esos momentos de las piscinas con una toalla y secándose el cabello. También vestía ropa de fin de semana, e iba en falda, lo que forzó a Mu a desviar la mirada—. Socialmente inaceptable… no lo olvides… —se mencionaba Mu—. ¿Por qué las más jóvenes de la academia tienen que ser más atractivas que las mujeres de mi edad? No… la culpa de todo esto la tiene Saori. De no ser por ella no tendríamos siquiera razones para socializar con los de bronce. La culpa la tiene la diferencia de edades de Milo y Saori que detonó en todo lo demás —dedujo Mu, y entonces llegó Tethis.

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó, y la mente de Mu comenzó a hacer cálculos intentando encontrar el punto de aceptación en una posible relación con Tethis—. Hablar contigo mismo no es algo que llamaría, mentalmente saludable —se burló Tethis.

—¿Alguien lo es en este grupo? —preguntó Aioria llegando con una mochila de campamento y sorpresivamente con una extraña a la que los demás apenas y conocían, la chica de cabellera azul suave—. ¡Oh! ¡Saori se pasó esta vez! ¿Ese camión tiene 2 pisos? —se preguntó Aioria.

—Tiempo fuera, y ella quien es —apuntó Mu sobresaltado, y la muchacha de cabellera azul se estremeció de miedo por las acusaciones de Mu—. ¿No se supone que llevarías a alguien un tanto más… pelirroja? —cuestionó.

—Ya sé que se ve mal pero no tenía otra opción. Marín se negó rotundamente —le explicó Aioria a Mu—. Dijo algo sobre invitarla desvergonzadamente sin que siquiera tuviéramos una relación de noviazgo. No entiende que no estoy listo para dar ese paso, por eso invité a Lyfia —la presentó Aioria.

—No era necesaria una explicación tan deprimente sobre mi invitación… señor Aioria… —se apenó y bajó la mirada Lyfia, y Mu se preocupó un poco por lo que estaba sucediendo e intercambió miradas con Tethis—. Aunque admito que me siento algo incomoda aceptando esta invitación. No conozco a Saori del todo… ¿creen que le moleste? —les preguntó.

—Es Saori de quien hablamos —le recordaba Aioria—. Ella es todo menos desconfiada. No te preocupes, seguro que tú y Saori se llevan bien —y Lyfia se tranquilizó, pero Aioria entonces notó que Mu seguía mirándolo con desprecio.

—Déjame ver si entiendo… desde hace 5 años has estado intentando, aunque inútilmente, tener una relación con Marín. Pero empieza el nuevo año escolar y empiezas a fijarte en Lithos Chrisalis del 1-B, pero te llevas a Lyfia Gold del 4-B, que aunque es menos socialmente inaceptable sigue siendo una persona a la que acabas de conocer, a unas vacaciones de fin de semana —le recriminó Mu, y Aioria hizo una mueca por las deducciones—. ¿Debo recordarte que no eres tú quien compite con Milo en el libro dorado? —se fastidió Mu.

—Tal parece que Aioria se está fastidiando del poco interés que Marín le demuestra. Extrañamente no puedo culparlo del todo —llegó Camus, y de inmediato sintió a Hilda trepársele encima—. De todas formas ya me estoy acostumbrando a que la vida sea todo un circo —Se fastidió Camus—. Otra experiencia desagradable no hace mucho la diferencia.

—¿A quién le dices desagradable? Eres un grosero —se quejó Hilda, y de pronto sintió que su energía disminuía—. Hace demasiado calor… cárgame Camus… —le lloró Hilda mientras le extendía los brazos a Camus.

—Se agradecida de que te estoy llevando a este viaje —la empujaba con una mano Camus, alejándola de sí—. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando accedí a esto? Tal parece que estoy igual de demente que todos en la Orden Dorada —se fastidió aún más.

—En verme vistiendo un traje de baño blanco, sencillo pero delicado, a donde vamos hay una playa después de todo —y Camus se ruborizó, y tanto Aioria como Mu lo miraron con desdén—. ¿De qué se quejan? Según los cálculos de Mephisto yo soy la única con la edad socialmente aceptable en el grupo de depravación de Saori —se alegró Hilda, y entonces miró a Camus con una sonrisa—. Estas haciendo cálculos mentales, ¿verdad? —le mencionó pícaramente, molestando a Camus y ruborizándolo, Pero Hilda entonces notó a Lyfia—. ¡Ah! ¡Lyfia! —se alegró Hilda y se le lanzó encima.

—¿Ama Hilda? —se estremeció Lyfia y recibió el tremendo abrazo de la de cabellera blanca, y los 3 dorados observaron al par de mujeres consternados—. En verdad no me esperaba que fuera parte del grupo de esta excursión.

—¡Lo soy, lo soy! —se alegró Hilda—. ¡Deberíamos empeñarnos en tener una cita doble! ¡Tú me haces el favor y yo te hago el favor! Créeme, saldrías beneficiada —le apuntó Hilda con picardía, y Lyfia se ruborizó.

—¡Eso no va a pasar! —le respondió con desprecio Camus, y Hilda se cruzó de brazos—. Si no he tenido siquiera una cita contigo, mucho menos compartirla con el tarado de Aioria —le explicó, y tanto Camus como Aioria se miraron con desprecio—. ¿De todas formas quién saldría con alguien tan lunática como tú? —se molestó.

—Pues adivina quién te está acompañando a este viaje —le apuntó Hilda con fiereza, y aquello sobresaltó a Camus—. Hasta mis caprichos tienen límites señor cubito de hielo. Te diré una frase: 'nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido', harías bien en tomarla en cuenta antes de que de verdad me fastidie y deje de estarte acosando —le apuntó con seriedad, impresionando a Camus que inclusive comenzó a pensar en disculparse, pero Hilda inmediatamente volvió a su carácter anterior—. ¡Padre! ¡Camus me está molestando! —lloró, y la imagen de la Hilda seria se desmoronó y Camus se fastidió nuevamente.

—¿Otra vez con lo de padre? —preguntó Milo mientras Hilda lo abrazaba como buscando consuelo, y Milo miró a Camus fijamente—. ¿Qué le hiciste? —y Camus se molestó aún más y miró a Hilda con desprecio, y esta vez Hilda se preocupó genuinamente—. De todas formas, me alegra ver que todos llegaron bien. Ya solo nos faltan 2 pares —señaló.

—Descuéntame de esa cuenta —respondió Aldebarán, y cuando se viraron todos se sorprendieron al encontrar al inmenso hombre cargando varias cajas de alimento, y a Europa cargando casi la misma cantidad. Llevaban cajas de alimento como para alimentar a todo un ejército—. Europa pensó que nos podría dar hambre en el camino —mencionó Aldebarán.

—Espero que haya sido suficiente —le respondió la apenada chica—. Como no estaba segura de cuantos vendríamos hice solo suficiente para unas 6 personas. Pero si me esfuerzo podré comer menos y compartirlo con los demás —se apenó Europa.

—¿Exactamente cuánto alimento le cabe a ese flacucho cuerpo tuyo? Más importante, ¿cómo lo conservas? —le preguntó Milo, y Europa se apenó alegremente por saber que podía comer todo lo que quisiera sin engordar en absoluto—. Ya solo falta Shaka y su invitada —terminó Milo, dándose la vuelta, y encontrando a una Geist con cara de pocos amigos—. Oh, esto de verdad me está divirtiendo más de lo que debería —mencionó Milo, y Geist se ruborizó un poco y lo miró con desprecio—. Más respeto a tu maestro, jovencita —le mencionó.

—¡No es lo que cree! —se molestó Geist—. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, y como era algo que tenía que ver con Saori sabía que usted estaría aquí así que… no es porque me esté encariñando con Shaka —fue la respuesta de Geist, y Milo la miró fijamente, y Geist comenzó a ruborizarse más y más—. ¡Le estoy diciendo que no es así! ¡Respeto mucho y admiro la fuerza del señor Shaka! —confesó al fin.

—Deja de atormentarla, Milo —le mencionó Shaka, y todos se sorprendieron por encontrarlo con los ojos abiertos y sin su bastón de ceguera—. No creas que no sé lo que han estado planeando todos ustedes. No me parece justo que la tomen como la razón de sus burlas. Es tu protegida, actúa como tal y defiéndela, no te burles de ella, eso es cruel —lo reprendió Shaka, y Geist se sintió defendida por las palabras de Shaka y se ruborizó aún más—. No te dejes molestar. Demuestra que tienes serenidad. Solo cuando tranquilices tus vergüenzas podrás analizar tus verdaderos sentimientos, y cuando eso pase, encontrarás tu camino —y esta vez Geist no se sintió apenada, y más bien se mostró interesada en las palabras de Shaka.

—Primero que nada, soy Escorpio, burlarme de los demás es mi forma de expresar cariño —se susurró a sí mismo Milo no queriendo que nadie le diera mucha importancia a sus palabras—. En segunda instancia, ¿tú que te crees caminando por allí con los ojos abiertos y sin tu bastón? ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Milo preocupado.

—Aún no soy totalmente ciego —le respondió Shaka, y Geist prestó mucha atención a esas palabras—. Y mientras tenga momentos que quiera atesorar en mi memoria, tendré los ojos abiertos —y Shaka se viró para encarar a Milo, que se sorprendió por la determinación de Shaka—. Ya no me queda mucho tiempo… —susurró, y solo Milo fue capaz de oírlo—. No hagas un escándalo de esto. Es algo para lo que me he preparado toda la vida —finalizó.

—Si pero… —intentó decir Milo, y Shaka lo miró con desdén y molestia, lo cual era una mirada a la que Milo no estaba acostumbrado a ver dibujada en su rostro—. No lo mencionaré entonces… —le contestó Milo, y Shaka le sonrió, asintió, y se unió al grupo.

—Que bien, ya están todos aquí —se alegró Saori, que llegaba con sus criadas, las 6 predilectas al menos—. Me alegra mucho que hayan aceptado mi invitación. Les prometo que pasarán un tiempo muy agradable, a menos que estén interesados en la oferta que he de hacerles, en cuyo caso podrían haber algunas complicaciones, pero en teoría la idea sigue siendo divertirse —explicó Saori, y tanto Mu como Camus intercambiaron miradas sabiendo que había algo malévolo en el plan de Saori—. Milo se encargará de hacer las explicaciones una vez que lleguemos a mi Villa en Pireo, por favor sean pacientes —reverenció Saori.

—Las mujeres van arriba, los hombres van abajo. Suban rápido o no llegaremos a la cena si no nos damos prisa —y el grupo comenzó a subir sus maletas al camión, pero cuando se prepararon a abordar, todos se sobresaltaron al notar quien era el chofer—. Ya estamos listos para irnos, profesor —le mencionó Milo.

—Solo súbanse y hagan silencio. Al primero que me saque de quicio lo bajo —los amenazó Saga, y todos comenzaron a subir al camión en silencio—. Kanon va a pagarme esta por convencerme a acceder a este empleo —se quejaba Saga, y comenzó a arrancar el autobús y prepararse para el viaje. Todos subieron al camión y se alistaron, ninguno realmente sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, pero curiosos de lo que Saori estuviera planeando.

**Villa Kido, Prefectura de Pireo.**

—Bienvenidos sean a la Villa Kido —sonrió Saori tras bajar del camión y una vez que todos sus acompañantes bajaron también. Milo daba las órdenes a las criadas, quienes rápidamente se dieron a la tarea de correr con el equipaje a los interiores de la mansión y preparar los cuartos para los invitados. Una vez que todas las instrucciones fueron dadas, Milo regresó con el grupo. Saga al parecer fungía como mayordomo provisional también, razón por la que tanto él como Milo tomaron puestos derecha e izquierda de Saori—. Nuevamente, me gustaría agradecerles por venir. Sé que el viaje ha sido algo largo, que todos deben estar cansados y hambrientos, así que por favor síganme —comentó, y Saga y Milo la siguieron por la playa hasta unas palapas donde algunos cocineros habían preparado un buffet impresionante.

Los invitados de Saori se maravillaron, por debajo de las palapas había un conjunto de mesas de playa ya preparadas para el grupo, una fuente de bebidas, varios asadores aún con carne siendo preparada y con verduras para acompañarlas, una barra de frutas tropicales, y una fogata en el medio donde quienes lo quisieran podían sentarse en troncos y azar ya fuera salchichas o malvaviscos mientras escuchaban las olas y veían las estrellas ya que el viaje a Pireo había sido bastante extenso.

—Las criadas de la señorita Kido en estos momentos se encargan de arreglar sus habitaciones, así que pueden comer sin preocupaciones algunas. Las actividades de esta noche son meramente recreativas, así que les recomendamos darse gusto… mientras puedan… —sonrió con malicia Milo, y los dorados parpadearon un par de veces tras haber escuchado su no tan gentil susurro—. Solo coman… —reparó en su error Milo.

—¡No me lo tienen que decir 2 veces! ¡Gran Apetito! —se lanzó Aldebarán, y Europa se lanzó detrás de él y ambos comenzaron a atacar los asadores y a llenarse los platos con carne y salchichas para azar además de algunas verduras.

—Supongo que no tiene caso preocuparnos mucho. Definitivamente no son unas vacaciones comunes pero hay que disfrutar lo que podamos —insistió Mu, tomando un plato, y entregándole el propio a Thethis—. Que aproveche —le sonrió, y Tethis asintió y lo siguió a los asadores. El estómago de Geist entonces resonó, y Shaka por supuesto que lo escuchó.

—No considero que debas retenerte —le comentó Shaka, y Geist se espantó un poco—. Este tipo de atenciones podrán parecerte muy difíciles de asimilar, pero eres mi invitada, deja de preocuparte por las reacciones de Saori —y Geist asintió, ruborizándose un poco—. Por cierto, sor vegetariano —se dirigió Shaka a la barra de frutas, y Geist miró en dirección a los asadores, ligeramente dolida, pero siguió a Shaka de todas formas.

—Ahora te alcanzo, Lyfia —le comentó Aioria una vez que escuchó el estómago de su acompañante, que se había puesto en cuclillas y se ruborizaba tras notar que Aioria la había escuchado—. Ve con Hilda y sepáranos una mesa —prosiguió y entonces se dirigió a Camus, que parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Hilda, que simplemente sonrió y corrió con Lyfia, tirando de su brazo y guiándola a las mesas—. ¿Qué crees que planee Milo? Ambos sabemos que las reuniones de Saori no son exactamente normales —se apresuró a decir.

—Quisiera decir que Milo confía en mí lo suficiente para contarme lo que ocurre, pero desde hace tiempo ese no es el caso —se molestó Camus, mirando a Aioria con desprecio, quien se sintió intimidado por la mirada—. Limitémonos a esperar a que nos expliquen, tengo el presentimiento de que lo harán antes de que tengamos la oportunidad de deducirlo nosotros mismos. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo otras responsabilidades además de comer —aclaró Camus, sacando su cámara y comenzando a grabar, y al hacerlo lo primero que grabó fue a una feliz Hilda que le saludaba del otro lado de la cámara con una salchicha a medio azar.

—Y ya que vas a estar ocupado, yo me encargaré de darte de comer de la forma más romántica posible, cumpliéndote los sueños de que tu físicamente atractiva amor platónico te dé de comer —le ofreció Hilda, acercándole una salchicha azada a la cámara, y Camus bajó la cámara, suspiró contrariado, y mordió la salchicha que le ofrecía Hilda—. ¿Ya vez como no te cuesta nada dejarte querer? —se alegró Hilda, y Camus medio la ignoró y siguió filmando—. Sigues siendo un cubo de hielo pero algo es algo —sonrió ella, y lo siguió mientras le ofrecía trozos de carne o cualquier otra cosa que estuviera en su plato.

La comida prosiguió con cierta normalidad, al menos con la normalidad característica del grupo de Caballeros Dorados pertenecientes a la Orden Dorada de Saori. Todos comieron y disfrutaron de la celebración como si se tratase de unas vacaciones cualesquiera, pero los dorados compartían también al mismo tiempo cierta preocupación mientras pensaban en lo que podría estar planeando Saori. Pero solo fue a término de la comida que por fin tuvieron un indicio de que las confusiones estaban por terminar. Milo había tomado una copa y una cuchara, y había golpeado la misma unas cuantas veces para ganar la atención del grupo. Una vez lo hizo, Saori se puso de pie, mientras Saga preparaba una documentación que pronto habría de entregar.

—Espero que todos hayan disfrutado de la comida —comenzó Saori, y miró a sus invitados, sintiéndose alegre de sus amistades a pesar de que habían algunos, en especial las acompañantes de los dorados, con los que Saori no tenía una relación muy fuerte—. Entiendo que algunos estén preocupados por la forma en que he expedido invitaciones, y a decir verdad si hay una razón —les confesó Saori, y entonces miró a las acompañantes de los dorados—. El primer objetivo, era el de conocer el mundo al que pertenecen mis Caballeros Dorados, aunque suene egoísta que los llame de esa manera, la verdad es que siempre han estado allí para mí, tolerando mis amistades, y todas las dificultades que he atravesado. Quería conocer a las amistades de mis caballeros, conocerlos mejor, y esta pequeña reunión me ha ayudado a comprender ese mundo un poco más. Por ejemplo, a Hilda la conozco de alta sociedad, pero pocas veces he tenido la oportunidad de verla tan amena como ahora —y Hilda le sonrió a Saori y la saludó mientras abrazaba el brazo de Camus, aun filmando todo el evento—. Tengo muy poco de conocer a Europa también, y con Tethis no he socializado mucho fuera del club de Natación, y es más difícil ahora ya que no estoy inscrita a ese club este año… tristemente… —recordó Saori sus heridas causadas por Seiya—. Tampoco pensé poder congeniar con Geist, nuestras personalidades son muy opuestas, pero si ella quiere llevarse bien con uno de mis queridos Caballeros Dorados, yo quiero conocerla también —y Geist se ruborizó bastante por la mención—. Tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Lyfia, pero me parece una persona muy divertida —y la de cabellera azul se ruborizó—. Conocer el mundo de mis Caballeros Dorados, ha resultado ser muy peculiar y divertido, y les doy las gracias de que me hayan permitido conocerlos como hasta ahora, y les adelanto que quisiera seguirlos conociendo más en el futuro —se alegró Saori, y todos la miraron con alegría—. Ahora, existe una segunda razón para esta reunión, y en este caso será mi mayordomo, Milo, quien continúe en mi nombre —terminó Saori, se sentó en su lugar, y Milo prosiguió.

—Así como la señorita lo ha dicho, hay una segunda razón, y en estos momentos el maestro Saga se encuentra realizando las formalidades —explicó Milo, y Saga llegó ante Mu entregándole un sobre, e inmediatamente se dirigió a Aldebarán entregándole uno también, y así sucesivamente hasta entregarle un sobre a cada dorado, llegando a Camus el camarógrafo tuvo que entregarle la cámara a Hilda para poder abrir el sobre, y mirar en su interior—. Como todos saben, no es fácil ser el mayordomo de la señorita Kido, todos vivieron las locuras del festival escolar, y saben que en repetidas ocasiones me he visto en la necesidad de contratar servicios adicionales —prosiguió Milo, y al notar las miradas de sorpresa de los dorados, no pudo evitar sonreír al respecto—. Es por esta razón que la señorita se ha dignado a hacerles una oferta laboral… y sí, esa fue mi misma reacción cuando leí sobre el sueldo. Ahora saben por qué no pude reusarme —se burló.

—Increíble… el nivel de los nobles está muy por encima de lo que había imaginado —se sobresaltó Mu al leer el contrato laboral, y cuando Tethis intentó mirar, el de cabellera rosada le retiró el contrato—. Lo siento, dudo mucho que sea recomendable dejar esto a la vista de la competencia laboral —mencionó Mu, y Tethis infló sus mejillas.

—Con esto podría saldar mi deuda con extrema facilidad —se impresionó Aldebarán, y volvió a leer el contrato en repetidas ocasiones tratando de determinar si era o no correcta la cifra con respecto a sus responsabilidades—. Además, con esta cantidad de dinero podría darme el lujo de comer todo lo que se me antoje —se imaginó la comida Aldebarán.

—Sabía que tramaban algo, pero en verdad que no me esperaba esto —se impresionó Aioria—. Ahora todo tiene más sentido, el cómo el arrogante cara de pocos amigos de Milo fue capaz de rebajarse al nivel de convertirse en un sirviente de Saori. En sus inicios pensé que había una razón depravada de por medio pero… ni yo podría ignorar esto —y Milo se fastidió por lo que Aioria estaba diciendo.

—Umm… ya me dio curiosidad —mencionó Shaka, metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó unos anteojos, sorprendiendo a Geist que jamás se imaginó a Shaka usando anteojos, mucho menos unos anteojos de lectura tan sofisticados como los que usaba ahora reemplazando a los lentes de fondo de botella que usaba cuando niño, y cuando Geist lo miró con sus anteojos, no pudo evitar sentir su corazón sobresaltarse mientras Shaka leía—. ¡Por buda! ¡Esa cifra en definitiva hace difícil el ascender al Nirvana! —y Geist intentó mirar, pero Shaka dobló el contrato y lo metió en el sobre—. Esto definitivamente requiere de meditación adicional —terminó.

—Esto… es una barbaridad… —mencionaba Camus mientras leía, y Hilda le picaba la mejilla de tanto en tanto intentando hacer que Camus reaccionara, pero se encontraba tan consternado que se le dificultaba pensar—. ¿De verdad eso te pagan? —se perturbó Camus.

—Pagaban… ya me aumentaron el sueldo —se dijo a sí mismo Milo mientras se aclaraba la garganta, y nuevamente no pudo evitar que todos escucharan su susurro y se contrariaran aún más—. Lo importante es… —prosiguió Milo, y por supuesto que tenía la atención de todos los dorados—. Que esta, se trata de una oferta laboral muy importante que se ha expedido a quienes la señorita le tiene confianza. Sin embargo, no es una oferta conjunta, solo hay una vacante, lo que significa que solo uno puede ganarse el lugar —finalizó.

—Yo lo quiero, lo pedí primero, gané yo —alzó la mano Aioria, y Milo suspiró y se golpeó el rostro en señal de molestia—. ¿No funciona así? —se preocupó Aioria, y Milo movió su cabeza en señal de negación.

—En definitiva, no funciona así —se molestó Milo, y Aioria hizo una mueca de decepción—. Lo primero que deben saber es que esto es una propuesta laboral. Si deciden no aceptarla, de cualquier forma podrán disfrutar de las comodidades que la señorita les ofreció a momento de expedir la invitación. Si deciden aceptarla por otro lado, la situación cambiará un poco ya que quienes acepten, si es que no acepta solo uno, tendrán que demostrar ser merecedores del puesto. Solo tenemos una plaza después de todo.

—En otras palabras —le interrumpió Mu—. Quienes decidamos aceptar esta generosa oferta de parte de Saori… ¿estaríamos compitiendo por el puesto? —y Milo asintió—. Pues yo no sé los demás pero definitivamente este es un sueldo que no puedo ignorar. Pueden contar conmigo para las olimpiadas de mayordomos —se cruzó de brazos Mu.

—De hecho sí existen unas olimpiadas de mayordomos… pero no creo que sea conveniente decirles —se susurró a sí misma Saori, quien entonces se puso de pie nuevamente, y Milo se hizo a un lado para dejarla hablar—. Sé que esta propuesta podría parecerles una sorpresa… pero… de verdad me sentiría agradecida, de que cualquiera se convirtiera en mi mayordomo. Pero solo puedo contratar a uno de ustedes. Por ello les pido que quien esté interesado por favor levante la… —intentó terminar Saori, encontrando para su sorpresa que los 5 habían levantado sus manos sin titubear—. Mano… ¿y ahora qué hago? —se preocupó.

—Continuar con el plan sería recomendable —se le acercó Saga, y Saori se limitó a asentir nerviosamente—. Escuchen aspirantes a mayordomos. Que este no es un puesto que deba tomarse a la ligera. Si realmente pretenden aspirar al mismo, tendrán que someterse a cualquier instrucción que se les dé. El mayordomo que sea seleccionado, deberá ser únicamente el mejor —y todos asintieron, sintiendo la determinación de Saga—. Comenzando mañana temprano se someterán todos a labores de servidumbre que pondrán a prueba sus habilidades. Pueden rendirse en el momento que así lo prefieran. Pero sepan que todas sus decisiones serán evaluadas estrictamente —finalizó.

—El ambiente se tensó un poco… —se volvió a preocupar Saori, quien entonces continuó con la reunión—. Las competencias por el puesto de mayordomo comenzarán con la salida del sol, y terminarán cuando se oculte. Durante las noches no estarán en evaluación así que asegúrense de disfrutar de estos momentos. Pese a que estaremos seleccionando mayordomos, también queremos que se diviertan, por favor den su mejor esfuerzo —y los 5 prospectos de mayordomo asintieron, sintiéndose listos para los desafíos del día siguiente.

**Villa Kido, Prefectura de Pireo. 10 de Mayo de 1986.**

—¡Arriba todos, holgazanes! —resonó la voz de Saga, despertando a Mu y a Aioria, que compartían habitación, al abrirles las cortinas de su habitación, dejando entrar la luz—. ¡El sol ha salido! ¡Lo que significa que todas sus acciones de aquí a que el sol se oculte serán supervisadas por mí! —les recordó mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Shaka y de Aldebarán de una patada, asustando a Shaka, y forzando a un Aldebarán que abrasaba a un toro de peluche a mirar en dirección a Saga sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente—. ¡Arriba! —gritó mientras destapaba a Camus, que rodó y cayó al suelo de su habitación compartida con Milo, aunque el mayordomo de Saori ya no estaba, se había levantado más temprano para atender sus responsabilidades, quien sí estaba en la habitación sin embargo, era cierta invitada inesperada de cabellera plateada—. ¡100 puntos menos para Camus por su comportamiento depravado! —apuntó Saga.

—¿Qué? —se quejó Camus, quien entonces notó a Hilda abrazado de su cintura—. ¿Qué diantres estás haciendo en mi habitación? ¡Estás saboteando mi propuesta laboral! ¡Largo! —se quejó Camus, y Hilda salió corriendo, aunque siendo toda risas, en dirección a la habitación de las chicas—. ¡Exijo que se me sea restaurada la cuenta! —continuó.

—Toda acción desde que sale el sol hasta que se oculta cuenta como sujeta a evaluación —le recordó Saga, a lo que Camus intentó quejarse, pero la mirada fulminante de Saga lo tranquilizó, y cuando Saga se percató de que Camus ya no sería una molestia, se dirigió a todo el grupo—. Este es su primer día como mayordomos en entrenamiento, y su misión primordial será la correcta satisfacción de sus señoritas. Cada uno de ustedes eligió a la señorita a la que han de atender cuando aceptó la invitación de los Kido, su ascensión a mayordomo depende en gran medida de la atención y servicio que le proporcionen a su señorita. Como parte de su evaluación se les será asignado a cada uno una criada asistente —prosiguió Saga, y 5 de las 6 criadas predilectas de Saori se posaron frente a cada uno de los prospectos de mayordomo. Mii con Mu, Kyoko con Camus, Shoko con Aioria, Erda con Shaka y Xiaoling con Aldebarán—. Cada una de las criadas está eficientemente capacitada para desempeñar sus labores, y atenderán a toda orden del mayordomo sin queja alguna —y Saga entonces notó a Xiaoling entregando comida a Aldebarán, y al inmenso hombre comiendo alegremente, lo que enfureció a Saga, que se posó frente a Aldebarán con un aura oscura rodeándolo y le arrebató el desayuno a Aldebarán—. ¡Antes de esta barbaridad iba a explicar que cualquier abuso de las criadas para beneficio personal será penado! ¡100 puntos menos! —lo reprendió Saga.

—Bien, al menos ahora estoy al nivel de Aldebarán —susurró Camus, y Kyoko se apenó pero asintió ante las palabras del prospecto de mayordomo. Saga entonces siguió caminando de un lado a otro, esperando a que todos hicieran silencio, y cuando lo hicieron, Saga prosiguió.

—Su primera misión es la de estar presentables para el desayuno con sus señoritas. La elegancia del mayordomo refleja el estatus social de su señorita frente al resto de la comunidad acaudalada. Todos deberán de vestirse como si sus respectivas señoritas tuviesen la misma fortuna de la señorita Kido, y presentarse en la sala de banquetes antes de la llegada de sus señoritas —les ordenó Saga, y todos asintieron de forma militar—. Para referencia de su actitud de servicio noten que falta un mayordomo. Eso debería darles un margen de referencia de lo retrasado que están en sus labores —les recordó Saga.

—Pero Milo salió de la habitación hace al menos una… —y Camus se sobresaltó, y sin darse a esperar entró en su habitación y comenzó a vaciar los roperos buscando ropa, y el resto de prospectos a mayordomos al notar a lo que se refería Camus entendieron que Milo, pese no a estar en la competencia, tenía responsabilidades de mayordomo, responsabilidades que eran sus responsabilidades ahora a con sus respectivas señoritas, y todos entonces entraron en sus habitaciones buscando ropa de mayordomo—. ¡No hay nada en los cajones! ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a vestirnos acorde a las necesidades de nuestras señoritas si no se nos dio un uniforme? —se quejó Camus.

—¡Yo sé dónde encontrar uno! —entró Aioria al cuarto de Camus, y comenzó a sabotear la maleta de Milo, sacando un traje de mayordomo—. ¡Esto servirá! ¡Ahora a un lado, Mu! —gritó Aioria, metiéndose en su cuarto y comenzando a vestirse, el resto de mayordomos intercambió miradas y todos comenzaron a atacar la maleta de Milo, las criadas todas simplemente se horrorizaron por lo que estaban viendo, todas menos Katya, que como jefa de criadas no participaba en la competencia y en su lugar tenía la mirada perdida en Saga, quien notaba las miradas y le regresaba las mismas, solo para que Katya desviara la vista y fingiera que silbaba.

—¡Lo tengo! —anunció Aldebarán emocionado, pero tras intentar meter la mano en la manga del traje de Milo notó que este no le serviría—. ¡No lo tengo! —lloró Aldebarán, y Camus rápidamente le quitó el traje, y pateó a los 3 que quedaban fuera de la habitación para cambiarse él.

—¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Sin materiales como se supone que vamos a…! —intentó quejarse Mu, y entonces notó a la sonriente de Mii frente a él y saludándolo—. ¡Las criadas! —reaccionó Mu—. Mii, ¿podrías proporcionarme un traje de mayordomo? —y Mii suspiró.

—Se tardaron un poco en darse cuenta, ¿no creen? —se preocupó Mii, y las otras 4 criadas asintieron preocupadas—. Sígame por favor —guio Mii a Mu tranquilamente, y tanto Erda como Xiaoling esperaron sus instrucciones por parte de Shaka y de Aldebarán.

—¿Crees que tengan uno de mi talla? —le preguntó Shaka a Erda, quien asintió con una sonrisa y le pidió a Shaka que lo siguiera, Erda entonces se burló un poco de Xiaoling mientras se retiraba, y la china miró al inmenso de Aldebarán y se preocupó.

—Veré… veré que puedo hacer… señor Aldebarán… —agregó Xiaoling con cierto temor, y Aldebarán asintió con sus ojos ahogados en cascadas de lágrimas al saber que encontrar un traje de mayordomo para él no sería facil.

**Comedor de la Villa Kido.**

En el comedor, Milo miraba al techo mientras escuchaba los pisotones que iban de un lado al otro de las habitaciones de huéspedes, era más que evidente que recién había empezado la competencia y ya todo comenzaba a salir mal. Saori se encontraba sentada frente a una mesita de té disfrutando de unos pastelillos y algo de té, pero también escuchaba el escándalo del piso de arriba, e incluso el estremecimiento al parecer de Aldebarán arroyando a los otros 4 para adelantárseles, lo que preocupó a Milo en mayor medida.

—¿No cree que fue algo cruel de parte de Saga no prepararlos para todo esto, señorita? —le preguntaba Milo mientras le servía el té a Saori, quien se encontraba demasiado divertida y analizando sus estados de resultados. La estampida por fin llegó al primer piso, y Milo tuvo que colocar su bandeja sobre la tasita de té de Saori para evitar que los estruendosos pisotones de Aldebarán le tumbaran el té, mientras el furioso hombretón llegaba primero al comedor, vistiendo un traje cuyos botones parecían que explotarían pronto—. Ese traje es de Tatsumi… —se sorprendió Milo, y entonces vio llegar a unos cansados Aioria y Camus, y los miró con desdén—. Esos son los míos… —y por ultimo llegaron Shaka y Mu, viéndose mucho mejor vestidos que el otro trio que se vistió a las carreras y no le prestó la suficiente importancia a su arreglo personal, Shaka y Mu inclusive tenían las cabelleras muy bien peinadas y adornadas en coletas, la de Shaka muy pegada a su cabeza, la de Mu a mediación.

—Se ven muy guapos —sonrió Saori, y Milo, quien estaba por servirle el azúcar de su té, de pronto sintió que su señorita estaba tomando demasiada azúcar—. ¡Que cruel! —se quejó Saori mientras Milo se retiraba con el carrito de té—. Muy buenos días tengan todos —les sonrió Saori, medio prestándoles atención y medio trabajando en su computadora—. Normalmente me gustaría recibirlos a todos con un buen desayuno a manera de banquete, pero la verdad sea dicha, no se acostumbra a desayunar así en las familias nobles. Lo normal es recibir un desayuno apropiado por parte del mayordomo —les mencionó Saori, y todos comprendieron que intentaba explicarles que ellos eran los responsables de prepararle el desayuno a sus señoritas.

—Al fondo a la izquierda… —les explicó Milo mientras pasaba con un carrito de comida, y los 5 aspirantes a mayordomos intercambiaron miradas y se empujaron hasta llegar a la cocina, pero claro que fueron todos derribados por Aldebarán, y por una divertida Xiaoling que se unió a su estampida.

—¡Erda! —pidió Shaka de improviso—. Necesito que me consigas una caja de harina, fresas y moras frescas, algo de mantequilla, extracto de cacao, leche y huevos —y Erda saludó al estilo militar y fue a conseguir todo lo que le pedían—. Yo me encargaré del té —prosiguió Shaka, y sacó de su abrigo una caja de té de hierbas.

—¡2 pueden jugar ese juego! —se quejó Aioria—. ¡Shoko! —y la pelirroja llegó y saludó al estilo militar—. Este… pan, jamón, queso y mayonesa… —e incluso Shoko se preocupó por lo que estaba escuchando, pero asintió y fue a conseguir lo solicitado.

—Sé que es abusar pero… la verdad no sé cocinar… —confesó Mu, y Mii asintió y se dirigió a la cocina—. Pero como mayordomo… no puedo simplemente dejarle todo a mi criada asignada, prepararé la mesa —se apresuró Mu, y comenzó a arreglar una mesa. Kyoko entonces miró a Camus esperando instrucciones, y Camus se puso pensativo.

—Hielo… —y Kyoko se sobresaltó—. Mucho hielo, un vino noruego de la vinatería, pan crujiente, leche de cabra y un queso que vaya con el vino —y Kyoko asintió y comenzó a retirarse, pero Camus la detuvo de improviso—. Saori debe tener en su colección un cántaro de vino en su vajilla. Tráeme uno —y Kyoko volvió a asentir y corrió a preparar todo.

**Habitaciones de huéspedes.**

—¡Buenos días! —gritó Europa de improviso, su estómago se había quejado, lo que en su idioma particular significaba que era la hora de despertar. Más pronto notó que ella era la única que no había despertado y que el resto de sus compañeras de habitación estaban todas haciendo algo además de dormir—. ¿Eh? ¿Soy la última en despertar? —se preguntó.

—Eso parece —respondió Tethis, que en esos momentos hacía todas las labores de limpieza de la habitación, como si sus instintos de criada le impidieran quedarse de brazos cruzados, inclusive levantó a Europa y comenzó a hacer su cama—. Algunas de nosotras no podemos evitar nuestros comportamientos compulsivos habituales pese a estar de vacaciones —apuntó Tethis al suelo, donde Geist en esos momentos se encontraba haciendo una cantidad exagerada de lagartijas, y Europa se impresionó al ver su musculatura, notando al mismo tiempo que pese a esta, Geist mantenía su apariencia femenina—. Ha estado haciendo ejercicio desde antes de que yo me levantara.

—Hilda fue la primera en levantarse… —mencionó Geist entre lagartijas, y mientras Europa se colocaba en cuclillas a su lado y comenzaba a picarle los brazos sumamente impresionada, lo que ruborizó un poco a Geist—. Aún no había salido el sol cuando salió de la habitación —finalizó ella mientras ignoraba a Europa.

—Hacía calor, necesitaba algo de frescura —sonrió Hilda mientras permanecía sentada en su cama, Lyfia le cepillaba la cabellera—. Hacía tiempo que no me cepillabas el cabello, Lyfia, lanzaré una plegaria a Odín para que tengas tiempos de romance extremo —celebró Hilda, apenando a Lyfia, y entonces el estómago de Europa rugió, y al parecer se comunicó con el de Lyfia que le respondió en ese momento.

—Qué pena —se avergonzó Lyfia, y tanto Hilda como Tethis se burlaron de ella y de Europa, Geist por su parte estaba muy poco interesada en las tonterías de las demás y continuó con su entrenamiento matutino.

La puerta de la habitación de las chicas fue golpeada entonces un par de veces, y Katya caminó dentro, hizo una gentil reverencia, y todas instintivamente reverenciaron también, aunque en realidad no era necesario.

—Mis señoritas, el desayuno está servido —reverenció Katya nuevamente, y todas las presentes intercambiaron miradas. Todas estaban en pijama, con excepción de Tethis quien limpiaba todo lo que podía en la habitación. Hilda por supuesto que no estaba mortificada, pero las otras 3 estaban algo apenadas, principalmente Geist quién además de estar en pijama estaba sudorosa—. No es mal visto en la sociedad acaudalada que los invitados se paseen por una villa en sus atuendos de noche. Por favor pierdan la pena —continuó Katya retirándose.

—Eso dice, pero si me viera en mi Babydoll de seguro me manda a santificar con un sacerdote —se ruborizó un poco Hilda, quien afortunadamente estaba usando pijamas más comunes como todas las demás. En este caso la más expuesta sería Geist, quien estaba ejercitándose en pantalones de dormir y top sin mangas, pero fuera de ello todas usaban pijamas más aceptables, por lo que no se apenaron mucho y salieron de la habitación. Llegando al comedor sin embargo, todas se ruborizaron y comenzaron a dudar sobre sus pijamas, en especial al ser recibidas por un grupo de mayordomos muy bien vestidos.

—Sean bienvenidas —reverenciaron los 5 mayordomos al mismo tiempo, y el rubor de las invitadas de Saori se dejó ver. Milo continuaba atendiendo a Saori, razón por la que no prestaba mucha atención, quien sí lo hacía era Saga, que era el encargado de la supervisión de los mayordomos, y evaluó las acciones de todos ellos.

—Señorita —comenzó Camus, ofreciéndole la mano a Hilda, quien era la menos afectada por ver a los apuestos mayordomos, y se permitió ser guiada a una mesa—. Tomando en cuenta su proceder, he preparado un desayuno acorde a las necesidades de mi señorita —le jaló la silla, y Hilda se sentó, sumamente impresionada, y entonces se maravilló al ver una escultura de hielo de un par de cuervos—. Comenzamos con ambientación digna de las tierras del norte de Europa, seguido de un desayuno sencillo a base de pan, queso y mantequilla, y acompañado de la aurora, una delicadeza de vino que es perfecta para acompañar el desayuno tradicional noruego —le ofreció Camus mostrándole su cántaro, y Hilda tomó su copa y permitió a Camus servirle.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto —sonrió Hilda—. Tengo 8 mayordomos y todos son una molestia, nadie comprende mis deseos, pero esto, es muy fresco y tradicional, recuerda a mi tierra natal —le sonrió Hilda, y Camus se ruborizó un poco, pero mantuvo la concentración.

—Estudiar a tu señorita previo a servirle, darle gusto sin llegar a mimarla, son características ejemplares de un mayordomo —apuntó Saga—. Has recuperado los puntos perdidos, sigue así, Camus —le explicó.

—Señorita —preparó Mu la silla de Tethis, que se mostró impresionada por la atención que colocó a su vestimenta y arreglo personal, lo que forzaba a Tethis a ruborizarse—. Si fuera tan amable de acompañarme —le ofreció su mano, y Tethis la tomó y permitió a Mu guiarla a su mesa—. El servicio de esta mañana ha sido preparado por la criada más conocedora de la señorita Kido, quien ha preparado un conjunto de manjares para poner a prueba su gentil paladar —la ayudó a sentarse, y Tethis se impresionó por la cantidad de comida, mientras Mu traía un par de jarras—. En base a la degustación, puedo ofrecerle dos bebidas frutales, una concentración suave de sandía, o un jugo de naranja de la cosecha más reciente. Debo adelantarle sin embargo que no estamos en época de cosecha de naranja, el sabor podría parecerle más amargo de lo habitual —se apresuró a decir Mu.

—Tomaré el agua de sandía entonces —se apresuró a decir Tethis, quien no lograba quitarle la vista de encima a Mu mientras le servía su jugo y se quedaba cerca de ella para atender a cualquier necesidad que pudiera surgir.

—Conocer tus limitantes y solicitar apoyo de tus compañeros de equipo, además de dar el crédito correspondiente denotan la sinceridad y dedicación de un mayordomo —apuntó Saga—. Además de un cuidado personal superior al demostrado por Camus, bien hecho —y Mu reverenció, Camus por su parte se mostró sobrepasado, pero le prestó poca importancia mientras continuaba atendiendo de Hilda.

—Sígame por favor señorita Lyfia —mencionó Aioria, y entonces sintió las miradas de todos los presentes, Lyfia entonces se ruborizó—. Quiero decir… señorita Gold… —se apenó Aioria, y Lyfia lo siguió—. Tranquilo, tranquilo, ya has hecho esto antes —tiró de la silla Aioria, e invitó a Lyfia a sentarse—. Este… —comenzó Aioria, mientras Lyfia veía los sándwiches en su plato y se preocupaba un poco—. El sándwich es un platillo típico de la gastronomía inglesa… cuentan que se le atribuye sus orígenes a un lord ingles que disfrutaba de jugar cartas. Le gustaban tanto las cartas que en cierta ocasión pasó 24 horas sentado jugando mientras le pedía a sus sirvientes traerle pan y jamón, y utilizaba el pan cortado a la mitad para sostener su comida en medio de estos y así no ensuciarse las manos mientras jugaba cartas —y todos los presentes se preocuparon por la forma en que Aioria atendía a su señorita.

—Este… —comenzó Lyfia, ligeramente perturbada—. ¿Y si le daban ganas de ir al baño? —preguntó, y Aioria se puso nervioso y comenzó a temblar sin saber qué decir, Lyfia por su parte tomó un sándwich y lo mordió, sorprendiéndose en ese momento por su sabor—. Está extrañamente delicioso… —se impresionó Lyfia, y Aioria celebró su logro.

—Extrañamente… no tengo forma de evaluar todo lo que acaba de suceder… —comentó Saga, y Aioria parpadeó un par de veces y lo miró sin saber qué pensar al respecto—. Ya se me ocurrirá algo… —terminó, y se dirigió a Aldebarán, que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírse.

—Por aquí… señorita… —Aldebarán estaba nervioso, pero Europa se la hizo fácil al comportarse a la altura y seguir a Aldebarán, pero tras ver su mesa, se sintió sumamente impresionada—. Todos los platillos que tiene frente a usted han sido preparados por su servidor, espero que estén a la altura de sus expectativas.

—¡Uwaaaaah! —se alegró Europa, saliéndose del papel de señorita noble mientras veía con ojos de estrella el mundo de comida que había en el plato—. ¡La forma más rápida al corazón de alguien como yo es con la comida! ¡Tu señorita está sumamente agradecida! —se sentó, tomó varios platos y se los acercó, y comenzó a devorar la comida.

—Supongo… que la señorita hace al mayordomo… —se preocupó Saga, y continuó haciendo anotaciones—. Pero si la satisfacción de la señorita es proporcional al buen servicio del mayordomo entonces podemos concluir que… buen trabajo… —apuntó Saga, y todos miraron a Aldebarán con desprecio ya que al parecer iba ganando por la satisfacción de su señorita.

—Señorita… —comenzó Shaka, y Geist quedó deslumbrada por la postura y porte de Shaka, por la elegancia con la que se movía, y los modales con que se dirigía a ella. Además de sentirse cohibida por estar sudorosa y en pijamas frente a alguien con porte tan elegante, pero lo que realmente estremeció el corazón de Geist, fue el momento en que Shaka abrió los ojos para verla y estos brillaban con una calma y paz inconmensurable que atravesó como un flechazo el corazón de Geist—. Me honra el estar en su presencia. Si fuera tan amable de seguirme —le pidió, y Geist asintió un par de veces, y siguió a Shaka a su mesa. La mesa de Shaka estaba bellamente adornada, había una vajilla de plata, una cantidad muy diversa de pastelillos, y despedía un olor a té recién hecho, y este inclusive tenía un pétalo de flor dentro—. La correcta alimentación es importante, pero la degustación de los placeres del paladar son necesarios en ocasiones. Usted que ha demostrado una inmensa preocupación por su bienestar físico, merece tener un momento de descanso de su rutina —le ofreció en una bandeja varios postres recién hechos, cada uno más visualmente atractivo que el anterior—. Pero si es su deseo, también me he tomado la precaución de prepararle un desayuno con un valor nutrimental acorde a su rutina de entrenamiento, capaz de potencializar su día con las vitaminas requeridas —y mientras decía todo esto, Shaka mantenía su mirada fija en ella, ruborizándola aún más.

—Yo… yo… —comenzó Geist, bajó la cabeza apenada, tomó su desayuno saludable pero también tomó un postre de la bandeja de Shaka—. Me encuentro sumamente agradecida por las atenciones… probaré de todo… —terminó, y miró la exagerada cantidad de tenedores—. Este… —se preocupó Geist, y Shaka se le adelantó ofreciéndole el tenedor adecuado.

—Para los alimentos que está por tomar, la recomendación sería utilizar el siguiente utensilio. Y sin embargo su comodidad es más importante. Me sentiría honrado porque mi señorita utilizase el utensilio que la haga sentir más cómoda. Aunque en sociedad aristocrática, me veo forzado a recomendarle el utilizar el siguiente utensilio —le enseñó Shaka, y Geist asintió, comprendiendo las razones de utilizar el utensilio que le mostraba—. Estoy para servirle, mi señorita. El mayor interés de un mayordomo, es la satisfacción y felicidad de su señorita —finalizó Shaka, y Geist en ese momento azotó sus manos en la mesa, y se puso de pie, sorprendiendo a Shaka y a todos los presentes.

—Yo me encuentro… yo… yo me encuentro… —comenzó Geist, temblorosa—. Sumamente agradecida por sus acciones. Le pido por favor me dé algo de espacio… antes de… antes de… no soportarlo más y verme rendida ante sus encantos… —suplicó, reverenció, se volvió a sentar, se ruborizó, y comenzó a comer en silencio, y todos en la habitación se quedaron boquiabiertos. Hasta que Shaka se aclaró la garganta, y continuó con su papel.

—Me mantendré cerca, y al pendiente de cualquier petición, mi señorita —le sonrió, y Geist estaba tan roja que solo pudo asentir, y continuar comiendo en silencio. Shaka entonces miró a Saga, que entonces comenzó a hacer sus anotaciones.

—Calificación perfecta… —y todos los mayordomos concursantes enfurecieron y miraron a Shaka con desprecio, mientras el mayordomo mantenía la calma pese a todo lo que había ocurrido—. Controlar las emociones y evitar que estas intervengan en el buen juicio, es la parte más importante de ser un mayordomo —miró Saga a Milo, que se estremeció.

—¡A mí no me evalúes! —se quejó Milo, se aclaró la garganta, y siguió atendiendo a una impresionada Saori, quien no se esperaba que la competencia por el puesto de mayordomo resultara ser tan pareja—. A como van las cosas, cualquiera podría convertirse en el mayordomo de Saori… y cualquiera sería una buena elección al parecer. ¿Quién iba a pensar que sería una decisión tan difícil? —se preguntó Milo, y entonces miró a Aldebarán, y el cómo su rostro comenzaba a ruborizarse de azul—. ¿Qué ocurre? —se preguntó Milo, miró a Xiaoling, y la criada asignada a Aldebarán se preocupó.

—Ya no puedo… no puedo… —comenzó Aldebarán, y Milo se percató de que estaba aguantando la respiración, y cuando miró el botón a punto de estallar de Aldebarán, comprendió la razón—. ¡Gran Botonazo! —gritó, y el botón salió disparado a una velocidad tan tremenda, que golpeó la frente de Aioria y lo derribó—. Ya respiro… —comenzó Aldebarán, y entonces un furioso Aioria se levantó y lo miró con desprecio.

—¡Lo hiciste a propósito! —se molestó Aioria, y tomó un sándwich del plato de Lyfia—. ¡Sentirás la fuerza de mis aperitivos! ¡Toma esto! —le lanzó el sándwich, Aldebarán se hizo a un lado, y el sándwich entonces impactó el rostro de Tethis, mientras Mu espolvoreaba algunas especias en uno de los platillos que le estaba sirviendo a su señorita, Mu entonces se horrorizó al ver el rostro de Tethis cubierto por el sándwich de Aioria—. Am… lo siento, el sadwichaso no era para ti… —y Aldebarán por fin no lo soportó y se burló de Mu con fuerza.

—Has irrespetado a mi señorita… —se molestó Mu con ira reflejada en su rostro, lo que no solo asustó a Tethis, sino que asustó a Aioria—. ¡Serás castigado! —anunció mientras hundía la mano en su caja de especias—. ¡Revolución de polvo de especias! —le lanzó el polvo a Aioria, quien se agacho, y el polvo terminó cayendo en los ojos abiertos de Shaka, quien quedó cegado—. Hay no… —se sobresaltó Mu.

—Ustedes 2… hacen realmente imposible para alguien como yo el llegar al nirvana… —enfureció Shaka—. Elijan uno de los 6 infiernos del budismo, porque les aseguro que los voy a enterrar en uno de ellos —abrió los ojos Shaka, que irritados por las especias se veían endemoniados. Aioria y Mu comenzaron a retroceder asustados, y en ese momento Camus, quien no estaba al tanto de nada de lo que había pasado hasta entonces pues se encontraba en la cocina, salió con una bandeja de vino dirigiéndose a la mesa de Hilda, cuando en el retroceder del par ambos terminaron derribándolo, y Camus por intentar sostenerse terminó buscando con la mano de donde aferrarse, terminando con su mano sobre el pecho de Hilda, que se apenó como nunca, y el resto de las invitadas de Saori, y la misma Saori, terminaron ruborizadas más que nunca en sus vidas.

—¡Te-te-te-te juro que esto no ha sido nada intencional! —mencionó Camus sumamente preocupado, y entonces se retrajo mientras una furiosa Hilda lo miraba fijamente—. ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Un accidente! —se estremeció Camus por la vergüenza.

—¡Te harás responsable! —le apuntó Hilda con molestia, y Camus se estremeció por el miedo—. Después de esto ya no tienes derecho a negar mis acercamientos. O te aseguro que mis 8 mayordomos van a enterarse de tu desvergonzado acto de indecencia contra mi feminidad —sentenció, Camus se apenó y asintió, y entonces se dio la vuelta mirando fijamente al par que había sido la razón de sus desdichas.

—Ustedes… —mencionó Camus con el cántaro con el cual pretendía servirle vino a Hilda en sus manos—. Me han ridiculizado por última vez. ¡Sientan el frio castigo de su insolencia! —alzó el cántaro con ambas manos, y entonces gritó con fuerza—. ¡Ejecución Aurora! —enunció, y bañó a Mu y a Aioria en vino.

Hubo silencio por un largo rato, nadie comprendía exactamente lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Pero entonces Hilda infló sus mejillas, y estalló en una carcajada que apenó a Camus, quien al parecer se había visto obligado a hacer una tontería con la finalidad de divertir a su señorita, exponiéndose a una vergüenza él mismo.

—¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí! —continuaba Hilda burlándose sonoramente—. ¡El vino se llama Aurora! ¡Y lo ejecutaste al lazárselo a Mu y a Aioria! ¡Eso ha sido sumamente ridículo pero muy divertido! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Hay mi pansa! ¡Jajajajaja! —continuaba burlándose Hilda, y un apenado Camus se dio la vuelta e hizo una reverencia en su dirección—. Hay… hay… me duele… hay… —continuó frotándose el estómago Hilda mientras se burlaba, pero pronto logró tranquilizarse—. Sabes una cosa… —le sonrió Hilda—. Shaka puede ser el dorado más cercano al puesto de mayordomo… pero tú definitivamente eres un buen mayordomo, me recuerda a cierto mayordomo moroso —sonrió Hilda, y Milo se fastidió.

—Aún queda mucha competencia como para decidirlo —prosiguió Saga, tomando su libreta de apuntes—. Por poca atención a la vestimenta, Aldebarán, menos 50 puntos —reprendió Saga, y Aldebarán se preocupó—. Por violencia y poca tolerancia, Aioria, menos 200 puntos —y Aioria se sobresaltó, en especial tras darse cuenta de que estaba hasta el fondo de la lista—. Por mal uso del material culinario, menos 50 puntos —reprendió a Mu, quien suspiró comprendiéndolo—. Por mantener la integridad emocional y la calma en situación de desastre, Shaka, más 150 puntos —y Shaka reverenció, agradecido—. Por comportamiento indecente contra tu señorita… menos 200 puntos —y Camus se apenó, pero Saga no había terminado aún—. Por ridiculizarte por el favor de tu señorita… más 150 puntos, Camus… —prosiguió Saga—. Buen trabajo —finalizó.

—No cambia el hecho de que estoy al fondo de la lista junto con Aioria pero… algo es algo supongo —bajó la cabeza Camus, apenado, y entonces notó la sonrisa de Hilda y se apenó aún más, ruborizándose al extremo.

—¿Qué les parece si nos tranquilizamos un poco y todos terminamos de desayunar…? —comentó Saori, y los mayordomos notaron que todas las invitadas y criadas estaban en extremo ruborizadas—. Las cosas se salieron un poco de control… pero confío en que no es muy tarde para que todo se solucione, Milo no aprendió a la primera —y Milo se estremeció por los recuerdos, pero asintió ante aquellas palabras.

—Pero el acoso sexual se dio mucho después —aclaró Saga, y Camus nuevamente se apenó, pero intentó mantener la calma mientras trapeaba el desastre que él mismo había ocasionado, mientras Hilda continuaba mirándolo, y sonriendo ante sus reacciones.

**Cordillera de Pireo.**

Terminado el desayuno, los invitados de Saori se bañaron y se prepararon para salir a la ciudad. El grupo de chicas no estaba muy acostumbrado a pasar tiempo juntas, la mayoría apenas y se conocía. Solo Europa y Saori compartían una relación un poco más amena, aunque faltara mucho para que se conocieran bien como amistad. Lyfia y Hilda platicaban también, al parecer ellas se conocían desde hace tiempo, la única que no se sentía identificada para nada con el grupo era Geist, quien no solo era solitaria, sino que sentía cierto desprecio por Saori, principalmente por lo cercana que era con Milo, pero al mismo tiempo no podía convencerse a sí misma de odiar a Saori. Se podría decir que Geist comenzaba a preguntarse si debía seguir o no con su desprecio en contra de Saori.

—De verdad me alegra mucho conocerlas a todas, a ti también, Geist —comentó Saori, y Geist se ruborizó y desvió la mirada mientras todas caminaban por la cordillera en su camino a la ciudad, seguidas del grupo de mayordomos—. Espero que te estés divirtiendo, y que podamos llevarnos mejor… poco a poco… claro —se apenó Saori.

—Puede ser… —agregó Geist con arrogancia, desviando la mirada e ignorando a Saori, y preocupando las presentes, quienes simplemente no encontraban la forma de llevarse bien con Geist pese a sus mejores intentos.

Detrás del grupo de mujeres estaban sus respectivos mayordomos, las criadas se habían quedado atrás para no llamar tanto la atención. Saga iba con ellos, y mantenía su evaluación en todo momento, lo que preocupaba en gran medida al grupo de mayordomos potenciales.

—Relájense un poco. Se supone que también sean unas vacaciones para ustedes —les comentó Milo, pero el grupo de mayordomos tenía bien presente el hecho de que solo descansarían cuando se ocultara el sol—. Nadie dijo que ser mayordomo fuera sencillo, pero ustedes tienen derecho a equivocarse, Saga simplemente exagera a veces —finalizó Milo.

—Tal vez debería agregarte a la evaluación, Milo —comentó Saga, y Milo se estremeció por el pensamiento de ser evaluado por Saga—. En todo caso, la siguiente fase del plan está por comenzar. Trata de no interferir —le susurró, y Milo asintió, mientras veía a las chicas dirigirse a la ciudad paseaban distraídas. En ese momento sin embargo, un hombre vestido de negro de pies a cabeza y con un pasamontañas se posó frente a ellas, e intentó arrebatarle el bolso a Geist, quien se aferró al mismo con furia.

—Buen intento —se quejó Geist tirando con fuerza de la correa de su bolso, y todas las demás, incluyendo a Saori, se espantaron y retrocedieron—. ¿Me viste cara de chiquilla débil y frágil? ¡Piensa de nuevo! —gritó Geist, intentó patear al extraño, pero este logró cubrir la patada de Geist y patearle el otro pie, derribándola y robándole el bolso, antes de presumirle sus músculos como insinuando que era lo suficientemente fuerte para robarle—. ¡Malnacido! —enfureció Geist e intentó ponerse de pie, los mayordomos todos intentaron ir en auxilio de sus señoritas, pero uno de ellos se posó frente al ladrón más rápido que los demás, tanto, que perdió el amarre de su coleta mientras se posaba frente al ladrón con su cabellera dorada siendo tirada por el viento.

—Me temo que has hecho una elección desafortunada. De todos a quienes podías robar tuviste la mala fortuna de toparte con ella —le arrebató rápidamente el bolso, y se lo entregó a una ruborizada Geist—. A los ladrones, solo se les puede otorgar el peor castigo por sus crímenes. No importa la razón, es despreciable el que intentes anteponer las necesidades propias a las de los demás, por eso voy a castigarte, despojándote temporalmente de tus cinco sentidos —y el hombre se preocupó por la tontería que estaba escuchando, sin darse cuenta de que las amenazas sin sentido de Shaka eran genuinas—. ¡Tacto! —gritó, presionando rápidamente un punto en el hombro del hombre, que se estremeció de dolor—. ¡Gusto! —continuó, golpeando con fuerza debajo de su garganta—. ¡Vista! —le picó ambos ojos con fuerza—. ¡Olfato! —impactó en su nariz—. ¡Oído! —aplaudió y arremetió contra ambos oídos, y el hombre cayó al suelo inconsciente—. Ese es el castigo que se merecen quienes irrespetan a quienes me importan —sentenció Shaka, y Geist estaba al borde del infarto por la vergüenza.

—Ya mató a Dohko… —se golpeó el rostro Milo, y Shaka parpadeó un par de veces, se agachó, y le quitó el pasamontañas al hombre inconsciente—. No digo que no apruebo lo que hiciste pero… Dohko es parte de la prueba de mayordomos… y lo noqueaste antes siquiera de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar —le explicó Milo, acercándose a Dohko y presionando un punto en su pecho, restaurando los sentidos de Dohko—. Por cierto… buen control de la acupuntura —le mencionó.

—No siento mis músculos… —se quejó Dohko, Saga hizo sus anotaciones, y Shaka dedicó una mirada apenada a Geist, que sintió su corazón estremecerse por todas las atenciones de Shaka que la confundían bastante—. Alguien dígame que sigo siendo tonificado y escultural —prosiguió Dohko con dolor

—Supongo… que alcanzar el Nirvana ahora es realmente imposible para mí… —sonrió Shaka, mientras caminaba en la dirección contraria, dirigiéndose de regreso a la mansión—. Me rindo… no puedo competir por este puesto —sentenció, y Saga se impresionó mientras veía el puntaje de Shaka—. Puedo conformarme con ser un mayordomo provisional para Saori… pero aceptar el trabajo de tiempo completo, sería injusto cuando tengo mucho que esclarecer… espero eso no te moleste mucho… Saori… —le sonrió Shaka.

—Para nada —le regresó la sonrisa Saori—. Me he divertido mucho de todas formas, y pese a tus confusiones, estoy agradecida de que aún desees ser mi querido Caballero Dorado. Shura me enseñó después de todo, que no puedo esperar el ser el centro de los 12 —se ruborizó ella.

—Y sin embargo lo eres… —confesó Shaka, y Saori lo miró de reojo—. Por eso es que sería injusto competir por el puesto, mientras tengo una segunda razón para alejarme del nirvana —se quitó el moño de su traje Shaka, y se lo entregó a Saga—. Esta… es mi renuncia… —y Shaka continuó con su camino de regreso a la mansión.

—¿De qué me perdí? —se levantó por fin Dohko mientras despertaba y se estrujaba los músculos para despertarlos también—. ¿Entonces quién gano el puesto de mayordomo? —se preguntó.

—Me temo que seguimos buscando —admitió Milo con cierta molestia—. Pero supongo que por hoy ya fue suficiente búsqueda. No se ha ocultado el sol pero creo que lo más recomendable ahora es que las señoritas se tranquilicen, una de ellas no está exactamente en las mejores condiciones —apuntó Milo a una Geist que estaba cerca de soltarse en yanto por las continuas quejas de su corazón—. La competencia por el puesto de mayordomo continuará mañana a primera hora, mientras tanto, será mi deber el servirles, mis amos y señores —reverenció Milo, y entonces se dirigió a Saori—. El ser un mayordomo… es más que solo habilidades sobrehumanas… se necesita mantener a su ama contenta. ¿Lo he hecho bien… Saori? —le susurró, y Saori se ruborizó.

—Bastante de hecho… —se alegró ella—. No hay día desde que te acepté de mayordomo, que no haya estado orgullosa de tu trabajo… Milo… —le sonrió ella, y los 4 que competían por el puesto de mayordomo, sintieron la inmensa confianza que debía existir entre señorita y mayordomo, y lo mucho que les faltaba para estar a ese nivel.

**Atenas, Grecia. Casa de Aioros.**

—¿Aioros? —se preocupó Miko, mientras veía a su marido con la barbilla pegada a la mesa y sus ojos llorosos—. ¿Y a ti qué diablos te pasa ahora? Has estado así desde que llegaste de clases ayer. ¿Pasó algo? —le preguntó Miko.

—Nada… solo me sentí olvidado… —se quejó Aioros—. Todos están no sé dónde haciendo no sé qué por quien sabe cuánto tiempo… y yo esto aquí solito sin haber sido invitado… algo me dice que todos se están divirtiendo de lo lindo y yo estoy aquí todo solito… —continuó llorando, y Miko simplemente lo ignoró y fue a hacer los quehaceres de la casa—. Yo también quería ir… —se quejó Aioros, mientras esperaba que acabara el fin de semana.


End file.
